Le Pélerinage des Centaures
by arnaldus
Summary: [complète]Après ODP et AU par rapport à PDSM[pas de spoilers]. Suite des Six Fondateurs avec de nouveaux ennemis et de nouvelles aventures.
1. Prologue

Cette histoire est la suite de Harry Potter et les Six Fondateurs, qui débute après L'Ordre du Phénix.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a après Voldemort? La fin des aventures? Non, le Seigneur Noir est vaincu et les élèves de Poudlard vont partir pour les vacances d'hiver bien méritées, mais de nouveaux acteurs entre en jeu. Du coté des Centaures d'une part, et d'une mystérieuse organisation de sorciers et de sorcières qui ont suivi avec attention les derniers événements d'autre part.

Les Six Fondateurs vont s'initier aux complexités de la politique, et apprendre à en assumer les conséquences. L'amitié légendaire qui les unit va être mise à rude épreuve. Le professeur Dumbledore va jouer avec le feu et s'en mordre les doigts. Par ailleurs, un nouveau trio va reprendre une tradition immémoriale, et un certain professeur de potions va en voir de toutes les couleurs.

L'histoire débute à la fin de la précédente. Elle s'organise en trois parties, avec plusieurs intrigues secondaires qui vont se mettre en place graduellement et qui s'entrecroisent au fur et à mesure pour se rejoindre à la fin. En gros, dans la première partie les choses se passent plutôt bien pour nos amis. Ca se gâte dans la deuxième, et il y a pas mal d'action dans la troisième. J'espère que tous ceux qui ont appréciés les Six Fondateurs seront contents de cette suite. Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas les reviews.

_

* * *

_

_... "Vous avez bien sûr compris ce que j'avais du faire, n'est ce pas?" demanda Fudge._

_Percy secoua la tête, la confusion se lisait sur son visage._

_"Et ça a marché. Grâce soit rendue à Merlin. Tout le monde a joué son rôle et ça a marché. Nous avons vaincu Qui-vous-savez."_

_C'en était trop. Percy arrêta de bégayer et se leva ..._

_**Prologue**_

_Poudlard, le jour précédent,_

La silhouette encapuchonnée regardait toujours le château silencieux lorsque la nuit se mit à tomber. Le tissu épais qui la protégeait du froid ne suffisait pas à masquer qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, plutôt jeune d'apparence. Lorsqu'elle bougeait, ses mouvements étaient vifs et impatients. Un dernier rayon de soleil éclaira son visage. Elle était très belle, une beauté qui aurait pu être qualifiée de merveilleuse, s'il ce n'était pour l'expression de dureté qui s'y lisait présentement. Sa bouche était fermée en un trait mince, et ses yeux noirs fixaient inflexiblement le paysage devant elle.

Quelques volutes de brouillard collaient encore aux créneaux et aux tours. Le soleil couchant transformait leurs couleurs blanchâtres en teintes de gris et de rouge. La lumière mourante les faisait ressembler à des fantômes ensanglantés, ce qui était une image particulièrement appropriée pour désigner ce qui restait de son plan grandiose.

La sorcière, car c'en était une, avait attendu un signe d'espoir depuis la spectaculaire manifestation de magie que toutes les créatures aux alentours avaient pu ressentir. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espoir, étant donné que la gigantesque Marque Noire qui avait flotté au dessus du château, avait disparu au même moment. Depuis lors, aucun signe de vie ne s'était manifesté.

_Ils sont peut être tous mort là dedans._

Ca serait trop beau pour être vrai, mais c'était quand même possible. Il n'y avait qu'une seule manière pour en être sûr. Elle avait commencé à se diriger vers l'entrée principale lorsqu'une lueur subite attira son regard. En levant les yeux, elle vit qu'une fenêtre d'une des grandes tours venait de s'éclairer. Elle n'avait jamais visité l'école, mais elle en avait étudié les plans avec assez de soin pour identifier qu'il s'agissait d'un des dortoirs des élèves. Celui de la Maison des Gryffondors pour être précis.

Elle se concentra un instant et soudain sa silhouette se déforma dramatiquement, tout en se réduisant rapidement de taille. Une seconde après, une pie noire et blanche prenait son envol en direction du château, et vers la source de lumière. L'oiseau vola rapidement et quelques instants plus tard, il se perchait sur le rebord extérieur de la fenêtre.

Le spectacle dans la pièce était étonnant. Il y avait cinq grands lits à baldaquins, avec ce qui fallait de meubles pour ranger les affaires des jeunes étudiants. Ca c'était normal. Ce qui l'était moins c'était de voir des professeurs aux traits tirés par la fatigue faire flotter les corps inconscients de cinq garçons, depuis la cage d'escalier jusque dans leurs lits. La pie/sorcière se demanda de quoi il s'agissait lorsqu'elle reconnut une des silhouettes. Une bouffée de colère monta en elle.

_Il est vivant! Cette misérable excuse qui se prétend un Sorcier Noir, n'a même pas été capable de le tuer._

La pie s'envola d'un bond dans les airs en poussant un cri sinistre dans la nuit. Pendant un moment elle se mit à voler furieusement en tous sens. Comme si la sorcière voulait laisser libre cours à sa colère en s'abandonnant aux instincts de sa partie animale. Ca ne dura pas très longtemps. L'oiseau finit par se diriger vers le sol, dans la direction du chemin qui menait vers le petit village voisin. Dès qu'il eut touché terre, la transformation inverse s'opéra, et la silhouette féminine réapparut. D'un geste rapide elle repoussa sa capuche et se tourna vers le château, les poings serrés et le visage plus dur que jamais. Puis elle se détendît et la colère laissa place à une froide expression de calcul. Son visage était celui d'une femme d'une trentaine d'années, ses cheveux étaient cuivrés et coupés assez cours. Seuls ses yeux pouvaient laisser paraître un doute quant à son âge, mais bien sûr les années passent plus lentement sur le corps d'une sorcière. Elle sembla prendre une décision et se retourna pour s'éloigner rapidement de l'école. Au moins elle savait à quoi s'en tenir désormais. Voldemort avait échoué, et cet échec était également le sien, mais il y avait encore quelque chose qu'elle pouvait faire, à condition de se dépêcher. Dès qu'elle fut sortie du périmètre de protection, et qu'il fut possible de le faire, elle Transplana brusquement.

_Un peu plus tard,_

Les cinq silhouettes apparurent simultanément au milieu d'un terrain désolé, battu par un vent glacial, et entouré du bruit assourdissant des vagues qui se fracassaient sur les rochers. Au centre se trouvait la sorcière qui avait été témoin de la bataille de Poudlard. Les quatre autres personnages étaient des sorciers, placés autour d'elle comme des gardes du corps. Ils relâchèrent le Portoloin qu'ils venaient d'utiliser, et sans échanger une parole, tous se mirent à courir le long de la côte.

A quelques centaines de mètres on apercevait la silhouette d'une construction, une petite bâtisse fortifiée. Ils se trouvaient sur une sorte d'île. Sans doute un ancien bastion maritime, construit par les Moldus pour protéger la côte d'éventuels envahisseurs. La sorcière ne connaissait pas particulièrement l'histoire de cet endroit, mais elle était sûre qu'aucun Moldu n'en gardait le moindre souvenir.

Ils couraient silencieusement, leurs baguettes à la main. La bâtisse ne montrait aucun signe d'activité, ni même d'habitation. En dehors de quelques meurtrières, la seule ouverture était un portail avec de grandes portes de bois renforcées par des barreaux de métal. La sorcière se transforma une nouvelle fois, et la pie vola au devant des quatre hommes. Elle passa par dessus le mur et disparut dans ce qu'on devinait être une cour intérieure.

Les sorciers arrivèrent au niveau du portail et s'arrêtèrent. L'un d'eux essaya de l'ouvrir mais sans succès. Ils attendirent, baguettes à la main et prêts à toute éventualité. Un bruit de décharge électrique se fit entendre derrière le mur, suivi par celui du choc caractéristique d'un corps qui tombe au sol. Présentement les portes s'ouvrirent et les sorciers pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. La magicienne les attendait.

D'autres silhouettes sortaient du bâtiment principal. Des éclairs verts et rouges zébrèrent la nuit. Le combat ne dura que quelques instants. Le Seigneur Noir avait déjà emporté avec lui tous ses serviteurs capables de se battre, et ceux qui restaient n'opposèrent qu'une résistance pitoyable. Les nouveaux arrivants se précipitèrent à l'intérieur et semèrent la panique parmi des domestiques affolés.

"Ne tuez pas le Rat!" cria la sorcière.

Elle en savait un peu sur la misérable créature que Voldemort appelait Queudver. C'était un traître et un sorcier sans grandes qualités, mais pour une étrange raison le Seigneur Noir lui faisait confiance pour garder un grand nombre de ses secrets. La plupart d'entre eux étaient désormais sans objet, sauf un qui pourrait lui être utile.

Elle l'aperçut au bout du couloir. Il cherchait à s'échapper, ce qui était parfaitement raisonnable étant donnée les circonstances. Il n'y arriva pas. Un maléfice le faucha dans sa course à quelques mètres de la porte qu'il essayait de prendre. Deux des sorciers s'approchèrent de lui avec des cordes.

"Attention à la Main," dit la sorcière.

Elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'un don de Voldemort, et en tant que tel l'objet pouvait être extrêmement dangereux. Un des sorciers fit un geste suggestif et elle acquiesça.

"_Diffindo!_"

"AAARRGH!"

Queudver revint à lui et fixa stupidement le moignon sanglant qu'était devenu son bras. La Main Argentée gisait au sol, toujours attachée à un morceau de chair. Un flot de sang jaillissait de la blessure. Le deuxième sorcier utilisa une longueur de corde pour réaliser un garrot de fortune. Peter Pettigrow gémit faiblement et se laissa faire. Son visage était blanc et trempé de sueur.

"Quoi ... Pourquoi?" Il regarda la sorcière et il la reconnut. "Vous! Vous allez payer pour ça! Mon maître vous fera payer ..." Il se mit à sangloter.

"Ton maître est mort petit homme," dit la femme. "Et désormais c'est moi qui commande. Je veux quelque chose que tu gardes ici."

Elle posa la question, et il secoua la tête en se mordant les lèvres. Il était sûr qu'elle mentait, et que le Seigneur serait sans pitié si jamais il le trahissait. Rien ne pourrait être pire que sa vengeance, et mieux valait encore mourir. La femme sourit cruellement, et sur son visage merveilleux, cette expression était vraiment terrifiante. Elle tendit la main et caressa doucement la tempe du prisonnier. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il hurla, mais pas longtemps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortait du bâtiment en tenant une large coupe argentée dans ses bras. Les symboles qui en décoraient le pourtour montraient qu'il s'agissait d'une Pensine. Elle l'emballa dans sa cape et attendit que ses compagnons aient fini de lancer leurs sorts d'incendie et de destruction dans ce qui restait du dernier repaire de Voldemort. L'endroit avait été protégé par des sortilèges formidables, mais la plupart d'entre eux avaient pris fin avec l'existence du propriétaire des lieux. Demain matin, il n'en resterait que des ruines méconnaissables.

_Poudlard,_

Harry Potter planta sa fourchette dans son assiette, mais au lieu de prendre une autre bouchée, il se contenta de jouer avec la nourriture. La tarte aux pommes était délicieuse, mais vraiment il ne pouvait plus avaler autre chose. Autour de lui, les bruits joyeux du banquet de fin de trimestre résonnaient de part et d'autre du Grand Hall. C'était le dernier jour qu'ils allaient passer à l'école avant les vacances d'hiver. Demain matin l'Express de Poudlard les ramènerait à Londres.

Le jour précédent, Harry et ses amis avaient vaincu Voldemort. Il avait encore du mal à se convaincre que c'était vraiment arrivé. Personne ne se souvenait d'ailleurs de ce qui c'était réellement passé, sauf le professeur Dumbledore qui avait effacé leurs mémoire. Ca rendait la chose encore plus irréelle. Ils étaient des héros et le monde des sorciers était enfin en paix.

Il regarda la jeune fille assise en face de lui. Hermione était plus belle que jamais dans la chaude lumière des bougies et des torches. Elle leva les yeux en souriant, et le bonheur était dans son coeur. Il était libre. Plus de prophétie. Plus de menace. C'était la fin de ce combat singulier avec Voldemort qui avait commencé avant même sa naissance. Il était dans la plus merveilleuse des écoles, entouré par ses amis, et à coté de celle qu'il aimait.

Il se tourna vers la table principale où les professeurs bavardaient entre eux et se portaient mutuellement des toasts. Il croisa les yeux du Directeur qui inclina la tête et leva son verre dans un salut silencieux. Harry sourit et répondit de même, plein de reconnaissance pour celui qui avait rendu tout cela possible.

Non loin de là Fred et George n'étaient pas en reste pour célébrer bruyamment la victoire avec les autres élèves. C'était quand même quelque chose de se retrouver à Poudlard, en particulier pour y recevoir les félicitations de leurs anciens camarades pour le rôle décisif qu'ils avaient joué dans la bataille finale. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'une seule chose qui les embêtait vraiment. Leurs regards se croisèrent et la même pensée était dans leur tête.

"Tu as vu quelque chose? Même minime?" demanda Fred, soucieux.

"Non," répondit George. "Rien que de la gentillesse nauséeuse. Ils sont tous beaucoup trop bien élevés à mon avis."

Les jumeaux examinèrent les autres tables. Ils recherchaient des esprits audacieux susceptibles de reprendre la tradition éternelle de pitres et farceurs de l'école. Sans aller jusqu'à trouver des légendes vivantes comme eux, ou comme les célèbres Maraudeurs, il était quand même indispensable que le flambeau soit tenu par un intérim au moins symbolique.

Bien sûr l'idéal serait de trouver un représentant parmi les Gryffondors, mais la génération actuelle était plutôt décevante. Harry et Ginny auraient bien pu jouer ce rôle, mais Hermione et Draco affaibliraient leurs efforts, et puis Harry n'était plus vraiment intéressé. _Il est devenu un héro maintenant. Trop sérieux._

Fred balaya la table des Pouffesoufles, mais il n'y avait rien de remarquable là bas non plus. Il passa presque par dessus Serpentard. Cette Maison était pratiquement un cas clinique coté humour, et seule la chance lui fit remarquer le garçon aux cheveux noirs en train d'ensorceler le gobelet de Vincent Crabbe. Il reconnu immédiatement le célèbre charme du Verre Baveur, et il en eut la confirmation lorsque le gros gaillard se mit à crier lorsque du jus de Citrouille dégoulina sur ses robes, provoquant l'hilarité bruyante de ses voisins. Fred donna un coup de coude à son frère et lui désigna la scène.

"Un _Serpentard_?" chuchota George. "Tu me fais marcher."

"Il a le don je te dis, et il est en première année en plus. Nous pourrons facilement le former." Il attira son frère contre lui. "Et ça sera encore mieux avec cette Maison. Ca fera une réponse parfaite à l'ambiance écoeurante de fraternité mielleuse qui les habite tous."

George leva le sourcil gauche et afficha un sourire sinistre et menaçant.

"Je suis d'accord. Très approprié."

Il tendit la main cérémonieusement à son frère.

"Faisons voeux de le corrompre."

Fred la lui serra.

"Au mieux de nos capacités."

"Comment s'appelle-t il?"

"Parker je crois. En fait Ginny m'en a parlé. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'il avait une soeur ici à Gryffondor."

"C'est moi."

Ils se retournèrent pour se retrouver face à face avec une petite fille qui avait la même chevelure noire et épaisse que le jeune Serpentard. Elle les regardait d'un oeil soupçonneux.

"Et tu t'appelle?" demanda Fred.

"Moi c'est Alice, lui c'est Richard, et la fille à coté de lui est Silena Malefoy," expliqua-t elle.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard étonné, et presque immédiatement deux sourires malicieux éclairèrent leurs visages.

"Malefoy comme dans ..."

"... Drago Malefoy?"

"Oui. Elle n'est pas ici depuis très longtemps, mais elle est sympa. On a passé la journée à lui montrer l'école." Elle les regarda avec une expression interrogative. "De quoi est ce que vous parlez? Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par _corrompre_?"

Fred prit son air le plus angélique.

"C'est un terme technique. Nous pouvons te l'expliquer bien sûr, mais ce serait mieux si ton frère était là en même temps," répondit il.

"Pourquoi ne pas lui demander de nous retrouver au deuxième étage après le banquet?" ajouta George. "Couloir Est, juste à droite de l'escalier."

"Et Silena _Malefoy_ est la bienvenue également."

La première réaction d'Alice était la méfiance. Elle avait entendu pas mal d'histoires sur ces deux là, toutes plus scandaleuses les unes que les autres.

"Je ne suis pas sûre ..." commença-t elle.

George se redressa, fronça les sourcils et la toisa de haut.

"Tu es Gryffondor ou pas?" se moqua-t il. "Où est ton sens de l'aventure?"

Elle ne broncha pas.

"Je n'ai pas peur!" rétorqua-t elle. Les deux garçons la regardèrent d'un air sceptique jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par accepter. "D'accord. On y sera, mais gare à vous si c'est un piège."

Les jumeaux placèrent simultanément leur main droite sur leur coeur.

"Certainement pas."

"Tout le contraire en fait."

Ils la regardèrent très sérieusement pendant une poignée de secondes, avant de jaillir de leurs sièges pour rejoindre un autre groupe de fêtards à l'autre bout de la table. Alice resta un moment à se demander ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir derrière la tête. _C'est quoi le contraire d'un piège pour eux?_

_Quelque part,_

La petite araignée se déplaçait rapidement sur la grande table de pierre puis elle s'arrêta soudain. Elle n'était pas vraiment petite, en fait elle était bien assez grande pour flanquer une bonne frousse à n'importe quelle personne qui avait un tant soit peu peur de ce genre de bestiole. Certainement assez pour la faire se jeter en arrière brutalement si jamais elle la voyait sur _sa_ table. En fait c'était plutôt la table qui était très grande, au moins six mètres de diamètre, ce qui faisait que l'araignée paraissait petite en comparaison, et elle avait certainement un aspect inquiétant. Sa peau était noire, luisante comme du cuir et zébrée de lignes d'un jaune brillant.

Après être restée quelques secondes immobile, elle reprit son chemin. Elle n'avait pas de but particulier, sinon de trouver un bon emplacement pour y tisser sa toile. Comme la surface lisse n'était pas très bien adaptée à cela, l'araignée continua sa progression jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant une série de tiges métalliques qui se dressaient en l'air.

L'araignée ne pouvait pas se rendre compte de quoi il s'agissait bien sûr. La pièce était très mal éclairée, et elle ne pouvait pas voir qu'il y avait sept constructions identiques, ni que les arcs se combinaient pour définir des formes ovales élégantes, placées de manière régulière autour du périmètre de la table. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre était que les tiges feraient un bon support pour une toile. Elle grimpa le long de l'une d'elle et commença son travail. Elle avait presque terminé son troisième fil lorsqu'un bruit de crépitement se fit entendre. Une bouffée de flammes vertes engloba les structures métalliques, détruisant la toile inachevée, et incinérant la bestiole malchanceuse.

Les feux se stabilisèrent à l'intérieur des formes ovales et fournirent assez de lumière pour éclairer l'ensemble de la pièce. Celle-ci était vaste et apparemment vide. On pouvait désormais se rendre compte que la table était en fait une sorte d'estrade circulaire, et en tout cas il n'y avait rien qui pouvait ressembler à des chaises. Les flammes se résorbèrent pour laisser la place à des figures humaines. Sept sorciers et sorcières étaient désormais nettement visibles.

L'un d'eux prit la parole. Il était grand et sa voix, ferme et masculine, évoquait l'assurance et la compétence. Son aspect était celui d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Ses gestes avaient l'aisance de quelqu'un habitué à être écouté.

"Le sang-mêlé est mort. Il a échoué une fois de plus." Sa tête s'inclina vers la personne à sa droite. C'était la sorcière qui avait assisté à la bataille de Poudlard. "Comme je le pensais." Il marqua une pause, comme s'il attendait une réponse, mais la magicienne ne montra aucune réaction. Elle regardait calmement devant elle.

"Que s'est il passé?" demanda un des sorciers, plus jeune que le premier. "Est ce que Dumbledore a réussi à le détruire?"

Une troisième personne répondit. C'était un sorcier extrêmement âgé. Sa voix était rauque et basse mais très précise dans ses intonations, comme celle d'un vieux professeur.

"Ce n'est pas clair. Notre observateur a été témoin de l'assaut final sur l'école. Tout semblait bien se passer jusqu'à ce que les attaquants pénètrent dans le château. Il était évidemment impossible de les suivre mais après un certain temps, une magie très puissante a été utilisée. Une puissance remarquable, perceptible même au travers des défenses. L'échec des attaquants ne fait aucun doute, et il ne s'est rien passé de particulier depuis lors."

"Le Magenmagot a été informé de la mort du Seigneur Noir. Tous les enchantements de Jédusor ont disparu," ajouta un autre sorcier. Celui là avec la sonorité d'un orateur professionnel. Sa carrure était imposante, mais plus sénatoriale qu'athlétique. "Aucun de ses Mangemorts n'a survécu. Il n'y a pas de doutes."

"J'ai lu le rapport," dit une voix féminine, rendue flûtée par l'âge. "Une forme de magie communautaire a été employée. Probablement une relique du temps des Fondateurs. Ca ressemblait bien à _leur_ style," jeta-t elle avec dégoût.

"Jédusor s'est laissé prendre dans un piège," continua le vieux sorcier. "Il était obsédé par ce garçon et par son école. Ca lui aura été fatal."

"Après tout il n'était rien d'autre que le demi héritier de _Serpentard_," railla la vieille sorcière.

"Et qu'en est il de la prophétie?" demanda une autre, une femme d'âge moyen cette fois ci. "Et que penser de cette annonce au sujet des élèves?"

Le premier orateur balaya la question d'une main dédaigneuse.

"L'annonce fait sans doute partie de la propagande du Ministère, et qui peut savoir ce que la prophétie pouvait bien dire? Cela n'a plus d'importance. Jédusor aurait pu nous aider mais son impatience était celle d'un gamin. Pire encore, elle était la preuve de la souillure des Moldus dans son propre sang.

"Que devrions nous faire désormais?" demanda la voix plus jeune. Il jeta rapidement un regard vers la seule figure qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

"Nous allons continuer avec nos projets à long terme," répondit la première voix avec assurance. "Et nous agirons indirectement comme d'habitude. Cet idiot de Ministre peut nous être encore très utile. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il soit remplacé par quelqu'un de vraiment capable."

"Oui, lui et plusieurs autres ont été compromis par Jédusor. Ca nous donne une splendide opportunité," ajouta le jeune sorcier avec enthousiasme.

"Exactement. Son échec sera à notre avantage au bout du compte."

La sorcière silencieuse prit enfin la parole, sa voix était riche et aussi séduisante que son physique. Elle parlait doucement, mais les mots étaient parfaitement audibles. Les autres se mirent immédiatement à l'écouter avec attention, presque avec appréhension.

"Nous devons comprendre ce qui s'est passé," dit elle. "Une telle magie n'a jamais été utilisée depuis des générations. Cela ne peut pas être ignoré."

"Vous croyez vraiment que ..." commença la sorcière âgée.

"Je sais que j'ai commis une erreur avec Jédusor!" interrompit elle. "Mais nous n'avons encore rien perdu. Pour l'instant." Elle se tourna pour prendre toute l'assistance à témoin. "En dépit de ses défauts il était une couverture précieuse pour masquer notre existence, mais il n'est plus. Si nous agissons maintenant, nous courons le risque d'être découvert."

Un silence sobre accueillit ses paroles.

"Que suggérez vous alors?" demanda le premier orateur. Son ton était nettement plus mesuré que précédemment.

"Nous regardons, nous écoutons, et nous essayons de comprendre," répondit elle d'un ton raisonnable. "Ensuite nous pourrons décider comment agir."

Une longue pause lui succéda. Le premier orateur sembla espérer que quelqu'un dans l'assistance propose une alternative, mais personne ne parla.

"Entendu," dit il finalement. "Nous allons suivre ce conseil."

Chacun se replaça au centre de son arche métallique. Les silhouettes disparurent soudainement au milieu de brillantes flammes vertes, qui diminuèrent ensuite d'intensité, jusqu'à ce que la pièce retourne lentement à sa pénombre initiale.

_Forêt Interdite,_

Flitz se réveilla lentement. Il prit graduellement conscience des mille petits bruissements nocturnes de la Forêt. Comme on lui avait appris à le faire, il continua à respirer régulièrement, les yeux fermés et sans faire le moindre geste, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Les odeurs et les bruits environnants étaient comme ils devaient être, et il pouvait sentir ses amis qui dormaient encore à coté de lui. Un autre parfum flottait dans l'air cependant, plus fort et nettement différent de celui des autres poulains allongés à ses cotés. Il reconnu l'odeur de Lyman, le Mentor du Troupeau.

Le jeune Centaure attendit encore un peu pour être vraiment sûr qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre. Non pas qu'il s'attendait à un quelconque danger. Il était au centre du campement et son instinct lui disait qu'il pouvait faire confiance aux adultes dans de telles circonstances.

Il se leva sur ses minces jambes et s'ébroua pour se débarrasser des feuilles mortes collées à sa crinière, puis il se dirigea vers le Mentor. Il savait que la journée qui s'annonçait serait importante. On le lui avait dit, mais bien sûr il n'avait pas vraiment compris de quoi les adultes parlaient. Il n'avait que cinq ans après tout. C'était l'équivalent de dix pour un humain mais surtout, l'esprit d'un Centaure n'était encore que celui d'un animal avant la Première Pierre. Flitz était assez vif pour un poulain, mais pour l'instant ses capacités mentales étaient plus proches de celles d'un chien ou d'un dauphin. Le Rituel était indispensable pour ouvrir et éveiller son intelligence latente.

Lyman laissa le jeune poulain venir à lui et miauler en signe de bienvenue. Il l'avait observé lors de son réveil, et il avait pu apprécier sa prudence. S'il n'avait pas été le fils d'un renégat, personne ne se poserait la moindre question quand à son mérite d'être initié comme membre à part entière du Troupeau, mais dans sa situation il devait être tenu à un standard plus élevé.

"Bienvenue à toi Flitz. Aujourd'hui sera un grand jour pour toi," déclara Lyman.

Le visage du poulain s'éclaira d'un sourire enfantin. Il aimait entendre le son de la voix, c'était comme une étrange musique à ses oreilles. Ce qu'il ressentait surtout c'était l'anticipation que projetait le Mentor. Il avait envie de bondir joyeusement autour de la clairière, mais il savait aussi qu'il était tenu de rester calme et attentif lorsqu'un adulte était présent. L'éducation et la discipline étaient très importantes pour un Centaure.

Lyman leva les yeux pour regarder les étoiles, et vérifier une fois de plus que c'était effectivement le Jour pour celui dont il avait la charge. Flitz suivit son exemple, mais pour lui il n'y avait rien de particulier à voir dans ciel. Juste du noir et des petits points lumineux. Il baissa la tête et regarda à nouveau autour de la clairière. C'est à ce moment qu'il repéra la silhouette d'un autre adulte. Il miaula un nouveau salut, comme on lui avait appris à le faire.

Lyman se tourna vers le nouveau arrivant, et il reconnu le Chef du Troupeau.

"Bienvenue à toi Bane," annonça-t il.

"Bienvenue à toi Lyman," grogna Bane. "Est-ce déjà le moment pour lui? Est il prêt?"

"Tu ne me fais pas confiance?"

"J'ai confiance en toi. C'est son sang à lui qui m'inquiète plus."

"Tu voudrais lui refuser sa chance?" rétorqua Lyman.

Bane secoua sa crinière rageusement. Il était conscient que le poulain le regardait avec inquiétude, et qu'il se demandait sans doute ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

_Rien! Il n'a rien fait de mal. Il est totalement innocent, sinon d'avoir un père qui a commis l'affront d'abandonner le Troupeau! Et d'offrir ses services à ces maudits humains._

Flitz était le fils de Firenze, que Albus Dumbledore avait persuadé de venir enseigner dans son école, en remplacement de cette pitoyable femelle qui se prétendait un Devin, et qui avait été mise à l'index. Bane savait bien que le vieux sorcier avait rendu de nombreux services aux Centaures, et qu'il méritait leur respect, mais rien ne pouvait justifier la divulgation de leurs secrets.

Il aurait voulu que le traître soit tué, mais le Troupeau s'était divisé à ce sujet. Il l'était toujours d'ailleurs. La plupart étaient scandalisés, mais beaucoup ne voulaient pas provoquer les sorciers, et certainement ils n'accepteraient pas que le poulain soit puni pour le crime de son père.

Et pour être honnête, Bane lui même était incapable de condamner quelqu'un à un sort aussi terrible.

"Non," répondit il plus doucement. Il se tourna vers le jeune Centaure. "Que les esprits de la Forêt t'accompagnent Flitz. Va et reviens comme un des nôtres."

* * *

_Notes de l'auteur: Bon voilà trois intrigues secondaires de posées, la principale c'est les aventures de Harry et ses amis, qui sera introduite dans le chapitre suivant qui s'intitule "Prendre Congé". A vos reviews._


	2. I : Chapitre 1 Prendre congé

_Résumé: Harry et ses amis font le tour de leurs professeurs favoris. Les résultats seront plaisants, surprenants ou même carrément troublants suivant les interlocuteurs._

_Réponse aux reviews: Je suis ravi de retrouver les lecteurs des Six Fondateurs. Merci de votre fidélité, et surtout continuezà écrire._

_Geobabault: Le premier review pour les Centaures. J'irai jusqu'au bout bien sûr. 34 chapitres (!), je vais essayer de tenir le rythme de 2 par semaine (gasp). _

_Thealie: La structure du récit est assez différente, mais tu verras que l'esprit reste le même. _

_Elaur: Peut être que la prochaine sera en français d'abord. _

_Satya: Les intriques ne sont là bien sûr que pour mettre en valeur les personnages. _

_Elaur: En fait je crois que l'histoire en français sera mieux écrite, j'ai profite en général pour retravailler un peu les scènes et le scénario. _

_Le Saut de l'Ange: C'est bien d'avoir tenu le coup.  
Ptitlaby: Le groupe mystérieux va se découvrir au fur et à mesure, et on verra qu'il avait quelques relations avec Voldemort. Et le nouveau trio va tenir ses promesses._

* * *

_**Première partie - Vacances**_

**_Chapitre 1 – Prendre congé_**

_Poudlard,_

Le volume sonore dans la Grand Salle avait considérablement diminué au fur et à mesure que les uns et les autres commençaient à ressentir les effets de la nourriture abondante et de l'heure tardive. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva. Des commandes murmurées, engageant les élèves à se taire et à écouter, filèrent le long des tables. Il attendit que le silence se soit fait avant de parler.

"Chers enfants, estimés collègues, mes amis," commença-t il. "Un autre trimestre vient de finir, et il était si riche en événements de toutes sortes qu'il me semble qu'une année entière s'est écoulée. Des choses extraordinaires se sont produites, et nous étions tous au coeur de l'action. Nous méritons certainement les vacances qui s'annoncent."

Des acclamations accueillirent ses paroles. Il sourit et leva les mains en signe d'appréciation.

"Je suis extrêmement fier de vous tous, comme vont l'être vos parents, et certainement l'ensemble de notre communauté. Vous allez retourner dans vos familles et vers vos amis pour recevoir leurs compliments et profiter d'une gloire méritée, et puis ensuite vous reviendrez ici."

Il marqua une pause et son visage pris une expression plus sérieuse.

"Cette école retournera alors au rôle qui est le sien, enseigner à des jeunes sorciers et sorcières ce dont ils ont besoin pour prendre leur place dans notre société. Ce sera certainement moins glorieux que ce que nous venons de vivre, mais je vous assure que c'est tout aussi important pour notre avenir à tous."

"Lorsque vous reviendrez ici, je veux que vous placiez résolument derrière vous ces récents événements. J'espère que vous serez d'accord avec moi pour convenir que nous avons eu assez de péripéties pour le reste de l'année?"

Plusieurs petits rires fusèrent ici et là dans la salle.

"Voilà tout ce que j'avais à vous dire ce soir. Ceux d'entre vous qui le désirent peuvent rester ici encore un peu. Nous allons retarder le couvre feu, disons d'une petite heure, mais pensez quand même à préparer vos affaires pour le départ demain matin. En ce qui me concerne, je vous souhaite un très heureux et très joyeux Noël."

Des acclamations et des applaudissements jaillirent de l'ensemble des tables. Plusieurs "JOYEUX NOEL PROFESSEUR!" furent lancés à son adresse. Dumbledore salua l'assistance, et après une brève parole à chacun des autres professeurs, il quitta tranquillement la salle.

L'étiquette de l'école autorisait les élèves à se déplacer librement après le discours du Directeur. Ginny se leva pour aller rejoindre la table des Serpentards et s'asseoir à coté de Drago et de Silena. Ron fut encore plus rapide pour se diriger vers les Serdaigles. Harry et Hermione ne purent s'empêcher de rire devant leur précipitation. Il tendit la main au travers de la table et pris celle d'Hermione.

"Qu'est ce que tu dirais d'une petite balade dehors?" demanda-t il.

"D'accord, mais pas trop longtemps. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, nous sommes en hiver et la neige tombe." Elle leva le doigt pour indiquer le plafond magique qui montrait une vue du ciel. On voyait quelques flocons qui flottaient dans le vent.

Il regarda à son tour.

"Ca ne me parait pas trop menaçant, et je suis sûr que tu es parfaitement capable de conjurer un Charme de Réchauffement si ton manteau ne te suffit pas. Qu'est ce tu dirais de prendre une tasse de thé chez Hagrid après? Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas été le voir, et il y a toujours un grand feu dans sa cheminée."

"D'accord."

Ils se levèrent. Harry capta l'attention d'Hagrid et lui indiqua par signe ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Le colosse hocha la tête vigoureusement et les deux élèves se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires.

Il neigeait effectivement. Pas trop, mais juste assez pour accompagner l'atmosphère de vacances qui s'était emparée de toute l'école. Ils firent un détour par le lac pour atteindre la hutte du Gardien des Clés, marchant silencieusement en se tenant par la main.

"A quoi tu penses?" demanda-t elle au bout d'un moment.

"A pas grand-chose en fait."

Hermione le regarda avec une moue étonnée. L'idée qu'on puisse ne penser à rien lui était difficile à concevoir. Elle pensait pratiquement toujours à quelque chose, et parfois même à plusieurs choses en même temps. Il vit son expression et fit un effort pour être plus précis.

"C'est comme si je venais de naître," ajouta-t il. "Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte, mais c'est le premier soir où je n'ai pas à me demander comment je vais avoir à combattre Voldemort un jour."

"Tu peux réfléchir à ce que tu veux faire de ta vie maintenant," dit elle.

Il s'arrêta et pris sa tête entre ses mains.

"De _nos_ vies, oui!"

Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Il approcha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser. Ca c'était une des rares choses qui l'empêchait de penser. Ils oublièrent le reste du monde pendant un long moment.

"Harry Potter, je t'aime énormément mais je suis en train de mourir de froid."

"Fille ingrate!" moqua-t il en la prenant dans ses bras. "Allez viens. Hagrid a du finir de préparer le thé maintenant."

Ils se dépêchèrent de marcher jusqu'à la hutte. Un épais panache de fumée sortait de la cheminée. Avec le froid qu'il faisait dehors ça donnait vraiment envie d'être à l'intérieur. La porte s'ouvrit dès qu'ils eurent frappé. La grande tête du géant se fendit d'un sourire de soulagement.

"Hé bien l'tait temps! Je m'demandais si j'avais bien compris tes signaux Harry." Il les fit vite rentrer et les serra l'un après l'autre dans ses bras énormes avec une force à leur faire craquer les côtes. Ils s'installèrent sur le sofa près de la cheminée, et quelques instants plus tard ils avaient chacun dans les mains un grand bol de thé brûlant. Le visage d'Hagrid prit une expression attendrie en les regardant.

"Qu'est ce que vous m'rappelez James et Lily," dit il en penchant la tête sur le coté. "Je l'revois encore assis sur ce même canapé le jour d'après leur premier rendez vous à Pré Au Lard." Il soupira de réminiscence. "C'est comme si c'tait hier."

Harry ne répondit rien. Pour une fois la référence à ses parents ne le rendait pas triste. Il resta seulement là en souriant doucement.

"Quand est ce que c'était?" demanda-t il, en jetant un regard amusé vers Hermione.

"A mon sens c'tait à la fin de leur sixième année," répondit Hagrid qui fronçait les sourcils pour se rappeler précisément la date. "Ouais, c'est à peu prés ça. Ils avaient vos âges en fait."

Il baissa la tête et chuchota malicieusement.

"Et bien sûr, ils se sont mariés juste après avoir reçu leur diplômes." Il lança un clin d'oeil appuyé.

Hermione rougit et commença à protester.

"Ca ne veut pas dire ..."

"Bah!" interrompit il. "Vous deux ferez pareil. Il n'y a aucun doute là d'sus."

Elle regarda Harry qui avait un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. _Vraiment il exagère! Il a peut être raison, mais je ne veux pas parler de ça maintenant. C'est beaucoup trop tôt._

Harry lui fit signe d'écouter et se tourna vers leur hôte.

"A ce propos," dit il innocemment. "Comment va Madame Maxime?"

Hagrid apparut soudain très embarrassé.

"Euh... Et bien c'est vraiment pas la même chose ... Humphr. V'voulez un peu plus de thé? Il fait vraiment un peu trop chaud ici, n'trouvez pas? Je vais ouvrir un peu la fenêtre."

Harry riait doucement et Hermione fit de même, trop heureuse de voir le grand gaillard devenir rouge comme une écrevisse. Il tournait la tête sans cesse et ses yeux allaient partout sauf en direction de ses jeunes amis.

"Allez Hagrid. Tu peux nous le dire? Je crois bien que c'est elle que j'ai vue l'autre jour. Elle venait en visite c'est ça?"

Hagrid était en train d'essayer de manoeuvre le loquet de la fenêtre, tout en tenant la théière et sa tasse et les transférant d'une main vers l'autre. Il finit par coincer la théière sous son bras et il put enfin ouvrir un battant.

"Humphr, Mouais, devait voir Dumbledore à propos de quelque chose ... Un grand homme Dumbledore. Toujours prêt à aider ceux qu'ont besoin de lui ... humphr, bien sûr on a eu l'temps de prendre une tasse de thé sur l'pouce et ... humphr ... une petite balade dans les bois ..."

Son regard finit par tomber sur une photographie de la formidable et massive directrice de BeauxBâtons qui lui envoyait des baisers passionnés. Il s'arrêta soudain de parler, perdu dans ses pensées. Une rafale de vent envoya un nuage de flocons dans la pièce, et plusieurs vinrent se poser sur ses cheveux et dans sa barbe.

"Hagrid?" demanda Harry gentiment.

Hagrid se retourna et but une gorgée de thé directement à partir de la théière, tout en proposant à Harry de le resservir à partir de sa propre tasse. Hermione pouffa de rire.

"Hagrid, peut être qu'on devrait te retourner la question?" ajouta-t elle, trop contente de pouvoir le taquiner à son tour.

"Humphr. 'kay, j'ai compris. J'dirai plus rien," grommela-t il.

Il accrocha le regard de Harry et grimaça devant son sourire moqueur, puis il baissa la tête en essayant de cacher celui qui était en train de se former sur son visage. Il y eut un grand bruit lorsqu'une bourrasque fit cogner un des volets contre le mur, et envoya encore plus de neige à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il se secoua et se retourna pour fermer la fenêtre.

"Bon c'est vrai, on ... euh, bon on s'aime bien tous les deux et ... humphr. Elle est venu demander au Directeur si j'pouvais pas aller là bas pour aider leur garde chasse." Il se redressa. "Ils ont des animaux très intéressant d'ailleurs," il ajouta immédiatement avec une voix beaucoup plus assurée. "Près de leur école y'a un grand marais avec une drôle d'bestiole qu'il appelle un Douard. Une sorte d'humanoïde amphibie et carnivore." Il était clair qu'il était beaucoup plus à son aise pour discuter de ce genre de sujet que du précédent.

"Hagrid, ça serait génial!" dit Harry avec enthousiasme.

"Euh, ouais. Enfin c'tait pas possible tant que ... hum _Voldemort_ était toujours une menace, mais maintenant ..." Il les regarda d'un air de quelqu'un qui n'ose pas demander la permission.

"Hagrid, il faut que tu le fasses," affirma Hermione avec décision.

"Tu crois?" demanda-t il avec espoir.

"J'en suis sûre. Sans aucun doute."

"Je suis tout à fait d'accord," confirma Harry. "Et on viendra te voir évidemment."

Le large visage du géant s'illumina. Si en plus il pouvait garder le contact avec ses amis.

"Vous l'promettez?"

"Juré."

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, et ils ne se taquinèrent plus au sujet de leurs vies sentimentales. Hagrid expliqua qu'il allait aider Dumbledore à trouver quelqu'un pour le remplacer dans son cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Après un moment Harry se leva.

"Hagrid, c'était très agréable de bavarder avec toi. J'aimerais rester encore, mais il faut que je vois le Directeur et le professeur Rogue avant qu'ils aillent se coucher. On se voit demain à la gare?"

"Pour sûr! Saluez bien le professeur Dumbledore de ma part."

Hermione se leva à son tour.

"Bonne nuit Hagrid," dit elle. "A demain."

"Bonne nuit mes amis."

Dehors il faisait encore plus froid qu'avant, et c'était particulièrement sensible après être resté un moment à coté du feu. Hermione frissonna et se dépêcha de relancer un nouveau Charme de Réchauffement.

"On fait la course jusqu'au château?" proposa Harry.

Elle ne répondit pas mais commença à courir immédiatement. Harry était beaucoup plus sportif et sa seule chance de gagner était de prendre de l'avance. Il éclata de rire et se lança à sa poursuite. Il n'y avait pas une grande distance à franchir. Il la rattrapa facilement et l'entraîna avec lui dans les derniers mètres. Ils rentrèrent dans le Hall en soufflant et en riant.

"Je viens avec toi pour voir Dumbledore?" demanda-t elle.

"Bien sûr, et aussi pour voir Severus si tu veux. Drago sera là aussi."

"Non merci, je pense que je vais plutôt profiter de l'occasion pour dire bonsoir à McGonagall."

"Et bien chacun son truc," taquina-t il. "On se retrouve ici dans un demi-heure?"

"D'accord."

Ils se séparèrent et Harry se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards pour récupèrer Drago. Il le trouva en train de discuter avec un petit groupe, un bras autour de la taille de Ginny. Ils levèrent les yeux à son approche.

"On y va?" demanda Drago.

Harry acquiesça. Ginny chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de son petit ami et s'en alla.

Les deux garçons marchèrent silencieusement vers les cachots souterrains où étaient logés tous les Serpentards et leur Chef de Maison. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord avant le banquet pour partager un moment tranquille avec le maître de potions. Tous les deux considéraient que ce serait une conclusion appropriée à la période particulière qui venait de se conclure. Comme l'avait dit le Directeur, les choses seraient forcément différentes après les vacances. Les relations entre les élèves et les professeurs redeviendraient formelles, comme il était normal qu'elles le soient. Mais ce soir, ils faisaient encore tous partie du groupe qui avait combattu et vaincu Voldemort.

Severus Rogue répondit d'une voix tranquille lorsqu'ils frappèrent à la porte de son bureau, qui était également l'entrée de ses quartiers privés. Il vit les deux garçons arriver ensemble et un très furtif sourire s'afficha un instant sur son visage. Ces deux là comptaient beaucoup pour lui, mais il n'arrivait pas encore à faire l'équilibre entre le mélange d'affection et de sentiment de responsabilité qu'ils lui inspiraient, sans parler de la nécessité de maintenir son image de professeur et de Chef de Maison.

_C'est quand même plus facile en privé, en particulier depuis qu'ils ont fait leurs preuves._

"Merci de nous recevoir Monsieur," dit Drago.

"Un plaisir," murmura Rogue. "Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire?" Il fit un geste vers trois fauteuils placés à coté d'un meuble à liqueur. Plusieurs carafes, ainsi que des verres, y étaient disposés.

"Merci Monsieur. Pas trop fort pour moi s'il vous plait," répondit Harry, qui se souvenait de ce que Remus leur avait raconté la dernière fois que Rogue lui avait offert un verre.

"Peur de ne pas pouvoir assumer?" railla Drago.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir, et puis son sourire malicieux réapparut.

"Je te mettrai au défi un jour, mais peut être pas ce soir." Il se tourna vers le professeur. "Une Bièraubeurre sera parfait Monsieur."

Rogue émit un petit grognement et lui passa une bouteille et un grand verre. Drago accepta un doigt de Whiskey de Feu, comme le professeur. Ils levèrent leurs verres en toast. Pendant un moment ils restèrent silencieux, chacun attendant de l'autre qu'il dise quelque chose. Finalement Drago réalisa que les deux autres le regardaient. Après tout, c'était lui le plus jeune.

"A Salazar Serpentard," dit il.

"Aux Quatre Fondateurs," ajouta Harry.

"A Poudlard," termina Rogue.

Ils sourirent et burent une gorgée. Harry entendit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un toussotement étranglé de la part de Drago, et quand il jeta un oeil de son coté, il lui semblait que le teint de son ami était un peu plus rouge d'avant. C'était peut être juste un effet de la lumière ambiante.

Severus ne dit rien qui puisse embarrasser le jeune Serpentard, certainement pas devant un Gryffondor. Son visage resta impassible, avec un sourire solidement enfermé à l'intérieur.

"Je suis très content de vous voir tous les deux ce soir," dit il, "et je vous adresse mes sincères félicitations, à vous et à vos amis, pour le bon travail que vous avez fait ce trimestre." Il marqua une pause. "Je ne m'attends à moins de rien dans le futur, et j'espère que vous comprendrez que les choses seront quelque peu ... différentes."

Harry hocha la tête.

"Oui Monsieur," répondit Drago pour tous les deux. "Nous le comprenons."

"L'étape suivante pour l'Ordre sera principalement politique," continua Rogue, "ce qui fait que vous ne pourrez pas faire grand chose tant que vous n'aurez pas fini vos études." Il fit un signe de tête en direction de Drago. "Je connais tes ambitions, et je t'y aiderai autant que possible, mais tu auras besoin de patience."

"Oui Monsieur. Je comprends, et merci."

Harry le regarda avec surprise.

_Il n'a jamais dit de ce qu'il voulait faire, en tout cas pas à moi._

Le professeur se tourna vers lui.

"Je ne sais pas quels sont tes projets Harry, mais bien sûr tu peux également compter sur mon assistance."

"Merci Monsieur. Je ne sais pas encore vraiment ce que j'ai envie de faire. C'était difficile de se projeter au delà de ..." Il fit un geste vague. _Au delà de cette fichue prophétie. Qu'est ce que je suis content d'en être débarrassée. _

"Pour le moment j'ai juste envie de m'amuser un peu à Londres." Il se demanda soudain ce que le professeur avait prévu de faire pendant ses vacances. "Nous serions très heureux de vous recevoir professeur," ajouta-t il.

Rogue était touché, mais bien sûr il n'en montra rien.

"Merci, mais le Directeur a émis le souhait que les enseignants demeurent à l'école pendant les vacances."

Les deux garçons hochèrent de la tête ensemble. Ils en devinaient la raison. La pression avait été très forte sur les professeurs aussi, et ils auraient sans doute besoin de se retrouver ensemble, au calme et loin des élèves. Harry pensa à quelque chose d'autre et afficha soudain un sourire triomphant.

"Puis je vous demander une faveur Monsieur?"

Les yeux de Rogue se froncèrent. _Ce sourire! Qu'est ce qu'il va encore me sortir?_

"Tu le peux," dit il en se préparant au pire.

"Serait il possible d'avoir un peu de cet antidote contre la gueule de bois que vous aviez donné à Remus cet été?"

Rogue considéra silencieusement la demande pendant un moment. Il ne s'agissait pas à proprement parler d'un secret à garder jalousement. La plupart des maîtres de potions développaient de tels breuvages, même s'il estimait que la sienne était une des meilleures. Il n'avait pas de difficulté à imaginer ce que Harry voulait en faire. Après tout il avait été jeune lui aussi. En fait il n'hésitait que sur la manière d'accéder à la requête. Lui donner une dose de potion prête à l'emploi, ou bien la connaissance qui permettait de la produire. Son instinct pédagogique prit le dessus et un sourire de défi apparut sur son visage.

Il sortit sa baguette et dessina un motif complexe dans les airs. "_Membrana Flagro!_" Deux feuilles de parchemin se matérialisèrent et des lettres enflammées coururent sur leurs surfaces, laissant derrière elles des lignes de texte avec son écriture serrée et précise. Lorsque la rédaction fut terminée, Rogue fit un autre geste avec sa baguette, et les deux feuilles glissèrent vers Harry et Drago qui les attrapèrent au vol.

"Vous trouverez là les instructions et la liste des ingrédients de tous ce que nous avons consommé ce soir là," dit il. "Considérez cela comme un devoir de vacance exceptionnel. Je compte sur vous pour me ramener un échantillon et une dissertation de deux pieds de long sur chaque, hum, _potion_."

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent de surprise. Il n'aurait jamais espéré avoir accès à la recette elle même, sans parler de celle de la boisson 'améliorée'. Il murmura un remerciement mais Rogue leva aussitôt le doigt.

"Je vous demanderais néanmoins de garder ceci confidentiel," ajouta le professeur. Il fronça les sourcils. "En particulier vis à vis de certains de vos amis à l'esprit, disons plus _commerçant_." Il voulait parler des jumeaux Weasley bien sûr.

"Bien sûr Monsieur. Juste entre nous six alors?"

Rogue acquiesça. Le coin de sa bouche se tordit en un sourire un rien narquois, mais tempéré par une légère lueur amusée dans ses yeux.

"Si vous vous appliquez correctement, je vous garantis que ces recettes vous procureront les éléments d'une soirée très agréable, en cas d'erreur ... ce ne sera pas vraiment le cas. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous souhaite de passer un excellent Noël."

Ils se levèrent avec des visages ravis.

"Merci beaucoup Monsieur, vous de même."

Drago inclina la tête respectueusement. Harry hésita, puis fit un pas en avant pour toucher furtivement le bras du professeur. Il savait de celui-ci n'aimait pas les poignées de mains, même avec ceux qui étaient ses plus proches amis. Déjà le contact minimaliste le mettait mal à l'aise. Harry savait qu'il n'y avait aucune réticence _personnelle_ derrière cette réaction, mais il se disait que quand même, l'homme gagnerait à se laissez aller un peu plus à exprimer ses sentiments.

En retournant vers le hall, Harry se demanda si c'était quelque chose dont il devrait discuter avec Drago. Il ne le fit pas parce qu'il sentait quelque part qu'il s'agissait d'une forme de réserve typique chez les Serpentards, et en plus c'était probablement le genre de chose qu'ils devaient considérer comme un mécanisme de défense. Drago lui même était souvent réservé dans leur groupe, en particulier dès que la discussion touchait à des sujets un peu trop personnels. C'était même quelque part étonnant que Ginny et lui se soient mis ensemble. Connaissant le tempérament volcanique de son amie, il se demanda comment les choses se passaient entre eux. Il arrêta là ses réflexions et revint au sujet de l'assistance cryptique que Rogue avait proposé.

"Est ce que tu peux me parler de ton _projet_?" demanda-t il.

Drago afficha un rictus presque sauvage.

"La politique. J'ai l'intention de secouer deux ou trois choses au Ministère de la Magie."

Harry émit un petit rire.

"Tel que je te connais, tu envisages probablement de devenir Ministre un jour."

"Bien sûr,' répondit Drago comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Il s'arrêta et considéra Harry avec une soudaine réserve. "Qu'est ce que tu en penses?" _Et j'espère bien que tu ne veux pas la même chose._

Harry retourna son regard calmement.

"Ca ne me dérange pas. Je sais que je ne voudrais jamais de ce poste, et Hermione non plus." Il sourit en voyant l'expression de soulagement sur la tête de son ami.

"Et Ron?" ajouta Drago. Il écarta Luna sans aucune hésitation.

"Je ne sais pas. J'en serais plutôt surpris." Il marqua une pause. "Evidement, pour Percy c'est autre chose."

Drago haussa les épaules.

" Percy est peut être un bon fonctionnaire, mais il n'a aucun sens politique. La seule chance qu'il a de devenir Ministre, c'est à l'ancienneté."

"Je vois que tu y as pas mal réfléchi."

"Oui." Il fit la moue. "On en parlera plus tard si tu veux bien?"

"D'accord."

Après avoir quitté Harry, Hermione discuta un moment avec les autres. Luna indiqua qu'elle avait envie d'aller voir Firenze. Le Centaure semblait plutôt isolé à la table des professeurs. Il discutait en général avec Hagrid, mais le géant était resté dans sa cabane. Comme ça semblait être la soirée pour ce genre de chose, Hermione décida que finalement le moment était bien choisi pour aller présenter ses respects au professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci venait de quitter la Grande Salle quelques minutes auparavant. _Elle doit être dans son bureau._ C'était dans ses habitudes de travailler tard. Elle quitta la Grande Salle pour aller vers les quartiers du professeur.

_Toc, Toc._

"Entrez!" Le visage de Minerva McGonagall s'adoucit lorsqu'elle vit qui était son visiteur. "Bonsoir Mademoiselle Granger. Que puis je pour vous?" demanda-t elle amicalement.

"Bonsoir professeur. Je voulais juste bavarder un moment. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas?"

"Absolument pas. Il n'y a rien de vraiment urgent, et j'ai au moins deux semaines pour terminer ces corrections."

Elle agita sa baguette et murmura "_Disponere Notae!_" Toutes les feuilles et les dossiers sur son bureau se rangèrent en une demi douzaine de piles bien alignées. Hermione nota le sort avec intérêt en se promettant de se documenter dessus pendant ses vacances. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu demander l'information directement, mais ça serait beaucoup moins amusant.

"Asseyez vous, puis-je vous offrir une infusion?" ajouta le professeur en indiquant le siège en face de son bureau.

"Avec plaisir, merci," répondit Hermione. Elle accepta une tasse de liquide clair et qui sentait fortement la verveine. "Je suppose que l'ensemble de l'établissement sera content de se reposer quelques jours?"

McGonagall poussa un long soupir.

"Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Beaucoup d'entre nous sont épuisés, et pas seulement à cause des derniers jours." Elle regarda autour d'elle. "Les dernières _années_ ont été lourdes à porter, surtout pour le Directeur, et en particulier pour quelqu'un de son âge."

"Mais c'est fini maintenant, n'est ce pas?"

"Oui, au moins en ce qui concerne Voldemort et ses complices, et il n'y a pas encore d'autre menace identifiée - pour l'instant."

"Vous croyez qu'un autre Sorcier Noir pourrait apparaître bientôt?" s'alarma Hermione. _Est ce qu'on ne pourrait pas avoir un peu de paix? Jusque quelques années de vie normale?_

McGonagall secoua la tête et afficha un sourire rassurant.

"Non, non. Je ne crois pas, mais vous avez parlé de tout ça avec le Directeur, et vous avez rencontré Fudge." Elle renifla avec mépris. "Ca vous donne une idée du travail qu'il reste à faire."

"Oui, nous avons discuté de ça, et de comment notre association pourrait y aider," dit Hermione d'une voix très sérieuse. "Maintenant ce projet va devenir la chose la plus importante. J'ai l'intention d'y mettre beaucoup d'énergie, après mes études bien sûr."

Le professeur regarda la jeune femme avec attention pendant un moment. La fierté et l'affection se lisaient dans ses yeux, mélangés à quelque chose d'autre.

_Elle est tellement décisive et bien intentionnée. Je me souviens avoir été comme elle autrefois. J'allais résoudre tous les problèmes, et qu'est ce que ça a donné?_

"Hermione," commença-t elle d'une voix plus douce. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom. "Il y a plusieurs choses que je voudrais te dire. A quel point je suis fière de ce que tu as fait, le plaisir que j'ai à être ton professeur, des conseils pour t'aider dans tes projets, des suggestions de carrières. Beaucoup de ces choses sont dans ma tête."

Elle accrocha le regard de la jeune fille.

"Mais il y a une chose que je pense être plus importante que toutes celles là, et que je voudrais que tu te rappelles, même si tu devais oublier tout le reste."

Elle marqua une pause pour que Hermione puisse vraiment comprendre à quel point elle était sérieuse. La jeune fille l'écoutait avec toute son attention.

"Amuse toi."

La bouche d'Hermione tomba ouverte d'un coup. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle s'attendait à entendre de la part du professeur le plus strict de l'école.

"Quoiqu'il arrive," continua McGonagall, "et quelque soit ton désir d'aider les autres, ou de rendre le monde meilleur, tu ne devras jamais y sacrifier ton bonheur."

Hermione attendit la suite, mais c'était tout ce que la sorcière avait à dire.

"Ca c'est la chose la plus importante?" demanda-t elle avec incrédulité.

"Pour quelqu'un comme toi, oui c'est effectivement ça." Un sourire un peu amer se forma sur son visage ridé. "Sinon tu risques de devenir beaucoup trop sérieuse, et triste ... comme moi."

"Mais vous êtes très bien!" s'exclama Hermione. "Vous êtes un excellent professeur, tout le monde vous respecte."

McGonagall fit un effort pour ne pas laisser apparaître le découragement qu'elle ressentait.

"C'est possible, mais ça ne remplit pas une vie." Elle leva la main. "Je ne me plains pas, et j'aime réellement le travail que je fais ici, mais si je devais recommencer, je déciderais sans doute autrement." Ses yeux devinrent rêveurs. "Ca n'aurait pas changé grand chose pour le monde, mais pour moi ça aurait été différent," murmura-t elle.

Elle se ressaisit et fixe la jeune fille du regard.

"Je vois en toi la même ambition, et le même sens du devoir, que j'avais à ton âge. C'est une bonne chose, mais ne laisse pas cela contrôler ta vie."

Hermione cligna des yeux. Elle voulait être sûre de bien comprendre.

"Les garçons sont moins vulnérables," continua le professeur. "La plupart des farceurs ici sont des garçons, comme tu as dû le remarquer. Certains parmi les pires d'entre eux deviennent de très grands sorciers parce qu'ils savent équilibrer les terribles décisions qu'ils doivent prendre avec leur sens de l'humour et du jeu. L'école tolère en pratique beaucoup de désordre parmi les élèves précisément à cause de cela."

Hermione était stupéfaite, et puis elle pensa à James, le père de Harry et un des pires chahuteurs qu'ait connu Poudlard. Beaucoup de gens pensaient que James aurait pu devenir un grand sorcier. Une pensée lui vint.

"Est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore ...?"

McGonagall opina avec un sourire affectueux.

"Oh que oui. Bien sûr très peu de gens s'en souviennent, mais c'était une véritable terreur. Ca ne lui a pas complètement passé d'ailleurs."

"Et ça l'aide à ... prendre ses décisions?" demanda Hermione avec précaution. C'était vraiment quelque chose à laquelle elle allait devoir réfléchir soigneusement. McGonagall acquiesça encore.

"Je le pense. Je crois vraiment qu'il recharge ses batteries avec tous les petits moments de joie qu'il récolte ici et là." Elle sourit à la jeune fille. "Vous lui en avez donnés beaucoup tous les six, et en particulier Harry."

Elle se leva. L'instant des confidences était passé, et le professeur retrouvait son attitude naturelle.

"Nous aurons d'autres occasions de discuter de tout cela Mademoiselle Granger. S'il vous plait, ne ruminez pas trop sur ce que je viens de vous dire, mais pensez y un peu quand même."

"Oui professeur, je le ferai," répondit Hermione. "Sérieusement," ajouta-t elle avec un petit sourire ironique.

McGonagall émit un petit rire.

"Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël professeur," termina Hermione.

"Merci beaucoup ma chère. Je vous souhaite la même chose, à vous, à Harry, et à tous les autres."

Hermione afficha un sourire affectueux envers la vieille sorcière. Elle hésita un instant, mais elle se dit que lui donner une accolade n'était pas vraiment le geste approprié. Elle se contenta d'incliner la tête respectueusement, avant de quitter la pièce.

Luna alla vers le fond de la Grande Salle et leva la main pour attirer l'attention du professeur Firenze. Le Centaure repéra le geste et s'arrêta pour l'attendre.

"Bonsoir Mademoiselle Lovegood," dit il posément.

"Bonsoir professeur. Je me demandais si vous aviez un moment à me consacrer."

"Bien sûr. Voulez vous me rejoindre dans mes quartiers?"

Luna le suivi. Pour des raisons évidentes, Firenze limitait au rez-de-chaussée ses déplacements dans l'école. Dumbledore lui avait accordé l'usage de plusieurs salles attenantes, et le Centaure les avait organisées pour reproduire un environnement aussi familier de possible. Y pénétrer était comme de rentrer dans une petite forêt, et la salle de classe ressemblait en tout point à une clairière.

Chaque élève avait son professeur préféré, une sélection qui s'affinait au fur et à mesure des années, mais les relations d'appréciations réciproques étaient généralement réservées aux élèves les plus âgés, et en pratique à un petit nombre d'entre eux. Luna ne s'était intéressée à aucun membre particulier de l'équipe enseignante jusqu'au moment où Firenze avait remplacé Trelawney comme professeur de Divination. Le Centaure avait un style totalement unique qui lui plaisait beaucoup, en même temps qu'il laissait la plupart des élèves assez perplexes.

Comme elle, il avait l'esprit très ouvert sur plusieurs sujets ésotériques que la plupart des gens catégorisaient comme 'non raisonnables'. Ils avaient en commun d'accepter l'existence d'autres réalités qui n'étaient pas immédiatement visibles, mais qui pouvaient le devenir dans certaines circonstances. Il n'était pas un Empath, mais il était lui aussi capable de sentir certaines choses, et en particulier les émotions que les autres cherchaient à cacher.

Firenze avait de réelles dispositions pour l'enseignement, mais les différences d'approche entre les deux espèces étaient quand même énormes. Il ne faisait pas d'efforts excessifs pour convaincre ses élèves de ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Il avait plusieurs fois expliqué qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils apprennent des techniques ou des connaissances spécifiques. Il essayait simplement de leur ouvrir l'esprit, et il s'attendait à un échec même pour cet objectif limité. Il avait été extrêmement surpris de trouver quelqu'un comme Luna qui était prêt à l'écouter sans à priori.

Depuis le début de l'année ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, et quelque fois il avait l'impression qu'elle était la seule qui l'écoutait vraiment pendant ses classes. Certaines fois c'était tellement vrai qu'il s'agissait en pratique de véritables cours particuliers. Il avait également aidé les Six dans leurs exercices de méditation, et de ce point de vue une partie du succès contre Voldemort lui revenait effectivement.

"A quoi penses-tu?" demanda-t il.

"Je me demandais comment vous ressentiez ce qui a été fait, et ce qui va se passer maintenant de votre point de vue."

Il haussa les épaules. Une bataille entre les sorciers avait été gagnée par ceux de l'école. Il n'aurait pas souhaité leur défaite, mais cela lui rappelait d'autres batailles.

"Le Serviteur du Mal a disparu, ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise chose, mais je ne peux pas dire qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de si important que cela. Le monde ne s'est pas arrêté pour autant."

"Vous n'avez pas l'air vraiment concerné," dit elle avec surprise.

"Il ne faisait pas vraiment partie de _notre_ monde."

"Mais s'il avait été victorieux, les Centaures en auraient souffert aussi?" suggéra-t elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Tous les supporters de Voldemort avaient en commun une aversion viscérale pour les créatures semi humaines. Il y avait là un paradoxe. Firenze devrait se réjouir de la victoire, au lieu de cela elle sentait des émotions surprenantes de sa part. Principalement de l'indifférence mais aussi, et ça c'était vraiment bizarre, une vague impression de colère.

"Pas vraiment. Il aurait pu tuer certain d'entre nous, mais la Forêt nous aurait apporté une protection plus grande que son pouvoir."

Luna le regarda avec surprise et attention. Comme beaucoup de monde, elle n'avait jamais beaucoup réfléchi à ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dans la Forêt Interdite. Elle savait seulement que c'était un endroit rempli d'animaux dangereux, et où les humains n'étaient pas les bienvenus.

"Ron m'a dit que Harry avait rencontré Voldemort dans la forêt pendant leur première année, et que vous l'aviez sauvé."

"C'est exact. C'était un enfant et nous avons des principes particuliers en ce qui les concerne, même si tous les Centaures ne les respectent pas."

"En tout cas je vous remercie. Je sais qu'ils n'approuvent pas le fait que vous soyez venu ici pour y enseigner."

Firenze émit une sorte de grognement. L'impression de colère était devenue plus importante. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça, et elle fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Si elle avait eu une meilleure idée de ce qui se passait, elle aurait immédiatement changé le sujet de leur conversation, mais elle était fascinée et pour une fois sa garde était baissée.

_Quels genres de pouvoirs peut on trouver dans la Forêt?_

"Quand Voldemort nous a attaqués hier," continua-t elle, "il est passé au dessus de la Forêt. Est ce que les Centaures auraient pu l'arrêter?"

Firenze la regarda avec un visage furieux. Après ce qui avait été fait à son peuple, une sorcière pouvait demander cela?

"COMMENT OSEZ VOUS SUGGERER UNE TELLE CHOSE?"

Malgré les signes annonciateurs, la surprise fut totale. Luna était complètement abasourdie par la fureur qui s'exprimait dans sa voix et par la rage scandalisée perceptible dans ses émotions. Il n'aurait sans doute pas réagi différemment si elle l'avait insulté de la manière la plus méprisante. Elle ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui venait de se passer. _Merlin! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait?_

"Professeur ..."

"SORTEZ D'ICI!"

Son esprit s'agitait à toute allure. Elle avait manifestement commis une erreur épouvantable. _Il faut absolument que je corrige ça._

Elle baissa la tête et fit son possible pour projeter ses propres sentiments de contrition et d'humilité.

"Professeur, si je vous ai offensé alors j'implore votre pardon. Je ne voulais certainement pas vous manquer de respect."

Firenze était fou de rage et sur le point de chasser la jeune fille de la pièce, à coup de sabot si nécessaire. Il se sentait terriblement insulté et choqué qu'elle ait eu le culot d'évoquer _ce_ sujet avec lui. Ses frères avaient sans doute raison. Il n'y avait rien de bon à attendre de la part des sorciers.

_Et quand je pense que je l'avais presque jugée digne de confiance._

Il fit un pas en direction de Luna. Il se préparait à la jeter brutalement dehors, mais elle restait là assise, les yeux baissés et apparemment soumise. La curiosité reprit le dessus et il balaya son aura.

_Elle est blessée et sincèrement désolée. Pourquoi?_

Il fit un effort pour dominer sa colère. Le calme revint dans son esprit et il s'interrogea. _C'est comme si elle ne réalisait pas ce qu'elle venait de dire. Comment est ce possible?_

Elle devait savoir. Tous les sorciers devaient être au courant de ce qui s'était passé. C'était l'histoire de leurs origines après tout. Il ne les connaissait pas vraiment bien, ni comment ils vivaient, mais il lui semblait évident que cela devait avoir été expliqué à tous les enfants de sorciers. _Est-ce seulement vrai?_

Il décida de lui donner une dernière chance.

"Mademoiselle Lovegood," dit il sèchement. "Il y a manifestement un problème ici. Je suis disposé à vous offrir le bénéfice du doute, mais j'attends que vous me disiez toute la vérité. Que savez vous de l'histoire commune de nos deux peuples?"

Elle leva la tête, ses yeux étaient noyés de larmes. Pour un Empath, subir un tel déferlement d'agressivité était une expérience traumatisante.

"Je sais seulement que vous habitez dans la Forêt et que vous vous tenez à l'écart des humains. Je sais qu'il y a une animosité entre nos communautés, mais je n'en connais pas la raison."

"Et vous ne savez pas ce qu'est réellement la Forêt?" Sa voix était mordante et tous ses sens étaient en alerte pour détecter la moindre tentative de mensonge ou d'évasion. Sa technique n'avait rien à voir avec la Legimencie, mais elle n'en était pas moins très efficace.

"Non. Je pensais que c'était juste une ... forêt."

_Elle dit la vérité. Ca explique tout. _Il poussa un gémissement de frustration. _Stupides humains! Quel est l'intérêt d'avoir une école comme celle-ci et d'aboutir à tant d'ignorance?_

Ca n'avait pas de sens pour lui. Dans un rare moment d'objectivité, il admit qu'il avait au moins autant de mal à les comprendre que eux même en rencontraient vis à vis de son propre peuple. Il soupira bruyamment.

"Je vous crois, et à cause de cela je vais excuser ce qui a été dit." Il la regarda sévèrement. "Mais il ne s'agit pas moins d'un manquement incroyable dans votre éducation." Sa voix n'avait plus une seule des intonations chaleureuses précédentes. "Je vais parler de cela avec le Directeur, et j'espère que vous ferez l'effort de corriger cette situation."

Elle hocha faiblement de la tête. Son esprit était encore ébranlé par sa réaction violente. Elle savait généralement se protéger des agressions émotionnelles, mais cette fois ci elle avait été prise par surprise. Firenze ne pouvait pas ignorer la souffrance qu'elle ressentait, et il savait d'expérience ce que représentait le fait d'être rejeté, et combien cela pouvait être douloureux.

"Je suis désolé Mademoiselle Lovegood," ajouta-t il d'une voix plus douce. "Mais il s'agit vraiment d'un sujet particulièrement sensible, et nous ne pourrons pas vraiment discuter ensemble tant que vous n'aurez pas appris la vérité."

"Oui professeur," dit elle faiblement. "Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Je vous prie encore une fois d'accepter mes excuses."

Elle se leva et marcha d'un pas mal assuré vers la porte. Sa main tremblait lorsqu'elle toucha la poignée.

"Mademoiselle Lovegood."

"Professeur?"

Il fit un effort pour montrer une expression plus douce.

"Je vous souhaite de passer de bonnes vacances."

La manifestation de sympathie lui remonta un peu le moral.

"Merci professeur. Joyeux Noël à vous aussi."

Elle sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Ron l'attendait, riant et discutant avec Ginny. Il fronça immédiatement les sourcils en voyant sa tête.

"Hé Luna! Qu'est ce qui se passe?"

Elle se précipita vers lui et il la prit dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Elle pouvait enfin se laisser aller, et elle ouvrit son esprit pour trouver refuge au sein de ses pensées toujours affectueuses. Elle savait qu'elle y serait toujours en sécurité.

"Luna?" Il ne comprenait pas.

"Ca ira. C'est juste un ... malentendu." Elle soupira profondément, dans une grande expiration tremblante. "S'il te plait, ne me pose pas de questions maintenant. On en parlera tout à l'heure."

"Est ce que ça va aller?" demanda Ginny d'un ton concerné.

"Oui." Luna releva la tête et regarda autour d'elle. La plupart des élèves étaient partis. "Où sont les autres?"

"Ils vont nous rejoindre dans un moment," répondit Ron. "Le professeur Dumbledore a demandé à nous voir tous ensembles dans son bureau, et on s'est mis d'accord pour se retrouver ici."

Ginny était retournée à une des tables et elle revint avec un jus de fruit pour Luna. Ron lui caressait doucement les cheveux, et elle semblait plus calme. Elle vida le verre d'un trait et sourit en remerciements. Le frère et la soeur échangèrent un regard.

_Qu'est ce qui s'est passé là dedans?_

A ce moment, Drago, Harry et Hermione arrivèrent. Les deux garçons semblaient plutôt contents, mais Hermione était songeuse, presque mélancolique. Ginny et Ron se regardèrent encore une fois.

_Est ce vraiment raisonnable de chercher à voir encore un professeur ce soir?_

"Vous êtes prêts?" demanda Harry. Ils acquiescèrent tous les uns après les autres, et le petit groupe se dirigea vers le bureau du Directeur.

* * *

_Notes de l'auteur: Bon c'est la fin de l'introduction. Le chapitre suivant est "Nouveaux Départs" et reprend les personnages introduits dans le prologue._


	3. Chapitre 2 Nouveaux départs

_Résumé: Fred et Georges commencent la formation de leurs successeurs. Les Six ont une discussion dégrisante avec le Directeur, et un jeune Centaure est initié suivant une tradition immémoriale._

_Réponses aux reviews:  
__Ptitlaby: On va tout savoir, mais pas tout de suite.  
__Christ: Merci de ton appréciation. Ca arrive, mais il faut quand même le temps de traduire.  
__Satya: Hé oui, les relations prof/élève ne sont pas toujours simples  
__Thealie: Et encore, Firenze est un des Centaures proches des humains__  
__Le Saut de l'Ange: Remus figure aussi dans cette histoire. On le retrouve au chapitre 7 et puis surtout à la fin ... et n'oublions pas qu'il est le dernier des Maraudeurs._

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 – Nouveaux départs_**

_Poudlard, fin de soirée,_

Fred et George attendaient, confortablement installés dans une de leurs cachettes préférées. Cet emplacement particulier permettait une vision directe sur un escalier et deux couloirs stratégiques. Une large armure médiévale, plusieurs meubles imposants, ainsi que quelques charmes bien choisis, fournissaient les éléments d'un camouflage efficace. Au cours des années Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard, avait également été découragée d'y fourrer son nez au moyen de plusieurs piéges et autres surprises désagréables à son attention.

Ils repérèrent Alice, Richard et Silena en train de monter les escaliers avec précaution. Fred émit un sifflement discret lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la zone.

"Psst! Par ici," chuchota-t il en s'exposant en dehors du Charme d'Ombre Permanent. Pour les trois enfants c'était comme si sa tête sortait brusquement du néant.

Silena sursauta et Alice montra sa surprise, mais Richard se contenta de lever un sourcil et de sourire.

"Hé. Pas mal le truc," dit il.

Fred leur fit signe de les rejoindre. Après quelques manoeuvres et reptations pour rentrer à l'intérieur de la cachette, ils s'assirent tous dans un espace étonnamment large derrière la grande armoire. Personne n'aurait imaginé que cinq individus puissent y tenir, mais c'était justement l'idée d'un tel endroit.

"Bonsoir Silena, Richard," commença Fred amicalement.

"Bien joué avec le verre baveur," ajouta George.

Richard afficha un petit sourire de satisfaction. Il était assez content de lui.

"Bien sûr cette grosse brute était une proie facile," continua Fred en brossant négligemment quelques miettes de gâteaux qui étaient restées accrochées à sa manche.

"Mais nous pensons que vous avez des dispositions..."

"... et nous avons décidé que vous pouvez devenir nos successeurs..."

"... les derniers d'une longue et fière lignée..."

"... en conséquence de quoi, nous nous proposons de vous aider..."

"... en apportant notre savoir faire qui n'est pas négligeable."

Les deux jumeaux marquèrent une pause. Les regards des trois enfants s'arrêtèrent enfin d'aller et de venir de l'un à l'autre. Une conversation avec Fred et George était toujours un peu fatigante pour ceux qui n'avaient pas l'habitude. Alice prit la parole.

"Comment ça vos successeurs?"

Fred se mit en devoir d'expliquer les choses plus clairement. Ils n'étaient encore que des gosses après tout.

"Il y a une très ancienne tradition de farceurs ici. J'imagine que c'est aussi le cas dans certaines pensions chez les Moldus?" Il attendit que Richard opine avant de continuer.

"A Poudlard ça peut aller très loin. Il y a toujours quelques élèves qui s'amusent à jouer des tours à leurs camarades, mais de temps en temps un vrai talent émerge, en général sous la forme d'une équipe de plusieurs élèves. Le vrai défi est de s'attaquer aux professeurs, ou à une Maison dans son ensemble."

"Dans le lexique de l'école," continua George, "on appelle ces groupes des Francs-tireurs ou des Maraudeurs, ou un nom similaire. Par tradition lorsqu'ils quittent l'école, ils laissent derrière eux des outils et des secrets pour les suivants."

"Mais est-ce que ce n'est pas interdit?" demanda Silena. _Ou même dangereux?_

"Bien sûr. C'est justement ça l'idée," répondit Fred. "Il faut juste faire attention de ne pas se faire exclure." Une lueur d'effroi se vit dans leurs yeux. "Mais il faut vraiment dépasser les bornes pour que ça arrive."

"En général si vous êtes pris, ils vous collent une retenue, mais ça c'est souvent une occasion d'en faire encore plus," ajouta Fred comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle. "Avec un peu de chance vous pouvez en profiter pour jeter un oeil dans le bureau d'un professeur, ou dans celui de Rusard. On a trouvé plein de trucs géniaux dans ce genre d'endroit."

Alice et Silena semblaient dubitatives. Ce genre d'activité ne paraissait pas très raisonnable, ceci dit ça pouvait être intéressant. George avait un argument de poids à leur proposer.

"Un des secrets qu'on a découvert c'est que la plupart des Directeurs de l'école sont d'anciens farceurs. Nous le savons parce qu'une fois nous sommes tombés sur d'anciens registres de retenues. Leurs noms figuraient beaucoup plus souvent que la moyenne, et en général pour des sorties nocturnes après le couvre feu." Il fit un clin d'oeil suggestif. "Vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

"Et plusieurs fois Dumbledore nous a surpris dans des situations ... inappropriées, et n'a rien dit," ajouta Fred.

"Evidemment il ne va pas vous défendre si vous êtes pris par Rusard ou un des professeurs."

Fred avait une raison encore meilleure.

"Mais en fait ce qui est vraiment important c'est que c'est _amusant_ et que vous allez apprendre plein de magie en le faisant. Le genre de trucs qu'on n'enseigne pas en cours, mais qui peuvent devenir très utiles un jour."

"Alors si vous êtes d'accord, on va juste vous aider à démarrer."

Les trois élèves se regardèrent. Ils souriaient et il était clair que leur réponse allait être positive. C'est Richard qui l'annonça.

"D'accord."

Fred et George leur serrèrent la main solennellement. Silena avait une question pratique.

"Comment allez vous nous aider?"

"On va vous donner des indices," expliqua Fred. "Bien sûr on ne va pas vous dire tout ce qu'on sait, ça serait bien trop facile, mais il y a déjà pas mal de gadgets cachés un peu partout dans l'école. Si vous les trouvez, ils sont à vous, et ils vous aideront à découvrir d'autres choses."

Il leur donna une enveloppe cachetée.

"Ceci est votre premier indice. Vous ne pourrez pas l'ouvrir avant demain. Vous aurez toutes les vacances pour y réfléchir. Quand vous aurez trouvé, envoyez nous un Hibou avec la réponse, et on vous donnera une autre énigme."

"En attendant vous pouvez utiliser cet endroit. Il est super bien caché et complètement insonorisé."

Richard prit la lettre.

"Merci."

"Il n'y a pas quoi." Fred jeta un oeil à sa montre et afficha un sourire malicieux. "Maintenant pour un premier exercice pratique. L'heure du couvre feu est passée, et vous allez devoir retourner à vos chambrées sans vous faire prendre. Comme vous n'êtes pas dans la même Maison, ça va être un peu plus compliqué."

"Mais nous sommes sûrs que vous allez y arriver," ajouta George avec un sourire espiègle.

Richard déglutit. Il n'avait jamais dépassé l'heure du couvre feu jusqu'à présent. Silena avait l'air inquiète mais Alice afficha un sourire de défi.

George se leva pour jeter un coup d'oeil dans le couloir et déclara que la voie était libre. Ils sortirent de la cachette et commencèrent à se diriger vers le Hall. A un moment Fred les arrêta.

"Shh. Rusard fait toujours ses première rondes dans le couloir Sud à cette heure ci," chuchota-t il.

Il les fit rentrer dans une pièce attenante où ils attendirent un moment. Effectivement quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent le pas traînant du concierge qui passait à coté de la porte.

"Une de vos premières tâches sera de faire une carte de ses déplacements avec les heures de passage. Ca ne sera pas difficile parce que c'est toujours la même routine avec lui."

"Alors vous pourriez nous le dire?" demanda Richard. Il prit son expression la plus aimable, mais Fred secoua la tête avec un grand sourire provocateur.

"Bien sûr, mais ce sera un excellent entraînement pour vous." Il vérifia sa montre. "C'est bon. Il est passé dans l'autre aile maintenant."

Ils continuèrent leur progression jusqu'au Hall où ils devaient se séparer, pour remonter vers la tour des Gryffondors pour Alice, et descendre vers les cachots des Serpentards pour Richard et Silena.

"C'est ici qu'on se quitte," dit Fred. "Bonsoir et bonne chance."

"Merci, bonsoir à vous."

"Juste une autre chose," ajouta George. "Vous allez devoir vous trouver un nom. C'est très important. Réfléchissez y."

"Euh, okay."

Il les regarda d'un oeil critique. Les longs cheveux clairs de Silena, et sa petite taille, tranchaient vraiment par rapports aux tignasses noirs des Parkers et à leurs carrures plutôt sportives.

"Vous êtes trois mais jusqu'à présent le Trio c'était plutôt Harry, Ron et Hermione. Vous pourriez vous appeler le Piano," dit il d'un ton moqueur.

"Pourquoi?" demanda Alice en fronçant les sourcils.

"Deux noirs pour une blanche."

Ils mirent un petit moment à comprendre, puis Alice fit la moue en secouant la tête avec commisération et Silena leur tira la langue. Les deux jumeaux éclatèrent de rire et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Il leur fallait sortir du château et marcher jusqu'à un endroit d'où ils pourraient Transplaner jusqu'au studio au dessus de leur magasin.

Les trois enfants se regardèrent un moment.

"Whoa. Ca c'est vraiment quelque chose," dit Richard en manipulant l'enveloppe qu'il tenait à la main.

"On en parlera demain dans le train," proposa Alice. "En attendant, il est temps d'aller de coucher."

"D'accord. Bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit à vous deux."

Ils se séparèrent et partirent vers leurs destinations respectives. Alice était euphorique. Poudlard était une école plutôt correcte, mais jusqu'à présent elle avait été un peu déçue par le choix d'activités possibles en dehors des études. Elle enviait Hermione d'avoir connue toutes ses aventures avec ses amis, en tout cas jusqu'au moment où elle et Ginny avaient été capturées par Voldemort et où toutes ces choses horribles leur étaient arrivées. Mais maintenant qu'il était mort, il ne pouvait plus y avoir de danger n'est-ce pas? Agir en équipe avec son frère et avec Silena allait certainement être très amusant. Elle arriva devant la Grosse Dame et murmura le mot de passe. Personne ne fit de remarque sur son arrivée tardive, et elle se dépêcha de rejoindre sa chambrée.

Silena et Richard avaient l'avantage, et l'inconvénient, de ne pas être seuls. Tout en marchant, ils chuchotaient avec excitation de ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire, et de ce que les jumeaux Weasley pouvaient bien avoir prévu à leur intention. Pris par leur discussion, ils trébuchèrent presque sur Miss Teigne, et ils ne l'aperçurent qu'à la dernière minute. Malheureusement, elle les vit également, et signala leur présence à Rusard par un sifflement strident. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps et partirent précipitamment vers les dortoirs Serpentards, poursuivis par les appels menaçants du concierge. Ils parvinrent tout juste à s'y réfugier avant qu'il ne puisse les identifier.

"Sale bête," cracha Silena dès qu'elle eut retrouvé son souffle.

Richard était bien d'accord avec elle, mais il ne comptait pas en rester là. Si ce chat voulait leur faire la guerre, il était parfaitement disposé à lui répondre. Il tapota la large enveloppe qu'il avait cachée dans ses robes. Fred et George leur avaient dit qu'ils trouveraient des outils pour les aider. Ce serait bien le diable si quelqu'un n'avait pas déjà mis au point une astuce pour s'occuper d'un simple chat.

"On lui revaudra ça un jour," dit il avec une lueur de menace dans les yeux. "Elle va vite comprendre qu'elle a intérêt à nous laisser tranquille."

Silena lui jeta un regard admiratif. Elle trouvait Richard beaucoup plus sympathique que les autres Serpentards qui passaient leur temps à lui raconter comment _leurs _familles étaient anciennes et respectables.

"Qu'est ce que tu vas faire?"

"Je ne sais pas encore, mais tu peux être sûr que je vais trouver un moyen." Il regarda autour de lui et vit que la pièce commune était presque déserte. "Allez, il est temps d'aller se coucher. Bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit."

_Poudlard, un autre endroit,_

Harry et ses amis arrivèrent devant l'entrée du bureau du Directeur.

"Loukoum," dit Hermione. Le passage s'ouvrit et ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Harry commençait à y être habitué, mais pour Ginny et Luna c'était leur première occasion de visiter ce saint des saints, et elles étaient impressionnées.

Le professeur Dumbledore se tenait debout derrière son bureau, penché au dessus d'un meuble à étagères particulièrement large, et dont la façade inférieure présentait un grand nombre de tiroirs très minces.

"Approchez, approchez," invita-t il. "J'étais juste en train de finir d'organiser ma collection, et d'y ajouter mes dernières acquisitions."

Ils approchèrent et virent avec surprise que le Directeur parlait de sa collection personnelle de cartes Chocogrenouilles. Il en avait un nombre impressionnant, et surtout plusieurs des cartes étaient de véritables pièces de musée. Certaines étaient entourées par des sortilèges protecteurs qui ressemblaient à des emballages transparents. Ron était fasciné.

"Whoa professeur. Ca doit être une des plus extraordinaires collections au monde."

Dumbledore afficha une expression de profonde fierté. A ce moment là, si on faisait abstraction des rides et de la barbe, il ressemblait plus à un adolescent passionné qu'à un des plus vénérables sorciers d'Angleterre.

"Et bien il est exact que je dispose que quelques spécimens assez remarquables, rien que des séries limitées bien sûr. Tenez, celle ci est la plus ancienne carte sur un des Fondateurs de Poudlard."

Il indiqua une minuscule représentation de Godric Gryffondor, impressionnant dans une magnifique robe rouge et or, les mains placées sur le pommeau de son épée. L'image était peinte sur une fine plaquette de bois. Dans l'arrière plan, on pouvait voir que le château de Poudlard était encore en construction. Drago fronça les sourcils jusqu'au moment où il vit une autre carte avec Salazar Serpentard. Il ressentit un petit pincement au coeur lorsque l'image inclina imperceptiblement la tête dans sa direction.

Evidemment leurs six nouvelles cartes étaient présentes. Ils se regardèrent avec des sourires un peu niais. Ils étaient ridiculement fiers de se voir figurer en pareille compagnie.

"C'est toujours une occasion un peu spéciale lorsque j'ai l'occasion d'en ajouter de nouvelles," expliqua Dumbledore avec une lueur gourmande dans le regard. "Certains peuvent trouver ce passe-temps assez puéril, mais il y a derrière tout cela une réalité qui l'est beaucoup moins," ajouta-t il en les invitant à s'assoir dans six fauteuils capitonnés qui venaient de se matérialiser autour du bureau.

"Il y a très peu de sorciers, ou de sorcières, vivants qui méritent cet honneur, et à cause de cela, ils jouissent d'un respect tout particulier. Pour l'instant, cela ne va pas changer grand chose pour vous, mais dans le futur, cela peut vous être utile."

Hermione avait déjà commencé à réfléchir à ça.

"Qui décide des nouvelles cartes? Et est-ce que vous y avez donné votre avis Monsieur?"

Le Directeur hocha la tête et se frotta doucement les mains.

"Et bien j'ai effectivement émis une forte suggestion. Il y a un comité, présidé par un membre du Magenmagot, et j'ai parlé avec eux. Ils avaient déjà prévu de créer une carte pour Harry, mais je les ai convaincu d'en faire une pour chacun de vous." Il ouvrit les mains pour les désigner dans leur ensemble. "Après tout, c'était un travail d'équipe."

"Mais je suis sûre que vous aviez une autre raison," continua Hermione.

Il hocha la tête encore, cette fois ci avec une lueur d'amusement qui dansait dans ses yeux.

"Brillante déduction comme d'habitude ma chère. Oui c'est effectivement le cas. Je l'ai fait parce que _lorsque vous aurez terminé vos études_," il accrocha leur regards et marqua une pause pour bien souligner son propos, "j'espère que vous allez tous participez à ce qui était notre objectif secondaire, et qui deviendra principal, c'est à dire résoudre les fractures de la communauté magique. La notoriété et le sentiment de fascination que vous apporteront cette distinction, sera précieuse pour retenir l'attention des autres sorciers et sorcières."

La deuxième partie de la phrase adoucit le sens de la première, mais il voyait bien, en regardant les grimaces que Hermione et Drago affichaient, qu'il avait eu raison de mettre en valeur ce point particulier. Malgré cela, il ne s'attendait pas à une acceptation passive.

"Mais c'est justement le rôle de notre association," protesta Hermione. "Nous devrions plutôt la développer maintenant."

"Et nous avons déjà commencé à parler avec plusieurs familles," ajouta Drago. "Nous ne pouvons pas tout laisser tomber comme ça."

"Hum," dit Dumbledore, l'air clairement embarrassé. "Vous pouvez bien sûr prendre de votre temps libre pour poursuivre les contacts que vous avez amorcés. Vous allez certainement rencontrer d'autres personnes pendant vos vacances, et il est même possible que l'on vous demande de témoigner auprès du Ministère, mais pendant l'année scolaire, j'ai bien peur que vous ne puissiez pas faire grand chose. Nous ne sommes plus dans l'urgence de faire face à un ennemi mortel, et votre éducation a été suffisamment perturbée comme cela."

Les sourcils froncés d'Hermione, et d'autres expressions de déception chez les autres, lui montrèrent qu'il lui fallait argumenter un peu plus s'il voulait les convaincre. Dans la journée il était allé présenter la situation devant la Haute Cour du Magenmagot, et une fois passés la surprise et le soulagement d'apprendre la fin de la menace que représentait Voldemort, il avait détecté dans cette assemblée des signes plutôt inquiétants. La guerre était finie, et les vieux démons de la politique reprenaient leurs droits.

"Nous devons être prudent," expliqua-t il. "Voldemort a disparu, et une des conséquences est que d'autres forces vont être libres d'exercer leur influence. Des forces qui ne seront pas aussi universellement craintes et haïes qu'il ne l'était, et qui en conséquence vont être plus subtiles à contrer."

"Vous voulez parler de ceux qui défendent la supériorité des Sorciers de Sang Pur," dit Hermione avec dégoût.

"Exactement. Ils se sont tenus tranquilles pendant la guerre, mais maintenant ils vont se sentir libres d'agir à leur guise, et si vous les confrontez alors que vous n'êtes encore que des élèves, ils vont vous faire passer pour des amateurs. Ils vont pouvoir dire que vous êtes des jeunes sans expérience et qui ont 'eu de la chance' contre Voldemort. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive parce que je veux que vous puissiez jouer un rôle important plus tard. Mon plan est donc de contrer ces forces politiquement pour l'instant, avec l'aide de ceux qui nous soutiennent, en gagnant du temps jusqu'au moment où vous pourrez agir sans aucune restriction."

"Les gens sont si stupides!" s'exclama Ginny.

"Les gens sont pareils depuis des temps immémoriaux," répondit Dumbledore doucement. "Tout ce que cela signifie, c'est que nous allons devoir nous adapter à la situation, et travailler différemment." Il marqua une pause. "Est-ce que vous comprenez bien quelle est ma position?"

"Nous n'allons plus être en première ligne," dit Harry pensivement. "Nous allons seulement pouvoir dire que nous sommes derrière vous et les autres."

"Seulement jusqu'à la fin de vos études," précisa Dumbledore. "Et pendant ce temps vous pouvez quand même jouer un rôle à l'intérieur de l'école, comme modèle pour le reste des élèves, et vous préparer à devenir ... des charmeurs," ajouta-t il d'un ton presque malicieux.

"Des charmeurs?"

"Oui. Moi même et mes amis, nous compterons sur vous pour créer une atmosphère de confiance et de coopération au sein de la communauté magique, afin d'unir tous ceux qui ne sont pas corrompus par les idéologies racistes et les pratiquants de Magie Noire. Ce sera beaucoup plus facile de faire cela si vous restez à l'écart de la politique. Le but sera alors de constituer une majorité populaire qui pourra enfin amener les changements nécessaires dans les pratiques du Ministère, et corriger les préjugés de notre société."

Dumbledore se laissa aller en arrière dans son siège. Il avait l'impression d'avoir bien défendu sa position. Il souhaitait sincèrement que ses jeunes protégés puissent à terme participer pleinement à la vie de leur société, mais il voulait aussi les préserver des attaques et des déconvenues que pourrait leur causer une entrée trop rapide dans le monde des adultes.

Le visage de Drago ne trahissait aucun sentiment. Hermione fit une grimace dégoûtée mais elle semblait se ranger aux arguments du Directeur. Harry comprenait qu'elle devait être plutôt déçue, mais curieusement ce n'était pas son cas. Il se disait que finalement ça n'était pas plus mal de rester un peu tranquille pendant un an et demi avant d'avoir à affronter une nouvelle bataille.

Luna leva la tête.

"Professeur, il y a quelque chose dont je voulais vous parler à ce sujet."

"Je sais," dit il d'une voix apaisante. "Je viens de discuter avec le professeur Firenze, et je suis vraiment désolé Mademoiselle Lovegood, de ne pas avoir anticipé ce qui ç'est passé." Il soupira. "Il y a tant de choses à faire et à apprendre, et nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'aborder ce point, mais il est effectivement important."

Il se leva et marcha vers une des nombreuses étagères qui s'alignaient le long des murs. Il chercha un instant et tendit la main vers un très vieux livre. La couverture était en cuir et très abîmée. Elle était même brûlée par endroit. Dumbledore le regarda avec tristesse pendant un moment, puis il se tourna vers Luna et le lui donna.

"Ceci est un des très rares ouvrages qui parlent encore de ces choses. La plupart ont été détruits. Il y a là les éléments d'une très vieille et très triste histoire. Lisez le, ensuite vous comprendrez un peu mieux pourquoi le professeur Firenze a réagi comme il l'a fait."

"J'aurais beaucoup aimé que ceci figure au programme du cours d'Histoire de la Magie, mais le conseil éducatif m'a convaincu de ne rien en faire. C'est un sujet très sensible et très peu de gens sont au courant de ce qui s'est passé. Beaucoup de zones d'ombres demeurent d'ailleurs. Je vous demanderai donc de garder ce livre caché, et de ne n'en parler à quiconque sans ma permission."

Ron avait l'air dubitatif.

"Est ce qu'on devrait vraiment l'emporter alors?" demanda-t il. Hermione lui jeta un regard noir. Elle voulait absolument lire ce livre et elle n'allait pas attendre la fin des vacances.

"Il n'y a pas de loi contre la connaissance de ces choses," dit Dumbledore en secouant la tête," mais si elles se mettaient à circuler trop librement, alors cela causerait certainement des problèmes. Je vous demande seulement d'être discret."

Il les regarda avec une évidente affection.

"Ce que j'ai dit à la fin du banquet s'applique à tous les élèves, y compris à vous. Je suis sûr que vous le comprenez." Il y avait encore un peu de déception sur leurs visages, mais ils acquiescèrent les uns après les autres. Il continua. "La vie est une suite de crises, mais entre deux crises il y a des périodes de paix, alors jusqu'à la prochaine crise j'espère que vous allez pouvoir retourner à vos études et à une existence paisible. Quoique vous puissiez en penser, je vous garantis que ce ne sera pas du temps perdu."

"Allez mes enfants. Partez, et que ma bénédiction vous accompagne."

_Forêt Interdite,_

La petite troupe se déplaçait à bonne allure dans la forêt. Le Mentor était en tête, suivi par Flitz et par trois Centaures femelles. C'était le nombre minimum pour représenter le troupeau, et Lyman ne pouvait que constater que c'était là une autre marque du désarroi causé par la décision de Firenze.

Inconscient de ces complications, le jeune Centaure avait vécu les dernières heures dans une grande excitation. Il avait bien senti que l'activité inhabituelle était une préparation à quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Après son réveil, on lui avait donné une bouillie délicieuse, un mélange de céréales et d'herbes aromatiques. Ca lui avait donné un surcroît d'énergie et dans les premiers temps du voyage c'était tout juste s'il pouvait se contenter de suivre le rythme mesuré des adultes. Eux savaient à quelle distance se trouvait leur destination, et ils avaient de bonnes raisons d'économiser leurs forces. La suite était prévisible. Après une heure de marche, le poulain était déjà fatigué et désormais pleinement conscient à quel point le fait de trotter dans les bois en pleine nuit n'était pas aussi amusant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. C'était dur, mais il faisait un gros effort pour suivre le groupe.

A un moment le chemin s'ouvrit sur un espace plus dégagé. Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils virent la Licorne, resplendissante dans sa robe blanche et si brillante qu'elle illuminait pratiquement les arbres autour d'elle. Le coeur de Lyman s'allégea d'un seul coup. Il avait bien aperçu un signe positif dans les étoiles la nuit précédente, mais il n'avait pas été capable de l'interpréter, et il n'aurait jamais espéré un tel présage.

Une Licorne n'était pas toujours présente pour la Première Pierre, mais lorsqu'il y en avait une, c'était toujours une excellente nouvelle. Il était particulièrement content cette fois ci parce que le jeune poulain méritait certainement un signe d'encouragement après les mois de quasi ostracisme. Le Rituel n'était pas toujours un succès, et en cas d'échec les conséquences étaient dramatiques. Physiquement, le Centaure grandissait normalement, mais son intelligence restait limitée, et surtout il n'avait pas de Vision. C'était un terrible handicap, mais ça n'arrivait jamais quand un des Purs était là.

Les Centaures stoppèrent, formant un arc devant la créature vénérée, avec Flitz au milieu. Les adultes s'inclinèrent avec respect et le jeune poulain miaula un signe de bienvenue. Il n'avait encore jamais vu une des merveilleuses créatures et il la regardait avec fascination.

La Licorne ne dit rien, mais tout d'un coup des pensées pures et précises comme du cristal, se formèrent dans leurs esprits. Les émanations mentales étaient amicales, mais après des heures de marche silencieuse, l'impression était presque douloureuse, comme de voir une soudaine lumière puissante au milieu de la nuit.

_Je suis Laurell_.

Pour les sorciers, les Centaures étaient peu diserts, et ils s'exprimaient souvent de façon elliptique et parfois obscure, mais comparés aux Licornes, ils étaient des bavards impénitents. Les Purs vivaient uniquement dans le monde fantastique de leurs esprits, et s'intéressaient rarement aux autres créatures, bien qu'ils aient toujours eu une affinité particulière avec leurs cousins quadrupèdes. La relation entre les deux espèces remontait à la nuit des temps.

Flitz était émerveillé. Le contact avec l'esprit de la Licorne était la chose la plus extraordinaire qui ne lui soit jamais arrivé. C'était une forme de communication au niveau le plus basique. Il n'y avait pas de concept abstrait à comprendre, comme dans les exercices que lui faisait faire le Mentor. Il sentait de la curiosité, une assurance que tout allait bien se passer, et la promesse de merveilles à venir.

Le groupe reprit sa route, cette fois ci avec Laurell qui ouvrait la marche. Le temps passa et ils quittèrent la forêt pour une étendue vallonnée d'herbes hautes, émaillée de quelques arbres isolés ici et là. L'aube se levait et illuminait le paysage. Au bout d'un moment, ils aperçurent la forme caractéristique de plusieurs ruines sur le coté d'une colline. Flitz supposa qu'il s'agissait de leur destination. En tout cas les autres Centaures semblèrent plus éveillés, comme si eux aussi sentaient que leur but était proche.

En arrivant au niveau des vestiges de ce qui avait certainement été un gigantesque château, ils suivirent un chemin tortueux pour rentrer dans la zone centrale. Il ne restait pas grand chose des remparts extérieurs, mais sur le coté un imposant donjon tenait encore debout. Ils l'ignorèrent et se dirigèrent vers une cour secondaire. Tout autour d'eux était vieux, très vieux. Les pierres étaient usées et polies par des années d'abandon aux éléments. Elles étaient noircies par la pluie et couvertes de mousses et de plantes grimpantes. L'impression était d'un endroit inhabité pendant des siècles. Des volutes de brouillard matinal masquaient une grande partie des structures restantes, mais tout d'un coup une ouverture était visible devant eux, qui menait à l'intérieur d'une construction secondaire à moitié enterrée. Ils y pénétrèrent et se trouvèrent finalement dans un grand espace sombre. L'un des Centaures alluma une lampe qui illumina faiblement une large pièce aux murs fissurés. Au centre et devant eux, se trouvait une dalle circulaire de pierre blanche aux reflets nacrés. Elle mesurait quelques mètres de diamètre et était légèrement surélevée. Sur le pourtour, posés sur la dalle, cinq piliers de pierre très noire se dressaient, espacés régulièrement. Leurs surfaces étaient parfaitement lisses et propres. Il n'y avait aucun angle vif, tout était poli et arrondi comme de la cire fondue, et l'impression d'ancienneté était encore plus grande que pour le reste des ruines.

Le cercle de pierre et les piliers se mirent à luire faiblement. L'intensité augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient. Flitz entendit également un son très léger, comme une note très basse qui se prolongeait indéfiniment. La Licorne s'avança directement vers l'intérieur du cercle, et la lumière devint immédiatement plus intense, pendant que la note musicale montait en ton et en volume. Ils pouvaient également sentir un parfum floral qui flottait dans l'air.

_Viens._

L'ordre lui était adressé. Flitz s'approcha timidement et Laurell se mit sur le coté pour lui laisser la place centrale au milieu de la dalle. Lyman et les autres Centaures restèrent sur la périphérie. Si la Licorne n'avait pas été là, Lyman aurait conduit la cérémonie lui même. Les Purs étaient un élément essentiel de ces mystères, et pour cette raison il avait avec lui une de leurs cornes. La relique symbolique aurait été suffisante pour activer le pouvoir du cercle, mais la façon de faire de Laurell était bien supérieure. Les Purs étaient les seuls qui connaissaient réellement le pouvoir du cercle de pierre. Le Mentor avait amené d'innombrables poulains ici et il ne s'en lassait jamais. Chaque occasion était aussi unique et fascinante que la première.

De là où il se tenait, Flitz sentit la puissance d'une magie supérieure qui s'activait autour de lui. Des rayons de lumière argentée jaillirent du sol et s'élevèrent vers le plafond. Ils le transperçaient et des sensations incroyables parcouraient son corps et son esprit. Il aurait été terrifié s'il ne percevait pas en même temps les pensées rassurantes en provenance de Laurell.

_N'aie pas peur._

La lumière, les odeurs et les sons devinrent si intenses qu'ils bloquèrent toutes les autres perceptions. Flitz ne voyait plus le reste de la pièce, mais bizarrement il pouvait toujours apercevoir la Licorne et les piliers. Ils étaient désormais brillamment illuminés sur un fond de fumée tourbillonnante, comme des nuages juste avant un orage. Tout d'un coup les piliers ne furent plus des surfaces opaques, mais des ouvertures vers d'autres espaces. A la place de celui qui était devant lui, il pouvait voir une grande plaine d'herbes clairsemées, avec un arrière plan de collines et de montagnes.

Il entendit une autre commande et leva les yeux. Les nuages qui cachaient le plafond se dispersaient. Flitz tourna la tête, émerveillé par ce qu'il apercevait. C'était tout un univers de joyaux de toutes les couleurs qui tournoyaient au dessus de lui. Au début il ne fit qu'admirer passivement le spectacle magnifique, mais il se passait également quelque chose dans sa tête. Le Rituel agissait et son esprit était en train de s'éveiller. Des bouffées de souvenirs lui revinrent, des images de leçons données par Lyman et par d'autres Centaures, des mots et des explications qui avaient été au delà de son intelligence à l'époque, et qu'il comprenait enfin maintenant, dans un kaléidoscope de connaissances.

Une phrase du Mentor lui expliquait que les joyaux colorés étaient des étoiles et de planètes, et que c'était la même chose que les petits points lumineux qu'il voyait dans le ciel la nuit. Il les visualisait enfin tels qu'ils étaient vraiment, avec les Signes qui permettaient parfois de comprendre le Présent et de deviner le Futur. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la vision normale, sa nouvelle Vision lui montrait ces choses même s'il gardait les yeux fermés. Plusieurs mystères étaient clairs pour lui désormais. Il comprenait beaucoup de choses, mais il y en avait tellement qu'il fut rapidement débordé par le déluge d'information.

Ca lui donnait le vertige et il baissa la tête. En regardant autour de lui, il réalisa que chaque pilier présentait un paysage différent. Il y avait des montagnes, des rivages, des forêts.

_Si tu le voulais, il te suffirait d'avancer pour visiter ces lieux. Un jour tu le feras._

Encore un prodige! Mais il n'avait pas envie de découvrir de nouvelles choses, en tout cas pas maintenant. Il était soudain très fatigué, et plus que désorienté par tout ce qui venait de se produire. Avec soulagement il réalisa que les lumières et le fond musical baissaient en intensité. Petit à petit sa perception redevint normale. Il tituba en essayant de garder l'équilibre. Sa respiration était rauque et son coeur battait encore à toute vitesse. Il était encore étourdi par ce qui venait de se passer, et surtout il avait conscience qu'il était devenu différent. La réalisation de sa nouvelle sapience était plus troublante que tout le reste, et il lui fallait faire un effort conscient pour se rattacher à ses souvenirs précédents. Comment avait il pu être cet animal stupide? Il considéra Lyman et les autres comme si c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait.

Mais par dessus tout il comprenait qu'il venait de recevoir un don inestimable.

Il se tourna vers la Licorne et exprima sa gratitude. Il n'était pas encore capable de parler, mais l'émotion qu'il voulait faire passer était simple. Les autres Centaures le remercièrent également. Laurell inclina la tête et une immense impression de paix et de contentement envahit leurs esprits. Lyman regarda Flitz et leurs regards se croisèrent. Un large sourire s'afficha sur le visage du vieux Mentor et il prononça les dernières paroles qui clôturaient traditionnellement le Rituel.

"Soit le bienvenu dans ton Troupeau, Centaure."

Flitz ne dit rien mais ses yeux brillaient. Il n'était plus un poulain désormais.

* * *

_Notes de l'auteur: Si vous avez aimé la dernière partie de "Harry Potter et L'école des Sorciers" alors vous aimerez le nouveau trio. Laurell est une Licorne que l'on va retrouver plus tard. Le chapitre suivant s'appelle "Retour à Londres" et on y retrouve un certain Ministre qui n'est pas très populaire en ce moment._


	4. Chapitre 3 Retour à Londres

_Résumé: L'Express de Poudlard ramène les élèves chez eux. L'accueil à Londres ne sera pas tout repos grâce aux initiatives du Ministère de la magie. On retrouve Percy et Fudge et rien n'est simple. On en apprend un peu plus sur le groupe inquiétant du prologue _

_Réponses aux reviews: (merci à Ptitlaby, Le Saut de l'Ange, Thealie, Satya, Qc-HP et continuez parce que ça fait vraiment plaisir): _

_Le rôle de Laurell est d'être le catalyseur du Rituel. On en reparlera dans la suite. On va également suivre le trio par intermittence dans l'histoire (et vous n'avez encore rien vu). Je ne vous en dit pas plus pour Dumbledore, Drago et la politique, mais ils vont être 'un peu' débordés par les événements (sourire cruel). On reparlera des Centaures dans le chapitre 8, et tout les éléments se retrouvent dans les 10 derniers chapitres (même plusieurs détails apparemment secondaires).

* * *

_

**_Chapitre 3 – Retour à Londres_**

_Poudlard,_

Le matin arriva avec le chaos habituel de fin de trimestre fait d'élèves en train de ranger leur affaires à la dernière minute, de courir après des rats ou des crapauds égarés, et d'espérer malgré tout avoir le temps de prendre un semblant de petit déjeuner avant le dernier appel. Bien sûr c'était les préfets qui avaient le plus à faire, puisque c'était leur responsabilité de vérifier que tout le monde soit prêt à l'heure, et que rien de précieux, ou de dangereux, ne traîne dans les dortoirs. Cette fois ci, personne ne devait rester à l'école pendant les vacances.

Quand tous les élèves furent rassemblés dans la cour principale, Hagrid organisa le transport vers la gare de Pré Au Lard où la grosse locomotive rouge de l'Express de Poudlard attendait en projetant dans le ciel un impressionnant panache de fumée blanche. L'appel fut refait une dernière fois et les élèves enfin autorisés à monter à bord. Cinq minutes plus tard, Ron se laissa tomber épuisé sur la banquette à coté de son ami en soupirant qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Harry lui était d'excellente humeur. Il avait contemplé l'activité fébrile autour de lui, et alors que Ron et Hermione se démenaient en tout sens, il était descendu prendre un petit déjeuner paisible, en papotant tranquillement avec Ginny et Luna, et sans le moindre remord.

Hermione était aussi fatiguée que Ron, mais elle faisait un effort pour maintenir l'attitude digne et mesurée qu'elle estimait être nécessaire à sa fonction. Le seul à être calme parmi les préfets était Drago. Il avait donné des instructions claires et précises à ses subordonnés, en leur déléguant toutes les tâches, et il était resté en arrière pour observer calmement la Maison Serpentard se mettre en marche comme une armée bien disciplinée. Hermione en était restée bouche bée et Ron avait secoué la tête avec écoeurement. Pour ajouter à l'affront, les Gryffondors avaient en plus été la cible de plusieurs remarques pernicieuses au sujet de leur manque d'organisation notoire.

Ron s'était retourné vers Harry pour y chercher un soutien moral, mais tout ce que son ami fut capable de faire fut d'éviter d'éclater de rire, bien que ses lèvres s'agitèrent de tremblements irrespectueux. Même Luna avait souri en voyant le spectacle.

"Je te jure que je vais demander à Dumbledore qu'il te nomme préfet," dit Ron dégoûté. "Je te donne mon badge et on va voir comment _tu_ te débrouilles la prochaine fois."

"Vraiment Ron, je pense que tu t'en sors très bien," répondit Harry en essayant de garder son sérieux. "Je ne voudrais certainement pas te piquer ton boulot."

Hermione était scandalisée.

"Ron! Comment peux tu dire une chose pareille? Etre préfet est un honneur, et pas une sorte de trophée que tu peux échanger pour ton agrément personnel."

La réponse de Ron fut une exclamation indistincte et certainement impolie. Drago était resté à l'écart de la conversation. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et presque boudeur. Ginny lui jeta un regard soucieux, mais elle décida de lui laisser l'occasion de mettre fin à sa mauvaise humeur spontanément.

"Relaxe toi, c'est presque fini," dit elle plutôt à son frère. "Dans à peine sept heures, tout ce que tu auras à t'occuper c'est comment passer deux semaines de vacances sans soucis. On n'a même pas de devoirs à faire."

"Hé c'est vrai ça," dit Ron en reprenant une mine enjouée. "Et il va falloir qu'on réfléchisse à la manière dont on va fêter notre victoire. On pourrait aller dans un bon restaurant ou quelque chose comme ça."

"La nourriture n'est jamais très loin de tes pensées n'est ce pas," railla Hermione en levant les yeux au plafond. "Montre moi ta carte encore une fois. Je parie que tu es représenté avec un sandwich dans une main et un cône glacé dans l'autre." Ron lui jeta un regard furieux et ils se fixèrent mutuellement pendant un moment, avant d'éclater de rire.

"Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que cela," dit Harry après un moment. "Je ne suis jamais allé dans un endroit chic, et s'il y a une occasion de le faire c'est bien celle là."

"Et on pourrait en profiter pour s'habiller autrement qu'en uniforme ou en jean," ajouta Luna.

Ginny était d'accord. Drago semblait toujours aussi distant jusqu'à ce qu'elle le force à participer. Il consentit finalement à se rappeler de quelques adresses à Londres, y compris des endroits qui n'étaient pas réservé aux Sangs purs fortunés. Ca lui fit penser à ce dont ils avaient discuté avec Rogue et il accrocha le regard de Harry.

"Nous pourrions aller faire des courses demain," dit il. "Acheter des vêtements appropriés ... et d'autres choses."

Harry cacha un demi sourire et acquiesça. Il avait vérifié la liste des ingrédients nécessaires aux recettes de Rogue et ils allaient effectivement avoir besoin de produits particuliers. Ron et Ginny montrèrent leur embarras habituel à l'idée de dépenser de l'argent. Le compte des jumeaux était toujours disponible, mais il n'irait pas très loin. Drago leur jeta un regard exaspéré.

"Arrêtez de faire cette tête," dit-t il. "D'abord je vous préviens que je ne vais pas être aussi patient que Harry au sujet de vos réticences. On est des frères de sang maintenant, et s'il y a besoin de payer pour quelque chose, vous allez arrêter de faire des manières et accepter mes Gallions ou les siens."

Ron fronça de sourcils et prit un air buté.

"Peut être, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous les jeter en pleine figure," grogna-t il. Même Ginny avait un air vexé. Elle aurait sorti une remarque cinglante elle même, mais elle avait bien l'impression que quelque chose dérangeait Drago, et elle voulait d'abord savoir quoi.

"Ensuite," continua celui-ci, "avec la réputation qu'on doit avoir désormais, je vous parie mon balai qu'on va se voir offrir des réductions spectaculaires dans tous les magasins. Je ne serais même pas surpris que certains refusent qu'on les paye."

"Je me demande si nous devrions accepter ..." commença Hermione. Ron l'interrompit.

"Bon sang, ça serait génial! Il faudra absolument aller visiter ce magasin d'articles de Quidditch."

Harry tendit la main vers Hermione.

"Ne te bile pas pour ça Mione. On va rester raisonnable. Qu'est ce que vous en dites alors? Le Chemin de Traverse demain?"

Ils tombèrent d'accord, et bientôt la conversation se déplaça sur le programme de tout ce qu'ils avaient envie de faire pendant les vacances.

- - -

Dans une autre partie du train, trois jeunes élèves avaient finalement réussi à se réserver un compartiment pour eux tous seuls. Alice ferma la porte à clef et tira les rideaux, et ensuite Richard sortit l'enveloppe reçue des Weasley de la poche son manteau. Il y avait un coin qui était un peu déchiré.

"Est ce que tu l'as regardée?" demanda Alice.

"Euh ... j'ai essayé hier, mais je ne suis pas arrivé à l'ouvrir," répondit Richard avec une grimace embarrassée. Les deux filles lui jetèrent un regard mécontent. "C'était juste pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur," ajouta-t il sur la défensive.

"La prochaine fois c'est moi qui garderait les indices," dit Alice avec froideur. "Et je tiendrai mes promesses."

"Oh, ça suffit," protesta-t il. "Je n'avais rien promis, et en plus il ne s'est rien passé, alors laisse moi tranquille."

"Quand vous aurez fini de vous disputer, peut être qu'on pourra ouvrir la lettre," demanda Silena qui n'avait encore rien dit.

Le frère et la soeur la regardèrent et acceptèrent de mettre de coté leur désaccord.

"Mouais."

Alice prit l'enveloppe et la décacheta facilement. A l'intérieur il y avait une seule feuille de papier blanche. Elle la retourna pour vérifier l'autre coté, mais il n'y avait rien de visible là non plus.

"Zut! C'est encore une de leur blagues stupides," dit elle. "Je me doutais bien qu'on ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance."

Richard était perplexe. Il examina la feuille avec attention.

"Je ne pense pas. Ils n'auraient pas fait tout ce cirque juste pour une farce aussi idiote."

"Peut être que c'est écrit à l'encre invisible ou quelque chose comme ça?" proposa Silena.

Richard acquiesça. Il sortit sa baguette et fit un effort pour se rappeler quel était le sort approprié.

"Hum, _Conspicuus!_"

Une série de lignes apparurent sur le papier. Elles formaient un premier rectangle inscrit à l'intérieur d'un deuxième dont le tracé était moins régulier. En dessous il y avait des lettres à l'aspect un peu bizarres qui formaient un unique mot incompréhensible.

"Qu'est ce qui est écrit?" demanda Alice.

"ETSEDOMEGAS," répondit Silena en épelant. "Mais les lettres ne sont pas comme il faut."

"C'est une énigme," murmura Richard après un moment.

"Brillante déduction Dick," dit Alice avec sarcasme. "Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu as été réparti avec les Serdaigles."

"C'est Serpentard si tu permets, et tu peux arrêter de faire de l'ironie. J'étais juste en train de réfléchir à voix haute. Puisque tu es si intelligente alors dis nous donc à quoi correspondent ces lettres?"

Alice prit un air chagriné.

"Et bien ça pourrait être le nom d'un sort ou d'un endroit," suggéra-t elle. Richard haussa les épaules avec mépris.

"Ca veut dire SAGEMODESTE quand on lit les lettres à l'envers," affirma-t il. "Et il manque sans doute l'espace, donc il faudrait lire SAGE MODESTE. _Ca_ c'est l'énigme dont je parlais."

Les deux se regardèrent avec des airs butés. _Le petit futé a encore raison_, pensa Alice avec écoeurement.

"Est ce que vous vous disputez toujours quand vous êtes ensembles?" demanda Silena plaintivement. "Je croyais qu'on allait faire une aventure, mais si vous êtes comme ça tout le temps alors je ne sais pas si on va beaucoup s'amuser."

Ils la regardèrent encore une fois.

"Bon d'accord," dit finalement Alice en levant le pouce. "Essayons de la résoudre cette énigme."

Ils tournèrent leur attention vers la feuille de papier.

"La bordure ressemble un peu à celle d'un timbre," dit Richard après une minute. "Est ce que l'une de vous deux a une idée?"

Aucune des filles n'avait mieux à proposer. Ils essayèrent encore un moment et puis ils décidèrent finalement de faire une copie du dessin pour que Silena puisse le regarder pendant ses vacances.

"Il faut probablement identifier un objet à Poudlard qui correspond à ce dessin," dit Alice. "Nous ne pourrons sans doute pas le faire avant d'y être revenu. Je regarderai dans _L'histoire de Poudlard_ à tout hasard quand même."

A ce moment là, la sorcière qui poussait le chariot à friandises passa devant leur compartiment, et les trois enfants laissèrent tomber le problème. Ils achetèrent une sélection de bonbons et discutèrent d'autres choses. Silena était curieuse de savoir comment vivait une famille de Moldus. D'après ce que ses parents lui avaient laissé entendre, elle imaginait une vie misérable de travail acharné pour remplacer l'absence d'enchantements, mais au lieu de cela les Parker lui parlèrent d'objets fascinants qui lui semblaient aussi magiques que ce qu'elle connaissait.

"Où est ce que tu vas aller toi pendant les vacances?" lui demanda Alice.

"Je serai avec mon frère et les autres, dans la maison où ils vivent tous."

"Tu veux dire que les Six habitent au même endroit? Et tu y as déjà été?" demanda Richard avec un mélange de fascination et d'envie dans la voix. Il était déjà extrêmement impressionné par Drago comme préfet principal de Serpentard, et bien sûr lui, Harry Potter et les autres étaient des héros, mais de penser qu'ils habitaient tous ensembles dans la même maison, et que Silena allait être avec eux, ça c'était autre chose.

"Est ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait être invité?" demanda Alice avec espoir.

La question fit sourire Silena. Etant la plus petite des élèves, si elle pouvait même dire ça puisque rien n'avait été confirmé, elle ne s'attendait pas à compter pour beaucoup, mais là il semblait bien qu'elle avait quelque chose qui faisait envie.

"Et bien je suppose que je pourrais le leur demander," dit elle mollement.

"Oh fais le, s'il te plait," insista Richard. "Et puis peut être qu'on pourrait t'inviter nous aussi, comme ça on verrait chacun l'endroit où habitent les autres."

Silena pencha la tête sur le coté et réfléchit à la proposition. Ca lui plaisait plutôt.

"D'accord."

"Super!" Richard écrivit une suite de chiffres sur un morceau de papier. "Tiens. Ca c'est pour nous contacter."

"Qu'est ce que c'est?" Silena n'avait jamais vu un numéro de téléphone et elle n'avait absolument aucune idée à quoi ces chiffres pouvaient bien servir.

"C'est notre numéro à l'appartement. Tu n'as qu'à le composer sur le cadran ... Oh je comprends. Il n'y a peut être pas de téléphone chez vous?"

"Je ne sais pas. Qu'est ce que c'est un _télifone_?"

Richard n'était pas encore habitué au fait que les appareils électriques étaient généralement absent des habitations des sorciers.

"Hum. Ecoute, Hermione Granger a été élevée avec les Moldus comme nous, donc elle saura comment faire. Tu n'auras qu'à lui donner ça. D'accord?"

"D'accord." Elle ne comprenait pas mais elle lui ferait confiance. Elle réfléchit un moment. "Peut être qu'on pourrait aussi lui demander de nous aider pour l'énigme?"

Richard et Alice se concertèrent. Il secoua la tête.

"Non, il vaut mieux pas. Elle est super intelligente, mais c'est quand même un préfet, et elle suit toujours les règles. Si jamais elle devine ce qu'on cherche à faire elle va tout gâcher."

_Ministère de la magie,_

Cornélius Fudge était plongé dans ses pensées, assis devant une grande table en bois précieux au milieu de son splendide bureau. Le Ministère de la Magie était normalement un endroit assez animé, mais en ce moment c'était une véritable ruche infernale. Depuis l'annonce de la victoire contre Voldemort, et surtout des circonstances particulières de la bataille de Poudlard, la communauté magique s'était déchaînée. La moquette luxueuse était jonchée de débris de Beuglantes de protestations, de critiques acerbes, ou bien, ce qui était beaucoup plus inquiétant, d'appels à sa démission.

Plusieurs fois il avait fait venir un Auror pour lancer un charme de Silence afin qu'il puisse échapper aux hurlements des missives. Pour une raison assez mystérieuse, les sorts n'étaient pas très efficaces et maintenant sa pauvre tête résonnait comme un chaudron. Il avait ensuite demandé que quelqu'un s'occupe de filtrer le courrier, mais bien sûr personne n'était disponible. Ils juraient tous qu'ils étaient déjà débordés par d'innombrables tâches urgentes qui ne leurs laissaient pas de répit. Finalement, après beaucoup d'effort il avait enfin réussi à faire isoler son bureau si bien que désormais les choses étaient un peu plus calmes, en tout cas pour lui.

Le Ministre regarda le portrait de son successeur, un sorcier grassouillet qui était en train de dormir, la tête contre le rebord de son cadre, et avec de grands morceaux de cotons enfoncés dans les oreilles, à cause des beuglantes. Le gros de l'orage semblait passé et Fudge décida que le moment était venu de commencer à réparer les dégâts. Il activa la cheminée miniature qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Le visage fatigué de sa secrétaire personnelle se matérialisa au milieu des flammes vertes.

"Ah, Marge. Est ce que le jeune Weasley est arrivé? Et à ce propos, pouvez vous me rappeler quel est son prénom déjà?" demanda-t il.

"C'est Perceval, Monsieur, et ..."

La conversation fut interrompue par un froissement soudain, suivi du bruit caractéristique d'une feuille de papier en train d'être déchirée. Les yeux de Marge s'ouvrirent en grand avec une lueur de panique tandis que des morceaux d'enveloppe rouge se mirent à voler devant son visage.

"COMMENT AU NOM DE MERLIN, EST CE QU'UNE TELLE INCOMPETENCE ..."

Fudge étouffa la mini cheminée immédiatement. Il compta lentement jusqu'à dix et réactiva la connexion. Lorsque le visage de Mademoiselle Marge réapparut, il était encore plus fatigué qu'auparavant, et plusieurs débris de papiers écarlates étaient collés à ses cheveux.

"Humphr. Désolé," dit il en essayant de montrer un sourire de compassion. Il fit un signe du doigt sur son visage et Marge se dépêcha de brosser un fragment collé sur un des ses sourcils.

"Oui Monsieur, il est dans son bureau. Il est arrivé _il y a tout juste dix minutes_." Le ton de sa voix laissait entendre toute sa désapprobation quand au fait qu'un fonctionnaire puisse se permettre d'être à ce point en retard. "Doit-je lui dire que vous souhaitez le voir?"

"Non, ne vous en souciez pas. Je vais descendre moi même. Merci Marge."

La sorcière ne dit rien, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer son opinion par un reniflement critique. L'idée que le Ministre de la magie lui même puisse s'abaisser à descendre visiter un jeune blanc bec, au lieu de le convoquer, choquait profondément Mademoiselle Marge Pennywrinkle. _Par Merlin, mais où vont donc les choses?_

Fudge avait en fait la même opinion qu'elle, mais il craignait également, après ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard, que le jeune Weasley puisse prolonger sa rébellion jusqu'à refuser une convocation de son Ministre, ou au moins qu'il traîne visiblement des pieds avant d'y répondre. Cela pourrait porter un coup à l'autorité dudit Ministre, et pour le moment il avait besoin de tout ce qu'il pouvait. _Pas la peine de prendre des risques inutiles._

Plusieurs personnes avaient déjà commencé à manoeuvrer contre lui, et il était vital qu'il les neutralise. Provoquer une scission au sein du clan Weasley devait être possible, et cela ne pourrait que renforcer sa position. Malgré tous ces problèmes, Fudge était content, voir presque heureux. Les luttes de pouvoir internes étaient beaucoup plus à son goût que d'avoir à s'occuper des Vous-Savez-Qui, des Mangemorts et des autres menaces extérieures.

Il sortit de son bureau et baissa rapidement la tête au moment où deux Beuglantes filèrent à toute vitesse au dessus de lui. Il se dépêcha de fermer immédiatement la porte. Des hurlements étouffés se firent entendre derrière la cloison. Il sourit. _Bien joué Cornélius._

Il se dépêcha de marcher vers les ascenseurs au bout du couloir. Celui de droite était ouvert et il rentra à l'intérieur pour atteindre le niveau du personnel junior. Au moment où les portes se fermaient il vit une nouvelle Beuglante se rapprocher à toute allure. Il ferma les yeux et les volets métalliques se rabattirent juste à temps. Tout ce qu'il entendit fut le 'toc' du projectile en papier qui s'écrasa contre l'acier, immédiatement suivi d'un rugissement sourd.

"VOUS MERITERIEZ QU'ON VOUS LAISSE POURRIR SUR ..."

Il soupira. Ca allait être comme ça pendant au moins une semaine. L'ascenseur s'arrêta à l'étage demandé et il sortit pour se diriger vers le bureau de Percy. La porte était ouverte. Il passa la tête et frappa deux petits coups sur le battant.

"Bonjour jeune Weasley. Puis je rentrer?" dit il avec un large sourire.

Percy Weasley était affalé dans sa chaise. Il n'était manifestement pas en train de travailler, bien qu'il y ait une bonne pile de dossiers dans son bac à courrier. Il regarda le Ministre, et malgré lui, il fit un vague effort pour prendre une posture un peu plus respectueuse.

"Euh, Oui! ... Bonjour Monsieur," dit il automatiquement, avec néanmoins un air soupçonneux sur son visage.

Fudge rentra dans le bureau et ne fit aucune remarque. _N'effrayons pas le poisson._

"C'est vraiment une période difficile que nous vivons en ce moment vous savez," commença-t il en soupirant avec lassitude. "Mais je suis quand même très content que cette crise soit désormais derrière nous."

Percy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il essaya de protester, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'ouvrir la bouche sans produire le moindre son. Il était tellement outré qu'il n'arrivait pas à décider quoi répondre. Fudge afficha son expression la plus bienveillante et ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre.

"Je sais," ajouta-t il en levant la main. "Je sais que vous êtes désolé de vous être disputé avec moi jeune Weasley, mais vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Je comprends tout à fait la pression qui a pesé sur vous."

Percy se mit à produire des bruits étranglés. Fudge l'ignora et continua de parler.

"Les responsabilités auxquelles nous sommes confrontés sont écrasantes Perceval - vous permettez que je vous appelle Perceval n'est-ce pas?" Percy ferma la bouche et essaya de se lever. Il se cogna douloureusement la cuisse contre le rebord de la table et retomba dans sa chaise.

"Je vous en prie, restez assis. Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine. Qu'est ce que je disais?" Fudge ferma les yeux en serrant ses paupières. Du bout de ses doigts il se massait les tempes. C'était l'image parfaite d'un homme torturé par un mal de crâne terrible. "Ah ces maudites Beuglantes. Oui. Nous avons vraiment dû prendre des décisions très difficiles ces derniers temps, et surtout moi même bien sûr."

Il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Percy pour le regarder en face. Son visage exprimait une parfaite assurance. Le jeune homme essayait désespérément de parler mais les mots se bousculaient pour sortir.

"Je ... Non! ... Vous ..."

"Vous avez bien sûr compris ce que j'ai été obligé de faire n'est ce pas?" dit Fudge avec un ton presque paternel.

Percy secoua la tête confusément. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il aurait été incapable d'imaginer que quelqu'un pourrait être à ce point de mauvaise fois, et surtout pas le Ministre lui même.

" Et ça a marché." Fudge leva l'index fièrement. "Grâce soit rendu à Merlin. Chacun de nous a joué son rôle et ça a marché. Nous avons vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui," affirma-t il en souriant.

C'en était trop. Percy arrêta de bégayer et se leva.

"Vous! Vous nous avez _abandonné_!" cria-t il.

Fudge se redressa et son visage perdit toute la bienveillance qu'il avait montrée jusqu'à présent.

"Certainement pas. Au contraire, c'est _vous_ qui m'avez abandonné moi!"

Percy recommença à émettre des sons étouffés.

"M-Mais ..."

Fudge lui coupa sèchement la parole.

"Je _savais_ que Poudlard était bien défendu, et j'avais raison. Je _savais_ que si on ne protégeait pas le reste de la communauté, il y aurait un bain de sang, et j'ai agi pour éviter cela. J'ai pris une décision réfléchie Perceval, et j'avais raison. _Nous avons gagné!_"

"H-Harry ..." bredouilla Percy.

Fudge haussa les épaules et fit un geste négligé de la main.

"Harry était l'instrument de Dumbledore pour invoquer les défenses préparées il y a des siècles par les Fondateurs de Poudlard. Vous n'imaginez quand même pas que l'école n'est pas parfaitement protégée contre ceux comme Vous-Savez-Qui?" Il leva les bras en signe d'exaspération. "Mais Dumbledore se fait toujours une montagne du moindre problème et je dois sans cesse le rassurer."

Il montra l'édition de la _Gazette du Sorcier _qui était sur le bureau de Percy.

"Les faits sont là, et visibles pour tous ceux qui veulent bien se donner la peine de les regarder en face. Le Ministère a pris une décision ferme et la menace qui pesait sur nous a disparu." Il marqua une pause tout en regardant attentivement le visage de Percy. Il voyait bien qu'il avait réussi à introduire les prémisses d'un soupçon dans l'esprit du jeune homme. _Le poisson a mordu à l'appât. Maintenant il faut planter l'hameçon plus profondément._

Il marcha d'un pas décisif vers le bureau, suivi par le regard soudain rempli d'appréhension du jeune sorcier, et il martela doucement la surface de la table avec son poing.

"J'avais - raison - Perceval."

Percy le regarda pendant un moment sans rien dire. Son esprit était complètement confus. Fudge compta jusqu'à dix et ensuite il sut qu'il avait gagné. _L'hameçon est planté. Maintenant voyons si la ligne est solide._

Il continua, cette fois en prenant la voix légèrement pontifiante du Ministre de la magie.

"Mais mon travail n'est pas terminé, et je suis vraiment désolé de constater que certains parmi notre personnel essayent de saboter nos efforts."

Il vit Percy sursauter et froncer les sourcils. Quel que soit ce qu'il pouvait penser de Fudge, le mot _saboter_ n'était pas quelque chose que Perceval Weasley aimait entendre.

"Oui Monsieur Weasley," continua Fudge. Il nota avec satisfaction la déception sur le visage du garçon suite au changement d'adresse. _Les prénoms sont pour les amis et les serviteurs fidèles jeune Weasley. Ils sont pour ceux qui choisissent bien les maîtres qu'ils servent. _

"Certains voudraient même me remplacer, et ainsi affaiblir le Ministère." Il se leva et marcha lentement vers l'autre coté de la pièce, tournant ostensiblement le dos à Percy. Il s'arrêta devant un tableau accroché au mur et laissa son attitude exprimer toute son amertume. "Et je m'inquiète même parfois que vous preniez cause avec eux Monsieur Weasley."

Il marqua une pause, en montrant tous les signes d'être perdu dans de tristes réflexions, mais en fait il observait le jeune homme derrière ses paupières mi closes.

"C'est vraiment dommage," soupira-t il. "Vous aviez l'air si prometteur au début. Vous savez, un homme comme moi a besoin de personnes talentueuses, et loyales, autour de lui. Oui, des assistants qui puissent plus tard occuper les fonctions importantes qui ne peuvent être confiées qu'à des gens sûr."

Il hocha la tête tristement et se dirigea lentement vers la porte.

"Monsieur!" s'écria Percy avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre.

"Mmm?" répondit Fudge distraitement, son esprit manifestement occupé à d'autres choses, plus importantes.

Percy dégluti.

"Je vous prie de m'excuser pour tout ce qui s'est passé, Monsieur, mais c'était un tel choc de savoir que ma propre soeur ..."

"Mais bien sûr mon garçon. Je vous ai dit que je comprenais. Le passé est le passé, et nous avons besoin de nous occuper du présent ... et de regarder vers le futur." _C'est le moment de ramener la ligne_,_ en espérant que le fil tienne._

"Je ne vous laisserais pas tomber Monsieur!" affirma Percy. Il grimaça. "Mais ... je ne peux pas agir contre ma famille ..." Son visage exprimait un déchirement cornélien entre deux devoirs incompatibles.

_Le fil n'est pas aussi solide que j'espérais, et le poisson n'est pas aussi gros. Enfin, une demi baguette vaut mieux que pas de pain du tout, et un pion vaut mieux que rien._

Fudge lui montra son meilleur sourire.

"Je ne le voudrais pour rien au monde mon cher garçon. Je comprends très bien la situation. Puis je quand même compter sur vous pour rester neutre? Et peut être éventuellement pour plaider ma cause?"

Percy se sentait tout d'un coup beaucoup mieux. Un vif soulagement se lisait sur son visage.

"Oui Monsieur! Et je ferai de mon mieux, je vous l'assure."

"C'est très bien Perceval. Ca sera parfait. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous." _Mais pas autant que j'aurais espéré._

"Bonne journée Monsieur," dit Percy en lui tenant la porte.

"Bonne journée Perceval."

Fudge quitta la pièce rapidement avant qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher de montrer ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Il marcha vers les ascenseurs d'un pas vif.

_Tout compte fait, ce n'est pas si mal. Je l'ai certainement amadoué, et d'autres devraient pouvoir l'être également. Je ferais aussi bien de leur répéter la même histoire d'ailleurs. S'il y en a assez qui l'écoutent, je finirais presque par y croire moi même._

Du coin de l'oeil il vit une tâche rouge qui filait vers lui. Il se dépêcha d'atteindre la cabine mais cette fois ci la Beuglante parvint à rentrer à l'intérieur avant que les portes ne se referment. Le retour vers son bureau fut très désagréable.

"A CAUSE DE VOUS NOS ENFANTS ONT FAILLI ..."

- - -

Arthur Weasley était paisiblement assis à son bureau en train de lire le _Times_, ou en tout cas d'essayer de deviner de quoi les articles Moldus parlaient. Il n'y avait pas eu de Beuglantes pour lui, au contraire plusieurs collègues étaient venus le féliciter chaleureusement pour le rôle qu'il avait joué, même s'ils n'en savaient pas le dixième. Tout était donc pour le mieux. Il entendit le sifflement léger d'un mémo volant et leva la tête pour voir un petit avion en papier se poser sur le sous main de son bureau, et se déplier avec grâce. C'était un courrier du secrétariat du Ministre qui l'invitait, ainsi que plusieurs autres responsables, à prendre part à une cérémonie d'accueil à la gare de King's Cross, pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux élèves de Poudlard.

_Ah oui, Albus m'a dit qu'il les renverrait plus tôt dans leur familles. Les gosses seront certainement ravis d'avoir un peu plus de vacances, et ce sera vraiment bien d'avoir toute la famille au Terrier._

Il regarda la note et remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel dans la liste des destinataires. Beaucoup de noms n'étaient pas du tout des membres du Ministère.

_Rita Skeeter - Gazette du Sorcier_

_Ligue junior des Druides et Druidesses_

_Comité des fêtes du Magenmagot_

_Sorcière-Hebdo_

En lisant jusqu'au bout il tomba sur l'annonce qu'une conférence de presse serait organisée, dans la salle d'honneur de la gare, avec les six élèves qui avaient conduit la victoire contre Vous-Savez-Qui-C'était.

_Merlin! Il va transformer ça en un cirque grotesque._

Arthur réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il n'avait aucune chance d'empêcher le projet de Fudge, mais peut être qu'il y avait moyen de limiter les dégâts. Il se leva et passa la tête dans le couloir.

"Kingsley!" cria-t il. "Tu as cinq minutes?"

Kingsley Shacklebolt sortit de son bureau. Un large sourire d'auto satisfaction éclairait son visage et il tenait une copie du même mémo entre le pouce et l'index.

"Je vois que tu l'as lu toi aussi," dit il. "Alors, on organise le sauvetage?"

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de rire. Kingsley n'était pas sur la liste, mais il avait la réputation d'être toujours au courant de ce qui se passait dans le Ministère. _Et il a raison. Ce qu'il faut faire est une fichue opération de sauvetage._

_Londres,_

Avec un dernier coup de sifflet assourdissant, l'Express de Poudlard fit son entrée dans la gare de King's Cross, Londres. Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce que les Dursley soient là bien sûr - en fait il espérait bien ne plus jamais entendre parler d'eux - mais les Weasley seraient sûrement présents, avec le reste des autres parents et sans doute quelques curieux supplémentaires. Le Ministère enverrait peut être également un représentant ou deux. L'un dans l'autre il se disait que ça serait juste un peu plus encombré que d'habitude.

C'était une cohue indescriptible.

Il y a avait tellement de monde que Harry était sûr que tous les sorciers et sorcières de Londres étaient venus les accueillir. La plateforme 9 ¾ avait été élargie magiquement, et maintenant elle semblait avoir plus de profondeur que de longueur. Des milliers de gens acclamaient les élèves au fur et à mesure que ceux ci descendaient du train, et lorsque les Six apparurent à leur tour ce fut un déchaînement. Ils furent immédiatement portés en triomphe et entourés de supporters excités qui brandissaient des pancartes avec leurs noms, des reproductions géantes de leurs cartes Chocogrenouilles, le blason de Poudlard, ou bien de simples messages de remerciement ou de félicitation.

"LES-GARCONS-ET-LES-FILLES-QUI-ONT-GAGNES!"

"BIENVENUE AUX HEROS DE POUDLARD!"

"BRAVO!"

Tout le monde criait, tendait le bras pour les toucher, leur serrer la main. Certains leur demandaient des autographes, d'autres essayaient carrément d'arracher des morceaux de leurs vêtements pour avoir un souvenir.

"Monsieur Potter. Merci encore!"

"Pouvez vous signer votre carte pour moi s'il vous plait?"

Hermione vit ses parents qui faisaient des efforts désespérés pour se rapprocher. Ils se firent de grands signes pour essayer de se guider vers un point commun mais c'était impossible.

"C'est vous Mademoiselle Granger? C'est magnifique de vous rencontrer!"

Drago fut soudainement conscient que Silena n'était pas avec eux. Il regarda autour de lui avec un début de panique, jusqu'au moment où il l'aperçut enfin pendant un instant. Elle était à coté des enfants Parker et d'une grande femme blonde qui semblait s'occuper d'eux.

Ils ne pouvaient même pas communiquer les uns avec les autres. D'innombrables étrangers n'avaient de cesse que de leur crier des mots inaudibles, avec des expressions de ferveur exacerbée. Certains pleuraient, d'autres s'embrassaient. C'était complètement incroyable. Les premières minutes étaient plutôt grisantes, mais au fur et a mesure que le temps passait, et que la foule ne donnait aucun signe de se calmer, bien au contraire, Harry et les autres commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Arthur arriva enfin avec le service de sécurité du Ministère et formèrent un cordon de sécurité autour d'eux. Le groupe se dirigea tant bien que mal vers une des zones réservées de la gare. Mr Granger fit signe qu'il allait essayer de les y rejoindre en prenant un autre chemin.

Lorsqu'ils purent enfin mettre une porte entre eux et la foule, leurs esprits se remirent lentement à fonctionner normalement. Ils étaient encore sous le choc. Leurs vêtements étaient en loques, et tout ce qu'il restait de la cape de Harry était un vague lambeau qui lui pendait autour du cou. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas de dégâts importants, Kingsley se mit à rire en les regardant, bientôt suivi par le reste de ses collègues. C'est vrai que la situation était quelque part assez comique. Les six élèves leur retournèrent des regards furieux et pour se faire pardonner les Aurors lancèrent plusieurs _Reparo_ pour tenter de remettre en état ce qui pouvait l'être. Drago demanda à l'un d'eux de voir s'il pouvait récupérer sa soeur.

"Euh, je crois qu'on va attendre un peu avant d'aller se promener en ville," proposa Hermione.

"Un peu!" confirma Ron. "Quelque chose comme un siècle ou deux à mon avis."

"Il y a peut être des charmes répulsifs qu'on pourrait utiliser?" demanda Harry presque sérieusement.

A ce moment là Fudge et plusieurs personnages visiblement importants arrivèrent. Ils étaient tous vêtus de robes plus resplendissantes les unes que les autres. Harry grimaça en voyant Rita Skeeter qui se dirigeait vers lui avec une expression gourmande. Derrière elle il y avait au moins trois photographes avec des appareils énormes. Luna était plutôt content de voir son père avec un des reporters du _Chicaneur_.

"Mes chers amis. Bienvenue à Londres," s'exclama Fudge avec emphase. "Monsieur Potter, Harry devrais-je dire. Mon cher Harry, permettez moi de vous adresser mes plus sincères félicitations."

Harry leva la tête avec une expression de colère, et il s'apprêtait à faire une réponse cinglante, mais Fudge avait minutieusement préparé cette rencontre. Son petit discours était désormais parfaitement rodé et il avait pris soin de bien expliquer à plusieurs des officiels du Ministère ce qu'ils devaient faire. Avant même qu'ils puissent dire le moindre mot, Harry et ses amis furent présentés à plusieurs personnalités célèbres du monde des sorciers. Les flashs des photographes crépitaient sans arrêt. C'était tout aussi étourdissant qu'avec la foule précédente. La seule différence c'est qu'on ne leur arrachait pas leurs habits. Ron fit un signe désespéré vers son père mais Arthur ne put que hausser les épaules et lui faire signe de garder patience. Même Drago commençait à jeter des regards affolés autour de lui.

Arthur et Kingsley essayaient tant bien que mal de contrôler la situation. Mr et Mme Granger, avec Molly Weasley, furent enfin autorisés à les voir. Silena fut amenée également mais ce fut tout juste si Ginny eut le temps de remercier Mme Parker pour avoir pris soin d'elle. La pause fut de courte durée. Les familles ne pouvaient pas rester longtemps. Hermione et ses parents se mirent d'accord pour essayer de se voir le lendemain à leur hôtel.

On leur demanda de ressortir et de dire quelques mots à la foule qui menaçait de démonter la gare. La présentation fut expédiée rapidement, et de toute façon personne ne pouvait entendre quoi que se soit. Ils se contentèrent de faire de grands gestes et c'était tout ce que leurs admirateurs attendaient. Hermione se remémora des archives vidéos des concerts mythiques des Beatles. _Pottermania! Est ce que ça va être comme ça à chaque fois qu'on voudra sortir?_

L'étape suivante fut la fameuse conférence de presse organisée par Fudge. Heureusement, des consignes précises avaient été données et les questions ne portaient que sur des sujets sans importance. De toute façon, ils n'étaient déjà plus capables de faire des réponses intelligentes, ni même de réfléchir à quoique ce soit. Harry avait eu tort de craindre les questions pièges de Skeeter. Celle-ci avait manifestement décidé d'attendre son heure. Toute la presse allait parler de la même chose. Le vrai journalisme serait pour plus tard.

Le dernier outrage qu'ils eurent à subir fut une séance de photographies avec les membres les plus importants du Magenmagot (sauf Albus Dumbledore) et du Ministère (y compris Fudge). A ce stade ils étaient tellement écoeurés et dépassés par les événements que la seule chose qu'ils voulaient était de quitter ce lieu de folie le plus vite possible, et si le prix à payer était de serrer la main du Ministre, alors ils étaient prêt à le faire, et même de l'embrasser sur les deux joues.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les Aurors les faisaient passer une dernière fois devant la foule pour monter dans un cortège de limousines.

_Quelque part,_

La pièce n'avait pas changée. Les restes noirâtres de l'araignée étaient toujours collés à l'une des tiges métalliques. Personne n'y avait touché, mais pas pour longtemps. Un serpent long et mince ondulait au travers de la pièce lorsqu'il renifla un effluve en provenance de l'insecte grillé. Ce genre de met n'était pas vraiment ce que le serpent préférait, mais la chasse n'avait pas été très bonne jusqu'à présent.

L'animal se rapprocha et buta contre le pourtour surélevé. Il explora le périmètre jusqu'au moment où il trouva une fissure assez large pour qu'il puisse monter et rejoindre la surface. Il reprit son parcours vers l'araignée mais celle-ci était perchée trop haut pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre facilement. Après quelques tentatives, le serpent parvint à se lover autour de la tige et à grimper tant bien que mal. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour gober le corps lorsqu'un bruit de craquements se fit entendre ...

Les flammes se stabilisèrent pour laisser place aux sept mêmes personnages que la dernière fois.

"Nous avons plus d'information," annonça le premier sorcier avec assurance.

"Et qu'avez vous appris Armand?" demanda la très belle sorcière à coté de lui. Sa voix était douce et chaleureuse, et son attitude était calme et détendue. Seuls ces yeux trahissaient l'impression générale de bienveillance, et encore uniquement pour quelqu'un qui y regarderait de très près.

"L'annonce faite au Magenmagot a été confirmée," dit il en indiquant l'imposant sorcier qui avait une voix d'orateur. "Il semblerait effectivement que six élèves, dont le célèbre Harry Potter, aient combiné leur magie pour atteindre une puissance supérieure ... à celle de votre champion, Electra." Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser percevoir une certaine jubilation à cette annonce, et un mauvais sourire de satisfaction narquoise se lisait sur son visage. "Vous nous avez manifestement fait miser sur le mauvais cheval," ajouta-t il.

Il semblait inviter les autres membres à se joindre à lui, et le plus jeune des sorciers le suivit, faisant même entendre une exclamation moqueuse. Il s'arrêta immédiatement en voyant l'absence de réaction des autres et l'expression soudainement sévère du très vieux sorcier à la voix rauque.

"Ce n'était pas mon champion," répondit la sorcière qu'il avait appelée Electra. Elle parlait d'une voix encore plus douce et presque hypnotique. Il y avait aussi une très légère trace d'un accent étranger

"Je crois me rappeler que nous avions tous été d'accord pour appliquer ce plan," continua-t elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Sa voix était devenue beaucoup plus froide mais tout aussi intense, et le changement était singulièrement dérangeant.. Armand sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il regrettait déjà ses paroles, mais il était trop tard.

"Notre règle n'est elle pas de travailler ensemble vers un même but?" ajouta-t elle avec des intonations d'ironie qui se mêlaient à un timbre de plus en plus mordant et menaçant.

Ses yeux noirs fixaient Armand qui était comme paralysé, avec une grimace de douleur sur le visage. Les autres membres de l'assistance regardaient la scène avec une fascination morbide et le jeune sorcier qui avait failli rire affichait désormais un visage terrifié.

"Ou bien contre un même ... ennemi?" finit elle brutalement, jetant le mot comme un couteau vers une cible.

Armand tituba comme s'il avait reçu un choc. Il ferma les yeux et fit un effort manifeste pour lever une main en signe d'apaisement. Pendant un instant le silence fut total. Il savait qu'il avait franchi une limite. Dans ce groupe, être isolé ne pardonnait pas, et les provocations n'étaient acceptables que pour des raisons solides, et avec un soutien clair. La Confrérie était une alliance construite avec des relations complexes de loyauté et de solidarité réciproques. Ils avaient tous des talents et des faiblesses, et le groupe était plus important que n'importe quel individu.

"Je retire ce que j'ai dit," murmura-t il, mais tous pouvaient l'entendre clairement.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, puis l'orateur pris la parole.

"Mes amis," dit il d'un ton conciliant. "Electra vient de le dire. Nous sommes ici pour lutter ensembles vers un même but. Et il ne peut pas être bien servi si nous nous déchirons entre nous."

Armand se remettait lentement de l'assaut mental qu'il venait de subir. Electra ne l'avait pas seulement touché par la voix. Il avait oublié ses _talents_ particuliers. En plus d'un mal de crâne épouvantable, cette erreur allait lui coûter cher en prestige, au moins pour un temps. Et ce juste au moment où il aurait voulu guider la Confrérie vers une stratégie plus raisonnable. Il rageait intérieurement mais le mal était fait. D'abord Voldemort et sans doute la prochaine fois quelque autre chose d'aussi désastreux.

_Puisse ces soit disant Seigneurs Noirs être maudits pour toute l'éternité! Pourquoi s'obstinent ils toujours à imposer leur domination absolue alors que nous n'avons besoin que de renforcer notre influence? Et leurs descendants ne valent guère mieux._

Electra repris la parole. Cette fois ci sa voix montrait clairement qu'elle assumait l'initiative laissée vacante. Personne ne semblait vouloir s'y opposer, et de toute façon les décisions étaient prises en commun.

"Comment ont ils pu apprendre de telles choses?" demanda-t elle. "Est-ce _Dumbledore_ qui leur a enseigné cette magie?" Elle prononça le nom du Directeur avec une étonnante intensité haineuse.

"Le vieux grigou a prétendu qu'il comprenait à peine ce qui s'était passé," répondit l'orateur qui s'adaptait avec souplesse au nouvel équilibre des forces. "Il semblerait que la mère du jeune Potter ait également pratiqué cet art. Qu'en pensez vous Professeur?" dit il en se tournant vers le très vieux sorcier.

"Il est clair qu'ils ne sont qu'au début de la redécouverte des secrets des Fondateurs," répondit celui-ci de sa voix éteinte. "Cela ne s'était effectivement jamais produit auparavant. Je ne peux que supposer que lorsque Jedusor a attaqué l'enfant, il lui a transféré certains pouvoirs, et peut être même une partie de l'héritage de Salazar. Il n'est pas impossible que ceci se soit combiné avec les enchantements de la mère."

"La rumeur court que la fille Lovegood est également une Empath," ajouta la vieille sorcière.

"Voilà qui est intéressant," dit la troisième sorcière. "Une combinaison _accidentelle_ d'éléments indépendants, et des années de travail sont réduites à néant."

Les deux derniers membres ne disaient rien. Armand avait croisé les bras et écoutait à peine, et le plus jeune sorcier n'osait plus se faire remarquer.

"Que pouvons nous faire contre un tel pouvoir?" demanda l'orateur.

Electra se demandait précisément la même chose. La situation était à la fois plus compliquée et moins catastrophique qu'elle n'avait semblé être au départ. La sorcière commençait même à entrevoir des occasions à explorer.

"Ils ont besoin d'être ensembles pour l'utiliser," dit elle pensivement. "Ils sont jeunes, et ils viennent de remporter une grande victoire. Ca devrait les rendre insouciants. Je pense que nous devrions pouvoir trouver un point faible et en profiter."

Les autres la regardèrent et acquiescèrent les uns après les autres.

"D'ici là, nous attendons," confirma l'orateur.

Les flammes prirent une fois de plus la place des sept figures et quelques instants plus tard la pièce était retournée à son obscurité initiale. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'araignée, et il ne restait du serpent qu'un mince lambeau de chair carbonisée.

* * *

_Notes de l'auteur: Fudge ne s'est pas trop mal débrouillé mais ça ne va pas être aussi simple pour lui par la suite. Electra est un nom qu'il faudra retenir comme vous pouvez l'imaginer. On va retrouver les Six dans les deux prochains chapitres. _

_Merci d'avance pour les prochaines reviews._


	5. Chapitre 4 Square Grimaurd

_Résumé: Drago et Silena découvrent leur nouvelle maison. _

_Réponses aux reviews (merci à Thealie, Satya) :  
__Fudge sera puni (oh oui), ceci dit, àcoté de certains autres vous verrez qu'il est presque sympathique._

* * *

**_Chapitre 4 – 12, Square Grimaurd_**

_12 Square Grimaurd,_

Le Ministère avait quand même prévu des voitures confortables pour leur transport. Ils traversèrent le centre de Londres avec une aisance que la plupart des automobilistes ne pouvaient qu'imaginer dans leurs rêves les plus fous. Les limousines étaient invisibles pour les Moldus et comme le Magicobus, elles changeaient de taille pour profiter du moindre espace libre, avec l'avantage que les passagers n'étaient pas trop secoués.

En arrivant au Square Grimaurd, Silena et Drago se virent montrer un bout de papier écrit de la main de Dumbledore. Immédiatement après l'avoir lu, la maison jaillit du décor devant leurs yeux, et le papier se désintégra. Une minute plus tard, les élèves épuisés s'écroulaient sur les premières places disponibles dans le salon.

"Les prochains jours vont être moins pénibles," dit Arthur qui affichait un sourire amusé malgré son ressentiment contre Fudge. "On va faire passer le message que vous avez envie qu'on vous laisse un peu tranquille. Bien sûr, il y aura toujours des fanatiques, mais c'est la rançon, de la gloire." Il eut un petit rire devant la tête affolée de Ron. "Allez, vos Elfs de Maison préférés sont déjà à pied d'oeuvre et ils vont bien s'occuper de vous."

Il allait partir lorsqu'il pensa à autre chose.

"Oh, avant que j'oublie. Molly et moi seront très heureux de vous accueillir tous au Terrier pour un dîner demain soir. Pas d'horaire particulier, venez à l'heure que vous voulez."

Avec cette dernière invitation, il leur souhaita de bien se remettre et quitta la maison.

Personne ne dit mot pendant un moment. Ils étaient encore en train de réorganiser leurs esprits. Silena regarda la grande pièce et Drago fit de même. Il se souvenait de ce qu'ils lui avaient expliqué. C'était la maison ancestrale de la famille Black. Il n'y était jamais allé auparavant, mais sa mère lui en avait souvent parlé. Par contre sa description ne concordait pas vraiment avec ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Les Blacks étaient une très ancienne famille Serpentard, et extrêmement traditionnels. Il n'était pas concevable que leur salon ait des murs de couleur pastel et que les fauteuils et les canapés soient en cuir brun orange.

_Ils l'ont évidement re-décorée dans la tradition Gryffondor._

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça manquait un peu de dignité, et que les lumières étaient trop fortes. Son manque d'appréciation devait être visible parce que Harry et Hermione se mirent à rire doucement.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Drago? Tu n'aimes pas ta nouvelle maison?"

Il grimaça et fit un effort pour être poli.

"Non, non. C'est ... pas trop mal."

Même Ron s'esclaffa et Ginny leur jeta un regard contrarié.

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle," dit elle, "et à ce sujet on pourrait peut être discuter de la décoration. Il y avait quelques idées intéressantes dans la salle commune des Serpentards."

Drago inclina la tête dans sa direction en remerciement. Harry redevint sérieux et échangea un regard rapide avec Hermione.

"Je suis d'accord avec toi. On n'a pas vraiment pensé à ça avant, mais si on doit tous habiter ici, alors ça serait normal que les pièces communes reflètent l'ensemble de nos personnalités."

"Je voudrais pas vous imposer mes goûts," dit Drago avec une pointe d'ironie.

"Non, je suis très sérieux," insista Harry. "Je sais bien que c'est officiellement ma maison, mais je ne l'ai pas choisie. Tu as dit toi même tout à l'heure qu'on était des frères de sang, et je te prends au mot. Si on décide de rester ensembles, alors je vote pour que Grimaurd devienne notre propriété commune, et qu'on l'aménage en conséquence."

Ils se regardèrent. Aucun n'avait vraiment réfléchi à ça.

"C'est très généreux de ta part Harry," dit Ginny avec chaleur. Elle se tourna vers Drago. "J'aimerais bien qu'on vive ici ensemble, au moins pour quelque temps," murmura-t elle.

"Ca serait certainement plus pratique tant que nous sommes à Poudlard," affirma Hermione.

Drago n'y était pas opposé, mais il n'avait pas vraiment l'expérience de ce genre de vie en communauté. Il avait beaucoup d'argent, ou tout au moins il en aurait lorsque l'héritage de ses parents serait réglé, et il avait plutôt imaginé reconstruire le Manoir des Malefoy et y habiter avec Ginny et Silena.

"Hum," dit il.

"Il n'y a pas besoin de décider quelque chose maintenant," dit Harry. "Tu veux qu'on te fasse faire le tour du propriétaire?"

Il acquiesça, soulagé de ne pas avoir à donner une réponse sur le champ, et Ginny le prit par le bras. Ils commencèrent la visite du reste de la maison. En dehors des pièces de réception, le rez-de-chaussée disposait d'une suite qui était utilisée par Remus et Tonks, de divers lieux de rangements, et d'une grande cuisine. La plupart des chambres étaient au premier étage, et là le besoin de faire des aménagements fut rapidement mis en évidence. L'unique salle de bain était déjà insuffisante pour cinq personnes, elle le serait encore plus pour sept.

"On pourrait organiser trois suites indépendantes avec leur propre salle de bain," proposa Hermione. Les filles étaient manifestement enchantées par l'idée de réorganiser l'étage, et plusieurs suggestions furent rapidement échangées.

"Et Silena pourrait disposer d'une plus petite chambre pour elle toute seule."

"Pas trop petite," protesta la petite fille. "J'ai promis à Alice et Richard qu'on pourrait les inviter ici." Elle réalisa tout d'un coup que ce n'était pas vraiment à elle de le décider. "Euh, si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr," ajouta-t elle plus timidement.

Harry masqua un sourire et leva un sourcil interrogateur vers Ginny et Drago. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et Ginny acquiesça.

"D'accord," confirma Harry. "On mettra de coté deux chambres pour toi et pour tes amis." Le visage de Silena s'éclaira et elle battit des mains de joie.

Ils passèrent à l'étage suivant et Hermione devint nettement plus démonstrative en s'approchant de l'endroit qu'elle préférait: la bibliothèque. Ils avaient déjà une collection impressionnante avec tous les livres des Black, ses propres ouvrages et tous ce qu'ils avaient acheté cet été. La pièce était aussi grande que le salon du bas avec une grande table et plusieurs chaises. Drago vit qu'il y avait également des pièces vides, un bureau et un petit laboratoire de potions.

"On l'a seulement utilisé l'été dernier pour préparer le cours du professeur Rogue, mais j'aimerais l'élargir pour pouvoir également faire des expériences de Métamorphose et de Charmes," dit Hermione qui fourmillait manifestement d'idées. "Je voudrais aussi réserver une pièce pour l'association, si possible avec une cheminée et un accès Cheminette séparé."

Le grenier n'avait rien de particulier. Buck avait été remis en liberté depuis longtemps. Ils redescendirent vers la cuisine. Winky et Dobby les accueillirent avec enthousiasme. Silena était ravie de retrouver l'ancien Elf de Maison des Malefoy, et Dobby était très content de la revoir lui aussi, mais il était un peu plus circonspect concernant son frère. La réaction de Drago fut d'abord la surprise, suivie d'une certaine gêne.

"Je ne savais pas que tu l'avais pris comme serviteur," dit il à Harry. Hermione se renfrogna immédiatement.

"Dobby et Winky sont des Elfs _libres_," souligna-t elle avec force. "Ils peuvent travailler pour qui ils veulent, et nous avons un accord avec eux, et avec le professeur Dumbledore, pour qu'ils passent l'année à Poudlard, et les vacances scolaires ici."

Drago grimaça et vit que les créatures portaient de vrais habits. Pour Winky ça allait encore. Elle avait une robe blanche plutôt sobre et une paire de sandales, mais Dobby était emmitouflé dans plusieurs épaisseurs de chemises, chaussettes et de tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver. Il portait même un short par dessus son pantalon. Drago ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou être écoeuré devant ce spectacle ridicule, mais il était surtout contrarié par le rappel de son ancienne vie.

_D'abord cet imbécile de Ministre qui nous mène en bateau, ensuite de devoir vivre dans cette maison burlesque, et maintenant la cerise sur le gâteau: Dobby habillé en clown._

Il fit un effort héroïque pour cacher ce qu'il pensait et tourna le dos à Dobby en se déplaçant dans la pièce, ostensiblement curieux d'examiner l'équipement de cuisine. Luna et Ginny n'étaient pas dupes et échangèrent un regard concerné. Ginny fit signe qu'elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre s'en mêle, et qu'elle verrait le problème elle même. Luna haussa les épaules et ils continuèrent la visite de la maison, y compris le jardin qui était complètement sous la neige.

En revenant dans la pièce principale, la mauvaise humeur de Drago les avait contaminés et un sentiment général de gêne était palpable. Silena demanda si elle pouvait aller à la cuisine pour grignoter un morceau et Hermione lui donna la permission. Luna suggéra qu'ils aillent tous dans leurs chambres pour déballer leurs affaires et se rafraîchir. Les autres acceptèrent immédiatement sauf Drago qui ne disait toujours rien. Il suivit Ginny jusque dans leur chambre. La première chose qu'il vit fut les deux lits simples et son expression s'assombrit encore.

Ginny ferma la porte, le regarda un moment et prit une profonde inspiration.

"Ne te bile pas au sujet de Dobby," dit elle. "J'aurai une discussion avec lui demain et ça ce passera bien."

Il ne répondit pas et alla s'asseoir sur un des lits. Il regarda les murs et les meubles de la chambre. Son visage était fermé comme un couvercle au dessus d'un chaudron de sentiments énervés. Il soupira et s'allongea sur le lit en fermant les yeux, s'isolant symboliquement du reste du monde. Les cachots des quartiers Serpentards lui manquaient déjà. Pas seulement l'endroit lui même, mais surtout les couleurs et l'atmosphère si particulière, avec son coté _traditionnel _qu'il associait à un sentiment de sécurité et de sérénité. En fait c'était aussi sa _maison_ qui lui manquait. Le Manoir Malefoy avait beau être associé à des souvenirs pénibles, il y avait toujours vécu. Le fait d'y repenser, après ce premier contact avec l'endroit où il allait passer ses vacances, le rendait nostalgique et triste.

_Peut être que je suis seulement fatigué._

Mais il savait que ce n'était pas la seule raison. Il ne se sentait pas chez lui ici. C'était la maison de Harry. Les autres pouvaient sans doute y être à l'aise, mais pas lui. Ginny lui avait expliqué comment Dumbledore et Hermione l'avait transformée. Elle avait été là depuis le début, elle faisait pratiquement partie de leur famille. Il était un étranger.

_Ce n'est pas mon monde._

Il soupira encore et ouvrit les yeux, en fixant simplement le plafond blanc. Ginny fronça des sourcils mais prit sur elle de faire un effort.

"On n'a pas besoin de déballer les coffres tout de suite. Est ce que tu veux qu'on discute de ce que tu aimerais comme décoration? Pour la pièce et même le reste de la maison? On pourrait juste laisser aller notre imagination."

Il fit entendre un vague grognement.

_Bon, j'essaye encore une fois,_ se dit elle.

"Drago, je sais que tu est contrarié mais vraiment, on a juste eu une longue journée. Je peux aller chercher un morceau dans la cuisine. On mangera ici, tout les deux tranquilles, et on se couchera tôt."

Une fois de plus il resta silencieux. _Mais c'est quoi son problème à la fin?_ pensa-t elle avec une irritation grandissante. Ginny avait une nature aimable et généreuse, mais sa patience était fortement limitée, particulièrement envers les caprices des autres.

"Hé toi," cria-t elle enfin. "Tu me prends pour une plante verte ou quoi? Si tu as envie de ruminer dans ton coin comme un gosse mal élevé alors fais le, mais tu pourrais au moins avoir la franchise de le dire clairement."

Sa tête se releva brusquement et la colère brillait dans ses yeux.

"Je ne suis pas un gosse mal élevé!"

"Et bien en tout cas c'est rudement bien imité."

"Je veux juste qu'on me fiche la paix."

"J'essaye juste de t'aider. Tu as vraiment un sale caractère. Tout le monde est agréable avec toi et tout ce que tu fais c'est de bouder. Bel exemple pour Silena."

Il se leva d'un bon et alla vers elle.

"Ne me parle pas de Silena!" dit il d'une voix basse et furieusement intense. "Elle a perdu sa _mère_ Silena. On a perdu notre _maison_! Et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, c'était pour toi que c'est arrivé!"

Ginny n'avait pas bronché lorsqu'il avait avancé brutalement vers elle, mais elle pâlît en entendant ces paroles. Une onde glacée la transperça et elle fit un pas en arrière. Ils se fixèrent du regard et le sien était tellement dur et froid que Drago comprit immédiatement qu'il venait de dire un mot de trop.

"Très bien," dit elle d'une voix sèche et sans intonation qui était plus terrible à entendre que des cris. "Je comprends que ta _chère famille_ te manque ainsi que ta _gentille petite maison_. Je vois que c'était une erreur de ma part de prétendre à les remplacer."

"Ginny -" dit il horrifié. Elle leva la main pour l'interrompre.

"Et je crois que tu as raison. Je vais te laisser tranquille puisque tu le souhaites." Elle marcha d'un pas déterminé vers son coffre personnel et le fit léviter. "Pas la peine d'en rajouter avec les souvenirs pénibles."

Il la regarda sans comprendre. Elle prit son sac et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Adieu et merci pour tout. C'était pas si mal le temps que ça a duré."

"Ginny! Excuse moi! S'il te plait." Il essaya de l'attraper mais elle l'évita prestement. Il plongea pour attraper son bras et la forcer à le regarder. "Ginny!"

"Lâche moi!" cria-t elle. "Je sais que tu es le plus fort. Est ce que je dois hurler pour appeler à l'aide?" dit elle furieusement.

Son visage était buté et son regard dur comme de la pierre. Quiconque la connaissait un peu savait qu'elle ne reculerait pas. Les Weasley avaient une solide réputation de têtes de mules et elle n'était pas la moins tenace, ni la moins fière, de la famille. Drago la relâcha avec une exclamation d'exaspération.

"Bon sang! J'ai dit que je m'excusais!"

Elle le regarda fixement sans rien dire.

"Je t'en prie Ginny," supplia-t il. "Je te demande pardon. J'étais fatigué et énervé, et j'ai dit quelque chose que je ne pensais pas. Je savais que c'était une erreur dès que j'ai ouvert la bouche."

Son visage se radoucit très légèrement, mais les traces de colère étaient encore visibles. Ses paroles l'avaient vraiment blessée. Ce qui s'était passé au Manoir Malefoy était épouvantable et il n'avait pas le droit de lui reprocher quoique ce soit.

"Ginny je t'aime de tout mon coeur. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal." Il fit un effort pour exprimer toute sa sincérité dans sa voix. "Tu comptes plus pour moi que n'importe quelle maison et n'importe quelle famille, et c'est la vérité."

Elle se détendit un peu et baissa la tête. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle se serra contre lui avec force, blottissant sa tête contre son épaule.

"Je suis désolé," répéta-t il. Elle pleurait maintenant et il pouvait sentir les larmes qui coulaient.

"Ca va," dit elle en reniflant. "Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais non plus, enfin presque."

"Ne dis pas ça!"

"Non, bien sûr. Je t'aime toi aussi. Elle l'agrippa plus fort, en lui faisant presque mal, et elle leva la tête pour le regarder intensément. "Mais ne me repousse jamais plus comme ça."

"J'étais un imbécile." Une expression vulnérable inhabituelle se lisait sur son visage. "Tu m'as vraiment fait peur tu sais."

"Excuse moi," dit elle doucement. Il baissa la tête doucement en faisant glisser son visage contre le sien jusqu'à ce que sa bouche touche la sienne. La peau de Ginny avait un goût salé à cause des pleurs.

"Tu sais, tu avais une bonne idée tout à l'heure."

"Laquelle?"

"Aller chercher quelque chose à la cuisine et passer la soirée ici."

"Pour manger?" demanda-t elle avec un petit sourire.

"Et tu avais aussi parlé de la décoration ..."

"Oui." Ses yeux dansaient de malice.

"Et puis, peut être qu'on pourrait aussi trouver ... d'autres choses à faire ..."

"Oui." Ils brillaient très fort à présent.

"Et bien sûr se coucher tôt, pour récupérer le sommeil en retard."

"C'est tout?" demanda-t elle avec un petit air moqueur.

"Et bien si on ne sait plus quoi faire, je suis sûr qu'on trouvera bien quelque chose d'autre," dit il d'un ton faussement dégagé. Elle eut un petit rire.

"D'accord. Je descends pour remplir quelques assiettes. Commence à réfléchir à tout ça."

Elle quitta la pièce et Drago se dit qu'il était vraiment un idiot, mais aussi qu'il avait beaucoup de chance. D'accord, on ne lui servait pas tout sur un plateau, sauf peut être le dîner de ce soir, mais l'un dans l'autre il n'avait pas à se plaindre.

_Je ne veux pas être servi sur un plateau. Je veux faire des choses par moi même._

Il se rendit compte à ce moment que ce qui l'énervait le plus au fond était l'insistance de Dumbledore de les tenir à l'écart de ce qui allait se passer, tant qu'ils n'auraient pas terminé leurs études. D'un coté il pouvait comprendre le raisonnement derrière cette exigence, mais de l'autre son instinct lui disait qu'ils seraient beaucoup plus efficaces _maintenant_ que dans deux ans. S'il avait été le seul concerné, il aurait sérieusement envisagé de quitter Poudlard maintenant, mais bien sûr les autres ne voudraient jamais le suivre.

Il soupira. Il faisait partie d'un groupe maintenant, et c'était à la fois une contrainte et un avantage. A eux six, sept avec Silena, ils n'étaient pas tout à fait une famille, mais ils formaient quelque chose de spécial quand même. Son amitié avec Harry était très importante pour lui, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé au départ. Ils se considéraient comme des égaux, et chacun savait que l'autre serait toujours disponible en cas de besoin. Pour quelqu'un comme lui, qui était né et qui avait grandi dans la froide et inhumaine parodie des idéaux Serpentards qu'avait été la famille Malefoy, c'était quelque chose d'étrange et de précieux. Le simple fait que Drago recherchait l'approbation de Harry était suffisant pour tempérer son ambition et son désir de puissance.

Dans un éclair intuitif, il vit cela comme la principale différence entre Voldemort et Salazar Serpentard. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait accepté aucun ami, et en conséquence il n'y avait eu personne pour l'empêcher de sombrer dans sa folie démoniaque.

Godric avait été là pour Salazar, tout comme Harry était là pour lui. Ginny était dans son coeur, mais elle ne pourrait pas le protéger de la même manière. Il pouvait même tout à fait imaginer que s'il succombait un jour à l'attrait de la Magie Noire, elle se sacrifie pour rester à ses cotés, mais avant cela son amitié avec Harry serait brisée, et c'était peut être la seule chose qui pourrait le sauver. Même Severus n'avait pas une telle influence sur lui.

Une fois de plus il réalisait l'importance de l'instant où ils avaient mis de coté leurs différences. Pendant un instant il ressentit une envie impérieuse de parler avec Harry. Peut être pas pour lui dire ces choses explicitement, mais simplement pour les lui faire sentir. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir que Harry n'aurait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre.

Ca ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde avant que sa réserve naturelle reprenne le dessus. Ils en discuterait effectivement peut être un jour si l'occasion s'en présentait, mais il n'était pas question qu'il prenne l'initiative d'une démarche aussi ... _personnelle_, et puis Harry et Hermione voulaient probablement eux aussi avoir un moment tranquille tous les deux. Il eut une meilleure idée et une expression amusée se forma sur son visage.

Sortant sa baguette magique, il transfigura les deux lits simples en un lit double. Ca s'était facile à faire. Il se tourna ensuite vers le mur le plus proche et fit un effort pour se concentrer sur une palette de couleurs.

- - -

Ginny descendit l'escalier et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Winky était ravi de l'aider à remplir un large plateau avec une sélection de viandes froides, un peu de salade, du pain et quelques autres choses. Les Elfs avaient même fait un gâteau et deux tranches furent ajoutées à l'ensemble, avec des verres et un pichet de jus de fruit. En revenant avec le plateau qui flottait devant elle, Ginny aperçu Luna qui lisait tranquillement dans le salon.

"Tu es toute seule?" demanda elle.

"Oui," répondit Luna en levant la tête. "Ron est en train de dormir," ajouta-t elle avec un sourire amusée.

_Oh._

"Et il n'est même pas descendu faire une razzia dans la cuisine? Je ne vais pas te demander ce que tu as fait à mon frère," dit Ginny avec une expression espiègle.

"Il va descendre dans un moment." Elle désigna le plateau. "Si je comprends bien, ce n'est pas la peine de vous attendre pour dîner?"

"Euh, non."

"Et bien dans ce cas, passez une bonne soirée," dit Luna avec son sourire serein. "Je ne crois pas que ni Harry ni Hermione ne vont descendre non plus."

_Hum._

"A demain alors."

"Bonne nuit."

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre, Drago était en train de déballer ses affaires. Il avait aussi transformé plusieurs choses dans la pièce. En plus de la disposition du lit, le papier peint était désormais d'une couleur vert d'eau. Il avait gardé la teinte brune orange des meubles, mais les poignées métalliques étaient maintenant argentées ou dorées, avec des incrustations de vert ou de rouge. L'ensemble donnait à la chambre une impression de confort luxueux sans être trop chargé.

"Whoa!"

"Ca te plait? J'ai juste fait quelques essais. On pourra l'améliorer et chercher des idées pour les autres pièces." Il se tourna vers elle en espérant manifestement son approbation.

Elle se précipita pour l'embrasser.

"C'est magnifique! J'adore!" Il la serra contre lui et elle murmura dans son oreille. "Et je t'adore toi."

Il désigna le plateau rempli de nourriture.

"Il y a des choses qui ne peuvent pas attendre là dedans?"

Elle secoua la tête en le regardant. Ses yeux brillaient plus fort que jamais. Ils abandonnèrent la nourriture pendant un moment.

* * *

_Notes de l'auteur: C'était un petit chapitre. On retrouve Mr et Mme Granger dans le prochain._

_Merci d'avance pour vos reviews._


	6. Chapitre 5 Premier jour

_Résumé: Un autre petit chapitre sur la suite du retour à Londres, et la deuxième rencontre entre Harry et Mr & Mme Granger (en fait ce chapitre aurait pu être groupé avec le précédent). _

_Réponses aux reviews (merci à Thealie, Satya - ils sont où les autres?) _

_Drago joue un rôle assez important dans cette histoire. Il va devoir faire un choix difficile plus tard. C'est aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles je met en valeur le coté 'famille' dans cette partie du récit._

* * *

**_Chapitre 5 – Premier jour_**

_12 Square Grimaurd,_

Drago se réveilla de bonne heure. Il mit un peu de temps à réaliser où il était. Ginny dormait toujours. Il s'habilla rapidement et descendit dans la cuisine.

"Dobby souhaite une bonne journée à maître Drago, Monsieur" annonça Dobby avec un certain formalisme. "Est ce que maître Drago prend toujours son café avec deux sucres?"

"Oui," répondit il automatiquement. "Euh, non. Un seul sucre s'il te plait, merci," ajouta-t il.

Dobby repartit en direction de la cuisinière pour aller chercher la cafetière, et ensuite il se mit en devoir d'installer une grande tasse, quelques soucoupes et diverses choses devant Drago. Le jeune sorcier considéra l'Elf de Maison avec attention, cherchant à déceler une trace d'hostilité ou de ressentiment.

Lorsque Dobby était au service des Malefoy, il avait été brutalement maltraité par Lucius et méprisé par Narcissa. Evidement Drago l'avait également rabroué à l'occasion, mais moins que les autres car l'Elf avait plutôt été le serviteur personnel de son père. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir particulièrement brutalisé lui même, mais bien sûr il n'avait jamais pris sa défense ni manifesté la moindre sympathie à son égard. En fait ces créatures ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment, mais il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que Hermione, et dans une certaine mesure Harry, avaient une faiblesse pour elles.

"Voici quelques tartines maître Drago, Monsieur."

"Merci ... Dobby."

Instaurer un rapport de politesse mutuelle semblait être la meilleure des stratégies pour le moment. Ca lui convenait parfaitement en tout cas.

"Bonjour!"

Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir Harry et Hermione qui descendaient. Le visage de Dobby se fendit d'un immense sourire.

"Salut."

"Harry Potter, Monsieur, Mademoiselle Hermione. Dobby est très content de vous voir tous les deux en cette magnifique matinée. Harry Potter et Mademoiselle Hermione ont ils bien dormi? Dobby est prêt à servir leur petit déjeuner habituel."

"Oui Dobby, merci."

Drago leva les yeux au ciel devant le spectacle ridicule de l'Elf en train de s'affairer autour de Harry et Hermione comme un maître d'hôtel de palace dopé aux stéroïdes. Sa première réaction était l'écoeurement, puis il se reprit et réfléchit à la situation. En fait il avait deux attitudes possibles. Il pouvait trouver ça énervant, ou bien en profiter pour observer ses amis dans un contexte qui n'était pas celui de l'école. La deuxième alternative était non seulement plus positive, mais en plus elle cadrait avec certains objectifs qu'il s'était fixé.

_Je dois comprendre pourquoi certaines personnes agissent comme ils le font._

La politique était l'art de convaincre les autres. Pour le faire de manière efficace il fallait d'abord les connaître. Il allait donc s'exercer à l'étude de la nature humaine, et du caractère des gens. Il connaissait déjà certaines techniques, mais il ne s'était vraiment intéressé qu'aux esprits Serpentards, qui étaient pour lui beaucoup plus logiques et cohérents que les autres élèves. _Leçon numéro un. Le Gryffondor en milieu familiale._

En les regardant il pouvait déjà voir quelques différences intéressantes. Harry traitait Dobby comme un ami serviable qui avait de curieuses manières, et il tolérait ses excentricités comme il acceptait beaucoup de choses bizarres dans le monde magique. Hermione elle semblait baser son attitude sur le respect de certains principes éthiques, et elle était toujours attentive à ce que les Elfs ne soient pas forcés à faire quelque chose qui aille contre leurs intérêts.

C'était assez instructif à observer. A Poudlard, leur environnement était finalement très standardisé entre les élèves d'un coté et les professeurs de l'autre. La plupart du temps ils ne discutaient que de choses triviales ou de sujets extrêmement sérieux sur lesquels les positions des uns et des autres laissaient peu de place à la fantaisie. Vivre avec une menace mortelle au dessus de la tête avait tendance à simplifier certaines choses.

"Ton esprit vagabonde?" demanda Hermione gentiment. Il sursauta puis secoua la tête.

"Non, non. Je pense juste à certaines choses."

"Des pensées joyeuses j'espère," dit Harry.

"Hum." Il fit une grimace. "Désolé pour hier soir."

Ils le regardèrent amicalement. Aucun d'eux ne vit Dobby qui le surveillait aussi depuis l'autre bout de la cuisine.

"Ca a l'air d'aller mieux ce matin."

Il haussa les épaules.

"On a discuté, Ginny et moi."

Hermione haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Elle avait l'oreille fine et elle avait entendu plus qu'une discussion. A un moment ça avait même plutôt ressemblé à une violente dispute, même si ça n'avait pas duré très longtemps. Elle avait presque été sur le point d'intervenir.

"Vous avez discuté," répéta Harry qui le fixait avec attention. Drago fit la moue.

"D'accord, on s'est disputé et ensuite on a parlé, et maintenant ça va mieux," dit il sur la défensive. "Et on a aussi redécoré la chambre," ajouta-t en essayant de changer le sujet.

"Peut être que tu aurais aussi envie de parler avec nous," dit Harry en choisissant ses mots avec soin. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser distraire.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Hermione allongea le bras et posa sa main sur la sienne.

"Les amis sont là pour ça," continua Harry doucement.

L'autre garçon hésita. Ca avait déjà été assez difficile de se laisser aller avec Ginny. Même s'il ne mettait pas en doute leur bonne volonté. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de la main d'Hermione. En les regardant tous les deux, il réalisa à quel point ils étaient en phase l'un avec l'autre. A les voir agir comme ça on imaginait vraiment une personnalité unique.

"Merci, je ..." commença-t il. _Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire que je suis encore en train d'apprendre à quoi servent les amis._ Il afficha un sourire un peu gêné et détourna la tête. "J'étais juste un peu énervé."

"C'est à cause de ce que Dumbledore a dit?" demanda Hermione. Il grimaça puis acquiesça. On pouvait lui faire confiance pour comprendre les choses. _En fait elle est probablement aussi frustrée que moi._

"Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte toute de suite mais oui, c'est ce qui me travaille depuis hier." Il soupira. "J'espérais tellement qu'on puisse faire avancer les choses?"

Ils lui sourirent avec sympathie.

"Et en plus on doit subir ces c..." Il fit un geste d'exaspération vers l'édition du jour de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qui avait fait un numéro spécial sur leur arrivée et sur l'accueil organisé par le Ministère. En première page, Fudge gesticulait avec emphase. La photo avait été prise pendant un de ses discours.

Harry la regarda et se mit à rire. Il prit un stylo et dessina une moustache sous le nez du Ministre. L'image se mit à se frotter la lèvre pour tenter d'effacer la trace. Ca détendit l'atmosphère et Drago et Hermione éclatèrent de rire à leur tour.

"Vous savez, il est tellement ridicule que c'est la seule chose à faire," dit Hermione.

"Ouais," dit Drago. "Jusqu'à ce qu'on ait envie de hurler."

"Moi aussi j'ai envie d'aller plus loin," concéda-t elle plus sérieusement, "mais peut être qu'on pourrait en profiter pour prendre le temps d'y réfléchir." Elle tapota ses doigts sur la table. "Dumbledore a dit 'patience', moi je dirai plutôt 'préparation'."

Il hocha la tête lentement. Elle avait certainement raison.

"Bon," dit Harry, "Voilà ce que je propose. Mione et moi nous allons voir ses parents ce matin et j'imagine qu'on va déjeuner avec eux. Ce soir on est avec les Weasley, mais demain il n'y a rien de prévu et on pourrait en profiter pour réfléchir aux options possibles."

"D'accord."

"Salut tout le monde."

Ron, Luna et Ginny arrivèrent à leur tour et s'installèrent autour de la table. Il s'ensuivit un retour au déroulement normal d'un petit déjeuner. Lorsque la conversation revint sur le planning du jour, Harry répéta ce qu'il avait dit.

"J'aimerais bien aller voir mon père," annonça Luna. Elle se tourna vers Ron qui venait de mordre dans une énorme tartine. "Tu viendras avec moi Ronny?"

"...ûr," répondit il la bouche pleine.

Drago et Ginny décidèrent qu'ils resteraient ici avec Silena. Ginny suggéra qu'ils arrivent assez tôt au Terrier pour qu'elle puisse passer un peu plus de temps avec sa famille. En attendant ils allaient réfléchir à l'agencement de la maison.

"Ne commencez pas à tout redécorer sans nous," dit Harry avec un clin d'oeil.

"Rien d'irréversible, et on regardera juste ce qu'on peut faire pour le salon."

"N'oubliez pas qu'il n'y a pas que vos deux Maisons," ajouta Luna. "Un peu de bleu et de jaune ne ferait pas de mal."

"Heureusement qu'aucun d'entre nous ne viens de Pouffesoufle," dit Ginny avec amusement. "Ca va déjà être assez compliqué comme ça."

Drago la regarda et une fois de plus son esprit se mis à jouer avec les couleurs.

_Il doit y avoir une teinte de vert qui ira exactement avec ses cheveux. Je n'ai juste qu'à la trouver._

Ca c'était une pensée joyeuse.

- - -

Plus tard dans leur chambre, Harry fit le tour de ce qu'il avait comme habits Moldus un peu soignés. Le choix n'était pas large, mais au moins il n'en était pas réduit à porter les vieilles fripes de Dudley. Il prit un pantalon noir, une chemise et un pull.

"Tu sais où ils sont?" demanda-t il.

" Hôtel Crowne Plaza St James."

"Et on y va comment?" Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment Transplaner pour arriver au milieu de la rue, ou dans le hall de l'hôtel.

"J'ai une carte des lieux de Transplanage sécurisés de Londres." Elle lui montra une brochure avec le logo du Ministère de la Magie et une longue liste de recommandations. "Il y en a un à moins de dix minutes de chez eux."

Emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux, ils sortirent dans la rue. Tant qu'ils restaient dans la cour extérieure, ils étaient invisibles aux Moldus. Ils Transplanèrent immédiatement et se retrouvèrent dans une cave sombre. A en juger par les odeurs qui flottaient dans l'air, ils se trouvaient sous un restaurant Indien ou Chinois. Ils sortirent sans rencontrer personne, et Hermione prit la direction des opérations en se référant à un plan de rue. Harry la suivit, mais il devait avoir l'air un peu rêveur parce qu'elle lui jeta un air amusé et légèrement supérieur.

"On dirais que tu n'es jamais venu à Londres?"

"Et bien les Dursleys ne me sortaient pas très souvent," dit il sur la défensive. "En fait ils ne me sortaient jamais, si tu veux savoir." Elle grimaça. Ces gens là avaient intérêt à ce qu'elle ne les rencontre jamais.

"Ca te dirait qu'on se promène ensemble cette après midi?" dit elle plus gentiment en lui prenant la main.

Il imagina à quoi pourrait ressembler une promenade à deux dans une grande ville. Ils pourraient en profiter pour faire des courses, et s'arrêter prendre un chocolat dans une maison de thé. Ca serait certainement autre chose que Pré Au Lard.

"Je crois que j'aimerais beaucoup ça."

"Vendu."

En arrivant à l'hôtel ils demandèrent Mr et Mme Granger, et furent dirigés vers leur chambre. Les parents d'Hermione les accueillirent chaleureusement et les firent rentrer dans ce qui était en fait une large suite. Manifestement ils n'étaient pas du genre à compter leurs dépenses.

Ravi de te revoir Harry," dit Marc Granger.

"Merci, moi aussi."

Les quatre s'installèrent chacun dans un sofa autour d'une petite table.

"C'était un accueil très impressionnant auquel on a assisté hier. Vous êtes sacrément célèbres maintenant."

Harry fit la moue. La célébrité n'avait jamais été quelque chose de positif pour lui.

"Oui, enfin c'est pas vraiment ce que je préfère."

Le visage de Mr Granger devint soudainement plus sérieux.

"Mr Weasley nous a expliqué certaines choses, mais nous n'avons pas pu discuter très longtemps. Peut être que vous allez pouvoir nous donner plus de détails?"

"Et aussi enfin nous dire à quel point c'était dangereux," ajouta Jane Granger. Harry se sentit tout d'un coup beaucoup moins à l'aise.

"Nous ne sommes pas idiots," ajouta Marc. "Pour que autant de gens réagissent comme si une guerre venait de se terminer, c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'important, et il est évident que vous y avez joué un rôle décisif."

Hermione regarda Harry, et elle se demanda jusqu'à quel point ils devaient leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Il n'y avait plus de secrets désormais, ni de menace qui justifiait de rester discret ou de ne pas affoler les gens, mais s'ils devaient raconter tout alors ça allait être une longue histoire, et plutôt une à faire peur.

"Vous êtes sûrs que vous voulez tous savoir?"

Mr et Mme Granger acquiescèrent avec gravité.

"Bon, alors voila ..."

Hermione et Harry parlèrent à tour de rôle. Ca dura effectivement assez longtemps, même s'ils passèrent assez rapidement sur des éléments secondaires, mais d'un commun accord ils ne minimisèrent rien de ce qui s'était effectivement passé. Les deux adultes montrèrent de plus en plus d'inquiétude au fur et à mesure du récit. Ils firent une pause pour boire un verre d'eau avant d'arriver au paroxysme des derniers jours.

"Jeune fille, si nous avions su le quart de tout cela, je ne sais pas si nous t'aurions laissée retourner dans cette école," dit Marc en regardant Hermione d'un air sévère. Harry était maintenant très inconfortable. Il en était à regretter leur décision lorsqu'il se dit que de toute façon il valait sans doute mieux dire les choses crûment plutôt que d'essayer de les minimiser.

"Si vous aviez fait ça alors je serais probablement mort et vous auriez tous été encore plus en danger," répondit il sans ménagement. Ils le regardèrent avec stupéfaction.

"Ne vous méprenez pas," continua-t il. "Je donnerais ma vie pour Hermione sans hésiter, mais la seule manière de vaincre Voldemort était de travailler ensemble, et n'oubliez pas qu'il avait l'intention de tuer tous les sorciers et sorcières qui avaient des parents Moldus."

Marc poussa un grognement. Clairement, tout ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

"C'est ridicule. Pourquoi voudrait il faire une chose pareille?"

"A cause de préjugés sur le droit du sang et que seules les vieilles familles de sorciers devraient avoir certains droits." Harry haussa les épaules. "Pour dire les choses brutalement, c'était un psychopathe raciste."

Marc et Jane se regardèrent avec une expression de répugnance et de crainte. Ils avaient accepté de laisser leur fille vivre dans un monde qui leur avait toujours semblé _bizarre_ mais jamais ils n'avaient imaginé de telles choses. Harry avait l'impression qu'ils le regardaient désormais comme une sorte de monstre.

"Ca n'arrive pas que chez les sorciers," souligna Hermione. "L'Holocauste, ça ne vous rappelle rien?" Marc concéda le point avec une grimace.

"Est ce que vous voulez qu'on continue après le déjeuner?" demanda Mme Granger en essayant de modifier l'atmosphère qui devenait pénible. Ils étaient tous devenus beaucoup plus tendus au fur et à mesure du récit.

"Non," Harry avait un visage sombre. Il allait peut être se brouiller définitivement avec ses futurs beaux parents, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de reculer. "En fait c'est maintenant la partie la plus difficile, alors s'il vous plait ne dites rien. On répondra à toutes vos questions après."

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et raconta les événements des derniers jours. Elle ne décrivit pas le détail de ce qui s'était passé dans le Manoir Malefoy, et Harry prit le relais à se moment. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne regardèrent les deux parents en face, mais eux fixaient les deux jeunes gens avec des expressions horrifiées. Le reste de la bataille de Poudlard fut plus facile à raconter, sauf pour ce dont ils avaient perdu le souvenir.

Quand ils eurent fini, il y eut un long silence pendant que les parents d'Hermione essayaient de digérer le récit extraordinaire. Harry et Hermione étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre sur le sofa. Elle s'était blottie contre lui et il avait mis son bras autour de son épaule.

"Tous ça est proprement incroyable," dit finalement Marc. Il les regarda avec un mélange d'horreur et de respect. "Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire," ajouta-t il plus. Sa voix avait perdu son ton agressif et il semblait maintenant mieux accepter la situation. En fait il s'était surtout rendu compte que tout cela le dépassait trop pour qu'il puisse porter un jugement. _Comment des gosses ont ils pu se retrouver dans une situation pareille?_

"Et vous allez bien tous les deux maintenant?" demanda Jane en regardant sa fille avec angoisse.

"Ca va Maman," dit Hermione doucement. Elle tourna son visage vers Harry et se perdit dans ses yeux. "Ca va vraiment très bien."

Marc poussa un grognement et Jane ressentit un petit pincement au coeur. Sa petite fille avait pris son indépendance.

Ils restèrent silencieux encore pendant un moment, simplement à se regarder, mais l'atmosphère n'était plus pesante. Ils avaient tous chacun suffisamment de choses auxquelles penser pour ne pas avoir besoin de parler. A en juger par la manière dont les Granger le regardaient maintenant, Harry se dit qu'il avait sans doute passé une sorte de test. Hermione était soulagée que ses parents sachent la vérité, et ils n'avaient pas l'air de la prendre trop mal.

"Vous aviez parlé de déjeuner," dit finalement Harry.

Marc expira brutalement une bouffée d'air et se secoua sur son siège.

"Oui! Bonne idée ça. J'ai réservé une table ici, on peut y aller quand on veut." Il avait l'air ravi de changer de sujet.

Ils se levèrent et descendirent au restaurant de l'hôtel. La nourriture était excellente et tout le monde fit un effort pour parler de sujets plus anodins. Les Granger avaient l'intention de passer une semaine dans une station de ski en France. Ils avaient évidement prévu d'y emmener Hermione.

"Voudrais tu venir avec nous Harry?" proposa Jane.

"Je ne sais pas," répondit il automatiquement. "Je ne sais pas skier."

"Pfff, c'est beaucoup plus facile que de tenir sur un balai," dit Hermione. "Tu n'auras aucun problème."

"Bon, dans ce cas ça sera avec plaisir."

"Excellent," dit Marc. "On part à la fin de la semaine."

Harry sourit poliment mais il semblait quand même un peu dubitatif. Hermione proposa qu'ils aillent acheter des vêtements de ski dans l'après midi. Elle était radieuse à l'idée qu'il vienne avec eux. En la regardant il se dit que ça vaudrait probablement la peine. _Surtout si l'alternative c'est d'être séparés pendant une semaine._

"Et sinon, qu'est ce vous avez l'intention de faire à présent?" demanda Marc.

"Finir nos études bien sûr," dit Hermione. "Après ça, qui sait?"

Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de discuter de ses projets avec ses parents. Elle avait bien sentit qu'il n'y avait pas que l'horreur de Voldemort qui les avait choqués dans le récit. Il y avait quelque chose dans le concept même de la magie qui les dérangeait profondément. Elle l'avait déjà remarqué auparavant, mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi net.

"Moi je sais," dit soudain Harry avec une expression espiègle. Elle lui jeta un regard d'avertissement.

"Harry ..." siffla-t elle.

"Bon d'accord," dit il en riant. "Je ne le dirai pas mais j'ai vraiment un projet particulier en tête."

"Rien de trop dangereux, j'espère," demanda Jane avec une pointe d'appréhension.

"Beaucoup moins que d'autre choses que j'ai déjà faites," répondit il en ignorant le regard furieux que lui jetait Hermione. Il voyait bien d'ailleurs qu'elle était plus embarrassée que furieuse.

Marc regarda le manège et il eut une soudaine intuition de ce qui se passait. Harry avait le genre d'esprit farceur qu'il appréciait beaucoup lui même, et Hermione réagissait exactement comme lorsque quelqu'un était en train de la faire marcher.

"Ca serait un projet plutôt long terme ou court?" demanda-t il en rentrant dans le jeu. Harry saisit la perche à pleine main.

"Oh, long terme absolument," affirma-t il. "Un engagement pour la vie, je dirais même." Hermione gémit en secouant la tête, ce qui ne fit que confirmer ce que Marc pensait.

"Vraiment?" Les yeux de Marc et de Harry pétillaient d'amusement. Hermione décida de les ignorer et tendit la main pour boire une gorgée de vin. Jane fonçait les sourcils en se demandant ce qui se passait.

"Mais le résultat devrait en valoir la peine," ajouta Harry. Ses lèvres commençaient à tressaillir comme avant d'éclater d'un fou rire.

"Et qu'est ce que tu penses du projet de Harry?" demanda Marc à Hermione avec sa voix la plus innocente.

Elle baissa la tête en signe de reddition. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour les arrêter, et pour dire vrai elle était plutôt flattée. Elle sourit timidement en gardant les yeux fixés sur son verre.

"D'accord Monsieur Potter. Je vais te laisser le dire."

Harry redevint immédiatement sérieux. Il la fixa et marqua une pause en reprenant sa respiration avant de parler.

"Hermione?"

Elle tourna la tête lentement et le regarda en faisant un effort pour rester calme et composée. Malgré tout elle sentait son estomac se contracter et son coeur se mettre à battre plus fort.

"Quand on aura terminé nos études ..."

Hermione s'arrêta de respirer et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Son coeur battait maintenant beaucoup plus vite. Marc et Jane les considéraient avec fascination.

"Je te demanderai si tu veux m'épouser."

Sa bouche se mit à trembler légèrement, et on entendit une exclamation étouffée de la part de Mme Granger. Hermione l'ignora et se concentra sur le visage de Harry qui était redevenu celui du petit garçon qu'elle avait rencontré pour la première fois il y a plus de cinq ans. Il était touchant de candeur, et bien sûr il pensait tout ce qu'il disait. Elle nota également qu'il avait parlé de _demander_ et non pas directement de mariage. Il savait que ça la mettrait plus à l'aise.

"Oui," murmura-t elle. "Je crois que ça serait un bon projet."

* * *

_Notes de l'auteur: Bon je vous rassure. Harry va se calmer avec son idée fixe de mariage (mais Hermione n'a pas fini de se faire chambrer). Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action en moment mais accrochez vous ça va venir. Le prochain chapitre traite du dîner chez les Weasley et ensuite ça devient sérieux._


	7. Chapitre 6 Diner chez les Weasley

_Résumé: Drago savait que Ginny avait une grande famille, maintenant il va vraiment s'en rendre compte. _

_Réponses aux reviews (merci à Satya, Thealie, Clara, Kika, Ptitlaby) _

_Luna joue un rôle assez important dans la dernière partie de l'histoire, et il y aura aussi des moments avec Ron (Quidditch!), mais c'est vrai que j'ai plutôt donnée la vedette aux autres._

* * *

**_Chapitre 6 – Dîner chez les Weasley_**

_Square Grimaurd,_

"Vous êtes prêts là haut?" demanda la voix de Ginny depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

"C'est presque bon. On arrive," répondit Drago dans la chambre de Silena.

Il masqua son embarras en réajustant un ourlet de la robe de la petite fille. Le moment auquel il avait longtemps essayé de ne pas penser, était désormais là devant lui. Ils étaient invités chez les Weasley pour ce qui était annoncé comme un _dîner de famille_, mais il savait très bien qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de beaucoup moins innocent.

Il était le compagnon et le _partenaire_ de Ginny, un ami intime de Ron et de Harry, et il avait joué un rôle majeur dans la victoire contre leur ennemi commun à tous, mais il était quand même difficile de considérer les Weasley comme ... enfin comme une famille.

Silena ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi son frère était si nerveux, mais elle se rendait bien compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre.

"Il y a un problème avec la robe?" demanda-t elle. Ce n'était pas la sienne. Tous ses vêtements avaient disparu dans la destruction de leur maison. Quelques élèves de première année lui avaient prêté de quoi s'habiller en attendant de pouvoir racheter un trousseau.

Il secoua la tête et fit de son mieux pour la rassurer.

"Non, non. Tu es parfaite. Allons y."

_Ils vont tous être là. Même les frères les plus âgés. Comment est-ce qu'ils vont réagir? Comment est-ce que _moi je_ vais réagir?_

L'une des choses qu'il craignait était de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de montrer le malaise qu'allait sans doute lui inspirer leur maison. Il n'était jamais encore allé chez eux, mais il avait vu le poster dans la chambre de Ginny qui montrait clairement que ça ne ressemblait en rien au genre d'habitation dont il avait l'habitude. Par certains cotés, le Terrier ressemblait dangereusement à la hutte de Hagrid, et il n'allait jamais être confortable dans un tel endroit. Même le nom lui donnait la chair de poule. Les Weasley ne pourraient que prendre sa réaction dégoûtée comme une insulte mortelle, et là ça serait la fin de tout.

_Je suis en train de me monter la tête pour rien. Ginny et Ron n'ont peut être pas beaucoup de vêtements neufs mais ils sont propres et bien élevés, donc leur maison va être un peu pittoresque mais parfaitement hygiénique. Je ne vais pas me laisser impressionner._

Il fit un effort pour se composer une attitude calme et sereine, prit la main de Silena, et descendit les escaliers vers le hall d'entrée où Ginny les attendait avec impatience. Elle le regarda fixement et ses sourcils étaient un peu plus rapprochés que la normale. Il afficha son sourire le plus charmeur.

"Nous sommes prêts ma chérie."

La cheminée avait été reconnectée au réseau de Cheminette. Il avait une sainte horreur de cette manière de se déplacer, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment d'alternative étant donné que Silena était trop jeune pour Transplaner. Ginny lui jeta un regard soupçonneux.

"Tu n'as pas l'intention de faire une scène j'espère?" demanda-t elle

Il secoua la tête énergiquement, en se tenant rigidement debout à coté de la cheminée.

"Drago ..." commença-t elle avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.

Il commençait à bien la connaître. Personne d'autre n'aurait l'audace de lui parler comme ça, et même avec elle sa réaction habituelle était prompte et tout sauf conciliante, mais là il fit un effort particulier.

"Ca va. Juste un peu de nervosité c'est tout."

"Pourquoi serais tu nerveux à l'idée d'aller chez mes parents?" dit elle en fronçant les sourcils un peu plus. "Tu n'es p -"

Elle s'arrêta brusquement. Elle avait failli dire qu'il n'était plus le fils d'un Mangemort désormais, mais ça n'aurait vraiment pas été la chose à dire. Elle sourit affectueusement et prit son bras.

"Excuse moi. Je ne voulais pas te crier après. Fais moi confiance. Ca va très bien se passer."

Elle l'embrassa légèrement sous le regard intéressé de Silena.

"Et ne t'occupe pas de la maison," ajouta-t elle avec un clin d'oeil. "Je ne sais pas si tu vas l'aimer, mais de toute façon tu n'y habiteras jamais, alors ça n'a pas d'importance."

Drago fit une moue un peu désabusée. Il avait maintenant l'air plus résigné que inquiet. Ginny prit une pincée de poudre.

"Je passe la première, ensuite Silena et ensuite toi. Rappelez vous le nom. C'est '_Le Terrier_'. Répète le Silena."

"_Le Terrier!_" énonça la petite fille.

Ginny hocha la tête avec approbation. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Drago et puis elle lança sa pincée dans l'âtre pour disparaître dans une bouffée de flammes vertes. Silena fit de même sous l'oeil attentif de son frère. Drago prit ensuite une grande inspiration et se transporta lui aussi ... pour se retrouver au milieu du salon des Weasley, en face d'une brochette impressionnante de têtes aux cheveux rouges orange qui le regardaient en souriant.

"Bienvenu au Terrier mon chéri," annonça Molly. Elle s'avança pour brosser vigoureusement les traces de suie sur ses vêtements. Drago aurait beaucoup préféré le faire lui même, ou bien qu'elle y mette un peu plus de douceur, mais il savait que ça partait d'un bon sentiment.

"Bonsoir Madame Weasley, Monsieur Weasley, tout le monde." Il inclina la tête dans leur direction. Fred et George le regardaient avec de grands sourires carnassiers. Percy était toujours aussi raide et sérieux. Les deux autres jeunes hommes, qui devaient être Bill et Charlie, le considéraient avec des expressions plutôt amicales. Les autres n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Ginny lui avait fait une description complète de sa famille, mais de les voir brutalement tous ensembles lui faisait quand même un choc.

_Par la barbe de Merlin, sept gosses! Ils sont complètement fous._

Les familles nombreuses étaient rares chez les sorciers, et encore plus dans les lignées traditionnelles. Il jeta un oeil autour de lui. La pièce n'était pas très grande mais elle fourmillait d'objets hétéroclites et de multiples détails qui accrochaient le regard. Rien n'était neuf. Tous les meubles montraient la patine d'une longue utilisation, et souvent des traces de réparations de fortune. Il y avait des photos et des dessins disposés un peu partout. Les murs n'avaient pas vraiment l'air droits, ni même verticaux. Il ne voyait pas deux chaises identiques.

Drago s'était attendu au pire, mais en fait il ne trouvait pas ça trop mal. C'était complètement différent de tout ce qu'il connaissait, mais finalement il se sentait moins mal à l'aise que la veille en arrivant au 12 Square Grimaurd. Ce n'était absolument pas une demeure dans le style Serpentard, mais c'était quand même manifestement une maison de sorcier, et puis il y avait dans tout ce désordre une joie de vivre qu'il pouvait assez facilement associer à Ginny. Cette dernière le surveillait attentivement avec plus qu'une pointe d'anxiété. L'expression sur son visage ne devait pas être trop négative car elle se détendit visiblement.

"Je dois retourner dans la cuisine," annonça joyeusement Molly. "Ginny et Silena, vous voulez venir avec moi?"

Silena regarda Ginny avec un visage interrogateur. La jeune fille lui prit la main et les trois représentantes du genre féminin quittèrent la pièce en laissant Drago face à ses juges. En tout cas c'est comme ça qu'il voyait tout d'un coup la situation.

"Viens t'asseoir Drago," proposa Arthur avec un ton jovial. "Mets toi à ton aise. Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose?"

"Euh, oui avec plaisir."

Fred et George firent un geste pour le guider vers un siège qu'ils installèrent pratiquement au centre de la pièce, en face du grand canapé. L'image du tribunal n'était manifestement pas que dans la tête de Drago. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Charlie intervint pour rétablir la disposition initiale. Il jeta un oeil noir aux deux jumeaux qui n'insistèrent pas, même s'il était évident qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention d'en rester là.

"Une Bièraubeurre ou quelque chose de plus fort?" demanda encore Arthur. Drago arrêta de regarder le manège des trois frères et se tourna vers lui.

_C'est probablement un test. Si je lui demande une vraie boisson alors ils vont probablement penser que je suis alcoolique, et de toute façon j'ai intérêt à garder l'esprit aussi clair que possible. Pourtant si j'ai jamais eu besoin d'un remontant c'est bien maintenant._

" Une Bièraubeurre sera parfaite Monsieur."

"Je t'en prie. Tu peux m'appeler Arthur," dit l'homme en lui passant un grand verre rempli de liquide mousseux.

"Merci ... Arthur."

Drago s'assit et attendit, un peu guindé, que tout le monde soit servi. En dehors de Fred et George qui le regardaient toujours comme une proie potentielle, les autres avaient l'air plutôt amicaux, mais l'atmosphère était quand même tendue. Il était le centre de leur attention et il essaya de ne pas penser ce qu'ils devaient avoir dans la tête en considérant l'intrus qui avait l'audace de sortir avec 'leur petite Ginny'.

_Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais qu'elle soit là, ou Harry, ou même Ron. C'est bien eux ça, d'être en retard au moment où j'aurais le plus besoin de leur soutien._

Bill fit un effort pour briser la glace.

"J'ai lu que l'arrivée à Londres hier avait été assez mouvementée."

"Ca, on peut le dire," confirma Arthur. "Il n'y avait jamais eu une cohue pareille. J'avais l'impression que vous étiez presque heureux de voir Fudge quand il est arrivé," ajouta-t il avec un clin d'oeil.

Drago grimaça au souvenir du chaos qu'ils avaient vécu, mais la mention de Fudge le fit réagir.

"Il a montré un sacré toupet oui!" s'indigna-t il. "Bien sûr il voulait profiter de l'événement, et se faire de la publicité à bon marché, sans parler qu'ensuite il ne nous a pas vraiment épargné." Il but une gorgée de bière pour se calmer. "Ceci dit c'était quand même sacrément impressionnant."

Plus que ça encore. Drago avait ressenti un frisson extraordinaire lorsque la foule s'était mise à scander leurs noms au début, et être porté en triomphe par des inconnus ne pouvait pas laisser indifférent. Ca avait été une expérience qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

_Ca doit être ça aussi faire de la politique. Parler à un public qui vous acclame, et qu'est ce que ça doit être lorsque en plus on arrive à les contrôler._

Il remarqua Percy qui affichait une mine dégoûtée à la mention de Fudge. Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il pensait et il fit un effort pour orienter la discussion sur ce sujet, mais pas trop directement.

"Comment sont les choses au Ministère à ce propos?" demanda-t il à Arthur. "Si vous pouvez en parler bien sûr."

L'homme balaya les contraintes de confidentialité d'un revers de la main.

"Un désordre indescriptible bien sûr. Des Beuglantes dans tous les coins, qui demandent des comptes sur ce qui s'est passé. Le Ministre est vertement critiqué et il se débat comme un beau diable pour organiser une coalition qui le soutienne. Son principal avantage est que l'opposition est largement divisée." Il repéra Percy du coin de l'oeil qui semblait vouloir se cacher derrière son verre. "Tu veux dire quelque chose Percy?"

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers son père. Il n'avait toujours pas décidé s'il devait mentionner son entrevue avec Fudge.

"C'est vrai ça," dit Fred tout d'un coup. "Tu dois être aux premières loges pour suivre le spectacle."

"Absolument," ajouta George. "A ta place, nous on vendrait même déjà des tickets aux amateurs."

"Il ne te mène pas la vie dure pour ce qui c'est passé à l'école au moins?" demanda Arthur plus sérieusement.

"Non, non. Il ..."

Percy hésitait visiblement sur la manière de répondre. Il n'était pas naïf au point de croire qu'il pouvait rester neutre dans cette histoire, et s'il se taisait alors il prenait de fait le parti de Fudge. Etant donnée la situation, ça le positionnerait encore une fois contre sa propre famille, et il n'en était pas question. Il comprenait désormais que le Ministre l'avait sciemment manipulé. Le regard encourageant de son père sembla le convaincre et il retraça la conversation qu'il avait eue la veille.

"Je n'arrive pas à le croire," dit Bill finalement. "Cet homme n'a vraiment aucun sens de l'honneur."

Drago regardait le jeune fonctionnaire avec attention. Il ne pouvait qu'admirer l'élégance de la manoeuvre de Fudge, et il était clair qu'il avait presque réussi. Sa réaction embarrassée confirmait également l'opinion qu'il avait de Percy, et qu'il avait déjà partagée avec Harry. Il ne serait jamais Ministre.

_Il n'y a qu'à voir sa tête pour comprendre qu'il a été complètement baratiné sur le moment. Il est tout simplement incapable de survivre dans cette arène._

Drago se disait par contre que lui même s'en serait sorti avec brio. Il avait déjà à l'esprit les contre arguments que Percy aurait du utiliser. Il oubliait seulement que ce genre de chose est beaucoup plus facile à analyser après coup.

"Cet homme est un animal politique remarquable," dit Arthur lentement. "Ce qui est étonnant c'est qu'il soit aussi incompétent dans tous les autres domaines."

Drago afficha un sourire supérieur, et inconsciemment son visage montra un peu de son arrogance passée.

"En fait c'est de la spécialisation," dit il sans réfléchir. " Il se concentre sur l'essentiel,"

Percy lui jeta un regard hostile.

"L'essentiel? Un Serpentard ne peut qu'apprécier, bien sûr," murmura-t il.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui et le regardèrent attentivement. Drago se sentit immédiatement rougir.

_Merlin! Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de dire ça? Ils vont me voir de la même manière maintenant._

"Un vrai Serpentard utiliserait ses talents pour un objectif plus honorable," dit il en essayant de récupérer la situation.

"Je crois me rappeler une histoire au sujet d'un certain Serpentard très habile," commença Fred avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

"Oui," continua George. "Quelque chose à propos d'un _coup d'état_ dans un train ..."

"... Le genre de chose qu'on ne trouve que dans les livres ..."

"... Il y avait même un intermède romantique d'ailleurs ..."

"... Mais bien sûr nous ne connaissons pas tous les détails. N'est ce pas George?"

"Non Fred, mais il devrait être possible de deviner ce qui s'est passé. Ca va être un jeu très amusant."

Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers lui comme deux tourelles de chars d'assaut vers une même cible, et pour une fois Charlie n'avait pas l'air de vouloir les rappeler à l'ordre. Percy avait l'air ravi de le voir à son tour sur la sellette et même Bill semblait intéressé.

"Il suffit de répondre oui ou non," continua George en s'adressant à Drago. "Ma première question est -"

"Qu'est ce que c'est? Une embuscade?" interrompit Drago brutalement. "Rien de ce qui s'est passé ce jour là ne vous concerne." _Je suis en train de m'énerver. Il faut absolument que je reste calme._

"Pas même l'intermède romantique?" questionna Bill avec malice.

"Les garçons ça suffit!" dit Arthur pour arrêter la situation qui menaçait de dégénérer. Il considéra ses enfants d'un oeil sévère. "Je vous rappelle que Drago est notre invité, et qu'il mérite d'être traité en conséquence."

Son intervention calma le jeu et Drago en profita pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Une idée lui vint tout d'un coup, et il afficha une expression rusée.

"En ce qui concerne le côté romance, je suggère que nous allions poser la question à Ginny."

Il savait qu'elle saurait se défendre, et surtout qu'elle ne manquerait pas d'exercer une vengeance impitoyable après coup. Ses frères semblaient d'ailleurs en être parfaitement conscients. Fred et George échangèrent un rapide coup d'oeil et levèrent les mains en signe d'apaisement.

"Je crois que notre beau frère _potentiel_ vient de gagner une manche, n'est ce pas George?"

"Sans aucun doute Fred. On arrête là?"

"Jusqu'à ce qu'on mette au point un plan B, oui."

Tout le monde se mit à rire, même Drago. Il commençait à s'amuser et il n'avait pas l'intention de les laisser s'en tirer si facilement.

"Ceci dit, ça ne me dérange pas de vous raconter quelques histoires," continua-t il. Les regards des jumeaux devinrent soudain plus vigilants. Ils devinèrent immédiatement où il voulait en venir. "Il y a un certain nombre d'élèves qui sont effectivement célèbres pour leurs, comment dirais-je, _aptitudes_ au divertissement."

"Euh, là je ne crois pas -" commença Fred qui devenait très inquiet.

"D'accord on laisse tomber le plan B," ajouta George très vite en donnant un vif coup de coude à son frère. Il se tourna vers Drago et afficha un large sourire hypocrite.

"Ouais," dit Fred en se frottant les côtes. "La plupart de ces histoires sont ennuyeuses en fait ..."

"... Et nous sommes, euh, totalement convaincus que notre soeur a fait un bon choix ..."

"... un excellent choix."

Drago se mit à rire et leva son verre en remerciement. Il savait désormais qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre des jumeaux, et qu'il avait sans doute corrigé son _faux pas_ précédent. Il jugea néanmoins plus prudent de laisser tomber le thème de la politique et accrocha le regard de Charlie.

"Ginny m'a dit que tu travaillais avec des Dragons. Ca c'est quelque chose qui m'intéresse ..."

- - -

Dans la cuisine, Molly était en train de couper des légumes en petits morceaux et de les jeter dans un grand Wok sur le feu.

"Tu veux bien nous aider à faire la cuisine?" demanda-t elle gaiement.

Silena la regardait avec un peu d'appréhension et une certaine dose de confusion. Jusqu'à présent elle avait toujours considéré la préparation des repas comme une tâche réservée aux Elfs de Maison, et sa mère l'avait régulièrement dissuadée de s'occuper de leurs affaires. A cause de cela, elle ne savait pas très bien comment interpréter la proposition. Elle jeta un oeil surpris vers Ginny qui acquiesça et commença à mettre un tablier pour protéger ses vêtements.

"Qu'est ce qu'il faut faire?" demanda-t elle d'une petite voix timide. Ginny alla chercher un tablier plus petit et le lui passa autour du cou.

"Toi tu vas faire le gâteau au chocolat," dit Molly. "Tu aimes ça j'espère?" Silena hocha la tête. C'était au moins quelque chose dont elle était sûre. "Très bien. On aura besoin du grand bol qui est là bas, et je te dirai ce qu'il faut mettre dedans."

Silena tourna la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir un des Elfs, et lui transmettre les ordres, mais il n'y en avait pas un seul de visible. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, elle alla chercher le bol elle même et l'apporta sur la table. Ginny posa un paquet de farine et plusieurs oeufs à coté.

"Est ce qu'on ne devrait pas laisser les Elfs s'occuper de ça?" chuchota Silena.

"Il n'y a pas d'Elfs ici," répondit Ginny en chuchotant à son tour. "Tu vas faire le travail toi même. Tu verras, c'est facile et très amusant." Les yeux de la petite fille s'agrandirent d'étonnement. Elle n'osait rien dire et Ginny ajouta avec un clin d'oeil. "Et après tu auras le droit de lécher le bol."

Silena n'était pas très sûre que ça en valait la peine, mais dans le doute elle préféra obéir et ne pas faire d'histoire. Cette maison était vraiment très bizarre. Ginny cassa plusieurs morceaux de chocolat et les fit fondre dans une casserole avec un peu d'eau et du beurre. Elle et Molly discutèrent de recettes pendant un moment. Une cuillère en bois enchantée était en train de remuer les légumes dans le Wok. De temps en temps elles s'arrêtaient pour donner un conseil à Silena. Tourner la pâte était un travail fatiguant mais lorsque le chocolat fondu fut ajouté, la mixture se mit à sentir vraiment très bon. Quand ce fut fini, elle regarda avec curiosité Molly transvaser le contenu dans un plat et placer celui ci dans le four. Ensuite Ginny prit le bol, ramassa un peu de pâte avec son doigt et le goûta. Molly se tourna vers la petite fille.

"Essaye donc ma chérie. Je dis toujours que c'est le meilleur moment quand on fait la cuisine."

Silena trempa son index dans la mixture et porta à sa bouche avec précaution. Son visage s'éclaira d'un coup.

"C'est bon!" s'exclama-t elle. Ginny et Molly éclatèrent de rire.

"Bien sûr que c'est bon," dit Molly affectueusement. "Et puisque c'est toi qui a fait tout le travail, tu as le droit d'en prendre autant que tu veux, mais j'espère que tu vas partager avec nous."

Silena gloussa de plaisir et prit une autre portion de pâte puis elle tendit le bol vers Molly. Elles le firent tourner entre elles jusqu'au moment où Drago arriva dans la cuisine. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt à la vue de sa petite soeur qui arborait une expression ravie et des traces de chocolat et de farine un peu partout sur le visage et sur les mains.

"Drago! C'est moi qui ai fait le gâteau, et j'ai eu le droit de lécher le bol."

"Je vois ça," dit il en fronçant les sourcils. "J'espère qu'il n'y en a pas trop sur la robe de cérémonie de Véronique."

"Rien qu'on n'arrivera pas à nettoyer," assura Molly. "Elle nous a beaucoup aidés." Silena se redressa avec fierté.

"On peut manger quand vous voulez, si les hommes ont fini leur discussion," dit Ginny. Drago fit une grimace. "Ils n'ont pas été trop difficiles j'espère?" ajouta-t elle avec un regard espiègle.

"Ca aurait pu être pire," répondit il. Ce n'était peut être la chose à dire car le sous-entendu ne fut pas perdu pour Molly dont les yeux se mirent à briller de colère.

"Ces _garçons_," dit elle d'une voix menaçante, "vont devoir comprendre que tu es désormais un membre à part entière de la famille et que -"

"Madame Weasley, je vous assure ..." Il l'interrompit, mais sans finir sa phrase lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire.

"Je vous demande pardon?" interrogea-t il en la regardant très sérieusement. Ginny poussa un cri de joie et sauta au cou de sa mère.

"Je pense que tu m'as très bien entendu Drago Malefoy," dit Molly avec calme. Il déglutit et elle continua en le fixant du regard. "Je sais parfaitement ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux." Drago ne savait tout d'un coup plus où se mettre, et Ginny rougit jusqu'aux racines de ses cheveux.

"Je vous ai observés assez longtemps pour l'admettre," continua-t elle en regardant Ginny avec affection. "Chaque parent redoute ce moment où leur enfant revient avec celui ou celle qu'il a choisi comme compagnon. Ce qui fait le plus peur est d'avoir des doutes sur ce choix." Elle se retourna vers Drago qui était maintenant complètement paralysé. "Après tout ce qui s'est passé je n'ai pas de doutes, même si je pense que Ginny est encore très jeune pour s'engager de la sorte." Elle leva la main avant que celle-ci ne puisse protester. "Je sais bien que tu ne te considères plus comme une petite fille depuis longtemps, mais il n'empêche. Enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance. Vous avez pris votre décision et nous la respectons."

Elle inspira et expira profondément.

"Tu fais donc partie de la famille Drago. Je ne vais pas insister pour que tu m'appelles 'mère' ou l'équivalent, mais je ne veux plus entendre 'Madame Weasley' dans ta bouche."

Drago la regarda sans savoir quoi répondre. Elle était vraiment une figure impressionnante d'énergie et il avait bien compris que tous les autres, y compris Harry, s'inclinait généralement devant son autorité. Elle débordait également d'amour maternel, mais ça n'était pas une chose avec laquelle il était très familier. Ses relations avec sa propre mère avaient toujours été beaucoup plus mesurées, mais il était prêt à essayer.

"Madame Weas- Euh, Molly ..." corrigea-t il.

Ce qu'il voulait exprimer n'était pas simple, en tout cas pas pour lui. Il sentait bien que ce n'était pas une situation où il pouvait s'en tirer par une pirouette comme avec les autres. Il n'y avait vraiment que deux personnes auxquelles il avait ouvert son coeur, et encore Salazar Serpentard n'était qu'un souvenir enchanté. Ginny le regardait avec un encouragement manifeste et il comprit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

_Ce ne sont que des mots, et c'est la vérité._

"Je vous assure que j'aime Ginny plus que tout au monde et que je ..." Il s'arrêta parce que les expressions d'adoration sur les visages de Ginny et de sa mère étaient vraiment plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter. Il était à la fois merveilleusement heureux et extrêmement inconfortable. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus.

"Et moi alors!" s'exclama Silena. Ils la regardèrent tous, et Drago soupira avec soulagement à cette interruption opportune.

"Et bien toi aussi tu fais partie de la famille évidemment," assura Molly. "Tu n'imagines quand même pas qu'on va te laisser toute seule?"

Silena la regarda avec un visage sérieux.

"Moi je ne vais pas vous appeler 'mère' parce que vous n'êtes pas ma mère," dit elle sans se rendre compte de la maladresse de ses paroles, ni du petit pincement qu'elles provoquèrent sur les traits de Molly. "Mais est ce que je peux vous appeler maman comme Ginny?"

Le coeur de Molly se liquéfia complètement et elle enveloppa immédiatement l'enfant dans ses bras. Ginny en profita pour se rapprocher de Drago. Il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter et ils restèrent les uns contre les autres pendant un moment.

"Cuit! C'est cuit!" hurla le Wok tout d'un coup. "C'est cuit! Il faut couper le feu! Vite! Ca va brûler!"

Drago et Silena fixèrent l'objet avec des expressions ahuries pendant que Molly se dépêchait de retirer le plat du feu.

_Ces gens là sont complètement insensés et ils vont finir par me rendre fou à mon tour._

"Allez chercher les autres, mes chéris," dit Molly. "C'est l'heure de se mettre à table."

* * *

_Notes de l'auteur: Drago ne va pas toujours s'en tirer aussi bien. Je n'ai pas prévu de scène Ron/Lovegood. L'histoire rebondie dans le prochain chapitre, qui sera beaucoup plus volumineux, et plusieurs choses se précisent et se compliquent._


	8. Chapitre 7 Hélène

_Résumé: Silena veut retrouver ses amis. Introduction d'un nouveau personnage qui va jouer un rôle important dans la suite, et qui mérite un titre de chapitre à elle toute seule. Par ailleurs, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas occupé du professeur Rogue. _

_Réponses auxcommentaires (merci à Satya, Audreygranger, Ptitlaby, Qc-HP) _

_Je suis content que ça vous plaise. A partir de maintenant les chapitres deviennent plus gros (gasp) celui-ci est l'équivalent des 3 derniers, ce qui explique le délai de production. Croyez moi c'est du boulot.

* * *

_

**_Chapitre 7 – Hélène_**

_Square Grimaurd,_

"Hermione, est ce que tu peux m'aider s'il te plait?"

Hermione leva la tête de sa lecture de _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Le journal venait juste d'être livré, en même temps que le courrier et les autres publications auxquelles ils étaient abonnés. Silena se tenait devant elle avec un morceau de papier dans la main. Les autres étaient dans le grand salon, et on entendait les hurlements de rire collectifs tandis qu'ils rivalisaient d'imagination dans leur quête pour la décoration idéale.

"Oui. Qu'est ce que c'est?"

"Je voudrais appeler mes amis. Tu te souviens que vous aviez dit qu'on pourrait s'inviter?" Elle tendit la feuille que Richard lui avait donnée. "Ils m'ont dit que c'était pour le _téliphone_ et que tu saurais comment l'utiliser."

Hermione prit le papier et comprit immédiatement.

"C'est un numéro de _téléphone_. Les Moldus s'en servent pour communiquer."

"Comment on fait?"

"Et bien il faut d'abord trouver un téléphone. C'est une petite machine avec des boutons dessus. Ils en ont un chez eux. On tape sur les boutons correspondant aux chiffres du numéro, et ensuite leur téléphone se met à sonner, et après on peut parler."

Silena accepta l'explication sans se poser de question. Ca paraissait beaucoup plus compliqué que la poudre de Cheminette, mais les Moldus étaient bizarres.

"Et où est-ce qu'on peut trouver un _téléphone_?"

"Hum. J'ai un portable, mais il ne marche pas ici. Il va falloir sortir de la maison."

"C'est comme les Sortilèges de Protection qui empêchent de Transplaner?"

"Oui. C'est un peu comme ça." Hermione n'essaya pas d'expliquer la raison des interférences entre la magie et les phénomènes électriques. Elle n'était pas sûre de bien les comprendre d'ailleurs.

Le 7 Square Grimaurd était un petit pub. Il n'y avait jamais beaucoup de monde dans la journée, et on pouvait généralement trouver une table libre dans l'arrière salle. Ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour passer un coup de fil, mais c'était mieux que rien.

"Allo?"

"Bonjour," répondit Hermione. "Je suis bien chez Alice et Richard Parker?" Silena la regardait parler dans la petite boite avec attention.

"Oui, je suis leur mère." La voix était dynamique et plutôt jeune.

"Bonjour Madame Parker. Mon nom est Hermione Granger, nous nous sommes aperçues l'autre jour à la gare. Je vous appelle de la part de Silena. C'est l'amie d'Alice et de Richard qui était avec vous."

"Ah oui. Ils n'arrêtent pas de me relancer avec ça depuis le début des vacances. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous Mademoiselle Granger, et appelez moi Hélène je vous en prie. Les enfants seraient ravis d'inviter Silena pour quelques jours, et moi aussi."

"C'est très aimable à vous. Nous pourrions également accueillir Alice et Richard, peut être après Noël. Comment suggérez vous que nous procédions?"

"Et bien je pourrais passer chez vous cet après midi pour venir la prendre. Vous êtes à Londres si j'ai bien compris?"

"Euh, oui. Au 12 Square Grimaurd, mais, hum, la maison n'est pas très facile à trouver." Hermione jugea préférable de ne pas s'étendre sur les détails du sortilège _Fidelius_. "Peut être que le meilleur point de ralliement serait le petit pub qui se trouve au numéro 7. Je vous attendrai devant, disons vers deux heures?"

"Ca sera parfait. A tout à l'heure alors."

Silena avait suivi la conversation et sautait de joie à l'idée de retrouver ses amis. Hermione lui demanda gentiment de se calmer et se mit à réfléchir à la manière de passer outre le sortilège. Il n'y avait pas d'alternative. Elle allait devoir demander au professeur Dumbledore de l'aider. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison et elle utilisa la cheminée pour le contacter. Avec un peu de chance il serait dans son bureau.

"Oui? Ah, bonjour ma chère." Le visage aimable du professeur flottait dans les flammes.

"Bonjour professeur. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas?"

"Mais pas du tout. C'est toujours un plaisir de parler avec toi Hermione. Que me vaut cet honneur?"

Hermione expliqua son petit problème.

"Ah oui, je comprends. Il faudrait vraiment songer à transférer le rôle de Gardien du Secret à l'un de vous. Mais cela va demander un peu de temps. Pour aujourd'hui je pense que le plus simple est que je t'écrive une autre note."

"Merci beaucoup Monsieur."

"Je t'en prie, ce n'est rien et ça ne prendra qu'un instant." Sa tête disparut des flammes pendant quelque secondes, et lorsqu'il réapparut, sa main sortait également des flammes et elle tenait un morceau de papier. "A ce propos, pourrais-je te demander un petit service à mon tour?"

"Bien sûr."

"Voilà, nous n'avons plus vraiment besoin de la maison pour les réunions de l'Ordre, mais il y a encore un certain nombre de choses qui ont été entreposées chez vous, et que je pense préférable de conserver à Poudlard. Serait il possible que quelqu'un passe pour les prendre, aujourd'hui par exemple?"

"Sans problème Monsieur. Vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous les amène nous même? Ca ne nous dérangerait pas."

"C'est très aimable, mais vous pourriez avoir des difficultés avec certains des objets les plus ... exotiques." Il sourit. "Il est préférable que j'envoie un ou deux membres de l'Ordre. Oui je crois que ce sera mieux."

"Très bien."

"Alors c'est réglé. Ah mais, pendant que j'y pense, il faudrait également parler de l'éducation de Silena."

"Oui."

"Bien qu'elle soit un peu jeune, je pense qu'elle est capable de rejoindre les autres élèves de première année. Le Choixpeau magique l'affecte à Serpentard bien sûr, néanmoins elle a quand même manqué tout le premier trimestre."

"Est ce que vous voulez que j'organise des séances de rattrapage pour elle?" proposa Hermione.

Le visage du vieux sorcier se fendit d'un large sourire.

"Voilà qui serait vraiment une excellente chose en effet. Elle connaît déjà un peu de magie. Avec un minimum d'assistance elle devrait arriver à suivre les cours normalement à la rentrée."

"Je vais voir ça avec Drago, Monsieur."

"Splendide. Dans ce cas il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter une excellente journée. Merci bien ma chère ... et toutes mes félicitations." ajouta-t il avant de disparaître.

"Merci beaucoup Monsieur," répondit Hermione machinalement.

_Qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire avec ses félicitations? Il ne s'est rien passé de particulier._

Le Directeur s'exprimait parfois de manière étrange. Elle secoua la tête et considéra le journal sur le tas de courrier.

_Bon, il n'y avait rien de spécial de prévu pour aujourd'hui, mais ça a certainement changé. Rien ne presse et je vais au moins prendre le temps de lire les journaux tranquillement._

Elle se replongea dans la lecture de _La Gazette_. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de véritables informations en ce moment. La plupart des articles n'étaient souvent que des annonces, en général pompeuses, du Ministère ou d'autres organisations. Un entrefilet attira néanmoins son regard à cause du sceau qui y était attaché. Elle avait déjà vu ce symbole quelque part. Elle fronça les sourcils et tendit la main vers la pile de lettres. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement prêté attention à la grande enveloppe scellée d'un cachet de cire. Elle vit que c'était le même sceau que celui de l'article. Une épée et une baguette croisées devant un bouclier. Elle décacheta l'enveloppe rapidement. A l'intérieur il y avait une seule feuille de parchemin écrite à l'encre rouge. Elle comprit immédiatement en lisant la première ligne.

_Bon sang!_

"Harry! Ron!" cria-t elle en se précipitant en dehors de la pièce.

- - -

_Poudlard,_

Albus Dumbledore se redressa devant la cheminée et se mit à rire doucement. Il retourna vers sa table de travail et déplia la lettre qui s'y trouvait. Pendant qu'il la lisait une nouvelle fois, sa main s'avança vers un bol rempli de friandises, et sélectionna un long serpentin de guimauve blanchâtre qu'il porta à sa bouche. Fumseck fit entendre un cri perçant depuis son perchoir. Le sorcier leva les yeux pour voir l'oiseau ouvrir un large bec vorace. En souriant, il choisit un autre bonbon qu'il lui lança. Le Phénix l'attrapa au vol prestement et referma le bec en frissonnant ses ailes de plaisir.

"Albus, vous êtes incorrigible," annonça l'image de Phineas Nigellus.

"Et que voulez vous dire par là?" répondit le Directeur avec une expression de surprise et d'innocence. "Fumseck apprécie les sucreries autant que moi, et ça ne nous fait certainement pas de mal."

"Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire. Ca fait plus de cinquante années que je vous observe chaque jour, alors n'essayez pas de jouer au plus fin."

"Oh mais je m'en garderais bien mon cher ami, et puisque vous me connaissez si bien, il n'y a donc rien que je puisse ajouter." L'image de Phineas fit un geste d'exaspération puis soupira d'impuissance. Dumbledore eut un autre petit rire et se dirigea vers la sortie, en tenant la lettre à la main. "Mais si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai une petite visite à faire."

"Saluez bien le professeur Rogue de ma part," murmura Phineas. Le Directeur lui fit un petit signe amical de la main et quitta le bureau.

- - -

Severus Rogue leva la tête en entendant les deux coups secs sur la porte de son bureau.

"Entrez."

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître la tête du Directeur.

"Bonjour Severus. Pouvez vous m'accorder un instant s'il vous plait?" demanda-t il poliment.

"Certainement Albus. Asseyez vous je vous en prie,"

Severus indiqua les deux fauteuils en face de la cheminée, puis il lança un sort de _Retenue_ sur la potion qu'il était en train de préparer. Dumbledore alla s'asseoir et considéra le professeur avec attention. L'homme semblait serein, mais il se demanda quelle était l'épaisseur réelle de cette enveloppe de calme, et ce qu'il y avait en dessous.

"Vous m'avez l'air en très bonne forme mon ami," dit il. "Ces quelques jours de repos me semblent avoir fait des merveilles."

Severus acquiesça. Il se sentait effectivement beaucoup mieux. La menace qui avait pesé sur eux tous, et sur lui en particulier, avait définitivement disparu. Il pouvait désormais recommencer à vivre.

_Il ne s'agit même pas de recommencer d'ailleurs. Je n'avais jamais été vraiment libre jusqu'a présent._

Il était aussi content qu'il pouvait se souvenir avoir jamais été. Ce qui voulait dire en pratique qu'il n'était pas fou de rage, ni en danger de mort, ni perdu dans des abîmes de souffrances ou de désespoir. Pour Severus Rogue, le bonheur était une chose assez relative.

"Je vais bien," dit il simplement.

Dumbledore hocha la tête avec gravité, comme si la bonne santé du professeur était la confirmation qu'il attendait. Il jeta un oeil sur le plan de travail. Le sortilège de _Retenue_ avait figé les vapeurs qui s'échappaient du chaudron, ainsi que les flammes qui chauffaient le récipient par en dessous. Il identifia les ingrédients que Rogue avait utilisés et une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans son regard.

"Je ne crois pas reconnaître cette recette particulière," dit il en indiquant le dispositif. "Est-ce quelque chose de nouveau?"

"Un vieux projet que j'avais abandonné."

Severus expliqua au Directeur que quelques semaines auparavant, il avait décidé de rattraper son retard dans sa correspondance avec d'autres Maîtres de Potions. Un de ses anciens élèves lui avait demandé son opinion sur une utilisation originale des os de dragons réduits en poudre, un sujet qu'il avait lui même étudié il y a plusieurs années. Leur discussion avait progressé jusqu'à devenir un véritable projet d'étude, et il avait même l'intention de l'aborder dans le cadre des cours de niveau ASPIC. Au fur et à mesure de son propos, ses yeux se mirent à briller avec une passion que le Directeur n'avait pas vue chez lui depuis longtemps.

"C'est magnifique de vous voir avec un tel enthousiasme Severus," dit Dumbledore avec un plaisir évident, et aussi une certaine gravité. Severus grimaça et se tortilla dans son fauteuil. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir abandonné sa réserve coutumière, mais le Directeur ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de faire marche arrière.

"Je suis très sérieux," continua-t il. "Vous avez porté un fardeau particulièrement pesant ces dernières années, et je tiens à dire que vous vous en êtes très bien tiré. A la fois comme professeur, comme parrain ... et même comme ami."

"J'ai fait mon devoir," grogna le professeur qui n'aimait pas parler de ces choses.

"Non Severus," dit Dumbledore en secouant doucement la tête. "Vous avez fait beaucoup plus que cela. Une part importante du succès que nous célébrons aujourd'hui vous revient de droit, et c'est pour cette raison, une fois n'est pas coutume, que j'approuve la décision de Fudge." D'un geste flamboyant, il fit apparaître la lettre dans sa main et la lui tendit.

Severus leva un sourcil interrogateur et prit la feuille.

_Par décision du Ministre de la Magie, et avec l'approbation du Magenmagot, pour leurs héroïques services rendus au delà de l'appel du devoir, les sorciers et sorcières suivantes se voient attribuer :_

_Harry Potter : Ordre de Merlin 1ere classe_

_Severus Rogue : Ordre de Merlin 1ere classe_

_Ronald Weasley : Ordre de Merlin 2 me classe_

_Hermione Granger : Ordre de Merlin 2 me classe_

_Luna Lovegood : Ordre de Merlin 2 me classe_

_Ginevra Weasley : Ordre de Merlin 2 me classe_

_Drago Malefoy : Ordre de Merlin 2 me classe_

_La cérémonie aura lieu le 19 janvier, dans le hall d'honneur de l'Académie des Aurors._

Il était stupéfait. L'Ordre de Merlin était la plus haute distinction que pouvait recevoir un sorcier. Tous ceux qui avaient la moindre trace d'ambition, et cela incluait évidement tous les Serpentards sans exception, rêvaient de l'obtenir. S'il avait été un homme normal, Severus aurait sauté de joie, mais après les compliments inhabituels du Directeur, cette annonce lui apportait à la fois une immense fierté mais également un surprenant embarras.

"J'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention de refuser," dit Dumbledore doucement.

Severus releva brusquement la tête et fronça les sourcils. La question était idiote et il s'apprêtait à le dire jusqu'au moment où il se rappela que le vieil homme était subtil, et qu'il ne fallait évidement pas interpréter ses paroles de manière littérale.

"Je sais exactement quel est votre problème, Severus," continua le Directeur sans tenir compte de la réaction du professeur. "Votre rôle, et le but de votre vie, étaient clairs jusqu'à présent. Vous étiez un soldat et un instructeur dans une guerre sans merci, et vous avez tenu votre rang. Maintenant que la paix est revenue, vous vous demandez si vous ferez aussi bien."

Severus lui retourna un regard froid et désapprobateur.

"Vous croyez me connaître à ce point?" demanda-t il avec dédain.

"Absolument."

La réponse le surprit. Le Directeur n'était _jamais_ aussi direct, et en plus il le regardait maintenant avec une intensité dérangeante. Severus fit une tentative pour évacuer le sujet qui devenait beaucoup trop _personnel _à son goût.

"La vie continue. Je ne m'attends pas à des difficultés particulières dans ..."

"Mais vous devriez au contraire," interrompit Dumbledore, ce qui encore une fois était une chose qu'il faisait rarement. "Est ce que vous vous rendez seulement compte de ce que vous avez perdu?"

Severus était maintenant très agacé, mais les paroles du Directeur provoquaient également un véritable trouble chez lui. La discussion devenait vraiment très inconfortable, mais il ne voyait pas comment y mettre fin sans être irrespectueux.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend?_

"Je ne comprends pas," dit il avec un air buté.

Le visage de Dumbledore était extrêmement sérieux. Il n'y avait absolument aucune agressivité dans son attitude, ni dans sa voix, mais il était évident qu'il considérait cette conversation comme très importante, et qu'il n'allait pas laisser le professeur y échapper. Ses yeux ne lâchaient pas Severus qui ne pouvait même pas détourner son regard.

"Vous avez perdu ce qui était les fondations même de votre existence," dit il lentement. "Vous avez perdu les cibles contre lesquelles votre rage pouvait s'exercer. Vous devez certainement avoir conscience de leur importance?"

Severus et Albus étaient tous les deux des pratiquants expérimentés de Legimencie, et ils se connaissaient depuis de longues années. Ils avaient traversé ensemble des épreuves dramatiques. Ils pouvaient se cacher certaines choses, mais il leur était impossible de se mentir, et lorsque l'un d'eux était sincère, l'autre le savait. Severus ne pouvait pas ignorer la vérité qui s'exprimait dans les paroles du Directeur.

"En scellant votre paix avec Harry vous avez éliminé la première de ces cibles. La défaite de Voldemort vous a privé de la deuxième," énonça le Directeur. Severus grimaça mais il ne pouvait pas protester.

_Il a raison. La force qui me soutenait était la rage contre ceux qui avaient ruiné ma vie. Ils n'existent plus désormais._

"Je ..." Même s'il acceptait cette affirmation, il était quand même désorienté.

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de cette colère Severus. Il y a beaucoup d'autres choses qui peuvent servir à ancrer votre vie. Lorsque vous aurez compris cela, alors seulement vous serez en mesure de devenir ce que vous auriez du être."

Dumbledore se redressa d'un coup et pointa un index décisif vers le professeur.

"_Vous_ serez celui qui me succédera lorsque le moment sera venu."

_Prendre sa place? Ici à Poudlard?_

"Mais le professeur McGonagall ..." bredouilla-t il. Dumbledore se rassit en arrière. Il posa les coudes sur les bords de son fauteuil et joignit ses deux mains devant son visage.

"Le professeur McGonagall est mon adjoint mais elle ne désire pas devenir Directeur. Nous avons discuté de ce point et elle est d'accord avec moi que vous serez un bien meilleur choix." Il sourit. "Dans quelques années bien sûr, je n'ai pas encore l'intention de prendre ma retraite," ajouta-t il.

Severus se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Il ajusta sa position dans son fauteuil, ouvrit la bouche, et la referma sans prononcer une parole.

"La raison pour laquelle je suis venu vous voir," continua Dumbledore d'une voix ferme, "est de vous dire que vous êtes un excellent professeur, un sorcier de talent, et un homme de bien."

Même dans son état actuel, Severus ne pouvait pas accepter cela. Ce n'était même pas une question de modestie. Il connaissait ses défauts. Le Directeur ne se laissa pas interrompre.

"Je sais que cela n'a pas toujours été le cas, mais les hommes changent et votre avenir est véritablement devant vous." Il regarda Severus avec une bienveillance presque paternelle. "Tous le monde ne partage sans doute pas cette opinion, même pas vous, mais je sais que j'ai raison et il est temps que vous l'acceptiez."

Severus ne savait littéralement pas quoi dire. Il ne pouvait que regarder le Directeur, et le chaos de ses pensées était parfaitement apparent sur son visage. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis le vieux sorcier se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Oh Severus, avant que j'oublie. J'ai un petit service à vous demander."

"Monsieur?" La réponse était un pur réflexe.

"Nous n'allons plus avoir besoin du Quartier Général du Square Grimaurd, mais il y a encore beaucoup de matériel qui reste entreposé dans la cave. Puis-je vous demander d'en organiser le transfert dans un lieu plus sûr ici à l'école?"

Severus cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, le temps que son esprit se remette à fonctionner normalement.

"Très bien Monsieur. Je vais contacter Harry pour prendre rendez-vous." Sa voix était encore mal assurée, mais l'obéissance envers le Directeur restait automatique.

Dumbledore sourit et fit un petit signe de dénégation avec la main.

"Ca ne sera pas nécessaire. J'ai déjà parlé avec Mademoiselle Granger et cette opération peut être menée à bien cette après midi. Elle m'a assuré que cela ne les dérangerait pas. Je vous suggère de demander à Remus et à Mademoiselle Tonks de vous aider."

"Comme vous voulez."

"Tout est parfait alors. Je vous souhaite une très bonne journée mon ami."

Il sortit et Severus se retrouva seul dans son bureau, avec ses pensées confuses qui lui tournaient dans la tête. Il tenta de se remettre à son projet de potion, mais c'était impossible. Il annulait le sort de _Retenue_ faisait quelques gestes vagues autour du chaudron, pour se rendre compte qu'il lui était impossible de ce concentrer. Il appliquait alors le sort une nouvelle fois pour aller se rasseoir et essayait, avec l'aide de Merlin, de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il répéta ce manège deux fois avant de se rendre compte que ça ne servait à rien, et de s'installer définitivement dans son fauteuil près du feu.

Severus était loin d'être stupide. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour réaliser que le Directeur avait agi consciemment afin de le déstabiliser, et pour reconnaître la similarité de traitement avec ce qu'il avait lui même fait subir à un certain élève Serpentard.

_Sinon que la méthode des Gryffondors est de vous assommer avec des paroles bienveillantes._

Ce que Dumbledore voulait qu'il fasse était assez clair. Qu'il prenne sa vie en main et qu'il se projette vers l'avenir sans regarder les années perdues derrière lui.

_Le vieil homme ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'occuper des affaires des autres._

C'était peut être plus complexe que cela. Le Directeur poursuivait rarement un objectif unique, et ses plans n'étaient pas souvent simples. Il appréciait les combinaisons multiples et les effets indirects, mais en règle générale il était patient et subtil. Pourquoi avoir parlé si brutalement?

_Parce que j'étais vulnérable, et qu'il savait que ses mots toucheraient juste._

Il n'imaginait pas une seconde que ses motifs étaient autres qu'amicaux.

_Evidemment que c'est pour mon bien!_

Une rage violente monta en lui. Plus que quiconque, il n'aimait pas qu'on cherche à le manipuler. Et particulièrement _pour son bien_. Après tout de telles actions laissaient entendre qu'il n'était pas capable de penser efficacement pour lui même, et qu'il fallait l'aiguillonner pour qu'il prenne les bonnes décisions. Sa colère tomba d'un coup. Le Directeur n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

_Il n'y a qu'à voir les 'bonnes' décisions que j'ai prises de mon propre chef._ _Pratiquer la Magie Noire et offrir mes services au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Remarquable en vérité!_

Il écrasa brutalement le sentiment d'apitoiement qu'il méprisait, mais il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser aussi facilement de la peur et du doute qui envahissaient son esprit.

_Prendre ma vie en main. Devenir le prochain Directeur de Poudlard._

Il n'avait aucune réserve concernant le second objectif, il était toujours un Serpentard après tout, mais il savait également que les deux étaient liés. S'il voulait le deuxième, il allait devoir réussir le premier.

_En suis-je seulement capable?_

Il avait trente sept ans. C'était encore jeune, surtout pour un sorcier. Mais il ne se sentait pas _jeune_. Est-ce que _L'Episode Voldemort_ avait détruit quelque chose de vital en lui?

_J'ai forcé Drago à regarder sa propre vie. Le moins que je puisse faire est d'examiner la mienne._

Il regarda autour de lui. Ses quartiers ne manquaient pas de confort, mais ils étaient sans âme. Il chercha quelque chose qui n'était pas là pour une raison précise et fonctionnelle, ou pour le rappel de traditions ancestrales. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un dessin au fusain accroché au mur. C'était une représentation des bâtiments de l'école vu du rivage du lac. C'était probablement l'objet le plus personnel qu'il possédait, et il s'agissait d'un cadeau. Dumbledore le lui avait offert à la fin de sa première année comme professeur.

_Quelle est la dernière fois que tu as acheté un objet par plaisir Severus?_

Les seules dépenses qui lui venaient à l'esprit ne concernaient que des outils de travail, ou d'autres nécessités. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question auparavant. Intellectuellement il savait que c'était inhabituel par rapport aux autres, mais il n'avait jamais encore trouvé ça _anormal_.

Il resta silencieux à regarder les flammes et les bûches qui se consumaient.

- - -

_Square Grimaurd,_

Hermione fit irruption dans le salon où les autres étaient en train de choisir la couleur du papier peint. Le résultat de leur dernière tentative était atroce. Ron venait de réussir un motif répétitif en arc en ciel qui donnait presque le vertige. Ce qui avait commencé avec un minimum de sérieux avait fini par dégénérer en défoulement ludique. En temps normal Hermione n'aurait pas manqué de critiquer, mais cette fois ci elle avait autre chose en tête.

"Vous avez lu _La Gazette_?" demanda-t elle très excitée.

"Hermione, ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de lire ce torchon," dit Ron. "Au moins les articles du _Chicaneur_ sont amusants."

"Alors peut être que tu vas trouver ça amusant aussi," dit elle en lui tendant le journal.

Il y jeta un regard rapide sans y voir grand chose d'intéressant. Il y avait eu tellement d'annonces de célébrations. Celle-ci promettait une cérémonie 'édifiante' sous le patronage du Corps des Aurors.

"Et alors?" fit il, indifférent. Il passa le journal à Drago et Harry.

"Et alors, ça." Elle lui montra la lettre. Ron fit la moue mais il prit la feuille quand même. Une demi seconde plus tard sa mâchoire pendait sous sa bouche grande ouverte et ses yeux avaient doublé de volume. Intriguée, Ginny s'approcha pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

"Sang de Dragon!"

Les autres se précipitèrent pour regarder à leur tour. La lettre passait de main en main et ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter de relire leurs noms plusieurs fois pour se persuader que ce n'était pas une erreur.

"Severus est nominé lui aussi," murmura Drago.

Hermione sauta au cou de Harry.

"Et toi tu as l'Ordre de Merlin de _Première classe_! Comme Dumbledore. Oh, c'est fantastique!"

"Ca alors ... ça alors ... CA ALORS!" Ron rayonnait avec un énorme sourire d'émerveillement sur son visage. Luna le regardait avec affection. La médaille n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance pour elle, mais son bonheur à lui faisait toute la différence. Drago avait un air rêveur.

La décoration de la maison passa rapidement au second plan. Ginny et Ron se précipitèrent vers la cheminée pour prévenir leurs parents. Les autres se regardaient avec des sourires de gosses.

"Quand est-ce qu'ils ont dit que la cérémonie était?"

"En janvier. On sera revenu à l'école."

- - -

_Poudlard,_

Severus se secoua finalement et décida d'aborder les problèmes dans l'ordre. Il se leva, prit une pincé de poudre et la jeta dans les flammes.

"_Remus Lupin_!"

Quelques secondes plus tard le visage de Remus apparaissait dans les flammes.

"Oui? Ah, bonjour Severus."

"Bonjour. Est ce que le Directeur vous a parlé du transfert de l'équipement actuellement à Grimaurd?"

"Oui, il vient de le faire. Il a suggéré qu'on s'en occupe cet après midi, et de voir avec vous. Quand est ce que ça vous arrangerait?"

"J'ai quelques petites choses à terminer d'abord, disons vers trois heures?"

"Parfait. On se retrouve là bas directement."

- - -

_Square Grimaurd,_

Le déjeuner prit plus de temps que prévu, parce que les Elfs avaient insisté pour que l'annonce de leur reconnaissance officielle soit fêtée dignement, et évidemment tout le monde était d'accord. Le repas fut un vrai banquet et ce n'est que lorsque l'horloge sonna les deux coups, que Hermione se rendit subitement compte de l'heure et se précipita dehors pour aller accueillir les Parker.

Leur voiture était déjà là et les trois visiteurs tournaient autour de la place avec des airs perplexes en cherchant désespérément le numéro 12. Ils allaient rentrer dans le pub lorsque Alice repéra Hermione.

"Ah te voilà! Mais où est-ce que tu étais?" A ses yeux la jeune fille venait de se matérialiser brusquement sur le trottoir.

"C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer," dit Hermione en leur donnant le morceau de papier écrit par Dumbledore. Venez ici et lisez ça tous ensembles s'il vous plaît."

Ils obéirent et poussèrent une exclamation lorsque la maison jaillit du décor, en déplaçant bizarrement les autres immeubles. Les enfants ne furent que momentanément surpris mais Hélène Parker avait une drôle d'expression sur son visage.

Hermione les fit rentrer à l'intérieur. Silena souhaita joyeusement la bienvenue à ses amis et Hélène fut présentée au reste de la maison. Alice et Richard regardaient autour d'eux avec curiosité, mais ils ne voyaient rien d'exceptionnel.

"Est ce que vous voulez prendre une tasse de café?" proposa Harry.

"Avec plaisir, merci."

Ils passèrent dans la cuisine. La table avait été débarrassée, sauf un grand gâteau qui trônait au milieu.

"On n'a pas fini le dessert," expliqua Silena. "Vous en voulez?" Les deux jumeaux acceptèrent avec enthousiasme mais Hélène se contenta simplement de son café.

Tout le monde s'installa autour de la table. Hélène était grande, avec des cheveux blonds assez courts. Son visage était plutôt franc que fin, mais ses yeux exprimait la curiosité et l'intelligence. Elle avait une silhouette qui dénotait une excellente forme physique et le teint de peau d'une personne qui vit régulièrement à l'air libre. Elle expliqua qu'elle était Moldu et qu'elle travaillait comme chercheur dans le laboratoire de biochimie du Collège Impérial. Le regard d'Hermione s'alluma immédiatement.

Après avoir fini leur part de gâteau, les enfants quittèrent la pièce. Hélène leur apprit que le père de Richard et d'Alice était un sorcier qu'elle avait épousé il y a douze ans.

"Et que fait votre mari?" demanda Harry poliment. Une ombre passa sur le visage de la jeune femme.

"Il est mort," dit elle doucement.

Un silence embarrassé s'installa. Harry se donna mentalement une gifle. _Ca s'appelle une gaffe._

"Je suis désolé," bredouilla-t il.

"Ne vous excusez pas," dit Hélène. Son visage affichait une résignation qui contrastait avec son expression enjouée précédente. "Ca remonte à plusieurs années, quelques mois après la naissance des enfants."

Harry en déduisit que Alice et Richard n'avaient jamais connu leur père non plus. La comparaison avec sa propre situation le rendit nostalgique. Au moins ils avaient encore leur mère avec eux. Luna tendit la main et la posa sur le bras de la jeune femme. Hélène la regarda avec un peu de surprise mais sans rien dire.

"Nous savons ce que c'est de perdre des êtres chers," dit Luna d'une voix douce. "Ma mère quand j'était enfant, Silena, Harry et Drago ont perdu leurs parents. Ce n'est jamais pareil, mais nous pouvons comprendre."

Elle utilisa son talent d'Empath pour projeter un sentiment de réconfort et le visage d'Hélène se détendit visiblement.

"Merci," dit elle. Elle se redressa et afficha à nouveau un visage souriant. "Parlons plutôt de vous. Les jumeaux m'ont dit que vous aviez sauvé le monde à vous tout seul."

Harry et Drago se mirent à rire.

"On n'était pas tout seul, c'était vraiment un effort groupé," dit Harry.

"Mais c'est vrai qu'on a fait un sacré boulot," affirma Drago.

"Et on est bien content que ce soit fini," ajouta Ginny.

- - -

Silena avait commencé à faire visiter la maison à ses amis. Ils s'étaient esclaffés devant la décoration bigarrée du salon. Rien n'avait été changé depuis le matin. Au premier étage ils avaient regardé rapidement les chambres qui leur avaient été réservées. Il n'y avait là rien de particulier. Richard était même un peu déçu. Il avait imaginé un lieu plus original. Peut être pas aussi pittoresque que Poudlard, mais quand même quelque chose de plus 'magique' qu'une simple villa. Même le deuxième étage avec la bibliothèque était finalement assez classique, bien que le laboratoire piqua sa curiosité.

"Vous ne touchez à rien n'est ce pas?" s'inquiéta Silena lorsque Alicia s'approcha d'une des tables. "Je ne sais même pas si on a le droit de venir ici."

"Si c'était le cas, ils nous l'auraient déjà dit," répondit Richard, qui se demandait s'il n'y avait pas un passage secret derrière un des panneaux de la bibliothèque. Il était sûr que cette maison ne pouvait pas être aussi banale qu'elle en avait l'air, et il comptait bien revenir 'explorer' plus tard.

"Venez, je vais vous montrer le jardin et la piscine."

"Piscine?"

"Oui dehors, et il y a un petit terrain de Quidditch aussi!"

"Ca c'est plus intéressant! Tu crois qu'ils nous laisseront jouer?"

Ils sortirent, mais bien sûr la piscine était en hivernage. Le terrain de Quidditch était désert, et ils auraient besoin de trouver des balais pour faire quelque chose. D'un autre coté, il y avait une bonne couche de neige par terre et le jardin était largement assez grand comme terrain de jeu. Une bataille de boules de neiges était finalement toute aussi amusante.

- - -

Dans la cuisine, Hélène et les autres avaient continué leur discussion en sirotant leurs cafés. La conversation s'orienta sur les vacances des enfants.

"Ah oui, j'avais presque oublié," dit Hermione tout d'un coup. "Dumbledore m'a annoncé ce matin que Silena allait être intégrée avec la classe de première année de Serpentard."

"Evidemment," dit Drago. "Où veux tu qu'elle aille?"

"Elle a quand même manqué tout le premier trimestre, donc il va falloir l'aider à rattraper son retard. Je vais lui préparer un programme de révision accéléré." Hermione se tourna vers Hélène. "Est ce que vous pensez qu'Alice et Richard pourraient revoir leurs cours avec elle?"

"Pourquoi pas," répondit Hélène. "Le plus simple est de leur demander."

Ginny partit à la recherche des enfants, pour finalement les trouver au fond du jardin. Ils étaient trempés et transis, mais très excités quand même. Quelques sortilèges furent suffisants pour sécher leurs vêtements et Winky leur prépara des bols de chocolat chaud, pendant que Hermione montait à l'étage pour récupérer ses livres de première année, qu'elle avait bien sûr précieusement conservés.

Hélène examina le manuel de potions avec intérêt. Elle n'avait pas encore regardé les livres de ses enfants. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec un livre de cours normal.

"Je me demande quelle est la part de chimie 'normale' par rapport à la magie dans ces préparations," s'interrogea-t elle.

"Je ne sais pas," répondit Hermione songeuse. "Mais c'est une question que je me suis aussi posée. Est ce que vous pouvez identifier certains principes actifs dans ces ingrédients?"

Harry et Ron échangèrent un sourire amusé. Ca faisait moins d'une semaine que Hermione n'avait pas été en classe. Elle devait déjà être en manque, et elle venait de trouver une occasion de se replonger dans son activité favorite. Ron et Ginny en profitèrent pour quitter la pièce pendant que Harry alla se verser une tasse de chocolat. Hélène et Hermione étaient profondément engagées dans leur discussion lorsque la voix mielleuse et glacée du professeur Rogue les fit sursauter.

"Mademoiselle Granger, puis je savoir exactement de quoi vous êtes en train de parler?" demanda-t il depuis le couloir.

Hermione se retourna d'un seul coup avec le sentiment très désagréable d'être prise en faute. Le Maître de Potions regardait les manuels ouverts ainsi qu'une feuille sur laquelle Hélène avait commencé à gribouiller quelques formules chimiques simples. Son visage arborait une nette expression de désapprobation, et il avait certainement entendu une partie de leur conversation.

"Euh, bonjour professeur. Je, euh, _nous_ étions en train de discuter de cours de rattrapage pour Silena. Hum, le Directeur m'a dit qu'elle -"

"Je suis au courant de son transfert," interrompit il. "Avez vous par hasard l'intention de compenser son retard en lui enseignant la _biochimie_?" ajouta-t il avec dérision.

"Certainement pas Monsieur," répondit Hélène sans se démonter. "La discussion était purement pour ma culture personnelle."

Il la considéra froidement.

"Madame? ... "

Drago se précipita pour faire les présentations.

"Madame Parker est la mère d'Alice et de Richard. C'est une scientifique au, heuh, _Collège Impérial_. Hélène, voici le professeur Rogue, il est Chef de la Maison Serpentard, professeur principal pour les Potions et la Défense, et c'est également mon parrain."

"Ravi de vous rencontrer professeur," dit Hélène en tendant la main.

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi," murmura-t il. Il toucha à peine ses doigts avant de les relâcher. "Dois-je comprendre que vous n'êtes pas ..."

"C'est une Moldue évidemment Monsieur," annonça Luna. Severus lui jeta un regard agacé.

"Je serais particulièrement intéressée de poursuivre cette discussion avec vous professeur," continua Hélène. "Ce manuel me semble être une bonne introduction pratique, mais il n'y a pas grand chose sur la théorie. Je suis curieuse. Est ce que votre discipline pourrait avoir un certain nombre de points communs avec la mienne?"

Severus fit un effort héroïque pour ne pas montrer à quel point cette idée lui paraissait saugrenue. Il se rappela qu'il n'était pas chez lui, et qu'il devait donc montrer un minimum de courtoisie.

"Cela est ... possible," dit il en serrant les dents. Du coin de l'oeil il vit Harry qui tentait désespérément de ne pas pouffer de rire. La situation commençait à l'énerver sérieusement.

_Pourquoi faut il que, à chaque fois que je le vois, je me retrouve dans ces situations ridicules?_

"Je fais moi même beaucoup de recherche expérimentale dans le cadre de mon travail," dit Hélène, "et j'ai remarqué que le mélange judicieux de différentes disciplines permet parfois des avancées remarquables."

Apparemment il n'allait pas pouvoir échapper aux bavardages de cette femelle Moldu. Au moins ce qu'elle venait de dire n'était pas complètement idiot. _Il vaut mieux que je réponde n'importe quoi pour mettre fin le plus vite possible à cet échange humiliant._

"Certainement," dit il avec son sourire le plus hypocrite. Drago fit entendre un bruit étranglé et serra le poing sur la table. Severus se força à rester calme mais intérieurement il bouillait.

_Ils ont du préparer ce traquenard à l'avance. Je jure qu'ils vont me le payer. Je vais leur trouver la plus répugnante corvée pour leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. Le vivarium des reptiles n'a pas été nettoyé depuis ..._

"Par exemple je me demandais ce qui se passerait si une personne qui n'était pas un sorcier, essayait de préparer une de ces potions? En suivant les instructions à la lettre bien sûr."

Il fallut à Severus une pleine seconde pour que la signification de ses paroles atteigne son esprit conscient et interrompe brutalement ses ruminations.

"Je vous demande pardon?" _Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit!_

Hélène répéta tranquillement sa question, et cette fois ci il l'écouta avec toute son attention, pour se rendre compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment y répondre.

"C'est une bonne question en vérité," ajouta Hermione. "Je me suis moi même souvent demandée s'il n'y avait pas dans la préparation des potions, des principes sous-jacents auxquels personne ne s'était encore intéressé."

_Miséricorde, il ne manquait plus que Granger mette son grain de sel maintenant. Ces gosses sont vraiment impossibles._

Il la foudroya du regard.

_Mais c'est une fichue bonne question quand même._

Severus était déchiré entre plusieurs sentiments contradictoires. D'un coté une curiosité intellectuelle grandissante, et de l'autre une frustration exacerbée par la succession de contrariétés qu'il subissait depuis le début de la journée, avec en finale son incapacité à pouvoir répondre à une question apparemment triviale concernant son domaine de compétence principale, et cela devant ses propres élèves. Pour couronner le tout, il était ici pour une tâche fastidieuse qui n'avait rien à voir avec cette discussion. Le point commun de tous ces désagréments était de lui donner une bonne raison de quitter la pièce aussi vite que possible.

"Je vous prie de m'excuser," dit il brusquement, "mais il y a quelque chose de très important dont je dois m'occuper immédiatement."

Il fit demi tour et sortit avant que quiconque ne puisse dire un mot. Hélène avait un air un peu décontenancée par son comportement. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur et se tourna vers les autres. Harry et Drago semblaient au bord de la crise d'épilepsie et dès que la porte se referma ils s'écroulèrent de rire. Harry tomba littéralement par terre, secoué par des hoquets convulsifs, et Drago avait la tête plongée dans ses bras à moitié allongé sur la table qu'il martelait de son poing. Luna souriait avec sa sérénité habituelle et seule Hermione semblait mécontente.

"Ne vous formalisez pas," dit enfin Harry qui essuyait ses yeux, pleins de larmes de rire. "Le professeur Rogue n'est pas une personne simple à comprendre."

"Et ne vous en faites pas pour nous non plus," ajouta Drago qui reprenait son souffle. "Contrairement à ce qui peut paraître nous nous apprécions tous beaucoup, mais je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte. Entre vous et Hermione, vous avez vraiment fait tout ce qui fallait pour le pousser à bout, mais il ne pouvait rien dire. C'était vraiment trop à regarder et ... _pff_." Son fou rire reprit de plus belle.

"C'est pas vraiment drôle," dit Harry hilare. "Il va nous le faire payer cher, mais ça valait quand même la peine. Vous avez vu sa tête quand ... _pfff_." Et il partit à son tour. Hermione les regarda d'un air dégoûté.

"Vous n'êtes vraiment que des _garçons _stupides!" dit elle exaspérée.

"Il a quand même l'air assez spécial," dit Hélène songeuse. "Quel genre de professeur est ce donc?"

Hermione commença à lui expliquer mais les hurlements de rire de Harry et de Drago redoublèrent et elle entraîna Hélène à l'autre bout de la cuisine, et elle s'efforça de lui donner une description aussi objective que possible du professeur Rogue.

- - -

En sortant dans le couloir, Severus tomba pile sur Remus et Tonks au moment où ceux ci arrivaient à leur tour.

"Severus, toutes mes félicitations mon vieux," s'exclama Remus avec enthousiasme. "Nous venons juste d'apprendre la bonne nouvelle."

L'expression sur le visage de Severus ne devait pas être très appropriée. Remus marqua un temps d'arrêt et le regarda anxieusement.

"Euh, vous avez bien été informé n'est-ce pas?"

_Ah oui. L'Ordre de Merlin_. Severus fit un geste négligent de la main comme si cela n'avait strictement aucune importance, et à vrai dire pour le moment son esprit était assez confus.

"Severus, ça va bien?" demanda Tonks en penchant la tête sur le coté.

Ils le virent inspirer une grande bouffée d'air, après quoi une expression résolue se forma sur son visage.

"Ca va très bien. Parfaitement bien, et vous? Ces vacances?"

"Severus ..." commença Remus qui devenait vraiment inquiet. L'autre le coupa d'un geste brusque.

"Venez. Je voudrais me débarrasser de cette corvée le plus vite possible," dit il fermement en prenant la direction du sous-sol.

Remus regarda Tonks qui haussa les épaules. Rogue était encore plus bizarre que d'habitude. Ils le suivirent jusqu'à la pièce secrète où l'Ordre avait entreposé une cache d'équipement d'urgence. Il y avait plusieurs grands coffres métalliques le long d'un des murs. D'autres caisses et quelques sacs étaient empilés dans un coin. Certaines boites contenaient manifestement des provisions, et sur d'autres le symbole de la Croix Rouge désignait du matériel médical.

"La plupart de ces objets viennent de Poudlard," expliqua Severus. "Nous les avions rangés ici lorsque Ombrage a pris le contrôle de l'école l'année dernière." Il indiqua la pile de caisses. "Vous n'avez qu'à commencer par ça. Les coffres sont protégés et ne peuvent pas être déplacés tels quels. Je vais d'abord inactiver les sortilèges."

Tonks et Remus obéirent sans discuter. Severus s'avança vers le premier coffre, sortit sa baguette et prononça l'incantation nécessaire. Pendant qu'il travaillait, son esprit revint sur le sujet que la femme Moldu avait évoqué.

_Comment s'appelle-t elle déjà? Ah oui Hélène. Hélène Parker. Une scientifique._

Il n'était pas très familier avec ce genre de personne. En règle générale les sorciers dédaignaient la logique et tout ce qui ressemblait à une méthode scientifique. La pratique de la magie demandait uniquement une connaissance littérale et une attitude mentale adéquate. Ils apprenaient les recettes par coeur et ils s'entraînaient par répétition. Très peu d'entre eux essayaient de comprendre les principes de base qui pouvaient être derrière leur art, et ceux qui s'en donnaient la peine n'en tiraient que rarement un avantage particulier. Hermione Granger essayait constamment, mais ses bons résultats devaient beaucoup plus à son excellente mémoire et à sa capacité de travail.

"Attention avec cette boite," chuchota Remus, "Je ne suis pas sûr que la poignée ..."

_CRASH!_

"Merde!"

La caisse brisée gisait aux pieds de Tonks, son contenu répandu sur le sol. Ils se tournèrent anxieusement vers Severus en anticipation d'une réprimande cinglante, mais il ne leur prêtait aucune attention. Il termina le premier coffre et vérifia machinalement que les protections avaient bien été neutralisées.

_Même dans la préparation des potions, c'est tout juste si nous prenons la peine de classer les différents ingrédients dans des catégories. La plupart du temps ça ne servirait à rien. Tout le monde fait la même chose : on trouve une recette dans un vieux grimoire et on l'essaye. Quelque fois on expérimente avec des variations mineures._

Il était fier de sa propre intelligence, mais il l'utilisait dans d'autres domaines. La ruse et la survie par exemple. Faire de la recherche dans le domaine de la magie consistait principalement à découvrir les secrets bien gardés d'un autre sorcier.

_Est ce que tous les sorts et toutes les potions ont été mis au point en tâtonnant à l'aveugle? C'est peut être le cas, mais quel manque d'efficacité._

Les Charmes et l'Arithmancie étaient les seules exceptions qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Les sorts de Charme et les Runes pouvaient être combinées avec un minimum d'interférence, mais c'était les seules formes de magie dans ce cas. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles ces disciplines étaient si importantes.

Les potions ne pouvaient pas être mélangées sans risque dans la plupart des cas. Le développement de nouvelles potions était un travail long et dangereux. A tout moment une combinaison malheureuse d'ingrédients pouvait exploser de manière catastrophique.

_S'il y avait une méthode pour combiner les potions comme les runes sur une amulette, alors ce serait une avancée considérable._

S'il pouvait trouver le moyen de faire cela alors il prendrait place parmi les sorciers les plus célèbres. Une telle gloire éclipserait même le prestige d'avoir aidé à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce serait vraiment un exploit digne d'un futur Directeur de Poudlard.

"Severus?"

"Oui?" Il émergea de sa rêverie.

"Est ce que vous avez fini avec les coffres?"

"Quels coffres?" demanda-t il en fronçant les sourcils.

_Cette femme pourrait bien m'aider. Elle a l'air d'avoir de la curiosité, et elle possède peut être les techniques adéquates pour étudier ce problème. Dans un premier temps, je pourrais lui proposer de chercher la réponse à sa question, même si je pense que ..._

Une idée soudaine illumina son esprit comme un petit soleil. La force de l'intuition qu'il venait d'avoir le pétrifia dans une extase quasi mystique et le reste du monde disparut de sa conscience.

_Si des Moldus sont capables de préparer des potions alors leur science pourra m'aider à analyser ce problème. S'ils ne le peuvent pas, alors un Moldu, ou une de leurs machines, pourra mélanger des ingrédients sans encourir de risques, et le résultat pourra ensuite être utilisé par un sorcier._

Dans les deux cas, ça ouvrait des horizons complètement nouveaux dans la préparation des potions. Au minimum il pouvait en espérer la disponibilité d'innombrables nouveaux ingrédients.

"Severus!"

Quelqu'un était en train de crier son nom. Il dut faire un effort pour reconnaître la personne devant lui.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez à la fin?" s'énerva Remus.

Severus le regarda et se rappela ce qu'ils étaient venus faire ici. Une bouffée d'impatience le consuma. Ce travail n'avait aucun intérêt et il avait infiniment mieux à faire que de se laisser distraire par de telles broutilles. Une fois de plus, il avait une envie impérieuse de quitter la pièce où il se trouvait.

"Je suis désolé," dit il. "Il y a quelque chose d'extrêmement urgent dont je dois m'occuper immédiatement. Puis je vous demander de terminer ceci sans moi?"

"Severus, écoutez moi ..." Remus avait désormais l'air beaucoup plus en colère que inquiet.

"Excusez moi Remus," interrompit il, "mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. Rendez moi ce service et je vous promets que je vous revaudrai ça. Les protections sont les mêmes que celles que Maugrey a l'habitude d'utiliser. Vous n'aurez aucun problème. Entassez tout dans mon bureau et je finirai moi même plus tard."

Il leur tourna le dos sans attendre de réponse et se dépêcha de monter les escaliers en espérant que la femme n'était pas déjà partie. La cuisine était vide mais il entendit des cris et des rires venant du salon. Il s'y précipita mais s'arrêta horrifié devant le décor atrocement bariolé de couleurs primaires de la pièce.

Les six jeunes gens avaient expliqué à Hélène ce qu'ils cherchaient à faire, et elle s'était montrée curieuse de leurs techniques. Ron et Drago rivalisaient d'imagination pour trouver les combinaisons les plus spectaculaires. Alice, Richard et Silena hurlaient de joie à chaque résultat. Dans l'ambiance insouciante du moment, même Hermione s'était laissée convaincre de participer au jeu. Elle n'avait encore rien fait mais elle se tenait au milieu de la pièce avec sa baguette en main, prête à agir, lorsque le professeur fit son apparition.

"Par la barbe de Merlin!" s'exclama-t il. "Mademoiselle Granger, pouvez vous m'expliquer pourquoi à chaque fois que je tombe sur vous, j'ai l'impression de débarquer dans un asile d'aliénés?"

Hermione rougit comme une pivoine et tenta désespérément de se justifier. Il lui coupa la parole avant qu'elle n'ait pu bredouiller les premiers mots.

"Ne dites rien," balaya-t il. "Ceci est votre maison et vous avez tout à fait le droit de l'agencer comme bon vous semble. Je me permettrais toutefois de suggérer l'emploi de panneaux d'avertissement pour les visiteurs, et si jamais un des tableaux du regretté Nigellus avait l'infortune de se rendre compte de ce que vous avez fait à sa demeure, il y a toutes les chances qu'il vous interdise définitivement l'entrée du bureau du Directeur."

Hermione était mortifiée. Elle réfléchit rapidement à ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour rétablir la situation. Elle agita sa baguette à toute vitesse et changea radicalement les couleurs autour d'elle. Le mur passa d'une teinte bleue électrique à un gris sobre, les fauteuils et le sofa en cuir rouge vif devinrent noirs et la moquette prit un ton vert émeraude. Du point de vue magique c'était une extraordinaire démonstration de Métamorphose qui aurait même impressionné le professeur McGonagall. Du point de vue artistique c'était autre chose.

Severus ferma les yeux et serra la racine de son nez entre ses doigts. Il était l'image même d'une patience surhumaine soumise à une rude et douloureuse épreuve.

"Mademoiselle Granger," expliqua-t il d'une voix fatiguée. "J'admets une certaine préférence pour les robes noires, et je n'ai jamais été particulièrement attiré par les bains de soleil. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas un vampire, et je ne crois pas non plus que ni vous ni vos amis avez envie d'habiter dans une agence de pompes funèbres." Il marqua une pause et la fixa du regard. "Je sais que vous pouvez faire mieux," ajouta-t il les dents serrées.

La jeune fille déglutit et agita sa baguette une nouvelle fois. Quand elle eut fini, les meubles étaient désormais dans les tons boisés et les murs jaunes. Drago lui donna un coup de main en changeant la moquette en vert pale et en ajoutant quelques détails.

"Je crois que nous pouvons nous en tenir à ça," murmura Severus. Hermione grimaça une excuse et ne fit plus un seul geste. Il fallut à Severus toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas afficher un sourire moqueur. Il se tourna vers Hélène.

"Madame Parker, je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses pour ma précipitation de tout à l'heure. J'ai réfléchi à votre question et, à ma connaissance, personne n'a encore étudié la possibilité que vous avez évoquée."

Hélène retourna son regard avec intérêt.

"Il se peut qu'une analyse de ce phénomène soit très instructive," continua-t il. "Seriez vous intéressée par une coopération scientifique?" Il fit un effort pour ignorer l'expression de stupéfaction sur le visage de Harry.

"Je serais ravie," répondit Hélène. "Que proposez vous exactement?"

"Je vais devoir réfléchir aux modalités pratiques, et vous même aurez sans doute des suggestions. Pourrions nous nous revoir dans quelques jours?"

"Je comptais repasser ici lundi prochain," dit Hélène en regardant Hermione. "Après Noël pour ramener les enfants. Est ce que cela vous conviendrait?"

Severus trouvait la date parfaite. Ca lui laissait le temps de réfléchir un peu plus et de préparer les expériences qu'il comptait faire. Il allait acquiescer lorsque Hermione le précéda.

"Vous pourriez utilisez notre laboratoire," proposa-t elle, anxieuse de remonter dans l'estime du professeur. "Il n'est pas très grand, mais il est parfaitement équipé pour la préparation des potions."

"Je peux le confirmer Monsieur," ajouta Drago.

Severus hésita. Travailler ici présentait un certain nombre d'avantages, tandis que faire venir une Moldu à Poudlard était une complication qu'il aimerait éviter. Sa principale réticence était qu'il ne voulait pas que d'autres sorciers ou sorcières regardent de trop près ce qu'il comptait faire. C'était son projet après tout. Son regard croisa celui de Harry.

"Ce serait un honneur de vous rendre ce service," dit le garçon avec son sourire exaspérant.

"Ceci est très généreux de votre part," répondit Severus lentement.

"Nous pourrions même vous assister ..." commença Hermione. Harry tendit brusquement la main pour toucher la sienne et elle s'interrompit immédiatement. "... mais peut être que vous préférez travailler seul," finit elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils et en jetant un regard perplexe vers son petit ami.

Severus se demanda si en plus de tout le reste, Harry n'était pas capable de lire dans ses pensées. Ce n'était pas une perspective qui l'enchantait le moins du monde.

_Les choses sont assez embrouillées comme ça. Restons concentré sur l'essentiel._

"Ce sera sans doute effectivement préférable Mademoiselle Granger, mais je vous remercie quand même de votre offre." Il inclina la tête vers Hélène. "Madame Parker, nous nous retrouverons donc ici Lundi matin. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois vraiment y aller."

Il quitta la pièce et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hélène qui avait l'air tout aussi perplexe.

"Nom d'une gargouille!" s'exclama Ron en résumant parfaitement l'impression commune.

- - -

_Londres,_

Le premier contact de Silena avec le monde de ses amis fut la réalité totalement dénuée de magie des embouteillages Londoniens. A un moment elle se risqua à demander d'une petite voix plaintive pourquoi la voiture d'Hélène ne pouvait pas se faufiler entre les files comme elle avait vu les limousines du Ministère le faire. La réponse des Parker fut plutôt frustrante car aucun d'entre eux ne comprenait de quoi elle pouvait bien parler, et elle même n'était pas très claire sur la manière de décrire le phénomène. Elle n'insista pas, préférant plutôt regarder ce qui se passait dans les rues.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser des Moldus, mais une chose était certaine, il y en avait beaucoup. Hélène, Alice et Richard lui expliquèrent à tour de rôle ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle, jusqu'au moment où elle cria grâce. Des concepts étranges se mélangeaient dans sa tête. _Moteur à explosion? Courant électrique?_

Si quelqu'un le demandait jamais un jour, elle se souviendrait que les voitures Moldus avaient besoin d'une potion explosive spéciale, et qu'il y avait un liquide mystérieux nommé _Electricité_ qui circulait dans de minuscules tuyaux métalliques pour faire briller des sphères transparentes qui remplaçaient les bougies et les torches.

Hermione avait donné de l'argent à Hélène pour qu'elle achète quelques vêtements appropriés à Silena. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un supermarché pour cela, et pour prendre d'autres provisions, si bien qu'ils ne se retrouvèrent à l'appartement des Parker qu'après la nuit tombée. Les enfants étaient fatigués et après un repas rapidement expédié, elle les envoya se coucher et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle put prendre le temps de revenir sur les événements de la journée.

Hélène éteignit les lumières dans la cuisine et s'installa dans le sofa du salon. Les manuels de première année que Hermione lui avait donnés étaient en vrac sur la table basse. Elle n'avait pas envie de les regarder maintenant. Elle voulait d'abord réfléchir à ce monde parallèle qu'elle avait presque oublié.

Aujourd'hui avait été son premier vrai contact avec des sorciers depuis la mort d'Ethan. Dix années avaient passé et elle avait profondément enterré ses souvenirs. Il avait été un jeune fonctionnaire du Département des Relations avec les Moldus. Ils s'étaient rencontrés par accident, lorsqu'elle avait été le témoin involontaire d'un _Evénement Magique Non Contrôlé_ selon la terminologie du Ministère.

La procédure normale aurait été d'effacer sa mémoire avec un Sortilège d'Amnésie, mais elle avait innocemment offert son assistance, et en l'occurrence cela avait beaucoup aidé Ethan. Au lieu d'avoir eu à demander l'intervention d'une brigade complète, il avait pu résoudre le problème rapidement à lui seul. Par gratitude, et aussi par sympathie, il avait accepté sa promesse de garder le silence. De toute façon les autorités Moldus ne l'aurait jamais cru. Ils avaient pris un verre, et en discutant ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien ensembles. Ethan lui avait proposé de se revoir et elle avait accepté. Une chose avait conduit à une autre jusqu'au moment où ils décidèrent de s'épouser. Ce n'était pas très sérieux, mais ils étaient jeunes et ils s'aimaient. Tout s'était arrêté brutalement dans un accident dramatique. Après deux années de vie commune excitante et merveilleuse, il ne lui restait que Richard et Alice, et quelques souvenirs.

La rupture avait été brutale. Elle n'avait pas eu à souffrir que du chagrin lié à son deuil. Une envoyée du Ministère, une sorcière pincée et dénuée de toute sympathie, était venue lui expliquer que les enfants nés d'un sorcier et d'une Moldu, n'étaient pas toujours doués de pouvoirs magiques. Elle serait prévenue si c'était le cas, mais en attendant il était préférable qu'ils restent à l'écart de la communauté magique. Les quelques amis sorciers et sorcières qu'elle avait connus avec Ethan furent également invités à ne plus la revoir. Elle avait accepté la décision du Ministère et coupé les ponts avec l'univers fascinant de ce monde magique.

Au cours des années suivantes elle avait reconstruit sa vie autour de nouveaux projets. Les souvenirs étaient devenus flous, et elle n'avait pas cherché à s'y attarder, faisant plutôt le choix délibéré de regarder devant elle avec une énergie résolue. Sa détermination avait payé. Elle ne s'était pas remariée, mais à trente deux ans elle était encore jeune. Elle avait de nombreux amis et un travail qui la passionnait. Alice et Richard ne connaissaient que le minimum au sujet de leur père, et tous les trois ils formaient une famille sans histoire.

L'été dernier, le passé avait brusquement refait surface. Elle avait été contactée par le professeur McGonagall qui lui avait expliqué que les jumeaux allaient devoir poursuivre leur éducation dans une école spéciale. Alors qu'elle réalisait à peine que sa vie allait basculer encore une fois, le professeur lui avait annoncé une autre nouvelle alarmante. Le monde des sorciers était en guerre, et ceux qui étaient liés aux Moldus étaient particulièrement menacés.

"Vos enfants seront en sécurité à Poudlard," avait dit la sorcière. "Mais vous devrez minimiser les contacts avec eux."

"Mais pour combien de temps?"

"Nous ne le savons pas. C'est une période très troublée que nous traversons."

"Et si je refuse de laisser partir Richard et Alice?" avait-elle menacé.

Minerva n'avait pas été surprise. Elle avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois que des parents Moldus lui avait dit la même chose.

"Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser des talents magiques sans contrôle," répondit elle d'une voix inflexible. "Vous pouvez choisir une autre école. Il y en a une en France et une autre en Europe Centrale. Si vous persistez à ne pas vouloir les faire éduquer, alors nous serons obligé de bloquer leurs pouvoirs."

"Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par 'bloquer'?" Le mot avait une consonance inquiétante.

"Quelqu'un opérera sur leur esprit pour inhiber le développement de leurs capacités." Malgré son contrôle strict, l'ancienne sorcière ne pouvait pas cacher sa répulsion. "Je dois cependant vous prévenir que cette opération est irréversible et ne doit être considérée qu'en dernier recours."

Hélène trouvait ça épouvantable. Comment pouvait on envisager de traiter des enfants ainsi?

"C'est horrible!" s'exclama-t elle.

"Ca l'est," affirma froidement McGonagall. "Et peut être même pire que vous ne l'imaginez. L'enfant ne se souvient de rien, mais il se rend compte qu'il lui manque une partie importante de son être, et il en souffre."

"Vous êtes des monstres!"

"Non. Vous n'avez aucune idée des conséquences terrifiantes que provoquer des talents magiques laissés à l'état sauvage. Aucun de nous n'est innocent, mais comparé à certains nous sommes presque des anges."

Son visage perdit un peu de sa froideur.

"Je sais que le bonheur de vos enfants vous tient à coeur," ajouta-t elle. "Croyez moi lorsque je vous dit qu'ils seront plus heureux dans notre monde que dans le votre."

_Et moi alors?_ Avait-elle pensé égoïstement sans oser exprimer la question, mais elle était une mère et bien sûr elle donnerait la priorité à ses enfants.

"Est-ce que je les reverrai un jour?" Elle fit un effort pour ne pas trahir le désespoir qui montait en elle, mais sa voix avait quand même tremblé.

"Bien sûr. Ils seront de retour pour les vacances, et vous pourrez vous écrire." Les yeux McGonagall s'étaient adoucis. "Je sais ce qui s'est passé avec leur père, et c'est un fait que les situations comme la vôtre sont douloureuses. Vous pouvez me croire lorsque je vous dis que certains parmi nous essayent de rendre les choses plus faciles."

Elle avait donc accepté, mais les anciennes blessures s'étaient rouvertes. Sa peine avait été atténuée par l'enthousiasme et le plaisir manifeste des enfants. Elle avait lu leurs lettres et essayé de suivre plus ou moins facilement les événements dans le monde des sorciers et à Poudlard. Elle avait vécu la peur et l'espoir pendant des mois, et c'était seulement après coup qu'elle avait appris que tout s'était finalement bien terminé.

Elle commençait seulement à comprendre ce qui c'était effectivement passé. Il était extraordinaire de penser que ces six jeunes gens aient pu jouer un rôle aussi capital. En allant les voir ce matin, elle s'était presque attendue à rencontrer des êtres de légendes, puissants et arrogants. Au lieu de cela elle avait trouvé des adolescents rieurs qui n'avaient pas eu l'air si différents des étudiants à qui elle enseignait. Plus matures certainement, mais Ethan lui avait dit que les sorciers commençaient leur vie adulte assez tôt.

Ils s'étaient amusés comme des gamins, et pourtant Alice avait expliqué qu'ils étaient des combattants redoutables. En tout cas c'étaient des gens très intéressants, et elle voulait certainement les rencontrer à nouveau.

Une autre surprise était venue de cet autre sorcier, le professeur ... Rogue, c'était son nom. Le Chef de la Maison où était Richard. C'était comme ça qu'ils désignaient les sections de leur école. Un homme étrange. Par certain coté il lui rappelait le doyen du Collège. Un chercheur fanatique et bourru, avec un cerveau brillant et une absence totale d'intérêt pour ce qui se passait en dehors de son laboratoire. Elle sentait la même ferveur, mais mélangée avec quelque chose d'autre, une tension plus mystérieuse et même inquiétante. Un homme compliqué avait dit Hermione, et quelqu'un qui gardait ses distances manifestement. Hélène se demanda comment ils allaient travailler ensemble.

_Je n'ai rien accepté d'autre que de passer quelques heures avec lui, et en vérité je vais certainement apprendre des choses intéressantes._

Elle reprenait contact avec un monde qu'elle avait à peine côtoyé il y a une décennie. A l'époque elle avait été insouciante mais maintenant elle se rendait mieux compte de sa complexité, et son aspect sombre. Elle était fascinée et elle voulait en découvrir plus, mais ce qu'elle réalisait surtout c'était qu'elle n'en faisait pas vraiment partie. Ses yeux tombèrent sur _Le Manuel des Potions Magiques_ qui était posé à coté du _Journal Européen de biologie cellulaire_. Deux mondes complètement différents, et aujourd'hui elle se trouvait exactement au milieu. Pour Richard et Alice, les sept prochaines années étaient clairement tracées, mais elle, quelle chemin allait elle prendre?

* * *

_Notes de l'auteur: J'espère que vous apprécierez Hélène. Vous aurez bien sûr compris où tout ça peut mener. Dans ma première histoire les couples se faisaient presque à la première rencontre. Cette fois ci ça va être beaucoup plus compliqué (en tout cas pour ces deux là). _

_On va voir beaucoup de Dumbledore 'manipulateur' dans cette histoire. Le chapitre suivant s'intitule 'Chemin de Traverse'._

_Merci d'avance pour vos commentaires._


	9. Chapitre 8 Chemin de Traverse

_Résumé: Shopping. Où l'on parle de Gobelins, de baguettes et de Centaures. Les nouveaux Maraudeurs progressent dans leur énigme. _

_Réponses aux commentaires (merci à Satya, Sajuuk, Ptitlaby, Popov) _

_A ce stade Rogue n'est pas encore amoureux. Ca serait beaucoup trop simple. Sa position est plutôt celle d'une bille dans un flipper en début de partie, avec Dumbledore dans le rôle du ressort, jusqu'à ce que... (non, non. Vous verrez bien).

* * *

_

**_Chapitre 8 – Chemin de Traverse_**

_Chemin de Traverse,_

Aussitôt après avoir Transplané au Chemin de Traverse, les six jeunes gens furent immédiatement immergés dans l'atmosphère bruyante de la rue. Ils se trouvaient juste à l'entrée de l'auberge du Chaudron Baveur. Ron avait proposé qu'ils y prennent leur petit déjeuner avant d'aller faire leurs courses. Pour une fois sa suggestion n'était pas que gastronomique. L'idée était d'éviter une répétition de ce qui s'était passé à King's Cross.

"Je préfère qu'on regarde d'abord comment ça se passe à l'intérieur. Si on se retrouve assiégés comme à la gare, il y aura moins de monde et Tom sera capable de contrôler la situation mieux que nous dans la rue."

Sa prudence était pleinement justifiée. Plusieurs personnes les reconnurent très vite et des acclamations éclatèrent au milieu des clients de l'auberge. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de repérer une table vide. Un groupe de jeunes sorciers et sorcières se levèrent spontanément et insistèrent pour leur offrir leurs places. La nouvelle de leur arrivée se propagea comme une traînée de poudre, et la plupart des convives convergèrent vers eux. Les autres tables furent désertées au fur et à mesure que les gens se levaient et venaient les saluer. Certains s'installaient même de manière à rester à coté d'eux. Des tasses de thé et toutes sortes d'offrandes leurs furent proposées sans même qu'ils ne demandent quoi que ce soit. La bousculade était nettement plus civilisée qu'à la gare, mais toute aussi intense. Heureusement, il s'était écoulé assez de temps pour que la curiosité du public se réduise jusqu'à un niveau raisonnable, et puis Tom faisait ce qu'il fallait pour calmer les clients trop excités.

Ils eurent quand même à répondre à un flot de questions, et à signer une quantité considérable d'autographes. Après quelques minutes Harry décida que finalement, accorder des interviews à Rita Skeeter n'était pas si terrible que ça. Au moins il n'y avait qu'un seul interlocuteur, plutôt qu'une demi douzaine qui se coupaient la parole. Il fit de son mieux pour rester poli et calme, en espérant quand même que ça n'allait pas durer trop longtemps.

Une bonne heure plus tard, ils parvinrent enfin à convaincre la foule qu'ils avaient vraiment d'autres choses à faire. Avant de partir, ils remercièrent tout le monde pour les boissons et les gâteaux qui leur avaient été offerts. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas été question qu'ils payent quoi que ce soit.

Ron avait vu juste. La séance à l'auberge avait apparemment suffi à satisfaire les plus enthousiastes de leurs fans, et le reste se contentait de les saluer amicalement. L'un dans l'autre ils pouvaient désormais se déplacer sans trop d'encombre.

L'étape suivante était Gringotts, pour remplir les portes monnaies. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le hall de la banque, plusieurs têtes se retournèrent pour les observer. Des chuchotements excités se firent entendre, mais heureusement personne ne chercha à les aborder. Harry se dirigea rapidement vers un des guichets libres, suivi par les autres et sous le regard pointilleux du Gobelin assis derrière le comptoir.

"Bonjour," dit Harry poliment.

"Votre nom?" demanda le Gobelin.

Hermione se dit que c'était quand même vraiment bizarre. Tout le monde les reconnaissait, sauf la première personne à laquelle ils s'adressaient.

"Harry Potter, et je suis avec mes amis pour -"

"Attendez un instant je vous prie," interrompit le Gobelin.

La créature descendit de son perchoir et chuchota à l'oreille d'un de ses collègues qui se précipita vers une des nombreuses portes qui menaient à l'intérieur de la banque. Le Gobelin se retourna alors vers eux.

"Veuillez me suivre," demanda-t il.

Il se dirigea vers la même porte et les y attendit. Harry regarda les autres et fit une moue interrogative. Drago haussa les épaules. Les Gobelins n'étaient jamais très accueillants, mais il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas accepter l'invitation. Ils passèrent la porte, et suivirent plusieurs couloirs jusqu'à atteindre une zone beaucoup plus luxueuse. Le sol était couvert d'une moquette épaisse, les portes étaient larges et faites de bois précieux, avec des rembourrages en cuir. Chaque élément métallique était d'or ou d'argent, et finement ouvragé. Le Gobelin ouvrit une dernière porte et les fit rentrer dans une pièce avec une large table de marbre gris, et entourée de confortables fauteuils en cuir. Sur la table il y avait un plateau en or avec des tasses de porcelaines, des pots de thé et de café, des verres, des carafes d'eau et une coupe d'argent pleine de biscuits. Sur un autre plateau se trouvait un jeu de plumes à écrire, des encriers et des feuilles de parchemin.

"Installez vous. Quelqu'un va venir dans un moment," dit le Gobelin. Lorsqu'ils furent tous à l'intérieur, il s'inclina et sortit en fermant la porte.

"Et bien ça, c'est quelque chose," dit Ron en prenant un biscuit. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table.

"Je pense qu'on va rencontrer un des directeurs de la banque," dit Hermione. Elle nota que les sièges n'avaient pas tous la même taille.

"Mais pourquoi?" demanda Harry naïvement.

"Encore un des petits à-côté de la gloire j'imagine," répondit Drago. L'idée n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire. Il versa une tasse de thé à Ginny et prit du café pour lui.

Peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer deux nouveaux Gobelins. Le premier était richement vêtu d'une sorte de tunique sombre avec de fines bandes dorées verticales et des Gaillons d'or comme boutons. Il se déplaçait avec une assurance presque royale. Le deuxième était également très bien habillé mais il se tenait clairement en retrait. Il tenait un épais dossier en métal sous le bras.

"Bonjour," dit le premier Gobelin, d'une voix étonnamment grave pour une si petite créature. "Je suis Sakdor, le Président de la Banque, et voici Koupsen, mon assistant."

Ils étaient impressionnés. Le Président de Gringotts devait certainement jouer un rôle important dans la société des Gobelins, après tout la banque était la partie la plus visible de leur communauté. Ils se levèrent et répondirent respectueusement. Ron avala convulsivement le reste de son biscuit et manqua tout juste de s'étouffer.

"Asseyez vous je vous en prie."

Le ton était beaucoup plus poli que celles des caissiers du hall d'entrée, mais son visage avait un air encore plus rusé. Il s'installa à la tête de la table. Son fauteuil s'ajusta automatiquement pour que sa tête soit à la même hauteur que les humains. Le deuxième Gobelin prit place à coté de lui.

"Je me suis permis d'organiser cette réunion," continua le Président. Il s'adressait à eux tous mais il regardait surtout Harry. "J'ai pensé qu'il était important de se rencontrer, mais vous aviez sans doute prévu de réaliser quelques opérations sur vos comptes. Que pouvons nous faire pour votre service?"

"Euh, nous avons juste besoin de retirer un peu d'argent," dit Harry. "Pour faire des courses," ajouta-t il comme s'il avait besoin de se justifier.

"Voulez vous visiter vos coffres? Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous n'avez qu'à nous indiquer les montants souhaités, et nous pouvons vous amener l'argent ici même."

Harry n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se faire longuement secouer dans les chariots inconfortables des souterrains de la banque. Il regarda ses amis et ils hochèrent tous la tête. Le deuxième Gobelin ouvrit son dossier métallique et en sortit cinq chemises de parchemin cartonné qu'il leur distribua. Leurs noms étaient inscrits sur les couvertures, et il y en avait une pour Ron et Ginny. A l'intérieur de chaque chemise, il y avait une seule feuille avec la mention 'Retrait' mais rien d'autre.

"Il vous suffit de taper la clef de votre compte sur la feuille," expliqua Koupsen. Sa voix était polie mais plus sèche que celle du Président.

Il y eut un bref moment de confusion pendant lequel ils fouillèrent leurs poches pour retrouver leurs clefs. Harry tapa la surface de la feuille blanche avec la sienne et le montant de son compte s'afficha, avec un cadre vide pour y inscrire la somme à retirer. Il fut légèrement embarrassé lorsque Hermione siffla doucement en voyant le total. Il disposait de 467 209 Gaillons dans son coffre. Ca ne voulait pas dire grand chose pour lui, mais c'était quand même une belle somme. En levant les yeux, il vit que Ron avait placé son avant bras de manière à masquer sa feuille vis à vis des autres. Il allait prendre une plume lorsque Drago pris la parole.

"Nous souhaiterions également ouvrir un compte commun pour nous six et y effectuer un virement," demanda-t il. Ron et Ginny levèrent la tête immédiatement et le regardèrent avec suspicion.

"Certainement," dit Koupsen.

Il ouvrit une nouvelle fois son dossier et sortit une autre chemise. Il prit une des feuilles à l'intérieur et tira de sa poche un petit stylet de métal. Il tapota à divers endroits de la feuille en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. A chaque fois, ce qui était écrit sur le papier se modifiait ou se réorganisait. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il la fit glisser sur la table.

Drago vit que le document était rempli avec les références des leurs comptes actuels, et une nouvelle entrée associée à leurs six noms. Il transféra mille Gaillons depuis son propre compte et jeta un oeil à Harry qui tendit la main. Drago lui passa la feuille sous le regard inconfortable de Ron et de Ginny. Les deux Weasleys n'avaient pas l'air très content, mais ils ne voulaient pas protester devant les Gobelins. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en signant un virement du même montant.

L'assistant récupéra la feuille et la donna à un autre Gobelin qui attendait derrière la porte. Lorsqu'il revint, il avait six petites clefs en or qu'il leur distribua en leur expliquant qu'ils pouvaient les utiliser comme précédemment. Effectivement, en tapant sur sa feuille de retrait avec la nouvelle clef, Harry vit s'afficher le nouveau compte avec 2000 Gaillons, qui passa immédiatement à 1800 lorsque Drago signa son propre retrait.

Ron hésitait manifestement mais lorsqu'il vit que Luna acceptait la chose sans se poser de question, il abandonna ses réticences. Ginny fixait Drago qui la regardait tranquillement avec juste un sourire amusé. Elle finit par se dire qu'un compte commun était quand même plus acceptable qu'un don direct, et elle retira une petite somme à son tour. Le Président ne disait rien mais ses petits yeux rusés allaient des uns aux autres.

Les feuilles furent redonnées à Koupsen qui vérifia le contenu et alla une nouvelle fois vers la porte pour la donner au Gobelin qui attendait. Il avait à peine eu le temps de récupérer et de ranger les chemises dans ses dossiers, que la porte se rouvrit et qu'un huissier amena six sacs de cuir pleins de pièces.

"C'était rapide," s'exclama Ginny.

Le Président se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. Enfin ils supposèrent que c'était un sourire car la vision des petites dents acérées du Gobelin était quand même assez menaçante.

"Pour des opérations simples, et des clients prestigieux comme vous, certaines procédures peuvent être accélérées. C'est un honneur de vous servir."

"Nous sommes certainement honorés," répondit Harry, "et nous vous remercions pour vos services, mais aviez vous une autre raison de nous voir?"

"Je tenais à rencontrer les héros qui ont vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et exprimer mes remerciements au nom de tous les Gobelins."

Il inclina la tête avec gravité, et Koupsen fit de même. Harry commençait à se lasser d'être sans cesse remercié pour la même chose, mais le Président savait être bref. Il se tourna vers Hermione.

"Nous avons également appris que vous aviez d'autres projets," ajouta-t il avec un subtil changement de ton.

L'attitude du Gobelin laissait entendre que ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à présent était de peu d'importance, et qu'il abordait enfin la véritable justification de leur rencontre. Hermione était surprise et immédiatement intéressée, que celle-ci concerne justement le projet qui lui tenait le plus à coeur. Elle avait toujours prévu d'intégrer l'amélioration des relations avec les Gobelins dans les buts de l'association, mais avec une priorité réduite. Après tout, ils étaient beaucoup plus capables de se défendre que les pauvres Elfs de Maison.

"C'est effectivement le cas Monsieur," répondit elle. "Puis je vous demander comment vous savez tout cela?"

Le Gobelin le regarda avec une expression énigmatique.

"Nous avons des relations d'affaire avec plusieurs familles influentes," dit il tranquillement, sans rentrer dans les détails. "Vous avez parlé avec eux, ils ont parlé à d'autres, et avec nous aussi. N'était-ce pas là le but de vos contacts?"

"Euh ... Oui bien sûr."

En fait elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi aux conséquences possibles des présentations qu'ils avaient faite de leur projet d'association. Elle se demandait en particulier qui leur en avait parlé. Evidemment la plupart des familles de Sang Pur étaient riches, donc ça pouvait être n'importe qui. Elle regarda le Président en essayant de décrypter son expression.

"Et que pensez vous de notre projet Monsieur?" demanda-t elle.

Son sourire s'élargit, en montrant encore plus de dents. En le regardant, il n'y avait pas de doute que les Gobelins étaient des carnivores. Ca devenait vraiment un peu inquiétant à voir, comme s'il leur lançait une sorte de défi, même si par ailleurs la conversation restait amicale.

"Votre ambition est très _généreuse_, mais j'espère que vous ne sous-estimez pas les difficultés que vous allez rencontrer."

Hermione avait envie de lui demander si les Gobelins avaient envie de participer activement, mais elle préféra attendre. Quelque chose dans son attitude ne collait pas. C'était comme si il attendait quelque chose d'elle. Ses yeux ne la lâchaient pas.

_Le terme 'généreux' ne doit pas avoir un sens très positif pour eux, et il me regarde comme si une bataille se préparait._

"Nous serions très honorés de vous présenter les statuts de l'association," proposa-t elle.

Il la regarda sans rien dire pendant un moment. Son regard se posa sur Harry qui affichait une expression franche et ouverte. Il n'y resta qu'une seconde puis il passa sur celui de Drago. Le visage du Serpentard était neutre, mais ses yeux montraient qu'il suivait la discussion avec attention.

"Tout l'honneur serait pour moi," répondit le Président. "Mais je pense qu'il est encore trop tôt."

Sa voix avait repris le ton affable du début. Hermione crut y déceler une légère trace de déception. _On a du manquer quelque chose, mais quoi?_

"Rien ne presse. Nous aurons sûrement l'occasion de nous revoir."

Il inclina la tête une nouvelle fois. Son sourire prédateur était toujours en place.

"C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer." Il désigna son assistant. "Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à contacter Koupsen qui s'occupera de vos comptes personnels. Il passa la parole à son assistant qui se tourna vers Harry et Drago.

"Il y aura un certain nombre d'arrangements particuliers concernant les successions Malefoy et Black," dit il. Le visage de Drago se figea d'un seul coup. "Comme vous êtes techniquement mineurs, cela impliquera également votre Ministère de la Magie. Vous serez tenus au courant de toute façon."

Koupsen parlait vraiment comme un bureaucrate, ou un avocat. Avec lui les choses devaient être précises et claires.

"Merci."

Manifestement l'entrevue était terminée. Le Président leur souhaita une excellente journée et un huissier Gobelin arriva pour les escorter. Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires et se levèrent pour suivre le chemin inverse vers le hall. Ils allaient avoir besoin de discuter de ce qui venait de se passer, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Chacun avait des courses à faire, et pas aux mêmes endroits. Hermione avait une destination précise en tête, Ron et Ginny voulaient jeter un oeil au magasin d'articles de Quidditch tandis que Harry et Drago avaient d'autres plans sur lesquels ils restaient discrets. Luna proposa qu'ils se retrouvent à la librairie _Fleury et Bott_ dans une petite heure.

Ils se séparèrent et partirent chacun de leur coté.

- - -

Hermione marcha le long du Chemin jusqu'à arriver au niveau de la devanture du magasin _Ollivander - Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant JC_. Elle regarda à l'intérieur, mais il n'y avait personne de visible. La porte n'était pas verrouillée et elle pénétra à l'intérieur du magasin, en se souvenant la dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici, il y a plus de cinq années.

"Bonjour?" lança-t elle.

"Bonjour," répondit une voix douce. "Ah, Mademoiselle Granger. Bienvenue dans mon humble échoppe. J'espère que votre baguette vous donne toujours satisfaction?" Il se concentra un instant et claqua des doigts. "Bois de saule, souple, 27 centimètres et demi avec un poil de Licorne si je me souviens bien?"

Il avait parfaitement raison. Personne ne pouvait témoigner d'une occasion où Mr. Ollivander se soit trompé concernant une de ses baguettes.

"La baguette est parfaite, merci Monsieur. Je ne viens pas vous voir à ce sujet, en tout cas pas directement."

Elle n'était pas très sûre d'elle en fait. Après l'épisode où elle et Ginny avaient été capturées par les Mangemorts, lorsqu'elle avait réalisé à quel point elle était vulnérable dès lors qu'elle ne pouvait pas lancer de sort, elle avait résolu de ne plus jamais se retrouver dans une telle situation. Après des recherches infructueuses, elle avait conclu que le mieux était de s'adresser à un expert, mais évidemment ce n'était pas très facile de demander à un fabricant de baguettes de l'aider à faire de la magie ... sans baguette.

"Euh voilà, j'ai une question un petit peu particulière à vous poser," commença-t elle avec précaution. "L'essentiel de notre magie est réalisée au moyen de nos baguettes, mais il y a des circonstances où cela n'est pas possible. Je me demandais si ..." Elle fit un geste d'impuissance.

"S'il y avait une alternative?" finit il, en la regardant par dessus ses lunettes.

"Et bien ... Oui."

"Vous savez bien sûr, le rôle que joue la baguette dans le lancement d'un sort?" demanda-t il d'une voix professorale qui lui rappelait étrangement le professeur McGonagall.

"Oui. Elle permet de concentrer l'énergie magique," énonça-t elle avec assurance.

Il leva le doigt et secoua gentiment la tête.

"Non. En tout cas ce n'est pas sa fonction principale." Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle était sûre de sa réponse et n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une autre fonction. Mr Ollivander continua. "Vous m'avez donné la réponse officielle. La vérité est un peu plus compliquée que cela. La baguette concentre en fait le _contrôle mental_ sur l'énergie magique. Vous voyez la différence?"

Hermione se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Ils avaient discuté de théorie magique avec Remus, et elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Si c'était vrai, alors les conséquences ...

"Est ce que cela veut dire que si je peux trouver une autre méthode de contrôle mental, alors je n'ai pas besoin d'une baguette?"

Il claqua des mains une fois et inclina la tête.

"Exactement. Bien sûr la baguette reste l'outil le plus adéquat pour lancer des sorts, et la plupart des sorciers," il cligna de l'oeil, "et des sorcières ne pourraient pas s'en passer, mais il y a des alternatives."

Hermione sourit timidement en retour. Elle avait un début de réponse. Il existait une solution à son problème.

"Et savez vous comment je pourrais trouver une telle ... alternative?"

Mr. Ollivander ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il se pinça les lèvres et sa main caressa son menton pendant quelques secondes. Ses yeux l'observaient avec attention.

"Je crois savoir que vous avez récemment été privée de votre baguette dans des circonstances fort déplaisantes," dit il indirectement. Hermione acquiesça silencieusement. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de ça. "Il y a de très bonnes raisons pour restreindre l'usage de la magie sans baguette," continua-t il. "Le Ministère conserve toutes les informations sur ce sujet sous bonne garde, au plus profond du Département des Mystères." Il afficha un sourire malicieux. "Il me semble que vous connaissez bien cet endroit?"

"Euh, Oui. J'y suis déjà allé." _Comment sait il tout cela?_

"Vous avez bien de la chance. Même moi je n'y ai pas accès, et je vous assure que j'ai souvent fait la demande au Ministère, mais les _Langues-de-plombs_ n'ont jamais voulu."

_Zut._

Mr. Ollivander afficha une expression écoeurée.

"C'est complètement idiot de leur part, d'ailleurs, je pourrais certainement leur apprendre bien des choses. Enfin s'ils veulent garder leurs petits secrets, je conserverais les miens." Un sourire malicieux se forma sur ses lèvres. "Car j'ai moi aussi beaucoup réfléchi à ce problème."

Mr. Ollivander la jaugea du regard. Il leva son index et se tapota distraitement les lèvres, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre. Hermione reprit espoir et fit de son mieux pour afficher une expression aussi méritoire que possible.

"Hum. Mon vieil ami Albus pense le plus grand bien de vous. Peut être pourrais-je partager certaines de mes connaissances avec vous." Il se mit à rire. "En fait, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il est même possible que vous soyez en mesure de les améliorer."

Hermione ne répondit pas et elle retenait son souffle. Après un moment Mr. Ollivander écarta sa main et dressa son doigt vertical. Ses lèvres murmurèrent une brève incantation en même temps que son poignet exécutait un mouvement de balayage souple de bas en haut en direction de la porte du magasin. Il y eu un bruit de verrous qui s'enclenchaient et de volets qui se fermaient brutalement. Ils se retrouvèrent subitement dans la pénombre du magasin, avec les vitrines et la porte complètement calfeutrées.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent en grand, et elle s'avança pour jeter un coup d'oeil au doigt du sorcier. Il lui fit signe d'attendre et de la suivre dans l'arrière boutique. Après un petit couloir, ils se retrouvèrent dans ce qui devait être son atelier. Les murs de la pièce étaient couverts d'étagères et de meubles de rangements. Il y avait toute sortes de pots et de récipients pour des ingrédients magiques, ainsi que de multiples outils et des réserves de bois. Sur un établi, une baguette était fixée sur un tour, en cours de façonnage. Une odeur difficile à identifier, et pas très agréable, flottait dans l'air. Mr. Ollivander lui désigna une chaise.

"Comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai moi même trouvé une 'alternative'. Avez vous observé ce qui c'était passé?"

"Vous avez utilisé votre doigt à la place d'une baguette?"

"Exactement. Mais ce n'était pas juste mon doigt. Regardez le et dites moi ce que vous voyez."

Elle regarda l'index avec attention, mais il n'y avait rien de particulier. L'ongle était coupé très court. Il y avait un certain nombre de calles, des taches de vernis et des petites cicatrices provenant d'anciennes coupures. Ca ressemblait au doigt de n'importe quel artisan.

"Je ne vois rien de spécial," dit elle. Sur une idée, elle sortit sa baguette. "Puis je utiliser un sortilège de détection?"

Il acquiesça et elle appliqua les formules qu'elle connaissait pour mettre en évidence les propriétés magiques et les symboles cachés. Au bout d'un moment l'ensemble du doigt se mis à briller d'une lumière dorée. Ce genre de réaction trahissait la présence d'une forme de magie, sans lui dire laquelle exactement. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas possible d'enchanter de la matière vivante. Elle réfléchit et essaya d'imaginer ce qu'il avait bien pu faire.

"Vous l'avez enduit d'une substance magique?" supposa-t elle. Il fit une moue appréciative.

"C'est presque ça. En fait, je me suis tatoué des lignes parallèles sur la peau, avec une encre invisible basée sur les ingrédients que j'utilise habituellement."

Hermione comprit immédiatement. Le doigt possédait en conséquence certaines des propriétés d'une baguette, sinon qu'au lieu d'être à l'intérieur, les substances magiques étaient à l'extérieur. Il suffisait de le tendre et de faire les mêmes gestes qu'avec une baguette.

"C'est génial!" s'exclama-t elle. Il s'inclina modestement sous le compliment.

"Je vous remercie. Ca ne marche pas aussi bien qu'une vraie baguette, mais avec un peu d'entraînement, on obtient une concentration mentale suffisante. Par contre, pour les sorts qui utilisent une grande quantité d'énergie, la baguette joue également un rôle amplificateur, et ce n'est pas possible avec cette méthode. Ca serait très douloureux et il y aurait même un risque de blessure."

"Donc ça ne doit être utilisé que pour les sorts les plus simples," dit elle pensivement. "Mais c'est déjà très utile."

"Oh oui. Vous pouvez détacher des noeuds, convoquer une autre baguette, et même aveugler un ennemi."

Il se dirigea vers une armoire et ouvrit un tiroir. A l'intérieur il y avait un petit livre qu'il lui donna.

"Voici mes notes de travail. Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance pour que tout cela reste entre nous. Soyez gentille de me les rendre lorsque vous n'en aurez plus besoin, et je serais très intéressé par toutes les remarques que vous pourrez avoir."

Il lui donna également plusieurs des ingrédients dont elle aurait besoin. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle proposa de le payer pour les fournitures mais il refusa fermement.

"Laissez moi vous offrir ces choses. Ce sera ma contribution personnelle à la dette que nous avons tous envers vous."

"Merci infiniment Monsieur," dit Hermione, pleine de gratitude. "Je vais travailler là dessus immédiatement, et vous pouvez être sûr que je partagerai avec vous tout ce que je découvrirais."

"Je n'en demande pas plus, Mademoiselle Granger. Au revoir, et saluez bien vos jeunes amis de ma part."

"Je n'y manquerai pas Monsieur. Au revoir, et merci encore."

- - -

_Appartement des Parker, _

"Est-ce que tu veux regarder la télé?"

Silena fit la grimace et écarta ces mains, les paumes vers le haut. Son attitude disait 'Je ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'une _tailé_, mais si vous m'expliquez de quoi il s'agit alors pourquoi pas?' Les Parker avaient l'habitude maintenant. Depuis la veille au soir, c'était comme ça presque à chaque contact avec un nouvel objet Moldu.

En l'occurrence, l'objet en question était assez facile à expliquer. Alice et Richard l'entraînèrent dans le salon et allumèrent la télévision. Silena regarda poliment pendant que Richard zappait rapidement parmi les programmes disponibles jusqu'à trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Il s'arrêta sur le _Cartoon Channel_ et Silena éclata de rire devant un nouvel échec spectaculaire de Wile E. Coyote dans sa poursuite éternelle de fricassée de Beep Beep.

"Ca te plait?"

"Oh oui! C'est trop drôle."

Ils regardèrent le programme pendant un moment, puis Alice suggéra d'une voix plaintive qu'ils pourraient éventuellement faire quelque chose d'autre. Elle attendit, mais Richard et Silena regardaient l'écran sans daigner lui répondre. Elle soupira et se leva pour aller vers la grande table, dans le coin salle à manger de la pièce. Le livre _Une Histoire de Poudlard_ y était ouvert et elle se replongea dans l'étude de l'énigme que leur avaient posée les jumeaux Weasley.

_Richard disait que ça lui faisait penser à un timbre. Je ne suis pas d'accord, et il n'y a rien sur les timbres dans _Poudlard_. Les sorciers n'utilisent pas ces choses._

Elle regarda le dessin une fois de plus, puis le livre. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une description de l'intérieur du château.

_...Plusieurs anciens élèves, devenus célèbres après leurs études, ont leurs portraits accrochés dans les innombrables couloirs de l'école. Certains d'entre eux jouent même un rôle important dans la vie de tous les jours..._

Alice pensa immédiatement à la Grosse Dame qui gardait l'entrée des quartiers des Gryffondors. Elle était vraiment impressionnante dans le grand cadre doré de son tableau. Elle se figea tout d'un coup.

"Hé! Je crois que j'ai compris ce que le dessin veut dire!"

Richard se détourna de la télé.

"Quoi?" Il n'avait pas bien entendu à cause du bruit.

"Coupe ça. J'ai pas envie de crier."

Richard tendit la main vers la télécommande et coupa le son. Silena regarda la petite boite avec curiosité. Elle se demandait si c'était ce qui remplaçait les baguettes chez les Moldus. Ca ressemblait aussi un peu au _téléfone_ de Hermione.

"Ce n'est pas un timbre," expliqua Alice. "Je crois que c'est un cadre de tableau, probablement une peinture d'un sorcier."

Richard s'assit à coté d'elle et considéra le dessin un fois de plus. Elle avait peut être bien raison, et dans ce cas le texte serait le titre du tableau. Ca expliquerait bien l'énigme. Il sentit le frisson de la découverte le parcourir.

"Tu as raison. Ca doit être ça. Est ce que le livre parle d'un tableau qui pourrait correspondre à un 'sage modeste'?"

Ils tournèrent les pages à la recherche des descriptions de tableaux, en sautant rapidement les passages qui parlaient manifestement d'autres sujets. Pendant ce temps Silena avait la télécommande dans sa main et elle se demandait ce qui se passerait si elle appuyait sur un des boutons. Elle jeta un oeil à ses amis, mais ils étaient plongés dans leur recherche. Elle appuya au hasard et regarda l'écran. Une sorte de texte était maintenant visible, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qui était écrit. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire SETUP? Elle appuya sur un autre bouton et l'image changea. C'était des Moldus qui discutaient entre eux dans une grande pièce. Il n'y avait pas de son, mais leurs visages étaient sérieux et tendus et l'un d'eux tenait un objet noir dans la main. Il le pointait vers un homme bien habillé avec un chapeau rond et une fleur à la boutonnière.

"Si 'sage' veux dire plein de sagesse alors le seul que je connais et qui soit modeste est le Directeur, et il n'y a aucun tableau de lui dans l'école."

"Ouais, Sauf sur les cartes Chocogrenouilles, et je ne crois pas que ce soit ça."

Silena essayait de comprendre l'histoire qui se déroulait sur l'écran. Le Moldu avec l'objet noir agissait de manière menaçante. Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit et une femme avec une tenue moulante en cuir noir, bondit au milieu de la pièce et donna un coup de pied dans la main de celui qui tenait l'arme. Une scène de combat à coups de pieds et de poings s'ensuivit.

"Est-ce que vous pouvez faire revenir les paroles?" demanda-elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?" Richard balança sa chaise sur le coté pour voir l'écran. "Oh, c'est un vieil épisode de Chapeau Melon et Bottes de Cuirs (nda. En anglais _The Avengers_). Appuie sur le bouton bleu avec le signe plus."

Silena le fit et une musique rythmée se fit entendre. L'homme et la femme avec la tenue de cuir étaient en train de courir vers une grande machine bardée de lumières clignotantes.

"Richard?" dit Alice.

Il garda les yeux fixés sur l'écran, en essayant de se souvenir de quel épisode il pouvait bien s'agir. Il avait toujours beaucoup aimé cette série, même si les effets spéciaux étaient plutôt vieillots.

"Richard! Tu m'aides ou tu fais autre chose?"

"Ouais, ouais. Je suis là," dit il. Après un dernier regard il se retourna vers le livre.

Silena essayait de comprendre l'histoire. Son expérience avec les oeuvres de fictions était limitée à des livres pour enfants, avec généralement un prince sorcier de Sang Pur qui sauvait le monde contre des Gobelins ou d'autres menaces de ce genre. Au moins ici elle avait compris qui était les gentils, mais pas beaucoup plus.

Après avoir tourné encore une douzaine de pages, Richard repoussa le livre avec écoeurement et se laissa aller en arrière dans sa chaise.

"On va rien trouver là dedans. Il va falloir attendre qu'on retourne à Poudlard."

"Et qu'on examine tous les tableaux," acquiesça Alice. "Tu parles d'une corvée."

"C'est peut être ce qu'ils veulent. Ils ont dit qu'on allait devoir explorer toute l'école." Il se pencha sur le coté pour surveiller ce qui se passait sur la télévision.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as avec la télé? Tu as déjà vu cet épisode un million de fois," s'exclama Alice énervée.

"Ouais, mais c'était vraiment un feuilleton trop cool. Même le nom était sympa.".

"Peut être, mais c'est fini maintenant. La dernière saison n'était pas terrible et j'ai trouvé que le film était nul."

"Oui, le mieux c'était vraiment le début. Moi j'aimais bien Tara King. Ca serait bien s'ils faisaient un remake ... Hé j'ai une idée. Voilà un nom qu'on pourrait utiliser pour notre groupe. _Les Vengeurs_. Ca serait super cool. Qu'est ce que tu en penses?"

"C'est pas idiot," dit Alice en réfléchissant à son idée. "Ca rime avec les autres noms que Fred et George nous ont donnés. Et toi Silena?"

La petite fille haussa les épaules. Pour elle c'était juste un nom. Elle avait surtout hâte que les vrais aventures commencent.

"Est-ce qu'on pourra s'habiller comme eux?"

Ils se regardèrent. Alice commença à rêver aux tenues de cuirs provocantes de Emma Peel, pendant que Richard se demandait où il pourrait trouver un chapeau melon.

"On aurait une super classe mais ça serait peut être pas très discret de se promener comme ça dans l'école. D'un autre coté, on ne le ferait que le soir quand tout le monde dort. Ouais, l'idée me plait bien."

"D'accord," dit Alice. "Alors c'est décidé. Nous serons les _Nouveaux Vengeurs_."

Silena se leva pour les rejoindre. Elle tendit son bras droit, paume vers le sol et attendit que les deux autres fassent de même. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire devant le cérémonial, qui même pour eux était un peu enfantin, mais ça donnait un peu plus de solennité à leur entreprise. Ils étaient une équipe, avec un nom et une quête à accomplir. Ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre pour que ça devienne une vraie aventure.

- - -

_Square Grimaurd,_

Lorsque les six revinrent à Grimaurd, ce fut avec un grand nombre de paquets plus ou moins imposants, y compris certains qu'ils transportaient avec une discrétion inhabituelle. A l'approche de Noël les raisons d'un tel comportement étaient évidentes, d'ailleurs aucune question embarrassante ne fut posée et chacun s'affaira à ranger ses affaires, ici dans un placard, là dans un coffre et ailleurs dans un tiroir. D'un commun accord, ces endroits seraient hors limite jusqu'au 25 Décembre.

Lorsque Harry redescendit dans le salon, Luna était installée dans son fauteuil préféré avec le livre que leur avait donné Dumbledore, reconnaissable à sa couverture partiellement calcinée.

"Tu as commencé à le lire?" demanda-t il.

"J'ai presque fini," répondit elle. "C'est un livre très bizarre, il y a plusieurs chapitres indépendants et des passages qui ont été manifestement recopiés sur d'autres ouvrages."

"A ce propos," lança Ron, qui arrivait à son tour. "Tu ne nous as jamais expliqué ce qui c'était passé avec Firenze."

Une ombre passa brièvement sur le visage de Luna. Le professeur Dumbledore avait dit vrai. Après avoir lu le livre, elle comprenait mieux ce qui avait conduit le Centaure à se comporter comme il l'avait fait, mais cela ne rendait pas le souvenir moins désagréable. Elle attendit que les autres descendent à leur tour.

Luna savait qu'il y avait des chances qu'ils réagissent brutalement, et que le simple fait d'en parler allait évoquer chez elle une réaction pénible. C'était un des inconvénients de son talent d'Empath. Elle se prépara en conséquence. Lorsque tout le monde fut là, son visage prit une expression distante, et elle raconta la scène d'une voix neutre et presque détachée, mais malgré ses efforts, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revivre partiellement l'épreuve.

"Non mais pour qui il se prend!" s'exclama Ron, outragé. "Et c'est n'importe quoi cette histoire à propos de la Forêt qui les aurait protégés. Elle n'avait certainement rien fait pour sauver les Licornes que Voldemort a tué pendant notre première année."

"Calme toi Ron," répondit Harry qui voyait que Luna tremblait encore de réaction. C'était certainement déjà assez dur pour elle sans qu'il en rajoute. La jeune fille leva la main et se mit à respirer profondément. Ron la prit doucement par les épaules et ils attendirent qu'elle se remette. Après un moment elle reprit la parole.

"J'ai compris après coup pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça, même si je ne suis pas totalement d'accord avec ce qu'il a dit."

"C'est quoi l'histoire alors?" demanda Hermione. "Quel est le lien entre les sorciers et les Centaures?"

Luna la regarda avec une expression désolée. Connaissant Hermione, il y avait des chances qu'elle réagisse aussi négativement que Ron, même si ça ne serait pas pour les mêmes raisons.

"Ce sont les Centaures qui ont appris la magie aux premiers sorciers, et ensuite ils ont presque tout perdu à cause de cela."

"Quoi!" s'exclama Harry.

"C'est bizarre comme ça me rappelle quelque chose," murmura Hermione, en pensant à ce qui était arrivé aux Elfs de Maison.

"Explique toi," demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

Luna parlait avec la même voix qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle racontait ses théories ridicules de conspiration, sinon que cette fois ci c'était probablement la vérité. Après tout, l'histoire avait été confirmée par Dumbledore.

"Il faut remonter avant le premier sorcier, avant même les premières civilisation humaines. Le monde était un endroit sauvage où il y avait des animaux normaux, des créatures magiques, des humains et d'autres espèces intelligentes. Ils vivaient en tribus, plus ou moins indépendantes les unes des autres, un peu partout sur la terre. D'après le livre, les Centaures étaient les plus sophistiquées. Ils possèdent une faculté qu'ils appellent la Vision, et qui leur permet de voir certains phénomènes magiques, et aussi d'interpréter les étoiles pour y lire des signes. Avec ce talent ils ont rapidement créé une véritable culture."

"A coté de ça, les humains qui possédaient des pouvoirs magiques ne savaient pas comment les utiliser. Ils ne s'en servaient que de manière semi consciente, un peu comme les enfants chez nous. Tout a vraiment commencé lorsqu'un groupe de Centaures s'est lié d'amitié avec des shamans humains, et les ont aidés à contrôler leurs pouvoirs. Ces humains sont devenus les premiers vrais sorciers."

"Très vite, il s'est avéré que les humains étaient capables de faire beaucoup plus de choses que leurs professeurs. Les Centaures ne sont pas capable de lancer des sorts. Leur magie est essentiellement passive. A cause de cela les sorciers sont devenus beaucoup plus puissants qu'eux. Pour des raisons qui ne sont pas claires, ils se sont disputés avec les Centaures. Il y a eu de véritables guerres apparemment. Les humains étaient les plus forts et petit à petit les Centaures et les autres créatures magiques se sont retrouvés refoulés dans des endroits isolés comme la Forêt Interdite."

"C'est pour cela qu'ils ne nous aiment pas," conclut elle. "Ils nous ont offert cette chose magnifique, et nous les avons chassés de notre monde."

Il y eut un long silence pendant qu'ils digéraient ces paroles.

"Mais pourquoi les Centaures ne se sont pas rendus compte du danger?" demanda finalement Hermione. "S'ils ont des vrais pouvoirs de divination, ils auraient du être prévenus de ce qui allait se passer."

"Le livre explique ça," répondit Luna. "Ils ne font pas de véritables prédictions. Ils lisent des signes, et les signes sont souvent ambigus. Apparemment les Centaures qui ont pris la décision d'aider les humains, avaient vu des indications comme quoi 'de grandes choses' allaient en découler, et c'était vrai, mais seulement pour les sorciers," ajouta-t elle tristement.

"Qui a appris aux Centaures à utiliser la magie?" demanda Ginny.

"Pourquoi est-ce que les Centaures et les humains n'ont pas pu s'entendre?" dit Drago.

"Pourquoi -"

Luna leva la main.

"S'il vous plait! Une question à la fois," dit elle. "Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que ce que je viens de vous dire. Je n'ai pas tout fini et le livre est très difficile à lire. Il y a plusieurs pages qui manquent, ou qui sont brûlées ou très abîmées. Il y a aussi des références isolées qui concernent les Licornes, et qui laissent entendre que celles ci sont très importantes, mais sans expliquer leur rôle."

"Tout le monde sait que les Licornes sont très précieuses et doivent être protégées," dit Ron.

"Oui," répondit Luna, "mais pourquoi?"

Il y eut un nouveau silence. La vénération envers les Licornes était universelle dans le monde des sorciers, mais c'était vrai que la raison n'en était jamais explicitée.

"Les substances issues des Licornes sont très importantes en préparation de potions et pour la fabrication d'objets magiques," suggéra Hermione.

"Ca ne doit pas être la seule raison du respect qu'elles attirent," discuta Drago. "Les Dragons sont encore plus utiles dans ce domaine, et peu de gens les aiment pour autant."

"On préfère peut être les Licornes aux dragons parce qu'elles n'essayent pas de vous arracher le coeur, ou de vous griller comme une saucisse," rétorqua Ron.

"Peut être que ce sont elles qui ont appris ce qu'ils savent aux Centaures," suggéra Hermione. "Ils se ressemblent physiquement, et on les trouve pratiquement toujours ensembles."

"C'est possible," répondit Luna. "Mais je n'ai jamais entendu dire que les Licornes étaient intelligentes, ou qu'elles pouvaient communiquer avec d'autres créatures."

"Ce que je voudrais savoir," répéta Drago, qui revenait sur le sujet des Centaures, "c'est pourquoi il y eut cette compétition entre eux et nous." Harry opina vivement.

"Les humains n'aiment pas partager," murmura Hermione.

"Allons. Il n'y a pas tant de sorciers que ça, et le monde est assez grand," dit Harry. "Et puis il y a quand même des choses bizarres. Par exemple, pourquoi est-ce que Poudlard, le centre du monde magique en Angleterre, est placé juste à coté de la Forêt Interdite, là où se trouve la plus grande concentration de Centaures?"

Il y eut un long silence en guise de réponse.

"C'est effectivement une question intéressante," dit finalement Drago. Il se tourna vers Luna. "D'accord. Tu finis le livre, et puis on le regardera à notre tour pour voir s'il y a des réponses à ces questions. Rien ne presse. En rentrant à Poudlard, on pourra toujours poser des questions plus précises à Dumbledore."

"Il avait raison en tout cas," dit Hermione sombrement "C'est vraiment une triste histoire."

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les sorciers et les Centaures n'arrivent pas à s'entendre," insista Drago. "C'est pourtant évident que les deux espèces se complètent plus qu'elles ne s'opposent."

"Peut être qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elles voulaient toutes les deux, et qu'elles n'avaient pas envie de partager," suggéra Ron.

* * *

_Notes de l'auteur: On en a pas fini avec les Gobelins, et le secret des Centaures et des Licornes reste à découvrir. En anglais le titre de "Chapeau Melon et Bottes de Cuirs" est 'The Avengers", ce qui sonnait bien avec "The Marauders". En français, je perds la rime (too bad)._

_Dans le prochain chapitre "Noël", Harry et Drago testent les recettes du professeur Rogue._

_Gardez le rythme avec les commentaires - ça me fait toujours plaisir._


	10. Chapitre 9 Noël

_Résumé: Petit intermède humoristique. Harry et ses amis vont tester les recettes du professeur Rogue (hips!). _

_Réponses aux commentaires (merci à Eiliss, Ptitlaby) _

_On va retrouver les Gobelins plus tard, et pour l'instant ils sont plus intéressés par ce qu'ils peuvent obtenir comme avantages plutôt que par les idéaux que défend Hermione. La magie sans baguette sera (très) utile plus tard, mais pour diverses raisons Hermione restera discrète sur le sujet._

* * *

**_Chapitre 9 – Noël_**

_Square Grimaurd,_

Le matin du 24, Harry et Drago décidèrent de tester les recettes que leur avait données Rogue, et de le faire sans prévenir leurs amis, pour que l'effet de surprise soit maximal. Un panneau 'Défense d'entrer' fut apposé sur la porte du laboratoire et ils relirent les instructions avec soin.

"Laquelle est-ce que tu veux faire?" demanda Harry.

"Il vaut mieux que je m'occupe du remède anti gueule de bois. C'est la potion la plus complexe," répondit Drago. "Ce n'est pas pour me vanter, mais _je_ suis meilleur que toi dans ce domaine," ajouta-t il avec un air un peu condescendant.

"Pas de problème." Harry n'avait pas l'esprit compétitif, en tout cas pas en ce qui concernait les potions.

Ils commencèrent à travailler. Harry avait besoin d'une boisson alcoolisée comme ingrédient de base, donc il convoqua Dobby et lui expliqua ce qu'il voulait. L'Elf revint rapidement avec une énorme bouteille de vieux whisky. Presque un litre fut versé dans le plus grand des chaudrons, et laissé à mijoter avec les autres produits. Des vapeurs d'alcools envahirent rapidement la petite pièce et les deux garçons ne pouvaient pas éviter d'en respirer un peu, malgré le sortilège de ventilation qu'ils avaient lancé au dessus de l'établi. En tout cas ils se sentirent rapidement très détendus, et tout particulièrement Drago. Ils échangèrent plusieurs remarques frivoles tout en travaillant.

"Tu sais," dit Drago, après un moment, "il y a quelque chose dont je voulais te parler l'autre jour."

"Oui?"

Drago avait tout d'un coup du mal à trouver les mots appropriés. Sa voix était devenue hésitante et il gardait les yeux fixés sur sa mixture. Harry était très intrigué. Un tel embarras était totalement inédit chez lui.

"Si Tom Jedusor avait eu un véritable ami, alors Voldemort n'aurait sans doute jamais existé," dit il finalement.

Harry accueillit la phrase avec surprise, mais ces paroles lui remirent en mémoire le souvenir de Tom Elvis Jedusor, l'héritier de Serpentard, et par association ce qu'il savait de son ancêtre. Salazar Serpentard n'avait pas été loin de devenir un Sorcier Noir lui même, mais les Fondateurs de Poudlard avaient également été quatre amis et la construction de l'école avait été un effort collectif.

"Salazar et Godric?" répondit il.

"Oui," dit Drago très doucement, tournant la tête pour finalement le regarder en face.

"Drago et Harry?"

Drago afficha un sourire embarrassé. Il n'était manifestement pas très à l'aise, mais également extrêmement soulagé que Harry comprenne ce qu'il cherchait à exprimer sans lui demander trop de détails. Il acquiesça brièvement.

"Je suis ton ami," continua Harry doucement lui aussi. "Est ce que tu as une raison de penser que tu en as particulièrement besoin?"

"Je - Je ne sais pas." Drago laissa dériver son regard. Il se souvenait de ce qui s'était presque passé avec Montague. "Tu sais j'ai vraiment envie de faire ... beaucoup de choses, mais je réfléchissais à quel point il était facile de ... se perdre dans l'ambition ... et le pouvoir." Il regarda soudain Harry avec un intensité presque obsessive. "Ginny ne m'arrêterait pas. Elle resterait avec moi, mais je pense que ... toi tu me le dirais, si j'allais trop loin."

Harry le considéra avec un peu de surprise. Il n'avait jamais pensé à ça. Pour lui jusqu'à présent les choses étaient simples. Drago, et Rogue d'une certaine manière, avaient changé de coté, et ils étaient sauvés. Maintenant il se rendait compte que ce n'était peut être pas si simple. Il fit un effort pour comprendre cette vulnérabilité dont il parlait. Drago était désormais un sorcier brillant et puissant. Il avait du talent et de l'ambition à revendre, et il avait été formé par les meilleurs sorciers, vivants et morts. Harry ne pensait pas qu'il puisse jamais être à nouveau le sale gosse qui les persécutait, mais il pouvait devenir quelque chose de beaucoup plus dangereux. Il y avait toujours cette fascination malsaine des Serpentards pour la magie obscure et dangereuse. La véritable malédiction qui restait attachée à leur Maison.

Evidemment Harry ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour l'aider à ne pas se perdre dans la Magie Noire, mais il y avait une complication.

"Je le ferais bien sûr, mais est-ce que tu m'écouterais?"

Drago fronça les sourcils, et puis un éclair de compréhension s'alluma dans ses yeux. C'était la clef bien sûr. Ca ne fonctionnerait que si le respect et l'amitié restaient mutuels. Si pour une raison ou une autre, Drago cessait de l'admirer, alors Harry serait impuissant à le convaincre. C'était facile d'être simplement des amis, mais beaucoup plus difficile d'être un ami _et_ un modèle.

"Je n'aimerais pas avoir à me battre contre toi un jour," dit Harry finalement en se remémorant les séances d'entraînements qu'ils avaient partagées.

"Je ne le voudrais pas non plus," répondit Drago.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux. Ils avait conscience qu'ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre sans avoir besoin de le dire, et puis de toute façon ça ne se disait pas, mais Drago se sentait quand même plus rassuré. Il afficha le sourire un rien supérieur qu'il montrait encore à l'occasion. Pendant des années cette expression avait fait enrager Harry et Ron, mais maintenant ça faisait partie de son charme. Harry répondit avec son sourire de conquérant.

"On essayera de faire attention."

- - -

Ils ne sortirent du laboratoire qu'à la fin de l'après-midi. Les autres étaient en train de terminer les décorations de la pièce principale. Un sapin avait été dressé dans un coin, et il était coiffé d'un système solaire miniature, avec des planètes qui orbitaient autour d'un soleil de la taille d'une balle de tennis. C'était Hermione qui avait eu l'idée. Il y avait même une comète avec une splendide queue blanche. Les branches de l'arbre étaient peuplées de créatures miniatures qui se couraient après, et d'autres objets plus classiques comme des bougies flottantes et des festons. Au sol, plusieurs paquets attendaient déjà. Il y avait même une paire de chaussettes géantes pour Dobby et Winky.

Les deux garçons allèrent s'habiller et revinrent avec leurs propres cadeaux qu'ils placèrent à coté des autres. Ensuite ils installèrent six coussins autour d'une table basse près du sapin. Drago plaça la bouteille au centre pendant que Harry disposait les plus beaux verres à liqueur en cristal des Black.

"Qu'est ce c'est que ça?" demanda Ron avec une lueur d'intérêt dans le regard.

"Une petite surprise pour après le repas."

Quand tout fut prêt, ils diminuèrent les lumières et passèrent à table pour apprécier le magnifique dîner que Dobby et Winky leur avaient préparé. Les Elfs avaient également prévus une quantité significative de Bièraubeurre si bien que lorsque les jeunes gens retournèrent dans le salon, leurs joues étaient un plus rouges que d'habitude, et leurs démarches un soupçon hésitantes. Ils n'étaient certainement pas saouls, mais bien détendus quand même.

"On va laisser les cadeaux pour demain," proposa Harry, "mais Drago et moi, on a préparé quelque chose de spéciale pour finir la soirée."

Il tendit la main pour prendre la bouteille, mais il n'était pas très précis dans ses gestes et il manqua de la renverser. Heureusement il avait encore d'excellents réflexes et il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe.

"Hé, Fais attention!" s'écria Drago. "Si tu la casses, il n'y en a pas d'autre."

"Ce maudit coussin est trop bas," grommela Harry.

Il déboucha le récipient sous le regard vigilant de Drago, et la curiosité des quatre autres.

"Qu'est ce que c'est?" demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

"Euh, c'est une boisson," répondit Harry très sérieusement.

"Je vois bien! Quel _genre_ de boisson est-ce? Pas quelque chose de trop fort j'espère? On a déjà beaucoup bu, et je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit très raisonnable de prendre encore de l'alcool."

"Détends toi Hermione," dit Ron. "C'est Noël et on ne bouge pas d'ici. Est-ce que c'est une bouteille que vous avez trouvé dans la maison?" demanda-t il avec gourmandise.

Harry était occupé à verser des portions précises dans chaque verre. Une goutte tomba sur la surface de la table et une bouffée de fumée apparut immédiatement.

"_Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc?_" demanda Hermione une nouvelle fois. "Je n'ai pas l'intention de boire une seule goutte tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit exactement ce qu'il y a là dedans."

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard et haussèrent les épaules.

"Vous vous souvenez du soir où Remus est sorti avec le professeur Rogue?" dit Harry. Les sourcils de Ron montèrent d'un bon centimètre tandis que les yeux d'Hermione se resserraient de même. "Et bien on lui a demandé la recette."

"Et il en a fait un devoir de vacances exceptionnel pour nous deux," ajouta Drago avec un petit rire.

Ginny prit son verre et renifla avec précaution.

"Remus avait dit que c'était un des meilleurs alcools qu'il avait bu, mais que le réveil était douloureux."

"Euh, on a aussi récupéré la formule pour l'antidote," dit Drago. Il sortit de sa poche plusieurs petites fioles qu'il mit sur la table. Hermione soupira en secouant la tête.

"Alors comme ça vous avez tout fait vous même?" dit Luna. Ca avait l'air de beaucoup l'amuser.

"Ouais, ça nous a pris toute la journée," affirma Harry fièrement.

"Et est-ce que pas hasard, vous avez pensé à le _tester_?" demanda Hermione qui n'était toujours pas convaincue.

"Hermione, il n'y a qu'une seule manière de tester ce truc," assura Ron en tendant la main vers son verre.

"Je crois que la réplique est 'parlé comme un vrai Gryffondor'," dit Drago en souriant.

La main de Ron s'arrêta subitement. Il regarda autour de lui.

"Euh, vous voulez dire que c'est moi qui passe en premier?" demanda-t il avec une soudaine inquiétude.

Personne ne répondit, mais ils le regardaient tous en hochant doucement la tête. Il déglutit et prit le verre puis le porta à sa bouche.

"Bon et bien j'y vais."

Il ferma les yeux et avala une gorgée sous les yeux attentifs des cinq autres. Il fit une grimace quand l'alcool lui brûla la langue, mais rien ne ce passa d'autre avant une bonne seconde lorsque l'effet complet se manifesta. Il changea subitement de couleur et ouvrit la bouche. Une véritable flamme en sortit.

"La vache, ça brûle!" souffla-t il. Sa voix avait baissé d'au moins deux octaves.

"D'accord," dit Harry qui essayait de ne pas rire. "Mais comment est le goût?"

"Pas mauvais," répondit Ron avec sa voix bizarrement basse. "C'est pas mal du tout." Il prit une grande inspiration, souffla fort avec la bouche ouverte. "A votre tour maintenant."

Il n'y avait plus de raison d'attendre. Dans un même geste ils levèrent leurs verres et prirent une gorgée à leur tour. Ron les regardait avec curiosité pour savoir si les effets seraient les mêmes pour eux.

Drago avait pris une dose un peu trop optimiste. Des flammes jaillirent à la fois de ses narines et de sa bouche et ses yeux sortaient de leurs orbites. Il frappa du poing sur la table et sa main était livide à l'endroit où il serrait son verre.

"Whoa!"

"Eech," dit Hermione. "Eeeeech!" Elle avait fait l'erreur de fermer la bouche et de garder la flamme à l'intérieur, et maintenant elle explosait d'une violente quinte de toux en crachant des nuages de fumée autour d'elle. Harry s'approcha pour lui taper dans le dos. Elle était rouge comme une écrevisse, et deux grosses traînées de larmes lui coulaient le long du visage.

Luna faisait des exercices de respiration pour lutter contre la brûlure. A en juger par son expression, ça n'était pas très efficace. Ginny était la seule qui avait l'air d'être confortable. Elle sourit à Drago et se mit à glousser.

"Hé, c'était pas mal du tout. Bravo les -_ hips!_ - gars."

Harry et Drago levèrent leur verre et trinquèrent solennellement. Ils étaient très contents d'eux. Harry avait l'impression que sa bouche, son oesophage et son estomac étaient en feu, mais il commençait également à être envahi par une agréable sensation d'euphorie. Ils continuèrent de prendre de petites gorgées et la sensation de brûlure diminuait. Peut être que les terminaisons nerveuses avaient abandonné la partie.

Après le premier verre, Luna avait commencé à siffloter un petit air et Ginny n'arrêtait pas de glousser. Hermione avait oublié sa réticence et tendait son verre à Harry pour qu'il le remplisse.

"Le profess... - _hips!_ - Rogue a bien dit que c'était un devoir - _hips!_ -vacance?" dit elle avec difficulté. "Est-ce qu' - _hips!_ - a une rédaction aussi?"

"Oui. Deux pieds de long."

Harry prit la bouteille à deux mains, et il dut lutter contre de nouvelles lois de la physique pour arriver à viser le verre. Les murs de la pièce tournaient autour de lui et la bouteille semblait animée d'une vie propre. Hermione l'aida à stabiliser le goulot avec son autre main. Il remplit également son verre et passa le récipient à Ron qui continua la tournée.

Après le deuxième verre, ils étaient nettement éméchés. Hermione décida qu'elle allait commencer la rédaction pendant qu'elle pouvait encore analyser ses sensations.

"Je vais t'aider," dit Drago solennellement. "Après tout je suis le ... meilleur élève en _potions_." Sa voix avait désormais un débit irrégulier, avec une tendance à se ralentir en milieu de phrase, pour s'accélérer à la fin. Ses mouvements étaient devenus lents et délibérés.

Ginny vida la bouteille dans son verre et celui de Harry. Ils burent les dernières gouttes d'un trait, et puis elle lui proposa de jouer un match de Quidditch dans le salon. Harry trouva l'idée excellente. Dobby avait amené de quoi écrire et Hermione tenait sa plume fermement, tout en s'appuyant contre la table avec l'autre main.

"On va commencer par - _hips!_ - le titre."

"C'est _Whisky de Feu Amélioré_," dit Drago. Il décrivit brièvement les étapes de la préparation, qu'elle nota soigneusement sans discuter. Curieusement, son écriture n'était pas du tout affectée par la liqueur, et restait précise et soignée.

Harry et Ginny s'étaient déplacés jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Une discussion confuse s'engagea pour savoir si la bouteille allait être utilisée comme une batte ou un Souafle, et le bouchon comme un Vif d'Or ou un Cognard.

"Tu as une très belle ... _écriture_," dit Drago avec admiration.

"Merci." Hermione se rengorgea et perdit le fil de sa concentration. Elle posa la plume et regarda devant elle en essayant de se rappeler ce qu'elle était en train de faire. "Euh, c'est quoi la suite?"

Drago cligna des yeux. Lui aussi avait un peu de mal à se concentrer.

"Les effets!" s'exclama-t il soudain. "Il faudrait écrire sur les effets de ... _la_ _potion_."

Hermione écrivit _Effets de la potion_, suivi de deux points. Elle se redressa et fit un effort pour penser clairement. C'était très difficile, et elle avait aussi l'impression que très loin au fond de sa tête, une petite voix était en train de hurler de frustration.

Elle écrivit: _Grandes difficultés de concentration mentale._ Quelque chose d'autre lui vint à l'esprit et elle rajouta: _L'alcool est une substance dangereuse à consommer avec modération._ Elle avait lu ça quelque part. Ca avait l'air un peu abstrait, et sur le moment elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que la phrase voulait dire. Machinalement elle prit son verre pour boire une autre gorgée. C'était vraiment très bon. Elle relut la phrase encore une fois et trouva que ce n'était pas très logique. Elle laissa tomber, ça n'avait pas l'air très important.

La bouteille avait roulé sous un fauteuil, et le match entre Ginny et de Harry avait dégénéré en une sorte de jeu de 'chat', où chacun essayait de toucher l'autre avec le bouchon. Luna et Ron étaient en train de chanter en battant la mesure avec leurs mains. Luna avait une très belle voix, et le nouveau baryton de Ron n'était pas mal non plus. Ce qui était vraiment dommage c'est qu'ils ne s'étaient pas mis d'accord pour interpréter la même chanson.

Drago était sur les genoux à coté de Hermione, et il se balançait de droite à gauche. A un moment il trébucha et la bouscula.

"S'cuse _moi_." En se rétablissant, sa tête glissa un instant sur son épaule. Il cligna de l'oeil deux fois de suite. "Il y a un autre ... _effet_ que tu peux _écrire_," marmonna-t il.

"Qu -_ hips!_ - ce que c'est?"

Il se redressa et son visage s'éclaira tout d'un coup d'un grand sourire.

"Les petites filles sentent ... _plus bon!_"

Hermione acquiesça sans réagir et nota: _La potion fait que les petites filles sentent plus bon._ C'était un effet secondaire intéressant.

"Rien - _hips!_ - d'autre?"

Elle le regarda. Il était très proche, et ses cheveux blonds brillaient en reflétant les couleurs des décorations du sapin. Derrière lui, Harry et Ginny étaient écroulés en un tas indistinct. On entendait des gloussements et des rires.

"Peut être qu'elles ... ont _bon goût_ aussi?" dit Drago en penchant la tête sur le coté. Ses yeux la regardaient vaguement, comme s'il était en train de s'endormir.

Hermione se dit que c'était sans doute possible. Assurément, plusieurs de leurs sens étaient affectés.

"Comment - _hips!_ - savoir?" demanda-t elle.

"On pourrait ... _expérimenter_," répondit il avec une gravité exagérée. Sa main se leva et balança de manière incertaine avant de retomber lourdement sur la feuille de papier. "Ca pourrait être ... _important_ pour la ... rédaction."

Il avait probablement raison. Une bonne rédaction devait toujours traiter exhaustivement du sujet abordé. Elle prit une autre gorgée et il fit de même.

"D'accord. Essaye - _hips!_"

Il approcha doucement ses lèvres de son cou et donna un coup de langue rapide. Elle gloussa et le repoussa gentiment.

"Hé, ça chatouille!" Elle arrêta soudain de glousser, c'était quelque chose qu'elle trouvait particulièrement horripilant, et fit un effort pour se re-concentrer sur la tâche en cours. "Quel - _hips!_ - goût ça a alors?"

"Très _bon!_" dit il joyeusement.

Hermione nota soigneusement: _Le cou des petites filles a très bon goût également._ Elle fronça les sourcils. Ca ne lui paraissait pas vraiment suffisant pour une rédaction à remettre au professeur Rogue.

"Rien d'autre?"

Drago se mit en devoir de 'goûter' sa main, puis sa joue, avec des pauses pour qu'elle puisse écrire les résultats. Il s'arrêta et afficha une expression plus sérieuse.

"Je voudrais ... _essayer_ autre chose," dit il, "mais ..." Il fit la moue et agita la main comme s'il cherchait ses mots. "... il faut la _permission_."

Elle le regarda avec confusion. Pourquoi avait il besoin d'une permission pour rechercher des informations pour un devoir de vacance?

"Pas - _hips!_ - pas de problème." Elle prit la plume et s'apprêta à noter le résultat.

Drago approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Hermione laissa tomber la plume et ouvrit légèrement la bouche.

"Les _petits garçons_ ont bon goût aussi," dit elle après un moment.

"N'oublie pas de l'écrire."

- - -

A minuit, l'horloge se mit à sonner les douze coups.

"Hé!" Harry ouvrit les yeux et essaya de se lever. Ginny somnolait contre lui. Il arrivait tout juste à se mettre à quatre pattes. Il la traîna avec lui vers le centre de la pièce. Elle murmurait des mots incompréhensibles entrecoupés de rires. Les autres étaient à moitié endormis près de la petite table. Luna et Ron chantaient encore, mais en sourdine.

"Hé! C'est Noël," lança-t il. Drago tourna lentement la tête vers lui et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

Ils s'aidèrent les un les autres pour se rassembler au centre de la pièce. Il n'était pas question de se tenir debout, mais bras dessus, bras dessous, ils arrivèrent à se mettre à genoux et à former un cercle. Leurs têtes se dodelinaient un peu, et les regards étaient vagues, mais ils étaient encore assez conscients pour se souhaiter collectivement un joyeux Noël, avant de finalement s'écrouler en une masse désordonnée.

- - -

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut la première à se réveiller, et sa première réaction fut: _Mon Dieu! J'ai la grippe._ Ca ne lui était pas arrivé depuis sa petite enfance. Un mal de tête lui martelait les tempes, elle se sentait nauséeuse et fatiguée, et sa langue pâteuse semblait collée contre son palais. Elle était également courbaturée et quelque chose lui écrasait les jambes. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les referma immédiatement contre la lumière du jour. Après quelques clignements elle arriva à les garder ouverts assez longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'elle était emmêlée avec les autres qui dormaient encore. La tête d'Harry reposait sur ses genoux tandis que Ron était allongé en travers de sa jambe droite.

Le souvenir de la soirée lui revint en mémoire, en tout cas ce qui s'était passé au début. Elle avait un trou après avoir commencé la rédaction avec Drago.

_Quelle idée stupide de se saouler comme ça! Maudit Harry!_

Elle secoua la tête rageusement, et stoppa immédiatement devant l'explosion de douleur provoquée par le mouvement brusque. Elle essaya plutôt de se désengager précautionneusement de la masse des corps endormis et se frotta doucement la jambe pour rétablir la circulation.

_De l'eau. Il faut que je boive de l'eau._

Elle pouvait apercevoir la table de la salle à manger au delà de la porte, mais celle-ci avait été complètement débarrassée. Les Elfs avaient du faire le ménage pendant la nuit. Elle grimaça à l'idée qu'ils avaient du les voir vautrés par terre et ivres morts. En regardant autour d'elle, elle aperçut la table basse. Dessus il y avait six petites fioles, une feuille de papier, un encrier et une plume.

_Bien sûr, l'antidote. On a oublié de le prendre hier._

Elle se déplaça lentement vers la table et prit une des potions. _J'espère que ça va marcher._ De toute façon, elle était si misérable qu'elle ne voyait pas comment les choses pouvaient empirer. Elle avala le contenu d'un coup, et après un instant de vertige, elle se sentit immédiatement beaucoup mieux. C'était même une sensation si agréable qu'elle eut une pensée de gratitude envers les deux garçons. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la feuille de papier. Elle reconnaissait son écriture, mais elle était incapable de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait écrit. Intrigué, elle prit la feuille et commença à lire.

_'Whisky de Feu Amélioré', tu parles._

Elle continua, sautant rapidement par dessus les instructions de préparation. Derrière elle, il y avait le bruit de quelqu'un qui se réveillait en gémissant. Tout d'un coup ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et elle rougit furieusement en découvrant ce qu'elle avait écrit.

"Mione," gémit Harry avec une voix pitoyable. "Donne la moi s'il te plait."

Elle se retourna et écrasa la feuille contre sa poitrine.

"Hein? Quoi? Pourquoi tu veux ça?" demanda-t elle paniquée.

"Pas _ça_," répondit-il en gesticulant vers les fioles. "Là sur la table."

_Oh!_

Elle alla chercher une fiole qu'elle lui amena. Ses mains tremblaient un peu, mais il parvint à l'ouvrir et à en avaler le contenu.

"Aaah." Son soulagement était comique à voir. "Merci mille fois Mione." Il soupira, ferma les yeux et se renversa sur le sol. Elle profita de l'occasion pour ranger discrètement le papier dans une de ses poches. Il ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. "Ne fais pas cette tête. On ne va pas recommencer tous les soirs."

_On ne va _jamais_ recommencer tu veux dire._

"Mais c'était amusant quand même?" ajouta-t il. Elle déglutit.

"Euh, oui. C'est vrai." _S'il te plait. Ne me pose pas de questions à propos de la rédaction._

"Ca va?"

Elle fit un effort pour prendre un air décontracté.

"Oui, oui. Un peu patraque encore peut être."

Il eut un petit rire et fit un geste vers le sapin et les cadeaux.

"Joyeux Noël, Mione."

Elle sourit finalement.

"Joyeux Noël Harry."

* * *

_Notes de l'auteur: Adorable non? (Et totalement innocent pour ceux qui imagineraient des infidélités ultérieures). Veuillez noter que Silena et les Parker ne sont plus là, et donc que les aînés ne risquent pas de leur montrer un mauvais exemple._

_Le chapitre suivant "Elèves et professeurs" est une étape importante dans l'intrigue. On y retrouve la Confrérie, Rogue et les nouveaux Maraudeurs. _

_J'attends vos commentaires._


	11. Chapitre 10 Elèves et professeurs

_Résumé: Retour à des choses sérieuses. Où on apprend plus sur la mystérieuse organisation. Hélène et Severus découvrent ... des choses, et les nouveaux Maraudeurs exécutent leur première mission. Juste une question avant de lire. Avez vous devinée qui est Electra? _

_Réponses aux commentaires (merci à Popov, Kika, Satya, Jérém, Satya) _

_En fait ce qui c'est passé entre Hermione et Drago n'a aucune signification Pour l'instant ils sont vraiment unis dans une certaine innocence (ils ne se souviennent même pas comment Voldemort est mort). Il y aura effectivement plus tard des désaccords entre eux, mais pour d'autres raisons. Après l'innocence, il y a l'expérience...

* * *

_

**_Chapitre 10 – Elèves et Professeurs_**

_Une vieille maison dans la campagne anglaise,_

Hermione Granger aurait adoré cette maison. Pas à cause de son style, ni pour la décoration intérieure. C'était une habitation plutôt triste. La pierre des murs était sombre, la toiture déformée avec des tuiles abîmées par les mousses, et le jardin mal entretenu. Vu de l'extérieur c'était vraiment un endroit sinistre. Non, ce qui aurait fait rêver la jeune Gryffondor c'était les livres. Il y en avait absolument partout, et il était clair que c'était eux les véritables habitants de la maison. Il n'y avait pas une seule pièce qui n'ait son mur tapissé d'étagères remplies de livres, sauf peut être les réduits qui étaient réservés aux Elfs de Maison. Il n'y avait pas un siège, ou une table qui n'avait pas à portée de main des instruments d'écriture, ou un emplacement pour poser un livre, ou une petite pile de marques pages. Même les toilettes avaient leur petite bibliothèque avec une tablette pliable. Le maître des lieux était un véritable fanatique de la lecture.

C'était un très vieux sorcier. Si vieux qu'il pouvait se rappeler d'avoir eu comme élève un jeune et brillant jeune homme nommé Albus Dumbledore. Il était né il y a plus de deux siècles, et il était peut être le plus vieux sorcier encore en vie, depuis la mort de Nicolas Flamel. Il avait été un professeur plusieurs fois, à Poudlard et à d'autres endroits. Il avait pris l'habitude de faire ça régulièrement. Il enseignait pendant dix ou vingt ans, et puis ensuite il se retirait dans sa maison pour faire des recherches sur un des nombreux sujets qui l'intéressaient. Solitaire et avec la patience que seul un homme qui a vécu aussi longtemps peut avoir. Quelques années plus tard, il recommençait, sous une nouvelle identité et avec une nouvelle apparence, pour juger de la valeur d'une nouvelle génération de sorciers. Son talent magique n'était pas exceptionnel, en fait il était même tout à fait moyen, mais son intelligence était extraordinaire, et au cours de sa longue vie il avait amassé une prodigieuse quantité de connaissance, et il était devenu l'Erudit de la Confrérie.

La Confrérie du Sang était très ancienne, ses débuts remontaient au tout début de l'histoire de la magie. Très peu de gens connaissaient son existence, et ils avaient tous fait serment de silence. L'organisation elle même était voilée de mystères et de secrets. Il y avait d'abord une nébuleuse de sociétés ésotériques qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient sans cesse, avec comme seuls points communs quelques membres permanents qui jouaient le rôle de recruteurs pour ceux qui étaient jugés dignes d'en savoir plus, et de progresser dans les cercles intérieurs. Certaines de ces sociétés étaient des clubs plus respectables, où se retrouvaient des personnages importants du monde des sorciers. Au centre se trouvait le Conseil, qui savait tout, et qui étendait son influence souterraine dans une discrétion totale.

La Confrérie avait un seul but, maintenir la tradition ancestrale des véritables sorciers et sorcières, assurer la suprématie des lignées de Sang Pur et faire fructifier leur héritage.

Ils n'étaient pas des Mages Noirs, même s'ils jugeaient regrettables les restrictions en vigueur sur l'usage de certaines formes de magie. Plus exactement ils considéraient que ces restrictions étaient excessives pour les _vrais_ sorciers, et trop laxistes pour les Sangs Mêlées. La Confrérie était beaucoup plus civilisée que les soit disant Seigneurs des Ténèbres. Ils n'avaient pas particulièrement envie de torturer et encore moins de tuer les Moldus et les Sangs de Bourbes, en tout cas pas ceux qui acceptaient de rester à leur place.

En fait le danger d'une dérive dictatoriale de l'organisation avait été identifié depuis le début. Les membres de la Confrérie étaient liés entre eux par des pactes et des rituels complexes qui interdisaient à un individu de prendre le pouvoir, et même d'en avoir seulement envie. Au fur et à mesure de la progression vers le centre du pouvoir, les pactes se faisaient plus complexes et plus contraignants. Il y avait toujours des rivalités personnelles bien sûr, mais elles s'effaçaient systématiquement devant l'intérêt général ... de la Confrérie.

Le système fonctionnait très bien. Il y avait eu des accidents, et même des désastres, mais à chaque fois la Confrérie avait survécu et s'était reconstituée. Même lorsque Merlin lui même avait décapité le Conseil en tuant les Sept sorciers qui le composaient, les rituels avaient fait en sorte que des successeurs soient trouvés et initiés de manière à continuer l'oeuvre millénaire. Merlin avait disparu, mais la Confrérie était toujours là.

Le vieux sorcier tendit la main vers une étagère et murmura quelques mots. Aussitôt les livres se déplacèrent de droite à gauche à toute vitesse, disparaissant à une extrémité pendant que d'autres apparaissaient à l'opposé. Le mouvement était accompagné d'un grand froissement de papier, et le bruit provenait de toute la maison, comme si toutes les bibliothèques se réorganisaient pour trouver l'ouvrage recherché. Le phénomène dura quelques secondes jusqu'au moment où un livre jaillit de l'étagère pour arriver dans la main du sorcier. Celui-ci posa le volume sur son bureau et l'ouvrit avec précaution.

Il y avait de cela cinquante ans, un autre mage très puissant lui avait confié l'éducation de sa fille, laquelle était déjà une jeune personne remarquable. Le mage était riche et arrogant, et il n'était pas question pour lui que sa fille se contente d'une école de sorcellerie, fut elle la meilleure du monde. L'Erudit devint donc un précepteur. Le destin du riche sorcier fut brutal et tragique, mais la jeune sorcière reçut une éducation exceptionnelle, et à la mort de son père, l'Erudit devint même son tuteur et son mentor.

Quelques années plus tard, il présenta Electra à la Confrérie. Plusieurs membres étaient réticents de l'accepter, à cause de sa famille qui avait laissé des souvenirs controversés. Il les avait convaincus de lui faire confiance quand même, et par ailleurs les talents bien réels de la jeune femme en faisaient une recrue de choix pour l'organisation. Ses arguments avaient porté. Electra avait rapidement fait ses preuves, jusqu'à devenir un des Sept membres du Conseil.

Un an et demi plus tôt, elle avait conçu un plan ambitieux et dangereux, et le Conseil avait donné son accord pour qu'il soit mis en oeuvre. Une délégation avait contacté Lord Voldemort, juste après son spectaculaire retour dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton, et une proposition avait été faite.

La Confrérie userait de son influence pour empêcher le Ministère de la Magie d'agir efficacement contre Voldemort, et elle lui permettrait ainsi de reconstituer ses forces. En échange elle ne demandait qu'une seule chose. Obtenir le contrôle de l'emplacement de Poudlard, et sur la Forêt Interdite. Il pouvait raser l'école si c'était nécessaire, mais il devait faire son possible pour préserver la vie des élèves de Sangs Purs. Il avait accepté et un pacte de sorcier élaboré avait été signé.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait voulu connaître les raisons de leurs exigences, mais la Confrérie avait refusée de s'expliquer. Il n'y avait aucune confiance entre les deux parties. Ce que Electra proposait était une alliance temporaire, l'utilisation d'un outil dangereux mais puissant, et qui pouvait les aider à assurer la suprématie de leurs idéaux. Ils avaient les mêmes ennemis en commun. Ces sorciers qui voulaient sans cesse remettre en question les traditions en 'démocratisant' la pratique et l'enseignement de la magie, et dont le plus illustre représentant était le Directeur de Poudlard.

Voldemort savait qu'après sa victoire contre Dumbledore et Potter, il aurait à affronter la Confrérie directement, et elle même savait que s'il n'était pas rapidement contrôlé, son ancien allié deviendrait encombrant ou pire encore. Electra et l'Erudit n'avaient eu aucun doute sur leur capacité à le faire. Ils avaient le nombre pour eux, et ils ne perdaient pas leur temps ni leur énergie dans des Sortilèges d'Immortalité et d'autres obsessions égoïstes. Voldemort était puissant, mais il n'avait étudié la Magie Noire que pendant cinquante ans, et il ne savait rien des Cercles de Pouvoir, ni comment les utiliser. Leur existence était le secret le mieux gardé de la Confrérie.

Ils s'étaient préparés à un succès rapide, ou à une guerre prolongée, avec éventuellement des échecs occasionnels, mais la défaite catastrophique de Voldemort les avait stupéfaits. Dolorès Ombrage, et d'autres comme elles, avaient été utilisés pour affaiblir Dumbledore. Les agents de la Confrérie avaient fait de leur mieux, mais ils avaient tous échoué.

Ce soir Electra allait être avec lui une fois de plus. Il l'attendait dans son bureau-bibliothèque, pour qu'ils discutent de l'analyse définitive de la situation. Elle Transplana silencieusement devant lui, une spectaculaire démonstration de son contrôle.

"Bonsoir, professeur," dit elle d'une voix chaleureuse. Elle l'avait toujours appelé comme ça, beaucoup de ses anciens élèves faisaient de même.

"Bonsoir Electra. C'est un plaisir de te revoir ici."

"Est ce que vous comprenez mieux ce qui s'est passé?" interrogea-t elle, allant droit au but sans perdre de temps.

"Il s'agit sans aucun doute de magie communautaire, mais sans la puissance qu'aurait impliqué un contrôle total du Cercle," répondit il de sa voix rauque mais précise. "Je pense qu'ils ne l'ont utilisé qu'inconsciemment. Cela correspondrait bien avec le rapport selon lequel toute l'école a été invitée à participer. Le château a d'ailleurs été construit à cet endroit précisément pour cette raison, même si la présence du Cercle est supposé rester un secret pour tous, y compris pour les Directeurs."

"Donc ils ne savent peut être pas ce qu'ils ont fait?" demanda-t elle avec espoir.

"C'est possible." Il ne s'engagerait pas sans être absolument sûr de lui, et ses exigences en la matière étaient particulièrement strictes lorsqu'il s'agissait de se mesurer à Albus Brian Dumbledore.

"Et les Six sont magiquement liés ensembles?"

"De ça je suis sûr, et je serais prêt à parier que le Directeur l'a voulu délibérément. Peut être espérait il que leur puissance combinée serait suffisante."

"Six élèves? Contre Voldemort?"

"N'oublie pas le rapport unique entre lui et le jeune Potter," corrigea-t il. "C'était manifestement un point faible de ses défenses. Pour le reste, le Directeur les a appelés les Six Fondateurs lorsqu'il a témoigné devant le Magenmagot." Il haussa les épaules. "Je pense qu'il a sciemment cherché à invoquer le pouvoir des Fondateurs originels, et d'une certaine manière il a réussi."

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment.

"Si c'est exact alors ils représentent une menace gravissime."

Electra faisait référence au fait que les quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard avaient considérablement réduit l'influence des familles de sorciers traditionnelles en autorisant tous les enfants potentiellement capables de magie, à apprendre à développer leurs pouvoirs. Le monde des sorciers y avait énormément gagné, mais l'aristocratie des Sangs Purs avait perdu son monopole. Un nouveau groupe de 'fondateurs', qui se réclamait de cet héritage révolutionnaire, ne pouvait que continuer dans cette voie.

"Je le pense également, mais il est difficile d'agir contre eux à l'heure actuelle. Une attaque directe serait aléatoire, et ils sont beaucoup trop populaires pour que nous puissions les discréditer facilement."

"Il faut faire quelque chose," contredit-elle avec force. "La dernière fois, la Confrérie a réagi trop tard et cette damnée école était construite avant qu'on s'en rende compte."

"Comment?" demanda-t il calmement.

Electra se mit à marcher en long et en large dans la pièce, le visage dur et la main droite serrée dans un poing qui martelait l'air.

"Ce lien qui les unit. Il ne peut pas être aussi complexe que celui que les Fondateurs originels ont forgé, ou que nos propres rituels?"

"Je ne crois pas que leur union soit basée sur un rituel. Deux d'entre eux sont liés par un pacte, mais c'est un engagement privé."

Elle grimaça de frustration. La Confrérie était experte en rituels, et c'était encore une connaissance qui ne leur servait à rien.

"Alors comment font il?" s'exclama-t elle avec agacement. L'Erudit resta calme. Il avait l'habitude de son impatience.

"Ils se servent de quelque chose de beaucoup plus basique que ça."

Il afficha un rare sourire en repensant à la surprise qu'il avait eu en découvrant leur secret. A son âge, et avec son immense culture, les surprises étaient rares. Il avait cherché un mécanisme compliqué, et il avait trouvé la chose la plus simple au monde. Il regarda Electra en se demandant comment elle allait réagir.

"Parlez, vieil homme!" ordonna-t elle d'un ton cassant.

"Ils s'aiment."

"Hein?" Elle fronça les sourcils.

"L'amour, l'amitié. C'est vraiment très simple," expliqua-t il. "Mais ils y croient suffisamment pour que cela fonctionne." Il haussa les épaules. "L'Empath a joué un rôle bien sûr, mais c'est aussi à cause de leur âge. Une confiance aussi innocente serait impossible entre des adultes."

"Ne me dites pas que le petit Malefoy est innocent!"

Il balança la tête en faisant la moue. Il avait trouvé ça bizarre lui aussi.

"Oui je sais, c'est difficile à admettre, mais je ne vois aucune autre explication. Il a du se passer quelque chose pour le faire changer." Il hocha la tête distraitement. "Dumbledore a déjà réussi des prodiges encore plus étranges. Il a certainement très bien préparé son coup."

"Ne prononcez pas son nom!"

L'Erudit regarda la jeune femme avec un visage soudain plus sévère. Il avait assez d'affection pour elle pour accepter son insolence, mais à condition que ce soit une marque de force, pas de faiblesse.

"Range de coté tes obsessions, Electra," dit il sèchement. "Rappelle toi ce qui est arrivé à Jedusor."

Elle lui retourna un regard de rage meurtrière, mais il la regardait sans peur. Thelas et les autres pouvaient être terrifiés par ses pouvoirs, mais c'était parce qu'ils étaient remplaçables. La Confrérie serait bien en peine de trouver un Erudit aussi capable que lui. Agir contre lui signifiait agir contre la Confrérie, et elle en était donc incapable.

_Et puis j'aime à penser qu'elle a également un peu d'affection pour moi._

"Il a détruit ma famille. C'est une affaire personnelle."

"Nous avons déjà parlé de ça," répondit il avec une pointe d'impatience. "Il n'a pas détruit ta famille. Il a tué ton père, ta mère est morte dans la bataille et tu es encore en vie. Dois-je te répéter quelle est mon analyse sur ce qui s'est passé?"

Les yeux d'Electra brillaient de colère. Le vieux sorcier soutenait son regard sans fléchir. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un instant et puis elle secoua lentement la tête. Il faisait référence à une conversation qui datait de presque cinquante années, mais elle se souvenait de chaque parole.

_"Ton père était un imbécile Electra. Il a défié le monde entier comme des centaines d'autres avant lui. Il était puissant et résolu, et ces qualités lui ont permis de régner pendant quelques années, mais le pouvoir absolu d'un seul engendre une résistance absolue du nombre, et il a finalement trouvé son maître. Sa défaite était inévitable."_

Il avait asséné ces phrases terribles à une jeune fille en larmes qui aurait voulu hurler de rage et semer la mort autour d'elle, mais elle avait du admettre que son précepteur avait raison. Elle avait ravalé sa douleur et écouté la suite. Il lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait deux choix devant elle. Suivre les traces de son père et finir aussi ignominieusement que lui, ou bien rejoindre ceux qui construisaient leur destin sur les vertus de traditions et de la patience. A cette époque elle avait été trop jeune pour qu'il lui parle de la Confrérie, mais c'était bien le chemin qu'il lui proposait. Elle avait écouté son conseil, et au cours des années ses ambitions étaient devenues celles de leur groupe. Elle ne serait jamais un Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais de toute façon, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait vraiment.

Ce que Electra Grindelwald voulait plus que tout au monde était d'accomplir sa vengeance, et elle le ferait. Un jour, elle tuerait Albus Dumbledore de ses propres mains.

- - -

_Poudlard,_

Severus Rogue vérifia son équipement une dernière fois. Il avait réduit sa liste à trois potions qui seraient faciles à préparer et à tester, et qui demandaient l'utilisation d'une grande variété d'ingrédients. Tout ce dont il avait besoin était dans un petit coffre transportable, y compris un ensemble entièrement neuf d'instruments.

Il hésita à prendre le livre Moldu qu'il avait tenté de lire. _Une introduction à la biochimie_ s'était avérée parfaitement incompréhensible, avec d'innombrables références à des connaissances qu'il n'avait pas. Il avait espéré y trouver de quoi préparer sa discussion avec Hélène Parker, mais le résultat avait plutôt été de semer la confusion dans son esprit. Le niveau d'abstraction du texte l'avait surpris. A coté de ça l'Arithmancie paraissait presque simple. Ces difficultés avaient éliminé tout espoir qu'il aurait pu entretenir d'avancer seul dans son projet, et elles lui avaient fait réviser vers le haut son évaluation de la jeune femme. Si elle était capable de faire de la recherche fondamentale dans un sujet aussi complexe, alors elle était certainement très intelligente. Il avait vérifié les carnets de classe de ses enfants et leurs notes étaient impressionnantes pour les élèves qui n'avaient reçu aucune éducation magique avant d'arriver à l'école. Surtout celles de Richard.

Il s'était également renseigné sur son mari. Ethan Parker avait été un Serdaigle sans distinction particulière. Il avait travaillé pour le Ministère directement après ses études, et il était mort dans un accident stupide lorsqu'un dragon sauvage, qui s'était échappé lors d'un transfert, avait semé la panique dans une banlieue Moldu. Elle s'était retrouvée seule avec deux bébés. Severus avait poussé un grognement de mécontentement lorsqu'il avait lu le rapport du Ministère demandant son isolement de la communauté des sorciers, tant que la qualité magique des enfants ne pouvait pas être déterminée. Ca avait du être pénible pour elle. Par principe, Severus n'approuvait pas les mélanges entre Moldus et sorciers, et cet incident ne servait qu'à illustrer l'un des multiples problèmes que cela pouvait poser. L'histoire des relations entre Harry et sa famille adoptive en était une autre.

_Si tu penses cela Severus, alors comment considères tu ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire aujourd'hui?_

Il ignora la petite voix intérieure. Ce qu'il faisait n'était qu'un projet de recherche, et Mme Parker était déjà en contact avec les sorciers. Ca n'avait rien à voir.

Il se servit du Portoloin permanent entre Poudlard et Grimaurd. Par le fait du hasard, elle fut la première personne qu'il rencontra dans la maison, assise sur le sofa du salon à coté de Richard. Il les salua gravement, en notant que la décoration était enfin quelque chose d'harmonieux.

"Bonjour professeur Rogue."

"Bonjour Madame Parker, Monsieur Parker." Il hésita avant d'ajouter. "J'espère que vous avez passé un Noël agréable?"

"Excellent merci," répondit elle en regardant son fils avec tendresse. "Vous savez c'est toujours un merveilleux moment de l'année avec des jeunes enfants à la maison." Richard fit une grimace écoeuré et demanda aussitôt la permission de partir.

Severus afficha un sourire de pure politesse. En fait il ne savait rien de cela. Ses propres souvenirs d'enfance concernaient des réunions de familles guindées, et à l'école il évitait les festivités autant que possible. Cette année, toute la faculté s'était réunie pour célébrer le Yule, mais au moins tous les enfants étaient partis.

"Je dois dire un mot aux autres, et ensuite nous pourrons commencer notre travail."

"Très bien. Je crois qu'ils sont encore en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner."

Il y avait effectivement beaucoup d'exubérance juvénile dans la cuisine. Il lança un bonjour rapide, croisa le regard de Drago et battit en retraite dans le couloir. Le garçon se leva et le rejoignit.

"Voulez vous que je vous montre le laboratoire, Monsieur?"

"Il se trouve toujours au deuxième étage, la petite pièce sur la gauche?"

"Oui Monsieur. Il y a un panneau sur la porte, vous ne pouvez pas le manquer. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à appeler. Dobby ou l'un d'entre nous sera disponible."

"Ca sera parfait. Oh, par ailleurs Drago?"

"Oui?"

"Je vous serais gré de transmettre mes sincères remerciements à vous tous pour votre cadeau," dit il un peu gêné. "Je ... l'ai beaucoup apprécié."

Il avait trouvé le paquet richement décoré à sa place habituelle, sur la table des professeurs, dans le Grand Hall au matin de Noël. A l'intérieur il y avait un magnifique ensemble de pilon et de mortier, une véritable antiquité, et une carte avec leurs six noms. Tous les professeurs avaient également reçu un cadeau. Celui de Dumbledore était le plus étrange de tous. Une sélection de grosses chaussettes de laine, dans une boite en bois finement ouvragée et avec un simple miroir sur la surface du couvercle. Il n'en avait toujours pas compris la signification.

"J'en suis ravi Monsieur," répondit Drago avec un large sourire. "Nous avons passé une excellente soirée avec le votre. Harry et Hermione sont absents pour le restant des vacances, mais ils tenaient aussi à vous le dire."

_Donc ils s'en sont bien tirés apparemment._

En vérité il ne s'attendait pas à autre chose, mais ça avait certainement dû être un moment intéressant. Il réprima sa curiosité.

"J'en suis très content."

"Je vous laisse avec Mme Parker alors," dit Drago. "Bonne journée Monsieur."

Severus suivit le garçon des yeux lorsqu'il revint vers la cuisine. Hélène les regarda tous les deux avec un sourire amusé.

Ils montèrent les escaliers en silence. La porte du laboratoire était décorée du symbole stylisé d'un chaudron. Severus l'ouvrit et s'arrêta avec surprise sur le seuil. La pièce avait été réorganisée et aménagée pour ressembler presque parfaitement à la salle de classe de potions de Poudlard, jusqu'à l'odeur humide des cachots qui flottait dans l'air. Le contraste ne pouvait pas être plus grand avec le reste de la maison. La touche finale était un cadre accroché au dessus de l'établi avec une photo de lui en train de regarder sévèrement le reste de la pièce, et apparemment prêt à critiquer la moindre erreur de manipulation.

_Ca c'est signé Potter._

Il se tourna vers Hélène qui étouffait un éclat de rire. Il soupira et essaya de faire bonne figure.

"Vous voyez ce que je dois subir avec ces gamins."

"Vraiment," répondit elle. "Ce sont les jeunes gens les mieux élevés que j'ai jamais rencontré. Et ils ont une telle joie de vivre. Vous devez être très fier d'eux."

"Oui," murmura-t il. Il sursauta. "Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire?" ajouta-t il brusquement.

"Allez, ne faites pas semblant. C'est évident qu'ils vous considèrent comme une figure paternelle."

Il fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est ce qu'ils vous ont raconté?" demanda-t il.

Elle avait anticipé sa réaction. Le professeur Rogue était clairement un homme qui n'aimait pas les sous entendus, et qui avait l'habitude de contrôler les choses. Mais il était aussi quelqu'un qui gagnerait certainement à se laisser aller un peu. Hélène ne pouvait pas résister à l'envie de le provoquer un petit peu. Elle haussa les épaules et garda un demi sourire en le regardant.

"Ils ne m'ont rien dit de particulier. Je peux comprendre certaines choses toute seule, et lire entre les lignes"

L'expression sur le visage de Severus devint méfiante.

"Et que ... lisez vous, Madame Parker?"

"Je vous en prie, appelez moi Hélène."

La méfiance de Severus redoubla. _Elle veut que je baisse ma garde. Est-ce simplement par sympathie, ou bien pour une autre raison?_

"Comme il vous plaira ... Hélène."

"Et puis-je vous appeler par votre prénom également?"

Il hésita un instant.

"Certainement." _Quel mal cela peut il faire?_

Elle eut un petit rire enjoué. Le son stimula sa mémoire. Cela faisait de longues années qu'une jeune femme n'avait pas ri en sa présence.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle?" dit il, confus.

"Je ne connais pas votre prénom."

_A oui, quelle maladresse._

"Je vous prie de m'excuser. C'est Severus," dit il en inclinant la tête.

_Un prénom approprié pour un professeur sévère,_ pensa-t elle.

"Et bien Severus, je ne vous connais pas encore, mais ces gosses sont très équilibrés et remarquablement francs quand à ce qu'ils pensent. Ils sont heureux, ils vous admirent et ils considèrent qu'ils vous doivent beaucoup." Elle sourit comme si elle venait de terminer une démonstration. "Ca me suffit pour vous faire confiance."

Un tel aveu ne pouvait que rendre Severus mal à l'aise. Il chercha quelle attitude il pouvait prendre en réaction, et inconsciemment, une grimace se forma sur son visage.

"En tout cas je saurais dans quelle Maison vous répartir," dit il finalement.

"A oui? Et laquelle?" demanda-t elle avec une sincère curiosité.

"Gryffondor bien sûr, comme votre fille."

"Ah, le courage et la franchise, et qu'est ce que ça implique d'autre?"

Il commença à plisser le front, jusqu'à ce qu'il se remémore ce qu'elle était.

_Bien sûr, elle ne sait pas vraiment ce que les Maisons représentent, et ses enfants sont encore trop jeunes pour pouvoir le lui expliquer._

Il décida de ne pas rentrer dans les détails.

"Une des conséquences est de rendre les rapports avec les Serpentards comme moi plus ... compliqués"

"Compliqué." Elle hocha la tête lentement. "C'est un mot qui vous convient assez bien j'ai l'impression."

"Peut être." En vérité, parmi tous les adjectifs possibles, celui là ne lui déplaisait pas trop.

Hélène afficha un sourire mystérieux.

"J'aime bien les énigmes compliquées," dit elle.

Sa réaction immédiate fut encore une fois défensive, mais son regard était quand même moins méfiant. Comme s'ils partageaient une sorte de secret. A sa grande surprise, il se sentit soudain plus à l'aise. Il lui retourna son sourire et hocha la tête en signe d'appréciation.

"En parlant d'énigme," dit il en indiquant l'établi.

"Ah oui. Revenons à notre problème. Elle sortit un stylo bille et un cahier qu'elle ouvrit pour y noter la date et le lieu. "Avez vous prévu un test particulier?"

"Oui," répondit il en faisant un effort pour ne pas se laisser distraire par l'instrument Moldu. Il sortit une feuille de parchemin du petit coffre qu'il avait apporté. "Ceci est une recette pour une potion de nettoyage relativement simple. Le résultat sera facile à mesurer. Je vais faire un lot pour vous montrer, et ensuite vous ferez de même."

Elle regarda et écouta attentivement pendant qu'il prépara la potion. Il expliquait chaque étape avec beaucoup plus de détails qu'il n'avait jamais donné en classe. Lorsque le breuvage fut terminé, il l'essaya sur un petit morceau de bois qu'il avait taché avec de l'encre. Bien sûr la potion agit parfaitement et le bois retrouva sa couleur claire d'origine. Dans son cadre, le portrait du Maître de Potions sourit avec suffisance.

Hélène répéta les mêmes gestes mais la potion n'avait pas le même aspect que la précédente, et lorsqu'elle essaya de nettoyer l'autre morceau de bois taché, seulement un peu de l'encre s'en alla. Severus regardait avec fascination. Son portrait ricanait silencieusement avec un air méprisant, mais il savait qu'elle avait parfaitement appliqué la procédure qu'il lui avait indiquée.

"Le résultat est à peine mieux qu'avec de l'eau claire," observa-t elle. "Il y a manifestement ici autre chose que des phénomènes chimiques à l'oeuvre."

Il acquiesça silencieusement.

"Lorsque vous préparez une potion," continua-t elle, "est-ce que vous répétez mentalement une sorte d'incantation, ou bien est-ce que vous vous concentrez sur quelque chose d'autre que les gestes eux même?"

Non," répondit-il. "Si un processus mental intervient, il doit être inconscient. Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé d'une procédure mentale." Son esprit était en pleine tempête. Ceci justifiait probablement une révision complète de la manière dont la préparation des potions devrait être enseignée.

"Vous permettez que j'essaye quelque chose d'autre?" demanda-t elle d'un air concentré.

Il lui fit signe de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle prit la solution qu'il avait préparée lui et l'appliqua sur un troisième morceau de bois. Le résultat n'était pas parfait, mais nettement meilleur que précédemment. Elle prit quelques notes et marqua les numéros 1, 2 et 3 sur les morceaux de bois, puis elle lui donna un quatrième morceau et lui indiqua sa potion à elle. Il comprit immédiatement et essaya à son tour. L'efficacité était cette fois ci entre les deux derniers essais. Le regard du portrait de Severus allait de l'un à l'autre avec les signes d'une grande confusion.

_Fascinant._

Il plissa les lèvres avec une expression de profonde concentration tandis qu'elle consignait le compte rendu de l'expérience dans son cahier. Ce qu'ils venaient de faire était extrêmement instructif. La potion avait besoin à la fois d'être _préparée_ et _utilisée_ par un sorcier pour être pleinement efficace.

Hélène et Severus firent d'autres tests qui confirmèrent cette hypothèse, après quoi ils mirent à jours leurs notes de travail. Elle à la main, et lui au moyen d'une plume magiquement enchantée, en partie pour bien lui montrer qu'il pouvait être aussi méthodique qu'elle. Hélène expliqua ensuite qu'elle avait essayé de classer certains des ingrédients mentionnés dans le manuel de potions.

"Ce cristal de quartz en poudre est une des substances les plus simples, à la fois chimiquement et biologiquement. Je n'arrive pas lui trouver une signification symbolique particulière non plus. Il est donc possible que mon statut 'non magique' ait moins d'importance si je m'en sers. Avez vous quelque chose d'autre qui soit également neutre, et avec lequel je puisse le combiner pour faire une potion?"

Il chercha dans sa mémoire et trouva deux recettes qui répondaient partiellement à ce critère. L'une d'elle était une potion d'invisibilité, et c'était probablement le meilleur choix. Par contre il allait avoir besoin d'une base qui serait longue à infuser. Il le lui expliqua.

"Ca va me prendre environ une heure à préparer. Après cela vous pourrez mélanger les deux produits dans un récipient séparé, et j'utiliserai le résultat."

"Et vous ferez également un deuxième lot sans intervention de ma part," ajouta-t elle. "Il est presque midi. Est-ce que vous voulez qu'on s'arrête pour déjeuner, ou bien que j'aille chercher quelques sandwichs?"

Il secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas envie d'interrompre l'atmosphère particulière qu'ils avaient réussi à établir. Hélène ressentait manifestement la même chose, une complicité intellectuelle dans le cadre d'un défi captivant.

"Des sandwichs bien sûr si vous êtes d'accord. Vous pouvez demander ce que vous voulez à Dobby."

"Dobby?"

"L'Elf de Maison, un petit humanoïde habillé avec la combinaison la plus inimaginable de vêtements que vous puissiez imaginer. Si vous ne le trouvez pas, demandez à Drago ou à un des autres."

Elle secoua la tête et exprima un petit rire en anticipation d'une nouvelle bizarrerie.

"Et qu'est-ce que je vous ramène?"

"Je mange n'importe quoi. Du poulet froid et de la salade me conviennent parfaitement."

Hélène descendit et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec Dobby derrière elle. Il portait un plateau qu'il posa sur une table à coté de l'établi, puis il repartit immédiatement. Severus avait commencé la préparation de la potion et elle le regarda en train de travailler. Elle nota les gestes précis qu'il avait pour couper ou réduire en poudre les différents ingrédients, les petites astuces qu'il utilisait pour ajouter régulièrement des doses précises de substances, tout en tournant le mélange sans à coup, sous le regard approbateur de son portrait. La grâce dans ses gestes contrastait singulièrement avec la raideur qu'il montrait lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose d'autre, y compris dans sa conversation. Elle prit soin de ne pas l'interrompre jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse une pause. Il expliqua que le liquide allait avoir besoin de reposer un moment. Ils prirent chacun un sandwich et commencèrent à manger.

"Je vois que vous avez vraiment un don pour ce genre de chose. C'est une discipline qui se perd au Collège. La plupart d'entre nous avons pris l'habitude de laisser faire les machines."

Il leva un sourcil et avala sa bouchée.

"Vous avez des machines pour préparer les ... mélanges." Il en savait assez pour ne pas appeler ça des potions.

"Oui. Des appareils électriques et magnétiques, contrôlés par des ordinateurs."

"Des ordinateurs?"

"Des machines qui contrôlent d'autres machines, et qui traitent l'information."

"Electriques elles aussi?"

"Oui."

"Hum, dans ce cas elles ne marcheraient pas ici, ou à l'école."

Elle pencha la tête sur le coté et le considéra attentivement.

"Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'être à un endroit particulier pour faire ce genre de travail?"

Ses sourcils se rapprochèrent. C'était encore une bonne question. En fait, il y avait effectivement des endroits où la magie était plus puissante qu'ailleurs, et par voie de conséquence les communautés magiques avaient tendance à s'y concentrer. Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir entendu dire que Poudlard était précisément situé à un tel emplacement. C'était certainement là qu'il travaillait le mieux.

"Vous avez peut être encore mis le doigt sur quelque chose d'important," dit il en lui expliquant tout cela. Il marqua une pause et ajouta maladroitement. "J'aime la manière dont votre esprit fonctionne. Je trouve ça très ... stimulant." Il se tut, soudain embarrassé. Le Severus du portrait fit une moue écoeurée et leva les yeux au ciel.

"Merci," dit elle en souriant, et en ignorant sa réaction de gêne. "C'est très flatteur. Comme je vous le dis, la plupart du temps nous ne faisons rien d'autre que de réfléchir sur la théorie, et sur la manière de programmer les machines pour réaliser les expérience."

"Je n'ai aucun doute sur votre compétence dans ce domaine. Peut être qu'un jour vous me ferez une démonstration?"

"Ca sera avec plaisir."

Il regarda sa montre. Il était temps de continuer leur expérience.

"L'infusion sera prête dans quelques instants. Voilà comment nous allons procéder." Il décrivit la procédure à suivre pour broyer les cristaux et les mélanger.

Ils préparèrent trois doses de potion. Une avec le mélange qu'elle avait préparée, une avec le sien, et une troisième pour laquelle il fit exprès de gâcher la préparation, mais pas suffisamment pour que la potion soit inutilisable. Il frotta trois morceaux de bois avec les différentes doses. Les deux premières étaient transparentes comme de l'eau, et la troisième était seulement translucide avec des nuages blanchâtres. Elle fit de même, avec des résultats similaires mais sensiblement dégradés.

"Quelles sont vos conclusions?" demanda-t elle.

Il se tapota le menton nerveusement avant de répondre. Il était tellement excité qu'il devait faire un effort considérable pour se concentrer.

"Cela signifie que certains aspects de la préparation des potions peuvent être réalisés par des Mol- par des personnes non magique," dit il doucement. Il se tourna vers elle en la regardant fixement. "Je crois que j'aimerais vraiment faire d'autres expériences avec certaines de vos machines."

Son enthousiasme était communicatif. Elle réfléchit rapidement aux disponibilités pour le faire. Les laboratoires étaient largement désertés en cette période de vacances, et il n'y avait aucune restriction de sécurité de toute façon. La principale difficulté était de trouver une expérience qui aurait un sens pour lui.

"Ca peut s'arranger. Quand êtes vous libre?"

Severus ne se souvenai pas avoir été aussi impatient de sa vie.

"Je n'ai rien de prévu cette semaine, sauf une réunion de professeurs demain. Est-ce que après demain vous conviendrait?"

"Entendu. On se retrouve ici comme ce matin? J'ai ma voiture et ce n'est qu'à une petite demi heure de trajet."

"Très bien."

"Et peut être que vous pourriez apporter votre matériel aussi," dit elle en se remémorant ce dont ils avaient discuté. "Ca pourrait être intéressant de vérifier si vous pouvez travailler en dehors d'un contexte magique."

Il hocha la tête silencieusement et elle pouvait apercevoir une lueur de respect dans ses yeux. Pour une raison inexplicable, ça lui fit soudainement chaud au coeur. De son coté, Severus débattait intérieurement de lui expliquer en détail ce qu'il voulait faire. Elle pourrait certainement l'aider beaucoup mieux si elle avait tous les éléments à sa connaissance, mais il était encore réticent.

_Parce que c'est une Moldue? Parce que je veux garder mes secrets?_

Il avait beaucoup trop de choses à l'esprit pour pouvoir réfléchir sereinement, et son réflexe de prudence prit le dessus. Il nettoya rapidement le laboratoire et ils descendirent dans le hall. Une fois en bas il se tourna vers elle.

"Merci pour votre précieuse coopération," dit il doucement.

"Je vous en prie. C'était fascinant de participer à ces expériences. J'ai hâte de recommencer." Elle sourit avec franchise et lui tendit la main. Il hésita visiblement et se força à la prendre aussi naturellement de possible. Il fut surpris de sa poigne.

"Au revoir ... Hélène," dit il en inclinant la tête.

"Au revoir Severus, et à après demain."

- - -

Richard était pensif. Deux fois de suite, il avait vu le professeur Rogue dans la maison, et les deux fois il était presque sûr que l'homme n'avait pas utilisé la porte d'entrée. Silena lui avait parlé de la magie de Transplanage, mais elle avait également mentionné que les maisons de sorciers étaient souvent protégées contre son utilisation. Une question 'innocente' posée à Ginny avait confirmé que c'était le cas ici. Comment le professeur avait il fait pour entrer?

Pour un garçon intelligent et imaginatif comme Richard, il y avait une hypothèse particulièrement excitante. Celle d'un passage secret entre Poudlard et Grimaurd. Il se faisait peut être des illusions, mais en tout cas il était déterminé à en chercher un. Le faire pendant la journée était hors de question, ils se feraient prendre immédiatement. Après le dîner, il prit Alice et Silena à l'écart et expliqua sa théorie.

"Attendons qu'ils dorment tous et on explore la maison cette nuit," proposa Alice.

"D'accord," répondit il. "Vous imaginez? Si on pouvait l'utiliser pour revenir à l'école ça serait génial."

La soirée fut interminable. Ron défia Richard aux échecs. Le garçon arrivait généralement à résister honorablement, personne n'arrivait jamais à battre Ron à ce jeu, mais ce soir là il était tellement déconcentré qu'il fut mat en moins de six coups. Les filles étaient pareillement excitées mais heureusement personne ne fit particulièrement attention.

A minuit ils sortirent de leur lit et s'habillèrent rapidement, en prenant les vêtements les plus sombres qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Richard aurait vraiment aimé ressembler à John Steed, mais tous ce qu'il avait c'était un vieux parapluie en tartan et une fleur rouge qu'il avait cousue du mieux qu'il avait pu sur son pull-over. Alice avait essayé de mettre une paire de bottes en caoutchouc mais le résultat était tellement ridicule qu'elle avait finalement gardé ses tennis. Ils ouvrirent la porte de leur chambre avec précaution et descendirent les marches de l'escalier aussi silencieusement que possible.

Ils avaient décidé de commencer par le rez de chaussée. On entendait des bruits de casseroles en provenance de la cuisine, et Richard supposa que les Elfs étaient encore en train de travailler.

_Ca ne peut pas être dans le salon. J'y étais la deuxième fois qu'il est arrivé._

Ils commencèrent par les pièces dédiées au rangement. Il y en avait une grande pour les meubles de la famille Black que Harry et les autres n'avaient pas voulu utiliser, et une plus petite pour les provisions. En se déplaçant avec soin, ils vérifièrent tous les recoins accessibles. Richard tapotait les murs avec le manche de sa baguette.

"C'est peut être dans un des gros meubles," chuchota Silena.

Ce n'était pas impossible. Ils en essayèrent plusieurs jusqu'à tomber sur une lourde armoire dont la porte était verrouillée.

"Il faut chercher une clef."

"Pas la peine," dit Silena. "Mon frère m'a appris ce sort l'année dernière." Elle prit sa baguette toute neuve et la pointa vers la serrure.

"_Alohomora!_"

La porte s'ouvrit sur un espace noir. Ils retinrent leur respiration et Alice prit sa baguette.

"_Lumos!_" dit elle.

L'intérieur du meuble s'illumina. Il était complètement vide mais sur le panneau du fond se trouvait une grosse poignée ronde en bronze.

"Les filles, je crois qu'on a trouvé," souffla Richard.

"On y va?" proposa Alice.

"Il faudrait peut être vérifier que ce n'est pas piégé," suggéra-t il avec un doute soudain.

"Quel excès de prudence," railla Alice. "Laisse moi te montrer comment fait une Gryffondor." Elle mit le pied à l'intérieur et saisie la poignée sans hésitation.

Et disparut à leurs yeux.

_Whoa!_

C'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait un portoloin et l'expérience était impressionnante. Alice se trouvait dans une autre grosse armoire. La porte en était fermée mais son sortilège _Lumos_ fonctionnait encore. Elle l'ouvrit de l'intérieur sans difficulté, et se retrouva dans une large pièce pleine de tables et de chaises empilées les unes sur les autres. Elle n'avait aucun doute de se trouver quelque part à Poudlard. Sautant à l'extérieur, elle se retourna pour voir la même boule de bronze au fond du meuble. Elle attendit un moment, et lorsque rien ne vint après quelques secondes, elle remonta à l'intérieur et toucha la boule. Immédiatement elle se retrouva face à ses deux amis qui n'avaient pas bougé d'une semelle.

"Qu'est ce que vous attendez?" demanda-t elle avec impatience.

"On voulait être sûr que ça marchait aussi pour revenir," dit Richard avec un grand sourire.

"Ca n'aurait pas été logique de risquer de se perdre tous les trois," ajouta Silena très sérieusement.

_Serpentards!_

"Et si je n'étais pas revenue?"

Richard fit une grimace.

"On serait allé chercher les autres." _Et on aurait été dans un sacré pétrin._

"Mais c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça," dit Silena.

Alice ne savait pas si elle devait être agacée ou en rire. Elle choisit la deuxième option, mais Richard n'avait qu'à bien se tenir parce que la prochaine fois, elle ne le raterait pas.

"Bon et bien je confirme que ça marche, et dans les deux sens. On y va maintenant?"

Ils la suivirent et se retrouvèrent rapidement dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard. Ils marchaient lentement et commencèrent à examiner les tableaux sur les murs. Dans la plupart des cas, les occupants dormaient. Certains d'entre eux ronflaient bruyamment.

Et certains ne dormaient pas du tout.

"Qu'est ce que vous faites hors de vos lits à cette heure?" demanda impérieusement un gros sorcier qui était en train de lire un livre à la lueur d'une bougie. Ils sautèrent en l'air de surprise.

"Euh, Rien Monsieur, rien," murmura Richard. "C'est seulement un, euh ... un jeu."

"Un jeu? Et pourquoi est ce que des élèves joueraient ..."

Il n'attendirent pas la fin de la phrase et se dépêchèrent de s'enfuir par le premier escalier qui était devant eux, avant que le tableau insomniaque n'ameute quelqu'un.

"Eh bien, hé bien. Qui passe donc par là?" demanda une autre voix.

Ils se retournèrent avec encore plus d'affolement pour voir la silhouette fantomatique de Nick Quasi Sans Tête qui traversait le mur à leur gauche.

"Bon... bonsoir Sir Nicolas," répondit Alice. "Ne faites pas attention, nous ne faisons que passer."

Nick Quasi Sans Tête était un des fantômes les plus sympathiques de l'école. Ce n'était pas son genre de dénoncer un élève qui traînait après le couvre feu, ni même trois. Et depuis les siècles qu'il hantait le château, il en avait vu un sacré nombre. Il sourit distraitement et continua son chemin en travers de la cage d'escalier.

"Est-ce que vous pouvez nous aider?" demanda Silena innocemment,"Nous cherchons un tableau."

Le visage du fantôme s'éclaira aussitôt. Personne ne lui demandait jamais rien, et avec l'absence des élèves pendant les vacances, il s'ennuyait prodigieusement.

"Mais bien sûr ma chère. Un tableau vous dites? Ce n'est certainement pas ce qui manque sur ces murs. Pouvez vous être plus précis?"

"Nous ne connaissons que le titre," dit Alice en prenant le relais. "Il s'appelle 'Sage Modeste'."

Le fantôme se mit à rire doucement.

"Ca par contre, ça va être plus difficile. Je doute même qu'il y ait un seul sage modeste dans toute l'école. Etes vous bien sûr de ce que vous dites?"

Richard fronça les sourcils et se mit à réfléchir. Ils avaient pensé la même chose après avoir étudié tous les livres qu'ils avaient pu trouver sur Poudlard. Peut être que l'énigme était plus complexe qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il sortit la feuille avec le dessin des jumeaux et l'examina une fois de plus. Les lettres étaient à l'envers, mais plus que ça elles étaient _inversées_, comme une image dans un miroir.

_Peut être que la signification devrait elle aussi être inversée?_

C'était quoi l'inverse d'un 'sage modeste'?

"Et est-ce qu'il y aurait un tableau sur un ... 'idiot prétentieux'?" demanda-t il soudainement.

Sir Nick pencha la tête sur le côté pour considérer la nouvelle demande. Son chef bascula complètement au dessus de son épaule, à peine attaché par un lambeau de peau. Silena poussa un cri d'effroi.

"Oh, désolé," dit il en rajustant sa tête. "Où en étais-je? Ah oui, un idiot prétentieux dites vous? Et comme ça sans réfléchir, je penserai plutôt au Chevalier du Catogan. Je ne saurais pas vraiment vous dire pourquoi, mais c'est lui que je vois. Un brave garçon certainement mais ..."

"Est ce que vous pouvez nous dire où se trouve son tableau?" interrompit Alice qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Ils sentaient soudain qu'ils étaient près du but, et la tension était intolérable.

"Et bien c'est au septième étage, juste en sortant de l'escalier, mais ..."

"Merci beaucoup Sir Nicolas," cria-t elle en partant en courant vers les grands escaliers. Richard et Silena la suivirent immédiatement. Ils montaient à toute vitesse, sans même prendre de précautions tellement ils étaient impatients de vérifier si c'était vraiment le bon tableau. Les volées de marches s'enchaînaient les unes après les autres, mais sept étages c'était quand même une sacrée distance et pour des enfants de dix et onze ans, les monter en courant d'une seule traite était plus qu'un exploit. A partir du cinquième, ils avaient beaucoup ralenti, et c'est tout juste si de temps en temps ils poussaient une petite pointe d'accélération. Arrivés au septième étage, la première chose qu'ils aperçurent fut un grand tableau avec un chevalier en armure qui dormait à coté d'un petit poney et d'une grande épée plantée dans le sol. Richard trébucha sur la dernière marche et s'étala de tout son long. Le chevalier se dressa d'un bond.

"Halte! Qui va céans!" cria-t il d'une voix masculine. Il saisit son épée à deux mains, et avec un peu de difficulté, il la brandit en l'air pour se mettre en garde.

"Etes ... vous le ... Sir de ... Catogan?" souffla Alice.

L'homme baissa son épée immédiatement.

"Pour sûr, c'est bien moi gente Dame. Le noble descendant d'une lignée - Hé! Mais qu'est-ce donc? " cria-t il lorsque les trois enfants se précipitèrent vers lui.

Alice et Richard passaient leurs mains derrière le cadre pour essayer de le soulever mais il était collé au mur. Le Chevalier croyait qu'ils l'attaquaient, et il bondissait de rage en faisant de grands moulinets avec son arme.

"A moi! Malepeste!"

Evidemment il ne pouvait pas les atteindre mais la lame de son épée passait dans les cadres des tableaux de chaque coté. Elle frappa le pied d'une chaise où une vieille sorcière était en train de dormir. La chaise s'écroula avec la sorcière qui se mit à crier et à réveiller d'autres personnages. Le Chevalier brandissait son épée de plus belle et les occupants des portraits se dépêchaient de se mettre à l'abri.

"Catogan! Vous êtes fou?" hurla l'un d'eux. "Vous m'avez presque tranché la jambe!"

Silena sortit sa baguette.

"Arrière! Arrière maroufles! Je ne souhaite point occire des enfants mais je jure ..."

"_Alohomora!_" s'exclama la petite fille.

Le cadre du tableau bascula comme une porte. Les cris du Chevalier s'étouffèrent lorsque la face peinte se retrouva contre le mur. Derrière le tableau se trouvait une petite alcôve, et à l'intérieur il y avait une boite en bois.

"On a trouvé!"

Alice se précipita pour prendre la boite et Richard remit le tableau à sa place. Le Chevalier du Catogan était par terre sous un tas de débris que lui avaient jeté les occupants des autres portraits. Il avait un pot de chambre sur la tête et son épée était emmêlée dans une tenture.

"Désolé pour le désordre Sir Catogan," dit Richard poliment. "On ne va plus vous déranger maintenant. Bonne nuit."

"Peste bleue! Quelle insolence. Revenez vous battre, bande de lâches!"

"Catogan! Espèce d'idiot. Taisez vous et laissez nous dormir!" cria un sorcier exaspéré qui cherchait autour de lui quelque chose à lui lancer.

Alice, Richard et Silena dévalèrent les escaliers. Ils ne ralentirent que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les étages les plus bas, et à partir de là ils recommencèrent à faire attention. Ca serait vraiment trop dommage de se faire prendre par Rusard après ce qu'ils venaient de réussir. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre l'armoire du passage secret, de là la maison de Square Grimaurd, et puis finalement leur chambre.

Comme les deux filles, Richard était hors d'haleine et pouvait à peine parler. Et comme elles, ses yeux brillaient de milles feux. Il tenait la boite devant lui, et ils se regardaient avec de grands sourires de gosses. Ils y étaient arrivés. Les Vengeurs avaient réussi leur première mission, brillamment et avec panache. Ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dans la boite n'avait presque pas d'importance.

"Est-ce ... qu'on ... peut ... regarder ... à l'intérieur?" demanda quand même Silena.

Il alla la poser sur son lit et l'ouvrit avec précaution. Il n'y avait pas de verrou. A l'intérieur se trouvait un petit livre avec une couverture de cuir, et une enveloppe. Alice prit le livre. Sur la couverture était écrit:

_Le guide des Maraudeurs - Volume 1_

"Il doit y avoir quelque chose derrière ce nom," dit Richard. "Fred et George l'ont mentionné plusieurs fois."

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe qui contenait une seule feuille de papier.

_Bravo! Vous venez de réussir votre première quête. Votre récompense est un des livres les plus utiles que vous lirez jamais. Il y aura un bonus supplémentaire si vous nous faites parvenir cette lettre avant le 31 janvier._

_F&G_

_PS Quel nom avez vous choisi?_

"Il faut absolument qu'on retourne au Chemin de Traverse avant la fin des vacances," dit Alice.

"Hum, on peut toujours demander aux autres, mais le plus simple est peut être quand même d'envoyer ça par hibou. En attendant on va cacher le livre."

Alice jeta un oeil avide sur la couverture.

"Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir sommeil."

"Tu as intérêt. S'ils nous trouvent une tête fatiguée demain matin, ils risquent de se douter de quelque chose."

"Mouais."

Ils se déshabillèrent, se mirent au lit et éteignirent les lumières.

"Richard?" dit Silena.

"Oui?"

"C'était super."

"Oui, ça l'était vraiment," ajouta Alice.

"Je suis bien d'accord," répondit Richard. Il pensa à autre chose. "Vous avez été épatantes toutes les deux."

"Et toi tu as été génial!" dit Silena. Il se sentit soudain très fier.

"Allez, il faut dormir. Bonne nuit les filles."

"Bonne nuit Richard."

- - -

_Maison de l'Erudit,_

Electra passa la porte d'un pas vif en arborant une expression résolue.

"J'ai un plan," annonça-t elle sans détour. "Un moyen à la fois d'éliminer le danger et de récupérer ce que nous cherchons. Je veux que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez."

Elle parla pendant plusieurs minutes, détaillant ce qu'elle avait imaginé. L'Erudit écouta silencieusement, hochant parfois la tête, plissant le front à d'autres moments. Il ne l'interrompit pas, et lorsqu'elle eut fini, il réfléchit posément à ce qu'elle proposait. Le plan était complexe mais ce n'était pas forcément un handicap si le travail était confié à des opérateurs compétents, et il faudrait de toute façon plus qu'une simple machination pour neutraliser leurs ennemis.

"Cela peut réussir," dit il finalement. Elle lui jeta une expression triomphante. "Mais ce que tu comptes leur faire, n'oublie pas que cela a déjà été essayé." Il n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter que ça avait échoué, mais Electra n'était pas troublée.

"Parce que ça a été tenté trop tard, après avoir perdu l'initiative, et sur l'aspect vraiment important, ça a marché. Si la Confrérie avait été plus rapide, cette école ne serait jamais sortie de terre."

Il acquiesça distraitement. Elle avait probablement raison. Electra avait un véritable don pour trouver les points faibles de ses adversaires. Au moins elle ne proposait pas de faire appel à un autre Seigneur de Ténèbres.

"Je suis d'accord. Nous allons revoir cela en détail, et ensuite nous le proposerons au Conseil.

* * *

_Notes de l'auteur:_

_Quel est le plan de la Confrérie? Vous allez le découvrir graduellement, et j'aime à penser que l'adjectif 'diabolique' lui correspond plutôt bien (niark! niark!). Quand aux Maraudeurs (les nouveaux comme les anciens), je compte bien leur faire jouer un rôle important par la suite. _

_Le titre du chapitre suivant: "L'éducation de Severus Rogue", laisse présager de son contenu. Tout un programme. _


	12. Chapitre 11 L'éducation de Severus Rogue

_Résumé: Le professeur Rogue découvre qu'il a encore beaucoup à apprendre, et il trouve que la vie est de plus en plus compliquée. _

_Réponses aux commentaires : merci à Saut de l'ange (je commençais à m'inquiéter), Kika (qu'est ce qui n'est pas clair?), BlackRose, Thealie (bonnes vacances) Jérém, Ptitlaby. _

_Ginny et Harry, certes c'est probablement le couple officiel, mais je trouve qu'elle va mieux avec 'mon' Drago (mais bien sûr il est très différent de celui de JKR) En fait, à titre personnel, je pense surtout que c'est Ron et Hermione ne vont pas vraiment ensemble. _

_Le personnage de l'Erudit est effectivement plus neutre que celui d'Electra par exemple, et Dumbledore sera parfois ... ambigu. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, sinon que le fait que l'Erudit ait eu Dumbledore comme élève est purement anecdotique. _

_J'ai déjà complètement écrit l'histoire (en anglais) et je ne fais donc que me traduire, mais j'en profite pour ajuster quelques détails par ci par là. Une bonne partie de ce chapitre a été ré-écrit par exemple._

_Je part du principe que les Maraudeurs ne sont pas généralement connus par les élèves (ce n'est même pas évident que Fred et George savent tout ce que sait Harry), mais les Vengeurs vont apprendre la vérité graduellement.

* * *

_

**_Chapitre 11 – L'éducation de Severus Rogue_**

_Poudlard, le matin,_

Severus était en train de se verser une deuxième tasse de thé lorsqu'un hibou traversa majestueusement la Grande Salle et déposa avec grâce une enveloppe devant lui. Il la ramassa et remarqua le large sceau de cire avec l'emblème de Serpentard. Le parchemin était de très bonne qualité avec une fine bordure argentée. Seules les très vieilles familles, ou les institutions les plus vénérables, prenaient la peine d'utiliser de telles choses. Il brisa le sceau et sortit un large carton d'invitation.

_Professeur Rogue,_

_Nous serions ravis de vous compter parmi nous lors du dîner entre amis que nous organisons le 5 Janvier prochain. Nous nous sommes également permis d'inviter Mr Drago Malefoy et Mlle Ginevra Weasley à cette occasion. Nous vous attendons dans notre résidence du Sussex à partir de huit heures._

_Très cordialement._

_Théodore et Emilie Parkinson._

Il ne connaissait pas particulièrement bien les Parkinsons, sinon qu'ils étaient une des plus respectables familles Serpentards. La dernière fois qu'il les avait rencontrés, c'était lorsque Lucius Malefoy leur avait lancé un sortilège d'_Imperius_ pour kidnapper Ginny et Hermione. Manifestement ils étaient parfaitement remis.

_Tu fais ton chemin dans le grand monde, Severus._

Il venait de ranger la lettre lorsque Remus et Tonks le rejoignirent.

"Bonjour Severus," lancèrent ils en coeur.

"Bonjour," répondit il brièvement.

Le couple prit place à coté de lui et commença à se servir. Pendant un moment personne ne dit mot. Severus n'était jamais très loquace, et les deux autres faisaient partie de ceux qui avaient besoin d'une première tasse de thé, ou de café, avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que les gestes automatiques du matin. La conversation ne reprit donc qu'après quelques minutes.

"J'ai finalement trouvé le fin mot de l'histoire à propos du cadeau du Directeur," annonça Tonks en tendant le bras pour atteindre le pot de confiture aux fraises.

Severus récupéra de justesse le verre de jus de citrouille qu'elle avait failli renverser, et se tourna vers elle avec une expression de curiosité polie. Elle faisait référence aux paires de chaussettes dans la mystérieuse boite qu'il avait reçue. La première réaction de tout le monde avait été de considérer la chose comme une sorte de farce, jusqu'au moment où ils s'étaient rendus compte que le Directeur était resté étrangement silencieux, et qu'il était en fait extrêmement ému.

Tonks raconta la scène qui s'était passée lors de la première année de Harry, lorsque lui et le Directeur avait discuté devant le miroir du Riséd.

"Lorsque Harry lui a demandé ce qu'il voyait lui dans le miroir, Dumbledore avait répondu qu'il n'apercevait rien d'autre qu'une grosse paire de chaussettes de laine bien chaudes," dit elle.

_Pourquoi voudrait il une telle chose? A moins que ... oui. Lorsque c'est votre seul désir, alors c'est que vous avez déjà tout le reste._

"Ce n'est pas étonnant que le Directeur ait été ému," répondit Remus. "Ce cadeau était un magnifique symbole de ce que Harry ressent à son égard."

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Severus fut submergé par un sentiment de jalousie irrationnel. A ce moment précis, il aurait intensément voulu être à la place de Dumbledore. Immensément puissant et aimé à la fois. La bouffée d'émotion totalement inhabituelle disparu presque immédiatement, en laissant place à une interrogation perplexe.

_Qu'est ce qui m'arrive? Je n'ai jamais cherché à être aimé et je connais trop bien le prix de la puissance._

Severus voulait réussir, c'était un Serpentard après tout, mais il recherchait plutôt la gloire, et la considération de ses pairs.

Il jeta un oeil à Remus qui ne semblait pas particulièrement troublé. Il avait l'attitude tranquille d'un homme parfaitement heureux de son sort. Severus secoua la tête. Ils s'entendaient relativement bien tous les deux. Ils étaient amis, avec un réel respect réciproque, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre un tel manque d'ambition.

_C'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas été réparti dans la même Maison que toi, Severus._

"Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il en a fait tout un plat," continua Tonks. "Il sait que Harry a beaucoup d'affection pour lui."

"Ah, mais il a eu très peur de l'avoir perdu," répondit McGonagall qui venait d'arriver à son tour.

"Que voulez vous dire?" questionna la jeune Auror.

Minerva plaça une tranche de pain sur son assiette et considéra d'un oeil critique les pots de confiture avant de sélectionner celui qui contenait la marmelade d'oranges 'coarse cut'.

"Vous n'étiez pas avec nous ce matin là," répondit McGonagall. Elle tendit sa tasse à Severus et attendit qu'il lui serve un peu de thé. "Albus était complètement bouleversé par ce qui venait de passer."

Ils la regardèrent tous avec fascination. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait le moindre souvenir de cette nuit là, et le Directeur avait toujours évité de répondre à leurs questions. La moindre parcelle d'information était la bienvenue.

"Et vous vous rappelez de quelque chose vous?" demanda Remus.

"Non, bien sûr que non. Pour moi comme pour tout le monde, il ne s'est rien passé entre le moment où je suis descendue dans la Chambre des Secrets et mon réveil sur le sofa de la salle commune de Gryffondor, mais j'étais avec le Directeur lorsque Harry et ses amis sont venus lui demander des explications."

Severus fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était comme ça qu'il décrirait l'état de sa mémoire. Il avait conscience que des événements s'étaient déroulés, mais il n'arrivait pas à les visualiser consciemment.

"Et alors?" souffla Tonks.

"Le Directeur a dit à Harry qu'ils avaient fait quelque chose qui était nécessaire, mais épouvantable. Une telle horreur qu'il était sûr que le souvenir les hanterait toute leur vie, et que ce serait un handicap terrible et injuste. C'est pour cette raison qu'il a lancé à tout le monde des sortilèges d'_Amnésie_."

"Je suppose qu'il craignait que Harry réagisse mal devant le fait que quelqu'un ait pris une telle décision à sa place," dit Remus doucement. "Je sais que je n'étais pas très content moi même."

"Et en fait c'est le contraire qui s'est produit," dit McGonagall. "Je n'étais pas contente non plus. En fait j'étais même furieuse, mais Harry était éperdu de gratitude. Il lui a presque sauté au cou."

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment le temps de digérer ces paroles.

"Harry a toujours gardé une attitude très particulière face à la mort et au meurtre," dit finalement Remus. Tonks et lui échangèrent un regard significatif.

"J'aimerais quand même savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé," dit Severus avec une pointe d'impatience. "Et pourquoi c'était si terrible."

Remus se tourna lentement vers lui.

"Vous ne devinez pas?" dit il doucement. Severus le regarda avec un air buté.

"Non."

Remus considéra le professeur de potions avec un sourire triste mêlé d'un peu de pitié. Lui n'avait rien demandé à Dumbledore parce qu'il savait comment Harry et les autres avaient vaincu Voldemort. Ils avaient pris tout leur amour, et tout leur coeur, et ces sentiments étaient tellement incompatibles avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, que ça l'avait détruit plus sûrement que n'importe quel sortilège.

Il se demanda si Severus était seulement capable de comprendre une telle chose.

Severus regardait Remus et attendait une explication. Après un moment il comprit qu'il n'y en aurait pas. Il était prodigieusement agacé, mais il fit un effort pour ne pas le montrer. Il finit rapidement son petit déjeuner et quitta la Grand Salle.

En marchant vers son bureau, il refit un effort pour retrouver la mémoire. Il y avait là quelque chose de très bizarre. Normalement un sortilège d'_Amnésie_ ne laisse aucune trace. La personne ainsi traitée n'a aucun souvenir de la période considérée. Mais il avait conscience qu'il s'était passé des choses cette nuit là, simplement il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de ce qu'il avait fait. Apparemment ça n'était pas du tout le même phénomène qu'avec les autres.

_Je n'ai pas subi de sortilège d'Amnésie, au lieu de ça ma mémoire a été bloquée. Pourquoi?_

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait répondre à cette question. Il fit demi tour et se dirigea vers le bureau du Directeur.

"Monsieur?"

"Bonjour, Severus. Entrez je vous en prie."

Dumbledore était assis à son bureau. Sa Pensine posée sur la table devant lui. Le vieux sorcier le regardait calmement. Severus alla droit au but.

"Pourquoi avez vous bloqué ma mémoire Albus?" demanda-t il brusquement. Les portraits des anciens Directeurs sur les murs murmurèrent de surprise et désapprobation.

Le Directeur n'y prit pas garde. Il s'installa en arrière dans son fauteuil et considéra le professeur de potion pensivement. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

"Comment se déroule votre travail avec Mme Parker?" interrogea-t il.

Les yeux de Severus se resserrèrent et il resta debout. Ainsi il était au courant de ce qu'il faisait avec Hélène. Ca ne le surprenait qu'à moitié.

"Qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec ma question?"

Une lueur d'amusement dansa dans les yeux de Dumbledore.

"Oh, ça n'a pas grand chose à voir avec la question, mais ça en a peut être beaucoup plus avec la réponse," dit il mystérieusement. Sa main désigna une fois de plus le fauteuil confortable en face du bureau.

Severus fronça les sourcils et sa mâchoire se raidit de colère. Le vieil homme s'amusait avec les mots. C'était parfaitement insupportable, mais il savait qu'il fallait jouer à son jeu, sinon il n'arriverait à rien. Il relâcha brutalement l'air qu'il retenait dans ses poumons et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil

"J'ai découvert quelques fait nouveaux concernant la préparation des potions." _Tu étais tout seul, Severus?_

Il décrivit succinctement les expériences qu'ils avaient effectuées, tout en restant rigide et droit, dans un franc contraste avec l'attitude détendue du Directeur. Les yeux de Dumbledore était grand ouverts et il était manifestement très intéressé par ce qu'il entendait.

"Vous me paraissez faire une équipe remarquable tous les deux," dit il en se caressant doucement la barbe.

Severus n'était pas sûr que le terme 'équipe' soit le plus approprié pour décrire leur relation, mais il devait admettre que la jeune femme avait joué un rôle important dans ses découvertes.

Dumbledore n'ajouta rien, le forçant à continuer à réfléchir sur cette _coopération_, le mot lui semblait quand même plus neutre, entre lui et la scientifique Moldue. Ils travaillaient bien ensemble, ce qui n'allait pas de soit. Il avait toujours été seul pour faire ce genre de choses jusqu'à présent.

"Diriez vous qu'elle n'est qu'une Moldue comme les autres?" continua le Directeur, en notant que Severus se détendait graduellement et que son dos était désormais confortablement collé contre le dossier de son siège.

"Non ... je ne le dirais pas." _Où veut il en venir?_

Dumbledore hocha la tête pensivement.

"J'ai toujours pensé que nous ne les prenions pas assez au sérieux." Il fit un geste négligent de la main. "Mais vous connaissez mon opinion sur les préjugés communs à la plupart des sorciers."

_Alors ne vous étonnez pas qu'on vous traite de dangereux activiste_, pensa Severus.

"J'espère que vous avez l'intention de continuer dans cette direction," ajouta Dumbledore. "Je suis sûr que vous allez encore découvrir beaucoup de choses."

"Je compte effectivement poursuivre ces recherches."

Severus se surprit lui même en réalisant qu'il avait réellement envie de continuer, et pas seulement pour le savoir qu'il allait en retirer. Ca avait été un moment étonnamment agréable.

"Bien, bien," répondit Dumbledore distraitement, puis son attitude changea brusquement, et il évalua du regard le Maître de Potions. "Vous voulez toujours que je réponde à votre question?"

Severus se raidit d'un coup et son esprit passa immédiatement sur la défensive. Qu'est-ce que le vieux fou lui voulait à la fin? Il sentait la colère monter en lui. _Arrêtez de me manipuler!_

"Qu'est - que - vous - êtes - en - train - de - faire?" siffla-t il en mordant chaque mot.

Dumbledore le fixait de son regard perçant sans répondre. Severus domina ses émotions et se força à réfléchir. Il se rappela que l'homme en face de lui était avant toute chose un professeur. C'était la clef pour comprendre ses intentions. Il y avait ceux qui agissaient directement, ou bien qui étaient mus par le désir de puissance ou de savoir. La réaction d'Albus Dumbledore à la plupart des problèmes était d'identifier un élève prometteur et de l'éduquer pour lui apprendre à le résoudre. Lorsqu'il comprit que c'était probablement la raison de ce comportement extraordinaire, la colère de Severus tomba brutalement.

_C'est moi l'élève ici, mais qu'espère-t il m'apprendre, et surtout pourquoi?_

La patience du Directeur semblait infinie, tandis que Severus était de moins en moins confortable. Pour dire vrai, il était complètement perturbé depuis plusieurs jours, en fait depuis leur dernière entrevue. Il ne savait pas comment analyser la situation. Rien ne le menaçait, son futur était assuré, il avait la perspective d'explorer un nouveau domaine fascinant. Il avait des amis et le respect de ses pairs.

_Je devrais être serein, au lieu de ça je suis ... confus._

Il avait pourtant fait de son mieux pour apprendre la leçon précédente du Directeur. Il avait accepté la nécessité d'avancer et de regarder sa vie en face. C'était très difficile de changer du jour au lendemain les habitudes de toute une vie, mais il pensait sincèrement qu'il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal.

En regardant le Directeur il avait la nette impression que _lui_ ne pensait pas que c'était suffisant.

Pourquoi le vieil homme ne répondait simplement pas à sa question? Il y avait il un terrible secret derrière ce qui c'était passé? Severus se mit à frissonner en pensant tout d'un coup que ces événements pouvaient bien avoir fait intervenir un pouvoir extraordinaire, un pouvoir qui devait rester caché. Ca serait une bien meilleure raison pour le sortilège d'_Amnésie_. Dumbledore avait voulu garder le secret.

_"... un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne possède pas ..."_

Il se remémora la conversation à table ce matin, en se répétant les phrases qui avaient été prononcées, à la recherche d'un indice. Il n'y avait rien, sinon le fait qui l'avait conduit ici. Lui Severus n'avait pas subit d'_Amnésie_.

_Un blocage de mémoire peut être annulé avec suffisamment d'efforts et de temps. Il doit savoir que j'y arriverai éventuellement, alors pourquoi l'a-t il fait?_

Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication.

"Vous vouliez que je puisse me souvenir," dit il clairement. "Sinon pourquoi faire un blocage?" Dumbledore acquiesça.

"Je suis sûr que vous pouvez en déduire la raison," dit il.

Severus réfléchit encore. Le seul résultat avait été de gagner, ou de perdre, un peu de temps.

"Pour que j'ai le temps de m'y habituer?" Ca n'avait même pas l'_apparence_ d'une raison valable.

Le Directeur secoua la tête lentement. Severus était sûr qu'il était à deux doigts d'apprendre quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Il pouvait sentir l'excitation grandir en lui. _Le pouvoir qui a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres!_ C'était certainement une variante de la magie d'engagement que Harry avait utilisée avec lui, bien qu'il ait le plus grand mal à imaginer quel engagement il y ait pu y avoir entre Harry et Voldemort.

"Ce pouvoir est il si dangereux que je dois me préparer avant de -" Il s'arrêta net car Dumbledore venait d'exploser d'un immense éclat de rire.

Severus ne pouvait que regarder sans comprendre, tandis que le Directeur était secoué d'un fou rire incontrôlable, le visage déformé par la liesse.

"Albus?" dit il en se levant.

Dumbledore était plié au dessus de son bureau. Il fit un geste désespéré avec la main, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire pour se calmer. Des larmes de rire lui coulaient dans la barbe. Severus savait qu'il venait de se ridiculiser comme jamais de toute sa vie, et il était mortifié. Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre en face de lui, il quitterait la pièce pour ne jamais revenir. Au lieu de ça, il écrasa son embarras sous une colère froide et attendit, avec les bras croisés, que la crise se passe. Après un moment, Dumbledore reprit le contrôle de lui même et retira ses lunettes pour s'essuyer les yeux.

"Je suis sincèrement désolé Severus," dit il en se lissant la barbe, "mais c'était tellement inattendu." Ses lèvres tremblèrent un instant mais il ne recommença pas à rire.

"Monsieur," dit Severus avec raideur. "J'ai le plus grand respect pour vous, mais ceci dépasse vraiment les bornes. Si vous ne répondez pas immédiatement à ma question, alors nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire."

Dumbledore leva une main apaisante et ferma à moitié les yeux.

"S'il vous plait. Je vous assure que je ne me moque pas de vous." Il prit une attitude plus sérieuse et engagea Severus à s'asseoir une nouvelle fois. "Je vais répondre à votre question."

Severus se rassit dans le fauteuil avec un visage inscrutable. Il gardait les bras croisés et son regard ne lâchait pas le Directeur.

"Harry et ses amis ont effectivement utilisé un pouvoir très puissant, mais il n'a rien de dangereux, en tout cas pas dans le sens où vous l'entendez. Je ne comprends pas encore tout ce qui s'est passé, mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle j'ai effacé leurs mémoires."

Le visage du Directeur prit une expression beaucoup plus grave, et toute trace de bonhomie avait disparue.

"Pourquoi l'avez vous fait?" répéta Severus d'un ton buté.

"Pour qu'ils n'aient pas de remord." Le professeur commença à froncer les sourcils, mais le Directeur lui fit signe de ne pas l'interrompre. "Le pouvoir de Harry est d'inspirer et d'exprimer un sentiment d'affection extraordinaire. Quelque chose qu'on ne peut appeler autrement que de l'Amour. C'est ça qui leur a permis d'unir leur forces, au delà de ce que Mademoiselle Lovegood et leur apprentissage pouvaient prétendre. Ils ont entraîné le reste des élèves, et dans ce moment suprême d'autres _forces_ qui résident dans ses murs se sont également jointes à eux."

Severus afficha une grimace. Intellectuellement, il pouvait comprendre, plus ou moins, de quoi le Directeur parlait, mais au delà de son désappointement, il trouvait le sujet extrêmement répugnant et même d'une certaine manière _obscène_.

"Cet amour est véritablement ce qui a tué l'âme de Voldemort," continua Dumbledore. "Il y avait bien sûr une part de magie conventionnelle qui s'est occupée de détruire son corps et de neutraliser les enchantements qu'il avait préparés, mais sans ce pouvoir unique, il se serait échappé comme il y a seize ans."

Dumbledore regarda Severus dans les yeux. Son visage était désormais plus que grave.

"Pouvez vous comprendre à quel point cela a été difficile pour Harry?" demanda-t il.

Severus trouvait que le Directeur en faisait un peu trop, et sa bouche se déforma en une moue légèrement méprisante. Ainsi le pauvre petit coeur fragile de Potter avait souffert de provoquer la destruction de l'être le plus néfaste au monde. Merlin sait qu'il appréciait sincèrement le garçon, mais il devrait comprendre qu'il y avait une limite aux sentiments chevaleresques.

"Il a du prendre une décision difficile," répondit il avec froideur. "Et alors? Il devrait être capable de vivre avec? Ou alors je ne reconnais plus le courage de la Maison Gryffondor."

La dureté de ses paroles venait aussi d'une envie de prendre sa revanche vis à vis du Directeur pour le sale tour qu'il venait de lui jouer, mais en prononçant ses mots il vit une réelle déception dans ses yeux, et il comprit qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre, même s'il ne voyait vraiment pas ce que ça pourrait être. Dumbledore secoua la tête avec regret.

"Ce n'était pas seulement une décision difficile," dit il doucement, "et Harry ne manque pas de courage. J'aurais tellement souhaité que vous puissiez comprendre." Il le regarda avec beaucoup de tristesse. "Manifestement l'intelligence ne suffit pas," murmura-t il.

Severus était raide comme un balai. La déception palpable du Directeur lui était aussi pénible qu'une brûlure. Il réagit avec les seuls moyens dont il disposait. En cultivant la rage froide qui lui avait toujours servi.

"Vous savez," continua le vieux sorcier d'une voix mesurée, "il y avait une autre chose remarquable ce soir là. Nous étions tous consternés, sauf vous. Vous étiez presque imperturbable. J'ai trouvé ça extraordinaire."

Severus ne savait pas quoi répondre. Un long silence s'ensuivit.

"Pourquoi avez vous bloqué ma mémoire, et la mienne seule," répéta-t il d'un ton glacial.

"Je viens de vous le dire. Pour donner une autre chance de comprendre ce qui s'est passé, et quels en étaient les enjeux." Il soupira. "Je veux que vous soyez mon successeur Severus, mais ça ne sera possible que lorsque vous comprendrez que votre coeur est aussi important que votre cerveau."

Sa main désigna la Pensine.

"J'ai placé ici la clef qui libérera votre mémoire, et qui vous fera en pratique revivre ces événements. Je vous laisse libre du choix de l'utiliser ou pas, mais si cela ne suffit pas, alors je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire."

Il se balança en arrière dans son siège et posa son menton sur ses mains jointes, les coudes sur les bras du fauteuil. Severus ne savait pas quoi dire. La finalité des paroles du Directeur lui donnait froid dans le dos. Il regarda la Pensine comme si c'était un scorpion mortel et prêt à frapper, puis il leva les yeux. Dumbledore semblait désormais complètement indifférent à sa décision.

Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Severus prit l'objet et quitta le bureau sans prononcer une seule parole. En revenant dans ses quartiers, il verrouilla la porte et plaça la Pensine sur une petite table près de la cheminée. Il s'assit à coté et regarda les flammes du feu pendant un moment. Maintenant qu'il était seul, sa colère était retombée, et son esprit était partagé entre la confusion et la honte. La confusion face aux paroles du Directeur, et la honte devant son échec patent à les comprendre.

La logique lui disait de quoi il s'agissait, il l'avait lui même expliqué à Drago. Les émotions, les sentiments, l'amour. Toutes ces choses que Voldemort était incapable de comprendre, et même de supporter, et qui avaient fini par le détruire. Mais pour lui aussi c'était très difficile. Pendant toute son existence, les bons sentiments avaient été synonymes de faiblesse. Des failles dans son armure dont d'autres avaient profité pour le blesser. Il s'était purgé de cette vulnérabilité, et il _savait_ sans aucun doute qu'il n'aurait jamais survécu sinon.

Même maintenant lorsqu'il repensait aux rares occasions où il avait baissé sa garde, il était terrifié par les risques insensés qu'il avait pris. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi tant qu'autres le faisaient régulièrement.

_Ils tolèrent cette faiblesse parce qu'ils sont faibles, et parce qu'ils se tiennent à distance des forts._

C'était une théorie satisfaisante, pour un Serpentard, mais il y avait des exceptions flagrantes.

_Est-ce que Dumbledore est un faible? Harry? Bien sûr que non. Ils ont gagné la guerre après tout._

Peut être ne pouvait il pas comprendre ces choses. Peut être que ce qu'il avait vécu l'en avait rendu incapable, ou bien peut être n'était-ce simplement pas dans sa nature.

_Peut être que je suis comme Voldemort. Une créature d'intelligence et de volonté, mais sans coeur._

C'était une pensée terrifiante. Il ne pensait pas qu'il avait une nature particulièrement _mauvaise_, peut être était il une sorte de Mage Noir _neutre_. Il secoua la tête rageusement. Tout cela était stupide.

Il regarda la Pensine.

_Peut être que la réponse est là dedans._

Il avait soudain très peur. Il n'y avait pas de doute que Dumbledore avait agi pour des raisons précises.

_Je suis un lâche._

Pourquoi devrait il accepter cette _épreuve_ pour avoir la chance de devenir le Directeur de Poudlard? Il avait autant de qualification que quiconque.

_Alors pourquoi ai-je peur?_

Severus Rogue avait de nombreux défauts. Il était égoïste, entêté et misanthrope, mais il ne racontait pas d'histoires, et il n'était pas un lâche. Il se méfiait des émotions parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'il avait acquis, ou conservé, par sa force mentale et sa volonté.

_Parce que je ne pouvais compter sur rien d'autre._

La surface argentée de la Pensine était agitée de petites ondes.

_Mais peut être que les règles du jeu ont changé._

Il se pencha en avant. Ses mains tremblaient. Son estomac était une boule de plomb dans son ventre. Il se força à toucher les cotés de la Pensine.

_Je vais simplement restaurer les souvenirs qui étaient les miens. Ca ne m'a pas tué sur le moment, et ça ne me fera rien cette fois encore._

Comme un enfant qui fait son premier plongeon depuis le grand tremplin, il se força à agir mécaniquement, et à ne pas penser à ce qui l'attendait. Son nez toucha la surface du récipient, et les événements qu'il avait oubliés se déroulèrent comme un film. Il fut surpris de constater que cette fois-ci, il n'était pas un visiteur objectif comme dans une utilisation normale. Il voyait les choses de sa propre perspective, en revivant les événements sans pouvoir rien faire.

Il y avait une autre différence. Il disposait de toutes les perceptions d'un acteur réel. Les bruits, l'odeur humide et renfermée de la Chambre, même les battements de son coeur. Il allait _tout_ revivre.

Il était en train de glisser le long des conduits d'accès à la Chambre des Secrets, avec les autres. Ils venaient de finir de se battre contre les Mangemorts, directement et via les sphères de simulation. En tout ils avaient réussi à éliminer presque la moitié des assaillants. Ca ne voulait rien dire d'un point de vue tactique, Voldemort était à l'intérieur des murs et il n'y avait plus aucune défense contre lui. Le seul but de la bataille avait été de convaincre l'ennemi qu'il était en train de gagner, et de le faire rentrer dans le piège.

Tous les élèves étaient déjà assis dans la salle principale, sous les traits sévères de la statue de Salazar Serpentard, leurs visages perdus dans une sorte de transe. Harry et ses amis formaient un cercle. Le Choixpeau Magique se tenait au centre, en train de léviter et de bourdonner vaguement. Les adultes étaient regroupés du coté de l'entrée et restaient là à regarder, et à attendre.

Les enfants partageaient manifestement les mêmes émotions. Ca se voyait sur leurs visages où se répétaient les mêmes expressions résolues et positives. Severus observait tout cela d'une manière à la fois objective, mais curieusement troublante. En même temps qu'il suivait le déroulement des événements, il percevait l'écho de l'émotion qui avait certainement été la sienne à ce moment là, tandis qu'il en sentait simultanément une autre, plus immédiate et précise.

_Je me souviens que ce que j'ai ressenti, mais je suis en train de le revivre d'une manière différente._

Dumbledore avait dit qu'il lui donnait une nouvelle chance, mais la situation était complètement différente. A l'époque il avait été résolu et fataliste. Prêt à mourir dans un combat incertain, mais serein et endurci quand même. Aujourd'hui il se sentait confus et vulnérable. La seule chose qu'il savait c'est que ça allait bien finir, mais que ça allait être terrible. Pendant un instant de panique, Severus hésita à interrompre la vision, mais il _voulait_ savoir.

Quelques instants plus tard l'attaque commençait. Une douce lumière dorée remplissait la pièce, elle était particulièrement intense autour des six. Severus regarda Harry et il vit que son visage était presque angélique, comme ceux des cinq autres. Il était embarrassé d'être témoin d'une telle scène. Les autres adultes étaient également captivés, et ils pouvaient tous ressentir les émotions magiquement amplifiées qui résonnaient dans la chambre. C'était comme si un orgue gigantesque jouait une symphonie poignante. Severus se sentait comme pris dans une tempête incontrôlable.

Dans le lointain on entendit soudain un hurlement terrifiant. C'était presque inaudible, mais seulement à cause de la distance. Il n'y avait pas de doute que quelqu'un était en train de souffrir atrocement. Il s'apprêtait à tourner la tête vers l'entrée lorsque son regard tomba sur Harry. Le visage du garçon était déformé dans une grimace épouvantable. Un mélange satanique d'horreur et de passion. La ressemblance avec Bellatrix Lestrange était surprenante. Les plus jeunes élèves affichaient des expressions de terreur, celles d'innocents soudain pris dans une tragédie qui les dépassait. Certains d'entre eux ouvraient la bouche pour crier. Les bourrasques d'émotions redoublèrent de forces et étaient de plus en plus noires. Les sensations de dégoût et de douleur devenaient presque palpables. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Severus sentait également que de vraies forces magiques étaient à l'oeuvre, une puissance comme il n'en avait jamais ressentie.

L'horreur montait dans un paroxysme qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Severus n'était pas un homme particulièrement sensible, mais la vision de ses élèves dans une atmosphère aussi infernale lui était insupportable. Ses sens étaient saturés et il n'entendait même plus les cris des enfants. Il n'arrivait pas à voir correctement la scène devant lui. Il n'y avait plus qu'un kaléidoscope de visages déformés dans une lumière désormais aveuglante, comme si le soleil était au milieu de la pièce. Un bruit de nausée lui fit tourner la tête et il vit le professeur Chourave qui vomissait sur le sol. Il se sentait prêt à faire pareil, mais le Severus de sa mémoire restait droit et imperturbable. Les autres adultes avaient des visages de cauchemar. McGonagall se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

Tout s'arrêta d'un coup. La lumière et la pression émotionnelle disparurent comme la flamme d'une bougie qu'on souffle. Severus se sentit reprendre lentement sa respiration. Il avait envie de hurler pour relâcher la tension. Le Seigneur des ténèbres venait de mourir, il le savait bien sûr, et en même temps c'était quelque chose de tellement incroyable. Il réalisa également qu'à l'époque il s'était préparé à une défaite, ou à un sorte de match nul comme les fois précédentes.

Il avait envie de voir le visage de Harry mais il devait attendre que le Severus du souvenir tourne les yeux dans sa direction. Pour l'instant, il regardait les élèves Serpentards qui semblaient choqués. Severus tourna lentement la tête et vit Harry.

Les traits du garçon étaient déformés par une angoisse infinie. Son regard croisa celui de Severus et le sorcier comprit enfin ce que Dumbledore avait dit. Harry fut secoué d'un spasme qui se transforma en un immense sanglot. Le reste des élèves se mit à pleurer également, suivi par les professeurs, les uns près les autres. Severus aurait voulu fermer les yeux ne pas voir ça, mais il restait immobile. Il se rendit compte qu'à ce moment là, il n'avait pas vraiment compris.

_Mais je comprends maintenant, je comprends le prix._

Dumbledore lança finalement un sortilège de sommeil sur l'ensemble des élèves. La suite ne fut qu'une longue corvée de nettoyage et de transport des enfants endormis. Tout se termina avec Dumbledore qui agita sa baguette devant son visage.

Severus relâcha la Pensine et il avait tout juste la force de se laisser tomber en arrière dans son siège. Il ferma les yeux et son corps fut agité d'un long frisson. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il ne fit rien d'autre que respirer machinalement. Ses yeux le brûlaient, et il se rendit compte que son visage était baigné de larmes. La première pensée cohérente dans son esprit était une citation qu'il avait lue il y a longtemps.

_Il n'y a rien de plus triste qu'une bataille gagnée, excepté une bataille perdue._

Il pouvait sympathiser avec le Directeur maintenant. Ca avait vraiment été un moment épouvantable, et il comprenait désormais sa décision. Il soupira profondément. Ainsi il savait enfin la vérité. Quelle leçon devait il en tirer? Une autre phrase lui revint en mémoire.

_"... l'intelligence ne suffit pas ..."_

Que c'était il vraiment passé? Le résultat était finalement moins important que les moyens utilisés. Les enfants n'avaient pas utilisé de sortilèges ni de rituels pour unir leur magie de la sorte. Ils avaient ouvert leur coeur, même Drago, et ils en avaient tiré une force suffisante pour vaincre le sorcier le plus puissant au monde. Ce qu'il avait toujours considéré comme une faiblesse avait été l'instrument essentiel de la victoire.

_Comment pourrais je encore appeler ça une faiblesse?_

Et puis il y avait cette dernière image. Le visage vieux, usé et fatigué de Dumbledore à la fin. Les traits tirés, les rides creusées par le remord d'avoir laissé les enfants subir une telle épreuve, les yeux éteints. Il se répéta les paroles de McGonagall au petit déjeuner, et sa description de la transformation inverse lorsque Harry l'avait remercié.

Severus n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était très loin d'être capable d'utiliser un jour un tel pouvoir.

- - -

_Square Grimaurd,_

La première chose que Alice, Richard et Silena firent ce matin là fut d'emprunter le hibou de Drago pour renvoyer aux jumeaux Weasley la note trouvée dans la boite, avec une lettre qui détaillait leurs actions et expliquait le nom qu'ils avaient choisi.

Un parcours rapide du _Guide des Maraudeurs_ montra qu'il contenait un grand nombre d'astuces et de recommandations pour explorer l'intérieur de l'école, ainsi qu'une liste de sortilèges pour le faire avec un maximum de discrétion. De tous, le sort d'_Ombre Cachée_ paraissait le plus intéressant. Il permettait à une personne de se camoufler presque parfaitement tant qu'elle était en contact avec l'ombre portée par une source de lumière vive. Le manuel expliquait que si on restait immobile, alors le résultat était presque équivalent à celui d'un sort d'invisibilité, qui était une magie beaucoup plus difficile à réussir. Richard nota avec plaisir que tout un chapitre était consacré à Rusard et à Miss Teigne, avec une liste de points faibles et des suggestions très intéressantes, et parfaitement irrespectueuses, pour en profiter. Il y avait aussi des notes de mise à jour qui avaient probablement été écrites de la main de Fred et George.

La missive arriva au magasin des jumeaux. Fred nota distraitement l'adresse de retour et ouvrit l'enveloppe en supposant que c'était Ginny et Ron qui leur envoyaient un petit mot. Dès qu'il réalisa qui étaient les véritables auteurs, il interrompit immédiatement ce qu'il était en train de faire.

"George!"

Une masse de cheveux roux apparut soudain de derrière un objet complexe, qui ressemblait vaguement à un mini stade de Quidditch en cours de construction.

"Hmm?"

"Ils ont trouvé!" Il agita la lettre. George mit un instant avant de comprendre de quoi il parlait.

"Les gosses?"

"Nos disciples," corrigea Fred.

"Mais," George fronça les sourcils, "les vacances ne sont pas terminées. Comment ont ils fait?"

"Ils ont découvert un Portoloin permanent entre Grimaurd et l'école." Fred était admiratif. "Je savais qu'ils avaient le don." George lâcha un long sifflement admiratif.

"Ils iront loin ceux là."

"Ils ont choisi un drôle de nom: 'Les Vengeurs'. Ils disent que ça viens d'une," Fred regarda la lettre encore une fois, "_série_ _télé_ Moldus."

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?"

"Aucune idée, mais on va demander à Dimitri."

Dimitri Tadpool était un de leurs amis. Un sorcier dont les parents étaient Moldus, et qui avait quitté l'école un an plus tôt. Il travaillait parfois pour le magasin en attendant de trouver un boulot à temps plein. Ils finirent le travail de la matinée et partirent aller le retrouver à l'heure du déjeuner. Dimitri se souvenait très bien de la série et il fit de son mieux pour la leur expliquer.

"Je crois qu'il y à un livre de photos chez mes parents. Attendez moi cinq minutes et je vais voir si je peux le retrouver."

Avant l'heure de la réouverture du magasin pour l'après midi, Fred et George en savait assez pour comprendre le choix du trio, et pour l'apprécier.

"On leur a promis un bonus," se rappela Fred en feuillant les pages.

"Et j'ai la même idée que toi," répondit George.

"Madame Guipure?"

"Absolument."

- - -

Le jour suivant, une grosse boite fut discrètement livrée au 12, Square Grimaurd, à l'attention de Alice et Richard Parker, et de Silena Malefoy. Les enfants l'emportèrent rapidement dans leur chambre et déchirèrent le papier d'emballage avec plus d'excitation qu'ils n'avaient accordé à leurs cadeaux de Noël.

"Whoa!"

Richard retira un splendide chapeau melon noir, tandis que les filles découvraient deux paires de bottes en cuir fin, magiquement enchantées pour s'adapter à leur taille. Une note, signée par Fred et George, accompagnait les cadeaux, avec les félicitations des jumeaux et la confirmation qu'ils étaient désormais des Farceurs Certifiés de Poudlard. Un post-scriptum ajoutait que le chapeau et les bottes étaient équipés d'un _Charme d'Auto-Réduction_ permanent, et qu'ils avaient également d'autres propriétés magiques qu'ils leur laissaient le plaisir de découvrir par eux même.

En lisant la dernière phrase, Richard retira immédiatement le couvre chef, dans la crainte d'être victime d'une de leurs célèbres blagues. Alice se moqua de lui, et il fut finalement convaincu que ça ne pouvait être quelque chose de vraiment dangereux. En suivant les instructions, ils s'amusèrent un moment à taper les accessoires avec leurs baguettes pour les voir immédiatement diminuer de taille jusqu'à quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient mettre dans leur poches. Un autre coup, et ils retrouvaient leurs tailles normales.

"On est équipé maintenant. Vivement la fin des vacances et le début du trimestre."

- - -

_Londres,_

Pendant ce temps, Severus avait rejoint Hélène devant le Square Grimaurd pour leur deuxième rendez-vous. Le trajet jusqu'au Collège Impérial se passa sans histoire. Il avait choisi de porter un costume sombre avec une cravate, qu'elle lui suggéra de retirer. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup au début. Il lui demanda finalement en quoi consistait son travail et elle commença à lui expliquer avec enthousiasme les mécanismes de pliage des protéines, et l'utilisation de la cristallographie aux rayons X pour déterminer leur forme. Après quelques minutes, Hélène jeta un oeil à son passager, et il était évident qu'il était complètement perdu.

"J'ai bien peur que ce soit un domaine très spécialisé," dit elle en s'excusant. "Je pourrais vous faire voir quelques présentations générales, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce que nous avions prévu."

"Oui, je pense qu'il serait préférable de se limiter à des choses simples," dit Severus d'un ton bourru.

Il essayait de faire bonne figure, mais son sourire était un peu forcé. Il n'aimait pas admettre son ignorance dans aucun domaine.

"C'est très normal que vous ayez du mal à suivre au début," expliqua Hélène. "C'est un sujet sur lequel je travaille depuis presque une quinzaine d'années."

Il répondit par un grognement. En fait Severus était en train de se demander si ce qu'il comptait faire était vraiment raisonnable. La science Moldu lui semblait de plus en plus compliquée à chaque fois qu'il s'en approchait. Il chercha à orienter la conversation sur un autre sujet. Il n'était pas question de lui demander des nouvelles de sa famille. Ses classes d'étude des coutumes Moldus remontaient à assez loin mais il se rappela que la plupart d'entre eux avaient des occupations et des centres d'intérêts secondaires.

"En dehors de votre travail, que faites vous généralement?" dit il.

"Pour m'amuser?"

"Et bien ... oui."

"Je fais beaucoup de sport, et je participe à plusieurs clubs avec les professeurs les plus jeunes."

Ils étaient arrivés à destination. Hélène conduisit la voiture dans le parking du Collège. Severus jeta un oeil autour de lui. Au moins les bâtiments n'étaient pas faits de verre et de métal comme les immeubles Moldus les plus récents, mais ce ça n'avait quand même rien à voir avec Poudlard.

"Du sport?"

Oui. Du tir à l'arc et de l'escalade en fait."

_Ca explique la poignée de main énergique._

Elle ferma la voiture et le guida à l'intérieur.

"Tir à l'arc. Vous chassez des animaux? Je croyais que vous utilisiez des armes plus puissantes pour cela." Elle eut un petit rire.

"Non, non. Je ne chasse pas. Je ne m'entraîne que sur des cibles. Ce n'est pas vraiment une activité qui sert à quelque chose dans la vie de tous les jours. Je ne le fais que par divertissement."

"Ah."

Ils montèrent un escalier et marchèrent le long d'un couloir. Le bâtiment était presque vide.

"Et vous?"

"Comme sport?" demanda-t il. Elle acquiesça. "Rien de particulier. Un peu d'endurance et des exercices musculaires."

"Ca n'a pas l'air du genre de chose qu'on fait pour s'amuser."

Severus prit soin de garder une expression neutre. Il ne se voyait pas en train de lui expliquer que la raison principale était de survivre aux séances de tortures et à des combats mortels.

"Non, pas pour s'amuser," dit il. Elle n'insista pas.

"Rien d'autre?"

"Lorsque je n'enseigne pas, il m'arrive de faire des recherches." Il la regarda. "Rien d'aussi professionnel que vous j'imagine. Beaucoup de sorciers travaillent seuls, ou avec un petit nombre de correspondants."

Ils continuèrent de marcher vers la zone des laboratoires. Elle lui montra le petit bureau qu'elle occupait, avec l'installation habituelle du micro-ordinateur et d'un fouillis de papiers et de documents.

"Voilà. C'est ici que je passe le plus clair de mon temps, sinon je suis dans le labo qui se trouve à coté."

Severus regarda autour de lui en essayant d'identifier ce qu'il pouvait, c'est à dire pas grand chose. Il y avait un grand poster sur un mur, avec une mosaïque de petits rectangles et de libellés, reliés entre eux par des flèches. Intrigué, il s'approcha pour mieux voir, mais il n'y avait pratiquement aucun terme qui lui était compréhensible.

"C'est le schéma du cycle de Krebs," expliqua Hélène. "C'est presque une tradition d'en avoir un quelque part sur un mur."

"A quoi est-ce que ça sert?" demanda-t il. En sachant d'avance que la réponse ne lui apprendrait rien.

"C'est probablement la réaction biochimique la plus importante dans le règne animal. En gros ça décrit la manière dont nous tirons de l'énergie à partir de la nourriture pour faire fonctionner nos muscles."

"Oh."

"Magnifique n'est-ce pas?"

"Et bien ..." Elle se mit à rire doucement.

"Je vous taquine. Je serais stupéfaite si vous pouviez comprendre une fraction de ce qui est écrit là dessus."

Il grimaça en l'entendant lui expliquer encore une fois à quel point il était inculte, même si manifestement elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Elle continua d'une voix plus sérieuse.

"Le corps humain est une machine chimique extrêmement complexe. Mon travail consiste principalement à essayer d'en comprendre les mécanismes élémentaires."

Il aurait voulu lui demander comment quelqu'un pouvait avoir l'idée de passer des années à une telle entreprise, mais il n'avait pas de doute que la réponse était évidente pour elle, et que poser la question ne ferait que souligner une fois de plus son ignorance. Il cherchait ce qu'il pourrait bien dire d'autre, mais elle lui épargna cet l'effort.

"Une utilité majeure de ce type de recherche est de trouver des remèdes à des maladies," ajouta-elle.

Ah oui. Il se rappelait que les Moldus ne bénéficiaient pas de l'immunité particulière qui était un des avantages des personnes magiques. Il se demanda si elle le savait.

"Les sorciers ne tombent pas malades," dit il d'un ton sec, et avec un sourire légèrement suffisant.

"Ah c'est vrai. J'avais oublié ça." Elle n'eut pas l'air de s'en froisser.

Ils continuèrent de discuter, et Hélène lui montra comment elle utilisait l'ordinateur. C'était un outil impressionnant. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre exactement comment il fonctionnait, ni même comment elle l'utilisait, mais il était clair qu'elle s'en servait intensivement. Ils passèrent dans la grande pièce du laboratoire proprement dit, et la vision plus familière des récipients et des éprouvettes lui redonna un peu plus de confiance en lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive les appareils électriques.

"D'après ce que j'ai pu voir," expliqua-t elle, "une différence importante entre nos 'manips' et les votres est que, comme nous n'utilisons pas de magie, nous avons besoin de contrôler très précisément les dosages et d'autres paramètres comme la température. C'est pour cette raison que nous utilisons tous ces d'appareils."

Elle en décrivit un certain nombre avec un luxe de détail qui lui donnait le vertige. Chaque explication ne faisait qu'ajouter à sa confusion. Severus sentit le désespoir le gagner. Son découragement était à la mesure de ses espérances précédentes. Hélène s'arrêta soudain en voyant sa mine.

"Ca ne va pas?"

"Non." Il poussa un soupir fatigué. "Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais," continua-t il, "mais franchement je suis complètement désorienté par tout cela. Ce que je voulais faire me semble désormais impossible."

Réunir les connaissances et les techniques des deux mondes avait pu sembler une bonne idée, mais ça devenait vraiment une chasse au mirage. Il regarda son coffre portatif. Il n'avait même pas envie de faire les tests qu'il avait préparés.

"Mais que vouliez vous faire exactement?" demanda Hélène.

Il n'y avait pas de raison de lui cacher une ambition qui n'avait aucune chance d'aboutir, sinon pour se préserver un minimum de fierté. Il leva les yeux pour la regarder. Son visage exprimait une réelle sympathie et aucune trace de commisération.

_Que préfères tu Severus, la fierté ou la sympathie?_

En temps normal il fait le premier choix, mais dans ce moment de déprime, et perdu dans cet univers étrange, il se dit que cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il expliqua son projet, permettre la préparation de nouvelles potions en exploitant les techniques Moldu.

"Mais je réalise maintenant l'extrême complexité de votre science, et les nombreuses différences dans les approches et les procédures. Il faudrait des années pour simplement préparer un tel travail."

Il n'aurait pas été surpris de la voir afficher une expression de supériorité, et certainement c'est ainsi qu'il aurait accueilli une telle démarche. Au lieu de cela, Hélène semblait réfléchir très sérieusement à son problème, comme s'il lui avait demandé son conseil. Il y eut un long silence, et il s'apprêtait à lui dire que cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, et qu'il abandonnait, lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

"Ca parait effectivement difficile. Il s'agit de deux sujets complexes, extrêmement spécialisés, et qui ne partagent pas du tout la même logique, mais il est trop tôt pour passer un jugement définitif."

Elle fit un geste vague pour désigner les multiples équipements dans la pièce.

"Ne vous attachez pas aux détails de nos procédures," continua-t elle. J'ai sans doute fait une erreur de vous en parler. Ce qui est important c'est la méthode scientifique, pas les appareils." Ses yeux se mirent à briller. "Je pense que votre idée est fascinante, et je voudrais vraiment y consacrer plus de temps. Nous avons quand même fait des avancées significatives l'autre jour."

Son optimisme lui remonta un peu le moral. Encore une fois elle venait de lui montrer sa valeur.

"J'espère que vous avez raison. La moindre des choses que je puisse faire est de réaliser les tests que j'avais prévu pour aujourd'hui." Il indiqua son coffre. "Voyons déjà ce dont je suis capable dans cet environnement."

"Voilà la bonne attitude. Je vais dégager un établi pour que vous puissiez vous installer."

Severus prépara deux potions et vérifia la qualité des résultats. L'une d'elle était supposée renforcer la solidité d'un matériau, et l'effet était donc assez facile à mesurer. Il en enduisit un segment de fil attaché à un plateau de balance et testa le poids maximal qu'il pouvait y placer avant rupture du fil. Il fit également la même expérience avec une potion qu'il avait préparée la veille à Poudlard.

"La différence est remarquable," nota Hélène. "Un kilo quatre contre neuf cent grammes."

"Effectivement. La potion 'idéale' a un effet presque une fois et demi supérieure à celle que je viens de faire."

"Et avez vous fait le même test dans votre laboratoire?"

"Oui," dit il avec un sourire satisfait. "Je n'ai pas oublié vos excellent principes. L'effet est supérieur à celui ici, un kilo six environ. L'influence du lieu de préparation est donc le plus important," ajouta-t il d'une voix songeuse.

"Ca me parait logique," répondit elle en hochant la tête.

Il soupira une fois de plus. C'était peut être logique pour elle, mais il avait encore du mal à appliquer la logique à ce domaine.

"Au moins aurais-je appris un certain nombre de choses utiles," concéda-t il. "Je vous remercie une fois de plus pour votre aide." Il commença à ranger ses affaires.

"Je vous en prie, c'était très intéressant et j'ai beaucoup appris moi aussi. Est-ce que vous voulez prendre une tasse de café avant de partir?"

Il hésita. Il était quand même très déçu. Revenir à Poudlard lui permettrait au moins de retrouver le confort de son environnement habituel, mais il continuerait sans doute à ruminer sur cet échec, et ça le déprimerait encore plus. Il regarda la jeune femme et décida qu'il ne lui déplairait pas de partager sa compagnie pendant encore un moment.

"D'accord."

Ils retracèrent leurs pas en suivant les longs couloirs déserts. A un moment, des exclamations se firent entendre en provenance d'une des salles de classe. Au moment où ils passaient devant, le niveau sonore monta subitement.

"Attention! Il y a un troll!"

"Sort de protection pour tout le monde!"

"Dégagez la voie. Je vais lancer une _Boule de feu_."

Severus sortit sa baguette magique avec la rapidité d'un tireur d'élite et adopta immédiatement une posture de combat. Sa baguette était pointée vers la porte tandis que son bras gauche était étendu pour protéger Hélène et la pousser sur le coté. Il ne se passa rien pendant un instant et Severus, voyant qu'aucun monstre ne n'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, avança vers la porte avec l'évident intention de l'ouvrir avec violence. Hélène l'attrapa de justesse par le bras, et une fois de plus il fut surpris de sa force.

"Arrêtez! C'est juste un jeu."

Il la regarda sans comprendre. _Des Moldus qui jouent avec un Troll?_ Il vit qu'elle faisait des efforts pour ne pas rire.

"C'est un jeu de rôle," expliqua-t elle. "Une histoire d'aventure et de sorcellerie."

"Un jeu drôle?"

Elle lui expliqua ce dont il s'agissait et il écouta médusé. Ces Moldus étaient incroyables. Le Ministère passait son temps à essayer de cacher la réalité du monde des sorciers, et ils avaient toute une industrie de jeux et d'histoires autour de la magie.

"Je connais ce groupe," ajouta Hélène en indiquant la porte. "Il m'arrive souvent de jouer avec eux. Vous voulez voir comment ça ce passe?"

Il n'en était pas très sûr, mais sa curiosité prit le dessus et il acquiesça.

Il y avait trois jeunes hommes, et une jeune femme, assis autour d'une table avec des feuilles de papiers, des livres et des figurines miniatures. Un des garçons était derrière une sorte de paravent en carton avec le dessin d'un dragon crachant du feu et un magicien qui lui jetait un sort.

Les joueurs les saluèrent à peine, tellement ils étaient occupés à leur bataille avec le Troll. Severus avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir mis les pieds dans un asile de fous. Il pouvait comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu, mais ces 'sorciers' pratiquaient une forme de magie complètement extravagante, et pourquoi diable utilisaient ils des barbares Moldus pour se battre et agir là où un sorcier serait infiniment plus efficace? Les joueurs passaient la moitié de leur temps à lancer des dés de formes bizarres. Au début il avait cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'instruments de divination, mais ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler de probabilités.

_C'est juste un jeu, et ça n'a rien à voir avec la réalité._

Il jeta un regard à Hélène et à sa surprise, elle suivait l'action avec une passion évidente. Elle avait manifestement complètement oublié qu'ils avaient prévu de prendre un café. Il le lui aurait rappelé, mais il était étrangement réticent à l'interrompre, et à dire vrai ce n'était pas inintéressant de la voir ainsi. Cette femme était une véritable énigme. Comme pouvait elle réconcilier son évidente intelligence avec un comportement aussi enfantin? Et puis il se rendit compte qu'en fait une fois de plus, c'était lui qui était singulier. Harry et ses amis, Dumbledore et maintenant Hélène. Tous prêts à jouer dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion.

_Grâce soit rendue à McGonagall et à son sérieux. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi proche d'elle._

Severus ne pouvait pas imaginer _s'amuser_ à quelque chose. Il n'aimait pas les jeux, et l'activité la plus agréable qu'il pouvait concevoir serait de retrouver et de passer des heures à décrypter les écrits perdus de Merlin. Il s'imagina un instant en train d'ouvrir un vieux grimoire poussiéreux dans ses quartiers à Poudlard.

Seul.

Et pourquoi pas ce qu'ils avaient fait l'autre jour avec Hélène? Oui, ça avait été un moment appréciable. Le frisson de la découverte et le plaisir d'un échange intellectuel. Un moment appréciable, mais de penser à ces choses lui rappelait son entretien avec le Directeur et ce souvenir le mettait mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait et le mélange d'inconfort et d'indécision menaçait de faire revenir la colère froide qui semblait être son humeur par défaut.

Il regarda Hélène et les autres Moldus encore une fois en s'efforçant de chasser ses idées noires. Ils étaient tous pendus au résultat de chaque action. Le système qu'ils utilisaient pour calculer des dommages était rudimentaire mais efficace. Le combat allait bientôt finir. Deux des personnages gisaient inconscient, leurs figurines renversées sur le plateau. Il comprenait qu'elles pourraient être ramenées à la vie, par le survivant, à condition qu'il parvienne à tuer le Troll. Le dé à la forme bizarre fut lancé une nouvelle fois et Severus se surprit à espérer une issue heureuse. Il s'arrêta sur le 20.

"Touche critique!" D'autres dés furent lancés. "36 points de dommage."

"Très bien. Le Troll est mort." Les joueurs acclamèrent le résultat.

"Je fouille le corps et ensuite je verse de l'huile brûlante dessus." Le sourcil de Severus se leva dans une interrogation muette, _De l'huile brûlante? Pourquoi faire?_ Mais il n'osa rien dire.

"Bien. Tu trouve une petite amulette en bois, et 5 pièces d'or."

Le maître de jeu donna aux joueurs une feuille de papier avec un dessin de l'amulette. Severus se tordit le cou pour essayer de décrypter les pseudo runes qu'il pouvait y voir. Il reconnaissait certaines d'entre elles, mais la combinaison n'avait aucun sens, et beaucoup étaient mal dessinées.

_On dirait la Glyphe de Mordred, mais pourquoi est elle associée avec ce signe de l'eau?_

"On y va?" demanda Hélène, interrompant sa rêverie.

"Hmm?" Il redescendit sur terre. "Oui, bien sûr."

Il dirent au revoir aux joueurs et reprirent la direction de la sortie.

"Vous jouez vraiment à ce jeu?" demanda Severus.

"Oh oui. J'avais déjà commencé des années avant de rencontrer Ethan. Je me souviens que je lui avais même appris les règles et qu'il s'était joint à notre groupe." Elle s'arrêta et continua avec une voix plus posée. "J'ai arrêté jusque après que ..." Elle détourna son regard sans finir la phrase. "Puis j'ai repris lorsque Alice et Richard sont partis pour Poudlard. C'était ... je ne sais pas. Un peu comme une manière d'être plus proche d'eux," finit elle presque dans un murmure. Son visage était soudain devenu triste.

Severus nota sa gêne. Sa réaction habituelle à la douleur des autres était une indifférence auto protectrice, mais à ce moment, pour une raison inconnue, il avait envie de faire quelque chose pour elle.

"Je suis désolé," dit il maladroitement.

Sans réfléchir, il tendit impulsivement la main. Elle se tourna vers lui au même moment, et sa main glissa le long son bras. Il la retira brutalement comme si il venait de toucher une surface brûlante. Hélène le regarda avec une expression curieuse.

"Vous n'aimez pas toucher les gens, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t elle doucement.

"Je ..." Il déglutit. "Non."

Ils étaient tous les deux seuls dans le couloir. Hélène ne pensait plus à ses souvenirs. Elle voyait devant elle quelqu'un qui lui semblait aussi vulnérable qu'elle se sentait elle même.

"Pourquoi faites vous tant d'efforts pour paraître si dur? Je vois bien que vous avez des émotions comme tout le monde."

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me parler de ça!_

"Pour l'amour de Merlin!" s'exclama-t il.

Le déséquilibre incessant qu'il subissait depuis des jours finissait par avoir raison de lui. Il aurait voulu hurler de rage, mais le Directeur avait raison. La colère n'était pas la solution à son problème. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Comme un homme qui trébuchait au bord d'une falaise, il cherchait désespérément quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher pour ne pas tomber dans le vide. Il prit une profonde inspiration et fixa un point au bout du couloir.

"Ce n'est pas ... facile pour moi," dit il plus calmement.

Elle brûlait d'envie de lui demander de s'expliquer, mais il était également évident qu'il faisait des efforts considérables pour garder le contrôle de lui même. Cet homme était vraiment un mystère. Il n'était pas un garçon timide et peu sûr de lui. Elle avait pu mesurer la force de sa personnalité. Il montrait plutôt les signes de quelqu'un qui est soumis à des pressions intolérables. Elle ne dit rien et recula plutôt d'un pas en arrière. Le fait de lui donner plus d'espace semblait avoir un effet positif parce qu'il se détendit visiblement, même s'il continuait de ne pas la regarder.

"Café?" proposa-t elle après un moment. Il hocha la tête d'un coup sec et ils reprirent leur chemin.

La cafétéria était presque vide elle comme le reste du bâtiment, mais au moins elle était ouverte. Hélène lui indiqua une table vide et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Severus alla s'asseoir et considéra distraitement sa main droite, en dépliant et repliant lentement les doigts. Hélène revint avec deux tasses de café, et un peu de crème et de sucre. Elle s'installa en face de lui. Severus porta la tasse à ses lèvres et prit une gorgée avec précaution, puis il vida la tasse d'un trait.

"Au moins vous appréciez notre café," dit elle avec un sourire amusé.

Il hocha la tête encore et leva enfin les yeux pour la regarder. Son visage exprimait toujours la même curiosité teintée de sympathie.

"Je vous prie de m'excuser," dit il. "Des problèmes personnels," ajouta-t il vaguement.

"Vous ne voulez pas en parler?" demanda-t elle doucement.

Severus hésita avant de répondre, ce qui en soit était un signe de son désarroi. Normalement il aurait refusé avec véhémence.

"Je ne sais pas," dit il finalement. Il se rendit compte que c'était une réponse particulièrement stupide. "Je veux dire, non. J'ai besoin de réfléchir."

"Réfléchir tout seul n'est pas toujours la bonne solution. Quelque fois c'est mieux de parler avec un ami."

Il la regarda en se répétant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une adolescente ridicule, obsédée par ses émotions, mais d'une femme dont il avait appris à respecter l'intelligence.

_Et si quelqu'un ici est obsédé par les émotions, c'est fichtrement bien moi._

"Je ne dis pas ça en pensant à moi," continua-t elle, "même si j'espère que vous pouvez me considérer comme une amie, malgré le fait que nous ne nous connaissons pas très bien."

Il pensa aux rares personnes qui étaient, ou qui avaient été, ses amis. Lucius, Lily Dumbledore, Harry, Remus._ Mieux vaut le présent que le passé_. L'amitié n'avait jamais été facile, ni pour lui ni pour eux. Il essaya de s'imaginer en train de parler de ses problèmes avec Remus. Il lui faudrait certainement plus qu'un pichet de Whisky de feu.

"Je serais heureux d'être votre ami," répondit il doucement.

Un splendide sourire éclaira son visage. C'était vraiment surprenant. Hélène n'était pas particulièrement joli, mais à ce moment elle était véritablement radieuse. Il n'avait jamais provoqué une telle réaction chez quiconque. C'était un peu troublant, mais il ne le regrettait pas, bien au contraire.

"Merci. J'aimerais bien avoir un ami parmi les ..." Elle fit un geste vague.

"Les sorciers?"

"Oui," souffla-t elle.

Leur position était désormais inversée. Il avait retrouvé un certain équilibre, et elle était vulnérable. Severus la considéra avec attention et fit un effort pour essayer de comprendre son désarroi. Hélène détourna les yeux et se mit à jouer avec sa tasse.

"Ce jeu, votre intérêt pour les potions. Vous avez vraiment envie de faire partie de notre monde."

Elle acquiesça brusquement, toujours sans le regarder et avec une expression presque fautive, comme s'il s'agissait d'un interdit qu'elle voulait braver. Ses mains faisaient tourner machinalement la tasse vide sur la table.

Il pouvait comprendre que sa position était certainement inconfortable, à la frontière entre deux univers qui s'ignoraient mutuellement. Elle n'appartenait vraiment ni à l'un ni à l'autre, et en plus elle était seule désormais. Il savait ce que c'était que la solitude, même s'il en avait pris son parti depuis longtemps.

" Vous avez conscience des problèmes que cela pose?" dit il avec une gentillesse inhabituelle.

Elle haussa les épaules, puis elle croisa son regard pendant un instant. Il y avait de l'envie dans ses yeux, mais aussi quelque chose de douloureux.

"Quoique je fasse, ça va être difficile." Elle se força à faire meilleure figure. "Peut être que je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre. Un autre ... Ethan."

_C'est une Moldu. Elle n'appartient pas à notre monde. Ca ne peut causer que des ennuis._

La logique lui disait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de l'encourager, et normalement c'était suffisant pour Severus Rogue. Il avait l'habitude de faire son devoir, et d'être raisonnable. Ce n'était pas toujours agréable, mais c'était le prix à payer pour garder l'ordre des choses.

_Bien sûr. Avec cette logique, Voldemort serait encore là. Bel ordre en vérité._

C'était le chaos dans la Chambre des Secrets qui avait mis fin à cet ordre là, pour créer un autre, sans aucun doute meilleur. Les paroles du Directeur lui revinrent en mémoire.

_"... votre coeur est aussi important que votre cerveau ..."_

Il considéra la jeune femme devant lui, qu'il venait d'appeler son amie, et qui avait tellement envie de rejoindre la communauté qui l'avait rejetée. Il prit une décision.

"Hélène?"

Elle leva les yeux.

"Il y a diverses occasions pour lesquels les parents des élèves peuvent être invités à l'école, ou au village," commença-t il. Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans le regard d'Hélène. "Je peux m'arranger pour vous faire venir, et peut être à d'autres moments également. Est-ce que ça vous plairait?"

Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de poser la question. Le sourire radieux était de retour, plus brillant encore qu'avant. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire lui même.

"Merci," dit elle. "Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que ça veut dire pour moi."

"Je m'en rends compte."

Elle eut un petit rire, comme si ce n'était pas très sérieux, mais ses yeux brillaient. Severus ressentait une chaleureuse impression de satisfaction, et en même temps il était inquiet des conséquences possibles de ce qu'il venait de faire.

"Vous voulez un autre café?"

"Non. Je vous remercie. Je crois que je vais y aller maintenant."

"Est-ce que je peux vous déposer quelque part?"

"Ca ne sera pas nécessaire. Je vais juste trouver un coin tranquille et Transplaner."

"Je vais vous montrer un endroit approprié."

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la cafétéria. Elle le guida jusque dans la cour, et de là dans un petit passage entre deux immeubles.

"Personne ne peut vous voir ici."

Il regarda autour de lui pour vérifier, et effectivement ils étaient à l'abri des regards. Il hocha la tête et se retourna vers elle. Il avait à peine fini son geste qu'elle se jetait contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il se raidit immédiatement avant de répondre maladroitement à son geste.

"Je sais que vous n'aimez pas être touché," murmura-t elle, la tête contre son épaule. "Mais je veux vraiment que vous sachiez que j'apprécie beaucoup ce que vous faites pour moi." Il émit une sorte de grognement en guise de réponse, mais il ne chercha pas à la repousser.

Elle le relâcha et il se tordit un instant la bouche dans une grimace gênée, mais elle voyait bien que c'était plus par manque d'habitude qu'à cause d'une véritable réticence.

"J'ai beaucoup apprécié les moments que nous avons passé ensemble, Hélène," dit il avec douceur. "Je vous reverrais avec plaisir."

"Moi aussi."

Il fit un pas de coté et elle agita la main pour lui dire au revoir.

"Bye, bye."

Sa main s'agita en retour, plus discrètement. Il lui sourit une dernière fois et Transplana. Hélène resta un moment à regarder la place vide où il avait été, puis elle serra ses bras autour d'elle joyeusement, avant de repartir vers sa voiture d'un pas énergique, qui se transformait parfois en petits sauts d'impatience, avec des pensées heureuses plein la tête.

* * *

_Notes de l'auteur:_

_Ce cher professeur viens de faire un grand pas, mais le chemin reste long. _

_Certains détails évoqués ici seront importants par la suite, mais ce n'est quand même pas la peine de prendre des notes. Le prochain chapitre est le dîner chez les Parkinson, avec Drago et Ginny à l'honneur. _

_Continuez avec les commentaires. Si quelque chose n'est pas clair n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, c'est vrai que l'intrigue est un peu tordue (la deuxième partie commence au chapitre 14, et je posterais peut être un résumé rapide à ce moment). _


	13. Chapitre 12 Diner chez les Parkinson

_Résumé: Ginny et Drago sont invités dans la haute société Serpentard, et ils vont rencontrer des gens intéressants ... et intéressés. Ca ne va être aussi 'cool' que chez les Weasley. Ce chapitre est un retour à l'intrigue principale. _

_Réponses aux commentaires (merci à Ptilaby, Elaur, Eiliss) _

_Les Vengeurs vont revenir dans le chapitre 16 (on les verra aussi un peu dans le 15) _

_Bien sûr qu'il faut caser Severus, après un bon dépoussiérage._

* * *

**_Chapitre 12 – Dîner chez les Parkinson_**

_Square Grimmaurd,_

Ginny mit la dernière touche à son rouge à lèvres et se regarda encore une fois dans le miroir. Elle murmura une incantation et son reflet tourna sur lui même pour lui montrer son profil et une vue arrière. Les miroirs magiques étaient bien pratiques pour ça, et ils évitaient aux sorcières élégantes de devoir se tordre le cou pour vérifier leur maquillage. Leur seul défaut était qu'ils étaient généralement bavards, mais ce soir elle n'entendit que des compliments. Finalement satisfaite, elle se leva et ajusta le châle sur ses épaules. En jetant un dernier coup d'oeil, elle s'abandonna pendant un instant au plaisir de s'admirer tout simplement.

_Drago a fait un choix magnifique._

Le châle était la façon idéale de combiner les riches teintes du vert Serpentard avec ses cheveux rouges et le marron dorée de sa robe. Ca avait été son cadeau de Noël.

_Vert et or. Ce sont vraiment nos couleurs personnelles. Tout un symbole en fait, celui du mariage entre nos deux Maisons._

"Oui tu es belle," dit Drago derrière elle, négligemment appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. "Mais tu es également en retard."

Elle regarda sa montre avec une pointe d'inquiétude, mais ce n'était pas vrai. Il était huit heures moins dix, et ils n'en auraient que pour une minute à sortir dans la rue pour Transplaner.

"Je ne suis pas en retard!" protesta-t elle.

"Hum, ça se discute. En tout cas Severus est déjà là, et il attend."

"Dans ce cas nous sommes tous prêts et juste à l'heure," dit elle gaiement en prenant son manteau. "Allons y."

Severus était vêtu de noir comme à son habitude. En dehors de la coupe distinguée de sa robe, la seule concession à l'élégance était une broche en argent qui retenait sa cape.

"Bonsoir Mademoiselle Weasley," dit il en inclinant légèrement la tête.

"Bonsoir, professeur," répondit elle. "Nous sommes très content de vous avoir avec nous ce soir."_ On pourrait penser qu'il m'appellerait par mon prénom désormais_

"Et moi également," murmura-t il.

Elle avait toujours du mal à le cerner. L'homme ne baissait jamais sa garde, en tout cas pas devant elle. L'attitude désagréable des années précédentes avait disparue, remplacée par une politesse réservée, mais seules quelques rares personnes comme Harry et Drago parvenaient à le mettre à l'aise, et encore pas toujours.

Le visage de Severus ne trahissait rien, mais Ginny aurait été surprise d'apprendre qu'il était tout aussi déconcerté à son égard. Malgré le fait qu'elle se comporte de manière spontanée avec tout le monde, il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre qu'elle pouvait être aussi franche qu'elle en avait l'air. Sa réputation pour toujours arriver à ses fins ne faisait rien pour le rassurer.

_Elle ne peut pas être aussi manipulatrice pour tant de choses, pour ne pas l'être dans sa vie privée également._

Bien sûr, il se pouvait qu'il se trompe à voir les choses au travers du verre déformant de la paranoïa Serpentard, mais c'était ainsi qu'il faisait pour toutes les personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas bien. En ce qui concernait Ginny, sa stratégie était d'observer comment Drago se comportait avec elle.

_Soit il s'en sort, et un jour je comprendrai ce qu'elle est vraiment, soit il échoue, et dans ce cas je serai là pour ramasser les morceaux._

"Pouvons nous y aller maintenant?" demanda-t il. "Nous devons Transplaner dans le parc et ensuite marcher jusqu'à la maison."

Ils sortirent tous les trois de la zone de protection autour de Grimmaurd. Les Parkinson leur avaient transmis les coordonnées nécessaires, et un instant plus tard ils se trouvaient au milieu d'un grand espace ouvert, à une cinquantaine de mètres d'une grande bâtisse isolée. Le sol à leurs pieds était recouvert de petits graviers clairs, et il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de végétation autour d'eux. Au lieu de ça, là où des arbres auraient pu se trouver, il y avait plusieurs statues de pierres, posées sur des petits socles. Severus leur fit signe de se diriger vers la maison.

Le crissement du gravier sous leurs pas rendait leurs mouvements particulièrement bruyants. Ginny se rendit subitement compte que les statues les plus proches tournaient la tête dans leur direction et suivaient leur progression avec une attention déconcertante. Elle jeta un regard inquiet à Drago.

"Système classique de protection familiale Serpentard," murmura-t il. "Ce sont en fait des Sentinelles Golem. Si nous n'étions pas attendus, elles nous auraient déjà attaqués."

Ginny considéra les statues avec un sentiment de malaise. Elles étaient certainement menaçantes. La plupart ressemblaient à des petits démons de la taille d'un enfant, mais avec des griffes et des mâchoires qui avaient l'air réellement dangereuses. D'autres étaient presque aussi larges que Hagrid, avec des membres puissants et des poings comme des marmites.

"Mais pourquoi?" demanda-t elle. "Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une famille Serpentard se faire attaquer." _Même pas par des Mangemorts, mais je ne pense pas que soit une bonne idée de le dire à voix haute._

"Moi non plus, mais ça c'est certainement produit dans le passé. Je crois me souvenir de quelque chose à ce sujet lors d'une rébellion de Gobelins." Il haussa les épaules. "De toute façon, ils prennent tous ce genre de précautions. C'est une tradition parmi d'autres."

Ginny posa la question sans réfléchir.

"Et vous en aviez chez vous à -" Elle s'interrompit en réalisant de quoi elle parlait. "Excuse moi."

Il détourna la tête, réticent à montrer ce que lui évoquaient ses souvenirs. Des images du passé remontèrent de sa mémoire. Ca lui faisait mal de penser à son ancienne demeure, mais il fit un effort pour répondre.

"Au Manoir des Malefoy, nous avions des plantes pour cela," dit il d'une voix éteinte. Il y en avait plusieurs sortes, disséminées dans le parc et autour de la maison. Elles étaient très belles le soir, surtout avec la lune qui se reflétait sur les feuilles. Lorsque le vent soufflait ..." Il secoua la tête.

"Je suis vraiment désolée," dit elle en s'approchant de lui. Il secoua la tête rageusement.

"Le seul coupable est mon _père!_" cracha-t il. Son visage était dur et il serra les poings en pensant à la personne qu'il haïssait le plus, même encore après sa mort.

Ils étaient restés en arrière et Severus les attendait avec un peu d'impatience. Il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il ait entendu au moins une partie de la conversation, mais il resta silencieux. Ils reprirent le chemin vers la porte d'entrée. C'était un grand panneau de bois sombre, avec des rivets métalliques sur le pourtour, et au centre un masque de bronze qui représentait un visage humain, ou presque. Les traits étaient vaguement reptiliens, sans cheveux ni sourcils. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il semblait dormir. Ginny commençait à ressentir une sourde appréhension. Les statues de garde et maintenant cette gargouille à l'entrée. Les Serpentards avaient vraiment des goûts atroces. Elle avait essayé de ne pas trop y penser jusqu'à présent, mais maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'une chose dans son esprit. L'horreur qui avait suivi la dernière fois qu'elle avait rencontré Mme Parkinson.

Elle tremblait légèrement. Drago et Severus s'en rendaient compte. Drago lui serra la main plus fort, mais la bouche de Severus était figée dans un trait mince et son expression ne montrait aucune sympathie. Elle pouvait presque l'entendre railler sur les limites du courage Gryffondor.

_Cet homme est tellement dur._

Elle savait être dure elle aussi. Par un effort de volonté, elle calma son tremblement. Son coeur battait toujours brutalement, mais elle n'allait pas lui donner l'occasion de la mépriser.

_Je n'ai pas peur._

"On y va?" dit elle. Sa voix était ferme et le regard qu'elle retournait au professeur était aussi dur que le sien.

Elle le vit soupirer discrètement et serra les dents. En fait Severus avait été sur le point de lui dire une parole rassurante, et l'expression sur son visage était simplement celle qu'il affectait par défaut. Il avait seulement soupiré en se rendant compte qu'il venait de perdre une occasion de lui montrer de la sympathie. S'il n'avait pas réagi assez vite, c'était uniquement parce qu'il était également en train de se préparer à affronter les autres invités, et il savait _qu'eux_ ne seraient pas des innocents sans malice.

_Tout ça devient vraiment trop compliqué._

Il se tourna vers la porte et murmura leurs noms à l'adresse du masque. Les yeux de la figure s'ouvrirent brusquement et examinèrent les visiteurs avec un regard pénétrant. Après quelques secondes, apparemment satisfait, le visage de métal afficha un sourire que Ginny trouva inutilement sinistre, et la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement.

_Je n'ai pas peur_, se répéta-t elle.

Deux Elfs de maison les accueillerent et offrirent de prendre leurs capes. L'intérieur de la maison était plus gai que ne le laissait présager l'extérieur. Ginny avait imaginé un décor comme celui du manoir des Malefoy, et en fait le hall d'entrée ressemblait plutôt à un des couloirs de Poudlard. C'était en partie du fait de la présence de nombreuses antiquités et de peintures, mais aussi à cause d'une impression d'age. La maison avait certainement plusieurs siècles. Un des Elfs les conduisit vers un grand salon où il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. Monsieur et Madame Parkinson s'avancèrent pour les accueillir.

"Ah vous voilà, c'est magnifique," dit Mme Parkinson. "Bienvenue professeur Rogue, Mademoiselle Weasley, et toi aussi Drago."

Mme Parkinson était une sorcière plutôt dodue. Elle leur fit un sourire amical et tendit sa main à Severus qui la porta furtivement à ses lèvres. Drago s'inclina respectueusement, et Ginny fit de son mieux pour exécuter une révérence acceptable. Elle s'était entraînée une partie de l'après midi, en prenant soin que Ron ne la surprenne pas. C'était suffisamment embarrassant de s'exercer en face d'un miroir qui passait son temps à faire des commentaires sarcastiques.

"Nous somme honorés, Madame, Monsieur," murmura Severus.

Monsieur Parkinson était un sorcier mince et aristocratique qui avait l'air beaucoup plus vieux que sa femme. Il les salua avec une dignité un peu raide. L'appréhension de Ginny laissa place à une résignation devant une soirée qui risquait d'être plutôt ennuyeuse. Elle ne voyait que des adultes en robes de cérémonie, à l'exception de Pansy qui discutait avec une vieille sorcière devant la cheminée.

Mme Parkinson laissa tout d'un coup son mari et Severus, et elle s'approcha de Ginny pour lui prendre le bras d'un geste très maternel.

"Je suis vraiment très content que vous ayez accepté de venir ce soir," chuchota-t elle. "Je suis encore complètement bouleversée en repensant à ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois." Elle frissonna. "C'est absolument horrible, jamais je n'aurais pensé que Lucius..." Elle jeta un oeil inquiet du coté de Drago, mais celui-ci ne les regardait pas. Elle secoua la tête. "Horrible, vraiment horrible." Elle regarda Ginny anxieusement. "Mais vous êtes complètement remise maintenant n'est-ce pas?"

"Euh, oui," répondit Ginny, embarrassée et plus qu'un peu étonnée.

"Vous êtes quand même très courageuse, et absolument ravissante. Vraiment je suis heureuse que vous soyez là."

"Merci," dit Ginny en ébauchant un sourire. _C'est une Serpentard? Je n'y crois pas!_

Malgré son empressement un peu ridicule, les yeux de Mme Parkinson pétillaient comme ceux du professeur Dumbledore.

"Ca vous surprend, hein?" dit elle en riant doucement. "Vous ne pensez quand même pas que nous étions tous des vieux fossiles coincés?"

Ginny ouvrit des yeux horrifiés et secoua la tête frénétiquement.

"Non! Euh, je veux dire bien sûr que non."

Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Madame Parkinson l'entraîna encore un peu à l'écart, dans la direction où se trouvait Pansy.

"Vous n'auriez pas complètement tort d'ailleurs. Certains d'entre nous sont insupportables, mais c'est pareil dans toutes les familles vous savez." Ginny pensa à Percy, et se corrigea immédiatement avec un pincement de culpabilité. Percy était revenu vers eux au moment où ils en avaient eu le plus besoin. Pansy se tourna vers eux pour les saluer. Madame Parkinson regarda Ginny d'un oeil critique.

"Je suis très contente pour Drago," continua-t elle. "Oh bien sûr je dois vous avouer que j'avais caressé l'espoir qu'un jour avec Pansy-"

"Maman!' s'exclama Pansy qui jeta à Ginny un regard affolé.

"Je sais, je sais. Je radote," admit la sorcière. "Je voulais juste vous dire que vous êtes la bienvenue parmi nous et que j'espère que vous allez passer une très bonne soirée. Il y a beaucoup de gens qui brûlent d'envie de vous rencontrer. Ne vous laissez pas impressionner et - Ah, excusez moi voilà le professeur Bouquinar qui arrive. Je vous laisse toutes les deux et je reviens tout de suite."

Avec une dernière tape amicale sur le bras elle s'en alla vers un très vieux sorcier qui venait d'arriver. Ginny se retrouva seule en face de Pansy, et pendant un moment les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent sans dire un mot. Elles ne s'étaient pas vraiment bien entendues pendant le trimestre, et depuis les événements avec Montague, Pansy avait plutôt essayé de l'éviter. Un Elf passa avec un plateau et Pansy saisit l'occasion pour en prendre deux coupes pleines d'un liquide mousseux et légèrement argenté.

"Tiens," dit elle en en offrant un à Ginny.

"Merci." Ginny chercha quelque chose à ajouter. Elle leva la coupe à la hauteur de son visage. "A ta santé."

"Toi aussi," répondit Pansy en faisant de même avec un sourire embarrassé.

"Ta maman est très gentille," dit finalement Ginny, dans un effort pour détendre l'atmosphère.

"Oui, elle ..." Pansy connaissait très bien sa mère. Elle n'était pas toujours, loin s'en faut, comme ce soir, et elle savait que celle-ci avait sciemment agi pour les laisser toutes les deux ensembles. Au début elle avait voulu échapper à cette soirée, mais ses parents avaient été intraitables.

"Oh Ginny, je suis vraiment désolée de ce qui s'est passé!" s'écria Pansy d'un seul coup. "Je te jure que je ne savais pas, ce qu'ils allaient faire."

Elle était au bord des larmes. Ginny de son coté ne savait pas vraiment quelle attitude prendre. Le plus simple aurait été de continuer à s'ignorer, mais ce n'était pas possible.

_Elle est peut être sincère, et j'aurais certainement besoin d'amis parmi les Serpentards._

"Oui c'est ce que Drago m'a dit," répondit Ginny d'une voix égale. Elle observait la jeune fille pour déceler la moindre trace de faux semblant.

"Ginny," dit Pansy d'une voix tremblante, en la regardant droit dans les yeux. "Je n'oublierai jamais quand il a démasqué Montague et les autres. On était tous terrifiés. C'est vrai que j'étais jalouse de toi, je pensais que tu m'avais volé Drago, mais ce soir là j'ai compris que ... que vous êtes vraiment différents. Lui il est fort, et toi aussi. Moi je ... enfin tu n'as rien à craindre de moi maintenant."

Pansy tenait son verre si fort que Ginny se demandait si elle n'allait pas le casser. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air de lui mentir. Elle pensa à Harry et à ce qu'il dirait dans une telle situation. Elle n'était pas aussi douée que lui pour pardonner à ses ennemis, mais sa manière avait fait ses preuves, même si elle se rendait compte que c'était plus difficile qu'elle n'avait cru.

"Je ne t'en veux pas," dit Ginny doucement. "Je te propose qu'on oublie tout ça. Qu'on reparte à zéro. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

Pansy déglutit, mais elle avait quand même l'air soulagée. Elle hocha la tête brusquement et força un timide sourire, juste au moment où sa mère revenait, accompagnée de Drago et de Severus. Mme Parkinson ne fit pas de remarques mais un rapide coup d'oeil au visage de sa fille lui suffit pour vérifier que ce problème là était résolu.

"Venez ma chère," dit elle en prenant le bras de Ginny. "Il faut absolument que je vous présente un de mes plus vieux amis." Elle les entraîna vers un homme de grande taille, avec des cheveux très courts et une moustache taillée en brosse. Il était habillé d'une robe qui ressemblait presque à un uniforme.

"Voici Terry Arlington. Il travaille pour le corps des Aurors au Ministère de la Magie. Terry, voici le professeur Rogue, et je ne pense pas que ce soit la peine de vous présenter Ginevra et Drago."

Le sorcier s'inclina vers Ginny et serra les mains de Drago et de Severus d'une poigne virile.

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer jeunes gens," annonça-t il d'une voix forte. "Alastor ne tarit pas d'éloges sur vous, à sa façon bien sûr, vous connaissez le bonhomme. Je tiens à vous féliciter personnellement pour vos exploits."

"Merci Monsieur," répondit Drago. "Vous avez travaillé avec Fol-Oeil?"

"J'ai eu le privilège d'être son apprenti pendant quelques années." Il se mit à rire. "Une expérience inoubliable, je vous le garantis. Enfin, maintenant je m'occupe plus de la partie administrative. Les paperasses et tout ça." Il jeta à Severus un regard plus sérieux. "Je crois que vous avez été en mesure de tirer parti de certains de nos équipements, hum ... _défecteux?_"

Severus acquiesça avec gravité.

"Certainement Monsieur, et si vous avez participé à cette aide, alors nous vous devons beaucoup. Ils ont été essentiels au plus fort de la bataille."

"Et bien dans ce cas, j'en suis ravi," affirma Arlington. Il jaugea Severus du regard. "Il est vital que nos jeunes sorciers et sorcières soient bien formés, et je pense que c'est le cas. Qu'en pensez vous Mademoiselle Parkinson?" ajouta-t il en ce tournant vers Pansy.

"Euh, Oui ... bien sûr," répondit elle en jetant un regard mal assuré vers Severus.

Mme Parkinson les guida ensuite vers un groupe de trois personnes. Un couple un peu âgé avec un jeune homme qui leur parlait avec assurance.

"Voici Madame et Sir Comil, qui sont les actionnaires majoritaires de Nimbus Flyware, et le brillant Trevor Themis, qui travaille au Ministère et qui est en charge des relations avec le Magenmagot."

_Les balais Nimbus!_ pensa Ginny. _Ca c'est quelque chose d'intéressant._

"Ravi de faire votre connaissance," dit Sir Comil avec un visage jovial. Il regarda Ginny avec intérêt. "Votre carte Chocogrenouille vous montre en train de jouer au Quidditch, jeune fille, par contre mes pauvres yeux n'ont pas été en mesure d'identifier la marque du balai sur lequel vous volez."

"Euh, en fait je ... j'utilise un vieux modèle Brossdur," confessa Ginny, mal à l'aise et priant pour qu'il ne lui fasse pas avouer la véritable raison. L'absence de moyens pour acheter quelque chose de mieux, ce qui serait encore plus humiliant que de reconnaître qu'elle avait choisi une marque concurrente. Drago monta à sa rescousse.

"Mais Ginny ne va pas le garder encore très longtemps," interrompit il. "Je pilote un Nimbus moi même, et je peux témoigner de sa supériorité." Il jeta un petit regard narquois à Ginny.

"Ce qui ne fait qu'ajouter au talent de Mademoiselle Weasley," ajouta Severus sarcastiquement. "Etant donné que malgré un tel handicap, l'équipe de Gryffondor arrive à battre Serpentard assez régulièrement."

Drago se retourna, piqué au vif. L'orgueil et une expression de colère se lisaient sur son visage. Tout le monde, y compris Ginny le regarda avec amusement. Il fit un effort pour dominer son irritation.

"Vous avez raison, Monsieur, et nous n'avons pas été assez bon dans le passé," admit il. "Mais cette année nous n'avons pas encore perdu un seul match." Il avait fermement l'intention de défendre son équipe.

"Oui," concéda Ginny avec malice. "Vous avez battu ... Pouffesoufle, tandis que nous avons pulvérisé Serdaigle."

Drago et Severus lui jetèrent deux regards également agacés, auxquels elle répondit par un sourire angélique. Trevor regarda la scène avec des yeux qui brillaient d'amusement, et Sir Comil éclata d'un rire sonore.

"Ah, la passion de la compétition," s'exclama-t il. "Je vois qu'elle existe également dans votre petit groupe. Excellent!" Il se tourna vers Drago. "Je crois bien me rappeler d'une commande importante pour le compte de votre Maison, il y a quelques années de ça. Je ne me trompe pas?" ajouta-t il avec une pointe de perfidie.

Drago soupira d'un air dégoûté. L'équipe Serpentard n'avait même pas l'excuse d'être mal équipée.

"Non," admit il. "Un jeu complet de Nimbus 2001." Il n'ajouta pas d'où venait cette générosité.

"Un investissement remarquable!" Sir Comil s'amusait manifestement beaucoup.

"Mais pour un retour mitigé," insista Severus sans complaisance. Drago fit la grimace mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire.

"Je n'ai aucune excuse à offrir," dit il fièrement. "Mais nous allons gagner la coupe cette année." _Je jure que nous allons le faire, même si je dois tuer l'équipe à la tâche._

"C'est un défi?" demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

Il se tourna vers elle avec un peu de raideur.

"Ma loyauté t'est acquise et je te soutiendrai en toutes circonstances," dit il avec formalité, "mais le Quidditch reste un terrain neutre. J'espère que tu ne vas pas en faire un point de désaccord," ajouta-t il avec une trace d'inquiétude.

Ginny gloussa en voyant sa tête.

"Aucun désaccord tant que les moyens restent équitables," dit elle. Son expression devint soudain plus sérieuse, et elle ajouta en regardant aussi Sir Comil. "Il ne serait pas juste qu'ils reçoivent encore un jeu complet des modèles derniers cri, n'est-ce pas?" Severus renifla dédaigneusement.

"Harry a un Eclair de Feu lui!" s'exclama Drago. Il fronça les sourcils. "D'ailleurs c'est depuis ce moment que vous gagnez tout le temps," ajouta-t il.

"Je croyais que tu n'allais pas chercher des excuses?" répliqua Ginny.

Drago lança un regard désespéré vers Sir Comil. L'homme plissa les lèvres d'un air songeur, puis il échangea un regard rapide avec le professeur Rogue.

"Mademoiselle Weasley, si vous voulez bien nous excuser. Je pense que nous avons un certain nombre de choses à voir avec notre jeune ami," dit il.

Il fit un geste pour prendre Drago et Severus à l'écart.

"Hé! Attendez une minute!" s'écria Ginny. _Si Harry et Ron apprennent que j'ai laissé Drago acheter de quoi gagner la coupe, ils vont m'arracher les yeux._

Trevor éclata de rire et ils se tournèrent tous vers elle. Drago avait retrouvé le sourire suffisant qu'elle n'avait pas oublié. Elle le regarda durement.

_Je ne vais pas pouvoir les arrêter, mais je peux quand même poser des limites._

"Drago peut avoir ce qu'il veut, mais le reste de l'équipe garde ce qu'ils ont," proposa-t elle.

Drago prit son temps pour répondre. Il faisait la moue et se tapotait le menton comme s'il hésitait sur la manière de faire monter les enchères. Ginny commença à bouillir.

_Il n'a pas intérêt à jouer à ça, et je vais lui faire payer chaque seconde qu'il me fait attendre_.

"Drago ..." murmura-t elle d'un ton lourd de menace.

Drago réalisa soudain que Ginny était parfaitement capable de lui faire regretter ce petit moment de satisfaction, et avec elle ça pouvait durer beaucoup plus longtemps qu'un match de Quidditch.

"D'accord," acquiesça-t il avec un grand sourire. "Un balai, un seul."

L'expression de Ginny ne changea pas en retour. Elle continuait de le regarder fixement. Il essaya d'adoucir les choses.

"Et je te donnerai le mien en échange," ajouta-t il.

"Quelle générosité," railla-t elle. "Ton vieux balai. Je suis touchée, vraiment."

Drago se demanda s'il n'avait pas poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin. Si Ginny faisait la tête toute la soirée, ça allait donner une impression désastreuse. Elle n'allait quand même pas lui demander des excuses devant tout le monde. Ses réflexions furent interrompues par un grand éclat de rire de Trevor. Ginny lui sourit enfin pour montrer qu'ils étaient quittes. Drago souffla de soulagement, et Sir Comil les entraîna lui et Severus pour aller discuter tranquillement. Madame Parkinson se tourna vers Ginny avec un air amusée.

"Bien jouée ma chère," approuva-t elle. "Ces jeunes gens ont parfois besoin qu'on leur rabaisse un peu leur caquet." Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Trevor qui pencha la tête de bonne grâce. "Oh, mais votre verre est vide, je vais vous en chercher un autre."

"Je vous en prie, Madame," interrompit Trevor. "Laissez moi m'en occuper. La même chose?" demanda-t il à Ginny. Elle acquiesça et lui tendit son verre.

Madame Parkinson le remercia du regard et continua sa présentation aux autres invités. Ginny salua tout le monde très poliment en faisant des efforts pour garder la trace de tous visages qui passaient devant elle, et de se souvenir de leurs noms. Lorsque Trevor revint avec deux verres, elle discutait avec une très vieille sorcière qui radotait sur ses jeunes années à Poudlard, bien avant la deuxième guerre mondiale.

"Ah vous êtes là, Mademoiselle Weasley. Madame Dragonis, vous êtes toujours aussi splendide," dit il avec un charme désarmant à la sorcière qui devait faire quatre fois son age. "J'implore votre pardon, mais puis-je vous ravir notre jeune amie?"

La vieille dame rosit sous le compliment et murmura quelque chose d'indistinct à propos de l'impétuosité de la jeunesse. Trevor prit sans façon le bras de Ginny et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart.

"J'avais peur que vous m'ayez oublié," murmura-t elle.

"Ce serait parfaitement impossible," dit il galamment en lui donnant son verre.

Ginny trouvait qu'il ne manquait vraiment pas de culot, mais d'un autre coté sa compagnie avait des chances d'être plus intéressante que celle qu'elle venait de quitter. Madame Dragonis n'avait pas arrêté de se plaindre de toutes sortes de chose, depuis ses professeurs à Poudlard, jusqu'à la musique des Bizarr' Sisters. Elle prit une gorgée en faisant attention. La boisson n'avait pas l'air trop forte, mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude de l'alcool.

"Tout le monde veut vous voir," continua-t il en indiquant le reste des invités qui jetaient occasionnellement des regards discrets dans leur direction. "Même les vieux gâteux, mais ne vous y trompez pas. Tous ces gens ont de l'influence chacun à leur manière, alors n'hésitez pas à vous mettre bien avec eux." Il afficha un sourire que Gilderoy Lockart n'aurait pas renié et se pencha vers elle. "Mais je vous assure que je suis celui qui brûlait le plus de vous rencontrer," chuchota-t il.

"Oh." Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment interpréter son attitude.

_Est-ce qu'il est en train de me draguer? J'espère bien que non. Beau et sûr de lui comme il est, il doit avoir l'habitude de collectionner les 'jeunes amies' à chaque réception._

Elle lui retourna un sourire timide et gêné. Il fronça soudainement les sourcils avant de rire doucement, d'une manière un peu supérieure qu'elle trouva très agaçante.

"J'oubliais que vous êtes une Gryffondor," dit il comme pour corriger sa réaction. "N'imaginez surtout pas que je cherche à vous séduire." Elle rougit furieusement et lui lança un regard noir. "Je suis désolé," dit il. "Je vous ai embarrassé et c'est entièrement de ma faute."

"Pas de mal," grogna-t elle d'une voix glaciale.

Trevor inclina immédiatement la tête et écarta les bras dans un geste de supplication, tout en gardant son aisance et sa bonne humeur.

"Ne soyez pas en colère avec moi. Je vous en prie. Je vous assure que je ne pensais pas à mal, et j'aurais vraiment du faire plus attention."

_Ne soyons pas ridicule, et ce n'est pas la peine de se brouiller avec quelqu'un avant même de le connaître._

"Ce n'est rien," concéda-t elle. "En fait c'est plutôt moi qui suis maladroite ce soir."

Il releva la tête et afficha un sourire éclatant.

"Vous êtes une ravissante jeune fille, et tout sauf maladroite." Il lui fit un clin d'oeil en donnant un coup de menton vers l'endroit où Drago et Severus discutaient avec Sir Comil. "Après tout, vous êtes une excellent joueuse de Quidditch." Elle se mit à rire, et il leva son verre en toast. "A notre réconciliation alors!"

Ginny secoua la tête mais elle continuait de riredoucement. Il était vraiment trop charmeur pour qu'elle puisse lui garder rancune.

"D'accord," dit elle en touchant son verre avec le sien. "Mais vous allez me dire pourquoi vous vouliez tellement me voir ce soir?"

Le visage de Trevor prit immédiatement une expression plus posée.

"Pas seulement vous, mais aussi votre ami. Le plus brillant des élèves de Serpentards, et qui rêve d'une glorieuse carrière politique."

"Comment savez vous ça?" questionna-t elle en le regardant avec méfiance. Il sourit et haussa légèrement les épaules.

"Des rumeurs, quelques confessions, une ou deux déductions." Il agita négligemment la main. "Le contraire me surprendrait énormément." Il prit une gorgée de vin, et soudain ses yeux la fixèrent avec intensité. "Je me trompe?"

Ginny mit un peu de temps à réagir, et à ce moment là c'était déjà trop tard.

_Merlin! C'est la dernière fois que je bois un verre avec un Serpentard._

"Peut être," répondit elle en restant sur ses gardes, même si elle était sûre de son expression avait certainement déjà dévoilé ce qu'elle aurait pu avoir envie de cacher. "Mais si vous voulez que nous parlions de ça, je crois que je vais insister pour que Drago soit présent."

Il hocha la tête.

"Certainement. Il est important que vous et votre _partenaire_ soyez en accord." Elle ouvrit des yeux étonnés, et il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire entendu. "Oui, je suis au courant de ça également," ajouta-t il.

Ginny se força à réfléchir à toute vitesse. _Comment peut il le savoir? Personne n'en a jamais parlé, certainement pas dans les articles de presse sur nous._

"Vous avez fait des recherches sur nous?" dit elle en le regardant sévèrement. Comme il ne répondait pas, elle continua de réfléchir. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre de joute, et surtout elle n'avait rien pu préparer. "Bien sûr, vous êtes curieux de savoir comment nous avons détruit V-" Il l'interrompit en levant le doigt. Ginny fronça les sourcils. "Allons, tout le monde peut dire son nom maintenant?" Il secoua la tête.

"Pas ici. Ce n'est pas si simple. Les gens ont eu peur pendant trop longtemps, et il est déjà revenu une fois." Il donna un coup de tête vers le reste de l'assistance. "Dans cette maison, tout le monde utilisera le terme de Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Ginny eut une soudaine intuition.

"Comme s'il s'agissait d'une figure récurrente," murmura-t elle. "Je parie que c'est comme ça qu'on appelait Grind- Enfin celui que Dumbledore a vaincu."

Il acquiesça sobrement.

"Vous comprenez très bien." Il but une autre gorgée. "Et bien sûr, c'est quelque chose que vous pouvez utiliser à votre avantage," ajouta-t il tranquillement.

Elle hocha la tête lentement. Son cerveau était en ébullition et elle n'était pas sûre de suivre toutes les subtilités de ce qu'il disait. _Drago devrait être là. Lui il sait comment discuter avec ce genre d'interlocuteur._ Elle essaya de gagner du temps.

"Excusez moi," répondit elle avec un sourire prudent. "Mais quand un Serpentard commence à me parler de ce qui est à mon avantage, je regarde d'abord quel peut être _son _intérêt à lui."

Trevor ne marqua aucune surprise. Ce qu'elle disait était l'évidence même et il n'y attacherait aucune importance, si ce n'était le fait qu'elle était une jeune Gryffondor. Même si elle était manifestement douée, certains concepts seraient forcément plus difficiles à comprendre pour elle. Une fois de plus il se félicita d'avoir réussi à l'aborder seule. Les choses auraient été beaucoup plus compliquées si Malefoy avait été présent.

Puisqu'elle venait de lui dire, maladroitement, qu'elle se méfiait, il avait désormais son ouverture pour aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à coeur. Pour un Serpentard, la candeur n'était rien d'autre qu'une arme comme une autre.

"C'est très simple," annonça-t il. "Mon intérêt est de gagner en prestige et en influence, et en même temps de défendre les principes que nous partageons." Il s'approcha d'elle et baissa la voix. "Nous avons plus de choses en commun que la vieille garde poussiéreuse qui tient actuellement les rênes, et nous voulons tous faire avancer les choses. Notre coopération est donc parfaitement logique."

Elle y réfléchit. Evidemment il était ambitieux.

"J'ai déjà atteint une position conséquente," ajouta-t il, "mais je suis encore un simple fonctionnaire dont la carrière dépend du soutien de personnages plus puissants. J'en connais plusieurs qui apprécieraient votre appui, et je suis convaincu que vous serez d'accord avec eux."

Ginny n'avait pas l'habitude d'être importante au point de constituer une opportunité pour la carrière de quelqu'un d'autre. Evidemment c'était assez grisant. Elle ne doutait pas que Drago serait très intéressé, et l'idée qu'ils puissent participer ensembles à ce nouveau jeu lui plaisait énormément. C'était vraiment dommage qu'ils leur faillent d'abord terminer leurs études.

"Et nous apporterions le soutien des vainqueurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres," compléta-t elle.

Trevor acquiesça. _Elle manque sans doute d'expérience, mais au moins elle n'est pas stupide._

"Et vous allez vous rendre compte que cela n'a rien de trivial," confirma-t il. Du coin de l'oeil il vit que le dîner allait bientôt être servi. Il se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille. "Il va falloir nous séparer maintenant. Prenez le temps de réfléchir à ce que je vous ai dit, on se retrouvera après."

Il inclina la tête avec courtoisie et s'éloigna d'elle. Elle le suivit avec un regard songeur, jusqu'à ce que Drago lui prenne le bras.

"Une conversation intéressante?" demanda-t il. Il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer qu'ils avaient passé un long moment ensemble.

"Très."

Elle ne pouvait pas en dire plus. Les invités étaient maintenant guidés jusqu'à la salle à manger, et ce n'était pas le genre de sujet qu'elle pouvait aborder dans une foule. Heureusement, ils avaient d'autres moyens de communication. Ginny prit sa main et murmura l'incantation qui leur donnait un rapport mental rudimentaire, un petit à coté bien pratique de leur fusion avec le Choixpeau magique. Chaque couple avait découvert qu'ils pouvaient ainsi communiquer silencieusement avec un simple contact physique. Des images et des phrases passèrent rapidement devant l'esprit de Drago, et il grogna sa compréhension. Ils auraient quand même besoin d'en rediscuter dans le détail, mais pour l'instant il en savait assez pour être sur ses gardes. Ginny ne s'était pas trompé, il était très intéressé.

Il chercha Trevor du regard et le vit prendre congé d'un sorcier plutôt corpulent, avec lequel il avait manifestement échangé quelques mots rapides. L'homme leur avait été présenté comme étant Lord Shrummer, un membre important du Magenmagot. Une demi douzaine d'Elf de Maison répartirent les invités à des places réservés autour de la table. Ginny et Drago étaient placés de part et d'autre de la maîtresse de maison. Pansy se trouvait à la droite de Ginny et le professeur Rogue était en face d'eux.

Lorsque tout le monde fut servi, les Elfs firent venir le premier plat, sous la forme d'assiettes déjà préparées. Ils étaient trop petits pour faire le service directement, mais ils faisaient flotter les assiettes et les carafes de vin avec une coordination remarquable. Ginny vit avec soulagement qu'il y avait également des verres d'eau déjà remplis. Elle était assez intimidée par le cérémonial élaboré du repas, et la salade de fruits de mers devant elle était tellement joliment disposée qu'elle n'osait presque pas y planter une fourchette. En fait elle ne savait même pas quels couverts elle devait utiliser. Il y en avait une véritable panoplie de part et d'autre de son assiette. Ginny n'avait jamais assisté à ce genre de réception et elle s'inquiétait de l'étiquette à suivre, sans compter que beaucoup de personnes continuaient de la regarder régulièrement.

_Je sais que je vais me ridiculiser._

Pansy s'aperçu de son trouble et se pencha vers elle.

"Ca ne va pas?" murmura-t elle.

C'était le moment ou jamais de tester leur nouvelle amitié.

"Je n'ai pas l'habitude de tout ça," répondit Ginny avec la même voix. "Je vais probablement utiliser la mauvaise fourchette ou quelque chose comme ça, et ils vont tous se moquer de moi."

Pansy étouffa un rire.

"Ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'as qu'à suivre ce que je fais. Utilise toujours les couverts les plus éloignés de l'assiette et tiens ton verre par le pied pour ne pas laisser de traces de doigts." Elle gloussa discrètement. "J'ose espérer que tu ne vas pas t'empiffrer avec des bouchées énormes, ni roter bruyamment ou quelque chose comme ça?"

Ginny roula les yeux au ciel mais remercia Pansy d'un sourire. Bientôt tout le monde était en train de manger, et les conversations allaient bon train. Elle remarqua que les personnes les plus âgées étaient souvent à l'origine des conversations, et que dans les couples l'un des deux parlait beaucoup plus que l'autre. En général c'était le sorcier, mais pas toujours. Tout le monde était très courtois et personne ne se coupait la parole.

L'entrée fut suivi d'un plat de volaille rôtie, manifestement du gibier sauvage, servi avec un vin rouge très foncé. Peu après que tout le monde ait commencé à manger, Lord Shrummer saisit son verre et s'adressa à Madame Parkinson à haute voix.

"Encore une fois votre table est un pur délice Madame," dit il d'une belle voix grave. "M'autorisez vous à porter un toast?"

"Mais bien sûr, mon Lord," répondit elle ravie. Elle prit son propre verre en main, et l'ensemble de la table suivit son exemple. "A qui ou à quoi voulez vous adresser cet honneur?"

Lord Shrummer leva son verre devant et au dessus de lui.

"A notre bonne fortune, à la défaite d'une terrible menace," il se tourna vers Drago et Ginny, "et à cette vaillante jeunesse qui l'a rendu possible."

"Toast, toast," répondit un autre invité.

Des bruits d'approbations éclatèrent un peu partout le long de la table, et désormais tout le monde les regardait. Ginny rougit et Drago se tortilla sur sa chaise. Les sorciers et sorcières burent à leur santé et plusieurs applaudissements se firent entendre. Lorsque le silence fut revenu, Drago se leva et s'inclina pour saluer l'assistance. Il regarda Mme Parkinson et ses yeux demandèrent l'autorisation de répondre, qui lui fut accordée d'un battement de sourcils.

"Merci bien pour l'honneur que vous nous faites mon Lord, Madame, et vous tous," dit il avec aisance. "C'est un réel plaisir d'être avec vous ce soir, et je tiens à exprimer mes plus sincères félicitations à notre hôtesse et notre hôte." Il s'inclina encore une fois et d'autres applaudissements s'élevèrent.

"Bien dit jeune homme," approuva Shrummer. "Vous combinez le talent avec l'éloquence, et il n'y a rien de mieux pour illustrer ces principes que nous chérissons tous, et que nous ne devrions pas oublier." Il regarda autour de lui. "Peut être même que si nous étions plus vigilant à les défendre, nous n'aurions pas besoin de combattre un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres tous les vingt ans."

"Si seulement c'était aussi simple," lui répondit un autre sorcier. "Mais la plupart d'entre eux affirment _défendre_ ces mêmes idéaux." Il prit le reste de la table à témoin. "Ils sont même généralement acclamés pour cela au début de leur carrière."

"Demetrius n'a pas tort," ajouta Mr. Parkinson. "Comment faire pour identifier de telles perversions?"

"Aucun sorcier, ou sorcière, ne le peut certainement," concéda Shrummer sans se démonter. "C'est bien la raison pour laquelle nous devons faire confiance à nos traditions les plus anciennes, et confier à un _groupe_ d'individus le soin de les implémenter." Il regarda une nouvelle fois Drago et Ginny. "Comme ont fait nos jeunes amis."

Quelques exclamations étouffées, et des murmures, saluèrent cette affirmation.

"Vraiment, Septimus," répondit Madame Dragonis de sa voix flûtée. "Loin de moi l'idée de déprécier ce qu'ils ont fait, mais considérez quand même les circonstances. Vous savez comme moi que Fudge leur a refusé son assistance et nous avons tous les deux siégé au tribunal du jeune Potter." Elle se tourna vers les deux jeunes gens. "Ce que vous avez fait était remarquable, mais depuis quand les traditions commandent elle de confier une telle tâche à des élèves?"

Plusieurs personnes les regardèrent, mais cette fois ci avec des expressions beaucoup plus interrogatives. Ginny se sentit tout d'un coup mal à l'aise. Un coup d'oeil lui fit repérer Trevor qui les regardait avec insistance.

_Il s'attend à nous voir participer à cet argument. Est-ce un piège?_

Elle jeta un regard à Drago qui se posait manifestement la même question.

_On dirait vraiment que tout cela est arrangé_, se dit il. _Très intéressant. Si je leur dis ce qui c'est vraiment passé, alors je soutiens Shrummer et indirectement Trevor._

Normalement il ne songerait pas à participer à un tel débat sans avoir plus d'informations concernant les protagonistes, et les loyautés réelles des uns et des autres. Quoiqu'il dise, il était certain de se faire des ennemis et ça n'était jamais une bonne chose. Le problème était qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. S'il ne disait rien, il risquait de passer pour un faible, ou un lâche, et cela serait une première impression qu'il pouvait avoir du mal à faire oublier.

D'un autre coté, ce que Trevor avait dit à Ginny était certainement vrai. Ils avaient beaucoup à gagner à travailler ensemble. Il regarda Severus mais le professeur gardait un visage inscrutable.

_Je sais ce que je peux leur dire, et qui va leur plaire._

Drago se redressa sur son siège et s'adressa à la vieille sorcière.

"En réalité, Madame, nous avons effectivement suivi la voie traditionnelle, mais nous sommes remontés très loin en arrière," dit il finalement. Une expression de triomphe passa sur le visage de Trevor. Il n'y avait rien que de la curiosité sur celui du Lord Shrummer, mais l'homme avait probablement beaucoup plus d'expérience pour cacher ses sentiments.

"Qu'est-ce vous pouvez bien vouloir dire par là," répondit Dragonis avec une pointe d'agacement. Drago fit un effort pour bien choisir ses mots.

"Je veux dire que bien sûr, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que nous soyons capable de détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans une aide extérieure," dit il. "Même le professeur Dumbledore ne pouvait pas le vaincre, mais il a conçu un plan pour y arriver quand même." Toute la table sans aucune exception le regardait avec fascination. "Il s'est arrangé pour ne nous puissions reproduire une partie de la magie des Fondateurs de Poudlard. Ce sont leurs traditions que nous avons suivies."

Des exclamations de surprise, et d'autres réactions d'étonnement, et d'incrédulité, fusèrent des quatre coins de la table.

"Les Fondateurs!"

"C'est incroyable!

"Comment est-ce possible?"

Le calme revint après quelques instants, mais la plupart des convives semblaient sceptiques, et certains fronçaient les sourcils d'un air menaçant. Un très vieux sorcier, qui n'avait encore rien dit, s'adressa à eux avec une voix rendue rauque par l'âge.

"Jeune homme, j'ai passé une grande partie de mon existence à étudier ce sujet, et je dois dire que je suis extrêmement surpris," dit il d'un ton qui rappelait celui du professeur Rogue en classe. "Les Fondateurs n'ont laissé que très peu de choses les concernant, à l'exception de l'école elle même, et ce que vous appelez leur tradition n'est guère plus que les principes moraux attachés à chaque Maison, et que nous connaissons tous."

Il n'accusait pas précisément Drago d'être un menteur, mais c'était limite. Pansy se pencha vers Ginny.

"C'est le professeur Alan Bouquinar," chuchota-t elle. "Il est une des Langues-de-plombs au Département des Mystères."

Drago échangea un regard rapide avec Severus, qui hocha la tête imperceptiblement. Il se tourna ensuite vers le vieux sorcier.

"Vous avez raison, Monsieur," dit il avec assurance, "mais il y a d'autres marques de leur passage. J'ai eu la chance de pouvoir accéder à l'ancienne résidence de Salazar Serpentard, et de converser avec la dernière relique des Fondateurs. Je veux parler du Choixpeau Magique, bien sûr."

Le professeur Bouquinar le regarda avec stupéfaction.

"Qui donc s'est permis de vous initier à ses mystères?" demanda-t il brusquement. Il avait l'air scandalisé que ces secrets aient été dévoilés à un simple élève, et à en juger par les expressions d'autres invités, il n'était pas le seul. Autour de la table, ceux qui connaissaient l'existence de la dernière demeure de Serpentard, murmuraient furieusement des explications aux autres.

"C'est moi même, Monsieur," répondit Severus calmement. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui et un lourd silence tomba sur l'assistance. "Sur les instructions du professeur Albus Dumbledore."

Personne ne dit rien et les visages se détendirent graduellement. Ils admettaient que Dumbledore avait l'autorité de faire une telle chose, et après tout le résultat avait été positif. Les Serpentards étaient des gens pragmatiques, et de fait le sujet de la légitimité de Drago à avoir été initié aux secrets des Fondateurs était clos. Restait la curiosité sur ces secrets eux mêmes.

"Vous avez été particulièrement privilégié de contempler ces merveilles," dit il à Drago. "Mais dites nous. Qu'ont elles fait pour vous?"

Drago ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de montrer un sourire de satisfaction en anticipant leur réaction. Il fit durer le plaisir en ajustant sa position sur son siège avant de répondre. Il pouvait vérifier que absolument toute l'assistance était pendue à ses lèvres.

"Dans ce lieu particulier, le Choixpeau s'est adressé à moi et m'a invité à visiter son espace intérieur."

Il marqua une pause, à la fois pour qu'ils puissent bien imaginer la scène, et aussi parce que le souvenir de cet instant ne le laissait pas indifférent lui même. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, sa voix était devenue plus rêveuse et distante.

"Je me suis retrouvé dans une pièce où les Quatre Fondateurs étaient assis, enfin je veux dire leurs avatars bien sûr. Je leur ai parlé et Salazar Serpentard lui même a accepté de m'instruire."

L'affirmation était tellement stupéfiante que personne ne disait rien. Il y eut quelques exclamations étouffées et les visages se tournèrent vers le vieux professeur, dans l'attente qu'il confirme ou réfute ces paroles. Il avait un visage extrêmement sérieux et ses yeux ne lâchaient pas Drago.

"Quelle preuve pouvez vous nous apporter de cette rencontre?" défia-t il.

Drago haussa les épaules.

"Je peux vous décrire ce que j'ai vu, et répondre à vos questions." Il eu soudain une inspiration. "Je pourrais placer une mémoire dans une Pensine si vous le voulez."

Lord Shrummer se tourna immédiatement vers Mr. Parkinson.

"Voilà qui m'a l'air d'être une excellente idée. Pourriez vous arranger cela cher ami?"

Leur hôte acquiesça et fit signe à un des Elfs. Quelques minutes plus tard, celui-ci apporta une coupe de pierre avec une bordure finement ouvragée. Elle fut placée sur la table devant Drago qui se concentra un moment, et prit sa baguette pour extraire une de ses dernières conversations avec Salazar, lorsqu'ils avaient discuté de Voldemort.

Il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit lorsqu'il plaça la Pensine au centre de la table. Le souvenir fut rejoué sous la forme d'un couple de figurines, d'une taille réduite au quart, qui flottaient au dessus de la coupe, visibles et audibles par tous. Seules les voix, légèrement déformées, du Fondateur et de son élève résonnaient dans la pièce. Même le professeur Bouquinar semblait fasciné par cette vision. Mr. Parkinson était proprement tétanisé, comme la plupart de l'assistance.

Lorsque la scène fut terminée, le vieux sorcier repassa certaines portions, et exécuta une sorte d'arrêt sur image pour pouvoir mieux examiner la silhouette de Salazar. Il fit cela pendant plusieurs minutes, au milieu d'un silence sépulcral, avant de lever une nouvelle fois les yeux vers Drago. Cette fois ci un véritable respect se lisait dans son regard.

"J'accepte cette mémoire comme authentique," dit il simplement.

Il prit sa baguette et prononça une incantation en faisant un mouvement complexe. L'image au dessus de la Pensine disparu, et la surface vaporeuse et argentée se mit à tourbillonner comme un lavabo qui se vide. Il y eu une explosion étouffée et le récipient retrouva un état placide.

"Mais qu'avez vous fait!" s'écria Mr. Parkinson, horrifié. "Ce souvenir n'a pas de prix!" Madame Dragonis fit une moue dédaigneuse.

"Effectivement," répondit le professeur. "C'est un témoignage direct et unique, mais c'est justement pour cette raison que je tiens à le détruire." Il regarda l'assistance solennellement. "Les Fondateurs ont été très clairs sur ce point. Aucune copie de leurs mémoires ne doit être conservées sauf celles qu'ils ont expressément sélectionnées." Il regarda Drago dans les yeux. "Le Choixpeau dispose d'une l'autonomie suffisante pour choisir les exceptions, mais il doit être le seul."

"Il me semble que Merlin lui même avait fait un tel voeu," ajouta Terry Arlington.

"C'est exact," confirma Bouquinar, "et pour les mêmes raisons sans doute. Conserver le secret sur des connaissances qui ne doivent pas être laissées entre toutes les mains, et réduire les risques d'un culte dévoyé de leurs personnalités." Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Drago.

"Je veux bien croire à votre récit jeune homme, mais je reste curieux. Quelle raison a pu pousser l'esprit de Salazar Serpentard à former un nouvel apprenti? Il n'a pas simplement suffi de le lui demander je pense?"

Drago fit la grimace et regarda rapidement le professeur Rogue.

"Non, ça n'a pas été si ... simple." Il détourna son regard et fixa la Pensine désormais inerte. "Je venais d'être confronté à plusieurs vérités ... pénibles. J'ai été invité à utiliser le Choixpeau et lorsque j'ai rencontré Salazar Serpentard il ..." Drago déglutit, et sa main se crispa sur la nappe au souvenir de ce que l'avatar lui avait fait subir. "... il m'a donné une deuxième chance," finit il dans un souffle.

Il se tourna vers le professeur Rogue, et les deux échangèrent un regard qui excluait tous les autres. Drago voyait une étonnante expression de compréhension dans le regard de son parrain, et Severus savait que eux seuls pouvaient vraiment réaliser de quoi il parlait.

"Certains d'entre nous ont eu beaucoup de chance dans les amis et les mentors qu'ils ont rencontrés," murmura-t il. Drago acquiesça lentement.

Le reste de l'assistance restait silencieux, en essayant de digérer ce récit extraordinaire. Pour eux, ce qu'ils venaient de voir était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une expérience religieuse. Les assiettes étaient froides, et il aurait suffi d'un geste pour les réchauffer, mais plus personne n'avait vraiment faim. Drago tendit la main pour prendre son verre d'eau. Sa bouche était sèche comme du coton.

Madame Parkinson fut la première à réagir en retrouvant ses instincts de maîtresse de maison. Elle fit un signe discret en direction d'un des Elfs pour que les plats suivants soient rapidement apportés. Shrummer regardait Drago d'un air pensif et calculateur. Ginny vit quelque chose flotter entre elle et Pansy. Une flûte du même Champagne argenté qui avait été servi à l'apéritif se posa devant son assiette.

Le dîner reprit lentement son déroulement normal. Les invités recommencèrent à parler, à voix basse d'abord, et puis d'un ton plus joyeux au fur à mesure qu'ils retrouvaient leur aisance. Pansy vit que sa mère avait un visage particulièrement triomphant. Elle savait que dès demain matin, la haute société magique londonienne ne parlerait que de cette soirée, qui resterait certainement un sujet de conversation pendant des mois. Ceux qui n'avaient pas pu venir s'en mordraient les doigts, et les autres feraient encore plus d'effort que d'habitude pour être invités la prochaine fois.

Après le dessert, les convives retournèrent dans le grand salon. Une musique douce flottait dans l'air, et les Elfs proposèrent du café et des friandises. Drago repéra Severus qui discutait avec le professeur Bouquinar. Trevor et Shrummer firent un signe discret pour que lui et Ginny les rejoignent. Quand ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, Drago regarda les deux hommes avec une certaine réserve, et Ginny foudroya Trevor du regard. Il tendit le bras pour les accueillir avec son sourire éblouissant.

"Drago, vous avez été magnifique," dit il avant qu'elle ne puisse protester. Il se tourna vers Lord Shrummer comme pour le prendre à témoin.

Les yeux de Ginny brillaient de colère, mais Drago était plus intéressé par le regard évaluateur de Lord Shrummer. Il ne savait pas grand chose de l'homme, sinon qu'il disposait d'une réelle influence politique, et il se souvenait maintenant d'une occasion où son père avait vivement critiqué Shrummer pour son refus de prendre position avec lui. Pendant la fin du repas, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à la manière de l'aborder.

"Vous nous avez quand même tendu un piège," dit il pour bien montrer qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Bien sûr ce n'était pas un vrai reproche.

"Ce n'était pas un piège, mais une opportunité pour vous," répondit Shrummer de sa belle voix basse. "Et vous vous en êtes tirés brillamment." Il regarda Ginny avec une bienveillance quasi paternelle. "Allons, arrêtons là ces petits jeux. Vous venez de montrer que vous êtes capable de comprendre ces choses. J'ai une proposition pour vous ... deux." Ginny détourna son regard de Trevor. "Etes vous intéressés?"

Drago et Ginny échangèrent un regard.

"Nous avons besoin d'en savoir plus sur ce que vous voulez faire avant de pouvoir nous engager," répondit Drago raisonnablement. "Vous avez entendu ma promesse à Salazar. Je suis prêt à défendre les principes de notre Maison, et en fait des Quatre, et de lutter contre les Mages Noirs."

"Et moi j'ai fait le voeu d'être à ses côtés," ajouta Ginny avec ferveur.

Le sorcier corpulent leva la main d'un geste rassurant.

"Rien de tout cela n'est incompatible avec mon offre. Quoique que certains puissent penser des Vieilles Familles," il regarda Ginny qui afficha un air gêné, "nous n'avons pas tous accueilli le Seigneur des Ténèbres à bras ouverts, et ceux qui l'ont fait en ont payé le prix," ajouta-t il en regardant Drago droit dans les yeux.

Drago ne répondit rien. L'homme avait certainement raison, et ses paroles soulignaient une réalité inconfortable. Malgré ses actions personnelles, L'héritier des Malefoy ne pouvait pas à la fois revendiquer son appartenance à une ancienne famille, et ne pas en assumer les conséquences. Drago perdit une bonne partie de l'assurance que sa brillante prestation lui avait apportée.

"Nous pensons que les membres les plus puissants de notre communauté doivent s'allier pour prévenir le retour d'un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres," ajouta Trevor avec un sérieux inhabituel. Il posa un regard appuyé sur Ginny. "Cet idéal va bien au delà des Quatre Maisons."

"Il ne s'agit pas de politique, ni de pouvoir personnel," continua Shrummer. "Mais d'un projet noble et responsable qui vise à confirmer la paix et la prospérité que vous et vos amis avez rétablis. Je n'ai pas de doute que votre place soit parmi nous."

Drago et Ginny échangèrent un regard et leurs mains se touchèrent brièvement.

_Je ne vois pas de raison de ne pas travailler avec eux. Et toi?_

_Non ... je n'en vois pas non plus ... mais je ne suis quand même pas sûre._

_Il faut donner une réponse._

_Alors je te fais confiance._

"D'accord," dit Drago d'une voix ferme. "Nous sommes intéressés."

Shrummer hocha la tête. Il les avait observés avec attention, et il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le contact physique et la pause significative avant la réponse du garçon.

"Comment voyez vous la suite?" continua Drago. "Comme quelqu'un l'a fait remarqué, nous ne sommes encore que des étudiants."

"Qu'aviez vous prévu de faire après Poudlard?" interrogea Trevor. "Ca vous dirait de travailler pour le Ministère?"

"Oui," répondit Drago avec prudence. Trevor eut un sourire enthousiaste.

"Dans ce cas j'aurai besoin d'un assistant, et si vous avez le temps cet été, nous pourrons commencer par un stage. En attendant vous pouvez déjà profiter de votre présence à l'école pour identifier d'autres recrues."

Drago acquiesça. L'anticipation se lisait sur son visage.

"Vous avancerez de votre coté n'est-ce pas?" questionna Ginny. "J'imagine que vous avez l'intention de gagner les prochaines élections, à moins que Fudge soit avec vous?" Trevor et Shrummer se mirent à rire doucement.

"Non," dit Shrummer, "Fudge n'est pas avec nous, bien qu'il soit possible qu'il ait envie de changer de côté lorsque nous serons en position de force. Cet homme n'a aucun principe. Nous ne pouvons pas lui faire confiance," ajouta-t il d'une voix dure.

Drago hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. La coopération de Fudge aurait été un mauvais choix. Il était rassuré d'entendre qu'ils ne lui faisaient pas plus confiance que lui même.

"A terme il doit s'en aller, lui et ses larbins," ajouta Trevor. "Le Ministère a besoin d'un bon coup de torchon."

"Mais Percy n'est pas un de ses larbins," dit Ginny rapidement. Elle venait de réaliser que son frère pouvait bien se retrouver mêlé à cette histoire. "Je sais qu'il l'a été dans le passé, mais il s'est rangé à nos côtés lorsque Fudge a retiré toutes les défenses de Poudlard."

Elle jeta un regard appuyé à Shrummer pour bien souligner le fait que Percy avait agi _avant_ que leur victoire soit assurée, et même probable. Le politicien resserra légèrement ses sourcils. La jeune fille défendait son sang, et ce n'était jamais une chose à prendre à la légère.

"Qu'en pensez vous Trevor?" demanda-t il.

"Un jeune homme intelligent, et travailleur," répondit Trevor. Il haussa les épaules. "Mais il croit encore que la politique se fait comme un prépare un examen, et il attache un peu trop d'importance aux règlements."

Lord Shrummer regarda Ginny droit dans les yeux.

"Est-ce qu'il a des principes?"

Ginny n'était pas sûr que Percy attache autant d'importance aux principes qu'aux lois, mais en tout cas il était honnête.

"Il a des principes, oui," répondit elle. "Mais j'ai l'impression que votre question est plutôt de savoir s'il restera loyal lorsque les choses deviendront sérieuses."

Shrummer afficha un sourire d'appréciation devant la nuance.

"C'est effectivement la bonne question Mademoiselle Weasley." Il eut un petit rire avant de redevenir sérieux. Son visage prit une expression décisive qu'il n'avait pas montrée jusqu'à présent. "Quand nous serons prêts, nous agirons au grand jour, et selon les règles. A ce moment je vous demanderais _tous les deux_ de me convaincre de sa sincérité. Si vous ne le pouvez pas, alors ce sera tant pis. Cela vaut également pour votre père, et toutes les autres personnes que vous me recommanderez."

Ginny grimaça comme si elle venait de mordre dans un citron amer. Elle pouvait comprendre une telle attitude, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas quand même.

"Est-ce que vous les laisserez rester neutres?" demanda-t elle.

"Oui, mais dans ce cas, il ne participeront pas aux décisions."

"Ca me parait un peu ... brutal," dit Drago avec précaution. _Sinon même presque dictatorial._

Les deux hommes les regardèrent avec des expressions ennuyées mais très déterminées. Lord Shrummer jeta un regard au reste de l'assistance et décida de les entraîner encore plus à l'écart.

"Je sais ce que vous pensez, et d'une certaine manière c'est une bonne chose que nous ayons cette discussion maintenant, au début de nos relations." Il était très sérieux. "D'abord soyons clair, je ne recherche pas le pouvoir absolu. De toute façon ça ne marcherait pas. Mon intention est d'adapter le système du Ministère pour que les erreurs passées ne puissent pas se reproduire. Il faut pouvoir identifier et stopper avant l'heure la menace d'un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres, et en cas d'échec il ne faut pas qu'il puisse corrompre le fonctionnement du gouvernent."

Ginny ne pouvait qu'approuver vigoureusement. Elle avait été aux premières loges pour constater le traitement réservé à Harry.

"Ceci, et rien d'autre," continua Shrummer, "est mon objectif. Il se trouve que cela implique un certain nombre de changements dans nos édits, et pour les mettre en oeuvre il est nécessaire de prendre le contrôle du Ministère."

"Nous n'avons pas l'intention d'agir illégalement," ajouta Trevor. "Mais nous savons que beaucoup de gens ne vont pas être d'accord, et le sujet est trop grave pour les laisser nous bloquer."

"Quelles genres de lois comptez vous faire passer?" demanda Ginny.

"Nous n'avons pas le temps ici pour en discuter sérieusement," répondit Shrummer. "Mais par exemple, c'est un fait que notre société laisse trop de liberté dans l'usage de pouvoirs extrêmement dangereux. Considérez la chose suivante: n'importe quel sorcier après sa majorité peut étudier et utiliser toutes les pratiques magiques en dehors des _Impardonnables_, mais seule la magie de base figure dans les programmes officiels."

Drago hocha lentement la tête. Il avait lui aussi ses idées sur la manière d'enseigner les Arts Obscurs. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent. Ginny était d'accord sur le principe, et Drago était plus que cela.

"On est avec vous," dit il à Shrummer.

Le sorcier sourit et leva sa tasse de café en salut. Trevor était enthousiaste. Drago sentait le frisson d'avoir pris une décision importante. Il était sûr que ça allait constituer un premier pas significatif dans la carrière qu'il s'était choisi.

Madame Parkinson s'approcha d'eux pour les gronder gentiment d'être restés à l'écart. Shrummer s'excusa d'avoir monopolisé les jeunes invités, et il félicita la maîtresse de maison pour une réception remarquable. La suite de la soirée fut beaucoup moins sérieuse. Drago invita Pansy à danser, tandis que Trevor entraîna Ginny dans une valse tourbillonnante. Il y eut beaucoup de rires et d'autres discussions plus légères. A un moment cependant, Severus remarqua que ses élèves semblaient curieusement pensifs. Il décida que ça ne le concernait probablement pas, et continua sa discussion passionnante avec le professeur Bouquinar.

* * *

_Notes de l'auteur:_

_Inutile de dire que les conséquences de la décision de Ginny et de Drago vont être importantes. Plusieurs détails montrés ici seront significatifs pour la suite, et Trevor est un personnage qui va revebir. Le prochain chapitre "Transitions" sera assez court et clôturera la première partie. _

_Gardez le rythme avec les commentaires. _


	14. Chapitre 13 Transitions

_Résumé: Ce chapitre devait s'intituler "Vacances de neige" et ne figurer que Harry et la famille Granger, mais en fait j'ai enlevé quelques scènes et j'en ai pris d'autres du chapitre 14, notamment ce qui se passe avec Flitz. _

_Pas de commentaires (tout le monde est en vacances? snif)_

* * *

**_Chapitre 13 – Transitions_**

_Flash-back de quelques jours, en France au sud de Paris,_

"Tu prends la prochaine sortie, la 8 direction Chantilly," annonça Hermione. Elle avait une carte Michelin sur les genoux en même temps qu'elle consultait la brochure de l'hôtel qu'elle tenait à la main.

"Très bien," dit son père.

Jane Granger se tourna vers l'arrière de la voiture et s'adressa à Harry.

"Ca va être ta première nuit en France, alors on a voulu qu'elle soit un petit peu spéciale. Tu verras, c'est le genre d'endroit qu'on ne trouve qu'ici."

Harry ne pouvait que sourire en guise de réponse. Les Granger adoraient la France et ils y passaient toujours leurs vacances d'hiver. En fait ils voyageaient énormément à travers le monde, mais c'était le pays où ils revenaient le plus souvent, et en général dans le sud, ce qui était moins original.

"Je l'ai découvert l'année dernière," précisa Marc Granger joyeusement. "La BDA y avait organisé un séminaire de trois jours. C'était fantastique."

"Surtout la nourriture et les vins j'imagine?" se moqua Hermione.

"Oui bien sûr, mais l'ensemble lui même est magique." Il se mit à rire doucement. "Notre genre de magie, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

"C'est également un endroit très romantique," ajouta Jane avec un clin d'oeil à sa fille. "Il y a un grand parc boisé qui est parfait pour les promenades."

"Evidemment en cette saison il fait plutôt froid. Vous aurez besoin de trouver un moyen de vous réchauffer," dit Marc d'une voix pince-sans-rire.

Hermione tira la langue à ses parents et Harry éclata de rire. Les Granger étaient un couple de bons vivants avec une attitude très différente de celle d'Hermione sur bien des points. Peut être avait elle grandi en développant sa propre personnalité en réaction à la leur, même s'ils étaient aussi énergiques qu'elle dans leurs propres activités. Quoiqu'il en soit, il se sentait extrêmement confortable avec eux, et les doutes qu'il avait eu initialement sur cette idée de vacances en commun s'étaient complètement dissipés.

Ils avaient pris un hydroglisseur jusqu'à Calais, récupéré leur voiture, et amorcé la descente vers le sud en suivant l'autoroute A1. Le plan était de s'arrêter pour la nuit juste avant Paris, et de reprendre le lendemain. Ils auraient pu faire le voyage d'une seule traite, mais le trajet aurait vraiment été très long.

"Ce n'est pas une bonne idée lorsqu'on va aux sports d'hiver. C'est même la meilleure chance de se casser quelque chose."

En fait Harry avait vite compris que Marc et Jane n'avaient pas besoin de beaucoup d'excuses pour lui faire une démonstration de leur connaissance de l'hospitalité et de la cuisine du pays. Ils sortirent de l'autoroute et suivirent les directions précises que leur donnait Hermione pour se déplacer le long des petites routes de campagne. Au détour d'un virage, ils eurent leur première impression de l'hôtel. Avec l'optimisme caractéristique des appellations françaises, l'endroit était désigné comme étant le _Château de la Tour_, mais il s'agissait plutôt de deux grandes bâtisses dans le style traditionnel de la Picardie. Certainement ça n'avait rien à voir avec un château médiéval comme Poudlard.

Marc guida la BMW jusqu'à une place libre dans le parking et tout le monde descendit. Harry n'était pas mécontent de pouvoir enfin se dégourdir les jambes. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de récupérer les différents bagages, il se posa soudain une question sur l'organisation prévue. Il espérait bien que Marc et Jane ne seraient pas trop vieux jeu sur le fait que lui et Hermione partagent la même chambre. Rien n'avait été évoqué, et il ne se voyait pas en train de poser la question. Il allait en parler à Hermione, mais elle avait apparemment également réfléchi au problème car elle s'approcha discrètement de son père.

"Euh, Papa?"

"Oui?" Marc examinait d'un oeil critique le menu du restaurant qui était affiché à l'extérieur.

"Ca a l'air d'être un endroit assez cher, non?"

"Certes, mais je ne voudrais pas que Harry s'imagine que nous sommes radins. Et puis ce sont les vacances. On peut se permettre quelque folies."

"Oui, bien sûr, mais je veux dire ... euh, j'espère que tu ne penses pas que nous avons besoin de prendre des chambres, euh ... séparées?"

Il se tourna vers elle et fronça les sourcils.

"Quoi? Oh non. Je crois qu'il n'est pas question de partager la même chambre."

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir, mais elle insista quand même.

"Papa! S'il te plait, c'est vraiment idiot tu sais."

Jane et Harry les rejoignirent.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe darling?" demanda Jane.

"Ta fille propose de ne prendre qu'une seule chambre. Je ne suis évidemment pas d'accord." Harry ouvrit des yeux horrifiés. Hermione semblait prête à exploser de colère, ne serait ce que pour le manque de tact flagrant dont faisait preuve son père.

"Tu penses vraiment que c'est nécessaire darling?" questionna Jane d'une voix conciliante.

"Absolument ma chérie. Il est hors de question que nous partagions la même chambre avec un autre couple. Je veux dire, je sais que ce serait une économie substantielle, mais nous avons parfaitement les moyens de prendre deux chambres doubles."

"Papa!" hurla Hermione exaspérée. Son père la regarda avec un grand sourire triomphant et elle comprit qu'elle venait une fois de plus de se faire avoir. Elle avait marché tête baissée dans son piège. "Tu es impossible," s'exclama-t elle sans pouvoir décider si elle devait être furieuse ou le remercier. "C'est écoeurant. Tu savais que j'allais tomber dans le panneau."

"Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas si facile, tu connais tous mes trucs maintenant. Heureusement que Harry est là pour me fournir de nouvelles occasions de m'amuser un peu."

"C'est un plaisir Monsieur," ajouta Harry avec un enchaînement parfait qui lui valut un clin d'oeil complice de la part de Marc. Ces gens étaient les adultes les plus amusants qu'il avait jamais rencontré. C'était une raison de plus de remercier le ciel d'être amoureux de leur fille. Il regarda Hermione qui était encore piteuse, ce qui lui donna une occasion de la prendre dans ses bras.

Ils passèrent la grande porte d'entrée et se dirigèrent vers la réception. Bien sûr les Granger avaient réservé deux chambres depuis le début. Ils récupérèrent les clefs et montèrent à l'étage. Leurs chambres étaient de part et d'autre du couloir. Harry poussa la porte avec son sac. La pièce était claire et très haute de plafond. La décoration était luxueuse, avec des meubles anciens et un magnifique parquet chevron ciré comme un miroir. C'était presque intimidant, mais il y avait suffisamment de boiseries et de tentures pour donner une impression chaleureuse.

"On se retrouve en bas dans une demi-heure," proposa Marc.

Harry et Hermione rentrèrent dans leur chambre et fermèrent la porte. Ils se regardèrent, sourirent et se jetèrent l'un contre l'autre.

"Tu sais, ça rend les choses presque officielles," dit il. "Tes parents sont vraiment extras."

"Oui, et je suis très contente que vous vous entendiez aussi bien." Elle le regarda avec une pointe de sévérité. "Mais si vous vous mettez à deux contre une pour me chambrer, je te préviens que je vais prendre des leçons chez les Weasley."

Harry secoua la tête en riant. Il la serra contre lui et regarda le lit.

"Qu'est qu'on peut faire en une demi heure?" murmura-t il.

"Toi tu fais ce que tu veux, mais moi je m'habille pour le dîner." Elle l'embrassa légèrement et le repoussa gentiment. "Et d'abord, je veux prendre une douche."

Il n'avait pas vraiment espéré autre chose, et puis ils auraient tout leur temps plus tard.

"Tu me laisses te laver les cheveux?"

- - -

Une demi-heure plus tard, Jane et Marc les attendaient dans un des canapés du hall. Marc regarda sa femme et afficha un sourire de réminiscence.

"La tête qu'elle a fait! Ca n'avait pas de prix. Si seulement j'avais pu prendre une photo."

"Tu es cruel. Tu devrais te souvenir comment c'était quand _nous_ sortions ensemble."

"Rien n'a changé. Je t'aime toujours autant," dit il en la regardant avec tendresse. Jane sourit à son tour et se rapprocha de lui.

"Hmm. Ils vont bien l'un avec l'autre."

"Tu te rappelles quand on avait peur qu'elle nous ramène un rat de bibliothèque avec une calvitie précoce et des lunettes?"

"Harry a des lunettes."

"Ce n'est pas ce qui me faisait le plus peur."

"Je vois ce que tu veux dire."

_Fin du flash-back,_

- - -

_Quelques jours plus tard, Forêt Interdite, camp des Centaures,_

Flitz était juste en train de terminer son premier repas de la journée lorsqu'il entendit le Mentor approcher. Il avala rapidement la bouchée de gruau et brossa les brindilles et les feuilles qui collaient encore à sa crinière.

"Bienvenue à vous maître," dit il en faisant un effort pour articuler les mots correctement.

Il avait encore des difficultés avec la langue parlée, mais cette phrase là était désormais bien rodée. Il l'utilisait chaque jour après tout. Depuis qu'il était revenu du Rituel, le rythme de ses entraînements s'était brutalement accéléré. Il n'avait presque plus le temps de jouer avec les autres poulains, même si l'envie et le respect qu'il lisait dans leurs yeux compensait partiellement ses nouvelles obligations. Ceux qui l'avaient ostracisé auparavant, lui accordaient désormais une nouvelle considération mêlée de crainte. L'attitude des Centaures adultes avait également changé, mais d'une manière qui était plus difficile à interpréter. Les choses n'étaient plus les mêmes certainement, mais il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi.

"Bienvenue à toi Flitz," répondit le vieux Centaure.

Il tenait à la main plusieurs outils enveloppés dans un rouleau de cuir ainsi que des branches. Flitz regardait avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Ca ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose.

"Aujourd'hui petit, tu vas réaliser ton premier arc. Je viens de choisir trois belles branches de noisetier. J'espère qu'il ne t'en faudra pas plus."

Les jours précédents, ils avaient longuement parlé des principes de fabrication des arcs et de la manière de les régler et de les utiliser. Le Mentor lui avait démontré les différentes techniques de travail et Flitz avait même pu s'entraîner à tailler différentes sortes de bois. Il avait écouté avec attention, et en comprenant rapidement et instinctivement les principes mis en oeuvre. Les Centaures pratiquaient cet art depuis les temps immémoriaux, au point que leur connaissance était pratiquement devenue innée. Certains comme Lyman étaient des maîtres, et les moins doués étaient seulement compétents. Pour Flitz, ce premier essai serait un projet relativement simple, mais il s'agirait quand même d'une étape importante de son éducation.

Le Mentor regarda le jeune poulain examiner soigneusement les morceaux de bois. Flitz testait l'élasticité et l'équilibre de chaque branche. Il passait ses doigts le long des tiges, vérifiant chaque irrégularité avant de choisir celle qu'il utiliserait. C'était un test bien sûr, comme la plupart des tâches qui lui étaient confiées ces temps ci. Lyman ne laissait rien paraître, mais en vérité il n'était pas mécontent de son élève. Flitz avait à coeur de bien faire, plus qu'un autre en fait, et puis surtout il montrait les signes d'un vrai talent.

Le poulain choisit finalement une des branches et se mit à la préparer, à l'aide d'une râpe et d'un couteau de pierre. Lyman suivit ses gestes pendant un moment.

"Je te laisse faire," dit il. "Je reviendrais vérifier ton travail ce soir."

Il allait falloir à l'apprenti Centaure au moins le reste de la journée pour accomplir sa tâche, et encore uniquement parce qu'il n'était pas question de se lancer dans les procédures plus élaborées de trempage et de séchage du bois. Ces subtilités viendraient plus tard, après que l'élève ait atteint un niveau suffisant. Lyman était quand même impatient de voir le résultat.

- - -

_France,_

Cet après midi, alors qu'ils revenaient des pistes vers le chalet, un hibou les attendait, perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

"Hedwidge! Bonjour ma toute belle," s'écria Harry en levant le poing. L'oiseau s'envola du rebord et se posa sur son gant avant de lui picorer affectueusement les cheveux. Il fouilla dans sa poche pour trouver une barre chocolatée, et il lui en donna un morceau après avoir récupéré l'enveloppe attachée à sa patte. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur.

"Ca viens de Grimmaurd?" demanda Hermione.

"Oui." Il parcourut la lettre rapidement. "Rien de spécial. Tout le monde va bien. Ils donnent des leçons de Quidditch aux gosses. Ron dit que Alice devra absolument se présenter aux essais de recrutement pour l'équipe l'année prochaine."

"Et puis?" Hermione était contente pour Alice, mais le Quidditch n'était pas vraiment ce qui l'intéressait le plus.

"Il y a une note de la part d'Hélène qui nous remercie pour s'être occupé des enfants. Tiens, je crois que la suite t'intéressera plus. Ca parle de potions et de théorie magique."

Hermione leva un sourcil interrogateur et prit la feuille qu'elle se mit à lire silencieusement.

"Ca concerne les expériences qu'elle a menées avec le professeur Rogue," dit elle après un moment. "Elle a l'air de vouloir continuer avec ça." Hermione poursuivit sa lecture jusqu'au moment où ses parents les rejoignirent. Une ébauche de ride apparut sur son front et elle replia la lettre pendant que Harry expliquait qu'ils venaient de recevoir du 'courrier'.

"Qui est Hélène?" demanda Jane.

"C'est la mère de deux élèves de première année," répondit Harry. "Ce sont des amis de la soeur de Drago, et on les garde avec nous pendant une partie des vacances." Il se tourna vers Hermione. "Qu'est ce qu'elle dit d'autre?"

"Pas grand chose. Elle propose qu'on se retrouve à King's Cross au départ de l'Express." Harry sentit une réticence inhabituelle chez Hermione, même si elle essayait de le cacher. "Je propose qu'on envoie une lettre en retour pour demander à Ginny et Ron de prendre nos affaires. Comme ça on rejoindrait directement la gare, et on pourrait rester un jour de plus ici."

"Excellente idée," approuva Marc.

Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Harry relança Hermione au sujet de la lettre.

"J'ai l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas dire tout à l'heure."

"Ce n'est rien. C'est juste que je ne veux pas en discuter devant Papa et Maman."

Harry montra une expression étonnée. Hermione soupira et lui passa la page qu'avait écrite Hélène. Il la parcourut rapidement sans rien y trouver de spécial avant le paragraphe final.

_Il y a une dernière chose dont je voudrais te parler Hermione, mais je t'en prie, dis moi si tu penses que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je crois savoir que tes parents sont des Moldus aussi. Est-ce que ça les intéresserait de se joindre à moi dans une sorte d'association de parents d'élèves? Le but serait de simplifier nos relations avec le Ministère et avec Poudlard, et par exemple d'avoir plus d'occasions de retrouver nos enfants au cours de l'année et de mieux suivre ce qu'ils font. Je n'en ai encore parlé à personne, et je vais attendre ta réponse avant d'aller plus loin._

_Avec toute mon amitié - Hélène. _

Harry leva les yeux. Il ne voyait toujours pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir à cacher.

"Je pense que c'est une bonne idée," dit Hermione. "Et j'ai l'impression qu'elle est vraiment motivée pour faire ce qu'elle propose."

"Où est le problème alors?" questionna-t il. Hermione fit la grimace.

"Et bien tu as vu mes parents. Il n'ont pas particulièrement envie de jouer un rôle aussi direct dans notre vie."

Harry secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. C'était exact que Marc et Jane ne parlaient presque jamais du monde des sorciers, mais ils étaient très à l'aise avec eux.

"Ils ont passé une bonne partie de l'été avec les Krums l'année dernière. J'avais l'impression que ça ce passait plutôt bien, non?"

"Oui et non. Sur la plupart des sujets, il n'y avait pas de problèmes, mais ils étaient très frustrés dès qu'on parlait de sortilèges." Elle fit un effort pour bien choisir ses mots. Il ne fallait pas que Harry se méprenne. "Ca n'a rien à voir avec la réaction de rejet de tes parent adoptifs, mais il y a un coté irrationnel dans la magie qui les gêne beaucoup."

"Donc ils préfèrent rester en dehors de tout ça," dit il lentement. Il voulait être sûr de bien comprendre.

"Oui, c'est ça," dit elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

Il pouvait voir que Hermione était vraiment gênée par l'attitude de ses parents, et pas seulement vis à vis de lui. C'était quelque chose qui ne pouvait que les éloigner les uns des autres à terme. Il regarda la lettre une fois de plus, en se remémorant l'enthousiasme qu'ils avaient senti chez d'Hélène lorsqu'elle était venue à Grimmaurd.

"Tandis qu'elle, c'est inverse. Elle veut participer autant que possible."

"Elle a épousé un sorcier. Je suppose que ça fait une différence," suggéra Hermione.

Elle avait réfléchi à la proposition d'Hélène, et à sa propre idée d'association qui était toujours en suspens. L'intervention d'adultes motivés ferait certainement avancer les choses. Ils auraient plus de liberté d'action que les élèves, et le Ministère les prendrait sans doute plus au sérieux. Les deux objectifs pouvaient bien de renforcer l'un l'autre. Elle résuma ses réflexions à Harry qui hocha la tête pensivement.

Il se demandait ce que Dumbledore penserait d'une telle initiative, en particulier après ce qu'il leur avait dit lors de leur dernière entrevue. Il n'était pas sûr que sa réaction soit entièrement positive. D'un autre coté ils n'allaient quand même pas demander son autorisation pour chacune de leurs initiatives. Il regarda Hermione qui était manifestement déjà en train de réfléchir aux moyens de faire avancer son projet.

_Notre projet_, corrigea-t il. Si quelqu'un était motivé pour empêcher le retour d'un nouveau Mage Noir, c'était bien lui.

"Voilà ce que je te propose," dit il. "On lui répond pour lui donner notre horaire de retour à Londres, et on s'arrange pour pouvoir discuter avec elle avant le départ du train. On prendra une décision à ce moment."

"D'accord."

- - -

_Forêt Interdite, Camp des Centaures,_

Lorsque Lyman revint, Flitz avait terminé son arc. Le Mentor vérifia silencieusement la qualité du travail. Le résultat était correct, excellent même pour une première tentative. Il se rappela que Firenze aussi avait montré un talent remarquable dans ce domaine. Il se tourna vers le jeune poulain qui regardait anxieusement.

"Je vois que tu as renforcé les extrémités avec des lanières de cuir, et que tu as utilisé une des autres branches pour étayer le bois. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je t'ai appris," dit Lyman sans montrer s'il était content ou mécontent.

"J'ai vu faire sur ... d'autres arcs, maître," articula Flitz. "J'ai pensé que c'était mieux. Le bois est ... fort mais sec. J'ai eu peur ... qu'il casse."

Lyman hocha la tête dans un mouvement d'approbation muet. Le jeune avait pris la plus longue des trois branches, celle que Lyman avait sélectionnée pour cette faiblesse précisément, et il en avait corrigé le seul défaut. Le résultat était une arme bien meilleure que ce dont disposerait normalement un apprenti.

"Où as tu trouvé les lanières?"

"J'ai demandé aux juments."

Flitz indiqua le centre du camp, où les Centaures femelles vaquaient à leurs occupations. Lyman grogna. Il avait déjà remarqué que le jeune poulain était très populaire là bas. Beaucoup d'entre elles s'étaient d'ailleurs opposées au bannissement de Firenze. Il fouilla dans son sac et tendit une longueur de boyaux tressés à Flitz.

"Finis le maintenant."

Flitz fit un premier noeud. Il le fixa à l'une des extrémités et mesura la longueur appropriée en fonction de celle de la branche. Il travaillait en essayant d'ignorer le regard inquisiteur du Mentor. Il tendit la branche et fixa le deuxième noeud et vérifia l'ensemble en tendant l'arc entre ses bras. Comme il n'avait pas de flèches, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il avait quand même l'impression que tout était comme il fallait. La vibration de la corde était claire et diminuait d'une manière qui lui semblait harmonieuse. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas lui qui allait en juger. Il se tourna vers le Mentor et lui présenta l'arc désormais prêt à être testé.

Lyman l'examina soigneusement, mesurant du regard l'alignement de la branche et de la corde. Il le tendit plusieurs fois, et vérifia son équilibre. Flitz fut chagriné de le voir faire un ajustement à un des noeuds. Le Centaure ne fit pas de remarque et émit seulement un petit claquement de langue. Et fait son réglage n'était pas vraiment nécessaire, mais il ne voulait pas que le poulain soit trop confiant.

Le moment était venu de vérifier que l'arc méritait son nom, et comme il aimait à le dire, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un morceau de bois simplement attaché à une corde. Lyman prit une flèche dans son carquois et il la cocha en visant un arbre à une vingtaine de mètres. Flitz s'arrêta de respirer. Le Mentor tendait la corde beaucoup plus loin qu'il n'aurait jamais osé le faire, et le bruit de la tension sur la branche, désormais nettement recourbée, était une véritable torture à ses oreilles. Si jamais quelque chose cassait, ce serait une terrible humiliation. Le Centaure garda la pose pendant un moment qui parut interminable. Il était attentif aux moindres tremblements de l'arc, et à sa résistance au stress qu'il lui imposait. Tout se passait bien. Il n'y avait pas de craquements inquiétants et Lyman pouvait sentir la force prête à propulser la flèche vers son but. Il visa un point au centre du tronc de l'arbre et relâcha la corde d'un geste fluide. Le projectile traversa l'espace pour aller se planter dans l'écorce avec un bruit mat.

_Pas mal._

C'était même excellent. L'arc lui même était un peu léger pour un Centaure adulte, mais le poulain avait néanmoins réussit à fabriquer une véritable arme. Il trotta vers la réserve à matériel et choisit un petit carquois avec une douzaine de flèches. Il revint vers Flitz qui attendait avec une expression d'anticipation, et il lui donna l'ensemble.

"Du bon travail. Tu as gagné le droit de porter ceci désormais."

Flitz rayonnait de joie et de fierté. Il passa immédiatement le carquois, puis l'arc autour de son dos. Cette fois il se sentait être un vrai Centaure. Le fait de porter ce symbole de maturité le plaçait sans ambiguïté dans le groupe des jeunes adultes. Il y aurait encore d'autres étapes, mais celle ci serait visible de tous.

"Tu peux aller manger maintenant," ajouta Lyman.

Le poulain le remercia et s'en alla rapidement. Il trottait la tête haute, n'hésitant pas à mettre en valeur ses nouvelles possessions à tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin. Un sourire d'affection apparut sur le visage du vieux Centaure. Il sentit soudain une autre présence proche de lui. Il ne lui fallut qu'un moment pour l'identifier, et son sourire s'intensifia. Bane avait été troublé d'apprendre qu'un Pur avait assisté au Rituel, et il n'avait pas été le seul. Flitz était trop jeune pour s'en être rendu compte, mais ça avait été un signe de faveur exceptionnelle. Une confirmation que son destin allait être remarquable, et par conséquent que son ostracisme avait été une erreur. Ce développement imprévu faisait réfléchir le Troupeau, ce qui était une bonne chose.

"Bienvenue à toi Lyman."

"Bienvenue à toi Bane."

"Comment s'en sort il?" demanda Bane d'un ton brusque en balançant la tête dans la direction où Flitz était parti.

"Je suis content de lui," répondit simplement le Mentor.

La réponse de Bane fut un grognement d'impatience. Il avait été formé par ce même Mentor, et il avait vu de nombreux autres Centaures suivre son enseignement. Lyman était un professeur difficile à satisfaire, et ses compliments étaient rares. Il n'avait pas souvent entendu de telles paroles dans sa bouche.

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux dans la clairière. Les premières étoiles commençaient à apparaître, et comme tous ceux de leur race, ils levèrent les yeux pour interpréter le ciel, et y rechercher des Signes. Tous ne voyaient pas forcément la même chose, et souvent il n'y avait rien à voir. Ce soir, l'étoile du Patriarche était particulièrement brillante, et plusieurs Signes laissaient entrevoir une menace imprécise.

"Les temps sont troublés, et il voudra parler de Firenze," annonça Lyman, demandant ainsi indirectement au Chef du Troupeau de préciser sa position officielle.

Bane était tiraillé entre sa colère résiduelle envers un traître, et son sens du devoir vis à vis du reste des Centaures. D'autres verraient les Signes, et ils se poseraient des questions. Le Troupeau avait été divisé, et sa décision de bannir Firenze avait presque provoqué un schisme. Il aurait à se prononcer une fois encore, et s'il n'était pas convaincant alors les conséquences pouvaient bien être dramatiques. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple affaire de politique. Psychologiquement les Centaures se définissaient d'abord comme membres d'une communauté, leur harmonie personnelle dépendait de celle du groupe.

L'unité du Troupeau était la chose la plus importante, et il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il se tourna vers le Mentor et le fixa du regard.

"Tu me donneras ton conseil, et ensuite je déciderai."

Après avoir dit ces mots, il fit demi tour et s'en alla. Le vieux Centaure ne cacha pas son amusement devant cette admission de doute, enveloppée dans la délégation de trouver une solution au problème. Bane était un bon chef traditionnel. Il était ferme et déterminé une fois qu'il avait pris une décision, mais il était assez malin pour savoir quand il ne pouvait pas imposer sa volonté.

Lyman savait qu'il venait de recevoir l'autorisation de parler librement avec Flitz, et de lui expliquer la situation de son père. Il était dans la situation de pouvoir influencer plus que quiconque sur le destin des deux Centaures. C'était une responsabilité importante, et il ne la prenait pas à la légère. Malgré son esprit indépendant, Firenze devait souffrir énormément d'être séparé du Troupeau. Si son bannissement devait se prolonger, les conséquences pouvaient en être terribles. Il sombrerait dans la folie, et il pouvait même en mourir. Il y avait des précédents à cela. Lyman savait également que sa propre position était quand même plus confortable que celle de Bane qui aurait à prendre la décision elle même.

_Mais c'est à ça que servent les chefs._

Un peu plus tard, après le coucher du soleil, Flitz revint le voir, son arc toujours fièrement installé sur son dos.

"Je suis prêt maître," dit il, en espérant qu'ils allaient commencer l'entraînement au tir.

"Nous avons passé assez de temps sur un sujet," répondit Lyman, brisant net ses espoirs. "Ce soir nous allons revoir les plantes qui guérissent."

* * *

_Notes de l'auteur: _

_Voilà, c'est la fin de la première partie. Les vacances et les jours tranquilles sont terminés. Tous les éléments sont en place pour que les grandes manoeuvres commencent. _

_Le chapitre suivant, "Préparations", est beaucoup plus sérieux et on y retrouve la confrérie, et le Ministère. _

_Commentaires?_


	15. II : Chapitre 14 Préparations

_Résumé: La Confrérie est prête à passer à l'action. Leur plan est complexe et ceci en est la première étape. La bataille est déjà commencée mais tous les acteurs ne savent pas encore. Pendant ce temps la au Ministère... _

_Réponses aux commentaires (merci à Thealie, Ptilaby) _

_Good luck pour ceux et celles qui passent des examens. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus drôle, mais c'est important alors effectivement, concentrez vous sur vos BUSE, ASPIC et autres acronymes. Pour répondre à la question de Ptilaby, je suis français, né à Londres et j'ai vécu aux US. Un peu de tout donc_

* * *

**_Deuxième partie: Ennemis_**

**_Chapitre 14 – Préparations_**

_Forêt Interdite,_

L'Erudit et ses deux compagnes, se matérialisèrent à quelques mètres de la maison abandonnée. La forêt n'était pas très dense à cet endroit, et ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de dépression, au pied d'une petite colline. L'Erudit vérifia que les ruines de la maison correspondaient bien à ce qu'il pensait. Si ses calculs étaient exacts, ils ne devaient pas être trop loin du château, mais suffisamment pour Transplaner sans risque. Même si les protections avaient perdu beaucoup de leurs forces, leur dégradation dans le temps les avait également rendues imprévisibles. Normalement leur objectif se trouvait juste de l'autre coté de la colline.

Electra et la vieille sorcière regardaient autour d'elles avec curiosité. Peu d'humains étaient venus ici depuis plus d'un millier d'années. L'accès en était rigoureusement interdit par un décret rédigé par les plus puissants sorciers de l'époque, et ratifié par le Conseil des Sorciers, l'ancêtre du Magenmagot. Le contenu même du traité était secret, mais l'Erudit en avait soigneusement étudié toutes les références connues. Il avait fallu toute son ingéniosité pour y trouver une faille. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient voir si elle était exploitable.

"En échange du terrain autour de Poudlard et de Pré au Lard, cet endroit a été réservé à l'usage exclusif des Centaures et de leurs dépendants," énonça-t il avec son ton professoral. "Cette dernière indication concerne probablement les Licornes, et diverses autres espèces avec lesquels ils ont des liens étroits. Lors de la rédaction du traité, cette clause a délibérément été laissée vague par les Centaures pour ne pas divulguer leurs secrets, même dans un document aussi confidentiel." Il se frotta les mains. "C'était une erreur que nous allons pouvoir utiliser à notre avantage."

"Et comment donc?" demanda Sylvie Dragonis d'une voix arrogante. "J'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention de nous faire entrer en relation avec ces _animaux_."

Elle le regarda avec dégoût. _Ca ne me surprendrait pas si ce bavard pédant avait choisi une solution particulièrement répugnante._

Son expérience avec les professeurs, et l'enseignement en général, n'avait jamais très heureuse. Dans sa jeunesse, ses parents avaient été assez riches pour lui offrir une éducation sur mesure. Des serviteurs dociles avaient été payés pour l'instruire sur les sujets qui l'intéressaient, sans se permettre de décider ce qu'elle avait besoin d'apprendre. Malheureusement, son père s'était mis en tête qu'il pouvait être un homme d'affaire ambitieux, et pas seulement le gérant d'une fortune familiale. Après une série de revers financiers, la fortune avait disparu, et les précepteurs étaient devenus un luxe inabordable. En conséquence, la jeune Sylvie avait passé les trois dernières années de ses études à Poudlard, ignominieusement mélangée avec le commun des élèves. _Grâce soit rendue à Merlin que je me sois retrouvée à Serpentard._ Malgré cela, elle avait détesté l'école du premier au dernier jour.

"Qu'importe," s'exclama Electra. "Que devons nous faire?"

Elle n'avait pas de réticence sur les moyens à mettre en oeuvre pour arriver à ses fins. Elle était prête à laver le sol de la hutte d'un Centaure si c'était le prix à payer pour assurer la défaite de Dumbledore.

"Nous ne pouvons pas nous faire passer pour des Licornes," continua l'Erudit. "Mais les Centaures ont besoin de se nourrir de plusieurs plantes particulières pour satisfaire leur métabolisme particulier. Une de ces plantes est le Lierre Errant. Comme vous le savez peut être, ce végétal est mobile. Il ressemble à _Atriplex Canescens_ dont les buissons sont régulièrement poussés par le vent dans les zones arides. La principale différence est la présence de longues lianes qui -"

"Professeur, nous n'avons pas le temps pour un cours de botanique," coupa Electra.

"Oui, sans doute," répondit il en haussant les épaules. "Encore qu'on n'en sait jamais assez à mon avis."

Il produisit trois petites fioles de potion à partir du sac qu'il portait en bandoulière.

"Ceci va nous transformer en Lierre Errant et la brise va nous faire rouler jusqu'à l'intérieur de la zone de protection. Nous devrions garder un minimum de contrôle pour ajuster notre direction." _Une idée génialement simple à mon humble avis._

"Qu'est-ce qui peut empêcher un Centaure baladeur de nous cueillir pour son déjeuner?" demanda Electra.

"Ils ne consomment que les jeunes pousses," répondit l'Erudit avec un sérieux imperturbable. Il ignora les regards noirs que lui jetèrent les deux sorcières.

"Nous n'avons besoin de garder cette forme que pour traverser le périmètre de protection," continua-t il. "Une fois à l'intérieur, nous pourrons reprendre notre apparence normale. Au besoin nous pourrons nous transformer plusieurs fois pendant deux heures environ."

"Etes vous sûr que cette _astuce _sera efficace?" demanda la vieille sorcière avec sarcasme.

L'Erudit la regarda avec une expression dénuée de chaleur. Ils ne s'appréciaient pas, et ils ne faisaient aucun effort pour le cacher. Ca faisait plusieurs dizaines d'années qu'ils travaillaient pour la Confrérie, mais autant que possible, ils évitaient de le faire ensemble. Aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

"La procédure me paraissait pourtant simple, Sylvie. Dois je vous l'expliquer plus précisément?" proposa-t il d'un ton méprisant.

La menace était implicite. Elle aurait droit à un cours détaillé, avec l'humiliation de voir son ignorance exposée au grand jour. Elle ne répondit pas et détourna la tête.

"Ca suffit!" annonça Electra avec impatience. "Quel chemin devons nous prendre?"

"En haut de la colline. Le terrain descend ensuite en pente douce, et nous aurons le vent dans notre dos."

Il se mit en route, suivit par Electra. Dragonis attendit un moment pour contrôler sa fureur avant de leur emboîter le pas, en pestant contre l'exercice physique inhabituel. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour atteindre le sommet. Une fois passé la crête, ils aperçurent les murs brisés et la silhouette irrégulière des restes de la plus célèbre des citadelles légendaires.

"Et voici Camelot," annonça l'Erudit dans un souffle.

Pendant un moment, en reprenant leur respiration, ils oublièrent leurs querelles pour contempler ce qui avait été un des objectifs essentiels de la Confrérie pendant des siècles.

Electra contempla le terrain devant elle. Il s'agissait sans doute de l'emplacement magique le plus important de toute l'Angleterre. Il avait été le centre du pouvoir de Merlin et d'Arthur pendant le règne de l'Ambrosius, lorsque le mage et le roi avaient unifié le pays. Après la mort de Merlin, ou en tout cas sa disparition dans des circonstances mystérieuses, une longue période de troubles et de malheurs avait suivi. Des connaissances inestimables avaient été perdus, parfois intentionnellement car il semblait bien que l'Enchanteur lui même avait sciemment restreint l'usage du Cercle de Pouvoir qu'il avait si longtemps utilisé, sans doute pour empêcher quiconque d'en abuser, mais peut être aussi pour des motifs moins nobles.

Dans les siècles qui suivirent la chute de Camelot, de multiples conflits avaient dressé les sorciers les uns contres les autres, et également contre les Centaures. Les bois autour du château, qu'on appelait autrefois la douce forêt d'Arden, étaient devenus la Forêt Interdite, un lieu de dangers et d'activités mystérieuses. Une poignée de sorciers, d'anciens disciples de Merlin, avaient maintenu l'isolement des ruines.

La Confrérie avait presque été anéantie pendant cette période. Il lui avait fallu des décennies pour se reconstituer, et des siècles pour redécouvrir l'existence des Cercles. Même actuellement, elle ne disposait que de peu d'informations à leur sujet. Ce dont elle était sûre c'était qu'ils remontaient aux origines, qu'ils étaient la clef d'une puissance magique considérable, et qu'il y en avait au moins deux en Angleterre. Un ici, et l'autre à Poudlard.

L'Erudit regardait les ruines devant lui avec fascination. Il avait passé la plus grande partie de son existence à collecter et à analyser la moindre bribe de connaissance à leur sujet. Il en savait plus que n'importe qui, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi prêt d'y accéder. Il était déterminé à voir un jour de ses yeux la relique qu'il n'avait contemplée que dans son imagination.

Sylvie Dragonis considérait également le spectacle devant elle avec autant de ferveur que les autres, mais sa motivation était encore différente. Pour Electra, Camelot était l'instrument de sa vengeance, pour l'Erudit l'aboutissement d'une quête vers une connaissance ultime, et pour Sylvie la restitution d'un héritage prestigieux. La Confrérie se nourrissait de toutes ces ambitions pour accéder à un pouvoir et une influence qui ne disparaîtrait plus jamais.

L'Erudit distribua les fioles. Les deux sorcières le regardèrent silencieusement. L'invitant à passer en premier. Il avala la dose d'un coup, et il se plia en deux immédiatement tandis qu'une grimace déformait son visage. Il roula au sol, gémissant et se tordant de douleur pendant que son corps se transformait lentement en une boule compacte de ronces aux feuilles desséchées. Lorsque ce fut terminé, un coup de vent l'envoya rouler vers les ruines. Sylvie et Electra échangèrent un regard résigné et avalèrent leur potion à leur tour. Quelques instants plus tard, trois boules de Lierres Errants descendaient chaotiquement vers ce qui restait du mur d'enceinte, ballottées par le vent, et rebondissant par dessus les rochers et les autres obstacles sur leur chemin. Un éclair doré les engloba pendant un instant juste avant d'atteindre le mur, puis une dernière bourrasque les fit basculer dans la cour principale.

Electra revint à sa forme humaine et tituba avant de perdre violemment le contenu de son estomac. Elle resta un moment à genoux en essayant de reprendre son équilibre, les yeux fermés pour éviter de voir l'univers tournoyer autour d'elle. Cette transformation avait été de loin la pire qu'elle avait jamais subite. D'abord la métamorphose elle même était particulièrement désagréable, comme tous les changements entre des formes animales et végétales. Ensuite le trajet, cinq minutes de rotations virevoltantes et nauséeuses sans compter les chocs contre les rochers et les troncs d'arbres, et finalement le passage, bref mais atrocement douloureux, du périmètre de protection. Dès qu'elle se sentit un peu mieux, Electra jeta un oeil à ses compagnons, qui semblaient en aussi mauvaise posture qu'elle.

_Ca a intérêt à en valoir la peine._

Les enjeux étaient aussi élevés que possible. Les Fondateurs avaient initialement voulu installer leur école ici, sur les ruines de Camelot pour profiter des ressources magiques exceptionnelles du site, mais à cette époque, les sortilèges de Merlin étaient encore très puissants. Ils s'étaient résignés à passer de longues années à les annuler, lorsqu'ils avaient appris l'existence de l'autre Cercle. Les circonstances précises de cette découverte restaient mystérieuses, mais il n'y avait pas de doute sur le résultat final. Un accord avait été conclu avec les Centaures sur un échange de propriété entre les deux emplacements, avec un traité de paix en prime.

En théorie, les intérêts des deux camps convergeaient. La magie de Merlin ne gênait que les humains, et la guerre avait été meurtrière. Malgré cela, il avait eu une âpre négociation. Les Centaures avaient exigé un droit de retour à leur ancien domaine si jamais le Cercle de Camelot perdait son pouvoir. En échange de cette concession importante, les sorciers avaient obtenu des clauses de sauvegarde équivalentes, en particulier en cas d'abandon des lieux par les Centaures, où leur extinction. Le traité avait été renforcé par de puissants sortilèges, et Camelot avait en pratique disparu de la mémoire des hommes.

"Le ciel te maudisse Alan!" cracha Sylvie en essuyant la bile qui coulait de sa bouche. "Tu ne pouvais pas trouver un meilleur moyen d'y arriver?"

Le professeur Alan Bouquinar n'était pas en meilleure posture. Il avait souffert autant qu'elles, sinon plus à cause de son âge. Chacune de ses articulations était en feu. Il fit un effort pour calmer sa respiration avant de répondre.

"Il n'y avait pas de meilleur moyen, et le temps pressait," dit il enfin, la voix encore plus rauque que d'habitude. "Nous sommes tout juste parvenus à traverser les protections. Si nous avions pris une forme moins inhumaine, nous serions déjà morts."

Il essaya de se relever. Son crâne résonnait comme un gong et son estomac balançait comme un bateau ivre. Il dut s'asseoir rapidement sur une pierre et fermer les yeux à nouveau. Il fouilla fébrilement dans son sac pour y trouver une gourde. La gorgée d'eau fraîche lui fit du bien. Electra tendit la main pour se servir à son tour, et après une brève hésitation, elle passa la gourde à Sylvie.

"Le retour sera plus simple," continua L'Erudit, "et si nous réussissons, alors je pense qu'il ne sera même pas nécessaire de se transformer."

Déjà le simple fait qu'ils aient été franchis par des intrus avait diminué la force des enchantements de protection. Le temps les avait affaiblis bien sûr, mais le caractère particulièrement symbolique de ce type de magie faisait qu'un succès la renforçait, tandis qu'un échec avait l'effet inverse. Et ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire allait encore accélérer la dégradation des défenses. Malgré la nausée et les douleurs résiduelles, Alan sentait son excitation croître. Ils avaient réussi la première étape. Il accrocha Dragonis du regard.

"Quel effet cela fait il de revenir sur ces terres ancestrales?" demanda-t il.

La sorcière releva la tête et lui retourna un regard de défiance. Pendant un instant, elle avait une attitude presque royale, pleine d'arrogance et d'orgueil. Sylvie Dragonis était une des dernières descendantes de la lignée des Pendragon dont était issu Arthur, le roi qui avait construit cet endroit. Sa présence ici était indispensable à leur plan.

Dès qu'ils furent suffisamment remis de leur épreuve, le sorcier et les deux sorcières se dirigèrent vers ce qui restait de l'édifice principal. Ils pénétrèrent dans une large pièce qui avait du être magnifique il y a longtemps, mais qui était désormais couverte de poussières, encombrée de gravas et d'éboulis, et envahie de lierres et d'autres végétaux. Au centre se trouvait une gigantesque table de pierre en forme d'anneau, brisée en deux par la chute d'une partie de l'étage supérieur. Le long des murs, plusieurs alcôves avaient abrité des armures, mais elles n'étaient désormais plus que des tas de débris rouillés. Il y avait également plusieurs statues, toutes très abîmées sauf une, posée sur un piédestal isolé dans un des coins, et qui représentait une gargouille ailée.

En utilisant leurs mains, parce qu'il ne leur était pas encore possible de pratiquer la magie sans risque, ils déblayèrent une zone circulaire au milieu de la pièce. A l'époque d'Arthur, le sol avait été d'un marbre blanc immaculé, désormais c'était une surface grise et rugueuse, avec des traces sombres de boue et de débris végétaux. Alan sortit de son sac deux coupelles et une bouteille d'un liquide épais et noir qu'il versa dans les coupelles. A l'aide d'un pinceau à écrire il traça un cercle sur le sol. Sylvie se plaça à l'intérieur. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à parler d'une voix monocorde, en récitant une longue litanie qui racontait l'histoire de sa famille, mêlée à de nombreuses références de son engagement au service de la Confrérie. Pendant ce temps, Electra et l'Erudit traçaient des symboles et des runes sur le sol, en tournant dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. A voix basse, ils murmuraient leurs propres incantations, en priant pour que le Rituel de Possession soit efficace.

Ca semblait être le cas. Les runes sur le sol brillaient d'une lumière verte qui s'étendait graduellement sur la surface du sol. La lueur éclairait le visage de la vieille sorcière. Quelques unes des surfaces les moins abîmées paraissaient plus éclatants. C'était un signe manifeste que la pièce reconnaissait son propriétaire légitime. Electra et Alan se regardèrent et la sorcière hocha la tête lentement. Cela faisait longtemps que la Confrérie connaissait cette vulnérabilité des sortilèges de protection de Camelot, et pour cette raison que le Conseil avait toujours eu à coeur de maintenir des liens étroits avec les descendants de la lignée des Pendragon. Pour dire vrai il n'y avait guère d'autres raisons pour justifier la présence d'une personne comme Sylvie Dragonis.

Lorsque la lumière disparut, la cérémonie était terminée. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour prendre possession de l'ensemble de ce lieu et annuler le traité avec les Centaures, mais c'était une étape obligatoire pour y arriver. Ils pouvaient désormais se déplacer dans les ruines, mais ils ne trouveraient jamais la zone particulière autour du Cercle. L'accès à celui ci leur était toujours interdit, caché par la même magie que celle du charme _Fidelus_. Electra avait un plan pour lever cet obstacle. Un plan complexe et précis qui allait taxer ses talents jusqu'à leurs limites, et qui demanderait la même exigence à ses compagnons, mais leur motivation était totale et à la mesure du gain qu'ils comptaient en retirer.

"Ce n'est que le début," dit Alan en réponse aux expressions triomphantes qu'il pouvait lire sur leurs visages. "Et ça ne durera pas si nous en restons là. Il y a encore beaucoup à faire."

"Nous savons tout cela, Alan," répondit Sylvie d'une voix distraite. Elle s'approcha de la statue de la gargouille. "Pourquoi gâcher cet instant de gloire avec des paroles si raisonnables?"

Elle fit un geste circulaire devant le piédestal.

"_Activatum!_" dit elle

La statue changea subitement de couleur, passant d'un blanc poussiéreux à une couleur grise de granite dur. Ces paupières s'ouvrirent brusquement, dévoilant des yeux rouges et lumineux comme des rubis.

"Une maison bien tenue a besoin d'un chien de garde," dit Sylvie.

L'Erudit la regarda avec colère. L'inconséquence de cette vieille folle l'énervait chaque jour davantage. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait qu'un rôle mineur à jouer.

"Cela n'était pas nécessaire," dit il sèchement. Un instant, il s'autorisa à l'imaginer sous l'emprise d'un sortilège de mutisme permanent. Malheureusement elle était la seule à pouvoir prononcer certaines incantations.

"Nous en avons fait assez," coupa Electra. Elle n'avait pas la patience de supporter leurs antagonismes. "Il est temps de rentrer. Pouvons nous partir directement?"

Alan fixait Sylvie du regard. Il fit un effort pour dominer sa rage. Le jeu stupide avec la sentinelle Golem n'avait aucune importance. C'était presque dommage d'ailleurs. Il aurait aimé avoir une bonne raison de la remettre à sa place. Il soupira bruyamment. _Et cette idiote ne sait même pas qu'il faut donner des consignes précises après l'activation._ Il chassa le sujet de son esprit. Il y avait mieux à faire.

"Je ne conseillerais pas de Transplaner à partir d'ici," répondit il finalement. "Il est préférable de marcher jusqu'à la colline. Les protections ne devraient plus nous gêner."

Les trois quittèrent la pièce sous le regard attentif de la gargouille. Après quelques minutes, celle-ci déplia ses ailes et s'envola de son piédestal. Ses mouvements étaient vifs et saccadés tandis qu'elle explorait la pièce, puis le reste du bâtiment, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

- - -

_Ministère de la Magie,_

Cornélius Fudge sortit de son bureau, en ajustant sur ses épaules une cape avec un col de fourrure.

"Oh Marge, s'il vous plait?" demanda-t il en passant devant sa secrétaire.

"Monsieur le Ministre?"

"Pourriez vous dire au jeune Weasley que j'aurai besoin de la version mise à jour du rapport sur le commerce d'artefacts magiques. Il me le faudra pour demain matin, avant mon rendez vous avec ce commissaire italien, Galdi-truc-machin."

"Ernesto Galdomari, Monsieur. Très bien, je vais le prévenir tout de suite."

Elle ne fit aucune remarque sur le fait que ce travail occuperait certainement Percy pendant toute la soirée, tandis que le Ministre semblait avoir déjà terminé sa journée, et qu'il n'était même pas cinq heures du soir. Dans l'univers de Marge Pennywrinkle, la hiérarchie commandait un respect total, et personne, même pas elle, n'avait quoique ce soit à dire sur ses horaires. Pour les jeunes fonctionnaires par contre, c'était une autre affaire. Le travail était la moindre des choses qui leur étaient demandées.

Fudge hocha la tête et lui souhaita le bonsoir. Il se dirigea vers l'atrium en se demandant s'il allait rentrer chez lui directement ou pas. Il était encore tôt, et la perspective d'une soirée prolongée avec Mme Fudge ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Il adorait sa femme bien sûr, et c'était une excellente cuisinière, mais quand même ... _Je vais juste prendre un verre au Warlock's. Oui c'est une bonne idée. Juste un petit porto avant de rentrer._

- - -

Percy réceptionna la nouvelle avec un silence impassible. Comme d'autres avant lui, il avait appris à contrôler son expression lorsqu'il avait affaire avec la secrétaire du Ministre, et à ne pas jouer avec sa loyauté féroce. Même un sourire innocent pouvait être mal interprété. Son visage resta donc neutre, sa rage fermement contenue à l'intérieur.

_C'est insupportable! Il me fait sans cesse des coups pareils._

Les événements des dernières semaines avaient réduit à néant toute l'estime qu'il avait eu pour Fudge. Peut être était-ce une réaction excessive par rapport à son adoration passée, mais désormais il ne ressentait plus que du mépris. Chaque jour était une épreuve, et les journées étaient longues. Il n'avait même plus le soutien de Pénélope pour l'aider. Elle avait accepté les horaires prolongés au début, lorsqu'il pouvait encore la convaincre que c'était le prix à payer pour amorcer une brillante carrière, mais maintenant qu'il rentrait fatigué et démoralisé, elle avait perdu patience. A chaque occasion, elle lui répétait qu'il n'avait qu'à démissionner, et à chercher du travail pour une société privée.

Percy soupira et se leva pour aller chercher dans l'armoire le dossier volumineux qui contenait le maudit rapport. Il le ramena à son bureau et commença à lire. Sa concentration n'était pas bonne et ses pensées revenaient sans cesse à sa petite amie. La semaine dernière ils s'étaient violemment disputés, et maintenant Pénélope était partie passer la fin des vacances avec ses parents. Il était seul, enfin pas complètement. Au moins il s'était réconcilié avec sa famille. C'était bien la seule chose positive.

_Pourquoi ne pas aller voir Papa?_

Il n'avait pas le temps, et trop de travail à faire. Percy tourna la page qu'il avait sous les yeux. La suivante était une liste des produits autorisés au commerce, avec les droits de douane correspondants. Il y avait eu des dizaines de modifications au cours des dernières négociations. Les détails étaient dans les annexes ... Percy referma brusquement le dossier. Il n'en pouvait plus.

_Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. _

Voir son père, discuter avec lui un moment, et revenir terminer cette corvée avec peut être l'esprit un peu plus en paix. Il se leva, quitta rapidement son bureau, et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. En arrivant au niveau du panneau _Service des détournements de l'artisanat Moldu_ il entendit la voix d'Arthur qui discutait avec une autre personne. La porte était ouverte et il passa la tête à l'intérieur. Comme à chaque fois il était scandalisé de constater l'étroitesse de la pièce.

_C'est un scandale. Il est chef de département et même mon bureau à moi est plus grand que ce réduit._

"Bonsoir Papa, je ne te dérange pas?"

Arthur Wesley afficha un sourire de bienvenue et le visiteur se tourna vers Percy. C'était Kingsley Shacklebolt, qui avait récemment été nommé comme responsable des Aurors vis à vis du Ministère.

"Pas du tout Percy, entre ..." Arthur fit un effort pour déplacer son siège de quelques centimètres. "Enfin si tu le peux."

"Bonsoir Percy," dit Kingsley en lui tendant la main. Il considéra le jeune homme pendant un instant. "Excuse moi de le dire, mais tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de perdre son petit chien. Des soucis?"

Percy fit la grimace et raconta la corvée de dernière minute que Fudge venait de lui imposer.

"Il ne change pas, n'est-ce pas?" compatit Kingsley. "Ceci dit, j'aurais imaginé que tu en aurais l'habitude depuis le temps."

Le jeune homme afficha une mine démoralisée et secoua lentement la tête. Arthur le regarda avec commisération. Manifestement le problème ne se limitait pas au seul fait de devoir travailler tard ce soir.

"Tu veux qu'on en parle?" demanda-t il doucement. Percy haussa les épaules et jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à Kingsley. Sa réticence était visible.

"Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi, "dit l'Auror en se levant. "J'ai déjà entendu ça, et même sans doute pire." Il se mit à rire doucement. "Je vous laisse en famille." Il leur fit un signe amical de la main et s'en alla.

Arthur considéra son fils attentivement. Il prit une décision et se leva.

"Viens Percy. Je t'offre un verre."

"Je n'ai pas le temps! Il faut encore que-" Arthur secoua la tête.

"On reviendra tout à l'heure, et on s'en occupera ensemble. Je n'ai rien d'urgent actuellement, et je pense vraiment qu'un changement d'air te fera du bien."

Ils quittèrent les bureaux pour Transplaner devant le petit pub qui était une lieu de rendez vous populaire chez les fonctionnaires non gradés du Ministère. Malgré son rang, Arthur y allait souvent parce qu'il préférait l'atmosphère amicale et sans façon, en opposition aux raffinements un peu guindés des clubs fréquentés par les autres chefs de département. Les consommations étaient également bien moins chères.

Arthur et Percy trouvèrent une table libre dans un coin. Un serveur prit leur commande et revint rapidement avec deux grandes chopes de bières. Dès qu'il disparut, Percy raconta d'une traite tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

"Ce n'est pas le travail, ni même le manque de respect de Fudge," termina-t il. "C'est que j'avais vraiment l'impression que ce que je faisais était pour une bonne cause, que ça ferait la différence quelque part, y compris pour mon avenir. Maintenant je crois vraiment de tout cela ne sert à rien, et que mes effort ne mènent nulle part." Il regarda son père. "Les seuls qui font quelque chose sont les politiques, ou ceux qui restent en dehors du système, comme toi et l'Ordre."

Son père hocha doucement la tête et prit une gorgée de bière avant de répondre.

"Toi et moi fils, on est ce qu'on appelle des abeilles ouvrières. La reine et les autres insectes importants décident, mais les ouvrières ne sont là que pour travailler."

Percy le regarda en essayant de lire un sens caché sur son visage. La réponse ne pouvait pas être aussi désespérante.

"Comment tu fais pour supporter ça?" dit il finalement. _Allez Papa. Donne moi une raison pour rester. Merlin sait que j'en ai besoin._

Arthur fit un geste vague de la main.

"J'aime bien mon travail, et ils me laissent tranquille la plupart du temps." Il eut un petit rire. "Ca m'amuse vraiment de voir ce qui se passe avec les Moldus. Tous leurs appareils extraordinaires." Il but une autre gorgée et regarda Percy avec plus de sérieux. "Et puis il y avait une autre raison de rester," ajouta-t il d'un air entendu.

_Bien sûr_, comprit Percy. _Il pouvait garder un oeil à l'intérieur du Ministère pour le compte de l'Ordre._

"C'est toujours une raison?" demanda-t il, curieux. _Dumbledore est sans doute en position de pouvoir influer sur beaucoup de choses, mais ce qu'il fait réellement n'est pas évident._

Arthur balança sa tête de droite à gauche.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment." Il haussa les épaules. "Peut être."

Percy essaya d'imaginer ce que l'Ordre pourrait bien faire à présent. Deviner les plans de Dumbledore n'était jamais simple. De toute façon il ne voyait pas ce que ça pouvait changer pour lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je devrais faire?" demanda-t il dans un souffle.

Arthur plissa les lèvres et le regarda silencieusement pendant un long moment. Son visage n'avait plus du tout l'expression un peu naïve qu'il affectait naturellement.

"Tu veux vraiment faire de la politique?" demanda-t finalement. Le jeune homme hésita un instant, puis hocha la tête une fois. Arthur grimaça intérieurement. _Comment lui dire que ce n'est pas pour lui?_

"Tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul," dit il finalement.

Percy se renfrogna immédiatement et afficha un visage buté. Il se radoucit lentement au fur et à mesure qu'il digérait ces paroles, malgré ce qu'elles lui coûtaient. Il était intelligent, et il savait qu'il n'avait pas le talent de certaines personnes pour charmer les gens. Il pensait quand même que s'il expliquait les choses assez clairement, alors les autres comprendraient son point de vue, et qu'ils accepteraient de le suivre.

"Tu veux dire qu'il faudrait que je trouve quelqu'un pour m'aider?" _Pourquoi pas? Je pourrais faire appel à un spécialiste des relations publiques. Une personne qui me permettrait de trouver les mots justes._

Arthur avait envie de gémir. Le gamin ne comprenait toujours pas.

"Non. Je veux dire qu'il faudrait que tu trouves quelqu'un que _tu_ pourrais aider," dit il aussi gentiment que possible.

Percy fronça les sourcils. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre, et il se figea brutalement. La réalisation était comme une douche froide. _Papa est en train de me dire que je ne serais jamais qu'un assistant pour un d'autre. Une sorte d'éminence grise._ C'était plutôt dévastateur pour quelqu'un avec ses ambitions.

"Abeilles ouvrières," murmura-t il. Arthur leva son verre et hocha la tête lentement.

"Elles sont très utiles," dit il, "et parfois même admirées." Il prit une autre gorgée et pensa à quelque chose d'autre qu'il pouvait dire. "Et rappelle toi que c'est _toi_ qui choisis."

"C'est moi qui choisis," répéta Percy machinalement. Il prit une profonde inspiration et relâcha l'air lentement. "Je choisis qui je vais servir. C'est ça?"

"Ouaip." Arthur termina son verre. "Ce n'est pas si mal en fait." Il se tourna vers son fils en soutenant son regard.

La même pensée était dans leurs esprits. Arthur avait choisi de servir Dumbledore. Tous les deux étaient conscient qu'il aurait pu faire bien pire. Percy se rendit tout d'un coup compte qu'il n'avait pas encore touché à son verre. Il but une longue gorgée. Le breuvage lui faisait du bien, et un peu de couleur monta à ses joues. Il laissa dériver son regard sur l'intérieur du pub. Sur un mur à coté de l'entrée, il y avait des dizaines de photographies de gens célèbres, et certains n'avaient sans doute jamais mis les pieds ici. Le gérant avait réservé une zone centrale avec les images agrandies des six élèves qui venaient de sauver le monde. Il sourit en reconnaissant Ginny et Ron. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une autre photo.

"Drago Malefoy?" murmura-t il.

Arthur haussa les épaules. Il y avait déjà pensé.

"Peut être. Je ne sais pas. Je te conseille de bien y réfléchir avant, et de prendre ton temps."

Percy était songeur. _Qui d'autre? Harry a déjà Hermione avec lui. Est-ce qu'ils ont besoin d'un autre cerveau?_

"Ou bien tous les six? Après tout, quoiqu'ils fassent, ils vont rester ensemble?"

"Ouais," acquiesça Arthur. "S'ils font quoique ce soit, ils le feront ensemble." _Les Six Fondateurs. Cette étiquette sera la marque de leur succès._

Percy avala une autre gorgée de bière et se tourna vers son père.

"Tu as raison. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Mais pour l'instant j'ai un rapport à finir."

"Je vais te donner un coup de main."

- - -

_Le Warlock's Club, Londres,_

Fudge Transplana à l'intérieur du lobby du club. Un Elf de Maison se présenta immédiatement pour prendre sa cape, pendant qu'un autre s'inclina en lui indiquant la direction du salon principal.

Le _Warlock's Club_ avait été fondé en 1878 par Fenimor Madmisène, un sorcier fasciné par tout ce qui touchait à la mer et aux bateaux après avoir lu plusieurs livres d'un Moldu nommé Jules Vernes. Son obsession était bien sûr apparente dans la décoration intérieure. En dehors des éléments classiques comme les maquettes de vaisseaux, les instruments de navigation et les tableaux, l'inspiration nautique était visible dans d'autres détails plus originaux. Les Elfs de Maison étaient vêtus de pavillons de signalisation, et la terrasse au troisième étage était une réplique exacte du pont supérieur d'un clipper. Une illusion remarquable en plein coeur de Londres, avec mats, voilures et même des mouvements de tangage et de roulis. Il était possible d'y déjeuner à la belle saison, ce dont peu de clients profitaient à cause du mal de mer. Une illusion vraiment remarquable en vérité.

En dehors de cet image plutôt plaisante, le _Warlock's Club_ avait un autre avantage qui en faisait une destination particulièrement prisée par les VIP. Madmisène avait été particulièrement talentueux dans la pratique de l'Occlumencie, et le club était très efficacement protégé contre les sortilèges d'intrusions mentales. Lorsque deux sorciers voulaient avoir une discussion ou une négociation sérieuse, ils savaient qu'à l'intérieur du club ils étaient à l'abri de toute tentative d'utiliser la Legimencie pour un avantage déloyal.

Il y avait déjà un certain nombre de personnalités dans le salon. Il remarqua Lord Shrummer et d'autres sorciers du Ministère, Ludo Verpey et puis aussi ce jeune homme un peu trop voyant qui s'occupait des relations avec le Magenmagot.

"Ah, Monsieur le Ministre!" s'exclama Shrummer. "Quelle bonne surprise. Venez donc vous joindre à nous mon cher."

Fudge soupira intérieurement. Il aurait aimé souffler tranquillement et ne pas penser à la politique pendant un moment. Les luttes internes étaient intenses en ce moment, et de nombreuses personnes, qui jusque là s'étaient calmées sous la menace de Vous-Savez-Qui-S'était, avaient redressé la tête et prenaient désormais position dans la course au pouvoir.

Les manoeuvres à l'intérieur du Magenmagot étaient généralement souterraines au sein d'alliances complexes. Le soutien d'un groupe puissant était la meilleure arme, et Shrummer s'était jusque là montré loyal envers Fudge. Récemment il avait bloqué un vote contre sa destitution. A cause de cela, et aussi parce que d'autres tentatives de le remplacer allaient certainement suivre, il n'était pas question de lui refuser quelques minutes de son temps.

"Bonsoir mon Lord, gentlemages," répondit il avec un sourire jovial à l'adresse du groupe. Il s'approcha d'eux en affichant autant d'assurance qu'il le pouvait.

"Que diriez vous d'un grog, Monsieur le Ministre?" proposa Ludo Verpey.

"Merci. C'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin." Un Elf se précipita avec une tasse fumante sur un plateau. Fudge la prit et souffla sur la surface brûlante du liquide.

"Comment va le Ministère? Vous avez résolu le problème des Beuglantes?" demanda Shrummer malicieusement.

"Par pitié!" s'exclama Fudge en grimaçant. "J'ai la nausée à chaque fois que je vois un bout de papier rouge." Ils se mirent à rire. Il haussa les épaules. "En fait je crois que le pire est passé. Les gens ont enfin compris que nous avons fait un bon travail."

Les autres hochèrent la tête avec une hypocrisie naturelle. En fait les plus cyniques d'entre eux admiraient sincèrement Fudge pour le talent avec lequel il s'était sorti de ce mauvais pas. Personne ne vit le signe discret de Shrummer envers Trevor, et le jeune homme prit la suite avec aisance.

"C'est heureux, d'autant que nous allons peut être vers d'autres troubles, si les Gobelins continuent à s'agiter," dit il.

_Le Gobelins s'agitent?_ Se demanda Fudge. Il n'était pas au courant. Verpey afficha une mine inquiète, comme à chaque fois qu'il était question de Gobelins.

"Tout à fait exact," confirma Shrummer en hochant la tête d'un air concerné. "La défaite de Vous-Savez-Qui était certainement la bienvenue, mais l'autre coté de la médaille est que ces maudites minorités magiques en profitent pour demander encore toutes sortes d'avantages. Les Gobelins en particulier deviennent proprement incontrôlables."

"Ca va si mal que ça?" demanda un des sorciers.

"Ca va mal et ça empire," répondit Trevor en soupirant. "Vous savez, j'aime beaucoup Cuthbert mais l'homme est vraiment au bout du rouleau." Cuthbert Faussecreth était le chef du Bureau de Liaison avec les Gobelins.

"Il devient trop vieux pour ce genre de crise," acquiesça Shrummer. Il fit un geste en direction de Trevor avec son grog, comme si le jeune homme venait de soulever un point essentiel, puis il se tourna vers Fudge. "En vérité, Monsieur le Ministre, Cuthbert est bon pour la retraite. Je me demande si il ne faudrait pas quelqu'un de plus jeune à sa place."

_Nous y voilà_, pensa Fudge._ Le renvoi d'ascenseur. Il va me demander de placer un de ses amis._ Il avala une gorgée de grog pour temporiser.

"Hmm. Certes, pourquoi pas?" répondit il. "Vous avez une personne particulière en tête?" demanda-t il en rentrant dans le jeu.

"Et bien à la réflexion, oui," dit le gros sorcier. "Je me demande si Arthur Weasley ne ferait pas l'affaire."

Tout le monde fit entendre une exclamation de surprise. Fudge s'étrangla dans son grog. Il était stupéfait. C'était vraiment la dernière personne à laquelle il s'attendait.

"Je ne savais pas qu'il était un vos protégés," laissa échapper le Ministre en toussant. Il en oubliait même l'étiquette non écrite qui interdisait de laisser entendre que les nominations pouvaient être faites selon des critères autre que la simple compétence.

Shrummer sourit intérieurement et en profita pour pousser son avantage.

"Weasley a fait un excellent travail au Détournements de l'artisanat Moldu, et je sais par ailleurs qu'un de ses fils travaille pour Gringotts, et qu'il est très bien vu là bas." Il regarda les autres avec l'air de quelqu'un qui est parti d'une idée spontanée, et qui découvre de nouveaux arguments pour justifier de son excellence. "Oui vraiment, je pense que ce serait une réponse très appropriée au problème des Gobelins. Une nouvelle tête avec une réputation favorable. Vous ne trouvez pas Ludo?"

"Euh, oui mon Lord. Certainement," balbutia Verpey. "D'autant plus que c'est un excellent ami," ajouta-t il.

Trevor approuva à son tour, suivi par le reste si bien que Fudge était très embêté. Ces propres relations avec Arthur Weasley n'étaient pas vraiment bonnes. L'homme était proche de Dumbledore. Pour l'instant, le Directeur de Poudlard n'avait pas pris une position claire dans le débat politique, mais Fudge se méfiait beaucoup de lui.

_Je n'aime pas vraiment ça, mais Shrummer va évidemment insister... Oh bon, pourquoi pas?_

"C'est entendu," dit il. "Je lui en parlerai demain matin."

"Excellente décision, Monsieur le Ministre."

- - -

_Forêt Interdite,_

"Maître, j'ai ... une question," demanda Flitz à la fin de la leçon.

"Je t'écoute."

Flitz regarda autour de lui pour être sûr que personne d'autres ne pouvait les entendre, puis il leva un visage embarrassé et peiné vers le vieux professeur.

"Personne ne veut me parler de ... mon père."

Lyman s'était attendu à ce que ce sujet soit abordé. Il avait eu le temps de préparer sa réponse, en tout cas le début. Il fit signe au jeune Centaure de le suivre et il l'entraîna à l'écart, dans une clairière à quelque distance du camp. Ils s'agenouillèrent sur le sol et il parla doucement pendant un moment, en expliquant comment Firenze avait répondu à la demande du sorcier qui dirigeait l'école à la limite de la Forêt.

Flitz était mal l'aise. Il savait ce qu'étaient les sorciers. Des humains, indisciplinés mais très puissants. Une race qui avait longtemps combattu les Centaures, et qui leur interdisait de sortir de la Forêt. Le Mentor lui avait souvent dit, à lui et aux autres poulains, de ne pas les approcher.

_Pourquoi mon père a t il suivi l'un d'eux?_

Rien de ce qu'il savait ne pouvait l'expliquer. Il posa la question, et le Mentor expliqua que la rivalité entre les deux espèces n'était pas aussi simple que ne le pensait la plupart des Centaures, et que les torts n'étaient pas uniquement du coté des sorciers.

"Mais vous aviez dit-"

"Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'en approcher parce qu'ils sont dangereux, en particulier pour un jeune poulain sans expérience. Je ne t'ai jamais dit qu'ils étaient des ennemis. Ton père est parti avec Albus Dumbledore, qui n'est pas comme les autres humains, et qui a toujours été un ami des Centaures."

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que les autres sont furieux?"

"Parce que Dumbledore vit au milieu d'autres sorciers qui eux ne sont pas tous nos amis, et beaucoup parmi le Troupeau croient que ton père va trahir nos secrets."

"Il pas le faire!" s'écria Flitz outragé.

Il en oubliait les règles de syntaxe, mais au fond de lui, une petite voix lui disait qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment bien son père. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient été ensemble, il n'était qu'un poulain à moitié animal. Il avait des souvenirs vagues de courses dans les bois, d'une grande tête barbue qui racontait des histoires, et qui lui montrait comment trouver des fruits délicats cachés sous les feuilles. Une présence rassurante et chaleureuse.

Lyman ne disait rien. Lui même se demandait toujours si la décision de Firenze avait été sage. Le Centaure avait toujours montré les signes d'une nature rebelle et impulsive, et une tolérance inhabituelle vis à vis des humains.

"Il ne le ferait pas?" répéta Flitz anxieusement.

Lyman secoua finalement la tête.

"Non, je ne crois pas qu'il le ferait, et tu dois savoir que le sorcier Dumbledore nous a souvent aidé dans le passé. Ton père avait de bonnes raisons de le suivre." _Ou bien peut être de bonnes excuses._

"Est-ce que vous le connaissiez bien?"

"Oui. Il a été mon élève, comme toi et comme beaucoup d'autres." _Et il était mon ami._

Flitz balaya distraitement le sol avec sa main, dégageant le tapis de feuilles pour faire apparaître la terre humide. Il gardait les yeux baissés en évitant le regard du Mentor.

"Il me manque."

Une fois de plus Lyman resta silencieux. Avec le doigt Flitz traça de vagues signes sur le sol.

"Est-ce que je ... pourrais avoir l'autorisation de ... le voir?" demanda-t il d'un voix hésitante. Il craignait une réponse cinglante, mais s'il devait poser la question, c'était le moment ou jamais.

Lyman soupira profondément. Il avait réfléchi à une solution à ce problème mais rien n'était simple. D'un coté, si Firenze restait banni, accéder à la demande de Flitz ne ferait qu'aggraver leur misère à tous les deux. De l'autre, la faveur en laquelle était tenue actuellement le jeune poulain pouvait servir à influencer le Troupeau pour annuler la décision de Bane, mais la question ne pourrait être posée qu'une seule fois. Le moment devait être choisi avec soin.

"Je ne peux pas te donner cette permission," dit il. La déception sur le visage de Flitz faisait peine à voir. "Pour l'instant," ajouta-t il. Les yeux du jeune Centaure s'allumèrent. Lyman savait qu'il venait de s'engager. C'était imprudent, et même s'il ne regrettait pas sa décision, il savait aussi que le Mentor du Troupeau n'avait pas à s'impliquer de la sorte. _Au diable le Troupeau, cette histoire a trop duré._

"Je ferais mon possible," dit il encore d'un ton bourru en se relevant. "C'est tout ce qu'il y a à dire ce soir."

Flitz se leva à son tour. L'espoir illuminait son visage.

"J'attendrai alors. Merci Maître."

* * *

_Notes de l'auteur:_

_Qui avait reconnu l'Erudit chez les Parkinson? (Et bien sûr, Dragonis est la vieille sorcière du Conseil de la Confrérie). Vous devez commencer à avoir une vision un peu plus claire de ce qui se prépare. Dans le chapitre suivant "Retour à Poudlard" on retrouve les Six, le Ministère et les Centaures._


	16. Chapter 15 Retour à Poudlard 1

_Résumé: Un gros chapitre (coupé en 2 because pb update) où l'Express de Poudlard ramène les élèves à l'école, Arthur reçoit une offre de promotion et il se passe quelque chose dans la Forêt Interdite. A partir de maintenant les choses vont s'accélérer et il va y avoir beaucoup plus d'action._

* * *

**_Chapitre 15 - Retour à Poudlard (1)_**

_Londres, gare de King's Cross,_

"J'espère qu'ils ont bien reçu notre lettre," dit Harry en jonglant avec les deux paires de skis, une valise et un sac à dos.

"Si ce n'est pas le cas, nous n'aurons qu'à demander au Directeur la permission de faire une visite rapide à Grimmaurd pour récupérer nos affaires." Hermione n'avait pas l'air inquiète. "Ah, les consignes sont par là."

Elle n'était pas aussi encombrée que lui, même si elle se débarrasserait avec plaisir de sa valise et du gros sac qui contenait presque tout le linge sale et son équipement de ski. Harry considéra la taille des casiers avec un oeil critique.

"Les sacs, peut être," dit il. "Mais les planches..."

"Il y en a des plus grandes au bout, là bas."

Il tourna la tête, et effectivement. Il y avait une douzaine de coffres de grande hauteur.

"Oh, Et bien Miss Granger est vraiment une voyageuse très expérimentée," dit il avec un ton ironiquement admiratif. "Si je puis me permettre, c'est une grande chance de l'avoir avec moi."

"Vous pouvez très cher," répondit elle avec un faux accent snob. "Et soyez assez aimable pour ranger tout ces choses pendant que je vais à la recherche d'Hélène."

Harry essaya de s'incliner respectueusement, mais avec les skis, c'était une manoeuvre périlleuse.

"Très bien Miss Granger. Votre serviteur s'occupe de tout, Hisse!"

Il fit mine de s'écrouler sous le poids des bagages et se traîna vers les casiers. Hermione lui fit un petit signe joyeux et partit en direction du point de rendez-vous. Ca avait été le meilleur séjour à la neige qu'elle n'avait jamais passé. Harry et ses parents s'étaient parfaitement entendus, non pas qu'elle avait imaginé le contraire, et pour lui ça avait été ses premières vraies vacances. L'été dernier ne comptait pas vraiment. Ils avaient passé l'essentiel de leur temps à s'entraîner. Arrivée au milieu du hall, elle regarda autour pour voir si elle apercevait la grande femme blonde.

"Hélène!"

"Bonjour Hermione."

Hélène avait l'air en excellente forme elle aussi. Les deux jeunes femmes retournèrent vers la zone des consignes. Harry venait de finir de remplir deux casiers, ce qui leur laissait qu'un sac chacun pour leur effets personnels et les cadeaux qu'ils ramenaient pour leurs amis.

"Vous n'emmenez pas tout ça à l'école?" demanda Hélène.

"Non, on demandera juste à Remus ou à Tonks de les récupérer plus tard."

Ca prendrait peut être un jour ou deux, mais ce n'était pas un problème.

"Donne moi ça, Harry," dit Hélène en indiquant les clefs. "Je m'occuperais du linge sale et je déposerais tout à votre maison."

Harry hésita un instant, puis il lui passa les deux clefs de consigne.

"D'accord et merci. Ne vous embêtez pas avec le lavage. Dobby et Winky vont s'en occuper."

"Comme vous voulez."

"On va s'asseoir quelque part?" proposa Hermione.

"Un endroit chauffé de préférence," suggéra Harry en frissonnant. Le grand hall de la gare n'était pas l'endroit le plus confortable en plein hiver, et il n'avait plus sa combinaison de ski sur lui.

"Bien sûr. Il y a un petit pub là bas."

Ils suivirent Hélène, prirent place dans une des stalles et commandèrent une tournée de chocolats chauds. Hermione aborda immédiatement le sujet 'officiel' de leur réunion. Une grande association pour rassembler les sorciers, les autres minorités magiques, et les Moldus qui connaissaient la vérité. Elle ajouta également, avec autant de tact que possible, que ses parents n'étaient pas intéressés, mais que d'autres le seraient peut être. Hélène était enthousiaste à l'idée de participer à un tel projet.

"Le professeur McGonagall m'avait donné ces statistiques," dit Hermione en consultant ses notes. "Il y a soixante sept parents d'élèves qui sont des Moldus, et vingt quatre n'ont aucun liens avec le monde des sorciers en dehors de leurs enfants. Je ne compte pas les Dursley," ajouta-t elle à l'attention de Harry, qui renifla avec dédain.

"Et combien seraient prêts à rejoindre?" demanda Hélène.

"Aucune idée. Il faudra le demander à chacun."

"Et comment avez vous prévu d'appeler cette association?"

Hermione était légèrement embarrassée d'admettre que ce n'était pas encore décidé. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment donné beaucoup d'importance, et puis toutes ses suggestions avaient été rejetées par les autres.

"On a du mal à se mettre d'accord. Ma dernière idée était _Communauté Universelle des Créatures Magiques Intelligentes_." Harry afficha une grimace et se mit à gémir.

"Hum," dit Hélène. Hermione fit un geste d'impuissance.

"On ne peut pas être doué partout," expliqua Harry très sérieusement. "En dehors du choix des noms d'association, Hermione possède d'immenses qualités et sa culture générale est-"

"Tais toi Harry," dit Hermione.

Ils discutèrent un peu plus. Hélène considérait qu'il était très important de choisir une dénomination pour leur supporters aient quelque chose de précis auquel se référer.

"Pourquoi pas _Fraternité de la Magie_?" proposa-t elle.

Harry afficha une expression plutôt appréciative. Les lèvres d'Hermione remuèrent pendant qu'elle s'entraînait à prononcer silencieusement les mots pour en juger l'effet.

"Pourquoi pas," dit elle.

"Vendu," confirma Harry.

"Bien," dit Hélène, ravie. "Où est-ce que je signe?"

"Euh, les statuts définitifs ne sont pas encore terminés," avoua Hermione, "mais je vais m'en occuper immédiatement."

"Absolument," ajouta Harry, "et on vous donnera un badge avec FDM marqué dessus et- Aie!" cria-t il après avoir reçu un violent coup de coude.

"Il va falloir trouver une moyen de communiquer," continua Hermione sans lui prêter attention. "Les hiboux fonctionnent dans un sens, mais pour que vous puissiez nous joindre c'est un peu plus compliqué." Elle réfléchit un moment. Il y avait bien un relais entre la poste Moldu et Poudlard, mais les délais étaient très longs. "Je vais voir ça. De toute façon on aura besoin d'organiser un autre rendez vous."

"Severus m'a dit que la prochaine fois que les parents d'élèves pourront venir à l'école, il s'arrangerait pour que je soit invitée."

Hermione dressa légèrement un sourcil. _Elle l'appelle déjà par son prénom. C'est intéressant._

"Pourquoi ne viendriez vous pas à la cérémonie à l'académie des Aurors?" proposa Harry innocemment.

"Quelle cérémonie?"

"Le Ministère de la Magie nous décore," expliqua Hermione. "Nous six, ainsi que le professeur Rogue."

"Il ne m'a rien dit de cela," répondit Hélène étonnée.

"Il ne voulait peut être pas avoir l'air de se vanter," dit Harry en haussant les épaules. "Ca vous intéresse de venir?"

"Oui!"

Harry et Hermione sourirent devant sa réaction enthousiaste.

"D'accord. On va s'arranger pour que Mr et Mme Weasley passent vous prendre."

Hélène fronça les sourcils.

"Pourquoi pas vos parents?" Elle se rappela la remarque d'Hermione. "Ah. Ils ne viennent peut être pas?"

"Je ne leur ai même pas demandé." Hermione n'avait pas envie de parler de ça et changea de sujet. "Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre avec le professeur Rogue?"

"Oui." Hélène sourit. "Je ne peux pas dire que je le comprenne parfaitement, mais on a fait du bon travail ensemble." Elle hésita un instant. "Est ce que je peux vous poser une question personnelle à son sujet?"

Les deux élèves affichèrent une expression prudente.

"Allez y," dit Harry.

"Je comprend pourquoi _vous_ recevez une décoration," dit Hélène, "mais quel a été son rôle exactement?"

Hermione regarda Harry qui ne savait pas très bien quoi dire lui non plus. Ce n'était vraiment pas à eux de répondre à une telle question.

"Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être indiscrète," continua Hélène avec précaution. "C'est un ami, et je veux juste ... en savoir un peu plus sur lui."

Hermione la regarda attentivement. Elle ne disait rien, mais il était évident qu'elle se posait des questions sur les raisons de cette curiosité. Hélène s'en rendit compte et sourit doucement.

"C'est juste un ami," précisa-t elle. _Pour l'instant_, se surprit elle à penser.

Hermione prit la main de Harry sous la table.

_Je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille en rester là. Elle devrait savoir la vérité._

_Tu es sûre?_

_Sinon elle ne va jamais comprendre. Ca pourrait même créer des problèmes._

_D'accord._

"Le professeur Rogue était un agent infiltré dans l'organisation de Voldemort," expliqua Harry. Les yeux d'Hélène s'ouvrirent en grand. Elle avait lu les articles sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans la _Gazette_. Harry acquiesça. "Ce serait trop long de rentrer dans les détails, mais vous devez savoir que c'était une mission extrêmement dangereuse et très ... déplaisante."

Hélène fut surpris de voir Harry et Hermione grimacer simultanément. Manifestement ils en savaient plus qu'ils n'étaient prêts à lui dire. Harry baissa les yeux.

"Pendant plusieurs années, il ne s'attendait pas à survivre, quelque soit le résultat de la guerre," murmura-t il.

Hélène était horrifiée. Jusqu'à présent elle avait considéré Severus comme un homme renfermé et solitaire. Elle s'était interrogée sur l'origine de la tension qu'il avait en lui, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé une telle chose.

"Comment savez vous tout cela?" demanda-t elle. Harry hésita encore.

"Je l'ai lu dans son esprit," répondit il.

"Harry lui a sauvé la vie," expliqua Hermione. "Il y avait un sortilège épouvantable qui liait le professeur à Voldemort, et Harry l'a détruit. J'ai aidé en partie, mais c'est vraiment lui qui a eu l'action décisive."

"Tu as beaucoup aidé, et c'était ton idée au départ," corrigea-t il. Il secoua la tête. "Peu importe. Ensuite il s'est occupé de Drago, et après on était ... tous ensemble dans cette histoire." Harry agitait ses mains en cherchant les mots pour décrire ce qu'ils avaient vécu. "L'important c'est de savoir que le professeur Rogue est quelqu'un qui a eu une vie difficile, et que c'est-"

"- un homme compliqué," compléta Hélène. "J'ai remarqué ça, oui," ajouta-t elle avec une petite grimace. Harry acquiesça et il fit un geste de confirmation vers elle.

"Ce n'est rien de le dire," admit il. "Et c'est quelqu'un qui ... ne se livre pas beaucoup."

"J'en ai déjà eu un aperçu," dit elle à voix basse. Elle força un petit sourire. "Mais je crois que la glace est un peu en train de fondre."

"Si vous arrivez à le dégeler," dit Harry sans réfléchir, "je serai ... euh, pour." Il s'interrompit en réalisant qu'il était peut être un peu présomptueux de vouloir se mêler d'une relation entre deux adultes. Il se tourna en désespoir de cause vers Hermione qui regardait la jeune femme avec attention.

"Ce que Harry veut dire," continua Hermione, "c'est que nous avons le plus grand respect envers le professeur Rogue, et que nous somme favorable."

Hélène pouvait voir sur son visage, et sur celui de Harry, qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de très sérieux pour eux. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec une simple relation d'estime entre élèves et professeur. En repensant à la réaction de Severus la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle se demanda dans quelle sorte d'enfer, de tels liens avaient pu être forgés. Elle fit un effort pour ne pas y penser. C'était le passé, et Hélène préférait regarder devant elle avec optimisme.

Personne ne dit rien pendant un moment. Ils restèrent assis en silence, les mains autour de leurs bols pour se réchauffer. Hélène était contente de les entendre parler ainsi de Severus. Ca confirmait ses propres sentiments. Elle commençait à comprendre son attitude, et elle ne voyait pas cela comme un obstacle au fait de continuer de le voir. C'était même plutôt le contraire.

"Je voudrais beaucoup être présente à votre cérémonie," dit elle doucement. "Et je vous aiderais avec votre association."

Hermione acquiesça avec gravité.

"Vous pouvez compter sur nous," dit elle.

"J'espère bien," répondit Hélène. Elle regarda sa montre. "Mais si vous ne voulez pas rater votre train, je crois qu'il va falloir y aller maintenant."

Ils payèrent rapidement et se dépêchèrent vers la plateforme 9¾. Hélène alla directement retrouver ses enfants pendant que Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent vers les wagons normalement utilisés par les étudiants les plus âgés. Plusieurs personnes leur firent signe depuis les fenêtres des compartiments, et d'autres élèves rejoignaient le train à leur tour.

"Salut Harry! Hermione"

"Salut Neville! Bonne vacances?"

L'ambiance était joyeuse et amicale. Ils avaient encore un peu de temps, qu'ils passèrent à discuter avec leurs camarades. Hermione regardait autour d'elle pour chercher Ron et les autres, mais ils devaient déjà être à l'intérieur, ou alors ils étaient vraiment en retard. Sa montre indiquait moins cinq. Elle allait suggérer qu'ils se décident à monter dans le train lorsque le spectacle de Harry en train de parler avec animation lui donna une autre idée.

"Harry, viens par ici," demanda-t elle en lui prenant le bras.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda-t il. Elle indiqua l'autre extrémité du train.

"Suis moi, je vais t'expliquer en chemin," dit elle en le tirant le long du quai.

Harry secoua la tête avec une moue résignée et ajusta la sangle de son sac. Hermione marchait avec de grandes enjambées rapides. Il était presque obligé de trotter pour suivre. Devant eux, Alice et Richard disaient au revoir à leur mère. Silena les attendait sur le marchepied.

"Je pense que ce serait judicieux de faire un peu de relations publiques," chuchota Hermione. Devant son expression interrogative, elle explicita son propos. "En discutant avec Hélène, je me suis rendu compte d'une chose. Nous avons besoin d'avoir un maximum de gens avec nous, et un des meilleurs moyens est d'être aussi populaire que possible."

"Euh, oui mais tu veux faire quoi exactement?"

"Il ne s'agit pas de faire quoique ce soit de spécial," répondit elle. "Souviens toi ce que Dumbledore avait dit. Des charmeurs, voilà ce à quoi nous allons nous entraîner, et toi en particulier."

Harry grimaça. L'idée de faire de la propagande auprès du reste des élèves ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Diriger le groupe de Défense était une chose, jouer à faire de la politique comme Fudge en était une autre.

"Euh, Hermione-"

"Harry. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est d'être amical. Tu leur demandes leur comment se sont passées leurs vacances, tu signes des cartes Chocogrenouilles, et tu réponds à leurs questions. Rien de plus. On l'a déjà fait rappelle toi."

"Oui mais c'était après l'attaque des Détraqueurs." Harry avait une vision atroce où il traversait le train en essayant d'amorcer des conversations avec des élèves indifférents ou qui le regardaient avec un silence poli.

"Et bien cette fois ci c'est après la victoire contre Voldemort." Elle le regarda sévèrement. "Ne me dit pas qu'un Gryffondor a peur de ses propres camarades?"

Il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça, et Harry la connaissait assez pour savoir que quand Hermione avait ce genre d'idée en tête, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire. En fait ses craintes étaient totalement infondées. Alice, Richard et Silena les avaient vu venir et les entraînèrent avec enthousiasme dans leur wagon en rameutant leurs camarades. Une discussion s'engagea immédiatement sur les mérites comparés du Quidditch et du ski. Hermione avait eu raison. Harry n'avait aucun effort à faire pour les faire parler. Tous les enfants voulaient avoir un mot avec lui, et à cet âge ils n'étaient pas difficiles à contrôler.

Ce n'est que plusieurs minutes plus tard, lorsqu'ils étaient déjà en pleine campagne, que Harry réalisa que le train s'était mit en route. Sous l'impulsion méthodique d'Hermione, ils remontèrent les compartiments. Elle participait aussi un peu, mais surtout elle observait le comportement des uns et des autres, et de temps en temps elle se renseignait discrètement sur les familles des différents élèves. Personnes ne remarqua que ses questions lui permettait d'identifier qui était issus de parents Moldus, ou au contraire de 'pures lignées' de sorciers.

Assez rapidement, le bouche à oreille dissémina la nouvelle que Harry Potter, le héro de Poudlard se trouvait non pas avec les 'grands', mais dans les wagons des plus jeunes années. A chaque groupe, l'accueil était enthousiaste et Harry finissait par trouver l'exercice plutôt agréable. Lorsqu'ils abordèrent le troisième wagon, il y avait déjà la queue dans le couloir, avec Dennis Crivey qui avait pris la tête d'un groupe très excité, principalement composé de fils de Moldus ou de sangs mêlés. Il n'arrêtait pas de raconter des anecdotes sur Harry, et il était très fier d'expliquer qu'il avait fait partie du groupe de défense dès sa création.

"Vous devriez être Préfets en Chef tous les deux!" dit Dennis qui ne tenait pas en place.

"L'année prochaine peut être," répondit Harry avec un sourire indulgent.

"Bien sûr, l'année prochaine," confirma une grande fille mince avec le blason de Gryffondor sur sa robe. "Mais même cette année, vous êtes beaucoup plus importants que Desmond et Themis."

"Ouais," ajouta quelqu'un d'autre. "Et s'il y a un encore des problèmes, on veux que ce soit _vous_ qui vous en occupiez."

"Il n'y a pas que nous deux," corrigea Hermione doucement "Nous formons une équipe après tout."

"Et peut être que l'année prochaine, c'est Drago qui sera le Préfet en Chef," ajouta un garçon qui était manifestement de Serpentard. Plusieurs élèves lui jetèrent des regards agacés, mais il ne battit pas en retraite. Une fille, également chez Serpentard, regarda Hermione avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Harry se mit à rire avec bonne humeur.

"C'est très possible," répondit il, "mais tu sais, ça ne me dérangera pas. Drago restera mon ami." Il lança un clin d'oeil au garçon. "Evidement je préférerais partager les appartements des Préfets en Chefs avec Hermione." Le Serpentard lui répondit par un sourire un peu vicieux. Harry se leva.

"Bon. Il faut qu'on y aille. J'étais ravi de discuter avec vous, et rappelez vous qu'on est tous ensemble, même s'il n'y a qu'un seul trophée pour les Maisons et pour le Quidditch."

Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à atteindre le compartiment de Ron, Ginny, Drago et Luna.

"Hé bien! On ne vous attendait vraiment plus," dit Ginny.

"C'est vrai ça," demanda Ron. "Où est ce que vous étiez?"

Harry se laissa tomber lourdement sur une des deux places libres. Il affichait un immense sourire et il se sentait à la fois euphorique et épuisé par ce qu'il venait de faire.

"On a juste discuté avec quelques gosses. Vos vacances se sont bien passées?"

Ron allongea ses jambes sur la banquette en face de lui, entre les places de Luna et de Harry. Il s'étendit en arrière et ferma les yeux avec volupté.

"C'était génial. Moi et Luna, pas de devoirs ni de leçons. Le pied." Harry ria et repoussa les jambes de son ami sans ménagement. Ron n'y prit pas garde et ça ne semblait pas gêner Luna de les avoir collées juste contre elle. "Et vous? C'était bien le _spi_?"

"On dit le _ski_, et c'était super. On a ramené des photos pour vous montrer, mais elles ont été prises avec un appareil Moldu. Elle ne bougent pas."

"En fait," expliqua Hermione, "Je pense qu'on devrait pouvoir faire quelque chose à ce sujet. J'ai entendu Colin parler d'un sort pour animer les images fixes."

"Et vous deux?" demanda Harry à l'adresse de Drago et de Ginny.

"On étaient invités chez les Parkinson il y a deux jours," répondit Drago avec une expression de satisfaction. "Avec le professeur Rogue."

Hermione était tout d'un coup très intéressée. Elle jeta un regard à Ginny qui hocha la tête.

"Et alors?"

"Très instructif." Drago décrivit le dîner et la discussion qu'ils avaient eue avec Lord Shrummer et Trevor. Hermione fronça les sourcils mais Harry lâcha un long sifflement.

"Rien que ça! Vous n'avez pas perdu de temps!"

"On n'avait pas vraiment le choix. C'était à prendre ou à laisser."

"Je serait curieuse de rencontrer ces gens," dit Hermione pensivement. Elle ne savait pas comment évaluer ce nouveau développement. D'un coté, il s'agissait manifestement de représentants typiques de vieilles familles traditionnelles, mais de l'autre ils rejetaient fermement les Mages Noirs. _Etaient ils sincères, ou simplement opportunistes?_

"Tu les verras," répondit Ginny, "à la cérémonie."

"Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas parler de ça avec le professeur Dumbledore?" proposa Luna

"Rogue était avec nous," dit Drago en évacuant la suggestion d'un geste. "Ils en discuteront certainement tous les deux, et si le Directeur veut en savoir plus, alors il nous le demandera. De plus, Lord Shrummer est un membre du Magenmagot, alors ils doivent forcément se connaître."

"Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils soient du même bord," souligna Hermione.

Drago lui jeta un regard agacé. C'était typique d'Hermione de chercher une source de problèmes là il n'y en avait aucun. Ginny intervint pour changer la conversation, sans ignorer que le sujet qu'elle voulait aborder était tout aussi polémique.

"Il y a une autre chose dont il faudrait leur parler," dit elle. Drago se retourna vers elle avec impatience. Lorsqu'il comprit à quoi elle faisait référence, il prit une expression embarrassée.

"Hum, oui. On a aussi rencontré le propriétaire de Nimbus Flyware." Les oreilles de Ron se dressèrent presque visiblement. La politique ne l'intéressait pas, mais les balais volants, c'était tout à fait autre chose.

"Vous avez parlé avec lui? Mince alors. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit? Vous avez des infos sur les nouveaux modèles?"

En regardant Drago, Harry eut un vague pressentiment. Il jeta un oeil à Ginny, et compara son front plissé avec la gêne qui était désormais visible sur le visage du Serpentard.

"Et bien, il était assez intéressé par le Quidditch à Poudlard," commença Drago qui cherchait un moyen de leur annoncer la nouvelle avec le maximum de précaution. "Il a parlé de venir voir le prochain match ..."

Ron se mit à sourire naïvement en s'imaginant en train de participer à la promotion de la prochaine série des balais Nimbus. _On aurait l'occasion de les tester, et peut être même de garder les prototypes pendant le reste de la saison... Qui sait, ça pourrait être le début d'une carrière de joueur professionnel pour moi._

"Et ensuite?"

Drago était vraiment très mal à l'aise. Il hésitait manifestement à parler et c'est Ginny qui lâcha le morceau, elle n'avait pas l'air tellement contente non plus, mais elle pensait qu'il était préférable de dire les choses maintenant.

"Il va recevoir un modèle spécial pour le prochain match," annonça-t elle. "Pour donner à Serpentard une chance de gagner la coupe." Drago lui jeta un regard noir, mais il n'eut pas le temps de parler avant que Harry et Ron ne réagissent.

"QUOI!" s'exclamèrent ils.

Drago leva les deux mains dans un geste d'apaisement.

"Laissez moi vous expliquer..." commença-t il.

"Et tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication," gronda Ron.

Il semblait prêt à revenir à son ancienne attitude anti-Serpentard, et il jeta également un regard furieux à sa soeur. Drago prit un air buté et attendit qu'ils soient prêts à l'écouter.

"J'ai passé un accord avec lui, et je considère qu'il est honnête." Il se tourna vers Harry. "Tu te souviens quand tu a reçu ton Eclair de Feu il y a trois ans, et à quel point il était meilleur que tous les autres balais?" Harry hocha la tête.

"Bon, et bien Sir Comil va me _prêter_ un prototype que je vais tester lors du prochain match, entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Ca me donnera une chance de gagner." Harry resta impassible. Ron semblait prêt à exploser. "Nous avons aussi convenu que _après le match_, Nimbus fera une offre équivalente aux quatre équipes de Poudlard."

Il avait insisté sur ce dernier point, en sachant pertinemment que c'était le seul moyen de faire passer la pilule.

"Mais vous aurez d'ors et déjà gagné la coupe," protesta Ron. "Et tous les Serpentards ont déjà des Nimbus 2001. Ce n'est pas vraiment juste."

Drago haussa les épaules et désigna Ginny.

"Je donne aussi mon balai actuel à Ginny, et vous avez déjà gagnés les deux dernières coupes. Je pense que les équipes sont suffisamment équilibrées pour ce qui est de marquer les buts, et maintenant les Attrapeurs vont également l'être." Il fixa Harry du regard. "Ca va juste me donner une bonne chance de récupérer le Vif d'Or."

Harry prit son temps pour réfléchir. Il était assez confiant dans ses propres capacités, toutes choses étant égales par ailleurs. Bien sûr le nouveau balai de Drago ajouterait une nouvelle inconnue, mais le jeu n'en serait que plus intéressant.

"D'accord. Je relève le défi," dit il.

"Tu es sûr de toi Harry?" demanda Ron.

Il avait fait le même calcul en révisant les points forts et les points faibles des deux équipes. Ginny était Chasseur, et le fait d'avoir un meilleur balai ne pouvait que les aider. Le reste de l'équipe Serpentard resterait inchangée, et ça c'était pas trop mal passé la dernière fois. Ils ne pouvaient perdre que si Drago capturait le Vif d'Or en premier, et il était prêt à faire confiance au jugement de Harry.

"Oui," affirma-t il en regardant Drago avec assurance, un sourire triomphant sur son visage. L'autre garçon lui retourna une expression équivalente. Ils pensaient exactement la même chose.

_Je vais lui montrer qui est le meilleur et cueillir le Vif d'Or juste sous sont nez._

Ca allait être un match dont on se souviendrait longtemps.

- - -

_Ministère de la Magie,_

"C'est impossible!"

Fudge afficha une expression peinée et se renversa en arrière dans son large et confortable fauteuil.

"Mon cher Arthur, non seulement c'est tout à fait possible, mais vous êtes parfait pour ce poste." Il regarda l'autre sorcier d'un air rusé. "C'est une position de grande responsabilité, et elle est également associée à une augmentation significative de salaire." Il indiqua une somme conséquente, mais l'expression têtue sur le visage d'Arthur Weasley ne changea pas.

_Si l'argent était important pour moi, j'aurai démissionné il y a longtemps._

"Monsieur le Ministre, je ne peux pas quitter mon poste à l'Artisanat Moldu. Ca voudrait dire que j'abandonne Perkins et-" Fudge balaya l'objection d'un geste. Il avait déjà prévu la réponse.

"Vous ne pensez pas que Perkins soit capable de vous remplacer?"

"Et bien ..." Arthur n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à cette éventualité. _Perkins connaît la routine certainement. Il n'a pas une grande expérience du management, mais bien sûr il n'y a jamais eu plus que lui et moi dans le département._ "Il sera tout seul et-"

"Je lui affecte un jeune assistant pour l'aider," coupa Fudge d'un ton décidé. Arthur grimaça et remua la tête comme s'il venait d'avaler une dragée de Bertie Crochu au jus de limace. _Un jeune sans expérience. Il faudra le former, et ça prendra du temps._

Fudge n'avait pas envie de marchander. Il avait promis la nomination de Weasley à Shrummer, et devant plusieurs témoins. Il n'était pas question de reculer.

"Je lui affecte deux assistants," ajouta-t il. "Ca devrait être largement suffisant. Après tout, vous vous êtes très bien débrouillé avec un seul." Voyant que son interlocuteur n'était toujours pas convaincu, il essaya une autre tactique. "Allons Arthur, vous vous rendez quand même compte de l'opportunité que cela représente pour Perkins?"

Un sentiment de culpabilité envahit Arthur. S'il refusait le poste, il priverait en pratique son adjoint d'une promotion importante. Sa position devenait égoïste.

"Oui mais je-"

"Arthur," interrompit Fudge. "Je vous assure que c'est la meilleure décision pour tout le monde. J'ai besoin d'un homme de confiance à ce poste." Décidément les Weasley ne lui posaient que des problèmes. Il essaya autre chose. "Sans compter que la majorité du Magenmagot approuve votre nomination."

Arthur leva la tête avec surprise.

"Même le Président Sorcier?" demanda-t il.

"Même Dumbledore," mentit Fudge sans battre un cil. Evidement, il ne lui en avait pas parlé. L'homme prenait vraiment trop de temps à prendre ce genre de décision.

Arthur était déconcerté. L'annonce de l'approbation du Directeur balayait ses dernières réticences, et il n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de la mettre en doute. C'était une chose d'analyser les manoeuvres du Ministre de la Magie depuis le confort d'une position extérieure et objective, mais c'en était une autre de les contrer en temps réel.

_Si Albus est d'accord alors pourquoi pas._

"Bien, dans ce cas je-"

"Je suis ravi que vous acceptiez," bondit Fudge sans lui laisser l'occasion de changer d'avis. Il se leva et fit le tour de son bureau pour lui serrer vigoureusement la main. "Mon cher Arthur, je sais que vous allez faire un superbe travail, et je vous souhaite bonne chance." _Et bon courage avec ces maudites créatures._ Il offrit une plume à Arthur et retourna le parchemin de l'ordre de mission qu'il avait préparé sur son bureau. "Si vous voulez bien signer là, pour que tout soit officiel."

Arthur s'approcha et se laissa guider vers l'endroit où il devait appliquer son paraphe.

_Ca va trop vite._

Il se redressa et se tourna vers Fudge.

Juste une question," dit il.

"Oui," répondit Fudge avec une pointe d'impatience. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Est-ce que toute l'équipe de Faussecreth reste en place?"

Fudge le regarda comme s'il venait de lui demander comment le concierge organisait le nettoyage des locaux du Ministère. L'organisation de leur personnel par les chefs de départements ne l'intéressait absolument pas, du moment que le budget était respecté, et qu'il n'y avait pas d'impair vis à vis des personnalités importantes.

"Mon cher ami. Vous avez carte blanche, dans les limites du raisonnable. Si vous voulez faire des changements, je ne vais certainement pas vous gêner."

_Bon, ça me laisse suffisamment de marge de manoeuvre pour régler les problèmes qui peuvent se poser._

Il regarda le document, avec le sentiment qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de choix. Il apposa sa signature à coté de celle de Fudge et lui rendit la plume. D'un coup de baguette, le Ministre produisit plusieurs duplicata magiquement certifiés et lui en offrit un.

_Au moins Molly sera contente._

Ils se serrèrent la main encore une fois. Fudge avait l'expression soulagée de quelqu'un qui vient de résoudre un problème difficile. Arthur se sentait presque euphorique, maintenant que la décision avait été prise. Il s'agissait quand même d'une promotion conséquente.

"Merci beaucoup, Monsieur le Ministre. Je vous assure que je vais faire de mon mieux," dit il avec sérieux.

"Mais je n'en doute pas une seconde, mon cher Arthur. Venez que je vous montre votre bureau, et que vous présente à votre nouvelle équipe."

- - -

_Poudlard,_

Les élèves furent transportés depuis la gare de Pré au Lard jusqu'à l'école selon la procédure habituelle. Il n'y avait pas de banquet, c'était seulement le début du deuxième trimestre après tout, mais le dîner fut quand même joyeux. La plupart étaient contents de se retrouver à Poudlard, certains pour le travail, d'autres pour s'amuser, ou pour les deux à la fois.

Les Chefs de Maison firent une brève visite dans les salles communes pour vérifier que tout était en ordre. Ils rappelèrent que les classes commençaient le jour suivant, et qu'en conséquence il était plus que souhaitable que tout le monde aille se coucher de bonne heure. Les préfets furent particulièrement enjoins de faire respecter la discipline, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus aucune raison de perturber la routine académique.

Hermione appliqua ces instructions avec sa rigueur coutumière, et même plus. Elle chassa tout le monde de la salle commune à dix heures pile. Ron allait proposer d'accorder un peu de rab pour le premier soir, mais elle brisa net son intention d'un regard sévère. Les garçons montèrent dans leurs dortoirs et se consolèrent avec quelques parties de cartes avant d'éteindre les lumières.

- - -

_Forêt Interdite,_

"Le bras gauche bien tendu, les jambes écartés. Face à la cible!" rugit Lyman.

Les bras de Flitz étaient douloureux après les longues heures d'entraînement. C'était difficile. Il était fatigué et frustré, mais le vieux Mentor ne montrait aucune pitié. Il prit la position une fois encore, prépara une nouvelle flèche, et fit un effort pour se concentrer sur la cible, un fruit de la taille d'une orange à une vingtaine de pas, juste devant une grosse boule de foin

"Ta jambe avant gauche est mal placée! Pense à ton équilibre. Combien de fois dois-je le répéter?"

Flitz ajusta sa position, en essayant de trouver la bonne posture. Ce n'était pas facile car le sol était irrégulier, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il y avait également le fait qu'il était en pleine croissance, et tous sauf confortable avec son corps en perpétuel changement.

Il serra les dents et fixa la cible une nouvelle fois. Dans son esprit il n'y avait plus que la flèche et le fruit, deux choses qui ne devaient en faire qu'une. Il tendit la corde sans se déconcentrer, si sa position était bonne, alors le geste le serait également.

_Bloquer la respiration ... attendre le moment ... lâcher._

La flèche traversa l'espace et passa à presque un centimètre du fruit. _Non!_

"Encore manqué!" s'exclama le Mentor.

Sa voix était aussi mordante que précédemment, mais il était intérieurement conscient du progrès réalisé. Il débattit de l'opportunité de donner au poulain une nouvelle chance, et décida que ce n'était pas souhaitable. Le lâcher avait été presque parfait, mais avec la fatigue l'élève n'était plus en état de donner le meilleur de lui même. Il avait besoin de changer d'activité, et il n'en serait que plus motivé pour reprendre la leçon demain.

"Ca sera suffisant pour aujourd'hui. Nous allons finir la journée avec un peu d'entraînement à la chasse," ajouta-t il.

Flitz soupira et remis dans son carquois la flèche qu'il venait de sortir. Sa déception était visible, mais il savait qu'il était inutile de protester. Il replaça l'arc sur son dos et détendit ses bras en les laissant pendre le long du corps. Les tremblements dans ses muscles lui firent admettre qu'il n'était sans doute préférable d'arrêter, et puis la chasse était un des exercices qu'il aimait le plus. Le Mentor allait choisir un des Tackling apprivoisés et le laisser partir dans la nature. La tâche de Flitz serait de le rattraper le plus rapidement possible. La difficulté dépendrait du délai d'attente avant le début de la poursuite. En général il devait réciter un poème ou chanter une petite chanson.

"Ce soir je veux entendre les quatre première strophes des _Nuages argentés_ avant que tu puisse partir. Les juments ont préparées un excellent repas, et je n'attendrais pas longtemps avant de déguster ta part."

Lyman se dirigea vers un ensemble de cages. Il en ouvrit une et attrapa une petite créature touffue de la taille d'un lapin. Les Centaures utilisaient les Tacklings pour débusquer le gibier, pour accéder aux fruits trop haut placés dans les arbres, et comme compagnon de jeu pour les enfants. Lyman brandit l'animal devant Flitz pour qu'il reconnaisse son odeur. Le poulain renifla une fois et hocha la tête. Il avait déjà souvent joué avec celui là. Le Tackling s'appelait Nial et il n'aurait aucun mal à le pister.

Lyman lança Nial en direction d'un des chemins qui sortaient du camp. L'animal se mis à courir immédiatement. Lui aussi connaissait très bien le jeu.

"_Brille le globe sur l'horizon,_" entonna Flitz en articulant aussi bien que possible. "_Le ciel clair et profond ..._"

Il savait que s'il commentait une erreur, alors il serait obligé de recommencer au début, avec le risque que la chasse dure des heures et qu'il rate l'heure du dîner. Il ne voulait pas croire que le vieux Centaure serait assez cruel pour le priver de son repas, mais il le ferait peut être s'il sentait que son élève ne faisait pas assez d'efforts.

Lorsqu'il termina le dernier couplet, le bras du Mentor s'abaissa d'un coup, et Flitz bondit dans la direction qu'avait prise le Tackling. Lyman le regarda partir avec amusement. Il n'avait de doute que le jeune Centaure serait rapidement de retour.

La nuit était tombé, mais ça ne gênait pas Flitz autant qu'avant. Il savait bien utiliser la Vision désormais. Il ouvrit son nouveau sens de perception, et toutes les choses vivantes de la Forêt devinrent luminescentes. L'écorce des arbres luisait doucement, les feuilles et les plantes vivaces étaient plus brillantes, tandis que les insectes étaient des petits points lumineux comme des lucioles. Se déplacer était presque aussi facile qu'en plein jour.

Par expérience, Flitz savait que Nial allait courir très vite devant lui, pour prendre un maximum d'avance avant de changer de direction. Il galopa rapidement, et il ne ralentit pour commencer à chercher des indices qu'après plusieurs minutes. Attentif à chaque détail, il repéra une branche fraîchement brisée sur la gauche. Un reniflement rapide lui confirma que sa proie était effectivement passée par là. Il y avait une autre trace un peu plus loin. La chasse était bien engagée.


	17. Chapter 15 Retour à Poudlard 2

_Deuxième partie du chapitre 15_

* * *

**_Chapitre 15 - Retour à Poudlard (2)_**

_Poudlard,_

Albus Dumbledore sortit de son bureau et consulta l'instrument complexe qui lui servait de montre. Ce qu'il y vit, et un rapide coup d'oeil au plafond de la Grande Salle qui affichait un ciel clair et brillant d'étoiles, lui confirma qu'il avait toutes les chances de trouver Firenze dehors. Pas dans la Tour Astronomique certainement, le Centaure aurait la plus grande difficulté à monter les escaliers, mais probablement au deuxième meilleur endroit pour observer le ciel. La terrasse Est. Il ne neigeait pas, mais la température était quand même très froide. Le Directeur se conjura un énorme manteau de fourrure, d'une improbable couleur bleu électrique, et une grande écharpe violette qu'il noua autour de son cou avant de sortir dans la cour principale.

Firenze était effectivement à l'endroit prévu, la tête levée vers les étoiles dans une attitude pensive. Au moment où le Directeur s'engagea sur la terrasse, le Centaure baissa la tête et regarda vers la lisière de la Forêt avec une douloureuse expression d'envie.

"Bonsoir Firenze."

"Bienvenue à vous Directeur," répondit il avec formalité.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Firenze était manifestement préoccupé, et Dumbledore comme à son habitude prenait le temps d'analyser l'humeur de son interlocuteur. Il leva les yeux un instant vers le ciel, mais la divination n'avait jamais été son fort. Et pourtant, il avait consacré plusieurs années à essayer de comprendre comment les Centaures s'y prenaient. Un investissement significatif, bien que tout relatif pour un sorcier qui avait vécu 170 ans, mais pour un résultat qu'il jugeait très décevant. Il pouvait tout juste reconnaître quelques signes. Il regarda Firenze, et l'expression sur son visage était plus facile à lire que le ciel.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?"

"Mon fils est là bas, et je sens également un danger," dit le Centaure d'une voix basse.

"Un danger? Il y a-t il quelque chose qui menace le Troupeau? Il me semble que c'est encore un enfant. Les adultes le protégeront."

"Il n'est plus un poulain. Il a accompli le Rituel il y a quelque jours." _Et je n'étais pas là._

Dumbledore connaissait certaines de leurs coutumes, et il savait que les jeunes étaient très encadrés et suivaient un entraînement intensif avant d'être laissés libres de leurs mouvements. Le Rituel était un secret jalousement gardé. Aucun Centaure ne lui en avait jamais parlé, mais il avait lu plusieurs références à ce sujet. Sa curiosité était intense. Malgré cela, il ne demanda pas de détails, ni comment Firenze pouvait savoir toutes ces choses en étant resté à l'intérieur du château. Les Centaures n'aimaient pas les questions indiscrètes.

Firenze était troublé, et même anxieux. Un sentiment de culpabilité s'empara de Dumbledore. Sur le moment il n'avait pas hésité à solliciter le Centaure pour remplacer le professeur Trelawney, et la décision s'était révélée excellente, mais aujourd'hui il se rendait mieux compte des conséquences.

"Je vous ai imposé un sacrifice plus lourd que je ne l'avait imaginé, mon ami," dit il doucement.

"Je suis venu de mon plein gré, et votre besoin était grand." _Et je peux faire confiance à Lyman pour qu'il s'occupe de lui, mais mon petit Flitz me manque._

"Il y a-t il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour aider?" continua Dumbledore.

Firenze n'écoutait pas vraiment le Directeur. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de la Forêt. Le sentiment de danger était de plus en plus fort. C'était une sensation encore plus glaciale que le vent qui balayait la terrasse.

"Je dois aller là bas," dit il brusquement. "Maintenant."

Il se tourna vers le Directeur, l'urgence et l'angoisse étaient visibles sur son visage. Dumbledore pouvait sentir son agitation interne, et il comprenait une partie du problème. Indépendamment de ce danger inconnu, si Firenze retournait seul dans la Forêt, les siens étaient capables de le tuer. Il n'hésita pas une seconde.

"Je viens avec vous."

- - -

_Forêt Interdite,_

Flitz courait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes. Il n'avait pas peur de se perdre. Dans sa Forêt, il n'avait aucun mal à s'orienter, et il saurait retrouver le camp. C'était comme si il avait une boussole dans la tête. Il sentait qu'il était proche. L'odeur du Tackling était plus forte, et différente également. Des effluves de fatigue et ... _Panique et peur? Quelque chose qui l'attaque?_

Les dangers de la Forêt étaient réels, au moins dans certains endroits, mais il pouvait compter sur des signes avant coureur, et celui qu'il chassait serait encore plus prudent. Les risques étaient négligeables. Flitz renifla l'air avec précaution. Il n'y avait rien d'autres que la senteur nocturne normale des bois._ Un accident?_

L'animal était peut être tombé dans un piège naturel. C'était improbable, mais possible. La piste s'ouvrit sur une petite clairière et Flitz identifia le Tackling, blotti sous une souche d'arbre. En même temps, il entendit un bruit étonnant. Un sifflement sourd, comme lorsqu'une pierre brûlante était plongée dans l'eau.

Une forme noire s'agitait au dessus de la souche. Ca ressemblait à une grande chauve-souris. Nial s'était retranché autant que possible, et il faisait entendre des petits miaulements plaintifs. Flitz intensifia sa Vision et saisit son arc et une flèche. La force vitale du Tackling était maintenant une tache de lumière presque aveuglante au milieu de la clairière, mais la créature volante restait totalement sombre. Elle fit un mouvement brusque avec une main griffue.

_C'est bizarre. Rien de vivant ne devrait être aussi noir, et rien de mort ne devrait bouger aussi rapidement._

Même les mouvements de la chose étaient anormaux. Ils étaient saccadés, extrêmement rapides, mais curieusement maladroits. Les cris apeurés du Tackling faisaient peine à entendre. Le pauvre Nial s'était attendu à une chasse amicale, et l'exercice virait au cauchemar.

Sans réfléchir, Flitz cocha la flèche et tendit la corde. Il visa la forme noire avec soin et tira. La flèche frappa l'extrémité d'une des ailes avec un choc cristallin. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose avait cassé, mais avant qu'il puisse le vérifier, la chose se retourna vers lui et avança rapidement. Le sifflement étouffé était plus fort. Une sensation de terreur absolue paralysa le Centaure pendant un instant, le figeant sur place. Ce n'était pas un animal, mais un démon avec des griffes au bout de chaque membre. Il pouvait voir ses yeux rouges au milieu de sa tête minuscule. A la dernière minute, Flitz quitta sa torpeur et bondit sur le coté. Le démon percuta l'arbre derrière lui, mais une des griffes lui lacéra l'épaule droite.

Flitz se mit à courir à toute vitesse en zigzagant entre les arbres. Son coeur battait à se rompre, et son épaule le brûlait cruellement. Il était affolé et incapable de raisonner. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, courir le plus vite possible et échapper à la créature qui le poursuivait. Il pouvait l'entendre se cogner contre les arbres et siffler furieusement. Le bruit terrifiant était suffisant pour décupler ses forces, mais pour combien de temps?

Il pouvait voir les arbres devant lui, et éviter les obstacles les plus importants, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de trébucher contre les branches et les racines. La Forêt était tout sauf une piste de course. Il pouvait entendre la créature se rapprocher, et il sentait la panique l'envahir lorsqu'un étrange phénomène se manifesta. Une forme vaporeuse, et curieusement familière sembla se détacher de son corps et se mettre à courir devant lui.

La forme était vaguement celle d'un Centaure. Elle passa à droite de l'arbre qui était devant lui et changea immédiatement de direction sur la gauche. Instinctivement, Flitz suivi le même chemin. Le Démon chercha à couper directement par la gauche et il y eu le choc sourd d'une collision avec un branchage épais. Flitz continua à courir en réalisant avec soulagement qu'il venait de gagner plusieurs mètres d'avance.

Il se força à retrouver son calme. Les conseils de Lyman lui revenaient en mémoire._ Réagir, réfléchir, agir. _Que pouvait il faire? Le camp était trop loin pour qu'il puisse espérer l'atteindre en gardant un rythme aussi effréné. Il avait réussit à blesser la créature une fois. Il fallait qu'il réessaye, mais pour cela il lui fallait retrouver un espace dégagé. _Il faut que je retourne à la clairière._ La forme vaporeuse lui indiquait le chemin à suivre pour mieux se déplacer. Etait elle intelligente? Pouvait-il la contrôler? Il se concentra sur le souhait d'incurver sa course vers la droite, et effectivement la forme semblait comprendre et s'engager dans une courbe. Flitz repris espoir. Il avait un plan, et il y avait une bonne chance pour qu'il soit efficace. Il orienta sa course pour revenir en arrière en faisant une large boucle. Il tenait toujours son arc à la main, et il se répéta mentalement le geste qu'il aurait à faire.

Avec la Vision, la clairière était paradoxalement une zone plus sombre que la forêt. La limite des arbres était devant lui. Quelques bonds plus tard et il était à découvert. Il compta cinq pas et se retourna brusquement, tout en saisissant une nouvelle flèche dans son carquois. _Bloquer la position de tir, jambes écartées face à la cible._ Le Mentor aurait été fier de lui.

La chose sortait juste des arbres. Il pouvait voir sa forme qui se découpait sur l'arrière plan luminescent. L'aile qu'il avait touchée était nettement abîmée. Flitz banda l'arc de toutes ses forces et attendit d'être sûr de toucher pour tirer, presque à bout portant. Le missile vola droit et frappa nettement la cible. Il y eu un bruit de porcelaine brisée et la créature tomba immédiatement au sol

_Ca ce casse comme de la terre cuite. Qu'est que c'est?_

Quelque soit sa nature, la créature n'était pas encore morte. Elle ne pouvait plus voler mais elle rampait spasmodiquement sur le sol, en laissant dernière elle les restes d'une aile et d'un bras. Au lieu de fuir pour profiter de sa mobilité supérieure, Flitz commit l'erreur de vouloir saisir une autre flèche. Avant qu'il en ait le temps, la chose avait bondi dans un dernier spasme, et s'était jetée contre sa poitrine. Il sentit les griffes acérées lui rentrer dans la chair.

"Aaaiih!"

A nouveau affolé, Flitz lâcha l'arc et s'agrippa désespérément à la créature. Les pattes lui déchiraient les cuisses. Il parvint à l'arracher et à la jeter à terre. Fou de douleur et de terreur il l'attaqua avec les dernières armes qui lui restaient. Il frappa le sol convulsivement avec ses jambes avant, sentant le corps du monstre se briser sous ses sabots. Le sifflement diminua et finalement s'arrêta.

Flitz tituba sur le coté. Son coté gauche le faisait terriblement souffrir, une des griffes était rentrée profondément à l'intérieur. Ses blessures aux cuisses et à l'épaule semblaient moins graves. La réaction nerveuse après le combat, et le poids d'une terrible fatigue lui coupait les jambes. Il se sentait nauséeux et tomba à genoux sur le sol. Son coeur battait à toute vitesse. Pendant quelques instants rien ne bougea dans la clairière, puis Nial sortit de sa cachette pour s'approcher timidement. Flitz le regarda sans réagir. Il avait du mal à se concentrer. Le Tackling se mit à lécher doucement ses plaies.

_Il faut que je l'envoie ... vers le camp ... pour qu'il ramène de l'aide.._

Il repoussa l'animal, en répétant le nom du Mentor, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne enfin. Nial s'éloigna en se retournant plusieurs fois, manifestement réticent à abandonner son maître. Flitz se prépara à attendre les secours, allongé sur le sol, les bras serrés autour de sa poitrine pour envelopper la douleur. Il respirait lentement, parce que le moindre mouvement lui faisait mal. Sa Vision n'était presque plus efficace, et les ténèbres se resserrèrent autour de lui. Il était plus fatigué qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

- - -

_Poudlard,_

Firenze et Dumbledore avaient rapidement quitté la terrasse, et ils se dirigeaient vers les arbres.

"Ne pouvez vous pas aller plus vite?" demanda Firenze avec impatience.

"Hélas non," répondit Dumbledore en soufflant fort.

Le Directeur se déplaçait en fait assez rapidement pour un homme de son âge, mais on ne pouvait quand même pas lui demander de courir. Firenze secoua sa crinière avec colère et commença à galoper vers la Forêt, mais il s'arrêta avant d'y pénétrer. Il savait que se serait complètement stupide de le faire seul. Il retourna en arrière et rejoignit le Directeur.

"Je ne peux pas imaginer d'autres circonstances où j'accepterais une telle chose," dit il d'une voix dégoûtée. "Allez y, et priez le ciel que personne ne nous voit."

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette pour lancer un sortilège de _Rembourrage_, et un autre d'_Accrochage,_ puis il monta avec précaution sur le dos du Centaure. Il lança également un sort de _Disillusion_ sur Firenze et sur lui même. Ce ne serait sans doute pas très efficace contre la Vision des Centaures, mais combiné avec le camouflage naturel des bois, ils devraient être assez discrets quand même.

"Je ne vous touche pas vraiment," dit il avec une pointe d'amusement, "ainsi votre honneur restera sauf."

Pour toute réponse, Firenze poussa un grognement agacé et partit au galop sans aucun ménagement pour le confort du sorcier. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Dumbledore était secoué comme un prunier et il se félicitait de la qualité de ses sortilèges. Jamais des muscles humains n'auraient pu le garder assis sur un tel cheval. Le Centaure semblait savoir quel chemin suivre, et il filait sans donner aucune explication. Dumbledore ne posa pas de questions, il était trop occupé à faire attention aux branches basses qui sifflaient au dessus de sa tête.

- - -

_Forêt Interdite,_

La douleur était de plus en plus difficile à supporter. Il avait un goût de sang dans la bouche, et à chaque inspiration c'était comme si on lui enfonçait un couteau dans la poitrine. Flitz avait été courageux, et il s'était efforcé de rester calme aussi longtemps que possible, mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus retenir les gémissements et les pleurs. _Où sont les autres? Que fait Lyman?_ Les adultes devraient être là. Ce n'était pas juste de le laisser tout seul.

Perdu dans sa souffrance, il ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte du changement autour de lui. La température était désormais glaciale et même la lune ne suffisait plus à illuminer la clairière. Il entendit un bruit de crépitement, comme s'il se mettait à pleuvoir. Flitz ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Ce n'était pas normal. Il avait l'habitude d'être dehors la nuit, et même en cette saison, il ne faisait pas aussi froid. Une peur irrationnelle s'empara subitement de lui, en même temps que le crépitement devenait plus fort.

La peur était plus forte que la douleur. Il leva la tête pour voir une forme noire s'approcher lentement.

_Un autre démon! Mais cette fois je ne serais pas capable de me battre._

Capable ou pas, il n'allait pas abandonner. Un Centaure n'abandonnait jamais. Il se battait jusqu'au bout. Le Mentor le lui avait souvent répété, et il l'avait écouté avec fierté. Il tendit le bras vers son arc en retenant un hurlement de douleur entre ses dents serrées. Il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir l'utiliser. C'était déjà un calvaire de le saisir. Jamais il n'aurait la force de le bander, mais un Centaure devait au moins mourir avec son arc à la main. Ses forces l'abandonnaient. Tout était noir.

"_SPERO PATRONUM!_" entonna Dumbledore.

Un Phénix étincelant jaillit de sa baguette. Une intense lumière argentée illumina la clairière. Le Détraqueur sembla se froisser comme une feuille devant une flamme, avant de fuir précipitamment. Firenze ne lui prêta aucune attention, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre une telle créature, et il se précipita vers la forme étendue sur le sol. Il n'avait pas besoin de la lumière pour l'identifier.

"Flitz! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé? Que-" Il réalisa que pelage du jeune Centaure était maculé de sang. "Directeur! Il est blessé! Il faut le transporter au camp immédiatement!"

Dumbledore s'approcha rapidement. La lumière du _Patronus_ avait disparu, mais une lueur brillante rayonnait d'une boule flottante qu'il venait de conjurer. La gravité des blessures était évidente. Flitz avait la main plaquée sur une plaie à la base de sa poitrine, un liquide rouge coulait entre ses doigts.

"Prenez garde Firenze," dit le sorcier. "Il ne doit pas être déplacé avant d'avoir stoppé l'hémorragie."

"Il est en train de mourir!"

"Père-" gémit Flitz. Il toussa en crachant du sang.

"Je suis là Flitz. Ne bouge pas. Nous allons nous occuper de toi." Le visage de Firenze était livide d'angoisse. Il s'agenouilla à coté de son fils et passa la main derrière son cou pour lui soutenir la tête.

Dumbledore réfléchit à la situation. Aucun d'entre eux n'était guérisseur, et lui même ne connaissait pas grand chose à la physiologie des Centaures, mais la blessure la plus dangereuse concernait la partie humaine. Le poumon était probablement perforé.

_Fumseck, j'ai besoin de toi._

Un cri strident se fit entendre et le Phénix rouge et or plana majestueusement dans la clairière. Dumbledore sourit et fit signe à son familier de les rejoindre. L'oiseau se posa à coté du Centaure et sembla examiner la blessure. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers le sorcier, comme pour attendre qu'il fasse quelque chose.

_Il doit y avoir quelque chose dans la plaie_, réalisa Dumbledore._ Je dois le retirer d'abord._

"Flitz. Est-ce que tu m'entends?"

Firenze leva la tête, et Flitz parvint à se tourner légèrement vers le Directeur. Il était très pale et agité de tremblements. Ses dents s'entrechoquaient.

"Flitz, écoute moi. Fumseck va guérir ta blessure, mais je dois d'abord y accéder. Il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur qu'il faut enlever. Ca sera douloureux, mais ça ne va pas durer longtemps. Il faut que tu retire ta main."

Flitz dégluti et ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il regarda rapidement son père qui hochait la tête en confirmation. Il cligna des yeux une fois, puis il dégagea légèrement sa main. Firenze la pris dans la sienne et l'écarta un peu plus pour dégager l'accès. Flitz se mis à gémir. Dumbledore pointa sa baguette.

"_Waddiwasi!_"

Un bout de la griffe du Golem jailli spectaculairement de la plaie. Flitz hurla de douleur. Un flot de sang, mêlé à un liquide plus clair, inonda son pelage. Firenze ferma les yeux, mais il continua de tenir Flitz fermement. Fumseck se précipita pour approcher sa tête, et deux grosses larmes tombèrent sur la peau. Flitz eut un hoquet convulsif avant de se relâcher complètement dans les bras de son père. La douleur disparaissait graduellement. Il soupira profondément. Firenze le serrait contre lui en pleurant sans retenu et en murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Après un moment, Dumbledore le dégagea doucement et vérifia les autres blessures, en laissant Fumseck distribuer d'autres larmes de guérison.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ici?" tonna la voix furieuse de Bane.

Il venait juste d'arriver dans la clairière. Lyman était derrière lui. Une boule de poils leur passa devant à toute vitesse. Le petit Tackling se précipita vers Flitz. Les deux Centaures essayaient de prendre la mesure de la situation. Ils avaient été surpris de voir l'animal revenir seul au camp, presque hystérique, et couvert de sang qui n'était pas le sien. Ils avaient évidement compris que quelque chose de grave était arrivée, et ils s'étaient mis en route immédiatement après avoir donné l'ordre de prévenir les guérisseurs de les suivre.

Devant eux, ils voyaient un jeune Centaure gisant au sol, manifestement blessé, et à coté de lui, le renégat Firenze et le Directeur de Poudlard. Deux personnes qui n'avaient rien à faire dans la Forêt.

"Bonsoir Bane," dit Dumbledore avec calme. Il se tourna vers les deux Centaures, sa baguette toujours dans sa main, pointée vers le sol. "Ce jeune a été attaqué, d'abord par un agresseur inconnu, et ensuite par un des Détraqueurs qui rodent encore dans ces lieux. Il a été gravement blessé mais il devrait se remettre complètement."

Lyman regarda Flitz, qui tenait toujours son arc à la main. Le carquois ne contenait plus que quelques flèches. Il s'était manifestement battu contre son assaillant avant de succomber.

"Peux tu parler?" demanda Bane à l'adresse du poulain. "Qui t'a attaqué?"

Flitz fit un geste pour indiquer les restes de la gargouille Golem.

"Cette ... chose en voulait au Tackling. J'ai tiré dessus, mais ça n'a pas suffit. J'ai couru et ... tourné autour." Il expliqua comment il était revenu dans la clairière, et ce qui c'était passé ensuite. Firenze regarda son fils avec fierté. Si jeune, et malgré cela il s'était battu efficacement et avec courage contre un ennemi mortel. Même Bane était impressionné, il échangea un regard avec Lyman qui acquiesça gravement. Ils s'avancèrent pour examiner les restes du Golem et se tournèrent vers Dumbledore.

"Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel," dit Bane. "Savez vous ce que c'est?" demanda-t il au sorcier.

Dumbledore prit un des morceaux. Il le regarda soigneusement et donna un petit coup dessus avec sa baguette. La pierre brilla un instant d'une lueur bleuté, avant de redevenir grise et terne.

"Une sentinelle de garde," expliqua-t il. "Une statue animée. On les trouve en général autour des habitations qu'elles gardent." Il fixa Bane. "Il n'y en a pas à Poudlard, ni au village."

"Donc cette chose vient d'ailleurs," dit Firenze. Les deux autres Centaures se tournèrent vers lui.

"Tu n'es pas le bienvenue ici Firenze," dit Bane d'une voix dure. "Je croyais te l'avoir clairement expliqué."

"Je suis revenu pour aider mon fils!" Il se leva avec fureur. "Je peux comprendre ton animosité Bane, mais va-t elle jusqu'à laisser un membre du Troupeau mourir?" Il se tourna vers l'autre Centaure avec un regard accusateur. "Et toi Lyman, tu lui as appris ce qu'il fallait, mais ton devoir était également de le protéger." Une expression douloureuse passa sur le visage du Mentor. Il ne répondit pas, Firenze avait raison. Il avait failli à ses responsabilités.

"Qui pouvait savoir qu'une telle _chose_ traînait par ici," affirma Bane avec colère. "Il n'y avait aucun danger, sinon en provenance de tes amis humains."

Aucune des créatures de la Forêt n'auraient osé s'attaquer à un jeune Centaure. Elles avaient appris à ne pas faire ce genre d'erreur.

"Je vous en prie!" interrompit Dumbledore. "Cette dispute est ridicule et sans objet. Bane je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de reconsidérer votre position concernant Firenze."

"Vous n'êtes pas plus le bienvenu que lui, vieil homme," répliqua le Centaure. "Que faites vous ici?"

Il s'avança vers le sorcier, mais s'arrêta lorsque Fumseck poussa un cri strident et s'interposa devant lui et battant violement des ailes.

"Comment oses tu dire une telle chose!" hurla Firenze. "Mon fils serait mort sans le Directeur et son oiseau de feu."

"Est-ce là le prix des secrets que tu lui as vendus?" rétorqua Bane. "Je-"

"_Silencio_," murmura Dumbledore avec un geste discret du poignet. Bane se retrouva subitement sans voix. Le sorcier afficha un sourire chagrin.

"Je suis désolé Bane," ajouta-t il doucement. "Nous avons vraiment besoin de discuter de tout cela, mais j'ai grand peur que vous ne soyez pas en mesure de bien écouter si je vous laisse la parole. Vous pourriez même aller jusqu'à dire des choses regrettables."

Bane regarda Dumbledore avec fureur. _Ce vieux singe a osé me lancer un sort!_ Il avait envie de se jeter sur lui et de le piétiner sans pitié, mais ce maudit oiseau l'empêcherait certainement, et qui savait de quoi le sorcier était capable? Il se tourna vers Lyman, mais il fut surpris de voir que celui-ci le regardait avec une évidente désapprobation. Il était interpellé. Le Chef du Troupeau ne pouvait pas se permettre l'opposition déclarée d'un personnage comme le Mentor.

Bane ferma la bouche et croisa les bras dans une attitude butée. Il fusilla les autres du regard en attendant ce qu'ils avaient à dire. Dumbledore continua son explication sur les raisons qui les avaient conduits à pénétrer dans la Forêt.

"Et je tiens à affirmer très clairement," termina-t il, "que Firenze n'est venu à Poudlard que pour enseigner des connaissances générales. Il n'a révélé aucun de vos secrets, et évidement nous le lui avons jamais demandé de le faire." Il fixa Bane droit dans les yeux. "Ceci était la base de notre accord, et nous nous y sommes tenu scrupuleusement," dit il d'une voix ferme.

Bane fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard vers Firenze. Le Centaure l'ignora et caressa affectueusement la crinière de son fils.

"Quand je pense je n'étais pas là pour ta Première Pierre. J'aurais tellement souhaité te voir."

Flitz lui retourna un sourire.

"C'était merveilleux père. Le Pur parlait dans ma tête. Il m'a montré des images..."

Firenze leva la tête avec surprise et se tourna vers Bane et Lyman. Dumbledore recula discrètement et fit de son mieux pour ne pas se faire remarquer, tout en gardant ses oreilles grandes ouvertes.

"Un Pur est venu à son Rituel?" demanda Firenze. "Qui était-ce?"

"C'était Laurell," dit Lyman.

"Lui même! Et vous réalisez ce que cela signifie?"

"Je ne comprend pas," dit Flitz. "Qui est Laurell?"

"C'est un des plus anciens et des plus révérés parmi les Purs," répondit Lyman d'une voix grave. "Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte, mais c'était un grand honneur qu'il t'a fait, et un Signe important." Le vieux Centaure regarda son élève avec respect. "Et quand je vois ce qui s'est passé ici, il est clair que tu le méritais. Nous parlerons longtemps du jeune et courageux Centaure qui s'est battu vaillamment, et qui n'a pas lâché son arc face à la mort." Il inclina la tête d'un geste solennel, et Flitz était submergé de fierté et de bonheur.

Le Mentor se tourna vers Bane.

"Chef de Troupeau, vous m'avez demandé mon avis, et le voici. Les faits et les Signes sont clairs à mes yeux. Firenze doit être autorisé à rejoindre le Troupeau. Je témoignerais que ses actions ont été honorables, et que son fils mérite d'avoir un père à ses cotés. Des temps troublés nous attendent, et le Troupeau ne doit pas se diviser."

Il tourna la tête, et s'adressa à Firenze sans le regarder.

"Pardonne moi Firenze pour avoir échoué à protéger ton sang. Je comprendrais si tu désires continuer son éducation toi même. J'ai perdu ta confiance, mais Flitz est appelé à accomplir de grandes choses, et je l'aiderais autant que je le pourrais."

Le Mentor commença à s'éloigner lentement. Dumbledore, qui savait mieux qu'un autre ce que le vieux professeur devait ressentir, aurait voulu intervenir, mais il savait que ce serait une grave erreur de se mêler de cette affaire, et donc il resta coi.

"Maître non!" s'écria Flitz en se levant. "Je veux que vous restiez." Il se tourna vers Firenze. "Père, dites lui ..."

Mais Firenze regrettait déjà ses paroles, et il réalisait également que la prise de position de son ami signifiait certainement son retour dans sa chère Forêt. Il bondit pour rattraper Lyman et lui prendre le bras.

"Lyman, mon vieil ami, c'est moi qui te demande pardon pour mes paroles de colère. Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait. Tu n'as jamais perdu ma confiance, et je serais fier que tu poursuives ce que tu as commencé." Il se tourna vers Dumbledore. "Directeur, je ne crois pas que vous avez encore besoin de moi. Ai-je votre autorisation de quitter votre service?"

"Vous l'avez Firenze, avec ma profonde gratitude pour votre aide."

Bane frappa le sol brusquement avec ses sabots. Ils se tournèrent vers lui. Il secouait la tête avec impatience en direction de Dumbledore.

"_Finite Incantanum_," murmura le sorcier en agitant sa baguette. Il inclina la tête cordialement en direction du Centaure.

"Hum!" grogna Bane en les regardant furieusement.

C'était peu dire qu'il était mécontent de ce qui venait de se passer, mais il avait également conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas y changer grand chose.

"Directeur," adressa-t il d'un ton glacial.

"Chef de Troupeau," répondit Dumbledore, soulignant leurs responsabilités réciproques.

"Ce soir vous avez entendu des choses qu'aucun humain ne devrait savoir," dit Bane avec une menace sous-entendue. Le Directeur était un sorcier puissant, mais il y avait des secrets que les Centaures étaient prêt à défendre à tout prix.

"Vous savez que je n'abuserais pas de ce privilège, et que vous pouvez compter sur ma discrétion," dit Dumbledore. "Je ne parlerais de ces choses à personne."

Il ne proposa cependant pas de se lancer un sort d'Amnésie à lui même. D'abord il n'était pas sûr que Chef du Troupeau sache qu'une telle chose était possible, et ensuite il était trop fasciné par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre pour avoir envie de l'oublier.

Bane n'avait pas l'air convaincu, mais il n'insista pas. _Et puis un jour, nous auront peut être besoin de son aide._ Il se tourna vers les trois autres Centaures.

"J'entends les paroles du Mentor. Firenze, tu peux désormais rejoindre le Troupeau."

Flitz s'exclama de joie et Firenze hocha la tête gravement. Bane indiqua les restes de la sentinelle Golem.

"Lyman, je te demande d'étudier cette chose. Si une menace nous guette, alors nous devons nous y préparer."

"Peut être puis-je vous aider?" proposa Dumbledore avec l'espoir d'en apprendre un peu plus.

Bane regarda le sorcier et pesa le pour et le contre. Il y avait trop d'inconnues. Il avait une certaine confiance envers ce sorcier, jusqu'à un certain point, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne parlait pas au nom de tous les humains.

"Non. Nous allons traiter ce problème à notre manière."

Le Directeur n'insista pas. Si ces créatures soupçonneuses changeaient d'avis, elles savaient où le trouver. Il leur souhaita une bonne nuit, lança un clin d'oeil à Flitz, et s'en alla tranquillement suivi par Fumseck.

* * *

_Notes de l'auteur: _

_Les actions les plus triviales ont parfois de grandes conséquences. Le caprice de Dragonis aboutit au retour de Firenze, mais ça ne s'arrêtera pas là. Prochain chapitre : L'Ordre de Merlin. _


	18. Chapter 16 L'Ordre de Merlin

_Résumé: La vie de l'école reprend. Les Vengeurs vont se faire un nouvel ami. La Confrérie continue dans l'exécution de son plan. _

_Réponses aux commentaires (merci à Ptilaby) _

_Une fic sur les Centaures seulement, ... hum. Je vais y réfléchir_

* * *

**_Chapitre 16 – L'Ordre de Merlin_**

_Poudlard,_

Le trimestre débutait dans une atmosphère délibérément orientée vers un retour à la normalité. Les professeurs faisaient tout leur possible pour les traiter comme de simples élèves, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé depuis un an et demi. Les seuls sujets qui comptaient étaient les cours, les devoirs, et pour ceux que cela concernait, la préparation aux BUSE et aux ASPIC. En un sens, cette attitude était finalement rassurante. Elle apportait la confirmation que la menace sous laquelle ils avaient vécu, avait belle et bien disparue.

Les relations entre les Maisons étaient toujours excellentes, mais la compétition traditionnelle entre Gryffondor et Serpentard se réaffirmait, en particulier pour l'obtention de la coupe de Quidditch qui allait certainement se décider lors du prochain match. Ron était déterminé à faire gagner Gryffondor encore une fois, et il poussait son équipe sans merci. Harry fut encouragé à s'entraîner intensivement, et même McGonagall fit plusieurs remarques pour souligner qu'elle comptait particulièrement sur lui.

Dès le premier jour de leur retour, Drago prit à l'écart Wilhem Dalmy, le capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentards, pour lui expliquer la nouvelle situation et lui faire comprendre quels étaient les enjeux. Wilhem fut d'abord surpris. Drago n'avait jamais vraiment montré d'intérêt pour le Quidditch pendant le premier trimestre, mais maintenant il paraissait aussi obsédé qu'un Weasley.

"C'est toi le capitaine de l'équipe, pas moi," expliqua Drago, "Je te donc laisse gérer l'équipe sur le terrain, mais je veux que ce soit clair que ta mission est de tenir le score _et _de m'aider à capturer le Vif d'Or avant Harry."

Justement, ce n'était pas très clair pour Wilhem. Les années précédentes, l'équipe de Serpentard n'hésitait pas à utiliser toutes les tactiques douteuses possibles. Ca ne marchait pas toujours, mais les consignes étaient claires. Gagner par tous les moyens. Le problème c'était que cette année, Drago lui même avait clairement insisté pour que sa Maison joue 'fair play' et qu'elle gagne désormais sur ses mérites. En plus, sa petite amie faisait partie de l'équipe adverse. Que dirait il si elle recevait un Cognard en pleine tête?

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors?" demanda-t il. "On leur rentre dedans comme avant?"

Drago le regarda sévèrement. Il fallait toujours tout expliquer.

"Non. Je ne veux pas de fautes graves, mais on ne se laisse pas faire non plus. On joue à fond, jusqu'à la limite. Il n'est pas question de perdre ce match au points, ou d'être disqualifié."

Wilhem prit un air ennuyé. _C'est facile à dire, comme s'il y avait une frontière bien nette entre le jeu intensif et la faute._

"Bon. On fera de notre mieux."

"Non," répondit Drago. "Vous ferez mieux que les Gryffondors. S'ils sont bons, alors vous serez meilleurs. Et je ferais pareil."

Wilhem lui retourna un regard furieux. _Espèce de petit con arrogant! Très bien, on fera mieux que tes amis, mais si tu n'attrapes pas ce foutu Vif d'Or cette fois encore, alors préfet principal ou pas, tu ne me dira plus jamais comment gérer une équipe de Quidditch._

Drago soutint son regard sans fléchir. _Bien. Il n'est pas content, et peut être que maintenant il sera vraiment motivé pour les faire trimer._ Il attendit que Wilhem détourne le regard en premier et quitta la salle, en notant qu'il allait quand même avoir besoin de voir Vincent et Gregory. Les deux lascars allaient avoir besoin de leçons particulières comme d'habitude.

- - -

Parmi les différents changements dans la vie de l'école, ceux de la classe du professeur Rogue étaient les plus troublants. Ses remarques étaient toujours aussi acerbes lors de chaque erreur de manipulation, mais il s'intéressait beaucoup plus qu'avant aux potions ratées pour des raisons qui n'étaient pas évidentes, et il posait les questions les plus indiscrètes sur ce que l'élève avait bien pu avoir en tête pendant la préparation. Il insistait avec une obstination surprenante jusqu'à ce que la malheureuse victime finisse par avouer une vérité en générale embarrassante. Ron en fit les frais plusieurs fois, et il dut admettre que ses pensées s'étaient égarées vers sa petite amie, ou la préparation du match à venir.

L'acharnement de Rogue rappelait à Harry ses anciennes leçons d'Occlumencie. Il n'était pas sûr que le professeur utilise effectivement la Legimencie, en tout cas il ne lançait pas d'incantation. Quelque soit la méthode, ou la raison de ce nouveau comportement, le résultat était encore plus humiliant que les insultes des années passées, quand bien même le professeur ne décomptait qu'une quantité raisonnable de points pour chaque faute.

"Préparer une potion n'est pas une activité mentale neutre," insista-t il. "Tout comme lorsque vous utilisez votre baguette, vos pensées sont aussi importantes que vos gestes."

C'était quelque chose qu'il ne leur avait jamais dit auparavant. La réaction des élèves fut d'abord un profond scepticisme, jusqu'à ce que Neville ne décide, avec l'aide d'Hermione, de tester cette théorie. Les potions n'avaient jamais été un sujet facile pour lui, même lorsqu'il faisait de son mieux pour appliquer les procédures aussi précisément que possible. Si le professeur avait raison, alors une explication possible était sa peur instinctive de l'échec, et le défaut de concentration résultant. Ca ne fut pas simple, mais après plusieurs essais, il finit par produire une potion quasiment parfaite. Rogue était ravi, ce qui signifia en pratique qu'il hocha la tête dans une approbation discrète et lui accorda dix points. Le reste de la classe ne savait pas ce qui était le plus extraordinaire. Que Neville ait réussi ou que Rogue montre une telle appréciation. A coté de ça, la démonstration de la nouvelle technique passait au second plan.

Tout le monde n'était pas aussi content. Ron râlait sec parce qu'il ne pouvait même plus se permettre de rêvasser en classe.

"Je crois que je préférais encore quand c'était un vieux schnock," dit il en ronchonnant lorsqu'ils sortirent dans le couloir.

"Qu'est ce que tu racontes?" s'exclama Hermione. "C'était le meilleur cours de potions qu'on ait jamais eu. Ca doit être un des résultats des expériences qu'il a menées avec Hélène. C'est tout simplement génial."

"Ca m'est égal," répliqua Ron. "Au moins avant, il ne cherchait pas à rentrer dans notre tête. Maintenant on n'a plus aucune vie privée."

"Je ne vois pas où est le problème," dit elle. "Tout ce qu tu a besoin de faire est de penser aux potions quand prépare une potion. Ce n'est vraiment pas difficile."

"Pour toi peut être. Mon esprit ne fonctionne pas comme ça."

"Quelque fois, je me demande effectivement si ton esprit fonctionne," rétorqua-t elle.

Ron se tourna vers Harry pour y chercher un soutien, mais son ami secoua la tête en riant. Il fit un geste tranchant avec la main, suivit du mouvement d'une tête qui roule dans la poussière. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur qui de ses deux amis avait gagné ce débat particulier.

- - -

Hagrid allait partir pour Beauxbaton. L'information était désormais officielle, et le Directeur avait déjà trouvé un remplaçant pour sa classe, en l'occurrence une remplaçante en la personne d'une sorcière nommée Tilly McMurphy. Il était prévu qu'ils fassent les cours ensemble pendant quelques semaines, avant son départ pour la France. McMurphy ressemblait un peu au professeur Chourave. Elle avait les mêmes pommettes roses et ne montrait aucune hésitation lorsqu'il était question de se salir les mains, ou de se saisir des créatures les plus répugnantes. Malheureusement, en ce qui concernait la discipline, elle ressemblait beaucoup plus au professeur McGonagall. Les avis des élèves étaient partagés. Elle était certainement une enseignante beaucoup plus structurée que Hagrid, mais ses cours étaient beaucoup moins amusants et son sens de l'humour semblait inexistant.

Le deuxième jour après la rentrée, alors que les premières années terminaient leur classe, ils eurent la surprise de voir le Directeur descendre vers la hutte d'Hagrid, à coté de laquelle les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques étaient toujours organisés. Dumbledore salua tout le monde poliment avant d'attirer le géant à l'intérieur pour une discussion privée. Alice, Richard et Silena se regardèrent un instant, et d'un commun accord ils s'éclipsèrent dernière le bâtiment pour chercher à écouter la conversation. La fenêtre était toujours ouverte pendant la journée, même en hiver, et en se plaçant sous le rebord, ils pouvaient parfaitement entendre tout ce qui se disait.

"Rubeus, j'ai un petit service à vous demander," commença Dumbledore.

"Tout c'que vous voulez, professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur," répondit Hagrid avec déférence. "Une tasse de thé?"

"Non merci Rubeus, néanmoins ... je vais peut être me laisser tenter par une petite cuillerée de miel." Il y eu des bruits de vaisselle et de couverts, suivit par un soupir de satisfaction. "Ah merci. Délicieux comme d'habitude. Vos Abeilles-Fées sont vraiment remarquables. Où en étais-je? Ah oui. Vous êtes au courant que Firenze est retourné dans la Forêt?"

"Je ne l'savais pas!" s'exclama Hagrid. "Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis ces derniers jours, mais je n'avais idée ... Alors ça y est, z'ont acceptés son retour?" demanda-t il anxieusement.

"Oui, oui, ils l'ont fait. J'étais d'ailleurs présent lorsque Bane a été convaincu de revenir sur sa décision. C'est évidemment une très bonne chose, même si nos amis à quatre pattes restent toujours aussi farouches avec les humains. C'est d'ailleurs la raison de ma présence ici. Puis-je compter sur vous pour retourner à Firenze les possessions qu'il a laissé à l'école?"

"Bien sûr professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur, Aucun problème. Je vais revenir avec vous pour les prendre, et j'lui amène tout cela ce matin."

"Bien, bien. Voilà qui est parfait alors. Je vous remercie beaucoup, Rubeus."

"Une autre cuillerée Monsieur?"

"Vraiment je ne devrais pas," dit Dumbledore en soupirant, "mais enfin, ça ne peux vraiment pas faire de mal n'est-ce pas. Ah merci."

Alice et Richard sourirent en imaginant le vieux sorcier en train de céder à sa gourmandise légendaire. Lorsque les deux hommes sortirent et reprirent le chemin vers l'école, les trois enfants s'éloignèrent à l'écart pour discuter de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

"Mince, c'est vraiment trop bête," dit Richard. "J'avais tellement espéré avoir un Centaure comme professeur."

"C'est peut être la dernière chance pour le voir," réfléchit Alice. Les premiers contours d'un plan commençaient à s'échafauder dans sa tête.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?"

"Nous n'avons pas de classe avant onze heure. Pourquoi ne pas proposer à Hagrid de l'aider à déménager les affaires du professeur Firenze, et ensuite en profiter pour l'accompagner dans la Forêt?"

"Tu es folle!" s'exclama Richard. "C'est la _Forêt Interdite_ dont il s'agit. C'est l'endroit le plus dangereux qui soit."

Silena affichait une mine inquiète, mais Alice n'était pas impressionnée.

"Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Harry et Ron y sont allés plusieurs fois, et personne n'a jamais eu de problème. Je suis certaine que les vrais Maraudeurs l'on déjà fait."

Richard la regarda comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

"Je trouve que ce serait vraiment dommage de rater cette chance," continua-t elle. "Ca sera une aventure de plus à notre actif. En plus de cela, si Hagrid est avec nous, je suis sûr que nous ne risquons absolument rien."

Les deux Serpentards finirent par admettre que effectivement, avec la présence du garde chasse, les risques étaient faibles. Encore fallait il arriver à le convaincre.

"Bon d'accord," accepta Richard. "Mais il vaut mieux ne pas lui poser la question tout de suite. Alice, c'est toi qui vas lui parler en premier. Tu n'as qu'à lui offrir de l'aider à transporter les affaires du professeur Firenze, ensuite quand nous serons sortis de l'école, Silena c'est toi qui lui demandera si on peut l'accompagner."

"Pourquoi moi?" demanda Silena.

"Parce que c'est un grand bonhomme et que tu es une petite fille," dit Richard très sérieusement. "Il va te trouver mignonne et ce sera plus difficile pour lui de te dire non."

"Merci bien pour le compliment!" dit Alice scandalisée. "Et moi alors?"

"Elle est plus petite que toi," répondit Richard, laissant sagement de coté le fait de savoir laquelle des deux filles était la plus mignonne.

Alice lui lança un regard dégoûté mais n'insista pas. Ils se dépêchèrent de revenir vers le château, et ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour croiser Hagrid dans la cour. Il portait plusieurs sacs et traînait un large coffre derrière lui.

"Hagrid, est-ce qu'on peut vous aider?" demanda Alice.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?" demanda-t il en souriant. "Vous n'êtes pas supposés être en classe?"

Le géant était très populaire avec beaucoup de jeunes élèves, et en particulier ceux qui venaient de familles Moldues. Ceux là se sentaient forcément plus isolés au début, et il pouvait les comprendre mieux que n'importe quel professeur. En plus Hagrid n'était pas vraiment du genre vouloir garder ses distance au nom d'un quelconque décorum. En dehors des classes, personne ne l'appelait jamais 'professeur Hagrid', et il était toujours prêt à discuter d'animaux magiques et d'autres sujets similaires.

Alice et lui s'étaient très bien entendus depuis le début. Richard avait été plus réticent. Les Serpentards n'avait jamais été très enthousiastes en ce qui le concernait, mais l'affection évidente que lui portaient Harry, Hermione et Ron lui avait finalement fait rejoindre l'attitude de sa soeur.

"On en a pas là maintenant," répondit Alice. "Vous voulez qu'on mette un charme de lévitation la dessus?" ajouta-t elle en désignant le coffre.

Hagrid suivit son regard en manipulant distraitement son parapluie. Il n'avait pas droit de pratiquer la magie, bien qu'il le fasse régulièrement lorsque personne ne risquait de la voir. Le problème c'est qu'il n'était pas très doué pour ce genre de charme, et il lui était déjà arrivé de faire exploser des valises par mégarde.

"Hum! Pourquoi pas. Ouais, c'est p'ête bien une bonne idée."

Le coffre n'avait pas l'air aussi solide d'un vrai bagage. Il ressemblait plutôt à un grand sac en peau de bête, renforcé avec des morceaux de bois. Richard prit sa baguette.

"_Locomotor trunk!_" s'écria-t il.

Le coffre se mit à flotter doucement en l'air. C'était vraiment un sortilège excellent pour ce genre de choses. Dommage que les restrictions sur la magie hors d'age interdisent de l'utiliser chez soi. Hagrid sortit un bout de corde d'une de ses poches, et l'attacha à une des poignées. Il rassembla tous les autres sacs dans son autre main, et ils se mirent en route vers la lisière des arbres. Sur un signe discret de Richard, Silena prit sa voix la plus innocente pour poser la question stratégique.

"Hagrid, est-ce qu'on peut venir avec vous dans la Forêt?"

"Hein? Oh non! C'est totalement interdit. Pas question," répondit il d'un ton catégorique. "Beaucoup trop dang'reux."

"Hagrid s'il vous plait," dit Alice. "On ne s'éloignera pas de vous."

"Je n'ai jamais parlé avec un Centaure," ajouta Silena d'une voix plaintive, "et maintenant que le professeur Firenze ne va plus revenir, et comme vous partez vous aussi, ça va être trop tard."

Hagrid aurait bien aimé les aider, mais le règlement était très strict. Pour lutter contre sa sympathie naturelle, il se força à se renfrogner.

"Ecoutez moi -" commença-t il d'une voix ferme.

"C'est vrai Hagrid," dit Richard très sérieusement. "J'ai l'impression que le professeur McMurphy ne va pas nous montrer des créatures vraiment intéressantes comme vous le faites. Peut être même qu'on aura peut être jamais plus l'occasion de voir un Centaure de toute notre vie."

"Mais -"

"Vous êtes notre dernière chance Hagrid," supplia Alice en battant ses paupières.

Le géant poussa un soupir d'exaspération et secoua la tête, mais les enfants sentaient bien que sa résolution était en train de faiblir. En fait il partageait la même crainte que Richard, celle que sa remplaçante se cantonne à une présentation 'édulcorée' de la réalité de la faune magique.

_Elle ne leur apprendra sans doute rien qu'ils ne pourront pas trouver dans des livres. _

Il fallu encore quelques minutes avant qu'il n'accepte, en leur faisant promettre de n'en parler à personne. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas tant leurs arguments qui avaient touché juste, que leur désir manifeste de visiter la Forêt, ce qu'il ne pouvait que comprendre. Et leur âge ne comptait pas, Hagrid lui même avait fait le mur pour y aller dès le deuxième soir de son arrivée à Poudlard, et il avait d'ailleurs vu son premier Centaure à cet occasion.

La petite troupe se mit en route et atteignit rapidement la lisière. Les trois enfants réalisèrent subitement ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Tout d'un coup ce n'était plus de la théorie. Ils étaient vraiment dans la Forêt Interdite, et leur enthousiasme laissait place à une réelle appréhension. Même en plein jour, la lumière du sous-bois n'avait rien à voir avec celle du parc du château, et l'humidité accentuait encore plus la sensation de froid. Ils marchèrent le long d'une vague piste jusqu'à une petite clairière. Hagrid s'arrêta et porta ses mains autour de sa bouche. Il lança une sorte de hululement sonore et modulé, et immédiatement tous les bruits de la Forêt s'interrompirent. Il recommença encore une fois et regarda autour de lui.

"Et maintenant?" chuchota Alice.

"Et maintenant, on attend," répondit Hagrid en mâchonnant la tige d'une fleur étrange qu'il venait de ramasser. "Firenze d'vrait arriver bientôt. Mais puisque z'êtes là pour apprendre, laissez moi vous expliquer comment l'faut saluer un Centaure."

Il leur donna une leçon rapide sur l'étiquette appropriée, et insista lourdement sur l'importance de ne jamais poser de questions indiscrètes.

"L'sont très sensibles en c'qui concerne leurs petits secrets, alors faites-y bien attention."

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps. Cinq minutes après le premier appel, il y eu un bruissement de feuilles et deux Centaures s'avancèrent vers eux. Richard reconnu l'ancien professeur de divination. Le deuxième était beaucoup plus petit, et il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant. Son pelage et sa crinière étaient beaucoup plus clairs que ceux de Firenze. Il portait une petite bourse de cuir attachée à une ficelle autour du cou. Les deux Centaures étaient équipés d'un arc et d'un carquois remplit de flèches.

"C'est Flitz," leur dit Hagrid à voix basse. "L'fils de Firenze. Je m'souviens de lui quand il n'était pas plus grand qu'un chiot."

"Bienvenue à toi Hagrid," lança Firenze. Il regarda les trois élèves et fronça les sourcils. Flitz les fixa avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Hagrid bouscula légèrement Richard en toussant peu discrètement. Le garçon se secoua et salua les deux Centaures en utilisant la formule qu'il venait d'apprendre et en s'inclinant respectueusement. Firenze réagit avec un peu de surprise, qui se transforma en une expression intéressée lorsque Alice et Silena firent de même.

"Ils ont t'nus à m'aider à porter tes affaires," expliqua Hagrid avec un grand sourire.

Firenze acquiesça et remercia le trio. Lui et Hagrid s'éloignèrent de quelques pas pour discuter, en laissant Flitz face aux jeunes sorcier et sorcières. Le jeune Centaure supposa qu'ils partageaient les mêmes droits d'accès à la Forêt que Hagrid, et donc que les restrictions usuelles contre les contacts avec les humains, ne s'appliquaient pas à eux.

"Je suis Flitz. Comment vous appelez vous?" demanda-t il amicalement. Il était un peu grand qu'eux, mais pas beaucoup. En fait ils avaient à peu près le même âge, si on tenait compte des différences de maturité entre leurs espèces.

"Moi c'est Richard, ça c'est Alice, ma soeur, et elle c'est Silena," répondit Richard. "Nous sommes des élèves de l'école."

"Vous êtes des sorciers?" s'inquiéta Flitz. Il jeta un coup oeil en direction de son père, mais Firenze parlait avec Hagrid et ne montrait aucun signe qu'il puisse y avoir un quelconque danger.

"Et bien, oui," répondit Alice un peu étonnée. "Ca pose un problème?"

Flitz fit une grimace et puis il haussa les épaules.

"Je ne sait pas. On m'a toujours dit de ne pas m'approcher des sorciers."

Alice remarqua qu'il regardait attentivement les baguettes qu'ils tenaient à la main. Elle rangea la sienne dans une poche. Après une seconde d'hésitation, Silena et Richard firent de même.

"C'est drôle. On nous a dit la même chose en ce qui concerne la Forêt." Elle gloussa. "Il parait qu'elle est remplie d'animaux féroces et de choses dangereuses."

Ca fit sourire le Centaure, avant qu'il ne se remémore sa rencontre d'il y a quelques jours. Ce n'était pas complètement faux.

"Est-ce que c'est un vrai arc?" demanda Richard en indiquant ce qu'il avait sur le dos.

"Bien sûr," répondit le Centaure avec fierté. "Je l'ai fait moi même."

"Et tu t'en sert pour faire quoi?" demanda Silena.

"Je chasse. J'ai même tué un démon avec, il y a deux jours."

"Un démon?"

Flitz fouilla dans sa bourse et leur montra le morceau de griffe qu'il gardait en souvenir de son premier combat. Il avait décidé qu'il n'en s'en séparait jamais.

"C'était une sorte d'animal en pierre qui m'a attaqué. J'étais blessé mais le _dirigeur_ de votre école est arrivé et il m'a guéri."

"Le Directeur? Professeur Dumbledore?"

"Oui."

Flitz leur raconta brièvement ce qui c'était passé ce soir là, sans imaginer une seconde qu'il pouvait s'agir de quelque chose de confidentiel. Les trois élèves trouvaient cela très effrayant, mais finalement pas si anormal que cela. Les animaux magiques et les démons faisaient parti de leur monde, et ils étaient trop jeunes pour vraiment comprendre les enjeux. Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant plusieurs minutes, en s'échangeant des anecdotes sur leurs vies respectives, chacun trouvant l'existence de l'autre fascinante, et très bizarre. Après quelque temps, Richard réalisa qu'ils allaient devoir retourner à l'école s'ils ne voulaient pas rater le prochain cours.

"Il faut qu'on y aille maintenant," dit il. "On est ravi de t'avoir rencontré."

"Oui, moi aussi. Est-ce que vous allez revenir?"

Les trois élèves se regardèrent.

"On aimerait bien," expliqua Alice. "Mais normalement on n'a pas le droit d'aller dans la Forêt. Là c'était grâce à Hagrid, mais comme il va s'en aller ..." Elle fit un geste d'impuissance.

"Est-ce que tu pourrais venir près de l'école?" demanda Silena.

Flitz hésita, et expliqua que lui non plus n'avait pas de droit de sortir du domaine réservé à son espèce. Une fois de plus, il regarda en direction de son père. Il pourrait lui demander l'autorisation bien sûr, mais il devinait que c'était un sujet délicat. Heureusement, il y avait une solution simple.

"Et si on se retrouvaient à la lisière de la Forêt?" proposa Alice. "A la nuit tombée pour que personne ne nous voit?"

Flitz accepta et ils décidèrent que leur lieu de rendez vous serait le grand chêne prés de la hutte d'Hagrid. Ils prirent date pour s'y trouver dans deux jours. Le Centaure leur indiqua un moment basé sur la position des étoiles, mais ça ne voulait rien dire pour eux. Alice essaya d'expliquer le concept de la division de la journée en deux fois douze heures, mais ça c'était aussi difficile à comprendre pour Flitz. En désespoir de cause, Richard lui donna sa montre et dessina sur le sol, la disposition des aiguilles lorsqu'il serait dix heures du soir. Flitz examina l'objet avec curiosité.

"Est ce que c'est un objet de sorcier?" demanda-t il.

"Non, c'est une montre Moldu. Elle est mécanique." En regardant le cadran, Richard réalisa qu'ils étaient déjà très en retard, et qu'ils allaient sûrement avoir des problèmes. "On t'expliquera ça plus en détail la prochaine fois, d'accord?"

"D'accord." Le jeune Centaure rangea la montre dans sa bourse. "La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui vous amènerais quelque chose."

Richard lui tendit la main. Flitz la regarda avec curiosité. La coutume humaine de se serrer la main pour se saluer fut expliquée. Il n'y avait aucun équivalent pour les Centaures. Pour Flitz, c'était là une autre bizarrerie de ses nouveaux amis, mais ça ne le gênait pas. Il leur serra la main très solennellement, avec juste un peu de raideur.

Il fallu encore un peu de temps pour convaincre Hagrid de les ramener à Poudlard. Même en se dépêchant, ils arrivèrent effectivement bien après le début de la classe de Transfiguration, et l'escapade coûta dix points à Gryffondor et vingt à Serpentard. Ils eurent de la chance de ne pas recevoir une retenue en plus de cela, mais le professeur McGonagall était dans un bon jour.

En fin de compte, ils étaient tous les trois d'accord pour convenir que ça en valait la peine.

- - -

_Académie des Aurors,_

Le grand jour était finalement arrivé. La cérémonie de la remise des médailles pour l'Ordre de Merlin était prévue pour ce soir là. De Poudlard, seuls les Six, les Chefs de Maison et le Directeur y participeraient. Le Ministère aurait voulu faire venir toute l'école, mais Dumbledore avait posé son veto. L'événement allait faire assez de bruit comme ça et il n'était pas question de ruiner tous leurs efforts pour que Poudlard retrouve un minimum de tranquillité.

L'Académie des Aurors était une grande bâtisse fortifiée perdue au milieu des Highlands d'Ecosse. Le bâtiment était nettement plus petit que Poudlard, et loin d'être aussi spectaculaire. En dehors de cela, sa situation répondait à la même nécessité. Former des jeunes sorciers et sorcières dans un lieu calme et isolé.

Les invités Transplanaient dans une petite place à l'extérieur, et ils étaient conduits à l'intérieur par les cadets. La cérémonie elle même aurait lieu dans la salle d'honneur, une immense pièce aux dimensions imposantes, décorée avec des tableaux représentant plusieurs Aurors célèbres habillés en kilts et en tartans.

Electra se déplaçait silencieusement parmi la foule, en faisant attention de ne pas se faire remarquer. Normalement, elle n'hésitait pas à profiter de sa beauté et de son charisme exceptionnel pour captiver et influencer son entourage. Malgré ses cinquante six ans, elle n'en paraissait même pas trente et peu d'hommes, fussent ils sorciers ou Moldus, étaient capable de la laisser passer sans au moins la suivre du regard. Cela serait encore plus vrai ici, où pratiquement personne ne la connaissait. Elle visitait rarement l'Angleterre, préférant en général rester dans son Autriche natale.

Ce soir cependant, il était indispensable qu'elle soit présente physiquement, mais qu'elle reste discrète. Elle s'était donc habillée et maquillée en conséquence. Il n'était pas question d'afficher ses charmes, mais plutôt d'utiliser ses autres talents, moins visibles mais tout aussi efficaces.

Il fallait qu'elle puisse circuler sans éveiller l'attention, et sans être dérangée. S'il avait été possible de se rendre invisible, cela aurait été idéal, mais dans cet endroit, toute tentative d'utiliser la magie à des fins de dissimulation était totalement impossible. Non seulement le bâtiment était très efficacement protégé, c'était quand même l'Académie_ des Aurors_, mais en plus il y avait parmi les invités des sorciers beaucoup trop puissants pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

La délégation de Poudlard venait d'entrer et Electra se déplaça le long du mur, derrière un barrage d'invités qui applaudissaient avec enthousiasme.

Harry avait été surpris de constater que l'uniforme du Corps était basé sur le costume traditionnel écossais, avec béret et cornemuse. L'image de Maugrey Fol-Oeil en kilt en train de jouer d'un tel instrument, à la tête de la haie d'honneur qui les accueillait, était un choc visuel qu'il aurait du mal à chasser de son esprit.

Il y avait énormément de monde, tous habillés de robes plus extravagantes les unes que les autres. Harry reconnut plusieurs personnes qu'il avait déjà rencontrées au Ministère de la Magie, ou comme membres de l'Ordre. Plusieurs invités remarquèrent également que Albus Dumbledore affichait une expression inhabituellement sérieuse.

En fait le Directeur était de fort mauvaise humeur. Il venait d'apprendre seulement aujourd'hui la nouvelle de la promotion d'Arthur, lorsque le Magenmagot avait été consulté, longtemps après la signature de l'ordre de mission. Le changement d'organisation n'était pas un problème en soit, mais la manière dont Fudge avait utilisé son accord supposé, l'avait beaucoup énervé.

_Il aurait du me consulter avant, et Arthur ne m'a rien dit non plus. _

Il n'était pas question d'annuler la décision. Arthur s'était excusé du malentendu, et comme il semblait finalement apprécier sa nouvelle position, Dumbledore n'avait pas vraiment de raison de protester officiellement, et puis il avait d'autres soucis. Les mouvements souterrains de la haute assemblée des sorciers l'inquiétaient beaucoup. Pour l'instant, aucune coalition d'intérêts ne semblait en mesure de prendre une position solide, mais il était clair de plusieurs cherchaient à le faire. Là encore, le Directeur était coincé, et paradoxalement Fudge était un repoussoir très efficace contre ce qu'il craignait par dessus tout, la prise de contrôle de l'assemblée par une des factions conservatrices. L'incompétence du Ministre bloquait toute décision, et son habileté tactique, couplée à des alliances changeantes, empêchait quiconque de le faire partir.

_Cette situation est malsaine et instable. Ca ne va pas durer éternellement._

"Albus, détendez vous mon ami," murmura McGonagall. "Vous n'avez pas desserré les dents de la journée."

Il hocha la tête avec impatience sans lui répondre. Elle avait raison bien sûr. Il fit un effort pour prendre un air plus serein.

Le Sorcier Général de l'Académie leur souhaita la bienvenue et toute l'assistance se mit à applaudir une nouvelle fois, sauf une personne que personne ne remarqua, et dont le regard était fixé sur l'image d'une jeune fille à la large chevelure marron, réfléchit dans la vitre d'une des fenêtres

Hermione Granger ressentit les premiers symptômes d'un vague trouble, lorsqu'elle aperçut l'assemblée des sorciers et des sorcières qui les attendaient. La foule était infiniment plus civilisée que celle de leur accueil à la gare de Londres, mais malgré cela elle sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise.

En regardant autour d'elle, Hermione constata que ces amis n'avaient pas du tout l'air de partager son impression. En analysant la situation, elle se dit qu'il devait sans doute s'agir de quelque chose de culturel. Drago, Ron Ginny et Luna recevaient l'honneur de leurs pairs, et même s'ils étaient impressionés, ils n'avaient pas de doutes sur le fait qu'ils le méritaient, et qu'ils étaient à leur place. Une fois de plus, Hermione avait le sentiment désagréable qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de ce monde autant qu'eux. Harry pensait peut être la même chose, mais il était le seul qui ne rendait pas compte que plus personne ne doutait de lui désormais.

Elle comprenait aussi que ce n'étaient pas le petit peuple du monde magique qu'elle avait devant elle, et qu'ils n'étaient pas uniquement là pour acclamer les héros du jour. Ces gens étaient importants, et ils se considéraient certainement comme supérieurs. C'était manifeste dans le choix des robes, dans les accessoires et les bijoux qu'ils affichaient avec ostentation. Elle avait devant elle l'aristocratie du monde des sorciers, et ils étaient venus pour juger autant que pour honorer.

_Combien d'entre vous pensent 'Sang de Bourbe' en me regardant? Ou bien ne voient rien d'autre que la petite amie d'Harry Potter?_

Elle avait beau se répéter que c'était ridicule, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer de telles pensées derrière les visages. Sa main saisit celle de Harry et la serra un instant. Il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire tranquille.

_Il ne comprend pas, ou bien c'est moi qui me fait des idées._

Severus Rogue ne se sentait pas gêné le moins du monde, en tout cas pas plus qu'il ne l'était naturellement au milieu d'une telle foule. En réalité, il était même impatient de retrouver quelque uns des sorciers qu'il avait rencontrés chez les Parkinson. Le professeur Bouquinar par exemple était vraiment une personne remarquable, et qui avait beaucoup d'influence dans les milieux académique, et bien sûr au Ministère.

Le maître de potions s'avança avec assurance en hochant la tête et en saluant poliment les gens qu'il connaissait. Les invités se mélangèrent dans la pièce en attendant la cérémonie. Severus était engagé dans une conversation avec un des instructeurs de l'Académie, lorsqu'il remarqua l'arrivée du reste de la famille Weasley. Une figure familière les accompagnait et il s'interrompit de parler en la reconnaissant.

_Hélène! Que fait elle ici?_

Elle l'aperçu et elle lui fit un petit signe amical. Severus leva à moitié la main avant de se reprendre. Dès qu'il put le faire décemment, il s'excusa et proposa à son interlocuteur de continuer leur discussion ultérieurement. Quelques instants plus tard il traversait la pièce avec de grandes enjambées.

"Bonsoir Severus."

"Que-" Il se reprit. "Bonsoir Hélène. Que faites vous ici?"

Hélène portait une robe blanche qui était certainement le vêtement le plus sobre de toute la pièce.

"Harry et Hermione m'ont parlé de cette soirée. Les Weasley ont accepté de passer me prendre." Elle pencha la tête et le regarda avec un début de froncement de sourcils. "On dirait que vous n'êtes pas content de me voir?"

"Si ... je-" Il essaya de préciser ce qu'il ressentait exactement. Bien sûr qu'il était content de la voir, mais il était surpris qu'elle soit là, et il n'aurait certainement pas choisi de la faire venir au milieu de tous ces gens.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe Severus? Tu as peur que tes nouvelles relations te voient en compagnie d'une Moldue?_

C'était évidement quelque chose qui avait compté dans sa décision. Ces préjugés lui avaient après tout été inculqués depuis la naissance, et les récents revirements dans son attitude étaient encore essentiellement intellectuels. Il la regarda avec le sentiment inconfortable d'avoir commis une erreur.

"Je suis sincèrement content de vous revoir Hélène," reprit il. Le visage de la jeune femme se détendit. "J'étais jusque un peu surpris, c'est tout."

"Pourquoi ne m'avoir pas prévenue?" demanda-t elle avec douceur. "Vous auriez pu m'inviter vous même." Il y avait une pointe de déception dans sa voix. Severus grimaça et désigna l'assistance.

"Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez intéressée," répondit il avec une certaine gêne. Il haussa les épaules dans un effort pour minimiser la chose. "Après tout, ce n'est pas un sujet qui concerne directement l'école."

"Severus," répondit elle sérieusement. "Je ne suis pas seulement intéressée par l'école, ou par les enfants. Je suis venue pour vous voir. Pour voir un ami recevoir une distinction prestigieuse."

Ces paroles le touchèrent, et il était surpris de sa réaction. Il aurait normalement balayé sa remarque d'une répartie bourrue, mais présentement il en était incapable. Son émotion, et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait pour ne pas l'avoir invitée, l'embarrassaient profondément. C'était vrai qu'ils étaient amis. Il se remémora le moment de vulnérabilité réciproque lors de leur dernière rencontre. Il réalisa simultanément qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine, mais qu'il l'avait sans doute fait.

"Je vous demande pardon, Hélène," dit il gauchement. "Vraiment, je vous assure que je suis très heureux de vous voir ce soir."

En disant ses mots, il réalisa que leur amitié était quelque chose de fragile et de précieux. Dans un rare moment de candeur, il se laissa aller jusqu'à afficher un sourire sincère. Le visage d'Hélène s'éclaira immédiatement et elle avança la main pour lui toucher brièvement le bras.

"C'est bon, n'en parlons plus. Je suis contente moi aussi." Une lueur d'amusement dansa dans ses yeux. Sa nature enjouée reprenant le dessus. "Alors comme ça vous êtes un héro vous aussi?"

"Apparemment," répondit-il avec une moue désabusée.

"Bien." Le visage d'Hélène exprimait une sincère admiration. "Toutes mes félicitations alors."

Un mouvement proche attira leur attention. Ils se tournèrent ensemble pour voir le Directeur les rejoindre. Dumbledore avait retrouvé son expression naturellement bienveillante.

"Mme Parker je présume," dit il avec chaleur. "Nous ne nous sommes pas encore rencontrés, mais je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance." Il lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres avec un cérémonial un peu vieux jeu. Severus réalisa que c'était à lui de faire les présentations.

"Hélène, voici le professeur Albus Dumbledore, le Directeur de Poudlard," dit il. "Albus, vous avez effectivement reconnu Hélène Parker, avec qui j'ai eu le plaisir de travailler récemment."

"Ravie de vous rencontrer professeur. Alice et Richard m'ont énormément parlé de vous. Ils sont enthousiastes d'être dans votre école."

Severus avait conscience que plusieurs personnes regardaient dans leur direction. Lui et Hélène pouvaient espérer passer relativement inaperçus, et encore, mais avec la présence du Directeur, ils étaient désormais un centre de curiosité inévitable.

"Je suis très heureux de l'entendre Mme Parker. Il me semble d'ailleurs qu'ils réussissent fort bien." Il se tourna vers Severus et ses yeux dansaient d'amusement. Il éleva légèrement la voix. "J'ai suivi avec beaucoup d'intérêt vos recherches communes, et ce que vous avez découvert est tout à fait fascinant," continua-t il. "J'en anticipe d'immenses bénéfices, et je tiens à vous féliciter tous les deux pour votre brillante coopération."

Cette phrase rendit Severus plus fier de lui que tout ce qu'il avait pu faire jusqu'à présent, y compris la distinction officielle qu'il allait recevoir. Le fait de que de nombreux témoins n'avaient pu manquer d'entendre les paroles du Directeur en rajoutait encore. Ils se demanderaient certainement de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir, mais surtout ils n'oublieraient pas que Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand et le plus puissant des sorciers d'Angleterre, venait de leur adresser un compliment exceptionnel. La rumeur allait se répandre comme une traînée de poudre, et ça ne lui ferait que du bien sur le plan professionnel. Il inclina la tête en remerciement, sans imaginer une seconde que le Directeur pouvait sous entendre autre chose.

Dumbledore discuta amicalement avec eux pendant quelques instants encore, et puis il s'excusa pour aller rejoindre un autre groupe. Severus était désormais convaincu que la présence d'Hélène était une excellente chose. Ils se regardèrent en souriant, et à sa décharge sa satisfaction ne reposait pas uniquement sur des motifs égoïstes.

"Puis-je vous offrir un verre?" proposa-t il.

"Je vous accompagne."

Un peu plus loin, Electra était apparemment en train de discuter avec son cavalier, un jeune membre de la Confrérie qui n'avait aucune idée de sa véritable identité, mais dont la mission était de rester à ses cotés et de lui servir de couverture. Le pauvre garçon était suffisamment proche pour être conscient de ses charmes très réels, et il débitait un flot de niaiseries dans l'espoir qu'elle lui prête plus d'attention.

Elle l'ignorait complètement et finissait d'évaluer l'atmosphère émotionnelle de la pièce. Il fallait qu'elle soit extrêmement prudente. Beaucoup de personnes ici étaient des Legimens compétents, et une était une véritable Empath, bien qu'inexpérimentée. Et puis il y avait également Albus Dumbledore, et la haine qu'elle lui portait ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir une réelle appréciation de ses pouvoirs.

Il était donc vitale pour elle de camoufler sa présence, et de perturber toute analyse objective de ce qui allait pouvoir se passer. Heureusement, elle savait très bien comment faire. Insidieusement, elle entreprit de manipuler les esprits les plus faibles autour d'elle. Ceux qui n'avaient aucune défense, et au contraire dont les émotions pouvaient troubler l'atmosphère générale. Shrummer lui avait fourni des indications précieuses sur les désirs, les craintes et les obsessions de plusieurs sorciers et sorcières. Elle les amplifia subtilement, en jouant une victime contre une autre. En apparence, chacun continuait à parler presque normalement, ces gens savaient se contrôler, mais les conversations étaient tendues, et pour ceux qui étaient capables de le percevoir, l'arrière plan mental devenait une cacophonie déplaisante.

Electra surveillait régulièrement Luna Lovegood et Hermione Granger, dont les réactions lui permettraient de jauger ses efforts. Effectivement, le visage de Luna prit une expression rêveuse, tandis que celui d'Hermione devenait plus dur. Le coeur du compagnon d'Electra se mit à battre plus fort lorsqu'il vit un sourire de satisfaction s'afficher sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que celui ci n'avait rien voir avec ses mots d'esprit. La sorcière lui retourna une réponse conventionnelle et distraite. C'était désormais le moment d'effectuer des manipulations plus précises.

Le discours de Fudge, et les autres qui suivirent, ne firent rien pour corriger l'impression de malaise que continuait de ressentir d'Hermione. Les multiples références aux 'sages traditions de nos ancêtres' et à 'l'esprit de nos Fondateurs' étaient beaucoup plus applaudies que les hommages de Dumbledore sur l'esprit de coopération entre les Maisons de Poudlard, et la riche diversité des élèves. Hermione sentait désormais une hostilité silencieuse dans l'assistance, et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir personnellement mise en cause. Elle serra les dents en espérant que tout cela se termine vite.

La cérémonie proprement dite commença enfin. L'Ordre de Merlin était une grosse médaille dorée, manifestement enchantée à en juger par la luminosité qui s'en dégageait. Hermione trouvait que c'était la décoration la plus tape-à-l'oeil qu'elle avait jamais vu. Elle n'en était d'ailleurs pas surprise, ayant remarquée depuis longtemps que la discrétion et la finesse n'était pas les premières qualités des sorciers. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder comment ils s'habillaient.

Le plaisir sans retenue de Ron, et la fierté évidente visibles sur les visages de Arthur et de Molly lui firent presque oublier sa gêne. Luna avait l'air particulièrement distraite, mais Hermione supposa que c'était l'effet de l'émotion. Le professeur Rogue et Harry passèrent en dernier. Harry affichait un sourire embarrassé et Rogue faisait de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air trop satisfait de lui. Fudge était toujours aussi emphatique lorsqu'il passa le ruban autour de son cou.

"Il me semble vous avoir déjà promis cette récompense professeur," dit le Ministre d'un ton blagueur. "Mieux vaut tard que jamais n'est-ce pas?"

Le visage de Harry se figea et perdit toute couleur. L'occasion dont parlait le Ministre était lorsque Rogue avait presque 'arrêté' Sirius, juste avant que Harry et Hermione ne lui sauve la vie. Comment pouvait il avoir le toupet de dire une telle chose? Une rage destructrice envahit Harry et la médaille sauta brutalement en l'air, frappant durement l'avant bras de Fudge qui poussa un cri de douleur. Réalisant où il était, Harry fit un effort terrible pour se contrôler.

Rogue était impassible, mais sa voix était plus froide qu'une banquise.

"Je dirais plutôt qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit pour une bonne raison que pour une erreur, Monsieur le Ministre," lâcha-t il.

Une expression horrifiée s'afficha sur le visage de Fudge lorsqu'il réalisa la bourde qu'il venait de commettre. Il jeta un regard terrifié à Harry et grimaça devant sa colère à peine contenue.

"Euh ... Oh oui, bien sûr ... Hum. C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça ... certainement."

Hermione était outragée. _Ce bouffon ne se souvient même pas qu'il vient tout juste de signer le décret qui reconnaissait l'innocence de Sirius. Comment espérer le moindre progrès de la part d'un gouvernement avec quelqu'un comme lui à sa tête?_

En fait Fudge était complètement perdu.

_Seigneur Merlin! Qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris de dire une telle chose?_

Il savait pourtant qu'il avait absolument besoin de se prévaloir du soutien du garçon et de ses amis. Ce genre de remarque ne pouvait que le mener à sa perte. Il regarda timidement en direction de Dumbledore qui affichait une expression glaciale.

Personne d'autre ne semblait avoir entendu ce qui venait de se dire, mais toute l'assistance pouvait immédiatement sentir le surcroît de tension. Electra se détourna pour cacher un sourire triomphant. Ce pantin ridicule était tellement facile à manipuler. Cette dernière touche était un coup de maître. La situation personnelle du Ministre allait être encore plus inconfortable, le Directeur n'allait pas le lâcher de sitôt, et la fille Granger ne décolèrerait pas avant la fin de la soirée.

Le discours final de Fudge, quelques phrases bredouillées et à moitié incohérentes, fut rapidement expédié dans un brouhaha de murmures indisciplinés et de chuchotements excités. Le chef du protocole fit son possible pour rétablir la situation de la seule manière qu'il pouvait imaginer, en accélérant la distribution de boisson et de nourriture. Electra surveilla du coin de l'oeil le regroupement du clan Weasley, et elle vérifia qu'un agent de la Confrérie s'occupait de guider Sir Comil dans leur direction. Elle se déplaça de manière à pouvoir entendre leur conversation.

"Mademoiselle Weasley, laissez moi vous présenter mes plus sincères félicitations."

Ginny se retourna et reconnu l'industriel et sa femme. Des salutations furent échangées et le badinage amical de Sir Comil dissipa rapidement l'impression désagréable laissée par la fin de la cérémonie. Ils parlèrent de Quidditch bien sûr, et la conversation porta rapidement sur le match à venir.

"Vous n'avez pas oublié que c'est pour dans quinze jours, Sir Comil," précisa Drago sans faire attention aux regards lourds de Ron et de Ginny. Il n'en dit pas plus mais il était clair qu'il s'inquiétait de savoir quand il allait recevoir le balai qui lui avait été promis.

"Juste un petit retard," répondit Comil en levant une main rassurante. "Rien n'a changé et vous l'aurez avant la fin de la semaine." Il afficha une expression gourmande. "Mes meilleurs experts sont en train de le régler comme une horloge. Je vous garantis que vous ne serez pas déçu."

Electra avait été prévenu de ce développement, et elle avait également prit note de la passion familiale des Weasley pour ce jeu. Elle trouvait cela parfaitement infantile, mais elle avait rapidement imaginée un moyen d'en tirer parti, d'autant plus que le jeune Ronald ne s'était pas caché d'hésiter entre une carrière d'Auror ou de joueur professionnel.

_Laisses moi t'aider à choisir._

Ron avala une gorgée de champagne et s'adressa tout d'un coup au sorcier.

"Vous savez ... Euh, Sir Comil," dit il d'une voix mal assurée. "Ca va être ... un coup publicitaire énorme pour Nimbus Flyware." Il dégluti et regarda le sorcier comme s'il craignait une réaction cinglante à son impertinence.

"Mais je l'espère bien," répondit le sorcier ravi. Ron parut soulagé et hocha vigoureusement la tête.

"Je veux dire ... votre meilleur balai contre le meilleur Attrapeur depuis un siècle." Il jeta un regard rapide vers Drago qui se renfrogna. "Tout le monde va regarder ce duel avec beaucoup d'attention."

"Mais le match peut aussi être gagné en marquant suffisamment de buts," objecta Comil doucement.

"Pas cette fois ci," corrigea Ron qui prenait de plus en plus d'assurance au fur et mesure qu'il rentrait dans le sujet qu'il connaissait parfaitement. Il donna un résumé concis et argumenté des forces et des faiblesses des deux équipes. "Le jeu va donc être décidé par les Attrapeurs, et tout a été fait pour que ce soit aussi spectaculaire que possible," conclut il. "Quel que soit le vainqueur, la foule aura les yeux rivés sur eux."

Sir Comil acquiesça. Le garçon savait de quoi il parlait, et il avait l'instinct pour comprendre ce qui comptait dans le jeu. Lui même avait suffisamment d'expérience pour reconnaître les véritables fanatiques parmi les simples enthousiastes. Une idée lui vint, et il n'imagina pas une seconde qu'elle n'était pas entièrement la sienne.

"Je crois que je suis d'accord avec vous jeune homme, mais vous savez, cela pourrait bien n'être qu'un début," dit il en le considérant avec attention.

Ginny tourna immédiatement un regard perçant vers le sorcier. Ron nota également le changement de ton et redoubla d'attention.

"Oui?"

"Je ne peux plus rien faire pour le match à venir," continua Sir Comil, "mais quelque chose me dit que vous même, vous allez continuer à jouer de toute façon." Ron acquiesça vigoureusement, Comil se tourna vers Drago. "Tandis que si je comprends bien, Mr. Malefoy, vous voulez surtout prouver quelque chose, et vous n'avez pas l'intention de poursuivre une carrière sportive?" Drago acquiesça avec prudence. "C'est bien ce que je pensait." Sir Comil se tourna vers Ron et le mesura du regard. "Dans ces conditions, Mr. Weasley, que diriez vous de participer à la promotion officielle de notre nouvelle série?"

Ron essaya vainement de cacher son exultation.

"Pourquoi pas?" répondit il. Il affecta une attitude nonchalante, mais ses yeux brillaient comme des étoiles et sa bouche était fendue d'un sourire inconscient.

_En tout cas ce garçon n'est pas particulièrement doué pour les négociations_, pensa Comil.

"Bien sûr, je ne voudrais surtout pas perturber vos études," ajouta-t il pensivement. "En fait, il s'agit peut être de quelque chose dont il vaudrait mieux discuter après votre diplôme?"

"Non!" s'écria Ron avec une expression de panique sur le visage. Qui pouvait dire ce qui se passerait d'ici deux ans, et si quelqu'un se souviendrait encore d'eux? Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'embarras de son frère. Ron fixa désespérément Sir Comil. "Je veux dire que c'est, euh, maintenant le bon moment et -"

"Oh, laisses tomber Ron," interrompit Ginny. "Tu ne sais vraiment pas y faire." Elle regarda le fabricant de balais avec une expression déterminée. "Sir Comil, m'autorisez vous à parler à sa place?"

"A sa place?" Le sorcier semblait s'amuser énormément. "Vous voulez dire que vous vous proposez d'être son agent?"

"Absolument," répondit elle. Ron la regarda avec irritation. _Elle pourrait au moins me demander mon avis._ Mais en son for intérieur, il savait quand même que c'était la meilleure décision.

Sir Comil la considéra un moment sans rien dire. On pouvait facilement imaginer les rouages qui tournaient dans sa tête. Finalement un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage et il avança le bras pour faire tinter son verre contre celui de Ginny puis de Ron.

"Mademoiselle Weasley, Monsieur Weasley, je crois que nous allons avoir une très intéressante et très lucrative coopération."

Drago aperçu Trevor un peu plus loin et se dirigea vers lui. Electra ne leur prêta plus aucune attention. Cette affaire était désormais lancée. Elle continua sa circulation jusqu'à repérer Potter et Granger qui se tenaient légèrement à l'écart. Le visage de la fille était dur et buté, et le garçon lui parlait doucement. Elle remarqua également le Directeur qui s'approchait d'eux.

Electra regarda rapidement aux alentours pour trouver une diversion. Il ne faudrait surtout pas que ces deux là reprennent le contrôle de la situation, et elle même ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'intervenir trop directement. Ils avaient beau être très jeunes, ils avaient déjà montré des capacités exceptionnelles, et ceux qui les avaient formés étaient plus que compétents. Si jamais elle était démasquée, tout était perdu. Heureusement, il y avait d'autres moyens, et elle s'était très bien renseignée sur cet endroit avant de venir.

"Oublie cette histoire, Mione," dit Harry. "C'est un imbécile, mais on le savait déjà." Il tendit la main pour lui prendre doucement le bras, mais elle se dégagea violemment.

"Il n'y a pas que lui," dit elle d'une voix furieuse. "Toute cette affaire est ... répugnante. La plupart de ces gens ne sont rien d'autre que des prétentieux racistes ou des snobs. Rien qu'à les voir et à les écouter, j'en ai la nausée." Elle secoua la tête rageusement. Chaque détail ne faisait que la provoquer davantage. "C'est vraiment une illustration parfaite de tout ce qu'il faut changer."

Harry l'avait rarement vu aussi remontée, et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour la calmer. Elle serrait le ruban de sa médaille comme si elle allait l'arracher et la jeter en travers de la pièce. Le professeur Dumbledore s'approcha d'eux par le coté, en même temps qu'un groupe de cadets de l'Académie, avec une femme nettement plus âgée à leur tête, arrivait derrière Harry.

"Vous n'avez pas entièrement tort, Mademoiselle Granger," murmura le Directeur près de son oreille, "mais vous n'y arriverez pas en un jour, ni même en une année."

Il prit un verre sur un plateau qui passait à proximité et le lui offrit. Hermione l'accepta sans en boire.

"Bonsoir, Monsieur Potter," dit la femme Auror avec une trace d'appréhension. "Merlin, c'est extraordinaire comme vous lui ressemblez!" s'exclama-t elle.

"Pardon?" dit Harry en se retournant.

La femme était habillée dans le même uniforme tartan avec kilt que les autres Aurors. Elle avait un insigne doré avec le symbole du Corps sur la poitrine à coté d'un I majuscule. Les cadets le regardaient avec admiration.

"Permettez moi de me présenter," dit elle. "Je suis Emilie Tumbles, chef de section." Elle se tourna vers le Directeur et Hermione et désigna les personnes derrière elle. "Et voici mes élèves. Directeur Dumbledore, Mademoiselle Granger. Je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer."

Hermione la considéra en se remémorant de ce qu'elle avait lu sur l'organisation de l'Académie.

"Vous êtes un des instructeurs," affirma elle.

"C'est exact." Emilie se tourna vers Harry. Elle avait une expression d'adoration sur son visage que Hermione trouvait particulièrement énervante. "J'ai très bien connu votre père. Nous étions dans la même classe."

Harry tourna pratiquement le dos à Hermione et à Dumbledore et commença immédiatement à lui poser des questions. Les cadets écoutaient dans un silence fasciné, pendant qu'Emilie racontait quelques anecdotes sur la vie de James Potter. Il était clair qu'il s'était également taillé une solide réputation sur le modèle de celle qu'il avait à Poudlard.

"Voudriez vous visiter l'école?" proposa Emilie. "Je pourrais vous montrer la chambre de votre père, les choses n'ont pas vraiment bougées depuis."

C'est tout juste si Harry prit le temps de prendre congé d'Hermione et de Dumbledore avant de la suivre. Le groupe se dirigea vers une des portes qui conduisaient à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

"Je suppose que c'était inévitable," soupira Hermione en le regardant partir. "Le culte du héro continue, et les faire-valoirs restent à l'écart." Elle leva les yeux vers Dumbledore qui la regardait sans rien dire. "Veuillez excuser ma mauvaise humeur, Directeur," ajouta-t elle d'un ton désabusé. "Je suppose que je devrais être reconnaissante pour ce que j'ai, et patiente pour le reste?"

Il hocha la tête avec gravité.

"Je ne saurais mieux le dire, ma chère Hermione. Je crois effectivement que la patience est ce dont vous avez le plus grand besoin en ce moment."

"Mais -"

Hermione s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit que le regard du Directeur avait été attiré par une discussion animée parmi un groupe de sorciers et de sorcières assez âgés.

"Je vous prie de m'excuser, Hermione," murmura Dumbledore. "Nous reparlerons de cela plus tard, mais il y a là quelqu'un que je dois voir maintenant."

Il s'en alla rapidement et elle le vit se diriger vers le groupe. Elle se retrouvait toute seule avec ses ruminations lorsque Drago s'approcha, accompagné d'un gros sorcier à l'air important, et d'un autre plus jeune.

"Hermione, je te présente Lord Shrummer et Trevor Themis, dont je t'ai déjà parlé," annonça Drago. "Mon Lord, Trevor, voici Hermione Granger."

Elle considéra les deux hommes d'un oeil critique. Dans l'état d'esprit où elle se trouvait, Themis ne ressemblait à rien d'autre qu'à un intriguant, et Shrummer à un politicien prétentieux. Elle se força néanmoins à les saluer poliment, en se rappelant que cela pouvait quand même être important.

"Je suis enchanté de faire enfin la connaissance de l'élève la plus brillante de Poudlard," dit Shrummer d'un ton affable qu'elle jugea immédiatement condescendant. "Votre réputation est en tout point remarquable."

_Pour une fille de Moldus vous voulez sans doute dire_, pensa-t elle.

"Vous être trop aimable, mon Lord," répondit elle en inclinant la tête.

"Je ne fais que vous rendre justice," continua-t il. "Vous pouvez être fière de vous. Notre communauté a besoin de champions comme vous Six. De tels talents sont les piliers sur lesquels nous nous reposons."

Malgré le compliment, elle trouvait ces paroles provocantes. Sa réponse fut automatique.

"Excusez moi, mon Lord," expliqua-t elle d'un ton précis et un peu cassant, "mais j'ai toujours pensé que c'était des lois justes et des institutions démocratiques qui étaient les meilleurs piliers pour une société harmonieuse."

Drago lui jeta un regard agacé. Shrummer répondit par un petit rire et échangea un sourire supérieur avec Themis. La colère d'Hermione ne fit que croître.

"Vous êtes bien jeune pour affirmer de telles choses, mais en vérité je vous félicite pour défendre de tels principes," dit Shrummer. "Evidement vous avez raison, mais n'oubliez pas que peu d'institutions sont parfaites. La plupart ne valent que par les hommes qui les dirigent."

Hermione serra son verre plus fort. Elle pensait que ce qu'il venait de dire était une remarque cynique et grossière, mais Drago semblait approuver le sorcier, et elle ne voulait pas faire une scène.

"Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas votre expérience bien sûr, mais n'avez vous pas peur que le fait de voir les choses ainsi, ne conduise à donner trop de pouvoir aux dirigeants, et par la suite à créer des problèmes?"

Un Elf passa avec un plateau de petits fours et Shrummer en prit un qu'il avala d'un coup. Ce fut Themis qui répondit.

"Ah mais c'est bien pour cela que nous avons des organisations comme le Magenmagot, où les décisions sont toujours soumises au vote. Nous sommes bien d'accord qu'un tyran n'est jamais une bonne chose."

_Non, mais une oligarchie quasiment héréditaire ne l'est pas non plus._

Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes, mais il lui fallait tout sa maîtrise d'elle même pour rester polie. Curieusement, à part Drago qui la regardait avec une désapprobation manifeste, aucun des deux sorciers ne semblait offensé de ses propos pourtant clairement critiques. C'était presque comme si elle parlait dans le vide, ou qu'ils n'attachaient aucune importance à son opinion. Shrummer semblait beaucoup plus intéressé par les plateaux de petits fours dont il faisait une consommation impressionnante.

Un couple se joignit à leur groupe et engagea la conversation avec Trevor. Hermione en profita pour s'excuser et partit droit devant elle, sans autre but que de s'éloigner de cette compagnie désagréable. C'était la direction du buffet, et même si elle avait encore rien mangé, le spectacle de Shrummer en train de s'empiffrer lui avait coupé l'appétit. Elle avala machinalement une gorgée de jus de fruit en essayant de se calmer.

"Bonsoir Hermione," fit une voix familière derrière elle.

La jeune fille se retourna pour reconnaître Hélène.

"Hein? Ah euh ... Bonsoir." Elle avait beau faire un effort, son mécontentement était évident.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?"

"Non, non." Hermione soupira avec exaspération. "Je suis juste un peu énervée, c'est tout."

Hélène la regarda avec sympathie, mais Hermione n'avait manifestement pas envie de rentrer dans les détails. Elles discutèrent un moment de sujets moins sensibles. Hélène semblait d'excellente humeur. Hermione l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite lorsqu'elle repéra Amelia Bones. Harry et Arthur lui en avaient souvent parlé. La sorcière avait la réputation d'être un des fonctionnaires les plus efficaces du Ministère, et un des membres les plus équitables du Magenmagot. Une idée soudaine se forma dans son esprit.

"Hélène, vous êtes toujours partante pour le projet d'association?"

"Bien sûr. Pourquoi cette question?"

"Parce qu'il y a là quelqu'un qui pourrait peut être nous aider." Hermione pointa en direction de la sorcière. "Qu'est ce que vous en dites?"

Hélène suivi son regard et semblait dubitative. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une femme avec un monocle, sans parler du reste de son apparence. Des sourcils gigantesques et une mâchoire à impressionner un doberman.

"Vous êtes sûr? Elle n'a pas l'air très commode."

Hermione n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi, mais Bones était au contraire une des rares personnes dans la pièce qui lui inspirait confiance.

"Harry m'a dit de bonnes choses sur elle, et je connais sa nièce. J'ai bien envie d'essayer."

Hélène haussa les épaules, et les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers l'impressionnante sorcière. Elle venait juste de terminer une conversation avec un autre sorcier.

"Madame Bones?" demanda Hermione poliment. "Excusez moi. Pouvez vous nous consacrer un moment?"

Amelia Bones tourna un visage sévère dans leur direction. Son expression s'adoucit lorsqu'elle reconnue Hermione.

"Mademoiselle Granger," répondit elle d'une voix posée. "Je vous en prie, et laissez moi vous remercier pour votre rôle dans ce groupe de Défense que vous avez formé l'année précédente. Susan est persuadée qu'elle vous doit la moitié de sa note de BUSE. Que puis je faire pour vous?"

Hermione présenta Hélène et décrivit brièvement leurs plans. Elle ne manqua pas de mentionner que Dumbledore avait participé à la rédaction des statuts de l'association, sans s'étendre sur le fait que le Directeur souhaitait désormais prendre son temps pour la développer, et qu'il n'avait jamais été question de parents d'élèves. Elle ne pensait pas que ça poserait un problème.

Bones l'écouta attentivement. Ses yeux se rapprochèrent lorsqu'il fut question du Directeur. Elle posa plusieurs questions et considéra silencieusement les réponses. Si le nom de Parker lui disait quelque chose, elle n'en montra rien.

"Cela est très intéressant," dit elle enfin. "J'aimerais pouvoir consulter vos documents et prendre le temps d'y réfléchir."

"Je vous en envoi une copie dès demain matin," promit Hermione, incapable de cacher son enthousiasme à l'idée d'avoir trouvé un nouvel interlocuteur intéressé. Bones la considéra avec attention.

"Vous prenez cela vraiment à coeur," dit elle finalement.

Hermione allait répondre que oui bien sûr, mais l'attitude de la sorcière l'incita à réfléchir avant de parler. Amelia Bones réagissait positivement, mais en fait, elle semblait traiter le sujet comme plus important qu'il n'était. Après tout il ne s'agissait que d'une simple association. Hermione se demanda tout d'un coup si elle n'était pas en train de faire une erreur.

"Je pense que c'est un projet important qui peut avoir des effets très positifs," dit elle en choisissant ses mots avec soin. "J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes potentiels?"

L'expression de Bones ne changea pas, et elle continua de fixer Hermione. Après un moment elle tourna la tête vers un groupe où le Ministre était en train de parler avec beaucoup d'animation à plusieurs sorciers, dont Lord Shrummer. Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment, semblant réfléchir, avant de se retourner vers les deux jeunes femmes.

"Il ne peut pas y avoir de problèmes avec une telle association créée par des élèves, ou même des parents, parce cela ne mènera à rien," affirma-t elle brutalement. Hermione eut l'air choquée. "Jusqu'où seriez vous prêtes à aller pour faire réussir ce projet?" demanda Bones.

"Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre," demanda Hermione avec réserve. En fait elle commençait à avoir une vague idée, mais son instinct lui commandait d'être prudente.

"Vous voulez vraiment que ça marche?"

"Oui, bien sûr." _Quelle question stupide!_

Bones la mesura du regard encore pendant un moment.

"Ce n'est pas le lieu pour en discuter," dit elle finalement. "Envoyez moi vos documents, et je vous re-contacterais."

Hermione aurait voulu au contraire en discuter maintenant, et surtout comprendre ce que la sorcière sous entendait si mystérieusement, mais elle voyait bien qu'elle n'en tirerait rien de plus. Et puis, elle voulait aussi elle même prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer.

"Je vous remercie beaucoup, Madame Bones. Je vais le faire."

La sorcière lui répondit d'un hochement de tête et les quitta en s'excusant. Hermione et Hélène se regardèrent sans savoir quoi dire.

"Et si on retournait voir les autres," proposa Hélène.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement. Elle était soudain très fatiguée. Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où la famille Weasley s'était réunie avec Luna et son père. Ginny n'était pas avec eux. Du coin de l'oeil, elle l'aperçue à coté de Drago et avec Shrummer et Themis. La discussion avait l'air joyeuse, Ginny riait en réponse à quelque chose que le jeune Serpentard venait de dire. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire une comparaison avec l'entrevue déplaisante qu'elle avait eue avec les deux hommes, et de penser que ce n'était pas de très bon augure.

Elle était toujours songeuse lorsque Harry revint de sa visite guidée. Il avait l'air tellement heureux qu'elle lui pardonna sa désertion. Ils ne restèrent pas très longtemps après cela car les professeurs insistèrent pour que les élèves retournent à l'école avant le couvre feu.

- - -

_Quelque part,_

La pièce fut une fois de plus éclairée par sept bouffées de flammes. Cette fois-ci, aucun insecte ni aucun autre animal n'eut à en souffrir. Les créatures restantes avaient appris la leçon, ou bien peut être qu'il n'y en avait plus.

"Il est temps de faire un point sur nos actions respectives," dit Electra. "Thelas, vous d'abord."

C'était le sorcier qui s'était opposé à Electra au lendemain de la bataille de Poudlard.

"L'affectation d'Arthur Weasley comme chef de département du Bureau de Liaison avec les Gobelins a été confirmée," dit il d'une voix tranquille, presque ennuyée.

"Avez vous eu des retours par vos contacts chez Gringotts?" demanda Shrummer.

"Oui. Pour l'instant, ils considèrent sa nomination comme un geste de bonne volonté. C'est ce que vous vouliez sans doute."

"Ce que _nous_ voulions," corrigea Electra sèchement. "C'est une excellente chose. Ils vont sans doute baisser leur garde, et leur réaction ultérieure n'en sera que plus explosive. En attendant, il ne doit rien se passer qui puisse éveiller leur soupçons." Elle se tourna vers l'Erudit. "Alan?"

"Notre première action concernant Camelot est un succès total," annonça Alan Bouquinar. "Il ne suffit désormais plus que d'un vote à la majorité élargie du Magenmagot pour que nous puissions obtenir l'accès à l'ensemble du site."

"Pouvons nous l'espérer pour bientôt?" demanda le plus des jeunes des sorciers.

"Non," répondit Electra. "C'est encore trop tôt, et de toute façon ça ne peut pas être fait directement. Trop de questions seraient posées."

Suivant les statuts du Magenmagot, une majorité élargie exigeait de réunir les trois quarts des votes. Ils ne pourraient espérer convaincre autant de membres que s'il y avait une réelle situation d'urgence, et que la possession du château puisse en être une solution évidente. Ce serait difficile dans le meilleur des cas, et surtout aucun autre sorcier ne connaissait l'existence des Cercles, et ce secret ne devait en aucune circonstance être dévoilé.

"Alors pourquoi êtes vous allez là bas?"

"Il était nécessaire d'affaiblir le pacte avant que le sujet puisse être pris en considération," répondit Bouquinar.

Un contrat magique altérait jusqu'à l'esprit de ceux qui y participaient. Le traité entre les Centaures et les Fondateurs ne faisait pas exception, et il avait également été signé par le Conseil des Sorciers, l'ancêtre du Magenmagot qui avait hérité de ses obligations. Les rituels de la Confrérie donnaient aux membres du Conseil une certaine capacité à agir à son encontre, mais les autres sorciers du Magenmagot voteraient instinctivement pour le défendre, sans même savoir pourquoi.

"Il n'est pas question de demander à Haute Cour de voter directement," poursuivit l'Erudit. "Mais il est désormais possible pour elle de prendre une décision qui nous donnera _indirectement_ les moyens d'annuler le traité."

"Comment?" demanda Armand Thelas.

Electra expliqua au Conseil la manoeuvre qu'elle avait conçu et mise au point avec le professeur Bouquinar. Elle parla pendant de longues minutes et les autres écoutèrent avec fascination.

"Tout ceci suppose que nous puissions prendre le contrôle du Ministère," demanda une des sorcières. "Comment comptez vous vous y arriver?"

Electra se tourna vers Shrummer.

"Où en sont vos relations avec Malefoy et Weasley?" demanda-t elle.

"Ils n'ont pas changé leur position. Ils sont prêt à travailler avec nous, et ils pensent même pouvoir le faire avec l'assentiment des autres."

"Même la fille Granger?"

"Elle n'est certainement pas convaincue, mais je compte sur l'influence de ses amis pour atténuer ses suspicions."

"Suspicions?" demanda brusquement Thelas. "Que soupçonne-t elle?"

"Rien," répondit Shrummer en haussant les épaules. "C'est une Sang de Bourbe, avec des opinions ridicules concernant nos coutumes."

"Et c'est une excellente chose," ajouta Bouquinar, "car ses opinions constituent précisément la faille qui nous permettra de briser leur unité. J'ai remarqué qu'elle avait déjà contacté Amelia Bones."

"Bones?" demanda Shrummer. "Quel est le rapport avec Bones?"

"Voyons Septimus," répondit Electra avec une lueur d'amusement. "Vous ne devinez pas le rôle que Bones peut jouer dans cette affaire? Comment va-t elle réagir à votre avis?"

"Ah," dit le politicien avec un éclair de compréhension sur son visage. Il regarda Electra avec admiration. "Ainsi c'est donc cela votre idée pour les neutraliser. Brillant en vérité."

Electra et Bouquinar n'était pas rentrés dans le détail de cet aspect de leur plan. Jusqu'à présent il avait surtout été question du problème de Camelot, mais il ne suffisait pas d'agir. Il fallait également empêcher les autres acteurs d'intervenir pour les contrer. Electra décrivit la dernière partie de son plan: la manipulation qui allait permettre de mettre effectivement hors jeu à la fois le Magenmagot, Dumbledore et ses protégés.

"J'espère pouvoir compter sur vous pour agir aussi dramatiquement que possible," termina-t elle.

"Ce sera un chef d'oeuvre," affirma le gros sorcier avec un geste flamboyant. "Elle et Bones vont s'entendre à merveille." Il explosa de rire. "Imaginez un peu la situation. Chacune d'elle est désormais l'appât pour prendre l'autre au piège. En vérité ma chère Electra, c'est un plan magnifique." Il s'inclina avec emphase devant elle. La plupart des membres du Conseil souriaient.

Thelas écoutait, mais au contraire des autres, il ne ressentait qu'une immense l'inquiétude. La manoeuvre était certainement brillante, mais elle les amenait à ignorer toute précautions. Déjà pour la première fois, la majorité du Conseil avait agi à visage découvert, au lieu de faire intervenir des agents secondaires remplaçables. C'était de l'insouciance pure, et contraire à tous les principes que la Confrérie avait défendus pendant des siècles

_Et tout ça c'est à cause d'elle. Elle les a envoûtés avec la promesse d'atteindre le but ultime, et maintenant qu'ils l'ont aperçu, ils ne pensent plus qu'à cela. C'est de la folie._

Et il ne pouvait rien faire. Tout ce qu'il avait à offrir était une stratégie conservatrice de défense de leur position et d'avancées prudentes. Le reste du Conseil n'accepteraient jamais quelque chose d'aussi peu ambitieux à coté du rêve qu'elle leur promettait. Il était d'accord avec la partie du plan qui consistait à neutraliser ces six jeunes présomptueux. Ils représentaient effectivement une réelle menace pour les intérêts de la Confrérie, mais de vouloir en profiter pour atteindre une victoire totale et immédiate, c'était vraiment autre chose.

La réunion se termina et chacun des participants retourna chez lui. Sa résidence à lui était un splendide appartement en terrasse, avec une vue spectaculaire sur la City de Londres. Il se versa un verre de vieux scotch et marcha jusqu'à l'immense baie vitré pour regarder au dehors.

Même au milieu de la nuit, les lumières brillaient encore à l'intérieur des immeubles de bureaux. Le monde financier ne s'arrêtait jamais. C'était son territoire de chasse. Armand Thelas était le dernier d'une longue famille de sorciers qui s'était toujours occupé de l'économie informelle entre les mondes Moldu et magique. De là découlait sa fortune, et celle des ses associés, fussent il sorciers, Moldus ou Gobelins. En regardant les lumières de la City, il pensait à cette richesse accumulée au cours des années. Elle était beaucoup plus réelle pour lui que l'ancienne magie que convoitait la Confrérie. Il pensait sincèrement que Merlin et les autres avaient eu raison de cacher le secret des Cercles. Ce serait préférable si personne ne les retrouvait jamais. Un tel pouvoir ne pouvait être que perturbateur, et mauvais pour les affaires.

_Mais il vaut encore mieux que nous le possédions, plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre._

Tant mieux s'ils réussissaient, mais que ce passerait il en cas d'échec?

_Je pourrais tout perdre. Les honneurs, l'argent, même ma vie._

Il avala une gorgée en savourant la chaleur de l'alcool et les parfums du malt. Il n'avait aucune marge de manoeuvre. Même s'il le voulait, il ne lui était pas possible de rester à l'écart. Il était engagé jusqu'au bout avec la Confrérie, et il serait obligé de participer au plan approuvé par le Conseil. Les rituels le tenaient dans leur étau.

_Maudite soit cette femme!

* * *

_

_Notes de l'auteur:_

_Comme vous pouvez le voir, les pièces commencent à s'assembler. Les choses vont aller de plus en plus vite. D'accord que c'est un peu compliqué et mystérieux, mais il n'est pas important d'essayer de deviner ce qui va se passer (je vais vous le dire de toute façon), mais si ça vous amuse, je vous ai donné plusieurs indices. Le chapitre suivant "Quidditch" et comme cela a été annoncé, il va y avoir du sport._


	19. Chapter 17 Quidditch

_Résumé: Ma première tentative de raconter un match de Quidditch. Ce n'est un pas une pause dans l'intrigue, mais plutôt le point de départ d'une semaine très mouvementée, pour tous les personnages. Une période charnière donc. _

_Réponses aux commentaires (merci à Sajuuk)  
__35 chapitres, on est même pas à la moitié (gasp)_

* * *

**_Chapitre 17 – Quidditch_**

_Poudlard,_

"C'est exactement le genre d'attitude arrogance qu'il faut changer," tança-t elle à l'adresse du garçon qui affichait un visage boudeur. L'insigne de son uniforme l'identifiait comme un Serdaigle, tandis que la qualité du tissu et quelques parures discrètes, le classaient comme membre d'une famille aisée. Il paraissait plus furieux que repentant, mais les élèves qui osaient tenir tête à la préfète Gryffondor étaient rares.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et Drago soupira bruyamment pendant que Harry se répétait pour la nième fois qu'il aimerait vraiment que Hermione apprenne à ne pas entendre certaines choses. Il ne pouvait évidement pas intervenir dans une affaire qui concernait l'autorité des préfets. Hermione venait de surprendre un cinquième année, qui était de toute évidence un enfant gâté, se vanter que ses parents lui avait promis un Elf de Maison pour lui tout seul s'il obtenait de bon résultats à ses BUSE. Le garçon avait eu droit à un petit discours sur les mérites intrinsèques du travail scolaire, et sur l'importance du respect à accorder aux minorités magiques.

Ce genre de réaction de sa part n'était pas rare, Drago et Ron en avaient déjà fait les frais. Ce qui avait changé depuis quelques temps, c'était la fréquence et l'intensité de ses éclats. Sans compter que lorsqu'elle ne se mettait pas en tête de réformer son entourage, elle était fréquemment soucieuse et renfermée. A cause de cela, et depuis plusieurs jours, les relations entre les Six s'étaient dégradées. Ils ne se disputaient pas vraiment, et ils restaient souvent ensemble, mais ce n'était plus pareil qu'avant.

Tout avait commencé après la cérémonie à l'Académie des Aurors, même si Harry avait du mal à croire que Hermione était toujours aussi remontée à cause de la remarque de Fudge. Elle lui avait raconté son entrevue avec Bones. Elle avait effectivement envoyé les documents sur l'association mais il savait qu'elle n'avait toujours pas reçu de réponse, et ça faisait sans doute partie du problème. Et puis cette association était également un sujet de dispute récurrent avec Drago et Ginny qui jugeaient plus efficace de se préparer à travailler avec Trevor et Shrummer.

Drago avait été initialement disposé à en débattre, ne serait ce que pour affiner ses propres arguments, mais leurs discussions se transformaient trop souvent en dialogues de sourds, avec Hermione qui insistait pour prendre une position morale, et Drago qui défendait au contraire une logique utilitaire et pragmatique. Assez rapidement l'un des autres, Ron ou Ginny la plupart du temps, perdait patience et lâchait une remarque qui mettait le feu aux poudres. En général ça se terminait avec Hermione qui se levait furieusement en les traitants tous d'égoïstes ou d'insensibles et partait dans son coin. Luna suivait tout cela avec tristesse, mais elle ne participait pas à leurs échanges qu'elle trouvait trop intenses et frustrants.

Hermione finissait toujours par revenir, quelque fois en s'excusant même de sa mauvaise humeur. Au début Harry avait essayé de l'aider à traverser ce qui paraissait être une période difficile, mais rien ne semblait y faire, et c'était pareil avec les autres. Elle réagissait violemment à toute suggestion qu'elle prenne les choses moins à coeur. Depuis quelques jours, il attendait simplement que ça se passe.

La politique n'était pas le seul sujet qui échauffait leurs esprits. En plus du travail scolaire, et les examens BUSE qui se rapprochaient pour Ginny et Luna, la proximité du match clef pour l'attribution de la Coupe de Quidditch ajoutait encore à la tension générale. Drago avait enfin reçu son balai. Les deux équipes s'entraînaient d'arrache pied, au point de provoquer plusieurs échauffourées pour obtenir l'accès au terrain. Ron accusait les Serpentards de le monopoliser indûment, tandis qu'eux mêmes se plaignaient que les autres Maisons cherchaient à les espionner. Tout le monde voulait en effet voir le fameux prototype de Nimbus, mais le black out était total. Drago avait l'intention de profiter au maximum de l'effet de surprise.

Pour apaiser les esprits, le professeur Dumbledore consentit à placer un sortilège de protection autour du terrain de Quidditch et attribua des plages d'entraînement précises à chaque Maison. La dernière semaine avant le match, la tension était à son comble. A titre exceptionnel, les professeurs acceptèrent de réduire les devoirs des élèves au minimum - en pratique il ne s'agissait que d'un report pour la semaine suivante - de manière à ce que les joueurs n'aient pas à choisir entre leur travail scolaire ou l'entraînement. Il n'y avait pas de doute sur leurs priorités de toute façon.

Harry, Ron et Ginny avaient longuement débattu des caractéristiques possibles du nouveau balai, et sur la meilleure manière de le contrer.

"Ca va être un modèle spécial pour Attrapeur," affirma Ron. "Ca veut dire vitesse ou maniabilité accrue. Sans doute les deux à la fois."

"Est-ce qu'on peut imaginer qu'il ait un point faible dans ce cas?" demanda Ginny.

Elle avait prévenu Drago de ne pas lui en parler avant le match, en refusant de s'engager sur un accord de confidentialité. Elle allait jouer cette histoire en restant strictement du coté Gryffondor, et bien sûr elle ne lui disait rien non plus. De ce fait, Drago et Ginny était probablement les seuls élèves de Poudlard qui ne parlaient jamais de Quidditch entre eux. Ce n'était pas toujours facile, mais ça n'allait plus durer longtemps.

"Une moindre résistance et peut être quelques problèmes de stabilité je pense," répondit Ron, en réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il avait lu sur le sujet. "Ca va sans doute être un balai très léger." Il se tourna vers Harry. "A grande vitesse, Drago pourrait bien avoir des difficultés de contrôle de trajectoire, et il est possible qu'il soit vulnérable au corps à corps."

"Tu veux dire que si je lui fonce dessus dedans, je peux le déséquilibrer?" demanda Harry.

"Oui, mais rappelle toi du règlement. Celui qui touche l'autre, est en faute, et pour un Attrapeur ça représente une minute au sol pendant que l'autre a les mains libres pour chercher le Vif d'Or. Il vaut mieux l'éviter. Je pensais plutôt à des passages rapprochés ou à un Cognard. Si on arrive à le toucher, il est mort." Ginny commença à protester et il leva la main. "Hé, c'est le jeu, d'accord? Tu t'imagines qu'ils vont se gêner avec Harry?"

Il était clair en regardant sa tête qu'elle n'aimait pas ça du tout, mais elle dut convenir que ce genre de risques faisait partie du jeu, et il était quand même rare que les blessures soient graves ou qu'elles donnent lieu à des séquelles permanentes. _J'espère quand même que les choses n'iront pas trop loin._

"Je crois que j'ai une idée," dit Harry, "mais ça ne va pas être facile à mettre au point." Il se tourna vers Ginny qui le regardait déjà avec méfiance. "Voilà ce qu'on va faire. D'abord on va échanger nos balais. Ca te donnera un avantage comparable à ce qu'il se passera pendant le match. Ensuite, imaginez la situation suivante ..."

Il expliqua ce qu'il voulait tenter et le visage de Ron s'éclaira. Même Ginny se mis à sourire devant l'image qui se formait dans son esprit. Ce serait effectivement une réponse intéressante à l'arme secrète des Serpentards, et très spectaculaire.

Le soir de la veille du match, il y eut une nouvelle dispute. Hermione était remontée dans son dortoir, d'encore plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude. Ron et Ginny regardaient Harry, moitiés en colère et moitiés désolés, et la dernière chose qu'il voulait était de passer la soirée à en parler avec eux dans la salle commune, ou pire encore à faire semblant de rien. Harry décida donc d'aller se promener tout seul, en traînant sans but précis le long des couloirs, et en ruminant sur le comportement stupide de ses amis. A force de se dire qu'il aimerait bien que les choses soient différentes, il pensa soudain à un endroit particulier, et à une idée intéressante.

Changeant de direction, il se dirigea rapidement vers la Pièce de Nécessité. Il s'arrêta devant l'entrée cachée et concentra son esprit sur ce qu'il voulait, et faisant un effort pour le visualiser le plus clairement possible. Quand la porte apparue, il l'ouvrit et hocha la tête avec approbation en regardant la pièce.

_Je ne sais pas lequel des Quatre a créé cet endroit, mais il connaissait vraiment son affaire._

Il se corrigea. C'était peut être une des sorcières. Rowena Serdaigle était probablement la mieux placée pour avoir réalisée quelque chose d'aussi intelligent. Il n'avait même pas idée du type de magie mit en oeuvre. Enfin, c'était sans importance. La pièce était désormais gigantesque et sans aucun détail. Le sol et les murs étaient d'un gris neutre qui donnait presque une impression de vertige. La seule chose visible était le Vif d'Or, qui zigzaguait dans l'espace en bourdonnant furieusement. Il cherchait sans doute un endroit pour se cacher, mais évidement c'était impossible.

Harry n'aurait aucune difficulté à le trouver, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait faire, en tout cas pas avec ses yeux. Il lança un sortilège de silence, il avait oublié de le préciser dans sa visualisation de la pièce, et le bourdonnement de la petite balle disparut. Il ferma les yeux et fit le vide dans son esprit.

Ce qu'il voulait faire était peut être impossible, mais il se souvenait que Roderick Plumton, un des plus grands Attrapeurs de tous les temps, avait montré dans ses dernières années une habilité incroyable pour deviner la position du Vif d'Or. Au point qu'il avait fini par être exclu de la Fédération de Quidditch parce qu'il faisait gagner son équipe avant même la première passe de Souafle.

Il n'était pas possible de trafiquer le Vif d'Or, les enchantements étaient très puissants, mais il y avait il un moyen de le détecter mentalement? Il avait la ferme intention d'essayer. Le match de demain était très incertain. Le moindre avantage pouvait être décisif, d'où cette expérience inhabituelle.

Les yeux fermés, Harry se concentra sur la petite balle dorée. Il la visualisa parfaitement dans son esprit. Sa forme et sa couleur, les incrustations, les ailes vibrantes. Il fit cela pendant un moment, puis toujours avec les yeux fermés, il considéra le volume autour de lui. Il s'imagina être l'aiguille d'un compas, le centre d'un système géométrique. Dans sa tête, le monde était organisé en quartiers: Devant, Derrière, Droite et Gauche. Il alterna entre les deux attitudes mentales, le Vif et l'espace, en essayant de sentir une indication sur la position de la balle.

Rien. Il avait beau essayer de toutes ses forces, il ne sentait absolument rien.

_Il doit y avoir une meilleure méthode pour ça._

Bien sûr il n'avait jamais rien fait de comparable. Il espérait seulement que ça marche d'un seul coup, comme ... de la magie. Evidement il aurait du s'y attendre. Même les sortilèges les plus simples demandaient une certaine formule et un savoir faire. Hermione ou Dumbledore auraient sans doute pu l'aider, mais bien sûr ils ne seraient certainement pas d'accord. Ce qu'il voulait faire n'était rien d'autre que de la triche après tout. Il allait abandonner, lorsqu'une intuition subite lui fit penser au sort _Pointe au Nord_. C'était la magie qui se rapprochait le plus de ce qu'il voulait faire. Avec une baguette c'était très simple, mais justement il ne pouvait pas utiliser de baguette. Il se concentra sur l'incantation mentale du sort.

_Pointe au Nord ... Pointe au Nord ..._

Au bout de quelques minutes, il ressentit une vague attraction dans la direction de son côté droit. Il pivota pour vérifier et constata avec une excitation grandissante que la direction de la force tournait en sens inverse. Lorsqu'elle tira directement devant lui, il ouvrit les yeux. Il était face à un des murs. Un rapide coup d'oeil lui permit de vérifier la position de la porte, et il fit un effort de mémoire pour se rappeler l'orientation du couloir extérieur. Il réalisa avec un sentiment de triomphe qu'il avait effectivement trouvé la direction du Nord magnétique, et comme pour le lui confirmer, une immense aiguille de boussole rouge et blanche était dessinée sur le sol et pointait également droit devant lui. La Pièce avait perçu son souhait, et bien sûr elle avait cherché à l'aider.

_Ca marche! Au moins je sais que je ne me perdrais plus jamais maintenant. Avec ou sans baguette. Tout ce qu'il faut maintenant c'est de faire la même chose avec le Vif d'Or._

Il lui fallu plus de temps pour y arriver, mais après quelques minutes il était en mesure de ressentir de très léger tiraillements dans la direction de la balle. C'était beaucoup plus difficile et la perception était intermittente. Après quelques essais il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait la détecter que lorsqu'elle était immobile, et que le Vif disparaissait presque systématiquement lorsqu'il se concentrait trop précisément sur sa position.

_Un mécanisme de résistance à ce genre de magie? Qu'importe._

Quoiqu'il en soit, il disposait désormais d'un moyen, certes imparfait mais qui pouvait se révéler essentiel, de détecter le Vif avant Drago. Ca ne valait pas la peine de passer le reste de la nuit à essayer de le perfectionner. Harry était euphorique lorsqu'il quitta la Pièce de nécessité. Drago avait peut être le meilleur balai du monde, mais désormais, il avait lui aussi son arme secrète.

- - -

Le match était prévu pour le samedi après midi. Nimbus avait du faire courir quelques rumeurs, car les tribunes réservées aux visiteurs et aux parents étaient bondées. Tout le monde était serré, même avec des sortilèges d'agrandissement. Severus avait tenu sa promesse, et il était passé prendre Hélène à Londres. Elle se souvenait encore comment se servir de la poudre de Cheminette. Ce n'était pas très pratique parce qu'il fallait qu'elle passe par le Chemin de Traverse, et bien sûr elle avait besoin d'être accompagnée par une personne capable de magie, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Alice et Richard étaient ravis de la voir, même s'ils étaient encore plus excités par la perspective du match. Alice en particulier était devenue une fanatique de Quidditch, et elle attendait avec impatience de passer en deuxième année pour pouvoir participer aux sélections officielles. Richard hésitait encore. Il aimait bien voler, mais il trouvait le jeu un peu trop brutal.

Les deux équipes se regroupèrent dans leurs vestiaires. Wilhem avait bien fait son travail, et à ce moment, les rivalités personnelles cédaient le pas à la solidarité de l'équipe avant un jeu décisif. Ils étaient tous prêts à se donner au maximum pour gagner contre les Gryffondors, leurs concurrents éternels. Les joueurs Serpentards regardaient Drago avec la pleine réalisation que la coupe allait se jouer sur sa prestation. Ils avaient tous pu constater les manoeuvres impressionnantes dont il était capable avec son nouveau balai. Il ne le contrôlait pas autant qu'il aurait voulu, mais il n'y avait pas de doute qu'il serait le joueur le plus rapide sur le terrain. Le prototype n'avait pas encore de nom officiel, mais ils avaient pris l'habitude de l'appeler le Trait-de-Feu parce qu'à pleine puissance, il laissait derrière lui une légère trace lumineuse dans l'air, comme un avion à haute altitude.

Dans le vestiaire des Gryffondors, les joueurs étaient plus nerveux. C'était à eux de défendre la coupe et ils savaient que leurs adversaires n'avaient rien à perdre, tout à gagner, et qu'ils disposaient d'un avantage non évalué. Tout ce dont on pouvait être sûr, c'est que les Serpentards ne leur laisseraient aucun répit. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, plusieurs des joueurs expérimentés de l'année précédente étaient partis. Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnett, et bien sûr Fred et George. Ron savait que de bons Batteurs étaient les meilleurs soutiens possibles pour Harry. Il allait devoir se contenter de Jack Sloper et de Andrew Kirke, qui étaient déjà dans l'équipe depuis quelques années, mais qui n'avaient pas vraiment le niveau de leurs prédécesseurs. Du coté des Poursuiveurs, il ne restait plus que Katie Bell, Ginny et une nouvelle recrue: Carl Pomulos. Carl était un élève de troisième année, un joueur prometteur mais encore inexpérimenté.

Harry affichait une expression calme et déterminée pendant qu'il ajustait sa lourde robe rembourrée. Il vérifiait méthodiquement chaque lanière, pour qu'elles soient serrées au maximum sans gêner ses mouvements. C'était devenu une routine, un rituel automatique qui préparait son esprit à se concentrer avant de rentrer dans le jeu. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il commença à faire quelques étirements.

"Harry?"

Il leva la tête. Ginny était assise sur le banc en face de lui. Son visage était sérieux, presque sombre.

"Ouais?"

"Je sais que tu veux gagner, mais ... soit prudent quand même."

"Pour moi, ou pour lui?" demanda-t il avec un petit sourire en coin.

"Pour vous deux." Il allait répondre mais elle lui coupa la parole. "Je suis sérieuse. Promet moi de ne pas prendre de risques si ..."

"... si on perd," finit il. Elle acquiesça. Il fit un geste négligent. "Ginny, c'est seulement un jeu."

"Tout à fait Harry," dit elle très sérieusement. "C'est seulement un jeu, et vous êtes tous les deux plus importants que le résultat, alors penses y."

Il la regarda, sincèrement touché par sa sollicitude. Il savait qu'elle vivait mal les disputes des derniers jours. Hermione et elle avaient été très proches pendant longtemps, mais depuis le début du trimestre, elles s'étaient souvent retrouvées de part et d'autre de la plupart des arguments. Il se redressa pour s'avancer vers elle. Elle se leva et il la prit un instant dans ses bras.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas petite soeur," murmura-t il contre son oreille. "Ca va bien se passer."

Elle hocha la tête sans répondre et se serra un instant contre lui, avant de se détacher.

"Allez, on y va," dit-t il. "Et je compte sur toi pour battre le record des buts marqués. Tu en es capable et tu as un superbe Nimbus 2001, presque neuf. "

Elle leva les yeux, et elle avait retrouvée son expression espiègle habituelle.

"Tu as raison, le seul qui a besoin de s'inquiéter aujourd'hui c'est leur gardien."

Il leva la main gantée, paume ouverte vers l'extérieur, et elle tapa dedans avec la sienne dans un claquement sonore. Ils se sourirent. C'était peut être juste un jeu, mais les Serpentards n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir. Harry lui fit un clin d'oeil et aperçu Ron qui s'approchait d'eux.

"Harry," dit il à voix basse. "Tu te souviens de ce que Olivier te disait avant les matchs?"

"Attrape le Vif d'Or même si c'est la dernière chose que tu dois faire," répondit Harry. "Oui je m'en souvient très bien."

"Euh, oui," Ron jeta un regard légèrement embarrassé à Ginny. Il avait suivi leur conversation. "Ecoute, je ne vais pas te dire la même chose, mais ..."

"T'en fait pas vieux," dit Harry. "Je le sens bien, ce match."

Ron dégluti et acquiesça finalement. Les autres le regardaient et il se rappela qu'il était leur capitaine. Il se tourna vers l'ensemble de l'équipe.

"Bon, les gars, et euh, les filles. Je veux juste vous dire que ... et bien, que c'est un match super important et que, euh, que je compte sur vous tous." Il y avait une expression écoeurée sur le visage de Kirke et Ron se maudit d'être si maladroit pour faire des discours. _Bon sang! Harry aussi n'était pas terrible au début, et puis il a appris. Je vais y arriver moi aussi._

Il ignora Kirke, qui n'avait jamais vraiment digéré le rapport de force du début de l'année, lorsque Harry et ses amis avaient pris de fait le contrôle des Gryffondors. Harry le regardait avec confiance, et ça lui donna un peu plus d'assurance. Il prit son balai à la main et se redressa.

"Derrière cette porte," continua-t il avec une voix plus forte, "tout le monde va nous regarder. Toute la Maison Gryffondor va nous regarder. Tous nos potes. Alors on joue à fond, et on fait en en sorte qu'ils soient fiers de nous." Il scruta leurs visages, les uns après les autres. "On a fait du bon boulot jusqu'à présent. On est une bonne équipe."

Il vit la détermination raffermir leurs visages, et peut être que son discours y était pour quelque chose. Il leva son balai en l'air.

"On a gagné le dernier match contre eux. On peut gagner encore aujourd'hui. ALORS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS DITES!"

Ils acclamèrent tous, même Kirke, et Ron se sentit tout d'un coup beaucoup mieux. Il les regarda en face, avec la volonté de leur faire partager toute son énergie, et de profiter de la leur. Le gong retentit au dehors. C'était le signal, et ils montèrent sur leurs balais. Les portes s'ouvrirent, la lumière du jour les aveugla un instant, et ils s'élançèrent en formation sous les acclamations de la foule.

"Et voilà l'équipe de Gryffondor qui rentre sur le terrain," lança Dennis Crivey, aussi excité qu'à son habitude. C'était lui qui avait prit la place de Lee Jordan pour commenter les matchs, tandis que son frère Colin s'agitait avec deux appareils photographiques et une paire de jumelles Multiplette pour suivre le jeu dans les moindres détails.

"Merlin, ils sont vraiment magnifiques si je peux me permettre," continua Dennis. "C'est une splendide journée pour jouer. Le soleil est au rendez vous, et la visibilité est parfaite. C'est juste dommage qu'il fasse un froid de canard. On pourrait croire que depuis le temps, quelqu'un aurait eu l'idée d'installer un sortilège de réchauffement permanent sur ces sièges, comme ça on ne se gèlerait pas les -" Il s'interrompit lorsque le professeur McGonagall lui jeta un regard menaçant, "- hum, extrémités. Enfin, pour revenir dans le sujet. Nous avons Ronald Weasley, capitaine et Gardien qui fait faire un tour de stade à son équipe ..."

Il lista les autres membres en gardant Harry pour la fin.

"... et finalement Harry Potter, l'Attrapeur vedette de Gryffondor sur son superbe Eclair-de-Feu, et il va avoir fort à faire aujourd'hui ..."

Le deuxième gong sonna et la porte des vestiaires de l'autre équipe s'ouvrit. Sept balais chevauchés par sept joueurs en vert et argent s'envolèrent à leur tour.

"Et Serpentard rentre à son tour! C'est Wilhem Dalmy qui les conduit, et comme chacun d'entre vous, ça fait des semaines que je rêve de voir ce mystérieux balai que leur Attrapeur, Drago Malefoy, va utiliser pour la première fois. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'il s'agit du dernier modèle de chez Nimbus, et vous avez peut être remarqué que Sir Comil, le Président de la société lui même, nous a fait l'honneur de venir assister à cette première. Bonjour et bienvenue parmi nous Sir, et surtout, tout nos remerciements pour nous offrir cette occasion magnifique."

Les Serpentards terminaient leur premier tour lorsque Drago se sépara de la formation et se lança dans une chandelle presque verticale au dessus du terrain. Des exclamations de surprise et d'admiration fusèrent parmi l'assistance. Son accélération était extraordinaire et il termina sa manoeuvre par un looping inversé pour redescendre et rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Une légère traînée argentée marquait sa trajectoire. Les spectateurs se levèrent et applaudirent avec enthousiasme. Sir Comil affichait un visage ravi.

"Vous avez vu CA!" s'écria Dennis, complètement surexcité. "Oh, Merlin. Est-ce que vous avez vu ça? Non mais quel balai! C'est incroyable, je vous assure qu'on va avoir un match absolument dément aujourd'hui, et même si Harry Potter détient le record le plus impressionnant de tous les Attrapeurs de Poudlard, il va lui falloir tout son talent pour battre un sacré bon sang de balai comme ça!"

"Monsieur Crivey, un peu de tenue," gronda McGonagall.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent, et ils étaient certainement d'accord avec cette affirmation. Le balai de Drago surpassait l'Eclair-de-Feu beaucoup plus que Harry ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Ron avala une grosse boule d'angoisse, et Harry fixa Drago avec détermination. Il était déterminé à trouver une faiblesse et à en profiter.

Madame Bibine fit signe aux capitaines de la rejoindre au centre du terrain. Le reste des joueurs prirent leurs positions. Ron vit que Wilhem affichait un sourire extrêmement satisfait, et même quasiment arrogant. Il fit un effort pour ne pas se laisser impressionner et descendit calmement et lentement de son balai. La sorcière leur demanda de se serrer la main. Drago choisit ce moment pour faire un autre looping spectaculaire au dessus d'eux.

"J'espère que tu as bien lustré la Coupe, Weasley," dit le Serpentard. "Il faut qu'elle soit impeccable lorsque nous la poseront sur le bureau du professeur Rogue ce soir."

"Elle n'y est pas encore, Dalmy," rétorqua Ron. "Et il faudra autre chose que des pas de danse de ta joli ballerine, pour la gagner."

Il aurait bien aimé être aussi assuré que ses paroles. Madame Bibine les rappela à l'ordre, puis libéra les balles les unes après les autres.

"Et c'est parti Mesdames et Messieurs," s'exclama Dennis à toute vitesse. "Le Souafle est pour Gryffondor. Ginny Weasley le tient. Oh! Attention au Cognard. Celui là n'est pas passé loin! Elle entre dans la zone de tir ..."

Drago et Harry s'étaient élevés au dessus de la mêlée et tournaient en se surveillant mutuellement et en essayant de repérer le Vif d'Or. Harry vit que Drago n'était pas seulement plus rapide que lui, mais qu'il était également capable de prendre des virages beaucoup plus serrés.

_Rapide et manoeuvrable, comme on le pensait avec Ron. Je parie qu'il est capable de me rejoindre en un rien de temps si jamais je fais une passe pour attraper le Vif._

Il fallait qu'il ait une meilleure idée des capacités de son adversaire. La manière la plus simple d'y arriver sans prendre de risque était de faire une feinte et de voir la réaction. Drago s'attendrait de toute façon à ce que Harry repère le Vif d'Or en premier. Ce serait une bonne tactique de sa part de lui laisser le débusquer, et ensuite de lui passer devant pour empocher la victoire.

Harry balança brusquement sur la gauche et piqua vers un des coins du stade. La voix de Dennis s'éleva immédiatement.

"On dirait que Harry vient de voir quelque chose. Il file à toute vitesse vers la palissade Sud et Drago se lance à sa poursuite. Oh Merlin! Quelle accélération!"

Harry entendit un sifflement derrière lui. Lui même n'avait pas lancé son Eclair-de-Feu à pleine vitesse, et donc il s'attendait à être dépassé, mais la vitesse avec laquelle Drago lui passa devant était proprement incroyable. Il n'y avait pas de doute que si jamais c'était lui qui apercevait le Vif le premier, le match serait terminé sans appel. Le Serpentard ralentit fortement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'y avait rien à voir. Harry l'observa attentivement et nota avec intérêt un net tangage lors de la décélération. Drago avait apparemment quelques petits problèmes de contrôle.

_Ca c'est intéressant. Je parie qu'il est réellement handicapé après une telle pointe de vitesse._

Il était tellement absorbé qu'il ne vit pas arriver le Cognard en provenance de la droite. Un cri d'avertissement de Sloper lui permit tout juste de l'éviter. Les deux Attrapeurs reprirent de l'altitude. Harry pouvait voir Drago lui jeter un regard furieux, et il sourit avec satisfaction.

Il répéta la manoeuvre encore une fois, en essayant de profiter du moment de faiblesse de l'autre joueur pour s'éloigner le plus loin possible. Harry réalisa avec un frisson d'excitation qu'il pouvait presque traverser la moitié du terrain avant que Drago ne récupère le contrôle de son balai. Ca lui donnait un tactique possible à jouer. S'il apercevait le Vif, et qu'il arrivait à feinter efficacement dans une autre direction, il avait une bonne chance de pouvoir revenir l'attraper avant d'être rejoint. Ce n'était pas évident, mais ça pouvait marcher, et si les Batteurs pouvaient en même temps renvoyer un maximum de Cognards pour le gêner, ça serait encore mieux. Il vola rapidement vers Sloper pour lui expliquer ce qu'il attendait de lui. Le batteur acquiesça et alla passer la consigne à Kirke. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à trouver le Vif d'Or.

Harry vérifia que rien ne le menaçait et stabilisa sa trajectoire. Il fit un effort de concentration pour retrouver l'attitude mentale qu'il avait mise au point la soirée précédente. C'était beaucoup plus difficile de se concentrer en plein milieu d'un match, et comme pendant ce temps il lui était impossible de surveiller Drago, il ne pouvait y consacrer que quelques secondes à la fois, sans compter qu'il était quand même obligé de faire croire qu'il essayait de trouver le Vif avec la méthode habituelle.

Pendant ce temps, les Poursuiveurs des deux camps faisaient de leur mieux pour faire progresser le score. Harry nota distraitement que Katie et Ginny avaient chacune réussi à marquer un but, mais que Serpentard avait égalisé le score à 20 partout.

Les Attrapeurs tournaient toujours, en alternant des passes régulières avec de soudaines manoeuvres endiablées. Chacun à la recherche du Vif d'Or. Une fois Harry avait senti un net signal, et il était quasiment sûr de savoir d'où il venait, mais Drago était en trop bonne position pour qu'il puisse prendre le risque d'agir. Par contre, lors de la deuxième touche, la situation était presque idéale. Ils étaient plutôt haut, et le Vif était près des buts des Serpentards, de l'autre coté du terrain. Harry avait également remarqué une chose. L'avantage de vitesse du Trait-de-Feu était nettement moins prononcé en piqué qu'en vol normal ou ascendant. Il avait également l'impression que Drago était encore plus gêné pour se rétablir après une longue course en descente.

Harry bascula subitement sur la droite, vira sec avec en dérapage glissé, et piqua du nez presque à la verticale au dessus de la tribune des Poussoufles. Drago le suivi immédiatement. Le sol s'approchait à toute vitesse, et des cris d'effroi s'élevaient au milieu des élèves qui voyaient deux balais leur tomber dessus comme des Stukas. Harry les ignora et se concentra sur la manoeuvre de rétablissement.

Drago le suivait, mais il avait lui aussi réfléchi à la situation. Sa tactique était désormais de ne pas chercher à dépasser Harry tant qu'il n'était pas sûr de voir le Vif, sans compter qu'il s'attendait désormais systématiquement à des feintes de sa part. Il était donc prêt à réagir à un éventuel changement de direction, et il put donc suivre facilement la manoeuvre de Harry

Harry ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de regarder en arrière, et il filait désormais à toute vitesse vers les buts en cherchant à apercevoir le Vif d'Or.

_Il devrait être quelque part sur la gauche._

Ils l'aperçurent tous les deux simultanément, et Harry réalisa avec horreur que Drago était juste derrière lui. Il poussa l'Eclair-de-feu au maximum mais c'était trop tard. L'autre était déjà en train de le dépasser et avançait la main pour se saisir de la petite balle dorée. Il n'était plus qu'à quinze mètres et Harry n'avait plus aucune chance de le rejoindre. Dennis était en train de hurler dans son micro. Tout d'un coup, Harry se rappela du phénomène qu'il avait remarqué dans la Pièce de Nécessité. Il fixa le Vif d'Or et se concentra désespérément sur sa présence.

_Je te vois. Je sais où tu es._

Drago allait tout juste toucher la balle lorsque celle-ci plongea subitement vers le sol. Il manqua de l'attraper par à peine quelques centimètres. Une immense clameur monta des tribunes, dominait par les hurlements de frustration des Serpentards. Harry fit un virage extrêmement impressionnant pour essayer de suivre le Vif, mais celui-ci avait disparu. Drago mit un peu plus de temps pour contrôler sa propre trajectoire. Une fureur exaspérée se lisait sur son visage.

"Mille millions de lézards, c'est incroyable!" s'écria Dennis. "Vous avez tous vu ça. Drago Malefoy avait pratiquement le Vif dans la main, et cette foutue balle s'est dérobée à la dernière minute."

"Surveillez votre langage Monsieur Crivey!" coupa McGonagall.

"Désolé professeur. Le match continue. En tout cas, on peut dire qu'à Gryffondor on a eu chaud aux - hum, enfin qu'ils ont eu chaud. Mais nous avons tous pu voir de quoi ce magnifique balai est capable. Ce n'est même pas un balai d'ailleurs, c'est une f-, euh une satanée fusée."

Pendant ce temps, les autres joueurs n'étaient pas restés sans rien faire. Carl avait marqué son premier but pendant que Wilhem s'était laissé distraire par la course au Vif, et juste après ça, Katie et Ginny avaient récupéré le Souafle et traversé les défenses de Serpentards avec une brillante série de passes. Dennis annonça le nouveau score de 40 à 20 pour Gryffondor.

Drago était fou de rage, mais il se força à se calmer et à réfléchir. Ca ne pouvait pas continuer de cette manière. Le prix de ses accélérations spectaculaires était de mettre les muscles de ses bras à rude épreuve. Il commençait à fatiguer, et il lui était de plus en plus difficile de contrôler le balai.

_Je vais me coller derrière lui. Suivre chacun de ses mouvements, et me tenir prêt à le dépasser._

Ca lui permettrait de se reposer et de chercher à repérer ce foutu Vif d'Or. Il appliqua sa nouvelle stratégie et Harry réalisa rapidement qu'elle était très efficace, et en plus c'était très énervant d'avoir quelque dans son dos en permanence.

Il essaya de le semer avec des manoeuvres imprévisibles et brutales, mais sans autres résultats que de provoquer des cris et des exclamations de la part du public. Pire encore, les batteurs ne pouvaient même plus viser Drago sans risquer de le toucher lui. Ron s'en rendit compte et ordonna à Sloper et à Kirke de se concentrer sur les Poursuiveurs adverses. Le jeu s'organisa alors en deux séries d'actions indépendantes, les deux Attrapeurs qui volaient en tandem, et le reste des équipes qui se concentrait sur la marque.

Ginny avait le Souafle. Elle vit son passage bloqué par Goyle qui s'apprêtait à lui renvoyer un Cognard qui arrivait par le coté. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était une situation à laquelle Ron avait déjà réfléchi, et pour laquelle il avait mis au point une parade adaptée à l'adversaire. Ginny lança le Souafle droit devant elle. Le Serpentard vit alors deux missiles filer vers lui. Son esprit limité hésita sur la conduite à tenir, et fut en pratique incapable de prendre une décision. Il prit le Souafle en pleine tête, juste avant que le Cognard ne s'enfonce dans son estomac.

"Ummph!" gémit-il en se pliant en deux. Il serait hors jeu pendant un moment. Katie récupéra le Souafle et fila vers les buts, suivi par Ginny.

"Je pense que ça a du faire mal," commenta Dennis sans grande trace de sympathie. "Et maintenant une superbe passe de Katie Bell vers Ginny Weasley ... et qui marque! 50 à 20 pour Gryffondor!"

Pendant plusieurs minutes, les seules actions virent des Poursuiveurs, Batteurs et Gardiens. Gryffondor avait initialement pris l'avantage, mais les Serpentards remontèrent lentement le score grâce à leur endurance supérieure. Ron commença s'inquiéter lorsqu'il réalisa que ses joueurs moins âgés montraient de réels signes de fatigue, et que Harry était toujours coincé par Drago.

Le score monta jusqu'à une égalité à 110 partout. Ginny avait le Souafle et le passa à Katie qui se prépara à marquer, lorsqu'un Cognard la frappa de plein fouet. Tout le monde entendit un craquement sinistre et la joueuse fut jetée à bas de son balai et tomba brutalement au sol. Madame Bibine déclara immédiatement un arrêt de jeu et se dirigea rapidement vers Katie qui gémissait en se tenant la cuisse. Madame Pomfresh la rejoignit. Le diagnostique était sans appel: jambe cassée et contusions diverses.

Le jeu reprit, mais cette fois ci Ron était vraiment inquiet. Privé de leur Poursuiveur le plus expérimenté, Gryffondor n'allait pas pouvoir tenir longtemps. Il leva les yeux vers Harry qui se disait la même chose.

_C'est le moment de jouer le va-tout._

Il s'était entraîné à cette manoeuvre avec Ginny, mais ils s'étaient rendus compte à l'entraînement qu'elle était extrêmement risquée, et donc à n'utiliser qu'en dernier recours. Il regarda derrière lui pour avoir une idée aussi précise que possible de sa position relative par rapport à Drago. L'autre était derrière lui, au dessus et légèrement sur la gauche. Harry bascula rapidement sur le coté, en prenant de la hauteur et se rapprochant de l'autre joueur. Drago réagit avec surprise et bascula à son tour dans le même sens pour éviter une collision, mais Harry continuait de tourner et le forçait à faire de même.

_Coincé!_

Les deux balais étaient maintenant côte à côte, presque parallèles sinon que Harry était couché sur le coté à 90 degrés par rapport à Drago. Il continuait de tournoyer à toute vitesse en forçant l'autre à en faire autant. Drago ne pouvait même pas accélérer pour se dégager. Le public leva les yeux vers cet étrange manège de deux balais engagés dans une vrille horizontale.

"Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font?" s'interrogea Dennis. "Je vous avais dis que ça allait être un match pas banal, mais ça dépasse tout ce que j'ai pu voir dans ma brève, mais intense, carrière de commentateur. Vous avez vu ça? J'ai le tournis rien qu'à les regarder!"

Drago avait plus que le tournis. La manoeuvre était très déconcertante et l'avait pris complètement par surprise. Harry avait pour lui l'avantage de s'y être préparé, et de garder l'initiative. Drago devait tout faire pour éviter le contact, et une faute qui laisserait à l'autre une minute pour attraper le Vif. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Harry sortit brusquement de sa vrille et fila vers le centre du terrain en se concentrant immédiatement sur une nouvelle tentative de repérage du Vif d'Or. Drago stabilisa tant bien que mal sa trajectoire et partit dans la direction opposée, penché en avant et les yeux fermés pour lutter contre la nausée qui le gagnait. Les deux balais s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre à pleine vitesse.

Harry amorça un virage à droite, sa perception mentale grande ouverte. Il faisait le pari qu'il pouvait se permettre d'ignorer Drago pendant un petit moment. Il fut récompensé par une légère traction en direction du centre du terrain. Ses yeux scrutèrent la direction indiquée, et un minuscule éclat doré lui confirma la présence du Vif d'Or. Il était presque entre eux deux, un peu plus proche de lui que de Drago. Sans hésiter, il vira aussi serré que possible et fila droit dessus, allongé sur le manche, et en demandant toute la vitesse possible à son balai.

Drago fut alerté par les cris des spectateurs. Il se retourna pour voir la manoeuvre de Harry et compris immédiatement ce qui ce passait. Il vira lui aussi en accélérant au maximum. Les deux Attrapeurs fonçaient l'un vers l'autre avec une vitesse incroyable, et tout le monde pouvait entendre le sifflement sur-aigu de leur passage dans l'air. Plusieurs exclamations d'angoisse éclatèrent dans l'anticipation d'une collision imminente.

Harry, comme Drago, était tendu en avant et ne pensait qu'à une seule chose. Aller plus vite et prendre le Vif. Le danger d'un choc frontal était le dernier de ses soucis.

_Ce n'est pas un Serpentard qui va bluffer un Gryffondor!_

Il allait attraper ce fichu Vif d'Or même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait. Il n'était même pas question d'essayer de le faire disparaître cette fois ci. D'une manière ou d'une autre, le match allait se terminer dans quelques secondes.

Drago était dans le même était d'esprit. Il n'entendait pas le hurlement terrifié de Ginny, ni les exclamations affolées de la foule. Il voyait juste que c'était lui qui allait arriver le premier. Même avec son avance, le balai de Harry n'était pas suffisamment rapide pour le battre. Comme dans un rêve, la petite boule dorée se rapprocha de sa main et ses doigts se refermèrent dessus. Il poussa un cri de triomphe. Il l'avait fait! Il avait gagné le match, Serpentard avait gagné la Coupe, il -

Les deux Attrapeurs se percutèrent avec un choc sourd. Pas aussi violemment qu'ils auraient pu. Dès qu'il avait vu Drago prendre le Vif, Harry avait essayé de dévier sa trajectoire, mais il était quand même trop tard pour s'éviter complétement. Son coude droit heurta brutalement le coté de Drago qui perdit connaissance sous le choc. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il avait l'impression de flotter librement dans les air et l'univers tournait une fois de plus autour de lui, mais plus lentement cette fois ci. Sa tête bourdonnait et il entendait des cris indistincts dans l'arrière plan. Son regard dériva vers sa main droite qui tenait toujours le Vif, et il sourit. Il lui fallu une seconde pour réaliser que son balai avait disparu et qu'il était en chute libre.

Harry avait tout juste réussit à se maintenir sur son Eclair-de-Feu. Il ne pouvait plus bouger le bras droit et son épaule lui faisait très mal. Certainement une luxation. Il regarda derrière lui et son sang se figea lorsqu'il vit Drago tomber du ciel. Sans réfléchir, il bascula son balai pour faire demi tour et plonger vers son ami pour essayer de sauver. Une fois encore il était trop loin et pendant un instant atroce il comprit qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Drago allait s'écraser au sol. C'était une pensée intolérable et Harry hurla de rage. Subitement prit sa baguette de sa main gauche.

"_ACCIO DRAGO!"_

L'autre garçon fut secoué en l'air comme une marionnette attaché à un fil. Harry sentit une force terrible le tirer brusquement vers le bas, et ils se rapprochèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre. Une fois encore ils entrèrent en collision, moins brutalement cette fois ci, mais Drago ne put retenir un cri de douleur, et Harry en eut quand même le souffle coupé. Complètement déséquilibré, le balai piqua du nez. Drago s'accrocha désespérément à Harry qui parvint à les redresser de justesse avant qu'ils ne s'écroulent en désordre sur la pelouse.

Des gens couraient vers eux. Drago était allongé sur le dos, les dents serrées pour ne pas hurler à cause de ses côtes cassées. Harry était à genoux, sa main gauche essayant de maintenir en position son bras droit désarticulé. Il y avait des cris tout autour, et au dessus on entendait la voix de Dennis qui annonçait le score final.

"... et Serpentard remporte ce match par 270 points à 110. Bon sang de bonsoir! C'était vraiment la capture la plus terrifiante que j'ai jamais vu. Colin, tu as fichtrement intérêt à avoir pris une photo correcte sinon je vais t'arracher les tripes ..."

"MONSIEUR CRIVEY, VOTRE LANGAGE!" hurla McGonagall.

"Drago! Harry! Bande d'idiots," cria Hermione en arrivant à leur hauteur. Le soulagement de les voir entier donnait place à une colère à la mesure de son inquiétude. "C'était la chose la plus stupide que vous avez jamais faite."

Aucun des garçons ne répondit. Ils essayaient encore de retrouver leur souffle et dominer leur douleur. Harry se demandait s'il allait être malade maintenant ou s'évanouir avant. Beaucoup de monde s'agitait autour d'eux. Il avait du mal à se concentrer. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la main de Drago qui serrait toujours le Vif, et la seule chose qui était claire c'est que Gryffondor avait perdu. Il avait fait de son mieux, mais il avait échoué.

Severus était arrivé en courant, comme beaucoup d'autres. Hélène le suivait. Il se fichait complètement que Serpentard venait certainement de gagner la Coupe, à moins de résultats extrêmement improbables dans les matchs restants. Il était furieux que Drago et Harry aient une fois de plus montré tant d'imprudence. Ils auraient pu être très sérieusement blessés, voir mêmes tués.

Mais en les voyant dans leur état pitoyable, il n'avait pas le coeur de leur dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Harry avait finalement perdu connaissance et Drago n'avait pas l'air en meilleure forme. Et puis Severus ne pouvait pas totalement se disculper de son propre rôle dans cette affaire. Sa colère se transforma en un pénible sentiment de culpabilité lorsqu'il croisa le regard glacial de Hermione. Elle avait certainement été mise au courant de ce qui c'était dit chez les Parkinson. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, et professeur ou pas, il sentait bien qu'elle était à un cheveu de l'accuser de les avoir encouragés.

Madame Pomfresh termina ses soins d'urgence et les deux formes se mirent à flotter en l'air avant de se diriger vers l'infirmerie, où Angelina les avait précédée. On pouvait entendre l'infirmière marmonner qu'elle avait déjà préparé le lit de Potter ce matin même, mais que avec trois invalides et demi pour un seul match, elle allait finir par demander un assistant. Le professeur Flitwick fit remarquer que si elle réagissait comme ça, c'est que les blessures des élèves ne devaient pas trop sérieuses.

La foule se dissipa. Les visiteurs s'en allaient directement, les autres se dirigeaient en direction de l'école. Lorsque Severus se retrouva seul avec Hélène, il poussa un long soupir fatigué.

"Ca avait l'air quand même l'air assez dangereux," dit elle. "Je ne me souvenais pas que ce jeu était si brutal." Elle le regarda, surprise de le voir si abattu. "Ca va?"

Il secoua la tête avec écoeurement. _Non, ça ne va pas._

"J'ai besoin d'un verre," murmura-t il

Il fit un effort pour penser à autre chose et la regarda. Lui faire visiter les alentours serait certainement plus agréable que de ruminer sur ce qui ne pouvait plus être changé.

"Avez vous déjà été au village qui se trouve à coté de l'école?" Hélène secoua la tête. Les seules communautés magiques qu'elle connaissait étaient à Londres. "Je pense que ça vous intéressera, si ça ne vous dérange pas de marcher un peu."

Il la guida le long du chemin vers Pré Au Lard, tout en lui expliquant l'histoire du lieu, depuis sa fondation peu de temps après la construction de l'école. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Hélène tomba immédiatement amoureuse du petit hameau presque moyenâgeux. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'auberge des _Trois Balais_ et s'installèrent à une table vide.

"Bonjour professeur Rogue, Mademoiselle," annonça joyeusement Madame Rosmerta. Elle fixa Severus un instant. "J'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention de me refaire le coup de la dernière fois que vous avez invité une de vos connaissances à prendre un verre," ajouta-t elle d'un ton faussement sévère.

Hélène était surprise et le regarda avec une expression interrogative, mais Severus ne protesta même pas. Rosmerta ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui rappeler cet épisode embarrassant avec Remus. Ca aussi, il commençait à s'en lasser.

"Juste une pinte de bière, s'il vous plait," dit il d'une voix lasse. "Qu'est-ce vous voulez boire Hélène?" Elle demanda la même chose et l'aubergiste s'en alla.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire avec le coup de la dernière fois?" Hélène ne pouvait pas imaginer que Severus puisse agir en public d'une manière incorrecte. Il la regarda et réalisa qu'elle ne connaissait pas cette histoire. En cela, elle était sans doute la seule dans tout le village.

"Il y a eu une autre fois où j'avais vraiment besoin de boire un verre. C'était après ..." Il se racla la gorge. "Une sorte de ... réconciliation." Il n'avait pas envie d'en dire plus. "J'avais amené ma propre mixture et ..." Il fit un geste vague en désignant la pièce. "Je constate que ça a laissé quelques souvenirs."

Hélène se rappela ce que Harry et Hermione lui avaient dit. Un jour elle lui demanderait de lui raconter. _Mais peut être pas maintenant._

"Les deux garçons, ils vont s'en remettrent n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t elle.

"Oh oui," Il secoua la tête. "Ils s'en sont encore tirés sans rien de vraiment grave." _Pour cette fois ci._

Rosmerta amena leurs verres. Severus semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Hélène prit sa chope et trinqua contre la sienne.

"A la victoire de Serpentard?"

Il grogna et força un sourire, puis il se rembrunit en repensant à la confrontation finale. Hélène le regardait en essayant de comprendre. Il lui expliqua ce qui c'était passé chez les Parkinson, et l'accord avec Sir Comil.

"J'ai fait une erreur en encourageant ce défi. Vous avez vu le regard que m'a lancé Mademoiselle Granger. J'aurais du deviner que ça finirait de cette manière. Ces gosses n'ont aucun sens de la mesure. Franchement, je ne sais vraiment plus comment les tenir."

Elle le considéra avec sympathie. Elle se souvenait assez bien des dangers permanents qui accompagnaient la vie de la plupart des sorciers. Ils manipulaient de tels pouvoirs que les accidents étaient inévitables. Heureusement, ils étaient aussi beaucoup plus résistants que les humains normaux. _Mais pas toujours assez._ Elle repoussa cette pensée au fond de son esprit.

"Vous vous sentez vraiment responsables d'eux?" demanda-t elle doucement.

Il réfléchit et haussa légèrement les épaules. Il y a quelques semaines, il aurait sûrement répondit oui, même s'il était assez honnête avec lui même pour admettre que c'était aussi à cause de leur importance dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Aujourd'hui, il n'était pas sûr.

_Ils sont incontrôlables, et ils seront bientôt majeurs. Pourquoi devrais-je me charger de cette tâche?_

Comme elle n'obtenait pas de réponse, Hélène décida de changer de sujet.

"En tout cas, ce village est adorable. C'est beaucoup plus intéressant que l'Académie." Il leva les yeux et se tordit la bouche dans une grimace amusée. "Avez vous continué vous expériences avec les potions?" La grimace se transforma en sourire.

"Oui."

Il lui raconta quelques un de ses derniers résultats, y compris les progrès de Neville.

"Je suis en train de terminer une monographie sur le sujet," ajouta-t il. "J'ai l'intention de la présenter au Ministère dans quelques jours."

"Excellent. Je serais ravie de la lire."

"Vous en aurez l'occasion," dit il en hochant la tête. "Je vous donnerais une copie la semaine prochaine." Il n'ajouta pas qu'il avait l'intention de lui rendre hommage pour sa contribution à ce travail, même si cela n'aurait sans doute aucune conséquence. Elle sourit avec contentement.

"Severus je suis très heureuse d'être venue ici aujourd'hui."

"C'est un plaisir pour moi aussi." Il le pensait sincèrement. Déjà le simple fait d'avoir passé un moment tranquille ensemble avait largement dissipé son agacement. "Je ne sais pas quand sera la prochaine occasion, mais je ne manquerais pas de vous faire signe."

Hélène joua un moment avec son verre avant de répondre.

"Pourquoi ne pas créer l'occasion?" dit elle doucement.

"Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire?" Severus était soudain sur ses gardes.

"Est-ce que ça vous plairait qu'on dîne ensemble un soir?" proposa-t elle. "Chez moi par exemple?"

Elle retenait sa respiration, tout en se traitant d'idiote pour être aussi peu sûre d'elle, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle proposait une telle chose à un homme.

Severus considéra la jeune femme en face de lui. Ils étaient amis, et ça avait été un pas important pour lui d'accepter une telle chose. Il comprenait évidement où tout cela pouvait mener. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'un diplôme de psychologie pour cela, même pas pour lui. Ils étaient tous les deux célibataires, et ils appréciaient d'être ensemble. Si Hélène avait été une sorcière issue d'une famille respectable, quelle que soit sa lignée ou sa fortune, il aurait sans doute été le premier à proposer une telle chose.

_Mais ce n'est pas le cas._

D'un autre coté, il commençait à en avoir assez de ces préjugés. Plusieurs fois, ses propres croyances avaient été bousculées, par Harry, Granger, Remus, Dumbledore, et maintenant par elle. Il était bien forcé d'admettre qu'il y avait quelque chose de ridicule dans les valeurs des Sangs Purs. Certains de leurs arguments tenaient vaguement la route. Les Moldus étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que les sorciers. Certains secrets devaient être gardés. Il acceptait la nécessité de protéger leur culture, mais la solution n'était dans l'attitude mesquine et obsessive de la plupart d'entre eux.

Il mettait si longtemps à répondre que Hélène était sûre qu'il allait dire non. Elle s'était préparée à cette éventualité, mais la réalité était plus douloureuse qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle le regarda. Son visage ne montrait rien, mais elle supposait qu'il cherchait une manière de lui annoncer son refus en douceur.

_Je vais lui épargner cet effort._

"Je comprendrais très bien si vous ne -" commença-t elle. Sa voix ne pouvait pas cacher sa déception et il réagit immédiatement.

"J'en serais ravi, Hélène."

Elle s'interrompit, et une fois encore un immense sourire de joie illumina son visage. Pour Severus c'était tout simplement merveilleux à voir, et il ressentait une fierté démesurée de l'avoir provoqué.

"Jeudi prochain? Huit heure?" proposa-t elle.

"Ce sera parfait."

Hélène savait parfaitement qu'elle affichait une expression qui devait paraître stupide. Elle leva son verre pour se donner une contenance, mais la chope n'était pas assez grande pour cacher l'éclat de son visage. Severus la contemplait avec un sourire tranquille et une expression de douceur qui le rendait presque méconnaissable. Ils ne dirent rien. En fait à ce moment précis, ils ne pensaient à rien d'autre qu'à eux même, et ils étaient plus heureux qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis des années. Hélène était amoureuse. Elle le savait maintenant, sans aucun doute. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication à cette impression d'euphorie et de bien être qui l'envahissait toute entière. Severus ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Plus tard peut être, il analyserait le phénomène, mais pour le moment il n'avait envie de rien d'autre que de la regarder.

Derrière son comptoir, Madame Rosmerta souriait tendrement. Les couples de jeunes amoureux étaient un spectacle dont elle ne se lassait jamais. Ca n'arrivait pas si souvent. La plupart des élèves allaient chez Pieddodu, mais ceux pour qui c'était sérieux venaient ici. Elle avait presque abandonné espoir en ce qui concernait le professeur Rogue, même si il avait beaucoup changé ces derniers mois. Cette jeune sorcière avait l'air sympathique, et elle était contente pour lui. Ca faisait trop longtemps qu'il était solitaire.

* * *

_Notes de l'auteur: _

_L'après match va être tout aussi intense. Le prochain chapitre s'appelle "Fini de jouer"._


	20. Chapter 18 Fini de jouer

_Résumé: Hermione n'a pas toujours bon caractère, mais de là à mériter de passer un aussi mauvais moment ... _

_Réponses aux commentaires (merci à stupefix (welcome), Saut de l'Ange (welcome back), Milie Black (welcome)) _

_Merci de votre soutien, les reviews régulières sont le meilleur encouragement pour un auteur. _

_En ce qui concerne les Six, j'ai peur que les tensions ne s'aggravent effectivement. Pour les âmes sensibles : serrez les dents, préparez vos mouchoirs... et gardez espoir._

* * *

**_Chapitre 18 – Fini de jouer_**

_Poudlard,_

Harry et Drago avaient été transportés jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Les deux équipes, et la plupart de leurs amis, y compris Silena et les jumeaux, avaient voulu les accompagner mais ils furent fermement stoppés à l'entrée par une Madame Pomfresh déterminée.

- "Ces deux là s'en sortiront, sauf si vous persistez à m'empêcher de faire mon travail," affirma-t elle. "Les blessés ont besoin de calme et de repos, et pas d'une bande d'excités. Allez filez!"

- "Mais pouvez vous au moins nous laisser les voir lorsque vous aurez terminé?" demanda Ginny, qui avait toujours sa tenue de Quidditch.

Les autres ajoutèrent leur voix à la sienne. L'infirmière afficha une moue agacée avant de se laisser adoucir.

- "Ummph. Peut être, mais pas avant une heure, probablement deux," répondit elle avec réticence. "Et si jamais j'entends le moindre chahut derrière cette porte, je condamne l'infirmerie et ce couloir jusqu'à demain matin. C'est clair?"

Ils l'assurèrent que c'était très clair, et qu'ils ne feraient aucun bruit. Madame Pomfresh fronça des sourcils et les fixa du regard une derrière fois avant de refermer les portes. Les élèves se regardèrent.

- "Je suppose que le mieux à faire est d'aller se changer et de manger un morceau," dit Ron.

Hermione qui bouillait toujours de rage lui jeta un regard énervé et alla s'asseoir sur un des bancs dans le couloir, à quelques mètres de la porte. Ron et la plupart des autres partirent. Ginny hésita, avant d'aller finalement s'installer à coté de son amie.

- "Ca va bien se passer," dit elle après un moment de silence. Hermione ne répondit pas et regardait fixement devant elle, la mâchoire raide et les lèvres serrées. Ginny soupira et tourna la tête.

Après une longue minute de silence, Ginny se leva finalement et s'en alla. Si quelqu'un voulait savoir, elle allait prendre une douche, mettre des vêtements plus confortables et revenir avec quelque chose pour s'occuper. Elle monta jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor et à la salle de bain des filles pour se laver des traces de sueur et de poussières après le match. Une fois propre elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, et elle alla prendre un des livres qu'elle était en train de lire. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle en prit un deuxième et redescendit vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Hermione était toujours assise au même endroit, avec la même expression mécontente.

- "Tiens, je t'ai amené ça," dit Ginny en posant le livre entre elle et Hermione. L'autre fille y jeta un oeil et tordit la bouche dans une moue embarrassée avant de le prendre.

- "Merci."

- "Pas de quoi," répondit Ginny sans lever les yeux de sa propre lecture.

Hermione avait conscience que c'était à elle de faire le pas suivant, et de s'excuser de sa mauvaise humeur, mais elle était encore furieuse, y compris envers Ginny pour le rôle qu'elle lui attribuait dans cette compétition irresponsable. Elle ne dit donc rien, et comme Ginny pouvait être aussi butée qu'elle, pendant de longues minutes, le seul bruit dans le couloir était celui des pages qui tournaient régulièrement.

Une heure plus tard, des éclats de voix annoncaient le retour d'une partie des joueurs. Eux aussi s'étaient changés. Ils parlaient du match à voix basse, mais avec beaucoup d'excitation quand même, en attendant que les portes s'ouvrent. Ginny referma son livre et alla les rejoindre. Hermione essaya de continuer à lire, mais le bruit des discussions l'empêchait de se concentrer, si bien qu'elle finit par reposer son livre et recommença à fixer le mur en face d'elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

La double porte s'ouvrit subitement. Madame Pomfresh considéra le groupe d'élève d'un regard sévère.

- "Est-ce qu'on peut y aller maintenant?" demanda Silena avec sa voix la plus innocente.

- "Pas plus de dix minutes et -"

- "Pas de bruit, et pas de chahut," interrompit Ginny. "On vous le promet. Merci beaucoup Madame."

- "Ummph. Allez y alors."

L'infirmière les laissa rentrer en les suivant d'un oeil soupçonneux, et ne quitta la pièce que lorsque elle fut satisfaite qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait amené de quoi installer un orchestre, ou un banquet ou quelque chose dans le genre. Personne ne remarqua la pie perchée sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres. C'était pourtant un très bel oiseau, et il regardait à l'intérieur avec des yeux perçants et très noirs. Il ne resta qu'un instant, avant de s'envoler pour se poser à un emplacement plus discret.

Drago et Harry étaient installés dans deux lits, pas très loin l'un de l'autre. Katie était assise sur un troisième à coté d'eux. Sa fracture avait été nette et Madame Pomfrey avait pu la guérir facilement. La poitrine de Drago était complètement entourée de pansements, mais il était malgré cela d'excellente humeur. Ginny se précipita vers lui et il grimaça au moment où elle l'embrassa. L'Attrapeur victorieux fut vivement félicité par les Serpentards. Harry avait le bras dans une écharpe, et il affichait une expression désolée en regardant Ron.

- "J'ai essayé," dit il tristement. Ron haussa les épaules.

- "Hé, ça devait bien arriver un jour," dit Drago joyeusement. "Et vous vous êtes bien battus," ajouta-t il en regardant aussi Ron et Ginny.

- "C'était un super match," confirma Colin. "A tous les niveaux. Vous verrez les photos que j'ai prises. Harry, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un voler comme ça."

Ron acquiesça. Il n'était pas trop démoralisé d'avoir perdu. Toute l'équipe avait bien joué, et Sir Comil était venu le féliciter après le match. Ca compensait la perte de la Coupe, et en fait il regardait déjà plus loin.

- "Mais pas assez bien quand même," répondit Harry, "Désolé les gars."

- "Tu n'as rien à te reprocher vieux," dit Ron, "et de toute façon, dès que tu auras un balai comme celui de Drago, tu -"

- "Il se tuera probablement, ou bien ce sera Drago, comme ça c'est presque passé aujourd'hui," interrompit Hermione d'une voix furieuse. Tout le monde se retourna vers elle.

- "Hé, Mione ..." commença Harry. Il s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils en voyant son visage. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à la fin?_

- "Hermione," dit Ginny d'une voix qui essayait d'être raisonnable. "Ecoute -"

- "Non! C'est à vous de m'écouter! Ce qu'ils ont fait n'était rien moins que criminel. Vous vous rendez compte que Drago est presque," sa voix cassa en prononçant le mot, "_mort!_" Elle serra les poings et secoua la tête. "Et ça aurait pu être toi, Harry!"

- "Mione ..."

Hermione savait qu'elle était en train de faire une scène ridicule, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher. C'était comme une immense tension qu'elle devait laisser s'exprimmer. Et puis Harry l'énervait à ne jamais vouloir être raisonnable. Elle ignora les autres et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- "Pourquoi est-ce que tu te fiches toujours de ce que pense les autres? Tu te fiches même de ce que _je_ pense!" cria-t elle. "De quoi est-ce que tu crois que ça avait l'air ton petit numéro, vu des tribunes?"

Elle se rendit subitement compte qu'elle perdait le contrôle d'elle même devant tout le monde, et cette réalisation était comme une douche froide. Elle s'arrêta brusquement de parler.

Harry ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il était embarrassé de la voir réagir comme ça en face de ses amis, et elle faisait vraiment tout un plat pour une broutille. Tout le monde savait qu'il y avait régulièrement des accidents dans les matchs de Quidditch. Les autres élèves pensaient la même chose. Personne ne regardait Hermione, en partie par respect pour elle d'ailleurs, sinon ils lui auraient dit sans façon qu'elle réagissait stupidement, ou même pire, comme une Moldue. Il y eut un silence pesant pendant quelques secondes.

- "Alors," dit finalement Ginny en se tourna vers Drago. "Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ton nouveau balai?" Il afficha un sourire radieux.

- "Fichtrement fantastique, même s'il n'est pas toujours facile à manier." Il regarda Ron et Harry. "J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça donnera quand toutes les équipes en auront."

- "J'espère que tu vas nous le prêter avant ça quand même?" demanda Ginny.

La fureur de Hermione redoubla. _Ils n'ont rien écouté de ce que j'ai dit. J'aurais aussi bien pu pisser dans un violon pour tout ce ça a fait._ Elle avait envie de hurler, mais elle ne voulait pas recommencer ce qui s'était passé. Elle resta silencieuse au prix d'un immense effort sur elle même.

- "Ouais," ajouta Ron. "Tu sais, Sir Comil m'a annoncé qu'il va être proposé comme le modèle officiel pour Attrapeur dans les compétitions internationales."

- "Tu as discuté avec lui?" demanda Katie.

- "Plus que ça," répondit Ron en se rengorgeant. "Il m'a proposé une participation dans la campagne de promotion du modèle correspondant pour les Gardiens, lorsqu'il sortira cet été." Des sifflements admiratifs fusèrent. Il les regarda avec des yeux rêveurs. "Les amis, je crois que j'ai trouvé ma voie."

- "Joueur de Quidditch professionnel?" dit Kirke avec une expression envieuse sur le visage. Il commençait déjà à regretter de ne pas s'être battu plus pour le poste de Capitaine.

- "Ouaip."

- "Je croyais que tu voulais devenir un Auror?" questionna Harry d'une voix faussement innocente. Il n'avait pas de doutes que Ron avait raison de choisir une carrière sportive. Il voulait juste le taquiner et voir s'il allait être embarrassé pour se justifier. Ron n'était pas du tout troublé.

- "C'est fini tout ça. Je vais me concentrer que sur ce dont j'aurais vraiment besoin: de l'entraînement," il fit le geste de bloquer une balle, "et je ne vais _garder_ que le minimum de matières pour les ASPIC ... et le maximum de buts." Il éclata de rire devant son jeu de mots, suivi par la plupart des autres, à l'exception notable de Kirke et de Hermione.

- "Complètement irresponsable comme d'habitude," lâcha Hermione.

Ron se retourna brusquement vers elle avec une expression blessée et surprise.

- "C'est quoi ton problème à la fin?" s'écria-t il d'un ton exaspéré. _Pourquoi tient elle absolument à jouer les rabat-joie?_

Hermione avait parlé sans réfléchir. La phrase lui avait échappée avant qu'elle ne le réalise, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de trouver les arguments pour défendre sa position.

- "Quelqu'un arrive et te fait voir une pile de Gaillons et un balai tout neuf, et toi tu sacrifies ton éducation. J'appelle ça être irresponsable."

Ron la prit de haut.

- "Et bien moi j'appelle ce que tu dis, mettre son nez dans les affaires des autres," rétorqua-t il violemment. "Tu n'as rien à dire sur la carrière que je veux faire, et je vais t'expliquer autre chose." Il s'approcha d'elle pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. "Je considère avoir largement fait mon devoir pour sauver le monde, et quoique que _tu_ en penses, j'ai gagné le droit de vivre _ma_ vie comme _je_ l'entends."

- "J'essaye juste de t'aider ..." protesta Hermione, choquée par sa virulence.

- "Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé, et je n'ai jamais fait de remarques sur ce que _tu_ voulais faire. Alors, Mademoiselle Hermione Je-Sais-Tout Granger, tu vas t'occuper de ta vie et laisser la mienne tranquille. Compris?"

Il était vraiment hors de lui. C'était comme si toutes les petites frustrations causées par les remarques d'Hermione au cours des années passées, remontaient subitement à la surface. Il se sentait totalement dans son droit.

_C'est vrai ça. Je trouve enfin quelque chose où je suis bon, et qui offre de vrais perspectives, et cette pimbêche a le toupet de me critiquer!_

- "Comment peux tu dire une chose pareille!" s'exclama-t elle.

- "Ron, Mione, calmez vous tous les deux," demanda Harry.

- "J'ai pas l'intention de me calmer," continua Ron en élevant la voix. "J'en ai jusque là avec ses manies d'agir comme s'il n'y avait que ce qu'_elle_ pense qui est important, et de dire sans cesse à tout le monde ce qu'ils doivent faire." Il pointa vers elle avec son doigt pour souligner ses paroles. "Tu aimes les conseils, alors en voilà un. Sors un peu de ta bibliothèque et visite le vrai monde des sorciers. Tu verras qu'il est un peu différent de celui dans tes livres."

- "Comment ça le vrai monde des sorciers?" répliqua Hermione, scandalisée et blessée par ses remarques. "Tu ne crois pas que je le connaisse déjà?"

- "Non tu ne le connais pas. Tu n'y as même pas vécu. Tout ce que tu en sais, c'est ce qu'imaginent les Moldus, et ce que tu en as lu."

Le visage d'Hermione perdit toute couleur. Elle était aussi outrée que s'il l'avait traitée de Sang de Bourbe. Harry ferma les yeux et gémit intérieurement. Ca n'était vraiment pas le genre de chose à dire.

- "TU N'ES QU'UN SALE PETIT CON!" hurla-t elle de rage. "Et pareil à tous les autres. La seule chose qui t'intéresse c'est-"

- "MADEMOISELLE GRANGER, CALMEZ VOUS!" interrompit la voix fracassante du professeur McGonagall.

Hermione s'arrêta immédiatement Tout le monde se retourna vers la porte d'entrée. Durant les secondes qui suivirent, le seul bruit dans la pièce était le claquement sonore des pas du professeur pendant qu'elle s'approchait d'eux avec une expression de désapprobation hautaine. Hermione déglutit et oublia complètement Ron. Les seules choses qui existaient désormais étaient le regard sévère de McGonagall, et les battements assourdissants de son coeur.

- "Ca fera vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor, pour votre comportement scandaleux dans l'enceinte de l'infirmerie," tonna le professeur d'une voix sans appel. Hermione baissa les yeux de honte. "Et vous allez me suivre immédiatement chez le Directeur," ajouta-t elle.

Hermione s'étrangla et une lueur de panique s'alluma dans ses yeux. Tous les autres, y compris Ron restèrent stupéfaits.

- "Le ... le Directeur?" balbutia-t elle. "Mais ..."

Elle était mortifiée. C'était déjà suffisamment humiliant de se faire réprimander par un professeur devant autant de témoins, surtout pour un préfet, et encore plus pour elle, mais se voir en plus sommer d'aller s'expliquer devant le Directeur était plus terrible que tout.

_Mon Dieu! Il va me retirer mon badge. Je ne serais jamais Préfète en Chef l'année prochaine. Ce n'est pas possible!_

- "Il n'y a rien a discuter, Mademoiselle Granger. Veuillez me suivre."

Le professeur tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Hermione la regardait avec une horrible sensation qui lui tordait l'estomac.

"Maintenant, Mademoiselle Granger," répéta McGonagall.

Hermione avait l'impression de vivre un mauvais rêve, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas de choix. Elle avala péniblement une grosse boule qui lui bloquait la gorge et s'avança, tête basse et tremblante d'embarras et d'inquiétude, pour suivre le professeur. Elle ne regarda même pas en arrière pour voir l'expression de sympathie que lui lançait Harry. Les autres élèves étaient tout aussi choqués. Ils ne protestèrent pratiquement pas lorsque Madame Pomfresh arriva à son tour pour les mettre dehors.

Lorsque qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Harry et Drago restèrent encore un moment silencieux. Harry avait les yeux fixés sur la porte par laquelle il avait vu partir Hermione, comme si elle allait à son exécution. Drago soupira. Personne ne remarqua la pie s'envoler.

- "Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie," dit Drago finalement.

- "Pas de quoi," répondit Harry sans tourner la tête. Il y eut encore une période de silence.

- "Je ne m'en fais pas pour elle," continua Drago, un peu plus tard. "_Elle_ ne va pas avoir de gros problèmes pour un mouvement d'humeur." Sa manière de parler laissait entendre que Hermione allait bénéficier d'un traitement de faveur. Harry se retourna brusquement vers lui.

- "Moi je me fais du souci," dit il. "Elle n'est pas dans son état normal."

- "Elle ne supporte pas bien la pression," dit Drago en haussant les épaules. Il aimait bien Hermione, mais elle avait quand même un vrai talent pour énerver les gens.

- "De quelle pression est-ce que tu parles?" répliqua Harry sèchement.

- "Hé! Ne commence pas toi non plus. C'est mon amie à moi aussi, d'accord?" Harry le regardait sévèrement. Il continua. "Tu as bien vu comment elle était à l'Académie? Je pense juste qu'elle a du mal à gérer ce coté 'célébrités' et qu'elle se met en tête de devoir être parfaite aux yeux des autres. Hermione veut toujours faire mieux, mais là on vient de mettre fin à la guerre, et qu'est ce que tu veux faire de mieux de ça?"

Harry était vraiment en colère maintenant lui aussi. Il avait d'abord pensé la même chose que Drago, mais quelque part, ça ne collait pas. Hermione n'était pas du genre à perdre les pédales pour une raison aussi triviale. Il la connaissait mieux que lui, et elle avait tenu le coup dans des circonstances beaucoup plus graves. Il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre. Il ne savait pas ce qui était en train de se passer, mais elle avait un problème. Avant de la juger, il allait d'abord essayer de l'aider. Il se leva et commença à prendre ses vêtements.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Harry ne répondit pas, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans une nouvelle dispute. Il y en avait eu beaucoup ces derniers temps, et elles n'avaient servi à rien. _La seule personne avec qui ça a un sens de parler, c'est Mione._ Il ne prit même pas le temps de s'habiller correctement, de toute façon il allait d'abord aller se changer. Il rassembla le reste de ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte.

- "Je ne suis pas sûr pas que Madame Pomfresh soit d'accord pour tu t'en ailles comme ça."

- "Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?" rétorqua Harry avant de claquer la porte.

- "Harry!" s'écria Drago avant de se retrouver tout seul.

_Cette fille est vraiment partie pour tout foutre en l'air._

Il soupira lourdement et se laissa aller en arrière précautionneusement contre son oreiller. Ses côtes étaient encore sensibles. L'infirmière avait ressoudé les os, mais les muscles et les tendons avaient besoin de plus de temps pour guérir. Drago décida que son lit était finalement très confortable, et qu'il n'avait aucune raison de se mêler de ce problème. Hermione et Ron finiraient par se calmer, et d'ici là il avait d'autres choses à faire.

- - -

Pendant que Hermione suivait le professeur McGonagall le long des couloirs, son esprit revenait sans cesse sur ce qui s'était passé, et quelles pourraient en être les conséquences. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était envoyée chez le Directeur pour la seule raison de son comportement dans l'infirmerie. Une fois qu'elle prenait le temps d'y réfléchir, il était évident qu'une infraction aussi mineure ne méritait pas un tel traitement.

_Le professeur Dumbledore a du demander à me voir indépendamment. C'est pour ça que McGonagall était venue à l'infirmerie. Elle profite juste de l'occasion pour me faire peur._

Le raisonnement logique lui apporta un peu de sérénité, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour calmer ses inquiétudes. Il restait quand même la raison pour laquelle le Directeur voudrait la voir, et celle pour laquelle McGonagall avait cherché à l'impressionner.

_Pour que je me calme? Ou pour me mettre 'en condition' avant de voir le Directeur? _

Ca serait plus logique, mais ça sous entendait aussi que l'entrevue n'allait pas être très agréable. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait de mal? Ca ne pouvait pas concerner leurs disputes, qui n'étaient que des affaires privées entre élèves. Le Serdaigle qu'elle avait rabroué? Ses parents avaient peut être envoyé une plainte officielle, mais même si c'était le cas, elle était parfaitement dans son droit, et elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que Dumbledore ne prendrait pas sa défense. Quoi d'autre alors?

_La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, c'était à l'Académie. Il m'avait dit d'ignorer ces imbéciles de Sang Purs, et c'est ce que j'ai fait, enfin presque._

En y repensant, la seule chose qui lui donnait mauvaise conscience était d'avoir parler de l'Association avec Amelia Bones. Elle ne voyait pas bien ce que ça pouvait poser comme problème, Drago et Ginny avaient bien proposé à Shrummer de travailler pour lui, mais au fond d'elle même elle savait que c'était probablement la raison pour laquelle le Directeur voulait la voir. Elle essaya de se souvenir de ses paroles. Lui avait il spécifiquement interdit de faire une telle chose?

_Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai eu raison d'agir. Il n'est pas possible de laisser Fudge et ses sbires continuer comme si ne rien n'était. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de mal si Bones ouvre un débat?_

En marchant silencieusement derrière McGonagall, elle révisa rapidement les arguments qui pourraient lui servir à défendre sa position, si tel était effectivement le sujet de sa convocation. Au fur et à mesure, elle se sentait plus sûre d'elle même et plus forte. Lorsque le professeur s'arrêta devant la statue de gargouille qui marquait l'entrée du bureau du Directeur, et qu'elle se retourna pour la regarder, le visage d'Hermione était calme et déterminé et sans aucune trace d'appréhension. L'expression du professeur était pareillement inflexible, et si elle était surprise de l'attitude de son élève, elle n'en montrait rien. Les deux sorcières se regardèrent un instant sans rien dire.

- "Je vous conseille de bien mesurer vos paroles," dit finalement McGonagall d'une voix sévère. "Le temps des jeux est terminé, et vous allez réaliser que, comme moi, le Directeur n'apprécie pas l'insubordination."

Hermione ne répondit rien, et soutint simplement le regard du professeur. McGonagall se tourna légèrement vers la statue, sans quitter Hermione des yeux.

"Barbe à Papa!"

La statue pivota sur elle même en s'élevant, et en dévoilant l'escalier d'accès.

_Quelle idée stupide de choisir des noms de sucreries comme mots de passe! N'importe qui avec une cervelle de moineau pourrait rentrer ici en quelques minutes._

Elle n'imaginait pas qu'il y avait peut être d'autres protections plus discrètes pour ce saint des saints. Avec un hochement de tête silencieux en direction du professeur, Hermione s'engagea sur l'escalier en affectant autant de calme qu'elle en était capable. McGonagall la regarda partir, et lorsque la jeune fille disparut, un mince sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

_Ma petite manoeuvre aura fait long feu. Il n'est pas si facile de l'effrayer, que Merlin la bénisse. Je me demande comment Albus va s'en sortir avec elle. En tout cas je lui souhaite bonne chance._

Le professeur Dumbledore se demandait exactement la même chose en regardant la scène au travers d'un miroir qui flottait dans les airs au dessus de son bureau. Il fit disparaître l'invocation d'un geste de la main. Il avait effectivement un problème délicat devant lui, et il lui aurait été beaucoup plus facile de confronter une élève obéissante et contrite, plutôt qu'une suffragette têtue avec un cerveau prêt à combattre chacun de ses arguments.

_Chaque force a son prix, et les outils fragiles ne durent pas longtemps._

- "Merci d'être venue, Mademoiselle Granger," dit il d'un ton officiel lorsqu'elle se présenta devant son bureau.

- "A votre service, Monsieur le Directeur," répondit Hermione avec la même voix. _Comme si j'avais eu le choix._

Il prit un parchemin posé devant lui et releva ses lunettes. Hermione nota qu'il n'y avait aucune chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Elle continuait d'afficher une belle assurance, mais intérieurement elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de réaliser que sa situation était très inconfortable. Dans leurs portraits, les anciens Directeurs la regardaient avec des expressions austères. L'impression d'ensemble était très intimidante.

- "Je voulais vous voir parce que je viens de recevoir une lettre troublante de la part de la responsable du Département du Maintien de l'Ordre du Ministère de la Magie." Il la regarda par dessus ses lunettes avec des yeux perçants. "Il me semble que vous avez déjà rencontré Amelia Bones."

_Oh oh._ Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air inquiète ou fautive.

- "Oui Monsieur. Nous nous sommes parlés à l'occasion de la cérémonie à l'Académie des Aurors."

- "Vous vous êtes parlés." Il marqua une pause en la fixant du regard. "Pouvez vous me dire, Mademoiselle Granger, quel a été le sujet de votre conversation?"

La voix du Directeur était implacable et dénuée de toute chaleur, et ses yeux semblaient la tenir en place comme un étau. Hermione se rendait compte qu'il lui était impossible de détourner le regard. Il n'avait pas lancé d'incantation, mais elle imaginait que tout le formidable talent de Legimencie du sorcier était à l'affût du moindre mensonge, ou de la plus petite déception. Elle réalisa qu'une telle tentative affaiblirait également considérablement sa propre position, et que sa meilleure tactique était probablement de dire la vérité.

- "J'ai présenté notre association, et l'idée d'Hélène Parker d'organiser quelque chose avec les parents des élèves de Poudlard. Je lui ai demandé si elle pouvait nous aider." Hermione aurait voulu s'arrêter là, mais le regard de Dumbledore était subitement devenu encore plus intense, et presque lumineux. Peut être qu'elle imaginait des choses, mais les mots lui étaient comme arrachés avec d'autant plus de force qu'elle voulait les retenir. "Je ... je lui ai dit que vous étiez favorable à cette idée."

- "Vous lui avez dit que j'était en faveur des but de l'association, ou bien qu'elle y participe activement?"

Le sorcier n'avait pas élevé la voix, mais les mots résonnaient dans l'esprit d'Hermione comme un sermon dans une cathédrale. Ca lui faisait presque physiquement mal de l'entendre s'adresser à elle comme ça. Elle avait beau se répéter qu'il était en train de la manipuler, ça ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

- "Je n'ai pas dit cela exactement," admit elle d'une petite voix. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux et se mordit la lèvre pour essayer de se contrôler. Elle était incapable de résister. "J'avoue que je voulais qu'elle nous aide, et que ... j'ai joué sur cette ambiguïté."

L'admission réduisit immédiatement la pression qui s'exerçait sur elle. C'était comme si celle-ci se nourrissait de sa résistance et de ses évasions, mais qu'elle n'avait pas de prise lorsqu'elle parlait franchement. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, elle essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait appris sur la Legimencie et l'Occlumencie.

_Peut être que je peux le combattre mieux si je me concentre sur les choses auxquelles je crois vraiment, et que j'arrête de prétendre que je n'avais pas un but particulier._

"Professeur, je pense sincèrement que Fraternité de la Magie est un projet important, et dans l'intérêt de tous les sorciers, sorcières et autres créatures intelligentes de bonne volonté," exprima-t elle sincèrement.

Elle sentit la pression diminuer encore plus, et ses forces revenir. Elle n'était pas la seule à s'en rendre compte. Avant même qu'elle puisse réagir, le Directeur s'était redressé en arrière dans son fauteuil et la regardait avec une expression étrange.

_Par la barbe de Merlin!_

"C'est donc quelque chose qui mérite mes efforts, même si je n'ai pas l'intention d'y sacrifier ni mes études, ni mes devoirs de préfet," ajouta-t elle d'une voix plus forte.

Intuitivement elle jugeait important de le souligner qu'elle respecterait ses engagements en tant qu'élève de Poudlard. Dumbledore était le Directeur de l'école après tout, et elle n'avait pas de doute quand à ses capacités à mener toutes ces actions de front. Encore une fois, l'affirmation de ce qu'elle pensait franchement lui fit se sentir beaucoup mieux, en fait la pression avait complètement disparue.

Dumbledore plissa les lèvres et considéra la situation. Il venait de perdre la première manche et il le savait. Il évacua rapidement un sentiment spontané d'admiration pour la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas le moment de se déconcentrer.

_Essayons une approche plus douce._

- "Asseyez vous, je vous prie." Une chaise confortable se matérialisa à ses cotés. Elle y prit place avec la sensation euphorique d'avoir remporté une victoire. "J'espère que Madame Pomfresh s'est occupé de nos jeunes amis avec sa compétence habituelle?"

- "Oui. Ils seront bientôt sur pied." _Mais ça aurait pu être très grave._

Dumbledore nota la lueur de désapprobation dans son regard.

- "Pensez vous que nous laissons les jeux devenir trop dangereux?" demanda-t il doucement.

- "Je pense qu'il aurait été plus sage d'arrêter avant que les choses ne dégénèrent." Elle haussa les épaules. Elle avait déjà dit ce qu'elle en pensait, et de toute façon, l'organisation des matchs de Quidditch ne relevait pas de sa responsabilité. _Et vous ne m'avez pas convoquée pour parler de ce jeu stupide._

Mais Dumbledore voulait rester sur le sujet. Il pensait qu'il pouvait l'utiliser pour démontrer un point.

- "Hermione, savez vous pourquoi j'autorise délibérément certains élèves à se placer dans de telles situations?"

Elle se redressa brusquement, et son cerveau se mit immédiatement à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Elle avait baissé sa garde, mais la bataille n'était pas finie. Le Directeur était rusé et il fallait toujours se méfier de ses manoeuvres.

- "Vous avez dit ça à propos de Harry cet été," répondit elle avec précaution. "Vous avez dit qu'il fallait qu'il devienne fort."

- "Tout à fait. Les situations périlleuses sont des outils pédagogiques précieux, si elles sont choisies avec soin." Il marqua une pause. "J'aurais facilement pu empêcher Harry et Drago de rentrer en collision."

- "Mais dans ce cas, ils auraient recommencé une autre fois." Elle comprenait la logique de son raisonnement, même si elle ne l'approuvait pas sans réserve. En fait ça lui donnait même une idée.

- " Exactement," dit il. "Et peut être dans des circonstances beaucoup plus dramatiques." _Est-ce que tu comprends maintenant qu'il y a des moments où il faut laisser les choses suivre leur cours?_

- "Je suppose que vous auriez également pu rattraper Drago avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol?" ajouta-t elle. "Mais vous avez laissé sa chance à Harry."

Dumbledore acquiesça prudemment. Il avait peur de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

- "Alors pourquoi ne pas me laisser _ma_ _chance_ à moi, dans cette autre arène?" conclut elle triomphalement.

Dumbledore soupira intérieurement. Elle n'avait pas raté l'occasion qu'il lui avait maladroitement offerte. Au moins il allait pouvoir aboutir à un match nul.

- "N'oubliez pas que la politique des sorciers est plus _mon arène_ que la vôtre," dit il sèchement. "Pourquoi ne pas _me_ laisser y agir comme _je_ l'entends?"

- "Parce que j'oeuvre pour une cause morale," riposta Hermione en le regardant droit dans les yeux. "Celle que _vous _nous avez donnée, si vous vous en souvenez."

C'était très impressionnant de parler ainsi au Directeur. Elle n'aurait jamais trouver le courage, ou l'inconscience, de le faire s'il n'avait pas cherché à la piéger comme il avait fait au début. Et puis quelque chose semblait la pousser en avant.

De son coté Dumbledore était bien obliger de reconnaître sa défaite. Cette fille avait retournée son argument comme un maître judoka. Comment avait il pu oublier son ingéniosité?

_Elle n'abandonne pas, mais elle est intelligente. Peut être est elle capable de comprendre?_

- "Mademoiselle Granger, vous poursuivez un but admirable," commença-t il, "mais je dois quand même vous expliquer que la situation est plus compliquée que vous ne le réalisez. Certaines choses doivent suivre leurs cours."

- "Mais quelque fois il est nécessaire d'agir ouvertement pour les faire avancer," répondit elle d'un ton buté. "Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de laisser les injustices se maintenir."

- "Il ne s'agit pas seulement de corriger une injustice, que seule vous et très peu d'autres reconnaissent," dit il patiemment. "Et c'est là le noeud du problème. Nous devons convaincre une majorité de décideurs qu'il y a un problème avec la situation actuelle."

- "Ca c'est facile à démontrer," affirma-t elle avec assurance. Il secoua la tête doucement.

- "Vous n'avez pas en face de vous des individus rationnels et objectif, mais toute une culture. On ne force pas les gens à changer leur vision du monde, il faut les y conduire graduellement."

- "C'est exactement ce que FDM peut faire -"

- "Mais ce n'est pas ce que votre association _va _faire entre les mains de Bones," coupa-t il. "Elle va s'en servir pour prendre position dans un rapport de force."

- "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?" demanda Hermione, confuse.

- "Le Magenmagot n'est pas un lieu de débat," expliqua-t il. "La Haute Cour est un point de rencontre où des forces puissantes s'affrontent. Ce que ni vous ni Bones ne vous rendez compte c'est que la plupart de ces forces vont interpréter FDM comme une menace, et qu'elles vont réagir en conséquence. Amelia Bones va se retrouver dans une bataille avec une arme qui va la couper de la plupart de ses alliés potentiels."

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Ce que disait le Directeur était peut être vrai, en tout cas ce n'était pas illogique. Mais elle lui avait tenu tête jusqu'à présent ce qui faisait qu'elle se sentait confortée dans sa position. Et puis elle ne voyait pas en quoi la situation qu'il décrivait serait différente de ce qui existait actuellement. Elle le lui dit.

- "Et c'est seulement si nous nous battons pour nos principes, qu'ils seront un jours respectés," termina-t elle d'une voix déterminée.

Dumbledore lutta contre un sentiment de frustration qui menaçait de se transformer en panique. Elle avait déjoué sa tentative de déstabilisation, et maintenant il voyait que la logique n'était pas suffisante pour la convaincre. Comme McGonagall quelques minutes plus tôt, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer un esprit aussi indomptable, mais sa fierté devant une de ses élèves était éclipsée par la réalisation qu'elle ne lui laissait plus qu'une option pour faire ce qui devait être.

_Je suis vraiment désolé, ma pauvre Hermione. Je vais devoir être brutal, même si je t'assure que j'en souffrirais encore plus que toi. _

- "Vous avez raison, Mademoiselle Granger," dit il en se levant d'un coup.

La réaction positive d'Hermione face à cette admission se transforma immédiatement en alarme devant le ton de ses paroles. Ce n'était plus du tout la voix douce et patiente du Directeur qu'elle connaissait, ni même celle, froide et calculatrice, du début de l'entretien. Ce qu'elle entendait désormais était la voix autoritaire et sans réplique d'un très ancien et puissant sorcier, qui n'acceptait plus que sa volonté soit remise en cause, et qui était désormais prêt à utiliser les énergies inhumaines à sa disposition pour arriver à ses fins. Cette réalisation la choqua infiniment plus que le fait qu'il ne l'appelle plus par son prénom. Ce qui suivi fut plus terrifiant encore.

"MAIS VOUS AVEZ TORT PARCE QUE VOUS NE COMPRENEZ RIEN AUX CONSEQUENCES DE VOS ACTIONS!" assena-t il d'une voix de tonnerre.

Quelque part, dans les profondeurs des fondations du château, une lumière aveuglante jaillit d'un cercle entouré de cinq piliers de pierres noires. La même lumière irradiait du corps de Dumbledore. Hermione était désormais confronté à une créature qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec le vieux sorcier qu'elle connaissait.

Rare étaient ceux qui avaient vu Albus Brian Dumbledore ainsi, et aucun de ses ennemis qui en avaient été témoins n'avaient survécu pour en parler. Grindelwald l'avait confronté avant de mourir. Voldemort ne l'avait jamais vu, et la seule raison pour laquelle Dumbledore n'avait pas utilisé ce pouvoir contre lui, était la prophétie concernant Harry. Une telle puissance était incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels, ou pour une sorcière de dix sept ans, aussi brillante soit elle, mais ce pouvoir avait également un inconvénient majeur. Ce serait une erreur terrible de l'utiliser contre un ennemi, et qu'il ne soit pas efficace. Le survivant n'aurait de cesse que d'en trouver le point faible et de le défaire. Ce que Dumbledore faisait aujourd'hui n'était guère mieux. Hermione n'oublierait, et ne lui pardonnerait, jamais ce qu'il était en train de lui faire.

Elle avait plongé son regard dans celui de Voldemort. Elle avait connu la terreur et la douleur atroce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était capable d'engendrer, mais elle n'avait pas été brisée. Elle avait failli mourir, mais en se battant jusqu'au bout. Aujourd'hui Hermione faisait face à quelque chose qui pouvait la briser comme une brindille, pas par la douleur ni par la peur, mais par la réalisation qu'elle n'était rien face à un tel pouvoir.

- "Monsieur -"

- "VOUS ALLEZ M'ECOUTER!"

Elle ne pouvait que le regarder avec des yeux affolés, et sans aucune résistance. Elle aurait peut être essayé de se défendre pour sauver sa vie, ou celle de Harry, mais ce n'était même pas sûr.

"Amelia Bones n'a pas l'intention de vous aider par bonté de coeur," continua-t il. Sa voix était moins forte, mais il y avait toujours autant de puissance derrière chaque mot. "Elle poursuit son propre agenda, et il n'a rien d'aussi trivial qu'une association de parents d'élèves. Le Magenmagot est le théâtre de nombreux combats, ET VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN DE CES CHOSES!"

Hermione gémissait. C'était tout juste si elle entendait ses paroles. Son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus. Elle était incapable de réfléchir.

"Vous lui avez montré un outil qui pourra servir ses propres ambitions. Je n'ai rien contre l'idée qu'elle devienne le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, mais son succès ne doit pas venir à n'importe quel prix, et son échec serait infiniment plus grave que ce vous pouvez imaginer. NE JOUEZ PAS A CE JEU!"

Il marqua une pause. Les énergies qui résonnaient dans la pièce diminuèrent légèrement. Hermione pouvait littéralement entendre les battements de son coeur. Elle le sentait cogner dans sa poitrine comme un animal fou qui cherchait à s'enfuir. Elle n'osait pas bouger la tête, mais elle pouvait voir quelques uns des portraits des anciens directeurs, tétanisés dans leurs cadres comme elle l'était dans son fauteuil. Dumbledore conjura un parchemin et une plume devant elle.

"Vous allez signer cette lettre pour Madame Bones," ordonna-t il, "où vous lui annoncez que vous n'aurez plus de contact avec elle, et que votre association restera dormante jusqu'à la fin de vos études."

Hermione s'étrangla et lui jeta un regard suppliant, mais son visage était un masque inflexible et sans pitié. Elle prit la plume d'une main tremblante et vit que ses mots étaient déjà rédigés. Elle étouffa un cri, mais il ne lui était même pas possible de songer à désobéir. Elle écrivit son nom et signa. La lettre se plia immédiatement en deux et glissa dans les airs jusqu'à Fumseck qui l'attrapa avec son bec. Le Phénix sembla lui offrir une expression de regret, et puis il disparut dans une pouffée de fumée. Hermione ne put retenir un sanglot étranglé. Des larmes remplirent ses yeux, et elle se tourna vers le Directeur qui la regardait toujours avec le même visage de pierre.

"A partir de maintenant, vous n'aurez plus de contact avec aucun sorcier ou sorcière en dehors de Poudlard, sans mon autorisation express. Vos permissions de visite à Pré Au Lard sont suspendues, et d'une manière générale il vous est interdit de quitter l'école. Si vous me désobéissez, je vous ferais exclure immédiatement."

Ces paroles terribles la frappaient comme des coups. Elle s'effondra dans son siège. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Elle s'accrochait à l'idée que cet entretien épouvantable aller se terminer un jour.

"Je suis conscient que vous êtes désormais majeure, et donc en droit de choisir d'abandonner vos études, mais je vous préviens que cette décision serait irrévocable," continua le Directeur.

Ses yeux ne la lâchaient pas. Elle acquiesça faiblement. Il voyait bien qu'elle essayait de se contrôler malgré son visage défait et ses yeux ruisselants de larmes. Même s'il n'en montrait rien, c'était une torture pour Dumbledore de lui faire subir un tel traitement, et il se répétait sans cesse que c'était le seul moyen pour la tenir à l'écart, pour son bien et celui de tous.

"C'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire, Mademoiselle Granger," conclut il. "Vous pouvez disposer."

Hermione ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que l'épreuve était terminée. Elle se leva en titubant et s'éloigna lentement vers la sortie. Son esprit ravagé était toujours incapable de retrouver un équilibre. Ses poumons avalaient l'air par grandes bouffées, comme si elle pouvait seulement maintenant respirer normalement. Après quelques pas, elle se retourna vers le Directeur. Il était toujours debout, mais la distance, et peut être un infime fléchissement dans sa posture, lui rendirent une parcelle de courage.

- "J'obéirais à vos ordres, Monsieur le Directeur," dit elle d'une voix brisée. Ses lèvres tremblaient, et tout ce qu'elle avait envie de faire était de partir en courant pour aller s'effondrer en pleurs quelque part, mais elle rassembla toutes ses forces dans une dernière tentative, pas pour protester, mais pour une dernière demande.

"Et peut être que une jour, vous me donnerez la même chance que vous avez accordée à Harry."

Dumbledore ne répondit pas. Ses paroles lui brisaient le coeur, et il trouvait tout simplement incroyable qu'elle soit encore capable de dire de telle choses. Il resta à la regarder, immobile. Il avait l'impression que le moindre geste, le moindre mot, révélerait sa propre angoisse, et réduirait à néant tout le but de l'exercice répugnant et haïssable auquel il s'était contraint. Ils s'observèrent un moment, et puis Hermione sortit sans un mot.

La main de Dumbledore tremblait légérement lorsqu'il activa le sortilège qui lui donnait une vision de l'extérieur de son bureau. Il la vit étouffer ses sanglots en descendant l'escalier. Au moment où elle sortait, Severus Rogue arrivait, avec une expression étonnamment détendue, presque de contentement. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose, apparemment sur un ton courtois et plaisant. Son visage changea en voyant le sien. Il hésita, et elle parla la première.

- "J'espère que la Coupe aura fière allure sur votre bureau, professeur," dit elle rageusement. "Vous avez certainement fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour la mériter."

Severus était stupéfait par cet éclat. Avant qu'il puisse répondre, elle avait disparu en courant. L'expression de surprise sur le visage du professeur était tellement comique que Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le sourire se transforma en un ricanement, et ensuite en une crise de rire nerveux. Il l'arrêta d'un coup en frappant brutalement du poing sur la surface de son bureau, faisant sursauter les figures encore pétrifiées des anciens Directeurs dans leurs portraits.

- "Je n'ai jamais rencontré une fille aussi obstinée," dit Nigellus en secouant la tête. Son prédécesseur approuva vigoureusement. Les autres portraits commencèrent à murmurer.

- "Taisez vous, tous!" s'exclama Dumbledore.

Un silence choqué remplit la pièce. Il essaya de se calmer avec une profonde inspiration, mais rien n'y faisait. Jamais de toute son existence, il n'avait été aussi hors de lui. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi incapable de contrôler une situation. Il était furieux envers lui même, et terriblement fatigué aussi. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, mais il ne voyait pas comment. Ses yeux tombèrent sur l'instrument de divination qui trônait sur son bureau (nda: voir le prologue de "HP et les Six Fondateurs"). Les rouages argentés brillaient à la lumière des bougies. Une bouffée de rage irrationnelle le prit, et il s'en saisit brusquement pour le lancer de toutes ses forces devant lui. L'objet percuta le mur et explosa dans un éclair d'énergie magique, en projetant mille morceaux qui rebondirent dans toutes les directions. Dumbledore soupira lourdement et se laissa tomber dans son siège.

_Harry n'avait pas complètement tort. Ca défoule._

Il ferma les yeux en se disant que ce dont il avait besoin était de longues et calmes vacances dans un endroit aussi loin des sorciers que possible. Une île perdue par exemple, avec des protections anti transplanage et beaucoup de soleil et fruits exotiques. Sa rêverie fut interrompue par le carillon qui signalait que quelqu'un venait de prononcer le mot de passe.

_Laissez moi tranquille!_

Le sortilège de surveillance lui indiqua de qui il s'agissait. Dumbledore soupira à nouveau et commanda l'ouverture de la porte, en se résignant à devoir jouer, une fois de plus, son rôle de Directeur. Severus fit son entrée et aperçut les débris éparpillés au travers de la pièce, et les traits tirés du vieux sorcier.

- "Monsieur? Est-ce que ça va?" demanda-t il avec inquiétude.

- "Je vais très bien," répondit Dumbledore d'une voix lasse.

Severus le considéra avec attention. Il avait lui même une certaine expérience de ce que pouvait signifier une telle réponse dans des circonstances difficiles. Il désigna les restes de l'instrument brisé et les fragments sur le sol.

- "Est-ce que Mademoiselle Granger ...?" Dumbledore secoua la tête.

- "Non. Pas directement en tout cas." Severus leva un sourcil interrogateur, mais Dumbledore l'ignora. Il ferma les yeux, prit une longue inspiration et les rouvrit. "Vous vouliez me voir pour un sujet particulier?" demanda-t il, en espérant sans trop y croire qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de simple, pour une fois.

Severus lui tendit une boite de couleur rose, entouré d'un ruban jaune.

- "J'étais juste à Pré Au Lard. En passant devant HoneyDukes, j'ai remarqué qu'ils venaient de recevoir des nouveautés, en provenance d'Italie si j'ai bien compris. Je me suis dit que vous apprécieriez peut être d'y goûter."

Dumbledore examina la boîte et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une sélection de bonbons enchantés avec des formes animales. Il l'ouvrit, et un papillon d'une brillante couleur orange s'en échappa pour se poser sur son doigt. Ses ailes étaient faites de fines lamelles de sucre coloré. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire et il leva les yeux vers le professeur de potions.

- "Severus. Je crois que j'ai envie de vous embrasser."

Il ignora l'expression de panique sur le visage du professeur et ouvrit la bouche. Le papillon s'envola pour sauter à l'intérieur, où il fondit instantanément dans une explosion de saveurs mielleuses. Le Directeur ferma les yeux, de plaisir cette fois, et se laissa aller au fond de son fauteuil.

Le professeur Rogue était extrêmement troublé par tout ce qu'il venait de vivre depuis plusieurs minutes. Il avait simplement prévu de rendre une visite de courtoisie au Directeur. Après avoir raccompagné Hélène chez elle, il avait subitement ressenti le besoin de parler avec quelqu'un. Pas pour discuter d'un sujet particulier. Il s'agissait simplement d'un besoin humain pour une présence amicale, même si une telle chose n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes. Le Directeur lui était apparu comme le choix naturel.

_J'aurais sans doute mieux fait d'aller voir Remus. Ca aurait certainement été plus simple._

- "Monsieur, je ne comprends pas bien ..."

Dumbledore lui jeta un regard plein de tristesse.

- "Et vous croyez que j'y comprends quelque chose moi?"

Il secoua la tête avec écoeurement. Severus était désormais vraiment inquiet. Il ne n'avait jamais un tel abattement chez le Directeur.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais toujours être celui qui apporte les bonnes réponses?" continua Dumbledore dans un murmure.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur la boite de sucreries et sa main s'avança encore. Un autre bonbon en sortit, une sorte d'araignée noire qui fila le long de son doigt. Cette fois ci l'insecte avait un goût de réglisse.

- "Peut être pouvez vous me dire ce qui s'est passé?" demanda Severus d'une voix raisonnable.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, la bouche encore fermée pour profiter des saveurs le plus longtemps possible. Il referma résolument la boite et se redressa sur son siège. Il jeta un oeil sur les débris de l'instrument qu'il avait démoli.

"_Reparo_," murmura-t il en agitant la main d'un mouvement complexe.

Les pièces éparpillées se rassemblèrent immédiatement et l'objet se reconstruisit en même temps qu'il glissait dans les airs pour se reposer sur le bureau du Directeur. Dumbledore se demanda distraitement s'il fonctionnait toujours aussi mal. Peut être que ce traitement brutal l'avait amélioré.

_Peut être qu'il avait besoin de connaître la violence inhérente à l'humanité avant de pouvoir prédire son futur._

Severus nota la prouesse impressionnante, et sans baguette en plus. Ca ne manquait certainement pas de style.

- "Severus, je crains d'avoir commis de graves erreurs avec nos jeunes amis, et je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je devrais faire avec eux désormais."

L'inquiétude du maître de potions grandit encore. Si même le Directeur n'arrivait plus à les contrôler, alors qui, ou quoi, en était capable?

- "Mademoiselle Granger?" demanda-t il.

Le Directeur acquiesça et lui donna un résumé rapide sur la situation concernant FDM et Amelia Bones.

- "J'ai mis fin à ce projet, mais à un prix que je ne pensais pas devoir payer."

Severus voyait la douleur dans son regard et se demandait de quoi il pouvait bien parler. Sans doute quelque chose de brutal, ça expliquerait en tout cas le comportement de la fille. Dumbledore secoua un doigt en direction du professeur.

"C'est une évidence banale de dire que les meilleures intentions ont une fâcheuse tendance à avoir des conséquences imprévues et déplaisantes. Merlin sait que je ne lui veux que du bien, et elle même n'agit que pour des motifs fort louables, mais la bonne volonté peut si souvent conduire à des catastrophes."

- "Les choses vont donc si mal au Ministère?" demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

- "Oui," répondit Dumbledore en hochant la tête. "Fudge est un idiot, mais au moins il n'a aucun pouvoir. Amelia veut prendre sa place, et Mademoiselle Granger lui a montré une arme séduisante. Le problème est que d'autres factions manoeuvrent également. Elles sont fortes, et je suis beaucoup plus inquiet de _leurs_ intentions, si elles réussissent. J'ai peur Severus."

- "Pourquoi ne pas aider Bones directement?"

Dumbledore grimaça et se tortilla inconfortablement sur son siège.

- "Il ne s'agit pas d'un simple rapport de force pour déterminer qui sera le prochain Ministre. Ca serait trop simple. En l'absence d'un ennemi commun, le Magenmagot est au bord de la désintégration, avec l'affirmation de tous les égoïsmes. L'enjeu est désormais de faire progresser une nouvelle attitude, plus ouverte et plus positive. C'est plus subtil, et ça demande du temps. Amelia veut aller trop vite." Il regarda Severus avec une intensité troublante. "La jeunesse est impétueuse, Severus. Elle veut toujours aller trop vite. Elle se précipite vers la flamme, et elle se brûle les ailes. N'oubliez jamais cela mon ami." _Quand vous serez à ma place._

Severus essaya de décrypter un sens caché derrière le message. Une fois de plus il se sentait mal à l'aise. N'avait il pas poussé Drago à gagner la Coupe à tout prix?

_Est-ce le genre d'erreur dont il me met en garde? Il y en a-t il d'autres?_

Impétueuse. L'adjectif lui faisait penser à Hélène, et à l'anticipation joyeuse qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux. Ne jouait il pas avec le feu là aussi? La prudence des Serpentards apparaissait de plus en plus sage. Il avait eu tort de l'abandonner.

Dumbledore secoua la tête et le remercia de sa visite et de son présent. Il semblait s'être retiré dans une mélancolie rêveuse. Severus se leva et prit congé.

Le Directeur resta assit à son bureau, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se demandait s'il avait bien agi, et une larme solitaire coula dans sa barbe. Après un moment, Fumseck réapparu. Le Phénix gazouilla doucement et se lova contre la main de son maître. Dumbledore baissa les yeux.

_Si seulement nos larmes pouvaient guérir les coeurs, comme les tiennes réparent les corps._

- - -

Hermione avait couru aussi loin qu'elle avait pu en restant toujours à l'intérieur du château. Poudlard était grand, et il y avait plusieurs ailes et galeries rarement utilisées, pleines de pièces vides et de lieux de rangement presque oubliés. Elle s'arrêta finalement dans un endroit isolé et mal éclairé. C'était une pièce sombre, pleine de poussière, et suffisamment perdue pour qu'elle puisse espérer que personne ne la dérange. Elle se jeta dans un des coins, contre un mur de pierres froide et rugueuses, et elle laissa enfin éclater d'énormes sanglots qui la secouaient toute entière. Plus que la brutalité du comportement de Dumbledore, c'était l'injustice de sa situation qui lui faisait le plus mal.

_Ils s'en fichent tous! Ils me haïssent et ils me méprisent tous. C'est injuste. J'essaye toujours d'aider les autres, et ils s'en fichent tous!_

Elle s'abandonna à son chagrin en martelant rageusement le sol de ses poings.

_C'est trop injuste. Injuste!_

Elle fini par se calmer, à bout de forces, recroquevillée sur elle même, en essayant de se protéger du froid humide. Les bras serrés autour d'elle pour se donner un minimum de réconfort. Le temps passa sans qu'elle en ait conscience. Elle resta perdue dans son apitoiement, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose doucement sur son épaule.

- "Mione."

C'était Harry, qui l'avait cherchée vainement, et qui en désespoir de cause avait fini par aller prendre la Carte des Maraudeurs, qu'il avait examiné jusqu'à enfin trouver le symbole avec son nom. Elle se tourna vers lui, en gardant la tête baissée, et il la prit dans ses bras.

"Mione. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

Elle secoua la tête faiblement. Elle était incapable de parler de ce qu'elle ressentait désormais comme une épouvantable humiliation. Au lieu de répondre, elle se serra plus fort contre lui, comme un naufragé s'agrippe à une bouée. Harry dégagea doucement une mèche de cheveux trempée de larmes qui était collée à son visage. Il lui murmura des paroles de réconfort jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détende un peu.

"Viens. Je vais te ramener à la tour," dit il.

- "Non! ... Je ne veux pas - Je ne veux pas voir les autres."

Elle essaya de se dégager de son étreinte, mais il la tenait fermement. Harry ne comprenait pas quel était le problème, mais la première priorité était de s'occuper d'elle.

- "Ok, ok," dit il doucement. "Mais on ne peut pas rester là quand même."

Hermione ne le voulait pas non plus, mais la perspective de confronter Ron et Ginny après ce qui venait de passer, lui était insupportable. Tout était si désespérant, et elle se remit à pleurer. Harry fit une grimace d'impuissance. Il chercha quelque chose à faire, ou à dire, et puis il se saisit de la Carte pour regarder s'il y avait du monde dans le deuxième étage.

"Tu veux aller dans la Bulle? Il n'y a personne en ce moment."

Elle hocha la tête faiblement. Il l'aida à se redresser. Elle ne voulait toujours pas le regarder en face. Harry se demanda encore une fois ce qui c'était passé avec McGonagall et Dumbledore. Aucune remontrance imaginable n'aurait pu mettre Hermione dans un tel état, et même si elle pouvait parfois être agaçante, elle ne méritait certainement pas ce qu'on lui avait fait.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à l'endroit où ils avaient l'assurance d'être tranquilles. Hermione avançait comme un robot, ou comme un marcheur à bout de force. Harry la guida à l'intérieur.

"Tu veux manger quelque chose?"

L'heure du dîner était passé, mais c'était facile de récupérer quelque chose des cuisines. Hermione secoua la tête et se dirigea vers le lit. Elle se glissa sous une couverture, et enfouit sa tête contre un oreiller. Harry s'approcha.

- "J'ai juste envie de dormir," murmura-t elle.

Il considéra la masse de ses cheveux marron en désordre, et le poing fermé contre sa bouche. Elle avait l'air tellement malheureuse, et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Il se sentait complètement impuissant.

- "D'accord."

Il était un peu tôt pour s'endormir, mais il n'avait pas envie de la laisser seule. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, mais peut être que le sommeil était la meilleure chose pour elle. Il glissa la main sous les couvertures pour lui retirer ses chaussures et arranger vaguement les choses pour qu'elle soit aussi confortable que possible, ensuite il réduisit les lumières avant d'aller se déshabiller dans la salle de bain.

Elle dormait quand il revint dans la pièce. Sa respiration était régulière et son visage presque paisible. Il éteignit les lumières et s'allongea à coté d'elle. Les questions dansaient dans sa tête, mais les réponses allaient devoir attendre le matin.

* * *

_Notes de l'auteur:_

_Je sais, ce n'est pas très gentil de la part de Dumbledore, mais il a ses raisons. On rentre vraiment dans la partie 'politique' de l'histoire, et c'est également le début d'une période assez noire. On retrouve bien sûr Hermione dans le prochain chapitre: "Petites et grandes manoeuvres", mais il y a aussi d'autres personnages, et puis les Vengeurs pour apporter un petit rayon de soleil._


	21. Chapter 19 Petites et grandes manoeuvres

_Résumé: Alice, Richard et Silena continuent leur apprentissage de Maraudeurs. Comment Hermione va t elle réagir? Et pendant ce temps, la Confrérie continue ses manoeuvres. _

_Réponses aux commentaires (merci à Saut de l'Ange) _

_Ce n'était effectivement pas la journée d'Hermione, et Dumbledore est certainement un grand manipulateur, mais il va le regretter._

* * *

**_Chapitre 19 – Petites et grandes manoeuvres_**

_Poudlard,_

La plupart des élèves étaient déjà endormis lorsque Alice traversa la salle commune sur la pointe des pieds, en direction du portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle l'ouvrit avec précaution et vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon noir, d'un pull bleu marine à col roulé (la couleur la plus sombre qu'elle avait pu trouver) et les bottes de cuir magiques que Fred et George leur avaient envoyés. Les bottes étaient très confortables. En plus d'une bonne accroche au sol pour courir, elles permettaient également un déplacement parfaitement discret, grâce à un sortilège permanent de Silence.

Alice, Richard et Silena avaient désormais une routine bien établie pour leurs activités nocturnes, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur du Château. Ils n'étaient plus jamais retournés dans la Forêt Interdite proprement dite, mais ils avaient eu plusieurs réunions avec Flitz. La première fois, le jeune Centaure leur avait apporté un présent en échange de la montre de Richard. En fait c'était presque un malentendu. Richard avait seulement voulu la lui prêter, mais Flitz ne l'avait pas compris comme ça, et il s'attendait à conserver l'instrument. Ca n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. La montre ne valait pas grand chose, et ce qu'ils avaient reçu en échange était beaucoup plus intéressant.

Après les avoir salués, en leur serrant très solennellement la main, Flitz avait sorti une sorte de boule de poils de son sac.

- "C'est pour vous. Mon cadeau."

Alice avait accepté l'objet sans méfiance, mais elle avait poussé un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle l'avait senti bouger dans sa main. Elle l'avait presque laissé tomber par terre.

- "Hé! Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Richard intensifia le sort _Lumos_ de sa baguette, et ils s'approchèrent pour voir de plus près. C'était une sorte d'animal minuscule avec deux grands yeux et une toute petite tête sans cou.

- "C'est un Tackling," expliqua Flitz. "Celui là est très petit. Ca arrive parfois qu'ils ne grandissent pas. Mais ils sont très gentils."

- "Tu veux dire qu'on peut le garder avec nous, comme un familier?"

- "Qu'est ce que c'est qu'un _familier_?"

- "Euh, c'est un animal ami pour un sorcier," expliqua Richard rapidement. Flitz était une créature de la Forêt après tout, et peut être que les Centaures n'appréciaient pas ce que les humains faisaient avec leurs animaux de compagnie.

- "Oh, il est adorable," minauda Silena. "Est-ce que je peux le garder?"

Alice et Richard avaient déjà remarqué que la petite fille s'attendait fréquemment à ce qu'on lui passe la plupart de ses caprices. Alice repoussa sagement à plus tard la décision de savoir qui allait garder le Tackling. Par la suite, ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait que la petite créature serait une possession commune, mais que Silena aurait le droit de la garder la plupart du temps.

Ils avaient parlé de beaucoup de choses avec Flitz. Richard lui avait expliqué comment marchait la montre. Au début, le Centaure avait eu l'air un peu déçu qu'elle ne serve qu'à connaître l'heure. Pour cela, il n'avait qu'à lever la tête et à regarder le soleil ou les étoiles. Richard lui montra également comment utiliser le chronomètre.

Flitz leur avait parlé des Licornes, en expliquant qu'elles n'étaient pas des créatures magiques comme les autres. Ils avaient été surpris d'apprendre qu'elles étaient intelligentes, et qu'il était possible de communiquer avec elles. Alice voulait absolument en rencontrer une. Flitz n'avait pas pu le lui garantir, mais il avait promis qu'il essayerait. Il avait expliqué que même les Centaures ne les voyaient pas si souvent que ça.

Elle sortit de sa rêverie en arrivant près de l'endroit qui était devenu leur base d'opérations. Là où ils avaient parlé avec Fred et George la première fois.

- "Vous êtes là?" chuchota-t elle.

- "Oui!"

Silena et Richard sortirent de la zone d'ombre. Richard portait son chapeau melon. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé quel était son pouvoir magique, mais malgré ça il le mettait toujours lors de leurs sorties. Il avait aussi trouvé un vieux parapluie noir, et bien sûr un oeillet pour sa boutonnière. Ce soir, il avait aussi avec lui une petite caisse en bois et un sac de toile en bandoulière.

- "Mademoiselle Malefoy, Mademoiselle Parker," dit il d'une voix très smart. "On a besoin de nous ... au troisième étage."

Ils pouffèrent de rire, et s'en allèrent rapidement vers les escaliers.

- - -

Remus Lupin ne patrouillait pas tous les soirs, mais ces temps ci il le faisait de plus en plus fréquemment. Il n'avait pas beaucoup besoin de dormir de toute façon. C'était une des conséquences mineures de son état de Loup-Garou. Il y a plusieurs années, lorsqu'il était élève, il avait adoré l'atmosphère silencieuse, et infiniment mystérieuse, du vieux château la nuit. Les heures nocturnes avaient été le domaine des Maraudeurs, et à cause de ça, il avait été réticent de s'y replonger. Pendant la troisième année de Harry, lorsqu'il était revenu comme professeur, il avait accepté de prendre sa part aux rondes avec les autres adultes. Il l'avait fait au titre de sa participation à la protection du garçon, mais les souvenirs de ses années d'escapades avec James et Sirius avaient été douloureux à vivre. Il lui était parfois arrivé, au détour d'un couloir ou à la vision d'une statue ou d'un tableau qui avait été le témoin de leurs aventures, de revivre un souvenir particulièrement poignant, et à ce moment là sa gorge devenait sèche, ses poumons étaient figés par l'angoisse, et c'était presque plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

Les choses avaient été un peu plus faciles cet automne. Harry et Tonks lui avaient tous les deux permis de mettre plus de distance avec ce passé. Il avait été moins vulnérable.

Aujourd'hui, avec la disparition de Voldemort, le deuil de ses amis était presque accompli. James et Sirius étaient vengés en quelque sorte. Il continuait ses rondes, mais c'était désormais un exercice agréable, et un complément naturel à ses fonctions de professeur. Il était heureux d'imaginer tous ces enfants en train de vivre et de dormir dans ces murs, dans cet endroit merveilleux où ils découvraient le monde, comme il l'avait fait à leur âge.

Cela dit, marcher dans la nuit était quand même un exercice solitaire. Il espérait toujours avoir l'occasion de surprendre quelques élèves en quête de sensations fortes, ou d'une dernière friandise volée aux cuisines, mais curieusement il n'y en avait pas beaucoup.

Il marchait lentement dans les couloirs sombres, en faisant confiance à sa mémoire et à ses sens secondaires plutôt qu'à ses yeux. Il pouvait voir comme un chat la nuit, mais l'ouie et l'odorat étaient mieux adaptés dans de telles circonstances. Même les yeux d'un Loup-Garou pouvaient être abusés par les mouvements aléatoires des tableaux animés. Bien sûr, il aurait pu utiliser une source de lumière artificielle, mais ça aurait manqué de style.

En passant près des escaliers du troisième étage, il entendit un bruit de frottement qu'il identifia immédiatement comme étant celui des pas traînants de Rusard en train de faire ses propres rondes. Lui aussi devait espérer tomber sur quelques élèves en train de braver le couvre feu. Remus sourit en se rappelant de leurs propres batailles contre le concierge. Il essayait généralement de l'éviter. L'homme n'était pas un meilleur compagnon la nuit que le jour. Ce soir par contre, une vague impulsion lui donna envie de le traquer un moment.

_Pourquoi ne pas lui flanquer une bonne frousse, en souvenir du bon vieux temps._

Il monta l'escalier et suivit le bruit, et faisant bien attention de ne pas se faire remarquer.

- "Tu as senti quelque chose, ma toute belle?" murmura Rusard en balançant sa lampe de gauche à droite. "Des vilains petits monstres qui se promènent peut être, hein?"

Il parlait manifestement à Miss Teigne. Les deux chasseurs avançaient devant, et Remus fermait la marche à bonne distance. Il savait que le chat était beaucoup plus dangereux que l'homme. Contre une créature qui pouvait sentir votre présence, il ne servait à rien de se cacher derrière un pilier ou même une porte. La meilleure défense était encore la fuite, d'autant plus que la bête commençait à sentir le poids des années, et se fatiguait vite. L'effrayer était encore mieux, mais il fallait pour cela plus de courage que n'en avaient la plupart des élèves. A ce propos, ils approchaient d'un endroit dont Remus se souvenait très bien ...

- - -

Pas très loin, mais dans une autre galerie, Silena tenait le petit Tackling entre ses mains et le serrait contre sa poitrine. Alice commençait à s'impatienter.

- "Allez," chuchota-t elle furieusement. "On était tous d'accord pour le faire, et tu l'as dit toi aussi."

- "J'ai changé d'avis," répondit Silena avec la même voix. "Ce chat est trop méchant, et je ne veux pas que Touffu soit blessé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne trouverait pas une autre idée?"

Richard soupira d'impatience.

- "Parce que ce plan est parfait, et qu'on a pas le temps d'en trouver un autre," dit il. "Touffu ne court aucun danger. On a répété la manoeuvre deux fois et ça a marché parfaitement."

- "Ce n'était pas pour de vrai," répondit elle d'un ton buté.

Ils avaient utilisé Pattenrond, avec qui Alice avait de très bonnes relations, pour mettre au point leur plan. Touffu, c'était le nom qu'il avait donné au Tackling, lui avait été présenté et ils avaient utilisé les deux animaux pour adapter un stratagème inspiré du _Manuel des Maraudeurs, _et jouer un sale tour à Miss Teigne. Le but était de profiter de l'existence d'une assez large fissure dans un mur qui séparait deux salles qui donnaient par ailleurs dans des couloirs assez éloignés, mais au même étage. Le _Manuel_ avait suggéré de placer un leurre attaché à une ficelle pour attirer l'animal, le séparer de son maître, et ensuite le faire tomber dans un piège quelconque.

Ca avait bien marché autrefois, mais justement, une note manuscrite des jumeaux Weasley avait mentionné que la chatte était désormais trop méfiante pour succomber à une ruse aussi simple, d'où l'idée de Richard d'utiliser un appât vivant. Miss Teigne n'avait sans doute jamais rencontré de Tackling, et la curiosité serait certainement suffisante pour neutraliser sa prudence. Ils attendraient que Rusard passe dans le couloir Nord. Touffu n'avait qu'à faire un peu de bruit à l'entrée de la fissure, et à filer rapidement de l'autre coté, où les Vengeurs organiseraient une embuscade.

- "Silena, tu n'es pas raisonnable," expliqua Richard avec autant de patience qu'il en était capable. "On sera tous dans la même pièce, prêt à assommer cette sale bête dès qu'elle arrivera. On a même un filet. Rappelle toi ce que Flitz nous a dit. Les Tacklings sont très doués pour ce genre de chose. Jésus! Les Centaures les utilisent pour chasser des loups!"

- "Merlin."

-" Quoi?"

- "Tu es un sorcier. Tu devrais dire 'Merlin!' et pas 'Jésus!'," affirma la petite fille.

Richard regarda Alice qui se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- "Bon, alors _par Merlin!_ Est-ce que oui ou non tu veux bien qu'on applique ce foutu plan?" Elle lui retourna un regard furibond. "Tu ne te souviens pas de la frayeur qu'elle nous a faite? Juste avant les vacances." ajouta-t il. "On est les Vengeurs, et ce soir je veux qu'on lui apprenne ce que ça veut dire."

Il fallut encore un peu de temps, mais Silena fut finalement convaincue. Alice la remercia chaleureusement pour sa coopération, et ils se dirigèrent vers le lieu de l'embuscade. Richard marchait derrière en articulant silencieusement des paroles d'exaspération et en faisant les gestes d'étrangler quelqu'un. Sa soeur lui fit signe d'arrêter et qu'il se comportait de façon ridicule. Il lui tira la langue.

_Les filles sont impossibles!_

Ils arrivèrent dans la pièce prévue et Alice vérifia sa montre. Ils avaient suivi les conseils de Fred et George, et ils avaient désormais une excellente connaissance des habitudes du concierge. Rusard et Miss Teigne feraient leur passage de l'autre coté dans environ cinq minutes.

Richard sortit un filet de son sac. Les mailles étaient assez grandes pour que Touffu puisse passer au travers, mais la chatte en serait incapable. Ils l'installèrent en position. Après une dernière caresse, Silena posa le Tackling au sol devant l'ouverture. Elle lui envoya un baiser et lui fit signe de partir de l'autre coté. Les trois élèves sortirent leurs baguettes et se tirent prêts. Silena jeta un regard sérieux à Richard. Si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à Touffu, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un sifflement furieux se fit entendre, suivi d'un petit jappement et du bruit caractéristique d'une course. Une boule de poils jaillit de la fissure, immédiatement suivit par Miss Teigne. Le filet fut tiré d'un coup sec, enfermant complètement la chatte. Initialement surpris, l'animal se débattit avec une énergie considérable. Silena se précipita pour récupérer le Tackling pendant que les ficelles que tenaient Alice et Richard leur furent arrachées des mains. En même temps, le cri d'alarme de Rusard déchira la nuit.

Le filet était désormais agité de mouvements furieux et désespérés. Il n'était pas question de pouvoir s'en saisir sans risquer de se faire dangereusement griffer. Rusard appela sa chatte plusieurs fois jusqu'au moment ou ils l'entendirent partir pour arriver ici en faisant le tour.

- "_Petrificus Totalus!_" s'écria Alice en pointant sa baguette.

Richard ramassa immédiatement le filet avec la forme pétrifiée emmêlée dedans. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Le concierge connaissait le château mieux que quiconque, et il serait là dans moins d'une minute. La deuxième partie de leur plan allait devoir être réalisée ailleurs. Ils quittèrent la pièce rapidement en emmenant toutes leurs affaires

- "Combien de temps est-ce qu'elle va rester comme ça?" demanda Richard.

- "Dix minutes au minimum."

-"Ca devrait suffire."

Ils avançaient rapidement lorsqu'ils virent une lueur devant eux, et qu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas précipités. Heureusement, ils étaient dans une galerie assez large, avec plusieurs piliers et statues sur le coté. Ils eurent juste le temps d'éteindre leurs lumières, de lancer le sortilège d'_Ombre_, et se cacher dans une alcôve. Lorsque le concierge arriva à leur hauteur, ils étaient normalement invisibles, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils testaient la magie des _Maraudeurs_ en situation réelle.

A leur grand soulagement, tout marcha parfaitement et Rusard passa à coté d'eux sans rien déceler. Il était de toute façon trop pressé d'aller voir ce qui était arrivé à sa chatte pour prendre le temps d'explorer tous les recoins. Lorsqu'il dépassa le virage au bout du couloir, les Vengeurs reprirent leur chemin. Ils n'avaient pas fait plus que quelques pas, qu'ils entendirent un autre mouvement devant eux. Ca ne pouvait plus être Rusard, mais il était prudent de se cacher à nouveau quand même.

Etrangement, le nouveau venu n'utilisait aucune lumière. Ils attendirent, tapis dans l'ombre, pendant que les pas s'approchaient de plus en plus, pour s'arrêter enfin à leur hauteur.

- "_Lumos!_"

Alice, Richard et Silena étaient aussi efficacement pétrifiés que Miss Teigne face au professeur Remus Lupin. Pendant plusieurs secondes, ils se regardèrent sans dire un mot. Le sorcier affichait son habituelle expression réfléchie. Silena réagit la première.

- "Bonsoir, professeur Lupin," dit elle poliment.

Remus ne répondit pas immédiatement. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la forme paralysée et ligotée qui était posée sur le sol, et il fronça les sourcils. Alice étouffa un juron et Richard sentit son estomac se transformer en boule de plomb. Ils étaient pris en flagrant délit, et il ne pensait pas que même le charme angélique de Silena arrive à les sortir de là.

- "Nous pouvons tout expliquer," dit il précipitamment, en essayant désespérément de trouver quelque chose de plausible et de pas trop incriminant à raconter.

- "J'écoute," dit Remus calmement. "Et quelque part, je ne doute pas que ce sera une explication très intéressante."

Passé l'effet de surprise, il avait surtout du mal à garder son sérieux. Les trois lascars devant lui étaient des copies conformes de la bande dont il avait lui même fait partie. Il fallait qu'il fasse un effort considérable pour ne rien montrer. Après tout, il était désormais un professeur, et ces élèves venaient d'enfreindre au moins une demi-douzaine de règlements.

- "Euh ..."

L'esprit normalement vif de Richard était paralysé par la peur. Derrière eux, ils entendirent soudain la voix de Rusard qui revenait.

- "S'il vous plait. C'était juste une farce," proposa Alice.

Elle était arrivée à la conclusion qu'ils ne pouvaient pas prétendre à la moindre innocence, et rien de ce que le professeur n'était susceptible de leur infliger, ne pourrait être pire que la vengeance du concierge si jamais il apercevait ce qu'ils avaient fait à sa chatte.

- "Oui," ajouta Richard, qui était arrivé à la même conclusion. "On avoue tout, mais par pitié ne nous laissez pas tomber entre ses mains." Il jeta un regard terrifié en direction du bruit qui s'approchait.

Remus n'hésita que le temps minimal pour qu'ils aient vraiment peur. Il avait déjà décidé qu'il ne les livrerait pas à Rusard.

- "Sortez la de ce filet," ordonna-t il.

Richard se précipita pour obéir. Il était tellement fébrile qu'il fit tomber son sac sur le sol. Le _Manuel des Maraudeurs_ en sortit et glissa jusqu'au pied de Remus. Avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse réagir, le professeur l'avait ramassé. Ses yeux s'élargirent en lisant le titre.

_Merlin! C'est un des recueils de notes de James! Où ont ils trouvés ça?_

- "Voilà un objet extrêmement intéressant," dit il en regardant Richard. "Je crois vraiment que votre histoire va être fascinante à écouter. Dommage que nous soyons pressés par le temps."

Le garçon déglutit et la lueur de panique dans ses yeux était presque au delà de l'affolement que lui inspirait l'approche du concierge. Lorsque la chatte fut complètement libérée du filet qui l'emprisonnait, Remus leur ordonna de la laisser sur le coté, et il leur demanda de le suivre. Ils marchèrent rapidement jusqu'au Hall d'entrée. Les enfants se tournèrent vers le professeur avec des visages inquiets, et attendirent son verdict.

- "Je retire vingt points pour chacun de vous," dit il rudement, "et vous aurez trois jours de retenue avec moi, à partir de jeudi prochain, pour m'aider à ranger les archives de la classe d'Histoire de la Magie." La pleine lune était pour bientôt, et il fallait qu'il en tienne compte.

Aucun des trois ne protesta. En fait ils s'étaient attendus à bien pire, mais tout le monde reconnaissait que le professeur Lupin n'était pas très sévère. Silena était quand même un peu plus inquiète que les autres à l'idée de passer trois soirées avec un Loup-Garou. Alice ouvrit la bouche et désigna timidement le livre qu'il tenait encore à la main. Elle ne savait comment elle pouvait espérer le récupérer, mais ce serait infiniment mieux pour tout le monde si le professeur n'avait pas l'occasion de le lire. Remus secoua la tête avant qu'elle puisse dire quoique ce soit.

- "Je vous le rendrais peut être à la fin de votre retenue," dit il. "Si votre explication tient la route, y compris sur comment vous l'avez trouvé. Maintenant, vous allez retourner à vos chambrés, rapidement et sans détours."

Les épaules d'Alice fléchirent et elle baissa la tête en signe de soumission. La perte du _Manuel_ était une défaite majeure. Heureusement, ils le connaissaient presque par coeur, mais c'était quand même un échec symbolique terrible, et les adultes allaient certainement les tenir à l'oeil désormais. Richard lui, n'avait pas quitté le professeur des yeux, et il lui sembla déceler une légère trace d'amusement dans son regard, comme s'il était en train de leur jouer un bon tour. Il ne dit rien, mais ça vaudrait la peine d'y réfléchir.

Ils se séparèrent et Remus resta un moment sur place. Son visage se détendit graduellement jusqu'à afficher un large et joyeux sourire. Il regarda le livre et caressa doucement la couverture avec la main. C'était comme si il venait de retrouver un vieil ami qu'il aurait perdu de vue pendant de longues années. Il était impatient d'être à jeudi soir. Cette retenue allait certainement être mémorable.

- - -

Hermione se réveilla la première. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit, et toujours habillée dans son uniforme scolaire, qui était désormais extrêmement fripé. Elle réalisa lentement où elle se trouvait, et puis la mémoire douloureuse de ce qui s'était passé la veille lui revint en force. Elle referma les yeux et gémit, en se rejetant en arrière contre la forme endormie de Harry.

- "Hein?" grogna-t il.

Elle se retourna et ils se regardèrent. Enfin presque, sa vision à lui était floue à cause du sommeil et de l'absence de ses lunettes.

- "Désolé. Rendorts toi," murmura-t elle.

- "...a va?" marmonna-t il.

- "Ouais."

Hermione se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander plus de détail. Elle se sentait sale et poisseuse, et elle devait avoir une tête épouvantable. Après avoir refermé la porte, elle fit couler de l'eau et s'aspergea le visage en prenant soin de ne pas se regarder dans le miroir, histoire de ne pas confirmer son impression. Le contact de l'eau fraîche était agréable, mais il avait également pour effet de la réveiller un peu plus, et elle ne le voulait pas. Dans la chambre, elle entendait la voix de quelqu'un. Elle l'ignora. Elle avait envie d'ignorer beaucoup de choses, de peur de devoir confronter une réalité insupportable. Elle ne voulait même pas prendre une douche. Ca la détendrait, mais ensuite son cerveau se remettrait en marche, et elle n'était pas prête à ça.

Elle prit un peigne machinalement et commença à tirer sur une mèche de cheveux. Ses yeux glissèrent automatiquement vers le miroir. La réflexion était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginée. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et couverts de poussière, son visage était maculé de traînées noires. Des restes de maquillage et d'autres saletés, que l'eau froide n'avait fait de diluer vaguement.

Il était hors de question qu'elle se montre avec une tête comme ça, et pourtant plus rien n'avait d'importance. Elle laissa tomber le peigne par terre et s'assit lourdement sur le siège des toilettes, le visage dans ses mains.

Dehors, Harry avait fini de demander à Dobby de leur apporter de quoi petit déjeuner, lorsqu'il entendit les pleurs. Il hésita un instant, elle avait peut être besoin de rester tranquille, et puis il décida que ce n'était pas possible de la laisser comme ça. Il ouvrit la porte et la trouva recroquevillée contre une serviette, les épaules secouées de sanglots. Il s'agenouilla à coté d'elle et passa sa main sur son épaule.

- "Va t'en," dit elle faiblement. "Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça."

- "Dis moi ce qui ne va pas, Mione," insista-t il doucement. "Laisse moi t'aider."

- "Je ne veux pas en parler!" Il y avait une note d'hystérie dans sa voix. En parler signifiait le revivre, et c'était insupportable. C'était encore trop humiliant, même vis à vis de Harry.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il était impuissant, comme hier soir, et puis la frustration laissa place à une vague de colère. Si Hermione ne voulait rien dire, alors il irait demander des comptes à McGonagall et à Dumbledore. Il se leva.

- "Je vais voir le Directeur. Je vais avoir des réponses, même si je dois mettre en pièce son bureau une fois de plus."

- "Non!"

Il se leva pour partir, mais Hermione s'accrochait à lui avec un visage affolé.

- "Mione. Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire, et sans rien savoir. Soit tu me laisses t'aider, soit je vais chercher une réponse ailleurs."

Elle secoua la tête désespérément et éclata en pleurs. Une fois de plus elle était dans l'incapacité de résoudre la situation. Harry ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Peut être qu'elle avait juste besoin de prendre les choses graduellement.

- "Tu veux bien que je te lave les cheveux? Ca va te détendre, et même si tu pleures, je ne le verrais pas."

Elle fit entendre un rire étouffé. Harry reprit espoir. Il essaya d'attraper son regard, et après quelques instants elle se laissa finalement faire. Il lui sourit, et elle hocha la tête avant de se laisser aller entre ses bras. Il la fit s'adosser à la baignoire, pendant qu'il lui murmurait des paroles douces et apaisantes.

_Je t'aime Harry. Tu es la seule chose sur laquelle je puisse compter. Tout le reste, je ne sais pas, mais nous deux, c'est quelque chose de vrai et de bien. Je ne vais plus penser qu'à ça._

Harry mouilla doucement ses cheveux et y mélangea le shampoing. Hermione gardait les yeux fermés et se laissait faire. Elle se détendait, et effectivement il lui était possible de ne plus penser à rien qu'à Harry, et à ses doigts qui s'occupaient d'elle.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans la chambre, le lit avait été refait, et un petit déjeuner complet était servi sur la table basse.

- "Dobby?" murmura Hermione.

- "Ouais, je l'ai appelé."

Ils s'installèrent pour manger. Hermione avait l'air un peu absente. Au début ils se regardaient sans rien dire et Harry se contentait de voir qu'elle avait l'air en meilleure forme. De temps en temps ils se touchaient la main. Après quelques minutes, Hermione ne pouvait plus ignorer qu'il faisait des efforts pour ne pas avoir l'air trop impatient d'entendre son explication. Elle avait repris un certain contrôle sur elle même, mais c'était encore fragile.

_Je ne veux pas en parler tout de suite._

- "Tu veux vraiment une deuxième tasse de thé?" demanda-t elle soudain.

- "Hein?"

Il leva les yeux avec un peu de surprise. Hermione affichait désormais une expression espiègle. Ses yeux brillaient, un peu comme si elle avait bu. Elle se leva et lui tendit la main. Il se laissa tirer vers le lit.

"Tu as l'air - Hé!"

Elle l'avait poussé en arrière, en se laissant tomber sur lui. Sa bouche écrasa la sienne. Il n'y avait plus grand chose à dire après ça. Ce n'était pas souvent que Hermione prenait l'initiative, et la plupart du temps, elle n'allait pas plus loin qu'une invitation plus ou moins suggestive, mais Harry ne trouvait rien à redire à être séduit aussi explicitement. Sa dernière pensée objective fut que Dobby allait devoir refaire le lit.

Bien sûr ça ne le dérangerait pas.

- - -

- "Bonjour tout le monde."

Les lèves tôt parmi les enseignants étaient déjà assis à leur place autour de la table du petit déjeuner. Remus était le dernier. Un coeur de salutations amicales lui répondit. Il nota que Severus et McGonagall avaient presque fini de manger. Il tira une chaise lorsque Severus accrocha son regard.

- "Pouvez vous m'accorder un moment?" demanda-t il en se levant.

Remus soupira en acquiescant. Il s'y était plus ou moins attendu, mais il avait quand même espéré pouvoir prendre une tasse de thé avant d'avoir à aborder le sujet. Le maître de potions hocha la tête dans un geste d'excuse vis à vis de McGonagall, et les deux hommes se retirèrent à l'écart.

- "Je viens d'apprendre que deux de mes premières années ont une retenue avec vous," murmura Severus en allant directement au but.

- "Oui, et une Gryffondor aussi," répondit Remus. Severus fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- "La fille Parker?"

Remus acquiesça et Severus resserra un peu plus les yeux en montrant une moue d'agacement.

"C'est quelque peu inhabituel pour une simple violation du couvre feu," continua-t il de sa voix doucereuse. "Mais bien sûr, je ne suis pas au courant de tous les détails." Il fixa Remus avec insistance, mais l'autre haussa simplement les épaules.

- "Rien d'important vraiment. Je veux juste marquer le coup."

Severus réfléchissait. Il avait sa propre idée sur ce qui avait du se passer. Ca pouvait par exemple avoir un lien avec l'humeur particulièrement exécrable de Rusard ce matin. L'homme avait même demandé à voir le Directeur, mais le professeur Dumbledore avait fait savoir qu'il ne voulait être dérangé sous aucun prétexte.

- "Comment les avez vous découvert?" demanda-t il. Remus secoua doucement la tête et se contenta d'afficher un léger sourire. L'expression d'agacement de Severus s'intensifia. "Evidemment, qui d'autre qu'un Maraudeur est mieux à même d'attraper d'autres maraudeurs," murmura-t il.

Le visage de Remus se referma brutalement. Tout d'un coup la conversation n'était plus très amusante.

- "Un des messages que je compte faire passer est d'éviter ... la répétition de certaines erreurs," répondit il.

Severus le regarda un moment sans rien dire, puis son expression se détendit légérement.

- "Je ne peux bien sûr qu'adhérer à une telle démarche," dit il. Il hocha la tête une fois avant de s'éloigner. Remus soupira intérieurement avant de revenir vers la table, en espérant que McGonagall lui laisserait au moins le temps de boire quelque chose avant de poser _ses_ questions.

- - -

Silena et Alice étaient assises l'une à coté de l'autre au bout d'une des grandes tables. Aucune des deux n'avait l'air très contente. La rumeur avait fonctionné aussi efficacement que d'habitude. Presque tout le monde était au courant de leurs retenues, et plusieurs élèves leur avaient jeté des regards accusateurs à cause des points perdus. Richard arriva en courant.

- "Où est-ce que tu étais?" demanda Alice.

Il vérifia que personne ne risquait d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire et baissa la tête en leur faisant signe de se rapprocher.

- "Je viens de surprendre le professeur Lupin en train de parler avec le professeur Rogue," chuchota-t il. Silena étouffa une exclamation en pensant à ce que ça pouvait signifier, mais Richard la fit taire. "Il n'a rien dit sur ce qui s'est passé, ce qui est une bonne chose, mais ce qui est plus intéressant, c'est ce qu'a dit le professeur Rogue à un moment. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais il était clairement question de Maraudeurs."

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. C'était effectivement quelque chose qui donnait à réfléchir, et qui laissait clairement entendre que leur professeur de Défense et d'Histoire de la Magie n'était pas totalement étranger à ce mystérieux groupe dont ils savaient si peu de choses. C'était une nouvelle énigme à résoudre, et comme le leur avaient expliqué Fred et George, leur retenue allait peut être se transformer en une occasion d'en savoir plus. Ils allaient commencer à en discuter lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par une voix familière et terrifiante.

- "Mademoiselle Malefoy, Monsieur Parker?"

Ils se retournèrent immédiatement. Richard pria tous les saints pour qu'ils n'aient pas été entendus.

- "Professeur Rogue," répondirent ils tous ensemble.

- "Je veux vous voir tous les deux dans mon bureau dans une demi-heure."

Sans attendre de réponse, il se retourna prestement dans une envolée de robe noire, et quitta la Grande Salle avec son pas rapide habituel. Silena et Richard se regardèrent avec inquiétude. Tout d'un coup, ils se sentaient beaucoup moins fiers. Alice les regardait avec une grimace de sympathie. Richard baissa les yeux vers son bol de chocolat et le morceau de brioche qu'il venait de prendre, mais subitement il n'avait plus vraiment faim.

A l'heure dite, les deux Serpentards descendirent dans les cachots et arrivèrent devant la porte de leur Chef de Maison.

- "Quoiqu'il arrive," chuchota Silena, "ne t'excuse pas."

- "Hein?"

- "Un Serpentard ne s'excuse jamais," expliqua-t elle. "Si il commet une faute, alors il dit simplement qu'il fera mieux la prochaine fois." C'était une des leçons de son père dont elle se souvenait très bien.

- "Mieux la prochaine fois," répéta Richard. "D'accord." _J'espère surtout qu'il n'y aura même pas de prochaine fois._

Il redressa ses épaules et frappa à la porte.

- "Entrez."

Le professeur Rogue était assis à son bureau. Il les regarda silencieusement venir à lui. Le coeur de Richard s'arrêta un instant de battre en apercevant ce qu'il tenait à la main. C'était une longue canne de bois blanche, visiblement polie par des années d'usage. Il ne l'avait jamais encore aperçue, mais plusieurs élèves Serpentards lui en avaient déjà parlé de manière très explicite.

Ils attendirent que le professeur parle le premier.

- "C'est extrêmement inhabituel, et je dirais même _embarrassant_, lorsque des premières années reçoivent une détention de plusieurs jours," dit il d'une voix glaciale, en battant doucement la canne contre sa paume.

Richard fit un effort pour quitter l'objet des yeux, et pour regarder le professeur en face. Terrorisé, il oublia complètement ce que Silena venait de lui dire.

- "Je suis vraiment déso-" _CRACK!_

La canne venait de claquer sur la surface du bureau avec un bruit assourdissant. Les deux enfants sursautèrent.

- "Un Serpentard ne s'excuse jamais, Monsieur Parker," dit Rogue d'un ton mordant. "Il lui est cependant toujours possible de s'améliorer, de corriger les déceptions qu'il a pu causer, et surtout de ne pas les reproduire. Est-ce que vous me comprenez?"

Richard essayait difficilement de ne pas broncher. Il avala une grosse boule d'angoisse qui lui coinçait la gorge avant de répondre.

- "Oui, Monsieur," dit il finalement.

Rogue les considéra pendant un moment. Il nota que Silena n'essayait pas de faire son numéro d'ange innocent. Elle savait quand cela pouvait marcher, et quand ça pouvait au contraire lui coûter cher.

- "Considérez cette conversation comme un avertissement sans frais. La prochaine occasion sera très différente." Il caressa la longueur de la canne avec sa main en regardant les deux enfants hocher la tête fébrilement.

"Vous pouvez disposer."

- - -

Hermione était allongée, sa tête reposait contre Harry. Elle se sentait délicieusement détendue, et elle savait qu'elle avait repoussé la décision jusqu'au maximum.

_C'est le moment de revenir dans le monde extérieur._

Il allait falloir qu'elle décide quoi lui dire. C'était le plus difficile. Elle avait déjà décidé qu'elle n'en parlerait pas avec les autres. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé, et elle ne faisait plus confiance à personne, sauf à Harry.

_Mais si je lui dis tout maintenant, il va vouloir aller voir Dumbledore. Il ne le faut pas, _

Elle ne voulait pas que Harry se trouve dans la position d'avoir à choisir entre elle et le Directeur. Ce serait absolument intolérable. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une manière de lui expliquer la situation de manière à éviter ça.

_Il faudrait d'abord que je comprenne ce qui a pu se passer._

Hermione était persuadée qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave et d'important derrière tout ça. Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais elle allait y réfléchir, et elle allait comprendre.

- "Harry?"

- "Mmm."

- "Je suis heureuse que tu sois là ... avec moi."

- "Et bien ..." Il avait commencé à faire une réponse frivole, mais finalement ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée. Hermione avait l'air de se remettre, mais il n'en était pas vraiment sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui répondre? "Je t'aime."

Elle se pressa contre lui.

- "Moi aussi je t'aime. N'en doute jamais. Jamais."

- "Bien sûr."

Il y avait encore une certaine interrogation dans sa voix. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire exactement? _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Dumbledore?_

- "J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi," dit elle.

- "Quoi?"

Elle ajusta sa position pour pouvoir le regarder en face. Il avait l'air plutôt détendu et content. _Ce qui ne m'étonne pas_. Il y avait juste le début d'un froncement de sourcils.

- "Laisse moi encore un peu de temps." Il commença à protester, mais elle l'arrêta en posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres. "J'ai besoin de ... réfléchir."

Elle forma un vague sourire, en tout cas c'était mieux qu'une grimace, mais elle avait quand même un visage très sérieux.

"Et ne dis rien aux autres s'il te plait," ajouta-t elle, "ni à personne d'autre. Personne," répéta-t elle.

Maintenant Harry faisait vraiment la grimace. La seule chose qui l'empêchait d'exploser c'était la crainte qu'elle éclate en pleurs encore une fois.

- "Ca va?" finit il par demander.

- "Ca va quand je suis avec toi," dit elle avec précaution. "Je ne sais pas comment ça va aller ... avec les autres." Elle fit un geste pour désigner l'extérieur de la Bulle. _C'est une des choses auxquelles il faut que je réfléchisse._

Harry hésitait visiblement à lui faire totalement confiance dans de telles circonstances. Il voulait tout essayer pour l'aider, mais ce qu'elle demandait justement, c'est qu'il ne fasse rien.

"Juste un peu de temps," supplia-t elle. "S'il te plait."

Son inconfort était évident. Il ne voyait pas de solution. Il prit sa main et la frotta contre ses lèvres.

- "Et ensuite tu me diras?" _Tu me diras tout?_

- "Oui," promit elle. "Je te dirais tout. Absolument tout."

Sa voix était plus déterminée. Il pouvait lui faire confiance quand elle parlait comme ça. Il hocha la tête. Elle sourit. C'était un meilleur sourire que précédemment. Il répondit de même, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point le reste de son visage était sérieux.

- "D'accord."

- - -

_Chemin de Traverse,_

Sir Comil poussa la porte d'entrée de Gringotts et pénétra à l'intérieur. Il regarda autour de lui pour chercher un guichet disponible. La banque était ouverte même le Dimanche matin. C'était une des rares choses positives avec les Gobelins. On ne pouvait pas les traiter de paresseux. Il y avait un emplacement libre, et il s'y dirigea d'un pas déterminé.

- "Monsieur?" demanda le Gobelin avec des yeux rusés. Le sorcier lui tendit la lettre qu'il avait reçu ce matin même.

- "Bonjour. J'ai un rendez vous avec le Gobelin Koupsen," expliqua-t il en se raclant la gorge. Ces créatures le mettaient toujours mal à l'aise.

Le clerc examina le document sous toutes les coutures, comme s'il était certain qu'il s'agissait d'un faux. Ensuite, il regarda attentivement Sir Comil, et finalement il sembla accepter que la requête était légitime.

- "Suivez moi, je vous prie."

Sir Comil soupira intérieurement. Le contact avec les cadres de la banque allait encore, mais les Gobelins qui s'occupaient de l'accueil des clients n'étaient vraiment pas sympathiques, sauf pour les visiteurs qui leur apportaient encore plus d'or.

Il suivit la créature au travers d'un dédale de couloirs, jusqu'à une salle de réunion privée. Le Gobelin ouvrit la porte, regarda à l'intérieur pour vérifier que c'était la bonne, et lui fit signe de rentrer.

- "Sir Comil, bienvenue parmi nous," dit un sorcier magnifiquement vêtu. Il ne l'avait jamais encore rencontré, mais il le connaissait de réputation. L'autre personne dans la pièce était un Gobelin, d'un statut manifestement supérieur à celui du clerc.

- "Bonjour Messieurs," répondit Comil, soulagé de se retrouver dans une atmosphère plus civilisée.

- "Je suis Armand Thelas. Je représente le fonds d'investissement, et voici le Gobelin Koupsen avec qui je travaille habituellement pour ce genre de projet."

- "Très heureux de vous rencontrer tous les deux, et merci d'avoir bien voulu organiser cette réunion."

- "C'est tout naturel," répondit Koupsen avec son meilleur sourire, qui affichait deux rangées de dents pointues. "Le but est après tout de gagner de l'argent."

Comil voulait lancer la nouvelle génération des balais Nimbus avec une campagne de marketing exceptionnelle, à la fois en Angleterre et dans le reste de l'Europe. Ce projet demandait plus de ressources que ce dont il disposait. Normalement, emprunter l'argent nécessaire aurait été un risque inacceptable, mais il comptait beaucoup sur la publicité générée par le dernier match à Poudlard, et sur la participation des jeunes célébrités. Il s'était mis à la recherche d'investisseur, et une de ses connaissances l'avait mis en contact avec un des agents de Thelas, d'où la réunion de ce matin.

Ils discutèrent des détails financiers de l'accord. De quel montant il avait besoin, quand et comment l'argent serait mis à disposition, et d'autres choses de ce genre. La proposition de Thelas était très avantageuse. Il faudrait vraiment beaucoup de malchance pour que Nimbus ne soit pas en mesure de réaliser un profit conséquent. Lorsque les conditions générales furent mises au point, Koupsen sortit de son porte documents un modèle de contrat d'une vingtaine de pages, et il commença à le modifier à petits coups secs de son stylet métallique.

Il n'y avait qu'une disposition sur laquelle ils discutèrent plus de quelques instants. En plus d'une participation aux bénéfices des deux premières années, Thelas voulait un emprunt à taux fixe, avec un amendement pour une police d'assurance supplémentaire.

- "Vous ne voulez pas plutôt un mécanisme de taux variables?" proposa Koupsen, perplexe. "Avec la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il y a toutes les chances que le prix de l'argent baisse encore. Avec ce type de contrat, il vous sera possible de refinancer l'emprunt, mais ce sera un peu plus compliqué."

- "J'ai peur que mes associés ne soient assez vieux jeu dans ce domaine," répondit Thelas d'un ton tranquille. Il fit un geste de dénigrement pour indiquer qu'il était personnellement d'accord avec le Gobelin, mais qu'il avait des consignes à suivre. "Vous avez raison, mais ce sont des personnes très prudentes, et il me faudra un peu de temps pour les convaincre, et puis la durée du prêt est si courte que cela n'a pas de grandes conséquences."

Le Gobelin le regarda pensivement pendant quelques secondes, puis il se replongea dans la lecture du contrat. Il vérifiait toujours ce genre de document avec une minutie obsessive.

- "Les Weasley sont un excellent choix pour votre tournée publicitaire," dit Thelas en se tournant vers Sir Comil qui acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

- "Oui. De véritables fanatiques, mais vous savez, je me demandais si ça ne vaudrait pas la peine de faire aussi participer Harry Potter. C'est un véritable as du balai."

Thelas fit la grimace. Manifestement, il ne pensait pas que c'était une bonne idée.

- "Je ne suis pas sûr, il est trop célèbre. Les gens risqueraient de ne plus voir que lui, et ça éclipserait tout le reste de votre marketing."

- "Peut être, peut être," Sir Comil n'était pas convaincu. "Mais quand même, quelle affiche ça ferait."

Il imaginait la foule qu'il pourrait attirer avec l'annonce d'une exhibition qui ferait intervenir les trois joueurs amateurs de Quidditch les plus célèbres du moment. Quatre s'il pouvait y ajouter Drago Malefoy. Même si seulement un visiteur sur cent passait commande, c'était la fortune assurée et une avance considérable vis à vis de ses concurrents. Il frissonna d'excitation.

- "Sir Comil," dit Thelas, avec une voix basse et une expression très sérieuse.

- "Hmm ..." L'homme émergea de sa rêverie. "Oui?"

- "Il y a une autre raison pour se limiter aux Weasley," insista Thelas. Son visage se déforma en une moue d'embarras. "Je ne sais pas comment le dire. Nous admirons tous Harry Potter, mais cette fille qui est avec lui ..."

- "Oui?"

Comil n'avait rencontré Hermione Granger que brièvement lors de la cérémonie des Aurors. Elle ne lui avait pas paru être la plus charmantes des six élèves. Bien sûr, elle avait une réputation intellectuelle de premier ordre. _Ce n'est pas une sportive, et alors?_

- "Vous êtes au courant de son héritage?" continua Thelas délicatement. Il jeta un regard rapide vers le Gobelin, mais Koupsen était très absorbé dans sa relecture.

- "Ah oui. Je vois ce que vous voulez dire." _Ses parents sont des Moldus. Je m'en souviens maintenant._ Il réfléchit un instant. "Vous pensez que ça pourrait poser des problèmes?"

- "Et bien." Thelas fit une grimace. "Nous visons le marché haut de gamme, ce qui signifie les familles traditionnelles, tandis qu'elle ..." Il n'alla pas plus loin, mais Sir Comil comprit immédiatement.

- "Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Vous avez peut être raison." Il soupira. "Enfin. Il y aura quand même beaucoup à faire sans ça."

- "Absolument," confirma Thelas avec assurance. "Cette opération se présente sous d'excellentes auspices. Je suis convaincu qu'elle sera un immense succès."

La suite de la réunion fut rapidement expédiée. Lorsque tous les papiers furent signés, Comil reçut la notification que la somme d'un Million de Gaillons avait été transférée dans le coffre de sa société. Ils se levèrent et se serrèrent la main solennellement. Koupsen escorta les deux sorciers jusque dans le hall avant de s'incliner profondément pour les saluer. Thelas et Sir Comil partirent chacun de leur coté, et le Gobelin retourna à son bureau pour terminer l'enregistrement de la transaction.

Assis à son bureau, il relut le contrat une dernière fois. Sa main gauche tapotait nerveusement sur la surface du sous main. C'était toujours le même petit détail qui l'embêtait. Cet amendement au contrat le troublait. C'était inhabituel, et l'explication que le sorcier lui avait fournie n'était pas logique. Koupsen savait que les associés de Thelas lui faisaient entièrement confiance pour ce genre de chose. Il réfléchit encore quelques minutes, puis il prit un petit marteau de bronze et frappa sèchement sur le gong miniature qui se trouvait sur son bureau. La surface métallique devint translucide, et le visage d'un Gobelin apparut à la place.

- "Oui?"

- "Je voudrais parler au Président Sakdor."

- - -

_Appartement de Cornélius Fudge,_

Cornélius Fudge Transplana dans le vestibule qui menait à son appartement de fonction. Il salua négligemment le jeune Auror qui montait la garde et pénétra à l'intérieur.

- "Chérie, je suis là," dit il à l'adresse de sa femme.

Il ne reçut pas de réponse, mais ça pouvait simplement vouloir dire qu'elle était occupée dans une des pièces du fond, et qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas, mais ce qui était beaucoup plus anormal, c'est que aucun Elf de Maison ne soit là pour l'accueillir.

_Le service va à vau l'eau ici. Exactement comme au Ministère. _

Enervé, il jeta brusquement sa cape sur un des fauteuils, en appelant l'Elf responsable.

- "Deppo! Où est-ce que tu es bon sang!"

Il ne se passa rien, et _ça_ c'était vraiment anormal. Les rares occasions où il avait été obligé de crier pour faire venir son serviteur, la malheureuse créature s'était précipitée pour arriver en tremblant avant même qu'il finisse sa phrase. Les Elfs de Maison étaient par essence entièrement dévoués à l'obéissance à leurs maîtres, et les siens ne faisaient pas exception. Il se dirigea rapidement vers le salon et s'arrêta net de surprise.

_Deppo!_

L'Elf était totalement pétrifié, une statue bleutée et immobile au milieu du tapis. Derrière lui, dans un fauteuil, une autre personne était dans le même état.

_Deborah!_

Sa femme et son Elf avaient été attaqués! Une sensation glacée le figea sur place.

_Il y a quelqu'un ici. Quelqu'un qui m'en veut. Il faut que j'appelle à l'aide._

- "AU SECOURS!"

Il fit demi-tour et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée. Derrière lui, il entendit un éclat de rire féminin. Il hésita, mais la prudence prit le dessus sur sa curiosité, et il saisit la poignée de la porte. Un immense soulagement le gagna lorsqu'il vit que l'Auror de garde était toujours là.

- "Monsieur?" demanda le jeune homme avec sollicitude.

- "Sonnez l'alarme! Quelqu'un s'est introduit chez moi et a jeté un sort à ma femme et à mon Elf. Je suis en danger de mort!"

Cornélius essayait de sortir de l'appartement pour atteindre la zone qui n'était pas protégée contre les protections anti-Transplanage, mais l'homme lui bloquait stupidement la route.

- "Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup, Monsieur," dit il calmement.

- "Comment ça, ça vous étonne?" s'exclama le Ministre. "Je ne vous demande pas votre avis. Je vous dis que je suis en danger, et laissez moi passer! Nom d'une gargouille!" Il allait forcer le passage, mais quelque chose ne collait pas non plus ici.

- "Je suis désolé, Monsieur, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser sortir," dit l'Auror très poliment.

Son attitude détendue contrastait de manière particulièrement troublante avec l'agitation de Fudge. Le Ministre n'osait pas croire ce qu'il entendait, et son inquiétude se transforma subitement en terreur. Cet homme était de mèche avec ceux qui s'étaient introduit chez lui. Il recula d'un pas.

- "Qu- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?" balbutia-t il.

Sa main chercha à prendre sa baguette, mais à peine l'avait il prise, qu'elle s'envola dans la main de l'autre sorcier.

- "Moi?" dit celui-ci. "Je ne vous veux rien de particulier, mais il y a une autre personne qui désire vous parler."

Il rangea la baguette dans ses robes et prit la sienne. Fudge se sentait complètement impuissant.

- "P- Pourquoi faites vous c- cela?" dit il en tremblant. "Et qu'est-ce que ça veut d- dire, me parler? N'importe qui p- peut venir me parler au Ministère."

- "Certaine personnes ne sont pas très à l'aise avec les mesures de sécurité là bas," répondit l'homme d'un ton plaisant. Il indiqua l'intérieur de l'appartement. "Je vous en prie."

Fudge le regarda stupidement et comprit qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix. L'Auror, si s'en était effectivement un, le tenait en joue, et il n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre à hésiter à lui jeter un sort. Si le choix était entre se battre et discuter, Cornélius savait quelle décision prendre.

Il fit demi tour et rentra à l'intérieur. Il avançait en titubant et se retournait fréquemment pour voir l'homme, qui lui indiquait silencieusement la direction à prendre à l'aide de sa baguette. Au lieu du salon, il fut dirigé vers son bureau privé. En y entrant il aperçut la femme dont il avait entendu le rire tout à l'heure. Elle avait toujours l'air amusé, sans doute en voyant son visage confus et peureux.

- "Bonsoir, Monsieur le Ministre," dit elle d'une voix chaude et séduisante.

Il ne la connaissait pas, et il s'en serait certainement souvenu s'il l'avait déjà rencontré quelque part. Elle était d'une beauté remarquable. A tel point qu'il se sentit tout d'un coup beaucoup moins menacé. Il était impossible de considérer une créature si merveilleuse comme une source de danger, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçu ses yeux, qui étaient noirs et qui n'avaient rien d'innocent. Il recommença à avoir peur.

- "Q- qui êtes vous?" dit il.

- "Vous ne me connaissez pas, et il n'y a pas de raison pour que cela change," dit elle lentement. "Mais moi, je vous connais. Oh oui, je vous connais très bien, et je sais tout sur vous, Monsieur le Ministre Cornélius Fudge. Qui vous êtes, et ce que vous avez fait."

Ce n'était pas des paroles qui pouvaient le rassurer, et en fait il était tout simplement terrifié. Il était pris au piège, et à la merci de ces gens.

- "Que faites vous ici? Q- qu'est-ce vous me voulez?" _Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire?_

La femme se mit à marcher, en tournant autour de lui. L'Auror le surveillait toujours depuis la porte.

- "Vous posez vraiment beaucoup de questions, mais au moins la dernière est légitime. Il y a effectivement quelque chose que vous pouvez faire pour moi." Elle eut un petit rire. "Plusieurs choses en fait, mais une auquel je tiens tout particulièrement."

- "Qu'est ce que c'est?" dit il avec une soudaine bouffée d'espoir. S'ils avaient besoin de lui, tout irait bien. Ca avait toujours été comme ça dans sa vie. Des échanges de services, d'or, de protection ou d'influence.

Elle lui passa une liasse de feuilles. Il la prit avec prudence et farfouilla un moment dans son gilet pour retrouver ses lunettes, en manquant de faire tout tomber. La femme le regardait toujours avec amusement. Il commença à lire. A première vue il s'agissait d'un projet de loi.

_Un avenant à la loi de finance ... ajustement de fiscalité. Sans doute une exemption supplémentaire. Tout ce cirque pour réduire les impôts d'un milliardaire paranoïaque?_

Ca serait étonnant. Si c'était le cas, il aurait été beaucoup plus simple de venir le voir directement, et de le convaincre avec une raison suffisante. Fudge n'était pas difficile à convaincre, même s'il n'aimait pas le terme de pot de vin. Il préférait parler de contribution.Il continua de lire, et il réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait même pas d'une réduction d'impôt. Au contraire, c'était une proposition pour une nouvelle taxe.

_Encore plus étrange. Tout ce qui pourrait renflouer les caisses du Ministère serait le bienvenu. Quand je pense au déficit de cette année. Le pire depuis des décennies._

Il tourna la première page et continua de lire. Quelques instants plus tard, il était livide. Il relut le paragraphe encore une fois pour vérifier que ce n'était pas une erreur.

- "Vous êtes complètement fou!' s'exclama-t il. "Ceci est suffisant pour déclencher une guerre, ou une récession. Ce serait un suicide politique rien que d'en parler!"

Elle éclata de rire à nouveau.

- "Comme vous êtes mélodramatique, mon cher Ministre."

- "Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux," insista-t il. "C'est une blague? Hein c'est ça? Une blague idiote."

Il regarda autour de lui, en s'attendant à voir quelques uns de ses amis sortir de leurs cachettes, et admettre qu'ils venaient de lui jouer un tour pendable. Electra arrêta brusquement de rire.

- "Au contraire, je suis très sérieuse. Vous allez annoncer cela demain. Je veux que ça prenne effet avant la fin de la semaine."

- "Il n'en est pas question!" s'écria-t il. "Vous ne comprenez pas. C'est impossible. Ca serait la fin de ma carrière. Je serais révoqué, et le prochain Ministre l'annulerait immédiatement."

- "Si vous ne le faites pas, ce sera la fin de votre carrière, dans des circonstances beaucoup moins agréables," rétorqua-t elle.

- "Comment osez vous!" commença Fudge en le prenant de haut. "Je vais -"

- "Vous allez passer votre retraite à Azkaban, sous l'inculpation de corruption aggravée et de collusion avec des Mages Noirs."

Fudge s'étrangla d'outrage.

- "C'est scandaleux! Je n'ai jamais -"

- "Bien sûr que vous l'avez fait."

C'était affirmé avec une telle assurance que Fudge savait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'elle ne bluffait pas. Il ne savait pas comment elle savait, il avait toujours pris toutes les précautions possibles, mais elle savait. Il détourna son regard, ses lèvres tremblaient.

- "Non," souffla-t il.

- "J'ai les preuves de vos accords passés avec le Mangemort Lucius Malefoy, et de ses relations avec celui qui se faisait appeler Voldemort."

Il frissonna à l'évocation de ce nom. _Comment est-ce possible. Rien n'a jamais été enregistré, et Lucius est mort._

- "Je ne vous crois pas," dit il faiblement. Il avait beau faire un effort pour parler d'une voix ferme, il y avait déjà eu trop de surprises pour qu'il puisse vraiment être sûr de lui.

Elle sourit. Un terrifiant sourire qui lui glaçait le dos, et elle indiqua une petite table sur laquelle il reconnu la forme caractéristique d'une Pensine.

- "Qu'est ce-" bredouilla-t il en pointant un doigt vers l'objet. _Ce n'est pas possible ... Ils ne peuvent pas avoir fait ça!_

Elle hocha la tête et recommença à rire.

- "Des souvenirs de Lucius," confirma-t elle, "de vos conversations ... et de vos échanges."

Electra sortit sa baguette et tapa légèrement le bord de la Pensine. Deux figures aisément reconnaissables de matérialisèrent au dessus et rejouèrent une scène où l'une d'elle passait un sac de cuir à l'autre.

Fudge en avait le souffle coupé. Lucius n'aurait jamais fait cela de son plein gré. Les pactes de sorciers étaient capables de fournir toute la sécurité nécessaire pour garder les secrets, et assurer que la corruption ne puisse pas se transformer en chantage. Ils les avaient tous les deux utilisés dans ce but, mais il avait sans doute sous-estimé le pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui lui n'était lié par aucun pacte. Que Malefoy ait ou non coopéré était désormais un point abstrait.

Ils le tenaient. Sa vie était ruinée, sa carrière terminée. Il regarda Electra avec un visage décomposé, et elle le savait aussi. L'homme avait jusque là été un allié involontaire, il serait désormais un serviteur soumis.

- "Je veux des garanties -" commença-t il faiblement.

- "Ne soyez pas ridicule," coupa-t elle. "Vous prendrez ce que nous vous offrirons, et vous obéirez sans discuter, aussi longtemps que nous le voudrons." Elle afficha une expression cruelle. "De toute façon, nous nous occuperons bien de vous. Nous irons même jusqu'à défendre votre position au Ministère."

Il frissonna. Il comprenait très bien. Quel serait l'intérêt d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre comme Ministre, quand il serait prêt à les servir sans restriction? Il leur épargnerait même le besoin d'agir à découvert. Electra hocha la tête en le regardant, comme si elle suivait son raisonnement. Les hommes désespérés pouvaient être imprévisibles, mais Fudge serait parfaitement en sécurité tant qu'il obéirait aux ordres.

Il regarda la proposition de loi une fois de plus.

- "Mais pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez obtenir?" Electra resta muette. "Il faut que je puisse donner une raison valable," insista-t il. "S'ils pensent que j'ai perdu l'esprit, ils me révoqueront immédiatement, votre plan ne marchera pas."

Le sourire d'Electra redevint cruel. Il se démenait comme un ver au bout d'un hameçon. Un gros ver, bien gras et stupide.

- "Pourquoi me le demander à moi?", dit elle. "Après tout, ça fait partie de votre travail." _Et le prix en vaut la peine. Il s'agit de votre vie._

Pendant un instant, Fudge la regarda comme s'il allait fondre en larmes, et elle fut soudainement dégoûtée de jouer au chat et à la souris avec lui. Cette larve n'était même pas digne d'être traitée en adversaire, mais seulement comme une victime pitoyable. Elle se demanda si elle n'avait été trop loin. Il était tellement faible, qu'il pouvait bien aller tout avouer à Dumbledore si la pression devenait trop forte.

Avant qu'il puisse réagir, Electra était devant lui. Les doigts de sa main droite touchèrent sa tempe, presque comme une caresse, pendant que ses yeux plongeaient dans les siens. Fudge se sentit brusquement brûlant de fièvre, et extrêmement, _et_ _physiquement_, conscient de sa présence.

- "Le Ministère a besoin d'argent," murmura-t elle. "Ils en ont beaucoup. C'est une justification suffisante."

Il entendait sa voix comme dans un rêve, ses yeux étaient deux puits sans fonds, hypnotiques.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce que vous allez faire n'est rien par rapport à ce que vous avez déjà fait."

_Elle a raison, je vais trouver un moyen._

"Avec nous, vous être en sécurité. Sans nous, c'est le scandale, un procès humiliant ... et Azkaban."

_Non!_

Une terreur abjecte s'empara de Fudge. C'était toujours les mêmes menaces avec ces gens là. La ruine, le déshonneur, la mort.

Electra recula sans le quitter des yeux. Fudge ouvrit la bouche, et la referma sans rien dire. Il baissait la tête, comme s'il était en train de s'endormir. Electra claqua des doigts et Transplana. Fudge cligna des yeux une fois et se secoua. Il tourna lentement la tête vers la porte du bureau. L'autre sorcier avait également disparu.

Il entendit une voix de l'autre coté de l'appartement. Celle de sa femme, et de l'Elf qui lui répondait. Tout paraissait normal. Il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir.

- "Ah, tu es là mon chéri," dit elle. "Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer."

Il se tourna vers elle et répondit machinalement. Elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien. Il se demanda si tout cela n'avait été qu'une hallucination, ou un rêve. Il regarda autour de lui. La Pensine n'était plus là non plus, mais il tenait toujours une liasse de feuilles dans la main.

Il n'avait pas besoin de les examiner pour savoir que ça n'avait pas été un rêve.

* * *

_Notes de l'auteur:_

_Les actions et les réactions des uns et des autres vont provoquer des conséquences en chaîne, et bien sûr des interférences imprévisibles, avec quelques minuscules grains de sable. Le chapitre suivant s'intitule 'Les ennuis commencent'. Mais pas pour tous le monde quand même. _

_Nota: Dans l'Ordre du Phénix, il y a une classe de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques sur les Licornes, et elles n'ont rien de remarquable. Il faut considérer qu'elles agissent avec un mélange de dissimulation et surtout d'indifférence, et qu'elles cachent leur vraie nature vis à vis des humains, sauf dans des circonstances très particulières. _


	22. Chapitre 20 Les ennuis commencent

_Résumé: Ca bouge un peu partout. Hermione réfléchit, Il se passe quelque chose au Ministère, et McGonagall s'énerve. _

_Réponses aux commentaires (merci à Milie Black, ptitlaby) _

_Bien sur qu'on va revoir les Centaures, mais pas tout de suite. Ils ont un rôle très important dans la dernière partie.

* * *

_

**_Chapitre 20 – Les ennuis commencent_**

_Poudlard,_

Lorsque Hermione et Harry sortirent de la Bulle, il était presque l'heure de déjeuner. C'était un week-end où les visites à Pré Au Lard étaient autorisées. Les quatre autres avaient prévu de s'y rendre l'après midi. Hermione avait expliqué à Harry qu'elle resterait à Poudlard, mais sans lui donner de raison particulière.

Ils déjeunèrent avec Ginny et Ron à la table des Gryffondors. Le repas fut tendu. Ron et Hermione s'ignoraient superbement, et Harry semblait tellement protecteur que personne n'osait lui parler de peur de le provoquer. Pour sa part, Hermione semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne regardait personne et ne mangeait presque rien. Dès qu'elle le put, elle quitta la table sans dire un mot, en se contentant juste de laisser ses doigts glisser sur le cou de Harry dans une discrète caresse. Il la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse, et ensuite il se retourna brusquement vers les autres, prêt à réagir à la moindre remarque. Il s'arrêta en rencontrant l'expression anxieuse et bienveillante de Ginny, et il se sentit immédiatement coupable.

_Ils ne lui veulent pas de mal. Ils sont probablement aussi inquiets que moi._

Il jeta un rapide regard vers Ron, et se corrigea. Son ami était en train de s'empiffrer comme d'habitude, et il n'avait pas du tout l'air préoccupé par l'état d'esprit d'Hermione. Harry supposait qu'il lui en voulait toujours à cause de ses remarques de la veille. C'était plus ou moins compréhensible, et bien qu'il ne voulait pas prendre position dans ce débat là, il devait bien admettre qu'elle n'avait pas précisément montré beaucoup de tact.

_Mais il a quand même été très désagréable avec elle aussi._

Ils avaient déjà eu des disputes violentes, suivies de longues périodes passées à s'ignorer mutuellement. Ca ne durerait pas, et il savait que ce n'était pas le plus important.

De l'autre coté de la Grande Salle, à la table des Serpentards, Drago prit une gorgée de cidre de citrouille et regarda le groupe des Gryffondors. Il était sorti de l'infirmerie ce matin. Ses côtes lui faisaient encore un peu mal, et il n'avait pas le droit de voler pendant deux semaines, mais ça lui était égal. Il avait gagné son pari.

Ginny lui fit un petit signe de la main, auquel il répondit. Il l'avait vu jeter de fréquents regards vers Hermione pendant le repas, et il avait noté le silence de cette dernière. Il était curieux de savoir quel était son problème, mais il n'était pas assez idiot pour aller le lui demander devant les autres, et surtout pas devant Ron. Il attendrait une meilleure occasion, ou mieux encore, il laisserait Ginny le faire.

Le déjeuner se termina, et les élèves se levèrent les uns après les autres. Ceux qui avaient prévu d'aller au village se réunirent près de l'entrée, où Rusard notait leurs noms avec un visage renfrogné. Harry avait l'air d'hésiter sur le fait de les accompagner ou pas. Ron était déjà dans la queue avec Luna. Ginny attendit qu'il s'éloigne pour s'adresser à Harry.

- "Bon," dit elle. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?"

Il fronça les sourcils, mais la question était légitime.

- "Je ne sais pas."

C'était la vérité après tout, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour Ginny.

- "Harry, tu as passé la soirée, la nuit et la moitié de la matinée avec elle. Vous avez quand même du parler _un peu_ quand même." Malgré son inquiétude, ses yeux riaient, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir légérement.

- "Elle a juste besoin d'être tranquille," dit il.

Il en aurait dit plus si Hermione ne lui avait pas expressément demandé de garder le silence.

- "Harry -"

- "Arrête Ginny. Je sais que tu cherches seulement à l'aider. Moi aussi. Elle a des problèmes, et tout ce qu'elle veut c'est ... y réfléchir."

- "Quels problèmes?" insista-t elle.

Harry secoua la tête et aperçut Drago qui s'approchait. Il sentit qu'il allait se retrouver entraîné dans une discussion où il ne voulait pas mettre les pieds. La perspective cristallisa sa décision de ne pas aller avec eux à Pré Au Lard. Il jeta un regard agacé à Ginny et tourna les talons.

Elle étouffa un juron et le regarda partir. Drago n'avait pas besoin d'avoir écouté leur conversation pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

- "Tu as trop insisté," dit il. "Il aurait mieux valu l'amener à en parler graduellement."

Elle se retourna brusquement, en déchargeant sur lui sa frustration.

- "C'est mon ami. Je ne veux pas le manipuler! Je veux seulement savoir ce qui ne va pas."

- "Hé! Ce n'est pas ce que je suggérais." _Maudite soit cette fille! Est-ce qu'elle va nous infecter tous avec sa mauvaise humeur?_

Ginny fini par se calmer, plus ou moins, mais il lui fallut tout le temps de la descente vers le village pour qu'elle retrouve le sourire. A ce moment, Drago avait complètement arrêté de penser à Hermione Granger.

- - -

Pendant ce temps là, la dite Hermione Granger pensait à beaucoup de choses. Elle avait trouvé un coin calme et isolé dans la bibliothèque, ce qui n'était pas difficile pour un dimanche après midi où la plupart des élèves avaient de meilleures idées pour occuper leur temps. Elle avait commencé à lister tous les points qu'elle avait besoin de résoudre.

L'élément le plus important était bien sûr l'attitude de Dumbledore. Ce qu'il avait fait était tout simplement incroyable. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle puissance magique auparavant, même pas quand ils avaient uni leur magie tous les six la première fois, pour détruire le sortilège qui empoisonnait le Directeur. Peut être que la seconde fois, lors de la bataille finale contre Voldemort, lorsque toute l'école s'était jointe à eux, il avait pu se passer quelque chose de comparable, mais bien sûr elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

Elle ne s'en souvenait pas parce que Dumbledore avait effacé leur mémoire.

Hermione sentit un frisson lui courir le long du dos lorsqu'elle réalisa à quel point plusieurs des actions du Directeur étaient difficiles à comprendre, sinon franchement ambiguës.

_C'est un grand manipulateur. Il nous a réunis. Une équipe de choc pour détruire Voldemort, et maintenant que c'est terminé, il veut que nous redevenions de simples élèves obéissants. Nous avons découvert et utilisé un pouvoir immense, et il nous a Amnésiés juste après. Il avait d'abord dit que combattre les sentiments anti-Moldus était une priorité, en sachant très bien à quel point ça me motiverait moi, et maintenant il met un coup d'arrêt à FDM._

Avant ça, plusieurs autres de ses décisions avaient été controversées. Harry lui même avait douté de lui, plus d'une fois.

_Harry. Il va penser que je suis paranoïaque, et c'est peut être bien le cas._

Hermione essaya d'aborder le problème de l'autre coté. Quels pouvaient bien être les buts de Dumbledore? Il était clairement un ennemi de Voldemort et des autres Seigneurs des Ténèbres. Il avait également agi pour défendre les droits des minorités ...

_Pas si vite. Ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Il a agi pour défendre des individus, comme Hagrid, Remus ou Dobby, mais il n'a jamais cherché à renverser le statu quo._

Et il n'avait certainement pas agi contre Fudge. Hermione n'avait pas de doutes que le Ministre de la Magie ne tiendrait pas une seconde, si le Directeur voulait vraiment le remplacer par quelqu'un d'autre.

_C'est pareil avec les Mangemorts comme Lucius Malefoy. Comment peut il me faire ça _à moi_, et laisser Lucius agir à sa guise comme il l'a fait?_

L'explication la plus rationnelle était que Dumbledore était de mèche avec plusieurs intérêts liés aux familles de Sangs Purs. Elle se souvenait de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu avec Remus l'été passé. Anciennes familles et anciens rituels. Et les Dumbledore était une très ancienne famille.

Les choses devenaient plus claires, ou plutôt plus noires. Elle s'était fait remettre à sa place parce que ses actions devenaient gênantes pour des personnages importants. Les ennemis de Voldemort n'étaient pas forcément des amis des Moldus. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les nouvelles connaissances de Drago et Ginny.

_Et Drago n'a pas eu droit au même traitement. Dumbledore ne peut quand même pas ignorer ce qu'il fricote avec Shrummer et Trevor. Pourquoi aurait il le droit _lui_ et pas moi?_

Elle pensait maintenant connaître la réponse. Parce que les amis de Drago étaient du même coté que Dumbledore, mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Amelia Bones.

Cette réalisation était comme une douche glacée. Elle avait en face d'elle des intérêts puissants, et la situation était sans doute très dangereuse. Dumbledore ne voulait pas qu'elle se mêle de leurs affaires, et il pouvait faire absolument ce qu'il voulait à Poudlard. Ce qui s'était passé était clairement un avertissement. Tant qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de lutter à armes égales, il valait mieux qu'elle se tienne à carreau, et qu'elle ne montre surtout pas qu'elle soupçonnait quelque chose.

Hermione entendit un léger tintement à sa gauche. Immédiatement elle sortit sa baguette et se tourna vers l'origine du bruit en prenant une position de combat.

- "Missy Hermione! Pitié!" s'écria un Dobby terrifié. Il tremblait comme une feuille, et le contenu du plateau qu'il tenait menaçait de se répandre sur le sol. Hermione reprit une attitude normale et rattrapa un verre de jus de citrouille avant qu'il ne se renverse.

- "Excuse moi Dobby. Tu m'as fait peur."

- "Non Missy Hermione. Dobby est désolé. Dobby voulait seulement apporter à manger et à boire à Missy Hermione. Missy Hermione est une grande sorcière très forte, mais elle n'a presque pas mangé ce midi, et Dobby a peur qu'elle ne se fatigue."

Elle lui sourit en remerciement, et aida l'Elf à poser le plateau sur la table. En fait elle avait effectivement soif, et elle prit une large gorgée de jus de fruit sous l'oeil approbateur de Dobby. Une question lui traversa l'esprit.

- "Comment es tu arrivé ici Dobby? Normalement j'aurais du te voir venir depuis l'entrée." _Le Transplanage est impossible à Poudlard, mais est-ce une restriction seulement pour les humains?_

- Dobby est un Elf, et il sait comment se déplacer discrètement." Il s'approcha d'elle et baissa la voix comme un conspirateur. "Normalement seuls les Elfs esclaves peuvent le faire, et seulement dans la maison de leur maître, mais Dobby a appri comment le faire partout." Il se rengorgea en bombant le torse avec fierté. "Dobby a du apprendre une magie Elfique très puissante pour survivre quand il était au service des Malefoy."

Elle le regarda avec fascination. Ce qu'il venait de dire était extrêmement intéressant. Elle ne pouvait plus quitter Poudlard, mais lui en était capable. Ca pourrait certainement lui servir.

- "Je suis convaincue que tu es un Elf très puissant, Dobby," dit elle. "Et je suis très contente que tu sois mon ami."

L'Elf rayonna de plaisir.

- "Missy Hermione est trop gentille. Dobby est toujours heureux de pouvoir aider Missy Hermione de toutes les manières possibles. Missy Hermione n'a qu'à demander à Dobby."

- "Merci beaucoup Dobby. Tu peux être sûr que je le ferai."

Il disparut, et Hermione hocha la tête pensivement. Elle venait d'apprendre quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider considérablement dans la bataille qui allait se jouer. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il y allait en avoir une.

_Parce que je ne vais pas les laisser s'en tirer comme ça._

'Les' étaient Dumbledore et ses alliés, et probablement le reste des professeurs. Elle allait tous les mettre dans le même sac en attendant d'en savoir plus. Mais il faudrait qu'elle soit très prudente, et qu'elle détourne leur attention. Oui, c'est ce qu'elle allait faire, leur laisser croire qu'ils avaient réussi à lui faire abandonner la politique, pour qu'ils ne se méfient plus d'elle. Et pendant ce temps là, elle chercherait à comprendre ce qui ce passait vraiment, et qui jouait quel jeu. Ca ne serait pas facile, mais la difficulté ne lui faisait pas peur.

_Je ne vais pas pouvoir y arriver seule._

Harry. La première des choses était d'avoir Harry de son coté. Elle allait devoir le convaincre, et elle avait une bonne idée sur la manière d'y parvenir. Elle se leva pour aller le retrouver, mais avant ça elle se dirigea vers un des rayonnages, et repéra rapidement le livre qu'elle cherchait. En repartant, sa tête était plus droite, et il y avait un nouveau tonus dans sa démarche. Elle se corrigea immédiatement. Il ne fallait pas donner cette impression. Elle n'était pas pleine de détermination et de volonté. Elle était meurtrie et furieuse, en tout cas c'était ce qu'elle voulait que les autres voient. Ca ne serait pas trop difficile à prétendre d'ailleurs, et encore moins devant les professeurs.

Il y avait peu de monde dans la salle commune. Harry était en train de jouer aux cartes avec Seamus et Colin. Il lui jeta immédiatement un regard interrogateur qu'elle ignora, allant plutôt vers une des armoires. Elle fouilla à l'intérieur, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose de précis. Harry quitta rapidement sa table pour venir la rejoindre.

- "Mione?" dit il doucement.

Elle avait toujours une triste mine, presque pire qu'au déjeuner même. Il allait dire quelque chose pour la secouer, lorsqu'elle lui montra furtivement une feuille de papier qu'elle avait cachée au creux de sa main. Il y avait quelque chose d'écrit dessus.

_Chez Hagrid, dans une heure. Je t'expliquerai._

Il la regarda avec un début d'agacement, mais elle porta la main à sa bouche, de loin c'était comme si elle cherchait à se retenir de pleurer, mais il vit un doigt barrer ses lèvres pendant une fraction de seconde. Il y avait une lueur d'avertissement dans ses yeux. Elle lui demandait manifestement d'être discret, pourquoi?

Son visage s'était refermé. Elle se dégagea brusquement et quitta la pièce en serrant fortement contre elle les deux livres qu'elle venait de prendre. C'était un comportement typique d'Hermione quand elle était mécontente. Aller lire quelque part, dans un endroit où on la laisserait tranquille.

Harry joua le jeu, de toute façon il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix. Il soupira bruyamment et retourna vers les autres qui le regardaient avec commisération.

- "Elle va s'en remettre," dit Seamus avec sympathie. "Elle n'est pas du genre à déprimer indéfiniment."

- "Ouais," fit Harry. "Je suppose que tu as raison."

Ils recommencèrent à jouer, mais il avait du mal à s'intéresser aux cartes. Il laissa finalement tomber et s'excusa auprès de ses camarades. Il était encore trop tôt, mais il ne tenait plus en place à l'intérieur. Il remonta dans sa chambre et récupéra son balai, rangé sous son lit. Un coup d'oeil circulaire lui confirma qu'il était seul, et il ouvrit rapidement son coffre pour récupérer la Cape d'Invisibilité et la glisser sous sa chemise. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était des habits chauds, qu'il prit également. En redescendant dans la salle commune, il lança aux autres que si Hermione le cherchait, il serait dehors en train de s'entraîner.

Il sortit et vola au dessus du terrain de Quidditch pendant une vingtaine de minutes. L'exercice lui fit le plus grand bien. Ca lui permettait de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'au ciel, à son balai et à la vue magnifique qu'on avait d'en haut. Lorsque l'heure fut presque passée, il descendit en rase motte jusque derrière le bâtiment des vestiaires. Il passa rapidement la cape par dessus sa tête, et fila en direction de la hutte de Hagrid. Depuis que le géant était parti, celle ci était inutilisée et fermée à clef, mais bien sûr ça ne pouvait pas gêner un sorcier. Il vérifia une fois de plus que personne ne le surveillait, et il rentra à l'intérieur.

Hermione était assise en tailleur sur le sol. Elle avait dégagé un espace au milieu du tapis central, et elle était en train de préparer une potion. Un chaudron était installé au dessus d'un petit feu sans fumées, et à l'intérieur il y avait un liquide rosé qui moussait légèrement. Harry reconnu l'équipement qu'ils avaient acheté pour Grimmaurd. Sur le grand sofa, une masse de couvertures et d'oreillers était agencée comme une sorte de nid improvisé.

- "Entre et ferme la porte," dit elle en versant une dose de potion dans un verre.

Il obéit et ajouta un sort de verrouillage supplémentaire pour être sûr que personne ne les dérangerait.

- "Tu veux que je mette en place des alarmes à l'extérieur?" demanda-t il.

- "C'est déjà fait. Si quelqu'un s'approche, nous aurons le temps de faire disparaître le matériel, et ensuite on saute là dessus," elle indiqua le sofa et les couvertures. "On n'aura qu'à prétendre qu'on était juste en train de prendre du bon temps."

Elle parlait avec la voix précise et sèche qu'elle utilisait lorsque qu'elle travaillait sur un des ces projets. Il supposa que ça voulait dire qu'elle était complètement remise. Bien sûr ça n'expliquait pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et la raison de toutes ces précautions. Il indiqua la potion.

- "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Elle termina de remplir un deuxième verre, qu'elle posa ensuite sur le sol. Puis elle nettoya et rangea le reste de l'équipement. La pièce était tellement en désordre que c'était facile de cacher toutes les affaires sous des nappes ou derrière des meubles.

- "C'est la même potion d'augmentation mentale que le professeur Rogue nous avait préparée lorsque nous avons combattu Voldemort," répondit elle. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face d'elle. "Mets toi plus près. Il va falloir qu'on se tienne par la main."

Il la considéra avec une expression perplexe. Elle le regarda sans fléchir.

"Il y a une raison pour ce que je fais, Harry," ajouta-t elle très sérieusement. "J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et je n'aime pas les conclusions auxquelles j'arrive. Tu ne seras pas très content non plus je pense, mais il faut absolument qu'on soit d'accord tous les deux. C'est la seule manière que j'ai pu trouver pour te faire partager ce que je ressens."

Il hocha la tête. En fait il n'était pas complètement surpris. Il avait déjà pensé à quelque chose comme ça lorsqu'elle avait décrite la potion. Ils pouvaient communiquer silencieusement, mais un rapport mental complet, comme ils l'avaient fait avec les autres, était quelque chose de beaucoup plus difficile à établir.

- "Tu crois que ça va marcher?"

Il était curieux, et un peu sceptique. La dernière fois, ils étaient tous les six, et avec le Choixpeau magique en plus. Là, il n'y avait même pas Luna.

- "Si nous le voulons vraiment, oui je crois que c'est possible." Ses yeux le fixaient intensément. "Mais si l'un de nous a des réserves, alors ..." Elle haussa les épaules

Harry ne répondit pas. Elle lui tendit son verre, et ils burent le breuvage. Hermione baissa les lumières. Ils se prirent les mains en fermant les yeux. Harry se souvenait de leurs exercices, et la potion faisait déjà son effet. Il se sentait détaché de son corps, presque comme s'il flottait dans les airs. Quelques secondes plus tard, il prenait contact avec l'esprit d'Hermione. Un mélange de pensées fulgurantes et précises, au milieu d'émotions intenses. Elle le sentait elle aussi. Une aura magique puissante et rassurante, la force inflexible de sa volonté, et en arrière plan, il y avait aussi leur affection et leur confiance l'un envers l'autre.

Ils restèrent un moment à apprécier ce moment d'intimité, et puis Hermione se concentra pour lui faire revivre, aussi objectivement que possible, ce qui c'était passé, d'abord à l'Académie des Aurors, et ensuite dans le bureau du Directeur. Harry fut d'abord stupéfait, puis révolté. Sa colère et son indignation menaçaient d'interrompre le rapport. Hermione le supplia de se calmer pour qu'elle puisse lui expliquer ses analyses dans la bibliothèque, et la découverte de l'étrange pouvoir de Dobby.

Quelques minutes plus tard, chacun se retrouva dans le monde physique, les yeux ouverts et tremblant de réaction, face à l'autre sur le sol de la cabane, Leur respiration était lourde, comme s'ils avaient couru. Hermione était épuisée, et elle avait un mal de tête épouvantable. La recollection de l'épisode avec Dumbledore avait été plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Elle se força à regarder Harry, en espérant qu'il en avait pris la mesure. Apparemment c'était le cas. Il avait les deux poings serrés et il affichait une expression d'outrage et d'incompréhension.

- "C'est ... c'est _dingue!_" s'exclama-t il finalement.

Il regarda Hermione qui fit un geste d'impuissance. Il secoua la tête. Il ne mettait pas en doute ce qui s'était passé, mais il ne comprenait pas comment le Directeur avait pu faire une chose pareille, et puis il y avait son interprétation à elle. _Dumbledore de mèche avec des gens comme Shrummer?_

- "Ce n'est pas possible," souffla-t il.

- "Je t'ai montré tout ce que je sais," dit Hermione avec une pointe d'agacement. "Si tu as une autre explication, je ne demande qu'à l'entendre."

Harry reprit mentalement les faits les uns après les autres, en essayant à chaque fois de trouver une alternative à ses conclusions.

- "Il voulait de protéger?" proposa-t il. "Parce que ce serait trop dangereux?"

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Drôle de façon de la protéger en vérité.

- "Plus dangereux que Voldemort?" rétorqua-t elle. "Et pourquoi n'aide il pas Bones. Pourquoi laisse il Drago et Ginny agir à leur guise? Ca ne tient pas la route," insista-t elle.

Il soupira, c'était effectivement troublant. Mais l'hypothèse d'Hermione était quand même extrême, et puis il y avait les précautions qu'elle prenait. D'un coté, ce n'était pas illogique, mais de l'autre, ça devenait de la paranoïa.

- "Je veux en savoir plus," répondit elle. "Mais s'ils me voient en train de fouiner, alors ils vont restreindre mes mouvements encore plus." Son visage était très sérieux. "Je ne serais pas du tout étonnée si Dumbledore était capable d'entendre tout ce qui se dit dans l'école."

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, et puis il se rappela de certaines situations où le Directeur avait eu l'air singulièrement bien informé. _Mais pas toujours._

- "Et ici?"

- "On n'est pas vraiment à l'intérieur de l'école, et puis il y a autre chose à laquelle j'ai pensé." Harry la regarda avec curiosité, et elle continua. "Hagrid est un demi géant, et donc particulièrement résistant à la magie. Depuis le temps qu'il habite ici, cet endroit a peut être hérité de quelques unes de ses résistances, et elles sont peut être efficaces contre les pouvoirs de Dumbledore." Elle haussa les épaules. "De toute façon, s'il peut nous surveiller ici, alors nous ne pourrons jamais rien lui cacher."

Harry plissa les lèvres en hommage à son ingéniosité, mais il avait quand même du mal à tout avaler.

- "Je n'arrive à croire que c'est un ennemi." Il leva la main avant qu'elle puisse répondre. "Mais je comprend qu'il te soit difficile de faire totalement confiance."

Il soupira en regardant ailleurs. Ca lui brisait le coeur de parler ainsi du vieux sorcier qu'il aimait tant. De son coté Hermione avait noté l'usage du 'te' et les réticences que montrait Harry l'inquiétaient. Une soudaine angoisse l'envahit. _J'ai besoin de toi avec moi, Harry, pas comme un arbitre entre moi et Dumbledore._

"Il n'y a pas que lui," continua Harry pensivement. "Il est très puissant, mais il a manifestement peur d'autres forces. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'elles peuvent être."

Elle était prête à accepter que Dumbledore n'était pas le seul responsable de ce qui se tramait, mais il était quand même un acteur important. _Et c'est lui qui m'a agressé._

- "S'il agit pour leurs intérêts, ça ne fait pas de différence pour moi," dit elle durement.

Harry la regarda avec un surcroît d'attention. Au travers du résidu de rapport mental qui les reliait encore, il percevait un net sentiment de panique. _Ce n'est pas son genre de paniquer. Même pas pour quelque chose d'aussi grave._

- "Je pense que nous avons besoin d'avoir plus d'information avant de prononcer un jugement définitif," dit il.

L'angoisse d'Hermione redoubla, et son émotion était comme une sirène d'alarme dans l'esprit de Harry.

- "C'est bien pour ça que je prends toutes ces précautions, mais tu dois bien comprendre qu'ils ne vont pas se laisser faire." _Est-ce que tu comprends ce qui se passe Harry?_

A présent, sa voix trahissait une partie de son affolement. Il fit un effort pour reconstruire le rapport mental afin de comprendre ce qu'elle avait.

- "Mione ..."

- "Harry, ce n'est pas un jeu! Il se passe des choses très graves et -"

_Je suis avec toi Mione._

Immédiatement son agitation diminua, remplacée par un immense soulagement. Il la regarda presque avec amusement.

- "Oh," dit elle.

- "Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser tomber?"

Elle baissa la tête. Elle n'osait pas parler, mais il pouvait lire la réponse dans son esprit.

"Quoiqu'il arrive je serais de ton coté, Mione. Tu n'as même pas besoin de me le demander."

Hermione avait maintenant honte d'avoir douté de lui. Elle sentait son regard se troubler et leva la main pour s'essuyer les yeux. Harry se rapprocha d'elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- "Excuse moi," dit elle. "Je sais que suis une chieuse, toujours à vouloir tout contrôler, diriger les autres, et les embêter."

- "Mais tu ne le feras plus jamais bien sûr?" dit il en essayant de la dérider.

Hermione grimaça et secoua doucement la tête. Elle leva un peu la tête, une ébauche de sourire éclairait son visage.

- "J'ai peur que si," murmura-t elle.

Harry se mit à rire doucement. Elle se serra contre lui et ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment.

- "Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait?" dit il finalement.

C'était le moment de redevenir sérieux. Hermione expliqua son plan. Harry n'était pas vraiment emballé, mais il n'avait pas de meilleure suggestion à proposer. Si ses soupçons se confirmaient, alors ce serait effectivement une bonne stratégie de défense, et sinon il n'y aurait sans doute pas de conséquences fâcheuses.

- "Je te demande jusque une chose," dit il.

- "Quoi?"

- "Si on ne trouve rien d'ici quelques semaines, alors on en parle avec les autres."

C'était au tour d'Hermione d'être réticente, mais Harry avait raison. Ca serait stupide de mettre en péril leur amitié pour de simples soupçons non confirmés. Il n'y avait aucune indication que Drago, et surtout pas Ginny, soient en train de manoeuvrer derrière leur dos.

- "D'accord."

Harry ne parla pas de Ron, et Hermione non plus.

- - -

Comme par hasard, la première classe de la semaine était celle de Transfiguration. En général, Hermione était au premier rang, éventuellement au deuxième, et elle participait toujours activement. Ce jour là par contre, elle s'installa dans le fond de la classe et pas très loin de la porte. Harry prit place à coté d'elle, et Drago accepta l'invitation d'un autre Serpentard, si bien que Ron se retrouva tout seul.

Le professeur McGonagall observa le manège inhabituel, ainsi que le visage fermé de son élève vedette, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque.

- "Aujourd'hui," dit elle, "nous allons voir le principe des Transfigurations successives. Il s'agit d'une technique essentielle pour réaliser des transformations complexes ..."

Les élèves écoutaient avec attention en prenant des notes, avec une exception flagrante. Harry avait beau être prévenu, c'était quand même choquant de voir Hermione assister à un cours avec les bras négligemment posés sur sa table. Comme ils étaient dans la dernière rangée, personne d'autre ne s'en rendit compte immédiatement, sauf bien sûr, McGonagall qui fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Elle n'était pas totalement surprise quand même. Elle n'en avait pas discuté avec le Directeur, mais elle supposait qu'il avait sermonné la jeune fille, et sans doute assez vertement à en juger par son humeur exécrable lorsqu'il l'avait convoqué. Sans connaître ni la cause ni le détail de la réprimande, une telle réaction après coup n'était pas totalement surprenante. Hermione n'était pas du genre à se soumettre avec grâce à une discipline extérieure, d'où sans doute cette conduite puérile et provocatrice. McGonagall ne voulait pas y attacher trop d'importance. Ce genre de chose faisait partie de la vie de l'école, et elle n'avait pas de doute que la jeune fille retournerait rapidement à son attitude normalement coopérative.

- "Est-ce que quelqu'un parmi vous peut me dire par qui, et pour quelle type de transformations, cette méthode fut mise au point?" demanda-t elle.

Personne ne semblait connaître la réponse, plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers celle qui était la plus à même de connaître ce genre de savoir ésotérique. Hermione resta silencieuse et immobile. Le professeur la regarda pendant quelques secondes, puis elle plissa les lèvres et se tourna vers Dean Thomas qui chuchotait avec son voisin.

- "Monsieur Thomas. Vous avez l'air anxieux de vous exprimer. Avez vous une idée?"

- "Euh, je ne sais pas quand c'était exactement, mais, euh, je crois que ça concernait la Transfiguration des appareils mécaniques complexes ..."

- "Est-ce une réponse ou une supposition, Monsieur Thomas?"

- "Euh, une supposition?"

- "Et bien c'est une mauvaise supposition, Monsieur Thomas," dit le professeur sèchement. Elle considéra la classe avec une moue de déception. "Il n'y a donc personne qui connaisse la bonne réponse?" La classe resta silencieuse. Elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Hermione. "Mademoiselle Granger, je suis surprise que vous n'ayez rien à dire."

Hermione resta coite en regardant tranquillement devant elle. McGonagall afficha une expression d'agacement plus marquée et se tourna brusquement vers le tableau noir.

- "Et bien c'est Imhotep, le premier des grands sorciers Egyptiens, qui a mis au point une procédure de décomposition des Transfigurations pour les animaux," annonça-t elle finalement en faisant inscrire les informations sur le tableau. "Et ceci bien sûr pour simplifier le nombre de transformations à chaque étape."

Hermione ne réagissait toujours pas, et elle ne prenait pas de notes. McGonagall serra les dents et continua son cours. A un moment elle posa une question explicite à la jeune fille sur un point de détail. Hermione attendit quelques secondes avant de donner la réponse exacte, sans un mot de plus que nécessaire. Le professeur décida de marquer le coup et accorda un unique point à Gryffondor, provoquant quelques murmures de déception dans le reste de la classe. Hermione ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Lors des exercices pratiques, elle réussissait ses sortilèges avec sa compétence habituelle, mais aussitôt après, elle se replongeait dans la lecture d'un livre qu'elle avait amené avec elle. McGonagall passait entre les tables pour vérifier le travail des élèves, son regard tomba sur le titre et ses lèvres perdirent un peu de leur couleur en voyant le titre: _Transfiguration Avancée - Au delà du programme ASPIC._

La tension dans la classe devint de plus en plus palpable au fur et à mesure qu'il était évident que: a) Hermione connaissait déjà tout ce que professeur était en train de leur expliquer, et b) elle considérait manifestement qu'elle perdait son temps. Le premier point ne surprenait personne, mais il n'avait jamais été étalé de manière aussi effronté. Le deuxième était tout simplement inconcevable.

Lorsque la classe fut terminée, le professeur McGonagall hésita avant de lui demander de rester et de s'expliquer sur son comportement. Elle aurait déjà sanctionné n'importe quelle autre élève, mais elle se trouvait handicapée par son affection pour la jeune fille. Le comportement d'Hermione la blessait profondément, et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, celle-ci était déjà partie.

Ce fut pareil pour les autres cours, bien que le résultat soit moins flagrant, étant donnée que les relations entre Hermione et les autres professeurs n'étaient pas aussi proches qu'avec le Chef de la Maison Gryffondor. Néanmoins, tous remarquèrent le changement d'attitude, avec des réactions qui allait depuis l'incompréhension et l'étonnement jusqu'à l'agacement et le mécontentement affiché. Certains firent même des remarques désobligeantes, qu'elle reçut avec une superbe indifférence. Le seul professeur qui ne laissa rien paraître fut Rogue. Il préférait de loin que ses élèves travaillent silencieusement et efficacement, et du moment que Hermione faisait son travail correctement, cette absence de participation lui convenait parfaitement. En fait, il préférait même ne pas avoir à l'écouter afficher son érudition.

Le soir, dans la salle commune, après que Hermione soit montée se coucher sans un mot, Ron se tourna finalement vers Harry.

- "Qu'est ce qui se passe avec elle?"

Ginny ne disait rien, mais son visage exprimait la même question. Harry avait déjà décidé qu'il resterait en bons termes avec Ron, mais qu'il allait éluder toute discussion concernant Hermione, en tout cas tant que ses deux amis n'auraient pas résolu leur brouille. Dans sa tête, c'était quelque chose de mineur, mais ça lui donnait une excuse idéale pour garder le silence.

Il expliqua sa position à Ron, qui réagit de manière prévisible. Il s'éloigna en grommelant sur les complications ridicules causées par les filles qui avaient toutes l'esprit tordu, sauf Luna qui était parfaite. Harry eut plus de mal à se débarrasser de Ginny, mais celle-ci n'insista pas autant qu'elle aurait pu. En fait, elle espérait coincer Hermione dans leur dortoir et lui demander une explication directement.

Lorsque les deux Weasley le laissèrent finalement tranquille, et juste au moment où, assis dans son fauteuil préféré face à la cheminé où brûlait un feu réconfortant, il allait se plonger dans un livre qu'il voulait finir depuis un moment, Harry vit Alice qui se tenait devant lui.

- "Harry, est-ce que je pourrais te parler un moment?"

Il soupira et referma le livre, mais indiqua à Alice qu'il était prêt à l'écouter. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlés pendant le premier trimestre, mais ils avaient eu l'occasion de mieux se connaître lors des vacances à Grimmaurd. Alice était une enfant gaie et dynamique, et tout le monde pensait que c'était une très bonne chose qu'elle et son frère soient amis avec Silena. Ils étaient toujours ensembles, et ils avaient repris le surnom de 'trio' qui jusque là avait plutôt désigné Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- "J'ai appris que vous aviez eu quelques problèmes," dit il malicieusement.

Elle lui jeta un regard excédé. Les 'grands' étaient toujours prêts à se moquer des élèves les plus jeunes.

- "Pff. Et moi je sais que toi et Ron vous aviez aussi eu une retenue lors de votre première année," rétorqua-t elle, "alors tu n'as rien à dire."

Harry se mit à rire. C'était plus agréable de plaisanter sur ce genre de choses plutôt que de parler d'autres sujets plus graves. Les choses devenaient trop sérieuses par ici.

- "Alors comme ça, Lunard vous a coincé?", dit il en utilisant machinalement le surnom de Remus. "Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dehors d'ailleurs?"

- "Euh, je crois que je ne préférerais pas trop en parler," dit elle évasivement.

Son expression changea subitement lorsqu'elle reconnu le mot qu'il avait utilisé pour désigner le professeur Lupin. C'était le même qu'elle avait lu sur la première page du _Guide des Maraudeurs_. Avec Richard, ils avaient supposé qu'il s'agissait des surnoms des quatre auteurs: _Lunard_, _Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue_. Des noms amusants auxquels ils n'avaient pas accordé d'importance, même si par ailleurs ils avaient juré de découvrir tous les secrets de ces mystérieux personnages.

Elle regarda Harry en se demandant s'il n'était pas lui même au courant de certains de ces secrets. Initialement, elle avait seulement prévu de lui poser des questions sur le professeur Lupin. C'était son tuteur après tout, et il était possible qu'il puisse lui fournir des indices utiles avant leur retenue. Elle réalisait désormais qu'il en savait peut être beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

- "Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'appelles _Lunard_?" demanda-t elle.

Harry était un peu surpris. Son premier réflexe fut de lui raconter toute l'histoire. Après tout, quelque chose qui s'était passé il y a plus de vingt ans, ne pouvait plus avoir de conséquences aujourd'hui. Il se rappela quand même que Remus était maintenant un professeur, et que ce ne serait peut être pas une très bonne chose si ses élèves étaient au courant des facéties qu'il avait fait à leur âge.

- "Euh, parce que c'est un Loup-Garou," dit il finalement. "Alors tu comprends. _Lunard_ - la lune."

Elle hocha la tête comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, mais elle avait noté son hésitation avant de répondre.

- "Donc c'est juste un surnom, comme _Patmol_ ou _Cornedrue_?" dit elle aussi innocemment qu'elle le put.

Les yeux de Harry se resserrèrent.

- "Où est-ce que tu as entendu ces noms?" demanda-t il brusquement.

Elle afficha une expression triomphante. _Il est au courant lui aussi. Bingo!_

- "Je te le dirais si tu me raconte tout ce que tu sais au sujet des _Maraudeurs_," répondit elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Harry était stupéfait. Il resta avec une expression vide pendant un moment, en essayant de décider quoi faire. Ca devenait beaucoup plus compliqué que de simplement protéger la réputation de Remus. Que pouvait elle bien savoir? Elle et les deux autres semblaient être du genre à fouiner un peu partout. Etaient ils tombés sur une relique des Maraudeurs, comme la carte que Fred et George avaient découvert en leur temps? Quelque chose qui pouvait concerner son père?

Tout d'un coup, Harry réalisa qu'il avait vraiment envie de discuter de ça avec eux.

- "Je veux bien," dit il finalement," mais tu me promets solennellement que tu n'en parleras à personne d'autre."

- "Sauf à Richard et Silena," corrigea-t elle. Harry acquiesça. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle partage ces choses avec ses amis, comme il l'avait toujours fait avec Ron et Hermione.

- "En fait, je pense que le mieux serait que je vous vois tous les trois ensembles," dit il. "On discutera de ça demain matin."

Alice eut l'air extrêmement déçue.

- "Oh Harry," supplia-t elle. "Tu peux quand même m'en dire un peu avant?"

Harry secoua la tête en souriant. Alice continua d'insister, allant même jusqu'à essayer une moue séductrice et à battre ses cils, ce qui le fit éclater de rire. Après quelques instants, elle se mit à rire elle aussi. Harry était ravi d'avoir une telle occasion de libérer un peu de tension. Il tendit la main pour lui frotter affectueusement les cheveux. Alice se dégagea pour éviter le geste condescendant, et c'est à ce moment qu'il aperçut l'étrange collier qu'elle portait. C'était juste une lanière de cuir avec une paire de bottes miniatures accrochées avec un petit anneau. Il trouva que c'était plutôt inhabituel comme bijou. _Ceci dit, qu'est-ce que j'y connais sur les goûts des petites filles?_

"Harry, s'il te plait," supplia-t elle.

Il leva les mains en signe d'abandon.

- "D'accord. Je vais te dire qui sont _Patmol_ et _Cornedrue_."

Elle poussa un petit cri de joie. En la voyant, il savait sans aucun doute que demain matin, il allait leur dire tout ce qu'il savait. Il en avait trop envie, et d'une certaine manière, en racontant leur histoire à une nouvelle génération, il gardait vivante la mémoire de son père et de son parrain. Ca ne les ferait pas revivre, mais c'était quelque chose de positif quand même.

"_Cornedrue_ était mon père, et _Patmol_ mon parrain, Sirius Black. Les noms ont été choisis parce que c'était des Animagi. Papa pouvait se changer en cerf, et Sirius en chien."

Alice écoutait, fascinée. Elle voulait poser des tonnes de questions, mais elle réalisait quand même que Richard et Silena méritaient d'être présent. Elle allait juste en poser une dernière.

- "Et _Queudver_ qu-"

- "NON!"

Alice recula d'un pas en voyant le visage déformé de Harry. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un avec une expression aussi haineuse. C'était d'autant plus surprenant qu'il était généralement si gentil.

"Ne prononce pas ce nom! Pas devant moi et pas devant Rem-, pas devant le professeur Lupin."

Alice était terrifiée. Elle hocha la tête timidement.

- "Excuse moi," dit elle automatiquement.

Elle le regardait maintenant avec une expression craintive qui le mit mal à l'aise. Harry savait qu'il avait réagi de manière excessive, et en plus totalement injuste. Elle n'était certainement pas au courant de cette partie de l'histoire.

- "C'est bon, je n'aurais pas du crier. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir." Il respira une grande bouffée d'air pour se calmer. "Bon, _Queudver_," il prononça le mot avec dégoût, "était un de leurs amis ici à l'école, mais plus tard ... c'est lui qui a trahi mes parents à Voldemort. Son vrai nom était Peter Pettigrow."

- "Ah oui," dit elle. "Je me souviens de l'article dans le journal ..."

Elle n'osait plus vraiment dire quoique ce soit. Harry avait l'air d'avoir perdu toute sa bonne humeur. Il était manifestement énervé, et un peu triste aussi.

- "Excuse moi," dit il. "C'est ... quelque chose de pénible. Je n'aime pas en parler." Il soupira. "De toute façon, il est mort, comme tous les autres Mangemorts ..." Il laissa son regard dériver dans le vide. Il garderait toute sa vie la vision de _Queudver_ en train de tuer Cedric.

Alice essaya de comprendre ce qu'il devait ressentir. Harry était un héros, il était fort. C'était difficile de réaliser qu'il puisse aussi avoir du chagrin. Elle se demandait aussi si la promesse pour le lendemain tenait toujours.

- "Je suis désolée, Harry," dit elle très doucement. "Je te remercie de m'avoir dit tout ça, et j'espère que toi et le professeur Lupin, vous allez nous raconter d'autres histoires sur ton père et ton parrain."

Il la regarda et força un vague sourire.

- "Ouais," souffla-t il. "Tu verras, il y a aussi beaucoup de bons souvenirs."

Elle se mit à sourire en retour. Son visage était brillant d'anticipation. Harry sentit une partie de sa tristesse disparaître.

- "A demain alors. Bonne nuit, Harry."

- "Bonne nuit, Alice."

- - -

_Ministère de la Magie,_

Amelia Bones ne reçut la lettre du Directeur que le lundi matin. La missive avait été délivrée beaucoup plus tôt que cela, mais la sorcière n'était pas partisane de recevoir son courrier officiel à sa maison. Elle donnait beaucoup de son temps au Ministère, et sa famille avait sacrifié plus encore. En conséquence, elle considérait que les week-ends étaient sacrés, hors cas d'urgence.

La première chose qu'elle vit, en rentrant dans son bureau, fut donc une large enveloppe de parchemin, avec son nom écrit à l'encre verte, et le sceau de Poudlard bien en évidence. Immédiatement, elle devina qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise nouvelle.

Le texte était court et dépourvu de la moindre nuance. Hermione Granger abandonnait le projet FDM et n'était plus disponible tant qu'elle n'avait terminé ses études à Poudlard. Amelia Bones accusa le coup. Sa réaction initiale était une vive déception teintée d'agacement. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de patience pour les jeunes écervelées qui changeaient d'avis pour un oui ou pour un non. Cependant, en relisant la lettre, elle nota certaines anomalies. L'écriture était très différente de celle de la précédente missive qu'elle avait reçue de la jeune fille. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour reconnaître celle du Directeur de Poudlard.

_Mais la signature est bien celle de Granger._

Le parchemin était protégé contre les falsifications, ce qui impliquait que Hermione avait du effectivement lire et approuver ce qui avait été écrit, soit de son plein gré, soit sous l'influence d'un sortilège comme un _Imperius_. Bones ne pensait pas que Dumbledore aille jusqu'à utiliser un Impardonnable contre une de ses élèves, et donc la lettre et son contenu devaient être acceptés comme authentique. La seule information particulière était que Dumbledore avait vraisemblablement provoqué la décision de la jeune fille, et donc qu'il n'approuvait pas le projet lui même. C'était donc un revers doublement important.

La sorcière laissa tomber la lettre sur son bureau et se renversa dans sa chaise pour réfléchir à ce nouveau développement. Lorsque Granger était venue lui parler pour proposer une coopération, l'attrait révolutionnaire de son initiative l'avait immédiatement frappé. Elle avait attendu de lire l'ensemble des documents, mais il y avait là quelque chose qui pouvait réellement enflammer les esprits dans le monde des sorciers, et offrir la possibilité de provoquer des changements indispensables.

Amelia Bones croyait fermement que la culture du monde magique devait changer, et en particulier que le conservatisme paralysant de la plupart des acteurs importants était un frein néfaste à une évolution qui devenait plus que souhaitable. Pour la majorité des sorciers, les relations avec les autres espèces magiques, et avec les Moldus, étaient certes imparfaites, mais pas au point de mériter de changer le statu quo. Beaucoup craignaient qu'un changement radical perturbe un équilibre fragile, et fasse plus de mal que de bien. Les plus éclairés d'entre eux, et jusqu'à présent elle avait rangé le Directeur de Poudlard dans cette catégorie, visaient une évolution graduelle des mentalités.

Bones pensait au contraire qu'une démarche trop prudente était vouée à l'échec. Trop d'intérêts s'activaient à bloquer la moindre avancée timide, en faisant jouer la peur du changement, et les risques inhérents à abandonner les traditions ancestrales. Pendant un temps, l'argument avait été la crainte de fragiliser la société dans sa lutte contre Vous-Savez-Qui, et maintenant c'était celle de donner trop de pouvoir à certaines minorités.

Tant qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu à somme nulle, le risque de perdre ce qu'ils avaient était suffisant pour neutraliser tout désir de changement pour la plus grande majorité, mais _Fraternité de la Magie_ était différent. Ce que l'association proposait était suffisamment ambitieux pour faire rêver d'un monde meilleur, et pour faire espérer à beaucoup de gagner quelque chose de significatif, sauf pour quelques aristocrates qui verraient effectivement une partie de leurs privilèges remis en cause. En ce sens, le travail de Granger était un véritable pamphlet révolutionnaire, et Bones croyait sincèrement qu'il pouvait déclencher un réel essor. Certainement, de nombreux sorciers et sorcières de bonne volonté seraient prêts à le soutenir.

_Et ça pourrait commencer avec le Magenmagot et le Ministère._

Amelia Bones ne voulait pas faire de révolution, avec une foule hurlante dans les rues, et son cortège de heurts et de violences. Les institutions elles mêmes n'étaient pas en cause, ce qu'il fallait c'était changer les bases d'une culture, et pour cela elle était une partisane déterminée de l'importance d'avoir un dirigeant fort et éclairé, et ce n'était certainement pas le cas actuellement.

Fudge était un Ministre médiocre. Il était tellement inefficace qu'il laissait en pratique les autres forces politiques agir à leur guise, ce qu'elles faisaient avec comme conséquence des blocages à tous les niveaux. Cette situation l'énervait au plus haut point. Plus que cela, elle la jugeait dangereuse. Bones était convaincue que seule la chance, et évidement Dumbledore et ses élèves au dernier moment, avait évité à Voldemort de gagner la guerre et d'imposer une terrible et sanglante dictature.

_Mais maintenant on dirait que Dumbledore ne veut plus être autre chose que le Directeur de Poudlard._

En tout cas, ses élèves eux voulaient continuer, même si le vieil homme avait en pratique lancé un _Finite_ sur leurs ambitions. C'était vraiment dommage, mais avait elle absolument besoin d'eux? Au bout du compte oui, mais peut être pas tout de suite. FDM était d'abord une idée. Elle pouvait être exploitée par d'autres personnes que ses auteurs, et si elle même gagnait une première bataille avec cette bannière, alors le Directeur se laisserait peut être convaincre de revenir sur son veto.

_Mais il me faut d'autres alliés. Je ne peux pas le faire seule._

Pourquoi pas faire appel à cette autre femme? La Moldue. Elle faisait déjà partie du projet et sa présence lui donnerait une crédibilité supplémentaire. Elle n'était pas une sorcière, mais ça pouvait bien se révéler un avantage, ne serait-ce que symboliquement. Pour un début, ça pourrait suffire.

- - -

_Collège Impérial,_

Hélène était en train de travailler dans son laboratoire, face à une paillasse. Elle mettait la dernière main à la préparation d'une série d'expériences destinées à vérifier l'efficacité d'une nouvelle génération d'antibiotiques. Pour le moment ça signifiait la préparation de plusieurs coupelles Petri contenant des cultures de diverses familles de bactéries. Le produit allait ensuite être testé sur celles-ci, dans différentes conditions de dosages et d'environnement. C'était un travail très routinier. La partie intéressante avait été la conception même du produit, et plus tard ce serait l'interprétation des résultats.

- "Oh, Hélène," annonça un jeune homme depuis le couloir. "Un visiteur pour toi."

Elle leva la tête avec surprise. Elle n'attendait personne, et les visiteurs spontanés étaient rares. la plupart des gens prenaient la peine de téléphoner avant de se déplacer en personne.

- "Qui est-ce, Tim?"

Timothy Dayton était un de ses collègues, et également un compagnon de jeu de rôle. Il était plus jeune qu'elle, et il venait juste de débuter sa thèse.

- "Je ne sais pas. Un type bizarre. Noir."

- "Noir?"

Elle ne put s'empêcher de montrer un certain intérêt en même temps qu'elle se demandait si ça ne pourrait pas être Severus. Ce serait certainement plus simple pour lui de Transplaner près d'ici, plutôt que de trouver, et sans doute d'utiliser, un téléphone.

Tim nota la lueur dans ses yeux. Comme la plupart de ses amis, il avait déjà repéré les petits signes caractéristiques qui trahissaient un début de romance. Hélène était plus enjouée que d'habitude, mais aussi parfois rêveuse. Tout le monde savait qu'elle était veuve, et la plupart se disaient qu'il était largement temps qu'elle développe un intérêt pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il secoua la tête.

- "Non, pas celui là," dit il avec un sourire amusé. Il avait été un des trois participants lorsque ce grand type sombre était venu les regarder jouer avec Hélène. "Je veux dire noir, comme la couleur de la peau. Ses vêtements par contre sont plutôt colorés."

Elle ne voyait pas de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. _Des vêtements colorés, ça élimine certainement Severus._ Elle le remercia et termina rapidement la manip en cours avant de descendre. Son visiteur l'attendait près de l'entrée. Il ne s'agissait effectivement pas du professeur Rogue. En fait c'était quelqu'un qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il était très grand, chauve et habillé avec un manteau de cuir rouge sous lequel elle pouvait apercevoir une chemise bariolée. Il y avait quand même quelque chose d'étrangement similaire dans son attitude. Cet homme pouvait tout à fait être un sorcier lui aussi.

- "Madame Parker?" dit il d'une voix très polie.

- "Oui?"

- "Je suis désolé de vous déranger, Madame Parker. Mon nom est Kingsley Shacklebolt. Je travaille avec Amelia Bones." Il attendit qu'elle fasse la connexion. Elle hocha la tête. "Madame Bones souhaite vous parler, et je crains que ce ne soit plutôt urgent."

- "Me parler? Maintenant?" Hélène était de plus en plus surprise. "Je peux lui consacrer quelques minutes, mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui, et ça ne serait pas possible de -"

- "Ca ne sera vraiment pas long," interrompit il. "Je peux vous ramener ici en moins d'une demi heure. Est-ce que vous voulez bien?" Il afficha un grand sourire. "Nous vous en serions très reconnaissant."

La carrure puissante du sorcier, combinée avec sa gentillesse chaleureuse, produisait un effet très rassurant. Elle lui demanda juste quelques minutes pour s'arranger avec Tim pour la remplacer pendant son absence. Deux minutes plus tard, elle était de retour avec son manteau.

- "J'ai un portoloin," lui dit il, en lui montrant un bracelet de cordes multicolores tressées ensembles. "Nous allons arriver directement dans son bureau."

Hélène se souvenait vaguement des portoloins, elle n'en avait jamais utilisé auparavant, mais Ethan lui en avait parlé. Comme moyen de transport c'était très efficace, mais la sensation physique était pour le moins déconcertante. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de voir autre chose du Ministère que le bureau d'Amelia Bones, qui n'était pas très différent d'un autre bureau de haut fonctionnaire Moldu, à quelques bizarreries près.

- "Madame Parker, merci infiniment d'avoir bien voulu accepter mon invitation," dit Bones en se levant de son siège. "Je sais que vous êtes très occupée, et je vous promets de faire vite." Elle se tourna vers l'Auror. "Kingsley, merci beaucoup pour votre aide toujours aussi efficace."

C'était une indication subtile que sa présence n'était plus nécessaire. Le grand homme leva négligemment la main à son front dans une ébauche de salut, et se dirigea vers le couloir.

- "Je ne serais pas loin si vous avez besoin de moi pour le retour," dit il plaisamment en fermant la porte.

Bones ne perdit pas de temps et expliqua rapidement la nouvelle situation à Hélène, et ce qu'elle attendait de sa coopération. Pour sa part, la jeune femme était à la fois fascinée et ravie à l'idée de travailler officiellement avec un membre du Ministère, et troublée d'apprendre que Hermione en avait été écartée. Elle essaya bien d'expliquer que la jeune fille était quand même l'inspiration principale derrière l'association, mais Bones coupa court.

- "Je veux bien vous croire, mais l'important pour le moment est d'avoir quelqu'un qui pourra représenter FDM. Cela aurait pu être Mademoiselle Granger, et peut être arriverais-je à faire changer Albus Dumbledore d'avis en ce qui la concerne, mais en attendant vous pouvez jouer ce rôle." Elle marqua une pause et réajusta son monocle. "En fait, en plus de pouvoir représenter les Moldus impliqués dans notre monde, vous avez également l'avantage de n'avoir aucune relation avec Poudlard."

Une petite lumière rouge s'alluma dans la tête d'Hélène. Il y avait un lien entre elle et Poudlard.

- "Que voulez vous dire par 'aucune relation'?" demanda-t elle. Bones fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- "Je veux dire évidement que vous n'avez rien à voir avec l'équipe enseignante de l'école. Comme le Directeur est manifestement opposé à ce projet, il est vital qu'il n'y ait aucune autre raison d'intervenir, ce qui pourrait être le cas sinon."

Hélène n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les événements, mais elle voulait quand même que la situation soit aussi claire que possible. L'attitude de Dumbledore était déjà suffisamment dérangeante, et il n'y avait vraiment pas besoin de difficultés supplémentaires. Elle expliqua le travail qu'elle avait réalisé avec Severus Rogue.

- "Ah oui, le Chef de la Maison Serpentard," fit Bones avec une légère grimace.

Il n'était pas évident de savoir si sa réaction était dirigée vers le symbole qu'il représentait, ou si elle venait en anticipation de la difficulté qu'elle pressentait.

"Ca peut poser un problème, effectivement," continua-t elle en regardant Hélène droit dans les yeux, et en maudissant intérieurement le Directeur de Poudlard une fois de plus.

Pour Hélène, c'était comme si un seau d'eau glacée venait d'être renversée sur sa tête. Il y a quelques instants, on lui promettait une participation à un projet hautement motivant, et maintenant on lui annonçait qu'il était incompatible avec une personne à laquelle elle tenait encore plus.

- "Je ne vois pas pourquoi ma vie privée devrait figurer dans cette histoire," dit elle avec froideur.

- "La question n'est pas celle de votre vie privée, mais de votre participation à un projet qui concerne l'école," répondit Bones. Hélène allait s'exprimer mais elle l'interrompit. "Je comprend qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un travail officiel, mais votre coopération à ces recherches sur les potions vous implique quand même d'une certaine manière."

Elle regarda Hélène en se demandant s'il y avait la moindre chance de tirer quelque chose de ce gâchis.

"Puis-je au moins vous demander de réfléchir à tout ceci, et peut être d'en parler avec le professeur Rogue?" proposa-t elle. "Il est peut être possible de trouver un arrangement qui satisfera toutes les parties."

Hélène n'en était pas si sûre, mais elle acquiesça silencieusement. Au moins n'avait elle pas à donner une réponse définitive maintenant.

- "Je vous contacterais vendredi," répondit elle. "A ce propos, comment puis-je le faire?"

Bones la regarda d'un air étonné, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle que Hélène était une Moldu, et qu'elle n'avait pas de hibou, ni d'accès au réseau de Cheminette.

- "Je demanderais à Kingsley de passer vous voir à votre travail, si ça ne vous dérange pas."

- "Ca sera très bien," dit Hélène. "Merci beaucoup, et ... je suis vraiment désolée pour toutes ces complications."

Bones était manifestement déçue, et même franchement mécontente de voir ces plans soumis à tant de contrariétés successives, mais elle n'y pouvait pas grand chose.

- "Je comprend votre position, et vous n'y êtes pour rien dans la position qu'a pris le Directeur, mais j'aurais quand même apprécié que Mademoiselle Granger et vous même ayez mieux préparé les choses avant de me contacter."

Hélène fit la grimace et ne répondit rien. La sorcière avait entièrement raison, et elle le savait parfaitement.

- - -

_Poudlard,_

Harry n'eut pas beaucoup de latitude pour tenir sa promesse. Alice l'attendait avant l'aube dans la salle commune, et elle ne lui laissa pas même le temps d'aller faire son jogging matinal. Pendant ce temps là, Richard et Silena avaient réservé une place à la table des Serpentards. Les trois enfants expliquèrent très sérieusement que c'était le meilleur moment pour discuter, étant donné que très peu d'élèves se levaient aussi tôt. Harry se laissa faire en riant. Ils s'affairaient autour de lui d'une manière qui lui rappelait étrangement Dobby. Silena beurrait une tartine, pendant que Alice lui versait une tasse de thé. C'était tellement adorable qu'il n'avait même pas le coeur à se moquer d'eux.

- "Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir?" demanda-t il. "Et est-ce que je peux avoir un peu de sucre s'il te plait?"

- "Tout, bien sûr," répondit Richard.

Lorsqu'il se pencha au travers de la table pour atteindre le bol de sucre, Harry remarqua le chapeau melon miniature accroché à une lanière autour de son cou. Ca ressemblait beaucoup aux bottes d'Alice, et il jeta également un regard à Silena. Effectivement, la petite fille portait un collier identique à celui de son amie.

- "Où est-ce que vous avez trouvé ça?"

- "Euh, c'est juste un cadeau en fait," dit Richard.

La manière dont il le disait, et la réaction défensive qu'ils eurent tous, suggéraient à Harry qu'il s'agissait certainement de quelque chose de plus compliqué que ça.

- "Tout simplement?" dit il d'un air malicieux. "Je croyais qu'on allait partager nos secrets ce matin."

Les visages de Richard et de Silena étaient tout d'un coup méfiants. Alice accrocha le regard de son frère.

- "On peut lui dire quand même. C'est un échange après tout."

Richard afficha une moue indécise. Il n'avait rien de particulier contre le fait que Harry sache que les jumeaux les avaient aidés, mais il se méfiait d'Hermione et même de Ron. Pour lui, les préfets et les professeurs ne pouvaient que désapprouver leurs activités, et ils avaient déjà perdu le livre. Il balança la tête un moment, avant de regarder finalement Harry en face.

- "D'accord, mais ça reste un secret entre nous, et tu n'en parles _à personne_. Je ne veux pas qu'on nous confisque encore des affaires."

Harry était obligé de sourire devant sa réaction. Il comprenait exactement ce qu'ils voulaient dire, et il se souvenait de ce qui s'était déjà passé avec la Carte des Maraudeurs. Il jura de garder le secret le plus total, et les enfant lui expliquèrent toute l'histoire. Il était fasciné et enthousiaste. Il se souvenait d'avoir vu quelques épisodes de la série télévisée dont ils s'étaient inspirés. A son tour il leur raconta l'histoire des Maraudeurs, enfin ce qu'il en connaissait, mais son esprit revenait sans arrêt sur le carnet de notes que Fred et George leur avait aidé à retrouver.

- "Il faut que je lise ce livre," dit il avec force. _Ces maudits jumeaux! Quand je pense qu'ils connaissaient son existence et qu'ils ne m'ont rien dit._

- "Maintenant c'est le professeur Lupin qui l'a," dit Alice avec un air désolé. "On espère seulement qu'il va nous le rendre un jour."

- "En fait c'est le livre du père de Harry," expliqua Richard avec son expression la plus innocente. "C'est plutôt à lui qu'il devrait le rendre."

Harry explosa de rire. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi le gamin était à Serpentard. Ca l'arrangerait bien si quelqu'un d'autre pouvait négocier avec Remus à sa place.

- "Dis donc Richard, tu n'essayerais pas de me faire rattraper votre coup par hasard?" demanda-t il. Alice se mit à rire et Richard prit un air chagrin.

- "C'est pas du tout ça. J'essaye juste de trouver la solution la plus efficace," protesta-t il. Il regarda Harry en essayant de montrer une expression de dignité offensée, mais il était clair que ça ne marchait pas. Silena prit le relais.

- "Il faut nous comprendre," dit elle. "On est vraiment triste d'avoir perdu le livre, et on espère que le professeur Lupin ne va être trop dur avec nous pour la retenue."

- "On verra ce que je peux faire s'il ne vous le rend pas," répondit Harry, "mais à votre place je ne serais pas trop inquiet vis à vis de Remus. Tant que vous ne ferez pas de grosses bêtises, il sera de votre coté, mais n'oubliez quand même pas que ce ne sera pas la même chose avec le professeur Rogue."

Ils acquiescèrent, et les expressions soudainement beaucoup plus sérieuses de Richard et de Silena montraient qu'ils le comprenaient très bien. Ils discutèrent encore un moment, jusqu'à ce que trop d'élèves commencent à descendre. Hermione arrivait à son tour, et elle nota avec surprise que Harry n'était pas à sa place habituelle. Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur, les trois jeunes élèves la saluèrent joyeusement, avant de partir rapidement en courant vers une destination inconnue.

- "Vous aviez l'air d'avoir une conversation intéressante," dit elle. "Comment vont ils?"

- "Pas trop mal," répondit Harry en les suivant du regard avec un sourire affectueux. "Ils se débrouillent vraiment pas trop mal."

- - -

En dehors de rares moments insouciants comme la discussion entre Harry et les Vengeurs, les jours suivants furent plutôt le théâtre d'une tension croissante entre l'équipe enseignante et les élèves. Plusieurs causes convergeaient pour amplifier le problème. D'abord la charge de travail avait sérieusement augmenté après le match qui avait en pratique décidé de l'attribution de la Coupe de Quidditch, ensuite il y avait toujours la volonté des professeurs de replacer fermement l'école dans son rôle académique, et de faire oublier les années où les menaces extérieures avaient pris le pas sur les études. La pression était particulièrement forte sur les cinquièmes à septièmes années, et en fait le comportement d'Hermione fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, ou plutôt l'étincelle qui alluma l'incendie.

Passée la surprise initiale, plusieurs élèves lui avaient emboîté le pas, avec plus ou moins de bonheur car tout le monde n'avait pas ses capacités pour dominer les professeurs. A l'exception notable de Rogue, l'atmosphère de rébellion résultante mettait les nerfs des adultes à rude épreuve, jusqu'à les amener à réagir excessivement à la moindre provocation.

McGonagall était assez intelligente pour comprendre ce qui était en train de passer, mais sa marge de manoeuvre était strictement limitée, et surtout elle ne pouvait même pas intervenir contre celle qu'elle estimait être la principale coupable. Hermione faisait particulièrement attention de ne pas franchir les limites de l'insolence, et elle continuait de montrer la même compétence que précédemment dans son travail scolaire.

Sa position était elle même assez équivoque car, si d'un coté elle avait le soutien de plusieurs élèves qui étaient naturellement disposés à 'resister' contre les professeurs, de l'autre elle accomplissait ses devoirs de préfet avec une rigueur sans faille, particulièrement contre les Sangs Purs coupables de discrimination ou d'intimidation envers leurs camarades moins aristocratiques. Ca lui fit perdre de la popularité dans les rangs des Serpentards et des Serdaigles, au bénéfice de la majorité des Pouffesoufles.

Elle avait également commencé à organiser des groupes de révision pour les cinquièmes années en préparation de leurs examens de BUSE. Ca lui demandait beaucoup de travail, mais cette démarche avait plusieurs avantages. D'abord c'était un argument de plus pour être inattaquable par les professeurs, tout en impliquant subtilement qu'ils étaient défaillants dans ce domaine, avec une référence implicite au groupe AD et à Ombrage. Toutes les occasions de s'en prendre à _eux_ étaient bonnes à saisir, et elle trouvait particulièrement savoureux de se servir du travail scolaire pour cela. Ca faisait remonter sa côte vis à vis de plusieurs Serdaigles, mais il y avait également d'autres raisons plus nobles: elle considérait que c'était son devoir d'aider les autres élèves, et ces sessions lui donnait une occasion de passer un peu de temps avec Ginny et Luna, dans un environnement moins polémique.

Au milieu de tout cela, les rapports entre les Six s'étaient stabilisés vers une sorte de neutralité distante. Hermione et Ron continuaient de s'ignorer, et avec Drago la relation prenait plus la forme d'une politesse prudente que d'une réelle amitié. Au moins ils ne se disputaient plus, mais c'était surtout parce qu'ils ne parlaient plus des sujets sensibles.

Ron s'en fichait, ou en tout cas il ne faisait pas de commentaires. Ginny et Luna ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait, et elles espéraient simplement que les choses s'améliorent avec le temps. Drago considérait la situation avec méfiance, et en tout cas il ne jugeait pas opportun d'intervenir. Ils étaient encore suffisamment ensemble pour être encore considérés comme un groupe, mais la complicité chaleureuse qu'ils avaient partagée avait disparu, et elle était désormais remplacée par la routine des activités communes habituelles, et le simple fait de vivre sous le même toit.

A des degrés divers, ils le regrettaient tous, mais aucun ne voyait comment améliorer la situation. Malheureusement pour eux, les adultes qui auraient pu intervenir à bon escient avant que les différences ne risquent de se cristalliser en animosités, n'était pas disponibles. C'était la pleine lune, avec une transformation particulièrement difficile pour Remus, Hagrid était parti, Severus était replié sur lui même, Minerva était blessée et mécontente, et le Directeur restait invisible.

- - -

_Ministère de la Magie, Jeudi matin,_

Fudge arriva à son heure habituelle et s'enferma immédiatement dans son bureau. Tout le monde le trouvait extraordinairement nerveux depuis quelques jours, et ce pour aucune raison évidente. Les secrétaires et ses collaborateurs se contentaient de murmurer qu'il devait probablement avoir quelques problèmes personnels,. Certainement, il n'y avait rien de particulièrement stressant dans l'actualité, ni dans l'activité interne du Ministère.

En fait, depuis la visite d'Electra, le Ministre redoutait le moment où il serait obliger d'obéir à son ordre. La pression qu'il subissait était proprement infernale. D'un coté non seulement il n'avait le choix qu'entre un désastre à titre personnel et ce qu'il pressentait comme une catastrophe pour la communauté magique, mais en plus il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir correctement. A chaque fois qu'il essayait de se concentrer pour trouver une solution, son cerveau se brouillait et le visage de cette femme impitoyable lui commandait d'agir.

Le jour précédent il avait croisé Arthur Weasley dans le hall d'accueil. Le contraste en les deux hommes ne pouvait pas être plus grand. Arthur avait pris en main ses nouvelles responsabilités avec une énergie renouvelée, et les choses se passaient plutôt bien. Il avait réussi à convaincre les Gobelins de mettre l'ensemble des problèmes sur la table, et il avait proposé avec pragmatisme que les plus simples soient traités en premier pour construire une relation de confiance mutuelle. Le représentant Gobelin avait tout d'abord accepté avec méfiance, mais il avait du reconnaître que le sorcier abordait les choses avec une bonne volonté évidente, d'autant plus qu'on lui laissait les mains libres. Le vrai test serait bien sûr lorsque le Ministère et le Magenmagot auraient officiellement à se prononcer sur un accord officiel. Pour l'instant aucune décision n'avait était prise, mais au moins l'atmosphère était cordiale et il était possible d'identifier les compromis acceptables par les deux parties.

Arthur avait expliqué tout cela à Fudge avec enthousiasme. Le Ministre avait écouté distraitement, et même avec une expression qui ressemblait à de l'inconfort. Il avait rapidement prétexté une tâche urgente à terminer, en laissant le chef de département étonné et déçu de le voir manifester si peu d'intérêt pour son travail. Arthur avait secoué la tête et il était parti en se disant qu'il ne valait sans doute mieux ne pas essayer de comprendre, ce en quoi il avait grandement tort.

Fudge était perdu dans ses pensées, lorsqu'un carillon en provenance de la mini Cheminette sur son bureau le tira de ses méditations. Le visage de sa secrétaire apparut.

- "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

- "Madame Ombrage souhaite vous voir, Monsieur," dit Marge. "Elle dit qu'il s'agit de quelque chose de très urgent."

Il soupira. _Urgent. Tout est toujours urgent ici._

- "Très bien, dite lui de venir."

Ombrage était seulement depuis peu sortie de la dépression qui l'avait frappé, après les événements qui avaient marqué la fin de sa nomination à Poudlard. Des sanctions disciplinaires avaient été envisagées suite à plusieurs plaintes déposées contre elle, mais il était rapidement apparu qu'elle disposait de solides et puissants soutiens. Après une période de flottement, une amnistie avait été décrétée au nom de la réconciliation après la victoire contre Voldemort, et la sorcière avait finalement été réintégrée au Ministère. La seule chose que ses ennemis avaient obtenue était sa relégation à un sous-département secondaire, ce qui n'avait rien fait pour améliorer son caractère.

Elle pénétra dans le bureau de Fudge et s'avança vers lui avec une expression étrangement menaçante sur son visage de crapaud. Elle tenait une liasse de documents dans la main.

- "Hum, hum, Monsieur le Ministre," dit elle. "Je suis désolée de vous déranger," elle n'avait absolument pas l'air désolée, "mais il y a là un dossier qui traîne depuis quelque temps et qu'il faut absolument clore aujourd'hui. En fait il est déjà très en retard."

Fudge afficha une expression écoeurée. Quel était l'intérêt d'être Ministre s'il devait s'occuper de tous ces détails?

- "De quoi s'agit-il Dolores?"

Elle lui tendit la liasse sans le lâcher du regard. Un frisson d'appréhension le parcouru soudain lorsqu'il imagina soudain une éventualité incroyable.

_Ce n'est pas possible. Elle ne pourrait pas ..._

Son appréhension se changea en terreur lorsqu'il reconnu la même proposition que sa visiteuse lui avait apporté chez lui.

- "Mais, mais ..."

- "Maintenant, Monsieur le Ministre," dit elle, avec des yeux qui semblaient pénétrer jusqu'au fond de son âme. "Pas plus tard, pas demain. Maintenant."

Il essaya faiblement de protester, mais elle le coupa brusquement en lui montrant qu'elle était au courant de toute l'affaire. Il devait signer le document sur le champ, et elle irait elle même le porter au service concerné pour une publication immédiate. Vaincu, la main tremblante, il griffonna sa signature en bas de la dernière page. Elle lui arracha les feuilles et repartit immédiatement en le laissant hébété devant ce qu'il venait de faire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre les inévitables et dévastatrices conséquences de ce qu'il avait été forcé de faire.

Ombrage quitta le bureau de Fudge et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers le secrétariat général du Ministère. Elle donna le texte de la proposition à un jeune sorcier en lui demandant de le faire publier immédiatement au journal officiel. De là, l'information serait automatiquement diffusée à _La Gazette du Sorcier_ et aux autres journaux pour les prochaines éditions. Tous les départements et les organisations concernées seraient également avertis.

Le sorcier vérifia la présence de la signature du Ministre et prit une feuille pour lancer la procédure d'enregistrement. Il ne perdit pas de temps à en examiner le contenu. La plupart de ces textes étaient illisibles de toute façon, et ce n'était pas son travail de s'en occuper. Il nota seulement que, comme il s'agissait d'une nouvelle loi, il fallait un numéro d'enregistrement qui devait être attribué par le secrétariat administratif. Il activa sa mini Cheminette.

- "Weasley, oui?" répondit Percy, en reposant la tasse de thé qu'il venait de se verser.

- "Dickens, Monsieur. Il y a une nouvelle loi qui va être publiée, et j'ai besoin d'un numéro pour l'enregistrer."

- "Quel est le sujet?"

Le jeune sorcier consulta la première page.

- "Euh, finance je crois. Oui c'est ça. Une nouvelle taxe en fait."

- "Ah. Il y a eu un changement dans la procédure pour les réglementations qui impactent le budget," répondit Percy. "C'est un peu compliqué, et il vaut mieux que je m'en occupe moi même. Donnez moi juste les documents."

- "D'accord, Monsieur. Merci."

La main du sorcier jaillit de l'ouverture de la Cheminette en tenant la liasse de papiers. Percy la récupéra et referma la connexion. Contrairement à d'autres, lui prenait toujours le temps de vérifier les documents qu'il avait à traiter. Il commença à lire en sirotant doucement son thé. Lorsqu'il atteignit la dernière page, il s'étrangla explosivement en renversant la moitié de sa tasse sur son bureau.

_Merlin!_

Il lui fallu d'abord quelques instant pour nettoyer les éclaboussures, ensuite il relut la proposition de loi en détail pour vérifier qu'il ne se trompait pas.

_C'est complètement insensé. Il faut absolument que je prévienne Papa. Merlin! Il est justement à Gringotts ce matin, et c'est toujours infernal de joindre quelqu'un là bas avec leurs maudites mesures de sécurité._

Il allait devoir aller à la banque en personne. C'est ce qui serait le plus rapide. Il avait à peine commencé à se lever lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette courtaude dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- "Asseyez vous, Monsieur Weasley," dit Dolores Ombrage.

Elle le tenait en joue avec sa baguette pointée en direction de sa poitrine. Elle rentra dans la pièce et referma la porte.

- "Qu'est-ce que -"

- "_Stupéfix!_"

- - -

_Poudlard,_

Minerva McGonagall n'avait pas la réputation d'être particulièrement patiente. Courageuse certes, et compétente bien sûr, mais le professeur n'était pas vraiment du genre à attendre calmement que les choses s'améliorent par elle mêmes. Au cours de ses nombreuses années d'enseignement, elle avait affronté beaucoup de difficultés, et elle avait eu son lot d'élèves indisciplinés ou têtus. Peut être qu'elle vieillissait tout simplement, mais Hermione Granger était en train de la rendre folle.

Ses pas déterminées résonnaient dans les vieux couloirs du château tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bureau du Directeur. Elle tremblait encore de rage après le dernier affront qu'elle venait de subir. Cette petite garce avait eu le toupet de refuser de répondre à une question directe sur ces soi disantes sessions de rattrapage, sous le prétexte que ces activités ne concernaient pas les professeurs. Et en plus de tout ça, Albus était toujours retranché dans ses quartiers. Personne ne l'avait vu depuis samedi, même pas lors des repas. Pour Minerva, le lien était évident entre le comportement de la jeune fille et l'entretien 'pour mettre certaines choses au point' que le Directeur avait eu avec elle.

_Il doit savoir ce qu'il se passe. Il va me le dire, ou bien il ne lui restera plus qu'à trouver un autre professeur de Transfiguration._

Arrivée devant l'entrée, elle annonça le mot de passe d'une voix impérieuse. Elle trouverait le vieil homme, même si elle devait retourner chaque pierre de l'école. Elle jeta un regard furieux à la gargouille, jusqu'à ce que celle ci s'ébranle pour laisser place à l'escalier d'accès. Les claquements sonores de ces talons reprirent jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant le bureau du Directeur.

- "Albus! Qu'avez vous fait à cette fille?" demanda-t elle avec force, et sans salutations préliminaires, à la figure silencieuse qui la regardait assise dans un grand fauteuil.

Dumbledore considéra la sorcière avec un calme plus apparent que réel. Il n'y avait pas de doute sur l'identité de celle dont il était question. Il s'était attendu à une telle visite, mais ça ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles pour autant.

_Chaque action provoque une réaction, et je n'ai pas fini d'en voir la fin._

- "Bonjour à vous également, Minerva," répondit il doucement.

Dumbledore avait décidé une chose, et il s'était juré à lui même de ne pas en démordre. Il ne s'énerverait plus _jamais_. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de se brouiller avec d'autres personnes.

- "Bonjour," répondit elle, temporairement déconcertée par son attitude calme. Elle soupira bruyamment, reprit sa respiration et continua d'une voix moins forte, mais toujours aussi agacée. "Veuillez excuser mes mauvaises manières, mais j'estime quand même mériter une explication." Ses yeux lançaient toujours des éclairs et son expression était plus déterminée que jamais.

Dumbledore avait également décidé que moins il en dirait, mieux ça vaudrait pour tout le monde. La confusion qu'il avait sentie chez Severus après sa dernière explication, ne plaidait pas pour s'ouvrir de son problème à d'autres. Il était persuadé que personne ne pouvait comprendre les véritables enjeux, et que la multiplication des intervenants ne pourrait que compliquer encore les choses.

_Et en plus cela n'a rien à voir avec l'école de toute façon._

Il considéra le professeur de Transfiguration.

- "Que ce passe-t il, Minerva?"

- "Elle est devenu impossible, voilà ce qui ce passe!" s'exclama-t elle. "Elle refuse de parler en classe, sauf lorsqu'on le lui demande expressément, et encore elle ne donne que des réponses minimales. Elle me regarde, ainsi que les autres professeurs, comme si nous étions des gardiens de prison. Elle -"

- "Comment est son travail scolaire?" interrompit il. "Assure-t elle correctement ses devoirs de préfet?"

- "Son travail est parfait comme d'habitude," rétorqua McGonagall en martelant chaque mot. "Il n'y a rien sur quoi je puisse la reprendre."

- "Est elle insolente? Est-ce qu'elle vous manque de respect?"

- "Oui, et non." Elle secoua la tête avec colère. "Albus, arrêtez de jouer avec moi. Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler. Vous lui avait fait quelque chose, et elle se venge sur nous tous, et elle le fait de telle manière qu'il est impossible de la prendre en faute." Elle se mit à marcher nerveusement de long en large. "La tension monte de jour en jour, et je ne sais plus quoi faire."

- "J'ai toujours pensé que cette fille -" commença Phineas dans son portrait. Il s'interrompit devant le regard furibond que lui lança Dumbledore. "D'accord, d'accord. Je ne dis plus rien. C'est votre affaire, et je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, _Monsieur_."

L'ancien Directeur se leva son siége, prit son chapeau et sa cape avec une dignité douloureuse, et quitta le tableau pour disparaître. Dumbledore compta lentement jusqu'à dix.

_Calme. Je dois rester calme. Chaque problème a une solution, et prendre son temps est souvent la meilleure manière de la trouver._

- "Minerva," dit il finalement. "Je crois que le plus important pour le moment est de laisser le calme revenir, et la situation s'apaiser." Il fit de son mieux pour projeter autant d'assurance que possible, et il ignora le regard perçant qu'elle lui retournait. "J'avoue avoir été un peu dur avec elle, et sa réaction ne m'étonne pas totalement. Je suis néanmoins certain que si nous ne leurs prêtons pas une attention excessive, les choses vont redevenir normales."

Minerva le considéra avec attention. Depuis toutes les années qu'ils avaient passés ensembles, elle pouvait généralement sentir quand il contrôlait la situation, et quand il était vraiment inquiet. Et bien sûr, elle savait également qu'il disait rarement tout ce qu'il savait.

- "Albus, je sais que vous êtes en train de me cacher quelque chose, et je vous préviens que je n'aime pas ça."

- "Minerva, je -"

A ce moment précis, le feu dans la cheminé changea brusquement de couleur, passant d'un jeune orange à un vert intense. Les deux professeurs tournèrent la tête simultanément pour apercevoir le visage désincarné d'Arthur Weasley. Son expression habituellement joviale était remplacée par une agitation extrême.

- "Albus! J'ai besoin de votre aide," s'exclama-t il.

Dumbledore était immensément soulagé de l'interruption. Tout valait mieux que la conversation pénible qu'il était en train de subir. Quelque soit l'urgence dernière l'appel d'Arthur, elle était la bienvenue.

- "Que puis-je faire pour vous Arthur?" demanda-t il immédiatement.

- "Les Gobelins menacent de se révolter!"

Le visage paisible de Dumbledore se figea brusquement, avant de laisser apparaître la véritable alarme qu'il ressentait devant cette nouvelle. Une révolte des Gobelins n'était pas une urgence, mais bien une catastrophe de première ampleur. La dernière fois qu'une telle chose s'était produite, des milliers de personnes avaient péri des deux cotés, et les dommages matériels avaient été immenses.

- "Où êtes vous?"

- "Je suis à Gringotts. Nous étions au milieu d'une réunion de routine lorsque la nouvelle loi de Fudge a été annoncée. Les Gobelins sont furieux. Ils ne veulent même pas croire que je n'en savais rien."

- "De quoi parlez vous? Quelle loi?"

Arthur dégluti et repris son souffle avant de répondre.

- "Fudge viens d'imposer une nouvelle taxe sur les transactions financières de Gringotts. Une Mornille pour chaque Gaillon. C'est complètement dément. Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait l'autorité de faire une telle chose."

Dumbledore ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il se demanda un instant s'il ne s'était pas endormi et qu'il se trouvait désormais dans un cauchemar particulièrement désagréable. L'équilibre des forces entre les sorciers et les Gobelins était précaire dans le meilleur des cas. Une action comme celle du Ministère n'était rien d'autre qu'une déclaration de guerre. La réaction des Gobelins n'était pas étonnante.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au Ministère?"

- "Je ne sais rien! C'est tout juste si ils m'ont permis de passer un appel de Cheminette, et c'est vous que j'appelle. Albus j'ai besoin de vous. J'ai besoin de vous maintenant!"

Le Directeur n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Il ne prit même pas le temps de prendre congé de McGonagall, il savait qu'elle comprendrait, et si ce n'était pas le cas alors tant pis. Il attrapa son chapeau, fit le tour de son bureau, et sauta dans les flammes.

Le professeur McGonagall resta immobile au milieu du bureau abandonné. Le monde autour d'elle était subitement devenu fou, et elle avait la désagréable impression que ça ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

_Notes de l'auteur:_

_Le chapitre suivant s'intitule "Une soirée mémorable". Ca pourrait être une pause dans l'intrigue, mais pas vraiment, et on approche d'un moment clef de l'intrigue. _


	23. Chapter 21 Une soirée mémorable

_Résumé: Dumbledore, Arthur et les Gobelins. Remus et les Vengeurs, Hélène et Severus. Un chapitre riche en événements. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, à vous d'apprécier. _

_Réponses aux commentaires (merci à Qc-HP, Mouou...) _

_Très modestement, je suis assez content de l'intrigue. Comment ça une blonde?_

* * *

**_Chapitre 21 – Une soirée mémorable_**

_Gringotts,_

Toute la banque était en émoi. Le bâtiment était fermé, et apparemment au moins pour le reste de la journée. Tous les cadres supérieurs Gobelins étaient rassemblés dans une réunion d'urgence pour décider de la stratégie à adopter vis à vis du Ministère des sorciers. Pendant ce temps là, le reste des employés s'occupaient à renforcer les défenses, comme s'ils s'attendaient à une attaque en règle de la part de commandos d'Aurors. On entendait le martèlement du métal en train d'être travaillé, et les chocs sourds de la manipulation de lourds équipements.

Tous les clients de la banque, et tous les humains, avaient été évacués de force, sauf Albus Dumbledore et Arthur Weasley qui étaient engagés dans une discussion à sens unique avec un Gobelin silencieux et buté. Arthur avait voulu retourner au Ministère, mais le Directeur lui avait demandé de rester sur place, au moins tant qu'ils n'auraient pas pu rencontrer le Président de la banque.

Ils avaient demandé plusieurs fois à voir Sakdor, mais au lieu de cela, les Gobelins les avaient parqués dans cette pièce minuscule, en face d'un 'représentant du Président'. Celui-ci était manifestement un simple guichetier, et il avait reçu des consignes simples. Se taire et garder ses oreilles ouvertes. C'était une insulte délibérée de la part des Gobelins, et après quelques minutes, lorsqu'il devint évident que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de discuter avec lui, Arthur et Albus restèrent silencieux à leur tour.

La pièce où ils se trouvaient était abondamment décorée avec de nombreux témoignages des événements les plus brutaux de l'histoire des Gobelins. Il y avait des scènes de batailles violentes et de villes en flammes, des portraits de guerriers Gobelins armés de coutelas vicieusement courbés, de piques et d'autres armes meurtrières. Les chaises où ils étaient installés, et la table de réunion elle même, étaient trop basses. La porte était un panneau de métal gris, renforcé par des poutres rivetées, et fermée avec un lourd verrou. C'était une pièce conçue pour mettre les humains mal à l'aise, et pour augmenter le sentiment de supériorité des Gobelins.

_Le message n'est pas très subtil,_ pensa Arthur.

Après le premier moment d'inquiétude, Dumbledore semblait avoir pris la mesure de la situation, et il apparaissait désormais presque serein. Il était affalé dans un des fauteuils de cuir, à vingt centimètres du sol, et il attendait la suite des événements avec une patience étonnante. Périodiquement il avalait un bonbon prit dans un petit sac qu'il avait tiré d'une de ces poches. Il en avait proposé à Arthur, et même au guichetier, qui avait refusé avec une grimace. Les Gobelins détestaient les sucreries. Lorsqu'ils voulaient grignoter quelque chose, c'était plutôt des morceaux de viande crue, ou des champignons.

Arthur était celui qui était le plus inquiet. Il avait essayé d'engager le Directeur dans une discussion de la situation, mais celui-ci avait seulement secoué la tête en indiquant le Gobelin revêche qui les regardait. Arthur fit une moue écoeuré, mais il comprenait.

_Ni eux ni nous n'avons beaucoup d'information pour l'instant, et c'est probablement pire en ce qui les concerne. Tout ce que nous pourrions dire serait répété à ses supérieurs. Il vaut effectivement peut être mieux les laisser dans l'expectative._

Albus Dumbledore hocha la tête en direction de son ami. Il n'en savait encore pas assez pour formuler un plan détaillé, mais la première chose à faire était de rétablir la communication entre les deux parties. Dès que cela serait fait, il se proposerait comme médiateur impartial, et ensuite il essayerait de comprendre pourquoi Fudge avait agi d'une manière aussi stupide.

- - -

Dans une autre pièce, beaucoup plus grande que celle où se trouvaient les deux sorciers, Sakdor était réuni avec ses collaborateurs les plus importants. Ils venaient tous de lui faire leurs rapports, et ils attendaient désormais sa décision. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que beaucoup de gens savaient, mais le Président de Gringotts était _de facto_ le chef suprême de la communauté des Gobelins. Il y avait un roi Gobelin bien sûr, et même toute une cour autour de la famille royale, mais ils n'avaient presque plus d'autorité depuis que la banque avait pris l'importance qui était la sienne dans le monde magique. Gringotts contrôlait toute l'économie des sorciers, des Gobelins et des autres races surnaturelles qui faisaient du commerce. Le protocole exigeait de Sakdor qu'il _discute _de ses décisions avec le roi, mais il n'avait pas à tenir compte de ses remarques. De toute façon, le monarque actuel était un vieillard sénile.

Le Président considéra l'assistance devant lui. Ils avaient parlé et débattu depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, et déjà deux tendances d'opinion étaient apparues.

Un groupe de Gobelins voulait des représailles sanglantes et immédiates pour montrer aux sorciers qu'ils avaient franchi une limite inacceptable. Ils se considéraient comme les dignes descendants des héros qui avaient conduit les rébellions précédentes. L'heure des négociations était terminée, disaient ils. La guerre avait toujours été le prélude nécessaire à chaque réajustement des positions respectives des deux espèces. Le rapport avec les sorciers était rompu, il fallait en forger un nouveau par le fer et le sang.

L'autre groupe était beaucoup plus concerné par le coût démesuré d'une nouvelle rébellion, et ils ne pensaient pas qu'une renégociation complète soit dans leurs intérêts. La banque de Gringotts n'avait été fondée que comme une conséquence secondaire du dernier traité de paix avec les humains. Sans que personne ne l'ait prévue, elle avait apporté une prospérité extraordinaire aux sorciers comme aux Gobelins. Avant Gringotts, il n'y avait pas d'économie, ni de richesse, dans le monde magique, et beaucoup pensaient que c'était les Gobelins qui avaient bénéficié le plus de ce développement. Au moment de la rédaction du traité, rare étaient les sorciers qui s'y connaissaient en gestion d'argent et en même en commerce. Au bout du compte, les belliqueuses créatures sanguinaires s'étaient transformées en financiers rusés, et elles y avaient gagné une prospérité considérable. Une nouvelle guerre détruirait tout cela, et ce n'était pas évident que les Gobelins y trouveraient le plus d'avantages.

Les sorciers souffriraient aussi, bien sûr. Sans un système financier efficace, ils seraient forcés de s'intégrer avec l'économie des Moldus, ce qui serait très difficile en raison de l'incompatibilité entre la magie et l'électricité, ou bien de revenir à une gestion primitive de troc et d'artisanat.

Une clef essentielle de la réussite de Gringotts était la sécurité apportée par une monnaie stable, et infalsifiable. Il n'était pas possible de créer de faux Gaillons. Aucun sorcier n'avait réussi à vaincre, ou à dupliquer, la magie particulière qui provenait de l'affinité surnaturelle des Gobelins pour tout ce qui était métal, et pour l'or en particulier. Bien sûr, seuls quelques Mages Noirs isolés avaient essayé de briser ce monopole, mais ils avaient tous échoué, et maintenant tout le monde pensait que c'était impossible.

Dans l'esprit de Sakdor, ça voulait dire qu'il avait de bonnes cartes en main. Il ignora les va-t-en guerre pour l'instant. Cette crise était une excellente occasion de consolider la position de son peuple, et même d'obtenir de nouveaux avantages, et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. En fait, c'était la stratégie des sorciers qui était incompréhensible.

_Pourquoi ont il fait ça? Ca ne fait que nous provoquer, et ça va leur coûter cher dans tous les cas de figure._

La décision venait du Ministère de la Magie. Bien sûr, c'était déjà difficile de trouver une logique dans le fonctionnement de cette institution dans la plupart des circonstances, mais quand même, s'ils étaient capables de faire une telle chose, il eut mieux valu s'en servir d'abord comme une menace. Les Gobelins ne se seraient pas soumis, Gork non! Mais l'annonce aurait au moins démontré que les humains étaient prêts à se battre, ce qui pouvait toujours constituer un message utile à faire passer avant des négociations difficiles.

_Mais ils n'ont même pas essayé de négocier quelque chose. Le sorcier Weasley a été plus que raisonnable, et nous étions proches de trouver un accord._

Sakdor aperçut Koupsen dans l'assistance, et il se remémora leur conversation d'il y a quelques jours, lorsque son assistant lui avait rendu compte des termes inhabituels du contrat signé avec le sorcier Thelas.

_Oui. Cette clause particulière va maintenant prendre beaucoup de valeur. La plupart des emprunteurs vont souffrir lorsque que les taux d'intérêts vont continuer de monter, de s'envoler même. Le loyer de l'argent va au moins doubler aujourd'hui, et Gork sait où il va s'arrêter, mais entre temps les sorciers Thelas et Comil disposent d'une petite fortune qu'ils pourront facilement doubler en plaçant l'argent à court terme._

Peut être n'était-ce qu'une simple coïncidence, mais ça méritait une discussion approfondie. Une discussion privée parce qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'échauffer encore les esprits. Plusieurs dans cette pièce n'attendaient qu'une occasion de plus de s'en prendre aux humains.

Il donna des ordres pour renforcer les défenses, et il clôtura la réunion. Au moment où les Gobelins se levaient pour partir, il indiqua à Koupsen qu'il voulait le voir. Ils attendirent que tous les autres sortent avant de parler.

- "Que savez vous des allégeances du sorcier Thelas et de son client?" demanda-t il.

Koupsen avait déjà anticipé cette question. Il ouvrit son lourd porte dossier et en retira une épaisse chemise.

- "Le sorcier Comil n'a jamais montré de liens particulier avec un groupe spécifique," expliqua-t il. "C'est un homme d'affaire avant tout, bien qu'il soit proche de plusieurs familles de Serpents."

Il faisait référence aux milieux conservateurs Serpentards. Les Gobelins préféraient utiliser des symboles concrets plutôt que des noms. Les quatre Maisons de Poudlard, et les familles qui y étaient rattachées, étaient désignées par leurs animaux totem: le Serpent, le Lion, l'Aigle, et le Blaireau.

- "Et le sorcier Thelas?"

- "Il se présente également comme un homme d'affaire, un financier bien sûr, mais plusieurs liens le rattachent à des membres de la Haute Cour des Magiciens." Il leva les yeux. "En particulier au sorcier Shrummer."

Ca c'était intéressant. Shrummer avait une influence considérable au Magenmagot. Sakdor était familier avec les aspects les plus visibles de la politique des sorciers, et il disposait même de rapports secrets sur plusieurs factions. Sa position l'exigeait. Il savait que le Ministre aurait besoin de l'approbation des autres membres importants pour confirmer sa décision. C'était même plus que cela. Le sujet était suffisamment polémique pour signifier la fin de sa carrière politique s'il ne l'obtenait pas.

_Donc il doit espérer un soutien significatif. Si Shrummer en fait partie, alors les actions du sorcier Thelas deviennent très suspectes._

- "Que voulaient ils faire avec cet argent?" demanda-t il.

Koupsen lui expliqua la campagne de promotion, et il lui raconta également les réticences de Thelas à faire participer le jeune Potter. Sakdor fronça des sourcils à l'évocation des élèves.

Il réfléchit silencieusement en se remémorant leur visite ici même. Il ne voyait aucun lien entre les deux affaires, mais à l'époque il s'était préparé à entendre une proposition de leur part. Préparé sans y croire vraiment. Il était encore certainement trop tôt, mais leur préoccupation avec les minorités magiques garantissait qu'ils prennent contact avec les Gobelins à un moment ou un autre. Il avait simplement fait en sorte qu'ils se sentent à l'aise de le faire.

Le Président avait estimé qu'il lui serait probablement plus profitable de discuter avec eux directement, plutôt que par l'intermédiaire des autorités humaines. Ils étaient encore très jeunes, et ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, mais la communauté magique toute entière leur devait une dette qui ne pouvait pas être ignorée. Une dette de sorcier pour les humains, une dette de sang pour les Gobelins. Quelque soit la manière dont on la désignait, cela représentait un pouvoir d'influence considérable.

La remarque de Thelas à Comil était troublante car elle laissait entendre la possibilité d'une divergence entre les intérêts des six élèves, ce qui diminuerait forcément leur importance. La dette était envers le groupe avant les individus. Peut être était-ce une raison pour laquelle il n'avait toujours pas été re-contacté. Le Président mit un terme à ses réflexions. Pour l'instant il y avait plus urgent à traiter.

- - -

Dumbledore consulta sa montre une fois de plus, et il décida qu'assez de temps s'était écoulé pour qu'il puisse agir. Il connaissait bien la psychologie des Gobelins. La décision de Fudge les avait insultés et provoqués, et pour cela un prix avait du être payé. En pratique cela avait consisté à traiter de haut Arthur et lui même, en les enfermant dans une petite pièce inconfortable. L'humiliation équilibrait les choses, et maintenant elle lui permettait de réagir énergiquement, sans que cela ne soit considéré comme une provocation supplémentaire. C'était juste un jeu. Un peu ridicule aux yeux de certains, mais très sérieux pour les Gobelins.

Il se leva, avec quelques difficultés à cause de la bassesse du siège, et s'adressa au guichetier.

- "Je souhaiterais parler au Président Sakdor maintenant," dit il.

Le Gobelin le considéra avec des yeux resserrés et suspicieux.

- "Il est occupé pour le moment," répondit il d'un ton méprisant.

- "Dans ce cas, le sorcier Weasley et moi même allons partir," dit Dumbledore sans se formaliser.

Le Gobelin jeta un regard rapide à la porte en métal, puis au sorcier, et il afficha un sourire carnassier.

- "Vous resterez ici jusqu'à ce vous soyez autorisé à partir."

Dumbledore brossa négligemment quelques cristaux de sucre accrochés à sa robe, puis il se tourna vers la porte comme s'il la trouvait soudain très intéressante.

- "Je ne pense pas qu'il soit souhaitable que je me sente prisonnier ici," dit il d'une voix très douce qui était presque un murmure.

Il se tourna lentement vers la créature. Debout il était beaucoup grand qu'elle. Son visage avait pris une expression sérieuse et même inquiétante. Le Gobelin sembla hésiter. Il jeta un coup d'oeil nerveux aux mains du sorcier, mais celles ci étaient vides. Arthur se redressa et repoussa son siège discrètement pour être prêt à agir si besoin était. La pièce resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes.

- "Je vais voir si le Président est disponible," annonça finalement le Gobelin.

- "Voilà qui est très aimable à vous," répondit Dumbledore en inclinant la tête.

Le Gobelin se leva et ouvrit la porte. Il sortit en la refermant, mais cette fois ci le verrou n'était pas enclenché. Arthur hocha la tête en direction du Directeur et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Dumbledore lui fit signe que ce n'était pas encore le moment. Il prit sa baguette et transfigura rapidement le mobilier pour que la table et les chaises soient désormais également confortables pour tout le monde. Une fois que cela fut fait, il se tourna vers un des murs pour examiner tranquillement les armes qui y étaient présentées.

Lorsque la porte se rouvrit, Sakdor et Koupsen entrèrent. Ils remarquèrent les changements effectués et se renfrognèrent. Dumbledore se retourna lentement. Lui et Sakdor se regardèrent un moment. Arthur avait décidé que le Directeur savait ce qu'il faisait, et qu'il lui laisserait désormais gérer la situation à sa guise. Il n'avait plus l'intention d'intervenir sans y être invité.

Sakdor indiqua finalement la table.

- "Nous pouvons peut être nous asseoir?" proposa-t il.

- "Une excellent suggestion," répondit Dumbledore.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table, chacun à la même hauteur ce qui représentait une nette amélioration avec la situation d'il y avait à peine cinq minutes. Sakdor parla le premier, comme le représentant de la partie qui s'estimait victime.

- "Aujourd'hui," commença-t il d'un ton solennel, "les autorités humaines ont pris une décision unilatérale qui ne peut être interprétée que comme une attaque directe envers les intérêts de la communauté des Gobelins." Il regarda les deux sorciers sévèrement. "Nous n'avons même pas reçu une explication."

Son regard resta posé sur Arthur, qui représentait le Ministère après tout, mais l'homme restait silencieux. Il avait déjà protesté de son ignorance. Se répéter ne ferait de rajouter à son humiliation. Il se tourna imperceptiblement vers le Directeur, tout en se jurant intérieurement de faire chèrement payer à Fudge la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait.

- "Si je peux me permettre de répondre," fit Dumbledore, en hochant la tête dans un geste d'excuse envers Arthur, qui le remercia silencieusement de sa sollicitude. "Je dirais que la décision du Ministère est certainement une erreur, dans la forme sinon dans son contenu."

Sakdor sentit la colère monter.

_Comme ça ils veulent jouer les innocents, et me faire passer pour un imbécile. Je vais leur montrer que ce n'est pas une bonne stratégie._

- "Je n'accepte pas une telle insulte à mon intelligence!" s'exclama-t il en affichant toutes ses dents acérées dans un rictus effrayant.

- "Et je n'accepte pas non plus que l'on insulte mon intégrité," répondit immédiatement Dumbledore d'une voix résonnante. Ses yeux se resserrèrent, et une légère lueur dorée semblait briller dans ses pupilles.

Sakdor le fixa du regard. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer la moindre trace de peur, mais il venait de réaliser qu'il avait commis une erreur. Albus Dumbledore était un personnage rusé et énigmatique, mais personne n'avait le souvenir qu'il ait jamais proféré un mensonge. Impliquer le contraire avait été une faute tactique.

- "Etes vous en train de me dire que le Magenmagot n'approuve pas ce qui a été fait?"

- "Je ne représente pas le Magenmagot aujourd'hui," répondit Dumbledore. "Mais je peux vous assurer que la décision du Ministre n'y a pas été discutée. Qui plus est, j'ai la ferme intention d'organiser une session plénière et d'aborder cette question."

- "Pouvez vous garantir que cette loi sera annulée?"

Dumbledore se détendit et se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Le Gobelin ne voulait pas vraiment qu'il réponde à cette question, qui était de pure forme. Ce qu'il venait de dire en fait, c'était qu'il acceptait le principe d'ouvrir des négociations. L'heure était toujours grave, mais les deux camps acceptaient de parler. Il n'y avait évidemment aucune chance d'aboutir à un accord immédiatement, mais la crise était désormais sous contrôle.

- "J'ai peur que non," répondit il, "mais je vais parler avec le Ministre Cornelius Fudge, et si cela s'avère nécessaire, je suis prêt à faire office d'intermédiaire en attendant que le Magenmagot statue sur la situation."

Arthur grimaça intérieurement. Ca aurait du être son rôle, mais il comprenait qu'il était désormais discrédité. _Que la peste vous emporte, Fudge!_

- "J'accepte cette offre," dit Sakdor en se levant. Son assistant fit de même immédiatement. "La banque restera fermée en attendant, et aucune transaction ne sera autorisée. J'attends de vos nouvelles promptement."

Les deux Gobelins quittèrent la pièce, et cette fois ci, ils laissèrent la porte ouverte. Arthur leva un sourcil interrogateur en direction de Dumbledore, qui plissa les lèvres et hocha la tête. Ils sortirent à leur tour et un autre Gobelin les escorta vers un accès extérieur secondaire. C'était une bonne idée parce que l'entrée principale était déjà entourée par une foule de sorciers et de sorcières qui protestaient énergiquement. Les clients de la banque n'étaient pas contents. Arthur et Dumbledore s'éloignèrent discrètement jusqu'à un endroit d'où ils purent Transplaner ...

- - -

_Ministère de la Magie,_

... Pour réapparaître immédiatement dans le hall d'accueil du Ministère, où régnait un désordre proche de la panique.

- "Monsieur Weasley!" s'exclama une sorcière échevelée dès qu'elle l'aperçut. "Merlin soit loué. On vous cherche partout. Les Gobelins -"

- "Je sais," coupa Arthur brusquement. "Nous arrivons juste de Gringotts. Où est Fudge?"

D'autres sorciers et sorcières s'approchèrent, anxieux de recevoir enfin des nouvelles, et de trouver une figure d'autorité à laquelle ils pouvaient exprimer leurs problèmes. Il les fit taire impatiemment et répéta sa question. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de se retenir vis à vis des Gobelins, il sentait une terrible colère monter en lui. Même Dumbledore n'allait pas pouvoir l'empêcher de dire au Ministre ce qu'il pensait de lui.

- "Personne ne l'a vu. Il a laissé comme consigne de ne pas être dérangé."

- "Ah oui?", rétorqua Arthur d'une voix qui devenait de plus en plus forte. "Et bien je n'ai pas l'intention de le déranger moi. J'AI MEME L'INTENTION DE LUI FAIRE UN RAPPORT COMPLET DE LA SITUATION!"

Ils s'écartèrent tous en voyant le courroux indigné sur son visage. Depuis toutes les années qu'il avait travaillé ici, personne n'avait jamais vu Arthur Weasley perdre son calme. C'était une première, et il semblait bien qu'il allait rattraper le temps perdu. Il se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers les ascenseurs. Dumbledore lui emboîta le pas, et les autres employés lui firent la place. Certains les suivirent, mais à une distance respectueuse, si bien que les deux sorciers avaient l'ascenseur pour eux tout seul.

Le Directeur ne disait rien. Il avait décidé que ça ne ferait pas de mal de laisser son ami se défouler, et il était même prêt à l'aider un peu. Le décorum était important face aux Gobelins, mais pas avec Fudge. L'homme était complètement fou, ou bien une marionnette sans cervelle. Dans les deux cas, son opinion n'avait plus aucune importance. Ils marchèrent rapidement et silencieusement en direction du bureau du Ministre. La bouche de Marge Pennywrinkle s'ouvrit dans une expression d'alarme en les voyant s'approcher.

- "Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?" dit elle.

Arthur l'ignora et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau. La secrétaire repoussa sa chaise pour se lever.

"Attendez un peu! Vous ne -"

Dumbledore se pencha au dessus de son bureau et toucha doucement ses lèvres avec son index. Elle se rendit immédiatement compte qu'elle était devenue muette et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus. Le Directeur lui sourit et l'invita à regagner son siège.

Pendant ce temps là, Arthur constatait que la porte était verrouillée et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir avec aucun des sortilèges à sa disposition. Il se mit à frapper le panneau de bois avec un poing rageur en hurlant le nom de Fudge et en lui sommant de le laisser rentrer. Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et régla son sort pour coïncider avec un des coups. La porte vola en éclats dans une explosion assourdissante. Marge hoqueta sur son siège et Arthur regarda son poing avec une expression stupéfaite. Des morceaux de porte rebondissaient contre les murs.

La secrétaire essaya de se dégager, mais elle était désormais collée à son siège. Une expression horrifiée déforma son visage. Immobilisée et muette pendant que des vandales s'en prenaient à son cher Ministre! C'était la fin du monde.

A l'intérieur la voix furieuse de Arthur résonnait avec violence.

- "COMMENT AVEZ VOUS PU ME METTRE DANS UNE TELLE SITUATION!" hurla-t il en s'avançant vers le Ministre. Fudge tremblait de peur, et il essayait désespérément de calmer son subordonné.

- "Arthur, mon cher ami. Nous étions si inquiets -"

- "N'ESSAYEZ PAS DE PRETENDRE QUE MON SORT ETAIT LE MOINDRE DE VOS SOUCIS."

Arthur repris sa respiration. La vision de Fudge, terrifié derrière son bureau, le calma partiellement et il baissa la voix, mais pas beaucoup

"Vous attitude est plus que scandaleuse," continua-t il en en faisant des gestes saccadés avec les mains, comme s'il n'arrivait pas lui même à croire en la duplicité de son supérieur. "Vous me nommez à ce poste pour ensuite saboter tous mes effort, ET AU PERIL DE NOTRE ECONOMIE!" Fudge ferma douloureusement les yeux. Arthur se redressa et toisa le Ministre avec un mépris total. "Je vous remets ma démission, effective immédiatement, et je vous laisse _vous_, oui _vous Monsieur_, assumer l'entière responsabilité de votre décision criminelle."

- "Arthur," supplia Fudge en bredouillant. "Vous devez comprendre ... restez, je vous en prie." Il secoua la tête avec affolement. "S'il vous plait ... j'ai besoin de vous."

- "Non, Monsieur. Il fallait y penser avant de m'humilier de la sorte."

Arthur fit brusquement demi tour et quitta la pièce en martelant le sol de ses pas. Le Ministre s'écroula dans son fauteuil en gémissant, la tête entre les mains.

_Ce n'est pas ma faute ... pas ma faute. Merlin sait que j'ai essayé ... cette horrible femme, Ombrage. Pourquoi m'ont elles forcé? Je ne sais plus ..._

Il était perdu dans son apitoiement et son désespoir, lorsqu'il sentit une autre présence dans la pièce. Il leva les yeux et une terreur irrationnelle le figea sur place lorsqu'il reconnut le visiteur qui s'avançait silencieusement et implacablement vers lui. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel sorcier cette fois ci. Pas quelqu'un comme Arthur Weasley, qui en dehors de quelques mouvements d'humeur, n'en restait pas moins un homme calme et bienveillant. Non, il avait en face de lui Albus Brian Dumbledore, Grand Manitou du Magenmagot, et à en juger par l'expression sur son visage, il n'était pas content du tout.

Sans quitter des yeux le Ministre, Dumbledore agita sa baguette dans un mouvement complexe. Les débris éparpillés sur le sol s'envolèrent pour se ré-assembler dans les airs et reconstituer la porte dans son chambranle, isolant les deux hommes dans le bureau, et étouffant les murmures nerveux en provenance du couloir.

- "Monsieur le Ministre," commença Dumbledore d'une voix intense et menaçante, "il y a plusieurs différences entre moi et Arthur Weasley. L'une d'elles est que j'exige une explication."

- "Non!" Le visage de Fudge était déformé par la panique. "Je ne peux pas!"

- "Vous devez!"

Le regard étincelant du Directeur fixait celui du Ministre, qui s'agitait fébrilement sur son siège. Ses yeux bougeaient en tous sens pour ne pas accrocher ceux de l'autre sorcier. Quelqu'un comme Fudge n'avait normalement aucune chance contre la Legimencie d'un maître comme Dumbledore, mais contre toute attente, il était impossible de lire dans son l'esprit. Le Directeur ne percevait que des bribes sans significations. Le cerveau de Fudge était une mer de pensées incohérentes balayées par une tempête de peur et de folie. Il ne pouvait prononcer que des paroles aléatoires.

- "... il le fallait ... Azkaban! ... l'argent ... les Gobelins ... l'or ... urgence ..."

Après une minute, Dumbledore relâcha partiellement la pression et alla s'asseoir dans une des chaises à l'intention des visiteurs. Le Ministre semblait choqué et à peine conscient. Il regardait fixement le Directeur sans vraiment le voir. Toutes les deux ou trois secondes, un tic nerveux tordait son visage. Ses mains bougeaient sans méthode sur la surface de son bureau, prenant des objets pour les déplacer sans but précis. Dumbledore n'avait pas utilisé toute sa puissance, mais il sentait bien que ça ne servirait à rien. Fudge ne résistait même pas, mais à chaque fois que le Directeur accédait à un de ses souvenirs, celui-ci se désagrégeait comme une structure trop fragile.

_Ou diaboliquement piégée. Il ne fait pas semblant. L'esprit de cet homme n'est pas normal. Si je continue, je risque de l'enfermer dans une folie irréversible, et je n'apprendrais sans doute rien. Par la barbe de Merlin, que lui est il arrivé?_

Fudge semblait incapable de s'expliquer, mais peut être était il au moins possible de limiter les dégâts.

- "Je vais vous laisser maintenant, Monsieur le Ministre," dit il en se levant. Immédiatement, il sentit l'agitation du sorcier se réduire. C'était un signe qu'il se trouvait sous l'effet d'une sorte de compulsion.

_Quelqu'un avait prévu une intervention comme la mienne, et l'avait préparé en conséquence. Quelqu'un qui l'a également contraint à agir. Une forme d'hypnotisme sans doute. Deux peuvent jouer à ce jeu ... mais avec prudence._

"Je pourrais vous demander de revenir sur votre décision ..." continua-t il, curieux de savoir si une telle chose était possible. Les victimes d'hypnotisme étaient normalement très sensibles aux suggestions. Il intensifia légèrement sa pression mentale.

- "NOOON!" hurla Fudge avec des yeux révulsés. "Il ne faut pas! Je ... Non! AAAAH!" Il se leva et porta ses deux mains à ses tempes et cria comme s'il souffrait atrocement.

- "... mais je ne vais pas le faire," termina Dumbledore.

Le Ministre s'arrêta immédiatement de crier et retomba immédiatement dans son siège. Son visage baigné de sueur ne montrait plus qu'une expression hagarde. Le tic nerveux reprit de plus belle.

"Néanmoins, je vous interdit de prendre désormais la moindre décision au nom du Ministère," essaya Dumbledore. Il espérait que cette suggestion là serait acceptée, sinon il lui faudrait neutraliser le sorcier avec des moyens qui soulèveraient certainement des questions embarrassantes.

Fudge fut secoué d'une sorte de hoquet, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dans un début de panique. Dumbledore retint son souffle, mais il ne se passa rien de plus. Cela voulait sans doute dire que ceux qui l'avaient manipulé ne prévoyaient pas d'autres actions dans le court terme. C'était presque une bonne nouvelle.

_Ils ne peuvent sans doute imaginer rien de pire à lui faire faire._

"Je suggère que vous vous reposiez maintenant, Monsieur le Ministre," ajouta le Directeur.

La tête de Fudge s'écroula sur son bureau avec un choc sonore. Peu de temps après, le bruit d'un ronflement indiquait que le Ministre était profondément endormi. Dumbledore soupira et se leva pour le vérifier. Il regarda autour de la pièce, et essaya d'interroger les anciens Ministres dans leurs tableaux, mais ils étaient tous tétanisés, et de tout façon leur loyauté envers le titulaire actuel leur interdisait de trahir ses secrets avec un tiers. Ca faisait parti des sortilèges essentiels qui conditionnaient leur existence.

Le Directeur retourna vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Une foule de curieux attendait au dehors. Ils reculèrent en le voyant, et poussèrent quelques murmures de déception lorsqu'il referma fermement l'accès au bureau de Fudge. Sans faire attention à eux, il se dirigea vers la secrétaire et la libéra des charmes qu'il lui avait lancés.

- "Mademoiselle Pennywrinkle?" demanda-t il doucement.

La sorcière ne pouvait que le regarder avec des yeux terrifiés.

"Puis-je vous demander de bien vouloir organiser une assemblée du Magenmagot aussi rapidement que possible?"

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement convulsif.

"Je vous remercie beaucoup." Il lui lança un sourire bienveillant. "Ah, une dernière chose. Je crois que le Ministre est très fatigué. Il est en train de se reposer, et il ne faudrait surtout pas le déranger. Est-ce clair?"

Elle acquiesça encore une fois. Dumbledore s'inclina poliment, et puis il s'en alla en direction des ascenseurs. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à convaincre Arthur de ne pas démissionner. Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile. En fait tout cela était finalement beaucoup plus simple que de résoudre les problèmes de Hermione Granger et de Minerva McGonagall.

- - -

_Poudlard,_

- "Bon," dit Richard. "Il faut qu'on prépare ce qu'on va lui dire."

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à préparer?" demanda Silena.

Ils discutaient de leur retenue avec le professeur Lupin, qui devait débuter ce soir. Ils étaient tous les trois extrêmement excités devant la perspective de se retrouver en tête à tête avec un des célèbres _Maraudeurs_. Les informations que leur avait données Harry avaient expliqué bien des choses, et combinées avec ce qu'ils savaient déjà, il était désormais clair que ce groupe avait été une des plus extraordinaires équipes que l'école avait jamais connue. Ils définissaient l'étalon contre lequel des générations de farceurs seraient jugées, malgré le fait que la plupart de leurs exploits étaient ignorés. Quoiqu'il en soit, les trois jeunes avaient la ferme intention de laisser une réputation au moins équivalente, d'où l'intérêt d'en apprendre autant que possible de la part du dernier survivant.

- "Il pourrait nous en dire encore plus que Fred et George," dit Richard d'un ton rêveur.

- "Mais c'est un _professeur_," objecta Silena. "Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait nous aider à enfreindre les règles?"

- "Pas directement bien sûr," répondit il. "Je pensais plutôt qu'il nous apprenne d'autres secrets, ou qu'il nous donne des trucs comme ceux qu'on a trouvés dans le Guide."

- "C'est évident qu'il pourrait le faire, puisque qu'il en a écrit une partie," dit Alice. "Mais Silena n'a pas tort. Le professeur Lupin ne peut pas nous encourager à désobéir au règlement. Il faut qu'on parle avec _Lunard_, l'ancien Maraudeur."

Richard et Silena la regardèrent avec une certaine confusion.

- "Il nous a demandé une histoire, n'est-ce pas?" Ils acquiescèrent, sans voir où elle voulait en venir. "Et bien nous allons lui en raconter une qui va lui rappeler comment c'était pour lui et ses amis. Si nous le faisons assez bien, il se sentira assez proche de nous pour nous aider."

- "Hum," répondit Richard en se frottant le menton. "Tu veux le prendre par les sentiments. Pourquoi pas?" Il considéra Silena. "Bon, on va préparer une histoire et Silena va -"

- "Non," interrompit Alice. "Tu veux faire la même chose qu'avec Hagrid, mais ça ne marchera pas aussi bien que ce à quoi moi je pense."

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui laisser rejouer le coup de la 'plus petite et plus mignonne'. Richard considéra sa soeur avec agacement.

- "Et c'est quoi ton _idée géniale_?" dit il avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Alice le fusilla du regard. Silena sentit venir une nouvelle dispute entre le frère et la soeur. Elle donna un coup de coude brutal à Richard pour qu'il arrête. Il fit un geste de soumission exagérée et laissa la parole à Alice.

Elle expliqua ce qu'elle voulait faire. Les deux autres écoutaient avec attention. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant de se retourner vers elle.

- "Tu ne te débrouillerais pas trop mal chez Serpentard," dit finalement Silena avec une moue appréciative. Richard grogna, mais en son for intérieur, il savait que l'idée d'Alice n'était pas mal du tout.

Leur retenue devait commencer juste après le repas du soir. Elle aurait lieu dans la salle de classe d'Histoire de la Magie, ou plus exactement dans la petite bibliothèque en annexe de cette pièce. C'était également là que Remus avait installé son bureau. Le dîner passa lentement. Maintenant que l'heure approchait, ils n'étaient plus tout à fait aussi sûrs d'eux, ni que les choses allaient se passer aussi bien qu'ils l'espéraient. Ils prenaient quand même un sacré risque. Que feraient ils si le professeur niait tout en bloc? Ils ne pourraient quand même pas demander à Harry de témoigner pour eux. Et puis Silena avait toujours la même inquiétude. Toute sa vie, on lui avait répété que les Loups-Garous étaient des monstres sanguinaires. Si les choses tournaient mal, par exemple si le professeur Lupin se mettait en colère, peut être que ça provoquerait la transformation, et qu'ils seraient mis en pièces avant que quiconque ne puisse venir à leur aide.

Donc ce fut un trio considérablement circonspect qui ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe. La pièce était vide, mais de la lumière était visible dans la petite annexe. Remus les attendait, assis derrière son bureau. Tous les murs étaient couverts d'étagères pleines de vieux livres poussiéreux. Pour avoir déjà visité l'endroit, ils savaient que ceux-ci ne traitaient qu'un seul sujet: les révoltes de Gobelins. C'était l'héritage du Professeur Binns, l'ancien professeur d'Histoire de la Magie.

Au milieu de la pièce, il y avait une demi douzaines de caisses en bois, déjà ouvertes. Elles étaient également remplies de livres. Remus les avait trouvés au fond des caves, lorsqu'il avait aidé Severus à ranger l'équipement qu'ils avaient retiré de Grimmaurd. Apparemment le professeur Binns avait régulièrement éliminé des ouvrages qu'il jugeait secondaires, pour les remplacer par ceux qui concernaient son unique centre d'intérêt.

- "Bonsoir, professeur," annoncèrent les trois enfants en coeur.

- "Bonsoir à vous aussi," répondit il aimablement. Il fit un geste pour désigner le reste de la pièce. "Comme vous pouvez le voir, votre retenue va être particulièrement ... livresque," dit il avec un sourire amusé. "Nous allons devoir faire de la place, parmi les ouvrages existants, pour tous les livres qui se trouvent dans ses caisses. Il va donc falloir passer en revue toutes les étagères pour déterminer ceux qui ne méritent pas d'être conservés."

Richard évalua rapidement le nombre de livres concernés. Il y en avait au moins plusieurs centaines, peut être même des milliers. Ca allait leur prendre des heures.

- "Euh, à propos de livre, Monsieur ..." commença-t il.

Remus le considéra avec une expression énigmatique.

- "Effectivement, Monsieur Parker. Je me souviens de vous avoir promis de vous rendre un carnet particulièrement remarquable, sous certaines conditions. Avez vous une explication raisonnable pour justifier sa possession?"

- "Oui professeur," répondit Alice avec assurance. "Nous avons effectivement une histoire à vous raconter, et elle devrait beaucoup vous intéresser."

- "Mais c'est une histoire d'enfants," ajouta Silena, "et donc elle doit être racontée comme il faut."

Remus les regarda avec perplexité. Ses yeux se resserrèrent pendant qu'il se demandait qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien vouloir dire par là.

- "Elle veut dire qu'il faudrait qu'on s'asseye sur le sol pendant qu'on parle," expliqua Richard. "Bien sûr, vous pouvez vous mettre sur une chaise," ajouta-t il. Ce serait idéal si le professeur voulait bien s'installer avec eux, mais ils ne pouvaient quand même pas l'espérer.

Remus hésita, mais sa curiosité était piquée. Il s'était attendu à une simple histoire destinée à exonérer ses auteurs et à diminuer leur responsabilité. La plus anodine serait de dire qu'un élève plus âgé leur avait donné le livre. Il se souvenait qu'il avait été écrit pendant leur troisième année. _C'était Sirius qui avait la charge de ces choses. Est-ce qu'il l'aurait caché quelque part dans l'école?_

- "D'accord," dit il en se levant avec détermination. "J'accepte votre bluff, mais je vous préviens que vous venez de faire fortement monter les enchères."

Il transfigura une chaise très basse et un tapis assez épais. Les trois enfants s'assirent en tailleur devant la chaise où il prit place lui même. Il n'était pas trop haut au dessus d'eux, mais c'était quand même plus confortable, et plus digne que d'être sur le sol.

"Est-ce que ça vous convient comme ça?" demanda-t il avec un léger sarcasme.

- "C'est parfait," répondit Richard avec dignité.

- "Merci," dit Remus en inclinant la tête. "Et bien, je vous écoute."

Richard fit signe à Alice d'y aller. Elle toussa pour s'éclaircir la gorge et commença à parler d'une voix claire.

- "Tout a commencé il y a plusieurs années lorsqu'un groupe d'amis se sont retrouvés ici à Poudlard," dit elle. "Ils aimaient beaucoup s'amuser et faire des tours à leurs camarades, et ils avaient trouvé un nom pour se désigner. Ils s'appelaient les _Maraudeurs_."

Elle s'arrêta là et se tourna vers Richard. Son idée était de raconter l'histoire à tour de rôle, pour montrer qu'ils étaient une équipe, comme _Lunard_ et ses amis l'avaient été.

- "Nous ne savons pas grand chose de ce qu'ils ont fait," continua Richard. "Au début, nous n'avons découvert que quelques indices isolés, mais nous pensons qu'il ont exploré l'école en détail, à la recherche de secrets, et d'aventures."

- "Et nous savons aussi qu'ils étaient de très grands amis," ajouta Silena à son tour. "Ils s'aidaient les uns les autres, et ils étaient toujours ensembles."

Remus était complètement abasourdi par ce qui se passait devant ses yeux. Quoiqu'il ait imaginé, ce n'était certainement pas d'entendre sa propre histoire, et celle de James et Sirius, racontée comme une sorte de fable. Il n'avait aucune idée où ils comptaient aller, mais il ne les aurait interrompus pour rien au monde.

- "Ils avaient des noms secrets. L'un d'eux s'appelait _Cornedrue_. Il était brillant et fort, et il pouvait se transformer en un grand cerf."

- "Le deuxième était _Patmol_," continua Richard. "Il était effronté et audacieux, et il pouvait aussi devenir un gros chien noir."

Remus se rendit compte qu'il avait la bouche sèche. Sa respiration était laborieuse. Ecouter ses enfants décrire ses anciens amis était extrêmement émouvant.

- "Et puis il y avait _Lunard_," continua Silena. Sa voix tremblait un peu, mais elle faisait un gros effort pour la contrôler. "Il était intelligent et sage. C'était également un Loup-Garou, mais très gentil quand même."

Après la réaction de Harry, ils avaient convenu de ne pas parler de _Queudver_. Mentionner le traître de la bande était certain de détruire l'ambiance qu'ils cherchaient à évoquer.

- "Ils ont fait toutes sortes de choses merveilleuses et interdites," dit Alice en accrochant le regard de Remus. "Et lorsqu'ils ont quittés l'école, quelques unes de leurs possessions sont restées ici."

- "Comme ce livre que nous avons trouvé," ajouta Richard. "On nous avait posé une énigme à résoudre, et elle s'est transformé en chasse au trésor."

- "Le livre était caché derrière le tableau d'un chevalier fou, tout en haut au dernièr étage," précisa Silena.

_La cache derrière le tableau du Sir de Cadogan_, pensa Remus. _Je me souviens maintenant._

Ils avaient également décidé de ne pas trop insister sur le destin tragique des _Maraudeurs_ après leurs études à Poudlard. De toute façon, c'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient du mal à concevoir. Ils avaient bien compris que des événements très tristes s'étaient produits, mais pour eux il s'agissait d'affaires d'adultes, et donc de choses qui ne les concernaient pas.

- "Maintenant, il ne reste plus que _Lunard_," continua Alice. "Il est devenu un professeur, et il est retourné dans la même école."

- "Mais nous pensons qu'il se souvient des _Maraudeurs_," dit Richard. "Et on espère qu'il nous racontera ses équipées avec _Cornedrue _et _Patmol_."

- "Et nous aussi nous avons formé notre groupe," ajouta Silena. "Et nous avons l'intention de vivre plein d'aventures, comme eux."

- "Après les _Maraudeurs_, il y aura les _Vengeurs_," termina Alice.

Remus avait d'abord ressenti un douloureux pincement au coeur en revivant la tragédie de leur existence. Ce gâchis atroce qui avait ruiné tant de vie et d'espoir. Il était heureux avec Tonks, et il pouvait sans doute compter sur un futur avec elle, et puis il y avait aussi Harry, mais avant cela, sa vie avait surtout été une longue succession de journées vides de sens.

_Et sans parler de Sirius, ni de James et de Lily._

Et puis, en les écoutant, il réalisa qu'il y avait quand même quelque chose de merveilleux qui restait de leur histoire. Une mémoire que ces enfants avaient retrouvée, et qu'ils voulaient faire revivre. Ils n'étaient que des gosses, comme il l'avait été, mais au bout du compte, ils parlaient des années les plus heureuses qu'il avait vécu.

Il aurait pu se sentir triste, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Au contraire il était apaisé. Il leur sourit, et tout d'un coup c'était comme si toutes ces années avaient disparues. Il voyait qu'ils partageaient le même esprit qui avait été le sien. Ils avaient raison. C'était merveilleux d'être jeune et de faire ces choses, et il se sentait redevenir un enfant à son tour.

- "C'est une très belle histoire," dit il finalement. Il sortit le livre de sa poche et le regarda une dernière fois avant de le rendre à Richard. Le soulagement et l'admiration étaient visibles sur leurs visages.

"Je crois effectivement que _Lunard_ serait très heureux de vous raconter quelques unes des aventures qu'il a vécu avec ses amis," ajouta-t il.

Ses yeux dansaient d'amusement, les leurs étincelaient de joie et d'anticipation. A présent, ils n'étaient plus des élèves, et il n'était plus question de professeur ni de retenue. C'était juste _Lunard_ et les _Vengeurs_, exactement comme ils l'avaient souhaité. Les livres d'histoire restèrent dans leurs caisses et sur les étagères. Remus leur raconta comme les _Maraudeurs_ s'étaient retrouvés, et leurs premières escapades. En échange, ils lui expliquèrent comment eux même avaient commencé, et qui les avait aidé. _Fred et George Weasley. J'aurais du m'en douter_.

Ils parlèrent aussi de la Forêt et des Centaures, et de leur amitié avec Flitz. Au début, ils avaient hésité à le mentionner, mais Remus les avait rassurés.

- "L'amitié n'est jamais une erreur," assura-t il. "Je ne connais pas Flitz, mais son père a toujours été un ami des humains. Et vous ne regretterez jamais d'avoir de tels contacts avec une autre espèce."

- "Il a dit que nous pourrions peut être rencontrer une Licorne," dit Silena. "Est ce que vous croyez que c'est possible?" ajouta-t elle avec espoir.

- "Une fois, nous en avons aperçu une dans la Forêt," répondit Remus en souriant. "Mais de loin seulement, elles sont timides et elles restent en général à l'écart. C'est possible, mais il vous faudra sûrement de la patience."

- "Pourquoi sont elles timides?" demanda Richard.

- "Je ne sais pas." Remus haussa les épaules. "J'ai entendu dire que c'est à cause de l'animosité entre les Centaures et les humains. Elles sont supposées être plus proches des Centaures, alors c'est peut être pour cela qu'elles ne nous aiment pas."

- "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a un problème entre les Centaures et les humains?" demanda Alice.

- "C'est un autre mystère, mais c'est quelque chose qui existe depuis plusieurs siècles."

Ils retournèrent à une discussion plus pratique. Remus ne leur dévoila pas tous les secrets de l'école bien sûr. Comme Fred et George, il voulait les leur faire découvrir par eux même, mais le peu qu'il leur laissa entendre enflamma leur curiosité.

Et puis le moment arriva où Silena ne pouvait plus se retenir de bailler. Il prononça la fin de la retenue et les escorta jusqu'à leurs chambrées.

- "Bonne nuit _Lunard_," dit Richard. Il aperçut la lueur d'avertissement dans l'oeil de l'homme et soupira. "J'imagine que demain se sera professeur Lupin," ajouta-t il. Remus acquiesça sobrement.

- "En effet. Ce soir était spécial. Je suis sûr que vous le comprenez."

- "Oui, professeur," répondit Alice. "Mais nous sommes quand même content d'avoir rencontré un _Maraudeur_."

- "Et je suis fier n'avoir passé une soirée avec les _Vengeurs_," dit Remus. "Il y aura d'autres occasions," ajouta-t il.

Ils se sourirent tous une dernière fois, et puis ils allèrent finalement se coucher, avec des images et des souvenirs qui dansaient dans leurs têtes. Toutes ces choses qui appartenaient aux rêves et aux aventures.

- - -

_Londres, Appartement d'Hélène Parker,_

Hélène allait et venait nerveusement dans le petit appartement. Une fois de plus elle vérifia que tout était en ordre. Le dîner était préparé, et il n'aurait plus besoin que d'une cuisson rapide de dernière minute. Des petits bols de snacks étaient disposés sur la table basse du salon. Le vin était au frais.

_C'est complètement ridicule. On dirait une gamine pour son premier rendez vous._

Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi nerveuse depuis le soir où elle et Ethan étaient sortis ensemble pour la première fois, et elle réalisa avec surprise qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à lui depuis le week-end, alors que d'habitude il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'elle ne chérisse sa mémoire au moins une fois. Bien sûr, c'était un autre signe que Severus avait le potentiel de devenir quelque chose de beaucoup plus sérieux que les quelques 'amis' qu'elle avait eu ces dernières années.

_Et pourtant? Qu'est ce que je sais vraiment de lui? Si peu de choses que mes sentiments me font presque peur. Je suis prête à me donner à lui sans même avoir réfléchi aux conséquences._

Il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qui la fascinait. Une vulnérabilité mystérieuse derrière une façade de froideur et de contrôle. La force et l'intelligence d'un adulte, comme une coquille d'oeuf autour d'un être fragile et presque ... innocent. Le peu qu'elle en avait aperçu lui suffisaient pour y croire, mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait construit une telle forteresse. Elle en saurait plus ce soir. Ils parleraient, et peut être qu'elle y verrait plus clair.

_Quelle heure est il? Sept heures et demie. Il sera là dans moins d'une demi-heure._

Quelle genre de musique aimait il? Certainement pas des chansons à la mode. Peut être du Jazz, ou du classique. Pourquoi pas du Bach? Elle se mit à fouiller dans le rack de CD.

- - -

Severus Transplana jusqu'au point de sécurité le plus proche de chez Hélène. Il s'était laissé assez de marge pour avoir le temps de lui acheter quelque chose. Elle aurait certainement apprécié des fleurs, et peut être même qu'elle s'y attendait, mais lorsqu'il se retrouva en face de la vitrine du fleuriste, il réalisa que ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. L'idée de se déplacer dans la rue avec à la main un bouquet de roses ou de tulipes ... Severus Rogue secoua la tête en reprenant son chemin. Il était incapable d'une telle chose, et puis il pressentait que ce serait un message inapproprié. Il ne savait exactement exprimer ce qu'il voulait dire à Hélène ce soir, mais il avait besoin quelque chose de plus neutre que des fleurs. Il s'arrêta devant une pâtisserie et acheta une boite de chocolats. L'argent Moldu ne lui était pas très familier. Il ne se souvenait plus s'il fallait donner un pourboire pour avoir un emballage cadeau. Apparemment non. Il grimaça un sourire à la vendeuse et battit en retraite dès qu'il récupéra sa monnaie.

L'appartement était au septième étage. Il savait que les Moldus utilisaient des ascenseurs, comme au Ministère de la Magie. Il espérait seulement que ceux-ci ne seraient pas trop complexes à manipuler. Ce n'était pas évident de s'orienter, mais un groupe de jeunes, deux garçons et deux filles, arrivèrent peu de temps après lui. Ils avaient l'air de connaître le chemin et il décida de les suivre.

La cabine n'était pas très large, et Severus se résigna à en partager l'espace avec quatre adolescents trop joyeux, et pour les garçons en tout cas, nettement éméchés.

- "Quel étage?" demanda poliment une des filles. Elle avait des pointes de cheveux verts fluo, un maquillage à faire hurler, et une sorte de boule en métal incrusté dans sa lèvre inférieure.

- "Septième s'il vous plait," dit Severus avec raideur. _Et dire que j'ai pensé que Nymphadora Tonks en faisait trop._

- "Septième ciel pour le Monsieur!" s'exclama le plus grand des garçons.

Il appuya sur le bouton dans un geste flamboyant, puis ensuite sur le numéro quatre. Les filles se mirent à glousser et les garçons à rire bruyamment. La cabine se mit en marche. Severus ne répondit rien et fixa stoïquement le panneau de commandes.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta d'abord pour eux.

- "Quatrième étage. Sous vêtements féminins et bière à volonté," annonça le premier garçon en lançant à Severus un clin d'oeil impertinent. Les autres sortirent avec lui en gloussant de plus belle.

_Les gosses! _pensa Severus. _Ils sont vraiment tous pareils._

Il attendit que les portes se referment pour secouer la tête d'écoeurement. C'était des moments comme celui là qui lui faisait se demander s'il était vraiment fait pour vivre sur cette planète.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta encore, cette fois ci au septième étage. Il sortit pour apercevoir quatre portes sur le palier. Il était toujours énervé, et un vague sentiment d'appréhension s'empara de lui. Le nom 'Parker' était écrit à coté d'un bouton de sonnerie. Il prit une bouffée d'air, vérifia une dernière fois son habillement, et sonna. Un carillon discret se fit entendre, et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser voir le visage souriant d'Hélène. Son expression s'adoucit immédiatement, et il oublia complètement les jeunes de l'ascenseur.

- "Bonsoir, Severus."

- "Bonsoir Hélène."

Elle l'invita à rentrer. Ils se regardèrent un instant avec un peu de gaucherie, et puis il lui offrit la boite de chocolat.

- "Pour vous."

- "Oh, merci beaucoup. Vous n'auriez pas du, mais j'adore ça. Vous voulez que je prenne votre cape?"

Elle l'entraîna vers la pièce principale. Il s'arrêta au milieu pour apprécier la disposition. Le salon faisait également figure de salle à manger. Une table avec un couvert pour deux était disposée sur le coté. C'était une pièce plutôt claire et gaie. Il y avait une subtile tonalité féminine dans la décoration, jusqu'à une odeur florale qui se mêlait aux effluves en provenance de la cuisine. Un léger sourire inconscient se forma sur les lèvres de Severus au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait en compte les petits éléments de décors. Il avait essayé d'imaginer son appartement avant de venir, un peu comme un travail de préparation avant une réunion importante. Il s'était trompé sur beaucoup de détails évidemment, mais il n'était pas tombé loin pour ce qui était de l'impression générale.

- "Très joli," murmura-t il.

- "Merci. Je fais de mon mieux," répondit elle, en se sentant ridiculement flattée par son jugement. "Asseyez vous, je vous en prie. Vous voulez boire quelque chose?"

- "Je crois que oui, merci."

- "Qu'est ce qu'il vous ferait plaisir? J'ai du vin blanc, ou du scotch, ou des jus de fruits."

- "Un verre de vin sera parfait."

Hélène partit dans la cuisine pour revenir avec deux verres à pied et une bouteille dans un seau à glace. Elle fit le service et lui tendit son verre.

- "A votre santé," dit elle.

- "A la votre."

Ils burent chacun une gorgée et se regardèrent. Le bonheur qui éclairait le visage d'Hélène était communicatif. Severus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'admirer.

- "Comment vont les choses à l'école?" demanda-t elle.

- "Rien de particulier," dit il sans réfléchir. "Un peu de nervosité en ce moment, c'est tout."

- "Comment ça?"

Il haussa les épaules. Les aléas de la vie à Poudlard ne l'intéressaient pas beaucoup ces temps ci. Il avait consacré beaucoup de temps à terminer sa monographie, et en conséquence il n'avait écouté les soucis des autres professeurs que d'une oreille distraite.

- "De temps en temps, les élèves deviennent un peu plus difficiles. Les raisons varient, ce dernier match par exemple." Il fit un geste désinvolte. "Avec autant de personnes cloîtrées à l'intérieur d'un même bâtiment, quelques tensions sont inévitables."

- "Et comment vont Alice et Richard?"

Severus s'autorisa un mince sourire en imaginant le genre de 'retenue' que les enfants devaient avoir en ce moment même avec Remus. Il n'avait pas été trompé une seule seconde par son manège. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle il avait mis les choses au point avec Richard et Silena.

- "Ca ce passe bien, au moins pour la partie proprement scolaire de leur éducation," dit il. "En dehors des classes, ils sont un peu plus actifs que la moyenne des élèves, et croyez moi ce n'est pas rien de le dire." Il haussa les épaules encore une fois. "Les professeurs ont l'habitude."

- "Hum."

Il décida de changer le sujet. Il se leva et alla fouiller dans sa cape, pour revenir avec un mince petit livre qu'il lui tendit.

- "A propos de travail scolaire. Je voulais vous offrir ceci," dit il.

Hélène posa son verre pour prendre le livre.

- "Qu'est ce que c'est?"

- "La monographie dont je vous ai parlé l'autre jour." Il fit un geste vers le volume. "C'est ça. Je vais la présenter officiellement au Ministère la semaine prochaine," ajouta-t il avec une fierté non dissimulée.

- "Oh, c'est excellent," répondit elle avec enthousiasme.

Severus hocha la tête avec un air satisfait. Hélène sourit et baissa les yeux pour regarder le livre. Sur la première page, il y avait un paragraphe de remerciement.

_Ce travail doit beaucoup à mes professeurs et tous ceux qui ont partagés leur savoir avec moi, mais plus que tout autre personne, je tiens à remercier Hélène Parker pour le rôle tout particulier qui a été le sien. Ces recherches sont non seulement une conséquence de sa curiosité, mais elles ont également été nourries par ses réflexions brillantes. Les résultats présentés ici n'auraient jamais vu le jour sans son aide, et cet ouvrage lui est dédié._

_Avec mes sincères remerciements - Severus Rogue_

Hélène s'arrêta de respirer en lisant ces lignes. Elle était flattée bien sûr, mais également une délicieuse chaleur l'enveloppait. _Il tient à moi. Il ne dirait pas de telles choses, s'il ne ressentait pas quelque chose de plus que de l'amitié.._

Elle leva les yeux doucement, avec une expression émue.

- "Whoa! Severus. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, à part merci bien sûr."

Il la regarda avec satisfaction. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aurait fait pour beaucoup de gens. Il avait longuement hésité, il y avait toutes sortes de raisons pour ne pas le faire, mais au bout du compte il n'avait pu se défendre d'une réelle envie de lui payer cet hommage.

- "Vous le méritez certainement. Vous m'avez réellement beaucoup aidé."

Elle sourit et leva son verre pour un toast.

- "Et bien buvons à votre présentation, et à la gloire qui vous attend."

Il fit de même, et à ce moment il se sentait vraiment très bien. Il avait d'abord ressenti une crainte irrationnelle qu'elle ne refuse la dédicace, ou au contraire qu'elle demande une reconnaissance plus officielle. C'était complètement idiot, mais Severus était douloureusement conscient que, en dehors de certaines situations stéréotypées comme des rapports de force, il avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre les autres, et elle n'était pas une exception.

Après coup, le soulagement d'avoir franchi cette première étape ajoutait à son confort, et il pouvait se détendre encore plus. Il prit une longue gorgée de vin et regarda tranquillement autour de lui. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un agrandissement de photo accroché au mur. L'image montrait Hélène tenant un arc et visant une cible. La scène se passait dehors, dans une sorte de prairie, et il y avait plusieurs personnes autour d'elle. Sous la photo, sur une commode, il y avait plusieurs coupes dorées et des médailles, comme celles qui sont attribuées lors de compétitions.

- "Je me souviens que vous m'aviez parlé de vos activités sportives," dit il en indiquant la photo et les coupes. "Je suppose qu'il s'agit de vos trophées?"

Elle tourna la tête.

- "Oui. Je n'en fais plus aussi régulièrement qu'avant, mais j'ai effectivement gagné quelques concours, et j'ai même été en finale du championnat BUSA en 94. C'est une compétition qui rassemble toutes les universités Britanniques."

Il plissa les lèvres dans un geste d'appréciation. Hélène parla un peu plus de sa vie, des choses qu'elle faisait dans son travail, et en dehors. Severus était sincèrement intéressé, et il n'hésitait pas à poser des questions, lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose.

- "Et vous même?" demanda-t elle finalement, après qu'ils eurent épuisé le sujet. Il se sentit soudain sur ses gardes et fit un effort pour le cacher. "Non, attendez," interrompit elle, "on va d'abord lancer le dîner, sinon j'ai peur qu'on ne mange jamais."

Soulagé du sursis qui lui était offert, il la suivit dans la petite cuisine. Il examina avec curiosité les instruments que les Moldus utilisaient, en s'étonnant de leur complexité pour une tâche aussi simple que celle de faire à manger. Il réalisa également qu'elle avait manifestement passé beaucoup de temps à préparer le repas de soir, ce qui était flatteur. En entrée il y avait des coquilles St Jacques dans une sauce à base d'herbes, et ensuite un plat de poisson élaboré.

- "J'espère que vous aimez le saumon."

- "Je mange de tout," répondit il. "Tout ceci est très raffiné. Je suis impressionné."

- "Et bien, je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de faire de la cuisine pour plus d'une personne. J'espère que je n'ai pas perdu la main."

Il l'assura que tout avait l'air parfait. Il prirent les coupelles de St Jacques, et du pain, et passèrent à table. Avec une petite grimace embarrassée, Hélène alluma quelques bougies et baissa les lumières. Elle avait peur que Severus ne se sente moins à l'aise dans l'atmosphère romantique, mais le sorcier préférait au contraire la pénombre. De plus, l'éclairage artisanal lui rappelait l'ambiance des cachots de Serpentard.

Ils commencèrent à manger. La nourriture était délicieuse et il la complimenta sans réserve. Ils continuèrent leur conversation. Plusieurs fois, Hélène lui donna des occasions de parler de lui même, mais il les évitait toujours, préférant plutôt lui décrire d'autres aspects de l'univers des sorciers. Il parlait de l'école, des autres espèces magiques, quelques anecdotes sur la préparation des potions. Au début, elle ne le pressa pas. Elle sentait bien sa réticence, et par ailleurs ce qu'il disait était très intéressant.

Lorsqu'ils finirent le repas, ils se retirèrent dans la partie salon, lui sur le sofa et elle dans un fauteuil. Ils avaient gardé leurs verres, et les lumières étaient toujours tamisées, avec la musique à peine perceptible en arrière plan. Hélène jugea que le moment était venu d'insister.

- "Pourquoi ne voulez vous pas me parler de vous, Severus?" demanda-t elle doucement.

Elle nota avec satisfaction qu'il ne réagit pas avec raideur comme elle avait pu le craindre. Il était plus détendu qu'elle ne l'avait jamais encore vu, et il haussa seulement légèrement les épaules.

- "Il n'y a pas grand chose qui vaille la peine d'être dit," répondit il. _Et trop de détails qui ne pourraient que vous écœurer._

- "Je ne vous crois pas," dit elle. "Et je suis certaine que vous même ne le pensez pas." Elle marqua une pause mais il ne la contredit pas. "Je devine que vous avez eu une vie difficile, mais quand même, il ne peut pas y avoir que des mauvais souvenirs?"

- "Et bien ..."

Il grimaça en réfléchissant aux quelques instants de bonheur dont il pouvait se rappeler. Avant les six derniers mois, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. Son hésitation donna à Hélène une partie de sa réponse.

- "A ce point?" dit elle avec beaucoup de douceur.

Severus avait initialement décidé qu'il n'aborderait pas son passé. Cela ne pourrait qu'être douloureux, pour elle comme pour lui. Mais maintenant, après le repas et le vin, les heures de conversation, et dans la pénombre apaisante de cet appartement, le besoin de contrôler ce qu'il pouvait dire semblait moins important. Peut être pouvait il se permettre de lever une partie du voile.

- "Oui," murmura-t il en contemplant la flamme d'une des bougies. "Il y a beaucoup de mauvais souvenirs."

Hélène brûlait d'envie de s'asseoir à coté de lui, et peut être de poser la main sur son épaule. Elle l'aurait fait, s'il n'avait pas déjà montré comment il réagissait lorsqu'il sentait quelqu'un bousculer ses défenses. Elle se contenta de le regarder, et de chercher simplement à exprimer la sympathie qu'elle ressentait.

- "Ce sorcier criminel?" demanda-t elle. "Celui dont on ne veut même pas prononcer le nom?" Il hocha la tête, toujours sans la regarder. "Mais c'est fini maintenant? Et puis avant ça, vous avez quand même du avoir quelques moments heureux, même enfant."

Il leva les yeux et la regarda avec une expression inconfortable. Que pouvait il bien dire de son enfance? L'homme brutal et sympathisant des Mangemorts qui avait été son père? Sa vie dans une famille étouffante? Les persécutions du père de Harry et de ses amis?

- "Je crois que mon plus ancien souvenir heureux est de découvrir l'art des potions, et que j'avais un réel talent pour cela," lâcha-t il finalement. Avec une volonté perverse, il se força à soutenir son regard en disant cela, pour voir comment elle allait réagir en comprenant le sous-entendu qui en était la conséquence. Que le reste de sa vie n'avait rien apporté de mieux.

- "Je - je suis désolé," dit elle. Elle tendit le bras et toucha sa main un instant. "Je ne voulais pas éveiller des mauvais souvenirs, Severus. Je voulais juste en savoir plus sur vous. Excusez moi."

Severus ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il n'avait pas de doute qu'elle ne lui voulait que du bien. Elle aussi. Pour une fois ça ne le mettait pas spontanément en colère. Il avait l'impression d'être en équilibre sur un mur, près à tomber en avant ou en arrière, entre la solitude et l'obscurité protectrice d'un coté, et la chaleur et la lumière de l'autre. _Mais la lumière risque d'éclairer une réalité peu ragoûtante._

- "Croyez moi. Il y a des choses qui me concernent que vous n'avez pas envie de connaître."

C'était finalement surtout ça qui lui faisait peur. Qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il était vraiment, et ce qu'il avait fait, et de voir le dégoût, ou même la pitié, dans ses yeux.

- "Est-ce vous pensez que vous êtes quelqu'un de si mauvais?" demanda-t elle. Il sursauta, surpris par sa question.

- "Non," répondit il immédiatement. "Je ne ... crois pas." Il s'efforça de réfléchir sérieusement à cette hypothèse, en laissant son regard dériver dans les zones d'ombre de la pièce. "Mais je ne dirais pas que suis une bonne personne. J'ai fait beaucoup de choses ... terribles. Quelques unes que je regrette, d'une certaine manière. D'autres ... que je devais faire." Il fit un geste ironique. "Pour des raisons supérieures, je suppose qu'on pourrait le dire comme ça."

Il resta silencieux un moment. Son visage se durcit, lorsqu'il se remémora certaines de ces choses.

- "Quelqu'un m'a dit que Harry vous avait sauvé. Est-ce vrai? Que s'est il passé?"

Il se tourna brusquement vers elle. Quelqu'un avait trop parlé, ou bien se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Il se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être. Hélène soutenait son regard sans broncher. Sa candeur et son désir de l'aider étaient évidents sur son visage. Ca lui rappela un autre visage, celui d'un jeune homme qui s'était lui aussi mêlé des ses affaires, avec une naïveté incroyable, et pour le bien de tous. Une partie de lui même trouva ça profondément injuste. Il avait détruit son âme pour le bien général, et d'autres avaient seulement eu à faire preuve de courage.

Il savait qu'il devait arrêter cette conversation immédiatement, et reprendre le contrôle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais une voix intérieure lui disait qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, qu'il pouvait se laisser aller.

- "Oui, il l'a fait," murmura-t il dans un souffle. Il se mit à sourire très tendrement. "En fait je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que ce jour là."

Elle le regarda en s'émerveillant de son expression. Une vision d'innocence, comme celle d'un enfant. Son visage était complètement différent. A ce moment, elle n'avait qu'un seul désir en tête, qu'il la regarde un jour avec ce visage là, et qu'elle soit la cause d'un tel bonheur.

Il leva les yeux, et vit l'étonnement et l'émerveillement dans les siens. C'était infiniment touchant, et les derniers vestiges de sa résistance disparurent. Il commença à parler. C'était plus ou moins la même histoire qu'il avait déjà raconté à Drago dans la montagne, en ajoutant quelques informations qu'elle ne pouvait pas connaître, et sans s'étendre sur les détails de ses actions avec Voldemort. Et puis il lui dit comment il avait aidé Drago à rejoindre le groupe de Harry, et les grandes lignes de ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard.

Il parla longuement, souvent avec les yeux perdus dans le lointain, quelque fois en la regardant. Elle ne l'interrompit pas. Lorsqu'il eut fini, elle se leva pour aller s'asseoir à coté de lui, et posa doucement sa main sur la sienne.

- "Merci de m'avoir dit tout cela," dit elle. "Maintenant je comprends comment Drago et Harry vous aiment."

Il fronça les sourcils et fit entendre un grognement. Elle l'arrêta.

"Non, c'est vrai. Vous le savez bien d'ailleurs."

Il la fixa du regard et chercha une trace de doute sur son visage. Il voulait bien le croire aussi, et quelque fois il avait presque l'impression de le comprendre, mais c'était vraiment très difficile pour lui. Il voyait bien ce que l'admiration et le respect signifiaient, et dans quelle mesure ça pouvait le concerner, mais l'amour, c'était quelque chose d'abstrait, et qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

"Et moi aussi," ajouta-t elle en se penchant doucement vers lui.

Ses lèvres s'approchèrent des siennes. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, et lorsqu'elles se touchèrent, ce fut d'abord une caresse. Il sentit le reste de son corps qui s'appuyait contre lui. Elle était en train de tomber, et il referma automatiquement ses bras pour la retenir, puis pour la tenir. Pendant une minute, il n'y avait rien d'autre au monde que son contact, sa chaleur, son parfum. Il la serra plus fort, en écrasant ses lèvres avec passion. Hélène répondit de même, totalement abandonnée dans le bonheur indescriptible du moment dont elle avait tant rêvé.

Severus était perdu lui aussi, mais soudain une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, comme une pierre lancée au travers d'une vitre, et qui vous réveille en sursaut.

_La jeunesse est impétueuse, Severus. Elle se précipite vers la flamme, et elle se brûle les ailes. N'oubliez jamais cela mon ami._

- "Non!" cria-t il. Ses mains saisirent les épaules d'Hélène, pour la redresser et la repousser doucement mais fermement. "Il ne faut pas faire cela."

Elle rouvrit les yeux avec une expression de surprise.

- "Pourquoi? Quel est le problème?" _Tout était parfait! Qu'est ce qui ce passe?_

Severus se sentait comme un homme qui vient de trébucher au bord d'un précipice, conscient qu'il venait d'éviter une chute mortelle. Il avait presque oublié sa résolution de ne pas suivre ce chemin, de ne pas lui faire courir ce risque. Hélène était vulnérable, et elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce à quoi elle s'engageait. C'était à lui de la protéger.

- "Je ne suis pas l'homme qu'il vous faut," dit il.

- "Je croyais que ..." Elle s'arrêta. Un masque de déception douloureuse sur le visage.

- "Je vous aime beaucoup Hélène," dit il. La douleur disparut, pour être remplacée par une expression confuse. "Vous devez le croire, mais je sais aussi que vous souffrirez si jamais nous ... étions ensemble."

- "Comment savez vous cela?" rétorqua-t elle. "Je ne suis pas d'accord," ajouta-t elle, rebelle.

Severus soupira, et il la regarda avec tristesse. Ses mains étaient toujours posées sur ses épaules. Une partie de lui même nota distraitement que cela ne le dérangeait pas de la toucher. Bien sûr c'était pour la tenir à distance.

- "Je vous ai raconté une partie de ma vie, mais vous ne connaissez pas le pire. Il y a des choses que j'ai faite qui sont trop horribles à dire. Des actes qui ont détruit mon âme, Hélène. Je sens votre affection, mais je ne serais pas capable d'y répondre comme vous le méritez."

- "Je ne vous crois pas!" s'exclama-t elle. "Il y a un instant, vous viviez la même passion que moi."

Il secoua la tête brutalement. Il était mécontent, non pas contre elle, mais contre lui même pour avoir montré une telle faiblesse. Il recula sur le siège pour s'éloigner d'elle.

- "Ce n'était que mon corps, qui ne faisait que réagir sans savoir." Il soupira profondément. "Hélène, nous serions heureux pendant quelques semaines, peut être quelques mois, mais ensuite ..." Il soupira. "Vous seriez malheureuse. Je le sais, et je ne le veux pas. Je ne suis pas une bonne personne, mais je ne veux pas vous voir souffrir. Il vaut mieux que nous restions amis."

Il parlait avec détermination, et elle grimaça en entendant la finalité dans sa voix.

- "Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous êtes incapable d'aimer, moi ou une autre. C'est ça?"

- "C'est cela, oui."

En la regardant il voyait bien qu'elle n'acceptait pas ses arguments. C'était beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il se sentait perdre pied. Malgré la fermeté de ses paroles, il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était. Des voix discordantes résonnaient dans sa tête. Certaines lui disaient qu'il commettait une terrible erreur, d'autres qu'il fallait qu'il soit plus ferme. Il devait partir, ou rester pour s'expliquer encore. Au milieu de ses pensées, ses émotions étaient toutes aussi confuses. Il était ballotté entre le désir, la culpabilité, la peur.

Mais certaines des voix lui parlaient de devoir et de responsabilité, et c'était un langage que Severus Rogue comprenait mieux que les autres. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de s'en sortir.

_Elle n'acceptera pas la situation tant que je ne le lui dirais pas en face._

"J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour vous Hélène," dit il, raide un robot, "mais ... je ne vous ... aime pas."

Elle étouffa une exclamation. Severus contrôlait chaque muscle de son visage. Il savait qu'il devait le faire, mais prononcer ces paroles le déchirait quand même. Il avait longuement souffert entre les mains des autres. Il avait été terrorisé, humilié, torturé, rejeté. Ce soir, il découvrait une nouvelle forme de souffrance à ajouter à cette collection macabre.

Hélène ne disait plus rien. Son visage défait avait perdu tout son éclat. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais ses lèvres tremblaient. Comme lui, elle était sous l'emprise de trop d'émotions pour pouvoir penser clairement. Elle avait tellement espéré. L'instant qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps était enfin venu, et puis tout était fini avant même d'avoir commencé.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. Severus reprit graduellement un peu de contrôle sur lui même.

"Je suis vraiment désolé Hélène," dit il. "Je ... je serais toujours là si vous avez besoin de ... quelque chose."

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait dire, sans que ses mots n'attisent sa blessure.

"Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je m'en aille maintenant," dit il doucement.

Il se leva et alla chercher sa cape. Le simple fait de bouger était une distraction bienvenue. Il se tourna vers elle une dernière fois.

"Au revoir Hélène."

Les mots semblèrent la réveiller, elle sursauta et se tourna enfin vers lui.

- "Severus?"

- "Oui?"

L'esprit d'Hélène s'était remis en marche, lentement et par à-coups comme une mécanique endommagée. Elle repoussa de coté sa peine, pour le moment, et pensa aux paroles d'Amelia Bones. Au moins, si elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir lui, elle pouvait toujours accepter la proposition de la sorcière. Elle le ferait pour elle même, pas pour Bones, ni pour le Ministère. Elle allait continuer de se battre, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, et surtout ne pas se perdre dans un désespoir stérile.

- "Au sujet de votre monographie. Je voudrais que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi."

Il était visiblement soulagé de voir qu'elle semblait réagir positivement. Bien sûr qu'il allait faire ce qu'elle demandait.

"Je voudrais que vous retireriez la dédicace à mon nom," dit elle.

Elle était encore trop troublée pour se rendre compte de la manière dont il pouvait interpréter une telle demande. Le changement sur le visage de Severus fut dramatique. C'était comme elle venait de le gifler, et c'était à son tour de ressentir la brulûre d'un rejet. Une bouffée de colère l'envahit brusquement, et il sortit sa baguette.

- "_Accio monograph!_" aboya-t il.

Le mince volume vola vers sa main. Avant qu'Hélène ne puisse réagir, il l'avait ouvert et arraché la première page. Elle écarquilla les yeux avec alarme, prête à expliquer pourquoi elle lui demandait cela, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- "Je m'attendais à plus de respect de votre part," lâcha-t il brutalement. "Je regrette de vous avoir fait de la peine, mais votre réaction est mesquine et pitoyable."

_Soyez maudit Albus! Vous aviez tort et j'avais raison depuis le début. Baissez votre garde et ils vous poignardent à la première occasion._

Hélène était trop choquée pour répondre. C'était un malentendu. Il fallait qu'il l'écoute. Elle pouvait tout expliquer, mais elle était incapable de parler.

"Il sera fait comme vous le souhaitez," ajouta-t il. "Adieu."

Il jeta le livre et la page froissée sur le sol, et Transplana avec un bruit de craquement sec, comme une branche morte qui se brise.

Hélène resta immobile. Les terribles paroles résonnaient encore dans son esprit. Elle se sentait engourdie, incapable de penser ou d'agir. Après un moment, ses yeux se baissèrent vers le sol. Le livre s'était ouvert en tombant. Il était face contre terre, et plusieurs pages avaient été brutalement pliées. Elle s'agenouilla lentement et le ramassa. Elle referma doucement le livre, et prit la page que Severus avait arrachée. Elle la déplia et fit de son mieux pour la défroisser.

Hélène sentait monter en elle une terrible détresse qui menaçait de la submerger. Elle lutta désespérément pour ne pas crier, ni éclater en sanglots, mais lorsque son regard tomba sur les lignes qu'il avait écrites, ce n'était plus possible. Elle se mit à trembler, sa vision se brouilla et les larmes coulèrent enfin sur son visage. Une grosse larme tomba sur le papier avec un son à peine audible, mais qui était suffisant pour anéantir les dernières bribes de son self-contrôle. Elle ferma les yeux en gémissant et se recroquevilla autour de sa douleur.

* * *

_Notes de l'auteur:_

_Vous ne pensiez pas que ça allait être si simple entre Hélène et Severus quand même? La scène dans l'ascenseur est inspiré du film 'Les 3 jours du Condor'. Le chapitre suivant s'intitule "Le coup du Magenmagot". _


	24. Chapter 22 Le coup du Magenmagot

_Résumé: Gros chapitre, 100 politique. C'est un peu comme du Quidditch. Il y a un enjeu, des règles, des joueurs ... et des manoeuvres. Premier match entre Albus Dumbledore et la Confrérie._

* * *

**_Chapitre 22 – Le coup du Magenmagot_**

_Poudlard,_

_Toc! Toc! Toc!_

Ginny fut réveillée par le bruit répétitif d'un choc sec contre une paroi. Elle ouvrit les yeux, mais un regard rapide autour de la chambre sombre et froide ne décela rien de particulier. L'aube ne s'était pas encore levée, et la première sonnerie de réveil était encore à venir.

_Dernier jour de la semaine_, pensa-t elle dans un demi sommeil. _Vivement samedi._

Le bruit agaçant s'était arrêté lorsqu'elle avait bougé. Elle ferma les yeux, reposa sa tête contre l'oreiller, et remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son menton pour retrouver la chaleur du lit.

_Toc! Toc! Toc!_

Ca recommençait. Cette fois ci, elle était vraiment réveillée, et elle identifia le bruit comme provenant d'une des fenêtres. Elle étendit la main pour prendre sa baguette.

- "_Lumos!_"

Le rayon de lumière illumina l'ouverture, et montra un petit hibou de couleur sombre perché sur le rebord extérieur. C'était lui tapait sur la vitre avec son bec.

_Un hibou qui ne peut pas attendre l'heure du courrier? Bizarre._

Les autres filles remuaient dans leurs lits. Une voix endormie commanda à l'emmerdeuse qui était en train de faire ce boucan d'arrêter immédiatement. Ginny se leva et alla vers la fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit, en recevant une bourrasque d'air glacée qui fit baisser encore plus la température dans la pièce. Il y avait du vent dehors, et elle pouvait même sentir quelques gouttes de pluie.

- "Ginny!" protesta Cecilia. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang? Ferme cette fichue fenêtre!"

Elle laissa entrer le hibou et referma rapidement le panneau. L'oiseau tenait une unique enveloppe de parchemin dans ses griffes. Il fit un tour autour de la pièce et se posa sur sa table de chevet. Apparemment le message était pour elle. Elle prit l'enveloppe et l'examina.

_'Ginevra Weasley et Drago Malefoy'. C'est pour nous deux alors._

Et si l'expéditeur utilisait son prénom officiel, c'est qu'il ne la connaissait pas très bien.

- "Qu'est-ce que c'est Ginny?" demanda une des filles. Des bruits de bâillements, de grincement de bois de lit et quelques grognements se firent entendre au fur et à mesure que le reste de la chambrée se réveillait.

- "Juste du courrier matinal," répondit elle. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir envie d'ouvrir la lettre devant des témoins. Quelque chose lui disait que le message était confidentiel.

- "Un admirateur secret?" suggéra Cecilia. "Oh oh. Drago ne va pas aimer ça." Les autres filles se mirent à glousser et rire stupidement.

Ginny savait qu'elle devait rapidement désamorcer cette curiosité. Cecilia était une pipelette incorrigible. Elle lui montra rapidement l'enveloppe.

- "Ne commences pas à imaginer des choses. C'est adressé à nous deux," dit elle.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour avoir la paix.

- "Ouh la la! Du courrier pour _le couple_." Les gloussements reprirent de plus belle. "A quand les fiançailles Ginny?"

Ginny lâcha un juron et leur tourna le dos. Elle rangea la lettre dans son tiroir, sous protection magique, et battit en retraite vers la salle de bain.

Une demi heure plus tard, elle était habillée et installée dans la Grande Salle, devant son petit déjeuner. Avec un peu de chance, Drago serait matinal lui aussi, sinon, elle n'hésiterait pas à ouvrir la missive, et à en lire le contenu avant lui. _Une tasse de thé. C'est tout ce que je lui accorde._ Elle se força à ne pas la boire trop vite, et en pratique il arriva juste à temps.

- "Salut Gin," dit il. "Déjà prête? Et dire que je pensais me lever tôt."

Il n'y avait personne à côté d'eux. La Grande Salle était presque vide. Elle sortit l'enveloppe de sa poche.

- "A propos de se lever tôt," dit elle et la lui tendant. "Un hibou a apporté ça ce matin. C'est même lui qui m'a réveillée."

Drago prit l'enveloppe. Elle était faite de parchemin de qualité, et sans aucune inscription en dehors de leurs deux noms. Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur et elle haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur, il y avait une courte note.

_Chers Ginny et Drago,_

_Juste quelques mots pour compléter ce que vous lirez sûrement dans les journaux ce matin. Il s'est passé plusieurs événements importants ici à Londres. La situation est encore confuse, mais le fait est que hier matin le Ministère a annoncé d'importantes restrictions sur les transactions financières, et que les Gobelins ont réagi en fermant Gringotts et qu'ils menacent pratiquement de se révolter. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le Ministre de la Magie a été prit d'une sorte de malaise, et il ne peut communiquer avec personne. Vous pouvez facilement imaginer la panique qui en résulte._

_Je vous dis tout cela à cause d'un fait supplémentaire inquiétant. Votre Directeur était à Gringotts hier matin, avec Arthur Weasley, juste avant que les Gobelins n'annoncent leur décision, et il était aussi avec le Ministre quelques instants avant son 'accident'. Je ne veux accuser personne, mais ces coïncidences sont quand même troublantes._

_Beaucoup ici pensent que les Gobelins réagissent avec excès. En fait, ils tiennent tous simplement l'ensemble de notre économie par les ... parties sensibles. Lord Shrummer et moi même sommes très inquiets. C'est il passé quelque chose d'anormale à Poudlard dans les derniers jours? Si vous avez la moindre information, dites le moi, mais soyez aussi très discrets. Je vous tiendrais au courant des événements de mon coté._

_Trevor_

- "C'est insensé!" s'écria Ginny en relisant la note. "Il accuse pratiquement Dumbledore de fomenter une révolte des Gobelins."

- "Pas vraiment," dit Drago pensivement. "Mais tu dois admettre que c'est troublant, et quelque chose d'inhabituel _s'est effectivement produit_ il n'y a pas longtemps."

Elle se tourna vers lui et son expression devint tout d'un coup inamicale.

- "Tu veux dire Hermione," dit elle avec froideur.

Drago leva immédiatement les mains.

- "Gin, je ne dis pas que Hermione a quelque chose à voir avec ça. C'est aussi mon amie, et je n'ai pas l'intention de l'accuser de quoi que ce soit. J'essaye juste de comprendre ce qui se passe."

Ils se fixèrent du regard pendant quelques instants. Elle et Hermione avaient été très proches, et il savait que Ginny souffrait de la froideur de leurs relations actuelles.

- "On devrait en parler avec eux," dit elle, mais il y avait une hésitation dans sa voix.

- "Euh, je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée," répondit Drago avec prudence. Il continua rapidement pour désamorcer la colère qu'il voyait briller dans ses yeux. "En tout cas, pas tout de suite à mon avis."

Ginny ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de le regarder durement.

"Gin, tu as vu Hermione avec Trevor. Elle ne l'apprécie pas vraiment. Si on aborde le sujet sans en savoir plus, et sans avoir bien réfléchi, je sais très bien comment ça va se passer."

Elle détourna son regard. Elle le savait elle aussi. Son expression butée fut remplacée par de la tristesse. Elle admettait que la position de Drago était raisonnable, et que c'était également vrai que Hermione n'avait pas vraiment cherché à communiquer avec eux non plus.

- "Bon, d'accord," accepta-t elle en soupirant. "On garde ça pour nous pour l'instant."

Drago replia et rangea la lettre, puis il tendit le bras dans une invitation silencieuse. Ginny se lova contre lui, et ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant un moment.

"Je n'aime pas ce qui se passe," murmura-t elle. "Je crois que je préférais presque comme c'était avant les vacances. Quand il y avait un véritable ennemi. Au moins on savait qui s'était et on était tous ensemble."

Drago ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il joua distraitement avec une mèche de ses cheveux qui tombait sur son front. Il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire bien sûr, mais son esprit était aussi occupé avec ce qui devait se passer en ce moment à Londres. Il y allait certainement y avoir des manoeuvres politiques et des luttes de pouvoir, et il aurait tellement voulu y participer. Il s'imagina en train de travailler aux cotés de Trevor et de Shrummer, démasquant les complots, élaborant des stratégies. Ca serait nettement plus intéressant que d'écrire des dissertations sur les techniques de Transfiguration, ou de préparer des potions contre les irritations de plumes des Hippogriffes.

- "Hé, regardez les deux amoureux!" lança une voix familière derrière eux. "Est-ce qu'il ne sont pas mignons comme ça?"

Drago et Ginny se séparèrent et se retournèrent pour voir Harry s'approcher, avec Alice Parker à coté de lui. La fillette avait les traits fatigués, mais elle arborait aussi un grand sourire ravi. Elle avait commencé à raconter à Harry leur retenue avec Remus. Les mots se bousculaient dans sa bouche, et elle tenait à peine en place.

Son récit avait mis Harry d'excellente humeur. Il tapa joyeusement l'épaule de Drago et se pencha pour faire une bise à Ginny. Alice partit en courant vers l'entrée des cachots Serpentards pour y attendre ses amis.

- "Tu n'as pas l'air de trop souffrir non plus," dit Drago d'un air amusé. Il fit un geste en direction de la petite fille. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?"

- "Retenue avec Remus hier soir," expliqua Harry. "J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait eu quelques réminiscences," ajouta-t il en jetant un clin d'oeil à Ginny.

- "Oh." Ginny se mit à sourire. Elle aussi, elle pouvait imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer.

Harry commença à rassembler les éléments de son petit déjeuner en contemplant la table d'un oeil critique. Il avait découvert les croissants en France, et c'était vraiment la chose qu'il regrettait le plus. Il fallait absolument qu'il demande à Dobby si les Elfs ne pouvaient pas en faire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se le disait, mais il oubliait toujours de lui en parler.

Hermione les rejoignit, suivit par Ron et par Luna. Ron fit exprès d'aller s'asseoir aussi loin que possible de Hermione, ce qui gâcha une partie de la bonne humeur des autres. Ginny baissa les yeux et reposa un peu brutalement sa tasse sur la table. La conversation s'arrêta et ils mangèrent en silence.

L'heure de distribution normale du courrier fut annoncée par les cris de plusieurs dizaines de hiboux qui volaient en tout sens. Un des oiseaux laissa tomber l'édition du jour de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ devant Hermione, mais celle-ci n'était pas pressée de la lire. Le rouleau de papier restait intouché devant elle. Drago mourait d'envie d'y jeter un oeil, mais il avait toujours été convenu de laisser Hermione le lire en premier. C'était son abonnement après tout. De toute façon il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre car de nombreuses exclamations se firent entendre autour d'eux lorsque d'autres lecteurs découvrirent la une du journal. Un des élèves cria la nouvelle au dessus de la mêlée.

_"LES GOBELINS FERMENT GRINGOTTS! PANIQUE AU CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE!"_

Hermione posa rapidement sa tasse de thé et se précipita sur le journal. Les cinq autres se rassemblèrent autour d'elle. Pendant un instant, toutes leurs différences étaient oubliées, pendant qu'ils se bousculaient pour lire le récit.

_... Gringotts, la banque des sorciers est fermée depuis hier matin ..._

_... une décision unilatérale des Gobelins ..._

_... le Ministère de la Magie demande à la population de rester calme ..._

_... Arthur Weasley, Chef du Bureau de liaison avec les Gobelins, nie que la nouvelle loi de taxation a été mise en place pour mettre la pression sur Gringotts ..._

Il y avait d'autres détails mineurs, et des interviews de personnages secondaires. Autour de la Grande Salle, des exemplaires du magazine passaient de main en main et étaient lus à haute voix pour que tout le monde soit en courant. Un autre Hibou laissa tomber une lettre devant Ginny et Ron. Celle ci venait de leur mère, et elle avait manifestement été écrite en urgence.

_Mes chéris,_

_J'imagine que vous avez lu les journaux. Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors faites le maintenant. Votre père va bien, et Percy aussi. Pour l'instant le Ministère est en ébullition, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer. Dumbledore va leur donner un coup de main, et c'est la seule bonne nouvelle pour l'instant. Il va être très occupés pendant les prochains jours, soirées comprises j'en ai peur, mais surtout ne vous inquiétez pas. _

_Je vous embrasse tous les deux - Molly._

Ginny eut une pensée pour ce que son père devait endurer en ce moment. Sa promotion avait été la première vraie reconnaissance professionnelle depuis des années, et maintenant il fallait qu'une tuile pareille lui tombe dessus.

_Pauvre Papa. Lui et Maman étaient si contents._

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire à propos de Percy?" demanda Ron.

- "Ils en parlent ici," répondit Harry qui avait continué la lecture de la _Gazette_. "En page trois." C'était un article complémentaire.

_Violence au Ministère._

_Un jeune fonctionnaire du Ministère de la Magie a été attaqué dans son bureau. Percival Weasley a été retrouvé inconscient par un des gardiens hier en fin de journée. Une autre personne, Dolores Ombrage, a également disparue et est activement recherchée. Une commission d'enquête est en cours concernant ces deux incidents. _

- "Je ne suis pas inquiet au sujet d'Ombrage," laissa tomber Ron. "Elle a probablement été capturée par les Gobelins. A mon avis, c'est ce qui pourrait lui arriver de mieux."

Plusieurs discussions animées avaient lieu autour des tables. Quelques regards se tournèrent vers eux. Une référence implicite que ce genre d'événements était plus leur ressort que celui du reste des élèves. Harry jeta un oeil vers la table des professeurs, mais celle-ci était vide.

- "C'est une catastrophe," dit Seamus qui venait de finir sa lecture de la _Gazette_. "Avec la fermeture de Gringotts, presque toute l'économie va s'arrêter. Les gens ne pourront payer leurs achats qu'avec ce qu'ils ont dans leurs poches."

- "Comment ça 'presque toute l'économie'?" demanda Ron. Il avait subitement un terrible doute.

- "Je veux dire les sociétés et les magasins qui vendent autre chose que des nécessités, comme la nourriture et le logement," expliqua Seamus. "Lorsqu'on ne sait pas comment on va pouvoir récupérer plus d'argent, alors on ne le dépense que pour ce qui est indispensable, et pas pour le superflu, ni pour ce qui peut attendre."

- "Euh, tu veux dire que par exemple, plus personne ne va acheter d'équipement de Quidditch?" Ron avait une vision soudaine des conséquences possibles pour une société comme Nimbus Flyware, et par la suite pour son propre futur.

- "Bien sûr que non," dit Hermione. "Seamus a raison. Si cette situation se prolonge plus que quelques jours, alors ça va certainement signifier la ruine de beaucoup de personnes," ajouta-t elle très sérieusement.

Ron lui jeta un regard furieux. Il allait dire quelque chose lorsque la main de Luna se posa sur son bras. Il se détourna en maugréant.

- "Mais c'est complètement fou!" s'exclama Ginny. "Comment en est on arrivé là?"

- "Les Gobelins avaient été assez agité ces derniers temps," suggéra Drago.

- "Ils n'étaient pas agités," corrigea Hermione. "Il y avait simplement des négociations difficiles avec le Ministère." Elle se tourna vers Ginny. "Est ce que ton père t'avait parlé de problèmes particuliers?"

- "Non. Sa dernière lettre disait que c'était lent et souvent frustrant, mais qu'il était confiant de pouvoir trouver un accord avec eux."

- "C'est sûrement ça," ajouta Ron avec colère. "Ces sales bestioles se sont rendu compte qu'elles n'allaient pas pouvoir obtenir tous ce qu'elles voulaient, alors elles ont décidé de se rebeller et de faire du chantage."

- "Ne soit pas ridicule," répondit Hermione en élevant la voix. "C'est le Ministère qui les a provoqués avec cette taxe. C'était une décision totalement criminelle."

Harry et Luna se préparaient à intervenir pour prévenir une nouvelle dispute en les deux, mais Hermione ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à Ron, et ce fut Drago qui répondit.

- "La décision manquait peut être de finesse," concéda-t il. "Mais la réaction des Gobelins est manifestement excessive."

Hermione lui jeta un regard énervé et se pinça les lèvres. Elle était déchirée entre un désir naturel d'argumenter contre le Ministère, et sa résolution de ne rester en arrière et d'observer ce que les autres allaient dire et faire. De son coté Drago était de plus en plus en colère au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait la situation, et il commençait à avoir un désagréable soupçon quand à la raison pour laquelle Hermione tenait tant à défendre les Gobelins. Après tout, il y avait eu cet entretien avec Dumbledore, elle avait complètement changée après l'avoir vu, et si on considérait ce que Trevor impliquait dans sa lettre ... Il y avait certainement quelque chose de louche derrière tout cela.

La voix sonore du professeur McGonagall les fit se retourner. Elle venait d'arriver, suivi du reste des professeurs.

- "Votre attention s'il vous plait!" annonça-t elle, le visage encore plus grave qu'à l'accoutumé. Quelques élèves levèrent la tête, mais le bruit des conversations ne baissa que légèrement.

"J'ai dis: votre attention S'IL VOUS PLAIT!"

Elle dut répéter l'injonction encore une fois avant que le silence ne soit total. Elle attendit encore un instant pour être sûr d'avoir toute leur attention.

"Merci." Le professeur balaya la pièce du regard. "Je suppose que vous êtes tous au courant de la situation à Londres." Des hochements de têtes et des murmures lui répondirent. "Bien. Premièrement, vous devriez savoir que cela ne nous concerne absolument pas pour le moment - S'il vous plait!" Elle leva la main pour arrêter les mouvements d'agitation qui reprenaient. "Je vous demande de m'écouter! Je répète, Poudlard n'est pas concernée par ces événements, et en conséquence la vie de l'école va continuer normalement."

"Deuxièmement, notre Directeur a accepté d'assister le Ministère dans cette crise. Je suis totalement confiante qu'avec son aide les autorités vont résoudre ce problème rapidement. Pendant son absence, j'assumerai la direction de l'école avec l'assistance du professeur Rogue."

Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers le professeur de potions, qui affichait la mine la plus lugubre qu'on lui avait vue depuis longtemps. McGonagall continua.

"Je suis conscient par ailleurs, que vos parents et vos familles seront eux beaucoup plus touchés par ces graves événements. Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour eux, sinon de les rassurer que vous êtes en sécurité ici. Vous pouvez être certains que le Ministère et le Magenmagot sont parfaitement compétents pour gérer la situation."

Drago vit Harry murmurer quelque chose d'inaudible avec une grimace écoeurée. Il savait quelle était son opinion sur la compétence de ces deux institutions.

"C'est tout ce que j'ai à vous dire pour l'instant," conclut McGonagall. "Et maintenant, je vous demande de vous préparer pour vos classes."

C'était effectivement l'heure des premiers cours de la journée. Les élèves se levèrent avec réticence et se dispersèrent, mais pas sans la reprise de nombreuses conversations à voix basse.

- - -

_Ministère de la Magie,_

La réunion rassemblait tous les chefs de département du Ministère et quelques autres personnes. Il y avait Dumbledore bien sûr, Perceval Weasley, comme témoin et victime de l'agression de la veille, et Trevor Themis pour les relations avec le Magenmagot, même si bien sûr ce rôle était largement protocolaire étant donné la présence du Président Sorcier.

Fudge aurait normalement du participer, mais tout le monde avait convenu qu'il n'était pas en état de le faire. Il était conscient, mais toujours extrêmement confus. La chaise du Ministre était occupée par Amelia Bones en tant que fonctionnaire avec le grade le plus élevée. Kingsley Shacklebolt, son adjoint, représentait le Département de la Justice. Arthur Weasley était toujours responsable du Bureau de Liaison avec les Gobelins. Avoir l'avoir laisser se vider de sa colère, Dumbledore n'avait pas eu beaucoup de difficultés à le convaincre de revenir sur sa décision de démissionner.

- "Bien. Tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir y aller," annonça Bones en lançant la réunion. Une pile de papiers était posée devant elle. "Nous allons commencer par un bilan des actions depuis hier soir, et d'abord par le dernier rapport sur l'état de santé du Ministre." Elle se tourna vers une sorcière vêtue de la robe blanche du personnel de St Mangouste.

- "Il n'y a pas de changements significatifs," dit la femme d'une voix sèche. "Nous n'avons trouvé aucun signe qu'il ait été soumis à un sortilège de type _Imperius_, mais il reste très affecté, comme après un choc violent." Elle regarda un instant Dumbledore qui ne réagit pas. "Il a certainement de gros problème de mémoire et de concentration."

- "Diriez vous que son statut médical est incompatible avec ses fonctions de Ministre?" demanda Bones.

C'était une question légitime, mais elle était également très délicate, et pas du tout neutre politiquement. Tout le monde dans la pièce savait qu'il n'y avait rien dans les statuts du Ministère qui permettait de révoquer Fudge pour une simple instabilité psychologique. Peu de sorciers et de sorcières étaient sains d'esprit au sens où l'entendaient les Moldus. Seule une incapacité physique permanente permettait de mettre fin aux fonction du Ministre. Amelia Bones le savait, mais elle avait le sentiment que la question méritait quand même d'être posée.

- "Non," répondit la sorcière. "Je ne peux pas le dire."

- "Il n'y a pas de précédent à notre situation," intervint Dumbledore. "La seule option que nous avons est de réunir une assemblée plénière du Magenmagot, et de soumettre la question à un vote. La Haute Cour peut révoquer Fudge et ensuite élire un nouveau Ministre. D'ici là, ses actions ne peuvent pas être annulées, et nous ne pouvons prendre aucune décision significative." Il se tourna vers Trevor. "Monsieur Themis, je crois savoir que la prochaine réunion de l'assemblée a été avancée à samedi?"

- "Oui, Monsieur," répondit Trevor. "A neuf heures du soir. Je suis désolé, mais c'est le plus tôt que j'ai pu faire pour disposer d'un quorum."

- "Je suis sûr que tout le monde comprendra," dit Dumbledore. "Je vous remercie, Monsieur Themis."

- "Bien," conclut Bones. "J'imagine que c'est tout ce qu'il y a dire sur ce sujet. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer qu'un nouveau Ministre pourra agir efficacement à partir de dimanche." Elle réajusta son monocle et prit une autre feuille. "Le point suivant concerne les relations avec les Gobelins." Elle leva les yeux vers Arthur Weasley. "Arthur, je suis très contente que vous ayez accepté de rester avec nous. Je vous assure que personne ne vous juge responsable de ce qui s'est passé, bien au contraire. Pouvez vous nous faire votre rapport?"

Arthur afficha un sourire désabusé et se redressa un peu sur sa chaise. Il avait l'air fatigué. Lui et Dumbledore avait travaillé jusque tard dans la nuit.

- "La situation n'a pas changée," dit il. "Gringotts est toujours fermée, et les Gobelins bloquent toutes les transaction financières. Le professeur Dumbledore et moi même avons rétabli les communications avec les autorités de la banque, mais celle-ci refusent de lever les restrictions tant que la nouvelle taxe reste en vigueur." Il marqua une pause. "Le Président Sakdor a également laissé entendre qu'il souhaite renégocier certains privilèges de toute façon."

Plusieurs participants s'exclamèrent d'indignation. Bones frappa sèchement la surface de la table pour rétablir le silence.

- "S'il vous plait!" dit elle agacée. Elle se tourna vers Arthur. "Pensez vous possible de le faire changer d'avis avant demain soir?"

- "Non," dit il en secouant la tête. "Il est extrêmement déterminé."

- "Mais enfin, je ne comprends pas," demanda Mafalda Hopkirk, le responsable du Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie. "Le mandat de Gringotts est défini dans un traité et renforcé par un pacte magique. Comment les Gobelins peuvent il le circonvenir unilatéralement comme ça?"

Bones se tourna vers Dumbledore, et toutes les autres têtes firent de même.

- "Le traité prévoit des clauses suspensives, pour les deux parties, en cas de menace grave et avérée contre leurs intérêts," dit il.

- "Ce me parait être une faille importante," commenta Kingsley. "Qui détermine si la menace est grave?"

- "C'est totalement subjectif, bien sûr," répondit Dumbledore avec un léger sourire. "C'est pour cela que c'est aussi efficace."

Plusieurs froncements de sourcils apparurent sur les visages des participants les moins informés. Amelia Bones hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Elle comprenait ce que le vieux sorcier était en train de dire.

- "Le système est très simple," expliqua-t elle. "Si une des parties se sent réellement menacée, alors elle peut invoquer cette disposition du traité." Elle laissa aux autres quelques secondes pour comprendre. "La seule condition est d'être sincère."

- "Mais nous sommes menacés nous mêmes!" s'exclama Faussecreth, l'ancien responsable des relations avec les Gobelins, que Arthur avait remplacé. "Nous pouvons donc invoquer la clause nous aussi!"

Bones leva les yeux au ciel. _Le vieil idiot ne comprend toujours pas._

- "Oui, Cuthbert," dit doucement Dumbledore. "Nous pouvons également refuser de traiter avec les Gobelins, le problème est que nous avons plus besoin d'eux, que eux de nous."

- "Oh."

Faussecreth se mit à rougir, et une grimace d'embarras s'afficha sur son visage. Il s'affaissa dans son siège de plusieurs centimètres.

- "Il n'y a pas d'alternative," continua Dumbledore d'une voix ferme. "Il faut révoquer Fudge et élire un nouveau Ministre qui aura le pouvoir d'invalider sa décision."

- "Et ensuite?" demanda Bones. Elle avait sa propre idée, mais elle voulait connaître la position du Directeur.

- "Ensuite, nous négocions," dit il simplement.

Ils attendirent qu'il en dise plus, mais le sorcier n'avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Bones se racla la gorge et prit la page suivante de sa pile.

- "Où en sommes nous en ce qui concerne la situation économique?" demanda-t elle en se tournant vers Dimitry Dalton, un petit sorcier chauve avec d'énormes lunettes. Il était responsable du budget du Ministère, et il avait la charge de toutes les activités financières.

- "Ca ne se passe pas bien," dit il. "Nous essayons de convaincre tout le monde de garder un maximum de Gaillons en circulation, mais comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, ce n'est pas facile. Le commerce est pratiquement inexistant, sauf pour l'alimentation où les prix ont déjà fortement augmentés. Nous essayons de contrôler l'inflation, mais si cette crise dure plus d'une semaine, les dommages à notre économie seront incalculables et irréversibles." Il regarda Bones et les autres avec un visage sombre. "La vérité c'est qu'à heure actuelle, nous n'avons plus de monnaie, et sans monnaie il n'y a pas de vie économique. Nous courrons le risque d'une récession dévastatrice."

Bones se tourna vers Dumbledore.

- "Est ce qu'il serait possible de remplacer les Gaillons avec quelque chose d'équivalent?" demanda-t elle.

Le sorcier plissa ses lèvres en réfléchissant. Il y avait déjà pensé, mais le problème n'était vraiment pas simple.

- "Cela demanderait en pratique de dupliquer une grande partie des fonctions de Gringotts. Non seulement l'argent mais aussi les fonctions de crédit et de virement. Ensuite il sera nécessaire de déterminer de combien d'argent chaque client dispose dans son coffre. Il nous faudrait également une monnaie qui soit aussi infalsifiable que celle des Gobelins." Dumbledore balança la tête doucement. "C'est un projet extrêmement ambitieux."

- "Combien de temps, Albus?" demanda-t elle fermement.

Il considéra Bones pendant quelques secondes.

- "Rien avant au moins quinze jours," dit il. "Et je devais l'entreprendre, il me faudrait une assistance significative de la part du Département des Mystères."

Bones le fixa et attendit qu'il acquiesce de la nécessité de prévoir une telle chose. Elle ne pouvait pas donner d'ordre au Président Sorcier, mais elle lui faisait confiance pour agir si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Dumbledore hocha finalement la tête et une vague de confiance se diffusa immédiatement autour de la table. Si quelqu'un était capable de briser le monopole de Gringotts, c'était bien le Directeur de Poudlard. Au minimum, cela pouvait servir d'élément de négociation avec les Gobelins. Elle savait qu'il avait certainement aussi pensé à cela.

- "Bien. Dernier sujet," dit elle en se replongeant dans sa liste. "Dolores Ombrage." Elle regarda Percy. "Vous confirmez que c'est elle votre agresseur?"

- "Oui, Madame," répondit Percy. Il décrivit en détail ce qui s'était passé, et comment il avait été mis au courant du projet de loi.

"J'ai immédiatement réalisé que cela pouvait causer des troubles graves," dit il. "Je savais que mon père se trouvait à la banque à ce moment. J'allais partir pour le contacter lorsque Madame Ombrage est apparue et m'a lancé un maléfice avant que je ne puisse réagir." Il fit un geste d'impuissance désolée à l'adresse de son père. Arthur le consola d'un sourire fatigué.

- "Tu as pris une bonne décision Percy. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle fasse une telle chose."

Bones se tourna vers Kingsley.

- "Des nouvelles quand à l'endroit où elle pourrait être?"

- "Non, Madame," répondit l'Auror. "Personne ne l'a vu depuis hier matin. J'ai envoyé quelqu'un à son appartement. Il était vide, et il n'y a aucune indication qu'elle soit parti quelque part."

- "Vous continuez de la chercher bien sûr?"

- "Bien sûr. Je vous averti dès qu'on trouve quelque chose."

- - -

_Appartement d'Hélène,_

Le réveil d'Hélène fut misérable. Après le départ de Severus, elle était finalement allée se jeter sur son lit sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Assise au bord du lit, la tête dans ses mains, elle envisagea sérieusement de téléphoner au Collège pour dire qu'elle était malade, mais ce n'était certainement pas la solution. Sortir et parler avec d'autres personnes serait pénible, mais rester seule à ruminer son désespoir serait pire encore. Elle se répéta qu'il ne lui restait guère que son amour propre et que ce n'était pas le moment de le perdre. En plus, il était prévu que l'émissaire de Bones la contacte au labo ce matin.

Donc elle se força à accomplir la routine matinale de toilette, habillage et transport. Sa seule concession fut de laisser la vaisselle en désordre. En arrivant à son bureau, seul un visage renfermé et distant la trahissait. Ses collègues le remarquèrent bien sûr. Si Tim ou un autre de ses amis proches avaient été là, elle se serait sans doute laissée aller à en parler. Malheureusement, Tim avait pris sa journée pour partir en week-end prolongé, et elle n'avait pas envie de se confier à ceux qui étaient présents.

La matinée passa lentement, sans aucune visite du grand sorcier noir. A midi, Hélène sortit pour aller prendre un déjeuner solitaire dans un des pubs du quartier, avant de revenir continuer son travail dans l'après midi. Ce n'était pas facile. Elle se força à accomplir tâches après tâches routinières jusqu'au moment où elle sentit que ce n'était plus possible. A quatre heures, elle quitta le Collège pour rentrer chez elle. Au moins la circulation était plus fluide avant les bouchons du soir.

Sa boite aux lettres était vide. Il n'y avait même pas une facture. L'appartement désert et mal rangé était déprimant. Hélène considéra un instant d'écrire une lettre à Severus, mais abandonna rapidement l'idée. C'était trop tôt. Sur un coup de tête, elle se dirigea dans sa chambre, passa un survêtement et une paire de chaussures de sport, et quitta rapidement l'immeuble pour aller courir.

La proximité de Hyde Parc avait été un élément important dans le choix de l'appartement. Le loyer s'en ressentait, mais Hélène ne l'avait jamais regretté. L'exercice lui fit du bien. En rentrant, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau. Le carillon de la porte sonna, et elle sentit immédiatement son coeur s'accélérer.

C'était Kingsley, pas Severus. _Et je n'y croyais pas vraiment de toute façon._

- "Désolé pour le retard," dit il brièvement. "Nous avons quelques petits soucis en ce moment."

Hélène acquiesça distraitement en l'invitant à rentrer.

- "Pas de problème. Je vous attendais au Collège, mais c'est aussi bien ici. Vous êtes venu me chercher?" demanda-t elle.

Le sorcier jeta un coup d'oeil rapide sur l'intérieur de la pièce principale, avant de se retourner vers elle. Il avait une expression beaucoup moins gaie que la dernière fois.

- "Pas nécessairement," répondit il. "Madame Bones m'a demandé de vérifier d'abord la réponse à une question qu'elle vous a posé. Elle a précisé que si la réponse était négative, alors il n'y avait aucune raison que vous reveniez avec moi."

Il haussa les épaules avec une moue qui indiquait qu'il ne connaissait ni la question, ni la signification de cette condition mystérieuse, et qu'il était simplement un messager.

- "La réponse est oui," dit Hélène sans hésitation, et en faisant un effort pour ne pas penser à Severus. Son futur était désormais avec Bones. "Donc je viens avec vous, mais j'espère que vous allez me laisser le temps de prendre une douche."

- "Bien sûr." Il hocha la tête d'un geste courtois. "Je vous attends ici."

Pendant qu'elle était dans la salle de bain, il regarda autour de lui avec curiosité. En tant qu'Auror, il avait une certaine expérience de la vie dans le monde Moldu, mais ces gens inventaient sans cesse de nouveaux objets. Toutes les occasions de se tenir au courant des dernières modes étaient bonnes à prendre.

Les photos de tir à l'arc retinrent son intérêt un moment, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur un livre qui n'était certainement pas d'origine Moldu. Un morceau de papier dépassait de dessous la couverture. Il hésita, mais son indiscrétion policière prit le dessus sur son respect pour la vie privé de son hôtesse. En ouvrant le livre, il lui fallu quelques secondes pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

_Severus a écris ceci. Une monographie sur la préparation des potions, avec une dédicace à Hélène Parker. Etrange._

La page de la dédicace avait été déchirée et froissée, puis soigneusement dépliée Il remplaça l'objet sur la table et réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait bien signifier. C'était une petite énigme, comme il les aimait, mais la solution lui échappait. Après un moment il secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas assez d'information et de toute façon ça ne le regardait pas. Il nota mentalement d'en parler avec Severus la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.

- "Je suis prête."

Kingsley se retourna. Elle avait choisi une robe qui ne se remarquerait pas trop là où ils allaient. De temps en temps, les Moldus avait des goûts aussi extravagants que les sorciers. Il hocha la tête pour montrer son appréciation et lui offrit le portoloin, une corde multicolore comme la dernière fois. Un instant plus tard, ils étaient au milieu d'un des couloirs du Ministère.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde qui allait et venait, et tous avaient des visages graves sinon harassés. Kingsley lui indiqua simplement la porte du bureau de Bones et s'excusa rapidement. Hélène se demanda si toute cette animation était normale, Il y avait certainement une ambiance de crise dans la manière qu'avait les gens de déplacer sans perdre de temps. La personne qui était la plus à même de lui répondre était sans doute celle qu'elle venait voir. Hélène frappa à la porte.

- "Entrez."

Amelia Bones leva les yeux, elle aussi avait les traits tirés, mais ne reposa pas le mémo qu'elle était en train de lire.

"Merci beaucoup d'être venue, Madame Parker. Asseyez vous, je suis à vous tout de suite."

Elle désigna une table avec plusieurs chaises, et sur laquelle se trouvait un épais dossier. Hélène s'approcha et reconnut les statuts de _Fraternité De la Magie_ que Hermione avait rédigés. Elle en avait reçu une copie elle même quelques jours après leur rencontre à la gare. Elle consulta rapidement le dossier, pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas eu de changements significatifs, tout en se remémorant les discussions auxquelles elle avait participées.

Lors de la réception à l'Académie des Aurors, Hélène avait été surprise par le degré de ferveur qu'elle avait senti chez les deux sorcières. Il y avait là quelque chose d'étonnant. Pendant le peu de temps qu'elles avaient passé ensemble, Hélène avait identifié Hermione comme supérieurement intelligente et très sérieuse. A certains moments, elle était même excessivement rationnelle et prudente, mais en ce qui concernait ce projet particulier, elle était réellement passionnée. Il était manifeste qu'elle était prête à consacrer beaucoup plus que du temps et de l'effort pour le faire avancer. Amelia Bones avait montré un zèle comparable, et même si celui-ci était tempéré par la prudence que commandait son ancienneté et son expérience. Leurs réactions l'avait troublée.

Hélène ne se reconnaissait pas vraiment dans cette quête de justice. Ce qu'elle voulait était de retrouver sa place dans ce monde. Celle qu'elle avait eue il y a dix ans. Elle était prête à payer un prix raisonnable pour avoir la chance de partager le monde où allaient vivre ses enfants. Le monde du sorcier qu'elle avait aimé, et de l'autre qu'elle aimait peut être encore. De ce point de vue, elle était comme Ginny Weasley. Pour elle, les idées et les idéaux étaient des concepts abstraits qui n'avaient pas de valeur en dehors des hommes et des femmes auxquels ils s'appliquaient. Sans les êtres humains, sans les émotions, les idées ne comptaient pas vraiment.

- "Je suis ravie que vous ayez accepté de venir," dit Bones lorsqu'elle eu fini. "Ce que nous voulons faire est devenu encore plus important qu'avant."

- "Que voulez vous dire?"

Bones lui résuma la situation avec les Gobelins, et comment l'assemblée imminente du Magenmagot allait décider de la nomination d'un nouveau Ministre. Il lui fut nécessaire d'expliquer quelques aspects de l'économie du monde magique, et des relations tumultueuses entre les humains et les Gobelins. Des informations que Hélène avait oubliées, ou qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le temps d'apprendre. Ensuite la sorcière détailla son plan d'utiliser FDM comme inspiration d'un nouveau contrat entre les sorciers et leurs partenaires, en se servant de la crise actuelle comme d'une occasion à saisir.

- "Et vous pensez vraiment que cela va marcher?" questionna Hélène. "Vous nous avez vous même expliqué à quel point c'était ambitieux, et nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant demain soir."

- "Je sais," répondit Bones, "et je ne vous cache pas qu'il s'agit d'une tentative très aléatoire, mais d'un autre coté, la situation actuelle est extrêmement grave. Elle est même dramatique. Ca veut dire que beaucoup de gens vont écouter. Nous n'allons peut être pas pouvoir en convaincre suffisamment, mais nous n'aurons pas de meilleure occasion."

Hélène y réfléchit. Elle n'y connaissait rien en politique. Même pas celle des Moldus. A cause de cela, elle n'avait aucun moyen d'évaluer quelles étaient leurs chances. Elle était prête à jouer le jeu, mais elle allait aussi penser à ses propres intérêts.

- "Que voulez vous que je fasse?"

Bones désigna le dossier sur la table.

- "Il faut ramener ça à quelques pages de présentation, et identifier les arguments clefs qui pourront nous servir devant la Haute Cour, et qui formeront le coeur des attentes des minorités magiques." Elle considéra Hélène avec attention. "En tant que Moldu, votre perspective n'est évidemment pas celle d'un Gobelin ou d'un Centaure, mais elle est suffisamment différente de celle d'un sorcier pour être utile. Il nous faut comprendre le point de vue de ceux qui sont à l'extérieur."

Hélène lui retourna son regard avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Cette femme était une politicienne, et sa dernière phrase semblait être à double sens, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une ouverture.

- "A propos d'extérieur," commença-t elle, "il y a quelque chose que vous pourriez faire pour moi."

- "Je sais ce que vous voulez," répondit Bones tranquillement. Hélène resta immobile et attendit qu'elle continue. "Vous voulez avoir accès à notre monde."

La brusque inspiration d'air de la jeune femme lui confirma qu'elle avait vu juste.

"Ce n'était pas très difficile à deviner," continua Bones. "Vous n'êtes pas la première, ni la dernière d'ailleurs."

Hélène savait à ce moment qu'elle se trouvait au seuil d'une décision capitale. Si Bones lui offrait ce qu'elle voulait plus que tout au monde, alors elle irait jusqu'au bout. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Sans oser parler, elle acquiesça lentement.

- "Donnez moi le meilleur de vous même là dessus," dit Bones en abaissant l'index sur la couverture du dossier, "et je vous accorde ce souhait. Il y a plusieurs portoloins permanents à Londres. Des accès au Chemin de Traverse, et aux autres communautés magiques. Ils sont utilisés par les Cracmols et quelques Moldus auxquels nous avons accordé notre confiance. Des gens qui exécutent des missions pour nous. Pour pourriez être l'un d'eux."

Hélène n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était exactement ce dont elle avait rêvé.

- "Et ce serait officiel?"

- "Bien sûr, et parfaitement légal. Il vous sera demandé un accord de confidentialité évidemment, et un engagement à travailler pour le Ministère à l'occasion, mais vous serez payé pour ces services." Bones grimaça. "Enfin, pour l'instant, ce ne sera pas très simple de vous payer à cause de la situation, mais d'une manière générale tout ceci est très réglementé."

- "Je le ferais," dit Hélène.

Elle n'avait même pas besoin d'y penser. Les conséquences n'avaient plus d'importance désormais, et elle savait qu'elle ferait du bon travail. Elle l'avait déjà prouvé avec Severus.

- "Bien." Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard de satisfaction. "J'espère que vous n'aviez rien de prévu pour ce soir, ni pour demain?"

Hélène sourit et secoua la tête. Ca devenait quelque chose qui lui était plus familier. Un effort groupé et sans restriction pour attaquer un problème difficile. Bones la guida jusqu'à une pièce où elle pourrait travailler sans être dérangée, et sans attirer l'attention. Elle lui expliqua également comment était agencé l'étage, où se trouvaient les toilettes, et comment faire si elle avait faim ou soif.

- "J'ai encore du travail à finir, mais je vous rejoins dans une heure ou deux. Si vous avez besoin de me voir avant ça, n'hésitez pas. La porte de mon bureau s'ouvrira automatiquement."

Hélène prit place et commença à s'organiser. Les outils pour écrire étaient ... étranges. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser une plume d'oie, et son stylo bille ne marchait pas très bien sur le parchemin. Heureusement, elle avait aussi un feutre, et c'était beaucoup mieux. Un ordinateur aurait été utile, mais d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, il ne fonctionnerait pas correctement ici. _Et ces maudites machines se plantent déjà assez souvent toutes seules sans avoir besoin d'interférence magique en plus._

Bones resta avec elle quelques instants avant de repartir. Dans le couloir, à l'extérieur de son bureau, elle croisa Dumbledore et Arthur qui la cherchaient.

- "Amelia, il faut que nous discutions," très Dumbledore très sérieusement.

La sorcière ressentit une soudaine panique à l'idée qu'il avait deviné ses plans. Elle masqua son trouble derrière une expression d'impatience et leur fit signe d'entrer.

_Heureusement que j'ai envoyé Parker dans une autre pièce._

Apparemment, sa peur était sans fondement. Les deux sorciers ne suspectaient rien de particulier. Dumbledore avait l'air soucieux et Arthur restait en retrait.

- "Et bien, de quoi s'agit il?" demanda-t elle.

Comme à son habitude, Dumbledore ne se pressait pas. Il prit le temps de la considérer attentivement. Bones ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage.

- "Amelia, vous savez qu'il va y avoir plusieurs candidats pour le poste de Ministre de la Magie, même si cette élection n'était pas prévue."

Bones haussa les épaules. C'était tellement évident que ça ne méritait même pas d'être relevé.

"Ce qu'il nous faut aujourd'hui, " continua Dumbledore, "c'est un chef déterminé et pragmatique." Il parlait calmement mais ses yeux ne la lâchaient pas. "Et surtout pas quelqu'un qui va vouloir poursuivre un agenda ... idéaliste." Il marqua une pause. "Cela viendra, mais plus tard. Pour l'instant, l'urgence est de négocier avec les Gobelins."

Au moins sur ce dernier point, ils étaient du même avis. Elle inclina la tête pour le confirmer, mais elle avait des réserves sur le reste. Dumbledore pesa le pour et le contre de lui proposer une alliance explicite. Il ne le fit pas pour deux raisons. D'abord elle connaissait certainement ses conditions, et ensuite il voulait qu'elle annonce elle même sa position.

"Il y a-t il quelque chose que vous avez envie de me dire, Amelia?" demanda-t il doucement.

Elle réfléchit en se demandant comment y répondre. Il s'attendait évidemment à ce qu'elle se présente, mais la vraie question était de savoir sur quel programme elle allait le faire.

- "Non, Albus," dit elle sans ciller.

Dumbledore nota le contrôle de son expression, et la brièveté de la réponse. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, et il pouvait deviner en partie pourquoi. Après tout, elle n'ignorait pas qui avait mis fin aux ambitions d'Hermione Granger. Il était normal qu'elle lui en veuille.

Il s'ensuivit un face à face inconfortable de quelques secondes. Elle avec une expression dure et renfermée, lui avec une certaine tristesse résignée.

- "Très bien Amelia. Je vais vous laisser. Vous savez où me trouver si vous changez d'avis," dit il finalement. "Venez Arthur."

Bones les regarda partir en se demandant si elle ne commettait pas une grave erreur. Elle ne pouvait pas le dire, mais elle savait que son choix était le plus sincère, et elle préférait avoir tort plutôt que de compromettre ses principes.

- - -

Dumbledore et Arthur marchèrent silencieusement le long des couloirs, avant de rentrer dans le bureau du chef de département.

- "Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, avec Amelia?" demanda Arthur, après avoir fermé la porte.

Dumbledore réalisa qu'il n'était sans doute pas au courant du projet de Bones et de Hermione. Il lui expliqua les grandes lignes de l'association.

- "J'aurais souhaité qu'elle soit notre candidate," dit il. "Mais je crois qu'il va falloir que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre."

Arthur hocha pensivement la tête, jusqu'au moment où il s'aperçut que le Directeur le regardait d'une manière particulièrement appuyée.

- "Oh non," dit il, en se redressant avec alarme. "Il n'en est absolument pas question. Albus!"

Les yeux de Dumbledore étincelaient de malice. La situation n'avait rien d'amusante, mais quelque fois, c'était vraiment trop difficile de garder son sérieux.

- "J'ai bien peur, mon vieil ami, qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup d'alternatives."

- - -

_Manoir de Lord Shrummer,_

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps lorsque Trevor Transplana dans le jardin extérieur. La résidence de Lord Shrummer était largement aussi imposante que celle des Parkinson. Elle était pareillement située dans un large parc, entourée de murs, et protégée par la panoplie habituelle de sortilèges. Là aussi, des Sentinelles Golems veillaient, mais au lieu d'un grand espace vide, il y avait de la végétation. Bien sûr elle n'était pas uniquement décorative, et plusieurs plantes montaient également la garde. Une douve de forme irrégulière encerclait complètement le bâtiment principal.

Trevor était déjà venu ici, mais seulement dans la journée, à l'occasion de réceptions quasi officielles, au milieu des relations et des courtisans. L'invitation de ce soir semblait plus personnelle, et il l'interprétait comme la marque de son importance grandissante envers celui qu'il avait décidé de servir.

Il n'y avait pas de passage pour traverser la douve. L'eau noire et menaçante constituait une ligne de défense supplémentaire. Par moment, des ondulations plissaient sa surface, trahissant la présence de quelque créature inquiétante. En face de la porte d'entrée, il y avait une statue de bronze noir. Il murmura son nom et attendit. La statue s'anima et un étroit pont de pierre se matérialisa. Il traversa. Dès qu'il eut posé le pierre de l'autre coté le pont disparu sans bruit. La porte s'ouvrit et un Elf le conduisit dans un petit salon. Il s'attendait à voir Shrummer bien sûr, mais celui-ci n'était pas seul. Une jeune femme d'une extraordinaire beauté était avec lui.

- "Trevor, mon garçon," s'exclama Shrummer qui semblait d'excellente humeur. "Ravi de vous avoir avec nous." Il se tourna vers la sorcière. "Electra, laissez moi vous présenter Trevor Themis qui travaille au Ministère avec moi. Trevor, voici Electra."

Il ne précisa pas qui elle était, ce qui mit immédiatement Trevor sur ses gardes. Initialement il avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses maîtresses. Shrummer était veuf, ce qui aurait expliqué sa présence dans cette maison, mais le maintien de la jeune femme était trop assuré pour une telle explication. Elle projetait un aplomb qui s'appuyait sur un pouvoir au moins équivalent à celui du gros sorcier. En s'approchant, Trevor constata également une implacable intelligence dans son regard.

_Celle là n'est pas un simple compagnon de jeu, et je parierais qu'elle est bien plus âgée qu'elle en a l'air._

Tout concordait à le faire agir avec prudence. Il évita les plaisanteries de séduction faciles qu'il aurait normalement utilisées, sans pour autant étouffer tout son charme. Il s'inclina et prit doucement la main qu'elle lui tendait.

- "Madame, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer," dit il.

Elle souriait avec chaleur et lui laissa approcher ses lèvres de ses doigts. Trevor s'attendait à quelque chose, mais il fut quand même surpris. Au dernier moment, elle tourna le poignet pour prendre vivement sa main dans la sienne, et pour le tirer à elle en lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Trevor trébucha en avant et il n'y avait rien à quoi il pouvait se tenir. Instinctivement, il prit appui sur sa main pour se redresser. C'était ça ou se raccrocher ignominieusement à sa robe ou à son épaule. Il fut surpris de sa poigne. Pendant une seconde il ne tenait debout qu'à la force de son bras. Elle approcha son visage du sien jusqu'à quelques centimètres pour l'étudier calmement avec des yeux presque totalement noirs.

Trevor était stupéfait, mais ce n'était pas son genre d'être intimidé par une femme aussi belle soit elle, et il aimait quand elles étaient entreprenantes. Comme tout Serpentard, il aurait plutôt choisi d'aborder cette sorcière inconnue avec méfiance, mais il savait également s'adapter. Si elle prenait l'initiative de cette manière, la dernière chose à faire serait de paraître timide. Il garda sa main serrée et afficha son sourire le plus éclatant.

"Et un plaisir j'en suis sûr," ajouta-t il.

L'expression d'Electra ne changea pas, mais les sourcils se rapprochèrent d'une fraction pendant qu'elle hocha imperceptible la tête. Son pouce glissa légèrement sur les doigts de Trevor qui ressentit immédiatement un délicieux frisson le parcourir. Une bouffée de désir fit bouillonner son sang et pendant un instant il ne pensa qu'à une seule chose, la posséder. Ce n'était pas une simplement une femme ou une sorcière, mais bien véritablement une enchanteresse, avec tout ce que ça impliquait de pouvoir de séduction.

Elle le relâcha doucement et se tourna vers Shrummer qui avait regardé la scène avec amusement. Si une d'autre qu'elle avait agi pareillement devant lui, il en aurait sans doute été jaloux ou agacé, mais Septimus Shrummer avait vécu assez longtemps pour apprendre à séparer les affaires et les plaisirs. Electra était une femme extrêmement dangereuse, et il se gardait bien d'avoir avec elle des relations trop intimes. Elle constituait un allié puissant auquel il comptait rester fidèle, pour l'instant, et surtout limiter ses interactions aux manoeuvres de la Confrérie. De plus, lui offrir Trevor comme jouet l'amusait, et ça ne pouvait que lui attirer ses bonnes grâces.

_Le garçon est parti pour une balade mouvementée, mais s'il survit, il ne le regrettera certainement pas._

- "Maintenant que vous avez fait connaissance tous les deux, si nous allions dîner?" proposa-t il. "Nous avons tellement de choses à nous dire."

- - -

_Ministère de la Magie, lendemain matin,_

- "Je veux parler à un responsable," affirma Rita Skeeter d'une voix impérieuse.

- "Je suis vraiment désolé, Mademoiselle Skeeter," répondit le fonctionnaire, "mais tout le monde est débordé ce matin et ce serait vraiment préférable si -"

La journaliste se pencha brusquement au dessus de la table et l'interrompit d'un doigt menaçant.

- "Ecoute moi bien petit homme. Je sais qu'il se passe des choses. J'ai une histoire prête à publier, et elle va faire du bruit. Je veux bien donner au Ministère une chance de corriger le tir et d'expliquer plusieurs événements très troublants. Si cette chance est perdue parce que tu auras refusé de transmettre un message, alors je ne voudrais vraiment pas être à ta place demain matin lorsque tes supérieurs vont lire les journaux."

Le jeune sorcier pâlit et évalua les ordres stricts qu'il avait reçus avec la menace qu'il venait d'entendre. La prudence prit le dessus et il se leva.

- "Euh, veuillez attendre ici, Mademoiselle Skeeter. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire."

Il fit signe à un garde de la surveiller et fila vers les ascenseurs. Quinze minutes plus tard, Rita Skeeter était en face du bureau d'Amelia Bones, et à coté d'Albus Dumbledore qui l'examinait de profil.

- "Bien, Mademoiselle Skeeter," dit Bones d'une voix glaciale. "Nous vous écoutons."

Rita jubilait intérieurement. C'était exactement le genre de situation qu'elle adorait. Quelque chose de gros était en train de se préparer, le Ministère ne disait pas le dixième de ce qu'il savait, et elle avait une avance considérable sur ses concurrents. Le mystérieux correspondant qui l'avait contacté était diaboliquement bien renseigné. D'abord sur la présence de Fudge à St Mangouste, soit disant pour 'surmenage', et ensuite concernant cette vieille crapaude.

- "Dolores Ombrage," dit elle. "Son corps a été retrouvé hier soir dans des circonstances, disons inhabituelles? Elle était morte depuis deux jours, mais plusieurs témoins confirment qu'elle a parlé au Ministre jeudi matin, avant d'attaquer Percival Weasley. Juste avant que la crise de Gringotts n'éclate. Et ce soir le Magenmagot se réunit pour élire un nouveau Ministre." Elle ne cacha pas sa joie. "De quoi écrire un sacré bon article, vous ne trouvez pas?"

Bones fit une grimace dégoûtée et jeta un regard vers Dumbledore qui considérait la journaliste silencieusement.

- "Vous avez une imagination remarquable, Mademoiselle Skeeter," dit Bones avec mépris, "Je ne doute pas que vos lecteurs apprécient le talent dont vous faites preuve pour les divertir, mais ce n'est pas mon cas."

- "Imagination, mon cul," rétorqua Rita. "Tout est vrai et vous le savez très bien." Elle se tourna brusquement vers Dumbledore. "Et vous, n'imaginez même pas de trafiquer ma mémoire. Je connais tous vos trucs mentaux."

Le Directeur ferma ses yeux à moitié, plissa les lèvres et le leva une main apaisante.

- "Je ne me permettrais pas," dit il calmement. "Ce serait parfaitement immoral. De toute façon, je suis certain que vous avez déjà pris toutes les précautions nécessaires contre les sortilèges _d'Amnésie_," ajouta-t il en insistant à peine sur le dernier mot.

Rita comprit immédiatement la menace. Elle avait effectivement absorbé une potion qui la protégeait contre les sorts qui modifiaient la mémoire. C'était une pratique courante chez les reporters, mais le vieux sorcier était peut être capable de lui faire autre chose. Elle sentie soudain le frisson de la peur, mais pas suffisamment pour avoir envie de battre en retraite. En fait la menace ajoutait plutôt encore plus de piment au jeu.

- "J'espère qu'il n'est pas question de remettre en cause le droit à l'information publique et à la liberté de la presse," clama-t elle. Elle nota avec fierté que sa voix était toujours ferme, et elle fit de son mieux pour exprimer une détermination sans faille. C'était un peu un bluff qu'elle faisait, mais pas complètement. Elle tenait également quelques très bonnes cartes.

- "Que voulez vous?" demanda Bones avec impatience. _J'ai d'autres choses à faire que de m'occuper d'une journaliste de la presse à scandale._

- "Une exclusivité," répondit Rita. "Je garde le silence sur les aspects les plus embarrassants de cette affaire, au moins jusqu'à ce que vous ayez eu le temps de montrer que vous contrôlez la situation. En échange, je veux savoir ce qu'il en est avec Fudge, voir le rapport de police sur Ombrage, et surtout assister à l'assemblée de ce soir pour en parler dans l'édition de dimanche."

Un coup pareil lui procurerait un avantage considérable. Elle avait commis des erreurs dans le passé, en en sacrifiant un peu trop souvent le sensationnalisme pour la véracité. Sa réputation en avait souffert. Elle avait commencé à remonter la pente, et ses derniers articles étaient impeccables. Celui qu'elle préparait allait lui donner la première place au hit parade du journalisme d'investigation.

_Si ça marche._

Bones la regardait avec une expression calculatrice. Rita observa Dumbledore du coin de l'oeil, mais le vieil homme ne montrait rien.

- "Il me semble que ce serait un peu trop généreux, Mademoiselle Skeeter. Vous obtenez tous, et nous ne gagnons qu'un peu de temps. Non, si nous devons vous donner un accès à des informations privilégiées, alors le Ministère voudra pouvoir contrôler tout ce que vous aurez le droit de publier."

Rita masqua le triomphe qu'elle ressentait. Ca allait marcher. Ils étaient seulement en train d'ergoter sur le prix de la marchandise. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant d'arriver à un accord. La journaliste exultait. Elle allait pouvoir assister à l'assemblée la plus importante de la décennie, et elle serait la première à en parler. La _Gazette_ allait payer cher pour cette exclusivité, et ça ne s'arrêterait pas là. Elle avait aussi commencé à écrire un livre sur la défaite de Vous-Savez-Qui. Avec un tel lancement, il était sûr de devenir un best seller.

- "Quelle heure ce soir?" demanda-t elle.

- "Oh," dit Dumbledore d'une voix innocente. "Je croyais que vous saviez cela?"

Elle lui lança un regarda agacé. On ne lui avait donné qu'une indication générale. _Samedi soir._

- "Je n'ai pas tout les détails. Seulement que c'est pour ce soir."

Il hocha la tête en réfléchissant à qui pouvait bien avoir eu accès à cette information, mais pas à celui de l'heure exacte. Il y avait certainement une taupe dans le Ministère, et il serait important de pouvoir la trouver rapidement.

- "Neuf heure," dit il.

- - -

_Pré au Lard, l'après midi,_

Ginny et Drago était sur le point de rentrer à l'intérieur de l'auberge _Des Trois Balais_ lorsqu'ils entendirent un chuchotement derrière eux.

- "_Attendez!_"

Ils se retournèrent pour se retrouver face à face avec une silhouette plutôt grande et complètement dissimulée dans une large cape et sous une capuche qui masquait jusqu'à son visage. Il faisait très froid, mais ce n'était probablement pas la raison pour un tel accoutrement, et la voix semblait familière.

- "Trevor?" suggéra Ginny.

- "A votre service," dit il en relevant légèrement la capuche. Il avait toujours le même sourire enjôleur. "Quelqu'un vous attends là dedans, ou bien vous êtes juste venu pour boire un verre?" ajouta-t il en indiquant l'intérieur de l'auberge.

- "Non, nous sommes tout seul," répondit Drago. "Vous voulez nous rejoindre?"

Habillé de la sorte, l"homme n'était pas en train de se promener, et il avait certainement prévu de les intercepter. Drago supposa qu'il avait d'autres nouvelles à leur annoncer. Il se mit à sourire par anticipation.

- "Ce serait avec plaisir, mais pas ici," dit Trevor. "Il y a un peu trop de monde à mon goût."

- "On pourrait aller à la _Tête de Sanglier_?" proposa Ginny.

- "En fait ce serait encore pire, mais j'ai un autre idée. Suivez moi."

Il les emmena dans une des ruelles secondaires, et après quelques mètres, ils pénétrèrent dans une arrière-cour encombrée de plusieurs caisses en bois et d'une charrette avec une roue brisée. On entendait plusieurs pépiements d'oiseaux en provenance d'un hangar. Ginny devina qu'ils étaient derrière le bâtiment de la Poste. Trevor sortit une carte de visite de sa poche et la leur tendit.

- "Portoloin pour Londres," expliqua-t il.

Ginny était réticente à utiliser un portoloin inconnu. Ca lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Et Londres, ça pouvait vouloir dire n'importe quoi.

- "Où ça à Londres?" demanda Drago, méfiant.

Trevor lâcha un rire moqueur devant leur prudence. Il avait parié avec lui même qu'ils ne le suivraient pas sans demander des explications.

- "Un pub qui s'appelle le _Warlock's Club_," dit il. "Vous le connaissez peut être? Il n'est pas loin du Ministère, et très populaire d'ailleurs."

- "J'en ai entendu parler," dit Drago. Il n'ajouta pas qui lui en avait parlé.

Drago et Ginny se regardèrent. L'attitude de Trevor était détendue et naturelle, et il n'y avait plus aucune menace. Ginny hocha finalement la tête et Trevor éclata de rire à nouveau. Ils tendirent la main vers la carte, Trevor activa le portoloin, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans le lobby du club. Une minute plus tard, ils étaient attablés dans un des petits espaces de la salle principale. Trevor commanda trois grogs et ils parlèrent de choses sans importances en attendant que le serveur revienne avec leurs boissons.

- "Complètement remis après le match?" demanda-t il à Drago, tout en faisant un clin d'oeil à Ginny.

- "Ouais. Impeccable," répondit Drago. Ginny grommela quelque chose d'indistinct dans son verre. Le grog était chaud et très fort. Elle sentait l'alcool lui réchauffer le corps. Après la longue marche à pied depuis l'école, c'était très agréable.

- "Bien, très bien," dit Trevor. "Sir Comil a été assez aimable pour me prêter ses Muliplettes. Extrêmement impressionnant je dois avouer." Il se tourna vers Ginny. "Et vous étiez excellente vous aussi. Un superbe match, amusant et certainement excitant."

Ginny grogna à nouveau, mais finalement, en voyant son expression joyeuse et rieuse, elle n'avait pas le coeur de protester. Un sourire de réminiscence éclaira son visage. Il avait raison, ça avait été un match très excitant, même si Gryffondor avait perdu. Trevor leva son verre en toast et ils se joignirent à lui. Ils discutèrent encore un peu. Son charme facile, l'alcool et l'ambiance confortable du club, se renforçaient pour les mettre à l'aise.

- "Vous avez reçu ma petite note hier?" demanda-t il avec une voix un peu plus sérieuse.

- "Oui," répondit Drago. "Ca nous a fait un choc."

- "Vous n'êtes pas les seuls. Si vous aviez été au Ministère ..." Trevor fit un geste pour évoquer le désordre qui avait régné. "... une vrai fourmilière après un tremblement de terre." Il hésita et afficha son embarras. "Votre Directeur est toujours là bas. Il, euh, aide à la restauration des relations avec les Gobelins." Il étouffa un petit rire. "Pour le moment c'est le blocage complet."

Drago resserra les yeux.

- "Vous avez impliqué qu'il pouvait être mêlé à cette affaire," dit il d'un ton qui demandait clairement à Trevor de s'expliquer ou de se récuser. Le jeune homme ne broncha pas.

- "Et bien il est certainement mêlé _maintenant_," dit il en haussant les épaules. Il considéra le fond de son verre avant de lever les yeux vers Drago. "Je suis peut être paranoïaque, mais il y a quand même des choses troublantes." Il reposa le verre doucement et regarda Ginny. "Il y a du nouveau. On a retrouvé le corps de Ombrage. Morte."

Ginny étouffa un cri.

- "Assassinée?"

- "Presque certainement. Elle était partiellement dévêtue, dans un des dédales du coté du Chemin de Traverse. Pas très loin de Gringotts. D'après les Aurors, la mort remonte à mercredi." Il regarda Ginny. "C'est à dire une journée avant qu'elle ne soit formellement identifiée comme ayant lancé ce maléfice contre votre frère."

Drago et Ginny se regardèrent.

- "Polynectar," affirma Drago. Trevor acquiesça.

- "Une mèche de cheveux avait été fraîchement coupée," confirma-t il. Il attendit un moment avant d'ajouter. "Elle n'a pas été tuée avec de la magie. Son coeur était transpercé par un carreau d'arbalète, et il semble également que ce soit elle, ou son double, qui ait apporté le projet de loi à Fudge."

L'esprit de Drago était en pleine effervescence. Qui aurait intérêt à faire une telle chose? Pourquoi utiliser une arme physique à la place d'un sortilège? Il réfléchit à tout ce que Trevor venait de dire, et il ne voyait qu'une seule conclusion possible.

- "Vous pensez que les Gobelins ont fait de coup? Qu'ils ont manigancés tout cela?"

Trevor hocha la tête sobrement.

- "C'est une explication qui tient la route. Le fait est qu'ils sont actuellement en position de force, et beaucoup de sorciers qui défendent les soit disant droits des minorités ne sont pas mécontents."

Il leva rapidement la main avant que Ginny ne puisse réagir.

"D'accord. Je sais. Ce n'est peut être pas le plus important."

Il prit une gorgée de grog et regarda autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne les écoutait.

"Il y a autre chose de bien plus grave. Ce que je vais vous dire est top secret. Le Ministère ne veut absolument pas que ça se sache." Il baissa la voix et se pencha vers eux. "Les choses sont en train de bouger très vite, trop vite. Dumbledore a organisé une assemblée générale du Magenmagot ce soir." Il les regarda avec une expression très sérieuse. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'amusement dans ses yeux. "C'est très inhabituel, et nous avons été pris de surprise. Lord Shrummer a peur que qu'une faction extrémiste ne profite de la situation."

- "Comment ça, une faction extrémiste?" demanda Ginny.

- "Je ne sais pas exactement," dit Trevor en secouant la tête. "Mais il faut savoir que tous les sympathisants du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'étaient pas des Mangemorts." Son visage était sombre. "Vous savez vous même qu'il avait des alliés bien placés. Ce n'est pas seulement grâce à l'incompétence de Fudge qu'il a réussi à revenir en force."

Drago et Ginny le regardait sans rien dire, mais ils pensaient tous les deux la même chose.

"Ces gens là étaient sur la défensive," continua Trevor, "mais à cause de ce qui ce passe, ils ont une chance d'accéder au pouvoir. Je veux bien croire que Dumbledore n'est pas avec eux, mais avec cette assemblée, il leur donne une arme qui peut nous coûter cher à tous."

Il posa son verre vide au milieu de la table.

"Lors Shrummer pense qu'ils vont tenter une sorte de coup." Il marqua une pause. "Et ils peuvent très bien réussir."

Un lourd silence s'installa. Ginny était horrifiée, mais surtout elle se sentait dépassée par les événements. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas prêté particulièrement d'attention à la politique. Elle s'était dis qu'elle aurait le temps de s'y intéresser plus tard, et pour le reste c'était plutôt Drago qui suivait ces choses.

Et Drago se disait que les craintes de Trevor et de Shrummer étaient certainement plausibles.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire?" demanda-t il.

Trevor avait longuement préparé cette entrevue, et il avait soigneusement manoeuvré pour aboutir à cette question. Tout se passait exactement comme prévu. Il avait un réel talent pour ce genre de choses, mais il lui fallut tout son self contrôle pour masquer son sentiment de triomphe. Le pari de Lord Shrummer était audacieux, mais les gains en valaient la chandelle, et ce serait lui Trevor qui allait apporter la clef du succès. S'il réussissait, il y gagnerait un prestige considérable, sans compter la gratitude de son mentor, et celle de cette mystérieuse sorcière. Il attendait beaucoup de leur part.

- "Il y a quelque chose que vous pouvez faire pour renforcer la position de Lord Shrummer," dit il doucement. "Un moyen de neutraliser une attaque de la part des autres. Si vous annoncez ouvertement votre soutien, ça peut probablement faire toute la différence."

Ginny fronça les sourcils d'un air perplexe, mais Drago avait une lueur intéressée dans ses yeux. Trevor continua rapidement.

"La majorité du Magenmagot va être neutre," expliqua-t il. "Certains vont voter pour nos ennemis, d'autres pour nous, mais beaucoup vont hésiter. Vous vous souvenez de ce dîner chez les Parkinson? Il y avait plusieurs membres de la Haute Cour. Ils vous ont vus à l'oeuvre, et ils vous feront confiance. D'autres auront entendus des récits de cette soirée. Dans le doute, ils se rangeront à votre coté, pour défendre vos alliés."

Trevor ne quittait pas Drago des yeux. Son discours était précisément construit pour jouer sur la fierté et l'ambition du jeune Serpentard, et sur son désir de jouer un rôle important. Ginny était plus difficile à influencer, mais il comptait sur sa réaction naturelle à défendre les siens, et sur la loyauté légendaire des Gryffondors.

Drago n'hésita pas longtemps. Ce que Trevor lui proposait était trop proche de ce qu'il espérait depuis des mois. Il avait enfin l'occasion de faire quelque chose de significatif, et c'était suffisamment tentant pour lui faire oublier toute prudence. Il ne cherchait même pas à voir au delà de la description que Trevor lui présentait.

- "C'est d'accord," dit il.

Trevor pouvait au moins montrer un peu de son soulagement et de son excitation. Il aurait eu du mal à prétexter l'indifférence de toute façon.

- "Merci," souffla-t il. Il regarda Drago avec admiration. "Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous." Il se tourna lentement vers Ginny.

- "Je ne sais pas," dit elle, l'hésitation visible sur son visage. "Je veux dire, j'accepte tout ce que vous dites, mais il faut quand même réfléchir aux conséquences, non? J'aimerais bien en parler avec les autres avant de décider quoique ce soit."

Trevor s'arrêta de respirer. C'était quelque chose que Shrummer lui avait demandé d'éviter à tout prix, sans lui donner d'explication. C'était d'ailleurs assez étonnant. Si les Six lui apportait son soutien, alors l'effet serait encore plus grand. _Il doit avoir ses raisons._ Sans rien montrer de son inquiétude, Trevor jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à sa montre et tourna un visage interrogateur vers Drago.

- "L'assemblée est prévue pour quand?" demanda Drago.

- "Dans moins d'une heure," répondit Trevor. C'était objectivement un mensonge, mais suffisamment trivial pour ne pas éveiller l'attention.

- "Ca prendrait trop de temps Gin. Tu sais bien qu'ils vont vouloir en discuter pendant des heures. Sans parler de ce que Hermione va encore nous sortir."

Ginny fit une grimace. Elle n'aimait pas ça, mais elle aussi elle était frustrée de ne rien pouvoir faire.

- "Tu es vraiment sûr de toi?" demanda-t elle.

- "Oui."

Ginny soupira, puis elle hocha la tête en direction de Trevor qui lui retourna son sourire le plus chaleureux.

- "Bon alors on fait comment?" demanda-t elle.

- "Vous ne pouvez pas être présent en personne évidemment," dit Trevor. "Mais est ce que vous pourriez rédiger une sorte de profession de foi?"

- "Bien sûr," affirma Drago.

Trevor appela le serveur pour lui demander de quoi écrire. Ils discutèrent encore un moment sur la composition du texte. Ginny semblait désormais presque indifférente, et Drago était tellement enthousiaste que Trevor n'eut aucun mal à obtenir un document qui était en pratique un chèque en blanc sur l'allégeance des deux jeunes gens. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ça soit si facile, mais quelque soit leurs talents, Ginny et Drago étaient quand même relativement naïfs et inexpérimentés. Trevor avait conscience d'en profiter, mais il ne pensait sincèrement pas agir contre leurs intérêts. En fin de compte, il les aidait à rejoindre le camp des vainqueurs. Plus tard, ils découvriraient probablement sa petite déception, mais ça faisait partie du jeu. _Tout ça finira bien, et ils me pardonneront lorsque nous en tirerons tous les bénéfices._

- "C'est parfait," dit il. "Je vais y aller maintenant. L'assemblée va être longue, mais je vous tiendrais au courant. Demain matin au plus tard."

- "D'accord. Et nous on va retourner à l'école."

- - -

_Ministère de la Magie,_

La grande salle circulaire était presque entièrement remplie par des silhouettes en robes violettes. Cette fois ci, il n'y avait pas de chaise couverte de chaînes au centre, et peut être que l'éclairage était plus vif que pour les auditions judiciaires, mais il s'agissait toujours de la Haute Cour de justice du Magenmagot. Hélène n'y avait jamais assisté, et elle était impressionnée. Bien des aspects du monde des sorciers étaient amusants, et parfois même risibles, mais pas cette pièce. Cette pièce ne montrait que la marque d'une puissance inhumaine.

Elle et Bones prirent place à la gauche de la première rangée, dans la zone réservée aux officiels du Ministère. En face, il y avait un pupitre surélevé pour le Président Sorcier. La place était libre. Dumbledore serait le dernier à rentrer. Hélène était tendue et elle glissa la main dans sa poche pour toucher l'amulette que lui avait donnée Bones.

- "Ma part de notre accord," avait dit la sorcière. "Ceci ne vous donne pas de pouvoirs magiques, mais l'amulette neutralisera les charmes anti-Moldus, et elle vous donnera accès aux moyens de transports et de passage entre nos mondes."

Hélène avait prit l'objet avec respect, presque timidement. C'était le visa pour le pays de ses rêves. Ca ne ressemblait pas à grand chose. Juste un morceau d'ivoire avec des symboles étranges gravés sur une des faces, mais le fait de le posséder allait changer sa vie.

- "Merci," avait elle répondu. Elle était trop émue pour en dire plus, mais ses yeux brillaient très fort.

Bones n'avait pas fait de remarques. Bien sûr, elle comprenait ce que devait ressentir la jeune femme, et elle était sincèrement reconnaissante pour son aide. Elles avaient bien travaillées ensemble, mais pour le moment son esprit était ailleurs. Elle était concentrée sur ce qui allait certainement être une session difficile, et probablement la bataille la plus âpre de son existence.

_Même si j'ai des doutes, il est trop tard désormais. Si je laisse tomber maintenant, je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder en face._

Elle pensait sincèrement lutter pour la bonne cause. Même Albus Dumbledore devait le réaliser. Il allait être furieux au début, mais elle était prête à parier qu'il finirait par se ranger de son coté. A moins d'avoir une majorité absolue, il y serait obligé, et à ce moment là, ensembles, ils étaient certains de gagner.

_Mais sur mon projet._

Trevor Themis se tenait à coté d'un clerc qui vérifier la liste des participants. Bones décela une étrange excitation dans l'attitude du jeune homme. Elle se demanda pourquoi, et si c'était important, mais ils étaient tous sur les nerfs. Cette assemblée allait décider de bien des choses. Comment la crise actuelle allait être abordée, et qui serait Ministre, avec quelle politique, pour les cinq années à venir.

Le clerc cocha le dernier nom sur la liste. Trevor vérifia que le quorum était atteint et fit un signe à un autre sorcier en livrée qui tenait un énorme bâton ouvragé. L'huissier attendit que les retardataires aient rejoint leurs sièges, puis il leva le bâton en l'air et le fit résonner sur le sol avec un grand bruit.

- "Gentlemages. Albus Dumbledore, Président sorcier du Magenmagot."

Le bâton frappa le sol une nouvelle fois et tout le monde se leva. Dumbledore pénétra dans la pièce à partir d'une porte dérobée sur le coté. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à son pupitre et s'installa en prenant soin de ne pas plisser ses robes.

- "Merci, merci," dit il. "Asseyez vous, je vous en prie."

Il considéra l'assemblée devant lui. Comme Président, il aurait la responsabilité de conduire les débats, et éventuellement d'intervenir comme arbitre. Son atout le plus important était d'être en mesure de contrôler le rythme de la session. Ca pouvait paraître trivial, mais souvent le moment auquel un vote était demandé pouvait considérablement modifier son résultat.

Les sorciers et des sorcières étaient disposés sur des gradins en arcs de cercles concentriques. Les officiels du Ministère étaient rassemblés sur un coté. Il nota la présence d'Hélène Parker à coté d'Amelia Bones, et il devina immédiatement pourquoi elle était là. Une bouffée de colère raidit sa mâchoire, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser. Il avait une assemblée à conduire.

- "Gentlemages, je déclare cette session du Magenmagot ouverte," dit il.

A sa gauche, une plume enchantée se mit à écrire rapidement sur un long rouleau de parchemin, en commençant par la date et le lieu, ainsi que la liste de tous les participants.

"Notre première tâche est de décider sur une proposition pour relever de ses fonctions le Ministre de la Magie actuel, Cornelius Fudge, au motif de troubles émotionnels persistants et d'une grave instabilité mentale."

Les faits furent détaillés par un clerc qui résuma les rapports des derniers jours, y compris celui de la sorcière soignante de St Mangouste. Les sorciers et sorcières furent invités à s'exprimer et à poser toutes les questions qu'ils souhaitaient.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Fudge était révoqué par un vote de 34 à 3, avec 6 abstentions.

- "La position de Ministre de la Magie est désormais ouverte," annonça Dumbledore. "Nous allons maintenant entendre les candidatures parmi les membres de cette assemblée."

Il parcoura la salle du regard. Personne ne semblait pressé de se manifester. En fait, les prétendants les plus sérieux allaient d'abord laisser la place aux inévitables cinglés qui profitaient toujours d'une telle occasion pour se faire remarquer. Une vieille sorcière, au maintien néanmoins très digne, se leva la première.

"La cour reconnaît l'honorable Dame Dragonis," dit Dumbledore en réprimant un soupir. La vieille folle s'était présentée à chaque élection depuis qu'elle avait rejoins le Magenmagot. Elle n'avait absolument aucune qualité particulière, sinon un arbre généalogique prestigieux, et un caractère remarquablement têtu.

- "Depuis l'époque glorieuse de Uther Pendragon ..." commença-t elle d'une voix flutée et ennuyeuse.

Dumbledore l'ignora complètement, comme d'ailleurs la grande majorité de l'assemblée. Sa tirade était toujours la même, et personne n'avait envie de l'écouter plus d'une fois. Au moins, les vrais cinglés faisaient généralement preuve d'imagination. Ses pensées retournèrent vers Amelia Bones et sur la présence de la femme Moldue.

_Ainsi il n'a pas suffit d'empêcher Hermione de participer à cette affaire. Amelia va tenter sa chance, même sans elle et sans l'aide des autres._

Il savait que Hélène Parker avait été en contact avec les élèves. Il avait initialement approuvé ce développement comme une splendide opportunité de secouer un peu son cher professeur de potions. La manoeuvre avait parfaitement fonctionnée à en juger par ce qu'il avait pu voir, mais une conséquence imprévue avait semble-t il été d'impliquer Hélène dans le projet FDM.

Ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de Bones. Le défi dans son regard était la preuve qu'il ne se trompait pas. Il soupira intérieurement. Il aurait été prêt à soutenir sa candidature, mais sur un projet raisonnable, et pas pour une utopie irréalisable. Elle n'avait aucune chance. Dans un contexte plus favorable, peut être, mais pas aujourd'hui. A cause de la décision de Fudge et de la susceptibilité maladive des Gobelins, les choix allaient être faits sous le coup de la peur et de la suspicion, et non pas pour des idéaux nobles.

_Que puis-je faire? Dois-je risquer de proposer ma propre candidature, ou bien laisser Arthur le faire?_

Il y avait beaucoup de raisons pour lesquelles il ne souhaitait pas être Ministre. La principale était de garder sa liberté d'action. S'il était élu, il serait obligé de démissionner de son poste de Directeur de Poudlard, et même de Président Sorcier. Ca lui coûterait l'indépendance qu'il jugeait essentiel à son rôle, et il n'obtiendrait pas grand chose en échange.

_Il vaut mieux que Arthur se présente avec mon soutien. Tout le monde comprendra que je suis derrière lui._

Le plan qu'ils avaient conçu était raisonnable, et il offrait la meilleure perspective de réussite pour résoudre le problème des Gobelins.

Dragonis termina sa présentation. Il y eu quelques applaudissements isolés au milieu d'une masse de visages désoeuvrés. Dumbledore la remercia poliment, mais il était clair que sa prestation allait être rapidement oubliée. Si elle avait proposé une quelconque solution, personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué.

Deux autres candidats se présentèrent. Le professeur Stephen Ticklash était un cinglé authentique. Ca faisait plusieurs années qu'il essayait de convaincre Dumbledore d'ajouter une nouvelle discipline magique au cursus de Poudlard. Quelque chose qu'il appelait l'Ovmisme, et qu'il présentait comme l'étude de phénomènes magiques très particuliers. Il les appelait des Opérations Vitales de Magie Inconsciente (OVMI) et il affirmait qu'ils offraient des possibilités qui allaient au delà de la magie conventionnelle.

- "Mes chers collègues. L'heure est venue pour cette nouvelle science de faire ses preuves et de nous aider à résoudre cette crise dramatique ..."

Dumbledore suivait ses divagations d'une oreille distraite, ne serait-ce que pour faire preuve d'ouverture d'esprit. L'homme n'était pas un imbécile, même s'il était un des correspondants les plus assidus du _Chicaneur_. Les sortilèges non contrôlés existaient bel et bien. L'exemple le plus connu étant les manifestations de magie juvénile, en générale sous le coup d'une émotion forte. Il n'empêche que tout le monde convenait qu'il s'agissait d'un phénomène aléatoire, qu'il convenait de réduire par la concentration et l'utilisation de techniques mentales, et non pas d'une nouvelle ressource à domestiquer. Ticklash proposait la création d'un institut d'Ovmisme et le financement d'un grand projet pour développer une nouvelle monnaie basée sur ces principes.

"... et comme cet argent sera une création magique complètement en phase avec nos processus mentaux, et notre inconscient, nous pouvons espérer bénéficier d'avantages qui étaient jusque là inimaginables. Par exemple, il pourrait devenir _impossible_ de dépenser de l'argent pour des actes illégaux ou immoraux ..."

La plume magique à coté de Dumbledore notait ses paroles à toute vitesse. Le parchemin était prolongé automatiquement au fur et à mesure des besoins et il s'empilait en désordre sur le sol. Bones soupirait bruyamment en se demandant combien de temps la comédie allait encore durer.

_Ce clown est totalement inconséquent. Même s'il y avait la moindre parcelle de vérité derrière sa théorie, il faudrait des années pour arriver à un résultat, et nous avons besoin d'une solution maintenant_.

Dumbledore prit avantage d'une pause dans le discours pour reprendre la parole.

- "Merci infiniment cher professeur Ticklash," dit il. "Cet exposé était véritablement fascinant, mais nous devons laisser à d'autres membres l'occasion de s'exprimer."

- "Mais je n'ai pas fini!" protesta Ticklash.

- "Certes," concéda Dumbledore d'une voix onctueuse. "Et c'est compréhensible étant donné l'immense domaine que couvre votre sujet Mais je suis convaincu qu'après les autres présentations, plusieurs d'entre nous seront ravis de vous poser des questions complémentaires. Encore une fois je vous remercie."

Il invita le professeur à retourner à son siège, ce que ce dernier fit avec un désappointement évident. La plume enchantée rajouta quelques lignes et s'inclina vers Dumbledore, comme pour le remercier d'avoir mis fin à son marathon.

Le candidat suivant était un hurluberlu pire encore. Son exposé était si confus qu'il était impossible de comprendre plus que quelques phrases isolées. La plume magique tremblait presque d'hésitation et faisait un usage intensif d'ellipses de points d'interrogations. Quelques sorciers plus âgés, et assis dans les endroits les moins éclairés de la pièce, s'endormirent rapidement. Un grand nombre de regards perdirent de leur éclat. Dumbledore réalisa qu'il risquait de perdre son assemblée, et il mis rapidement fin au discours soporifique. Tout en renvoyant le sorcier à son siège, il fit un geste à l'huissier pour qu'il réveille l'assistance d'une percussion sonore de son bâton sur le sol, et il lança un regard significatif à Arthur qui soupira en grimaçant.

- "Mes chers amis, l'heure avance et nous avons encore beaucoup à faire," annonça le Président Sorcier d'une voix qui était devenue plus impatiente. "La diversité de talents de cette assemblée est certes remarquable, mais d'autres candidats restent à entendre. J'appelle désormais Arthur Weasley du Ministère."

Arthur se leva et marcha mécaniquement jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Il était extrêmement tendu, et seule l'insistance prolongée du Directeur avait pu le convaincre de se lancer dans cette affaire. Une fois de plus, il se maudissait d'avoir accepté l'offre de promotion de Fudge. Il regarda une dernière fois ses notes et jeta un coup d'oeil rapide en direction de Dumbledore. Le calme et l'expression de confiance sur le visage du sorcier stimulèrent son courage. Il avait un devoir à accomplir, et il n'était pas question de se défiler.

- "Mesdames, Messieurs ... bonsoir," commença-t il. Sa voix était mal assurée et il fit un effort pour la corriger. "Hum, nous avons une crise à résoudre, et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de prendre le risque de l'aborder avec des méthodes encore expérimentales. Cette situation a commencé avec la folie d'un homme, mais elle est devenue un problème politique, et qui doit donc être résolu par des moyens politiques. Ma proposition est de mettre l'annulation de la nouvelle taxe sur la table de négociation avec les Gobelins, et de rédiger un nouveau traité de paix avec eux."

Une fois qu'il était lancé, la voix d'Arthur était devenue plus naturelle. Il détailla les sujets de dispute entre les deux espèces, et comment ils pouvaient être résolus. Sa présentation était étayée par une solide connaissance du sujet. Son seul défaut était paradoxalement la conséquence de cette compétence. Il s'agissait d'une démonstration technocratique et éminemment raisonnable, et de ce fait elle ignorait complètement la dimension irrationnelle de la peur de l'autre, et les exigences politiques qui commandaient de ne pas perdre la face.

Mais il s'agissait du premier exposé valable, et Dumbledore vit avec satisfaction plusieurs réactions positives dans l'assistance. Quelques applaudissements retentirent, et il s'y joignit avec un enthousiasme visible.

- "Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Weasley," dit il avec chaleur. "Toutes mes félicitations pour une superbe présentation, pleine de clarté et d'à propos." Il hocha la tête envers Arthur qui regagna rapidement sa place. "Avons nous d'autres candidats?"

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes. L'atmosphère était soudainement plus pesante. En toute logique, la prochaine intervention devait être celle de l'opposition, pour rebondir sur le discours d'Arthur. Personne ne bougeait, sauf quelques têtes qui scrutaient l'assemblée, et puis Amelia Bones se leva. Dumbledore était résigné mais également soulagé. Avec de la chance, elle serait la dernière à se présenter. Il s'était attendu à ce que les factions conservatrices envoient un candidat pour défendre un agenda rétrograde, et sans doute belliqueux, mais apparemment ce n'était pas prévu.

_Ils se seraient certainement manifestés avant. Peut être ne sont ils tous simplement pas prêt._

La crise avait probablement prit tout le monde de court. Dumbledore se mit à penser que finalement la folie de Fudge était presque une bonne chose. Si l'élection se jouait entre Amelia et Arthur, ça ne lui posait aucun problème. Il était prêt à travailler avec Bones. Avec de la chance, il pouvait même espérer se réconcilier avec Hermione Granger si le projet FDM faisait un jour partie de la politique officielle du Ministère, mais la probabilité en était faible.

_S'ils ont à choisir entre Bones et FDM, ou bien Arthur et moi, je ne crois pas que la majorité hésitera longtemps._

Il s'interrompit pour écouter ce que la sorcière disait.

- "... mon collègue et ami Arthur Weasley vient de le dire. Nous sommes en crise. Je suis d'accord avec son diagnostic, mais pas du tout avec les moyens qu'il propose pour y remédier."

Elle s'interrompit pour balayer l'assistance du regard. Amelia Bones n'était pas très grande, mais sa figure était impressionnante, et ce soir la vigueur de ses convictions lui donnait un surcroît de présence. Tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur elle. La grande majorité de l'assemblée ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait proposer, mais tous étaient prêts à l'écouter.

"La cause immédiate de nos difficultés est anecdotique. Une décision irresponsable a été prise, mais les conséquences en sont tellement catastrophiques que nous devons nous poser cette question. Est-ce une simple réaction excessive, ou la rupture inévitable d'un édifice soumis à une pression insupportable?"

Elle marqua une nouvelle pause dramatique.

"Du fond de mon coeur, je sais qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une simple réaction."

Elle continua de parler, en utilisant les arguments que Hélène et Hermione avaient préparés. Dumbledore en reconnut certains qu'il avait lui même développés. C'était un discours extrêmement provocateur, et l'assemblée ne l'écoutait pas sans réagir. Plusieurs murmures de mécontentement se firent entendre, mais aussi quelques approbations isolées.

Le visage de Dumbledore était indéchiffrable. Du coin de l'oeil il apercevait Hélène qui soutenait silencieusement Bones. Au fond de lui même, son coeur était avec les deux femmes, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le montrer, et il continuait de penser que c'était une erreur tactique de proposer un tel programme. Elles ne comprenaient pas qu'elles étaient en train de mélanger deux sujets différents, un idéal abstrait d'un coté, et un problème concret de l'autre, sans compter qu'elles demandaient l'approbation de ceux là même qui avaient le plus à gagner dans le maintien du statu quo.

_Ca ne marchera pas._

Bones continua avec une vibrante plaidoirie pour démontrer que c'était dans l'intérêt de tous de travailler en bonne harmonie, et que même les Gobelins finiraient par l'admettre. Dumbledore vit avec un certain agacement que Arthur la regardait avec une admiration non dissimulée. Le vieux sorcier bouillait intérieurement de le voir montrer un tel enthousiasme pour son concurrent principal, mais un coup d'oeil au reste de l'assemblée lui fit remarquer qu'un certain nombre de sorciers et de sorcières faisaient pareils. C'était surprenant. Il le comprenait de la part des plus naïfs, et il y en avait même ici, mais plusieurs personnalités sérieuses et influentes semblaient également écouter Bones très sérieusement.

"Dans le hall de ce Ministère," continua Bones, "il y a une fontaine qui décrit le futur que je vous propose ce soir. Combien parmi vous, passent devant tous les jours et admettent, dans le secret de leur coeur, qu'il s'agit d'un mensonge? Que diriez vous si un enfant venait vous demander où se trouvent les Centaures souriants? Les Gobelins confiants? Et les Elfs de Maison heureux?"

Elle parcourait du regard les membres assis, en ignorant ceux dont le visage fermé montrait qu'ils n'acceptaient rien de son discours. Mais elle voyait avec satisfaction qu'il y en avait d'autres que ces paroles troublaient, où qui hochaient la tête silencieusement.

"Vous pouvez me répondre que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Qu'il est naïf, ou même dangereux de rechercher un tel avenir. Mais je crois moi que le véritable danger est de laisser la haine et la peur grandir et nous détruire. Oui, cette fontaine est un mensonge pour conjurer notre peur, et pour cacher cette haine. Je souhaite de toute mon âme changer cela, et je vous demande de m'aider à remplacer le mensonge par la vérité, et à transformer ce rêve en une réalité dont nous seront tous fiers."

Amelia Bones reprit son souffle et se tourna de coté pour englober Hélène et Dumbledore du regard.

"Ce programme n'est pas seulement le mien, et je n'en suis que le porte parole, et celle qui a la volonté de l'appliquer. Certains d'entre vous l'ont déjà entendu. Il a été conçu par ceux là même qui nous ont délivré d'une menace mortelle il n'y a pas si longtemps. Cette jeunesse envers laquelle nous avons tous la plus grande des dettes de sorcier. Ils n'ont pas été autorisés à venir vous la présenter, et c'est une honte." Elle fixa Dumbledore qui resta imperturbable. "Parce que ce sont encore des élèves, nous refusons de reconnaître leur sagesse. Et pourtant ils ont fait leurs preuves. Ils se sont battus avec audace dans un combat mortel contre le mal, et ils ont vaincu. Leurs idées sont tout aussi audacieuses, et je vous demande, en leur nom, de nous rejoindre pour cette nouvelle bataille."

Elle s'arrêta brusquement de parler, et personne ne se rendit immédiatement compte qu'elle avait fini. Lorsque que ce fut le cas, la réaction fut dramatique et contrastée. Une douzaine de sorciers et de sorcières se levèrent et l'acclamèrent frénétiquement. Certains étaient debout et criaient leur enthousiasme. La majorité hésitait encore manifestement, même si beaucoup applaudissaient automatiquement, et un solide minorité la regardait avec un mélange de mépris et d'outrage. Les exclamations et les sifflements se firent entendre au milieu de plusieurs discussions animées jusqu'à ce que l'huissier fasse revenir l'ordre en frappant vigoureusement son bâton sur le sol.

Dumbledore faisait rapidement un compte des réactions positives et négatives, et il s'apprêtait à clore les présentations lorsque Lord Shrummer se leva avec une lente délibération et fit signe qu'il voulait prendre la parole. Avec une sourde appréhension qui lui figeait le sang, le Président Sorcier ne put faire autrement de la lui accorder. Les discussions s'arrêtèrent promptement et tous les visages se tournèrent vers le gros sorcier qui descendit posément les marches des gradins. Arrivé au centre de la pièce, il leva les bras et secoua la tête dans un geste ample et théâtral.

- "Gentlemages, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi vous dire," lâcha-t il avec l'expression d'un témoin impuissant devant une tragédie.

_Si seulement c'était vrai_, se dit Bones et le regardant durement.

"Que nous est il arrivé," demanda-t il, "pour que nous répondions à l'agression et au chantage avec des paroles de paix et d'amitié? Je respecte mes amis, oui je les honore même, et j'attends d'eux qu'il se tiennent à mes cotés, comme je ferais à leur place, pour me défendre de mes ennemis."

Il se positionna de manière à voir Bones en face.

"Oui. Des ennemis. J'utilise ce mot sans hésiter pour décrire ceux qui, non content de vivre aux crochets de notre labeur, et après des siècles de guerre, veulent maintenant mettre à bas notre économie."

Il lui tourna le dos pour s'adresser au reste de l'assistance.

"Et maintenant, il faudrait négocier? Devenir amis? Mais quelle est donc cette folie!" rugit il.

Sa voix résonnait en travers de la salle, et se réverbérait contre les murs. La plume magique retraçait les mots dans large et épaisse écriture, ponctuée de nombreux points d'exclamation. Shrummer marqua une pause et se composa une attitude de force confiante.

"Et bien je dit au contraire que nous devons montrer notre puissance, afficher notre volonté, et ne laisser aucun doute. Nous n'acceptons pas cette extorsion! Nous ne somme pas une race décadente et faible comme certain voudraient bien le faire croire. Nous sommes des sorciers! Nous sommes ceux qui contrôlent le véritable pouvoir de ce monde, et nous assumons la responsabilité qui va avec. Le fort n'a pas à se compromettre avec le faible."

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissement de la part de ceux et celles qui avaient réagi contre Bones, et des protestations outragées de la part des supporters de la sorcière. Dumbledore n'y prit pas garde. Les extrêmes ne changeraient pas d'opinion, mais il voyait avec inquiétude que beaucoup d'indécis avaient été marqués par le discours agressif de Shrummer. Une fois de plus, il demanda à l'huissier de rétablir l'ordre.

- "S'il n'y a plus de candidats, nous allons procéder aux questions," annonça-t il dès que le calme fut revenu.

Les règles était de permettre à tous de poser des questions, et ensuite de passer aux votes. A chaque fois, le candidat le plus faible, et tous ceux en dessous d'un seuil minimal, étaient éliminés. Ceci jusqu'à ce que l'un des prétendants reçoive une majorité absolue, ou bien que seuls deux restent en lisse. Dans ce dernier cas, un débat était organisé et suivi du vote final qui déterminerait le vainqueur.

Les questions étaient surtout manifestations de soutien explicite et quelques demandes de précisions sur les programmes des candidats. Par convention, le 'vrai' débat ne commencerait que lorsque toutes les 'fausses' candidatures seraient éliminées. Dumbledore indiqua clairement son support pour Arthur et exprima de sérieuses réserves sur le projet de Lord Shrummer, ce qui ne surpris personne.

- "Nous allons désormais passer au premier vote," dit il.

Il prit sa baguette et annonça à haute voix la liste des candidats. Pour chacun, un portrait animé se matérialisa sur un des murs, avec un compteur pour afficher le nombre de voix reçues. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Dumbledore conjura une urne et une pile de bulletins devant chaque membre, et termina en les enveloppant chacun, y compris lui même, dans une bulle opaque en guise d'isoloir. Le secret de chaque vote serait aussi préservé, la bulle disparaissant automatiquement dès qu'un choix avait été effectué.

A l'intérieur de son propre isoloir, Dumbledore sélectionna le bulletin marqué du nom d'Arthur et le glissa dans l'urne. Les gradins de l'assemblée redevinrent visibles, avec une succession de bulles qui éclosaient les unes après les autres. Les dernières mirent un peu de temps pour disparaître, mais finalement le vote fut terminé. Le Président sorcier agita sa baguette, et le cumul des votes s'afficha sous les portraits.

Sylvia Dragonis2

Stephen Ticklash4

Maximilian Fuzz3

Arthur Weasley8

Amelia Bones12

Septimus Shrummer14

_Abstentions_0

Le portrait de Shrummer afficha un fier sourire de satisfaction. Celui d'Amelia Bones était déterminé et Arthur horrifié. Les expressions des autres figures allaient de la déception à l'écoeurement. Dumbledore était soulagé que Shrummer n'ait pas obtenu une majorité absolue, mais il était également surpris du bon résultat de Bones. Avec un pincement de culpabilité, il réalisa que sans sa décision de ne pas soutenir FDM, elle aurait sans doute obtenue la première place.

_Ce n'est pas fini._

Les trois candidats minoritaires étaient éliminés. Arthur lança un regard urgent en direction du Directeur. Dumbledore savait ce qu'il voulait faire. Abandonner la course et se reporter sur Bones. Cela précipiterait le débat et le vote final, ce qui n'était peut être pas une mauvaise tactique. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête, et Arthur se leva immédiatement pour demander la parole.

- "Gentlemages," dit il. "Au vu de votre vote, et pour l'intérêt supérieur de notre communauté, je souhaite retirer ma candidature et déclarer mon soutien à Amelia Bones. J'ai eu l'honneur de travailler avec elle pendant de longues années, et je sais qu'elle possède toutes les compétences pour être un excellent Ministre. Par ailleurs, je tiens à affirmer ma conviction que la stratégie proposée par Lord Shrummer serait une pure folie. Je demande en conséquence à ceux qui m'ont accordé leur confiance, en les en remerciant, de bien vouloir soutenir la candidature de Madame Bones."

Il y eut peu de surprise devant ce revirement, sauf de la part des membres les plus innocents des réalités politiques. Le portrait d'Arthur sur le mur fit un salut militaire et se retira avec dignité. Quelques instant plus tard, le tableau lui même disparaissait. Arthur tendit la main à Bones qui la lui serra en murmurant quelques mots de remerciements. Shrummer jeta un regard mécontent en à son ex adversaire, mais en privé il exultait de voir comment le clan des Weasley réagissait encore une fois de manière prévisible.

Dumbledore contemplait la scène avec trépidation. Il était plus tendu qu'il se souvenait jamais avoir été. Si le report des voix se faisait de manière logique, Shrummer n'avait aucune chance. Les choses se présentaient donc bien, mais pourtant il était terriblement inquiet. Il annonça le début des débats. Shrummer obtint le premier droit de parole. Il répéta sa position, l'image de son portrait reproduisait chacun de ses gestes. Bones se leva à son tour, plus déterminée que jamais.

- "Lord Shrummer," commença-t elle. "Vous appelez à la guerre avec les Gobelins. Dois-je vous rappeler le prix du dernier conflit que nous avons eu avec eux? Et en plus des morts et des blessés, il nous faudra faire face à la ruine totale de notre économie." Elle considéra l'assistance. "Et je me demande combien de vos supporters réalisent qu'en cas de victoire, ils pourront dire adieu aux contenus de leurs coffres à Gringotts?"

Il y eut des exclamations d'horreur à ces mots. Dumbledore jugea que c'était un coup bas, mais efficace. Il était curieux de voir comment Shrummer allait y répondre. L'homme ne semblait pas troublé. Il attendait calmement que le chahut se calme tout en souriant de manière provocante.

- "Madame Bones, vous êtes en train d'essayer de faire peur à cette assemblée pour qu'elle se soumette comme un troupeau apeuré. C'est tout simplement déshonorant et j'ai honte pour vous." A son tour il prit l'ensemble des sorciers à témoin. "Au contraire, mes amis. Si nous montrons le moindre signe de faiblesse, les Gobelins sauront _qu'ils peuvent en effet_ nous voler nos possessions. Ils auront la preuve qu'ils n'ont rien à craindre de nous."

Il se tourna pour regarder Bones en face, et son visage était encore plus dur et dominateur.

"Mais si nous leur montrons que nous sommes prêts à nous battre, _alors c'est eux qui auront peur_. Gringotts n'est qu'un lieu comme un autre. Nous pouvons le prendre d'assaut. Pensez vous une seconde que ces créatures vont échanger leurs vies contre notre or? Bah! Ils ne le feront pas. Les guerriers sont devenus des financiers. Ce sont des lâches et ils accéderont à nos demandes."

Bones était visiblement ébranlée, et elle n'était pas la seule. Son adversaire avait fait une forte impression sur l'assistance, et elle était désormais sur la défensive. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un autre argument contre lui.

- "Comme c'est remarquable de vous voir ainsi parler de guerre et de bataille mon Lord," dit elle d'un ton méprisant. "Mais où étiez vous donc lorsque Vous-Savez-Qui menaçait jusqu'à nos vies? Doit je vous rappeler qui lui a finalement tenu tête?" Elle toisa le sorcier avec défi. "Qui mieux que moi et mes alliés savent ce qu'est une véritable guerre?" Elle désigna son voisin. "Arthur Weasley était à Poudlard ce jour là. Albus Dumbledore était présent, ainsi que les six jeunes héros qui ont triomphé d'un véritable ennemi, _et dont je défends aujourd'hui les principes!_"

La tension était à son comble. Les sorciers et les sorcières discutaient furieusement entre eux. Dumbledore jugea que Bones avait probablement renversé la situation à son avantage, et qu'il était sans doute judicieux de terminer le débat sur cette intervention. Il leva sa baguette pour annoncer le vote, mais Shrummer réagit le premier.

- "Président Sorcier! Je demande un droit de réponse limité concernant cette dernière affirmation. Madame Bones vient de lancer une grave accusation à mon égard, et la justice commande de me laisser y répondre."

A strictement parler, il avait raison. Dumbledore ne pouvait que lui concéder ce droit.

- "Très bien, mon Lord, mais soyez bref et précis, sinon je serais obligé de redonner la parole à Madame Bones."

- "Ce sera le cas," confirma Shrummer. "Je ne vous demande qu'un instant ..." Il tapota ses poches comme s'il cherchait un objet égaré. Bones serra les dents de colère devant cette comédie. "Il s'agit juste d'une lettre dont je souhaite vous faire part ... elle n'est même pas de moi - Ah la voici!"

Il brandit une feuille de papier pliée en deux, et il se tourna subitement vers l'huissier.

"Je pense qu'il est plus juste que ce soit une tierce personne qui la lise," dit il. Il regarda le Président Sorcier. "Et ensuite, nous pouvons passer au vote, n'est-ce pas?"

Dumbledore savait qu'il y avait un piège, mais les règles de la Haute Cour ne lui donnaient aucune marge de manoeuvre. Shrummer venait de s'arranger pour avoir le dernier mot du débat, et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

- "Très bien mon Lord." Dumbledore fit signe à l'huissier. "Veuillez authentifier et lire la lettre s'il vous plait."

Le sorcier huissier toucha le papier de sa baguette. Une lueur bleutée confirma qu'il s'agissait d'un document authentique. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et déplia la feuille.

- "Hum, _Nous les soussignés, déclarons par la présente, notre soutien envers Lord Septimus Shrummer, et nous lui réaffirmons notre entière confiance pour défendre les intérêts de la communauté magique._"

L'homme blanchit subitement en lisant la dernière ligne. Il hésita visiblement et termina d'une voix terrifiée.

"C'est signé ... _Ginevra Weasley et Drago Malefoy._"

Dumbledore était stupéfait et sans voix. Arthur avait l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de recevoir un coup de poignard en plein coeur. Partout dans la salle, des sorciers médusés et scandalisés, se levaient pour protester. Des bras accusateurs se pointèrent envers Bones.

- "... fraude. Comment Bones a-t elle osée nous faire croire ..."

- "... Shrummer a raison, et le jeune Malefoy l'a bien compris ..."

- "... voter, et ensuite diligenter une enquête pour..."

Bones regardait alternativement Arthur et Dumbledore. Son visage était déformé par la rage. Elle était sûre que l'un ou l'autres des deux sorciers lui avait tendu un piège diabolique. Hélène était confuse. La seule chose qu'elle comprenait était qu'ils venaient probablement de perdre. Elle aurait du en être affectée, mais en fait elle se sentait plutôt détachée des événements. La seule personne pour qui elle avait de la peine était Hermione. Ca allait certainement être terrible pour elle d'apprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Dumbledore annonça le passage au vote final d'une voix mécanique. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Quelque chose d'épouvantable venait de se produire. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait commis une négligence impardonnable.

_J'aurais du vérifier ce que les autres étaient en train de faire. Drago fait une erreur terrible, au moins j'espère qu'il s'agit seulement d'une erreur. Mais j'aurais du être là. Pourquoi Severus n'a-t il rien vu venir?_

C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa qu'il avait tout fait pour que Severus ne prête que le minimum d'attention à ses élèves. Il l'avait distrait au pire des moments.

_Tout cela est de ma faute._

La liste de ses erreurs, et des victimes de ses actions, lui donnait le vertige. Hermione, Bones, Arthur, et finalement le Ministère lui même. Sa culpabilité était écrasante. Il allait devoir y faire face plus tard, si jamais il y arrivait, mais pour le moment il avait encore d'autres responsabilités. Le vote fut exécuté et le résultat affiché.

Amelia Bones14

Septimus Shrummer23

_Abstentions_3

- "Lord Septimus Shrummer est nommé Ministre de la Magie," s'entendit il annoncer d'une voix éteinte. "La session est terminée."

Dans son cadre, l'image du gros sorcier exultait de triomphe. Dans la pièce, l'original n'était pas beaucoup plus modeste. La pièce se vida lentement. Dumbledore ignora Bones et s'approcha d'Arthur. Il grimaça en voyant la douleur sur son visage.

- "Ce n'est pas de sa faute Arthur," dit il doucement. "C'est la mienne, seulement la mienne."

- "Albus, quoi? Je - Je ne comprend pas ..."

Arthur Weasley semblait prêt à s'effondrer. Dumbledore n'avait qu'une envie, celle de disparaître. Il se força à rester et à continuer encore, ne serait-ce que pour aider son ami.

- "Laissez moi vous ramener chez vous Arthur. Nous reparlerons de cela plus tard."

Au dessus d'eux, dans sa cellule d'observation, Rita Skeeter finissait fébrilement de retranscrire ses dernières notes. Elle venait de décrocher le scoop de sa vie, et absolument rien d'autre dans l'univers n'avait autant d'importance. Bien ou mal, ce dont elle venait d'être témoin allait bouleverser sa carrière.

_A condition qu'ils me laissent l'utiliser._

Le coeur battant, elle descendit rapidement pour attendre Bones et Dumbledore à la sortie de la salle, mais les deux personnages lui passèrent devant sans lui jeter un coup d'oeil. Rita décida de prendre cela comme l'autorisation de raconter ce qu'elle voulait. Elle tourna les talons pour rejoindre les locaux de _La Gazette_. L'heure du bouclage était passée depuis longtemps, mais avec une histoire pareille, elle se sentait le droit de réveiller tout le journal, depuis le plus humble des stagiaires jusqu'au directeur lui même, et de leur faire réécrire toute l'édition du dimanche.

On ne refaisait pas l'histoire tous les jours.

* * *

_Notes de l'auteur:__1er match gagné par K.O. et ce n'est pas fini._


	25. Chapitre 23 Sale dimanche

_Résumé: Vous croyez que le dimanche matin va être un peu tendu entre les Six? Ca va être bien pire que ça. _

_Réponses aux commentaires (merci à Milie Black, popov, snapye) _

_Et oui, Drago c'est effectivement fait avoir, mais l'idée de base est évidemment que les Six sont beaucoup plus que la somme des individualités, ce que Electra a très bien compris. _

_J'apprécie votre impatience pour la suite, continuez parce que c'est très motivant. En ce qui concerne une suite à cette histoire, je n'y pense pas vraiment pour l'instant. Après le tome 6 de JKR, tout est vraiment très différent.

* * *

_

**_Chapitre 23 – Sale dimanche_**

_Poudlard,_

Le dimanche matin à Poudlard, le petit déjeuner durait plus longtemps que les autres jours de la semaine. Les tables étaient servies jusqu'à neuf heures, au lieu de sept heures trente. Beaucoup d'élèves en profitaient pour faire la grasse matinée, tandis que d'autres appréciaient de pouvoir prendre leur temps, voir même de manger deux fois.

Malgré cela, Harry se leva à son heure habituelle. Il jeta un regard en direction du lit de Ron et entreprit le rituel désormais bien établi de le réveiller pour leur jogging dominical. Ron adorait le sport, et il tenait encore plus à garder la forme depuis qu'il avait l'intention d'en faire une carrière, mais ça ne l'avait pas rendu plus apte à se lever tôt le matin.

_Surtout après avoir passé la soirée avec Luna._

C'était quasiment un petit spectacle comique de le regarder tituber vers la salle de bain, et puis de s'efforcer, dans un demi sommeil, de s'habiller sans oublier un vêtement essentiel.

Les couloirs étaient froids et humides, comme on pouvait s'y attendre dans un château médiéval à la fin de l'hiver, mais ça n'était rien comparé au vent glacial qui soufflait dans la cour. Les deux garçons se mirent à courir immédiatement. C'était encore la meilleure façon de se réchauffer. Ils faisaient en général plusieurs fois le tour du lac, trois fois à la belle saison, mais jamais plus de deux à cette époque de l'année. Après le premier circuit, Harry appela à faire une pause.

- "On arrête cinq minutes?" demanda-t il.

Ron le regarda avec surprise. Harry ne soufflait pas tant que ça, et il faisait généralement preuve d'une excellente endurance. Un coup d'oeil à son expression confirma qu'il avait sans doute une autre raison.

- "Ok," dit il.

Il arrêta de courir et respira profondément en faisant quelques étirements. Harry fit de même, et ils marchèrent lentement, le temps de reprendre leurs souffles. Chaque bouffée d'air masquait un instant le bas de leur visage d'un nuage blanchâtre avant d'être emporté par le vent.

- "Je voudrais qu'on parle un peu à propos de toi et Hermione," commença Harry en regardant devant lui.

Ron se raidit brusquement et attendit la suite sans rien dire.

"Ne prends pas trop à coeur ce qu'elle a dit," continua Harry. "Elle a d'autres soucis, et ça explique en partie sa réaction."

Ron fit une moue de mécontentement. Il avait également réfléchi à leur brouille hier, et il en avait parlé avec Luna, ou plus exactement c'est Luna qui lui en avait parlé. Il était prêt à discuter, mais il voulait d'abord mettre les choses au clair.

- "Et toi, qu'est-ce tu penses de ce que je veux faire?" demanda-t il. "Je veux dire à propos du Quidditch et de Comil et de tout le reste?" _Si ça ne tombe pas à l'eau à cause de ces maudits Gobelins._

Harry le regarda en face.

- "Je suis pour," dit il sans hésitation. "Tu as trouvé quelque chose qui te plait et tu le fais bien, alors moi je dis: vas y."

Ron détourna un instant le regard. Il avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Ses yeux revinrent vers Harry.

- "Tu en es sûr?"

- "Ouaip."

- "Bien!" répondit Ron en acquiescant vigoureusement. Il soupira de soulagement. "Bien," répéta-t il

- "Ecoute vieux," continua Harry. "Je vais lui parler, et je suis sûr que je peux lui faire voir les choses de la même manière. Tout ce que je te demande c'est d'être prêt à faire la moitié du chemin."

Ron baissa la tête. En son for intérieur, il admettait qu'il y avait sans doute assez de problèmes autour d'eux sans que lui et Hermione en rajoutent. Son orgueil semblait la seule chose qui restait à convaincre. Il y avait un caillou devant lui. Il l'envoya voler dans le lac d'un coup de pied. Lui et Harry regardèrent les rides filer sur la surface de l'eau.

- "Je te propose la chose suivante," dit il finalement en gardant les yeux fixés sur le lac. "Tu fais ça, je lui dis que je suis désolé, et puis ensuite on se jette dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme deux idiots et on va boire une bièraubeurre _Aux trois Balais _tous ensemble."

- "Ca me plairait assez," dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Ils se regardèrent du coin de l'oeil, un peu embarrassés quand même. A bien y réfléchir, toute cette histoire était finalement assez puérile.

- "Je vais organiser des essais préliminaires ce matin," dit Ron pour changer de sujet. "Pour dénicher des nouveaux talents pour l'équipe de l'année prochaine. Tu veux venir voir?"

- "Bonne idée."

- "D'accord. On finit ce tour, et puis on retourne à l'école pour déjeuner."

- - -

_Résidence d'Electra,_

Trevor se réveilla dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien. Sa première action fut d'afficher un large sourire satisfait.

_Quelle nuit!_

Les dernières vingt quatre heures avaient été les plus extraordinaires de toute sa vie. Après avoir discuté avec Drago et Ginny, il était retourné apporter la précieuse note de soutien à Lord Shrummer. Electra avait également été présente. Trevor n'était pas généralement modeste, mais sur le coup il s'était senti comme un demi-dieu.

- "C'est encore mieux que ce que j'espérais," avait annoncé Shrummer. "Bien joué, mon garçon. Avec ça, ils n'ont aucune chance pour ce soir."

- "Bien joué en effet," avait murmuré Electra avec un léger sourire. "Mais je n'avais pas de doutes concernant vos charmes."

Comme elle ne pouvait pas être présente en personne à l'assemblée, elle lui avait donnée un cristal de mémoire avec les coordonnées où il pourrait la retrouver après, pour lui faire un rapport complet de vive voix. Dans son regard, il y avait la promesse que les choses ne s'arrêteraient peut être pas là.

Il avait suivi le déroulement de la session de la Haute Cour, jusqu'à sa fin dramatique et la victoire décisive de leur camp. Ensuite, il avait utilisé le cristal pour Transplaner dans cette demeure, qui était apparemment sa résidence. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il était arrivé devant elle, auréolé de gloire, et à nouveau le porteur de bonnes nouvelles. Il lui avait tout raconté, et ils avaient trinqué au succès éclatant de leur manoeuvre et à la défaite de Dumbledore, et puis la politique s'était effacée derrière une autre passion.

Trevor secoua la tête au souvenir de cette soirée. Il n'avait jamais rencontré une sorcière comme Electra. Toutes les autres femmes paraissaient insignifiantes à coté d'elle, et il ne la connaissait même pas vraiment. Il ignorait quel était son rôle. Trevor ne savait rien de la Confrérie, et il avait été surpris de l'entendre évoquer la nouvelle position de Shrummer comme une chose secondaire.

_Si son ambition va au delà du Ministère de la Magie, alors elle est certainement quelqu'un qui mérite d'être suivi._

Et elle avait des choses à offrir que Shrummer aurait du mal à égaler.

Il regarda par la fenêtre et considéra le paysage éclairé par la lumière blanche du soleil d'hiver. Il ne savait pas où ils étaient, mais ça ne ressemblait pas à l'Angleterre. Il voyait des montagnes couvertes de neige, avec beaucoup de pins. Electra avait un très léger accent qui suggérait l'Europe centrale. Ces massifs pouvaient bien être les Alpes. Il faudrait qu'il lui demande.

- "Bien dormi?" demanda une riche voix féminine. Il se tourna pour la voir rentrer dans la pièce. Elle était habillée d'une robe légère, et elle le regardait avec une expression malicieuse.

- "Parce qu'on a dormi?" répondit il. "Je ne me souviens pas."

Elle rit doucement et s'approcha du lit sans le lâcher du regard. Il sentit son coeur se mettre à battre plus vite. Même au petit matin, c'était une merveille de la contempler.

- "Encore une fois," dit elle. Une lueur d'inquiétude s'alluma dans les yeux de Trevor.

_Merlin! Elle ne se repose jamais?_

Après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée, il en avait besoin, et il ne se considérait pas comme déficient dans ce domaine. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie, et il ne voulait rien lui refuser, mais un échec serait terriblement embarrassant.

- "Mais non, pas ça!" dit elle en riant devant son expression. Ses doigts caressèrent sa tempe, et une délicieuse chaleur irradia le long de son corps. "Montre moi sa tête, encore."

Elle voulait revoir sa mémoire de la réaction d'Albus Dumbledore lorsque Shrummer avait présenté la lettre de Drago et Ginny et retourné la situation à son avantage. Electra était capable de prouesses incroyables. D'un simple geste, elle pouvait faire de lui une pensine vivante.

Il se remémora la scène. Avec sa magie, c'était comme si il était une nouvelle fois présent dans l'amphithéâtre du Magenmagot, et il pouvait aussi sentir son exultation cruelle et sa joie sans pitié à la vision du visage défait du vieux sorcier, et à son expression poignante de stupéfaction douloureuse. Elle l'avait déjà vu trois fois hier soir, et maintenant encore ce matin. Il se demanda brièvement si elle allait le garder auprès d'elle uniquement pour cette raison.

_Qu'est-ce que le vieil homme a bien pu lui faire pour provoquer une telle haine?_

Pendant ses études, Dumbledore n'avait jamais été pour Trevor qu'un Directeur excentrique et plutôt bienveillant. Même dans le cadre du Magenmagot, il n'avait jamais vu le Président Sorcier agir assez brutalement pour se faire des ennemis. C'était à peine s'il élevait la voix de temps en temps. Trevor savait, comme tout le monde, qu'il était considéré comme le mage le plus puissant de son époque, mais les témoins des démonstrations de son pouvoir étaient rares et encore plus discrets.

Ses pensées s'interrompirent lorsque la bouche d'Electra écrasa la sienne. Ils retombèrent sur le lit, son corps glissant sur le sien. Finalement, il n'était pas si fatigué qu'il l'avait cru. Sa main tâtonna pour trouver la fermeture de sa robe. Elle éclata de rire encore une fois et se dégagea facilement de son étreinte. Il s'était déjà rendu compte qu'elle avait la force et les muscles d'un lutteur.

- "Patience, mon jeune ami," dit elle joyeusement.

Elle l'embrassa encore une fois avant de le repousser fermement en arrière. Sa main resta posée sur sa poitrine juste assez longtemps pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un sursis.

- "Vous êtes vraiment obligé de partir?" demanda-t il.

- "Pas pour longtemps," répondit elle. "Il me reste juste une dernière chose à terminer." Elle se leva, les yeux brillants. "Un coup de pinceau final, en quelque sorte," ajouta-t elle mystérieusement, avant de Transplaner silencieusement. L'absence du craquement habituel était une preuve supplémentaire de son habilité.

- - -

_Poudlard,_

Drago lui, avait profité de l'occasion pour descendre déjeuner un peu plus tard. En pénétrant dans le Hall, il croisa Ron en train d'enfiler sa Robe de Quidditch, avec une moitié de tartine dans la bouche. Il marmonna quelque chose d'indistinct, où seul le mot 'essais' était reconnaissable, avant de partir en courant en direction du stade. Drago lui fit un petit signe de la main et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Ginny était encore à la table des Gryffondors. Le frère et la soeur venaient certainement de petit déjeuner ensembles. En s'approchant d'elle, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait l'air plutôt tendue.

- "Ca ne va pas?" demanda-t il.

- "Mal dormi," répondit elle en se laissant embrasser sans beaucoup de conviction. "Je suis restée des heures éveillée, et ensuite j'ai fait un horrible cauchemar."

Il lui offrit un sourire de compassion en tendant le bras pour attraper le pot de café.

- "Tu as des soucis?"

Elle secoua la tête faiblement. Il n'y avait rien de précis, ou plutôt il y avait tellement de choses qui la tracassaient. Ce qui avait pu se passer lors de l'assemblée d'hier soir, comment son père tenait le coup au Ministère avec cette crise, quel était vraiment le problème avec Hermione, les tensions entre eux six, la préparation des BUSE, la visite de Trevor et cette lettre qu'ils avaient signée. C'était si vaste que c'en était ridicule, et elle ne voulait pas en parler. Ils avaient déjà discuté de tout cela, et Drago était d'avis qu'il s'agissait de problèmes temporaires et que tout finirait par rentrer dans l'ordre.

_Peut être qu'il a raison. Peut être que je me fais bêtement du souci pour rien._

Mais elle pressentait quelque chose qui ressemblait au calme avant une tempête.

_Peut être._

- "Salut!"

Harry et Hermione arrivaient à leur tour. Harry semblait lui très joyeux.

- "Salut," répondit Drago. Ginny sentit une crampe lui nouer l'estomac. Elle se contenta seulement de forcer un sourire qui ne ressemblait à rien.

- "Hé Gin, ca ne va pas?" demanda Harry avec sollicitude. Elle était si pâle qu'il avait envie de lui dire d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh tout de suite. Ginny secoua la tête et rajouta un peu de plus de sucre dans sa tasse pour se donner une contenance. Le sentiment d'une catastrophe imminente devenait de plus en plus prégnant.

_J'espère que je suis juste malade, et qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un présage._

Il y avait eu quelques devins dans sa famille, sa grand mère en particulier. Elle préférait ne pas y penser. Ils commencèrent à manger. Ginny continuait de tourner la cuillère dans son thé. Elle n'y avait pas encore touché. Boire ou manger était la dernière chose dont elle avait envie.

- "Le courrier n'est pas encore arrivé?" demanda Hermione.

Elle n'attendait pas grand chose de l'édition du dimanche. La _Gazette_ ne parlerait sans doute de rien d'intéressant comme d'habitude, mais peut être qu'il y avait du nouveau à sujet des Gobelins.

- "Non," répondit Drago. "Peut être qu'ils font la grasse matinée eux aussi."

Ginny n'avait pas reçu de message privé de Trevor ce matin, et ça voulait sans doute dire qu'il ne s'était rien passé de particulier. Harry raconta une blague au sujet d'Errol, l'ancien hibou des Weasley, et lui et Drago éclatèrent de rire. Les tintements de cuillères, de tasses et d'assiettes continuaient autour d'eux. Harry et Drago échangeaient des remarques sans importances. Peu de temps après, les hiboux se mirent à voler dans la salle en lâchant les paquets au dessus de la têtes des destinataires.

- "Ah," dit Hermione en tendant les bras pour rattraper son journal. "Juste à temps pour ma deuxième tasse. Tu veux bien me resservir, Harry s'il te plait?"

Il s'empressa de le faire pendant qu'elle découvrait la première page.

_"Un nouveau Ministre de la Magie viens d'être élu par le Magenmagot"_

_Le récit exclusif de la soirée par Rita Skeeter._

"Je ne savais que le Magenmagot avait prévu de tenir une assemblée hier," murmura-t elle en parcourant les premières lignes.

Elle leva la tête pour regarder Drago. Son expression était simplement interrogative.

- "Euh, pourquoi pas?" dit il vaguement gêné. Il eut soudain lui aussi un étrange pressentiment.

_Quelque chose ne va pas. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas._

Ginny leva lentement les yeux, mais Hermione avait tranquillement continué sa lecture sans prêter attention aux autres. Au bout de quelques instants elle commença à froncer des sourcils, Une gêne s'installa autour d'eux jusqu'à devenir palpable. Ils regardaient tous Hermione, et même Harry était désormais conscient d'une tension soudaine, comme un monstre terrifiant qui s'approchait dans la nuit. Une menace imprécise et irrationnelle, mais qui était suffisante pour les dissuader de se lever et regarder ce qui était écrit sur ces pages. Ils ne pouvaient faire qu'une seule chose, fixer Hermione qui lisait toujours, avec un visage qui devenait de plus en plus fermé. Harry ne savait même pas de quoi parlait le journal, Drago et Ginny en savaient juste assez pour se sentir mal à l'aise. Ginny avait envie de hurler, mais elle était complètement paralysée.

Rita Skeeter avait écrit son article comme un roman, en ménageant le suspense autant que possible. Elle décrivait l'atmosphère du tribunal, le plaidoyer dramatique de Amelia Bones, le sacrifice chevaleresque d'Arthur Weasley ...

Hermione s'arrêta pratiquement de respirer en lisant le dernier paragraphe, celui qui exposait le coup de poker final et le triomphe de Shrummer. Son visage perdit toute couleur. Elle se répétait les mots qu'elle venait de lire. Ils étaient pourtant clairs et sans ambiguïté, mais elle était incapable de les comprendre.

_C'est une erreur. Ils n'ont pas fait ça!_

Elle laissa tomber le journal et regarda Drago droit dans les yeux.

- "Tu n'as pas fait ça. Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai?"

Drago entendait le sang battre dans ses tempes, mais derrière la tension il y avait aussi un début d'agacement.

- "De quoi tu parles? Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé avoir fait?" demanda-t il énervé.

La main d'Hermione s'abattit brutalement sur le journal, comme une claque. Ginny sursauta sur sa chaise, mais Hermione ne quittait pas Drago des yeux. Sa voix était dure comme du métal.

- "Rita dit qu'il y avait une note des Six Fondateurs. Ton _ami_ Shrummer l'a montrée devant le Magenmagot. C'est lui le nouveau Ministre de la Magie. C'est vous qui l'avez écrite?"

Drago fronça les sourcils et afficha une expression peinée. La note ne signifiait rien de plus qu'un soutien d'opinion. Si elle avait aidé Shrummer à se faire élire, alors c'était une excellente nouvelle. Il sentit la colère monter. _Mais c'est quoi son problème à la fin?_

Hermione tourna rapidement la tête pour regarder Ginny. Le visage décomposé de son amie était un aveu éclatant de culpabilité. Ginny se mordit la lèvre et jeta un regard furtif vers Drago. Hermione n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

"ESPECE DE SALE TRAITRE DE MERDE!" hurla-t elle. Elle se leva et tendit un bras et un doigt accusateur. "TU TE REND COMPTE DE CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIS!"

- "Hermione -" commença Harry en se levant lui aussi pour la faire se rasseoir. Elle se dégagea violemment et se tourna vers lui, le bras toujours pointé vers Drago et Ginny.

- "CES DEUX SALAUDS ONT TORPILLE L'ASSOCIATION AVEC LEUR MAGOUILLES, ET LA CARRIERE D'ARTHUR WEASLEY EN PRIME!"

Drago se figea comme s'il venait d'être pétrifié. Ginny ouvrit la bouche et ses yeux s'élargirent au milieu d'une expression horrifiée lorsqu'elle commença à réaliser ce dont elle devait parler. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration dans un effort pour se calmer.

"Vous êtes deux des personnes les plus ignobles que j'ai jamais vues," lâcha-t elle avec un mépris infini.

Elle ramassa le journal et le jeta sur la table devant eux, renversant la tasse de thé de Ginny sur sa robe, et éclaboussant Drago au passage. Ginny leva un visage implorant, mais Hermione tourna les talons sans lui donner une chance de parler. Elle se dégagea de sa chaise et fit un pas vers la sortie. Elle s'arrêta soudain et se retourna vers Drago.

"C'est vraiment un bon début pour ta future carrière, Malefoy. Je sais que ton père aurait été fier de toi."

Drago reçut l'insulte comme un coup de couteau. Son visage devint blanc. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais il était incapable de parler. Hermione s'en alla en martelant le sol de ses souliers. Ginny était prête à fondre en larmes. La main de Drago se posa sur la sienne et elle sentit son esprit effleurer le sien.

_Nous n'avons rien fait de mal,_ exprima il. _Je ne sais pas de quoi elle parle, mais elle n'a pas droit de nous accuser. Nous n'avons rien fait de mal._

Elle serra désespérément sa main pendant que Harry ramassait le journal dégoulinant de liquide. Il était encore sous le choc, mais il avait décidé qu'il allait d'abord lire l'article pour comprendre.

Un silence pénible s'en suivit, pendant qu'il balayait les pages rapidement. Drago et Ginny le regardaient comme des prévenus scrutent les visages de leur jury avant le verdict. Ils commençaient à retrouver un peu de contrôle. Drago affichait désormais une expression défensive et butée, mais lorsque Harry leva les yeux, son visage était encore plus dur. Il avait parcouru le texte rapidement, mais ce qui c'était passé était évident.

_Ils ont brisé son rêve, et Ginny a soutenu le vote des ennemis de son propre père. Comment ont ils pu faire une telle chose?_

- "Pourquoi?" demanda-t il simplement.

Un éclair d'impatience brilla dans les yeux de Drago. Il ne répondit pas et arracha brutalement le journal des mains d'Harry. Lui et Ginny se mirent à le lire à leur tour, en sautant les détails secondaires. Les mains de Ginny tremblaient, mais elle se força à aller jusqu'au bout. Drago relâcha le journal et soupira.

_Merlin, quel gâchis!_

Son esprit recommençait à fonctionner à peu près normalement. C'était un malentendu. Il allait l'expliquer à Harry, et Harry allait comprendre.

- "Shrummer nous a demandé notre aide," dit il. "Une assemblée était prévue, et il était menacé. Par une coalition qui voulait se soumettre aux exigences des Gobelins. On ne savait rien de cette histoire avec FDM, ni du rôle qu'allait jouer le père de Ginny. Ce qui s'est passé est entièrement de la faute du Directeur."

_Harry va comprendre que Dumbledore et Bones ont joué à un jeu idiot, et qu'ils ont entraîné Arthur avec eux._

Il tenait toujours la main de Ginny, et il sentait qu'elle acceptait ce qu'il était en train de dire. Il y avait autre chose dans son aura mentale, mais il l'ignora pour l'instant. Il devait d'abord se mettre d'accord avec Harry.

Harry les regardait en repassant dans sa tête les événements des dernières semaines, et tout ce dont lui et Hermione avaient discuté. Tout était clair désormais. Bones avait été privée du soutien d'Hermione, tandis que Dumbledore avait laissé Drago aider son ennemi. Au delà du sentiment de trahison, il ressentait surtout une terrible colère froide.

- "Comment peux tu espérer que je vous crois?" dit il d'un ton glacial.

L'étonnement éclata sur le visage de Drago. Il s'attendait à ce que Hermione n'accepte pas sa décision, mais Harry était son ami. Il n'en avait jamais douté. Il comptait sur lui. Il n'entendit même pas Ginny qui s'effondrait sur la table.

- "Harry, je jure -"

- "Laisse tomber," interrompit Harry en se levant.

Il quitta la salle sans un regard en arrière. Hermione avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient compter que sur eux mêmes, et sa place était avec elle.

Drago le regarda s'en aller avec le sentiment de perdre pied dans une marée montante. Il pouvait toujours sentir la main de Ginny qui tremblait dans la sienne. Autour de lui, le bruit des discussions s'élevait au fur et à mesure que plus d'élèves découvraient les nouvelles. Certains commençaient même à crier.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il réagisse vite. Il n'y avait pas que Harry et Hermione à prendre en compte. Les autres élèves comptaient aussi, et avec le nombre, il était même plus important et plus urgent de renforcer leur position auprès d'eux. Il trouverait du soutien parmi les élèves, de ça il n'avait aucun doute, et il pensait toujours que la décision de Shrummer et de Trevor était la bonne sur le fond. Ce qui venait de se passer n'y changeait rien.

Drago fixait la porte par laquelle Harry venait de sortir. Lui et Ginny avait fait un choix. Ils avaient pris parti dans une bataille politique. Drago s'était préparé à en payer le prix sous la forme de débats houleux avec ses amis, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il pouvait les perdre.

Et surtout pas comme ça.

- - -

Harry s'était mis à la recherche d'Hermione, en espérant qu'il ne la retrouvait pas encore une fois comme une flaque désespérée. La carte des Maraudeurs la situait dans la bibliothèque, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Il s'y rendit rapidement. Elle était dans le fond, assise à une table, les sourcils serrés pendant qu'elle relisait un exemplaire de la _Gazette_. Un cahier et une série de petits livres épais étaient ouverts à coté d'elle.

- "Mione? Ca va?"

Elle lui jeta un regard furieux avant de se plonger dans un des livres, feuilletant rapidement les pages à la recherche d'un passage précis. Harry comprit que sa remarque n'était peut être pas la plus appropriée sur le moment.

"Euh, désolé," ajouta-t il. "Bien sûr que non. C'était une question stupide ..."

Hermione soupira bruyamment et referma le livre avec dépit. Harry resta silencieux. Après un moment elle tendit la main vers lui sur la table, et il s'approcha pour la prendre.

- "Ca va, Harry," répondit elle d'une voix fatiguée. "Je suis furieuse, mais pas contre toi."

Il tordit la bouche dans une grimace.

- "Je crois que tu avais raison pour tout," dit il tristement. "Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire?"

Une ride verticale réapparut entre les yeux d'Hermione. Elle réarrangea les livres devant elle. Ses doigts tapotaient nerveusement sur la table. Son visage exprimait une concentration intense.

- "Je ne sais pas encore," admit elle. "On est complètement coincé ici, et on ne peut certainement plus compter sur personne." Elle tourna la page de son cahier, couverte de notes de son écriture minutieuse. "J'ai envie de vérifier deux ou trois choses, et puis après on peut se retrouver ..." Elle leva la tête et Harry acquiesça. Elle voulait dire chez Hagrid. "Pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir Ron en attendant? Dis lui que je regrette ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour. Il est peut être cinglé en ce qui concerne le Quidditch, mais on dirait bien que c'est lui qui a encore les idées les plus raisonnables quand on considère tout le reste."

- "Tu en es sûre?" demanda Harry. "Je veux dire, tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi?"

Elle secoua la tête et confirma qu'elle voulait finir ce qu'elle avait commencé. Ca pouvait paraître bizarre, mais Harry connaissait Hermione depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que ce genre d'activité était ce qui la calmerait le plus. Il l'embrassa rapidement et retourna dans le dortoir pour récupérer son balai et des vêtements chauds, puis il redescendit et prit le chemin du stade.

En s'approchant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les balais voler et en entendant les cris des joueurs.

_Hermione a raison. C'est encore Ron qui a le plus les pieds sur terre._

Il se força à ne pas penser à Drago et Ginny. Il ne savait pas s'il arriverait un jour à leur pardonner. Il était plus positif de se réjouir que ses deux plus anciens amis acceptent enfin de se réconcilier. C'était comme un retour aux sources. Drago était peut être redevenu un sale con, mais Ron, ce bon vieux Ron serait à ses cotés une fois de plus.

Harry ne remarqua pas la pie qui l'observait depuis les gradins des spectateurs, et il ne savait pas qu'il était impatiemment attendu. Electra s'apprêtait à influencer un des plus jeunes élèves pour aller le chercher, mais ce n'était plus la peine. Sa dernière cible arrivait comme le gentil garçon qu'il était. Tous les éléments se mettaient en place pour qu'elle puisse terminer son chef d'oeuvre.

Ron avait rassemblé tous les élèves, de la première à la troisième année, qui voulaient tenter leur chance dans l'équipe l'année prochaine. Trois joueurs allaient partir, y compris les deux Batteurs, et la perte de toute cette expérience allait être difficile à compenser. Les sélections étaient normalement effectuées en début d'année, mais Ron avait décidé d'anticiper et d'évaluer dès maintenant les talents disponibles. L'idée étant que les candidats les plus sérieux auraient le reste de l'année, et tout l'été, pour se préparer afin d'être encore plus efficace pour les essais officiels.

Ca faisait une demi-heure qu'ils avaient commencé. Ron, avec quelques uns des joueurs les plus expérimentés, demandaient aux gosses de montrer ce dont ils étaient capables, ou incapables selon le cas, avec un balai. Au moment où Harry arriva, Kirke et lui semblaient se disputer sur la méthode à appliquer.

- "Bon sang, Andrew!" s'exclama Ron. "C'est la frappe la plus minable que j'ai jamais vue. Est-ce que tu te souviens encore comment on tape un Cognard?"

- "Ne viens pas me dire comment il faut faire!" rétorqua Kirke. "Ce n'est pas un match, et c'est la première fois que ces gosses font ça. Je leur donne simplement une chance d'y arriver."

L'argument paraissait raisonnable à Harry, mais Ron ne voulait rien entendre. Il arracha impatiemment la batte des mains de Kirke et fit signe à l'élève suivant d'y aller. Isaac Tobin, un troisième année à l'air un peu timide, s'installa plus moins solidement sur son balai, tenant le manche de la main gauche et la batte de la droite.

- "Bon," dit Ron. "Même manoeuvre. Tu fais une passe devant moi. Je t'envoie le Cognard et tu le frappes. Ne cherche pas à viser, ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Tape dedans, c'est tout ce que je demande."

Issac n'avait pas vraiment l'air sûr de lui, mais il acquiesça et alla se placer sur la position de départ.

- "Go!" cria Ron.

Le garçon se lança en avant, et Ron libéra le Cognard pour le frapper immédiatement. _Un peu brutalement_, pensa Harry. Isaac parvint à le dévier d'un coup de batte. Ce n'était pas un contact franc, mais techniquement il l'avait touché.

- "Pas mal!" lança Ron. Il fit signe à Kirke de récupérer le Cognard. "Au suivant."

Quelques autres élèves tentèrent l'expérience. Harry pensait que Ron y allait vraiment un peu fort. Certains des gosses étaient terrifiés. L'un d'eux se laissa tomber au sol au passage du Cognard, heureusement sans gravité. Ron le traita de poule mouillée. Il était vraiment très remonté.

- "Ron ..." commença Harry.

Il ne voulait pas embarrasser son ami, ni saper son autorité, mais de la manière dont Ron s'y prenait, ça pouvait devenir dangereux.

- "Je sais ce que fais!" aboya Ron. "SUIVANT!"

En fait le suivant était une suivante. Alice Parker avait la ferme intention de faire partie de l'équipe, et elle n'avait peur de rien. Elle monta rapidement sur le balai et agita la batte en poussant un cri de défi.

- "Voilà! Ca c'est l'esprit Gryffondor," approuva Ron. "Tu es prête? Go!"

Alice filait au dessus de la pelouse, un grand sourire radieux sur le visage. Ron frappa le Cognard d'un coup sec. Harry le vit s'élever en l'air à grande vitesse et amorcer une courbe. Il réalisa immédiatement que Ron lui avait donné un vicieux effet vertical. Au lieu d'aller directement vers sa cible, la balle montait avant de retomber brutalement sur elle. Alice s'était attendue à le dégager d'une frappe latérale, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle paniqua et bascula sur le coté, plaçant ainsi son balai entre elle et le missile qui lui fonçait dessus. C'était une manoeuvre très dangereuse et Harry se leva immédiatement en lui criant de dégager.

C'était trop tard. Le Cognard frappa violement le manche du balai. C'était un vieux modèle d'entraînement. Le bois usé et trop sec se fendit en deux. En soi, ce n'était pas trop grave, mais la dernière manoeuvre avait transformé la trajectoire en piqué. La fillette et le reste du balai percutèrent le sol durement. Alice se mit immédiatement à hurler.

Harry était déjà en train de courir. Derrière lui tout le monde se dirigeait vers le lieu du crash. La première chose qu'il vit fut du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Il se rendit compte avec horreur que le manche cassé était profondément enfoncé dans la poitrine d'Alice.

- "QUE QUELQU'UN AILLE CHERCHER MADAME MOMPFRESH! VITE!" cria Harry. Il s'agenouilla à coté d'Alice, mais il n'osait pas intervenir. Retirer le morceau de bois pouvait sans doute faire encore plus de dégâts. La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de tronçonner le reste du manche pour éviter qu'elle ne l'enfonce plus encore en se débattant. Un sort de _Diffido_ le sectionna proprement, et ensuite Harry fit de son mieux pour l'immobiliser.

- "HARRY! J'AI MAL!" hurla Alice. Ses yeux étaient fous de douleur et de panique.

- "Calme toi! Calm-" Une boule terrible lui bloquait la gorge. Il déglutit et se força à projeter autant d'assurance que possible. "Calme toi, Alice! Il faut que tu restes tranquille. Je sais que ça fait mal, mais ne bouge pas. On va s'occuper de toi."

Avec son genou, il lui bloquait les jambes. Avec son bras gauche il tenait celui d'Alice du coté de la blessure, et il posa sa main droite sur sa joue. Elle s'accrochait désespérément à lui.

- "H- Harry!" souffla-t elle. Ses dents claquaient, et il y avait du sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Elle essayait d'être courageuse, de se tenir comme une vrai Gryffondor, mais maintenant elle n'était plus qu'une petite fille gravement blessée.

Harry se força à lui parler, n'importe quoi, sans faire attention aux autres qui restaient là autour d'eux, tous pétrifiés d'angoisse. Son esprit tourbillonnait en tout sens. Alice n'allait quand même pas mourir? Pas aussi bêtement que ça? Que faisait Pomfresh? Il devrait y avoir un portoloin vers l'infirmerie pour ce genre d'accident. Ron. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris? Lancer un Cognard comme ça! Le monde devenait fou.

Madame Pomfresh arriva enfin. Elle avait couru d'une traite depuis l'infirmerie et elle soufflait fort. Elle fit rapidement dégager Harry et lança un sortilège d'anesthésie.

- "_Sommus Sine Dolere!_"

C'était un soulagement de voir Alice perdre connaissance. L'infirmière examina la blessure en marmonnant furieusement.

- "Vous allez pouvoir la soigner Pomy? Hein?" demanda Harry, en utilisant son surnom sans réfléchir.

Il ne quittait pas Alice des yeux. La seule trace de vie était les bulles de sang au coin de sa bouche, qui se gonflaient et dégonflait au rythme de sa respiration. Madame Pomfresh ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle voyait que le manche du balai avait pénétré profondément dans la cavité thoracique avec un angle abrupt. La pointe avait glissée sous les cotes et il y avait des chances qu'elle ne soit pas loin du coeur. Dans ces circonstances, il était impossible de la transporter.

- "Nous devons d'abord retirer ceci," dit elle. "Je vais faire quelque chose pour rendre cela plus facile. Monsieur Kirke, vous allez la maintenir au sol. Prenez la par les bras, au niveau des épaules. Vous Monsieur Potter, vous allez saisir ce morceau fermement, et lorsque je vous le dirais, vous allez le tirer vers l'extérieur lentement et régulièrement. Est-ce que vous comprenez?"

Harry et Kirke firent signe que oui. Derrière eux, Ron se tordait les mains en gémissant. La plupart des élèves étaient partis. Ceux qui restaient se tenaient à distance.

"Je vais lancer un sort qui va distendre les tissus et les os pour faciliter l'opération," continua l'infirmière. "Je ne peux pas le faire longtemps sans danger, alors ne traînez pas. Vous êtes prêts?"

Harry était blanc comme un drap. Sa bouche était sèche et il était incapable de parler. Il hocha brusquement la tête en espérant que ça ne serait pas aussi épouvantable que ce qu'il imaginait déjà. Il approcha la main du manche, Kirke prit position derrière Alice, et Madame Pomfresh agita sa baguette suivant un motif complexe au dessus de la poitrine de la fille.

"_Diducere Costum Pulmo!_" énonça-t elle.

Un épouvantable bruit de craquement se fit entendre, comme lorsqu'un boucher désarticulait une carcasse. Harry sentit la bile monter de son estomac. Il était sûr qu'il allait être malade. Il ferait seulement de son possible pour que ça arrive plus tard.

"Maintenant! Monsieur Potter," dit Madame Pomfresh.

Elle tenait toujours sa baguette au dessus d'Alice dont la poitrine semblait avoir gonflée comme une baudruche. Harry tira lentement sur le débris de manche. Ca faisait un bruit atroce de succion. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage et il essayait désespérément de ne pas penser à ce qui devait se passer à l'intérieur. Le sang coulait abondamment de la blessure.

"_Vulmeris Glutinato!_"

Le flot de sang diminua. Harry continuait son travail répugnant. Ces mains étaient rouges et poisseuses mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il y avait sur le morceau de bois.

"C'est bien, continuez, c'est bien," murmura Pomfresh.

Le visage de Kirke était vert et il avait les yeux fermés. Harry tirait toujours le morceau qui n'en finissait pas. Ca semblait incroyable qu'on puisse avoir une chose pareille dans le corps et être encore en vie.

Et puis ce fut enfin fini. Harry se retrouva assis dans l'herbe avec trente centimètres de bois dégoulinant de choses atroces à la main. Il le jeta brusquement au loin. Pomfresh annula le sortilège. _Erijere Restituere Textus!_ Ce qui provoqua une autre série de craquements écoeurants. Harry se retourna violemment pour vomir dans l'herbe.

"Bien," dit l'infirmière. "Je vais la ramener à l'infirmerie. Bon travail tous les deux."

Harry était à quatre pattes, secoué de spasmes, mais elle n'était pas inquiète. Le garçon était indestructible. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir. Elle se préoccupa plutôt de vérifier la blessure béante.

"_Glutinato!_"

Elle fronça un peu plus les sourcils et répéta l'incantation encore une fois, puis elle lévita le corps de la fillette et partit rapidement en direction de l'infirmerie.

- "Bien! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici exactement!" aboya le professeur McGonagall d'une voix impérieuse.

Harry s'essuya la bouche du revers de sa manche. Il avait du sang partout. Son regard passa rapidement sur McGonagall pour suivre Pomfresh qui emmenait Alice au loin. Il était inquiet. _Elle a lancé ce sort deux fois de suite, et elle n'a pas dit qu'Alice était tirée d'affaire. _Il écoutait distraitement Kirke faire un résumé de l'accident. D'autres élèves donnaient leur point de vue et Ron protestait énergiquement.

- "Il lançait les Cognards beaucoup trop fort," insista Kirke." Je le lui ai dit, et Harry aussi, mais il ne voulait rien écouter."

- "Ce n'est pas vrai!' s'exclama Ron. "C'était juste un exercice."

- "Et ensuite il a envoyé un _curve_ vertical à Alice," accusa Kirke.

- "TU MENS!" cria Ron, fou de rage.

- "JE DIS LA VERITE!" cria Kirke à son tour. "On était tous là. C'était le Cognard le plus vicieux que j'ai jamais vu, et tu l'as lancé _contre une gosse de première année!_"

McGonagall considéra Ron d'un oeil sévére.

- "Monsieur Weasley, avez vous lancé un _curve_ contre Mademoiselle Parker?" demanda-t elle.

- "Non, je ne l'ai pas fait!" rétorqua Ron.

Il était extrêmement agité, bougeant sans cesse. Ses mains tremblaient et son regard allait d'une personne à une autre. Il s'arrêta sur Harry qui était encore à terre.

"Harry! Dis leur toi, ce qui s'est passé!"

Harry regarda son ami et fit un effort pour se relever. L'image de ce pieu sanglant en train de sortir du corps d'Alice dansait devant ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter d'y penser. _Pourquoi est-ce que Ron cherche à prétendre? On l'a tous vu, et Alice est presque morte._

McGonagall se tourna vers lui.

- "Monsieur Potter. Qu'avez vous vu? Etait-ce un _curve_?"

Ron le fixait des yeux, tendant la main pour le prendre à témoin, l'image même de l'innocence injustement accusée. Il s'attendait manifestement à ce que Harry le disculpe. Qu'il explique que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un accident imprévisible, et que Ron n'avait rien fait de dangereux. Harry le regardait et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre que son ami lui demande de mentir sur un sujet aussi grave. Il secoua la tête. C'était incompréhensible. Ron était toujours si honnête. _Alice est presque morte._

- "Ron," dit Harry en le regardant. "Tu as fait une erreur, c'est tout. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'admettre?"

Une expression de stupéfaction outragée s'afficha sur le visage de Ron. Harry secoua la tête encore une fois. Ou bien Ron était un acteur extraordinaire, ou bien il avait complètement perdu le sens des réalités.

- "Monsieur Potter," demanda McGonagall. "Répondez à la question s'il vous plait!"

- "Oui," souffla Harry sans la regarder. "C'était un _curve_, et beaucoup trop rapide. Ron, ça ne vaut pas la peine. Tu -"

- "MENTEUR!" hurla Ron. Il s'avança vers Harry et il lui aurait sauté dessus si Kirke ne l'avait pas intercepté.

- "Monsieur Weasley, contrôlez vous!" s'écria McGonagall.

Ron se dégagea de Kirke et regarda autour de lui comme un animal traqué.

- "VOUS ETES TOUS CONTRE MOI!"

- "MONSIEUR WEASLEY, TAISEZ VOUS!" tonna le professeur d'une voix qui le figea sur place. "Votre conduite est scandaleuse," annonça-t elle, "et ce n'est certainement pas celle que j'exige du capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondor." Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent d'alarme. "Ni d'un préfet non plus."

Elle brandit sa baguette.

"_Accio Insignis!_"

L'insigne de capitaine, et celui de préfet, s'arrachèrent de la robe de Ron pour voler vers la main du professeur. Stupéfait, Ron baissa les yeux, comme pour s'assurer que les deux symboles de son rang avaient bien disparu. Une horrible grimace s'afficha sur son visage. C'était un cauchemar. Il savait, sans le moindre doute, qu'il n'avait jamais lancé de _curve_. Au contraire, à chaque fois il avait précisément calculé la force avec laquelle il avait envoyé ces Cognards. Tout allait parfaitement bien jusqu'à cet accident stupide, et pour lequel il était traité comme un criminel. _Je n'ai rien fait de mal!_

"Votre comportement va coûter cinquante points à Gryffondor, et vous passerez une semaine en retenue."

L'injustice de la sanction était un affront supplémentaire. Tout d'un coup Ron n'en pouvait plus. On lui prenait tout ce qu'il avait. C'était trop, après que le Gobelins aient ruiné ses projets futurs avec Sir Comil, ces même Gobelins dont Hermione prenait toujours la défense, et maintenant même Harry était contre lui. Harry l'avait trahi! Probablement pour récupérer le badge de préfet à son profit, comme il l'avait certainement voulu depuis le début, pendant que Kirke allait sans doute prendre le poste de capitaine.

- "ESPECE DE SALAUD!" hurla-t il à l'adresse de Harry. "C'EST TOUJOURS TOI QUI ME PRENDS TOUT. TU NE PEUX PAS SUPPORTER QUE J'AI LA MOINDRE CHOSE A MON NOM!"

Kirke le bloqua une nouvelle fois, mais Ron était déchaîné. Il se débattait pour essayer d'atteindre Harry comme il pouvait. Harry recula en arrière, terrifié par cette explosion de haine.

- "Ron ..." commença-t il.

- "FOUT LE CAMP! VOLEUR! MENTEUR! JE TE HAIS! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE VOIR! TU ENTENDS? FOUT LE CAMP!"

McGonagall dut intervenir pour les séparer. Ron fut envoyé vers l'école, ainsi que les autres élèves. Le professeur regarda s'éloigner l'ex capitaine avec une expression de dégoût souverain. Elle se tourna vers Harry qui était toujours debout avec un visage choqué. La sympathie qu'elle aurait pu avoir pour lui était tempérée par son association avec les provocations d'Hermione. De plus, elle le considérait comme _de facto_ le chef de leur groupe, et de ce point de vue il était manifeste qu'il n'avait pas vraiment joué son rôle.

- "Monsieur Potter, je vous suggère d'aller vous laver et de changer de tenue," dit elle d'une voix sévère. "J'ajoute que je suis extrêmement mécontente de votre comportement et de celui de vos amis depuis le début de ce trimestre. Franchement vous m'avez déçue et j'espère seulement que vous allez vous reprendre promptement."

Harry la regarda sans ciller. Il se rappela que cette femme avait tendu un piège brutal à Hermione, et qu'elle était leur ennemie, ou pour le moins une complice de leurs ennemis. Il soutint son regard sans rien dire. Après un moment, McGonagall s'en alla et Harry se retrouva seul au milieu du terrain de jeu.

Derrière la palissade de bois, Electra afficha un sourire cruel. Le sort de la petite Sang de Bourbe lui était complètement égal, au contraire elle devait faire un effort pour ne pas éclater de rire. Elle n'avait eu aucun problème à manipuler le jeune Weasley, qui était de loin le plus faible d'entre les six, et elle n'avait eu besoin que d'en faire le minimum avec les autres. Le résultat avait été parfait. Ces jeunes blanc becs n'étaient dangereux que lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles, et entre ce qui venait de se passer, et ce que Trevor et Shrummer avait arrangé de leur coté, ça n'était pas près de se reproduire avant longtemps, si jamais c'était encore possible.

_Au minimum, nous aurons terminé notre plan et sécurisé notre objectif bien avant le moindre début de réconciliation. Et puis, il sera toujours possible de recommencer._

Il était temps pour elle de retrouver sa demeure, et son nouvel amant. Trevor avait beaucoup de potentiel. Elle se demanda si Shrummer l'avait préparé exprès pour elle. Ca ne l'étonnerait pas de la part de cette vieille crapule.

_Mais est-ce un cadeau, ou un piège?_

Elle allait s'amuser quelque temps avec le beau Serpentard, et elle testerait sa loyauté. Si Trevor était un piège alors il mourrait, et Shrummer payerait un prix très cher. Sinon, alors la fidélité du garçon deviendrait le lot d'un concours privé entre elle et le nouveau Ministre de la Magie.

_Quels jeux merveilleux nous jouons ensemble._

- - -

_Ministère de la Magie,_

- "Merci d'avoir accepté de venir si rapidement," annonça Lord Septimus Shrummer.

Il était confortablement installé derrière l'imposante table de travail dans le bureau du Ministre de la Magie. Le luxueux fauteuil de cuir avait été élargi pour accommoder sa corpulence. Autour de lui, les portraits des Ministres précédents étaient pratiquement au garde à vous. Comme le voulait la tradition, un espace avait été réservé pour Fudge. Il était vide parce que le portrait n'était pas encore terminé, mais Shrummer avait déjà prévu d'installer une plante verte juste devant.

Arthur Weasley, Albus Dumbledore et Amelia Bones étaient assis en face du nouveau Ministre. Ils étaient tous les trois fatigués, mécontents, et profondément inquiets pour l'avenir. Ils avaient accepté de venir parce qu'ils étaient également loyaux envers leur communauté, laquelle était désormais officiellement représentée par l'homme qui se tenait devant eux. Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'ils avaient changé d'opinion à son égard, et donc ils se contentèrent d'acquiescer silencieusement.

"J'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire," poursuivit Shrummer d'une voix claire et forte. "D'abord, l'élection est terminée, et même si je comprends que cela ne vous réjouisse pas, je vous demande de l'accepter et de regarder au delà. Je respecte vos positions, mais c'est la mienne qui a été retenue."

Il marqua une pause pour contempler ses anciens adversaires. Les visages de Bones et de Dumbledore étaient indéchiffrables. Ces deux là connaissait les règles du jeu. Ils savaient qu'il ne servirait à rien de se révolter ouvertement, et ils attendraient une meilleure occasion. Arthur était moins subtil, et il ne cachait pas ses émotions avec le même professionnalisme. Peut être aussi qu'il en avait trop pour les contenir.

Hier soir, ce matin en fait, Dumbledore l'avait raccompagné au Terrier. Molly et Percy les attendaient. C'était peu dire que la nouvelle de l'élection de Shrummer ne fut pas bien accueillie. Le fait que Arthur, ou Bones, ne soit pas Ministre ne comptait pour rien, mais que cela advienne à la suite de la trahison de la part d'un membre de leur famille, était terrible. Venant de Ginny c'était même dévastateur.

Percy n'avait rien dit. Le souvenir de son propre éloignement était encore trop vif. Dumbledore avait conjuré une potion de _sommeil sans rêves_ pour Molly. Elle dormait toujours lorsque le hibou du Ministère était venu réveiller Arthur pour la réunion de ce matin.

Arthur savait que sa carrière au Ministère était terminée. Bones s'en sortirait probablement, sa propre position était plus solide. Il serait difficile de la remplacer, sans compter que le département de la Justice et les Forces de l'Ordre allait devenir important dans le futur.

_En fait c'est probablement eux qui vont remplacer le Bureau de Liaison avec les Gobelins_, pensa-t il avec désespoir.

Dans l'état ou il se trouvait, tout ce que Arthur espérait était de retrouver son ancien poste et son ridicule et minuscule bureau. Si ce n'était pas possible, et bien il irait chercher un autre travail ailleurs. En tout cas il était certain d'une chose, rien ne pourrait être pire que ce qu'il avait enduré ces dernières heures.

Shrummer considérait le sorcier en face de lui, et lisait l'essentiel de ses pensées sur son visage. Ca ne faisait que confirmer son opinion que Weasley n'aurait pas fait un bon Ministre de la Magie. Bien qu'il ait effectivement des principes, ce que le gros Serpentard respectait par ailleurs, il manquait définitivement d'ambition et d'esprit d'initiative. C'était à ses yeux une déficience majeure.

"Deuxièmement," continua Shrummer. "Nous avons toujours besoin de résoudre ce problème avec les Gobelins. Arthur, je veux que vous repreniez contact avec eux et que vous leur expliquiez la nouvelle politique du Ministère."

Arthur tombait des nues.

- "Pardon? Mais ... je croyais que vous ... que je ..." Il ne comprenait plus rien.

- "Vous êtes toujours responsable du Bureau de Liaison," affirma Shrummer. "Je ne vois pas de raison de vous remplacer. En fait, je considère que vous avez fait un excellent travail mais que la stratégie que l'on vous a demandée d'appliquer était mauvaise. Je vais vous donner une nouvelle stratégie qui sera beaucoup plus efficace."

Après les discours de la veille, il était facile de deviner en quoi cela allait consister. Arthur serra les mâchoires. Il n'était pas question qu'il conduise une guerre contre les Gobelins.

- "Monsieur, je ne crois pas que -" Le Ministre leva la main.

- "Arthur, dans une négociation sérieuse, il faut une carotte et un bâton. Je ne vais pas vous demander d'être le bâton. Je sais que vous avez à coeur de résoudre cette crise sans violence, et je vous donne une chance de le faire." Il se tourna vers Dumbledore. "Et à vous aussi Albus."

Dumbledore était tout aussi surpris. Comme Arthur, il s'était attendu à ce que le nouveau Ministre les tienne à l'écart. Il l'espérait presque d'ailleurs, tellement il se sentait misérable et défait. Cette annonce était étonnante, et ne présageait rien de bon. Le vieux sorcier se redressa dans son siège. Ses yeux perçants fixèrent Shrummer et il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. L'homme les avait déjà piégés une fois et cela avait été une grave erreur, une de plus, de ne pas penser qu'il pouvait recommencer.

- "Que proposez vous, Monsieur le Ministre?" demanda-t il.

Shrummer prit une seconde pour savourer l'instant. Il était comme un marionnettiste et il pouvait presque imaginer les fils attachés aux trois pantins qu'il avait en face de lui.

- "Ma position est que les Gobelins ont agi au delà de leurs prérogatives, et que désormais c'est eux qui sont en tort," dit il. "Je les place donc devant un choix simple: Ils lèvent leur embargo et nous négocions, ou bien c'est la guerre, économique ou militaire."

- "Que voulez vous dire 'économique'?" demanda brusquement Bones.

- "Je veux dire que nous appliquons votre plan pour briser le monopole de Gringotts," expliqua Shrummer en désignant Dumbledore. "Je veux dire que nous les mettons hors d'état de nous nuire, parce que nous n'aurons plus rien à faire avec eux."

Il s'installa encore plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

"Et je compte sur vous trois pour organiser tout cela. Arthur, votre boulot est de les convaincre que je ne plaisante pas. Albus, je veux que vous commenciez dès maintenant à trouver un substitut de monnaie magique, et vous Amelia, je veux que vos troupes préparent un assaut contre la banque et se tiennent prêtes à l'exécuter."

Shrummer n'aurait échangé sa place avec quelqu'un d'autre pour rien au monde. Leurs réactions étaient parfaitement prévisibles. Après le premier instant de stupéfaction, Arthur semblait prêt à se lever et à partir, Dumbledore le regardait avec une expression de désapprobation furieuse, et Bones lui lançait un regard méprisant. Le Ministre laissa apparaître un sourire insolent.

"J'ai conscience que vous n'approuvez pas ces ordres, et peut être même que vous avez l'intention de ne pas y obéir. Est-ce que je me trompe?"

- "Non, Monsieur le Ministre," dit Bones d'une voix dure. "Pour une fois, vous ne vous trompez pas du tout."

Shrummer ne montra aucun signe d'agacement devant cette marque d'insubordination. Il se redressa en posant les deux mains sur son bureau, les bras tendus dans une attitude dominatrice. Son regard était froid et insensible.

- "Et bien je vais vous apprendre quelque chose," dit il en haussant le ton. "Je me fiche complètement de ce que vous pouvez bien penser, parce que je vais vous donner les meilleurs arguments pour faire ce que je vous demande."

Il fixa Arthur. Sa voix était brutale et cassante.

"Si les Gobelins ne vous écoutent pas, ou si vous ne voulez pas leur parler, alors je ne vais pas perdre de temps à vous trouver un remplaçant. Il n'y aura plus de Bureau de Liaison et j'appliquerais le plan B."

Il se tourna sèchement vers Dumbledore.

"Le plan B c'est vous, Albus. Débrouillez vous pour que nous n'ayons plus besoin de ces bestioles. Si vous ne le pouvez pas, alors il ne me restera plus qu'à envoyer les Aurors."

Son regard passa à Bones.

"C'est le plan C, et c'est vous, Amelia. Si vous ne voulez pas vous en charger, alors je vous vire et je vous remplace par quelqu'un qui aura beaucoup moins de scrupules pour exécuter mes ordres. Croyez moi, les Gobelins ne vous remercierons pas."

Il les considéra tous les trois avec une expression implacable.

"J'espère que vous réalisez que tout se passera beaucoup mieux si chacun de vous fait son travail correctement. Traînez des pieds et j'applique le plan D. Mon plan: un assaut frontal et sans quartiers. Je raserai Gringotts de la surface du sol jusqu'aux derniers de leurs tunnels."

La brutalité dans sa voix était suffisante pour les figer sur place.

- "Monsieur, ce que vous faite n'est rien d'autre que du chantage," affirma Dumbledore d'une voix dure.

- "Ce n'est pas du chantage de mon point de vue," rétorqua froidement Shrummer. "Je pense ce que je dis. Vous vous inquiétez des pertes en vies et des animosités entre les races. Je considère que l'ordre est la chose la plus importante, parce que au bout du compte, si l'ordre règne alors davantage de vies seront sauvées." Il frappa doucement du plat de la main sur la table. "Et vous pouvez être certain que je ferais en sorte que l'ordre règne."

Un silence pesant s'ensuivit. Ils pouvaient dénoncer son bluff, si s'en était un, mais ils avaient désormais conscience que l'homme devant eux avait tous les as dans son jeu. Arthur savait déjà qu'il allait se soumettre. Il lui était impossible de démissionner dans de telles circonstances, en laissant les autres assumer seuls cette épouvantable situation. S'il le faisait, il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder quelqu'un en face. Shrummer vérifia sa montre.

"Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Je vous donne jusqu'à cet après midi pour prendre votre décision." Il frappa encore une fois sur la table. "Gentlemages, ce sera tout."

Bones se leva et quitta le bureau sans même adresser une parole ou un geste au Ministre. Arthur la suivit peu après. Dumbledore se leva lentement et considéra l'autre sorcier attentivement. Des éclats dorés dansaient dans ses yeux, mais Shrummer soutenait son regard sans ciller.

Le Directeur envisagea un instant d'exécuter la même démonstration de force à laquelle Hermione avait eue droit, mais il n'osait pas. Il avait déjà pris trop de décisions hâtives, et les résultats avaient été suffisamment catastrophiques pour le dissuader de recommencer. Il savait qu'il était fatigué, déchiré par le remord et beaucoup trop ébranlé pour avoir les idées claires. Ils avaient perdu cette bataille, et le moment était venu de payer le prix de cette défaite. C'était déplaisant, et particulièrement immérité pour Arthur qui n'avait rien cherché, mais qui avait été emporté par les événements et les manoeuvres des autres. Ce qui lui arrivait était profondément injuste, mais Dumbledore avait vécu assez longtemps pour savoir que la vie était parfois comme ça.

_La moindre des choses est de porter une partie de son fardeau._

Shrummer vit les éclats s'éteindrent dans les yeux du vieux sorcier. Un sentiment de triomphe l'envahissait. Il les contrôlait tous, même le célèbre Albus Dumbledore allait obéir à ses ordres, et ce n'était que le début. Il resta assis en regardant le vieux mage quitter la pièce à son tour.

Lorsque la porte se referma, Lord Shrummer afficha enfin un sourire froid. Cette réunion s'était très bien passée. La satisfaction qu'il ressentait était intense, mais pas encore enivrante. L'ivresse du pouvoir, du véritable pouvoir, serait pour plus tard. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le cabinet à liqueurs avec ses carafes de cristal. Il aurait bien mérité un verre, mais il avait une autre réunion importante. Pas ici bien sûr, ailleurs, mais ça ne lui prendrait pas longtemps, et ensuite, il serait temps d'aller déjeuner. Qu'est ce qu'il avait envie de manger? Il méritait certainement quelque chose de spécial. Il caressa son large ventre.

_Pourquoi pas des fruits de mer? Oui, le plus grand plateaux des meilleurs fruits de mer du Warlock's Club, et du homard, avec une bouteille de leur superbe Muscadet. Oui! C'est une excellente idée._

- - -

_Poudlard,_

Severus Rogue poussa la porte de l'infirmerie avec impatience et continua sur sa lancée. Silena était venue le chercher à la demande de Madame Pomfresh. Le sorcier marchait très vite, et la fillette était obligée de courir pour rester à sa hauteur.

_Jusqu'à présent, seul Potter était la cause de ces catastrophes, et maintenant voila que les autres s'y mettent à leur tour. Merlin nous protège si les choses continuent comme ça!_

Il avait fait le voeu de considérer la situation avec une totale objectivité. Les élèves étaient tous égaux, et il ne voulait pas se sentir plus concerné envers les uns que les autres, même les enfants d'Hélène Parker. Plus de sentiments, c'était désormais sa devise, et il aurait du s'y tenir depuis le début. C'était une excellente résolution qui fut rapidement confrontée au spectacle du visage baigné de larmes de Richard attendant anxieusement à coté de Harry, dont la robe était encore maculée de sang.

- "Bonjour professeur," dit Harry.

- "Vous allez pouvoir l'aider, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Richard d'une voix brisée. "S'il vous plait Monsieur. Dites moi que vous allez la sauver."

Un Severus parfaitement objectif aurait normalement répliqué par une remarque sèche à une telle supplique d'un de ses élèves. Un Serpentard était supposé rester fort en toutes circonstances. La mort et les blessures faisaient partie des dures leçons de la vie, et il fallait les accepter comme telles.

C'était la première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit, mais elle fut immédiatement parasitée par des images du visage d'Hélène, et par le souvenir de la lecture de la _Gazette_ de ce matin. Severus se sentait toujours gravement insulté par son attitude, mais il convenait que la famille Parker avait sans doute eu son compte en terme de dures leçons de vie. Y rajouter des paroles insensibles n'était sans doute pas nécessaire.

Il ne répondit donc pas et se dirigea plutôt dans la pièce du fond où il savait que les blessés les plus graves étaient soignés. Harry passa son bras au dessus des épaules du garçon et le serra contre lui. Silena étendit timidement la main pour prendre celle de Richard.

- "Ce sont les meilleurs, tu sais," dit Harry. "Le professeur Rogue et Madame Pomfresh. Ils m'ont déjà souvent soigné. Si quelqu'un peut sauver Alice, alors c'est bien eux."

Harry sentit le garçon trembler, et il se mordit les lèvres en repensant à ses paroles maladroites. Ils pensaient tous à la même chose bien sûr. _Et si personne ne peut la sauver?_

Severus arriva devant le lit où Alice était allongée. Ses vêtements ensanglantés avaient été retirés et gisaient en pile sur le sol. Elle était toujours inconsciente et sa peau était très pale. La blessure sur son coté était toujours en train de saigner, et sa respiration était rauque et laborieuse. De temps en temps elle toussait faiblement, en projetant des traînées de mousse rougeâtre. Madame Pomfresh s'agitait fébrilement autour d'elle.

- "Qu'est ce qui se passe Pomy?" demanda-t il.

Elle lui expliqua l'accident et ce qu'elle avait déjà fait.

- "Au début, tout me paraissait normal, mais il semble qu'il y ait une forte hémorragie interne, et le morceau de manche a tranché le poumon. Elle est en état de choc et je n'arrive pas à la tenir. Elle est en train de mourir Severus!"

- - -

_Quelque part,_

Une fois de plus, les sept silhouettes se matérialisèrent autour du dais de pierre. Cette fois ci l'excitation qui accompagnait la victoire était tangible. Shrummer et Electra firent leurs rapports sur les derniers développements pendant que les autres échangeaient des regards enthousiastes. Même Thelas sentait ses doutes s'estomper. Tout se déroulait parfaitement suivant le plan prévu, et c'était quelque chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

- "Pensez vous qu'ils vont accepter?" demanda Dragonis à Shrummer, après sa description de la réunion au Ministère.

- "Ils vont tous se soumettre," dit il. "Enfin, peut être pas Bones, mais c'est la moins importante des trois."

- "Ce qui est surtout nécessaire," annonça Bouquinar, "c'est que le Directeur de Poudlard soit occupé avec un problème complexe, et quasiment insoluble."

- "Et bien sûr, vous avez l'intention d'être à ses cotés?" questionna Electra avec un sourire ironique.

- "Bien sûr," répondit l'Erudit. "Ce sera extrêmement instructif de voir ce qu'il sera capable d'imaginer. Et lorsque le moment sera venu, alors je lui donnerais la bonne réponse." Il émit un petit gloussement. "Enfin, _notre_ bonne réponse."

Son amusement fut repris et amplifié par les autres, jusqu'à ce que toute la pièce résonne des éclats de rire triomphants du Conseil de la Confrérie du Sang.

* * *

_Notes de l'auteur:_

_Ce chapitre marque la fin de la deuxième partie. Il ne reste plus grand chose d'intact, et beaucoup de débris sur le sol. Il y a une amitié, des rêves et des corps brisés d'un coté, et un triomphe insolent de l'autre. _

_La troisième (et dernière) partie s'intitule "Batailles", parce que bien sûr, tout n'est pas fini. Harry et Hermione vont se battre, et les autres aussi, chacun à sa façon. _


	26. III : Chapitre 24 Au bord du gouffre

_Résumé: Cette troisième et dernière partie sera riche en émotions, en intrigues mais aussi en actions. Il y aura neuf chapitres et un épilogue. Pour l'instant, Alice est gravement blessée et Rogue est à son chevet. Arthur retourne à Gringotts. Les réactions concernant l'élection de Shrummer continuent. Certaines choses vont bien se passer, d'autres pas.

* * *

_

_**Troisième Partie : Champs de Batailles**_

**_Chapitre 24 – Au bord du gouffre_**

_Poudlard, infirmerie,_

Severus comprit immédiatement quel était le problème. Les blessures physiques des sorciers guérissaient beaucoup plus rapidement que celles des Moldus, et cela pouvait être encore accéléré par l'usage de potions et de certains sortilèges, mais cette faculté n'allait pas toujours de soi, en particulier en ce qui concernait les enfants. Comme la magie, c'était un pouvoir qui se développait avec le temps, et l'environnement comptait également pour beaucoup. Silena par exemple, qui avait grandi dans une famille de Sang Purs, avec tout l'héritage des rituels et des protections associés aux Malefoy, aurait été beaucoup plus à même de s'en sortir, malgré le fait qu'elle soit plus jeune d'une année.

- "Il nous faut accélérer l'apport de sang," dit il. "Une potion de régénération ne sera pas assez rapide. La première chose à faire est une transfusion. Quel est son type?"

- "O, Rhésus négatif, et Manabolites de type K," répondit Pomfresh en faisant la grimace.

- "Misère de Merlin," souffla Severus.

C'était une complication supplémentaire. Les Manabolites étaient une substance qui existait en fait dans le sang de toutes les créatures, mais surtout chez celles qui avaient une dimension magique. La science Moldue ne pouvait pas les déceler, et en fait elles n'avaient aucune influence pour le commun des mortels, mais chez les sorciers, c'était un facteur vital à prendre en compte en cas de transfusion, exactement comme les groupes sanguins classique. Le type K était très rare, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait être difficile de trouver un donneur. Severus interrogea silencieusement l'infirmière qui secoua la tête. Elle avait déjà vérifié qu'il n'y en avait pas à Poudlard. Les Manabolites étant fortement héréditaires, la meilleure solution serait d'utiliser un proche parent.

"Severus," continua Pomfresh d'une voix hésitante, "il y a son frère. Je -"

Il secoua la tête avant de l'interrompre. Ca ne lui plaisait pas, mais il était assez objectif pour réaliser qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul choix raisonnable.

- "Non. Le garçon est trop jeune, et elle a trop perdu pour qu'il puisse lui en donner assez. Nous devons amener sa mère ici. Je sais où elle habite."

Il ignora l'expression de surprise de l'infirmière. Ce n'était pas le moment de poser, ou de répondre, à des questions personnelles. Une vie était en jeu. Si le pire arrivait, il l'accepterait avec fatalisme, mais en attendant il allait faire le maximum pour sauver Alice.

"Il faut qu'elle tienne au moins une demi-heure," poursuivit-il. Pomfresh ne répondit pas. Il nota l'expression sur son visage. "Très bien, commencez une transfusion avec le frère. Ca devrait nous donner le temps nécessaire."

Elle acquiesça sobrement. Ils sortirent tous les deux pour expliquer la situation à Richard, qui dégluti en montrant un visage terrifié, mais bien sûr il n'allait pas refuser.

- "Monsieur Potter, donnez moi ce balai," demanda Severus. Harry hésita et ouvrit la bouche. "Non, Monsieur Potter. Une seule personne est suffisante pour cette tâche et ce serait trop long de vous expliquer où aller et comment faire. Si vous voulez m'aider, je vous suggère plutôt d'aller me chercher le kit d'urgence qui se trouve dans mes quartiers. Mademoiselle Malefoy va vous y conduire."

Harry n'insista pas, même s'il bouillait intérieurement. Il comprenait l'urgence de ce qu'il y avait à faire, et il admettait également que malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, ce n'était pas le moment de refuser d'obéir. Et puis Alice n'avait rien à voir avec Dumbledore et le Magenmagot. Il tendit son balai à Rogue et sortit également sa baguette magique qu'il pointa vers une des fenêtres. Elles n'étaient pas faites pour s'ouvrir en grand.

- "_Reducto!_"

La fenêtre vola en éclats. C'était brutal, mais le professeur allait gagner quelques précieuse secondes, et puis ça lui faisait du bien de défouler sur quelque chose. Rogue secoua la tête d'un air dégoûté mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Il enjamba le balai et fila dans les airs au travers de l'ouverture. Pomfresh était trop inquiète pour protester elle non plus. Elle prit Richard par l'épaule et l'entraîna vers la pièce où était sa soeur.

- "Allez jeune homme," dit elle. "Ca ne va pas faire mal, enfin pas trop ..."

Richard jeta un regard désespéré vers Silena et Harry. Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas. Pomfresh hésita, puis laissa faire. _Le garçon n'aura pas trop de soutien moral pour ce qui l'attend._

Severus vola rapidement jusqu'aux limites de la zone de protection qui entourait l'école. Il se posa dès que possible, sur le chemin qui menait à Pré Au Lard. Son visage exprimait un mécontentement buté. Hélène Parker était la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir. Pendant un instant, il regretta de n'avoir pas accepté l'offre implicite de Harry d'aller la chercher à sa place.

_Une élève est en danger. Le reste n'a aucune importance._

Severus avait l'habitude de s'imposer des disciplines, qu'elles soient mentales ou physiques. Au moins, il retrouvait cette colère qui lui avait si souvent servie par le passé. C'était comme un vieux vêtement familier qu'il endossait, presque avec confort. Il Transplana jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'appartement au milieu de Londres. Au même moment, Hélène sortait de sa cuisine, en chemise de nuit avec un plateau lourdement chargé dans les mains. Elle venait tout juste de se réveiller après une longue nuit de récupération, et elle s'apprêtait à prendre un brunch copieux. La vision du professeur, en robe de sorcier avec un balai à la main, fut une surprise totale.

Hélène poussa un cri de surprise et lâcha le plateau avec la théière et le reste, y compris plusieurs tranches de bacon, des oeufs et un verre de lait.

- "Severus!" s'exclama-t elle. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?"

Il ne perdit pas de temps en formule de politesse, et de toute façon ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait envie de lui dire.

- "Votre fille a besoin de vous Hélène," dit il brutalement. "Il y a eu un accident à l'école. Elle est blessée et il lui faut une transfusion de toute urgence."

Il surveilla sa réaction avec une certaine forme de détachement. Il retrouvait sa vieille habitude de porter un jugement sans pitié sur son entourage. Hélène accusa le coup et son visage perdit toute couleur. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, et elle leva brusquement la main à sa bouche.

"Je vais vous emmener à Poudlard," continua-t il froidement. "Le temps presse. Pouvez vous vous habiller rapidement?"

Il ne lui avait jamais parlé sur ce ton, et malgré la manière dont elle l'avait traité, ça lui paraissait quelque part anormal. Même sa voix qui lui semblait étrangère. Objectivement il devait reconnaître qu'elle réagissait plutôt bien. Elle ne hurlait pas, elle n'éclatait pas en pleurs, et elle ne perdait pas de temps à poser des questions qui pouvaient attendre, ou à s'occuper des débris sur le sol.

- "Comment ... comment y allons nous?" dit elle en faisant un effort visible pour se contrôler.

- "Il y a un accès public du réseau de Cheminette près de chez vous. Je pense pouvoir convaincre le gardien de vous laisser l'utiliser. Nous irons jusqu'à Pré Au lard, et ensuite nous volerons jusqu'au château." Il marqua une légère hésitation. "Vous aurez juste besoin de prendre des vêtements chauds," ajouta-t il, tout en se disant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de lui expliquer une chose aussi évidente.

_Pas de sentiment inutile._

Elle quitta rapidement la pièce pour aller dans sa chambre. Severus se rendit compte qu'il serrait le manche de son balai tellement fort que ses doigts étaient blancs. Il se força à relâcher sa prise et à réduire la taille de l'engin jusqu'à pouvoir le glisser dans une poche. Ensuite, il transfigura ses vêtements en une tenue plus discrète. Le même costume que la dernière fois, et un grand manteau de cuir noir, fermé au col, par dessus.

Hélène réapparut en moins d'une minute. Une douloureuse inquiétude se voyait toujours sur son visage, mais elle marchait d'un pas ferme et déterminé. Elle avait simplement mis un pantalon avec un pull-over. Ses cheveux étaient encore en désordre, mais ils étaient assez courts pour que ça ne soit pas trop disgracieux. Severus approuva inconsciemment avant de chasser immédiatement le compliment de son esprit.

_Qu'importe qu'elle soit compétente et qu'elle ait du cran. Je le savais avant, et ça ne change rien._

Il s'avança vers la porte d'entrée. Hélène ne le suivit pas immédiatement. Elle alla fouiller dans un tiroir pour prendre quelque chose. Il lui jeta un regard impatient qui se transforma en surprise lorsqu'il vit l'amulette dans sa main. Il reconnaissait de quoi il s'agissait, mais il était surpris quand même. Au moins c'était quelque chose qui allait simplifier leur retour.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur. Severus regardait fixement devant lui. Un partie de lui même était curieux de savoir comment elle avait obtenu un Accès Permanent, mais il se refusait à lui poser la question. Hélène était pareillement silencieuse. Le choc de le revoir, et d'apprendre que Alice était en danger, lui donnait l'impression de ne pas s'être réveillé, et d'être encore dans un rêve, ou dans un cauchemar.

Ils marchèrent rapidement vers l'extérieur, puis en direction d'un minuscule magasin de prêteur sur gages. Hélène reconnut l'endroit. Elle était souvent passée devant. La vitrine était pleine d'objets hétéroclites et poussiéreux. Surtout des montres et des bijoux. A l'intérieur, il y avait plusieurs armoires et des étagères avec d'autres tristes témoignages d'une clientèle miséreuse. Le gérant était affalé derrière une desserte qu'il utilisait comme bureau. L'homme leva des yeux vides en les voyant. Severus sortit discrètement sa baguette de sa poche. Le visage du gérant sembla s'éclairer d'un coup lorsque son apathie initiale fut immédiatement remplacée par une intelligence méfiante. Il fixa Hélène qui lui montra son amulette.

- "Cheminette," dit simplement Severus.

L'homme acquiesça et hocha la tête en direction du mur à sa gauche. Hélène y vit une porte, et elle était certaine que celle-ci n'était pas là lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans la boutique. Severus l'ouvrit et passa dans l'autre pièce. Une large cheminée occupait presque tout un mur. Sur le manteau, il y avait un boite à biscuits en métal. Il prit une poignée de poudre à l'intérieur et se tourna vers Hélène, avec une expression sévère sur son visage.

Ils avaient déjà voyagé par Cheminette auparavant. Comme elle n'était pas une sorcière, il fallait qu'il la tienne contre lui. Cela lui avait déjà demandé un effort significatif à l'époque. Cette fois ci, ce serait pire.

Hélène était évidemment consciente de son animosité, mais elle se faisait trop de soucis au sujet de sa fille pour avoir envie d'aborder le problème. Elle serra les mâchoires et s'avança avec détermination. Severus était raide comme un arbre, mais il passa son bras libre derrière elle et l'entraîna dans l'âtre. Il jeta violement la poudre au sol.

- "_Aux Trois Balais!_"

Le voyage fut aussi inconfortable que d'habitude. Ils émergèrent dans la pièce principale de l'auberge, et Severus la relâcha immédiatement. Il avait assez d'habitude de ce moyen de transport pour réussir à garder son équilibre, mais Hélène fut violemment projetée contre une table. Elle poussa un cri de douleur, et il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un involontaire sentiment de culpabilité. La dernière fois, il avait pris soin de la tenir jusqu'au bout.

- "Ca va?" demanda-t il, presque avec sollicitude.

- "Oui. _Tchew!_" Hélène se redressa en se frottant la hanche et en toussant à cause de la suie. C'était une erreur classique de débutant que de ne pas retenir sa respiration lorsqu'on voyageait par Cheminette. Ca aussi, il avait oublié de le lui rappeler. "_Tchew! _Il faut sortir à l'extérieur, je suppose?"

Severus détourna son regard et transforma son remord en un surcroît de colère. Il marcha rapidement vers la porte en maudissant l'inconséquence de feu Ethan William Parker, et de tous les sorciers et les Moldus qui auraient pu lui éviter de se trouver dans une telle situation. Hélène brossa rapidement ses cheveux et ses vêtements avant de le rejoindre.

Il était déjà à califourchon sur le balai, et il lui fit signe de s'asseoir derrière lui. Elle hésita. Le mince manche de bois paraissait atrocement inconfortable. Severus fit un geste d'impatience.

- "Il y a coussin invisible," lâcha-t il. "Dépêchez vous."

Elle obéit, et effectivement c'était tout à fait confortable. Severus décolla immédiatement et Hélène eut juste le temps de s'accrocher à sa taille. Elle avait conscience de sa réticence devant ce contact, mais il n'y avait vraiment pas de choix.

Le vol au dessus de la forêt, avec le spectacle magnifique de Poudlard qui se découpait dans la brume, occupa immédiatement son attention. Elle n'avait pas peur. La sensation de glisser dans les airs, avec le vent de la course qui sifflait à ses oreilles, et les arbres qui filaient en dessous, lui faisait mieux comprendre les lettres enthousiastes d'Alice et de Richard. C'était effectivement enivrant, même comme passager.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient sur le château. Hélène poussa un cri en voyant que Severus fonçait droit vers un des murs. Elle n'aperçut l'ouverture de la fenêtre qu'à la dernière minute. Harry les attendait, et dès qu'ils eurent débarqué, il répara les dommages. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers eux, Hélène vit sa mine sérieuse, et surtout les traces sanglantes sur sa robe, et elle étouffa une autre exclamation, avant de se retourner vers Severus.

- "Dites moi ce qui est arrivé à ma fille!" ordonna-t elle, tandis que Severus l'entraînait vers la pièce où se trouvait Alice.

Harry les suivit et raconta succinctement l'accident. Severus fit ensuite une description rapide de la situation médicale. Hélène était affolée. Il sentait ses tremblements au travers de sa main qui lui tenait le bras, et il la portait presque dans sa hâte à la faire avancer. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, il hésita quand même un instant, tout en se maudissant pour sa faiblesse.

- "Elle est vivante," dit il, "et maintenant que vous êtes là, il y a une bonne chance de la sauver. Ne faites pas attention à ce que vous allez voir. Ce n'est pas une blessure magique, et ça veut dire qu'il sera possible de la guérir sans séquelles."

Hélène se prépara au pire. Elle n'osait pas regarder Severus, mais Harry acquiesçait silencieusement. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et rassembla tout son courage. Malgré cela, la vision d'Alice étendue et livide, ses vêtements ensanglantés au sol, et avec Richard allongé sur un lit à coté d'elle, était un choc presque insupportable. Deux longs tubes rouges reliaient leurs bras à une étrange machine argentée qui devait être une pompe. Elle poussa un gémissement et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Pomfresh et Severus ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de se reprendre. Richard fut rapidement déconnecté de l'appareil à transfusion. Le manteau d'Hélène fut retiré, ainsi que son pull. Severus fronça les sourcils devant le problème de la chemise de nuit, et il fit finalement disparaître la manche avec un sortilège. Hélène se laissait faire avec un terrible sentiment d'impuissance.

Le tube rouge se terminait par une sorte de bouche vaguement reptilienne. Elle frissonna et ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle le vit s'approcher de son bras. Il y eu une vive douleur qui disparut rapidement. La sorcière infirmière la guida pour s'allonger sur le lit où avait été Richard.

Pendant ce temps, Severus avait tiré Harry à l'écart pour qu'il l'aide dans la préparation de la potion qu'il allait devoir administrer à Alice. Il fallait quelque chose de très puissant pour accélérer la cicatrisation. Il travaillait à toute vitesse en murmurant des ordres précis à Harry qui obéissait sans hésiter. Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus versa le breuvage fumant dans la pompe d'argent. Il prépara ensuite des potions de régénération plus classiques pour Richard et Hélène. Après cela, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

Personne ne parlait. C'était tout juste s'ils osaient à peine respirer. Le seul bruit dans la pièce était les battements réguliers de la pompe, et le sifflement rauque de la respiration d'Alice. Après un quart d'heure, Madame Pomfresh murmura quelques incantations pour vérifier les signes vitaux de la fillette. La situation était stable. Elle échangea un regard avec Severus. C'était un bon signe, mais qui ne garantissait encore rien. Ils restèrent silencieux pour ne pas susciter de faux espoirs, et les autres ne leur demandèrent rien de peur d'entendre de mauvaises nouvelles. Hélène fixait le visage de sa fille en tenant la main de Richard de l'autre coté.

Un peu plus tard, Harry avait l'impression que la peau d'Alice était d'une meilleure couleur, et sa respiration était plus calme. Pomfresh semblait également le penser

- "Elle va s'en sortir," dit l'infirmière avec un léger soupir. Hélène ne put se retenir et elle éclata en sanglots.

- "Merci!" s'exclama-t elle. "Merci, mon Dieu, merci."

Richard se serra contre elle en pleurant lui aussi. Severus ressentait un besoin intense de quitter la pièce. Non pas qu'il y ait la moindre chance qu'il se mette à pleurer lui aussi, mais il y avait quand même un risque qu'il montre une émotion inappropriée.

- "Dehors!" ordonna Pomfresh. Severus n'attendit pas qu'elle en dise plus et fila immédiatement. "Dehors tout le monde, sauf Madame Parker. Nous allons continuer la transfusion encore quelques temps, avec un débit moindre. Monsieur Parker, comment vous sentez vous?"

L'infirmière avait retrouvé le ton bourru qu'elle affectait habituellement. Pour ceux qui la connaissaient, c'était le signe le plus clair qu'il n'y avait plus d'urgence.

- "Euh, bien M'dame," dit il. Elle le considéra pensivement, manifestement en train de décider si ça ne valait pas la peine de le garder en observation. "Vraiment, M'dame," ajouta-t il en secoua la tête. Je me sens très bien."

La dernière chose que voulait Richard était de rester dans cet endroit où il n'y avait que des instruments qui faisaient mal et des potions imbuvables.

- "Hummphr. Admettons, mais je veux que vous alliez immédiatement dans votre chambre pour vous reposer. Je vais demander qu'on vous amène quelque chose à manger. Et pas question de jouer ou de faire un quelconque exercice. Buvez beaucoup, et prenez un repas complet ce soir. C'est clair?"

- "Tout à fait clair, M'dame. Euh, est-ce que je pourrais dire au revoir à ma mère avant qu'elle reparte?"

- "Faites le maintenant, et puis ouste avant que je ne change d'avis."

Richard embrassa sa mère, et puis Harry entraîna les deux enfants à l'extérieur avec lui. Pomfresh et Hélène étaient désormais seules avec Alice.

"Comment vous sentez vous, Madame Parker?" demanda Pomfresh. "Pas de mal de tête? De crampes? De nausée?"

- "Non, non. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée."

- "Vous avez une excellente constitution, mais vous aurez besoin de vous reposer après avoir donné autant de sang. Pouvez vous vous absenter quelques jours de votre travail?"

- "Oui, je pense que c'est possible."

- "Alors faites le. Je vais vous garder un moment ici, et puis ensuite nous allons arranger un moyen de transport plus confortable pour vous ramener chez vous. Le professeur Rogue va s'en occuper."

Hélène ne dit rien. Elle regarda le visage désormais apaisé de sa fille, et elle s'efforça de ne pas penser à l'homme qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

- - -

_Chemin de Traverse,_

Arthur Weasley Transplana à une courte distance du bâtiment de Gringotts, dans la zone de sécurité que les Aurors avaient établie autour de la banque. Le champ de protection magique était une muraille lumineuse et translucide, qui bloquait l'accès depuis la rue principale. De l'autre coté, il pouvait voir la foule des sorciers et des sorcières qui protestaient bruyamment. Leur mécontentement devenait chaque jour plus fort et aussi plus désespéré. Il y avait ceux qui demandaient de pouvoir accéder à leurs économies, et les autres qui se plaignaient de la paralysie totale de tout commerce dans le Chemin de Traverse et ailleurs. Plusieurs brandissaient des pancartes:

'RENDEZ MOI MES GAILLONS!',

'LE CAPITALISME C'EST DU VOL',

'NOS ENFANTS MEURENT DE FAIM PENDANT QUE VOUS COMPTEZ VOTRE OR'.

Certains lançaient des pierres, ou des sortilèges contre le champ de protection. Arthur les ignora. C'était la même chose devant l'entrée du Ministère de la magie. La foule était composée des petites gens de la communauté magique. Aucun d'eux n'avait assez de pouvoir pour abattre les défenses des Aurors. Les sorciers vraiment puissants, ceux qui en auraient été capables, restaient chez eux pour l'instant. Ils avaient beaucoup plus d'argent dans les coffres de la banque, mais ils pouvaient se permettre d'attendre. Néanmoins, il était clair que si Shrummer avait besoin de troupes de choc pour un assaut, il ne manquerait pas de volontaires. Beaucoup de ces gens étaient à bout.

Maugrey Fol-Oeil et un autre Auror l'escortèrent jusqu'à la porte de la banque. En quelques jours, Gringotts s'était transformée en une forteresse. Toutes les ouvertures étaient fermées avec des panneaux de métal rivetés et des poutres de renfort. D'autres blindages d'acier flambant neuf étaient visibles sur le reste de la façade. Arthur apercevait un groupe de Gobelins en train de finir la construction d'une fortification extérieure pour menacer quiconque chercherait à prendre position à proximité de l'entrée. Ils étaient armés avec des arbalètes qui semblaient ridiculement trop grandes pour de si petites créatures, mais ils n'avaient pas de mal à les manipuler, et les pointes acérées des carreaux ne donnaient vraiment pas envie de rire.

Il soupira et s'avança vers celui qui semblait être le chef du détachement. Le Gobelin portait une armure de bronze et de cuir, et il y avait un large coutelas à sa ceinture. Il fixa le sorcier avec défiance.

- "Que voulez vous, humain?" lâcha-t il.

Arthur était fatigué, terriblement inquiet quand à l'avenir, mais il était également très déterminé. Albus Dumbledore avait offert de l'accompagner, mais il avait refusé. Il savait qu'il était moins doué que le Directeur pour pratiquer la danse complexe qu'exigeait la diplomatie avec les Gobelins, mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'essayer. Il estimait que ce n'était plus le moment pour cela. C'était juste une intuition, et Arthur n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine, mais Dumbledore l'avait regardé longuement avec un visage pensif, après quoi il lui avait donné un conseil simple.

_"Laissez tomber la politesse dans ce cas. Avec les Gobelins c'est soit la subtilité, soit la puissance brute. Il n'y a rien entre les deux."_

Arthur ne se considérait pas comme un sorcier particulièrement puissant non plus, mais il n'avait pas le choix, et ça lui donnait une forme d'assurance. L'énergie du désespoir était une énergie quand même.

- "Je veux parler au Gobelin Sakdor. Maintenant," demanda-t il fermement. Le Gobelin secoua la tête.

- "Il est -"

- "J'AI DIT MAINTENANT!" aboya Arthur.

Il se pencha vers la créature et continua dans une voix furieuse et basse derrière laquelle on pouvait sentir une sourde colère à la mesure de toutes les frustrations qu'il venait d'endurer.

"Si je ne peux pas le voir dans une minute, alors le prochain sorcier qui se présentera ici vous lancera un tel maléfice qu'il faudra un de vos maudits chariots pour remonter vos restes depuis le plus profond de vos tunnels!"

Le Gobelin le regarda un moment et décida que la menace était sérieuse, et que au minimum elle justifiait de passer la main à ses supérieurs. Il fit un signe, et quelques secondes plus tard il y eut le bruit de lourdes pièces métalliques qui glissaient l'unes sur l'autre. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit lentement, et le Gobelin lui fit signe de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

- "Ca c'est de la diplomatie comme j'aime," murmura Maugrey à l'oreille d'Arthur. "Je n'aurais pas pu dire mieux."

Arthur grimaça sombrement et s'avança. Ca lui faisait vraiment beaucoup de bien de crier après quelqu'un, et il avait encore beaucoup à dire. Tout d'un coup, il se sentait plus confiant. Il allait suivre le conseil de Dumbledore jusqu'au bout. Ca avait certainement l'air de marcher.

Avant qu'ils puissent rentrer, d'autres gardes apparurent. Ils exigèrent que les Aurors laissent leurs baguettes à l'extérieur. Maugrey commença à s'énerver à son tour. Sans armes, lui et son collègue ne serviraient pas à grand chose. Arthur prit une brusque décision et indiqua qu'il irait seul. Maugrey hésita, mais son instinct lui commanda d'obéir.

Arthur passa la porte avant que les Gobelins ne puisse lui demander de leur remettre sa baguette lui aussi. Les gardes l'accompagnèrent de chaque coté. Ils tenaient leurs armes à la main. Les lames vicieusement recourbées scintillaient à la lumière des torches. D'autres soldats le tenaient en joue avec des arbalètes. Leurs bouches souriaient cruellement en affichant leurs minuscules dents pointues, mais il n'avait pas peur. Ce n'était pas à cause de son courage naturel. Dans ce cas, il aurait simplement serré les dents, et il aurait tenu sa peur à distance en pensant à son devoir, et en acceptant les risques.

Non, à ce moment Arthur Weasley évoluait dans un espace où la notion de danger et de mort n'avait plus beaucoup d'importance. Il était pourtant normalement un homme prudent, mais depuis plusieurs jours, il y avait été ballotté par tellement d'événements dramatiques hors de son contrôle, que la prudence lui paraissait désormais l'option la moins raisonnable. Au bout du compte, il ne voyait que deux choix devant lui. Il pouvait chercher à survivre pitoyablement comme un animal blessé, ou bien jouer le tout pour le tout avec panache.

En conséquence, il traversa le hall de la banque comme un seigneur. Les gardes Gobelins peinaient à suivre ses grandes enjambées, et ils étaient obligés de courir au milieu du cliquetis humiliant de tout leur attirail. Ils jetaient des regards à son visage, et comme ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi le sorcier avait l'air si serein, c'était eux qui perdaient confiance. Tout se passait comme si la quantité de courage dans la pièce était constante, et donc que l'assurance grandissante d'Arthur provoquait automatiquement une réduction de celles des Gobelins. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau des accès aux bureaux et aux salles de réunions, le chef des gardes se précipitait ignominieusement pour lui ouvrir précipitamment les portes. C'était tout juste s'il ne s'inclinait pas devant son passage.

Il fut finalement conduit dans la même pièce où ils avaient parlé avec Sakdor la dernière fois. Les témoignages de guerre étaient toujours visibles sur les murs. Le Président de Gringotts était apparemment en train de consulter des plans avec plusieurs de ses lieutenants. Il leva les yeux et vit un humain qui avait la forme d'Arthur Weasley, mais avec un visage qu'il ne reconnaissait presque pas. Il accusa le coup, mais il fallait plus que de la bravoure pour l'impressionner. En fait, ce qui le choquait le plus était l'attitude presque timide des gardes autour de lui. Ce qu'il apercevait devant lui n'était pas normal, certainement pas après les rapports qu'il avait eus sur l'assemblée du Magenmagot. Cet homme avait été défait et publiquement humilié. Sakdor n'aurait pas été étonné de ne plus jamais le revoir, et voilà qu'il se présentait devant lui comme un conquérant.

Arthur se planta à quelques mètres devant la table et croisa les bras. Il fixa Sakdor du regard et ignora le reste. Le Président Gobelin prit une décision et aboya un ordre. Les autres occupants se levèrent et commencèrent à sortir. Certains hésitaient, mais il répéta sa commande avec impatience. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

- "Président Sakdor, nous avons à parler," annonça Arthur.

- "Je vous entends," répondit le Gobelin lentement. Il se demanda s'il était possible de briser l'aplomb du sorcier en le provoquant. "Le Ministère est il prêt à accepter nos demandes? Cette crise peut encore se résoudre si les humains font les concessions nécessaires."

- "Je ne suis pas là pour négocier," répondit Arthur sans se démonter. "Il est désormais trop tard, ou trop tôt pour cela. Je suis simplement venu vous dire que votre intransigeance a aidé votre pire ennemi à prendre le pouvoir."

- "Tous les sorciers sont nos ennemis!" rétorqua Sakdor avec rage. Il se reprit en réalisant que c'était lui qui perdait son calme.

Arthur secoua la tête et expliqua en détail la nouvelle politique de Lord Shrummer. Il ne pensait pas qu'il y avait le moindre intérêt à cacher quoique ce soit. La seule chance d'éviter une guerre était que chaque camp prenne la mesure du danger.

- "C'est de la folie!" s'exclama Sakdor.

Il était terriblement ébranlé que la situation ait pu dégénérer à ce point, et aussi rapidement. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu faire avait été de profiter de l'occasion pour obtenir quelques avantages supplémentaires, et puis ensuite les choses auraient été rétablies autour d'un nouvel équilibre.

- "Bien sûr que c'est de la folie," répondit Arthur, presque joyeusement. "Comment appeler les choses autrement lorsque la raison échoue?" Il s'avança calmement vers le Gobelin. "J'ai essayé d'être raisonnable. Albus Dumbledore a essayé d'être raisonnable." Il écarta les mains. "Vous avez préféré nous menacer de ruine. Shrummer a rejeté votre menace, pour suivre ses propres ambitions." Il haussa les épaules, comme si ce n'était pas important. "D'autres personnes n'ont pas voulu être raisonnables, et maintenant Shrummer est Ministre de la Magie, et il brandit une menace encore plus forte."

Arthur fit demi tour et indiqua les tableaux qui représentaient des images de villes incendiées.

"Et ensuite, voilà ce qui va se passer. La guerre, le carnage, la désolation." Il se retourna vers le Gobelin, et maintenant il affichait ouvertement sa colère. "C'est une vieille histoire, et nous retournerons à la raison lorsque tous les fous auront disparu, au milieu des morts et des ruines."

- "Arthur!" s'écria Sakdor avec alarme.

Il était horrifié de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Si ça avait été Shrummer, ou un autre professionnel de la politique qui lui avait dit la même chose, il n'y aurait vu qu'une rhétorique théâtrale, mais c'était Arthur Weasley qui prononçait ces paroles insensées. Un homme qui avait toujours cherché à prendre la meilleure décision, et à être ... raisonnable. Sakdor se demanda brièvement si l'épouvantable trahison de sa fille ne l'avait pas rendu fou. Ca avait certainement dû être terrible. Dans une famille de Gobelins, elle aurait été tuée, ou elle se serait suicidée.

_Et que fait Albus? Pourquoi n'est il pas venu? Est il devenu fou lui aussi?_

Il imagina un instant le vieux sorcier, animé d'un rire dément dans son laboratoire, et appliquant toute la puissance de son intellect pour concevoir des Gaillons et des Mornilles qui ne devraient rien à son peuple, _à sa banque!_ S'il y arrivait, non seulement les conséquences pour les Gobelins seraient terribles, mais lui même perdrait tout, y compris la vie. Aucun Gobelin ne lui pardonnerait la honte d'une telle défaite.

"Arthur, nous devons arrêter cela! Nous devons l'arrêter immédiatement," dit il d'une voix proche de la panique.

Arthur le regarda sans rien dire. Sakdor reprit le contrôle de lui même. Il fit le tour de la table pour s'approcher du sorcier en faisant des gestes apaisants avec les mains.

"Moi aussi j'ai mes Gobelins fous à prendre en compte," continua-t il. "Vous devez comprendre ça. Le Ministère doit comprendre ça. Mais nous pouvons faire quelque chose." Il s'agitait fébrilement, tout en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. "Je ne peux pas lever l'embargo, pas complètement."

Il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur. S'il abdiquait maintenant, alors Shrummer irait jusqu'au bout de son raisonnement et en profiterait pour pousser encore son avantage. Il regarda rapidement Arthur, qui l'écoutait avec calme. Au moins c'était un bon signe. Sakdor commença à reprendre espoir.

"Nous pourrions lever l'embargo, mais garder une limite sur le montants des transactions," proposa-t il. Il fixa Arthur anxieusement. "Quelque chose comme cent Gaillons par coffre et par semaine. Pour montrer notre bonne foi, et faire baisser la tension. Ensuite nous pourrions discuter sur la manière de mettre fin à cette crise et rétablir les relations entre nos communautés."

Arthur réfléchit à son tour. La proposition tenait la route. Peu de sorciers avaient plus de quelques centaines de Gaillons sur leur compte, et le Ministère pourrait intervenir en faveur des petits commerces en garantissant le crédit. Les seuls pour qui l'offre du Gobelin ne présentait pas beaucoup d'intérêt étaient les sorciers les plus riches, et ce ne serait pas eux qui seraient prêts à risquer leur vie dans une bataille sanglante. Shrummer aurait du mal à imposer la décision de déclarer la guerre dans ces conditions. Ca avait une bonne chance de marcher.

- "Ca c'est raisonnable," dit il finalement.

- - -

_Poudlard,_

Dans le couloir, à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie, Harry, Richard et Silena se retrouvèrent face à Hermione et Luna. Cette dernière avait l'air misérable.

- "On a entendu la nouvelle à propos de l'accident," dit Hermione. "Comment va Alice?"

- "Ca va aller," répondit Harry. Il regarda Luna avec un peu de gêne, puis il fit un signe de tête significatif à Richard et à Silena. Les deux Serpentards comprirent immédiatement et s'éloignèrent, malgré leur curiosité.

- "Est-ce que c'est vrai, ce qui se dit?" demanda Luna d'une voix aiguë. "C'est Ron qui a fait ça? Il affirme que non, et il ne ment pas!" ajouta-t elle presque hystériquement. "Il dit que vous mentez tous pour lui faire porter le chapeau!"

Harry tendit le bras vers elle, mais elle se dégagea brutalement et prit sa main dans les siennes en le regardant fixement.

- "Je suis désolé Luna," dit il doucement. "Mais c'est absolument vrai. C'était comme si il était obsédé de pousser les gosses toujours plus fort." Il haussa les épaules. "Je crois qu'il ne se rend même pas compte de ce qu'il a fait."

En plus de le toucher, Luna avait plongé son regard dans le sien pendant qu'il parlait. Harry savait qu'elle se servait de ses facultés pour vérifier ses paroles, et il ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher. Elle dut se rendre compte qu'il disait la vérité parce qu'elle éclata soudain en larmes. Ils la firent asseoir sur un banc en se plaçant de part et d'autre, et ils la regardèrent sangloter avec impuissance.

- "J'étais avec Drago ..." dit elle entre deux hoquets. "Il est furieux, et il dit que rien ne se serait passé au Ministère si vous n'aviez pas parlé de FDM à Bones." Elle sentit la colère d'Hermione monter. "Je ne veux pas débattre de ça!" s'exclama-t elle violemment avant que l'autre fille ne puisse parler. Elle se leva brusquement avant de se retourner vers eux. "C'est épouvantable! On était tous ensembles, et c'était la plus belle des choses, et maintenant il n'y a que de la haine et de la suspicion, et c'est atroce. Vous êtes devenu fous! Est-ce que vous vous en rendez compte? Vous êtes tous devenus fous!"

Hermione détourna la tête et se pinça les lèvres. Harry affichait une expression désolée. Il pouvait facilement imaginer à quel point ça devait être pénible pour Luna, elle qui était toujours la plus en phase avec leurs émotions. Ils comprenaient, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que Drago et Ginny avaient prit fait et cause avec des gens qu'ils ne pouvaient considérer que comme des ennemis dangereux, et si quelqu'un était devenu fou, c'était bien Ron.

Luna secoua la tête désespérément et s'enfuit subitement en courant. Harry était déchiré de la voir comme ça, d'autant plus que si il y avait une seule personne innocente d'avoir poursuivi un quelconque but personnel, c'était bien elle. Ce qu'elle subissait était parfaitement injuste.

- "Mione," dit il, presque à bout de nerf. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Est-ce qu'elle a raison? Est-ce qu'on est en train de devenir fous?"

Hermione le regarda sans rien dire. Elle essayait de réfléchir, mais à ce moment son cerveau ne fonctionnait pas très bien. Le coup d'éclat de Luna l'avait perturbé, et tout d'un coup elle se posait des questions très inconfortables au sujet de certaines décisions qu'elle avait prises. Elle secoua la tête.

_Non, j'avais le droit et le devoir d'agir comme je l'ai fait. _

Il y avait trop de choses qui leur tombaient dessus d'un seul coup.

"Elle ne peut pas se tromper, Mione," continua Harry, à moitié pour se convaincre lui même. Il fit un geste dans la direction où Luna était partie. "Elle a parfois des idées bizarres, mais elle ne se trompe jamais sur les gens. Elle ne peut pas se tromper bon sang! _C'est une empath!_" Il serra les poings et frappa violemment sur le banc.

Hermione souligna immédiatement une incohérence majeure dans la position de Luna.

- "Si elle ne peut pas se tromper, alors pourquoi dit elle que Ron ne ment pas alors qu'il affirme le contraire de ce que tu as vu?"

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. La logique était implacable. Il baissa la tête en réalisant que Hermione avait raison, comme d'habitude. C'était vraiment un cauchemar.

- "Pourquoi alors?" gémit il. "Pourquoi tout ceci est-il arrivé?"

Hermione soupira.

- "Je ne sais pas Harry," dit elle après quelques secondes. "Je crois que nous allons juste devoir attendre de trouver la réponse à cette question. Peut être qu'il y a quelque chose qu'on n'a pas encore compris."

Elle se leva.

"Mais j'ai peur que ça ne s'arrête pas là. Viens. Il faut que tu te changes, et je ne veux pas discuter de tout ça ici."

- - -

Severus avait anticipé la suggestion de Madame Pomfresh, et il avait décidé de contacter le Ministère. Il avait besoin d'un portoloin pour Hélène, et ça faisait partie de leur monopole. Quelques rares sorciers étaient capables d'en créer, mais c'était normalement interdit, et il n'avait pas les mêmes privilèges que le Directeur. Par contre, il connaissait une personne qui pouvait l'aider.

_Autant terminer cette corvée le plus vite possible._

- "Kingsley Shacklebolt," dit il devant les flammes de la cheminée.

- "Bonjour Severus," répondit l'Auror. "Comment ça va, mon vieux?" demanda-t il amicalement.

Ils avaient tous les deux fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, et ils avaient participé ensemble à la lutte contre Voldemort. Même s'ils n'étaient pas particulièrement proches, et qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout le même caractère, il y aurait toujours une estime inaltérable entre eux.

- "Je vais bien, je vous remercie. Je suis désolé de vous déranger Kingsley, mais j'ai besoin d'un portoloin pour une Moldue."

Il expliqua rapidement qui était Hélène, et pour quelle raison elle se trouvait à l'école.

- "Hélène Parker vous dites? Pas de problème. Je la connais bien vous savez. Elle vient de recevoir un Permanent, et j'ai déjà réalisé plusieurs portoloins pour elle."

Severus fronça les sourcils. L'Accès Permanent était l'amulette qu'il avait vu Hélène tenir à la main. Il était plutôt soulagé d'apprendre qu'elle l'avait obtenue officiellement, mais ça laissait quand même plusieurs questions en suspens.

- "Pourquoi avait elle besoin de portoloin?" demanda-t il. Avec l'amulette, elle pouvait utiliser le réseau de Cheminette public.

- "Bones voulait la voir. Je suis allé la prendre à son travail lundi dernier pour l'amener au Ministère. Je ne savais pas pourquoi à l'époque, mais maintenant tout est clair. C'était pour préparer l'élection." Il secoua la tête en soupirant. "C'est vraiment moche, ce qui s'est passé, mais la politique est une sale affaire. Je suis bien content de ne pas être concerné."

- "Qu'est-ce que Bones lui voulait?" demanda Severus.

Il avait l'impression que la température de la pièce était soudain devenue étouffante, et il pressentait qu'il était sur le point de découvrir quelque chose d'essentiel.

- "D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui connaissait cette association que les gosses ont élaborée. Vous savez FDM, le machin sur lequel elle a basé sa candidature. C'était urgent, et il fallait que ce soit une personne qui n'avait pas de lien avec l'école, parce que Dumbledore était contre, pour une raison que je ne comprends toujours pas d'ailleurs."

La dernière pièce du puzzle se mit en place. Severus était stupéfait. _Merlin! Quel sac de noeuds._

"Un sacré pari de toute façon à mon avis," continua Kingsley. "Mais si j'ai bien compris, pour Madame Parker, le prix de sa collaboration était un Accès Permanent. Hé! A ce propos, Severus, j'ai vu le livre que vous avez écrit."

Il fallu un moment à Severus pour suivre le changement de sujet, et comprendre de quoi l'Auror était en train de parler.

- "Mon livre?"

- "Oui, chez elle en fait. La page avec la dédicace était déchirée, mais elle avait été remise à sa place. Ca m'a intrigué vous comprenez? Une petite énigme quoi. Mais peut être que vous pouvez m'expliquer de quoi il s'agit?"

Severus regarda l'homme silencieusement pendant quelques secondes.

- "Un accident," dit il d'une voix neutre.

- "Ah." Kingsley avait l'air déçu, puis il haussa les épaules. "Bon, vous voulez un portoloin, c'est ça?"

- "Oui s'il vous plait. Pour son appartement."

- "Pas de problème. J'en ai pour un instant." Le visage de Kingsley disparut des flammes, et lorsqu'il revint, sa main était également visible avec un morceau de corde enveloppée dans un bout de parchemin. "Voilà."

- "Je vous remercie beaucoup, Kingsley," dit Severus. "Si je peux vous rendre un service à mon tour, n'hésitez pas à me le demander."

- "Ca marche. Saluez bien la dame de ma part."

- "Je n'y manquerais pas. Au revoir Kingsley."

- "Bye bye."

Severus transféra le portoloin dans une enveloppe et revint sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il avait commis une grave erreur avec Hélène. Son orgueil lui avait fait réagir d'une manière extrêmement injuste envers elle. Il était rare que Severus Rogue ait honte de ses actes, mais c'était le cas maintenant. Sa bouche se déforma dans une grimace douloureuse, comme si il avait mordu dans un fruit amer.

_Elle ne m'a pas attaqué. Je me suis blessé moi même._

Il réalisait aussi qu'il avait également été injuste avec le Directeur, mais bizarrement ça le gênait beaucoup moins. Il fit brusquement demi tour et sortit rapidement de son bureau.

- - -

- "Drago, il faut qu'on parle," dit Ginny, en l'entraînant à l'écart.

Ils avaient passé la majeure partie de la journée avec les autres élèves, tous ceux qui voulaient bien les écouter, pour plaider leur cause et défendre leur position et celle du nouveau Ministre. Les résultats étaient partagés. Certains acceptaient leur point de vue, surtout parmi les Serpentards bien sûr, mais aussi chez plusieurs Serdaigles. Il y avait même des partisans enthousiastes du nouveau régime, mais beaucoup désapprouvaient violemment la manière dont ils avaient agi. Chez les Pouffesoufles, ils formaient une majorité. Ce qui passait très mal était le fait que Ginny avait pris position contre son père. Qu'elle l'ait fait volontairement ou pas était secondaire. La famille, et la loyauté envers son sang, étaient des choses importantes chez les sorciers.

Comme ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais imaginé que Arthur Weasley puisse prendre part aux luttes de pouvoir du Magenmagot, Ginny avait mis du temps à se rendre compte de l'impression désastreuse qu'avait produite l'article du _Prophète_. Lorsque même Cecilia, qui était pratiquement sa plus proche amie après Hermione et Luna, refusa de lui adresser la parole, elle en avait parfaitement, et douloureusement, pris conscience. Et Cecilia n'était pas la seule, loin s'en faut.

La position de Drago n'était pas simple non plus. Il était clairement en première ligne, et en tout cas c'était lui qui argumentait le plus, mais il réalisait également qu'il avait perdu une grande partie du prestige qui venait de son association avec Harry et ses amis. Il était désormais clair que les Six Fondateurs étaient profondément divisés, et cela réduisait considérablement leur ascendant. Pour retrouver une partie de son crédit, Drago avait absolument besoin que Ginny reste à ses cotés et de la défendre. Bien sûr il le voulait aussi pour d'autres raisons, mais il savait que s'ils ne faisaient rien, leur couple risquait de prendre le caractère désespéré d'une alliance entre deux pestiférés, d'où le marathon de lobbying qu'ils s'imposaient.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda-t il brusquement.

Ils étaient tous les deux sur les nerfs. Heureusement, c'était leur tour d'avoir accès à la Bulle ce soir là, et ils en auraient vraiment besoin. Ginny arborait une expression dure qui n'avait fait qu'empirer au cours de la journée.

- "Je veux que quelque chose soit bien clair," dit elle. "Je -"

- "Attends un peu," interrompit Drago. "Est-ce que ça ne peut pas attendre ce soir?"

Il était fatigué, et c'était déjà assez pénible de débattre avec tous les autres. Il n'avait pas envie de commencer avec elle maintenant. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de la prendre dans ses bras et d'oublier le reste du monde pendant quelques heures.

- "Non," dit elle. "Ce soir on fera l'amour. On sera en paix, et je ne veux pas qu'on gâche ça avec une dispute, alors on fait cette mise au point maintenant. D'accord?"

Il hocha la tête. Il avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir avec lui. Elle avait du cran, et elle était forte, comme lui. Tous les deux, ils s'en sortiraient.

"Bon," continua elle. "Alors voilà. Je t'ai suivi dans cette histoire." Il commença à protester mais elle l'interrompit. "Laisse moi finir. J'ai accepté les principes et le plan de Trevor et de Shrummer. On en a parlé, et on était d'accord pour dire que Dumbledore jouait à un jeu pas net."

Elle marqua une pause sans le lâcher des yeux, et il se mordit la lèvre. Il savait ce qui allait venir.

"Mais je n'aime pas _la manière_ dont ça s'est passé," poursuivit-elle. "Mon père a été humilié et je n'aime pas ça. Beaucoup de gens, y compris Harry et Hermione, pensent que je suis une salope et je n'aime pas ça. Ma mère est probablement en train de pleurer comme une madeleine à cause de moi _et je n'aime vraiment pas ça!_"

Il grimaça avec sympathie. Il pensait la même chose qu'elle, mais bien sûr il ne le prenait pas autant à coeur.

"Alors la prochaine fois qu'on fait quelque chose," continua Ginny, "on le fait pour nous, et pour ceux à qui on a fait du mal. Trevor et Shrummer ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient, et maintenant ils ont une dette envers nous, et une sacrée putain de dette de mon point de vue."

Drago fronça les sourcils et la regarda avec agacement.

- "Attends, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas aussi simple," dit il. "C'est pas un jeu, Gin. C'est de la vraie politique, et personne ne peut faire tout ce qu'il veut. Il faut qu'on reste ensemble, que tu sois avec moi."

Un éclair de colère brilla dans les yeux de Ginny, et son expression se durcit encore plus.

- "Tu ne comprends vraiment pas!" dit elle en haussant la voix, presque jusqu'à crier. "Bien sûr que je suis avec toi. On a fait un pacte, tu te souviens? Et bien sans ce pacte, je serais chez moi à l'heure qu'il est. A genoux devant mon père pour le supplier de me pardonner, et je lui raconterais tout ce qui s'est passé. Je peux encore le faire si on me pousse à bout, _alors ne me pousse pas à bout!_"

Un début de panique se lisait sur le visage de Drago. Il n'avait pas compris à quel point elle avait accusé le coup.

"Donc on va plaider notre cause," continua-t elle, en reprenant un peu de calme, "et se défendre, mais on ne va plus faire de mal à nos amis. On peut essayer de les convaincre, mais pas de les attaquer." Ses yeux brillaient de détermination. "Je veux que tu me jures que tu es avec moi là dessus. J'ai promis d'être loyale envers toi, et tu as dit la même chose, mais nous allons tout faire pour regagner nos amis."

Il attendit d'être sûr qu'elle ait fini avant de lui répondre. Il était aussi sérieux qu'elle.

- "Je suis totalement avec toi Ginny. Moi aussi, je n'aurais jamais voulu voir ce qu'il y avait dans les yeux de Harry ce matin. J'espère que tout ça va s'arranger avec le temps, et je suis d'accord qu'il devra y avoir une compensation. Ecoute, on va écrire une lettre à Trevor, et demander à le voir, lui et Shrummer, à Pré Au Lard ou ailleurs, pour en parler. On peut faire ça ce soir, si tu veux."

Maintenant, Ginny était plus calme. Elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait sur coeur, et ça avait été accepté. Elle se sentait mieux.

- "Non, pas ce soir. Ce soir ce sera juste nous deux. On fera ça demain matin."

- - -

- "Entrez," dit Hélène lorsqu'elle entendit frapper. Pomfresh l'avait installée, avec Alice, dans une petite chambre de l'infirmerie.

La porte s'ouvrit et Severus fit son apparition.

- "Bonsoir Hélène," dit il.

Elle remarqua immédiatement que sa voix était très différente de celle qu'il avait eu ce matin. Elle était beaucoup plus douce, comme le soir où ils avaient dîné tous les deux.

"Comment va votre fille?"

Alice était toujours endormie dans un lit à coté de sa mère. Madame Pomfresh et les Elf s'étaient occupés d'elle. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sang. Ses cheveux avaient été peignés, et on lui avait passée une chemise de nuit avec des dessins de lutin qui jouaient à saute-mouton sur le tissu. Elle dormait paisiblement comme n'importe quelle petite fille. Hélène lui jeta un regard attendri.

- "Elle va beaucoup mieux. L'infirmière, ou le docteur, je ne sais pas, a dit qu'elle serait totalement guérie dans quelques jours. La blessure est déjà refermée. C'est incroyable." Elle se tourna vers le professeur. "Je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait, Severus. Elle m'a dit que c'est votre décision qui l'a sauvée."

Hélène afficha son merveilleux sourire, celui qu'il appréciait tant, mais après ce qui s'était passé, il se sentait plutôt embarrassé. Il ne savait pas s'il le méritait.

- "C'est aussi grâce à ses talents de guérisseuse," bougonna-t il. "A votre sang et celui de Richard, sans parler de l'assistance de Harry. Je n'ai fait que jouer mon rôle."

- "Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous suis très reconnaissante."

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il y eut un instant d'hésitation, et puis ils reprirent la parole simultanément.

"Et je voulais vous demander -"

"Je vous demande -"

Severus était encore plus gêné. Hélène se mit à rire doucement. Il en profita pour prendre l'initiative. Un Serpentard n'avait pas à s'excuser, et il ne l'avait jamais encore fait de sa vie, mais il y avait des exceptions.

- "Je voulais m'excuser pour la façon dont j'ai réagi la dernière fois, Hélène," dit il. "Je me suis mépris sur vos intentions, et je n'ai compris la vérité qu'il y a quelques minutes, en discutant avec une personne du Ministère."

Hélène secoua la tête doucement.

- "Ce n'est pas grave Severus. J'allais vous dire la même chose. C'est de ma faute, et j'ai été maladroite. Je n'avais certainement pas l'intention de vous insulter."

- "J'ai été assez stupide pour l'oublier," dit il. "Je vous demande pardon."

- "Alors vous êtes pardonné, et si votre offre tient toujours, je serais sincèrement honorée de l'accepter. Il n'y a plus de raisons pour que je me tienne à l'écart de l'école désormais, et j'ai enfin la liberté de déplacement que je voulais."

- "Ce sera fait. Je suis content pour vous de ce que Bones vous a donné. J'ai appris ce qui s'est passé lors de l'assemblée. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop peinée pour ce qui concerne votre association?"

- "Honnêtement, elle ne m'intéresse plus autant qu'avant. Je me sens beaucoup moins concernée que Hermione ne l'était. J'imagine qu'elle doit être très malheureuse?"

Severus fit une moue. Hermione Granger était autre chose. Il avait suivi l'affaire de loin, en se demandant s'il fallait qu'il intervienne. Après quelques réflexions, il avait décidé de laisser Drago et le Directeur assumer leurs responsabilités. Lui même resterait en dehors de ces histoires.

- "Folle de rage est une meilleure description," répondit il. "Ou plutôt non. Elle brûle peut être de colère à l'intérieur, mais extérieurement c'est un bloc de glace."

- "Ca me parait un mélange plutôt détonnant," commenta Hélène avec une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

Severus afficha un sourire distrait. Ce qui se passait avec les élèves, ou avec le Ministère, ne semblait pas très important sur le moment. De son point de vue, une vie avait été sauvée, et une amitié précieuse avait été rétablie. C'était ce qui comptait le plus.

- "Je peux vous ramener chez vous quand vous voulez," dit il en lui montrant le portoloin de Kingsley.

- "Dans ce cas, c'est peut être aussi bien d'y aller maintenant."

Elle se leva et alla se pencher au dessus de sa fille pour l'embrasser doucement et ajuster les couvertures. Malgré ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle n'avait pas envie de partir.

- "Je garderais un oeil sur elle et sur Richard," dit Severus.

- "Merci."

Hélène s'arracha enfin. Severus avait pris le reste de ses affaires. Ils utilisèrent le portoloin et ils se retrouvèrent dans l'appartement. Les restes du plateau de nourriture étaient toujours sur le sol. Severus prit sa baguette.

- "_Reparo! Scourgify!_"

La vaisselle était désormais intacte, et la moquette propre et nette.

- "C'est extraordinaire comment vous arrivez à réparer les choses," dit Hélène avec admiration.

Elle repensait à la blessure d'Alice. Ses yeux glissèrent sur la monographie, avec la page déchirée qui dépassait toujours de la tranche. Severus suivit son regard et prit le livre. Il pouvait voir comment elle avait cherché à le restaurer. Il lança un autre sort, et l'ouvrage était à nouveau comme neuf. Il le lui offrit et Hélène serra le volume précieusement contre elle. Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux brillants et un visage éclatant de bonheur. Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras, mais les arguments qu'il avait donnés la dernière fois étaient toujours valables.

_Nous pouvons réparer les choses effectivement. La magie est efficace pour ça. C'est vraiment dommage qu'il n'y ait rien pour réparer les âmes._

- - -

Le dîner était terminé, et Drago et Ginny étaient enfin libérés de l'atmosphère étouffante qui ne les avait pas lâché de la journée. Ils étaient nerveusement épuisés, surtout elle. Au moins, à la table des Serpentards, Drago avait il eu le confort d'une compagnie relativement amicale. Par contraste, la plus grande partie des Gryffondors battait froid à Ginny, et ceux qui lui parlaient encore n'étaient pas ceux qu'elle admirait le plus. Elle serra les dents sans rien dire. Il y avait des règles pour ce genre de situation. La coupable allait devoir souffrir, et être ostracisée pendant plusieurs jours, avant de pouvoir récupérer son capital de sympathie. Elle le comprenait très bien, mais ça ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles pour autant.

Ils s'étaient échappés aussitôt que possible, et maintenant ils se déplaçaient rapidement le long des couloirs déserts, pressés d'atteindre le seul lieu où ils auraient la paix. Escalier sud, monter jusqu'au deuxième étage, premier passage à gauche. Là, devant l'alcôve, ils murmurèrent silencieusement les paroles secrètes qui dévoileraient la pièce secrète cachée sous le sortilège _Fidelus_. Rien ne changea. La sphère lumineuse était toujours invisible et immatérielle. Drago prononça la phrase à haute voix.

- "Le Repos des Maraudeurs se trouve dans la deuxième alcôve à partir du mur sud dans le couloir Ouest, au deuxième étage du bâtiment principal de Poudlard."

Encore une fois, rien de se passa. Ils échangèrent un regard horrifié. Seul le Gardien du Secret avait le pouvoir de détruire la Bulle, ou de leur en interdire l'accès.

Et le Gardien du Secret était Hermione.

- "La garce!" ragea Drago. "Elle nous a mis à la porte."

Le visage de Ginny était livide, et elle titubait sous le choc de la réalisation. C'était trop pour elle. Le coup de grâce qui clôturait la monstrueuse série d'épreuves qu'elle avait assumée pendant cette journée épouvantable. Hermione les haïssait suffisamment pour avoir fait l'effort de modifier le sortilège complexe qui protégeait la Bulle. L'endroit aurait pu être une sorte de terrain neutre, et le dernier vestige de ce qui les avait rassemblés autrefois, mais par son acte, Hermione leur disait qu'il n'y aurait pas de terrain neutre. Ils étaient des ennemis. Elle et Drago étaient désormais seuls. Ginny se trouvait totalement exilée, de sa Maison, de ses amis et de sa famille. Elle se mit à trembler de façon incontrôlable.

"Gin," dit Drago. "On va trouver un autre endroit. On va -"

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Elle ne voulait pas un autre endroit. Ginny partit précipitamment en courant. Elle courut sans s'arrêter jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor, et dans l'escalier jusqu'à l'étage de son dortoir, pour se jeter à bout de forces sur son lit et tirer rageusement les rideaux. Elle voulait s'isoler du monde hostile et de la haine qui y régnait, et rester seule avec elle même et avec sa douleur.

* * *

_Notes de l'auteur: Bon, ça ne va pas se résoudre en cinq minutes, mais ce n'est pas non plus mon genre de prolonger les angoisses. Hermione a été cruelle, mais on sait qu'elle en est parfois capable._ _Le chapitre suivant s'intitule "Les lois du sang" et on retrouve tout le monde._


	27. Chapitre 25 Les lois du sang

_Résumé: Poudlard est en émoi et le sens de l'humour d'un certain Serpentard est mis à l'épreuve. La résistance s'organise, et Luna aussi. _

_Réponses aux reviews (merci à popov) _

_Je note avec intérêt les réactions concernant ce qu'a fait Hermione (des lecteurs de la version anglaise avaient également réagi très fort). C'est intéressant parce que l'injustice de Rogue, ou celle de Dumbledore, n'avait pas suscitée une indignation comparable. Il est exact que Hermione est au coeur des problèmes, mais elle est loin d'être seule en cause. J'espère que vous concèderez qu'elle a quand même quelques excuses. Par ailleurs, vous (les lecteurs) en savez beaucoup qu'elle à ce stade. Par exemple elle ne sait pas que Drago et Ginny n'avaient pas prévu ce qui s'est passé, ni comment Ginny accuse le coup. Ils sont Six, chacun avec ses forces et ses faiblesses. Ainsi, Hermione est un personnage 'fort' (et entier) plus que 'gentil'. Elle n'est pas égoïste pour elle même, mais elle donne la priorité à des principes abstraits. J'ai voulu montrer que tous ensemble, ils se complètent et ils compensent leurs défauts, mais séparément, ils sont vraiment à la dérive.

* * *

_

**_Chapitre 25 – Les lois du sang_**

_Poudlard,_

Les jours suivants se passèrent dans une ambiance exécrable de tension permanente et de querelles parmi les élèves. L'élément déclencheur était bien sûr le désaccord spectaculaire entre les Six. Les circonstances de leur rupture provoquèrent des débats houleux dans lesquels chacun prenait partie pour un camp ou un autre. D'autres crises de ce genre s'étaient déjà produites dans le passé, et elles ne duraient jamais très longtemps. Pour cette raison, les professeurs n'y attachèrent pas immédiatement une importance particulière.

Malheureusement, les nouvelles du monde extérieur intervinrent pour compliquer les choses et prolonger les dissensions. En premier lieu, il y eu l'annonce que les Gobelins levaient partiellement leur embargo. Tout le monde s'en réjouissait. Drago en profita immédiatement pour défendre sa position et celle de Ginny, mais en fait ça ne faisait que relancer les débats. Pour certains, il semblait bien que Shrummer avait la maîtrise de la situation, mais pour d'autres c'était la preuve que la crise n'était pas si grave, et que le Ministre avait exagéré les dangers pour se faire élire.

Ginny fut surtout heureuse d'apprendre que c'était son père qui était intervenu si efficacement. Elle et Ron s'étaient désespérément raccrochés l'un à l'autre en réaction à leur exclusion par les autres élèves. Ron avait toujours été un grand frère protecteur, et elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qui s'était vraiment passé sur le terrain de Quidditch. On les voyait souvent ensemble, et toujours pendant les repas qu'ils prenaient à l'écart. Il y avait eu des larmes de fierté dans leurs yeux à la lecture du compte de rendu de _La Gazette_ où Arthur avait été décrit, s'avançant seul dans la forteresse des Gobelins, pour en sortir une heure plus tard avec la proclamation victorieuse. Il avait été porté en triomphe par la population du Chemin de Traverse, depuis Gringotts jusqu'à l'entrée du Ministère. Tout le monde chantait ses louanges. Malgré cela, et sans présumer du courage des Gryffondors, ni Ron ni Ginny n'osaient écrire à leur parents. Ils s'étaient tournés vers Percy à la place, en sachant que si quelqu'un pouvait les comprendre, ce serait lui.

Percy leur avait répondu par une lettre embarrassée, en expliquant que lui même sympathisait avec leur situation, mais que le reste de la famille était encore sous le choc. Molly ne leur avait même pas envoyé de Beuglante, et ça c'était un très mauvais signe. Une réprimante aurait au moins été la première étape avant un pardon éventuel. Ce que Percy ne disait pas à son frère et à a sa soeur, c'était que leur mère était terriblement remonté contre Drago, et qu'elle voulait que Ginny cesse de le fréquenter. Même Arthur trouvait cela excessif. Ce que Fred et George voulaient lui faire subir n'était pas publiable.

Le poste de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch avait été attribué à Kirke, et Harry avait été nommé préfet. Il avait d'abord refusé avec véhémence, mais McGonagall avait été inflexible, et même Hermione l'avait poussé à accepter. Elle pensait en fait à leur septième année, et elle voulait que Harry ait toutes les chances d'être Préfet en Chef avec elle. Evidemment, Ron était fou de rage, et il prenait cela comme la confirmation que les deux garçons avaient effectivement monté une machination contre lui. Il démissionna de l'équipe, et son ressentiment envers Harry grandit jusqu'à devenir une haine obsessive. Dean et Seamus étaient fréquemment obligés de le tenir à l'écart pour prévenir des risques d'agression violente. Harry essaya initialement de l'ignorer stoïquement, mais il avait beaucoup de mal. Neville était désormais son plus proche camarade masculin, mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

Luna tentait de reconstruire ce qui pouvait l'être. Elle était parvenue à convaincre Alice d'accepter les excuses de Ron. Quoi qu'il pense des causes de l'accident, Ron était sincèrement horrifié de ce qui était arrivé, et Alice ne se souvenait pas de grand chose de toute façon. Luna proposa qu'il lui donne des leçons particulières de Quidditch avec Richard et Silena, sans batteurs ni Cognards. Ca lui permettait de jouer quand même un peu. Il était sincère et suffisamment attentionné pour que Alice finisse par oublier complètement ses réticences initiales. Elle était néanmoins tiraillée entre lui et Ginny d'un coté, et Harry et Hermione de l'autre.

Hermione avait pris le contre-pied de l'activité de propagande de Drago, et elle défendait énergiquement la position qui avait été celle de Bones. Ce n'était pas si simple après la quasi résolution du problème des Gobelins, mais elle pouvait toujours jouer sur le fait que Arthur avait été un candidat _contre_ Shrummer. Malgré tout, la plupart des élèves pensaient que la crise était terminée, et que le nouveau gouvernement n'était pas pire que celui de Fudge. Elle et quelques uns des ses partisans pouvaient bien parler des risques d'une dictature, rares étaient ceux qui l'écoutait vraiment.

D'une manière finalement ironique, sa position fut confortée lorsque le Ministère annonça une nouvelle loi qui limitait l'accès à certains postes dans l'administration. Ce qui provoqua la colère de nombreux commentateurs fut que, pour la première fois, l'hérédité magique était prise en considération. Les conséquences réelles du nouveau règlement étaient mineures. En pratique, seuls ceux qui avaient au moins un parent et deux grands-parents sorciers pouvaient prétendre à un poste équivalent de celui d'un chef de département. Pour l'instant toutes les personnes concernées remplissaient ces conditions, et il y avait peu de chance que cela ne soit pas le cas avant longtemps, mais l'initiative augurait quand même d'une évolution inquiétante de la communauté magique.

Certainement, cette annonce raviva les tensions à l'intérieur de l'école, y compris parmi les professeurs, et également à l'extérieur. _La Gazette du Sorcier_ et _Le_ _Chicaneur_ s'en firent l'écho au travers de nombreux éditoriaux passionnés. Hermione écrivit une lettre au rédacteur en chef de _La Gazette_, pour dénoncer violemment la nouvelle politique. Elle utilisa le terme de 'Lois du sang', qui fut immédiatement repris par d'autres commentateurs. Elle était techniquement en violation des injonctions du Directeur de ne pas communiquer avec des personnes extérieures à l'école, mais à se stade elle n'en avait cure, et puis personne n'avait de nouvelles de Dumbledore.

Par une pure coïncidence, sa lettre fut publiée en même temps qu'une tribune libre signée par Arthur Weasley et Amelia Bones, dans laquelle ils défendaient le principe de l'égalité entre les sorciers et sorcières qui avait été à la base de toutes les institutions depuis la création de Poudlard. Percy avait voulu signer lui aussi, mais Arthur l'en avait dissuadé. Le jour suivant, le Ministère annonçait que les deux fonctionnaires avaient été invités à présenter leur démission. Ron accusa ouvertement Hermione de semer le trouble, ce à quoi elle répondit que le monde voyait désormais le vrai visage du nouveau Ministre.

- - -

_Gringotts,_

Sakdor était sérieusement inquiet. Il avait espéré que la levée partielle des restrictions financières aurait été le point de départ d'une résolution graduelle du conflit avec les humains, mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Le Ministère ne les avait pas attaqué, mais il n'y avait eu aucun signe d'une reprise des négociations. Au début, il avait même cru que Arthur Weasley s'était moqué de lui, mais ses propres contacts à l'intérieur du Ministère, l'éditorial dans _La Gazette_, et finalement l'annonce de la double mise à pied, lui avait fait comprendre qu'il y avait toujours une lutte de pouvoir entre les sorciers. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, mais en tout cas c'était une complication supplémentaire.

Certainement, le contact entre les deux communautés n'était pas rétabli. Arthur n'avait pas été remplacé, et le département de la Justice et des Forces de L'Ordre avait été confié à un sorcier, qui d'après ses espions, était totalement dévoué à Shrummer. Il aurait été encore plus inquiet s'il n'avait pas également reçu des informations sur l'effondrement du moral des troupes à l'intérieur du corps des Aurors. Weasley et Bones y avaient été tenus en haute estime, et la décision du Ministre avait été très mal reçue. Combinée avec la perte du soutien populaire pour un affrontement armé avec les Gobelins, cela voulait dire que Gringotts ne risquait pas grand chose sur le court terme.

Mais le long terme était une autre affaire. Il se demandait comment s'y préparer lorsqu'un clerc frappa à sa porte et apporta une enveloppe scellée.

- "Un oiseau a apporté ceci, Président," dit il.

Sakdor ouvrit la lettre.

_Le Ministère ne veut pas vous parler, mais nous pouvons le faire, au Nid du Dragon à 9:00 ce soir. Venez à deux au plus, Arthur Weasley sera avec moi._

_Amelia Bones._

Le _Nid du Dragon_ était une taverne de basse réputation dans le quartier de _L'Allée des Embrumes_. La zone pouvait être considérée comme un _no man's land_ entre les territoires des différentes communautés magiques. Elle n'était sous l'autorité de personne, sauf de ses habitants, et si certains étaient de véritables criminels, la plupart n'aspirait à rien d'autre que l'on leur fiche la paix.

Le Président grogna son appréciation du choix du lieu pour une rencontre. L'endroit était une telle masse de contre-charmes et de sortilèges de protection qu'il était rigoureusement impossible d'y Transplaner ou d'espionner ce qui s'y passait à l'aide de la magie. On disait même qu'il y avait des emplacements où les portoloins ne fonctionnaient pas correctement. Il serait en sécurité là bas, et eux aussi, à la fois du Ministère et des uns vis à vis des autres.

Sakdor fit appeler Koupsen. Il avait déjà décidé d'accepter l'invitation. Maintenant il était nécessaire de préparer ce dont ils allaient discuter. Il n'était plus question de commettre la moindre erreur. Ce serait peut être sa dernière chance de reprendre l'initiative.

- - -

_Poudlard,_

Tout avait commencé par une farce innocente. Jugeant que l'atmosphère de la salle commune des Serpentards était devenue intolérablement sérieuse, Richard et Alice décidèrent de l'égayer, en utilisant une autre idée tirée du _Guide des Maraudeurs_. Ils avaient découpé dans le _Chicaneur_ une caricature de Lord Shrummer. Silena avait dessiné une image similaire de Drago. Richard avait agrandi et animé les deux représentations pour les faire se déplacer l'une derrière l'autre sur la grande table centrale. C'était effectivement hilarant. Le gros sorcier avançait de quelques pas, la figure plus petite de Drago restait sur place, puis réalisait tout d'un coup que son seigneur et maître n'était plus à coté d'elle, et ensuite elle se mettait à courir sur des jambes minuscules pour le rejoindre en criant '_attendez moi!_' d'une voix aiguë.

La plupart des élèves rirent sans retenue devant le spectacle, et tout particulièrement Crabbe et Goyle qui faisaient plus de bruit de tout les autres réunis, mais Drago ne trouva pas ça amusant du tout. Son sens de l'humour était sévèrement limité en ce moment, surtout depuis que Ginny tolérait tout juste sa présence, et seulement lorsque c'était indispensable. Il ne l'avait pas embrassée depuis des jours, et entre le stress des tensions entre les élèves, et l'interruption brutale de leurs relations intimes, il était devenu extrêmement irritable et impatient. Avec un soupir d'exaspération, il pointa sa baguette vers les deux marionnettes et lança un _Finite Incantanum_. Au lieu de s'immobiliser, les deux figures s'accroupirent et il y eut un bruit de flatulence sonore. Le reste de la salle hurla de rire. Drago serra les dents de colère et accrocha le regard de sa soeur.

- "Silena, arrêtes moi ça!"

- "Je ne peux pas," répondit elle. "J'ai seulement fait le dessin."

Drago tourna la tête pour chercher où était Richard. Lui et Silena étaient les seuls de leur Maison à faire de telles pitreries. Les cheveux noirs du garçon étaient visibles derrière le dossier d'un des fauteuils.

- "Richard! Dégage moi ce machin ridicule!" demanda Drago.

- "Pourquoi?" répliqua Richard avec un visage ravi. "Ca ne te plait pas?"

Drago se leva et s'avança vers lui d'un air menaçant. Il étendit la main pour l'attraper par le col, mais Richard se glissa prestement sous la table et émergea de l'autre coté avec un grand éclat de rire. Drago avait trop de dignité pour faire de même, et il était évident que s'il essayait de faire le tour de la table, tout ce qu'il gagnerait serait un tour de manège futile.

- "Richard! Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter ça!"

- "D'accord."

Richard sortit sa baguette, mais au lieu de mettre fin à l'enchantement, il lança un sortilège d'agrandissement supplémentaire. Maintenant, la caricature du Ministre faisait au moins un mètre de haut. Les rires redoublèrent.

"Oups," dit Richard, toujours aussi hilare. "Je crois que j'ai fait une erreur."

- "C'est parfaitement exact," répondit Drago d'une voix soudain dangereuse. "Plus de magie pour toi. Donne moi cette baguette."

- "Non!" rétorqua Richard. "Elle est à moi, et tu n'as pas le droit!"

- "Alors je vais prendre ton stupide pendentif en otage," dit Drago. "_Accio -_"

Richard se baissa brusquement et alla se réfugier derrière le siège de Vincent Crabbe, lequel arrêta immédiatement de rire et ouvrit des yeux alarmés à la vision de la baguette de Drago pointée droit sur lui. Il se jeta violemment sur le coté, faisant ainsi tomber sa chaise, en lançant un grand coup de pied dans la table qui manqua de se renverser. Les autres élèves se levèrent pour se dégager à leur tour. Richard profita du chahut pour s'enfuir en direction du dortoir des garçons. Machinalement il avait saisi son chapeau miniature à la main, et celui-ci reprit automatiquement sa taille normale.

"_Impedimenta!_" cria Drago.

Le chapeau augmenta soudainement de surface en prenant une texture lumineuse blanchâtre. L'éclair du sortilège le frappa en plein centre et fut immédiatement dévié avec le bruit d'une balle qui ricoche sur un blindage. Richard crut que Drago lui avait lancé un maléfice mortel et paniqua complètement. Sans réfléchir, il répliqua avec le premier sort qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- "_Expelliarmus!_"

- "_Protego!_"

Drago para l'attaque facilement, mais le sort de Richard fut à son tour dévié vers le grand chandelier de cristal accroché au plafond, au centre de la pièce. Il explosa en mille morceaux, y compris une douzaine de bougies allumées. L'un d'elles glissa sous un fauteuil et mit le feu à une des franges. Une autre fit de même pour un des rideaux murals. Après le premier moment de stupeur, les élèves se précipitèrent et la salle commune ne fut plus qu'une cohue indescriptible. Quelques instants plus tard, une porte s'ouvrit brutalement, et l'apparition du professeur Rogue figea tout le monde dans un silence terrifié.

Severus considéra la pièce d'un oeil implacable. Une épaisse fumée flottait dans l'air. Des débris de verre, des livres et d'autres objets étaient éparpillés sur toutes les surfaces. Les élèves étaient occupés à éteindre les flammes, à redresser des meubles renversés, ou simplement à se relever, sauf Richard qui restait pétrifié au centre de la pièce avec sa baguette et son chapeau à la main. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de doute sur l'identité du responsable du désastre.

- "Monsieur Parker, dans mon bureau immédiatement," annonça Rogue d'une voix glaciale.

Richard lança un regard implorant vers Drago, qui ne broncha pas. Personne d'autre, même pas Silena, ne prenait sa défense. Ce genre de chose ne se faisait pas dans la Maison Serpentard. Le deuxième coupable se dénoncerait de lui même, ou pas.

"J'ai dit, maintenant," répéta Rogue.

Richard s'ébranla et passa devant le professeur, en direction de ses quartiers privés et de son bureau. Il était muet d'appréhension. Rogue jeta un dernier regard écoeuré au reste de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière eux.

A moitié conscient de ce qu'il faisait, Richard avança jusque devant le bureau du professeur. Du coin de l'oeil, il pouvait voir la forme claire de la férule posée sur un meuble, et il gémit intérieurement. Rogue le dépassa et prit la canne avec une lente et terrifiante délibération, avant de se retourner vers son élève.

"Monsieur Parker, je me sens obligé de vous le demander. Avez vous une explication valable pour le désordre grotesque que je viens de constater?"

- "Non, monsieur," répondit Richard.

Il savait bien que le terme important était _valable_, et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse dire qui répondrait à ce qualificatif. Il sentit ses jambes qui commençaient à trembler, et il n'espérait qu'une seule chose: en finir rapidement avec ce qui semblait désormais inévitable.

- "Je croyais pourtant vous avoir expliqué, il n'y a pas si longtemps, les principes de la discipline dans notre Maison, Monsieur Parker," continua Rogue de sa voix faussement calme. "Peut être n'ai-je pas été assez clair?"

- "Vo- vous avez été très c- clair, monsieur!" balbutia Richard.

Rogue voyait bien que le garçon était terrifié. Les jeunes fils de Moldus n'avaient pas la même attitude vis à vis de la douleur physique que les enfants de sorciers. Leur expérience ne les préparait pas au fait que celle-ci était inévitablement associée à la pratique de la magie.

_Mais c'est à ça que sert l'éducation, mon garçon._

Il appliqua un rapide coup de Legimencie à tout hasard. Il était assez compétent pour ne pas avoir besoin d'incantation face à une cible aussi vulnérable. Il comprit rapidement ce qui s'était vraiment passé dans la salle commune.

_Malédiction Drago! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à la fin?_

Les problèmes que posaient ces maudits gamins ne semblaient pas avoir de fin ni de limite. Il allait bientôt devoir intervenir personnellement, malgré son désir de ne pas le faire. Au moins, le cas présent était il trivial par comparaison.

- "Je pense qu'un rappel est nécessaire," dit il. Il avança son pied pour désigner un emplacement sur le sol. "Tenez vous là, et posez les deux mains sur le bureau."

Richard obéit en essayant de penser à autre chose que ce qui allait se passer. Il se trouvait désormais dans une posture assez humiliante, penché en avant avec le postérieur exposé. Il entendit un sifflement, et une line de feu explosa en travers de ses fesses. Il serra les dents sans rien dire, mais il ne put retenir un cri lors du deuxième coup.

"Redressez vous."

C'était fini. Il tremblait toujours, mais cette fois ci c'était de réaction et de soulagement. Il fit un effort héroïque pour regarder le professeur dans les yeux. Les siens étaient brillants de larmes prêtes à couler. Rogue ne ressentait aucun remord. Il n'avait pas frappé très fort, et il croyait fermement dans les vertus de la discipline.

"Ce sera tout, monsieur Parker."

Il n'y avait pas de perte de points, ni de retenue. La faute avait eu lieu dans ce cadre privé de la Maison Serpentard, et la punition resterait également discrète. Richard acquiesça brièvement et sortit de la pièce. Son arrière train le brûlait furieusement, et tout ce qu'il voulait était de retrouver le confort de sa chambre. Dès qu'il eut refermé la porte du bureau de Rogue, il se mit à courir à travers la salle commune sans regarder personne.

Drago le vit passer avec une grimace ennuyée. Maintenant que sa colère était passée, il se sentait vaguement coupable d'avoir laissé le gamin se faire punir pour ce qui était au minimum une faute partagée. Il ajusta sa baguette et se remit à la réparation du chandelier. Il allait falloir beaucoup plus qu'une seul _Reparo_ pour y arriver. Il sentit une présence devant lui et leva les yeux. Silena était tremblante de fureur.

- "Tu es content de toi?" siffla-t elle. "Il ne méritait pas ça! Toi et tes amis, tout ce que vous savez faire, c'est de la peine et du mal aux autres."

- "Silena, je -"

- "Tais toi! Je ne veux pas t'écouter. Je te déteste!"

Il attrapa son bras pour la retenir, et lui expliquer qu'il était désolé pour Richard, mais que le garçon avait aussi sa part de responsabilité. Elle se démena et lui cracha au visage. Drago Malefoy n'était pas tombé assez bas pour s'en prendre à sa propre soeur. Il la relâcha, et elle fila immédiatement vers les dortoirs.

Mortifié, il essuya son visage et regarda rapidement autour de lui. Le reste des Serpentards étaient soigneusement occupés à d'autres tâches, et personne ne le regardait. Cramoisi de honte, il continua son travail sur la décoration endommagée, et dès qu'il eut fini, il fila directement dans sa chambre en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui.

- - -

Silena marchait lentement dans les couloirs des dortoirs, en faisant attention de ne pas reverser le bol de précieux liquide qu'elle tenait à la main. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambrée qu'occupait Richard et frappa deux fois.

- "C'est moi, Silena. Est-ce que je peux rentrer?"

- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" répondit une voix étouffée.

- "Laisse moi rentrer."

Il y eut une pause, et puis un acquiescement fatigué lui donna la permission. Comme si ça lui était égal d'une manière ou d'une autre. Silena ouvrit la porte et rentra à l'intérieur. Richard était sur son lit, à moitié sous les couvertures, recroquevillé avec les genoux sous le menton. Il leva la tête en voyant ce qu'elle portait.

- "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

- "Essence de Murtlap," répondit elle. "Ca calme la douleur."

Elle trempa dans le liquide une serviette qu'elle avait aussi apportée, et indiqua à Richard ce qu'il devait faire avec.

- "Retourne toi," grommela-t il.

Elle leva les yeux en soupirant, mais elle obéit quand même. Il releva ses robes et posa avec précaution la serviette sur la partie blessée, et lâcha immédiatement un long soupir de soulagement lorsque la sensation de brûlure disparut.

- "Ca marche?" demanda Silena.

- "Ouais! Euh, merci."

Elle se retourna avec un grand sourire. Richard fit d'abord la moue, avant de sourire faiblement lui aussi.

- "Je t'en prie. J'ai eu mon lot de punitions moi aussi. Chez les Malefoy, c'est la première potion qu'on apprend à faire."

- "Barbares!" dit il en secouant la tête d'écoeurement.

Elle haussa les épaules et posa le bol sur sa table de nuit, puis elle s'assit sur le bord du lit. Touffu sauta de sa poche et alla se frotter contre Richard.

- "En tout cas c'était quand même une farce très réussie," dit elle. "J'ai hâte de pouvoir la raconter à _Lunard_."

Richard n'avait pas l'air convaincu, et puis finalement il admit qu'elle avait raison. Il se remémora la tête de Drago, et un vrai sourire éclaira son visage. _Ouais, c'était une bonne blague._ Il réalisa tout d'un coup quelque chose.

- "Hé! On sait quel était l'enchantement sur le chapeau maintenant. Il doit y avoir un charme permanent de protection. C'est vraiment trop cool!"

- "Génial."

- "C'est nul quand ils se disputent comme ça," dit il en faisant référence à leurs six amis. Il soupira. "Ils deviennent bougons, et plus rien ne les amuse. J'espère que ça va bientôt finir."

Silena haussa les épaules encore une fois, et se mit à jouer avec Touffu et un bout de couverture. Elle non plus ne comprenait pas pourquoi les grands ne s'étaient pas déjà réconciliés. Tout le monde se disputait de temps en temps, mais ça ne durait jamais longtemps. Peut être que comme ils étaient presque des grandes personnes, c'était différent pour eux. Elle ne savait pas.

Ils restèrent un moment à discuter tranquillement. Richard commença à retrouver quelques sensations sur son arrière train.

- "Euh ..."

Il fit un geste vers le bol et regarda Silena en grimaçant. Il fallait qu'il renouvelle la compresse. Silena se leva et récupéra Touffu. Elle avait bien compris qu'il préférait être seul pour ça. C'était idiot. Elle pourrait l'aider à le faire beaucoup plus efficacement.

- "Bon, je m'en vais," dit elle. "On se voit pour dîner?"

Richard était embarrassé, mais il hocha la tête fit un petit signe amical.

- "Euh ... ouais, à tout à l'heure. Et merci encore."

- - -

Drago était dans sa chambre, en train de se débattre avec un devoir de Transfiguration particulièrement rasoir, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- "Oui!"

La porte s'ouvrit, et Millicent Bulstrode rentra à l'intérieur avant de la refermer. Il grimaça et posa sa plume sur la table.

- "Je crois qu'on devrait avoir une petite conversation," dit elle. Son visage était neutre et son regard n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'une considération froide.

Il déplaça brusquement sa chaise pour mieux la voir, les sourcils froncés en signe d'impatience. Il devinait facilement de quoi elle pouvait avoir envie de parler, et il n'en attendait rien de bon.

- "Je sais," dit il en soupirant. "J'ai été trop loin avec ce foutu gosse ..." Il balança la main d'un geste agacé, puis il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit.

Millicent resta adossée contre la porte. Elle pouvait mieux l'observer dans cette position, et comme il était assis, elle avait l'avantage psychologique de la hauteur. Elle aussi, elle avait appris quelques trucs de Legimencie.

- "Il n'y a pas que ça. Tu m'inquiètes Drago. Tu n'es plus le même. Pendant des années tu as été un sale petit con, comme les autres garçons, mais il y a six mois quand tu es revenu, tu étais un autre homme. Je n'y croyais pas au début, mais tu as rassemblé toute la Maison derrière toi, et tu nous as montré ce que ça voulait dire d'être un Serpentard. Tout le monde était fier. Tu étais notre chef, et on t'aurait suivi au bout du monde."

Elle s'arrêta pour qu'il comprenne où elle voulait en venir. Effectivement, il se tortillait sur sa chaise. Sa main lissait un pli de sa robe, et il ne la regardait même pas en face.

"Et aujourd'hui tu n'es même pas capable de te contrôler devant un gamin de première année qui fait le pitre."

Drago grimaça encore plus. Il se força à soutenir son regard un instant, puis il détourna les yeux et reprit machinalement sa plume d'oie à la main.

"Tu as des problèmes, ça c'est clair," continua-t elle. "Et ce n'est pas seulement ceux de tes copains du Ministère. Tu ne les défends pas. Tu te défends toi, et Ginny aussi, et ne me dis pas qu'une Weasley va avaler le genre de discours que Shrummer est capable de balancer." Elle resserra les yeux en le fixant. "C'est ça ton problème? Toi et Ginny, vous n'êtes plus d'accord, mais vous ne voulez pas vous séparer? Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il n'y ait que ça."

Drago faisait un gros effort sur lui même pour ne pas broncher. Il ne voulait pas parler de tout ça avec elle. Ils n'avaient jamais été particulièrement proches, et de toute façon il n'aimait pas se confier. Même pas à un ami comme Harry. _Ex-ami, Drago. Je crois que tu peux tirer un trait sur les chances de ne jamais retrouver la même complicité avec Harry._

- "Laisse moi tranquille," dit il durement, le visage buté "Comme tu l'as dit toi même, ce sont mes problèmes, et je vais m'en débrouiller seul."

- "Et bien je te le souhaite vivement," rétorqua-t elle, "parce que si tu continues comme ça, moi et les autres, on va commencer à rechercher quelqu'un d'autre à suivre." Elle se redressa, et elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte. "Et à partir de là, la route est toute tracée. Tu es prévenu."

Il l'ignora, et elle sortit sans rien ajouter. Il regardait sans les voir, les pages de la dissertation qu'il avait commencé à écrire. Bien sûr, elle avait raison. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne en main, mais c'était difficile, et surtout de le faire tout seul. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Il n'avait jamais été si fort, si vivant et si assuré, que lorsqu'il avait fait partie du groupe des amis de Harry. Même si Ginny sortait de sa déprime, ça ne serait pas la même chose. Peut être qu'avec Ron et Luna, il serait possible de reconstruire quelque chose de comparable, mais il en doutait.

- - -

_Nid du Dragon, Allée des Embrumes,_

Amelia Bones sirotait lentement un minuscule verre d'un liquide fumant, lorsque Arthur Weasley pénétra à l'intérieur de la taverne. L'endroit était mal éclairé, le sol était sale mais l'atmosphère était plutôt animée. Il y avait des volutes de fumées aux odeurs suspectes, des tintements de verres et le bruissement de plusieurs conversations.

- "Bonsoir Amelia."

- "Bonsoir Arthur." Elle reposa son verre sur la table et lui fit signe de prendre un siège. "Comment allez vous depuis la dernière fois?"

Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis leur convocation par Shrummer. Le gros sorcier avait vraiment été enragé ce jour là. Il leur avait crié dessus pendant presque une heure, qualifiant leur comportement de criminel, les accusant de saper l'autorité du Ministère, et ce à un moment où il était vital que tous les sorciers se montrent solidaires.

Amelia s'y était préparée, et elle avait laissé passer l'orage sans broncher, mais Arthur l'avait surpris. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il perde patience, et qu'il dise ses quatre vérités au Ministre en se justifiant passionnément, mais il avait réagi comme elle, ou plutôt il n'avait pas réagi non plus. Lorsque Shrummer avait exigé leur démission, ils avaient tout les deux signé sans hésitation.

- "Je me suis reposé," dit il, "et j'en avais besoin. Je me suis un peu occupé de la maison. Bricolage, ce genre de choses." Il fit une moue en penchant la tête sur le coté. "Et vous?"

- "J'ai réfléchi." Elle l'observa attentivement. "Vous n'avez pas l'air surpris par mon invitation. Vous l'attendiez peut être?"

Il haussa les épaules.

- "Je savais que les choses n'en resteraient pas là, mais nos amis Gobelins ne vont pas tarder. Dites moi. Que préparez vous? La révolution?"

Elle secoua la tête et reprit son verre.

- "La résistance."

Il opina. C'était prévisible, et finalement une décision naturelle pour elle, avec FDM qui lui fournissait la justification idéale pour s'opposer aux institutions. Une position morale qui n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque désir de revanche après des élections perdues.

- "Pourquoi moi?"

Elle but une gorgée avant de répondre. Un mince sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

- "Je pense que vous avez une certaine expérience en la matière," répondit elle doucement.

- "Oh."

L'existence de l'Ordre du Phénix avait été gardée secrète, mais bien sûr le département de la Justice disposait d'un service d'espionnage, et Amelia savait sans doute que Kingsley avait travaillé pour Dumbledore. Même maintenant, elle devait avoir conservé des contacts parmi les Aurors et les autres services de police.

Arthur se demanda jusqu'à quel point il pouvait lui faire confiance. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et il voyait une détermination absolue dans les siens.

- "Nous avions le Directeur," murmura-t il sans lâcher son regard. "Et il y avait aussi Harry et ses amis. Qui avons nous cette fois ci?"

Amelia nota l'utilisation de la forme plurielle. Il était avec elle, et c'était déjà ça. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Sakdor et son assistant arrivèrent à leur tour. Ils échangèrent des salutations, et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement assis autour de la table. Un serveur se présenta pour prendre leur commande. Les Gobelins se firent amener de grands verres d'un liquide rouge vif avec plusieurs petits flacons de sauces et d'épices. Arthur savait que la boisson s'appelait un _Bloody Hag_ et il ne pensait pas qu'elle était à base de jus de tomate. Il ne fit aucune remarque et commanda un whisky de feu.

- "Merci d'être là avec nous," commença Bones en s'adressant aux deux Gobelins. "Tout d'abord, j'espère que vous comprenez que désormais Arthur et moi, ne nous sentons plus solidaires de la politique du Ministère. Nous voulions agir honorablement, mais ce n'était pas possible."

- "Je sais cela, sorcière Bones," dit Sakdor. Il la regarda, puis Arthur avec ses petits yeux rusés. "Il n'y a pas de querelle entre nous. Je propose que nous prenions l'engagement d'être franc les uns avec les autres. Il y a des choses qui devront rester secrètes, mais nous les protégerons par le silence, et pas avec des mensonges."

Il plaça sa main sur la table, la paume vers le plafond, en attendant qu'ils fassent de même. Arthur jeta un regard interrogateur à Bones, reconnaissant implicitement qu'il accompagnerait sa décision. La sorcière hésita, puis elle allongea sa main dans la même posture. Arthur et Koupsen firent de même. Une légère lumière bleue éclaira le centre de leurs paumes et se diffusa graduellement, s'étendant jusqu'à couvrir toute la table avant de disparaître. Tant qu'ils seraient assis à cette table, il leur serait impossible de mentir.

"Bien," dit Sakdor. "Je vous écoute."

- "Shrummer veut provoquer un affrontement avec vous," annonça Bones. "Je n'en ai pas la preuve, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais tout indique que c'est son objectif. Il a également des projets que nous jugeons ... _malsains_ pour notre communauté. Nous avons décidé de nous opposer à lui."

Le Gobelin digéra ces paroles. Il n'avait pas l'air surpris.

- "Quelle est la position du sorcier Dumbledore?" demanda-t il.

Les deux humains affichèrent des mines inconfortables.

- "Nous ne le savons pas. Il est enfermé dans le Département des Mystères, et vous pouvez imaginer aussi bien que nous ce à quoi il doit travailler."

- "Pourquoi aide-t il le Ministre?" insista Sakdor.

Bones haussa les épaules. Elle ne se sentait pas obligé de défendre celui qui avait ruiné ses plans. Elle était sûre qu'elle aurait été élue s'il ne s'était pas mêlé de l'association. Ce fut Arthur qui répondit.

- "Il semble que Shrummer l'ait convaincu que c'est la seule alternative à la guerre," dit il. "Il ne voudra pas prendre ce risque, et je pense qu'il se sent coupable de ce qui est arrivé."

Il voyait l'incrédulité sur les deux visages des Gobelins, et le ressentiment sur celui de Bones, mais il insista quand même.

"Albus Dumbledore n'est pas votre ennemi, et il n'est pas l'allié de Shrummer."

- "C'est votre opinion, sorcier Weasley."

Les Gobelins se tournèrent vers Bones, mais celle-ci était d'avis qu'il n'y avait rien à attendre de Dumbledore. Arthur n'ajouta rien pour la contredire. Deviner les intentions du vieux sorcier était difficile dans le meilleur des cas. L'homme agissait rarement directement, et il donnait généralement la préférence à un plan complexe sur le long terme, plutôt qu'à une solution immédiate.

- "Nous ne pouvons pas compter sur lui pour nous aider," résuma Sakdor. "Et donc il doit être empêché d'aider nos ennemis," ajouta-t il. Koupsen approuva vigoureusement.

- "Pensez vous qu'il a une chance de réussir?" demanda Arthur sans réfléchir.

- "Je ne vais pas répondre à cette question," répliqua Sakdor.

Il y avait une menace réelle dans sa voix. Arthur réalisa qu'il avait commis une erreur. Les deux Gobelins affichaient désormais des visages durs. Leurs dents pointues brillaient dans la faible lumière de la taverne, et leurs yeux fixaient les humains sans sympathie. Le monopole de Gringotts était au coeur du pouvoir de leur race. La notion de secret n'était même pas suffisante pour décrire à quel point ce sujet était sensible.

Bones intervint pour affirmer qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas que le Directeur réussisse, et fixa Arthur avec un regard sévère. Il confirma à son tour qu'il ne le souhaitait pas non plus. Les deux Gobelins se détendirent partiellement. Bones expliqua que d'autres sorciers étaient prêts à les soutenir, au moins moralement pour construire une opposition à la politique de Shrummer.

- "Vos actions ne pourront que retarder le Ministère," dit finalement Sakdor après l'avoir écouté attentivement. "Et Shrummer a désormais le soutien des six jeunes que vous appelez les Fondateurs. Nous avons la chance qu'ils soient toujours dans leur école, mais vous ne pouvez pas ignorer que l'opinion publique sera encore une fois de leur coté plutôt que du votre."

Il voyait que Arthur grimaçait et semblait soudain extrêmement mal à l'aise. Le Gobelin comprenait pourquoi. Après tout deux des ces jeunes étaient ses propres enfants.

- "Mais ils ne sont pas ensembles dans cette affaire," corrigea Bones qui avait suivi une partie des événements à Poudlard par l'intermédiaire de sa nièce. "Granger et Potter ont rompu avec le groupe, et Hermione Granger était la véritable inspiration de notre candidature contre Shrummer."

- "Mais alors pourquoi ne pas lui avoir demandé de vous soutenir publiquement lors de l'assemblée?" s'exclama Sakdor avec surprise. "Ca aurait été sa parole contre une simple note écrite."

Lui et Koupsen étaient déconcertés. Les rapports qu'ils avaient reçus avaient plutôt laissé entendre que Bones avait usurpé l'autorité morale des jeunes gens, ou bien que ceux ci l'avaient trahie pour se reporter sur Shrummer.

- "Je ne le pouvais pas," répondit Bones. "Le Directeur lui avait interdit de m'aider."

Il y eu un silence stupéfait de quelques secondes pendant qu'ils digéraient cette information. Même Arthur semblait surpris. Pressée de s'expliquer, Bones décrivit la lettre qu'elle avait reçue et ses discussions avec Hermione. Les Gobelins écoutaient attentivement sans rien dire, mais leurs expressions étaient éloquentes. On pouvait presque entendre les rouages tourner dans leurs têtes. Sakdor était désormais convaincu que Albus Dumbledore était la source de tous leurs problèmes. C'était une pensée terrifiante, car aucun ennemi ne pouvait être plus dangereux. Arthur essayait désespérément de comprendre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à la duplicité du Directeur, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire pour le défendre.

- "Et il y a cette rumeur selon laquelle il aurait manipulé Fudge," continua Bones avec amertume. Elle non plus ne se réjouissait pas à l'idée d'affronter Shrummer _et_ Dumbledore. "De toute façon, la manière dont tout ceci a commencé est déjà assez incroyable, sans même parler du meurtre de Ombrage."

- "Nous n'avons pas fait ça," répondit Sakdor immédiatement. "C'est certainement un humain qui est responsable."

- "Que voulez vous dire?" demanda Arthur. Sakdor fit signe à son assistant.

- "Nous avons entendu la rumeur qui attribuait cet acte à l'un d'entre nous," expliqua Koupsen. "Et nous avons mené notre propre enquête. Aucun Gobelin n'a pu être mis en cause, et nous avons trouvé un témoin qui a confirmé que deux humains ont transporté le corps de la sorcière dans cette allée. C'était le vendredi matin. Le témoin affirme que l'un des humains a coupé une mèche de cheveux, et qu'il a lancé un sortilège avant de partir."

- "Quel genre de sortilège?" demanda Bones.

Le Gobelin ouvrit son porte-dossier et en sortit une feuille de papier avec des mots écrits dans un vague latin phonétique. Arthur et Bones l'examinèrent attentivement.

- "Il pourrait s'agir d'une forme de charme de vieillissement," dit finalement Arthur.

Les deux humains se regardèrent. Ils pensaient la même chose.

- "Ca expliquerait le rapport qui fixait la date de sa mort _avant_ la publication de la loi," dit Bones pensivement. Elle leva la tête avec un regain d'énergie. "Ca pourrait changer beaucoup de choses. Il n'y avait pas de polynectar, et c'était vraiment elle."

- "Mais ça n'explique pas tout," protesta Arthur. "Ca veut juste dire qu'elle était partie prenante dans la manoeuvre pour publier cette loi, et provoquer les Gobelins ..."

Il essayait d'en tirer des conclusions supplémentaires, mais il y avait encore trop de zones d'ombres pour qu'il puisse le faire.

- "Nous allons réfléchir à cette information nous mêmes," interrompit Sakdor. "En attendant, je suis très inquiet de ce que le sorcier Dumbledore est en train de faire."

- "Je ne tolérerais pas une attaque contre Albus Dumbledore," annonça Arthur avec détermination. "Et je ne vous aiderais pas contre lui."

Au milieu de toutes ces incertitudes, il ne voyait que quelques îlots de clarté. Après sa propre famille, sa dévotion envers le Directeur en faisait partie. Les deux Gobelins le regardèrent sans sympathie.

- "Arthur," dit Bones d'une voix apaisante. "Il n'y a pas de raison d'en arriver là, mais Albus est peut être gravement perturbé, ou manipulé par Shrummer, ou quelqu'un d'autre."

- "Je défie quiconque de manipuler Albus Dumbledore!" affirma Arthur.

- "Alors c'est quelque chose d'autre. Du chantage peut être. Arthur, vous devez quand même admettre qu'il agit de manière assez étonnante."

Arthur croisa les bras et la regarda d'un air buté.

- "Sorcier Arthur," intervint Sakdor. "Ne parlons pas d'attaques ou d'agressions, mais considérez la situation. Le plus puissant de tous les sorciers travaille sans relâche sur un projet qui vise à détruire la structure sur laquelle repose la communauté des Gobelins. Si vous ne souhaitez pas qu'il réussisse, la moindre des choses est que nous puissions être tenu au courant de son avancement."

Arthur hésita. Il aurait voulu demander au Gobelin des assurances précises, mais bien sûr Sakdor ne pouvait pas s'engager. Il y avait beaucoup plus que la vie d'un homme en jeu. Il regarda Bones qui semblait disposée à accéder aux demandes des Gobelins. Il soupira et inclina légèrement la tête.

_Albus saura se défendre, et puis je n'y comprends rien moi non plus._

- "Nous allons essayer de vous donner ces informations," dit Bones. "Pour le moment, tout ce que je sais est qu'il passe beaucoup de temps dans le Département des Mystères avec une des _Langue-de-plomb._ Un sorcier nommé Alan Bouquinar."

Sakdor la remercia. Koupsen afficha une expression pensive. Ce dernier nom lui disait quelque chose. Il faudrait qu'il vérifie ses dossiers lorsqu'il reviendrait.

Ils n'avaient plus grand chose d'autres à se dire, et ils se séparèrent peu après. Arthur avait le sentiment que cette réunion n'avait pas été très concluante, mais d'un autre coté ce n'était que la première.

- - -

_Poudlard,_

Harry et Hermione se trouvaient dans la cabane d'Hagrid, en train de terminer la préparation d'une potion, lorsque le sortilège de surveillance lui indiqua qu'il y avait quelqu'un à proximité de l'habitation. C'était déjà arrivé, mais à chaque fois le visiteur potentiel avait simplement passé son chemin sans s'arrêter.

Néanmoins, il n'était pas question de prendre des risques inutiles. Hermione déplaça immédiatement le chaudron sous la table, et elle lança un sortilège pour dissiper les vapeurs. Harry referma les livres étalés sur le sol, et il les glissa dans un vieux sac en cuir de Hagrid. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps dans la cabane ces derniers jours. Hermione avait compilé une liste de sorts, d'enchantements et de potions qui pourraient leur servir si la situation devenait encore plus critique. Sans le lui dire, Harry pensait qu'elle en faisait un peu trop. Ses craintes étaient à la limite de la paranoïa, mais au moins c'était l'occasion de travailler ensemble et de s'occuper l'esprit avec des choses pratiques. Et puis beaucoup de ces projets étaient surtout des outils et des gadgets, dans l'esprit des oreilles extensibles des jumeaux Weasley. Ce n'était quand même pas comme s'ils fabriquaient des bombes ou des armes.

Ils éteignirent les lumières et attendirent en silence que l'intrus s'en aille. Ce n'est pas ce qui arriva. Au lieu de ça, quelqu'un frappa fermement à la porte.

- "Harry, Hermione. Je sais que vous êtes là. C'est moi, Luna."

Ils se regardèrent. Harry fit une moue et Hermione haussa les épaules, puis d'un geste de sa baguette, elle ralluma les lumières et déverrouilla l'accès. Luna Lovegood, emmitouflée dans un immense manteau de fourrure de couleur crème, rentra dans la pièce et referma la porte contre le froid humide de l'extérieur.

- "Euh, salut," dit Harry.

- "Comment savais tu que nous étions là?" demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- "Je t'en prie. Ce n'était vraiment pas difficile à deviner. Vous disparaissez chaque soir, et vous n'êtes jamais dans la Bulle, ni dans la Pièce de Nécessité. J'ai posé quelques questions à Dobby. Il a fait de son mieux pour ne pas me dire que vous étiez à l'extérieur de l'école, mais je l'ai compris quand même." Elle frissonna. "On gèle ici. Vous ne voulez pas allumer un feu ou quelque chose?"

Hermione vérifia que les rideaux des fenêtres seraient suffisants pour cacher la lumière, puis elle conjura un petit feu dans l'âtre central.

- "Qui d'autre le sait?" demanda-t elle. "Ron je suppose?"

- "Je n'en ai parlé à personne," répondit Luna d'une voix calme.

- "Pourquoi?" demanda Harry.

Il pensait connaître la réponse, mais il voulait qu'elle le dise et que Hermione l'entende.

- "Parce que je veux que vous me fassiez confiance."

Elle les regarda tranquillement avec ses grands yeux argentés. Son expression était sérieuse mais sereine. Finalement, il n'était pas mécontent qu'elle soit là. Peut être que ça apporterait quelque chose de positif. Hermione était toujours sur ses gardes, même si elle savait que Luna ne ferait jamais rien contre eux.

- "On t'écoute Luna," dit Harry doucement.

- "Bon," dit elle. "Je ne sais pas ce qui peut encore être sauvé, mais j'ai l'intention d'essayer. Au moins, il devrait être possible de retrouver un minimum de civilité."

Hermione fixait les flammes sans rien dire. Luna marqua une pause et fit de même.

"Je ne veux même pas discuter du fond du problème," continua-t elle. "Nous ne pourrons le faire que tous ensembles, et puis ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment." Elle leva les yeux pour regarder Harry. "Mais Ginny a le coeur brisé, et quand à Drago, il tient le coup pour le moment, mais il ne va pas tarder à craquer lui aussi." Elle se tourna vers Hermione. "A ce sujet, c'est vraiment moche ce que tu leur as fait. Vous deux vous avez cet endroit, et Ron et moi nous pouvons toujours nous retrouver, mais Ginny a vraiment accusé le coup."

- "De quoi est-ce que tu parles?" interrogea Harry. Il regarda Hermione qui détourna la tête.

- "Tu ne le savais pas?" demanda Luna. "Je crois que tu devrais lui dire," ajouta-t elle à Hermione.

Hermione fixait résolument les bûches enflammées. Elle était parfaitement immobile. On la voyait même pas respirer.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Mione?" demanda Harry doucement.

- "Je ... hum, je les ai retirés de la liste du charme _Fidelus_," confessa-t elle d'une petite voix sans relever la tête.

Harry la considéra silencieusement pendant un moment. Il ne dit rien parce qu'il se souvenait comment elle avait elle même réagi à l'annonce de l'arrêt de l'association, d'abord par le Directeur, et ensuite après l'élection du Magenmagot. Il était sûr qu'elle avait agi sous le coup de la colère, mais c'était également vrai qu'elle pouvait être brutale et cruelle envers ceux qui trahissaient sa confiance. Marietta et Rita Skeeter pouvaient en témoigner. Il repensa à Ginny, à qui il n'avait pas parlé depuis ce maudit dimanche. C'était vrai qu'elle avait une vilaine mine en ce moment.

- "J'étais avec Drago tout à l'heure," continua Luna. "Il ne m'a rien demandé, mais il était vraiment content de discuter avec quelqu'un. Il ne m'a même pas parlé de la Bulle. C'est quelque chose que j'ai deviné en parlant avec Ginny."

Elle marqua une nouvelle pause. Maintenant, ils étaient tous les trois à regarder les flammes, la tête baissée, chacun dans ses pensées.

"Il faut que vous sachiez qu'ils ne voulaient pas vous faire du mal, ni à Arthur, même s'ils ne regrettent pas leur décision sur le fond. Ginny est sincèrement désolée de ce qui s'est passé." Luna regarda Harry. "Je crois que Drago est toujours ton ami, Harry, et que tu lui manques."

- "Et Ron?" répondit il d'une voix désabusée.

Luna baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Sa sérénité s'effondrait d'un seul coup comme un château de cartes.

- "Je - je ne peux pas dire la même chose de Ron," balbutia-t elle. "Tu connais ... la réponse. Je vous aime tous les deux. Je ne veux pas y penser!"

Elle commença à se lever, le visage défait comme si elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Harry la rattrapa et la fit se rasseoir à coté de lui. A son contact, il pouvait sentir son trouble, comme un vertige qu'elle arrivait à peine à dominer. Ron serait toujours le point sensible de Luna, et il se sentait subitement coupable d'en avoir parlé. Il projeta autant de réconfort qu'il le pouvait au travers du rapport mental, comme elle l'avait fait pour lui une autre fois.

_Excuse moi Luna. Ron me manque à moi aussi._

Il sentit qu'elle s'apaisait un petit peu.

_S'il te plait n'abandonne pas, Harry. Dis moi que tu n'abandonneras jamais._

_Je te le promets._

Ils restèrent un moment, silencieux. Luna reprenait graduellement le contrôle d'elle même. Hermione tendit la main vers une feuille de papier et griffonna rapidement quelque chose. Lorsque Harry relâcha Luna, Hermione lui donna la feuille. Dessus il y avait la phrase d'accès du charme _Fidelus_. Drago et Ginny n'avaient qu'à la lire pour retrouver l'accès à la Bulle.

- "Merci," dit Luna en s'essuyant les yeux. "Merci beaucoup."

Hermione ne répondit pas. Luna savait qu'elle n'avait pas encore pardonné à ses deux anciens amis, mais c'était une première étape, et une étape importante. Elle plia la feuille en deux et renifla en la rangeant dans une poche. Ce serait beaucoup mieux si c'était Harry ou Hermione qui la leur apportait, mais elle comprenait qu'il était encore trop tôt pour ça.

"Sinon, comment ça va vous deux?" demanda-t elle.

Elle sentit immédiatement les barrières de protections se mettre en place dans leurs esprits. Des réflexes de défense contre d'éventuelles tentatives d'intrusions mentales.

"Je me fiche de vos secrets!" s'écria-t elle avec colère. "Vous ne comprenez pas? C'est ce que vous êtes qui est important, pas ce que vous faites, ou ce que les autres vous voient faire."

- "Ca va bien," répondit Harry doucement. "Ce n'est pas pareil qu'avant, mais on est tous les deux, et ... ça va."

- "Bien!" dit elle. Elle se leva et réajusta son manteau autour d'elle. "Bien," répéta-t elle. "Je sais qu'on va surmonter cette épreuve. On va se retrouver tous ensemble encore une fois. Je ne sais pas quand ça se fera, mais on y arrivera." Elle regarda Harry. "Tu y arriveras Harry. Tu l'as déjà fait une fois, et tu le feras encore. Je te fais confiance, et je t'aiderai."

Il lui retourna un sourire pas très assuré, mais ses paroles lui réchauffaient le coeur. Luna leur souffla un baiser avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir dans la nuit. Hermione n'avait toujours rien dit. Harry se leva pour aller s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

- "Merci, Mione," dit Harry.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- "C'était mesquin, je sais," essaya-t elle d'expliquer. "C'était juste après ... en sortant de la Grande Salle. J'étais tellement furieuse -"

- "Shhh, c'est fini," interrompit il en la serrant plus fort contre lui.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Harry pensait à Ron. Les émotions alternaient dans son esprit. La tristesse, la colère et un violent sentiment d'injustice. Ce n'était pas à lui d'agir. Ron avait totalement tort. Hermione repensait à une phrase que Luna avait prononcée.

_... c'est ce que vous êtes qui est important, pas ce que vous faites, ou que les autres vous voient faire ..._

Ses paroles semblaient vouloir prendre une signification particulière, mais elle était fatiguée, et elle ne voulait pas se lancer dans une analyse maintenant. Elle nota vaguement d'y repenser plus tard.

- - -

Luna retourna à l'intérieur de l'école. Elle réfléchissait à la meilleure manière de transmettre le code d'accès à Drago et Ginny. Ils étaient probablement chacun dans leur dortoir à cette heure ci. Ca pouvait attendre demain matin bien sûr, mais le plus tôt serait le mieux, elle ne voulait pas non plus être un messager trop visible. Une inspiration lui vint, et tout d'un coup elle avait la solution idéale à son problème. Changeant brusquement de direction, elle prit le chemin des cuisines.

Les Elfs étaient encore en train de faire le ménage après le dernier service. Elle aperçut Dobby qui se précipita vers elle.

- "Missy Luna, bonsoir. Dobby est ravi de vous revoir. Est-ce que Missy Luna a faim? Nous avons encore de la tarte à la rhubarbe ou -"

- "Merci Dobby. Je n'ai pas faim, mais j'ai un service à te demander."

- "Dobby est ravi de pouvoir rendre un service à Missy Luna. Qu'est-ce que Dobby doit faire?"

Elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle attendait de lui, et l'Elf changea immédiatement d'attitude. Il n'était peut être pas très impressionnant, et plutôt amusant à voir, mais il était assez intelligent pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé, et il ne faisait pas mystère de sa loyauté.

Luna lui rappela que c'était quand même Hermione qui avait écrit la feuille, et elle lui laissa habilement entendre que Harry était trop occupé pour lui demander le service lui même. L'Elf finit par accepter, prit la feuille, et disparut avec un claquement de doigts.

Ginny dormait déjà. Elle se réveilla brusquement sous l'effet soudain d'un poids anormal sur ses couvertures. Elle poussa presque un hurlement à la vision des grands yeux lumineux au dessus d'elle.

- "_Lumos!_ Dobby! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?"

- "Missy Hermione a dit que Missy Ginny doit lire ceci," dit l'Elf en lui glissant la feuille dans la main. Il fit une horrible grimace avant d'ajouter. "Et lorsque Missy Ginny aura lu, alors Dobby ira apporter la feuille au jeune maître."

L'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, Ginny déplia la feuille. A la lecture du texte, son coeur se mit à battre plus fort. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, Dobby lui reprit le papier des mains et disparut dans un 'pop'.

Ginny se rappelait de la deuxième chose que l'Elf lui avait dit. Elle se leva et commença rapidement à rassembler ses vêtements.

- - -

Drago était allongé sur son lit, encore habillé. Il ruminait les mêmes pensées déplaisantes depuis la visite de Millicent. Il se redressa avec surprise lorsque l'Elf se matérialisa subitement au milieu de la chambre. Dobby ne lui accorda pas un regard et posa quelque chose sur le bureau avant de disparaître. Drago cligna des yeux en se demandant s'il ne venait pas d'être victime d'une hallucination. Il se leva et vérifia qu'il y avait effectivement une feuille de papier pliée en deux sur la table. Il l'ouvrit, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en lisant ce qui était écrit.

Un instant, son esprit soupçonneux se demanda s'il n'était pas à nouveau la victime d'une farce cruelle. Il secoua la tête en rejetant l'hypothèse. Dobby aurait peut être pu écrire cela, mais il n'aurait jamais été capable d'imiter aussi bien l'écriture d'Hermione. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas le vérifier immédiatement. Si c'était authentique, il trouverait un moyen de prévenir Ginny, même s'il devait prendre un balai pour voler jusqu'au sommet de la tour Gryffondor et rentrer par sa fenêtre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était devant l'alcôve, le coeur battant. Il murmura les mots nécessaires, et cette fois ci, la Bulle était visible. Il offrit un remerciement silencieux mais sincère à l'attention d'Hermione, et se prépara à aller chercher Ginny. Il pensa à quelque chose. Dobby n'avait rien dit mais peut être que ...

Il ouvrit la porte et jeta un oeil à l'intérieur. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Ginny était debout au milieu de la pièce et elle le regardait avec deux yeux brûlants.

Il rentra à l'intérieur et ferma la porte.

* * *

_Notes de l'auteur: Donc il reste de l'espoir, mais tout n'est pas réglé, loin s'en faut. Le chapitre suivant s'intitule "Le Cercle de Poudlard"._


	28. Chapitre 26 Le Cercle de Poudlard

_Résumé: Les événements se précipitent. Ce qui se passe à Londres va encore compliquer les relations à Poudlard, jusqu'au fond de la Forêt Interdite. Harry et Hermione font une découverte importante. _

_Réponses aux commentaires (merci à Tessy qui a nettement fait remonter mon compteur de reviews, que les autres en prennent de la graine) _

_L'influence de Largo Winch doit être semi consciente, j'avais plutôt pensé à Moneypenny de James Bond, mais en fait j'ai l'impression que beaucoup de secrétaires d'oeuvres policières ont des noms comme ça. _

_On va en apprendre beaucoup plus sur les Centaures et les Licornes vers la fin. _

_Ce n'est peut être pas très clair, mais Trevor ne fait pas encore partie de la Confrérie, et il n'est pas au courant de tout ce que Shrummer et Electra préparent. On va le retrouver bientôt et il n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'eux.

* * *

_

**_Chapitre 26 – Le Cercle de Poudlard_**

_Poudlard,_

Le jour suivant apporta son lot de bonnes et de mauvaises nouvelles. Le premier événement eut lieu dans le dortoir des filles de la tour Gryffondor, et plus précisément dans la salle de bain.

- "Hermione?"

Elle se retourna pour voir Ginny qui avait apparemment guetté son arrivée. Durant les derniers jours, les deux filles s'étaient plus ou moins débrouillées pour adapter leurs horaires afin de ne pas se rencontrer.

"Merci," dit simplement Ginny.

Hermione se tordit légèrement les lèvres et inclina la tête en signe d'acception de l'offre de paix. Elle n'était pas encore prête à pardonner et à oublier, mais Luna avait eu raison de qualifier sa réponse d'excessive. Elle et Ginny avaient partagé beaucoup de choses ensembles. Des moments de vraie complicité, comme des épisodes dramatiques. Hermione n'avait pas réalisé que la jeune fille prendrait les choses tellement à coeur, et elle n'avait pas non plus voulu voir les signes de sa détresse.

- "Tu as meilleure mine," dit elle, à défaut d'autre chose.

C'était vrai. Il y avait encore des lignes de fatigue, mais les yeux n'étaient plus rouges, et les paupières n'étaient plus aussi bouffies que les jours précédents. Un éclair malicieux s'alluma dans le regard d'Hermione.

"Vous avez passé une bonne nuit?" ajouta-t elle avec une expression espiègle.

Ginny rougit et sembla sur point de protester, et puis elle se mit à rire et hocha la tête en souriant elle aussi. L'allusion complice dissipa un peu plus de la gêne entre eux. Ginny chercha quelque chose d'autre à dire. Instinctivement, elle devinait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'évoquer le sujet de leur querelle. Les positions de Hermione et de Drago paraissaient irréconciliables, et elle n'espérait rien de ce coté, mais peut être que ...

- "Ecoute ..." Elle s'approcha un peu plus, tout d'un coup moins assurée, et osant à peine la regarder directement.

- "Oui?"

- "Quand on est juste tous les deux, ou avec Harry, est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas," elle haussa les épaules, "oublier la politique et toutes ces choses, et simplement ... être ensembles?" Elle leva les yeux. "Ca me manque," murmura-t elle.

Hermione se disait que ça lui manquait à elle aussi. Elle comprenait que Ginny n'abandonnerait pas Drago, mais c'était également vrai qu'elle n'était pas aussi passionnée par ces enjeux. Ce qu'elle proposait était raisonnable, et puis en la regardant, Hermione réalisait aussi que l'amitié était peut être quelque chose d'aussi important que les grands principes qu'elle défendait.

- "Oui," répondit elle doucement. "Peut être qu'on pourrait faire ça."

Ginny se mit à sourire. Elle leva machinalement la main dans un geste hésitant vers l'autre. Elle s'interrompit, mais Hermione avait déjà commencé à répondre avec un mouvement aussi maladroit. C'était complètement ridicule, et elles le réalisèrent immédiatement, et puis Hermione fit un pas en avant pour serrer Ginny dans ses bras.

Juste à ce moment, la tête de Pavarti émergea de la cabine de douche pour apercevoir la scène. Elle se retira rapidement pour ne pas les interrompre, mais elle était presque obligée de se mordre les doigts pour ne pas crier. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, celle de pouvoir raconter aux autres filles que la réconciliation avait commencé.

- - -

La mauvaise nouvelle arriva avec l'édition du jour de_ La Gazette du Sorcier_, qui annonçait de nouvelles restrictions pour les sorciers de sang mêlé ou issus de Moldus. En l'occurrence l'âge de la majorité allait être ajusté en fonction de la qualité magique des parents. Un sorcier ou une sorcière dont les deux parents était Moldus, allait devoir passer un 'examen d'acculturation' spécial et attendre d'avoir dix neuf ans pour avoir le droit de pratiquer la magie sans restriction. Pour un sang mêlé, la limite était relevée à dix huit ans.

Il y avait d'autres restrictions mineures, et toutes aussi vexantes, mais c'était celle-ci qui provoquait le plus de réactions. Hermione était furieuse et elle se leva bruyamment de table. Pour couronner le tout, le Ministère avait le toupet d'affirmer que cette disposition était inspirée de la plate forme d'Amelia Bones, et que sa mise en oeuvre représentait un geste de bonne volonté à l'égard de ses partisans. C'était un mensonge éhonté. Ils avaient effectivement prévue la nécessité d'une formation spécifique pour les enfants de Moldus, mais compensée par une autre, réciproque, à destination des sangs purs, et rien n'avait jamais été dit au sujet de l'age légal.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Ginny, assise à coté de Drago à l'autre bout de la pièce, et à en juger par le feu qui brûlait dans son regard, elle regrettait déjà son geste de sympathie. Hermione jeta le journal sur le sol, tourna le dos et sortit de la Grande Salle. Très alarmée, Ginny quitta son siège à son tour et courut pour la rattraper. Quelques instants plus tard, des cris s'élevèrent depuis le Hall, en témoignage d'un échange passionné entre les deux filles. Drago était en train de se lever lui aussi lorsque Ginny réapparu. Elle marcha vers la table des Serpentards avec une terrible expression de colère sur le visage. Il parvint tout juste à l'entraîner dans une salle de classe vide pour qu'ils puissent au moins se crier dessus en privé, plutôt qu'au milieu des autres élèves.

- "C'est la dernière goutte de potion qui fait déborder le chaudron," hurla Ginny, hors d'elle. "J'en ai fini avec tes amis du Ministère, et je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec eux!"

- "Ginny, ce sont aussi -" Il essaya de protester mais elle lui coupa brutalement la parole.

- "Non! Tu la fermes et tu m'écoutes maintenant. Ce ne sont pas mes amis, s'ils ne l'ont jamais été. Tu as voulu -"

Drago ne l'avait jamais vue aussi enragée. Il étendit la main pour essayer de la modérer, mais Ginny lui frappa violemment le bras en se dégageant et en reculant. Elle tira sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa droit sur sa figure.

"J'ai dit de m'écouter! Fais un seul geste et je te lance un sort. J'en ai assez, tu comprends?" Elle prit une profonde inspiration et sembla se calmer, sinon que son visage était plus dur que jamais. "C'est fini, Drago. Il s'est passé trop de choses, et je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Ca ne vaut plus la peine. Je m'en vais. Maintenant."

Il la regarda horrifié.

- "Gin ... " Il secoua la tête, comme s'il cherchait à se réveiller. Une fois de plus, il se retrouvait dans un véritable cauchemar. "S'il te plait. Tu sais que je n'approuve pas toutes leurs décisions. Je -"

- "Mais tu les soutiens. C'est pareil, sinon pire. Dégage par là!"

Sous la menace de sa baguette, elle lui fit signe de s'éloigner de la porte, et elle se déplaça latéralement dans l'autre sens. Ils tournèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve à proximité de la sortie. Drago obéissait machinalement sans arriver à y croire. Ginny, sa Ginny, le tenait en joue comme un ennemi, quelques heures à peine après qu'ils se soient enfin retrouvés tous les deux.

- "Certaines de leurs décisions sont justifiées. Merlin! Ginny, baisse cette chose. Je te jure que je ne te veux aucun mal."

- "Tu m'as déjà fait du mal," lâcha-t elle. "Je venais à peine de faire la paix avec Hermione lorsque -"

- "Ginny! Je n'ai rien fait!"

- "Tes amis l'ont fait. C'est pareil pour moi."

- "Ginny, laisse moi une chance de résoudre cette histoire. Je vais parler avec Trevor, Je -"

Elle éclata d'un rire sauvage, presque hystérique.

- "Parce que tu crois qu'ils vont t'écouter? Ha! Tu rêves mon vieux. Ils se sont servis de nous, et maintenant qu'on a fait le sale boulot, ils n'ont plus besoin de nos services. On va juste te demander de rester sage, comme un gentil petit garçon."

Sa voix était pleine de mépris. Chaque parole était comme une gifle.

- "Merlin! Ginny, laisse moi une chance!"

Elle le considéra un instant. Maintenant qu'elle avait évacué la plus grande partie de sa colère, elle pouvait penser un peu plus clairement. Une partie d'elle même voulait encore y croire, mais elle avait finalement compris que ce n'était plus possible de faire semblant.

Shrummer et Trevor, et ce qu'il y avait autour eux, ne lui apportaient que de la souffrance et du malheur. Ils étaient incompatibles avec tout ce qu'elle chérissait. Drago était peut être autre chose, et elle savait qu'elle l'aimait toujours, mais à lui tout seul, il ne pouvait pas compenser tout cela.

C'était elle ou eux. A lui de faire son choix. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le lui dire, mais le risque de l'entendre répondre qu'il préférait continuer sans elle, de le perdre, était trop atroce à contempler.

_Je ne peux pas lui demander de choisir. Il ne cédera jamais sous la contrainte. C'est à lui de comprendre ce qu'il doit faire._

Son masque de fermeté se délita brusquement, mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, ou qu'elle ne fonde en larmes, elle avait ouvert la porte pour partir en courant.

Drago resta seul, abasourdi. Il se demanda si c'était vraiment fini, ou si il y avait encore une chance. Il ne se secoua que lorsque la cloche se mit à sonner pour indiquer le début de la première période.

- - -

_Ministère de la Magie,_

Lord Septimus Shrummer était assez content de lui. Tout se passait plutôt bien. Le seul hic, si on pouvait dire, était la réduction de l'urgence de la crise avec les Gobelins. Ce satané Weasley avait réussi à trouver une solution à un problème qu'il avait pourtant tout fait pour rendre insoluble. Shrummer ne l'en aurait jamais cru capable. Par la grâce de Merlin, lui et Bones avaient quand même été assez stupides pour lui fournir une occasion rêvée de les mettre dehors, et il avait désormais les mains libres pour attiser les flammes régulièrement. Il fallait juste faire attention de pouvoir en rejeter la responsabilité sur les Gobelins.

Mais quand même, c'était une contrariété, et quand il était contrarié, il fallait qu'il mange. Sa main allait atteindre la pile de muffins sur son bureau lorsque le carillon de la mini Cheminette sonna.

- "Oui?"

C'était Marge Pennywrinkle, qui était restée la secrétaire personnelle du Ministre de la Magie. Il l'avait gardée parce que c'était pratique, et puis elle faisait un excellent travail. Il la soupçonnait seulement de lancer secrètement des maléfices sur la plante verte qu'il avait fait mettre devant le portrait de Fudge. Il y a une semaine, le cadre était presque complètement caché, et maintenant, le haut du tableau était nettement visible. Par moment il voyait même le sommet du crâne de l'ancien Ministre qui sautait en l'air pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose dans le bureau. C'était une autre petite contrariété qu'il refusait de reconnaître. Il prit un muffin et le trancha en deux d'un _Diffido_ habile.

- "Désolé de vous déranger, Monsieur le Ministre," dit Marge. "Mais Percival Weasley souhaite vous parler."

Shrummer soupira. Le muffin fraîchement cuit avait l'air délicieux dans son assiette. Bon, il pouvait toujours manger et travailler en même temps.

- "Faites le rentrer."

Juste une fine couche de beurre sur la mie qui fumait légèrement. La porte s'ouvrit et Percy s'avança avec son habituelle expression de sérieux et de compétence, et un dossier à la main.

- "Mes respects, Monsieur le Ministre."

Shrummer l'avait trouvé étonnamment loyal et utile lui aussi, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé. Il semblait bien que le clan des Weasley était plein de surprises. Il ajouta une cuillérée de marmelade d'orange sur le muffin et mordit dedans avec délice. Percy vit que la tasse de thé du Ministre était vide. Il posa son dossier, et se mit en devoir de la remplir. Shrummer avait la bouche pleine, mais il grogna un remerciement. Il fit un geste en direction du dossier, dans une interrogation silencieuse.

"Nous avons un petit problème pour loger les nouveaux prisonniers, Monsieur," expliqua Percy avec cette voix précise et saccadée qu'aiment cultiver certains officiers britanniques très _smart_. "Beaucoup plus que prévu, j'en ai bien peur." Il ouvrit rapidement le dossier pour consulter une fiche. "Heureusement nous avons réussi à trouver un endroit approprié. Un vieux château que le Ministère avait déjà loué il y a quelques années. Beaucoup de cachots, exactement ce qu'il nous faut. J'ai juste besoin de votre sign -"

- "Attendez un instant," interrompit Shrummer qui venait d'avaler en urgence le reste de son muffin. Il se précipita sur sa tasse de thé pour le faire passer. "Quels prisonniers?"

Percy eut l'air surpris.

- "Et bien ceux pris en flagrant délit de défiance de la nouvelle réglementation, Monsieur. Pratique de la magie avant l'âge légal. Je doit dire que le Département de la Justice et des Forces de l'Ordre a été très efficace dans cette affaire." Il sembla se rendre compte de l'expression sur le visage du Ministre. "Oh. Désolé Monsieur. Je croyais que vous étiez au courant.

Shrummer était ahuri. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?_

- "Mais - mais la loi vient seulement d'être publiée!" Il regarda Percy avec incrédulité. "Vous ne voulez pas me dire que ..."

- "Monsieur?" Percy était l'image même de la sollicitude.

Shrummer se refrogna brutalement et activa la mini Cheminette.

- "Passez moi Cufflinks! Immédiatement!" aboya-t il.

Pendant que la liaison était en train d'être établie, il se prépara fébrilement un autre muffin.

- "Oui, Monsieur le Ministre?"

- "Cufflinks, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de prisonniers?"

- "Ah, euh," Douglas Cufflinks semblait très embarrassé. C'était lui qui avait remplacé Amelia Bones. Il n'avait pas pris ses fonctions depuis très longtemps, mais son visage portait déjà les traces de fatigue d'un homme qui consacre de trop longues heures à un travail difficile et ingrat. "En fait c'est une simple erreur, Monsieur le Ministre. Nous sommes en train de les relâcher et -"

- "Comment ça une erreur?" rugit Shrummer. Il se tourna vers Percy. "Combien sont ils?"

- "Quatre vingt dix sept, Monsieur," répondit Percy immédiatement.

- " Quatre vingt dix sept!" Shrummer se retourna vers Cufflinks qui s'affaissa visiblement au milieu des flammes vertes de la connexion Cheminette. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" demanda-t il d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Il vida sa tasse d'un trait, et Percy la lui re-remplit respectueusement. D'une voix désolée, Cufflinks expliqua que dès la publication de la loi, plusieurs agents de son Département avaient décidé d'interpeller immédiatement tous les sorciers qui n'étaient pas des sangs purs et qui s'étaient retrouvés de fait en dessous de la nouvelle limite d'âge. Aucun d'eux n'avait cessé de pratiquer de la magie pour autant. Même les Aurors s'étaient mis de la partie, avec des vétérans en tenue de combat qui avaient défoncé sans ménagement des portes d'habitation, pendant que d'autres lançaient des raids dans le Chemin de Traverse et ailleurs. La réaction populaire avait été forte, et plusieurs sorciers adultes avaient également été arrêtés pour entrave aux forces de l'ordre.

- "MAIS VOUS ETES FOUS!" hurla Shrummer. "La loi n'était pas prévue pour être rétroactive!"

- "Euh, je sais, Monsieur," balbutia Cufflinks. "C'est une erreur de la part des officiers responsables. Je viens de donner l'ordre de relâcher tous les prisonniers mais ..."

- "Mais quoi!"

- "Et bien, il y a eu beaucoup de plaintes, et plusieurs procédures d'appels envers la Haute Cour ont été enregistrées. Vous comprenez, une fois que c'est officiel ... enfin c'est très compliqué. Je devrais normalement mettre ces officiers aux arrêts, mais ils sont nombreux, et le morale des troupes étant ce qu'il est ..."

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais Shrummer comprenait quel était le problème. Le Département de la Justice était déjà à la limite de l'implosion. Arrêter plusieurs officiers en masse ferait basculer les choses. Il secoua la tête avec écoeurement et coupa la connexion d'un geste vif.

- "Weasley, vous avez entendu?" demanda-t il d'une voix fatiguée.

- "Oui, Monsieur. Il n'y a plus besoin d'une accommodation carcérale supplémentaire." Percy referma son dossier avec un petit claquement sec. "Pour être franc, c'est un soulagement, Monsieur. Nous sommes vraiment tous surchargés de travail."

Shrummer leva les yeux et observa attentivement le jeune fonctionnaire, à la recherche du moindre signe d'ironie. Mais Percy était très sérieux. Il se tenait droit à coté du bureau et il attendait visiblement que le Ministre lui donne congé. Shrummer fit un geste agacé de la main. Percy s'inclina avec respect et quitta le bureau.

_Bones! C'est elle qui a fait ça. J'en suis sûr. Misérable garce. Ca n'a pas du être difficile pour elle de contacter ses anciens subordonnées et de leur faire humilier le Ministère de cette manière. Ils ont de la chance que j'ai besoin d'eux pour l'instant, mais dès que ce ne sera plus le cas, je vais leur montrer ce que c'est qu'une purge._

Une autre pensée lui vint soudainement, et il afficha un sourire cruel. De quoi se plaignait il? Ce genre d'action subversive servait au contraire leurs intérêts, en aidant à justifier de nouvelles mesures. Et d'ailleurs même ...

Shrummer activa la Cheminette et demanda à parler à Alan Bouquinar. Il lui expliqua ce qui venait de se passer.

- "Je peux monter ça en épingle et provoquer une crise," dit il. "Est-ce que ça nous permettrait de procéder plus rapidement à l'action concernant Camelot?"

L'Erudit fronça les sourcils avec agacement. _A quoi bon faire des plans élaborés pour ne pas les suivre._

- "Non," dit il sèchement. "Cette décision sera prise comme prévue, en respectant le plan que nous avons soigneusement et patiemment conçu, et seulement lorsque toutes les circonstances qui garantiront son succès seront réunies."

Sa voix était glaciale, et avec juste ce qu'il fallait de lenteur et de précision dans le débit pour que le Ministre comprenne qu'il venait de poser une question stupide. Shrummer mit brutalement fin à la connexion et attrapa rageusement une autre pâtisserie.

- - -

_Poudlard,_

Drago profita de la première occasion pour contacter Trevor Themis. La secrétaire du sorcier commença par lui expliquer que celui-ci était beaucoup trop occupé pour qu'elle puisse le déranger, mais il insista suffisamment pour obtenir une conversation via Cheminette. Le visage de Trevor apparut dans les flammes.

Drago affirma tout de go que les nouvelles lois étaient très mal reçues par beaucoup d'élèves, et que cela handicapait sérieusement ses efforts pour défendre la position du Ministère à l'école. Il ne dit rien au sujet de Ginny. Il l'aurait peut être fait si Trevor lui avait demandé de ses nouvelles, mais la conversation prit rapidement une tournure professionnelle.

- "Nous avançons vite en besogne," expliqua Trevor. "Il est important de profiter de cette période de transition pour faire passer toutes les lois que nous avons prévues. Plus tard ce sera beaucoup plus difficile. Il y a plusieurs contraintes techniques, et ça veut dire qu'un certain nombre de décrets d'application sont publiés dans le désordre. Il faut que tu sois patient."

Drago n'était pas vraiment pressé de voir le Ministère sortir de nouvelles lois. Il voulait seulement que Trevor l'aide à les rendre plus acceptables, et au moins qu'il le prévienne à l'avance. Il le lui dit franchement.

- "Drago, je suis désolé. On n'a pas vraiment le temps d'emballer tout ça dans du papier à fleur avec des rubans, mais ce qui va sortir bientôt devrait quand même te satisfaire."

- "Comment ça?" _Qu'est-ce qui va encore me tomber dessus?_

- "Le Ministère vient effectivement de relever l'âge légal dans certaines circonstances, mais nous voulons aussi le baisser dans d'autres. Nous avons également l'intention d'assouplir le programme scolaire de Poudlard."

Drago resta silencieux. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu de demander, mais ça avait l'air intéressant quand même.

"Pour des sangs purs comme toi, ou comme les Weasley, et avec un minimum de BUSE, l'age légal serait abaissé à seize ans, et il ne serait pas nécessaire de terminer la dernière année pour obtenir un emploi. L'idée est de laisser aux élèves quatre ans au lieu de deux pour passer les ASPIC, et de leur donner l'occasion d'étudier dans d'autres écoles, comme Durmstrang si tu vois ce que je dire, ou bien de faire autre chose. En ce qui te concerne, ça signifie la validation de l'héritage Malefoy et la possibilité de quitter Poudlard pour trouver un job."

Trevor le regarda avec une expression triomphante.

"Et un job, j'en ai un tout prêt pour toi, Drago! On est en train de renouveler la vieille garde et on a besoin de nouveaux talents. On y pense en fait depuis le début, mais on n'était pas sûr que ce soit possible. C'est pour ça que je ne pouvais rien te dire, et qu'il a fallu passer toutes ces lois sur les sangs mêlés. On ne le voulait pas particulièrement, mais ça faisait partie du deal avec les vieux gâteux du Magenmagot pour qu'ils nous laissent les mains libres." Il fit un geste enthousiaste. "Allez, ne me dis pas que tu as envie de rester encore un an et demi dans ce vieux château alors que tu pourrais venir habiter à Londres et nous aider à refaire le monde!"

- "Je pourrais travailler pour le Ministère?" demanda Drago. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. "Bientôt?"

- "Ca et l'accès immédiat à ta fortune familiale. Oui. On a juste besoin de quelques jours pour finaliser les décrets d'application." Trevor pouvait voir que ses paroles faisaient l'effet escompté. "Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? C'est pas trop mal non?"

- "Oui, c'est très bien, mais -"

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Trevor laissa transparaître une pointe d'irritation. "J'ai vraiment beaucoup de choses à faire, Drago."

- "C'est au sujet d'Hermione," expliqua Drago rapidement. "Je sais que ce n'est pas une sang pur, mais elle est quand même très douée, et pour elle de devoir attendre deux années supplémentaires ..."

Il s'arrêta parce que Trevor le regardait avec une expression qui trahissait son agacement, et également une certaine déception. _Merlin, qu'est-ce que je ne fais pas pour cette fille. C'est vraiment la dernière fois, et si jamais quelqu'un ose me dire que ce n'est pas assez, je hurle._

- "Drago," dit Trevor d'une voix qui était devenue beaucoup moins chaleureuse. "C'est très bien d'être loyal envers ses amis, mais un jour il va falloir qu'on discute de tes priorités." Drago ne répondit pas et le regarda d'un air buté. "Bon, d'accord. En fait je suis assez de ton avis, et on va voir ce qui peut être fait pour des cas particuliers comme elle. Je ne sais pas, peut être une sorte de dispense en cas de réussite exceptionnelle aux BUSE, ou autre chose."

Drago afficha un grand sourire de soulagement.

- "Merci Trevor. J'apprécie vraiment."

- "Bien. Bon alors si je peux retourner travailler ..."

- "Bien sûr. C'est très aimable à toi d'avoir bien voulu me consacrer un moment."

- "Je t'en prie, Drago. Je sais que ça doit être un peu difficile pour toi en ce moment. Tiens bon. On ne t'a pas oublié, et on va te faire sortir de là. Je te demande juste une chose. Ne parle de tout ça à personne. Si jamais certains dans l'opposition l'apprenaient," il grimaça, "enfin, ça pourrait créer des complications."

Drago était trop soulagé pour avoir la présence d'esprit de se demander pourquoi.

_Des complications? J'en ai eu assez pour le reste de l'année._

- "Pas de problème. Motus pour moi. Bye Trevor."

- "Bye Drago."

Drago se redressa, en grimaçant à cause de l'engourdissement provoqué par la longue conversation à genoux, mais c'était un petit prix à payer pour ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il était maintenant presque euphorique.

Devait-il en parler avec Ginny ou pas? Pas aux autres bien sûr, mais Trevor avait certainement supposé qu'il partagerait ces nouvelles avec elle. Bien sûr il ne savait pas qu'elle prenait les choses ... pas très positivement.

_En fait, dans l'état où elle est, il n'est pas impossible qu'elle aille tout raconter à Hermione._

Il fallait sans doute mieux rester discret pour l'instant. Trevor avait parlé de quelques jours. Il pouvait attendre encore un peu. Ca n'allait pas être très confortable. Heureusement que Ginny et lui avaient au moins pu se retrouver la nuit dernière. L'occasion n'était pas près de se reproduire avant que Trevor ne puisse tenir sa promesse, mais ensuite il était sûr qu'elle finirait par comprendre.

_Quand j'aurais une situation au Ministère, à coté de Percy. Elle comprendra que c'est pour le mieux. Elle aura juste à passer ses BUSE, et puis elle pourra me rejoindre._

Il récupérerait également tout l'argent des Malefoy. Il connaissait assez Ginny pour savoir que ça ne compterait pas pour elle, et lui même ne considérait au dessus de ça. Il se sentait même prêt à échanger tout cet or contre son retour, mais ce n'était pas une pensée sur laquelle il voulait s'attarder. Il préférait plutôt imaginer qu'elle fasse un choix raisonnable.

Peut être même qu'un jour, même Harry et Hermione finiraient par comprendre, mais il ne parierait pas dessus. Il était prêt à se contenter de retrouver Ginny.

- - -

Le jour suivant, _La Gazette_ consacrait sa une à la série d'arrestations annulées et au chaos qui en était résulté. A l'intérieur de l'école, les réactions étaient globalement scandalisées, même si certains trouvaient l'affaire assez ridicule. Le Ministère avait publié une note qui expliquait que la loi n'était pas rétroactive, et qu'il s'agissait d'une simple erreur administrative. Evidemment, cette mise au point reçut beaucoup moins de publicité que l'article principal.

Il y avait autre chose. La dernière page du journal était consacrée à une publication privée.

_LE MANIFESTE DE LA FRATERNITE DE LA MAGIE_

_Nous représentons un groupe de sorciers et de sorcières déterminés à s'opposer à la politique raciste du Ministère de la Magie. A cet effet, nous avons créé un mouvement : Fraternité de la Magie, dont le but est de promouvoir la co-existence pacifique et le respect mutuel entre toutes les créatures magiques._

Suivait les principales idées défendues par les statuts de FDM, et sur lesquels Bones avait basé son programme.

_Rejoignez nous dans notre combat citoyen contre une administration rétrograde qui ne vise qu'à oeuvrer pour la continuation de privilèges obsolètes et injustes._

_Témoignez de votre soutien envers la Fraternité de la Magie._

Hermione avait également reçu une lettre personnelle de la part de l'ancien chef de département.

_Ma chère Hermione,_

_J'espère que tu me pardonneras d'avoir présumé de ton consentement pour le lancement officiel de ton association. Je t'assure que tu ne seras pas oubliée et que ton rôle essentiel sera reconnu, mais il ne m'a pas semblé prudent de mentionner publiquement ton nom, ni celui de nos membres, en tout cas pour le moment._

_En attendant, je te demande de prendre ce geste dans l'esprit avec lequel nous le faisons. Comme un symbole d'espoir dans une période trouble. Prends bien soin de toi._

_Avec mon respect et toute mon amitié - Amelia Bones_

Le regard d'Hermione allait d'un document à l'autre. Ses yeux brillaient d'émotion. Elle aurait effectivement préférer lancer FDM elle même, mais comme ça lui était impossible, ce que Bones venait de faire était la meilleure alternative. Harry avait lu les deux textes par dessus son épaule.

- "On dirait qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de laisser tomber," remarqua-t il.

Il leva la tête pour observer comment les Serpentards réagissaient. Drago avait l'air relativement serein, et certains des élèves les plus âgés faisaient d'évidentes remarques désobligeantes. Wilhem Dalmy déchira la page et en fit une boule de papier qu'il lança en direction des Pouffesoufles. Plusieurs Serpentards semblaient indifférents, et aucun ne semblait prendre position pour l'initiative, mais Harry savait que les débats publics étaient rares dans leur Maison. Ceux qui n'étaient pas de l'avis officiel attendraient prudemment que l'équilibre des forces change avant de se manifester.

Les choses étaient beaucoup plus démocratiques avec les autres tables. Les arguments pour et contre étaient exprimés avec force, et parfois même avec violence, jusqu'à ce que les professeurs interviennent pour rétablir l'ordre.

"Tiens, Ginny n'est pas assise à coté de Drago ce matin" ajouta Harry.

Hermione l'avait effectivement remarqué, sans faire de commentaires. En fait, Ginny était avec Ron et Luna, et ils faisaient partie de ceux qui ignoraient complètement les discussions autour d'eux. Harry savait que Hermione désapprouvait cette attitude. Elle estimait que dans les circonstances présentes, la politique de l'autruche était tout simplement une lâcheté. Lui n'était pas aussi catégorique, et il pouvait comprendre que certains cherchent tout simplement à vivre leur vie.

De là où il se trouvait, Ron était de dos. Harry le vit se retourner et il baissa rapidement la tête pour ne pas voir le rictus de haine qui s'y affichait à chaque fois que l'autre garçon l'apercevait. Loin de s'atténuer, l'attitude de son ancien ami à son égard ne faisait qu'empirer, et elle devenait presque physiquement pénible à supporter. Une fois de plus, il ressentait une profonde injustice. Ron n'avait pas le droit de le traiter comme ça, et il commençait lui aussi à le détester en retour. C'était quelque chose qui lui faisait peur. Dans son coeur il avait déjà pardonné à Ginny, et il pouvait concevoir de revenir au moins à des relations cordiales avec Drago, mais avec Ron, il semblait bien qu'il n'y avait plus que de la haine.

- - -

_Ministère de la Magie, Département des Mystères,_

Albus Dumbledore termina la lecture du parchemin, la bouche à moitié ouverte, et les yeux plongeants au travers de ses lunettes, et puis il soupira profondément en laissant la feuille tomber sur la table.

_Rien. Il n'y a rien d'utile dans tout ceci._

Il ne savait même plus exactement depuis combien de temps il travaillait. Combien de jours, de semaines. Il pouvait bien sûr avoir la réponse en consultant sa montre, mais quelle importance cela avait-il? Il s'était lancé dans ce travail à corps perdu, comme on accepte une épreuve en guise d'expiation, lorsque l'effort devient presque aussi important que le résultat.

Non pas que le but recherché soit trivial. Il s'agissait de prévenir une catastrophe après tout. Malgré le succès d'Arthur, le problème des Gobelins n'était pas résolu pour autant. Ils avaient seulement gagné du temps. Shrummer avait été clair. Il n'y aurait pas de reprise de contact tant que les sorciers n'auraient pas obtenu une meilleure position de négociation, et c'était à lui, Dumbledore, de fournir la solution. S'il ne le pouvait pas, alors il ne resterait plus que l'option militaire, et Cufflinks n'avait pas l'intention d'y aller en douceur.

Le Directeur s'était donc mis au travail, et il pensait avoir trouvé une solution. Il en était assez fier d'ailleurs, et il le serait encore plus si la situation n'était pas si tragique. C'était après tout une démonstration magistrale de théorie magique avancée.

L'argent était essentiellement symbolique, et la magie elle même attribuait une place importante à la manipulation de symboles, physiques et autres, pour modifier la réalité. De ce fait, une monnaie magique devenait un concept particulièrement puissant. Dumbledore s'était ainsi rendu compte que les Gobelins était parvenu à créer des représentations symboliques qui définissaient leur propre réalité. Le symbole de la richesse ne faisait qu'un avec la richesse elle même. Les Gaillons qui se trouvaient dans les coffres des Gobelins, ne pouvaient pas être remplacés à cause du même enchantement qui les rendait infalsifiable. S'il réussissait à créer une monnaie de substitution, alors ces Gaillons disparaîtraient d'eux mêmes. Ce qui était à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

La bonne nouvelle était qu'il ne serait pas nécessaire d'utiliser du veritaserum ou de la Legimencie avec chaque client afin de déterminer la valeur de son compte en banque. Le calcul se ferait automatiquement. La mauvaise nouvelle, et la véritable contrainte, c'était que le nouveau système allait nécessiter énormément de puissance pour supplanter à la fois les enchantements basés sur l'affinité toute particulière des Gobelins avec les métaux, mais aussi la magie d'engagement qui résultait de l'utilisation régulière de leurs services par des générations de sorciers.

_En fait, ce n'est peut être pas une si mauvaise nouvelle que ça._

Dumbledore ne savait pas où trouver une telle puissance, et même s'il le savait, il serait extrêmement réticent à l'utiliser, et encore plus à laisser d'autres en disposer. Seuls des sorciers de légendes comme Merlin avaient jamais montré un tel pouvoir. Lui même était capable de prouesses exceptionnelles, mais cette tâche était au delà de ses forces. Le Directeur ne savait rien des Cercles de Pouvoir. Il savait qu'il y avait des ressources magiques considérables à Poudlard, mais il ignorait leurs natures. Les Fondateurs avaient laissé bien des mystères derrière eux, et il n'avait jamais jugé utile de les chercher tous.

_Il y a trop de secrets dans notre monde, trop de connaissances inutiles, et si peu de véritable compréhension._

Il était fatigué. Fatigué jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme, mais il avait un plan. Un dernier coup à jouer.

Alan Bouquinar arriva, en faisant flotter devant lui une demi-douzaine de livres. Le vieux _Langue-de-plomb_ était un homme étrange. Il était immensément cultivé, mais il ne s'était pas montré aussi utile que Dumbledore l'avait espéré. Il avait fait un certain nombre de suggestions, toutes très intéressantes, mais qui s'étaient toutes révélées stériles.

- "Je suis tombé sur une référence qui pourrait vous servir," annonça-t il de sa voix flûtée. "Une utilisation originale de coquillages enchantés par des Sirènes. C'était aux alentours de l'an 600 avant JC, sur les rivages du Liban. Je ne m'en souviens pas exactement, mais je crois bien qu'il y avait plusieurs tribus qui s'en servaient comme monnaie d'échange. Attendez voir ..."

Il hésita entre plusieurs volumes, puis en ouvrit un et commença à le feuilleter. Par politesse, Dumbledore se retint de soupirer trop visiblement.

_Il est certainement serviable, mais il est en train de me rendre fou. _

A chaque question, la réponse de Bouquinar était invariablement une pile de vieux livres poussiéreux, dont certains étaient à peine lisibles.

- "Je vous remercie, mon ami, mais je crois que ça n'en vaut pas la peine."

L'Erudit afficha une expression de surprise et de désappointement. Intérieurement, il n'était pas surpris du tout. Le Directeur de Poudlard avait effectué un travail remarquable, et bien sûr il avait abouti à la seule solution possible.

- "Vous en êtes sûr? Peut être pourrions nous simplement vérifier ..."

- "Non. Nous avons déjà déterminé quels étaient les meilleurs rituels pour forger la nouvelle monnaie. Je vais simplement rédiger une synthèse pour le Ministre."

Dumbledore n'était pas sûr que, malgré son grand savoir, le vieil érudit comprenne réellement quel était le véritable problème. Si ce n'était pas le cas, le Directeur n'avait certainement pas l'intention de l'éclairer. Il allait présenter sa solution au problème que lui avait posé Bones puis Shrummer, et laisser au Ministère le soin d'essayer de l'implémenter. Il irait même jusqu'à coopérer pleinement car il y avait toutes les chances pour qu'un échec de la tentative aboutisse en fait à renforcer le pouvoir de Gringotts, et ne rende même impossible une victoire militaire contre les Gobelins. Et son opinion était qu'un échec était inévitable.

_C'est un plan désespéré, mais c'est le seul que je peux concevoir._

Alan referma le livre qu'il avait ouvert et fit un geste de résignation. Il demanda au Directeur si celui-ci avait besoin de quelque chose d'autre. Dumbledore le remercia et répondit que non. L'Erudit lui souhaita bonne chance et s'en alla. Il se dirigea vers une petite bibliothèque annexe qui lui servait de bureau, ferma soigneusement la porte et vérifia que tous ses enchantements de protection étaient correctement en place. Lorsqu'il fut sûr de ne pas être dérangé, il prit une pincé de poudre et la jeta dans la cheminée. Le visage d'Electra se matérialisa dans les flammes.

- "Oui?"

- "Il est temps d'accélérer la profanation," dit il. "Nous allons agir bientôt."

- "Excellent. Je vais contacter Dragonis et nous y serons ce soir. Rendez-vous à l'endroit habituel."

- - -

_Gringotts,_

Sakdor leva les yeux pour voir le Gobelin qui lui tendait un épais dossier.

- "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

- "Tout ce que nous savons sur le sorcier Alan Bouquinar," répondit Koupsen. "Qui est également connu sous le nom de André Bolivre, ou Albert Buvarose, ou une demi douzaine de noms avec les mêmes initiales. C'est lui que la sorcière Bones a mentionné hier soir."

- "Ah oui. Le sorcier qui travaille avec Albus Dumbledore," compléta Sakdor. "Je me souviens. Ainsi ce n'est pas seulement un vieil érudit?"

- "Il en est un certainement. Il fait figure d'autorité en ce qui concerne ceux qui ont établi l'école de Poudlard, et d'autres humains prestigieux. Nous avons suivi sa trace au travers de plusieurs filiales en Europe. Il semble qu'il voyage régulièrement et qu'il aime cacher son identité." Il afficha un rictus de satisfaction. "Nous savons qu'il s'agit du même humain, car il n'y a qu'une seule clef de coffre pour tous ces noms."

Sakdor ouvrit le dossier et contempla la photo qui s'y trouvait. Elle montrait un très vieux sorcier humain, un livre à la main, et qui regardait l'objectif avec une expression plutôt méprisante.

- "Qu'avez vous trouvé?"

- "Il a coopéré avec le sorcier Thelas, au moins à deux occasions, ce qui est assez inhabituel pour un professeur. Nous avons également des indications sur une possible association avec le Ministre Shrummer."

- "Hum. Il fait donc partie de leur groupe alors. Que suggérez vous?"

- "Président, nous ne sommes pas en mesure de mener une enquête plus approfondie par nous mêmes. Peut être que les humains pourraient le faire?"

Les Gobelins étaient sévèrement limités dans leur possibilité d'aller et venir dans le monde des sorciers, et il leur était difficile de passer inaperçus.

- "Peut être." Il plissa les lèvres un instant en tapotant nerveusement des doigts sur le dossier. "Je vais y réfléchir."

Lorsque Koupsen fut parti, Sakdor continua de fixer le portrait du vieux professeur. Il pouvait effectivement transmettre cette information à ses nouveaux alliés humains, et leur demander de s'en occuper, mais il n'était pas évident qu'eux mêmes puissent faire grand chose. Leurs dernières actions allaient certainement provoquer une réaction adverse de la part du gouvernement, et il était inévitable que la police des sorciers agisse pour les neutraliser. Peut être auraient-ils gains de cause, peut être pas. Dans tous les cas, ils seraient probablement trop occupés dans l'immédiat pour faire autre chose.

Le Président retira un autre dossier d'un tiroir. Celui-ci était nettement moins épais. Il le posa à coté du premier et l'ouvrit, dévoilant la photo d'un jeune homme avec une paire de lunettes rondes et un sourire embarrassé. Sa coiffure désordonnée, faite d'épais cheveux noirs, cachait partiellement une cicatrice qui lui barrait le front.

_Harry Potter. Héro de la guerre contre le Serviteur du Mal, et désormais un simple élève dans cette école dont le sorcier Bouquinar étudiait les célèbres Fondateurs._

Le dossier était soigneusement rédigé, malgré de nombreuses zones d'ombre. Les Gobelins étaient soit des guerriers, soit des bureaucrates. Ces derniers aimaient bien conserver un maximum d'information sur les choses et sur les gens. C'était tout à fait regrettable que la plupart de leurs archives soient généralement détruites lors des rébellions provoquées par les premiers. Sakdor tourna rapidement les pages. Il se souvenait vaguement d'une référence à un événement survenu il y a presque quatre années.

_Voilà. Très intéressant, unique en fait. _

Aucun des adultes proches de Potter ne semblaient en avoir tiré les conséquences, même pas Potter lui même d'ailleurs, mais Sakdor était bien placé pour connaître les préjugés des humains, et il n'était pas vraiment surpris.

Il contempla la photo une fois de plus. Le jeune humain était une quantité inconnue, mais il avait fait preuve d'une remarquable capacité à résoudre des problèmes qui avaient mis en échec des sorciers beaucoup plus expérimentés. Il repensa à ce que leur avait dit Bones. Ainsi, lui et Hermione Granger avaient pris leurs distances avec ceux de leurs amis qui s'étaient rangés derrière le nouveau Ministre de la Magie? Et le Directeur de Poudlard ne voulait pas qu'ils interviennent dans la crise actuelle? Pour Sakdor, c'était deux raisons supplémentaires de les y plonger. Qu'avait-il à perdre? La situation était bloquée. Quelque fois, jeter un lingot dans les rouages de la machine pouvait la remettre en marche. S'il avait appris une chose dans la crise actuelle, c'était bien qu'une action inattendue pouvait s'avérer payante.

En prenant quand même quelques précautions.

- - -

_Poudlard,_

Luna prit sa décision. Ron et elle venait juste de rentrer dans la bulle, et ils se préparaient à y passer une nouvelle soirée ensemble. Ils pouvaient le faire assez fréquemment ces temps ci. Ron ne s'en plaignait pas, et c'était certainement le seul point positif de la situation. Au moins pouvait-elle en profiter pour le rendre heureux. Quelque chose s'était brisée en lui depuis ce terrible matin où il avait perdu à la fois son ami et son honneur. Il ne voulait pas en parler, et elle ne lui avait rien demandé, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre le garçon qu'elle aimait.

Mais la compréhension n'était pas suffisante. Ron allait beaucoup trop loin dans sa rage aveugle envers Harry, et même contre Hermione. Luna avait regardé dans l'esprit de Harry, et elle avait vu une réalité, elle vivait dans celui de Ron, et il y en avait une autre. Elle ne savait pas comment résoudre ce paradoxe, mais elle pensait désormais qu'il était nécessaire que Ron en soit conscient. Au minimum, il fallait qu'il ait des doutes lui aussi. Les deux amis ne se réconcilieraient jamais sinon.

Et puis il y avait encore autre chose. Cette haine qui le consumait était comme un cancer qui dévorait son âme. Il avait même commencé à épouser certaines des thèses de la clique des sang purs. Au début elle avait supposé qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une réaction à ses frustrations, mais il faisait de plus en plus de remarques sur l'influence néfaste des Moldus, en opposition aux 'vrais' principes des sorciers.

- "Ron?"

- "Hum, Ouais?"

- "Ferme les yeux. Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose."

Il sourit et obéit sans protester. Sa confiance en elle était totale. Luna se prépara mentalement. Ce n'allait pas être un moment agréable, et le pauvre Ron ne se doutait certainement pas de ce qui allait lui arriver.

_Il sera furieux, mais c'est pour son bien._

Luna leva la main droite vers sa tempe.

- - -

_Poudlard, le lendemain matin,_

La grande nouvelle du jour était l'interdiction de plusieurs associations d'opinions considérées comme subversives par le Ministère. _Fraternité De la Magie_ en faisait partie, et ce n'était une surprise pour personne. Les débats reprirent dans la Grande Salle, mais ils ne durèrent pas longtemps. Beaucoup d'élèves en avaient assez, et tous les autres étaient désormais fermement juchés sur leurs positions. Les opinions des uns et des autres étant faites, les partisans des deux camps ne se parlaient plus qu'entre eux, ce qui limitait fortement les occasions de se disputer.

C'était au tour de Harry d'avoir du courrier ce matin, ce qui était assez inhabituel. Depuis la défaite de Voldemort, le Directeur avait mis en place un enchantement pour dérouter le courrier des 'fans' vers un service spécial qui s'en occupait automatiquement. Harry et les autres ne voyaient jamais ces lettres, sauf s'ils le voulaient. Ils l'avaient fait les premiers jours par curiosité, mais le contenu s'était avéré très répétitif, et ils avaient rapidement laissé tomber.

Cette fois ci était différente. Déjà, il ne s'agissait pas d'une lettre, mais d'une épaisse liasse de chemises cartonnées dans une sorte de porte-documents métallique. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil et vit que la couverture était marquée de la mention CONFIDENTIEL. Comme il y avait beaucoup de monde autour d'eux, il rangea discrètement le volume avec ses livres de classe.

- "Harry?" chuchota Hermione.

- "Il y a trop de curieux ici," répondit il. "On verra ça plus tard."

- "Je sais. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu as remarqué que ce matin, c'est Ron et Luna qui ne déjeunent pas ensemble?"

Harry leva la tête, et effectivement. Luna était à sa place habituelle, à la table des Serdaigles, assise en face de Ginny. Normalement, les groupes tournaient régulièrement, en signe de courtoisie vis à vis des différentes Maisons. Ron était seul au bout de la table Gryffondors. Harry se demanda si l'imbécile était parvenu à réaliser l'exploit de se brouiller même avec sa petite amie.

Ginny s'était également demandé pourquoi Ron n'était pas avec eux. Il avait refusé de parler à Luna avant de partir tout seul dans son coin.

_C'est vraiment tout ce dont on a besoin, encore une dispute._

Elle jeta un regard interrogateur sur le visage de l'autre fille, qui était en train de se resservir une tasse de thé. Elle semblait plutôt calme, mais ce n'était pas toujours facile de savoir avec Luna. Lorsqu'elle montrait ses émotions, ça voulait dire que les choses étaient vraiment sérieuses.

- "Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui," dit elle subitement comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de Ginny. "Il est en colère après moi, mais ça ne va pas durer."

Elle donna un coup de cuillère pour remuer le sucre dans le liquide, avant d'ajouter un soupçon de lait et d'admirer le résultat. Il y avait toujours des motifs intéressants dans les volutes blanchâtres.

- "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

- "Je l'ai forcé à regarder un certain nombre de choses en face. Il n'a pas aimé," répondit simplement Luna.

Connaissant son frère, Ginny pouvait aisément le comprendre. Par contre, elle était surprise que Luna prenne le risque de jouer à ce genre de jeu avec Ron, en encore plus qu'elle soit aussi confiante dans les résultats. Elle même n'aurait jamais osé ... Ginny se reprit. Elle avait certainement fait pareil avec Drago en lui lançant des paroles aussi brutales.

_Pour sûr. Le genre de paroles qui accompagnent une rupture, en fait._

Elle n'en avait pas encore parlé, et Luna n'avait pas cherché à savoir. Ginny était la bienvenue si elle voulait s'asseoir à sa table. Tout le monde était le bienvenu, sauf s'ils voulaient être agressifs, auquel cas Luna se réfugiait simplement derrière sa carapace, pour ne montrer au monde que son armure de protection, faite de bizarrerie et de faux semblants.

- "Ce que tu as probablement fait avec Drago, n'est pas la même chose," fit remarquer Luna en la regardant sereinement avec ses grands yeux argentés. Elle sourit devant l'exclamation étouffée de Ginny. Ses amis semblaient incapables de se rendre compte à quel point elle pouvait les comprendre. "Ron sait bien que je ne lui reproche rien, et que je l'aime toujours."

- "Pourquoi, alors?"

- "Son ressentiment envers Harry devenait un poison, ou une maladie peut être. En tout cas quelque chose qui lui faisait du mal. Il avait besoin d'en prendre conscience."

Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder, à l'extrémité opposée de la table des Gryffondors. Il lui tournait dos délibérément, mais Ginny ne voyait rien d'autre qu'une affection tranquille sur le visage de Luna. Elle garda la même expression lorsque se yeux se posèrent sur Harry et Hermione qui chuchotaient, la tête baissée comme deux conspirateurs, puis sur Drago qui lisait un journal en fronçant les sourcils.

Ginny réalisa tout d'un coup que Luna n'attendait pas passivement que les choses s'arrangent. Elle essayait activement de les aider, à sa façon, et extrêmement subtilement. Elle se rappela de la manière dont elle avait rapproché Ron et Alice, et elle eut soudain la certitude qu'elle avait également été à l'origine d'un autre effort.

- "Le mot de passe," s'exclama-t elle. "C'était toi, n'est-ce pas?"

- "Ce n'était pas que moi," répondit Luna calmement. "J'ai simplement aidé Hermione à revenir sur une décision qu'elle regrettait."

Ginny grimaça. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. D'un coté, elle était reconnaissante, très reconnaissante même, et de l'autre, elle se demandait si tout cela n'avait pas été en vain. Il semblait que les forces qui les déchiraient étaient plus fortes que tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Luna sentit sa tristesse et posa sa main sur celle de son amie.

"Je ne crois pas à l'échec, Ginny. J'accepte seulement que quelquefois, il faut attendre un peu plus longtemps avant de réussir."

- - -

_Forêt Interdite,_

Bane vit le Mentor revenir en tête du groupe, comme prévu, mais cette fois ci il n'y avait pas de fierté ni d'enthousiasme dans leur démarche. Le jeune poulain ne trottait pas joyeusement en regardant autour de lui avec une touchante fascination pour un univers qu'il redécouvrait. Les adultes ne montraient que de la tristesse, et la fatigue d'une longue route. Le Chef du Troupeau comprit immédiatement ce qui s'était passé. Le Rituel avait échoué. C'était une nouvelle terrible.

Les parents du jeune Centaure passèrent silencieusement devant lui, comme s'ils revenaient d'un enterrement. Bane s'approcha de Lyman pour qu'il lui explique le problème. Le visage du Mentor était sombre.

- "C'était ... différent. Il n'y avait aucun signe précis, mais le Cercle ne s'est pas activé complètement. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois. Je pouvais voir les Passages, mais la magie des Purs n'était plus présente."

- - -

_Poudlard,_

Harry et Hermione sautèrent le repas de midi pour se réfugier dans la cabane. Là, ils ouvrirent le dossier que Harry avait reçu. Il y avait beaucoup de choses, y compris une lettre de Sakdor.

_Sorcier Potter,_

_Je vous envoie ceci dans l'espoir que vous puissiez en tirer un bénéfice pour nous tous. Je ne doute pas que vous ayez suivi les derniers événements. Peut être pensez vous que les tensions entre nos communautés ne sont que temporaires, et que la paix finira par revenir. Il y a peu de chances que cela se produise. Je me prépare à un combat pour la survie de ma race._

_Vous avez déjà lutté victorieusement contre un ennemi commun. J'ai peur que d'autres forces maléfiques ne nous menacent une fois de plus, et par là j'entends aussi bien vous et vos amis que moi et mon peuple._

_Voici une copie de toutes les informations que nous avons pu rassembler. Il en manque trop pour que nous puissions agir efficacement. Peut être pourrez vous faire mieux. Disposez du pouvoir qui vient avec la liberté_

_De votre serviteur_

_Sakdor - Président de Gringotts_

- "Et bien," dit Hermione, qui avait rapidement parcouru le reste des documents. "Tout ceci est très intéressant. Nous avons des dossiers sur Sir Comil, Lord Shrummer, et deux autres sorciers nommés Armand Thelas et Alan Bouquinar. Je me souviens de ce nom. Drago l'avait rencontré chez les Parkinson. Il y a aussi une copie d'un contrat financier avec des annotations, encore quelque chose sur Ombrage, et sur Dumbledore?" Elle ouvrit le dossier pour le feuilleter rapidement. "Harry! Il travaille sur un projet pour remplacer la monnaie des Gobelins! Et à la demande du Ministère!"

Il leur fallut encore un peu de temps pour évaluer rapidement tout ce que le Gobelin leur avait envoyé. Thelas et Bouquinar étaient suspects d'alliance avec Shrummer, mais il n'y avait rien de surprenant la dedans. Ils faisaient tous partie de la clique des Serpentards conservateurs. Le rapport sur Dumbledore lui faisait jouer un rôle encore plus noir que tout ce que même Hermione était prête à croire.

- "Je ne vois pas bien ce que l'on va pouvoir faire avec tout ça," dit Harry d'un air dubitatif.

Il ressentait un terrible sentiment de malaise devant l'accusation concernant le Directeur. Son attitude envers Hermione était restée inexplicable, et Harry n'avait pas vraiment cherché à y penser. Il se rendait maintenant compte qu'il avait espéré, d'une manière ou d'une autre, qu'un événement extérieur interviendrait pour justifier les actions du vieux sorcier. Et maintenant l'événement était effectivement arrivé, mais avec l'effet inverse.

- "Et bien, il serait certainement utile de pouvoir confirmer certaines informations," suggéra Hermione. "S'il y a effectivement une conspiration, alors il devrait être possible de le prouver." Elle prit le dossier de Bouquinar. "C'est manifestement l'intellectuel de la bande. Sa maison doit regorger d'indices. On a même des indications pour la situer. " Elle soupira. "Par contre, je doute qu'il soit possible d'y accéder. Elle doit être protégée contre les intrusions avec toutes sortes de pièges et de sortilèges."

Harry était découragé. Les mauvaises nouvelles s'accumulaient les unes derrière les autres, et tout portait à croire que le pire était à venir. Il relut la lettre. Plus il y pensait, moins il comprenait pourquoi Sakdor faisait appel à eux.

- "La dernière partie est bizarre," dit il. "Ils ont vraiment de drôles de formules de politesse ces Gobelins: '_ Disposez du pouvoir qui vient avec la liberté', _et puis_ 'De votre serviteur_ ' et en plus il manque un point entre les deux phrases."

Hermione leva la tête brusquement.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?"

- "Hein?"

Elle lui arracha la lettre des mains et la regarda à son tour. Ses lèvres s'agitaient pendant qu'elle se répétait les dernières phrases mentalement. Quelque chose qui concernait un pouvoir dont ils pouvaient disposer. De quoi pouvait il bien s'agir. Son regard devint vacant.

_Pouvoir ... Liberté ... Serviteur ..._

_Dobby! Je me souviens lorsque qu'il m'a retrouvé dans la bibliothèque l'autre jour. Dobby a été libéré, et ça veut dire ... qu'il peut aller où il veut._

- "Harry, Peux tu appeler Dobby s'il te plait?"

Ils avaient découvert depuis longtemps que, à Grimmaurd comme à Poudlard, Harry n'avait qu'à se concentrer et à prononcer son nom, pour que l'Elf apparaisse immédiatement.

- "Sûr, hum." Il ferma les yeux. "Dobby?"

Avec un léger 'pop', l'Elf se matérialisa à coté d'eux.

- "Harry Potter a appelé? Harry Potter a faim peut être? Ou soif? Le déjeuner est terminé, mais Dobby sait que ni Harry Potter ni Missy Hermione n'ont mangé, mais Dobby peut leur apporter de la nourriture."

- "Euh, merci Dobby. Plus tard peut être. Pour l'instant Hermione veut te parler."

L'Elf se tourna vers elle avec une expression enthousiaste. Hermione se dépêcha avant qu'il ne se lance dans une autre diatribe.

- "Ecoute Dobby. Il y a une maison où habite un certain sorcier. Nous avons besoin de savoir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur, mais nous ne pouvons pas y aller nous même. La maison est sans doute protégée contre les sorciers, mais peut être pas contre les Elfs. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

- "Dobby peut aller dans n'importe quelle maison," assura l'Elf avec fierté. "Dobby est un Elf très puissant. Il n'a rien à craindre des protections des sorciers. Où se trouve la maison?"

Hermione lui montra la page du dossier de Bouquinar. Il n'y avait pas d'adresse proprement dite. Seulement le nom d'un village et une description assez détaillée des alentours. La petite créature se mit à gémir désespérément.

- "Dobby est un misérable Elf ignorant et stupide. Dobby ne sait pas lire." Il se frappa violemment la tête avec ses poings. "Dobby ne peut pas aider Harry Potter et Missy Hermione. Mauvais -"

Harry se précipita pour le contrôler et le calmer. Il fallut encore un peu de temps, mais il trouvèrent finalement une solution. Dobby fut envoyé à Grimmaurd pour récupérer un atlas. A partir de là Hermione retrouva le village et parvint à identifier la position probable de la demeure d'Alan Bouquinar. Dobby ne pouvait peut être pas lire, mais il était possible de lui énoncer les indications à haute voix. Au bout d'un moment, il assura qu'il était capable de retrouver la maison, et que bien sûr, il n'aurait aucun problème à pénétrer à l'intérieur.

- "Qu'est-ce que Dobby doit faire dans ce lieu?" demanda-t il.

- "C'est la maison d'un vieux professeur," dit Harry. "Il y a probablement beaucoup de livres et de documents. Certains peuvent contenir des informations qui nous seront très utiles."

L'Elf recommença à s'alarmer à l'idée que son incapacité à savoir lire allait provoquer l'échec de sa mission. Hermione se dépêcha de le rassurer.

- "Pas besoin de lire, Dobby," dit elle. Elle fouilla dans un coffre à moitié caché sous une pile de vêtements, et elle en retira une paire de lunettes. "Tu vas porter ça. Ce sont des sortes de Multiplettes simplifiées. Si tu active l'enregistrement, nous pourrons ensuite revoir tout ce que tu auras regardé."

Elle commença à lui en expliquer le fonctionnent. Dobby ne disait rien, mais une nouvelle inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Il était clair qu'il faisait de gros efforts pour comprendre tout ce que Hermione disait, et qu'il avait du mal à suivre.

- "Attends," interrompit Harry. "Mione, il vaut mieux qu'on prenne le temps de se préparer correctement, et les cours vont bientôt reprendre. On se retrouve ce soir après le dîner dans la Pièce de Nécessité. Dobby, ne t'inquiètes pas. On va tout t'expliquer en détail."

- - -

Ce soir là, le repas terminé, Drago décida de se promener à l'extérieur, plutôt que de rejoindre l'atmosphère pesante de la salle commune des Serpentards. Après le soulagement que lui avait apporté sa conversation avec Trevor, son moral avait fortement rechuté. Quitte à ruminer seul, il préférait encore le faire dehors que dans sa chambre.

Il s'apprêtait à prendre sa cape, qui pendait à l'un des portes manteaux des vestiaires du Hall, lorsqu'il vit Luna arriver.

- "Salut," dit il.

- "Bonsoir Drago," répondit elle doucement. "Tu sors?" Il acquiesça.

- "Oui, juste une petite balade. Toi aussi?"

- "J'avais plutôt l'intention de regarder les étoiles depuis une des tours."

Il était sur le point de faire une plaisanterie concernant la tour astronomique, mais il changea rapidement d'avis. Le simple fait de penser au lieu le plus romantique de l'école était trop déprimant en ce moment. A la place, il prit le manteau de fourrure de Luna et le lui présenta.

Elle sourit et glissa ses bras à l'intérieur, après quoi elle fit de même pour lui avec sa cape. Ce n'était rien qu'une simple marque de politesse entre deux amis. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, mais c'était également un témoignage de respect et de gentillesse, et Drago se rendit compte qu'il l'appréciait particulièrement. Lorsqu'il eut presque ajusté le vêtement, Luna referma ses deux bras autour de lui et se serra contre son dos dans une brève accolade. Il fut subitement submergé par une immense vague d'affection chaleureuse. Pendant un bref instant, il était merveilleusement en paix, et puis la sensation disparut. Il se retourna avec surprise, mais Luna s'en allait déjà, en lui faisant un petit geste aérien de la main.

Il lui fallut un moment pour réagir. Lorsque Ginny et lui étaient ensemble, leurs échanges étaient passionnels. Pour lui, l'amour était une attirance brûlante faite d'admiration et de désir réciproque. Une ivresse qui faisait bouillir le sang dans leurs veines. Luna venait de lui en montrer une autre facette.

_Pourquoi a t elle fait cela?_

C'était presque ... indécent. Peut être était-ce simplement pour lui faire plaisir. Elle devait certainement être consciente qu'il était malheureux. Avait-elle agi par charité? L'idée lui faisait horreur. Il n'avait besoin de la pitié de personne! Drago termina rageusement de fermer sa cape et sortit à l'extérieur. Il avait à peine fait quelques pas que sa colère était retombée, remplacée par une tristesse plus forte.

La température n'était pas aussi basse que lors des jours précédents. Le printemps arrivait enfin, et il faisait frisquet plutôt que froid. Il rangea ses mains dans ses poches et commença à marcher, et à repenser au problème qui le minait depuis deux jours.

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait désormais. Ce que Trevor lui proposait était bien. Au début, il n'avait éprouvé que de la reconnaissance, et l'anticipation de la liberté d'agir enfin comme il se souhaitait, et puis en y repensant, il avait fini par réaliser que ce n'était rien d'autre que ce dont il disposerait de toute façon dans à peine plus d'un an.

Mais le prix à payer ... Et bien en gros, le prix à payer était ses amis, et très probablement Ginny aussi.

Présenté comme ça, il s'agissait d'un marché de dupe, mais pas tout à fait. Si les choses étaient aussi simples, il refuserait certainement. Malheureusement, il y avait d'autres facteurs. En premier lieu, il s'était quand même engagé publiquement. Personne ne comprendrait s'il changeait de camp maintenant, et on ne lui ferait sans doute plus jamais confiance. Ensuite, et surtout, il pensait sincèrement que Shrummer avait une meilleure stratégie que Hermione, Bones, ou même Dumbledore. Il _agissait_ et il utilisait les moyens à sa disposition pour lancer des réformes. Derrière tous leurs idéaux, Bones et Hermione proposaient finalement de s'en remettre à la bonne volonté et à la 'bonté' des autres. Drago trouvait cela dangereusement utopiste. Quand à Dumbledore, il passait trop de temps à manipuler tout le monde, et pas assez à se battre pour ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

Non, même s'il n'était pas entièrement d'accord avec tout ce que décidaient Trevor et Shrummer, il avait quand même raison de les soutenir. En plus, s'il allait à Londres pour travailler directement avec eux, il serait peut être en mesure d'arrondir les angles. Oui, il pourrait même devenir une sorte de relais entre le Ministre et ceux qui n'était pas encore convaincus. Il s'imagina un instant recevant une délégation dans son bureau flambant neuf au Ministère.

_Et de voir Ginny, Hermione et Bones s'asseoir à une table de négociation et signaler leur opposition totale à tout ce qu'il proposait._

Sa petite rêverie se transformait en cauchemar. Il n'y avait pas de solution qui ne lui demande pas un sacrifice insupportable. Il se sentait vraiment comme un personnage dramatique dans un mauvais roman. Comme ça devait être simple d'être comme Luna, et de n'avoir ni ambitions, ni problèmes. Il repensa à la sensation merveilleuse qu'elle lui avait fait ressentir, et il se rappela de l'autre occasion où il avait vécu quelque chose de comparable. Lorsqu'ils avaient combiné leur magie pour combattre Voldemort. Tous les six, unis dans une confiance totale pour atteindre une puissance qui avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne retrouverait jamais cela, et ça ferait aussi partie du prix qu'il aurait à payer. Tout ça parce qu'il avait donné son accord une fois.

- "Soit maudit, Trevor!" marmonna-t il. "Soit maudit, comme le jour où je t'ai rencontré."

C'était injuste. Trevor n'avait rien fait de répréhensible. Le Directeur était le principal responsable de ses problèmes. S'il les avait laissé faire, ils auraient tous travaillé ensemble, et il n'y aurait eu aucune querelle. Même Ginny était injuste avec lui. Elle aussi, elle avait donné son accord, et même plus, et maintenant elle choisissait de le laisser tomber. La déprime de Drago se transforma en une rage intense. Il serra les poings, et il aurait voulu frapper quelque chose.

La seule cible proche de lui était un petit arbuste, qui avait attendu patiemment que l'hiver se termine, et que le soleil et la chaleur du printemps lui permettent de grandir. Drago lui donna un violent coup de pied, suivi d'autres coups rageurs pour se défouler brutalement de la peine, de la colère, et de la frustration qui l'habitaient.

- - -

Plus tard dans la soirée, après plusieurs heures d'explication, et de nombreux conseils, Dobby était finalement prêt. Plus que prêt d'ailleurs. Hermione continuait à parler mais Dobby avait manifestement l'esprit ailleurs. Il avait coiffé les Multiplettes et il regardait Harry pour essayer de prendre la même expression que lui. Il était très fier de lui ressembler un petit peu.

Autour d'eux, la Pièce de Nécessité avait des allures du laboratoire de Q dans un film de James Bond. Dobby s'était d'abord précipité avec ravissement sur une rangée de tenues de combat, depuis de véritables armures jusqu'à des combinaisons plastifiées contre les armes chimiques. En suivant les conseils de Harry, il avait finalement retenu une tenue noire de ninja qui avait pour une fois le mérite de la discrétion.

- "Tu m'écoutes Dobby?" demanda Hermione avec une pointe d'impatience.

- "Oui, Missy Hermione. Dobby écoute et il a tout entendu."

Si l'Elf n'avait que peu de point commun avec le célèbre agent secret, il était presque aussi bien équipé. En plus des Multiplettes, il avait plusieurs feuilles de papier enchanté qu'il suffisait de placer contre une page pour faire une photocopie, un parchemin spécial qui dessinait automatiquement une carte du lieu où l'on se déplaçait. Il n'y avait qu'à la tenir à la main. Harry lui avait également donné une paire d'Oreilles Extensibles et sa cape d'invisibilité.

"Hum. Bon alors, rappelle toi. Ne cherche rien de particulier. Concentre toi seulement sur les livres et les papiers qui traînent sur les bureaux et les tables. Je t'ai fait une copie des symboles normalement associés aux Gobelins. Tout ce qui ressemble à ça est probablement intéressant."

L'Elf acquiesça très sérieusement en ajustant le sac sur son épaule. Il brûlait d'envie d'y aller.

_Dobby agent 0061/2_, pensa Harry. _C'est complètement dingue. Enfin, si ça marche, on ne va pas se plaindre._

"Si jamais quelqu'un te voit, alors tu fiches le camp à toute vitesse," ajouta Hermione. "Tu ne prends aucun risque. On est bien d'accord?"

L'Elf fit une parodie ridicule de salut militaire et claqua des doigts, disparaissant avec le 'pop' habituel.

Hermione regarda Harry et soupira. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

- - -

_Maison de l'Erudit,_

En tant qu'Elf de Maison, il était en fait plus facile pour Dobby d'apparaître à l'intérieur du bâtiment plutôt qu'à l'extérieur. La description des Gobelins avait laissé entendre qu'il y aurait un grenier, et il fit le voeux de se matérialiser à cet endroit. Les Elfs avaient plusieurs avantages sur les sorciers dans leur méthode de téléportation. Par exemple, Dobby savait qu'il aurait la possibilité de changer de destination s'il n'y avait pas de grenier, ou si celui-ci était occupé.

En l'occurrence, il se retrouva seul dans une longue pièce basse de plafond et assez en désordre. Les seules choses visibles étaient des cartons qui étaient manifestement là depuis des années. Il savait d'ors et déjà plusieurs choses concernant cette maison. Il y avait d'autres Elfs, mais pas d'humains. Avec de la chance, les Elfs ignoreraient sa présence, au moins pour un temps. Ils supposeraient typiquement qu'il appartenait à un sorcier qui était un ami du propriétaire.

Il se glissa sous la cape d'invisibilité et descendit les escaliers. Le nombre de livres autour de lui était tout simplement incroyable. Il suivit un couloir avec un alignement de portes. Il les ouvrit les unes après les autres, ou 'poppa' au travers si elles étaient verrouillées. La plupart étaient des sortes de laboratoire, avec d'étranges appareils tous plus incompréhensibles les uns que les autres, et encore plus de livres.

Au milieu d'une des pièces, il y avait sur une table un imposant diorama d'un paysage miniature, avec le modèle d'un château sur les bords d'un lac. Dobby reconnu immédiatement la silhouette de Poudlard. En s'approchant, il fut surpris de voir les murs devenir subitement transparents pour laisser la place à la vision des aménagements intérieurs. Il activa le mode enregistrement des Multiplettes et chercha à examiner autant de détails que possible. Il consacra quelques minutes au bâtiment, et ensuite il regarda ce que la pièce comportait d'autre. Il y avait un livre ouvert et il utilisa deux des feuilles magiques pour copier les pages exposées.

Très content de lui, Dobby continua son exploration. Dans une autre pièce, il y avait un autre modèle d'un autre château, mais celui là lui était inconnu, et très largement en ruine. Il l'examina à son tour, ainsi que quelques livres et documents épars. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de matériel, et donc il se concentra sur les pages avec des images, comme Missy Hermione le lui avait suggéré. L'une d'elle montrait le dessin d'une sorte de temple grec sans toit. En l'examinant plus attentivement, Dobby réalisa qu'il s'agissait plutôt de cinq piliers aplatis, placés régulièrement sur le pourtour d'une sorte d'ovale.

La dernière chose intéressante qu'il vit fut un livre dont la couverture était partiellement brûlée. C'était inhabituel parce que tous les autres ouvrages étaient en excellent état, sauf celui-là qui semblait avoir tout juste été sauvé des flammes. Il savait qu'il s'agissait certainement d'un feu magique, sinon les dommages auraient pu être réparés. Il ouvrit le livre et regarda les premières pages avec les Multiplettes activées.

- - -

_Poudlard,_

Lorsque Dobby revint, Harry et Hermione s'étaient endormis dans un grand lit double que la Pièce avait aimablement conjuré pour eux. L'Elf les réveilla et leur fit le récit de sa mission d'une voix très excitée. Ce fut un peu confus au début, mais ils finirent par avoir tous les détails. La présence des deux dioramas, dont un qui correspondait à Poudlard, était à la fois inquiétante, et une confirmation que les Gobelins avaient eu raison de faire appel à eux. Par contre, ce que cela signifiait effectivement restait à déterminer.

Ils étaient quand même assez fatigués, et seulement à moitié réveillés. Hermione aurait besoin de vérifier plusieurs informations. Ce que Dobby avait ramené était par essence des extraits isolés qu'il allait falloir réorganiser et remettre dans leur contexte. Pour ça, elle allait avoir besoin de la bibliothèque. Harry était fasciné par la vision tridimensionnelle de l'intérieur de l'école. La première chose qu'il voulait faire était de la comparer avec la _Carte des Maraudeurs._ On était vendredi soir, en fait même plutôt samedi matin, et il valait mieux reprendre tout ça après une vraie nuit de sommeil. Au moins ils auraient tout le week-end pour travailler dessus.

- - -

Le lendemain matin, après un petit déjeuner rapidement expédié, Harry et Hermione travaillèrent chacun de leur coté. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la cabane d'Hagrid peu de temps avant le déjeuner.

- "Toi en premier," proposa Hermione.

Harry sortit la _Carte des Maraudeurs_ et la posa sur le sol à coté des Multiplettes.

- "Et bien, la plupart des choses que Dobby a vu dans le modèle sont déjà référencées dans la Carte. Bien sûr, il n'a pas pu tout examiner, mais j'ai quand même identifié quelque chose de nouveau."

Il lui passa les lunettes avec quelques explications.

- "Je vois," dit elle après quelques instant. "Une sorte d'escalier qui descend. On n'aperçoit que le début, mais ça a l'air d'aller nettement en dessous des fondations."

- "Ouais. Et l'accès doit se trouver quelque part à coté des cuisines. On ira voir ça tout à l'heure. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Et toi?"

Hermione prit un classeur où elle avait rassemblé tous les documents des Gobelins, ceux que Dobby avait apporté, et ses propres notes.

- "Deux ou trois trucs intéressant, mais rien de vraiment flagrant. Plus de questions que de réponses en fait." Elle ouvrit le classeur à une page où elle avait résumé ses conclusions. "D'abord, il n'y avait presque rien concernant les Gobelins. Ca c'est une surprise. En fait, il y a beaucoup plus de références aux Centaures. Ce livre que Dobby a examiné à la fin, c'est le même que celui que Dumbledore a prêté à Luna. Le plus significatif est la mention d'un 'Cercle de Pouvoir' qui aurait été perdu, et d'un plan pour le récupérer."

- "Un plan? Comment ça?"

- "Ce n'est pas clair. On a la confirmation que Shrummer et cet autre sorcier Thelas sont impliqués. J'ai retrouvé leurs noms sur une note que Dobby a recopiée. Sir Comil en fait peut être également partie, mais pour l'instant la seule chose qu'on a sur lui, c'est le fait qu'il ait signé un contrat avec Thelas et Gringotts. La note contient également une phrase qui me parait assez importante. " Elle feuilleta le classeur pour retrouver la page correspondante. "Ah, la voilà. '_Nous les neutraliserons avec la malédiction des Serpentards. Quel meilleur destin pour l'élite de Poudlard que celui de défaire la faute de ses Fondateurs_'." Elle releva la tête. "Ca te dit quelque chose?"

Harry afficha une moue dubitative.

- "Non. C'est plutôt inquiétant en tout cas. Qui crois tu qu'il est question de neutraliser?"

- "Bonne question," répondit elle. "Qui vaut aux moins cinquante points à mon avis."

- "Hum, 'élite de Poudlard'. Ca pourrait être une référence à Dumbledore."

- "Ou bien à nous." Harry parut surpris, et Hermione vaguement embarrassé. "Et bien, c'est quand même vrai. Ca ne sert à rien n'être modeste à ce sujet."

Harry resta silencieux pendant un moment. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, son visage était sérieux et sa voix hésitante.

- "J'ai un vilain pressentiment." _Serpentard, l'élite, les Fondateurs. La référence aux désaccords entre Salazar Serpentard et les autres. Tout ça mène à une chose précise._

- "Drago."

Hermione avait suivi le même raisonnement, et la réalisation que leurs soupçons se confirmaient avec chaque nouvelle information devenait de plus en plus difficile à supporter. Drago et Dumbledore se retrouvaient engagés dans une conspiration encore plus sinistre que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. La 'faute' des Fondateurs était certainement d'avoir donné trop d'importance aux sorciers qui n'étaient pas de sang pur. Un vertige désespérant l'envahit. Qu'est-ce que Harry et elle allaient bien pouvoir faire à eux tout seul contre tant d'ennemis?

- "Je n'y crois pas," dit Harry avec une fermeté qui la fit sursauter.

- "Harry -"

- "Non Mione. Ecoute moi. Je t'accorde que Drago est impliqué dans cette affaire d'une manière où d'une autre, mais je suis sûr qu'il est manipulé. Luna a dit qu'il était sincère, et je la crois."

- "Elle dit aussi que Ron -"

- "Je sais, et je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication quelque part. Peut être que Ron est réellement devenu fou. De la manière dont il agit en ce moment, je suis prêt à croire n'importe quoi à son sujet. Ca n'a pas d'importance."

Il secoua la tête brutalement comme si Ron ne représentait qu'une distraction insignifiante à coté que ce qui les occupait.

"Drago n'est pas passé de l'autre bord," continua-t il, "et Dumbledore non plus. Ils sont manipulés. C'est ça la véritable signification de cette phrase. Shrummer et les autres les utilisent dans un but que nous ne comprenons pas encore."

Plus il disait ces choses, et plus il sentait qu'elles étaient vraies. Il _savait_ qu'il avait raison. Ce n'était pas un raisonnement logique, et par conséquent il ne pouvait pas convaincre Hermione avec des arguments objectifs. Il lui demandait seulement de lui faire confiance.

"Luna peut se tromper sur tout, sauf sur la sincérité," finit il.

- "Hum."

Hermione était sceptique. Elle se rappela la phrase qu'avait prononcé Luna l'autre soir.

_...c'est ce que vous êtes qui est important. Pas ce que vous faites, ni ce que les autres vous voient faire..._

Comme précédemment, elle sentait intuitivement que ces mots étaient importants, mais son cerveau normalement brillant, refusait de faire son travail. Il y avait trop de choses incompréhensibles, et trop de questions en suspend qui semaient le désordre dans son esprit.

"Bon, laissons tomber ça pour le moment," dit elle. "Il y a une autre question qu'on peut se poser. Pourquoi?"

Harry n'en avait aucune idée, mais il était trop excité pour avoir envie de continuer à raisonner, et à jouer avec ces énigmes. Il voulait agir, retrouver la satisfaction de prendre la réalité à bras le corps. Pour lui, la solution avait toujours été dans l'action. Il planta son index au milieu de la _Carte des Maraudeurs_, près de l'entrée des cuisines. Plusieurs petites étiquettes avec des noms Elfiques se déplaçaient sur le parchemin.

- "Je pense que la réponse est là. On cherche l'entrée de l'escalier, et on descend jusqu'en bas."

Hermione plissa les lèvres. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'arguments pour ne pas le faire. Elle aussi, elle était fatiguée de réfléchir en rond.

- "D'accord. On y va."

Ils retournèrent dans l'école. Les autres élèves se préparaient à aller déjeuner. Ils allaient une fois de plus rater un repas, mais leur agitation était plus forte que la faim. Ils descendirent jusqu'à l'étage des cuisines, et des autres pièces de rangement. Trouver le passage s'avéra plus difficile que prévu. La résolution des Multiplettes n'était pas suffisante pour leur donner un emplacement précis, et la porte secrète, s'il y en avait une, était bien cachée. Ca allait leur prendre plus de temps que prévu et Harry commença à s'impatienter, lorsque Hermione pensa à nouveau à faire appel à Dobby.

L'idée était excellente. L'Elf n'eut aucun problème à détecter la présence d'un vide anormal derrière un des murs, ni à se téléporter de l'autre coté. Il revint en décrivant une petite pièce avec une ouverture dans le sol et une série de marches qui descendaient. Harry frémissait d'excitation. Ils touchaient au but, et peut être à la solution de toutes ces angoisses. Hermione et Dobby partageaient son enthousiasme communicatif. Il fallut encore quelques minutes pour identifier le mécanisme d'ouverture de la porte secrète, et vérifier qu'elle s'ouvrait dans les deux sens.

Harry et Hermione remercièrent Dobby, rentrèrent dans la pièce et refermèrent la porte. Le local était extrêmement poussiéreux et éclairé avec des torches accrochées aux murs. La descente d'escalier était illuminée pareillement. Les torches étaient certainement magiques pour s'être allumées d'elles mêmes, à moins qu'elles ne soient restées ainsi depuis des siècles. Au moins il n'était pas besoin de lancer de sort d'éclairage. Malgré cela, ils sortirent leurs baguettes avant de s'engager dans la descente.

L'escalier tournait sur lui même en colimaçon. Harry ressentait la même excitation fébrile que lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans la Chambre des Secrets pour la première fois. Il espérait quand même qu'il n'y avait pas un Basilique qui les attendait. Après quelques minutes, le bruit de leurs pas changea de ton. Un vague écho était perceptible. La réverbération présageait de la fin de la descente, et ils se préparèrent à la découverte de ... quelque chose.

Les marches se terminèrent sur un palier horizontal, avec un couloir d'une dizaine de mètres qui continuait de tourner. Ils avançaient lentement, presque sans respirer, et les doigts serrés autour de leurs baguettes. Le passage s'ouvrit sur un large espace mal éclairé. Le sol était plat mais pas dallé, seulement une surface brut de rocher. Les murs étaient irréguliers et humides. En fait, l'espace ressemblait plus à une cave qu'à une pièce. Sur le coté, on pouvait voir une masse désordonnées de gravas et de débris divers, comme si il y avait eu un éboulement. Tout avait l'air extrêmement ancien, encore plus que le passage et l'escalier. Hermione avait visité des grottes préhistoriques, et c'était la même impression qui dominait, des milliers d'années plutôt que des siècles. Il n'y avait pas de torches, seulement une vague phosphorescence qui provenait de la pierre elle même.

Au centre de la cave, il y avait une dalle circulaire faite d'une pierre plus claire que le reste du sol. Elle était légèrement surélevée et entourée de cinq piliers de pierres noires. L'ensemble correspondait exactement au dessin que Dobby avait ramené de la maison de Bouquinar.

* * *

_Notes de l'auteur: J'espère que vous avez apprécié '00 Dobby'. Il y a une grosse surprise à venir dans le chapitre suivant (je ne vous donne même pas le titre)._


	29. Chapitre 27 Disparitions

_Résumé: Hermione tente de comprendre le fonctionnement du Cercle. Quelqu'un va l'aider, mais attention aux conséquences._

* * *

**_Chapitre 27 – Disparitions_**

_Poudlard, dimanche après midi,_

Penchée au dessus de ses fiches et l'esprit entièrement occupé à chercher à comprendre la logique de la relique, Hermione et Harry avaient une fois de plus laissé passé l'heure du déjeuner. Pour l'instant Hermione était seule, Harry étant parti voir s'il ne pouvait pas trouver quelques ouvrages utiles à la librairie de Pré Au Lard.

Tout portait à croire que ce qu'ils avaient trouvé était ce que Bouquinar appelait un Cercle de Pouvoir. Au delà de ce nom, ils n'avaient aucune idée de sa véritable nature, seulement qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important pour leurs ennemis. C'était d'ailleurs finalement rassurant. C'étaient eux qui étaient sur place, et apparemment les premiers, puisqu'il n'y avait aucune trace de Shrummer et des autres.

La zone circulaire et les piliers étaient magiques, ça c'était clair. Non seulement les pierres réagissaient aux sortilèges de détection élémentaires, mais il y avait également une sensation d'énergie presque palpable qui en émanait. En dehors de ça, la chose était complètement inerte. Hermione avait décidé qu'il s'agissait d'une relique très ancienne, et sans doute potentiellement très dangereuse. A cause de ça, elle allait prendre toutes les précautions possibles lors de ses tests. Dans un premier temps, cela voulait dire d'essayer de comprendre un maximum de choses à partir d'observations passives.

Harry et elle avaient déjà déterminé que l'éboulement sur le coté correspondait à une ancienne galerie. Peut être les restes d'un accès extérieur, il y a très longtemps. Si c'était le cas, alors la sortie devait se trouver quelque part dans la Forêt Interdite, et cet endroit avait donc été une véritable caverne, bien avant la construction de Poudlard. Ensuite le passage avait été obstrué, volontairement ou pas, pour ne laisser que l'accès par l'escalier qu'ils avaient emprunté.

Les cotés externes des piliers verticaux, et le pourtour intérieur du disque, étaient couverts de symboles qui ressemblaient vaguement à des runes. Elle les avait recopiés, de même qu'elle avait également pris des mesures de toutes les dimensions possibles. L'ensemble de ses notes était consigné dans le classeur. Elle aurait pu continuer son travail chez Hagrid, ou dans la bibliothèque, mais elle préférait rester à proximité du Cercle. Ca pouvait lui apporter une intuition précieuse.

En tout cas, il s'agissait d'un défi intellectuel de première grandeur. Une énigme suffisamment fascinante pour qu'elle en oublie presque les raisons pour lesquels ils étaient venus ici.

L'_Histoire de Poudlard_ ne mentionnait rien de tel, elle s'en souviendrait certainement. De même, une première exploration rapide de l'index de la bibliothèque de l'école n'avait rien donné. Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait aucune information, mais seulement qu'il allait falloir chercher méticuleusement, et si possible trouver un fil directeur plus précis. Le premier point de départ était les runes. En dehors que quelques symboles universels, elles lui étaient pour l'instant totalement mystérieuses, mais s'il s'agissait d'une sorte de langage primitif, il était peut être possible de le décoder.

Hermione était si concentrée qu'elle ne remarqua l'approche de son visiteur que lorsque celui-ci passa devant une des torches. L'ombre balaya son champ de vision, et elle se retourna brusquement en attrapant sa baguette.

- "Qu'est-ce que - Drago!" Ses yeux se resserrèrent. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

Drago sortit du passage et la regarda avec déplaisir. Il était venu avec des intentions amicales, mais il n'avait jamais aimé qu'on lui parle sur ce ton, ni qu'on le menace non plus.

- "Je pourrais te retourner la même question?" rétorqua-t il. "Je n'ai pas vu de panneau indiquant qu'il s'agissait d'une propriété privée."

- "Tu nous as suivis." Ce n'était pas une question.

Il haussa les épaules. En fait, il était désoeuvré depuis le début du week-end. Ginny ne lui adressait toujours pas la parole, et il n'avait pas l'intention de la supplier à genoux. Amer, et en mal de compagnie, il avait finalement décidé de faire une ultime tentative de discuter de la situation avec Harry. Cela s'était avéré plus difficile que prévu, car personne ne savait où il se trouvait. Hermione avait été aperçue plusieurs fois dans la bibliothèque, mais seule. Après beaucoup d'effort, et grâce à un défaut de vigilance de la part de Harry, Drago avait fini par l'apercevoir au moment où il refermait le mécanisme de la porte secrète, et qu'il s'apprêtait à partir au village. Curieux, Drago avait préféré le laisser s'en aller. Dès que la voie fut libre, il s'était approché pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, et il n'eut aucun mal à ouvrir le passage à son tour. Intrigué, il avait décidé d'explorer le passage.

- "Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit? demanda-t il en regardant autour de lui. "Vu le nombre de marches, on doit être largement en dessous du lac. Et ça à l'air encore plus vieux que tout le reste du château."

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner d'information, et puis de toute façon, elle ne savait presque rien. Malgré l'opinion de Harry, elle restait méfiante. Elle referma rapidement son classeur et le serra contre elle de sa main gauche, sans cesser de brandir sa baguette avec la droite. Drago soupira.

"Je peux comprendre que tu soit fâchée avec moi, mais je t'assure que je n'ai pas l'intention de t'agresser," dit-il en désignant la baguette.

_Cette fille est folle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien s'imaginer?_

Hermione ressentit un vague remord d'avoir pensé exactement ça. Elle baissa le bras, et ils se regardèrent silencieusement. Chacun agacé par l'attitude de l'autre.

_Il ne faut pas que je lui donne de raison de soupçonner quelque chose. Si seulement Harry était là._

- "En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi il s'agit, ni à quoi_ ça_ peut bien servir," dit-elle finalement en indiquant les piliers de pierres.

Drago suivit son regard et marcha vers le Cercle.

- "On dirait un cercle druidique," dit il. "Ils sont généralement utilisés pour des cérémonies spéciales, et normalement seulement à certains moments de l'année." Sans monter sur le disque, il examina attentivement les inscriptions sur la pierre.

- "Oui," répondit elle d'un ton pincé. "Sinon que ce ne sont pas des runes druidiques normales, et que contrairement à tous les cercles que je connais, celui ci est sous terre."

_Je sais très bien à quoi servent les cercles druidiques. Merci bien. Cette connaissance n'est pas réservée à ceux qui ont des parents sorciers._

Drago perçut l'irritation dans sa voix, et fit un effort pour ne pas relever. Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

- "Je vois ce que tu veux dire. On ne peux pas voir le soleil, ni les étoiles."

- "Et bien, d'un point de vue strictement scientifique, le soleil _est_ une étoile."

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le corriger, et sa voix avait retrouvé son ton professoral qu'elle affectait dans ce genre de circonstance. Drago se surprit à sourire. Au lieu de l'énerver, sa remarque lui rappelait de bons souvenirs.

- "Voilà quelque chose qui ressemble plus à l'Hermione que je connaissais avant," dit il en se moquant gentiment. "Est-ce que ça veux dire qu'on est à nouveau amis?"

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'allumèrent immédiatement de colère.

- "Je n'ai pas changé!" s'exclama-t elle. "Et je n'ai rien oublié non plus."

Drago se renfrogna et fit un effort visible pour garder son calme.

_Tu es vraiment une garce insupportable, et si il n'y avait pas Ginny, je serais trop content de vous envoyer tous au diable. J'ai eu tort de venir ici. J'aurais du attendre Harry._

Il lui tourna le dos délibérément et s'avança à l'intérieur du Cercle. La zone centrale était vide de symboles. Il semblait normal pour quelqu'un de s'y tenir, mais la lumière était vraiment très faible. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche. A peine l'avait il touchée de ses doigts, qu'il entendit un faible bourdonnement.

- "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit?" dit il.

- "Quel bruit? Tu n'es pas en train de faire quoique ce soit?" demanda-t elle, brusquement inquiète.

- "Je ne touche à rien, mais j'entends un bourdonnement."

La curiosité d'Hermione prit le dessus sur son animosité. Elle s'avança à l'intérieur du Cercle à son tour. Elle aussi, elle percevait le son dont il parlait. Une vibration légère, mais très nette. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu auparavant, et elle était sûre qu'elle ou Harry l'aurait remarqué.

- "C'est devenu plus fort dès que tu es arrivée," confirma Drago avec un début d'excitation dans la voix. "J'ai l'impression de ça vient des piliers." Il tourna la tête et leva sa baguette.

- "Fais attention avec ça!" s'écria Hermione.

- "Calme toi. Je vais juste nous donner un peu de lumière. On n'y voit rien ici. _Lumos!_"

Le sol sembla vaciller sous leurs pieds, et ils s'exclamèrent tous les deux d'étonnement. Le disque et les piliers eux mêmes n'avaient pas bougé, mais tout le reste était différent. Ils étaient maintenant à l'air libre, au milieu d'un paysage légèrement vallonné, avec un sol couvert d'herbes sauvages et parsemé de quelques arbres isolés. Le ciel était nuageux, avec une petite pluie fine. En fait, la première chose qu'ils ressentirent fut un froid mordant, et il leur fallut une bonne seconde pour réaliser qu'ils étaient complètement nus. Drago n'avait même plus sa baguette dans la main.

- "Aiiie!" s'écria Hermione horrifiée. Elle essaya fébrilement de se protéger avec ses mains, avant de se rendre compte que c'était impossible, et de se précipiter derrière un pilier. "Drago! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé!"

Il était aussi surpris qu'elle. Un moment, il lançait le sort d'éclairage, et l'instant d'après, c'était comme si leur corps, sans leurs vêtements ni leur baguettes, ni rien d'autre en leur possession, avaient été téléporté ici. Il regarda ses deux mains vides.

- "Je ne comprends pas. Même ma chevalière a disparu!"

- "C'est de ta faute espèce d'imbécile!" cria Hermione d'une voix hystérique. "Tu n'arrêtes pas de te mêler de choses que tu ne comprend pas, et voilà le résultat. Non mais quel con!"

- "Hé! Je n'ai rien fait du tout! Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Quelque chose est arrivée."

- "Bien sûr que c'est ta faute. J'étais là en train d'étudier ce truc sagement, en prenant toutes les précautions possibles, et puis toi tu débarques sans rien savoir, et tu bousilles tout."

- "Hermione -"

- "Tais toi! Fous le camp d'ici! Tu n'apportes que des emmerdes."

Drago ignora ses cris. Elle paniquait complètement, et il n'en tirerait rien tant qu'elle ne se serait pas calmée. Il frissonna en regardant autour de lui. La pluie n'était pas trop forte, mais elle était glaciale. La première chose à faire allait être de se trouver un abri. Ensuite, il aviserait. Il s'avança en dehors du Cercle pour avoir une meilleure vue sur les alentours. En tournant autour d'un des piliers, il aperçut une forme blanche. Hermione hurla et s'éloigna précipitamment.

- "Hé, ca va?"

- "Bien sûr que ça va," répondit elle d'une voix tremblante de sarcasme. "Ca va même super bien! Je suis à poil, et je me gèle le cul au milieu de je-ne-sais-où avec le sorcier le plus débile de la planète."

"CA NE VA PAS DU TOUT PAUVRE CON!" hurla-t elle, à bout de frustration.

Drago lui aussi n'en pouvait plus.

- "ET BIEN DANS CE CAS, FERME LA ET REFLECHIS UN PEU, ESPECE DE GOURDE!" hurla-t il à son tour. "Si tu avais la moindre once de cervelle, tu réaliserais que je n'ai rien fait que tu n'aurais pas fini par faire toi même, à un moment ou à un autre. Et que dans ce cas tu te serais retrouvée ici dans le même état, _mais toute seule_."

Il reprit son souffle et fit un effort pour continuer normalement.

"Au moins à deux, nous avons de meilleures chances de nous en sortir, et de revenir à Poudlard. Ce qu'il faut, c'est garder la tête froide, _et ce n'est pas ce que tu es en train de faire!_"

Il s'interrompit et attendit sa réponse. De longues secondes passèrent. La seule chose qu'il entendait était ses dents qui claquaient de froid. Il faisait pareil d'ailleurs. En regardant sa peau, il vit qu'il avait aussi la chair de poule. En plus de la pluie, il y avait un vilain petit vent qui ajoutait encore à la sensation de froid.

- "D'accord," dit elle finalement d'une petite voix. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?"

- "D'abord on se met à l'abri de cette maudite pluie. Et puis il nous faut, hum, des habits."

- "Oui!"

Il regarda autour de lui.

- "Il y a un bosquet d'arbres à ma gauche, en remontant vers la colline. Ca me parait un endroit intéressant à visiter. Est-ce que tu vois quelque chose de mieux de ton coté?"

Elle tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche. Ils étaient vraiment dans un coin désert. Elle pouvait voir une partie des arbres dont il parlait.

- "Non, rien qui soit plus près. Autant essayer ton bosquet."

Drago avança de quelques pas et attendit qu'elle je rejoigne. Il ne se passa rien.

- "Hermione?"

- "Je ... Je ne peux pas," dit elle d'un voix où pointait à nouveau un début de panique. "Vas y toi. Passe devant ... je vais te suivre, _mais tu ne te retournes sous aucun prétexte! Vu?_"

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

- "Hermione, je peux comprendre que tu soit pudique, mais en ce moment il y a des choses plus importantes. Tu n'es pas raisonnable. Où est passée la reine de la logique?"

- "J'ai besoin de temps pour m'habituer," supplia-t elle.

Il soupira profondément. _Je vais me la traîner comme un boulet._

- "Bon, mais tu marches juste derrière moi. Si j'ai l'impression que tu ne me suis pas, alors je me retourne et vais te chercher."

- " D'accord, d'accord. Vas y."

Il se mit en route lentement, attentif au bruissement de ses pas derrière lui. Sans chaussures, marcher dans la brousse était une expérience toute sauf agréable. Il ressentit tout d'un coup une vive douleur lorsqu'un caillou pointu lui rentra dans la chair. En fait il fallait vraiment qu'il regarde attentivement pour vérifier où il mettait les pieds. Il entendait des exclamations étouffées dans son dos. Apparemment Hermione avait les mêmes problèmes. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se mit à rire.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda-t il, énervé. Ses réactions idiotes avaient fini par le mettre d'une humeur exécrable. _Et quoi maintenant? Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle se mette à glousser._

- "Je me disais que finalement, je préférerais d'abord trouver une paire de sandales plutôt qu'une culotte."

_Et bien c'est la première chose intelligente qu'elle ait dite._ Drago n'avait pas envie de lui répondre. Il se contenta de grogner un acquiescement indistinct.

"On devrait développer des calles à force de marcher," continua-t elle. "Mais il faudra probablement des semaines."

_Des semaines? J'espère bien qu'on va sortir de là avant._

- - -

_Poudlard,_

_Phew. J'aurais dû penser à prendre un balai. Ca aurait été plus vite, et moins fatiguant._

Pressé de revenir, Harry avait couru sans s'arrêter depuis le village Il n'avait trouvé qu'un seul livre vaguement prometteur. Un recueil de légendes de la Forêt à l'époque des Fondateurs. Les trois quarts ne seraient sans doute que des racontars, mais il y avait parfois un fond de vérité, et le moindre indice serait précieux. En respirant toujours très fort, il se dirigea directement vers les cuisines. Une odeur de rôti et de pâtisserie flottait dans l'air, et réveilla immédiatement son estomac. Il décida de faire un détour pour demander un snack à Dobby. Evidemment, il n'eut qu'un mot à dire. Pour une fois que Harry était demandeur, l'Elf était ravi de le nourrir. En fin de compte ils décidèrent de préparer un plateau complet, et de le descendre en bas pour manger avec Hermione.

Ainsi chargé de nourritures spirituelles et terrestres, Harry et Dobby descendirent l'escalier tous les deux. En arrivant en bas, Harry appela Hermione. Il n'y eu pas de réponse, mais il avait déjà remarqué que l'acoustique du lieu était parfois surprenante. Il ne fut vraiment surpris que lorsqu'il remarqua que la table où elle travaillait normalement était vide.

Dobby posa le plateau et ils regardèrent rapidement autour d'eux, mais il n'y avait personne. Elle était peut être remontée, ou bien elle fouillait quelque chose dans un recoin de la cave. L'éclairage n'était pas très bon. En tout cas, il ne voyait personne du coté du Cercle.

- "Hermione?"

Avec Dobby, ils se déplacèrent pour explorer dans les zones d'ombres. Toujours pas de trace d'Hermione. Il allait remonter pour la chercher ailleurs, lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur une masse sombre au centre du Cercle. Il s'approcha. C'était des vêtements. Il reconnut une robe d'élève réglementaire, avec le blason de Gryffondor et un badge de Préfet. A coté, se trouvaient le classeur d'Hermione et une baguette qui ressemblait bien à la sienne. Une sensation glacée le figea sur place.

- "Il s'est passé quelque chose de très grave," annonça Dobby d'une voix tremblante.

Le cerveau de Harry avait subitement cessé de fonctionner. Il continua à regarder la robe sur le sol. Il comprenait de quoi il s'agissait, mais il n'arrivait pas à raisonner au delà du fait que Hermione avait manifestement disparue en laissant _toutes_ ses affaires ici. Il ne réalisa même pas qu'il y avait deux piles de vêtements.

_Elle est partie, mais il n'y a pas de sang, pas de signe de lutte ..._

Ca faisait des jours qu'ils étaient sur les nerfs. Il sentit la panique le gagner, et il fit un effort pour la contrôler.

_J'ai besoin d'aide. Si elle est quelque part, il devrait être possible de la joindre._

Quand ils étaient encore tous les six ensembles, ils étaient parvenus à communiquer mentalement. Ca avait même fait partie de leurs exercices. Avec les disputes, c'était une des choses qu'ils avaient perdues.

_Luna! Elle pourra m'aider._

Le lien empathique de Luna était peut être capable de joindre Hermione. Surtout s'il s'y mettait lui aussi. Oui, ça aurait une chance de marcher. C'était un plan. Il n'allait pas essayer de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer, mais il avait un plan d'action. Rien que d'y penser, il se sentait mieux.

- "Dobby! Tu restes là et tu prends soin que personne ne touche à rien. A rien tu comprends?" L'Elf hocha vigoureusement la tête en le regardant avec des grands yeux anxieux. "Je reviens tout de suite."

Harry se précipita dans le passage. Il montait les marches à toute vitesse, par groupe de deux ou trois. La roche du mur défilait sur ses cotés. L'effort, et l'effet de rotation de l'escalier, lui donnaient le tournis. Il déboucha dans la pièce secrète à bout de souffle, et presque nauséeux. Il fit une pause en essayant de réfléchir où trouver Luna. Il jeta un oeil à sa montre. A cette heure là, Ron était généralement en train de jouer avec les gosses, et elle aimait bien aller à la bibliothèque. Oui, c'était là qu'il avait le plus de chance de la trouver. Il reprit sa course, une main collée contre son flanc où un point de coté l'élançait douloureusement. Les couloirs étaient remplis d'élèves.

- "Hé, Harry! Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça?"

Il ne répondit pas. Son esprit était fixé sur une seule pensée.

_Hermione a disparu. Il faut que je trouve Luna._

Arrivé à l'étage de la bibliothèque, il se précipita vers l'entrée, titubant et presque à bout de forces. En perdant l'équilibre, il trébucha bruyamment contre la porte. Madame Pince, la sorcière de surveillance lui lança un regard incendiaire.

- "Monsieur Potter, ceci est un lieu d'étude, pas un terrain de jeu."

Il était incapable de parler, seulement de respirer à grandes goulées d'air. Il se contenta d'acquiescer machinalement. Ses yeux fouillaient déjà les salles pour celle qu'il cherchait. Il se força à marcher lentement. Son coeur battait comme s'il cherchait à s'échapper de sa poitrine.

_Luna._

Elle était assise dans la deuxième salle à la table, juste à droite de la porte, si bien qu'il était immédiatement à coté d'elle juste après être rentré dans la pièce. Il la voyait de dos, et elle n'était pas toute seule. Face à elle, il y avait Ginny et ... Ron. Harry s'arrêta net.

Ron fronça immédiatement les sourcils et referma son visage. L'estomac de Harry se contracta douloureusement. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de le confronter, mais s'il voulait parler à Luna, il n'avait pas le choix.

_Hermione a disparu. Ron me hait._

- "Luna ..." commença-t il. Elle se retourna immédiatement, et Ginny leva la tête à son tour. Il déglutit. "Il y a un problème avec Hermione, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides."

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda immédiatement Ginny. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Hermione?"

- "Elle a disparu ... ailleurs." Il agita les mains pour montrer son impuissance et son embarras à expliquer. Ses yeux fixèrent Luna, un début de sa panique y était visible. "Est-ce qu'on pourrait... essayer de la joindre? Savoir où elle est ... S'il te plait?"

Une expression troublée passa un instant sur le visage de Ron, avant d'être rapidement remplacée par l'expression inamicale initiale.

- "Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait cette fois ci?" railla-t il. Harry serra immédiatement les poings de colère.

- "Occupe toi de tes affaires," répondit-il durement.

Si Ron disait un mot de plus, il était prêt à lui casser la figure. En fait il espérait presque en avoir l'occasion.

- "Ca suffit!" s'exclama Luna. "Harry calme toi. Ron, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu te taises maintenant."

- "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement?" demanda Ginny.

Harry hésita. Il avait décidé de tout dire à Luna, mais la position de Ginny et de Ron n'était pas claire.

_Hermione est plus importante espèce d'idiot!_

"Harry, ne sois pas stupide!" insista Ginny. "Si tu as besoin d'aide, on est là. Si Hermione est en danger, ce qui s'est passé ne compte pas. Dis nous ce qui est arrivé."

Il acquiesça faiblement.

- "Oui, je - tu as raison. Il ... Il y a un endroit que je dois vous montrer. Une cave qu'on a trouvée sous l'école, avec ce truc au milieu ..." Il secoua la tête. "Le mieux c'est peut être que vous veniez avec moi."

Ginny se leva immédiatement. Ron resta assis. Il fit une grimace en voyant que Luna y allait aussi.

_Ils ne me demandent même pas mon avis._

Harry se dirigea vers la porte, suivi par les filles. Ron se retrouva seul et furieux. Après quelques instants, il se leva à son tour et partit dans la même direction en grommelant.

Richard Parker émergea de derrière la cloison où il se tenait. Il avait suivit la scène de loin, mais il en avait entendu assez pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important. Il fila vers la table où Alice et Silena étaient en train de réviser.

- "Vite. Rassemblez vos affaires et suivez moi," chuchota-t il avant de repartir vers la sortie.

Les deux filles le rejoignirent dans le couloir. Il leur fit signe d'être discrète sans quitter Ron des yeux. Celui-ci prit l'escalier qui descendait à l'étage inférieur. Richard s'avança rapidement pour ne pas le perdre.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda Alice à voix basse.

- "Hermione a un problème, et Harry a demandé aux autres de l'aider. Il les emmène dans un endroit spécial."

- "Ils se sont réconciliés?" demanda Silena.

- "Non. Pas Harry et Ron en tout cas."

- "Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on suit Ron?"

- "Il est juste derrière eux, et donc il va nous mener à l'endroit où ils vont."

Une minute plus tard, ils observaient Harry ouvrir le passage secret et pénétrer à l'intérieur, suivi des filles. Ron était un peu en retrait, les autres semblaient l'ignorer. Richard et ses amies attendirent un moment avant de faire la même chose. Ils descendirent l'escalier en faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit. Les filles pouvaient mettre leurs bottes magiques, mais Richard fut obligé d'y aller en chaussettes.

Arrivé en bas, Harry désigna le Cercle à Ginny et à Luna. En quelques mots, il leur expliqua qu'ils avaient tout juste commencé à l'étudier, et que pour l'instant ils ne savaient presque rien à son sujet.

- "Comment avez vous découvert cet endroit?" demanda Ginny.

- "Tout a commencé avec un courrier qu'on a reçu des Gobelins," Harry vit la surprise sur leurs visages. Il soupira. "C'est assez long à expliquer, mais disons que ça nous a permis de trouver le passage qu'on vient juste d'emprunter. Ca c'était hier matin. On a travaillé là dessus tout hier après-midi, et ce matin. Il y a une heure, j'ai laissé Hermione ici, et je suis allé au village chercher un livre. Quand je suis revenu, elle avait disparu, sauf pour ..." Il s'interrompit et indiqua la pile de vêtements au milieu des piliers.

Ils s'approchèrent. Ginny repéra immédiatement la deuxième pile.

- "Il y a deux jeux de vêtements ici. Et deux baguettes et ..."

Elle posa le pied sur la surface du Cercle.

- "Fais attention à toi Ginny!" s'écria Ron. "C'est peut être dangereux de monter dessus."

Harry lui jeta un regard agacé.

- "On a marché dessus des dizaines de fois avec Hermione, et il ne s'est rien passé," dit il.

- "Oui, mais peut être que Mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout l'a activé ou quelque chose comme -"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Harry s'était jeté sur lui et l'avait frappé violemment au visage. Ron s'agrippa à lui, et ils roulèrent sur le sol, en se frappant l'un et l'autre avec une férocité déchaînée. Ron était beaucoup plus fort physiquement que Harry, et il prit rapidement le dessus.

- "Harry! Ron! Arrêtez ça tout de suite," cria Ginny.

Ron vit une ouverture et son poing s'écrasa sur le coin de la figure de Harry. Il sentit la monture des lunettes se plier sous le choc. Harry leva les mains vers ses yeux et l'autre en profita pour lui bourrer les côtes d'un coup de genoux, avant que Luna ne le tire en arrière.

Elle et Ginny les séparèrent. Ils étaient tous les deux rouges et essoufflés, avec les habits et les cheveux en désordre, Ron avait une coupure à la lèvre. Les lunettes de Harry étaient brisées, et il était à moitié plié en deux.

- "Salaud!" siffla Harry. "Tu me dégoûtes. C'était ton amie! Même si tu n'as plus aucun respect pour elle -" sa voix cassa subitement. "_Tu pourrais au moins la fermer pendant qu'on essaye de l'aider!_" ajouta- il, presque en implorant.

A l'entendre, et à le voir ainsi, la colère de Ron fut subitement remplacée par un inexplicable trouble. D'autres images de Harry quand il était blessé lui revinrent en mémoire. Des occasions où il l'avait aidé ... au lieu de se battre contre lui.

- "J'ai juste dit ..."

- "Tais toi, Ron!" coupa Ginny en regardant son frère sans la moindre trace de sympathie. "Ta remarque était stupide et inconsidérée."

- "C'est exact," ajouta Luna. "Peut être que tu devrais t'en aller maintenant."

Ron la regarda, étonné.

- "Hé, Luna! Tu ne vas quand même pas prendre sa défense?"

- "Je me fiche de ces histoires," répondit Luna sèchement. "Et Ginny aussi. Je suis du coté de mes amis. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus important, et je n'aime pas tes manières."

Elle avait une expression très différente de son habitude. Loin d'être rêveur, son visage était dur et sévère. Ron n'y était certainement pas habitué.

- "Luna ..." commença-t il

- "Ca suffit! Tu te tais, tu t'en vas, ou on te met dehors. C'est clair?"

Ron était stupéfait de l'entendre lui parler ainsi. Il recula de quelques pas, l'esprit confus et sans rien dire. Luna fit demi-tour pour retourner examiner les restes sur le sol. Harry se tenait toujours les poings serrés à fixer Ron en tremblant de rage. Ginny le tira à l'écart en murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Elle prit ses lunettes pour les réparer.

Ron porta la main à sa lèvre et la ramena tachée de sang. Il regardait les traces rouges sur ses doigts comme s'il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Il avait aussi une égratignure à cause des branches des lunettes. Il repensa à leur lutte. Pendant un moment, il avait exulté de pouvoir enfin faire mal à Harry, et assouvir sa vengeance. Maintenant, il ne ressentait plus cette rage terrible. Il lui en voulait toujours, mais les détails étaient troubles.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

- "Les habits sont disposés comme si ceux qui les portaient avaient subitement disparus," annonça Luna. Elle vit un objet brillant sur la surface de la pierre qu'elle ramassa. "Ginny! On dirait l'anneau de Drago."

- "Quoi!"

Ginny se précipita pour le prendre des mains de Luna. C'était effectivement sa chevalière, avec le signet des Malefoy gravé dessus. Elle avait assez souvent joué avec pour le reconnaître entre mille.

"DRAGO!" hurla-t elle en se tournant vers la deuxième pile de vêtements.

Harry s'approcha. Leurs deux visages affichant la même anxiété.

- "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici?" dit il. "Est-ce qu'il se sont ... battus?"

Les trois se rassemblèrent autour des objets au sol, cherchant des indices. De là ou il se trouvait, Ron repensa à toutes ces fois où ils s'étaient portés au secours les uns des autres. Et à commencer par cette toute première fois, pour sauver Hermione du Troll. Lui et Harry, des gosses de première année, à peine capable de lancer un sort. Ca avait été le début. Il vit Ginny tendre la main pour prendre un des habits au sol. C'était idiot, elle ...

- "Ne touchez à rien!" s'écria-t il.

Ginny se figea. Ron s'avança rapidement vers eux et poussa doucement Luna sur le coté.

"En examinant la disposition des vêtements, on doit pouvoir déterminer comment ils se tenaient," expliqua-il. "Ca peut être important."

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais Luna le stoppa d'un geste. Il serra les dents et ne fit pas de remarques. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour retrouver Hermione. Ils examinèrent les deux piles attentivement.

- "On dirait qu'ils regardaient tous les deux vers celui là," dit finalement Harry en indiquant un des piliers. Il fit attention de ne pas accrocher le regard de Ron. Ca vaudrait certainement mieux pour tout le monde.

- "Oui," dit Ron. "Et le bras de Drago était tendu en avant. Sa baguette a roulé sur le coté. Il était peut être en train de lancer un sort." Lui non plus ne voulait pas regarder Harry en face.

- "Est-ce que quelque chose aurait pu les attaquer?" demanda Luna. "Quelque chose en provenance du pilier?"

- "Si une créature avait été conjurée, ça aurait plutôt été au milieu du Cercle," dit Ginny. "Et je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un maléfice qui élimine le corps et laisse les vêtements intacts."

Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Harry passa son bras par dessus son épaule. Aucun d'eux ne parla. Ginny regardait fixement l'anneau de Drago. Harry ferma les yeux.

Ron avait de la peine pour sa soeur, mais il se surprit aussi à se dire que Harry ne méritait pas ça, même si ... Il devait faire un effort pour se rappeler pourquoi il lui en voulait autant. Le souvenir de l'accident lui était toujours aussi pénible, mais il ne retrouvait plus les émotions qui y avaient été associées. C'était très bizarre. Il revoyait Harry avec du sang plein les mains, Kirke qui criait. McGonagall qui lui arrachait ses insignes. Tout cela paraissait subitement abstrait.

_Kirke est peut être un sale con, mais Harry ne m'avait jamais laissé tomber avant._

Luna rompit le silence.

- "Il y a deux solutions," dit elle. "Désintégration ou téléportation. S'ils sont quelque part, il devrait être possible de les contacter. Je veux bien essayer."

Elle regarda Ron puis les deux autres, en essayant de leur faire comprendre qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir. Harry rouvrit les yeux. Luna le fixait du regard, et elle inclina légèrement la tête en direction de Ron. Harry savait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Les chances de succès seraient plus fortes s'ils s'y mettaient tous les quatre, même si ...

- "Il faut qu'on le fasse tous ensemble," dit il lentement. Luna acquiesça gravement.

Il tourna la tête, et son regard accrocha enfin celui de Ron qui grimaça. Harry vit la coupure à la lèvre et grimaça à son tour.

"Ron ... je veux que tu saches ... Ecoute, on réglera tout ça plus tard. Pour l'instant essayons juste de les retrouver ... s'il te plait."

Ils se regardèrent, et dans leurs yeux, il y avait seulement de la tristesse, et un peu de honte. Ron savait qu'il devait répondre, mais il avait l'impression d'être paralysé.

_C'est Harry bon sang! Et il te demande de l'aider._

Quelque chose se déchira dans son esprit. Comme un voile qui aurait caché un décor désormais exposé. Ron était tout d'un coup submergé par une multitude d'images. Les visions de sa vie avec Harry, avec des joies et des peines, mais surtout beaucoup de rire et de jeux. Toute la haine avait disparu, comme si elle avait seulement été peinte sur le voile, et qu'elle était partie avec lui.

- "Harry ..." Sa voix était étranglée. Il leva à moitié la main.

- "S'il te plait, vieux ..." insista Harry. "Tu m'as manqué tu sais."

C'en était trop pour Ron. Il se jeta en avant et les deux amis s'étreignirent.

- "Toi aussi tu m'as manqué," sanglota-t il. "Oh, Harry ..."

- "Je suis désolé, vieux."

Leurs voix étaient étouffées. Ils se serraient si fort qu'ils pouvaient à peine respirer.

- "Je suis désolé moi aussi."

Ginny et Luna s'approchèrent pour se joindre à eux dans une embrassade compacte. Pendant plusieurs secondes, ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger ni parler.

- "Et bien, il était temps," chuchota Silena depuis l'entrée du passage où ils s'étaient cachés pour observer la scène.

- "Oui," renifla Alice. Elle avait des larmes qui lui coulaient sur le visage. "C'est vraiment très émouvant."

Richard resta silencieux. Il avait une boule dans la gorge et il voulait attendre un moment avant de parler. C'était peut être acceptable pour des filles de montrer leurs émotions, mais il était un Serpentard, et il avait une réputation à maintenir.

Silena se tourna vers lui et le regarda attentivement.

- "Dis donc, c'est à cause de la lumière, ou est-ce que tes yeux sont mouillés?" demanda-t elle.

- "C'est la lumière," répondit il brusquement sans la regarder. "Et puis ce n'est pas fini pour autant. Il reste encore Drago et Hermione, et il faut aussi découvrir ce qui leur est arrivé."

Alice eut un petit gloussement.

- "S'ils sont ensembles et tout nus quelque part, peut être qu'ils se sont déjà réconciliés."

Richard ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout.

- "Ca doit être fichtrement embarrassant," grogna-t il.

- "Pour qui?"

- "Tais toi."

- - -

_L'autre Cercle,_

Ils avançaient aussi vite que possible en direction des arbres. Au moins l'exercice les réchauffait un peu. Ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, et chacun d'eux était perdu dans ses pensées. Drago réfléchissait à la manière d'organiser un campement, et comment trouver de la nourriture. Quoi qu'ils arrivent à faire, ça allait certainement être infiniment plus primitif, et moins confortable, que son dernier séjour en pleine nature. Ils n'avaient absolument rien.

_Si seulement c'était Ginny qui était avec moi au lieu d'Hermione._

Il secoua la tête rageusement. Ca ne servait à rien d'y penser.

Hermione essayait de comprendre ce qui avait dû se passer. Elle faisait également des efforts pour ne pas regarder en direction de Drago. Le spectacle de son dos nu, ne facilitait pas sa concentration.

_Nous avons tourné autour et à l'intérieur du Cercle pendant des heures, et j'ai recopié toutes les inscriptions sans que rien ne se passe. Harry était avec moi, donc ce n'est pas une question de ne pas être seul. Nous avons même utilisé le sort _Lumos_ plusieurs fois. La seule chose qui était différente, c'était ce bourdonnement, et peut être le fait de lancer le sort en étant à l'intérieur._

- "Drago?"

- "Oui?"

- "Quand tu as lancé ton _Lumos?_ Est-ce que tu l'as dirigé dans une direction particulière?"

Il fit un effort pour se rappeler exactement ce qui s'était passé.

- "Oui, il me semble que je visais plus ou moins un des - _Attention!_"

Il s'arrêta si brutalement que Hermione se cogna contre lui, et se dégagea immédiatement avec une exclamation indignée. Elle s'apprêtait à le rabrouer, lorsqu'elle aperçut ce qui l'avait fait réagir, et elle se figea immédiatement elle aussi. La créature ressemblait à une hyène, avec une fourrure orange striée de rouge, et elle leur barrait le chemin. Ses pattes étaient anormalement longues, sa tête plate et pointue, avec des crocs nettement visibles, et deux grand yeux si globuleux qu'ils lui sortait presque du crâne. L'animal venait juste d'apparaître de derrière la ligne de crête. Il s'arrêta lui aussi et se mit à gronder de manière menaçante.

Drago attrapa le bras d'Hermione, et ils ressentirent immédiatement une présence mentale familière.

_Hermione, Drago, Où êtes vous?_

_Luna! _réalisa Hermione.

Drago la reconnut également, mais il coupa volontairement la connexion pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait devant lui.

- - -

- "J'ai eu un flash," dit Luna.

Elle et les trois autres étaient assis en rond sur le sol, en se tenant la main. Depuis de longues minutes, ils avaient tenté d'établir un contact, sans succès jusqu'à cet instant.

- "Je n'ai rien senti du tout," dit Ron. Il regarda Ginny qui secoua la tête en se mordant la lèvre.

- "Moi j'ai senti quelque chose de très vague," corrigea Harry. "Une sensation de froid ... et de peur." Il se tourna anxieusement vers Luna.

- "Le contact est rompu," dit elle, les yeux fermée avec une expression d'intense concentration. "Mais je les ai senti tous les deux." Harry et Ginny levèrent la tête avec espoir. "Ca c'est la bonne nouvelle. La mauvaise, c'est qu'ils sont confrontés à une sorte d'animal. Un chien ou un loup. Je n'ai pas pu le voir clairement."

Ron fit une atroce grimace.

- "Un loup? Et ils n'ont pas de baguettes?"

Personne ne lui répondit. Les visages de Harry et de Ginny étaient blêmes d'inquiétude, et il n'y avait absolument rien qu'ils puissent faire.

- - -

Drago regarda autour de lui pour chercher quelque chose avec quoi se battre. Une branche d'arbre ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Il n'y avait rien, sauf une grosse pierre à sa droite sur le sol. Ce serait mieux que rien, mais pas idéal. Il aurait préféré une sorte de bâton qui lui aurait permis de tenir le monstre à distance.

_Ce n'est pas bon. Ce n'est pas bon du tout._

Etre nu dans une situation de combat avait quelque chose de particulièrement effrayant. Il n'avait aucune défense! Sa main gauche était instinctivement baissée pour protéger son bas ventre, et il était terrifié à l'idée de ce que la mâchoire du monstre pourrait lui faire. Au moins ils étaient deux, même s'il doutait fortement de l'utilité d'Hermione dans le cas présent. Avec une baguette, elle ne craignait personne, mais ici ... Une fois de plus, il aurait nettement préféré avoir Ginny avec lui. Ginny n'avait pas peur de se battre.

_Espérons qu'elle ne va pas recommencer à paniquer._

- "On dirait un Nerisque," murmura Hermione. "Il est supposé avoir disparu depuis plusieurs siècles. Si je me souviens bien, c'est un animal nocturne. Ses yeux devraient être un point faible."

_J'aurais dû me souvenir qu'elle ne panique pas facilement quand il y a vraiment du danger._

- "Je suis impressionné," dit il. "Nocturne, hein? Tu crois qu'on pourrait le semer en courant?"

- "Regarde ses pattes. Il est taillé pour la vitesse. Et même si on y arrive, la nuit va bientôt tomber, et il sera encore plus dangereux à ce moment là."

Drago chercha une autre alternative. Il n'en voyait qu'une.

- "Je vais tenter de prendre cette pierre là bas. Toi, essaye de te déplacer vers la gauche. Ca va peut être l'embrouiller."

- "D - d'accord."

Elle avait un léger tremblement dans sa voix, mais Hermione fit quand même un pas sur le coté. La créature changea immédiatement de position pour lui faire face. Elle recula en prenant une posture ramassée. Les mains devant elle pour se protéger.

Drago profita de la distraction pour se précipiter sur la pierre. Dès qu'il l'eut en main, il poussa un cri de défiance. Le Nerisque se retourna immédiatement vers lui. Il était désormais entre eux deux. L'animal sautait sur place en regardant alternativement les deux adversaires. Drago avait le ventre noué par la peur.

_Merlin, il est fichtrement rapide._

Il leva la main qui tenait la pierre, prêt à frapper. Une petite voix lui disait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir, et que ça allait être une boucherie. Il fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Hermione qui s'approchait de l'animal par derrière, le bras tendu dans un geste étrange. La paume vers le ciel, et tous les doigts repliés, sauf le majeur qui était pointé en avant.

- "_Stupéfix!_"

Un rayon de lumière jaillit de sa main et frappa l'animal, l'immobilisant instantanément. Drago ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il fit un bond et abattit la pierre de toutes ses forces sur le crâne du Nerisque. Il y eut un bruit de craquement d'os.

"Occupe toi de ses yeux, vite!" cria Hermione qui se tenait la main en grimaçant.

Drago frappa encore une fois, en visant l'oeil droit qui explosa dans une bouillie atroce. C'était écoeurant, mais l'adrénaline et l'excitation du combat étaient plus fortes que n'importe quel dégoût. Par contre, la créature reprenait déjà ses esprits, et elle se dégagea en évitant son deuxième coup.

Hermione essayait désespérément de relancer un sort, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Ca demandait beaucoup plus de concentration qu'avec une baguette, et maintenant sa main était brûlante et à moitié paralysée. Drago se défendait contre le Nerisque qui essayait de le mordre aux jambes, elle devait l'aider. Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta sur le dos du monstre, le faisant s'écrouler sur le sol.

Drago profita de l'occasion pour le frapper une fois encore. Il prit une des pattes dans sa main gauche pour essayer de le tenir pendant que Hermione s'accrochait désespérément à son dos. L'animal était désormais sérieusement blessé et handicapé, mais il se battait pour sa survie avec une énergie désespérée. Il parvint à mordre Drago au niveau du genou. Celui-ci poussa un cri de douleur et asséna un autre coup terrible en brisant la mâchoire inférieure du monstre. Ils luttèrent encore quelques instant jusqu'au moment où le Nerisque s'écroula, assommé. Il bougeait encore, mais faiblement.

- "Dégage, vite!" s'écria Drago à Hermione.

Dès qu'elle l'eut fait, il prit la pierre à deux main et la leva aussi haut que possible, avant de frapper de toutes ses forces sur le coté du crâne. Une fois, deux fois encore jusqu'à ce que les os cèdent et qu'il soit certain que le monstre soit définitivement mort.

Drago tomba à genoux et laissa glisser la pierre ensanglantée de ses mains. Hermione et lui se regardèrent, pantelants et couvert de boue, de sang et de sueur.

- "Ca va?" demanda Hermione.

Elle n'avait rien d'autre que quelques égratignures. Drago en avait plus, et surtout il avait une vilaine plaie à la cuisse, là ou le Nerisque l'avait mordu. Il l'examina en grimaçant. Ca saignait beaucoup, mais il pouvait bouger la jambe sans trop de gêne.

- "Ca devrait aller. Aie! C'est surtout douloureux."

_Heureusement que ce n'était pas vingt centimètres plus haut_

Il soupira et ressentit un soudaine exaltation à la réalisation qu'ils s'en était sortis. Il regarda Hermione et sourit. Elle fit de même. C'était la première fois depuis des semaines que ça leur arrivait, et sur le moment Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'était même pas gênée par sa nudité.

_Jésus! On a failli crever tous les deux, ici. Ca change les perspectives._

Elle reprenait lentement ses esprits, et quelque chose lui revint en mémoire.

- "J'ai eu l'impression d'un contact avec Luna lorsqu'on s'est touché tout à l'heure."

- "Je l'ai senti moi aussi," acquiesça-t il. "Elle doit essayer de nous joindre mentalement." Il regarda autour de lui. "Ce n'est peut être pas un bon endroit, mais peut être qu'on pourrait essayer de rétablir le contact rapidement."

- "Oui. Le mieux et de s'asseoir et de se tenir par les mains."

Ils prirent une position en tailleur, l'un face à l'autre. Il leur fallut quelques instant pour se concentrer et trouver l'attitude mentale appropriée, et puis d'un seul coup, leur esprit fut assailli par une tempête de pensées concurrentes.

_Hermione!_

_Drago!_

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?_

_Où êtes vous?_

_Calmez vous tous!_ s'imposa Luna._ Un à la fois. Hermione, vas y d'abord._

Hermione résuma rapidement les événements à partir de l'arrivée de Drago. Celui-ci prit la suite. Ils sautèrent la plupart des détails.

_On est ok pour l'instant, mais si on reste sous cette pluie, on va attraper une pneumonie. Sans parler de ce qui pourrait se passer si une autre de ces bestioles rôde dans le coin. On va d'abord se trouver un abri, et puis on se re-contacte dans une heure ou deux._

_D'accord_, répondit Harry_, mais n'allez pas trop loin du Cercle. Luna restera à l'écoute._

Ils brisèrent la connexion. Hermione souffla de soulagement. Maintenant qu'ils avaient pu joindre les autres, elle se sentait plus rassurée, mais la chute de tension la laissait épuisée et frissonnante de froid. Drago se leva et examina une fois de plus l'animal, puis il regarda autour de lui. Elle le vit aller ramasser une autre pierre, plus grosse que celle qu'il avait utilisé.

_Il a raison, ce n'est pas fini._

Il ne fallait surtout pas relâcher leur vigilance. Drago revenait vers elle. Sa blessure saignait toujours.

- "Ta jambe n'est pas jolie à voir. Il faudrait la nettoyer pour éviter qu'elle ne s'infecte."

- "Ouais."

Drago essuya le sang tant bien que mal. Il y avait aussi un peu de terre, et aussi des traces de la salive mousseuse de la créature. Il frissonna de dégoût et leva le genou pour que la pluie lave la plaie.

- "Ca ne va pas être suffisant, tu devrais faire pipi dessus."

- "QUOI!"

Il la fixa avec stupéfaction. Elle le regardait très sérieusement.

- "L'urine est un bon désinfectant naturel. C'est salé, et pratiquement stérile."

- "Tu es complètement folle ou quoi?"

Hermione soupira et prit son air le plus je-sais-de-quoi-je-parle.

- "Crois moi, ça marche. Enfin je n'ai pas essayé moi même bien sûr, mais c'était une technique très répandue chez certaines tribus primitives."

Drago la regarda attentivement sans rien dire. Il était presque certain qu'elle était en train de se moquer de lui. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle éclate de rire d'un moment à l'autre. Elle soutint son regard sans broncher.

"Tu peux me faire confiance. J'ai été scout, et en plus j'ai lu toutes sortes de choses sur les techniques de survie."

Il ne bougea toujours pas.

"Je vais me retourner, si tu préfères," ajouta-t elle. "Et je vais voir si on peut récupérer la fourrure. On en aura besoin."

- "Ouais," murmura-t il après un moment. "Tu n'as qu'à faire ça."

Drago finit par se convaincre qu'elle devait être sincère. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et fit de son mieux pour suivre ses conseils. Il parvint à produire un peu de liquide et dirigea le jet sur sa blessure.

_Aouch! Putain, ça pique!_

La douleur était quand même supportable. Entre ça et la pluie qui continuait de tomber, il arriva à peu près à nettoyer la plaie.

_Fichus Moldus. Ils ont vraiment de ces idées tordues. Encore heureux que la blessure soit en dessous de ..._

Il préférait ne pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer. En revenant vers la carcasse, il vit que Hermione était à genoux, en train de la dépecer tant bien que mal, avec un éclat de roche plus ou moins tranchant qu'elle avait trouvée. Sa posture était plutôt suggestive, et il fit un effort pour penser à autre chose. Finalement c'était une bonne chose qu'il y ait cette pluie glacée.

- "Je peux t'aider?"

- "Oui. Tu tires là dessus," dit elle en désignant un bout de peau, "et moi je vais couper les adhérences."

C'était le travail le plus répugnant qu'ils avaient jamais effectué l'un comme l'autre. Au bout du compte, ils parvinrent à récupérer une surface significative. La fourrure était toute sauf propre, largement déchirée par endroit, et avec des résidus macabres à quelques endroits, mais c'était quand même quelque chose qu'ils allaient pouvoir utiliser.

- "Tu crois qu'on devrait récupérer la viande?" demanda-t il.

- "C'est un carnivore, donc le goût ne va pas être très agréable. Par contre on devrait prendre de la graisse pour se protéger du froid."

Elle réfléchissait aussi à récupérer des tendons et des boyaux pour en faire des cordes, mais le traitement de ces matières était largement au dessus de ses compétences, et puis ça serait encore plus dégoûtant que tout ce qu'elle était capable d'imaginer.

- "Pour la brûler?"

- "Non. Pour s'en enduire. Sur la peau et dans les cheveux."

- "Beurk!"

Elle lui jeta un regard sévère.

- "Je ne sais pas ce que tu imagines, mais ça ne va pas être le grand confort. On va peut être se retrouver coincé ici pendant des jours, ou pire. Si un de nous tombe malade, ça risque d'être la fin pour les deux."

Drago soupira. Elle avait raison, comme d'habitude en ce qui concernait les choses pratiques, et c'était toujours aussi agaçant. Néanmoins, et pour la première fois, il se dit qu'il était vraiment content qu'elle soit là, parce que ses connaissances avaient effectivement l'air de leur servir.

Il désigna la fourrure.

- "Tu peux t'habiller avec ça maintenant," dit il.

Hermione grimaça et rougit. Il y avait à peine de quoi tailler une jupe, ou bien deux misérables pagnes. Objectivement, en repensant au combat contre le Nerisque, elle se dit qu'il aurait plus besoin de protection qu'elle.

Prenant la fourrure, elle la coupa en deux morceaux inégaux, et aussi longs que possible. Elle lui donna le plus gros, et enroula l'autre autour de sa taille. Il fit de même. Ils étaient obligés de les tenir avec une main dès qu'ils faisaient un mouvement un peu brusque, mais au moins le résultat était décent.

- "Désolé d'avoir joué les prudes, mais je me sens quand même mieux comme ça." Elle grimaça et il lui répondit avec un petit rire.

Ils découpèrent des morceaux de graisse dans la carcasse. Hermione ferma les yeux de dégoût et se frotta le corps avec. Drago fit de même. Mélangé avec l'eau de pluie et la crasse, la matière grasse formait une sorte de film gris et sale qui les protégeait du plus gros de l'humidité et du froid. L'odeur n'était vraiment pas terrible, mais les sorciers et les sorcières avaient le nez moins sensible que la plupart des gens.

Ils reprirent leur route vers le bosquet. Après une vingtaine de minutes, ils atteignirent la lisière des arbres. La première chose que Drago rechercha fut deux branches solides, qui seraient certainement plus efficaces que des pierres contre un autre animal. Ensuite ils réussirent à se confectionner des ceintures rudimentaires à l'aide de fines lianes, et à consolider leurs pagnes. Après cela, ils pouvaient se déplacer avec plus de tranquillité.

Un arbre mort avait été bloqué dans sa chute par les branches d'un autre. L'espace en dessous du tronc était aménageable en une sorte de tente. Une heure plus tard, au moyen de branches feuillues et de plaques d'écorces, ils avaient construit un abri de fortune. A l'intérieur, ils étaient enfin presque au sec, et ils pouvaient s'isoler du sol au moyen d'un tapis de mousses et de feuilles séchées.

Comme promis, ils re-contactèrent les autres à Poudlard. Cette fois ci, ils prirent le temps d'expliquer en détail toutes les actions qu'ils avaient effectuées. Il fut décidé qu'ils reviendraient vers le Cercle le lendemain matin, et que d'ici là, les autres chercheraient un moyen de les rapatrier.

Après leur discussion, Hermione dégagea un espace de terre à l'entrée de l'abri. Elle rassembla le bois le plus sec qu'elle pouvait trouver, et en fit une petite pile. Elle pointa son doigt à la base.

- "_Incendio!_"

La pile de bois s'embrasa instantanément. Drago la regarda avec émerveillement.

- "Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire de la magie sans baguette."

- "J'en ai eu l'idée après ... le kidnapping," répondit elle. "Je m'étais jurée de ne plus jamais me retrouver dans une situation aussi _impuissante._"

Elle frissonna spasmodiquement et son expression devint sombre. Drago s'approcha d'elle et passa son bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste instinctif de réconfort.

"Je peux seulement le faire pour des sorts très simples," continua-t elle, "et ça demande beaucoup plus d'effort qu'avec une baguette."

- "C'est déjà extraordinaire. Tu pourrais m'apprendre à le faire?"

Elle hésita. Il lui manquait les produits pour préparer l'encre des tatouages, et puis surtout, c'était un secret qu'elle ne voulait pas divulguer à n'importe qui. Voldemort avait disparu, mais les _amis_ de Drago ne valaient pas tellement mieux. Moins ils en sauraient, mieux ça vaudrait.

_Je suis en train de devenir paranoïaque._

- "C'est ... compliqué," dit elle finalement en faisant une grimace.

Drago perçut sa réticence. _Elle ne me fait pas confiance._ Il n'insista pas.

- "Alors on verra ça plus tard. En tout cas je te dois une fière chandelle." Il se mit à rire doucement. "Et un feu de bois en prime."

Elle se mit à rire elle aussi.

- "Tu t'es pas mal débrouillé toi aussi."

Il acquiesça silencieusement.

_On fait une bonne équipe._

Cette pensée réveilla une réalisation douloureuse. Ils avaient été une _superbe_ équipe avant cette maudite querelle. Ses opinions n'avaient pas changé, mais la perte de leur amitié était quelque chose qui devenait chaque jour plus insupportable.

- "Peut être, mais tu m'as vraiment impressionné quand même."

Ces paroles agirent comme une rafale de vent sur un feu qui couve, et sa colère éclata brusquement. Hermione elle aussi était sous le coup de beaucoup de frustration depuis des semaines. Et elle savait de moins en moins quelle attitude prendre vis à vis de Drago. Harry croyait une chose, sa logique lui en disait une autre.

_Il croit qu'il suffit de faire des compliments après ce qui s'est passé?_

- "Pas mal pour une Sang de Bourbe, hein?" lâcha-t elle rageusement.

- "Hermione!"

Elle le sentit se raidir, comme si elle l'avait giflé. Il se dégagea et s'éloigna de l'autre coté de l'abri. Immédiatement, elle regretta la perte du contact physique et de la chaleur qui allait avec. La nuit tombait, et malgré le feu, il faisait très froid. Drago lui jeta un regard déçu.

"Je n'ai plus jamais pensé ça en ce qui te concerne," dit il, blessé. "Pas depuis que je vous ai rejoins. Je sais ce que j'étais avant, mais je n'ai pas changé. Même pas depuis notre ... désaccord."

Hermione avait un peu honte d'elle même, mais elle avait accumulé tellement de rancoeur depuis si longtemps, qu'il fallait qu'elle s'en vide.

- "Toi peut être pas, mais certains de tes amis le pensent certainement."

Il soupira.

- "Ecoute, je sais que tu ne les aimes pas, mais tu ne les connais pas vraiment."

- "Oh mais si, je les connais," répondit Hermione doucement. "Sorciers ou Moldus, nous sommes tous des êtres humains, et nous avons tous les mêmes faiblesses." Elle indiqua sa jambe. "Comment va ta blessure?"

Il baissa les yeux. Ce n'était pas très joli à voir, mais ça avait l'air relativement sain, et il ne ressentait plus que de vagues élancements de temps à autre.

- "Pas trop mal."

- "Et, est-ce que tu ne crois pas qu'on aurait encore plus froid sans mon idée de se couvrir de cette graisse?"

- "Si, mais je ne vois pas -"

- "Drago. Il y a des _milliards_ de Moldus, et ils sont là depuis des _milliers d'années_. Ils ont vécus des millions de situations différentes, des centaines de formes de gouvernements. Tout ça c'est de la _connaissance_, et j'en connais plus que toi à ce sujet."

- "Tu as lu des livres," objecta-t il. "Ce n'est pas pareil."

- "Des livres sur le pouvoir et sur les gens, écrits par des historiens et des érudits. Des gens dont c'est le métier d'analyser ces choses." Elle pointa son doigt vers lui. "Je peux même t'expliquer ce que tes amis sont en train de faire."

Drago fronça les sourcils, mais il était quand même curieux de l'entendre. Il hocha la tête silencieusement.

- "D'abord on commence avec une petite loi sans grande conséquence, mais qui discrimine contre une partie de la population, une minorité si possible, et je te rappelle que chez les sorciers, les Moldus et les fils de Moldus sont minoritaires, mais on pourrait aussi parler des Gobelins."

Hermione comptait les étapes sur ses doigts. Elle parlait d'une voix calme et posée, comme si elle faisait un cours.

"On profite d'une crise quelconque et on accuse la minorité d'en être la cause. On durcit la loi, et rapidement il y a assez de mécontents pour avoir vraiment des troubles graves. Des gens qui étaient neutres prennent partie. On accuse encore la minorité et ça augmente le nombre de mécontents. Assez rapidement il n'y a plus de relations de confiance au sein de la population. Les communautés se regroupent et s'isolent."

Il grimaça en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Hermione continua.

"Les choses s'aggravent. Le gouvernement perd le contrôle de l'opinion. Pour faire face, il décrète des lois d'exceptions pour se donner plus de pouvoir. Il en profite pour désigner et attaquer encore plus les mêmes boucs émissaires, et tous ceux qui prennent leur défense."

Drago ne disait rien, mais il ne pouvait pas manquer de faire le rapprochement avec ce qui s'était passé, et certaines décisions dont Trevor lui avait parlé. Rien n'avait été annoncé officiellement, mais il savait qu'il était question d'arrêter Bones et ses amis s'ils continuaient leur opposition.

"C'est un cercle vicieux, et il ne s'arrête pas," continua Hermione. "Les gens sont jetés en prison, ou même tués, jusqu'à ce que la dictature finisse par s'effondrer sous le poids de son impopularité. Souvent, ça se produit après une guerre civile meurtrière."

C'en était trop. Drago ne pouvait pas supporter qu'elle le croit capable de s'associer à ce genre d'horreur.

- "Hermione! Je te jure que je ne veux pas d'une telle chose," dit il. "Je te donne ma parole que je me battrais contre, si ça devait arriver."

_Est-ce que ce n'est pas déjà arrivé? Merlin! Je ne sais plus quoi penser désormais._

Il ne savait pas si elle avait raison ou tort, mais il n'avait pas de doute qu'elle était sincère, et il savait aussi qu'il ne fallait pas la sous-estimer. Elle le regarda avec tristesse.

- "Peut être que tu ne le veux pas, mais tu as aidé à le commencer, et tu voudrais empêcher d'autres d'y mettre un terme."

- "Je ne peux pas accepter ça," objecta-t il. "Les buts que nous visons sont nobles. Hermione, nous voulons _éviter_ ce genre de trouble. Nous voulons empêcher la guerre et l'apparition d'un autre Voldemort."

Il fallait absolument qu'il lui fasse comprendre que ce n'était pas seulement une question d'ambition personnelle.

- "La pureté de tes intentions n'est pas suffisante, et votre démarche est très dangereuse. Tu connais sûrement le proverbe 'l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions'. Le Ministère est en train de créer les conditions pour que les pires excès de la nature humaine se manifestent."

Drago secoua la tête. Il n'était pas d'accord. Hermione continua.

"Comme toi, je te jure sur ce que j'ai de plus précieux, que je suis certaine que ce que vous faites va finir en tragédie. Je n'ai aucun doute là dessus. C'est pour ça que je dois me battre contre vous."

Drago accusa le coup. Cette dernière phrase le troublait plus que tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire avant. Il était prêt à admettre leur désaccord, mais l'idée qu'ils en arrivent à se combattre, c'était autre chose encore.

- "Tu me détestes à ce point?" demanda-t il doucement.

Hermione s'affaissa en baissant les yeux. Comment pouvait il dire une chose pareille? Harry et Luna avaient raison sur un point. C'était inconcevable qu'ils en soient arrivés là. Une partie d'elle même voulait désespérément croire que Drago était innocent, manipulé par Shrummer et ses sbires, et une autre lui disait qu'elle était la dernière à avoir conscience d'une terrible menace qui pesait sur eux. Il y avait trop de tension et de déchirement. Elle étouffa un sanglot.

- "Je ne te déteste pas! Harry et moi, on avait des amis qu'on aimait plus que tout au monde, et nous les avons perdus."

Elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Il tendit le bras vers elle.

- "Moi je veux toujours être ton ami," dit-il.

Elle leva la tête. Son visage était presque noir de boue et de saleté, avec seulement deux traînées plus claires à cause des larmes. Ses yeux étaient brillants et intenses.

- "Moi aussi!"

- "Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait se battre?"

- "Parce qu'on ne croit pas aux mêmes choses!"

Il secoua la tête doucement.

- "Je ne suis pas sûr que nos valeurs soient si différentes que ça. J'ai fait ce que je pensais être juste, et je suppose que toi aussi."

Elle hocha la tête lentement, d'un geste épuisé. Il afficha un sourire désabusé en désignant le reste de l'abri.

"De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si la politique était la chose la plus importante en ce moment."

Elle se mit à rire au travers de ses larmes.

- "Non, pas vraiment."

- "Alors, peut être qu'on pourrait juste faire la paix pour cette nuit?"

Son bras était toujours tendu dans une invitation amicale. Hermione savait qu'elle y trouverait la chaleur physique et le réconfort.

- "J'aimerai ça, oui."

Ils étaient perdus au milieu d'une nature sauvage. Sans rien à manger, et avec seulement quelques gorgées d'eau de pluie à boire. Mais au moins ils n'étaient pas seuls. Elle se glissa contre lui, et ils ajustèrent leur position pour être aussi confortable que possible, lovés l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

_Notes de l'auteur:__Bon, les choses s'arrangent, au moins en ce qui concernent les Six. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour rendre ça crédible. Les trucs de survie d'Hermione sont évidements authentiques._


	30. Chapitre 28 A la rescousse

_Résumé: Leurs amis vont tout faire pour récupérer Drago et Hermione, chacun à sa manière. _

_Réponses aux commentaires (merci à popov et Saut de l'Ange) _

_Luna est une bonne âme, et ils leur doivent beaucoup._

* * *

**_Chapitre 28 – A la rescousse_**

_Poudlard,_

Harry, Ron, Luna et Ginny passèrent le reste de l'après midi, et une grande partie de la soirée, dans la bibliothèque à rechercher toutes les informations possibles sur les cercles de pierres, la magie de téléportation, et d'autres phénomènes similaires. Ils travaillèrent seuls. Remus était parti avec Tonks, et ils ne voulaient pas impliquer les autres professeurs pour le moment.

Le récit détaillé de Hermione et de Drago fournissait au moins une théorie sur le déclenchement du transfert. Ils avaient trouvé quelques références à des reliques similaires, ainsi qu'un traité sur la théorie des portoloins. Ces documents laissaient clairement entendre qu'il fallait toujours utiliser un sortilège spécial sous peine de conséquences imprévisibles. Luna en déduisit que c'était probablement la raison pour le fait que seuls les corps avaient été déplacés. Il s'agissait d'un accident et les conséquences auraient pu être bien pires. Elle insista sur la nécessité de prendre toutes les précautions, et d'abord d'essayer d'identifier quel était le sortilège approprié. Harry et Ginny acquiescèrent, terrifiés à l'idée que Hermione et Drago auraient aussi bien pu être désintégrés, ou expédiés en petits morceaux.

- - -

Sans qu'ils le sachent, Silena, Alice et Richard avaient suivi une partie de la discussion, et eux aussi cherchaient une solution. Comme ils n'avaient aucune connaissance particulière sur les concepts de magie mis en oeuvre, ils abordaient directement le problème sous l'angle de la logique pure, sans aucune idée des dangers potentiels. C'était finalement comme une des énigmes que leur avaient posées les jumeaux Weasley. Après le dîner, ils se retrouvèrent dans leur cachette, au deuxième étage derrière l'armure, pour en discuter.

- "D'après ce que je comprends, seule de la matière vivante peut être téléportée," annonça Richard.

- "Et alors?" demanda Alice. "On pourrait leur envoyer de la nourriture vivante, mais ce dont ils ont vraiment besoin, c'est de leur baguettes, ou au moins d'outils."

- "Pourquoi pas un hippogriffe? Ils pourraient monter dessus et revenir en volant," proposa Silena.

- "Ca ne me parait pas très pratique," répondit Richard, "et je ne sais même où on pourrait en trouver un."

- "En demandant à un professeur?"

- "Non, on n'est pas supposé savoir quoi ce soit. Le professeur Rogue finirait par l'apprendre, et mes fesses sont assez endolories comme ça." Il grimaça rien que d'y repenser.

- "Mais on pourrait quand même expérimenter avec des petits animaux," suggéra Alice. "Tu sais, on leur envoie une souris, et ils essayent de nous la renvoyer."

- "Et comment? Il faut une baguette magique pour lancer un sort," objecta Richard. Alice se sentit soudain très bête.

- "Ah oui! Zut."

La capacité d'Hermione à faire de la magie à main nue n'avait jamais été mentionnée à voix haute, et en conséquence ils ne savaient pas que cette partie de la solution était déjà potentiellement résolue.

- "Hé! Pourquoi pas une baguette placée _à l'intérieur_ d'une matière vivante?" dit Richard, soudain excité.

- "Oui! Ca ne marchera peut être pas, mais ça sera assez facile de valider le principe avec un objet de petite taille."

- "Et si ça marche, il n'y aura plus qu'à trouver un animal assez grand pour avaler une baguette, hum."

Richard était redevenu pensif. Ca n'avait pas l'air très pratique non plus.

- "Et avec une plante?" proposa Silena. "C'est vivant aussi." Ils la regardèrent ébahie.

- "Génial!" s'écria Richard. Silena se redressa avec fierté. "Ok, c'est encore plus facile à tester. Si ça marche, alors on sait comment leur envoyer une de nos baguettes."

- "La baguette resterait là bas," objecta Alice après un moment. "Ca risque d'être embêtant."

- "Pourquoi ne pas essayer avec une des fausses baguettes de Fred et George?" demanda Silena.

- "Ca c'est encore une bonne idée," affirma Richard. Alice leva les yeux au ciel en faisant une grimace. "Il nous en reste une demi douzaine. Ca devrait suffire."

Ils discutèrent encore des détails, pour finalement se mettre d'accord sur un plan qui paraissait jouable. Tellement d'ailleurs, qu'ils décidèrent de l'appliquer avant même d'en parler aux autres. Si ça marchait, ils seraient des héros, et sinon ils resteraient discrets.

- "Bon alors on y va," résuma Richard. "On va tout préparer ce soir, et d'abord visiter les serres pour récupérer les plantes dont on aura besoin. Et on se donne rendez vous dans le couloir des cuisines, demain à l'aube."

- - -

Les recherches de leurs aînés s'avérèrent nettement moins fécondes. Tout au plus avaient ils pu récupérer quelques informations sur des charmes d'analyse qu'ils pourraient appliquer à la relique afin de mieux comprendre son fonctionnement. Satisfaits que, au moins pour un temps, leurs amis étaient en relative sécurité, ils acceptèrent la recommandation de Luna d'aller dormir, en se donnant eux aussi rendez vous à la première heure dans la caverne. Ils étaient également d'accord pour admettre, qu'en cas d'échec, il ne resterait plus qu'à aller voir McGonagall et tout avouer. Luna avait bon espoir qu'ils finiraient par résoudre le problème, mais les autres eurent plus de difficultés à trouver le sommeil.

- - -

_L'autre Cercle,_

Drago et Hermione ne dormirent pas bien non plus. Malgré le feu, l'air était humide et la température vraiment très basse. En plus, ils n'avaient même pas la place de s'allonger. Ils restèrent donc assis, l'un contre l'autre, adossés à un tronc d'arbre. Parfois, ils se parlaient à voix basse, mais chaque conversation finissait par toucher à un sujet sensible, et dans ce cas ils préféraient la laisser mourir silencieusement plutôt que de se disputer. La nuit passa lentement et inconfortablement, dans une succession de courtes périodes de sommeil et d'épisodes de veille à demi consciente.

Drago se réveilla un peu avant l'aube, et il savait qu'il n'arriverait plus à se rendormir. Hermione s'accrochait à lui et murmurait des paroles indistinctes dans son sommeil. Il fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer, mais à un moment, elle appela Harry au milieu d'un rêve, en glissant sa main contre sa poitrine. Drago décida qu'il était temps de se lever, et il se désengagea aussi doucement que possible.

Le feu était presque mort, et il rajouta du bois. Hermione gémissait doucement à cause du froid, mais elle se calma lorsque les flammes reprirent, et que l'abri regagna un peu de chaleur.

Il faisait toujours sombre, et Drago n'avait aucune envie de s'aventurer dehors. Le feu les protégerait contre la plupart des prédateurs, mais il gardait sa branche et une pierre à portée de main quand même. Il soupira. Voir Hermione dormir lui faisait penser à Ginny. Il se demanda ce qui restait encore entre eux, à supposer qu'ils arrivent à revenir un jour. Ca n'était pas un sujet de réflexion très plaisant, mais il ne voyait pas beaucoup de choses agréables dans sa vie de toute façon.

- - -

_Forêt Interdite,_

L'atmosphère chez les Centaures était celle de la consternation. Tous les visages étaient moroses, et il n'était même pas nécessaire de les voir pour comprendre que l'heure était grave. Il suffisait d'écouter les bruits du camp. Au lieu de se saluer courtoisement et de converser calmement, la plupart des membres du Troupeau chuchotaient anxieusement en petit groupes, ou bien prédisaient solennellement l'arrivée imminente de cataclysmes effroyables.

Tout cela à cause de l'échec du Pèlerinage de Première Pierre. Bane l'avait annoncé officiellement. La Pierre ne répondait plus, même lorsqu'un des Purs était présent. De mémoire de Centaures, une telle chose n'était jamais arrivée. Personne, même pas le Mentor, ne savait quoi faire.

Sans le Pèlerinage, le Troupeau était perdu. Les Poulains resteraient des animaux, et les Centaures deviendraient des bêtes sauvages. Un sort ignominieux, et qui était pire que la mort. Ils avaient tous interrogé le ciel, mais les étoiles étaient brouillées. Quand elles étaient lisibles, elles n'évoquaient que des combats confus contres des forces incompréhensibles. De terrifiantes visions de Centaures luttant contre des démons et des maléfices. Beaucoup pensaient que les humains étaient responsables de leur malheur, certains en étaient persuadés.

Les plus sages, recommandaient la prudence. Il fallait d'abord demander l'aide des Purs avant de prendre des décisions irréparables. Et puis de tout façon, que pouvaient ils faire? Les sorciers humains étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que les guerriers Centaures, et ils avaient des armes redoutables. En cas de guerre, le Troupeau serait seulement anéanti plus rapidement. Certains écoutèrent, mais même parmi les Centaures, il y en avait beaucoup qui préféraient une mort glorieuse aux incertitudes des voix de la raison.

Des contacts avaient néanmoins été pris, et ce matin, une troupe de six Licornes, conduite par Laurell en personne, se présenta au camp. Leurs pensées calmes et rassurantes apportèrent immédiatement un peu de paix à leurs cousins troublés. Le conseil fut réuni, mais il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire. Les Purs semblaient presque détachés. Ils compatissaient bien sûr, mais si la magie de la Pierre avait disparu, et bien c'était comme ça. Les Centaures n'avaient qu'à rejoindre un autre Troupeau, ou bien accepter leur destin.

Bane et ses conseillers rejetèrent immédiatement cette conclusion, avec tout le respect que commandaient leurs visiteurs. Le Troupeau ne pouvait pas quitter la Forêt de toute façon. Les humains les encerclaient, et il n'était pas question de leur demander la permission. Il fallait trouver une autre solution. Une _vraie_ solution. Bane voulait qu'une autre expédition retourne au Pèlerinage, avec tout ce qui pouvait servir pour reconstruire les enchantements de la Pierre. Les Purs écoutèrent, sans se formaliser de l'impatience de leurs hôtes. Ils ne pouvaient rien garantir, mais ils étaient prêts à essayer.

Lyman suggéra de demander également l'aide de Dumbledore, mais Bane n'était pas d'accord. Il ne voulait pas partager leurs secrets avec le sorcier, en tout cas pas tant qu'ils n'avaient pas tout tenté, et pas lorsqu'ils en savaient si peu. La majorité du conseil lui donna raison, et le Mentor n'insista pas. Bane donna ses ordres. Ils partiraient dès que possible.

Les Centaures se dispersèrent. Lyman se dirigeait vers sa hutte lorsqu'il vit Laurell s'éloigner du groupe des Licornes. Apparemment, le plus ancien des Purs ne viendrait pas avec eux. Sa présence n'était peut être pas indispensable, mais le Mentor aurait été nettement plus confiant de le savoir à ses cotés. Il hésita un instant en réalisant que Laurell allait passer près de lui. Le Centaure ne posa aucune question, mais évidemment ce n'était pas nécessaire, et la réponse résonna dans son esprit avec la pureté d'un cristal.

_Mon destin est ailleurs._

- "Donne moi un signe, Oh Pur entre les Purs," demanda humblement Lyman. "Je ne vois que le danger, et j'ai peur pour le Troupeau."

Il ne se serait jamais assez maladroit pour demander une prédiction précise, ou même une prophétie, bien que les Purs soient des maîtres en la matière. Ils savaient tous les deux que d'avoir une connaissance exacte de son destin était pire que la mort. Elle réduisait la vie à n'être qu'une attente désespérée de l'inévitable. Les Licornes pouvaient lire dans le futur avec une aisance incompréhensible aux autres créatures, mais au cours des millénaires, elles avaient développé à la fois la sagesse de ne le faire qu'à bon escient, et une étrange philosophie fataliste pour en accepter les conséquences.

Lyman savait cela, mais il était terriblement inquiet. Il n'avait pas peur pour lui même. Il était vieux, et sa vie avait été bien remplie, mais il était dévoré d'angoisse pour les jeunes poulains qu'il ne pouvait plus aider. Les temps étaient troubles, et rien n'était sûr désormais. Tout ce qu'il demandait, c'était une certitude. Un joyau de vérité auquel il pourrait se raccrocher pendant que le monde qu'il connaissait se désagrégeait.

Laurell le regarda un instant. Il se remémora la vie du vieux Mentor, bougon et exigeant avec ses élèves, mais qui n'en avait jamais négligé un seul. Il le revoyait éveiller la conscience d'innombrables jeunes poulains, participant ainsi à une tradition qui remontait à l'aube des temps, et à l'origine de leurs deux races. La Licorne ouvrit son Oeil Intérieur, et l'avenir de Lyman, défila devant lui. Il était bref et tragique, mais également chargé de sens, et c'était peut être le plus important. Laurell chercha les mots les plus à même de conforter le vieux Centaure.

_Tu as bien fait, et tu feras bien une fois encore, mon ami._

Lyman entendit l'épitaphe, et il sut immédiatement que le Pur lui annonçait sa mort prochaine. Pendant un instant, il lutta contre une terreur paralysante, avant qu'une profonde paix ne l'envahisse. Ce n'était pas si grave. Il ne savait pas quand, ni où, son existence se terminerait, mais il avait bien vécu, et sa mort servirait à quelque chose. En vérité, quelle créature pouvait espérer un destin aussi noble? Il inclina la tête et exprima sa gratitude.

Laurell se détourna et s'éloigna lentement. Lyman resta immobile un instant. Il allait mourir bientôt, et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant, et aussi serein. Il retourna à sa hutte pour se préparer, avec plus de soins qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Son plus bel arc était accroché au mur, il le prit et le regarda comme jamais auparavant. C'était son chef d'oeuvre, une merveille de force et d'élégance, taillé dans un bois doré, et patiemment décoré. En le tenant à bout de bras, il pouvait sentir l'équilibre parfait de sa forme, et la puissance de son ressort. Il l'emporterait pour ce qui serait certainement son dernier voyage. Il sélectionna le reste de son équipement avec la même attention, et il ajouta également dans son sac la relique en corne de Licorne. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, ils auraient les Purs avec eux, mais il l'avait toujours prise avec lui. Laurell avait dit qu'il ferait bien. Il allait viser la perfection.

- - -

_Poudlard,_

Bien avant l'aube, Alice, Silena et Richard récupérèrent leur équipement, ouvrirent le passage secret et descendirent silencieusement par l'escalier. Ils avaient trouvé trois grandes courges, une autre plante avec de larges feuilles sur lesquelles il serait facile d'écrire un message, et plusieurs plantes plus petites en pots. Ils s'avancèrent dans la caverne avec précaution, mais les autres n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

- "Bon, alors on s'y met vite," chuchota Richard. "Alice et Silena, vous écrivez les indications sur les feuilles. Pendant ce temps là, je place des fausses baguettes dans les courges."

Ils travaillèrent rapidement, puis installèrent le tout au milieu du disque. Les fausses baguettes n'étaient utilisables qu'une seule fois, c'est pour cela qu'ils en avaient prévu plusieurs. Les petites plantes étaient numérotées et devaient servir à déterminer quel était le pilier de retour.

Richard prit position à l'extérieur du Cercle et sortit sa baguette en visant le pilier que Drago avait activé.

- "Tu es sûr que c'est celui là?" demanda Alice.

- "Evidemment que je suis sûr," répondit il avec impatience. "Je les ai vu y faire référence plusieurs fois." Il prit une profonde inspiration et leva à nouveau sa baguette.

- "Attends."

- "Quoi encore?"

- "Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais essayer avec une des fausses baguettes? Si ça ne marche pas, il vaut mieux le savoir maintenant."

Richard grimaça. Il n'y avait pas pensé.

- "Euh, ouais. C'est pas idiot."

Il rangea sa propre baguette et prit une des fausses. Elles n'étaient capables que de faire des jolies lumières, quelque soit l'incantation qui était lancée, mais c'était quand même de la vraie magie.

- "_Lumos!_"

- "QU'EST CE VOUS FICHEZ ICI!" hurla Harry depuis le passage.

Les trois enfants sursautèrent en poussant un cri de surprise. Harry s'avança droit sur Richard avec une expression de fureur terrifiante. Alice et Silena reculèrent, mais le garçon resta tétanisé. Ginny et Ron arrivèrent à leur tour et les regardèrent avec colère.

- "On - on essaye juste de vous aider," bredouilla Silena d'une voix tremblante. Harry la fusilla du regard.

- "Vous n'avez aucune idée de -"

- "Calme toi Harry," interrompit Luna. "Laisse les s'expliquer d'abord."

Richard tremblait comme une feuille. Il n'avait jamais vu Harry dans cet état, et il espérait avec ferveur qu'ils ne venaient pas de commettre une erreur épouvantable. Les trois enfants expliquèrent leur plan. Ginny ferma les yeux en gémissant. Ils n'avaient pris aucune précaution! C'était de l'inconscience pure et simple. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le Cercle. Les seules choses qui s'y trouvaient étaient une série de pots remplis de terre.

- "Nom d'une gargouille, ça a marché!" murmura Ron.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait sur le message?" demanda Luna.

- "Qu'ils retirent les fausses baguettes des courges et ensuite qu'ils essayent de nous renvoyer les petites plantes une par une," expliqua Alice. "On les a numérotées et placée devant les cinq piliers."

- "On pense que chaque pilier envoie vers une destination précise," continua Richard. "Et qu'il y a une bonne chance qu'une de celles de leur Cercle corresponde à celui-ci, pour revenir."

- "Dès qu'on récupère une plante, on la leur renvoie, et comme ça ils savent quel pilier utiliser," termina Silena.

Luna les regarda étonnée. Ils avaient choisi la méthode la plus simple, en supposant que le fonctionnement du Cercle était aussi élémentaire que possible. Et peut être qu'ils avaient raison. Après tout, cette relique était nettement plus ancienne que toutes celles dont parlaient les livres qu'ils avaient consultés.

- "C'est très ingénieux, mais nous avons des moyens de communiquer plus facilement avec eux. Voyons voir où ils en sont."

Hermione et Drago étaient déjà à coté de leur Cercle. Ils avaient vu les plantes apparaître. Tout avait effectivement marchée comme prévu. Luna les contacta et à partir de là, les opérations furent directes et rapides. Les baguettes furent extraites, et il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour identifier le pilier de retour. La troisième tentative fut la bonne. Tout le monde retenait son souffle pour la manoeuvre finale, et soudainement, deux figures se matérialisèrent au milieu du Cercle.

Harry se précipita sur Hermione pour l'embrasser et l'envelopper dans une robe. Ginny fit de même avec Drago. Les deux rescapés étaient affamés, fatigués, et plus sales qu'il ne semblait possible, mais le soulagement général était à la mesure de l'angoisse éprouvée.

Harry se tourna vers les trois jeunots. Ils avaient eu raison, mais il n'avait pas oublié son inquiétude. Il leur fit un petit discours bien senti sur les dangers de manipuler les objets magiques inconnus.

- "Je ne sais pas ce que vous méritez le plus," dit il sévèrement. "Une punition exemplaire, ou une récompense."

Richard soutint son regard sans flancher. Il avait retrouvé son assurance habituelle. Maintenant que tout était arrangé, il n'avait pas peur.

- "Je crois que nous aurions fait pareil à leur place," admit Hermione. "Au minimum, on devrait les remercier."

- "Vous savez ce que ferait le professeur Rogue s'il apprenait ce qui s'est passé?" demanda Drago.

- "A nous ou à vous?" rétorqua Silena. Drago ne savait pas quoi répondre.

- "Je crois bien qu'elle t'a cloué sur ce coup là," dit Luna, amusée.

- "Et si on laissait tomber pour aller déjeuner?" proposa Ron.

- "Salle de bains des préfets d'abord," corrigea Hermione. "Il me faudra au moins une semaine pour me débarrasser de toute cette crasse."

- "Parle pour toi!" s'exclama Drago. Il se tourna vers les autres d'un air horrifié. "Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer tout ce qu'elle m'a forcé à faire. Si je vous en disais seulement la moitié -" Hermione lui jeta un regard noir. "Ok, ok," admit il. "Il n'y avait pas que des mauvaises idées mais quand même ..."

Il secoua la tête écoeuré. Ron et Harry se regardèrent en souriant, puis Harry fit un clin d'oeil à Drago.

"Hé," dit celui-ci en observant les deux garçons. "On dirait que ça va mieux entre vous?"

Ron hésita, mais Harry hocha fermement la tête.

- "Oui," dit il. Il fit une moue en voyant Alice qui battait des paupières en le regardant avec un sourire adorable. Il jeta un regard rapide à Hermione, avant de tourner vers les autres, soudainement sérieux.

"Ecoutez, je crois qu'on devrait avoir une petite discussion, tous les six."

Drago grogna sans le regarder directement. Il tenait Ginny fermement contre lui

- "Ouais," maugréa-t il. "Mais pas si vite. La salle de bain d'abord."

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans le lobby de la salle de bain des préfets, pendant que Hermione et Drago finissaient de se laver. Ils avaient dû menacer les trois plus jeunes pour qu'ils arrêtent de les suivre.

- "C'est pas juste," protesta Alice. "Vous êtes toujours en train de vous cacher, et d'avoir vos secrets."

- "Dites donc, les gosses," répondit Ron, exaspéré. "N'oubliez pas que vous n'êtes que des premières années. Vous n'avez aucun droit sur nous."

- "On vous a quand même sauvé la mise," rétorqua Richard.

- "Oui, et si vous nous disiez plus de choses, on se serait pas obligé de fouiner partout," ajouta Silena. Richard lui fit signe de se taire, mais il était trop tard.

- "Donc vous avouez effectivement que vous fouinez partout," nota Ginny d'un ton menaçant.

- "Euh, non! Ce n'est pas ça du tout ..." bredouilla Richard.

Harry ne pouvait pas se retenir de sourire en les regardant. Il croyait se revoir avec Ron et Hermione à leur âge.

_Et c'est vrai qu'ils nous ont sauvé la mise._

- "Bon d'accord," dit il tout d'un coup. "J'admets que vous avez été très utile, et qu'on vous doit quelque chose. On va y réfléchir, et on vous retrouve dans la Grande Salle dans un moment. Par contre, là maintenant, vous allez nous laisser tranquilles," ajouta-t il fermement.

Ils surent reconnaître que la proposition était plus que raisonnable, et ils n'insistèrent pas. Harry se mit à rire en les regardant partir en courant.

- "Tu te souviens à leur âge?" murmura-t il à Ron.

- "Tu rigoles ou quoi?" s'exclama celui-ci. "On était des anges à coté d'eux! Tu sais que j'ai découvert que Fred et George leur avait appris plein de trucs? Ces gosses sont de vrais menaces, oui!"

Il disait cela, mais lui aussi les suivait des yeux avec une affection évidente. Harry se préparait à lui répondre lorsqu'il aperçut l'expression déterminée sur le visage de Luna.

- "Harry, tous ça est très bien," dit elle, "et je suis extrêmement contente que nous ayons récupéré Hermione et Drago, et que vous vous soyez réconcilié toi et Ron, mais je voudrais vraiment que nous résolvions ces disputes une fois pour toute."

- "Qu'est-ce tu veux dire?" demanda Hermione qui sortait de la douche, enveloppée dans une grande serviette. Elle prit ses habits et se glissa derrière un paravent.

- "Nous nous sommes battus entre nous, au lieu de rechercher les véritables causes de nos problèmes," affirma Luna. "Il est plus que temps d'arrêter ça, et de reconstruire le groupe comme nous étions avant."

Hermione sortit la tête sur le coté du paravent. Elle était visiblement sceptique. Drago sortit des cabines à son tour. Il avait entendu la dernière phrase de Luna, et lui aussi affichait une expression réservée. Harry sentit immédiatement la tension revenir.

- "Tu crois vraiment que c'est possible?" murmura Hermione.

- "Bien sûr que c'est possible," répondit fermement Luna. "Et c'est très facile. Tous ce qu'il y a à faire, c'est de placer notre amitié au dessus de cette stupide histoire de politique."

Drago et Hermione s'apprêtèrent à protester, mais Luna ne leur en donna pas l'occasion.

"On n'avait pas besoin d'idées pour être ensemble avant, ni pour combattre Voldemort. On avait seulement du respect et de l'affection les uns pour les autres, et c'était ça qui était important."

Ils la regardaient tous. Luna ne s'exprimait pas souvent aussi sérieusement, mais quand elle le faisait, ça valait la peine de l'écouter.

"Hermione, Drago n'est pas devenu mauvais du jour au lendemain. Je sais qu'il est toujours le même que lorsqu'il nous a rejoint. Et toi Drago, tu devrais faire plus confiance à tes amis qu'à ces autres personnes du Ministère."

Luna n'était pas seulement sérieuse. Il y avait une vraie passion dans ses yeux, et ils pouvaient même ressentir son émotion irradier comme la chaleur d'un brasier.

"Nous sommes tous des bonnes personnes. C'est ça qu'il faut retenir. Ce que nous sommes est plus important que nos idées," finit elle.

- "Luna a raison," affirma Harry avec force. "Le problème n'est pas chez nous. Il vient de l'extérieur. Nous nous y sommes laissés prendre, mais c'était une erreur." Il fixa Drago. "Hermione et moi, nous avons reçu des informations assez inquiétantes."

- "Vous n'allez pas remettre ça au sujet de Trevor et Shrummer?" grommela Drago. Harry leva la main

- "Pour l'instant je n'accuse personne, mais il y a plusieurs coïncidences troublantes, et puis surtout il y a une chose qui est peut être significative. Tous ensembles, nous pouvons faire beaucoup de choses, mais séparés, nous ne sommes guère plus qu'une bande d'élèves."

Il pouvait voir qu'ils l'écoutaient attentivement.

"Et il n'y a pas que nous. Considérez Dumbledore et les autres membres de l'Ordre," ajouta-t il. "S'ils peuvent nous montrer à leurs cotés, alors leur autorité en est renforcée. A l'inverse, s'ils ne le peuvent pas, alors les autres se demandent pourquoi et deviennent méfiants."

Drago et Ginny grimacèrent. Ils avaient pu le vérifier directement. Ron commençait à suivre le raisonnement.

- "Tu veux dire que tout ça aurait été ... planifié, ou quelque chose comme ça?"

Drago lui jeta un regard agacé, mais tous avaient conscience que ce n'était pas totalement inconcevable. Ils se regardèrent avec gêne. Un sentiment de doute et de soupçon flottait dans l'air comme une mauvaise odeur.

- "Je vous jure que je suis au courant de rien de cela!" déclara Drago.

Hermione le fixait en se mordant la lèvre.

- "Il y a un moyen de se débarrasser de tous les soupçons," dit Harry doucement.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, mais ils savaient de quoi il voulait parler. Un rapport mental total. Ils ouvriraient leurs esprits sans restrictions, et aucun fait, ni aucune intention, ne serait caché. Hermione le regardait fixement, et Harry connaissait ses craintes. Ca serait également vrai pour tous les secrets qu'ils avaient gardés pour eux.

"Mione," dit il. "Il faut que ça cesse. Quelque soit le résultat, ça ne peut pas être pire que ce qui s'est passé les dernières semaines."

Luna ouvrit les bras pour indiquer qu'elle était prête. Harry prit sa main et tendit l'autre à Hermione. Celle-ci hésita, mais s'avança quand même. Ron et Ginny les rejoignirent. Ginny se retourna et regarda Drago.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dire quoique ce soit. Il savait qu'à ce moment là, tout était dans la balance. La décision qu'il allait prendre serait finale, et il n'y avait plus aucune possibilité de compromis. C'était Trevor et le Ministère, contre Ginny et les autres.

Ils le fixaient tous. Les seuls véritables amis qu'il avait jamais connus. Même Salazar Serpentard avait fini par choisir l'amitié au delà de ses principes et de son ambition. Il le lui avait même dit en personne. Il regarda Ginny. Jamais il ne retrouverait une fille comme elle, c'était impossible, et jamais il ne l'avait autant désiré. Drago fit un pas en avant et prit sa main. Elle la serra avec force, et la joie sur son visage était comme le lever du soleil.

Ils formèrent un cercle pour s'asseoir sur le sol. Fermant les yeux, ils se laissèrent fondre dans le champ emphatique de Luna. Relâchant tout contrôle, ils ouvrirent leur coeur, et offrirent chacun leur esprit aux regards de tous. La vérité apparut alors. Aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment cherché à agir contre un des autres. Des erreurs avaient été commises, certains actes étaient inexplicables, ou provoqués par la colère ou la douleur, mais rien n'était irréparable, ou impardonnable au regard de leur bonne foi. La confiance était intacte, et même renforcée.

L'un après l'autre, ils partagèrent les points essentiels de leurs expériences. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas sur les détails, et de toute façon leur rapport mental n'était pas adapté à une discussion précise. Luna avait volontairement cherché à renforcer la dimension émotionnelle et à affaiblir toute réticence rationnelle. Le résultat était une forme d'ivresse dans laquelle les choses étaient plus faciles à exprimer, ou à accepter. Lorsque l'un d'eux se remémorait un souvenir, les autres en étaient témoin, un peu à la manière de la mémoire d'une pensine. Il y avait beaucoup de choses à échanger, et ils en reparleraient plus tard.

L'un d'eux n'avait pas d'information particulière à partager, mais son message n'en était pas moins fort.

_Je vous aime tous_, exprima Luna._ Je ne veux plus jamais qu'une telle chose se reproduise._

Et effectivement son affection les embrassait tous, avec leurs qualités et leurs défauts. Ils répondirent avec la même ferveur, et l'atmosphère mentale se transforma en une extraordinaire impression de chaleur et de paix. C'était comme de baigner dans une eau tiède, la plus douce et la plus réconfortante qui soit. Ils se laissèrent flotter dans cette merveilleuse sensation. Ils s'étaient retrouvés, et plus rien n'avait d'importance.

_Je vous aime aussi, mais j'ai faim,_ annonça Ron après un moment.

Le rapport mental se délita dans un mélange d'embarras et d'exaspération amusée. Harry rouvrit les yeux pour voir Hermione frictionner affectueusement les cheveux de Ron tandis que Ginny secouait la tête. Ils se levèrent. Ils étaient à nouveau dans le monde réel, mais il y avait un changement. Il restait encore quelque chose de leur expérience. Une harmonie, et une perception mutuelle qui était comme un écho de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Harry se rappela qu'il avait ressenti la même chose après leur première fusion.

Ils descendirent vers la Grande Salle, en restant proches les uns des autres, parfois même en se touchant brièvement. Une partie du phénomène était inconscient, mais Alice le remarqua immédiatement. Elle donna un coup de coude à son frère pour le lui signaler.

D'autres élèves matinaux s'en rendirent compte à leur tour. Les Six étaient à nouveau ensembles, et plus que ça, ils semblaient même quasiment marcher d'un même pas.

Alice et les autres leur avaient réservé un large espace. Ginny s'installa à coté d'une Silena radieuse. Les pichets de jus de fruits, les paniers de tartines et de pâtisserie, et les théières circulèrent. Tout le monde s'organisa pour profiter d'un petit déjeuner normal.

- "Qu'est ce que vous avez décidé alors?" demanda Richard qui ne tenait plus en place.

- "Décidé quoi?" demanda Hermione.

- "Notre récompense pour vous avoir aidé, bien sûr," répondit-il. "Harry a promis," insista-t il.

- "Ah oui?" Elle contrôla son sourire. "Et bien dans ce cas, je pense qu'il va s'en occuper," ajouta-t elle en se tournant vers l'intéressé.

- "Hum," dit Harry. "Et bien, euh ... On pourrait imaginer une super sélection de friandises de chez Honeydukes." Il se reprit devant le regard désapprobateur de Hermione. "Euh, et quelque chose d'utile aussi peut être."

- "Oui!" renchérit Richard. "Pourquoi pas une cape d'invisibilité? Voilà un truc qui serait vraiment utile ... oops."

Hermione lui lança un regard qui montrait clairement qu'elle n'était pas du tout de cet avis.

- "J'ai une autre idée," dit elle gentiment. "Je vais vous donner des leçons particulières pour améliorer vos moyennes."

- "Euh, ... " Richard montrait des signes de panique. Harry devait faire un gros effort pour ne pas éclater de rire. "Super, hum, ouais, mais sincèrement on voudrait pas vous embêter avec ça. Je veux dire que vous êtes vachement occupés et ..."

- "Pas du tout. Ca serait un honneur," insista Hermione.

Alice jeta un regard implorant vers Harry.

- "Mione, c'est vraiment cruel de ta part," dit il. "J'ai une meilleure idée. Un balai de compétition pour chacun de vous."

Avec ça, il attira leur attention. Les trois têtes le fixèrent avec la même expression de surprise émerveillée.

- "Les premières année n'ont pas le droit d'avoir leur propre balai," souligna Hermione en citant le règlement de l'école.

- "Ils ne les garderaient pas forcément ici. Les vacances de Pâques arrivent bientôt. Ils pourraient s'en servir au Terrier, ou à Grimmaurd."

Silena était sur le point de s'écrier de joie, mais Richard lui fit signe de se taire. Ils n'avaient plus la voix au chapitre, et tout dépendrait de si Harry arrivait à convaincre Hermione.

- "Les balais de compétition sont dangereux," insista-t elle. "Ils sont vraiment trop jeunes."

- "Nimbus propose des modèles avec des dispositifs de sécurité pour les jeunes joueurs," répondit il. "Allez Mione. Je te promet que Ron et moi, on fera attention qu'ils apprennent à les utiliser comme il faut."

Hermione pouvait clairement voir le plaisir briller dans ses yeux, et elle savait que les autres seraient d'accord. Evidemment, elle allait accepter sa suggestion, mais peut être pas sans en profiter pour faire passer un message. Elle plissa les lèvres dans un geste qui rappelait singulièrement le professeur McGonagall et regarda les trois jeunes élèves. Ils étaient totalement immobiles, en attente de sa réponse. Elle se retourna vers Harry.

- "Je compte sur toi pour être responsable de leur sécurité." Puis à l'attention des enfants. "Si jamais j'apprends que vous avez pris des risques inconsidérés, _sur un balai ou ailleurs_, je les confisque. C'est clair?"

Ils levèrent leur main droite et répondirent d'une seule voix.

- "Oui Hermione."

- "Merci Hermione," ajouta Alice.

- "Merci beaucoup Hermione," dit Richard d'une voix très digne. "Je t'assure que tu ne regretteras pas de nous avoir fait confiance."

Hermione hocha la tête en se mordant la langue pour ne pas perdre son expression sérieuse. Les trois enfants se précipitèrent en dehors de la Grande Salle en chuchotant entre eux avec exubérance. Harry savait qu'il allait y avoir une descente rapide sur les derniers catalogues d'articles de Quidditch. Il tourna la tête pour voir si les autres avaient écouté la discussion, mais Ginny et Drago semblaient totalement indifférents au reste du monde. Ils se regardaient avec des yeux rêveurs, puis Ginny se leva subitement et tendit la main à Drago avant de l'entraîner vers le Hall. Harry se retourna vers Hermione, qui les avait suivi du regard elle aussi. Elle attendit qu'ils sortent.

- "Ils ont du retard à rattraper," murmura-t elle. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur, et elle ajouta. "Ca a été vraiment dur pour elle. Elle était vraiment déchirée entre les deux camps, et j'ai l'impression que Drago a été plus qu'un peu ... frustré."

- "Il t'a dit ça?"

Harry paraissait surpris. Ce n'était pas du genre de Drago de se confier. Elle haussa les épaules.

- "On à beaucoup parlé hier soir." Elle aperçut l'amorce d'un sourire moqueur sur son visage. "Surveillez vos pensées, monsieur Potter!"

- "J'imagine tout à fait. Tous les deux en petites tenues. Serrés l'un contre l'autre pour se tenir chaud." Ses yeux riaient d'amusement.

- "Il a été un gentleman parfait."

- "Et toi une vrai dame."

- "Evidemment." Elle fronça les sourcils.

- "La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui viendrait avec toi. J'ai deux ou trois idées sur la meilleure méthode pour se réchauffer la nuit."

Normalement Hermione ne goûtait pas tellement ce genre de plaisanterie en public. Mais cette fois ci, elle se mit à rire doucement. Elle tourna la tête vers Luna qui était en bout de table et qui semblait avoir du mal à respirer.

- "Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?"

Harry suivit son regard et effectivement. Luna avait le teint rouge et elle transpirait comme si elle avait trop chaud, ou qu'elle venait de terminer un exercice intense. D'ailleurs, Harry trouvait lui aussi qu'il faisait vraiment très chaud dans la pièce. Il allait demander son avis à Hermione, mais elle le regardait avec une expression étrangement intense. En la voyant, il ressentit subitement un violent désir. Pendant un instant il oublia complètement où ils se trouvaient. Il n'y avait plus que lui et Hermione et ses grands yeux marrons qui brillaient. Il avançait la main vers elle lorsqu'il réalisa enfin que ce qui se passait n'était pas normal. Des impressions étranges l'assaillirent, il eut une soudaine hallucination qu'elle n'avait plus sa robe sur elle. Il cligna des yeux et secoua la tête. Tout d'un coup, il réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer.

_Ginny et Drago sont en train de faire l'amour, et nous sommes encore liés mentalement. Ca nous affecte tous!_

Il essaya d'expliquer ça à Hermione, mais il était incapable de parler. Il pouvait seulement respirer à grandes goulées d'air. La sensation physique était plutôt agréable, mais les images étaient troublantes, sans parler des conséquences potentiellement embarrassantes.

_On est dans la Grande Salle, bon sang!_

- "Occlumencie," murmura Hermione qui avait également compris le problème, et qui essayait elle aussi de garder le contrôle. Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil, avant de baisser la tête immédiatement. La vision de sa poitrine qui se levait et s'abaissait à chaque souffle n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il avait besoin de voir en ce moment. Il entendit une tasse tomber au sol, et il sentit le banc bouger brutalement, suivit par des bruits de pas précipités. C'était probablement Luna et de Ron. Il garda les yeux fixés sur la table en s'efforçant de penser à quelque chose de neutre.

_Pourvus que personne ne cherche à me parler maintenant, et surtout pas un professeur!_

Il essaya les techniques d'Occlumencie. Les images disparurent, mais pas le reste des sensations.

- "Hé, Harry!"

_Zut!_

C'était la voix de Colin Crivey. De tous les autres élèves, il fallait que ce soit lui.

_Au moins ce n'est pas Cho._

Harry tourna lentement la tête et se força à grogner un salut. Mais dès qu'il vit la figure enthousiaste et légèrement efféminée du jeune Gryffondor, il réalisa quelque chose d'autre. L'admiration de Colin pour son héros ne s'était pas atténuée avec les années, il y avait même des moments où ...

_Non! Pas Colin. C'est encore pire!_

- "Je ne t'ai pas vu de tout le week-end. Occupé?" demanda Colin joyeusement.

- "Ouui," marmonna Harry, à moitié plié en deux contre la table. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui se passait entre Ginny et Drago, mais en tout cas c'était assez intense. Tous ce qu'il espérait c'était que ça ne dure pas trop longtemps.

- "Dis donc, ça ne va pas? Tu as l'air bizarre."

- "Noon ... ça va bien."

Harry se mit à sourire. Il n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué à quel point Colin était beau gosse. _Non! Ne pense pas à ça!_

"Juste un peu ... mal au ventre ..." _Je n'ai pas vraiment mal, et ce n'est pas vraiment le ventre._

- "Ah, désolé. En tout cas, on dirait que vous vous êtes réconciliés tous les Six," continua Colin. Il fronça subitement les sourcils. "Vous êtes bien tous ensembles à nouveau, n'est-ce pas?"

_Oh oui, on est ensembles. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point... Oh mon Dieu!_

Harry ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'ouvrir la bouche. Il acquiesça seulement d'un geste vif en se mordant les lèvres. Ses mains étaient crispées à la nappe.

_Au moins il n'a pas son appareil photo avec lui._

"Bien."

Colin le regardait maintenant avec une expression inquiète. Il se tourna vers Hermione, et il vit que elle aussi semblait en proie au même malaise que Harry. Elle serrait les poings et son visage dégoulinait de sueur.

"Hé Hermione, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette non plus. Vous n'auriez pas mangé quelque chose de pas net, tous les deux?"

_Colin, tu es un gentil garçon, mais pourquoi tu ne t'en vas pas, là maintenant?_

Harry sentit l'orgasme arriver, et la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore faire était de s'empêcher de crier. Lui et Hermione gémirent simultanément, et ils ne s'inquiétèrent même pas du fait que Colin n'était désormais plus le seul à les regarder avec fascination.

- "Hé!" s'écria Pavarti. "Vous nous faites une crise d'épilepsie tout les deux ou quoi?"

C'était enfin fini. Ils reprirent graduellement le contrôle de leurs esprits, et la sensation de plaisir physique laissa place à un intense sentiment d'humiliation. Harry était rouge vif. Il attrapa rapidement une serviette pour s'essuyer le visage. Hermione avait la peau et les cheveux trempés de sueur. Colin et Pavarti les regardait avec des expressions ahuries. L'aspect comique de la situation était plus fort que l'embarras, et Hermione éclata d'un fou rire nerveux, rapidement suivit par Harry.

- "Non mais, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive?" insista Colin, mi amusé et mi interloqué. Il était prêt à rire avec eux, mais il voulait quand même comprendre.

- "Je suis désolée ... _pff_ ..." Hermione s'étranglait en essayant de parler. "C'est juste que quelqu'un ... _pff_ ... vient de nous faire une sacré blague ..."

_Tu parles d'une blague. Heureusement que les gosses sont partis._

Ils la fixèrent avec un début d'agacement. Harry en profita pour faire discrètement un ajustement urgent à son habillage.

- "Je ne comprends pas," dit Pavarti, qui n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça drôle du tout.

- "Je ne peux vraiment pas le dire ... _pff ..._"

Hermione s'écroula sur la table, la tête enfouie dans ses bras, les épaules secouées de spasmes. Harry contrôla son fou rire et souffla un grand coup. Il se sentait désormais beaucoup mieux. _Sinon qu'il va falloir que j'aille me changer assez vite._ Il entendit soudain des exclamations de voix en provenance du Hall d'entrée.

- "Monsieur Weasley et Mademoiselle Lovegood. Je veux vous voir dans mon bureau immédiatement!" retentit la voix stridente de McGonagall. "Votre comportement est inqualifiable!"

_Oh, oh. J'ai l'impression de Luna et Ron n'ont pas réussi à atteindre un endroit sûr._

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers l'entrée. Harry se pencha vers Hermione.

- "Il vaudrait peut être mieux que quelqu'un lui explique," dit il, en désignant le Hall.

- "Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor, et pareil pour Serdaigle!" continua McGonagall, outragée. Les grands sabliers de rubis ajustèrent leur contenu dans un bruit de cascade minérale. Plusieurs élèves des Maisons concernées s'exclamèrent avec surprise et indignation.

Hermione redevint immédiatement sérieuse.

- "Vu. Je m'en occupe."

Elle se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers leur Chef de Maison. Harry essuya encore quelques larmes de rire, et se retrouva face à Colin et à Pavarti qui le regardaient avec des expressions déterminées.

- "Harry," dit Pavarti. "Tu nous expliques sur le champ ce qui vient de se passer, ou je peux te garantir que toute l'école sera au courant avant la fin de la matinée."

- "Non!" Il leur fit signe de parler moins fort. "Soyez sympa, et ne parlez de ça à personne."

- "De quoi ne faut il parler à personne?" demanda Dean qui arrivait juste.

_Et Dean maintenant. C'est pas vrai. _Harry regarda autour de lui avec affolement.

- "Harry ..." commença Colin d'un ton menaçant.

Harry leva les mains en signe de reddition.

- "Ok, ok. Je vous dis tous, mais vous la fermez, d'accord?"

Ils acquiescèrent, et il leur raconta ce qui s'était passé. Comment après leur fusion mentale, ils conservaient un lien résiduel au travers duquel les émotions fortes pouvaient se transmettre.

- "Et alors quand Ginny et Drago ..." commença Dean. Harry hocha la tête d'un air ennuyé. Pavarti étouffa une exclamation, et même Colin eut l'élégance de rougir.

- "Donc c'est juste un accident," affirma Harry en faisant un effort pour garder autant de dignité que possible. "Et je compte sur votre discrétion."

- "Putain vieux, si tu avais pu voir ta tête," dit Colin avec un grand sourire ravi.

- "Et dire que j'ai raté ça," ajouta Dean avec une envie non dissimulée. "Alors raconte. C'était chaud?"

Harry lui jeta un regard de tueur, et Pavarti lui lança un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- "Dis donc, toi," dit elle. "Je te signale que tu sors avec moi maintenant, alors ne t'occupe plus de Ginny."

- "Arrêtez ça!" chuchota furieusement Harry. "Je vous assure que c'est déjà assez embarrassant comme ça."

- "Hé, mais dis donc?" continua Colin. "Ron et Luna eux aussi on dû le sentir?" Harry acquiesça misérablement. Colin frappa du poing sur la table et secoua vigoureusement la main en imaginant la scène. "La vache! Je devine sur quoi McGonagall a dû tomber. Oh, la vache!"

- "Et Hermione est partie pour _lui expliquer tout ça_," ajouta Pavarti. "Oh, c'est trop bon!"

- "Arrêtez!" supplia Harry.

- "Hé oui, Harry," dit Colin, sans la moindre trace de compassion. "Voilà ce qui se passe quand on est un grand sorcier avec plein de pouvoirs."

Pavarti finit par avoir pitié de lui.

- "Allez, on laisse tomber," dit elle. "Je suis vraiment content que vous soyez tous ensembles à nouveau," ajouta-t elle plus sérieusement.

- "Ouais," confirma Dean. "Ca devenait vraiment lourd entre toi et Ron dans le dortoir."

- "C'est vraiment ok?" demanda Colin.

- "Oui," répondit Harry en souriant. "C'est vraiment ok maintenant."

* * *

_Notes de l'auteur:_

_La fin n'est pas très respectueuse je sais, mais assez logique quand même. Richard a évidement lui aussi vu le film Terminator. La magie des piliers est très ancienne, et beaucoup plus simple que le Transplanage ou les portoloins. Le Cercle de Poudlard a en fait été activé par le composant magique dans la baguette de Drago (qui est différent de celui de Harry ou d'Hermione). Une fois activé, le Cercle devient réactif aux autres. On reparlera de l'histoire des Cercles plus tard. _


	31. Chapitre 29 Le holdup

_Résumé: Un long chapitre avec en particulier le retour de Dumbledore à Poudlard, et pas mal d'événements concernant la Confrérie et les Centaures._

* * *

**_Chapitre 29 – Le hold-up_**

_Poudlard,_

Le professeur McGonagall s'engagea d'un pas déterminé dans le bureau du Directeur. Elle était seule, et les portraits des anciens directeurs pouvaient voir sur son visage un curieux mélange de soulagement et d'impatience. Simultanément, elle plissait le front d'un air furieux, tandis que sa bouche affichait un mince sourire de satisfaction. Elle s'en rendit compte en voyant son image dans une glace, et elle corrigea immédiatement son expression. En arrivant devant la cheminée, elle prit une pincée de poudre qu'elle jeta dans l'âtre.

- "Albus Dumbledore, au Ministère de la Magie," déclara-t elle.

Cette cheminée était la seule qui disposait d'un accès direct à l'endroit où le Directeur se trouvait. Quelques instants plus tard, la tête du sorcier flottait dans les flammes.

- "Bonjour, Minerva." Il avait l'air épuisé, et sa voix n'avait plus aucune des petites intonations d'amusement habituelles.

- "Bonjour, Albus. Comment avance votre travail?"

McGonagall nota les signes de fatigue sans faire de commentaires. Sa voix à elle était directe et presque cassante. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que le Directeur faisait là bas, sinon qu'il s'agissait toujours de cette histoire avec les Gobelins.

- "Il est presque terminé."

- "Bien. Quand pouvons nous espérer vous avoir parmi nous, alors?"

Dumbledore prit le temps de la réflexion avant de lui répondre. Il devait présenter le résultat de ses travaux au Magenmagot ce matin. Il y aurait un débat, et ensuite la Haute Cour et le Ministère prendraient leur décision. Même s'ils voulaient le faire participer à la phase suivante, il devrait être en mesure de prendre quelques jours de repos. Merlin sait qu'il en avait besoin.

- "A moins de complications supplémentaires, je compte revenir à l'école ce soir," dit il.

- "Voilà qui serait très commode," répondit McGonagall. "Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis votre départ, Albus."

- "Rien de trop grave, j'espère?" demanda-t il prudemment.

L'expression sur le visage de McGonagall ne changea pas énormément. Elle laissa seulement apparaître un peu plus de son impatience.

- "Pas du tout," répondit elle d'un ton sarcastique. "Vous connaissez la routine. Le lot ordinaire d'accidents dramatiques, d'élèves rebelles, d'adolescents aux hormones déchaînées, de professeurs bougons et susceptibles, sans parler du climat politique le plus détestable depuis des décennies. Mais rassurez vous, rien que je ne puisse gérer. Je dirais même que la situation s'améliore de jours en jours."

- "Oh." Une légère étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux du Directeur. "Ca a donc été si terrible que ça?"

McGonagall soupira lourdement et hocha la tête.

- "Albus, ce serait vraiment très bien si vous pouviez être là ce soir. Vos six _protégés_ en particulier sont très impatients de vous voir."

Le visage du Directeur se figea brusquement.

- "Tous les six?"

- "Oui. Ils ont eu une assez vilaine querelle, mais tout semble être rentré dans l'ordre. Mademoiselle Granger m'a demandé ce matin même quand ils pourraient vous rencontrer."

A la mention de ce nom, l'expression du Directeur afficha une inquiétude visible. McGonagall l'observa attentivement. Elle était certaine qu'il avait joué un rôle significatif dans ce qui s'était passé avec ses élèves, et elle était déterminée à savoir lequel.

- "Hermione Granger," répéta Dumbledore d'une voix éteinte.

- "Oui. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, il s'agit de la jeune fille dont je voulais discuter le comportement avec vous il y a quinze jours."

Dumbledore cligna une fois des yeux.

- "Qu'a-t elle dit?"

- "Elle s'est excusée pour son attitude en classe, et elle a demandé à vous voir avec ses cinq camarades. Elle a ajouté qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire très grave."

- "Elle s'est ... excusée?"

- "Oui, à moi personnellement." McGonagall ne cacha pas la satisfaction qu'elle éprouvait au rétablissement des relations normales avec son élève favorite. "Elle m'a expliqué que les dernières semaines avaient été très éprouvantes pour elle, et qu'elle avait été injuste avec moi et avec certaines autres personnes, mais qu'elle savait désormais à quoi s'en tenir."

Cette explication ne rassura pas du tout Dumbledore. S'il était lui même à la place d'Hermione, il aurait une longue liste de doléances à s'adresser. Leur rencontre n'allait certainement pas être plaisante, mais ce n'était pas son genre de fuir ses responsabilités, si désagréables soient elles. McGonagall le vit prendre une attitude résignée.

- "Dites leur que je les verrai ce soir à neuf heures, juste après le dîner," dit il sobrement. "Je souhaite également que vous même et Severus vous joignez à nous. Nous nous retrouverons dans le petit salon au dessus de la Grande Salle. Celui pour les visiteurs. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée Minerva."

Son visage disparut des flammes. McGonagall n'eut même pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi il ne voulait pas les recevoir dans son bureau. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui était en train de se passer, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

_Au moins les choses bougent, et je compte bien en avoir le coeur net ce soir._

- - -

_Ministère de la Magie,_

Le bâton de l'huissier frappa le sol avec un bruit de gong qui se réverbéra contre les murs.

- "Je déclare cette session du Magenmagot ouverte," annonça Albus Dumbledore.

Une fois de plus, il faisait face à une assemblée des sorciers et des sorcières qui allaient se prononcer sur une question importante. Cette fois ci, il y avait beaucoup moins de visages amis qui l'observaient depuis les bancs réservés au Ministère, et c'était pareil dans le reste de la salle. Il avait passé une partie de la matinée à renouer le contact avec plusieurs collègues, ce qui lui avait permis de juger de leurs opinions. Il s'était rapidement rendu compte que beaucoup d'entre eux accueillaient favorablement les dernières décisions gouvernementales. Evidemment, il y avait une opposition, mais elle était fortement minoritaire. Dumbledore vit Amelia Bones, assise au milieu de ses partisans, et qui le regardait avec froideur. Il fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer.

Shrummer fut appelé à la barre pour présenter un bilan général de l'action de son gouvernement. Il commença par les éléments les plus consensuels, et il garda le sujet le plus délicat pour la fin.

- "... et la situation avec les Gobelins est toujours dans l'impasse," dit il de sa belle voix grave. "Notre action décisive avait brisé le blocage initial, mais les négociations sont à nouveau enlisées." Il secoua la tête tristement. "Je crois vraiment, mes chers collègues, que nous ne pouvons rien espérer de ces maudites créatures. C'est pourquoi je vous propose une alternative radicale."

Dumbledore observa distraitement les réactions. Il y eut des murmures mécontents de la part de ceux qui avaient voté pour Arthur et pour Bones, mais il les ignora. Ceux qui comptaient étaient les indécis. Ceux qui avaient suivi Shrummer jusqu'à présent, mais qui étaient capables de changer leur allégeance. Pour la plupart, comme il avait pu le constater, ils ne regrettaient pas leur choix, mais des signes de nervosités étaient néanmoins visibles sur beaucoup de visages. En d'autres circonstances, le Président Sorcier n'aurait eu de cesse de chercher un moyen de les faire basculer dans le camp de l'opposition, mais ce matin il espérait seulement qu'ils ouvrent les yeux.

- "C'était Arthur Weasley qui a débloqué la situation avec les Gobelins," protesta Séraphin Doodles. Un sorcier d'une quarantaine d'années qui n'avait jamais fait mystère de son soutien à Bones. "Il a clairement montré sa compétence pour travailler avec eux. Pourquoi l'avez vous limogé?"

- "Allons donc," répondit le Ministre sans se troubler. "Arthur Weasley a d'abord agi sous mes ordres, et avec mon autorité, et le résultat a effectivement été positif. Cela était bien, mais ensuite il a publiquement mis en cause la politique du Ministère, et ça ce n'était pas acceptable."

Il y eut d'autres critiques, mais Shrummer y répondit chaque fois avec une aisance déconcertante. Il semblait bien avoir réponse à tout. Quelqu'un se décida finalement à lui demander quelle était sa proposition pour résoudre la crise une bonne fois pour toute. En fait, et même si personne n'avait le courage de le dire, les membres de l'assemblée, qui faisaient partie des familles les plus riches, étaient de plus en plus inquiets. Certains se demandaient s'il y avait encore une chance pour qu'ils revoient un jour le contenu de leur coffre. Une centaine de Gaillons par semaine était peut être acceptable pour le commun des sorciers, mais pour eux c'était une misère. Shrummer le savait pertinemment et comptait bien en profiter.

- "Comme vous vous en souvenez, Gentlemages," poursuivit-il. "Ma stratégie était de montrer notre détermination, en allant jusqu'au bout d'une épreuve de force si nécessaire. A la suggestion de plusieurs d'entre vous, j'ai néanmoins demandé à Albus Dumbledore, qui est non seulement notre Président Sorcier, mais également un homme d'un prodigieux savoir et d'une grande intelligence, d'explorer la possibilité de dupliquer les services financiers de la banque Gringotts. Le but étant de nous donner une monnaie qui ne soit pas sous le contrôle d'ennemis potentiels. Il vient de terminer son travail, et je vous propose qu'il nous présente ses conclusions."

Il y eu quelques expressions de surprise de la part des membres les moins informés, mais la majorité du Magenmagot avait fini par apprendre, ou par deviner, ce à quoi le Directeur s'était employé ces derniers jours. Dumbledore se prépara à témoigner, mais avant de pouvoir le faire, il devait se désigner un remplaçant pour présider les débats. Il choisit pour cela la doyenne de l'assemblée. Griselda Marchbanks était une très vieille et très respectée sorcière avec une solide réputation de neutralité. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, et il n'aurait pas de surprise à craindre de ce coté.

Le Directeur s'avança alors vers le centre de la cour, et commença à expliquer ce qu'il avait fait. Il matérialisa un grand tableau noir sur lequel plusieurs schémas, ainsi que les points essentiel de son exposé, s'affichaient au fur et à mesure. Sa présentation débuta par une description des principes de fonctionnement de Gringotts, et ensuite seulement, il expliqua comment ceux-ci pouvaient être reproduits. A la différence de la manière dont les Gobelins travaillaient, et où l'essentiel de la magie était concentré dans la fabrication physique des pièces, une par une, la méthode qu'il proposait était basée sur un lieu spécial qu'il appelait la Chambre d'Or.

Des pièces de monnaie, dont la valeur serait égale à un Gaillon pour ne pas compliquer inutilement les choses, et des clefs d'accès, seraient forgées avec des techniques classiques, et il y en aurait initialement une paire par client. Toute la magie résidait dans le pouvoir de la Chambre d'Or, qui serait créée au moyen d'un rituel complexe, et qui deviendrait en pratique le coeur de la nouvelle banque. La Chambre aurait le pouvoir de transformer la pièce de monnaie initiale en un 'Gaillon souche' capable de se dupliquer en plusieurs Gaillons supplémentaires jusqu'à concurrence de la valeur du compte du client.

Les nouvelles pièces ainsi créées pourraient ensuite être retirées de la banque sans restriction, et elles seraient tout aussi infalsifiables et garanties que ceux de Gringotts. Le client garderait la clef, qui servirait d'identification, tandis que le 'Gaillon souche' resterait dans la nouvelle banque, et 'mémoriserait' en quelque sorte la valeur du compte client. Un charme mineur serait utilisé pour décomposer une pièce en dénominations inférieures, et réciproquement.

Dumbledore expliqua ensuite que la qualité magique du monopole actuel des Gobelins interdisait de fait la mise en place d'un système concurrent, mais que la Chambre d'Or était spécifiquement conçue pour tourner la difficulté, et mieux encore, qu'elle pouvait fonctionner avec la clef d'accès de l'ancien compte Gringotts du client. Dans ce cas, tous les Gaillons de son coffre chez les Gobelins disparaîtraient pour créditer le nouveau compte.

- "Donc votre affaire, c'est finalement le crime parfait pour cambrioler une banque?" demanda Amelia Bones avec sarcasme. Quelques rires nerveux fusèrent dans la salle.

- "Ce n'est pas exact," corrigea Dumbledore. "L'argent demeure la propriété du client. Celui-ci a simplement changé de banque. En fait, il est tout à fait possible que les Gobelins acceptent de coopérer et que les deux systèmes co-existent dans le futur."

A titre personnel, il en doutait fortement, mais ça ne faisait pas de mal de dire.

- "Comment la Chambre d'Or est elle créée?" questionna Stephen Ticklash avec enthousiasme. Il avait l'air prêt à discuter des détails techniques les plus obscurs avec le Président Sorcier, et à confronter ses propres théories avec les siennes. Dumbledore fit de son mieux pour éviter un débat qui pouvait durer longtemps.

- "C'est assez complexe, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit nécessaire de rentrer dans les caractéristiques avancées du rituel. Pour faire simple, il s'agit d'une combinaison de magie de propriété et d'engagement. Un patrimoine, appartenant de manière indiscutable à une famille de sorciers aussi ancienne que possible, doit être sélectionné. J'insiste sur ce point car la puissance de la nouvelle monnaie va découler de la légitimité de cette possession."

Dumbledore fit un geste, et le tableau noir devant lui se couvrit de runes et des symboles complexes. Seul Ticklash y jeta un regard de plus de quelques secondes. Tout les autres avaient les yeux fixés sur le Directeur.

"Les propriétaires vont devenir les fondateurs et les actionnaires principaux de la banque. En pratique ils vont hypothéquer leur magie familiale dans cette entreprise. Cet engagement va se traduire pour eux par plusieurs contraintes, et par une promesse irrévocable d'assurer le service dévolu à la nouvelle institution. En contrepartie, j'imagine qu'il serait normal qu'ils reçoivent une petite commission sur les transactions, ou bien qu'ils aient le droit d'investir l'argent des dépôts effectués."

L'assistance l'écoutait dans un silence religieux, et avec une attention sans faille. Ces fameux propriétaires pourraient devenir immensément riches avec un tel système. Ca semblait être une occasion idéale pour une vieille famille aristocratique qui aurait perdu sa fortune.

- "Pouvez vous nous assurer que tout ce ... bricolage va fonctionner comme prévu?" demanda un sorcier nommé Dwight Mason.

Il était connu pour être un des plus riches sorciers d'Angleterre, et par conséquent un de ceux qui avait le plus à perdre si aucune solution ne pouvait être trouvée.

- "Rien de comparable n'a jamais été tenté auparavant," répondit Dumbledore d'un ton fataliste. "Franchement, je suis incapable de vous garantir le succès, mais je suis tout à fait confiant en ce qui concerne la validité théorique de la méthode. J'invite d'ailleurs tous les membres de cette assemblée à vérifier mon travail," ajouta-t il avec humilité. "Les conditions nécessaires à la réussite du rituel sont la motivation sincère des fondateurs, et bien sûr la qualité et la puissance de la magie qu'ils engagent."

Il n'en dit pas plus. Peu de sorciers étaient capables de comprendre ces choses, et il doutait fort qu'il y en ait qui réalisent la puissance qui serait nécessaire, sans parler de ce qui se passerait en cas d'échec.

- "Comment vont réagir les Gobelins?" demanda Amelia Bones. "Cette entreprise ne peut qu'être perçue par eux que comme une menace considérable."

Dumbledore haussa les épaules. Elle ne manquait pas de toupet de poser cette question alors que c'était elle même qui lui avait demandé la première d'étudier une telle chose. Un des partisans de Shrummer lui répondit que les Gobelins ne récoltaient que ce qu'ils avaient semé, et que s'ils perdaient leur monopole, ce n'était que la conséquence de leur intransigeance.

- "Et qu'est-ce qui va devenir des autres objets conservés dans les coffres de Gringotts?" questionna Dragonis. "Je veux parler de tout ce qui n'est pas de l'argent."

- "Pour cela, je ne peux rien y faire, Madame," répondit Dumbledore. "Je suppose que cela devra faire l'objet de négociations avec les Gobelins."

Et de telles négociations, après un coup pareil, ne s'annonçaient pas faciles. Les visages de plusieurs membres du Magenmagot trahirent une inquiétude redoublée. On pouvaient presque les entendre murmurer la liste de tout ce à quoi ils allaient devoir dire adieu. Shrummer prit l'occasion de revenir dans la discussion.

- "Cela est parfaitement correct," dit il. "Mais ceci est à notre avantage. Je considère en effet que la simple menace d'appliquer un tel plan peut être suffisant pour amener les Gobelins à conclure un accord définitif qui respecte les intérêts de tous."

Il s'avança au centre de l'arène, à coté de Dumbledore. Tout dans son attitude exprimait une bonne foi rassurante. Celle du Directeur était parfaitement neutre.

"Gentlemages," continua le Ministre d'une voix bien rodée. "Je ne suis pas un homme qu'on intimide, mais je suis pas un fauteur de guerre non plus. Mon administration n'hésitera pas à prendre les décisions les plus difficiles, pour répondre à toutes les situations, mais la détermination n'exclut pas la sagesse. Donnez moi l'autorité de mettre en oeuvre les moyens nécessaires pour faire aboutir ce plan, et je m'engage devant vous à faire une dernière démarche auprès de ces arrogantes créatures pour leur faire entendre raison. Si nous parvenons à négocier une résolution acceptable, quelque chose qui soit au moins équivalent au _status quo_ avant le début de cette crise, alors je vous promets solennellement de ne pas utiliser cette arme."

Il leur proposait une promesse de sorcier. Il n'y avait pas de garantie supérieure.

- "Et de quoi avez vous besoin, My Lord?" demanda Marchbanks.

- "De l'accord officiel de cette assemblée pour utiliser toutes les ressources nécessaires pour assurer le succès de ce rituel, Madame" dit il. "Comme le professeur Dumbledore vient de vous le dire, il ne s'agit pas d'une démarche habituelle, ni simple. Nous aurons peut être besoin d'invoquer des moyens magiques qui ne sont pas ... tout à fait conventionnels." Il fit une grimace. "Vous comprenez, je ne voudrais pas croiser le fer avec les Gobelins pour ensuite me retrouver coincé par un détail de règlement ou de légalité."

Shrummer semblait clairement embarrassé. Il montrait tous les signes d'un homme scrupuleusement honnête, mais qui se trouvait obligé de compromettre des principes impeccables, au nom d'une cause supérieure. Amelia Bones lui jeta un regard dégoûté.

- "_Commediante_," murmura-t elle.

- "Des ressources magiques non conventionnelles, vous dites?" questionna Marchbanks. "J'espère bien que vous ne voulez pas parler de ... magie noire?"

- "Certainement pas, Madame!" Le Ministre se redressa et secoua la tête comme si l'idée même lui faisait horreur. "Pas de magie noire, non. Jamais de la vie." Il agita la main, d'abord vivement, mais ensuite plus mollement. "Grise peut être, tout au plus. Non, je pensais plutôt à certaines reliques ancestrales ... des rituels familiaux, ce genre de choses. J'espère que vous comprendrez que je ne suis pas en mesure d'être plus explicit."

La sorcière comprenait très bien, comme toute l'assemblée d'ailleurs. Ces choses étaient secrètes, et très personnelles. Ce que la plupart pensaient désormais, c'étaient qu'une ou plusieurs familles puissantes, et qui souhaitaient pour l'instant garder l'anonymat, avaient l'intention d'échanger un patrimoine magique qui sentait un peu le soufre, contre la promesse d'une fortune considérable. La moralité de l'opération était pour le moins équivoque, mais si le résultat était là, et tant que certaines limites n'étaient pas franchies, ils étaient prêts à fermer les yeux.

- "Nous allons devoir demander certaines garanties. Après tout, ce service devra rester public, et accessible à tous."

- "Certainement, Madame." Shrummer sortit un parchemin de ses robes. "J'ai préparé une charte pour cette nouvelle banque, que je propose d'appeler Magotts, ainsi que la requête que je vous adresse au nom du Ministère."

Il fit signe à l'huissier qui tapa de sa baguette une pile de documents. Toutes les feuilles se plièrent en des dizaines de petits avions en papier, qui s'envolèrent en direction de tous les membres de l'assistance, pour se poser et se déplier devant eux.

Dumbledore parcourut sa copie avec les autres. Le Ministère demandait au Magenmagot l'autorisation d'employer tout patrimoine magique disponible pour la création d'une monnaie indépendante de Gringotts, sous réserve de l'approbation de tous les propriétaires sorciers et sorcières concernées. Les statuts de la banque suivaient. Tout avait l'air parfaitement clair, et plutôt simple. Les dépôts et les retraits manuels seraient gratuits, les autres services facturés à un pourcentage de la somme concernée. La banque aurait le droit d'investir l'argent des dépôts, et de conserver une partie de bénéfices. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à redire sur le principe.

Le Directeur se sentait curieusement détaché. Après les menaces et les paroles de guerre, ce qui semblait se dessiner était finalement anti-climatique. Il y aurait un débat pour la forme, et puis ensuite ils voteraient. Tout serait fini dans moins d'une heure, et il pourrait enfin aller se reposer.

- - -

_Poudlard,_

Comme le lundi était un jour normal, ils étaient bien obligés d'assister aux cours, sans parler de leurs devoirs qui n'avaient pas vraiment retenus toute leur attention depuis plusieurs semaines. Le travail en retard s'accumulait dangereusement. La journée fut donc d'abord consacrée aux activités scolaires, et ils reprendraient leurs discussions lorsqu'ils en auraient le temps. Les professeurs ne firent aucune remarque, mais McGonagall fut particulièrement soulagée de voir que les quatre élèves étaient à nouveau assis ensemble, et que Hermione avait repris sa participation positive habituelle.

- "Mademoiselle Granger," demanda-t elle à la fin du cours. "Puis-je vous parler une minute?"

La jeune fille acquiesça. Les autres étudiants sortirent dans le couloir, mais McGonagall remarqua que Harry, Ron et Drago stationnaient près de l'entrée. Même pendant la classe, ils n'avaient pas arrêter de rester étrangement attentifs les uns vis à vis des autres. Elle avait trouvé ça assez agaçant, mais elle reconnaissait également les symptômes. Ca confirmait ce que Hermione lui avait dit ce matin.

"Je viens de parler au Directeur," continua-t elle. "Il revient ici ce soir, et il a accepté de vous recevoir, avec moi même et le professeur Rogue."

- "Je vous remercie, professeur."

McGonagall attendit quelques instant, dans l'espoir de recevoir des explications supplémentaires, mais Hermione resta silencieuse. Ce serait déjà assez difficile de raconter toute l'affaire dans un cadre tranquille. Chercher à le faire entre deux classes était inconcevable. Le professeur comprit qu'elle allait devoir encore patienter plusieurs heures, alors qu'elle était littéralement dévorée de curiosité. Elle soupira.

- "Très bien. Je vous attendrais à neuf heures dans le Hall," lâcha-t elle, en ne cachant pas sa frustration. "Ce sera tout, Mademoiselle Granger."

Hermione s'excusa avec une moue d'impuissance, qui fut simultanément reproduite de manière surprenante sur les visages des trois autres. McGonagall soupira encore, puis hocha la tête avant de tourner les talons.

- - -

_Ministère de la Magie,_

Lorsque Shrummer retourna à son bureau, il pouvait à peine contenir son enthousiasme. Il appela immédiatement Bouquinar pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

- "Nous avons le feu vert du Magenmagot," dit il en tenant le document signé à la main.

- "Le contenu du document que nous avions préparé a-t il été modifié?" demanda l'Erudit.

Lui même restait parfaitement calme et posé. La marque d'un esprit supérieur était de ne pas se laisser emporter par les émotions et par l'importance des événements, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais.

- "Il a juste été rajouté une phrase spécifiant qu'aucune forme de magie noire ne devait être employée. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ça ne nous pose pas de problème?"

- "Non, en effet." Bouquinar renifla dédaigneusement, "Nous pouvons désormais procéder à l'annulation du traité. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de temps à perdre." Il marqua une pause. "Le Président Sorcier a-t il fait des remarques particulières?"

- "Aucune." Shrummer lâcha un petit rire supérieur. "Je crois qu'il ne comprend toujours pas ce que nous préparons."

Bouquinar se retint de dire ce qu'il pensait de la compréhension que le Ministre pouvait avoir d'un sorcier comme Albus Dumbledore.

- "Si c'est le cas, alors c'est une excellente chose, mais je ne compte pas attendre que cela change. Pouvez vous vous arranger pour que Dragonis et les autres me rejoignent dans le Département des Mystères aussi rapidement que possible?"

- "Je m'en occupe immédiatement."

Une demi heure plus tard, sept sorciers et sorcières aux visages graves s'introduirent dans une des pièces les plus importantes du Ministère. Ici se trouvait une copie de tous les traités magiques qui avaient été signés, mais aussi de tous les contrats et pactes conclus entre sorciers. Contrairement à l'endroit où étaient rangés les prophéties, et que Harry et ses amis avaient visités l'année précédente, le but de cette pièce n'était pas l'archivage, mais la confirmation. Tous ces engagements n'étaient contraignants _que parce qu'ils_ _étaient ici_.

La pièce était vaste. Sur les murs, il y avait des centaines d'armoires métalliques, du genre classeurs à tiroirs. Ils contenaient les pactes privés. L'espace intérieur était partitionné par des rangées d'armoires remplies de livres qui détaillaient des contrats d'importances intermédiaires. Ici et là, sur des tables de lecture, se trouvaient des volumes plus épais, avec des couvertures en cuir de dragon, pour les traités les plus importants. L'accès à chaque document était restreint aux parties concernées avec une sécurité variable.

Pour de simples pactes entre sorciers, le système était totalement automatique. Lorsqu'un accord était conclu, une feuille de parchemin apparaissait magiquement dans une des armoires à classeurs. Les termes du pacte y étaient transcrits, et tant que cette feuille existait, les participants étaient tenus de s'y conformer. Ils pouvaient décider de l'annuler d'un commun accord, auquel cas le document disparaissait. Les contrats les plus importants nécessitaient une intervention physique, et généralement des rituels spécifiques. Ils étaient gardés par des runes et des sortilèges de protection. Seuls certains sorciers, l'équivalent des avocats du monde Moldu, avaient la connaissance et l'autorité pour les rédiger, et ensuite les amener ici. Les traités faisaient parti du domaine réservé du Ministère et du Magenmagot. La plupart de ces documents étaient évidemment confidentiels. Certains étaient si secrets que seules quelques personnes connaissaient leur existence.

Le traité de Camelot/Poudlard était en pratique protégé par l'équivalent d'un sortilège _Fidelus_. Alan Bouquinar avait souvent visité cette pièce, et il ne l'avait jamais trouvé. En fait, il ne connaissait son existence que par déduction et par l'analyse patiente d'obscures références. Le jour d'après leur première intervention à Camelot, il avait découvert un vieux grimoire poussiéreux dans un coin isolé, mais il n'avait pas été en mesure de le lire, ni même de l'ouvrir. Il y a deux jours, après leur dernier rituel de profanation, il avait enfin été en mesure d'en examiner le contenu, et de préparer le travail qu'ils allaient accomplir.

Aujourd'hui, après le dernier vote du Magenmagot, et l'effet cumulé de tout ce qui s'était passé auparavant, ils avaient enfin le pouvoir de l'altérer, et de confirmer leur mainmise sur toute la zone autour du château qui avait été concédée aux Centaures. Même ainsi, l'opération n'allait pas se faire d'un simple coup de baguette magique. La tâche serait longue et difficile. Pendant plusieurs heures, le conseil de la Confrérie du Sang au complet allait œuvrer à ce qui allait être le point culminant de presque un millier d'années d'efforts.

- - -

_Poudlard,_

Ce fut seulement à l'heure de la pause après le déjeuner, qu'ils eurent leur première occasion de parler sérieusement de la situation. Les Six se retrouvèrent dans la Bulle, et Hermione ouvrit son classeur pour faire une synthèse que tout ce qu'ils avaient appris.

- "Il y a plusieurs faits que nous devons comprendre. Le premier est que Fudge, apparemment avec la complicité d'Ombrage, a soudainement décidé de proclamer une loi qui ne semble avoir eu d'autres buts que de provoquer les Gobelins. Le deuxième est que quelqu'un, ou un groupe de personnes que nous appellerons X pour faire court, a tué Ombrage, en faisant croire que son identité avait été usurpée, et que les Gobelins étaient responsables de son meurtre. Ces faits nous ont été rapporté par Sakdor, et globalement confirmés par d'autres informations que Ginny et Drago ont reçu de Trevor et de Shrummer."

Elle leva la tête.

"De cela je déduis que X voulait qu'un conflit avec les Gobelins éclate. Maintenant, les Gobelins peuvent nous cacher quelque chose, ou X peut être une faction en leur sein, mais dans tous les cas il me semble clair que X existe."

Elle attendit qu'ils acquiescent, ou bien qu'ils émettent des réserves sur un point de son raisonnement, mais personne n'ouvrit la bouche pour la contredire.

"Troisième point, la politique." Elle se tourna vers Ginny et Drago. "Vous vous êtes retrouvés tous les deux du coté de Shrummer, et personne ne vous a gêné. Moi, j'ai pris le parti de Bones. Je lui ai vendu l'idée de _Fraternité de la Magie_, et ensuite Dumbledore y a rapidement mis fin, et à mon avis d'une manière excessivement brutale."

- "Nous savons tous que tu es une sorcière particulièrement têtue," remarqua Drago avec un petit sourire. "A-t il au moins essayé de te convaincre pacifiquement avant?"

Hermione fronça furieusement des sourcils, mais elle dut convenir qu'il avait raison.

- "Hum. Bon c'est vrai qu'il l'a fait, mais je n'accepte toujours pas ses arguments. Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, Bones a décidé de se porter candidate au poste de Ministre avec FDM comme programme. Elle est parvenue à engager Hélène pour l'aider, tandis que vous deux, vous avez signé cette lettre de soutien qui a pratiquement fait gagner l'élection à Shrummer. Est-ce qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire qu'ils vous ont piégés?"

Cette fois ci, c'était au tour de Ginny et de Drago d'être embarrassés, mais ils avaient déjà tout dit lors de la fusion, et une grande partie de leur sentiment de culpabilité avait disparu, sauf en ce qui concernait la famille Weasley. Ils ne répondirent pas tout de suite.

- "Vous devriez l'accepter," expliqua Luna doucement. "Ca rendra les choses plus faciles avec Arthur et Molly. Vous avez été imprudents, mais c'est Trevor qui a tout organisé."

Drago acquiesça lentement, mais il y avait une colère contenue dans son regard. Il n'allait pas oublier, et Trevor ne s'en tirerait pas sans dommage. Ginny ne dit rien non plus. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'un jour, elle aurait à regarder son père en face. Elle sentit un regard posé sur elle, et leva la tête pour voir Harry qui la regardait avec sympathie.

- "On sera avec vous, ce jour là," murmura-t il. "Tous ensembles, et ça se passera bien."

Elle regarda Hermione qui lui donna la même assurance, et bien sûr Ron et Luna serait là également. Ginny hocha nerveusement la tête en se demandant comment elle et Drago avaient pu envisager une seconde de faire quoique ce soit sans eux. Hermione attendit un moment avant de continuer.

- "Bien. Alors là où ça devient vraiment intéressant, c'est dans ce lien entre Comil, Thelas, Shrummer et Bouquinar. Les Gobelins nous ont filé un vrai tuyau avec Bouquinar. Ce qu'il y avait chez lui pointe vers une autre conspiration, cette fois ci apparemment contre Poudlard, en se servant de nous, et potentiellement du Directeur."

Elle se tourna vers Drago qui continua son raisonnement.

- "Et qui inclut certainement le fait de se servir de Ginny et de moi pour élire Shrummer," admit-il. "Je me souviens de cette soirée chez les Parkinson. En y repensant, c'est évident que Shrummer et Bouquinar ont tout fait pour nous mettre sur un piédestal, et nous transformer en héros vis à vis des autres invités. Tous ces gens avaient de l'influence au Magenmagot, et ils ont joué la dessus ensuite." Il serra les poings, et sa colère brilla encore plus. "Tu as raison. Ces salauds nous ont manipulés comme des pantins."

_Ils le paieront. On va demander à Dumbledore de nous faire témoigner devant la Haute Cour, et Shrummer va se retrouver à Azkaban plus vite qu'on ne peut épeler Magenmagot._

- "Et maintenant, nous avons deux questions importantes," reprit Hermione.

"Un. Il y a-t il un lien entre X et le gang de Shrummer? Et si ce n'est pas le cas, alors quel est le but de X?"

"Deux. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce Cercle de Pouvoir? Et cet autre château?"

Ils se regardèrent. Luna leva la main.

- "Je pense qu'il y a une autre question que nous devrions nous poser," dit elle. "Quelque chose d'anormal est arrivé à Ron, et nous avons également la position de Sir Comil à considérer. Est il simplement un spectateur innocent, ou bien joue- il un rôle plus compliqué?"

- "D'accord, on peut dire que c'est les questions trois et quatre," dit Hermione en mettant à jour ses notes. "Et bien sûr, nous ne savons pas ce que le Directeur pense de tout cela, mais je compte bien qu'il nous le dise." Elle fixa Harry avec une expression résolue. "On va le lui demander, et on ne le lâchera pas tant qu'il ne nous aura pas répondu de manière satisfaisante."

Harry hocha lentement la tête, et les autres également.

- - -

_Ministère de la Magie, Département des Mystères,_

Les sept personnages s'étaient disposés en cercle autour de la table sur laquelle était posé le traité qui était ouvert à la première page. L'accès à la pièce avait été interdit au moyen de plusieurs sortilèges de protection, et tout avait été mis en oeuvre pour qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés. Sur un petit établi, un chaudron bouillonnait doucement, avec un couteau d'argent posé à coté. Ils tenaient tous à la main une épaisse liasse de feuilles.

Alan Bouquinar commença à lire le texte du traité, phrase par phrase. A chaque fois, il murmurait une incantation, trempait la pointe de sa baguette dans la potion, et la passait au dessus des mots écrits. Ensuite, les sept prononçaient une phrase tous ensembles, en lisant depuis leurs textes. C'était soit la même que celle que l'Erudit venait de lire, soit une variante qui en changeait certains termes. Parfois la modification était mineure, parfois la signification était complètement modifiée. Sur la page du traité, le texte se mettait immédiatement à jour.

Toutes les phrases qui mentionnaient Poudlard ou les Centaures furent modifiées.

- - -

_Poudlard,_

Albus Dumbledore sortit de la cheminée de son bureau avec un mélange de satisfaction d'avoir retrouvé sa chère école et d'anticipation anxieuse devant ce qui l'y attendait. Sa première décision fut de se diriger vers ses appartements privés et de s'accorder une sieste réparatrice. Il avait été soulagé de la manière dont la session du Magenmagot s'était déroulée, et en même temps le poids de toutes ces longues journées de travail lui était tombé dessus d'un coup. Prendre quelques heures de sommeil était donc apparu comme une décision sage, sinon indispensable. Il existait des potions pour garder un sorcier éveillé pendant plusieurs jours, mais comme les drogues équivalentes des Moldus, elles avaient des effets indésirables. Le Directeur était déjà suffisamment tendu devant la perspective de confronter les élèves qu'il avait si lamentablement failli. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était une source de distraction ou d'énervement supplémentaire.

_Au moins, ils ont réussi à rester en de bons termes. En cela, ils sont certainement plus sages que beaucoup d'autres._

En se réveillant, ses yeux tombèrent sur un des bols de friandises qui traînaient toujours dans ses quartiers. Une fois encore, il résista héroïquement à la tentation de se servir. En fait, il n'avait pas avalé une seule sucrerie depuis cette terrible nuit de l'élection. Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé avant. La pitoyable discipline était négligeable en face de l'énormité de ses fautes, mais il y avait si peu de choses qu'il pouvait faire, que cette privation symbolique prenait une importance excessive. Il se sentait terriblement seul. Personne ne l'avait expressément accusé de quoi que ce soit, ni ne lui avait demandé des comptes, mais de ce fait personne ne lui avait pardonné. Albus Dumbledore n'était confronté qu'à lui même, et il se montrait sans pitié.

Il ouvrit un placard et contempla sa garde robe, à la recherche d'un vêtement approprié. Il alla presque jusqu'à prendre une vieille robe usée et délavée, mais ça aurait vraiment été une surenchère ridicule. Son choix se porta finalement sur une tenue d'un bleu azur avec des motifs simples.

_Vraiment, Albus. Faire de telles manières pour s'habiller avant de rencontrer tes propres élèves. Tu es décidément sur la pente fatale de la sénilité._

Le problème c'est que justement, il ne les considérait pas comme des élèves. Il avait essayé, plusieurs fois, mais cela n'avait jamais donné un résultat satisfaisant.Minerva, ou même Severus, pouvaient encore le faire. C'était facile pour eux, dont la seule responsabilité était de leur transmettre un enseignement, et de faire respecter la routine scolaire. En tant que professeurs, ils pouvaient se permettre de les traiter comme des adolescents dont ils avaient en charge l'éducation, mais lui n'avait plus cette option. Son histoire personnelle vis à vis de ces Six là était trop complexe. C'était la raison pour laquelle il les recevait dans une pièce neutre. Il était normal de convoquer des étudiants dans le bureau du Directeur, mais pour des ... Il soupira. Il ne savait pas comment définir sa relation avec eux. Certainement, ils n'étaient plus des enfants depuis qu'il leur avait demandé de s'engager comme des adultes.

Albus Brian Dumbledore était tendu et inquiet, mais il restait toujours un Gryffondor. Il redressa ses épaules et quitta ses appartements sans regarder en arrière.

Ils l'attendaient tous dans le petit salon. D'un commun accord, ils n'avaient presque pas parlé entre eux, et encore uniquement de choses triviales. Ils étaient tous restés debout. McGonagall bouillait visiblement d'impatience, mais Rogue observait les jeunes gens avec curiosité. Quelque chose avait changé chez eux, c'était évident. La première impression qui l'avait frappé était la manière dont ils se déplaçaient. L'image qui lui venait à l'esprit était celle d'une volée d'oiseaux. Quand l'un d'eux commençait un geste, les autres le suivaient presque simultanément.

- "Bonsoir," dit Dumbledore, en rentrant dans la pièce.

Ils retournèrent le salut poliment, en observant le Directeur. Tous étaient conscients des marques de fatigue, et de son maintien qui était anormalement sérieux, et presque emprunté. Il conjura une table circulaire et plusieurs chaises, puis il les invita à y prendre place. La table était très grande, et ils se répartirent en trois groupes. Les six d'un coté, les deux professeurs de l'autre, et Dumbledore symboliquement isolé en face d'eux. Il avait du mal à les regarder en face. Son regard glissa rapidement de l'un à l'autre, pour s'arrêter finalement sur celui de Luna qui lui semblait être le moins difficile à soutenir.

- "Merci de nous avoir reçu, professeur Dumbledore," dit elle.

En la regardant, il pouvait sentir son assurance et sa sérénité, plus solide que jamais. Subitement, il eut l'intuition du rôle qu'elle avait dû jouer. Il n'avait reçu qu'un rapport succinct de la part de McGonagall, mais il était encore capable de lire entre les lignes. Les choses avaient probablement été assez violentes.

- "Je vous en prie," répondit il. "Avant que nous commencions, je voudrais d'abord vous offrir mes regrets les plus sincères pour les erreurs que j'ai commises, ou que j'ai laissé commettre."

Il vit la surprise, et la désapprobation, sur le visage de McGonagall devant un aveu aussi sacrilège, et il fit un geste pour qu'elle le laisse finir. Il nota également le regard prudent et calculateur de Rogue, et un certain adoucissement, ou peut être l'imaginait il seulement, dans l'expression d'Hermione.

"Au bout du compte, je suis celui qui doit être tenu pour le plus responsable de tout ce qui s'est passé. Les conséquences sont sans appel. Nous avons désormais le gouvernement le plus rétrograde depuis des décennies, et j'ai bien peur qu'il soit trop tard pour y changer quoi que ce soit."

Il s'arrêta lorsque Harry leva la main.

- "Je ne sais pas pour cela, monsieur," dit celui-ci. "Mais nous pensons que tout n'est pas fini, et je crois que ce que nous allons vous raconter va vous en convaincre."

- - -

_Ministère de la Magie, Département des Mystères,_

C'était la dernière page, et la partie la plus importante du rituel. Sur le papier figurait la volonté et les intentions des signataires originaux, représentées par leurs signatures. Des symboles puissants, et qui avaient encore le pouvoir d'annuler tout ce que la Confrérie venait de faire. Il fallait les neutraliser, et en pratique, y substituer leur propre magie, avec le soutien de l'autorisation donnée le matin même par le Magenmagot, l'autorité morale du Ministère de la Magie représenté par Lord Shrummer, et les droits ancestraux de Sylvia Dragonis sur l'héritage d'Arthur Pendragon. Tout ce qui avait été acté, depuis que Electra avait formulé son plan, avait été dirigé vers ce but précis.

Ils se tournèrent vers le reste de potion dans le chaudron, et à l'aide du couteau, chacun d'eux s'entailla un doigt et y fit tomber une goutte de sang. Bouquinar trempa une dernière fois sa baguette dans le liquide, et il toucha l'une après l'autre chacune des signatures qui prirent des apparences brouillées. Ensuite, il prononça une longue incantation, accompagnée d'un mouvement complexe au dessus de la page. Une lumière verte irradia du volume. Il prononça son nom et ses titres à voix haute et intelligible. La première signature se précisa soudain, mais désormais c'était la sienne. L'un après l'autre, chacun des six autres membres du conseil fit de même, jusqu'à ce que les anciens paraphes soient entièrement remplacés par les leurs.

C'était fait. Le rituel était terminé et irrévocable. Ils se regardèrent avec une joie sauvage dans les yeux. Le travail avait été épuisant, mais dans ce moment suprême, ils ne ressentaient plus la fatigue, mais seulement l'exaltation supérieure de la réussite. Camelot était désormais officiellement la propriété de la Confrérie du Sang. Shrummer réalisa que Amelia Bones n'avait finalement pas tout à fait tort en parlant de cambriolage. Ils venaient vraiment de commettre le hold-up parfait, sinon que la sorcière s'était quand même trompée sur la cible visée. Ils avaient effectivement le pouvoir de remplacer Gringotts, mais ce n'avait été qu'une simple justification pour atteindre leur véritable objectif, le contrôle du Cercle de Pouvoir de Merlin lui même.

- - -

_Poudlard,_

Les six élèves parlèrent à tour de rôle pour décrire ce qu'ils avaient vu et fait, jusqu'à ce matin. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Dumbledore resta un instant silencieux et pensif. Il leur donna ensuite sa propre version des faits concernant les événements à Gringotts et au Ministère, y compris la justification de sa coopération apparente contre les Gobelins.

- "Mon analyse des intentions de Shrummer était qu'il aurait déclenché une guerre si je n'avais pas agi ainsi." Il soupira lourdement en s'affaissant un peu plus dans son siège. "Je ne me suis pas méfié de Alan Bouquinar, mais après ce que vous venez de me dire, certains détails troublants me reviennent. En fait je ne serais pas étonné d'apprendre qu'il en savait autant que moi. Comme s'il y avait déjà longuement réfléchi avant même que nous ne commencions nos recherches." Il tapota nerveusement des doigts sur la table. "Oui, je suis presque certain qu'ils n'avaient même pas besoin de mon aide. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi me l'avoir demandé? Il s'agit vraiment d'une étrange affaire."

En vérité, il était surtout soulagé d'apprendre d'une force maligne était à l'oeuvre. Il avait lui aussi été manipulé, mais cela limitait au moins un peu sa propre responsabilité dans ce désastre. Par ailleurs, il était extrêmement inquiet devant la réalisation que la situation était beaucoup plus complexe qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

- "Ils voulaient que vous soyez trop occupé pour pouvoir interférer avec leurs plans," affirma Rogue. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait la parole. Il se tourna vers les six. "De la même manière qu'ils voulaient à la fois vous neutraliser et vous utiliser."

Tout le monde se tourna vers le professeur. Severus était agacé de voir la surprise sur leurs visages. _Ces gens ne comprennent pas les principes les plus élémentaires d'une conspiration_. Il nota quand même que Drago hocha la tête en premier.

"Ceux que vous appelez X et le groupe de Shrummer ne forment évidement qu'un," continua-t il avec une certaine suffisance. "La véritable question est de savoir quel est leur but final. Le contrôle du Ministère n'est sans doute qu'un objectif secondaire, ou peut être intermédiaire."

Dumbledore le considéra avec attention. _On peut toujours faire confiance à un Serpentard pour y voir clair dans ces choses. Dommage qu'il ne s'y soit pas employé plus tôt._

- "Votre raisonnement est admirable, Severus," dit il, en le regardant plutôt froidement. "Il est regrettable que comme _professeur_, vous n'ayez pas eu conscience de cette menace avant aujourd'hui."

Rogue serra les dents en entendant le reproche implicite. Son regard se durcit, mais il ne dit rien. Il avait effectivement laissé la situation pourrir, et en ce sens, il était à peine moins coupable que les autres. Dumbledore avait raison. Rester à l'écart était peut être acceptable pour un simple professeur, mais en tant que _Directeur potentiel_, il aurait dû activement chercher à comprendre ce qui se passait, et agir pour anticiper les problèmes. L'admettre publiquement, c'était autre chose.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard. McGonagall se racla bruyamment la gorge pour afficher son irritation.

- "Ca suffit vous deux!" lâcha-t elle. "Le passé ne peut pas être changé, mais nous devrions examiner le reste des informations en notre possession. Monsieur Potter a parfaitement raison de dire que cette histoire n'est pas terminée."

- "Et moi, je voudrais savoir ce qui est arrivé à Ron," ajouta Luna, têtue.

Le Directeur relâcha quelque peu la pression de son regard. Severus inclina légèrement la tête, en acquiescement de sa responsabilité, avant de se tourner vers Luna.

- "De quoi voulez vous parler, Mademoiselle Lovegood?"

Luna expliqua la contradiction entre les récits des témoins, et la mémoire subjective de Ron. Dumbledore fit venir Fumseck et l'envoya chercher la pensine qui se trouvait dans son bureau. Ron et Harry furent invités à y placer une copie de leurs mémoires respectives. Les deux professeurs les examinèrent sous le regard inquiet de Ron, qui devint carrément angoissé lorsqu'ils émergèrent, et que Severus prit sa baguette et s'adressa directement à lui.

- "Monsieur Weasley, voudriez vous, s'il vous plait, m'autoriser à examiner directement votre mémoire?"

Ron était terrifié. Il se rappelait parfaitement des séances éprouvantes que le professeur de potions avait fait subir à Harry, même s'il s'était agi de _l'ancien Rogue_. Et puis il y avait également le fait qu'il n'avait aucune envie que quelqu'un d'autre que Luna, et surtout pas ce professeur là, aille fouiller dans les détails intimes de sa vie. Severus savait exactement ce qu'il pensait et afficha une moue dégoûtée.

"Monsieur Weasley, je vous assure que je n'ai absolument aucun désir d'en apprendre plus sur vos turpitudes que je ne sais déjà. Si vous êtes capable de vous concentrer avec un minimum de discipline, alors mon examen sera rapide et direct."

Luna prit sa main et exprima des pensées rassurantes. Ron était fatigué et écoeuré de toute cette histoire. Il ne voulait plus y penser, mais il n'avait vraiment pas le choix, et puis c'était probablement la seule solution pour se débarrasser des doutes qui le poursuivaient encore. Il déglutit et donna son accord. Rogue agita sa baguette.

"_Legimens!_"

Il ne se limita pas à l'exploration des souvenirs du garçon, mais également à leur continuité et au contexte émotionnel. La vision dans la pensine avait été hachée et partiellement brouillée, contrairement à celle de Harry qui avait été claire et nette. C'était un signe manifeste de manipulation mentale, ou d'instabilité psychologique grave.

L'examen dura plus d'une minute. Le professeur arrêta le sort, et Ron se laissa tomber en arrière dans son siège en gémissant.

- "Manipulation mentale sans aucun doute," annonça Rogue d'une voix clinique. "Il y a des traces d'influence psychique, en particulier en ce qui concerne l'état émotionnel qui a été exacerbé jusqu'à une rage incontrôlable. Je décèle également une altération subtile de la mémoire." Il regarda Harry et Ron. "La personne qui a fait cela n'était certainement pas un élève, et elle ne pouvait pas non plus se trouver à une grande distance. Y avait il un autre adulte près de vous?"

- "Personne d'autre que nous, Kirke et les autres enfants, professeur," répondit Harry.

- "Hum. Il n'est pas très difficile de se cacher dans les alentour du stade, ni même d'une manière générale autour de l'école. Je me demande si c'est la première fois que cela s'est produit."

L'esprit paranoïaque de Rogue tournait à plein régime. Les dernières semaines avaient été fertiles en réactions excessives, y compris les siennes. Dans la plupart des cas, il y avait eu de bonnes raisons, mais il soupçonnait désormais tous ce qui s'était passé.

"Qui d'autres parmi vous a l'impression d'avoir agi de manière irrationnelle, ou sans raison explicable durant le dernier mois?" questionna-t il.

Il y eut un silence pendant que chacun se remémorait ce qu'il avait vécu. Après un moment, Hermione prit la parole.

- "Je ne sais pas si cela correspond à ce que vous demandez, professeur, mais je me suis sentie très nerveuse lors de la réception à l'Académie des Aurors. A la fois pendant la cérémonie, et puis après." Elle grimaça. "Et puis quelques jours plus tard, après le match de Quidditch, je me suis disputée de façon plutôt stupide avec Ron. Bien sûr j'étais agacée à cause de l'accident de Harry et de Drago ..."

Rogue demanda à consulter sa mémoire à elle aussi. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il hocha la tête d'un air entendu. L'effet était moindre, mais parfaitement identifiable maintenant qu'il savait où chercher. La grimace d'Hermione se transforma en une expression horrifiée. L'idée que quelqu'un ait envahi son esprit sans son consentement, et probablement pour un motif criminel, était intolérable.

- "Que ... qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait faire?" balbutia-t elle.

- "Il n'est pas évident que l'on vous ait fait faire quoique ce soit de particulier, Mademoiselle Granger. Votre mémoire n'a pas été modifiée, donc vous n'avez qu'à repenser à ce qui s'est passé."

Hermione fit un effort pour se reprendre, et se concentrer sur ce qu'elle avait effectivement ressenti, et ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle parlait sans regarder personne.

- "Je me sentais ... inconfortable. Je n'arrêtais pas d'imaginer que les autres pensaient ... du mal de moi, vous savez, fille de Moldus et ... indigne. Et puis quand j'étais avec Hélène, on a parlé de l'association, FDM ..." Elle leva un instant les yeux vers le Directeur. "J'ai aperçu Amelia Bones, et là, J'ai eu une envie irrésistible de lui en parler ... immédiatement."

Dumbledore hocha la tête tristement. Severus repensait à la cérémonie.

_La remarque stupide de Fudge ... et ensuite sa décision de provoquer les Gobelins. Seigneur Merlin!_

- "Je pense que vous n'avez pas été la seule à être manipulée de cette manière," dit il sombrement.

- "Fudge," ajoutèrent simultanément Harry et Drago qui avaient suivi le même raisonnement.

Dumbledore se redressa et sembla réfléchir à son tour. Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses. Presque tout en fait, sauf le mobile.

- "Tout ceci doit avoir un lien avec ce _Cercle de Pouvoir_ que vous avez trouvé," dit il. "C'est peut être ce qu'ils cherchent, mais je ne vois pas comment ils peuvent espérer l'utiliser." Il se tourna vers McGonagall. "Quelqu'un a-t il cherché à pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'école ces dernières semaines?" Elle secoua la tête. "Il s'agit peut être d'un portail vers un lieu qui les intéresse. Il faut absolument que je l'examine."

- "Vous n'avez aucune connaissance d'une telle relique?" demanda Rogue.

- "Non, Severus, et je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose utilisée comme moyen de téléportation. Vous dites qu'il est très ancien?" demanda-t il aux élèves.

- "Oui, monsieur," répondit Harry. "Je dirais qu'il est beaucoup plus vieux que Poudlard."

- "Hum." Le Directeur resta pensif encore quelques instant. "Très bien, je suggère que nous allions là bas maintenant, mais avant cela, je voudrais discuter un instant avec mademoiselle Granger. Seule," ajouta-t il.

McGonagall et Rogue se levèrent, mais les cinq autres hésitèrent visiblement. Dumbledore soupira tristement.

"Je vous assure que je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal, bien au contraire. Je souhaite simplement lui dire quelque chose en privé. Je vous demande cela comme une faveur personnelle."

Harry n'était pas trop sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, mais Hermione comprenait qu'il voulait sans doute parler de ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Ils ne l'avaient pas explicitement évoqué devant les deux autres professeurs. Elle toucha la main de Harry pour lui commander silencieusement de partir avec les autres. Severus suggéra qu'ils aillent directement voir le Cercle sans les attendre. Ils quittèrent la pièce et le Directeur se retrouva seul en face de la personne à qui il avait probablement causé le plus de tort. Un silence inconfortable s'installa.

- "Mademoiselle Granger," commença-t il. "Je voulais vous présenter mes excuses les plus sincères. Je ne sais pas si vous pourrez me pardonner un jour, et je comprendrais que vous ne fassiez pas. La seule justification à laquelle je peux prétendre est que j'ai réellement essayé de vous préserver." Il grimaça douloureusement. "Il est évident que j'ai lamentablement échoué, mais ce dont nous avons discuté montre bien qu'il y a effectivement des forces sans scrupules dans ce monde."

Hermione resta silencieuse parce qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait imaginer répondre. D'un coté, elle avait besoin de temps pour digérer tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, et de l'autre elle ressentait une étrange impression de gêne.

"Je sais que j'ai perdu votre confiance," continua Dumbledore d'une voix lasse. "Cela fera parti du prix qu'il me faudra payer. Une forme de dette de sorcier comme une autre."

- "Il n'y avait pas que moi," dit elle finalement. "Vous avez barré la route à Bones, et à _Fraternité de la Magie_."

Il acquiesça.

- "Amelia Bones est un autre sujet, mais j'ai effectivement agi contre votre association, même si je la juge admirable dans son principe. C'était un jugement politique, et il semble bien qu'il ait été erroné, mais votre projet vit toujours. Même si Bones échoue dans son action actuelle, je ne doute pas que vous, et d'autres, prendront la relève."

Il se redressa un peu dans son siège et la regarda franchement.

"Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous libère des restrictions que je vous avais imposées, et je ne vous empêcherais plus d'agir à votre guise. Je ne suis pas convaincu que votre méthode soit la plus efficace pour promouvoir ces idéaux, mais désormais, je ne me sens plus qualifié pour en juger."

- "Vous voulez dire que ..." Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- "Oui, Mademoiselle Granger. Vous et vos amis, vous avez gagné le droit de décider et d'agir librement concernant ces choses. Si vous le souhaitez, je vous donnerais l'occasion de vous adresser au Magenmagot, et je soutiendrai votre position, avec ce qu'il reste de mon influence."

- "Pourquoi?"

Elle était très surprise par son offre. Ca ne ressemblait pas du tout au Directeur d'abandonner ainsi tout contrôle. C'était comme s'il n'était plus intéressé par le sujet. Comme s'il s'en fichait. Il la regarda avec une expression de découragement.

- "Cela fait de nombreuses années que je joue un rôle dans les affaires publiques, Mademoiselle Granger. J'ai toujours cherché à être une influence stabilisatrice. Quelquefois, cela signifiait agir directement lorsque la situation le demandait, d'autres fois mon action était plus subtile. J'ai fait tout cela, mais je vieillis. J'ai commis beaucoup d'erreurs, mais aujourd'hui je ne suis même pas celui qui est capable de les corriger. Pour moi, cela signifie que je dois désormais me retirer, et laisser d'autres prendre la relève." Il vit la réaction d'alarme sur le visage de la jeune fille. "Oh, je resterai toujours disponible, et membre du Magenmagot, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit souhaitable que je sois Président Sorcier plus longtemps." Il sourit faiblement. "Vous voyez donc que la moindre des choses est de vous offrir mon soutien tant qu'il représente encore quelque chose."

Hermione repassa ces mots dans sa tête. Elle les trouvait extrêmement dérangeants.

- "Ce qui nous a été fait," dit elle après un moment, "et à vous aussi il me semble, c'était mal et cruel. Ca me rend furieuse rien que d'y penser, et je ne veux pas laisser passer ça. Ces gens sont ignobles. Ils ont assassiné Ombrage, quand bien même elle était leur complice, et ils ont presque tué Alice. Vous ne voulez pas leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce?"

- "Vous parlez de vengeance, Mademoiselle Granger?" demanda-t il doucement.

- "Ce n'est pas une question de vengeance, mais de justice!" s'exclama-t elle. "Le mal triomphe lorsque les hommes et les femmes de bien laissent faire les choses."

- "Je n'ai pas laissé faire," corrigea-t il.

- "Vous m'avez empêché d'agir! Moi et le reste d'entre nous." Elle était indignée maintenant. Pleine de colère. "Nous aurions pu nous battre depuis le début. N'avons nous pas prouvé de quoi nous étions capables?"

- "Vous l'avez fait," répondit il en soupirant. "Et je vous ai dit que je ne vous en empêcherai plus dans le futur, et je que vous aiderai même."

- "Mais vous n'y croyez plus!" insista Hermione. Elle le regarda fixement. "Vous laissez tout tomber, c'est ça?"

- "Je ne laisse rien tomber," répondit il en fronçant les sourcils. "J'admets seulement que j'ai échoué."

Hermione avait conscience de jouer à un jeu dangereux, mais ils avaient besoin d'avoir le véritable Dumbledore à leur coté, et pas ce vieil homme épuisé qu'il était devenu.

- "Et c'est ça que vous voulez que les gens retiennent de vous?" railla-t elle. "Un échec?"

Une lueur de colère s'alluma dans les yeux du sorcier.

- "Je vous ai peut être fait du tort, Mademoiselle Granger, mais je ne tolérerai pas ce manque de respect. Je vous prév-"

- "Je me fiche de vos avertissements," interrompit elle en élevant la voix. "Quand nous avons combattu Voldemort, vous étiez notre chef. Vous avez montré le chemin, et nous vous avons suivi avec confiance. Et qu'est ce qui se passe aujourd'hui? Vous nous avez mis dans cette situation, et vous parlez de vous retirer, comme un lâche."

L'insulte piqua Dumbledore au vif. Il se leva brutalement et l'air autour de lui se mit à craquer comme lors d'un début d'orage. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lumière dorée, comme la dernière fois qu'il avait fait appel à son pouvoir. Hermione se prépara à subir le déferlement de sa puissance.

Beaucoup plus bas, Severus Rogue était en train d'examiner le Cercle. Il était debout à l'intérieur, lorsque la pierre explosa brusquement dans une lumière intense, en même temps qu'un terrible coup de tonnerre résonna dans la caverne. Il fut violemment projeté en l'air et sur le coté. Les autres se précipitèrent pour lui porter secours. Il y avait de la fumée qui s'élevait depuis de grandes taches de brûlures sur sa robe.

- "MADEMOISELLE GRANGER!" cria Dumbledore. "Personne ne me parle comme ça!"

Hermione sentit la bourrasque d'énergie qui la frappait à nouveau de plein fouet, mais cette fois ci elle n'était pas aussi impuissante. Quelque chose en elle répondait à l'agression, et la protégeait. Plus que cela, elle se sentit elle aussi soutenue par une force surprenante. Elle se redressa et se leva à son tour pour faire face au Directeur. Ses yeux brillaient autant que les siens, mais cette fois avec des reflets rouges comme de la lave.

- "ET BIEN MOI SI!" rugit elle. " Attaquez moi, si vous le voulez, mais ce sont _eux_ qui le méritent! Et je ne veux pas de vos excuses, si tout ce que vous souhaitez est de vous soumettre. Où est le grand Albus Dumbledore? C'est lui que je veux voir, et personne d'autre!"

De nouvelles explosions de lumière et de feu s'échappèrent du Cercle. Il y avait deux couleurs désormais. Le rouge et l'or s'affrontaient avec des conséquences dramatiques pour ceux qui se trouvaient autour. Harry et les autres battirent précipitamment en retraite vers le fond de la caverne, en tirant la forme inconsciente du professeur Rogue avec eux. Ils lançaient tous les sortilèges qu'ils pouvaient, mais cela suffisait à peine à les protéger. Ils étaient obligés de fermer les yeux et de se boucher les oreilles en attendant que cela se passe. Des éclairs d'énergies rebondissaient contre les murs.

- "VOUS -"

Le Directeur s'interrompit soudain lorsqu'il réalisa ce qui se passait. Hermione se tenait devant lui, droite et fière, et sans la moindre trace de peur ou de soumission. La surprise le figea sur place. Comment pouvait elle résister et montrer un tel pouvoir? Sa colère disparut immédiatement. Il se remémora ses paroles et une fois de plus il avait honte, mais maintenant c'était pour la faiblesse qu'il venait de montrer. Cette jeune fille, à peine devenue femme, lui démontrait les véritables valeurs de la Maison Gryffondor. C'était une humiliation de plus, mais il sentait toujours l'euphorie de la puissance qui brûlait dans ses veines.

Albus Brian Dumbledore comprit alors ce qu'il devait faire et il rassembla toute l'énergie, et toute sa volonté contre la honte et la faiblesse. Il fit avec sa puissance ce que ces élèves avaient fait avec leur affection, et il dépassa la douleur, l'apitoiement et la culpabilité, pour être à nouveau fort, comme eux. Ces jeunes gens, cette jeune femme, avaient raison. Arthur avait raison. Quelquefois, la réponse était d'aller de l'avant, et de _faire_ les choses auxquelles on croyait, sans s'inquiéter des conséquences. Il plaça fermement ses deux mains à plat sur la table, et son visage exprima enfin une assurance renouvelée.

Hermione retenait son souffle. Elle avait observé avec fascination le jeu des émotions sur les traits du Directeur, et son coeur s'accéléra en voyant réapparaître un éclat malicieux dans ses yeux. Elle se détendit, et sentit le flux d'énergie magique se tarir rapidement.

- "Je trouve vraiment, Mademoiselle Granger, que vous avez un talent remarquable pour la provocation," dit le Directeur avec une voix complètement différente. "Et je dois admettre qu'il me plairait assez de le voir s'exercer contre notre cher Ministre de la Magie. Qu'en pensez vous?"

Le soulagement qu'éprouvait Hermione était à la mesure de la tension précédente. Elle se sentait maintenant épuisée, mais elle sourit avant de répondre.

- "Ca me plairait énormément, professeur. Je suis certaine que nous pourrions en faire un spectacle très instructif pour d'autres personnes."

Elle avait du mal à tenir debout, et elle devait se tenir au dossier de sa chaise pour ne pas tomber. La tête lui tournait. Elle avait envie de s'asseoir, mais elle fit un effort pour se contrôler. Ca allait passer. Dumbledore la contemplait avec une admiration non déguisée. Malgré sa fatigue, Hermione était contente qu'il ne cherche pas à l'aider. C'était une marque de respect, et ils le savaient tous les deux. Désormais, dans son esprit, ils étaient quitte, même si elle pouvait à peine croire ce qu'elle avait osé faire.

Il attendit tranquillement qu'elle se remette. Hermione inspira une grande bouffée d'air qu'elle relâcha lentement, puis elle l'observa pour voir s'il allait lui garder rancune, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas.

- "Professeur?" demanda-t elle.

- "Oui, Mademoiselle Granger?"

Elle hésita, mais les yeux du sorcier pétillaient d'affection amusée. Elle se demandait si elle devait s'excuser à son tour, mais ça ne lui semblait pas approprié. Elle chercha une autre manière de s'exprimer.

- "Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose ..." Il hocha la tête en l'invitant à continuer. "Ca me plairait beaucoup si vous recommenciez à m'appeler par mon prénom ... euh, en privé bien sûr," ajouta-t elle.

Il étendit le bras en invitation.

- "Ce sera un plaisir et un honneur, Hermione," répondit il en souriant "Et si nous allions rejoindre nos amis, maintenant?"

- - -

_Camelot,_

L'expédition arriva en vue de sa destination juste avant la nuit. Il y avait sept Centaures, commandés par Bane, et cinq Purs avec eux. Firenze, Lyman et un autre Centaure ouvraient la marche. Rien de particulier ne s'était produit pendant le trajet, et la zone des ruines était aussi déserte que d'habitude. Tout semblait normal, et ce n'est que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité du premier mur d'enceinte, qu'un vif sentiment de danger alerta Lyman. Il s'arrêta pour saisir son arc, tout en regardant rapidement autour de lui. Firenze le remarqua, et il allait lui demander ce qu'il se passait, lorsque le mouvement brusque d'une forme grise accrocha son regard.

- "Attention!"

Firenze était surpris, mais le Mentor était prêt. La flèche siffla et frappa la créature juste avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre. Une dizaine de démons jaillissaient de tous les cotés. Certains bondissaient sur le sol, d'autres volaient comme de grandes chauves souris. Leur apparence était celle de la créature qui avait attaqué Flitz dans la Forêt. Le troisième Centaure de tête n'avait aucune chance. Deux Sentinelles lui tombèrent dessus, le frappant au torse et à un bras. Bane cria aux autres de prendre leurs armes.

Firenze s'était porté au secours d'une des Licornes encerclée par trois démons, mais il était en danger de se retrouver isolé lui même. Le Mentor visa le monstre le plus proche de lui, et sa main préparait déjà une nouvelle flèche avant même que la première n'ait atteint son but. Il avait l'impression d'avoir basculé dans un niveau supérieur de conscience. Jamais sa perception n'avait été aussi intense. C'était presque comme s'il devinait le mouvement des démons quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se produise, et ses flèches les y précédaient. Les Centaures commençaient à peine à organiser leur défense, mais il avait déjà abattu trois ennemis. La Licorne évita de justesse les griffes d'une gargouille, et bondit en arrière vers le reste du groupe.

Les autres Centaures avaient pris leurs armes. Des projectiles volaient en tout sens. Bane criait des ordres, exigeant qu'ils se regroupent. C'était une embuscade, et ils étaient trop près des ruines. Firenze avait lui aussi blessé un démon, mais deux autres s'approchait de lui. Lyman réalisa qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas seul, mais il n'y avait pas de bon angle de tir. Il cria à Firenze de battre en retraite et s'avança pour intercepter un des attaquants.

Les démons étaient désormais trop près d'eux pour qu'ils puissent utiliser leurs arcs. L'un d'eux fut touché par une flèche tirée par Ronan, mais le troisième lacéra la jambe avant gauche de Firenze. Le Centaure poussa un cri de rage et abattit son arc contre la tête du monstre. Celui-ci fut à peine sonné. Il s'apprêtait à planter ses crocs dans son ventre lorsque Lyman, lâchant son arme, lui saisit le cou à deux mains, et l'arracha en arrière. Immédiatement, il sentit l'autre démon le percuter.

- "Fuit!" cria-t il à Firenze.

Les deux démons s'étaient retournés contre Lyman. Il était blessé au flanc mais il se tenait entre eux et Firenze. D'autres ennemis arrivaient. Firenze hésita. Bane lui hurlait de revenir.

"Flitz t'attends!" souffla Lyman. "Tu dois vivre. Part!"

L'un des démons bondit en l'air et le griffa sauvagement au visage. L'autre s'attaqua à ses jambes. Firenze savait que Lyman était perdu, et que rester signifiait sacrifier en vain la vie que le Mentor venait de lui sauver. Avec un hurlement de frustration, il se détourna pour rejoindre les autres.

Lyman était au sol, étourdi par les blessures. Son dernier geste fut d'attraper le pied d'un démon pour l'empêcher de poursuivre Firenze. Ses forces et son sang le quittaient. Sa main se referma dans un spasme. Il eut la satisfaction de sentir le choc d'une flèche sur le corps de pierre. Un de ses compagnons en avait profité pour faire mouche.

_... tu feras bien encore ..._

Il y eut un autre choc, et puis ce fut les ténèbres.

Dès qu'il fut à bonne distance, Firenze se retourna. Son arc était brisé, et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de regarder Lyman sur lequel les Golems s'acharnaient sauvagement. Le bruit de leurs griffes qui déchiraient ses chairs était atroce. Une volée de flèches s'abattait sur les démons et en détruisirent plusieurs, mais soudainement, ils se redressèrent et se mirent à hurler avec un son suraiguë. Les Centaures portèrent leurs mains à leurs oreilles en se tordant de douleur. Bane ordonna la retraite. Ils pouvaient faire face aux griffes et aux crocs, mais pas à ce sifflement insupportable qui leur déchirait les tympans.

Les démons ne cherchèrent pas à les poursuivre. Ils restèrent visibles un moment à la limite des ruines, avant de disparaître les un après les autres.

- "Bane!" dit Ronan. "Ils ont tué Lyman et Norm. Firenze est blessé."

Il appliquait un pansement de feuilles sur la cuisse du Centaure. Le sang coulait jusqu'au sabot. Bane acquiesça rudement et regarda autour de lui pour faire le compte.

- "Qu'en est il des Purs?"

_Nous sommes saufs._

- "Que s'est il passé! D'où viennent ces démons?"

_Le Pèlerinage est désormais la propriété des sorciers._

- "Des démons de sorciers!" siffla Bane. "Je savais bien que c'était eux les responsables." Il contempla les ruines. Il n'y avait désormais plus aucun signe de mouvement.

- "Bane, on ne peut pas les combattre!" dit Ronan. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?"

Les Licornes étaient calmes, mais une angoisse désespérée était visible sur les visages des Centaures. Il pouvait toujours trouver un autre Mentor, mais la Pierre était irremplaçable. Sans elle, le Troupeau était perdu. Bane redressa la tête. Son expression était dure et résolue, et son esprit bouillait de rage et de haine envers les humains. Ce n'était même pas une guerre. C'était de l'extermination pure et simple. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour désigner un génocide dans le langage des Centaures, mais c'était bien de ça qu'il s'agissait. Il ne voyait plus qu'une seule solution.

_Je ne vais pas rester passif pendant qu'ils font cela. Si la vie de nos poulains compte si peu pour eux, alors pourquoi respecter celles des leurs?_

Mener une guerre contre des enfants était un sacrilège terrible, mais il n'avait plus de choix. Les Centaures avaient vécu au voisinage de l'école des sorciers depuis des siècles. Quelques humains avaient été autorisés à pénétrer dans la Forêt. La plupart avaient été dissuadés de le faire. Les deux communautés étaient restées séparées, mais les jeunes de chaque espèce avaient été préservés.

Bane rassembla la troupe autour de lui pour leur expliquer ce qu'il voulait faire. Ils écoutèrent, d'abord avec espoir, ensuite avec horreur, et finalement avec honte. Il leur affirma qu'il n'y avait plus de choix.

- "Nous devons agir ainsi pour forcer les humains à nous rendre l'accès au Pèlerinage. Si l'un de vous n'est pas d'accord, il doit proposer autre chose."

- "Combattons les adultes," dit Ronan. "Au moins notre mort sera honorable."

- "L'honneur du champ de bataille, oui. Mais ensuite? Où est l'honneur de laisser les juments et les poulains mourir seuls dans la Forêt?" Il désigna un des Centaures. "Le fils de Galmet n'a pas pu rejoindre le Troupeau. Si nous tardons à retrouver la Pierre, alors il sera trop tard pour lui, et ce ne sera pas le dernier."

Personne ne répondit à ses terribles paroles. Bane pouvait voir qu'ils n'avaient n'avait rien de mieux à proposer, et qu'ils ne pouvaient qu'accepter son plan à contre coeur. La troupe se remit en route vers le camp. Ils auraient tout le temps du trajet pour trouver une alternative. Bane doutait qu'il y en avait une, mais même lui la souhaitait.

- - -

_Poudlard,_

- "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici?" demanda Dumbledore.

Une forte odeur de vêtements et de cheveux brûlés flottait dans la pièce. Severus était tout juste en train de reprendre connaissance. Il s'appuyait sur le bras de Drago. On aurait dit que la foudre lui était tombée dessus. Sa robe était déchirée, et calcinée en plusieurs endroits. Son visage et ses mains étaient couverts de suie, et ses cheveux, normalement longs et plats, formaient un halo autour de sa tête.

Pour ceux qui avaient été témoins de l'explosion, c'était tout sauf drôle. Le bruit assourdissant et les éclairs d'énergie avaient été terrifiants, mais pour Hermione et le Directeur, le professeur ressemblait surtout à la victime d'un gros pétard dans un dessin animé comique. Il ne semblait même pas particulièrement blessé. Hermione dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas sourire.

- "Je ne sais pas," répondit Drago très sérieusement. "C'est arrivé, il y a à peine quelques minutes. Le professeur Rogue était en train d'examiner le centre du Cercle, lorsqu'il y a eu une brusque explosion."

Il considéra la relique qui venait pour la deuxième fois de le surprendre d'une manière particulièrement désagréable.

"Ce truc est incroyablement dangereux. Il n'est plus question que je m'en approche sous aucun prétexte, et j'engage tout le monde à faire de même."

Dumbledore considéra le Cercle et se laissa envahir par un sentiment d'émerveillement. Il était tout à fait certain de ne l'avoir jamais vu, et pourtant il ressentait une curieuse impression de familiarité. De là où il était, il pouvait sentir l'extraordinaire potentiel magique qui émanait des pierres. Il y eut comme un déclic dans son esprit, et tout d'un coup, il comprit exactement ce qui s'était passé. Il se tourna vers Rogue, et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Le professeur lui retourna un regard indigné. Dumbledore ne disait rien, mais le tremblement de sa bouche s'accentuait. Ses yeux dansaient de joie. Il imaginait le pauvre Severus s'avançant au milieu du Cercle lorsque ...

- "Albus -" commença Rogue.

Le Directeur ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il ouvrit la bouche et lâcha un immense éclat de rire. C'était vraiment trop drôle. Hermione était en train de pouffer derrière lui. Elle avait tout compris elle aussi. Le pouvoir qu'ils avaient tous les deux commandé venait d'ici.

Severus regarda le Directeur totalement abandonné à un fou rire incontrôlable. Désormais, il en était certain. Cet homme était fou, et il n'y avait plus rien à en tirer. Mentalement, il commença à rédiger une lettre de candidature pour un poste d'enseignant à Durmstrang.

Dumbledore ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Toute la tension accumulée des derniers jours se déversait dans son rire. Il en avait mal aux côtes, et c'était tout juste s'il pouvait encore respirer. Son corps était secoué de spasmes mais curieusement, son cerveau fonctionnait encore. Tout n'était pas encore clair, mais plusieurs petites allusions cryptiques à des forces cachées dans Poudlard lui revenaient en mémoire. Comme ces légendes concernant les liens privilégiés dont le Directeur de l'école pouvait bénéficier. Tout cela s'expliquait probablement par ce lieu qui était la source d'une partie importante de son pouvoir.

_Le pouvoir ... Gringotts ... Merlin!_

La transformation sur son visage fut dramatique. L'hilarité le quitta comme l'eau d'un verre qu'on renverse, et laissa place à une expression d'horreur. Les autres le regardèrent avec alarme.

- "Albus! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda McGonagall.

Le Directeur se redressa et désigna le Cercle.

- "Ca." Il frissonna de réalisation. "C'est ça qu'ils recherchent, pour terminer leurs manoeuvre contre les Gobelins. Ce n'est pas qu'un téléporteur. C'est une source d'énergie extraordinaire et ..." Ses yeux tombèrent sur Rogue. "Oh, Severus. Je suis vraiment désolé."

Il agita rapidement sa baguette pour restaurer au professeur une apparence correcte. Severus grogna un remerciement avec mauvaise humeur. Il n'était pas disposé à oublier l'outrage si facilement. Sa peau était encore brûlante, comme après un violent coup de soleil. Dumbledore leur expliqua ce qu'il venait de réaliser. Lorsqu'il comprit à son tour, Severus foudroya Hermione du regard. Elle grimaça de gêne et baissa les yeux sans rien dire. Le Directeur continua en résumant le plan qu'il avait conçu pour empêcher le Ministère de détruire le monopole des Gobelins.

- "J'était confiant qu'ils n'y arriveraient jamais," finit il. "Mais c'était sans compter sur l'existence d'une telle chose. Je ne sais pas si ce serait suffisant, mais j'en ai bien peur, et Bouquinar devait certainement le savoir."

- "Mais ils ne peuvent toujours pas y accéder," protesta Drago. "Le Cercle est ici, sous Poudlard. Il est même sans doute uniquement utilisable par le Directeur ... Oh! Vous pensez qu'ils pourraient chercher à vous remplacer?"

- "C'est possible, mais ce n'est sans doute pas nécessaire. Comme vous avez pu le voir, il y en a d'autres. Ils sont probablement répartis un peu partout dans le monde. Tous ce que nos ennemis ont besoin de faire est d'en trouver un."

- "Et ils savent où chercher probablement," dit Hermione. "Cet autre château. Celui qui est en ruine. Il doit y avoir un Cercle là bas aussi. Harry, c'est toi qui a les Multiplettes?"

Harry sortit les lunettes du sac où ils avaient tout conservé. Les adultes examinèrent le modèle que Dobby avait aperçu dans la maison de Bouquinar, mais aucun d'eux ne reconnut les ruines.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, mais il était tard, et c'était la fin d'une très longue journée. Beaucoup trop de choses s'étaient passées pour qu'ils arrivent à analyser la situation avec suffisamment de clarté. Dumbledore suggéra que ce dernier mystère pouvait probablement attendre jusqu'au matin. En attendant, il augmenterait les protections magiques autour de l'école. Avant de partir, il jeta un dernier regard au Cercle.

_Les Fondateurs devaient sûrement savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Il doit certainement jouer un rôle dans le fonctionnement de Poudlard. C'est vraiment extraordinaire._

Ils remontèrent dans les étages et prirent congé. La première chose que Dumbledore fit en rentrant dans ses quartiers fut de prendre un chocolat à la menthe dans le bol de friandises, et il le laissa fondre sur la langue en fermant les yeux de bonheur.

- - -

_Forêt Interdite,_

Le trio et Flitz avaient depuis longtemps convenu d'un système très simple pour coordonner leurs rencontres. Il leur suffisait de retourner une grosse pierre bicolore à un endroit précis de la lisière de la Forêt. Flitz allait y jeter un coup d'oeil chaque nuit, et Silena ou un des jumeaux Parker, le vérifiait chaque matin. L'heure du rendez vous était toujours la même, dix heures du soir pour la nuit suivante.

Cette fois ci, ce fut le jeune Centaure qui voulait les voir. Alice ayant noté le signal juste après le petit déjeuner, les trois enfants s'étaient éclipsés de l'école peu de temps après le repas.

- "Flitz?"

La nuit était très noire et sans lune. Ils explorèrent la zone de la lisière, en essayant de l'apercevoir, mais il était presque impossible de distinguer quoique ce soit au delà de quelques mètres.

- "Ici!"

Le Centaure était très excité. Il leur en expliqua immédiatement la raison.

"Il y avait une réunion importante du Troupeau ce matin. Plusieurs Purs sont venus voir les anciens. Ils étaient partis pendant la journée, mais ils vont revenir cette nuit."

- "Des Purs? Tu veux dire des Licornes?"

- "Oui. Vous m'aviez dit que vous vouliez en voir."

- "Un peu! Mais ..." Richard était inquiet. "Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il va falloir aller ... " Il pointa du doigt dans la Forêt. " ... là dedans?"

- "Bien sûr. Je vais vous guider. Ce n'est pas très loin."

- "Euh, ce n'est pas supposé être très dangereux?" questionna Silena nerveusement.

- "Vous voulez voir des Licornes oui ou non?" demanda Alice. "Moi, je veux, et si vous ne venez pas, alors j'y vais toute seule."

- "Hé! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça," protesta Richard.

- "Si je peux. C'est vous qui n'avez pas le droit de m'en empêcher, mais vous pouvez aussi venir avec moi et Flitz."

Silena et Richard lui lancèrent des regards furieux.

_Ces Gryffondors sont tous pareils. Il faut toujours qu'ils se jettent dans la gueule du loup._

- "Bon. On vient, mais si on se fait tuer, ce sera de ta faute."

Flitz les avaient attendu patiemment. Il ne savait pas si tous les sorciers discutaient sans arrêt entre eux, mais il avait remarqué que c'était certainement le cas de ses amis. Lorsqu'ils eurent pris leur décision, il se retourna vers le chemin et commença à se diriger vers le camp. Ils n'allèrent pas très vite. En fait, se déplacer dans la forêt était plus compliqué que prévu. Il fut surpris de constater que les humains ne pouvaient pas voir le chemin. Sa Vision lui montrait les arbres et toutes les créatures vivantes. Il n'avait pas imaginé que ses amis seraient aussi handicapés qu'il l'avait été lui même avant la Première Pierre. Finalement, il les laissa utiliser leurs sortilèges pour s'éclairer, mais à puissance réduite, et à condition qu'ils les éteignent à l'approche du camp. Si jamais les Centaures adultes se rendaient compte de leur présence, ils ne seraient certainement pas contents.

Ils marchèrent en silence. L'environnement nocturne de la Forêt était encore moins rassurant qu'en plein jour, et même Alice commençait à se poser des questions sur la sagesse de sa décision, lorsqu'ils perçurent tout d'un coup une étrange présence mentale.

_Bienvenue._

La pensée était claire comme un cristal. Flitz reconnu le même Pur qui avait assisté à son rituel.

- "Bienvenue à toi, Laurell," dit il. "Ce sont mes amis," ajouta-t il en les désignant derrière lui.

_Je sais. Ils sont bienvenus eux aussi._

Les trois élèves étaient trop choqués pour pouvoir parler, et même pour penser clairement. Alice intensifia son sort _Lumos_, et ils virent la Licorne qui se tenait à une dizaine de mètres devant eux.

- "Euh, bonsoir," dit Richard. "Nous ... euh, nous faisons juste une petite promenade."

Il ne savait pas si ces créatures partageaient les mêmes réticences que les Centaures en ce qui concernait la présence des humains dans leur Forêt, mais il valait mieux être prudent, et poli.

_Vous vouliez nous voir, et moi je devais vous rencontrer. Mais ce n'est pas l'endroit pour cela._

Les pensées de la Licorne résonnaient dans leur tête comme une musique envoûtante. La forme blanche et argentée devant eux semblait presque briller par elle même. Laurell pointa sa corne vers chacun d'eux. Graduellement, la luminosité de son pelage s'étendit au sol à ses pieds, puis gagna les feuillages et les arbres autour. C'était une étrange lumière qui semblait venir de l'intérieur des choses, mais pas de toutes. Les pierres et la terre restaient sombres.

_Maintenant vous pourrez voir le chemin. Suivez moi._

La Licorne fit demi tour et s'engagea vers les profondeurs de la Forêt, dans une nouvelle direction. Fascinés, les quatre enfants le suivirent sans rien dire.


	32. Chapitre 30 La guerre des enfants

_Résumé: Les Centaures n'ont pas le choix. Ils doivent se faire entendre, mais ils ne sont pas du genre à demander gentiment. Ca commence doucement et on retrouve Hélène. Les Vengeurs reçoivent une véritable leçon d'Histoire de la Magie._

* * *

**_Chapitre 30 – La guerre des enfants_**

_Pré Au Lard, Aux Trois Balais,_

Hélène finissait sa soupe, assise à une table près de la cheminée. Elle écoutait les souvenirs que se racontaient à voix basses deux vieux sorciers pas très loin d'elle. Ils parlaient avec des phrases lentes et délibérées, entrecoupées de bouffées de fumée de leurs pipes et de gorgée de bières dans de grandes chopes de terre cuite.

_Ca pourrait être une scène deux cent ans en arrière, dans un village de campagne, sauf qu'il s'agit probablement d'histoires vraies et pas de légendes._

L'atmosphère quasi médiévale de la communauté de Pré Au Lard la fascinait. Elle profitait de sa nouvelle liberté pour explorer ce monde. Le dimanche précédent, Severus lui avait fait découvrir plusieurs lieux réservés aux sorciers dans le nord de l'Ecosse. Ca avait été un moment très agréable. Dans un rare moment de candeur, il lui avait avoué qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé prendre plaisir à jouer au touriste, mais que ça avait été le cas.

Ils étaient revenus assez tard par la Cheminette de l'auberge, et il lui avait suggéré d'y dîner un soir. Elle avait proposé qu'ils le fassent ensemble, mais il avait rapidement retrouvé ses réticences, en lui expliquant que ce n'était pas facile pour lui de se libérer pendant la semaine. Ses raisons étaient valables. L'école lui prenait beaucoup de son temps, en particulier en l'absence du Directeur, mais elle avait surtout senti qu'il voulait continuer de garder une certaine distance entre eux deux, et elle n'avait pas insisté.

- "Tout va bien?" demanda Rosmerta, en interrompant sa rêverie.

Hélène leva la tête pour voir la figure enjouée de la tenancière. C'était une sorcière assez jeune, et plutôt gaie. Elles n'avaient échangé que quelques mots, principalement pour se saluer ou pour passer commande.

- "Oh oui, tout va très bien," répondit elle automatiquement. "La soupe est excellente, merci."

En fait, elle s'était tellement passionnée par ce qu'elle écoutait, qu'elle en avait oublié de manger. Rosmerta hocha la tête vers les deux sorciers, et se pencha vers Hélène en souriant.

- "Ca fait des années qu'ils répètent les mêmes histoires," murmura-t elle, amusée. "En général, ils ne restent pas si longtemps, mais comme ils voient que vous êtes bon public, ils sont en train de sortir tout leur répertoire. Votre soupe doit être froide. Vous voulez que je vous la réchauffe?"

- "Euh, oui. Je veux bien s'il vous plait."

La sorcière prit sa baguette et la passa discrètement au dessus de l'assiette. Hélène remarqua qu'elle s'était positionnée de manière à cacher son geste vis à vis des autres clients. Elle lui lança un clin d'oeil avant de repartir.

- "Merci ..." commença Hélène. Rosmerta vit l'hésitation sur son visage et s'arrêta. "Ca vous dirait de prendre un verre avec moi après?" proposa-t elle. "Si vous avez le temps, bien sûr."

- "Avec plaisir. J'ai deux ou trois petites choses à ranger, mais je reviens dans un moment."

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux sorciers étaient partis, ainsi que tous les autres clients. Hélène était seule dans la salle. Rosmerta débarrassa la table et revint avec une bouteille et deux verres. Elles bavardèrent toutes les deux pendant un moment. Hélène lui posa plusieurs questions concernant la vie du village. La sorcière lui expliqua que c'était une existence assez simple.

- "Si vous voulez de l'animation, il vaut plutôt mieux essayer Londres, ou les autres grandes villes. Il y a une communauté importante à Edinbourg."

- "Oui. J'y étais hier avec Severus. Il m'a montré le port caché avec les pêcheurs sirènes."

Rosmerta la dévisagea un instant. Elle s'était posée pas mal de questions concernant les relations entre le professeur de Poudlard et cette jeune femme.

- "C'est drôle," dit elle. "Nous ne voyons pas souvent de Moldus par ici, et je sais que vous n'êtes pas une Cracmol." Elle sourit pour montrer que ça n'avait pas d'importance à ses yeux. "C'était déjà assez surprenant d'imaginer le professeur Rogue amoureux d'une sorcière."

- "Il n'est pas amoureux de moi," répondit Hélène, un peu trop brusquement. Elle baissa la tête. Tout d'un coup sa bonne humeur avait disparu.

- "Oh! Excusez moi," dit Rosmerta immédiatement. "En vous voyant tous les deux ensembles, j'avais pensé ... Je suis vraiment désolée."

Hélène ne répondit pas tout de suite. Lorsqu'elle le fit, sa voix était sous contrôle et son visage était impassible.

- "Nous sommes juste amis. C'est tout," dit elle.

Rosmerta n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour comprendre. Depuis le temps qu'elle travaillait dans une taverne, elle avait vu passer assez de coeurs brisés pour reconnaître les symptômes. Cette jeune Moldue était plutôt sympathique, et sa situation suffisamment inhabituelle pour lui donner envie d'aller plus loin. Il y avait évidemment un problème, et dans son expérience, la meilleure façon de l'aborder était sur la table. Sans demander son avis à Hélène, elle prit la bouteille et remplit les deux verres.

- "Vous pouvez m'en parler, si vous voulez," dit elle doucement.

Hélène secoua la tête, mais en croisant le regard de la sorcière, elle décida que finalement ce ne serait peut être pas une mauvaise chose. Elles étaient toutes les deux des femmes, avec peu près le même age. Et puis c'était vrai qu'elle avait envie d'en parler. Aucun de ses amis n'était en mesure de comprendre la situation. Elle prit une gorgée d'alcool et haussa les épaules.

- "Je suppose que c'est toujours la même vieille histoire."

Rosmerta fit une moue d'impuissance et leva son verre. Hélène reprit une gorgée. C'était une excellente liqueur, sucrée mais pas trop, et avec un parfum de fruit très net et une bonne dose d'alcool. Elle préférait généralement les scotchs, mais ça, ce n'était pas mal. _Certainement fait maison._

"Ca pourrait être pire, aussi, alors je ne me plains pas."

Rosmerta but à son tour et claqua sa langue.

- "Mais ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas?"

Hélène vida le verre d'un trait. Le liquide lui brûlait la gorge, mais l'alcool commençait à faire son effet, avec la promesse de l'engourdissement, comme un pansement qui soulage la douleur.

- "Ouais. Ca fait mal." Elle grinça des dents en repensant au souvenir de cette terrible soirée. Elle pouvait sentir ses yeux se brouiller, et elle tendit son verre pour que l'autre le remplisse. "Ca fait _vachement_ mal," finit elle en s'étranglant à moitié.

Rosmerta ne répondit rien d'autre que par de simples paroles d'encouragement, et Hélène lui raconta toute l'histoire. Pas avec tous les détails, mais assez pour lui faire comprendre, et pour se soulager elle même en disant ces choses. La tenancière était surprise de la description du professeur Rogue qui en ressortait. Le sorcier silencieux et froid apparaissait comme un être humain avec de véritables émotions, même si elles n'étaient manifestement pas simples.

Maintenant, Hélène ressentait vraiment le début de l'ivresse, mais elle tenait encore le coup.

- "Je n'arrête pas de me dire que je devrais arrêter de ..." Elle fit un geste vague avec son verre. "... enfin, chercher quelqu'un d'autre quoi. Mais quand je le vois, je sais que c'est lui." Elle soupira. "Je donnerais gros pour savoir ce qu'il pense vraiment. Quelquefois, quand il me regarde, j'ai presque l'impression ... Oh, et puis zut!"

Hélène lança le verre rageusement au travers de la table. Il tomba au sol sans se casser et roula jusqu'à s'arrêter contre un mur. Elle leva la main à sa bouche pour se retenir de pleurer. Rosmerta la regardait sans rien dire. A ce stade, elle savait qu'il ne servait à rien de proposer des conseils. Ce n'était pas le moment d'analyser les choses, mais seulement de les faire sortir.

Hélène réalisa soudain ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle bredouilla une excuse, mais la sorcière lui fit signe de ne pas s'en inquiéter.

- "Aucune importance," dit elle en récupérant le verre d'un _Accio_ habile, pour le reposer sur la table.

Toute sa vaisselle était protégée par des charmes de résistance aux chocs. Elle prit la bouteille et en proposa à Hélène.

"Encore une goutte?"

Hélène secoua la tête, et grimaça immédiatement devant la sensation de vertige.

- "Merci. Je crois que j'en ai assez. Il est tard et je vais y aller."

Ca n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir de revenir à son appartement. Dans l'état où elle était, la perspective du voyage par Cheminette n'était pas réjouissante. Ce n'était déjà pas de tout repos en temps normal, mais quand on était saoul ...

Rosmerta pensait exactement la même chose.

- "Il y a plusieurs chambres à l'auberge," proposa-t elle. "Elles sont toutes libres en ce moment. Pourquoi ne pas rester ici cette nuit?"

Hélène lui retourna un regard fatigué en réfléchissant à la proposition. Certainement, elle pouvait se le permettre. Elle hocha la tête avec précaution.

- "Ouais... Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée."

Elle se leva maladroitement. Rosmerta l'aida à se tenir debout. La sorcière ne semblait absolument pas affectée par ce qu'elle avait bu. Il y avait un escalier, heureusement muni d'une rampe à laquelle Hélène s'accrocha fermement. Les deux femmes montèrent à l'étage.

- "La porte juste à droite. Oui celle là."

Hélène ouvrit la porte et tituba dans la chambre. Celle-ci était décorée de manière sobre, et avec un grand lit et le minimum d'accessoires. Il n'y avait pas de salle de bain, mais sur une commode, une grande vasque avec une cruche remplie d'eau. Plusieurs serviettes étaient posées sur une chaise. Elle fit un pas en avant, et puis brusquement, comme si elle se souvenait de quelque chose qu'elle aurait oubliée, elle se retourna et tendit la main en avant, avec cette curieuse attitude de dignité mal assurée qu'ont parfois les personnes éméchées.

- "Merci!"

Rosmerta serra la main avec un petit sourire.

- "Ca va aller?"

Hélène acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête solennel, avant de se retourner vers le lit. Elle avança jusqu'à ce que ses genoux touchent le bord, et ensuite elle s'écroula en travers des couvertures, pour s'endormir aussitôt. Rosmerta soupira, et rentra dans la chambre à son tour. Le plus gros était fait, et pour une fois le client n'avait pas été malade.

- - -

_Forêt interdite,_

Ils suivaient toujours la Licorne dans la Forêt. La route tournait et progressait entre les arbres et les autres obstacles. Flitz conservait une idée précise de leur direction et de la distance parcourue; mais malgré leur nouvelle Vision, les jeunes humains étaient complètement perdus au bout de quelques minutes. C'était fatiguant de se déplacer dans les sous-bois, et en plus il faisait de plus en plus froid. Au début, l'émerveillement était suffisant pour les motiver, mais ça faisait maintenant de longues heures qu'ils marchaient. Ils étaient tous très fatigués, même Flitz qui avait pourtant plus d'expérience que les autres. Silena tenait à peine debout.

_C'est bientôt fini._

La pensée de la Licorne les fit sursauter. C'était absolument extraordinaire d'entendre quelqu'un parler directement dans son esprit comme ça. La piste s'élargissait par ici, ce qui était plutôt une bonne nouvelle, mais elle montait une pente, ce qui l'était moins. Les enfants se préparèrent à un dernier effort. Alice et Richard prirent chacun une main de Silena pour la tirer en avant. Elle était trop épuisée pour protester.

Il y avait moins de végétation par ici, et donc il faisait plus sombre. En fait, ils étaient sortis de la Forêt. Ils marchèrent encore un peu, jusqu'à arriver devant l'entrée d'une grotte. Laurell pénétra à l'intérieur, et ils le suivirent dans une sorte de tunnel. Les murs étaient vaguement lumineux, mais ça ressemblait à de la phosphorescence naturelle plutôt qu'à un autre effet de leur Vision. Il faisait aussi moins froid. Ca et là, des protubérances cristallines étaient visibles, logées dans la surface du rocher. Richard approcha sa main de l'une d'elle, et il sentit que la chaleur venait des cristaux.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient, il y en avait de plus en plus dans la roche, et bientôt la température était parfaitement agréable. Le tunnel déboucha finalement sur un grand espace ouvert, avec un sol vallonné couvert de mousse traversé par un petit ruisseau. Plusieurs arbustes étaient plantés au milieu, les branches chargées de fruits jaunes et rouges. Laurell s'arrêta et s'agenouilla sur le sol.

_Vous pouvez vous reposer maintenant. Mangez et buvez si vous le désirez, et ensuite dormez._

Ils étaient trop fatigués pour avoir envie de manger. Silena s'endormit immédiatement, rapidement suivit par Alice. Richard et Flitz burent un peu d'eau. Une minute plus tard, ils dormaient tous profondément.

Ils dormirent, et ils rêvèrent. C'était un rêve étrange. Dedans, il y avait des Licornes, des Centaures et des humains. Ils vivaient tous ensembles dans un lieu ensoleillé qui semblait être près de la mer, ou en bordure d'un grand lac. L'eau était bleue, et très calme. Le rêve leur montrait des scènes d'une existence bucolique et paisible. Les Centaures chassaient des animaux sauvages, les humains cultivaient la terre. Parfois, les deux espèces partageaient la nourriture ensembles, mais la plupart du temps, chacun s'occupait de ses affaires. Les Licornes ne semblaient rien faire de particulier.

C'était une vision sans histoire, mais il y avait des choses surprenantes. La lumière était bizarre. Il faisait apparemment très beau, mais l'air était légèrement brumeux Une brume vaguement lumineuse qui semblait se concentrer autour de chaque créature comme une aura. Elle était particulièrement dense autour des Licornes, nettement moins avec les Centaures adultes, et presque imperceptible pour les humains et les très jeunes Centaures.

Richard et les autres savaient, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, ni comment une telle chose était possible, qu'ils partageaient le même rêve, et que cette brume était quelque chose de normalement invisible aux yeux des humains. Laurell était en fait en train de leur raconter une histoire, une très vieille histoire. De temps en temps, ils pouvaient percevoir ses pensées, comme le commentaire d'un guide. A d'autres moments, il y avait simplement des choses qu'ils comprenaient intuitivement.

_C'était le début._

Le rêve changea, et maintenant il montrait un petit groupe de Centaures avec plusieurs Licornes. L'un des Centaures était un poulain, à peu près du même age que Flitz. Les Licornes se mirent en cercle autour de lui, et la brume qui les entourait devint subitement beaucoup plus brillante. Des rayons de lumières transpercèrent le corps du poulain. Ils virent le Rituel, et ils comprirent ce qui arrivait au jeune Centaure. Son intelligence était éveillée au moyen d'une magie que contrôlait les Licornes. Après cette expérience, la brume lumineuse autour de lui était nettement plus dense.

D'autres choses leur furent montrées. Des Centaures qui scrutaient le ciel, et qui voyaient des signes fascinants, et parfois des visions qu'ils essayaient d'interpréter. Ils virent des humains qui travaillaient le bois et le cuir avec des outils archaïques. Le lieu du rêve était en fait une île, perdue au milieu d'une grande mer bleutée. Graduellement, ils se rendirent compte qu'il y avait autre chose. Les Centaures se comportaient comme des animaux bien dressés, et ils ne montraient pas l'intelligence ni le sérieux qui était normalement le leur. Il n'y avait pas non plus de sorciers ni de sorcières. Quelques humains étaient des shamans, avec de vagues pouvoirs, mais leurs connaissances étaient pitoyables. Ils n'avaient pas de baguettes, et ils étaient tout juste capable de préparer des potions primitives. Leur aura de brume était plus dense que celles des autres humains, mais pas tellement plus.

Un Centaure eut une vision. Il voyait un jeune humain avec une aura aussi brillante que celle d'une Licorne. D'autres Centaures s'approchaient de lui, et leurs propres auras s'intensifiaient à leur tour. Les détails de la vision étaient difficiles à interpréter.

Ils virent une femme donner naissance à un enfant au milieu d'une zone circulaire. Un disque de roche blanche au flanc d'une colline. La femme criait, et subitement il y eu une éruption de rayons de lumière autour d'elle. Le phénomène grandit en force jusqu'à la délivrance. Lorsque le bébé fut né, son aura était intense. L'enfant grandit, et il devint un shaman. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec les Licornes et les Centaures.

Un jour, un de ses amis Centaures lui apporta la corne d'une Licorne qui s'était tuée en tombant d'une falaise. Le Shaman prit l'objet, et son aura sembla subitement comme aspirée pour se concentrer sur la pointe de la corne. Le Centaure sembla également déceler le changement et devint très excité en lui expliquant le phénomène. Avec l'assistance des Centaures, et beaucoup de pratique, le Shaman commença à utiliser la corne comme une baguette rudimentaire. Silena et les Parker le virent lutter avec les mêmes difficultés, et commettre des erreurs comparables à celles des premières années à Poudlard. Il était en train d'apprendre les rudiments d'une véritable magie. Il était en train de devenir un sorcier.

_Ce fut le premier d'entre vous._

Le sorcier revenait souvent à l'endroit de sa naissance. Il avait découvert que sa magie était beaucoup plus puissante à cet endroit. Un jour, il proposa aux Centaures et aux Licornes de faire le Rituel sur le disque de pierre. Le jeu des lumières, et les visions, furent incroyablement plus spectaculaires, mais à la fin, trois des Licornes étaient étendues sur le sol, mortes. Les Centaures et le sorcier étaient bouleversés, mais les Licornes survivantes ne semblaient pas perturbées. Elles abandonnèrent leurs camarades et s'en allèrent comme si de rien n'était. Les Centaures partirent à leur tour, avec le poulain dont l'aura était plus brillante que d'habitude. Le sorcier resta longtemps silencieux à contempler les corps.

La scène du rêve changea. Le sorcier organisa une nouvelle initiation, mais cette fois ci, les trois crânes des Licornes décédées étaient disposés sur le périmètre du Disque, avec leurs cornes tournées vers l'intérieur. A la fin du Rituel, l'unique Licorne qui était restée à coté du poulain était encore en vie, et l'aura du jeune Centaure était aussi brillante que précédemment. Le sorcier afficha un sourire de triomphe.

_Ils ont découvert un grand secret. Certains d'entre nous le payèrent de leur vie, mais nous l'avons accepté._

Le rêve s'accéléra et montra d'autres Centaures, et des sorciers, être initiés les uns après les autres. Maintenant les Centaures se déplaçaient avec plus de dignité. Ils étaient clairement très intelligents. Les sorciers restaient ensembles, et les autres humains les vénéraient comme des dieux. Un temple fut construit autour du Disque, avec une grande ville autour. Il y avait un port, et des vaisseaux qui allaient et venaient, chargés de marchandises.

Le temps passait et la prospérité de la ville ne cessait pas de croître. De loin, le toit du temple ressemblait à de gigantesques têtes de Licornes, tournées vers l'intérieur et avec leurs cornes qui se touchaient presque. Les sorciers devenaient de plus en plus puissants. C'étaient eux qui commandaient aux autres habitants de l'île. Ils se déplaçaient fièrement et faisaient des prodiges de magie avec leurs baguettes-cornes. Les Centaures étaient régulièrement initiés. Certains restaient avec les sorciers. Ensembles, ils étudiaient la magie, et rédigeaient de grands livres sur les connaissances qu'ils découvraient. Les Licornes étaient libres d'aller et de venir comme elles le voulaient. Elles étaient traitées comme des animaux sacrés, même par les sorciers-rois.

Le rêve montra d'autres villes, avec des répliques du même temple. Un des sorciers découvrit l'usage d'une pierre noire pour se téléporter. Il eut l'idée de relier les différents Disques avec le système des piliers. Un réseau de communication fut construit, dont chaque Cercle de Pouvoir était un noeud. Les sorciers pouvaient désormais se déplacer instantanément d'un endroit à l'autre. Les années passèrent et une grande civilisation se développait, en absorbant les autres communautés humaines, parfois pacifiquement, parfois par la force. Personne ne pouvait leur résister.

_Ils sont devenus trop ambitieux. Ils ont utilisé la magie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle les détruise._

Un jour, quelque chose de terrible arriva. Le temple explosa dans une éruption titanesque. La ville fut entièrement détruite, et une grande partie de l'île fut balayée par un raz de marée. Quelques rescapés parvinrent à s'échapper sur des radeaux de fortunes, certains s'accrochant encore à des débris de reliques et de livres. Même les autres cités-temples furent affectés. L'explosion s'y propagea, mais avec moins de dommages.

_La première Pierre était détruite, mais les autres restaient._

Après cela, le pouvoir des sorciers était brisé, et tout ceux qui avaient été à proximité des Cercles étaient morts. Il y en avait toujours quelques uns, mais ils n'étaient plus que des réfugiés hébétés. De nouvelles civilisations humaines se développèrent. Elles étaient basées sur la science et la technologie, mais il y avait quand même des légendes sur le pouvoir terrible de la magie. L'ignorance, et le souvenir diffus de la catastrophe, engendrèrent la peur. Ceux qui étaient associés à la sorcellerie devaient se cacher, sous peine d'être poursuivi, et souvent tué. Les créatures magiques furent repoussées loin des communautés humaines. Les Centaures et les Licornes survivantes se regroupèrent autour des Cercles restants, qui devinrent les Pèlerinages. Les Centaures pouvaient encore y faire leurs Rituels, mais ils avaient perdus leur monde, et ils en rendaient les sorciers responsables.

Pendant des siècles, les sorciers et les sorcières étaient presque toujours des êtres solitaires. Ils cherchaient à comprendre leurs pouvoirs. Ils créaient des objets magiques et ils écrivaient des livres, qu'ils cachaient ensuite. Quelque fois, un sorcier redécouvrait un Cercle, mais il était vite terrifié par son pouvoir. Il l'utilisait éventuellement pour son usage personnel, avant de le cacher encore plus lorsqu'il sentait sa fin approcher.

Ce fut le cas avec Merlin et Camelot. Cette période fut un rare moment de paix dans le monde magique. Plusieurs communautés de sorciers furent reconstruites, mais cela ne dura pas. Lorsque Merlin disparut, un âge de ténèbres s'abattit sur le monde. L'emplacement même de Camelot fut effacé de la mémoire des hommes. Le Cercle à l'endroit où Poudlard serait ultérieurement construit, dans une grotte au coeur de la forêt, n'était utilisé que par les Centaures La zone elle même fut l'enjeu de terrible batailles entre les créatures magiques et les humains. Flitz et ses amis gémirent dans leur sommeil en voyant les atrocités commises par tous les camps. Après des années de massacres, plus personnes n'osait pénétrer dans ce qui était devenu la Forêt Interdite. Pendant ce temps, des Mages Noirs provoquaient d'autres troubles dans le reste du monde des sorciers. Heureusement, aucun d'eux ne trouva jamais un Cercle.

_Celui que vous appelez Merlin n'était pas le dernier. Après lui, vint ceux qui construisirent votre école._

Fascinés, les enfants virent quatre sorciers et sorcières rencontrer une Licorne au milieu de la Forêt. Ils reconnurent les Fondateurs de Poudlard, et sans avoir besoin qu'il le leur dise, ils surent que la Licorne était Laurell. Après une longue discussion, il les emmena sur les lieux de Camelot. Eventuellement, le traité avec les Centaures fut ratifié, et cautionné par les instances les plus officielles du monde des sorciers. Les Fondateurs construisirent Poudlard sur la colline au dessus de la cave, tandis que les Centaures utilisèrent Camelot pour leurs rituels.

_C'était le passé. L'essentiel de cette histoire a été oubliée. Je vous l'ai montrée pour que vous puissiez comprendre, et aider les humains et les Centaures à vivre à nouveau en paix. Maintenant, je vais vous montrer le présent._

Les scènes suivantes dévoilèrent les machinations d'Electra et de la Confrérie. Elle apparaissait comme une créature extraordinaire. Son aura était plus brillante que la plupart des sorciers, et ils pouvaient sentir la force de son ambition et sa brutalité. Combinés avec sa beauté surnaturelle, le résultat était véritablement terrifiant. Laurell leur montra les rituels de profanation qui avait affaibli la position des Centaures, jusqu'à la révocation du traité lui même. Ils ne comprenaient pas les détails, mais le résultat était clair. Ils virent l'échec du Rituel du poulain de Galmet, et ensuite la fin tragique de l'expédition de Bane. Flitz cria lorsqu'il vit son père attaqué, et ce fut encore pire lorsque Lyman fut tué par les Golems.

_Les Centaures vont attaquer les enfants des sorciers. Ils savent que le Pèlerinage leur a été volé par les humains. Ils ont oublié qu'il y en a un autre, celui que vos amis ont découvert._

Laurell les réveilla. Flitz était en larmes. Silena s'approcha timidement de lui. Même Richard avait les yeux mouillés. Il se tourna vers la Licorne qui le regardait tranquillement.

- "C'était atroce! Pourquoi ont il fait ça? Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent?" demanda-t il.

_Ils veulent ce que la plupart des humains veulent. Dominer le monde avec leur puissance. Ils échoueront, mais beaucoup risquent de souffrir et de mourir._

Alice caressait doucement la crinière de Flitz. Silena lui parlait doucement. Elle lui disait que ce qui était arrivé à Lyman était terrible, mais que son père n'avait qu'une petite blessure, et qu'il guérirait.

- "Moi aussi, il m'est arrivé des choses terribles, mais j'ai toujours mon frère, et j'ai mes amis," dit elle. "Les malheurs arrivent, mais avec les amis, on a moins de peine."

- "Nous sommes tes amis," ajouta Alice. "Et on va trouver un moyen." Elle se tourna vers Laurell. "Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour arrêter cette femme?"

_Je ne sais pas. Je vous ai raconté ce qui s'était passé pour que vous puissiez trouver un moyen._

Richard était perplexe. C'était difficile de comprendre comment la Licorne pouvait savoir tant de choses et être en même temps si passive.

_Ce n'est pas dans notre nature d'agir. Les humains décident, et quelquefois nous voyons que nous pouvons les aider._

- "Mais pourquoi nous?" demanda Richard. "Je veux dire, bien sûr qu'on va faire ce qu'on peut, mais pourquoi ne pas avoir dit tout cela au Directeur par exemple?"

_Parce que c'est votre destin, et parce que vous êtes encore très jeunes. Les humains plus âgés nous respectent, mais leur esprit est fermé. Nous ne pouvons pas communiquer avec eux._

- "Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien faire?" répéta Alice.

_Vous trouverez un moyen. Je ne sais pas lequel. Je sais seulement que je vous aiderais._

Les enfants se regardèrent. Flitz avait cessé de pleurer, mais il semblait disposé à laisser ses amis parler. Comme la Licorne, il pensait que c'était aux humains d'agir.

- "Il faut qu'on prévienne Harry et les autres," annonça Richard. "Eux sauront quoi faire."

C'était un peu se défausser, mais malgré toute leur ingéniosité, ils ne se voyaient vraiment pas s'occuper de ce problème tout seul.

- "Et les professeurs?" demanda Silena.

Richard balança la tête avec indécision. Il réfléchissait comme un Serpentard, et donc il n'avait pas envie de trop partager les secrets. Il savait que Harry et Hermione ne faisaient pas confiance aux professeurs. Ils s'étaient réconciliés avec leurs amis, mais rien n'avait été dit concernant l'équipe enseignante.

- "Je ne sais pas. On va leur laisser décider ce qui doit être dit aux adultes. Les Centaures pourraient utiliser le Cercle de Poudlard, mais je ne sais pas si tout le monde serait d'accord pour le partager. On va rester prudent."

- "Et cette autre endroit?" dit Alice. "Cette horrible femme va sûrement retourner là bas pour prendre possession de l'autre Cercle. Il faut absolument l'en empêcher avant qu'il soit trop tard."

_Je peux vous emmener là bas._

- "Mais comment atteindre le Pèlerinage?" demanda Richard, très inquiet. "Ces démons vont nous attaquer!"

_Flitz serait attaqué, mais pas moi, et pas les humains. Mais si vous voulez y aller, il faut le faire vite. Lorsque la femme reviendra, alors même les humains seront en danger._

- "D'accord," dit Richard en prenant sa décision. "On va se séparer. Flitz ne peut pas aller là bas, donc c'est lui qui va retourner à Poudlard."

- "Je vais aller avec lui," proposa Silena. Elle se tourna vers le jeune Centaure. "Est-ce que je peux monter sur ton dos?"

Flitz hésita. Il avait entendu des histoires sur la manière dont les humains utilisaient les chevaux comme bêtes de somme, et à quel point ce serait humiliant pour un Centaure d'être ainsi traité. Il avait accepté cette opinion, et même s'il ne comprenait pas exactement quel était le problème, ça lui semblait néanmoins _inconvenant_.

_Il n'y a pas de mal à ce qu'elle propose._

- "D'accord," dit Flitz. "Je peux te porter parce que tu es petite, et parce que tu es mon amie."

- "Ok," confirma Richard. "Silena, tu demandes à voir Harry ou Drago et personne d'autre." Il déglutit. "Alice et moi, on va aller au Pèlerinage avec Laurell. J'espère seulement qu'on arrivera à temps."

_Ce sera le cas._

- "Vous pouvez voir le futur?" demanda Alice. Il y avait eu plusieurs suggestions que c'était le cas, mais elle se souvenait de l'opinion d'Hermione concernant les devins.

_Oui. Je pourrais voir plus, mais je ne le veux pas._

- "Pourquoi pas?" interrogea Richard. Ca serait vraiment le plus simple s'ils pouvaient connaître la stratégie gagnante à l'avance. Il n'aurait pas besoin de prendre tous ces risques.

_Parce que dans ce cas, le futur serait inévitable, et peut être que ce ne serait pas un futur souhaitable._

La divination semblait être quelque chose de plus complexe qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé. Ils voulaient poser plus de questions, mais Laurell leur rappela que le temps était précieux. Il leur conseilla de manger avant de partir. Les fruits étaient délicieux. Ils se restaurèrent et burent l'eau du ruisseau, ensuite ils ressortirent à l'extérieur. L'heure de se séparer était venue.

- "Dites leur où nous sommes allés," dit Richard. "On vous attendra là bas, et on essayera de retarder ces autres sorciers."

C'était difficile de se dire au revoir. Flitz serra la main solennellement à Alice et à Richard. Silena se serra un instant contre eux, avant de monter sur le dos du Centaure. Richard aida Alice à faire de même sur Laurell, et puis ils étaient partis, chacun de son coté. L'aube se levait, avec les premiers rayons de soleil qui perçaient le feuillage des arbres. Les deux montures galopaient rapidement dans la lumière du matin. Quatre enfants et une Licorne, qui filaient à toute vitesse pour sauver leur monde.

- - -

_Pré Au Lard,_

Rosmerta laissa flotter le plateau en l'air pendant qu'elle frappait à la porte.

- "Petit déjeuner!" lança-t elle joyeusement. "Je peux entrer?"

- "Euh, oui."

Hélène repoussa la couverture et se frotta les yeux. La porte s'ouvrit et elle ajusta sa position pour s'asseoir dans le lit. Elle avait dormi profondément, et la liqueur ne semblait pas provoquer une trop violente gueule de bois. Sa bouche était juste un peu pâteuse. Rosmerta posa le plateau sur les draps. Hélène vit qu'il y avait deux tasses.

- "Les affaires sont calmes ce matin," dit la jeune sorcière. "Je me suis dit que je pourrais vous tenir compagnie, sauf si vous préférez déjeuner seule."

- "Non," Hélène lui offrit un sourire en remerciement. "Vous êtes la bienvenue, et j'ai certainement apprécié votre compagnie hier soir."

- "Ca va avec le service. Deux Gaillons la nuit, petit déjeuner et baume au coeur compris."

- "C'est pas cher."

- - -

_Poudlard,_

Les Centaures étaient fatigués après leur longue marche et une nuit sans sommeil, mais ils étaient plus déterminés que jamais. Dès leur retour au camp, Bane avait rassemblé tout le Troupeau, et il avait présenté son plan. Capturer les enfants des sorciers, pour forcer ceux ci à rendre leur bien aux Centaures. Un chantage ignoble, mais nécessaire. Les réactions avaient été les mêmes que celles des membres de l'expédition. L'outrage suivi de la résignation. Personne n'avait d'alternative viable à proposer, et donc le Troupeau avait accepté. La première partie du plan ne serait pas difficile à réaliser. Il y avait toujours des gamins du village qui jouaient dans les champs qui longeaient la Forêt, et en ce qui concernait l'école, ils pouvaient également compter sur un des groupes qui faisaient leurs travaux pratiques à l'extérieur. Les Centaures ne connaissaient pas grand chose à l'organisation de la société des sorciers, mais Bane supposait que les élèves de l'école seraient sans doute considérés comme plus important que ceux des villageois, et ils s'en occuperaient donc en premier.

Ce jour là, c'était les premières années de Pouffesoufle et de Serdaigle qui avaient leur classe de Soin Aux Créatures Magiques en première période. Aucun d'eux ne repéra les Centaures qui les guettaient derrière la ligne des arbres. Bane donna le signal, et un lourd javelot dont la pointe avait été remplacée par un rembourrage protecteur, frappa le professeur McMurphy derrière la tête, en l'assommant sur le coup. Deux groupes de Centaures se précipitèrent hors de la Forêt avec de grands filets. La plupart des enfants n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, et se retrouvèrent enfermés avant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Les visages des Centaures étaient durs. C'était une besogne méprisable, mais tout le Troupeau en avait accepté la nécessité. Ils partageraient la honte et la culpabilité ensembles.

Quelques uns des élèves s'échappèrent, mais c'était prévu, et pas particulièrement important. Les autres furent ligotés avec du _Filet du Diable_, pas trop fort pour les blesser, mais assez pour qu'ils ne puissent pas s'échapper. Leurs baguettes furent rassemblées et confiées à Bane. La troupe s'enfonça rapidement dans la Forêt. Plusieurs des enfants pleuraient, certains tentèrent de résister vainement, mais la plupart étaient trop terrorisés pour faire autre chose que d'obéir aux Centaures.

- - -

_Pré Au Lard,_

Firenze se força à accomplir sa part. Dans un rare moment de générosité, où peut être par simple bon sens, Bane l'avait affecté à l'attaque du village, plutôt qu'à celle de l'école. Sa jambe lui faisait encore mal, mais il acceptait la douleur stoïquement et presque avec gratitude. Elle l'empêchait de penser à la mort de Lyman, et au fait que ses compagnons se préparaient à attaquer ceux là même à qui il avait accepté d'enseigner. Il était également dévoré d'inquiétude pour Flitz, qui avait disparu depuis la veille. Ajouté à son épuisement, il finissait par se demander s'il n'était pas en train de vivre dans un terrible cauchemar, dont il finirait par se réveiller.

La capture des enfants du village fut encore plus simple que celle des élèves, mais le retour dans la Forêt s'avéra plus complexe. Une sorcière qui passait par là fut témoin du raid, et elle donna immédiatement l'alarme. Un autre javelot rembourré la mit hors de combat, mais pas avant que d'autres villageois n'arrivent à leur tour. Ils étaient vieux et pas particulièrement puissants, mais ils combattirent avec l'énergie du désespoir. Un des Centaures fut paralysé par un _Stupéfix_. Sa résistance magique lui permit de reprendre rapidement conscience, mais pas avant qu'il ne soit bombardé de pierre et attaqué avec d'autres sortilèges maladroits qui le blessèrent encore plus. Firenze regarda avec horreur lorsque les autres Centaures utilisèrent leurs arcs pour se défendre. Au bout du compte, ils parvinrent à rejoindre la Forêt avec une poignée d'enfants terrifiés, mais un des sorciers gisait dans une mare de sang, et un autre hurlait en tenant sa jambe transpercée par une flèche. Le Centaure blessé était à demi conscient et dut être pratiquement porté à bout de bras par ses compagnons.

Hélène finissait juste de s'habiller lorsqu'elle entendit le remue-ménage et les cris dans la salle de l'auberge. Elle descendit juste à temps pour apercevoir Rosmerta qui recevait les blessés. Ceux-ci furent allongés sur les tables. En apprenant ce qui s'était passé, Hélène suggéra d'appeler l'école pour demander de l'aide. Quelques minutes plus tard, Madame Pomfresh jaillissait de la cheminée.

- "Où sont les victimes?" demanda-t elle. "Oh, Merlin!"

Elle se précipita pour constater les dégâts. La flèche dans la jambe était une blessure minime, mais l'autre cas était plus sérieux.

"Ce n'est pas beau à voir, et il vaudrait mieux que je l'emmène à l'infirmerie de l'école immédiatement." Elle secoua la tête en soupirant. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette nouvelle folie? Des Centaures qui attaquent les élèves, et maintenant le village."

- "Comment ça une attaque contre les élèves?" s'alarma Hélène. "Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Est-ce que Alice ou Richard ..."

- "Non. C'était une classe de Pouffesoufle et de Serdaigles," dit Pomfresh en la rassurant. "Bon, il faut le déplacer. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un m'aide!" demanda-t elle impérieusement.

Hélène se porta volontaire pour l'assister à transporter le sorcier, à la fois dans un désir sincère de se rendre utile, mais également pour profiter de l'occasion de vérifier elle même que ses enfants étaient en sécurité. Personne ne fit d'objection.

Ils utilisèrent la Cheminette pour atteindre l'école. Le blessé fut installé dans un lit et Hélène resta un moment pour aider l'infirmière à le dévêtir et à prodiguer les premiers soins. Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Severus fit son apparition avec son kit de potions d'urgence. Il exprima sa surprise de la voir. Elle expliqua les circonstances, mais après quelques minutes, elle sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal.

- "Severus, Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Richard n'a pas de problème j'espère?"

Le professeur hésita avant de répondre.

- "Pas à ma connaissance, mais je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin ... ni Silena ni Alice d'ailleurs." Il la vit pâlir et chercha immédiatement à la rassurer. "Mais ça ne veut rien dire. Il leur arrive souvent de descendre déjeuner très tôt."

- "Est-ce qu'on pourrait vérifier, s'il vous plait?" lui demanda-t elle. "En temps normal, je ne me mêlerait pas de ça, mais avec ce qui vient de se passer ..."

- "Bien sûr. Tous les élèves sont d'ailleurs en train de se rassembler pour faire l'appel. Je vous propose d'y aller maintenant."

Elle le suivit avec une angoisse grandissante. Elle avait un terrible pressentiment, mais elle se força à ne rien dire avant de savoir. Ils arrivèrent dans la Grand Salle où se trouvait l'ensemble des élèves et des professeurs. Le bruit était considérable pendant que les préfets vérifiaient la présence de chacun avant de rendre compte à McGonagall. Hélène regarda anxieusement autour d'elle pour apercevoir Richard ou Alice, mais ils étaient invisibles. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Hermione qui était en train d'interroger une jeune fille. Elle leva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. L'inquiétude d'Hélène redoubla lorsqu'elle vit la grimace sur son visage. Harry arriva en courant. Il tenait une large feuille de parchemin plié à la main, et il se dirigea vers un des professeurs. Ensembles, ils consultèrent le document en restant un peu à l'écart du reste. Hermione accrocha le bras de Ginny et fit un signe vers Hélène. Ginny acquiesça et prit sa place. Hermione et Hélène se dirigèrent rapidement l'une vers l'autre.

- - -

_Forêt Interdite,_

Au bout du compte, ils avaient capturés cinq enfants du village en plus d'une douzaine d'élèves. Tous furent emmenés jusqu'au camp des Centaures, et enfermés dans une grande hutte. L'opération avait parfaitement réussi. Le camp était protégé par tous les animaux et les plantes qui étaient sous le contrôle des Centaures. Les arbres au dessus d'eux étaient hauts, avec des troncs et des branches colossales, et couverts d'un épais feuillage. La végétation aux alentours était dense, et elle réduisait l'accès à quelques pistes sinueuses et facilement défendables. Une armée de sorciers pouvait essayer de les attaquer, mais elle serait détectée longtemps avant d'arriver près du camp. Les Centaures étaient prêts à se battre jusqu'au dernier, et à emporter les enfants avec eux.

Tout ceci fut expliqué à une des élèves, une Serdaigle nommée Daphne Reinder. Elle devait transmettre un message aux autorités humaines: Rendez nous le Pèlerinage, ou vous ne reverrez jamais vos poulains vivants. Tremblante de peur, la fillette fut escortée jusqu'à la lisière de la Forêt et relâchée. Elle se mit immédiatement à courir vers le château.

- - -

_Ministère de la Magie,_

Trevor Themis était perplexe, et désappointé. Hier, la dernière réunion du Magenmagot s'était apparemment déroulée exactement comme Shrummer l'avait voulu. Il était revenu en se frottant les mains et d'excellent humeur, et donc Trevor avait espéré que Electra le serait également. Il s'était attendu à en profiter lui aussi. Lorsque Electra était contente ... les choses devenaient particulièrement intéressantes.

Il avait donc passé l'après midi dans une anticipation d'une nouvelle soirée _électrisante_ avec elle. L'attente était à peine supportable. Il se répétait souvent qu'il n'était pas amoureux. Ce n'était pas un terme qu'il aimait s'appliquer à lui même, avec ce que cela impliquait de dépendance et de faiblesse puérile. Les grands sorciers ne tombaient pas amoureux, et il avait l'intention d'être grand un jour, et de devenir un de ceux qui comptaient dans le monde. Electra n'était pas amoureuse. Il était clair que ce n'était pas son genre non plus. Non, ils étaient alliés, enfin plutôt seigneur et vassal, et ils partageaient des relations intimes. C'était une meilleure manière de présenter les choses. A sept heures du soir, il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles, et il réalisait également qu'il n'avait pas aperçu le Ministre de tout l'après midi. Sa secrétaire répétait qu'il n'était pas disponible. Trevor était rentré chez lui avec le sentiment irrationnel d'être abandonné. Il avait attendu toute la soirée, sans plus de résultats, et la journée s'était terminée dans une frustration déplaisante.

En vérité, Trevor était complètement envoûté. Ses efforts de rationalisation lui permettaient de croire qu'il contrôlait la situation, alors qu'il était autant sous son charme qu'un adolescent émerveillé, et il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle.

Ce matin, il était retourné au Ministère, nerveux et de mauvaise humeur. Les fonctionnaires sous ses ordres s'en rendirent compte immédiatement. La plus petite maladresse attirait immédiatement une remarque acerbe, et les auteurs de fautes bénignes étaient réprimandés comme s'ils avaient commis de véritables délits. Son équipe s'adapta à la situation dans la meilleure tradition du Ministère: marcher aussi silencieusement que possible, cacher immédiatement toutes les mauvaises nouvelles et les motifs de fâcherie, et surtout ne déranger le Chef que lorsque c'était absolument indispensable.

Bien sûr, c'était parfois nécessaire. Une secrétaire rassembla son courage pour frapper à sa porte et annoncer d'une voix tremblante qu'une certaine Electra demandait à le voir de toute urgence, malgré le fait (gloups) qu'elle n'avait pas pris de rendez vous. Elle ferma presque les yeux en s'attendant à se faire tancer vertement, mais au lieu de cela, le visage de Trevor s'illumina immédiatement. Il la remercia en lui demandant de transmettre l'appel sans tarder. Quelques secondes plus tard, il admirait le merveilleux visage d'Electra en la saluant avec un empressement euphorique. Elle se mit à rire en voyant son expression.

- "Et bien! Je t'ai manquée?" demanda-t elle d'un ton espiègle.

- "Bien sûr!" Il se reprit. "C'est à dire que ... Enfin hier j'avais espéré ..."

- "Hier, j'ai du faire quelque chose de très important et de totalement épuisant," expliqua-t elle. "Ca a duré jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, et ensuite je suis rentrée chez moi pour me coucher. Je viens juste de me réveiller."

Trevor était immensément soulagé. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié, et au contraire elle l'appelait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Elle était merveilleuse, et il était stupide d'avoir douté d'elle. Electra observa son visage avec amusement. Elle pouvait le lire comme un livre ouvert, mais il était mignon, et loyal. Ca lui faisait du bien de jouer avec lui, et à ce propos, elle se disait qu'elle méritait assurément un moment de détente avant de terminer le travail à Camelot.

- "Tu es occupé ce matin?" demanda-t elle avec un petit sourire.

Trevor lut la promesse dans ses yeux, et il sentit le sang s'accélérer dans ses veines. Il s'agissait d'un abandon de poste pur et dur, mais personne n'oserait faire de remarque s'il s'absentait pendant quelques heures. Après tout il était le chouchou du nouveau Ministre.

- "Rien qui ne peut pas attendre."

- "Bien. Alors, c'est moi qui va t'attendre."

Il la regardait avec un sourire adorateur. En le voyant, elle eut une autre pensée. Pourquoi ne pas profiter de l'occasion pour le faire rentrer plus en avant dans la Confrérie? Il était jeune, trop pour le conseil, mais plus tard peut être. Oui, ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de faire venir du sang neuf. Elle prit sa décision.

"Prend toute ta journée. Je vais t'emmener dans un endroit spécial après. Un endroit très spécial."

- - -

_Poudlard,_

- "Dix huit élèves manquent à l'appel," expliqua Hermione. "Ca inclut treize parmi ceux qui avaient classe à l'extérieur ce matin, deux troisièmes années, et ..." Elle fit un effort pour continuer à regarder l'autre femme dans les yeux. "... Alice, Richard et Silena." Hélène étouffa une exclamation et Hermione continua rapidement. "Ils n'étaient pas avec le groupe qui a été attaqué. On cherche en ce moment s'ils ne sont pas quelque part dans l'école."

Elle jeta un regard rapide à Harry qui donnait des instructions à un des préfets Serdaigle. Il accrocha son regard et secoua la tête d'un air sombre.

- "Mais," Hélène commençait à montrer des signes de panique. "S'ils ne sont pas dans l'école, alors où peuvent ils bien être?"

Hermione ne répondit pas. Il y avait plusieurs possibilités, presque toutes négatives. Hélène vit Harry, et le professeur avec lequel il avait discuté, se diriger vers Severus. Les trois sorciers vinrent le rejoindre. L'homme fut introduit comme étant Remus Lupin, le tuteur de Harry.

- "Deux des élèves manquants ont été retrouvés," annonça Severus. "En ce qui concerne vos enfants et Silena, ils semblent qu'ils se soient liés d'amitié avec un jeune Centaure, et qu'ils se rencontraient fréquemment en bordure de la Forêt." Il jeta un regard contrarié à Remus qui paraissait mal à l'aise. "Apparemment, ils étaient à une de ces réunions hier soir, et personne ne les a vu rentrer."

- "Non ..." commença Hélène, livide.

- "Les Centaures n'ont jamais fait de mal aux enfants avant," affirma Harry, à la fois pour la rassurer et pour dédouaner Remus.

- "Peut être," répondit Severus, "mais cela a certainement changé." Il regarda Hélène avec un mélange de sympathie et d'embarras. "J'ai peur qu'ils aient été capturés eux aussi, mais je vous assure que nous allons tout mettre en oeuvre pour les retrouver."

Avant que Hélène ne puisse répondre, ils furent interrompus par des exclamations en provenance du Hall d'entrée. La petite Serdaigle venait d'arriver en courant. Son uniforme était boueux et déchiré par endroit. Son visage barbouillé portait des traces de larmes.

- "Ils ont pris ma baguette," gémit elle. "Ils ont enfermé les autres, et pris toutes nos baguettes ... Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient nous tuer ..."

Dumbledore l'intercepta immédiatement. Lui et le professeur Flitwick l'emmenèrent à l'écart. Rogue dispersa les autres élèves et alla les rejoindre. Il fallut un peu de temps pour calmer la petite fille et entendre son histoire. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut confiée à Madame Pomfresh pendant que le Directeur rassemblait les professeurs et montait sur l'estrade pour s'adresser aux élèves.

- "Je vous demande de m'accorder votre attention, s'il vous plait."

Il dut se répéter une deuxième fois avant que le silence ne se fasse.

"Comme vous l'avez certainement compris, un événement très grave vient de se produire," dit il d'une voix sévère. "Les Centaures sont apparemment convaincus que des sorciers les ont privé d'une chose à laquelle ils attachent une grande valeur. De quoi il s'agit n'est pas clair, mais ils la considèrent comme suffisamment importante pour être prêt à tout pour la récupérer. Ils ont capturé les élèves manquants, et d'autres enfants de Pré Au Lard, et ils ont l'intention de les utiliser comme monnaie d'échange."

Des cris d'outrage retentirent dans l'assistance. Plusieurs questions fusèrent dans une grande confusion, jusqu'à ce que le Directeur restaure l'ordre.

"S'il vous plait! S'IL VOUS PLAIT!"

Il toisa l'assistance du regard. Une colère froide brillait dans ses yeux, et c'était suffisamment inhabituel pour que les élèves redeviennent rapidement silencieux.

"Bien. Mademoiselle Reinder a été relâchée pour nous apporter cet ultimatum. D'après son récit, vos camarades sont indemnes. Aucun d'eux n'a été blessé, même s'ils sont certainement très effrayés. Je vais m'occuper de ce problème personnellement, et je vous demande à tous de rester à l'intérieur de l'école pendant ce temps. Je vous assure que les Centaures ne peuvent en aucun cas vous y atteindre, et je vais également solliciter l'assistance du Ministère pour protéger le village. Pour l'heure, veuillez tous retourner dans vos salles communes, en attendant de nouvelles consignes."

Il fit signe à Harry et à ses amis de l'attendre. Les autres élèves quittèrent la Grande Salle. Dumbledore les invita ensuite à le rejoindre dans une des salles de classe désertée. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Hélène resta avec eux. Severus murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Slavius Tramyl, le jeune professeur de potions avec lequel il partageait sa classe, avant de venir lui aussi.

- "Je suis heureux de vous revoir, Madame Parker," dit Dumbledore avec gentillesse. "Même si les circonstances ne sont pas celles que nous pourrions souhaiter."

- "Pourrez vous les récupérer?" demanda-t elle anxieusement. "Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?"

- "Laissez moi d'abord vous expliquer plusieurs choses," répondit Dumbledore d'une voix rassurante. "Tout d'abord, il faut que vous sachiez que mademoiselle Reinder, la jeune fille que les Centaures ont relâchée, n'a pas vu vos enfants, ni Silena, parmi les autres prisonniers. Par ailleurs, d'après ce que je comprends, tous les trois se sont vraisemblablement aventurés dans la Forêt hier soir."

- "Vous voulez dire qu'ils sont restés _dehors_ toute la nuit? Mais, cette Forêt n'est-elle pas un endroit extrêmement dangereux?" Hélène s'affolait vraiment maintenant, et même Drago paraissait ébranlé. Elle se tourna vers Severus. "Vous m'aviez promis de veiller sur eux! Comment avez vous pu laisser faire une telle chose?"

Le visage de Severus montrait une confusion de douleur, de culpabilité, et quelque chose de plus que les autres n'y avaient encore jamais vu. Il s'avança vers elle et attrapa doucement son bras.

- "Hélène, je vous en prie. Je ..."

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais son angoisse était suffisamment visible pour qu'elle cesse de l'accuser. Elle le regarda avec des yeux implorants. Il la prit maladroitement dans ses bras, et elle appuya sa tête contre sa poitrine. Harry et Hermione regardèrent stupéfaits le professeur passer son bras autour de ses épaules. Dumbledore continua avec une voix douce.

- "Madame Parker, il n'y a pas de raison de désespérer. S'ils sont restés avec leur ami Centaure, alors ils sont certainement à l'abri des dangers de la Forêt." Il affichait une confiance qu'il n'avait pas totalement. Il était impossible de prévoir ce qui avait pu se passer, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'imaginer le pire. "Quoiqu'il en soit, nous allons les rechercher indépendamment, et c'est là que vous pouvez nous aider."

- "Comment?"

Hélène s'était redressée d'un seul coup. Les paroles du sorcier réveillaient ses espoirs. Elle se força à reprendre le contrôle d'elle même.

- "Je viens d'apprendre que votre fille a récemment reçue une transfusion de sang de votre part." Hélène acquiesça. "C'est une excellente nouvelle. Nous allons donc pouvoir utiliser votre sang comme ingrédient pour une potion de repérage. Il suffira de quelques gouttes. L'effet est bref, mais il peut être répété plusieurs fois. Ceci devrait nous permettre de déterminer où elle se trouve, et très probablement votre fils et Mademoiselle Malefoy également."

- "Nous irons nous aussi," dit immédiatement Drago. Les autres murmurèrent leurs confirmations. Dumbledore secoua la tête.

- " Je suggère que non. Nous devons agir rapidement, et je ne veux pas laissez l'école sans défense, même pendant une courte période. Cette histoire n'a peut être rien à voir avec nos autres problèmes, mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque."

Il accrocha le regard de Severus, et le professeur acquiesça immédiatement.

- "Le Directeur a raison," dit il. "Ceci ressemble fort à une diversion. Rappelez vous que le Cercle de l'école est peut être véritablement un objectif de nos ennemis. Vous Six, vous devriez rester ici pour le défendre. Le professeur Dumbledore est le seul d'entre nous qui soit en mesure de négocier avec les Centaures. J'irai avec Hélène pour chercher les enfants."

- "Laissez moi vous accompagner," demanda Remus. Lui et Severus s'affrontèrent du regard. Il n'ajouta rien, mais on pouvait presque l'entendre supplier.

Severus considéra l'offre. Le Loup-garou voulait sans doute rattraper l'encouragement implicite qu'il avait prodigué aux trois élèves. _Il aurait mieux fait d'y penser avant._ D'un autre coté, il n'était pas très prudent de ne partir qu'à deux, et il pouvait certainement les aider en cas de mauvaise rencontre.

- "Comme vous voulez."

Les Six se sentaient plutôt frustrés devant le partage des rôles, mais ils devaient admettre que ce que proposaient les professeurs était raisonnable. Il acquiescèrent à contre coeur. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était Tramyl qui apportait à Severus son kit portatif. Severus le remercia et commença la préparation de la potion de repérage. Il expliqua que le breuvage lui même pouvait être réchauffé plusieurs fois, mais le sang devait être utilisé immédiatement après avoir été prélevé.

A le regarder faire et prendre des ingrédients dans le kit, Hélène se remémora les travaux qu'ils avaient faits ensemble à Grimmaurd, et ensuite au Collège Impérial. Une fois de plus, elle admira ses gestes précis. Il leva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle força un sourire timide.

- "Comme au bon vieux temps, n'est-ce pas?" murmura-t elle.

Il hocha la tête. Pendant une fraction de seconde, une expression attendrie s'afficha sur son visage, avant qu'il ne retourne à son ouvrage. Ils ne semblaient pas être conscient de la présence des autres. Harry et Drago détournèrent la tête avec embarras, mais Luna sourit. Dumbledore ne montra rien, mais lui aussi intérieurement, il était content. Leur relation semblait complexe, mais de toute façon, le Directeur ne croyait pas vraiment aux choses simples.

Lorsque la potion fut presque prête, Severus expliqua qu'il fallait faire monter la température lentement, jusqu'à ce la couleur vire au bleu, et ajouter immédiatement le sang. Dumbledore conjura une épingle qu'il donna à Hélène.

- "Attention ... Maintenant! Juste une goutte."

Hélène se piqua le doigt et fit tomber une goutte de sang dans le liquide. Severus prononça l'incantation et la tache rouge s'étira en une flèche qui tourna plusieurs fois à la surface avant de se stabiliser. Tout le monde se tourna immédiatement dans la direction indiquée, mais à l'intérieur du château, ils ne voyaient que l'un des murs.

- "La longueur de la flèche est une indication de la distance," expliqua le Directeur. "Dans ce cas, je dirais qu'il s'agit de plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres. Vous n'aurez qu'à répéter la procédure jusqu'à vous trouver dans la zone générale."

Ils discutèrent des moyens de transport à prendre. Le plus simple était de prendre des balais. Harry et Drago offrir d'utiliser les leurs. C'était les plus rapides de l'école. Severus avait désormais des scrupules de devoir prendre Hélène avec eux. Si jamais, ils devaient se battre, elle serait incapable de se défendre. Le Directeur conjura un portoloin pour leur retour.

_Au moins il pourra nous servir de moyen de secours en cas de problème._

- "Je vais aller voir les Centaures maintenant," annonça Dumbledore. "Vous trois devriez partir immédiatement. Puisse l'esprit de Merlin nous assister."


	33. Chapitre 31 Camelot

_Résumé: Camelot est le lieu où se retrouvent tous les héros et tous les méchants._

* * *

**_Chapitre 31 – Camelot_**

_Camelot,_

La chevauchée endiablée sur le dos de la Licorne était plus confortable qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Il n'y avait pas de selle bien sûr, mais le galop de la créature était étonnamment régulier, et le contact était beaucoup moins rude que celui d'un véritable cheval. Ils allaient également beaucoup plus vite. En fait, l'impression était plus celle d'un vol que d'autre chose. Alice était extatique. C'était un moment comme elle en avait rêvée depuis des années. Une aventure pour de vrai, avec une mission capitale, et une créature de légende à leur coté. Richard était plus réservé. La course était grisante, d'accord, mais il était quand même assez inquiet de ce qu'ils allaient trouver à leur destination.

Au bout d'une heure, ils sortirent des bois pour aborder une étendue ouverte. Le paysage était celui d'une grande plaine d'herbes hautes. Quelques kilomètres devant eux, ils pouvaient apercevoir un massif de collines. La course folle continua. Bientôt, le dessin brisé des remparts était visible devant eux. Laurell ralentit enfin, et ils pénétrèrent dans les ruines au milieu d'un silence total. Richard se souvenait parfaitement de la vision des _choses_ qui avaient attaqués les Centaures. Malgré les assurances de la Licorne, il avait peur, et il gardait sa baguette à la main.

- "Vous êtres sûr qu'on ne risque rien?" demanda-t anxieusement.

_Ce n'est pas dangereux pour nous pour l'instant._

Ce n'était pas une réponse totalement satisfaisante, puisque elle laissait entendre que ça _pourrait_ devenir dangereux dans le futur.

- "Nous devons le faire," affirma Alice. Elle sentait bien l'inquiétude de son frère. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il change d'avis. "Si Laurell nous a parlé de cet endroit, c'est certainement important."

Elle avait un début de théorie sur le rôle de la Licorne. Celle-ci ne pouvait pas agir, mais elle pouvait leur donner des indices, et c'était à eux de les utiliser au mieux. En fait c'était encore comme un jeu à énigmes. Richard était d'accord avec sa soeur, mais ils se trouvaient quand même typiquement dans le genre de situation que les Serpentards raisonnables cherchaient à éviter.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer au milieu des décombres jusqu'à arriver devant l'entrée d'un bâtiment à moitié enterré. La Licorne leur demanda de descendre, puis ils la suivirent à l'intérieur. Il y avait une grande salle sombre, dont le fond n'était même pas visible, mais ce qui attirait immédiatement l'oeil, c'était la plateforme de pierre avec les cinq piliers noirs.

- "On dirait le même que celui que Harry et Hermione ont trouvé à Poudlard," dit Alice.

_Oui. Celui que vous avez vu est sans danger. Il a été consacré à l'école, pour assurer sa prospérité. Celui-ci n'a pas été utilisé par des sorciers depuis très longtemps. Jusqu'à peu, il était à la disposition des Centaures, mais désormais n'importe qui a le droit de le posséder. La sorcière que je vous ai montrée le désire intensément._

- "Comment ça marche?" demanda Richard en s'approchant avec fascination. Au moins, ils acquéraient des connaissances inestimables.

Laurell trotta jusqu'au milieu du Cercle et leur demanda de les rejoindre. Ils n'étaient pas très rassurés, mais la curiosité était plus forte que leur peur. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les trois en place, la Licorne fit venir la magie. Des rayons de lumière argentée jaillirent du sol, transperçant leur corps comme s'ils étaient en verre. Une multitude de sensations extraordinaires les assaillirent. Des sons, des saveurs et des odeurs étonnantes. Un sentiment d'euphorie s'empara d'eux. C'était vraiment autre chose que les classes de magie de premières années, et même que les secrets des Maraudeurs. Richard se demanda si ils allaient devenir des sorciers immensément puissants, comme le premier Shaman dans leur rêve.

_Voudriez vous vraiment un tel pouvoir? Vous avez vu les conséquences, et vous avez déjà quelque chose qui est encore mieux._

Ils l'écoutaient, mais seulement avec une partie de leur attention. Ce qu'ils voyaient et ressentaient était trop fascinant. L'intensité des lumières masquait complètement le reste de la salle. A la place à de chaque pilier noir, il y avait maintenant la vision d'un paysage différent. L'un d'eux montrait une caverne avec une table contre un mur.

_C'est le chemin de retour à votre école. Vous pourriez- Vite! Allez vous cacher!_

La pensée était si impérieuse qu'ils n'eurent même pas l'idée de discuter. Laurell les poussa vers le fond de la salle, avant de se retourner pour faire face aux nouveaux arrivants.

- "Que fait cette créature ici?" demanda Electra d'une voix impérieuse.

La lumière de sa baguette était faible comparée à celles qui émanaient toujours du Cercle, et qui les éblouissaient. Ni elle, ni ses compagnons ne remarquèrent les deux enfants se réfugier dans une large fissure d'un des murs. La seule chose qu'ils voyaient était la Licorne au milieu du Cercle, _leur_ Cercle.

- "Soit prudente Electra," conseilla Bouquinar.

Même pour quelqu'un d'aussi savant que lui, les Licornes étaient une source de mystère. Il savait qu'elles n'étaient pas de simples animaux magiques. Elles avaient des pouvoirs surprenants, mais comme leur intelligence, ceux-ci restaient le plus souvent cachés. La combinaison d'une créature pareil avec un Cercle de Pouvoir était imprévisible et commandait la plus grande réserve. Une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait vécu si longtemps était son sens aigu du discernement, mais Electra ne partageait pas cette sagesse.

- "Va-t en toi! Ici c'est ma propriété!" aboya-t elle et faisant un geste vif avec sa baguette.

Derrière elle, Trevor et Dragonis arrivèrent à leur tour. Trevor s'exclama de surprise en voyant une Licorne illuminée regarder Electra calmement. Les lumières et le reste des manifestations diminuèrent. Laurell n'avait jamais cherché à connaître son propre avenir, mais il avait le sentiment que celui-ci allait se décider très rapidement. Sa vision lui avait montré que les enfants allaient jouer un rôle important pour lutter contre cette femme, mais il n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque d'en apprendre trop. Il les avait seulement écoutés, et amenés ici à leur demande.

"Dégage, j'ai dit! Ou je te tue!" cria Electra. Elle s'avança d'un pas ferme vers le Cercle, sa baguette pointée droit vers la Licorne.

Laurell ne montra rien, mais il était horrifié par la violence qu'il sentait dans son esprit. Les Licornes étaient des pacifistes absolues. Il n'y aurait rien de plus simple pour lui que de la détruire en un instant. Il avait tout le pouvoir du Cercle à sa disposition. Il ne fit rien, et il ne l'aurait même pas fait pour sauver la vie des enfants. Aucune Licorne n'avait jamais volontairement fait de mal à aucune autre créature, ni même n'avait cherché à lui imposer un quelconque dessein. Cette neutralité totale était inhérente avec le statut de Pur.

En dehors de ces limites, Laurell avait quand même une volonté propre, et un sens de ce qui était préférable. Il avait vécu assez longtemps pour porter certains jugements sur les affaires des sorciers. Il n'osait pas abandonner le Cercle à Electra, mais il ne voyait pas comment se défendre non plus. Il pouvait ne pas bouger, et elle serait obligée de le tuer. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle soit capable de le faire. Peut être était-ce son destin. Il était même possible que sa mort constitue une partie de la solution. Si c'était le cas, alors il l'accepterait sans regret. C'était après tout, une très ancienne et très honorable tradition pour son espèce.

Trevor était troublé de voir Electra menacer la Licorne. C'était la première fois qu'il en rencontrait une, et il partageait la révérence universelle pour ces créatures. Il se demanda quel pouvait être cet endroit. Electra lui avait seulement dit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui leur apporterait un immense pouvoir.

- "N'utilise pas de sortilège," prévint Bouquinar d'une voix inquiète. "Le Cercle est activé. Il pourrait y avoir un contre coup. Il vaudrait mieux attendre-"

- "Non," coupa-t elle. "Je ne vais pas attendre, mais n'ayez pas peur. Je ne vais pas utiliser de magie."

Elle abaissa sa baguette et une expression cruelle se dessina sur son visage. A sa ceinture, il y avait une dague qu'elle tira de son fourreau avec un tintement de métal. La lame, longue et fine, luisait dans la lumière hésitante de la salle.

Electra pointa son arme vers la Licorne et lui commanda une fois de plus de partir. Laurell resta immobile, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Electra s'avança encore. A chaque pas elle répéta son ordre, avec une voix de plus en plus forte et gonflée de colère. La passivité imbécile de la créature l'enrageait. Il n'était pas concevable que tout ce travail, toutes ces années d'effort avec les machinations et les rituels, soit absurdement remis en cause par un animal stupide. Derrière elle, Bouquinar essayait désespérément de prédire ce qui risquait de se passer. Même sans sortilèges, la mort était en soit un phénomène suffisamment significatif pour avoir des conséquences incalculables dans un tel lieu. Dragonis était tétanisée, et Trevor était horrifié devant la réalisation que Electra semblait prête à mettre sa menace à exécution.

_C'est un bluff. Elle ne peut pas vraiment penser à faire une telle chose. Elle bluffe certainement._

Lorsqu'elle posa le pied sur le disque surélevé, les lumières et le bourdonnement reprirent en intensité. Electra sentit le flux d'énergie magique la parcourir, et sa colère se transforma en passion. Le Cercle la reconnaissait! La sensation de pouvoir démesuré était une expérience incroyable. Elle s'avança juste devant la Licorne et exigea une dernière fois que celle ci parte sous peine de mort. Les réverbérations des ses paroles dans la salle étaient assourdissantes. Laurell se contenta de relever sa tête vers le plafond. Dans un cri de rage, Electra tira son bras en arrière, avant de le relancer en avant et de frapper la Licorne en plein poitrail, son visage déformé par un rictus de haine. Il y eut un grand éclair de lumière, et un terrible bruit de déchirement.

Laurell sentit la pointe de la dague lui percer le coeur. Il n'y avait pas de douleur, mais il savait que la blessure était fatale. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Un jet de sang argenté jaillit de la plaie, et inonda la lame et l'avant bras de la sorcière, avant de couler sur le sol. Electra ne s'en rendit pas compte. Son esprit était totalement subjugué par une sensation inouïe. Une explosion de plaisir intense et de puissance sans limite. Elle lâcha la dague et s'y abandonna en criant, perdue dans une jouissance comme elle n'avait jamais connue.

Les éclairs de lumière étaient devenus trop aveuglants pour Bouquinar et les autres. Ils ne voyaient plus rien qu'une terrifiante lueur, plus brillante qu'un soleil, et ils n'entendaient plus que Electra qui hurlait. Ils reculèrent en fermant les yeux et en se protégeant le visage. Dans leur cachette, Alice et Richard avaient regardé la scène avec horreur. Ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre en tremblant, terrifié de ce qui arrivait à Laurell. Une dernière fois, ses pensées résonnèrent dans leurs esprits.

_Ne soyez pas triste. Ceci est mon destin, et maintenant vous allez accomplir le votre ... Rappelez vous ce que je vous ai montré ..._

Laurell s'écroula au sol. D'autres projections argentées éclaboussèrent les pierres et Electra. Les lumières devinrent plus intenses encore, et le bourdonnement se transforma en une terrible résonance qui semblait faire trembler jusqu'à chacun de leurs os. Et puis tout s'arrêta brutalement. Le silence retombât, et la pièce ne fut plus éclairée que par les lueurs des sortilèges _Lumos_, qui paraissaient ridiculement faibles après l'enfer dont ils venaient d'être témoin.

Pendant une longue minute, Trevor ne fut capable que d'écouter le battement frénétique de son coeur. Comme les autres, il était presque aveugle à cause des illuminations résiduelles qui dansaient toujours sur sa rétine, et son esprit était encore tétanisé par la vision de la scène démoniaque.

Bouquinar était le plus terrifié de tous. Une fois de plus, il se lamenta de l'imprudence incontrôlable de son ancienne élève. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais il ne semblait pas possible que cela n'ait pas de conséquences.

Après un moment, ils entendirent un gémissement. Trevor cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et intensifia son sort d'éclairage. Electra était étendue sur le sol, à coté du Cercle. Elle avait du réussir à s'en échapper, ou bien les forces qui s'étaient déchaînées l'avaient projetée en dehors. Il savait qu'il devrait aller l'aider, mais il n'osait pas bouger, tellement il était encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de faire. C'était un sacrilège de tuer une Licorne, pour quelque raison que ce soit. Un tel acte faisait partie de la magie la plus noire. Electra lui avait parlé de la Confrérie, et de leur ambition de rétablir les anciennes valeurs. Il avait adhéré totalement à son projet, et pas seulement pour les avantages qu'il comptait en retirer. Il la croyait lorsqu'elle affirmait que le Cercle était indispensable pour asseoir leur influence. Il voulait y croire. Mais ça.

_Elle devait le faire. Il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens. C'est une action terrible, mais qui était nécessaire. N'est-ce pas?_

La rationalisation l'aida à retrouver un peu de calme, mais il y avait autre chose qui le gênait. En dehors du meurtre en lui même, la réaction qu'elle avait eue le troublait. Ses cris avaient été étrangement orgasmiques, similaires mais bien plus intenses que ceux qu'elle avait poussés dans ses bras il y avait à peine une heure. L'association implicite était profondément dérangeante.

Il regarda le Cercle pour éviter d'y penser. Il n'y avait pas de corps. La Licorne avait disparue, et les seules choses qu'il voyait étaient la dague d'Electra, et un autre objet indistinct.

Electra gémit encore et bougea faiblement, avant de se plier en deux dans une toux étranglée. Elle se mit à respirer horriblement, aspirant chaque goulée d'air comme si son corps avait été privé d'oxygène jusqu'à la limite de l'asphyxie. Quittant sa torpeur, Trevor se leva et s'approcha lentement. Il l'aida à se relever. Elle gardait les yeux fixés sur le centre du Cercle. Il y avait quelque chose sur son visage qu'il ne voyait pas bien, sa peau était cachée par des mèches de cheveux trempées de sueur. Elle lui tourna le dos et se dégagea brusquement.

- "Dragonis, activez les Sentinelles!" ordonna-t elle sans se retourner. "Je ne veux plus que ni rien ni personne ne nous dérange encore. Faites le maintenant. Trevor, va avec elle."

Il recula d'un pas, surpris de sa réaction, puis il obéit et rejoignit la vieille sorcière.

"Professeur, restez ici. Vous savez qu'il y a à faire," continua Electra.

- "Electra, tu dois comprendre que ces choses -"

- "C'est votre rôle de comprendre ces choses," interrompit elle. "Le mien est de décider comment les utiliser. Nous devons assurer le contrôle de ce Cercle, avant de passer au suivant. Je n'aime pas les surprise, et celle ci encore moins."

Dragonis tira Trevor en arrière, et ils quittèrent la salle. Electra s'avança à l'intérieur du Cercle et tendit le bras pour reprendre sa dague. Sa robe et la peau de sa main étaient maculées de sang de Licorne. Elle s'essuya avec dégoût, mais il n'y avait pas de liquide, et les traces ne s'effacèrent pas. Une brusque inquiétude la saisit. Elle se frotta fébrilement la peau, sans effet. Avoir tué la Licorne ne la gênait pas, mais ces taches étaient autre chose. Elle vit l'autre objet au sol et réalisa qu'il s'agissait de sa corne.

_Maudite créature! Pourquoi n'est elle pas partie?_

Son premier contact avec le Cercle aurait du être un moment de triomphe, et cet animal stupide avait tout gâché. Electra donna un coup de pied rageur dans le résidu pitoyable, l'envoyant voler jusqu'au fond de la pièce. Elle essaya encore une fois de se frotter sa main.

- "Il y a un problème?" demanda Bouquinar.

Normalement, elle le lui aurait dit, mais sur le moment, elle ne voulait pas en parler. Elle n'avait pas honte, certainement pas, mais elle était ébranlée.

- "Aucun problème. J'ai juste besoin de me laver, c'est tout."

Il y avait une source d'eau chaude dans les ruines. Elle s'en souvenait. Prendre un bain lui ferait du bien. Elle n'en aurait pas le temps, mais au moins elle pourrait se laver et changer ses vêtements.

- - -

_Forêt Interdite,_

Albus Dumbledore insista pour entrer seul dans la Forêt. Il expliqua qu'il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois, et que les Centaures ne pourraient rien lui faire, ce qui ne serait pas forcément le cas de quelqu'un qui chercherait à l'accompagner. Il savait également où se trouvait leur campement, même s'il ne s'attendait pas à y arriver sans être intercepté. Il avait raison. Bane l'attendait au milieu de la première clairière. Ronan et Graleva, la doyenne des juments, se tenaient derrière lui avec d'autres Centaures, dont Firenze, et plusieurs d'entre eux le visaient avec leurs arcs.

Pendant un instant, personne ne parla. Dumbledore ignora superbement les armes qui le menaçaient. Son visage exprimait une désapprobation totale, et une détermination froide, qui forcèrent Firenze à détourner son regard. Bane ne semblait pas affecté, et il regardait le sorcier avec la même expression.

- "Où sont mes élèves et les enfants du village, Bane?" demanda Dumbledore.

Sa voix était dure et froide, et plus d'un Centaure se sentit mal à l'aise. Ils n'avaient pas peur des sorciers, mais même eux savaient que celui ci n'était pas comme les autres. Le Directeur avait toujours été si calme et si poli avec eux qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment réalisé qu'ils pourraient avoir à l'affronter.

- "Ils resteront avec nous tant que nous n'aurons pas récupéré notre bien."

- "Je ne comprends pas. De quoi parlez vous?"

- "COMMENT OSEZ VOUS FEINDRE L'IGNORANCE DEVANT MOI!" hurla Bane. "N'est-ce pas assez de nous condamner à une destruction honteuse?"

Le Chef du Troupeau tremblait de rage et d'exaspération, et le Directeur pouvait voir que les autres Centaures réagissaient avec lui. Même Firenze avait relevé la tête. Leur réaction montrait clairement qu'ils jugeaient l'affaire excessivement grave. C'était extrêmement intéressant, mais le problème était qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de quoi il s'agissait.

- "Bane, je jure sur la tête de ces enfants que j'ignore tout de ce qui a été volé à votre peuple."

C'était au tour de Bane d'être surpris. Firenze afficha une expression perplexe et s'avança pour murmurer quelques mots à son oreille. Le Chef du Troupeau acquiesça brusquement et considéra le sorcier avec méfiance.

- "Firenze me dit que les humains ont oublié bien des choses. Cela inclut il le pacte qui a été conclu avec nous?"

- "Vous voulez parler de la cession de la Forêt aux Centaures?"

Dumbledore n'avait qu'une vague connaissance de ces arrangements. A son idée, il s'agissait plutôt d'une sorte d'accord tacite.

- "La Forêt a toujours été à nous. Je veux parler du Pèlerinage dans les vieilles ruines."

Le Directeur pensa immédiatement à la vision dans les Muliplettes. Lors de sa discussion avec les Six, il n'avait jamais été question des Centaures, et il n'avait pas eu le temps de relire tous leurs documents, mais cette histoire de ruines n'était peut être pas une coïncidence.

- "Je ne sais rien d'un Pèlerinage dans la Forêt," répondit il. "Mais il y a actuellement des troubles parmi les sorciers, et nous avons été informé qu'un ancien château en ruines y est mêlé. Nous n'avons pas pu l'identifier."

Il décrivit aussi précisément que possible, ce que Dobby avait découvert dans la maison d'Alan Bouquinar. Firenze confirma immédiatement qu'il pouvait s'agir du même endroit. Bane et Graleva lui jetèrent des regards furieux, mais le jeune Centaure refusa de battre en retraite.

- "Le temps n'est plus aux secrets," affirma-t il. "Les Purs ont dit que les humains nous l'ont volé, et donc ils savent évidemment où il se trouve. Que reste il à cacher?"

- "Firenze a raison," confirma Dumbledore. "Je peux vous aider, mais vous devez me dire ce qui ce passe, et ce qu'est ce Pèlerinage."

- - -

_Poudlard,_

Flitz et Silena arrivèrent à la limite de la Forêt. Le Centaure s'arrêta dès qu'ils virent la silhouette de l'école derrière la ligne des arbres. Il n'osait pas s'avancer dans ce qui était pour lui un territoire interdit.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu attends?" demanda Silena. "Il faut prévenir les autres."

- "Je ne sais pas. On m'a toujours dit de ne pas m'approcher de cet endroit."

- "Oui, et bien nous on n'était pas supposé aller dans la Forêt non plus, mais on l'a fait, alors tu peux faire pareil. Allez, viens! Je te protégerai."

Flitz se retourna pour la regarder. Même assise sur son dos, sa tête était plus basse que la sienne. Que pourrait elle faire pour le défendre? D'un autre coté, elle tenait sa baguette fermement à la main, et elle le fixait avec un air têtu. Flitz avait l'habitude d'obéir. Ils reprirent leur chemin vers le château. Les grandes portes étaient fermées mais Silena descendit et frappa vigoureusement avec un des anneaux de métal.

L'endroit où se trouvait la serrure se déforma pour afficher un gros oeil bleu qui regarda à droite et à gauche avant de se poser sur elle. Derrière la porte, elle entendit des exclamations étouffées.

- "C'est moi, Silena," cria-t elle. "Je suis avec un ami et il faut que je parle avec mon frère."

Il y eut d'autres bruits de voix et des cris. L'oeil tourna fébrilement dans toutes les directions comme pour vérifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un piège. Une voix plus forte leur commanda de reculer, ce qu'ils firent. Ils attendirent encore un peu, et puis les deux battants s'ouvrirent lourdement dans un grincement sonore. Devant eux il y avait une véritable forêt de baguettes pointées dans leur direction, tenues par des dizaines d'élèves prêts à se défendre. Le professeur McGonagall se tenait au milieu, et les considéra avec son expression sévère. Flitz était très inquiet, mais Silena lui tenait la main et lui répéta de ne pas avoir peur.

- "Mademoiselle Malefoy, où étiez vous passée?" demanda le professeur. "Et qui est ce ... Centaure?"

- "Lui c'est Flitz, mon ami," répondit Silena. "Nous devons absolument parler avec mon frère ou Harry, et personne d'autre," ajouta-t elle d'un ton buté. Elle ne savait pas qui était dans le secret, et Richard avait été très clair sur ce point.

McGonagall la fusilla du regard, mais la fillette ne voulait rien savoir. Elle refusait même de rentrer à l'intérieur de l'école tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu satisfaction. Le professeur était furieuse, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Drago et les autres furent appelés, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous rassemblés dans les anciennes salles où Firenze s'était installé.

- "Bon," commença Hermione. "Dis nous ce qui s'est passé, et où sont Alice et Richard?"

Silena jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet au professeur qui lâcha un soupir d'exaspération.

- "Mademoiselle Malefoy, vous venez manifestement d'enfreindre plusieurs règles de l'école en étant sortie dehors après le couvre feu, et Merlin sait quoi d'autre. Nous parlerons de cela plus tard. Pour l'instant nous avons un problème plus grave à résoudre. Plusieurs élèves ont été pris en otages par les Centaures, et si vous avez la moindre information qui peut nous permettre de les récupérer, c'est immédiatement que vous devez nous le dire."

Silena et Flitz racontèrent leur histoire. Ils ne rentrèrent pas dans tous les détails de ce qu'ils avaient vu dans le rêve. C'était déjà assez difficile de faire comprendre que les Licornes étaient intelligentes, et qu'elles pouvaient communiquer avec les humains dans certaines circonstances. Il expliquèrent néanmoins la perte de l'accès au Pèlerinage et l'attaque de l'expédition des Centaures. Flitz raconta son rituel d'initiation, et en conséquence l'importance du Cercle pour son espèce. Hermione fit la même association que Dumbledore. Un examen rapide avec les Multiplettes confirma que le Pèlerinage des Centaures et les ruines du modèle de Bouquinar étaient une seule et même chose. Il y eut une exclamation collective lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que Alice et Richard étaient en route pour s'y rendre.

- "C'est de la folie. Qu'est-ce qui leur a pris d'aller à un endroit aussi dangereux?"

- "Laurell a dit qu'avec lui, ils seraient en sécurité."

Hermione réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Beaucoup de choses devenaient claires désormais. Cet endroit était le véritable objectif de leurs ennemis. C'était beaucoup plus logique que Poudlard. Elle réalisa subitement que si Alice et Richard étaient là bas, alors Rogue, Hélène et Remus s'y dirigeaient également, et eux, personne ne les protégerait contre les Sentinelles.

- "Il faut qu'on aille les prévenir et les aider," dit elle. "Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre."

Elle expliqua son raisonnement aux autres. McGonagall sentait qu'elle perdait le contrôle.

- "Attendez, pas si vite. Il faut d'abord voir avec le Directeur et-"

- "Oui," interrompit Harry, "et Flitz peut aller le faire avec un des professeurs pour l'accompagner. Les Centaures le croiront, et ça devrait résoudre le conflit avec eux, mais Hermione a raison. Il faut que nous allions là bas aussi rapidement que possible. Comment faire?"

- "Avec des balais. Des Nimbus 2001 de l'équipe Serpentard," proposa Drago. "Mais la vrai question c'est de savoir où sont ces ruines." Il se tourna vers Flitz. "Tu peux nous expliquer le chemin?"

- "Je peux vous y conduire, à pied," répondit Flitz.

- "A quelle distance est-ce?"

- "Une nuit de marche, en trottant." Drago secoua la tête avec frustration. "Cinq tours du petit trait, et vingt du grand," ajouta le Centaure.

- "Ce sera trop long," dit Hermione en se mordant la lèvre. Elle leva brusquement la tête. "Attends un peu. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?"

Flitz répéta ses paroles, et il sortit la montre de Richard de sa bourse pour leur montrer. Après les explications qu'il avait reçues, il s'était amusé à chronométrer diverses actions, y compris lorsqu'il était retourné sur le lieu des ruines avec Lyman.

- "C'est génial," réalisa Hermione. "On peut déterminer une distance approximative avec ça. Maintenant tout ce qu'il nous faut, c'est une idée de la direction." Elle se tourna vers McGonagall. "Est-ce qu'il y a ici une carte des environs de Poudlard avec la zone de la Forêt?"

Flitz ne pouvait que leur donner des références à la positions de certaines étoiles, mais en recoupant avec l'heure et la date de son départ, et avec l'aide de plusieurs livres d'astronomie. Hermione et Luna parvinrent à déterminer la direction générale des ruines.

- "Bon," dit Harry en se levant. "Maintenant on a tout ce dont a besoin. On y va."

- "Je viens avec vous," dit Silena.

- "Hors de question," répondit Drago avant que McGonagall ne le lui interdise elle même. "Tu restes ici, avec les autres élèves."

Silena croisa les bras et afficha à nouveau son visage buté.

- "Alors je vais avec Flitz."

Drago allait s'énerver, mais il réalisa que le Directeur aurait sans doute des questions supplémentaires à lui poser. Flitz en profita pour ajouter à son tour qu'il voulait qu'elle vienne avec lui. McGonagall soupira encore plus profondément. Elle aurait voulu les accompagner elle aussi, mais il semblait important qu'une personne disposant de toutes les informations demeure à l'école.

- "Très bien, mademoiselle Malefoy. Vous et votre ami partirez avec le professeur Flitwick, et je vous demande d'aller directement voir le Directeur, et de lui expliquer tout ce que vous savez."

- - -

_Camelot,_

Ils volaient sur deux balais. Severus et Hélène sur l'Eclair-de-Feu de Harry, pendant que Remus pilotait le prototype de Drago. Le Trait-de-Feu était un engin incroyable. Si les circonstances n'avaient pas été aussi graves, Remus se serait amusé comme un fou. Le premier relevé les avait conduit à survoler une large étendue de Forêt. Après plusieurs kilomètres, ils se posèrent au milieu d'une clairière et firent un nouveau repérage. En étudiant la différence de taille entre les deux flèches, ils en déduisirent que les enfants étaient approximativement à au moins une demi-heure de vol de leur position. Ils reprirent leur route. Un peu plus tard, ils avaient quitté la Forêt et ils étaient désormais au dessus d'un paysage plus ouvert. Au bout de vingt minutes, ils firent une dernière halte pour obtenir un relevé aussi précis que possible. Hélène était nerveuse, et elle ne parlait presque pas. Remus s'approcha de Severus qui préparait un feu pour réchauffer la potion.

- "Comment ont ils pu aller aussi loin par eux mêmes?" demanda-t il, à voix basse pour qu'elle ne l'entende pas.

- "Je doute qu'ils aient été seuls," répondit Severus. "Peut être qu'une autre bande de Centaures les a capturés."

Il allait ajouter une remarque sur l'inconséquence d'encourager des comportements aussi insouciants chez des enfants qui ne se rendaient pas compte des dangers potentiels, mais un coup d'oeil au visage de Remus l'en dissuada. Celui-ci était manifestement déchiré par le remord, et puis Severus pensa à ses propres aventures à leur age. Au lieu d'explorer des lieux mystérieux, il avait consacré ses heures à expérimenter avec la magie noire. Seul, il avait étudié des sortilèges interdits, et incroyablement dangereux. Une activité que même sa famille n'aurait pas approuvée. Il frissonna en imaginant ce qui aurait très bien pu lui arriver.

_Pas la peine de l'imaginer d'ailleurs. Ces recherches m'ont directement amené à travailler avec Voldemort, et à perdre mon âme dans ses crimes. Les Maraudeurs et ces enfants ne risquaient que leur vie._

Il se sentit soudain plus solidaire de Remus.

"Vous ne devriez pas trop vous en vouloir," dit il doucement. "La curiosité fait partie de notre nature."

Remus ferma les yeux et hocha la tête.La compassion de Severus lui mettait un peu de baume au coeur, mais il y avait aussi la mère à prendre en compte. Après tout, elle n'était même pas une sorcière. Comment pourrait elle jamais comprendre?

- "On les retrouvera," dit il avec détermination. "Quoiqu'il faille faire, nous les ramènerons."

Severus acquiesça. Il jeta un regard en direction d'Hélène, qui scrutait l'horizon. Remus vit la sympathie désespérée sur le visage du sorcier. Il avait déjà remarqué comment ils se regardaient. Les signes étaient clairs, en tout cas pour lui.

"Elle vous aime," murmura-t il. Severus se retourna vers lui avec un air furieux. Remus l'ignora et poursuivit. "Et c'est pareil pour vous."

- "Ce n'est pas vrai!"

- "Severus, je sais encore ce que je vois. Pourquoi ne pas l'admettre?"

- "Ca ne vous regarde pas," rétorqua Severus sèchement.

- "Je suis votre ami."

Severus adoucit son expression.

- "Vous l'êtes," admit il plus calmement, "mais c'est impossible. Je ne veux pas en parler."

Remus secoua tristement la tête. Il fixa l'ancien Mangemort du regard.

- "Rien n'est impossible Severus," lui dit il d'une voix très douce en indiquant son avant bras, là où la Marque des Ténèbres avait si longtemps symbolisé sa malédiction. "Vous devriez le savoir mieux que quiconque."

Severus baissa les yeux et resta silencieux. Tout d'un coup la voix d'Hélène les fit réagir.

- "Là bas!" s'exclama-t elle. Elle indiquait un point devant eux. "Des oiseaux charognards. Ils volent au dessus de quelque chose!"

- - -

_Forêt Interdite,_

Sous le regard résigné et désapprobateur de Bane, Dumbledore écoutait attentivement les explications de Graleva concernant le Rituel des Centaures. Il était fasciné par ce qu'il apprenait. Elle expliqua le rôle des Purs, il savait qu'il s'agissait des Licornes, mais elle ne décrit pas le Cercle en détail. De ce fait, il ne fit pas immédiatement le rapprochement avec celui de Poudlard.

A ce moment, Flitz, Silena et le professeur Flitwick débouchèrent dans la clairière. Firenze se précipita pour étreindre son fils. Silena raconta son histoire au Directeur. Il y eut initialement beaucoup de confusion, mais après quelques minutes, la situation était plus claire. Le Pèlerinage des Centaures était un autre Cercle de Pouvoir. Aucun des Centaures présent ne se souvenaient qu'il y en avait également un sous les fondations de l'école, mais ils étaient prêt à accepter la parole posthume de Laurell transmise par Flitz. Ils discutèrent encore un moment, et puis Ronan se rappela qu'il y avait un endroit de la Forêt qui pourrait bien être l'ouverture abandonnée d'une ancienne cave. Firenze proposa qu'ils y aillent voir immédiatement. Le Chef du Troupeau trouvait que les choses allaient un peu trop vite et commença à protester.

- "Bane," dit le Directeur. "Je vous donne ma parole de vous aiderai à retrouver votre Pèlerinage, et en attendant vous aurez l'accès au Cercle de l'école, mais je ne ferai cela que si vous libérez les enfants immédiatement."

Bane regarda les autres Centaures. Beaucoup hésitaient, certains regardaient Flitz et son père. Firenze était visiblement d'avis d'accéder à la demande du sorcier. Il ne faisait pas partie des Anciens du Troupeau, mais avec la mort de Lyman, il était un de ceux les plus capables pour le remplacer, et son fils s'était lié d'amitié avec des enfants sorciers! Il scruta le visage de Ronan et de Graleva. Ils l'avaient suivi dans sa décision, mais il était clair que si une alternative se présentait, ce ne serait plus pareil.

- "Vous promettez de nous défendre contre ces humains criminels?" demanda-t il.

- "Oui," répondit Dumbledore. "N'oubliez pas que ce sont également mes ennemis."

Les autres Centaures murmurèrent leur approbation.

- "Très bien." Bane soupira. Il n'était pas sûr de ne pas faire une erreur, mais il voyait pas comment justifier son refus. "Nous allons ramener les otages devant l'école."

Il n'ajouta pas qu'il leur serait sans doute difficile de s'approcher du village. Après ce qui s'était passé, s'ils apercevaient un Centaure, les villageois étaient probablement d'humeur à lancer des maléfices d'abord et à poser des questions après. Poudlard serait une zone neutre.

- "Cela sera satisfaisant," dit Dumbledore. "Et je parlerai aux villageois."

- "Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour Richard et Alice, monsieur?" demanda Silena. "Est-ce que vous croyez que les autres vont les retrouver à temps?"

Dumbledore réfléchit à la question. Cette situation ne lui paraissait pas très urgente. Il avait une grande confiance en Harry et ses amis, et lorsqu'ils rejoindraient Severus et Remus, leur groupe devrait être en mesure de faire face à presque n'importe quelle menace.

_Et puis quelqu'un devrait rester à proximité de l'école. Ils ont un portoloin, et même sans cela, ils peuvent toujours Transplaner pour revenir au village._

Il décida que le plus important pour le moment était de résoudre le problème des enfants et de consolider la situation avec les Centaures. S'il n'avait pas de nouvelles d'ici quelques heures, alors il irait voir lui même.

- "Terminons cette affaire d'abord. Bane, faites revenir les enfants à l'école. Pendant ce temps nous allons voir cette cave dont nous a parlé Ronan. Si c'est ce que je pense, alors vous aurez un accès direct à votre ancien Pèlerinage."

- - -

_Camelot,_

Les oiseaux les guidèrent vers les ruines. Il fut convenu que Severus et Hélène resteraient près du sol, pendant que Remus surveillerait la zone depuis les airs. A cause de cela, et parce qu'il n'avait jeté qu'un coup d'oeil rapide à l'enregistrement de Dobby, Severus ne fit pas l'association. Ils approchèrent de l'endroit au dessus duquel tournoyaient les oiseaux. De loin, on ne voyait d'une masse sanglante à terre et l'angoisse d'Hélène redoubla. Elle ne voulait même pas _imaginer_ ce que ça pouvait être, mais il fallait qu'elle sache. Remus fit une passe rapide et revint vers eux.

- "C'est un Centaure, je crois," cria-t il depuis les airs. "Ou bien un homme à cheval."

Severus se renfrogna. _Un cadavre de Centaure. Ce n'est pas un bon présage._

Ils convergèrent vers l'endroit. Il s'agissait effectivement d'un Centaure, et il n'était pas joli à voir. Il devait être là depuis au moins une journée. Il y avait des nuées de mouches qui bourdonnaient autour. Les oiseaux avaient déjà dévoré les yeux et d'autres parties molles, mais ils n'étaient pas à l'origine des terribles plaies qui marquaient le corps. Hélène détourna son regard et ses yeux tombèrent sur un arc magnifique qui traînait sur le sol. Elle se rappela une remarque de Ethan sur le fait que les Centaures prisaient ces armes par dessus tout.

_Ainsi donc, c'est l'arc d'une créature surnaturelle._

Fascinée, elle alla le ramasser, pendant que Severus et Remus examinaient le corps. Elle testa la tension de la corde. C'était incontestablement un objet de très grande qualité. Elle pouvait apprécier l'équilibre parfait, et la forme harmonieuse de la déformation des branches. Son propre arc de compétition n'était pas meilleur. Il y avait un carquois de flèches un peu plus loin, et elle le prit également.

- "Des griffures," dit Remus. "Une sorte d'animal."

- "Non," répondit Severus, en indiquant les restes d'un Golem dans l'herbe "Des Sentinelles."

La réalisation était aussi brutale qu'un seau d'eau glacé en pleine figure. Cet endroit était défendu contre les intrus. Il se releva immédiatement, sortit sa baguette et regarda rapidement autour de lui.

"Mettez vous en garde! Nous sommes probablement en danger de mort."

Remus prit une posture de combat, et Hélène les rejoignit et cocha machinalement une flèche. Severus lui lança un regard surpris, jusqu'à ce qu'il se remémore qu'elle savait utiliser un tel objet.

_Une arme aussi primitive ne va pas nous être très utile. Il n'y a qu'à voir l'état de son ancien propriétaire._

- "Qu'entendez vous par 'Sentinelles'?" demanda-t elle.

- "Des statues animées, utilisées pour défendre une propriété privé," répondit Severus. Il fit de son mieux pour utiliser des concepts Moldus, mais il se rendit compte qu'elle semblait parfaitement comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

- "Des Golems," murmura-t elle.

Brusquement, elle se retrouvait dans une des salles de classe du Collège, ou plutôt dans un autre monde imaginaire. Elle n'était plus Hélène Parker, Docteur en biochimie, mais Helena l'Amazone, guerrière de septième niveau, et la plus formidable archère des Contrées Oubliées. C'était ridicule, mais à ce moment précis l'univers de ses jeux de rôles semblait se confondre avec sa vie réelle.

_Mais ce n'est pas un jeu._

"Comment se battent elles? Quels sont leurs points faibles?" demanda-t elle.

Elle ne les regardait pas, mais avec un sérieux et une assurance qui stupéfiaient les deux sorciers, ses yeux évaluaient des distances et cherchaient des positions de défenses. Remus la dévisagea. _C'est une Moldue qui parle?_ Severus chercha à se rappeler ce qu'il savait des Sentinelles. Pas grand chose en fait. Seules les très riches familles les avaient jamais utilisées, et elles étaient passées de mode depuis longtemps.

- "Des griffes, et des crocs. Il y a plusieurs formes. Certaines peuvent voler je crois, mais pas les plus grandes."

- "Nous devrions rester ensemble," dit Remus. "Si elles sont nombreuses, et que l'un de nous est encerclé, ça va vite mal tourner."

- "Exact," dit Hélène. "Ce coin de mur, là bas. Il protégera nos arrières. Est-ce que vous pouvez lancer des sorts de protections? Ou bien quelque chose pour nous camoufler?"

_Je n'y crois pas,_ pensa Severus. _Elle est en train de discuter de tactiques de combat magique._

Croyable ou pas, l'endroit qu'elle indiquait était un bon choix. Il se préparait à lui répondre lorsqu'il repéra un mouvement sur leur gauche. Remus l'avait vu lui aussi. Deux formes grises s'avançaient vers eux. Un des Golems avait la forme d'une gargouille, et l'autre se déplaçait sur le sol comme un loup. Ils bondissaient par saccades successives.

- "Je m'occupe de celui au sol," dit Remus. "_Reducto!_"

Severus dut se déplacer sur le coté pour avoir un meilleur angle de tir. Son maléfice frappa sa cible avec une seconde de retard sur celui de l'autre sorcier, mais les deux n'eurent aucun effet sur les Sentinelles, en dehors d'un éclair de lumière qui les illumina un instant

_Malédiction! Ils sont protégés contre la magie. Je ne m'en souvenais pas._

Une telle protection était certainement logique étant donné que ces créatures étaient essentiellement utilisées pour défendre leurs propriétaires contre d'autres sorciers. La gargouille fonçait sur lui. Severus réfléchissait encore à une parade possible, lorsqu'une flèche passa tout près de son épaule pour frapper la créature de plein fouet. Le Golem se brisa immédiatement en plusieurs morceaux.

_Qu'est-ce que ..._

Hélène préparait une autre flèche, mais la deuxième sentinelle était déjà sur Remus. Comme Severus, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience pour se battre autrement qu'avec des maléfices. Il essaya de conjurer une barrière, mais c'était trop tard. Le Golem bondit en avant et referma ses mâchoires sur sa main droite, broyant ensemble les doigts et sa baguette. Remus hurla de douleur, et tenta désespérément de se dégager. Les deux roulèrent dans la poussière.

Hélène fixait le combat, impuissante. Elle ne pouvait pas tirer sans risquer de toucher le sorcier. Severus chercha autour de lui, et aperçu un arbre mort dont une des branches pouvait faire une massue acceptable.

- "_Diffindo!_"

La branche coupée tomba au sol. Il se précipita pour la prendre et se retourna vers Remus, qui était maintenant sous le Golem qui le mordait et le griffait sauvagement. Deux autres Sentinelles arrivaient à leur tour. Hélène tira encore, mais cette fois-ci, seul l'arrière fut touché. Le Golem blessé se traîna vers elle en agrippant le sol avec ses pattes de devant, une vision terrifiante d'obstination mortelle. Hélène poussa un cri et recula. Severus se précipita et frappa la créature de toutes ses forces. Son arme était moins efficace que celle d'Hélène, mais le Golem fut finalement détruit.

Pendant ce temps, l'autre s'était jeté sur Remus qui n'avait pas pu résisté aux deux adversaires. Lorsque Hélène et Severus parvinrent à les mettre hors de combat, le sorcier était inconscient et horriblement mutilé. En plus de sa main, il avait une énorme plaie au ventre et sa jambe droite était tordue, avec un os blanc qui sortait des chairs. Severus attrapa le col de son vêtement et commença à le traîner sur le sol sans ménagement, en direction du coin de mur qu'ils avaient repéré.

- "Qu'est-ce que vous faites?" s'exclama Hélène horrifiée. "Vous allez le tuer!"

- "Ca m'étonnerais. C'est un Loup Garou. Il se régénère. Couvrez moi pendant que je m'organise."

Hélène les suivit à reculons en surveillant les alentours, et en faisant de son mieux pour détacher son regard de la trace sanglante sur le sol. Severus déposa Remus contre une des parois, puis il se mit à déplacer des rochers pour constituer une sorte de fort.

Remus revenait à lui. Il commença à bouger en gémissant. Hélène lui jeta un regard, mi-horrifié mi-fasciné. Il paraissait impossible qu'il soit encore vivant. Elle nota cliniquement que les blessures ne saignaient plus. Un cri de Severus la fit se retourner. Une autre gargouille volante arrivait vers eux. Elle tira une flèche, mais sa concentration était ébranlée, et elle toucha seulement une aile. La créature tomba au sol, mais progressait toujours.

- "_Imp_ - _Impedimentia_ ..." exprima Remus, les dents serrés. Il était en train de redresser sa jambe cassée. Un Loup Garou pouvait se régénérer, mais il n'était pas immunisé contre la douleur. "Essayez de les ralentir ... dès que je peux ... _Arrrgh!_ Je les tiendrais à distance avec ce bout de bois ... et Madame Parker pourra continuer à les abattre."

- "Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de flèches," dit Hélène. "Celle que je viens de tirer s'est brisée sous le choc, et vous pouvez m'appeler Hélène," ajouta-t elle.

Severus lança un _Accio_ sur une des flèches qu'il pouvait voir au sol. Il plaça un charme _Incassable_ dessus avant de la donner à Hélène.

- "Essayez avec celle-ci. J'espère seulement que la magie ne l'aura pas rendue inefficace contre les Golems."

Hélène tira sur la gargouille blessée, et ils furent soulagés de la voir se briser en morceaux. Il apparaissait que l'arc du Centaure mort était leur meilleure arme. Severus récupéra le missile, et lança des charmes de résistance sur toutes les flèches. Remus put enfin se lever, en grimaçant de douleur, et il sonda ses poches.

- "Malédiction!"

- "Qu'est qu'il y a?"

- "J'ai perdu le portoloin! Il a du tomber pendant le combat."

- "Il semblerait bien qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous battre," dit Severus en lui passant la massue improvisée.

- "Vous pouvez encore Transplaner."

Severus le regarda comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. Il était hors de question qu'il les abandonne dans une telle situation, même pour aller chercher de l'aide. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse revenir à temps. Ils allaient survivre, ou mourir, ensembles. Remus lui retourna un petit sourire fataliste, et agrippa la branche fermement, ajustant sa prise pour avoir le meilleur équilibre. Hélène avait cochée une nouvelle flèche, et elle était prête elle aussi. Devant eux, ils entendaient des bruits furtifs et inquiétants. Les crissements des créatures de pierres qui frottaient contre les débris de roches.

Un combat désespéré s'engagea alors. Les Golems arrivaient par vagues successives, leurs griffes et leurs dents prêtes à les mettre en pièces. Ils essayèrent également de produire les mêmes hurlements stridents qui avaient repoussé les Centaures, mais ceux-ci pouvaient être annulés avec des sortilèges _Silencio_. Hélène tirait aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait. L'arc était devenu une extension de son corps, et dans son esprit, chaque flèche était unie à sa cible avant même qu'elle ne relâche la corde. Les Golems bougeaient en tout sens, mais son adresse était incroyable.

Severus lançait des sortilèges comme un robot. Il récupérait les flèches tirées, envoyait des projectiles pour ralentir et gêner les attaquants, et il restaurait leurs défenses au fur et à mesure. Les sorts _Impedimentia_ étaient moyennement efficaces, mais chaque petite chose comptait. Plusieurs Sentinelles parvenaient quand même à arriver au contact, et là c'était Remus qui s'en occupait. Sa force surhumaine, et les coups terribles de sa masse, les renvoyaient au loin, en générale avec des pattes ou des griffes brisées, mais elles revenaient à la charge, comme les mécaniques implacables qu'elles étaient, jusqu'à ce que les chocs ne les réduisent enfin à des fragments grisâtres sur le sol.

Certains Golems lançaient également des projectiles, qui ressemblaient à des lames Shurikens. Severus pouvait les dévier avec des charmes de protection, mais ils explosaient contre les pierres, en projetant des éclats tranchants comme des rasoirs. Au fur et à mesure du combat, les blessures mineures et la fatigue s'accumulaient. Le sol devant eux était jonché de débris de Sentinelles. Les bras d'Hélène étaient noués de crampes douloureuses, Severus était mentalement épuisé, et même la prodigieuse endurance de Remus atteignait ses limites.

Entre deux attaques, ils pouvaient compter sur quelques minutes de répits pour se reposer, mais les Golems revenaient toujours. Après une dernière vague, qu'ils étaient tout juste parvenus à repousser, ils comprirent que la fin était proche. Hélène tenait ses deux dernières flèches à la main. Il n'y en avait plus d'autres. Elle se força à détendre ses bras qui tremblaient de fatigue. Son regard croisa celui de Severus. Ils étaient tous couverts de poussière de rocher, transformée en boue rosâtre par le sang et la sueur. Severus avait le coeur déchiré de la voir comme ça. Incroyablement brave, méritante ... et désirable. Il savait ce qui allait se passer.

- "Je suis terriblement désolé, Hélène. Je vous ai amenée ici, et j'ai peur que ..." Il ne pouvait pas se forcer à le dire.

Elle lui retourna son regard. L'épuisement et la tristesse se lisaient sur son visage, mais il n'y avait pas de regret. Remus se tourna vers eux, accroupi et les mains sur les genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

- "C'est moi qui voulais venir," dit elle, "et vous l'avez fait pour Alice et Richard. Je vous en remercie, tous les deux." Elle adressa un sourire à Remus qui hocha la tête sans répondre. Elle regarda Severus passionnément. "J'aurais seulement voulu ..." Elle non plus n'osait pas dire ce qu'elle pensait, mais ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Remus secoua la tête rageusement. C'était tellement évident qu'ils s'aimaient tous les deux, sauf que cette bourrique de Serpentard ne voulait pas l'admettre.

- "Severus," dit il entre deux bouffées d'air. "Arrête ... de faire l'idiot ... Dis lui ... que tu l'aimes ... et embrasse la ... pour l'amour de Merlin!"

Severus allait lui dire de se taire, mais Hélène le regardait avec des yeux brillants de larmes. Les paroles de Remus avaient touché son coeur, et le sien aussi.

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Severus? Nous serons tous morts dans quelques minutes. Dis ce que tu ressens pour elle, ça n'aura pas de conséquences de toute façon._

En fait, il réalisa qu'il y aurait quand même une conséquence. Il verrait certainement une fois encore son merveilleux sourire, et avant de mourir il ne pouvait rien imaginer de mieux.

Severus prit une profonde inspiration. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ouvrit son coeur sans réserve, il repoussa toutes les réticences et toutes les défenses qu'il avait construites pour la tenir à distance, et il prononça les mots qu'elle avait si longtemps espéré entendre.

- "Il a raison, Hélène. Je vous aime, et je vous demande pardon de ne pas vous l'avoir avoué avant."

Hélène ne répondit rien, mais elle lui offrit son sourire, celui qu'il aimait tant, et cette fois ci il était encore plus tendre, et chargé de plus de bonheur qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Severus oublia tout le reste, Remus, le danger et les Golems qui allaient venir pour l'assaut final. Il fit un pas en avant, et ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pour se perdre enfin dans la passion qui attendait depuis si longtemps.

Remus les regarda s'enlacer avec une profonde impression de paix. Au moins, il s'était passé quelque chose de bien avant la fin de cette terrible journée. Il eut une pensée pour son propre amour. Il ne reverrait jamais sa Tonks chérie, mais les mois qu'il avait passés avec elle compteraient parmi les meilleurs de sa vie. Remus se détourna de Severus et Hélène qui s'embrassaient avec une ardeur désespérée. Ce n'était pas encore la fin, et il était déterminé à leur gagner autant de temps que possible.

Un nouveau groupe de Golem arrivait. Il ne les voyait pas encore, mais il pouvait les entendre. Une rage froide l'habita et il serra avec force le manche de la massue. Il en avait démoli des dizaines, le sol était couvert de leurs restes, comme des morceaux de poupées démoniaques, et il allait en démolir d'autres. Il se battrait jusqu'au bout de ses forces. _Venez vous faire zigouiller, bandes de salopards!_

- "_Bulla Protega Maxima!_"

Remus n'eut même pas le temps de tourner la tête vers la voix, que sa vision fut obscurcie par un voile argenté. Une bulle immatérielle les entourait tous les trois, ainsi qu'une bonne partie du mur.

- "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda Severus. Il tenait toujours Hélène, mais il avait repris sa baguette à la main.

- "Je crois que c'était la voix de Harry. Je ne-"

_BAOUM!_

Une énorme explosion retentie, suivit par le sifflement de débris qui ricochaient en tout sens. Plusieurs impacts frappèrent la bulle qui résonna comme un gong. Ils s'accroupirent immédiatement, mais rien n'avait traversé la barrière. Après quelques secondes de calme, une autre explosion retentit, cette fois un peu plus loin. Ils se regardèrent avec surprise et émerveillement. Il semblait bien que des secours étaient enfin arrivés, et juste à temps. Les déflagrations furent répétées encore deux autres fois, et quelque temps après, la bulle disparut.

Des nuages de poussières obscurcissaient leur vision, mais les ruines autour d'eux étaient en plus mauvais état que jamais. Les lierres et le reste de la végétation avaient été déchiquetés. Un pilonnage d'artillerie n'aurait pas fait mieux. Ils entendirent des bruits de toux, auxquels ils se joignirent rapidement à cause de la poussière étouffante qui imprégnait l'air.

- "_Ventus Saevit!_"

Un vent se leva et commença à disperser les nuées. Deux silhouettes humaines pouvaient être vaguement distinguées à une dizaine de mètres. Le sifflement caractéristique d'un balai volant se fit entendre au dessus de leurs têtes. Les silhouettes se précisèrent, et ils reconnurent Drago et Ginny. Le balai vint se poser devant eux. Hermione était assise derrière Harry.

- "Ca va bien?" demanda Harry.

Hermione étouffa une exclamation en voyant les robes déchirées et les multiples marques de blessures. Remus considéra Harry avec un visage incrédule. Il hocha la tête pour le rassurer et se mit à sourire, et son sourire se transforma en un début de rire, qui s'amplifia jusqu'à devenir une immense hilarité explosive, débordante de soulagement et de joie. Une euphorie démesurée en réaction d'avoir frôlé la mort avec ses camarades, s'être battu sans faiblir, jusqu'aux limites du désespoir, et d'avoir survécu, contre toute attente. James aurait été fier d'eux, et Sirius lui aussi aurait éclaté de rire.

Harry le regarda d'abord avec étonnement, puis il se mit à rire à son tour. Il s'approcha de Remus pour lui prendre le bras. Ils riaient éperdument tous les deux, sous les regards étonnés des autres. Ils riaient parce que c'était comme ça que les vrais guerriers, les vrais Gryffondors, réagissaient après une bataille.

Ron et Luna arrivèrent à leur tour. Les trois assiégés furent dégagés de leur abri de fortune. Severus tenait toujours Hélène par la taille. Hermione la regarda, et ce qu'elle y voyait était plus que le bonheur et le soulagement d'avoir été sauvé. Harry le vit également. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Severus et il afficha une expression de triomphe.

Severus retourna son regard, et il grimaça comme d'habitude à la vue de ce sourire. Il n'était pas très sûr de quelle attitude prendre, mais il réalisa que s'il y avait une personne qui pouvait apprécier ce qu'il venait de faire, alors c'était ce garçon.

_Albus. Lui aussi le savait. Merlin!_

Il comprenait maintenant certaines des choses que le Directeur avait essayé de lui dire. Pas encore toutes, et puis ce n'était pas vraiment une question de comprendre. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il y avait un monde à explorer. Un monde qu'il avait refusé jusqu'à présent.

De son coté, Harry savourait la confirmation que Severus avait finalement accepté son humanité. Il avait attendu ce moment longtemps, et il avait même fini par se résigner à ce que l'ancien Mangemort ne se contente que d'une demi existence, malgré la deuxième chance qu'il lui avait offert.

Ils se regardèrent, et cette entente passa entre eux sans besoin de Legimencie ou d'autres artifices. Harry acquiesça. Severus afficha lui aussi un sourire, et il n'était pas moins triomphant. Ron et Ginny les regardaient avec stupéfaction. Drago était embarrassé. Hermione était presque sûre de comprendre, et Luna était radieuse.

Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps à se regarder. La signification de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient fut rapidement expliquée. Il y avait toujours une mission à accomplir. Alice et Richard étaient quelque part dans ces ruines, ainsi que l'objectif de leurs ennemis. Il était temps pour eux de trouver le Pèlerinage des Centaures.


	34. Chapitre 32 Electra

_Résumé: Confrontation finale._

* * *

**_Chapitre 32 – Electra_**

_Camelot,_

Lorsque Trevor et Dragonis retournèrent dans la salle du Cercle, après avoir activé toutes les défenses du château, Electra n'était pas encore revenue. Le professeur Bouquinar était occupé à de complexes incantations. Il ne leur prêta aucune attention, et Trevor n'osa pas le déranger. Ils regardèrent le sorcier travailler pendant un moment, puis profitant d'une pause, Trevor lui demanda où était Electra. Le vieux sorcier lui répondit qu'elle était probablement dans les salles d'eau de la citadelle. Dragonis lui donna quelques indications, et il se mit à sa recherche.

Le château était toujours en ruines, mais ça et là, quelques endroits semblaient plus récents, avec la roche qui avait perdu la patine noirâtre des siècles d'abandon. Trevor s'en étonna, mais il n'avait pas d'explication, et sa curiosité n'était pas très grande. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Camelot était en train de se restaurer magiquement avec le retour de ses anciens propriétaires. C'était une des conséquences des rituels auxquels Dragonis avait participé.

Il trouva Electra après quelques minutes, guidé vers la fin par le bruit des cascades. Elle était dans une vaste salle de marbre remplie de vapeur qui provenait de plusieurs bassins d'eau chaude. La température était celle d'un hammam. Il devait y avoir une source volcanique, ou bien un charme permanent de réchauffement. Elle lui tournait le dos, enveloppée dans un grand drap blanc.

- "Qui est-ce?" demanda-t elle brusquement, sans se retourner.

- "C'est moi, Trevor." Il sentit la nervosité dans sa voix. "Ca va?"

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il y avait manifestement un problème, mais il ne voyait pas lequel. Electra hésitait sur la conduite à tenir.

_Il le verra tôt ou tard. Autant qu'il le sache maintenant._

Elle attendit encore quelques secondes, et puis elle se retourna brusquement, en rejetant au loin la serviette improvisée. Electra se tenait nue devant lui. Une forme féminine parfaite, presque surréelle. Il étouffa une exclamation, mais pas à cause de sa nudité, ni de sa beauté.

_Par les démons de l'enfer!_

Sa peau n'offrait plus les douces teintes crémeuses dont il se souvenait, ou plutôt elle n'offrait plus seulement que celles-ci. Des traînées argentées décoraient son visage, sa main droite et plusieurs autres parties de son corps. Ses yeux brillaient de colère et de haine, au point qu'elle semblait prête à tuer à la moindre provocation. Trevor n'osait rien dire. Ce n'était pas particulièrement laid, ou répugnant. C'était juste ... étrange. Mais lorsqu'on en connaissait la cause probable, ça devenait la marque de Caïn.

Elle le dévisagea, et elle vit le trouble qu'il essayait vainement de masquer.

- "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?" demanda-t elle d'une voix de défi.

Il avala avec difficulté. Cette femme l'avait fasciné, et presque immédiatement séduite. Elle l'impressionnait toujours énormément, mais désormais il avait peur d'elle. Plus de ça, il était terrifié. Ce qu'elle avait fait la plaçait au delà du règne humain. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si elle avait hypothéqué son âme. Son acte n'était pas aussi monstrueux que les légendes de Liches qui se repaissaient de sang de Licornes dans leur quête d'immortalité, mais ce n'en était pas loin.

_Oh, Electra. Pourquoi as tu fais ça?_

- "Il fallait que tu le fasses," finit-il par répondre.

Elle réalisa que c'était probablement la chose la plus prudente qu'il pouvait dire.

- "Oui, il le fallait."

Sa voix était un peu moins tendue. Il n'osait pas ajouter que cela n'avait pas d'importance, parce bien sûr, ça en avait. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait tenu d'innombrables hommes sous son charme par la perfection de sa beauté. Cela semblait désormais sévèrement compromis.

- "Tu ne peux pas ... le cacher, avec un sort ou quelque chose d'autre?"

- "J'ai essayé. Ca ne dure que quelques minutes."

Il frissonna sans pouvoir se contrôler, et même Electra ne pouvait pas masquer la terreur qui perçait dans sa voix. Les marques d'argent n'étaient pas de simples taches. Elles possédaient leurs propres enchantements. Dans sa tête, elle les imaginait qui aspiraient la magie des charmes de masquage. Il faudrait qu'elle discute de cela avec l'Erudit. Peut être pourrait il trouver une solution. Il y eut un long silence pénible, et puis elle posa la question la plus importante.

- "Est-ce que je suis encore désirable?"

- "Oui," répondit il immédiatement.

Trevor savait que c'était la seule réponse possible. Il n'était pas question d'abandonner une femme comme Electra sans payer un prix considérable. Il espérait seulement qu'il ne la décevrait pas. En vérité, ce n'était pas l'aspect _physique_ qui comptait. C'était ce qu'il imaginait derrière. Electra toucha son esprit, et elle sentit le terrible contrôle qu'il s'imposait. Elle pouvait pénétrer ses défenses, et découvrir ce qu'il pensait vraiment, mais à ce moment il y avait certaines choses qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir.

- "Montre le moi," murmura-t elle.

Il s'avança vers elle, sa main levée pour caresser ses cheveux, sa tête était inclinée pour se préparer à l'embrasser. Des gestes automatiques, qu'il accomplissait sans réfléchir. Il savait qu'il pourrait faire semblant, jusqu'à un point, et à condition que son corps ne le trahisse pas. Il essayerait de son mieux, et si elle ne rendait pas les choses trop difficiles, ça serait suffisant.

Electra n'insista pas. A ce moment là, ce qu'elle voulait était surtout d'être rassurée, pas d'avoir une preuve indubitable. L'offre d'un baiser fut tout ce qu'elle obtint de toute façon, car les charmes de protection hurlèrent leurs alarmes dans son esprit à ce moment là.

"Des intrus!" s'exclama-t elle.

Elle se retourna immédiatement et conjura une robe ample à manches longue, avec une large capuche. Dès qu'elle fut habillée, elle lança un nouveau charme de masquage et se précipita au dehors. Trevor se secoua et la suivit avec un peu de retard. Il était presque reconnaissant à quiconque avait eu l'audace de venir ici, même si cela ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable.

- - -

_Forêt Interdite,_

Les Centaures le conduisirent jusqu'à un endroit à la base du rocher sur lequel était bâtit Poudlard. Dumbledore estima qu'ils étaient à peu près à la même hauteur que la caverne du Cercle. Tout cela était très cohérent et confortait son intuition. Le sous bois était très dense par ici, ce qui indiquait que les visiteurs, qu'ils soient humains, Centaures ou autres, étaient plutôt rares.

Ils avancèrent péniblement. Après pas mal d'efforts, une vague ouverture circulaire pouvait être distinguée dans la falaise. Un accès presque complètement obstrué par des éboulements, et masqué par des siècles de pousses végétales. Ils s'approchèrent. Le Directeur dégagea les plantes avec un sortilège, mais la masse de roche et de terre demanderait plus que la magie. En tout cas, il y avait certainement eu une entrée de cave ici à une époque, mais il faudrait beaucoup de travail pour la dégager.

_Beaucoup de travail, ou beaucoup de magie._

Dumbledore pensa que le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir serait de demander l'aide des Gobelins. Ces créatures étaient suprêmement habiles pour ce genre de travail, mais bien sûr, il n'en était pas question. Il faudrait qu'il se débrouille avec les professeurs de l'école, le reste des Centaures, et peut être quelques uns des élèves les plus âgés. Il sourit en se disant qu'une telle coopération ne pourrait qu'avoir des conséquences positives.

Il expliqua cela à Bane et au professeur Flitwick, et puis il pensa à autre chose. Dégager le tunnel prendrait du temps, et il était sans doute prudent d'anticiper de nouveaux agissements de la part de leurs adversaires. Il n'était pas possible de faire confiance au Ministère, mais il avait encore des alliés. Il s'excusa en promettant de revenir très vite. Il avait un appel de Cheminette urgent à passer.

- - -

_Camelot,_

Ils avançaient en formation triangulaire. Harry et Drago à l'avant, avec Remus et Hélène au milieu. Les ruines s'étendaient sur une large zone, mais Hermione avait dessiné un plan grossier d'après la vision de Dobby. Les indications de Flitz avaient permis de préciser l'emplacement du Cercle. Ils marchaient silencieusement. Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie, mais ils étaient tous d'accord pour penser qu'il valait mieux rester discret, et en particulier de ne pas appeler Alice et Richard avant d'être sûr qu'ils étaient seuls.

- "Après tout le boucan qu'on a fait, s'il y a quelqu'un, il doit savoir qu'on est là," dit Ron.

- "Sans doute," répondit Severus, "Mais peut être font ils trop confiance à leur système de défense. Si les enfants et la Licorne sont cachés quelque part, il est préférable de ne pas dévoiler leur présence."

Harry hocha la tête. Peut être effectivement que les défenses étaient purement automatiques. Avec de la chance, leurs ennemis n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Dans ce cas le meilleur plan serait de trouver le Cercle et le sécuriser en attendant de pouvoir faire venir assez d'Aurors pour prendre le relais.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la dernière cour avant le bâtiment du Pèlerinage. Comme tout le reste, elle était déserte. L'ouverture de l'autre coté était visible. Une tache noire et vaguement inquiétante. Baguette à la main, ils s'avancèrent prudemment, lorsque une boule étincelante de flammes vertes jaillit subitement de l'intérieur à leur rencontre. Même les réflexes fulgurants de Harry ne lui permirent pas de réagir. Ca n'aurait pas fait de différence de toute façon.

- "_Prot-_"

Le monde vira au vert, et puis au noir.

Depuis l'intérieur de la salle, Electra relâcha son contrôle sur le Cercle. Elle apprenait à s'en servir, et c'était tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé, et plus encore. Le plus insignifiant des sortilèges prenait un pouvoir incroyable. Ces idiots n'avaient eu aucune chance, et ils ne s'étaient même pas préparés à une attaque magique. Ce qui était plus remarquable, c'était qu'ils soient parvenus à passer au travers des Sentinelles. Elle réfléchit un instant.

- "Trevor, transportez les à l'intérieur, et prenez les précautions dont nous avons parlé. Sylvia, contactez Shrummer, et dites lui de venir ici avec tous les autres membres du Conseil qu'il pourra réunir. Nous ne sommes que quatre, et je n'aime pas ça."

Il aurait été plus simple d'utiliser les membres subalternes de la Confrérie, mais l'existence du Cercle ne pouvait pas être dévoilée à n'importe qui. Elle haussa les épaules. Ca n'avait pas d'importance, et elle était paranoïaque. Rien ni personne ne pouvait lui résister maintenant.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule avec l'Erudit, elle releva sa capuche et expliqua ce qui était arrivé. Les marques recommençaient lentement à réapparaître. Bouquinar écouta, le regard dur et la bouche fermée dans une mince ligne horizontale.

Quand elle eut fini, il dissipa ce qui restait du Charme de masque et observa son visage et ses mains sans la moindre expression de pitié. Electra se laissa faire. L'Erudit plongea dans sa vaste mémoire, à la recherche d'un remède possible, au moins en ce qui concernait les effets visibles.

- "Il y a des précédents," dit il finalement. "Pas exactement cette situation, mais comparables." Il lui fit signe de le suivre. "Je vais arranger quelque chose qui sera un peu plus permanent qu'un simple charme de masquage, et ensuite nous pourrons nous remettre au travail."

Il ne dit rien concernant ses avertissements, et le fait qu'elle les avait ignorés. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Elle n'était plus son élève, et peut être qu'elle avait appris la leçon. Pour le reste, il espérait seulement qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres conséquences plus sérieuses.

- - -

_Ministre de la Magie,_

Shrummer était arrivé très en retard ce matin là. Le rituel de la veille l'avait épuisé, et c'était à peine si une longue nuit de repos lui avait permis de s'en remettre. Il fronça des sourcils lorsqu'il vit les Aurors, Marchbanks et Percival Weasley qui l'attendaient à l'entrée de son bureau. Le jeune homme avait une tête encore plus sérieuse que d'habitude.

- "Mes respects, Monsieur le Ministre," annonça Percy.

- "Weasley, que ce passe-t il?"

- "Vraiment désolé, monsieur," répondit le jeune homme. "Il y a eut un, euh ..." Il grimaça. "Et bien, une sorte d'imprévu, monsieur."

- "Comment ça, un imprévu?"

Shrummer vit que Marchbanks portait la robe officielle de Président Sorcier du Magenmagot, et qu'elle tenait un parchemin scellé à la main.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin!" tonna Shrummer.

Marchbanks donna à Percy le parchemin. Celui-ci en brisa le sceau, sembla vérifier le contenu du document, puis il annonça d'une voix officielle que lui, Percival Ignatius Weasley, agissant en qualité d'intérim du responsable des relations avec le Magenmagot, avait reçu cette proclamation en bonne et due forme, devant témoin, et qu'il allait la transmettre au Ministre, en vertu de la convention statutaire de la loi de 1716. Après quoi, il présenta le document au Ministre qui écoutait stupéfait.

Shrummer arracha le parchemin des mains de Percy, et l'ouvrit immédiatement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent immédiatement.

- "QUOI!" rugit il. "Comment ose-t il? Ce _fumier!_"

Il froissa rageusement le papier et le jeta au sol. Percy prit un air indigné. Intérieurement, il jubilait. Il ne comprenait pas encore tout, mais il était certain qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne nouvelle.

- "Vous avez tout à fait raison, monsieur," dit il en hochant la tête. "Un manque total de _fair play_, à mon avis. Un coup bas en fait. Malheureusement, j'ai peur que le règlement soit très précis dans cette situation."

Shrummer le regarda avec alarme. Percy affichait désormais son expression têtue.

- "Vous ne voulez pas dire ..."

- "Je suis désolé," dit Shacklebolt en s'avançant. "Je ne doute pas que cette accusation soit rapidement évacuée, mais en attendant, je crains de devoir saisir votre baguette, et vous demander de venir avec nous."

- - -

_Camelot,_

Ils étaient immobilisés tous les huit dans la salle. Leurs mains et leurs pieds étaient solidement attachés avec des cordes conjurées magiquement, et renforcées par des charmes indénouables. Ils étaient chacun suffisamment éloignés les uns des autres pour ne pas pouvoir s'aider, ni même se toucher. Electra avait été très clair sur ce point. Leurs baguettes, et tous les objets qu'ils avaient sur eux, avaient été confisqués. Ils reprenaient lentement conscience. Drago reconnut immédiatement le sorcier qui les gardait, une baguette pointée négligemment dans leur direction. Derrière lui, Madame Dragonis jetait de fréquents coups d'oeil à l'entrée, et au Cercle.

- "Trevor," dit il simplement.

- "En personne. Je dois dire que je suis assez surpris de te voir ici Drago. Je vois que tu as finalement décidé de tenter ta chance avec les amis des Moldus."

Ginny émergea à son tour en geignant. Elle reconnut la voix familière avant de pouvoir distinguer son visage, mais dès qu'elle eut récupéré, elle ne masqua pas ses sentiments. Elle afficha toute la haine et le dégoût que lui inspirait le Serpentard.

- "Espèce de sale vermine!" cracha-t elle. "Tu nous as piégés. Je te jure que tu le paieras."

- "Et bonjour à toi aussi, Ginny. Tu ne crois pas que tu es légèrement présomptueuse?"

Il l'avait appréciée au début, mais comparée à Electra, elle n'était qu'une gamine mal élevée. La vision de ce qui s'était passé se matin lui revint en mémoire, mais il la chassa fermement de son esprit. Ginny se tourna vers Drago et lut la détermination sur son visage. Elle aligna son expression sur la sienne, pour afficher un masque d'hostilité contenue. La situation n'était pas bonne, mais ils étaient vivants, et il y avait encore de l'espoir. Luna se réveilla à son tour.

- "Pourquoi?" demanda Drago. "Quel est votre but?"

En fait Trevor ne le savait pas exactement. Il ne savait pas où ils étaient, et il obéissait seulement aux ordres. Il sourit mystérieusement sans rien montrer de ses incertitudes, mais la fille aux cheveux pales s'en rendit compte quand même.

- "Vous ne le savez pas non plus," dit elle rapidement. "Ecoutez moi. Rien d'irréparable n'a encore été fait. Si vous nous aidez, alors nous plaiderons en votre faveur."

Les autres se tournèrent vers elle avec surprise. Ginny en particulier semblait outragée qu'elle ose proposer un tel marché, mais Luna les ignora et ne quitta pas Trevor des yeux. Severus sembla réfléchir, puis il acquiesça à son tour, bientôt suivit par Drago et Harry.

Après la première réaction de stupéfaction, Trevor éclata de rire. Une telle naïveté était incroyable.

- "Et dire que je me suis permis de traiter Ginny de présomptueuse. Nous contrôlons le Ministère, le Magenmagot suit nos recommandations, et vous êtes là, attachés devant moi." Il secoua la tête avec incrédulité. "Il va falloir faire mieux que ça si vous voulez me faire trahir mes amis."

- "Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile," lança Ginny avec mépris. "Regarde ce que tu as fait avec nous."

Trevor soupira. Elle faisait référence à sa petite déception au sujet de l'élection.

- "Je suis désolé de ce qui est arrivé à ton père, Ginny. Je t'assure que je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Et tu aurais pu en faire partie si -"

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle était sur le point de lui cracher à la figure. Il la menaça avec sa baguette, et elle se contenta de le fusiller du regard.

Après cela, le silence retomba. Ils attendirent dans une atmosphère lourde et hostile. Trevor se mit à marcher en long et en large pour se donner une contenance. Dans le fond de la pièce, Alice et Richard voyaient avec horreur leur mère et leurs amis attachés. Si Trevor avait été seul, ils auraient pu essayer quelque chose, mais avec l'autre sorcière qui regardait autour d'elle en permanence, c'était trop risqué. Richard échafaudait et rejetait des plans les uns après les autres. Après environ un quart d'heure, Bouquinar et Electra les rejoignirent à leur tour.

La personnalité d'Electra irradiait la pièce plus que jamais. Les marques sur sa peau avait disparu, et seule la dureté de son regard réduisait son charisme.

- "Nous avons vérifié les alentours, et il n'y a personne à des kilomètres," dit elle. "Mais je me demande où sont Shrummer et les autres." Dragonis haussa les épaules. Elle avait envoyé un message, c'était à eux de répondre. Electra aperçut Hélène parmi les prisonniers. "Qu'est-ce qu'une Moldue fait ici?" demanda-t elle brusquement.

- "Elle est venue avec moi," dit Severus avant qu'Hélène ne puisse parler des enfants.

Il supposait qu'ils devaient s'être cachés quelque part. S'ils parvenaient à rester hors de tout ça, alors ils auraient une chance de survivre. Severus n'était pas optimiste en ce qui concernait leur propre sort. Le Directeur se mettrait certainement à leur recherche, mais selon toute probabilité, il arriverait trop tard. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser égoïstement qu'il était injuste que cela arrive juste au moment où il avait enfin accepté l'affection d'Hélène. Il la regarda avec ferveur. Ses sentiments étaient sincères, mais il avait une autre raison pour les afficher. Une tentative désespérée de détourner l'attention de leurs ravisseurs.

Electra vit l'expression sur son visage, et sa bouche se tordit en un rictus de mépris. _Des Moldus et des Sang de Bourbe._ Bouquinar ne disait rien. Il les observait avec le regard clinique d'un chercheur pour une boite de Pétri. Il avait longuement étudié la psychologie de leurs adversaires, aujourd'hui c'était simplement une occasion de vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

- "Qui êtes vous?" demanda Harry. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?"

Electra se tourna vers lui,

- "J'ai donc enfin l'occasion de rencontrer le célèbre Harry Potter," dit elle d'une voix faussement admirative. "Le petit prodige dont cette vieille baderne peureuse de Dumbledore s'est servi avec tant de succès."

- "Comment osez vous parlez ainsi du professeur Dumbledore!" s'exclama Harry.

Electra éclata de rire, ravie du succès de sa provocation. Tous avaient les yeux fixés sur elle. Drago et Severus cherchaient la moindre faille. Luna grimaçait sous le flots des émotions sanguinaires Hermione réfléchissait furieusement, et cherchait à libérer sa main droite.

- "Que j'ose? Bien sûr que j'ose!" affirma Electra. "Cet homme me doit une dette de sang. J'entends bien la recouvrer, et avec les intérêts de retard. Je l'aurais déjà fait, si vous n'aviez pas interféré la dernière fois."

- "Une dette de sang? Interférer?" Harry ne comprenait pas. Il plissa les yeux. "Qui êtes vous?"

Elle se mit à rire une fois de plus, savourant cet instant de puissance. Le pouvoir du Cercle brûlait encore dans ses veines. C'était ce que devaient ressentir les dieux.

- "Mon prénom est Electra, mais ça ne vous dira rien. Mon nom vous sera peut être plus familier. C'est ... _Grindelwald!_"

Au moment où elle le prononça, un éclair d'émeraude explosa au centre du Cercle. Harry et les autres étaient abasourdis, Elle s'esclaffa à nouveau, et les échos de son nom se mélangèrent avec les éclats de son rire triomphant.

Trevor était médusé. Il n'avait pas eu de doute qu'elle venait d'une ancienne et puissante famille, les marques de l'aristocratie des sorciers étaient évidentes, mais Grindelwald, ça n'était vraiment pas n'importe qui. Il était trop jeune pour l'avoir vécu, mais il se souvenait d'avoir entendu des récits terrifiants concernant le court règne du Mage Noir.

_Voilà la cause de sa haine du Directeur._

- "Alors tout ça, ce n'était que pour assouvir une vengeance?" s'exclama Hermione avec dégoût.

Electra dégaina sa dague dans un éclair de métal, et elle se précipita vers la jeune fille. Avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, la lame brillante était posée en travers de la bouche d'Hermione.

- "Toi, la Sang de Bourbe, tu la fermes," siffla-t elle. "Je ne partage pas le goût de Jédusor pour le _Doloris_. Je préfère les vieilles méthodes. Les lames et le sang. Parle moi encore une fois sur ce ton, et je te tranche le nez!"

Hermione ouvrit des yeux horrifiés et son visage perdit toute couleur. Les autres étaient stupéfaits, même Trevor. La violence et la haine qui suintait des paroles de la sorcière étaient comme un venin mortel. Luna ferma les yeux et se mit à gémir.

Electra lut la terreur abjecte dans le regard d'Hermione. Elle se redressa.

"Je vois que nous comprenons. Bien." Elle les regarda tous. "Maintenant, dites moi ce que _vous_ êtes venus faire ici? Toi!" dit elle en fixant Ron, la dague toujours dans sa main.

- "Nous ... nous sommes venus pour aider nos amis," balbutia-t il. Il jeta un regard en direction des adultes. Electra ne le quitta pas des yeux. Celui là n'essayerait pas de lui mentir.

- "Et qu'est-ce vos _amis_ étaient venus chercher?"

Remus prit sur lui de répondre. Comme Severus, il voulait cacher la présence des enfants.

- "Le Cercle est vital pour la survie des Centaures," commença-t il. "Et vous- _Awh!_"

Electra venait de bondir et de lui balafrer le visage d'un coup de dague. La violence du geste projeta du sang jusque sur Hélène qui hurla de terreur. Trevor grimaça douloureusement. Il y avait une cruauté en elle qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé, et qui menaçait de le rendre physiquement malade. Il se demanda si c'était sa véritable nature, ou si les événements de la matinée l'avaient déséquilibrée.

- "Je croyais avoir été claire. _Je _décide qui parle et qui se tait."

Remus était profondément entaillé, depuis sa lèvre supérieure jusqu'à son front, mais le sang avait déjà cessé de couler, et les cotés de la blessures se refermaient déjà. Elle l'observa froidement.

"Loup-Garou," souffla-t elle. Elle secoua la tête d'écoeurement. "Quelle bande de minables vous faites."

Trevor se disait que ce n'était peut être pas le terme le plus approprié. Lui et Dragonis avaient activé plus de cinquante Sentinelles pour défendre le château. Il n'en restait plus une seule. C'était très impressionnant.

- "Ils sont certainement venu ici à cause des Centaures," dit Bouquinar avec impatience. "Je suppose que ces créatures ont demandé l'aide du Directeur, et que celui-ci les a envoyés."

Il prit le contrôle de l'interrogatoire. La tension baissa quelque peu. Dans leur cachette, Richard n'arrivait à penser qu'à une seule chose. Il fallait absolument avertir Poudlard. Le professeur Dumbledore était le seul qui pouvait les aider. Il le chuchota à Alice qui acquiesça.

- "Je vais essayer d'atteindre le Cercle, et d'utiliser le pilier qui retourne à l'école," dit elle. Il la regarda avec des yeux affolés. "C'est moi qui ait les bottes silencieuses," insista-t elle.

Il déglutit et hocha la tête.

- "Bon, bon d'accord. Je ... je vais te donner le chapeau, comme protection et ... et j'essayerais de faire une diversion."

Il était terrifié, mais résolu. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle en était soudain incapable. Cette fois ci, c'était pour de vrai. Ce n'était plus un jeu. Richard prit son chapeau et le lui mit vite dans la main, avant de changer d'avis. Elle voyait qu'il tremblait d'appréhension.

- "Sois prudent, Dick," dit elle d'une voix étranglée. "N'essaye pas de te battre contre elle." Elle se força à sourire. "N'oublie pas que tu es un Serpentard. Pas d'héroïsme, d'accord?"

Il essaya de sourire, mais c'était plutôt une atroce grimace.

- "Ouais, et bien ne t'en fais pas. Et dit à Silena ... dis lui que c'est ma meilleure amie," ajouta-t il rapidement. _Et je ne vais peut être plus jamais la revoir._

Alice acquiesça sobrement. Ils s'étreignirent avec force, ce qui ne leur était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, et puis Alice se mit en position pour attendre une occasion d'agir.

L'interrogatoire continuait. Les trois membres de la Confrérie pressaient Hermione de questions. Le quatrième restait en retrait, mais il ne quittait pas le groupe des yeux. Alice s'avança avec précaution le long du mur, sa baguette dans une main, et le chapeau melon dans l'autre. Elle avait lancé le sortilège d'_Ombre Cachée_, et donc elle serait presque invisible si elle s'arrêtait de bouger. Ses yeux alternaient entre les quatre adultes, et le pilier que Laurell leur avait désigné. Celui qui la ramènerait à Poudlard.

Elle était presque à la limite de la zone d'ombre lorsque le plus vieux des sorciers se releva et annonça qu'il était temps de terminer les rituels. Elle se figea sur place et son coeur s'arrêta de battre. Si elle continuait, elle allait passer juste devant lui, en pleine lumière. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit un bruit de frottement dans le fond de la salle.

_Richard! Il va faire sa diversion._

Il n'y aurait pas de deuxième chance. Alice se prépara à jouer le tout pour le tout.

Bouquinar entendit lui aussi le bruit dans son dos. Il s'arrêta et regarda en arrière.

- "Il y a quelque chose dans le fond."

Electra et Trevor se retournèrent. Trevor lança un _Lumos Maxima_ qui illumina toute la zone. Richard était figé au milieu, comme un cerf dans les phares d'un voiture. Il lâcha immédiatement sa baguette et leva les mains en l'air. Hélène s'exclama en voyant son fils.

Hermione saisit l'occasion pour faire un nouvel effort pour libérer sa main droite. Elle arrivait presque à bouger les doigts. Harry lui lança un regard appuyé et indiqua ses propres mains. Ils avaient tous les deux fait des essais de magie sans baguette. Contrairement à elle, il avait cherché un moyen de lancer des sorts de puissance, sans s'arracher les doigts. Ca n'avait jamais très bien marché, mais aujourd'hui il aurait certainement toute la motivation nécessaire.

Alice prit sa chance et se mit à courir vers le Cercle, en gardant le chapeau entre elle et le groupe de sorciers. Sylvia Dragonis repéra le mouvement du coin de l'oeil, et lança un cri d'alarme.

Hermione parvint à dégager son index. Elle bascula sur le coté opposé à Harry, et chercha du mieux que possible à viser ses mains.

"_Finite Incantanem_," murmura-t elle en concentrant tout son esprit dans le sort.

Les liens se dénouèrent et les mains de Harry étaient libres. Il avait réfléchi à ce qui était le plus urgent, aider ses amis ou neutraliser leurs ennemis. Il décida que Electra était la priorité. Elle lui tournait le dos, il pointa ses deux bras parallèles vers elle, les doigts ouverts en cônes.

- "_Stupéfix!_" cria Sylvia Dragonis en visant Alice. Le sortilège frappa le bouclier de protection du chapeau et rebondit vers Trevor qui se jeta sur le coté pour l'éviter. Electra et Bouquinar se retournèrent en entendant le bruit de ricochet. Richard plongea au sol, à coté de l'endroit où il avait laissé tomber sa baguette.

- "_Expelliarmus!_" cria Harry. Electra fut projeté violemment en avant, et sa baguette vola en l'air.

Alice posa le pied sur le disque surélevé. Elle visa le centre du pilier devant elle.

- "_Lumos!_"

Les murs de la salle disparurent, remplacés par ceux de la caverne désormais familière. Il y avait beaucoup plus de lumière maintenant, et à la place des éboulements, elle pouvait apercevoir un passage à moitié dégagé. Elle entendit la voix du Directeur qui donnait des ordres.

- "Professeur Dumbledore!" cria-t elle.

Hermione lança un autre sortilège pour libérer les chevilles de Remus, qui était le plus à sa portée. Il se précipita immédiatement sur Bouquinar, pendant que Ron lança violement ses deux jambes attachées pour faire tomber Dragonis. Lui et Drago rampèrent et roulèrent vers elle pour la gêner autant que possible.

Trevor vit Harry courir vers l'endroit où la baguette d'Electra était tombée. Il était encore en train d'essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il ne savait pas comment le garçon avait fait pour se libérer, où pour attaquer Electra sans armes, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il devait le stopper. Il pointa sa baguette.

- "_Stupefactio!_" hurla Richard qui avait reprit la sienne.

Sur le moment c'était le seul sortilège qui lui venait à l'esprit. Trevor fut suffisamment étourdi pour que Harry ait le temps d'attraper la baguette d'Electra.

- "_Stupéfix!_"

Trevor s'écroula au sol. Remus et Bouquinar luttaient ensembles, le vieux sorcier était beaucoup plus faible physiquement, mais il n'avait pas les deux mains attachées dans le dos, et il pouvait lancer des sorts. Remus essayait de se coller à lui et de le pousser vers un obstacle.

Harry se dépêcha de dégager ses jambes et de s'occuper des autres, mais alors qu'il venait de libérer Severus, il entendit Ron lui crier un avertissement. Il eut juste le temps de se retourner. Electra avait déjà récupéré et bondissait vers lui, sa dague à la main. Avant qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit, la lame lui avait transpercé l'avant bras. Electra tourna le poignet vicieusement et Harry hurla. La douleur atroce lui paralysa le bras et les doigts de sa main se relâchèrent. Dans un dernier effort, il étendit le bras gauche, pendant que Electra ramassait sa baguette.

-"_Protego!_"

- "_Blugos!_"

Une intense lueur explosa contre son bouclier. Le sort de protection dissipa une grande partie de l'énergie du maléfice, mais malgré cela, il fut violemment projeté contre le mur.

- "Harry!" hurla Hermione.

Electra se préparait à lui lancer un sort à son tour lorsque la voix terriblement forte de Dumbledore résonna dans la salle.

- "ELECTRA!"

La sorcière se retourna immédiatement.

- "DUMBLEDORE!"

Il était debout au centre du Cercle, baigné dans une lumière dorée qui formait comme un halo autour de lui. Il venait d'utiliser le mécanisme de transport, mais lui avait apparemment conservé ses habits et sa baguette.

Electra n'avait pas fini de se retourner, qu'une explosion de lumière partait déjà de son bras en direction du Directeur. Il para le maléfice mais la sphère qui l'entourait fut repoussée en dehors du cercle, tandis qu'une autre pareille, mais cette fois ci de couleur verte, entoura la sorcière.

Hermione en profita pour libérer Ginny. Dragonis parvint finalement à se dégager de Ron et de Drago et à les stupéfier. Richard hésita à lui lancer un sort, puis il eut une meilleure idée et lança sa baguette en direction de Severus. Le sorcier plongea au sol pour la saisir.

_Cinquante point pour Serpentard._

Dragonis lui jeta un maléfice qu'il évita de justesse. L'impact fit exploser le sol en projetant des fragments de pierres dans toutes les directions. Severus attrapa la baguette et visa dans un même geste.

- "_Sectumsempra!_"

La sorcière hurla avant de tomber en arrière, le visage et le corps constellés d'une douzaine d'éclats rouges vifs. Richard recula dans le fond de la pièce. Sans baguette, il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'il puisse faire.

Remus venait enfin d'assommer Bouquinar contre le mur. Electra poussa un cri de rage et lança un sort dans sa direction. Dumbledore conjura une protection autour de Remus et le maléfice se dissipa sans dommage. Il fit immédiatement de même pour protéger les autres. Electra s'occupa à son tour de Trevor et le déplaça derrière elle. Ayant protégé son dernier soutien, elle rassembla toute la puissance du Cercle et conjura une gigantesque boule d'énergie qu'elle lança contre le Directeur, mais celle-ci se dissipa contre ses défenses.

La situation était bloquée. C'était un Cercle contre un autre. Celui de Dumbledore était plus loin, mais Electra n'était pas encore complètement accordée au sien. Bouquinar n'avait pas eu le temps de finir les rituels. _Maudit soit-il de me laisser dans ce pétrin!_ Elle décida de changer de tactique.

- "_Avada Kevada!_"

Dumbledore intercepta le sort avec un débris de roche. Il ne pouvait pas être bloqué par une barrière magique, mais le moindre obstacle physique le neutralisait immédiatement. La difficulté était de réagir assez promptement. Electra en relança immédiatement un autre, et d'autres à la suite, à toute vitesse et à la fois contre le Directeur et contre toutes les cibles possibles. Le Directeur manoeuvrait sa baguette à toute vitesse pour la contrer. Les deux adversaires se livraient un duel de vitesse et d'adresse qui projetait des éclats et des explosions en tout sens. Trevor reprenait conscience, et baissa immédiatement la tête. Lui et Rogue tentèrent de se lancer des sortilèges, mais leur magie ne pouvait rien contre les défenses mises en place autour d'eux.

Richard reculait toujours, jusqu'au moment où il sentit quelque chose contre son pied. Il y eut le bruit d'un objet dur qui roulait au sol. Il tâtonna pour le prendre. Sa main rencontra ce qui semblait être un cylindre torsadé.

_La Corne de Laurell!_

Il comprit que c'était ce que la sorcière avait envoyé d'un coup de pied après avoir tué la Licorne. Il prit la corne et la regarda avec un mélange de fascination et d'horreur. C'était tout ce qui restait de Laurell. Une créature vivante et magique qu'il avait touché et à qui il avait parlé. Elle était encore tiède au contact. Une corne de Licorne était une relique très précieuse, et qui valait une petite fortune. Il se rappela le rêve de la nuit précédente, et se demanda s'il ne pourrait pas lui même s'en servir comme une baguette. Ses amis étaient en train de se battre pour leur vie. Peut être pourrait il les aider, mais comment? Il ne connaissait aucun sortilège vraiment puissant.

_Pointe la corne vers elle._

La pensée subite le fit sursauter et il ouvrit les mains en se rejetant en arrière. C'était comme si Laurell lui avait parlé, mais Laurell était mort! Il se reprit et ramassa la corne.

_Peut être que c'est un fantôme, maintenant. Une Licorne fantôme._

Un cri de triomphe le fit réagir. Electra prenait graduellement le dessus sur le Directeur. Sa sphère verte avait doublé de taille et elle repoussait la bulle dorée de Dumbledore contre un coin de la salle, et celui ci ne pouvait que conjurer des défenses qui étaient pulvérisées les unes après les autres. Richard prit subitement la corne par le bout le plus large, et la pointa vers Electra.

Rien ne passa. _Peut être que je dois prononcer une incantation? Mais laquelle?_ Il se força à se rappeler de ce qu'il avait effectivement vu dans le rêve. Il imagina un brouillard lumineux autour de lui, qui serait soudain comme entraîné par la corne et projeté devant lui.

Dans un craquement d'électricité statique, un trait de feu argenté intense jaillit de l'extrémité de la corne et frappa Electra dans le dos. Richard pouvait sentir comme une vibration intense entre ses mains. Une autre pensée apparue dans son esprit.

_Continue._

Electra hurla de rage et de douleur. Un instant, elle était sur le point d'en finir avec ce vieil homme qu'elle haïssait, et maintenant son corps était comme englué et elle brûlait atrocement. Pire encore elle sentait sa puissance se réduire inexorablement. Le Directeur avait repris l'offensive, et elle parvenait tout juste à de défendre contre lui.

- "Trevor! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Il ne savait pas. Ce trait de lumière partait du fond de la pièce. Il aperçut Richard, les deux bras tendus dans le prolongement du flux d'énergie.

- "C'est le gosse, il-"

- "Tue le!"

Il hésita, elle ne pouvait quand même pas lui demander de faire une chose pareille. Avant qu'il puisse lever sa baguette, Hélène s'était précipitée pour se placer entre lui et Richard.

- "_Expelliarmus!_" cria-t il.

Son sort se dissipa. La jeune femme était toujours protégée par les sortilèges de protection du Directeur. Elle recula seulement d'un pas en encaissant la force du maléfice.

- "Si vous voulez l'atteindre, il faudra me tuer!" dit elle.

Electra essaya de lui lancer un _Avada_ mais elle ne pouvait pas se retourner, et elle dut immédiatement renforcer ses défenses contre les attaques du Directeur.

- "Dégagez!" commanda Trevor. Hélène ne bougea pas. "Je vais juste le désarmer. Laissez moi faire et nous ne vous ferons pas de mal."

- "Trevor!" hurla Electra. "Ne discute pas. Tue les!"

Severus et les autres s'avancèrent à leur tour pour former une muraille vivante entre Richard et Trevor. Il tenta de conjurer une barrière pour les en empêcher, mais Dumbledore la pulvérisa immédiatement.

- "Vous allez devoir utiliser un _Impardonnable_," annonça Severus calmement.

De là où ils étaient, Dumbledore ne pouvait plus les protéger, mais Trevor ne pouvait que les tuer, et il savait qu'il allait devoir le faire pour tous, les uns après les autres.

- "Trevor!"

Il y avait maintenant une vraie panique dans la voix d'Electra. Elle sentait bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le courage de faire ce qu'il fallait.

- "Faisons un marché," proposa-t il désespérément. "Nous pouvons nous engager sur une trêve. Une promesse de sorcier de tous partir d'ici. Personne n'a besoin de mourir."

- "PAS DE TREVE!" hurla Electra.

Les autres ne répondirent même pas. Trevor leva sa baguette, mais sa main tremblait.

_Je ne peux pas._

C'était impossible. Il n'était pas un idéaliste bêlant, mais il croyait en certaines choses. Il était ambitieux, et il n'avait jamais hésité à manipuler d'autres personnes pour arriver à ses fins, mais il n'était pas un assassin. Il aimait toujours Electra, et peut être que pour elle, il aurait été capable de tuer quelqu'un. Peut être même quelqu'un comme Rogue, si elle lui avait donné une bonne raison, et quand il était complètement sous son charme. Quand elle était encore humaine à ses yeux.

Mais il était totalement incapable de tuer de sang froid une dizaine de personnes et un petit garçon, pour la créature monstrueuse qu'elle était devenue.

"Trevor! Je t'aime. Fais le pour moi!"

_Tu ne m'aimes pas. Si c'était vrai, alors tu aurais accepté la trêve._

Il se tourna vers elle. Elle souffrait visiblement, enchâssée dans une masse infernale de vert et d'argent. Les éclairs d'or des sortilèges de Dumbledore rebondissaient contre ses défenses. Les marques argentées sur la peau étaient réapparues, brillantes comme du métal.

"TREVOR!"

C'était fini. Il avait joué et il avait perdu. Il ne savait pas ce qui aller se passer, mais il avait atteint sa limite et il disait pouce. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, et il relâcha sa baguette. Elle tomba sur le sol avec un bruit aussi définitif que celui d'une porte de cachot qui se referme.

Electra le vit se rendre, et une rage terrible la posséda. Où était Shrummer? Et les autres? Elle ne pouvait compter sur personne!

Tout était perdu, sauf si elle parvenait à extraire du Cercle une puissance supérieure. Bouquinar l'avait averti de ne pas le faire si tôt, mais le vieux fou n'était plus là, et elle n'avait plus de choix. Elle ouvrit son esprit à l'ancienne relique et conjura toute l'énergie qu'il pouvait lui donner, sans chercher à la restreindre par le moindre contrôle. Immédiatement, elle sentit la puissance revenir. La lumière verte qui l'entourait prit une intensité accrue, rejetant immédiatement les attaques du Directeur. Elle ne sentait même plus la douleur, seulement une extraordinaire impression de pouvoir surhumain, mais elle ne se rendait pas compte de tout ce qui se passait.

Derrière elle, Severus et les autres regardèrent avec inquiétude les manifestations de son pouvoir décuplé, mais c'était désormais un torrent d'éclairs argentés qui jaillissait de la corne que tenait toujours Richard. Le garçon ne tremblait même plus, il était secoué comme un fétu dans une tempête, et ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol. Il criait lui aussi, de peur ou d'autre chose, mais il s'accrochait toujours.

L'énergie semblait désormais _aspirée _dans le corps d'Electra, et les marques argentées l'irradiaient vers l'extérieur sous la forme de projections aveuglantes, comme si la peau n'était qu'un voile opaque et percé autour d'une source de lumière intense.

Electra vit les projections et elle réalisa avec horreur que les taches s'agrandissaient. Sa peau se déchirait, et il n'y avait rien en dessous que de la lumière. Elle sentit ses forces s'amoindrirent une fois de plus. L'énergie la quittait plus rapidement que le Cercle ne pouvait lui en fournir. Elle voulut crier de rage une fois encore, mais la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche fut d'autres rayons de lumière.

Elle comprit que c'était la Licorne, cet animal maudit qui lui avait jeté cette malédiction. Elle aperçut une dernière fois Dumbledore, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire contre lui. Il n'y avait plus que la lumière et la brûlure, et son corps qui se désagrégeait, transpercé de traits de lumière, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y eut rien d'autre qu'un soleil blanc et intense. Le soleil se désintégra dans une dernière explosion d'énergie pure. Il n'y avait plus rien que la lueur dorée des sortilèges de Dumbledore, qui s'éteignirent à leur tour pour ne laisser que les flammes des torches, qui paraissaient aussi faibles que des bougies après ce qui venait d'arriver.

Hélène fut la première à bouger. Elle se précipita vers son fils. Le bruit de la chute de la corne sur le sol fut suivit d'un sanglot étouffé. Richard se jeta contre sa mère et oublia tout sur la dignité d'un Serpentard. Il pleurait avec abandon en se serrant contre elle de toutes ses forces.

Severus alla les rejoindre. Les autres se secouèrent les uns après les autres. C'était fini.

Le Directeur s'avança. Dragonis et Bouquinar étaient morts. Il récupéra les baguettes des uns et des autres et les rendit à leurs propriétaires, sauf Trevor. Gentiment mais fermement, il les fit tous sortir.

En arrivant dans la cour, ils furent d'abord aveuglés par la lumière du jour. C'était comme un autre monde après ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Chacun était encore dans ses pensées, incapable de parler. Dumbledore referma l'accès à la salle du Cercle au moyen d'un sortilège complexe, puis il prit Remus à l'écart et murmura des instructions. Le sorcier acquiesça. Le Directeur conjura un portoloin à partir d'un caillou et le lui donna. Cinq secondes plus tard, Remus avait disparu.

- "Je lui ai demandé de faire venir Fol-Oeil et les autres Aurors de confiance ici," expliqua Dumbledore en réponse à l'interrogation de Harry. "Il va falloir conserver cet endroit en sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse être rendu aux Centaures."

- "Et le Ministère?" demanda Hermione. Trevor leva la tête, mais il ne dit rien.

- "Le Ministère de la Magie est temporairement hors service," répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire satisfait. "Avant qu'Alice ne vienne me chercher, j'avais invoqué la clause de haute trahison de la Charte du Magenmagot et transmis mon autorité de Président Sorcier à Madame Marchbanks, en lui demandant de convoquer une session extraordinaire."

La clause donnait à la Haute Cour, une juridiction temporaire sur le Ministère, et elle autorisait également les Aurors et les autres forces de police à agir de manière autonome pour rétablir l'ordre.

- "C'est pour ça que Shrummer et les autres n'ont pas pu venir," dit Harry.

- "Oui. Le Ministre devra se défendre devant la Cour. J'ai fait le pari que je serais en mesure de prouver son implication dans cette conspiration."

Trevor se raidit en entendant ce terme, mais encore une fois, il préféra ne rien dire.

Severus était resté avec Hélène et Richard. Le garçon avait fini de pleurer, mais il était visiblement choqué. Il commença à parler très vite, pour raconter ce qui était arrivé avec Laurell. Le voyage dans la Forêt, le rêve, leur arrivée ici et puis le meurtre de la Licorne. Il leva les yeux vers le professeur.

- "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" demanda-t il d'une voie tremblante. "Est-ce que ... c'est moi qui l'ai tuée?"

Severus s'accroupit à coté de lui et posa affectueusement sa main sur son épaule. Les yeux de Richard s'écarquillèrent, mais Severus n'était même pas embarrassé.

- "Non Richard," dit il doucement. "Tu ne l'as pas tuée. Au contraire, tu l'as empêché de nous tuer tous. Je crois qu'elle s'est détruite elle même."

Il était incapable de comprendre, et encore moins d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé, mais il était sûr qu'un enfant de onze ans ne méritait pas d'avoir un meurtre sur la conscience, même pas celui d'une personne aussi maléfique que Electra. Il observa comment le garçon prenait les choses.

Richard sembla réfléchir, et puis il acquiesça lentement avant de s'essuyer les yeux Il semblait soulagé. Severus attendit un instant avant d'ajouter.

"Tu as très bien agi aujourd'hui Richard. Tu as montré que tu avais l'étoffe d'un grand sorcier. Je suis très fier de toi, nous le sommes tous."

Le visage du garçon s'éclaira. Il renifla et considéra un instant sa mère, qui le regardait avec une admiration évidente.

- "Alice et Silena ont bien fait eux aussi," affirma-t il.

Hélène et Severus sourirent.

- "Absolument."

Richard pencha la tête sur le coté et regarda le professeur d'un air calculateur.

- "Est-ce que ça va vouloir dire qu'il y aura, euh, des points pour notre Maison?"

_Si je ne savais pas encore qu'il était un véritable Serpentard, je le sais maintenant, _pensa Severus.

- "Nous verrons ça avec le Directeur, mais je pense que oui. Bien sûr, il y en aura aussi pour Alice."

- "C'est pas grave. Ca fera quand même deux contre un. J'espère qu'on va gagner la coupe cette année."

Severus se mit à rire doucement, et il échangea un sourire avec Hélène. Le garçon n'aurait pas de séquelles s'il pouvait déjà penser à de telles choses. Il vit que le Directeur avait suivi leur conversation avec amusement. Il lui avait fallu attendre longtemps, mais Severus pensait qu'il comprenait enfin ce que le vieux sorcier trouvait dans le fait de s'occuper de tous ces enfants. Certains étaient sans doute agaçants ou ennuyeux, et de manière générale une source d'innombrables frustrations, mais il y avait parfois des pépites d'or au milieu les cailloux, et ça suffisait. Il se tourna vers le Directeur et cligna de l'oeil. Le geste était maladroit à cause du manque de pratique, mais Dumbledore y vit le signe que cet enfant là irait bien lui aussi.

Le Directeur était satisfait. Bien sûr, il restait quelques points de détails à régler, et certains qui n'étaient pas vraiment des détails. Il considéra le jeune sorcier devant lui.

L'esprit de Trevor s'était lentement remis en marche. Tout n'était pas fini. Après ce carnage, il était le dernier témoin survivant, et il allait devoir penser à lui. Il se rendit compte que les autres l'observaient.

Harry et Dumbledore échangèrent un regard. Le Directeur semblait attendre quelque chose. Harry se retourna vers les autres, et ils se rapprochèrent. Trevor comprit qu'ils étaient en train de communiquer silencieusement, exactement comme lui et Shrummer avaient deviné que Drago et Ginny étaient capable de le faire, lors de leur rencontre chez les Parkinson. Dumbledore se mit soudain à rire doucement. Trevor lui jeta un regard furieux.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a si drôle?"

Dumbledore secoua doucement la tête.

- "Je me demande si vous réalisez enfin à quoi vous vous êtes attaqués," dit il.

Trevor grimaça inconfortablement.

"En fait," continua le Directeur. "Le plan était brillant, mais si je n'avais pas commis plusieurs erreurs, il n'aurait jamais pu aller aussi loin."

Trevor souleva un sourcil interrogateur.

"Moi non plus, je ne les ai pas pris suffisamment au sérieux," murmura le vieux sorcier, en hochant la tête en direction des six jeunes gens.

Trevor haussa les épaules. Perdre du temps à ce qui aurait pu être ne l'intéressait pas. Il préférait réfléchir au meilleur moyen de s'en sortir lui. Le Directeur avait parlé d'une conspiration, et il ne voulait pas se retrouver accusé de crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis. Il parla d'une voix claire pour que les autres entendent.

- "Vous devez comprendre que je ne faisais pas partie du reste de leur plan."

- "Ah," répondit Dumbledore faussement naïf. "Je dois?"

Trevor grimaça intérieurement. Evidemment, ils n'allaient pas lui faciliter la tâche. La meilleure solution pour lui serait une sorte d'accord. Sa coopération en échange d'une amnistie. Au lieu de ça, le vieux singe allait chercher à lui soutirer une confession complète. Certainement pour justifier son réquisitoire de trahison contre Shrummer. Il y avait intérêt d'ailleurs. C'était une accusation grave qui pouvait lui coûter très cher s'il n'apportait pas de preuves suffisantes. Ils allaient se servir de lui et le presser comme un citron. Le problème c'est que Trevor en savait trop peu pour pouvoir leur donner des informations vraiment utiles, mais personne n'allait croire qu'il était innocent non plus.

_Si je n'ai rien à leur vendre, ils vont me jeter en pâture à la Haute Cour. Je finirai mes jours à Azkaban. Il va falloir que j'invente une histoire qui leur servira à enfoncer Shrummer._

"N'essayez pas," dit Dumbledore.

- "Hein?" Trevor sursauta comme s'il avait été pris en flagrant délit.

- "N'essayez pas de mentir." Le Directeur était extrêmement sérieux. "Ne nous laissez même pas croire quelque chose qui serait faux. Vous voyez cette jeune sorcière?" Il indiqua Luna. "C'est une Empath. Même moi, je serais incapable de lui cacher la vérité."

Trevor serra les poings de colère et de frustration. Il était pris dans une nasse, sans issue possible.

- "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Que mon seul choix est d'ouvrir mon coeur et d'implorer la clémence?" lâcha-t il avec dérision.

- "Ca serait pas une si mauvaise stratégie que ça," répondit Dumbledore calmement. "A votre place, je ferais le pari de nous faire confiance, et de leur faire confiance à eux," ajouta-t il en désignant ses élèves. "Beaucoup de gens vont vous demander des comptes, mais si vous arrivez à convaincre ces six là, leurs voix compteront pour beaucoup dans la décision finale."

Les épaules de Trevor retombèrent et il soupira de découragement. Le poids de sa défaite l'accablait. Quoiqu'en dise le vieux sorcier, il n'attendait pas la moindre indulgence. La fille Granger l'avait eu dans le nez dès le début, et il savait que ni Ginny ni Drago ne lui pardonneraient jamais.

_Et c'est ma faute. Ils m'ont fait une offre quand j'avais l'avantage, et je l'ai rejetée._

Il releva les yeux pour voir le Directeur qui secouait la tête avec pitié.

"Vous êtes en train de refaire la même erreur," dit il. Trevor fronça les sourcils. "Celle de sous-estimer de quoi ils sont capables."

Trevor le fixa un moment, impressionné par le respect qu'il sentait dans sa voix. Il se tourna vers les élèves. Ils étaient tous regroupés ensembles. Ils se touchaient en fait, et ils le regardaient toujours. Il avait du mal à croiser le regard de Ginny. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment coupable d'autre chose que d'avoir été ambitieux, ce qui était une vertu à ses yeux, mais ce qui s'était passé avec son père le dérangeait quand même. La famille faisait après tout partie des traditions et des principes qu'il avait toujours mis en avant. Il n'avait jamais prévu que Arthur Weasley allait se présenter à l'élection. Peut être que Shrummer le savait, mais ils avaient seulement parlé de Bones. Ginny ne le croirait sans doute jamais.

_Au diable tout cela. Autant en finir._

Il se redressa, en récupérant un peu de son assurance passée, et il se mit à parler. Il leur expliqua comment il avait choisi de travailler avec Lord Shrummer, en lui offrant son soutien et sa loyauté, pour avancer leurs deux carrières ensembles.

- "Je n'ai jamais eu de raison de le considérer comme un criminel," dit il avec défi. "Et d'autres que moi ont discuté avec lui, et jugé ses idées honorables." Il lança un regard appuyé vers Drago qui ne releva pas.

Shrummer voulait être Ministre de la Magie, ce qui était parfaitement légitime pour un homme politique de sa valeur. Une occasion s'était présentée, et ils l'avaient saisie, y compris en manoeuvrant contre leurs adversaires. Il expliqua leur stratégie, chez les Parkinsons, et puis lors de l'élection.

C'était à ce moment qu'il avait compris qu'il n'y avait pas que le Ministère qui était en jeu. Trevor détourna les yeux et décrivit comment il avait rencontré Electra, et ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, et pour Shrummer. Il ne s'étendit pas sur leurs relations, mais il ne chercha pas non plus à dissimuler l'évidence. Il termina son récit en décrivant les événements du matin. Electra l'avait contacté. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait lui faire rejoindre un groupe de sorciers puissants, puis elle l'avait amené ici, et ils avaient découvert la Licorne qui les attendait.

Ce fut beaucoup plus difficile de décrire ce qui s'était passé ensuite, mais il le fit, d'une voix résignée et les yeux fixés dans le vide. Il détailla les événements avec une précision clinique, jusqu'à la découverte des taches argentées sur la peau d'Electra, les mêmes qu'ils avaient tous vues sur elle à la fin.

Ils l'écoutèrent tous sans interrompre une seule fois, même Richard. Le garçon pleura silencieusement en entendant raconter la mort de Laurell, mais il trouvait aussi que c'était juste que son assassin soit puni par les conséquences directes de son acte.

Trevor arrêta son récit au moment où ils avaient tous été capturés. Il se tourna enfin vers Ginny.

- "Je l'ai dit avant, et je le répète," dit il. "Je suis désolé pour ton père, Ginny. Je n'ai jamais pensé que les choses puissent devenir si personnelles. Pour le reste, c'était juste ..." Il haussa les épaules. "... de la politique."

Elle ne répondit pas, et après un moment il se retourna vers le Directeur. Après ces aveux, il sentait la colère le gagner à nouveau. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Il serait emprisonné, et il aurait à subir les innombrables petites mesquineries de l'incarcération. Les cachots, les chaînes, et les répétitions d'interrogatoire. Ils chercheraient à le briser, mais il avait tout dit, et ils n'auraient qu'à s'en contenter.

_Je me suis expliqué. S'ils s'attendent à ce que je les supplie, alors qu'ils aillent au diable!_

- "Merci Trevor," dit Dumbledore.

Une série de craquements éclatèrent autour d'eux. Remus était de retour, avec Tonks, Fol-Oeil et quatre autres Aurors. Ils avaient été prévenu, mais il y eut quand même des exclamations à la vue des habits déchirés, des pansements sanglants, et des autres marques des combats.

"Bonjour, Alastor."

- "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque Albus?" grommela l'Auror. "Remus affirme que vous avez besoin d'aide pour monter la garde autour d'une sorte de relique. Il n'a rien voulu ajouter d'autre. Têtu comme une mule!" Il regarda autour de lui. "Où sommes nous ici?"

- "J'ai peur qu'il ne s'agisse d'une histoire assez longue à raconter, mais maintenant que vous êtes là, il va pouvoir vous en expliquer certains détails. En attendant, personne ne doit pénétrer à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment. Je compte sur votre-"

- "VIGILANCE!" crièrent six voix ensembles.

Fol-Oeil se retourna avec une grimace furieuse, mais les autres éclatèrent de rire. Il poussa un grognement. Il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui, mais pour eux, il était prêt à faire une exception. D'après leur état, il s'attendait à ce que l'histoire soit effectivement longue, et intéressante.

- "Arrumph! Bon, d'accord. C'est mon boulot. Vous pouvez y aller. A ce sujet, il y a des visiteurs pour vous, Albus. Ils vous attendent dans votre bureau avec McGonagall."

Ses yeux tombèrent sur Trevor, et se resserrèrent. Le Directeur tenait deux baguettes à la main, la sienne, et vraisemblablement celle du jeune sorcier. Il savait que celui-ci travaillait avec Shrummer. Le Ministre n'était pas un ami de Dumbledore, et en fait il était soupçonné de crimes graves. Il se tourna vers le Directeur haussant le sourcil. Dumbledore hocha la tête brièvement.

- "Je vous serais gré de bien vouloir également garder un oeil sur Monsieur Themis. Je parlerais avec lui plus tard," dit il.

Trevor afficha un visage de pierre. Au moins on ne l'envoyait pas à Azkaban immédiatement. Dumbledore restaura les vêtements déchirés. Le résultat était adéquat, mais dans un style qui datait d'au moins un siècle. Personne ne fit de remarques. Il créa deux portoloins. Un pour lui même et les six, et un autre pour Hélène, Severus et Richard.

Severus activa le portoloin et se retrouva dans le Hall d'entrée. Plusieurs élèves s'exclamèrent en voyant Richard et l'acclamèrent comme un héro. Les rumeurs avaient déjà commencé à circuler. La nouvelle de son retour se diffusa rapidement, et tout d'un coup, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent dans un fracas. Alice et Silena se précipitèrent en courant. Il fonça à leur rencontre, et ils s'étreignirent avec passion.

- "Tu as réussi!" dit Alice.

- "Bien sûr," concéda modestement Richard. "Grâce à toi, et à toi aussi," dit il à Silena qui se tenait à coté de lui. "Où est Flitz?"

- "Il est resté avec les autres Centaures, mais McGonagall a dit qu'on pourra le voir plus tard."

Ils avaient des milliers de choses à se dire, mais le Hall bondé n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour le faire. Ils auraient le temps plus tard. Alice alla embrasser sa mère. Les autres élèves les bombardaient de questions. Le professeur Rogue intervint pour disperser l'attroupement.

- "Je suis certain que la plupart d'entre vous ont des devoirs qui les attendent. Pour les autres, je serais ravi ..."

La fin de sa phrase fut perdue dans un brouhaha d'élèves qui partaient en courant. Quelques secondes plus tard, seul Alice, Richard et Silena restaient.

- "Euh, on va y aller nous aussi," dit Richard. "Bye M'man." Severus accrocha son regard et le garçon acquiesça. "On restera discret, monsieur," ajouta-t il.

- "J'y compte bien," répondit le professeur.

Les trois enfants disparurent à leur tour. Severus doutait que ce soit pour faire quelque chose qui avait le moindre rapport avec leurs devoirs, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Il se tourna vers Hélène.

"Les professeurs disposent d'appartements privés dans l'école. Malgré tout le talent du Directeur, je pense qu'un brin de toilette ne nous fera pas de mal, et même moi, je peux vous trouver de meilleurs vêtements que ça."

- - -

Dumbledore et les Six se matérialisèrent dans l'antichambre de son bureau. Comme Fol-Oeil l'avait annoncé, plusieurs personnes les attendaient. Ginny et Ron se figèrent en voyant leur père debout à coté du professeur McGonagall.

Arthur Weasley se retourna vers eux. Son visage était grave. Minerva venait de le tenir à jour des derniers développements. Il arrêta de l'écouter en voyant ses enfants. Ginny était visiblement terrifiée.

- "Papa?" murmura-t elle.

Il s'avança vers elle, avec une expression si tendue qu'il était impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Ginny et Drago le virent venir et se préparèrent au pire. Il avait toutes les raisons d'être furieux avec eux.

Arthur prit Ginny dans ses bras et la serra avec force en répétant son nom d'une voix étranglée. Il connaissait presque toute l'histoire maintenant, et il pouvait deviner ce qu'elle avait du subir. Sa pauvre petite fille, et tout ça parce qu'il avait voulu jouer un rôle auquel il n'était pas destiné.

Ginny l'étreignit à son tour en pleurant. Elle hoqueta qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle lui demandait pardon, et il répondait qu'il l'aimait et que ce n'était pas sa faute. Les autres les regardaient avec un peu de gêne. Arthur relâcha Ginny pour embrasser Ron, et puis il se tourna vers Drago.

Les deux sorciers se fixèrent du regard. C'était difficile pour Drago. _Un Serpentard ne s'excuse jamais_. Il avait été imprudent, c'était certain, mais il avait également agi de bonne foi. Ginny prit sa main et se plaça fermement à ses cotés en regardant son père. Sans rien dire, elle lui fit comprendre qu'ils étaient toujours ensembles, et que c'était tous les deux ou rien. Drago inclina légèrement la tête. Il admettait que des erreurs avaient été commises, et il attira la main de Ginny contre lui pour confirmer ce qu'elle exprimait. Les quatre autres se tenaient derrière eux, également solidaires. Arthur les regarda tous un moment, puis il acquiesça en soupirant, hochant la tête vers Drago. Il acceptait de lui pardonner à lui aussi.

Il y eut le bruit d'un raclement de gorge derrière Arthur. Ils saluèrent Amelia Bones. Elle aussi avait été mise au courant d'une partie des événements, mais elle considérait toujours Dumbledore avec réserve. Le Directeur prit place derrière son bureau, et conjura des sièges pour tout le monde. Il attendit qu'ils soient tous assis, et il fit une synthèse des derniers événements.

- "Donc les Centaures vont pouvoir bientôt retrouver leur Pèlerinage," conclut il. "En attendant, ils peuvent utiliser celui qui est sous l'école. Un poulain a déjà été initié aujourd'hui. C'est un symbole important de bonne volonté."

- "Et Shrummer?" demanda Bones.

- "Il va être jugé, avec autant de ses complices que nous pourrons rassembler. Nous avons largement de quoi prouver sa culpabilité." Il marqua une pause en fixant Bones. "Il y aura de nouvelles élections pour désigner un Ministre de la Magie."

Son regard à elle ne changea pas.

- "Et?"

- "Et rien de particulier," répondit il tranquillement. "Tous les candidats pourront se présenter, et cette fois, j'autorise Mademoiselle Granger à défendre son projet en personne ... et j'apporterai mon soutien à son champion," ajouta-t il avec une lueur de malice dans le regard.

Bones ne dit rien, puis se tourna vers Hermione qui regardait le Directeur avec un visage radieux. L'ancienne candidate plissa les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas fini de lui pardonner, mais en vérité, elle ne pouvait pas demander plus que ce qu'il offrait.

- "Mademoiselle Granger," dit elle. Je sais que les vacances de printemps ne sont que dans quinze jours, mais puis-je espérer discuter avec vous avant ça?"

- "Bien sûr," répondit Hermione. "Et je suis impatiente de mettre enfin nos noms en bas de votre manifeste."

Bones hocha la tête. L'idée lui plaisait. Ils avaient reçu beaucoup de soutien pour _Fraternité de la Magie_. Ce serait même probablement un bonne tactique de sortir de l'anonymat avant les élections.

- "Je crois que nous pouvons arranger ça très vite," dit elle.


	35. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

_Ministère de la Magie,_

Trevor Themis était étendu sur sa banquette. Le cachot n'était pas trop inconfortable, et au moins il n'était pas enchaîné ou soumis à d'autres contraintes vexantes. Il regarda l'anneau de métal fixé au mur. Peut être qu'il bénéficiait d'un traitement de faveur.

Cela faisait deux jours pleins depuis les événements de Camelot. Deux jours qu'il était ici, et pendant lesquels il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de l'extérieur. Il se demanda si Shrummer était emprisonné dans une cellule à coté de la sienne, ou si la bataille faisait encore rage devant la Haute Cour.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils font? Pourquoi me font ils attendre si longtemps?_

Il y eut le bruit d'une clef dans le verrou. Une crainte glacée le parcourut, comme à chaque fois que ça arrivait. La porte s'ouvrit et un des gardes lui fit signe de se lever.

- "Visiteur pour toi," dit le sorcier.

Trevor se leva et se laissa emmener hors de la cellule. Ils marchèrent le long d'un couloir. Il y avait plusieurs portes de métal de part et d'autre. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Si les portes avaient eu des grillages, il aurait essayé de regarder à l'intérieur, mais il n'y avait rien à voir. Ils traversèrent plusieurs autres couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'on lui demande d'entrer dans une petite salle. A l'intérieur, il y avait une table avec deux chaises, et assis derrière la table, il reconnut Percival Weasley. Un épais dossier était posé devant lui. Il n'y avait personne d'autre.

- "Bonjour, Trevor," dit Percy.

- "Percival."

Il regarda le jeune sorcier attentivement. Shrummer l'avait gardé comme assistant, même si bien sûr il ne s'était jamais vraiment confié à lui. Ils en avaient discuté ensemble. Trevor considérait que Percy avait le profil du fonctionnaire idéal. Loyal envers son travail et le règlement avant toute autre allégeance, et totalement dénué d'imagination. Il eut une soudaine prémonition de ce l'entretien allait être. Il l'imagina ouvrant le dossier à la première page. _Vous avez été réparti chez Serpentard en 1984, monsieur Themis. Est-ce exact?_

Quand il en aurait fini, Trevor rêverait à Azkaban comme à un club de vacances.

Percy lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Il ignora le dossier et considéra Trevor avec un visage parfaitement neutre.

- "J'ai été désigné comme votre ... conseil," dit il.

- "Ah."

Trevor contrôla la panique qui le gagnait. Les sorciers ne perdaient pas de temps en longues procédures judiciaires. La haute Cour passait des sentences rapides, sans possibilités d'appel, et il n'y avait pas vraiment d'avocats. Les accusés disposaient parfois d'une assistance, mais seulement devant le tribunal. La nomination de Percy ne pouvait que signifier qu'il allait passer en jugement dans quelques minutes. Trevor était stupéfait. Les Aurors ne l'avaient même pas interrogé. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que tout était joué? Que son procès serait une farce? Percy devina ses pensées et le corrigea.

- "Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Nous n'avons pas encore décidé s'il y allait y avoir un procès."

- "Je ne comprends pas."

- "Septimus Shrummer est mort," annonça Percy, "ainsi que Armand Thelas. Le troisième nom que nous avions, Sir Comil, a été innocenté." _Et je crois que Ron était encore plus soulagé de l'apprendre que l'intéressé lui même._

- "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

- "Officiellement, suicide," dit Percy avec indifférence. "Mais on ne sait pas exactement comment. Une forme de contrainte hypnotique. En tout cas, personne ne les a attaqués."

- "Alors tout va être étouffé?" demanda Trevor. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont prévu pour moi? Me garder au secret indéfiniment?_

- "Je ne crois pas. Le Ministre tient à retrouver la trace de tous ces Cercles, pour être certain qu'ils ne tombent pas en de mauvaises mains. On s'en occupe très discrètement bien sûr, mais pour la suite, le consensus est qu'il est moins dangereux de les avoir sous bonne garde, plutôt que d'essayer de les cacher à nouveau."

- "Quel Ministre? Amelia Bones?" Percy acquiesça.

- "Oui. Elle a été élue hier. La taxe sur les Gobelins a été annulée, ainsi que toutes les lois que Shrummer a passées. Le Magenmagot a également confirmé la session de Camelot aux Centaures."

Trevor avait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais rêve. Tout ce qu'ils avaient fait était réduit à néant.

- "Et moi dans tout ça? Et quel est votre rôle comme _conseil_?"

Pendant un instant Percy eut l'air presque gêné.

- "J'ai été choisi à cause d'une certaine ... similitude entre nous," dit il avant de se reprendre. "Je suis sûr que vous avez entendu parler de cette histoire."

C'était exact. Percy avait autrefois pris le parti de Fudge, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit revenu dans le camp de sa famille pour participer à la bataille finale contre Voldemort. Trevor avait estimé que son remord avait été de courte durée, mais si c'était le cas alors que faisait il ici? A moins que ...

- "Un espion?"

Percy hocha la tête et afficha un très mince sourire. Trevor fit une moue d'appréciation.

"Vous êtes un bon acteur. Ni moi ni Shrummer n'avions de doutes."

Percy haussa les épaules.

- "J'avais déjà déçu mon père une fois. Après avoir eu la chance de pouvoir réparer cette erreur, il n'était pas question que je recommence." Il fixa Trevor avec une assurance que celui-ci n'avait jamais remarquée auparavant.

Trevor grimaça. Arthur Weasley n'était pas le sujet de conversation où il était le plus à l'aise. Shrummer l'avait manipulé de manière assez peu honorable, d'abord avec les Gobelins, et ensuite lors de l'élection, et Trevor avait quand même été son complice.

"Je n'ai pas de haine contre vous," continua Percy.

Trevor acquiesça inconfortablement. C'était déjà ça, et lui même ne les avait jamais haï non plus. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Percy était là. Il était un des rares qui pouvait comprendre les choix que Trevor avait fait, même si tout n'était pas comparable. Lui n'avait pas été héroïque, et il n'y avait pas une famille affectueuse pour l'accueillir. Tout ce qu'il avait fait avait été de déposer les armes. Il frissonna en repensant à l'horreur de cette journée.

- "Est-ce que vous savez ... ce qui est arrivée à Electra?" demanda-t il.

Percy hocha la tête d'un air sombre.

- "J'était là lorsque le professeur Dumbledore nous en a parlé. Lorsqu'elle a tué la Licorne, il s'est passé quelque chose de comparable à ce qui est arrivé à, hum, _Voldemort_, lorsqu'il a tué la mère de Harry. Une magie de sacrifice. Après cela, ils étaient liés ensembles, et avec le Cercle. Lorsque le gamin a activé la corne, l'essence vitale de la Licorne a interféré avec la sienne, comme une possession." Il regarda la tête de Trevor et haussa les épaules. "Je ne prétends pas comprendre ces choses non plus."

Trevor considéra ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était un destin atroce. Il n'avait connu cette femme que quelques jours. Il l'avait aimé. Ils auraient pu faire de grandes choses tous les deux. _Quel épouvantable gâchis_.

- "Ca n'a pas vraiment été mon heure de gloire," murmura-t il.

- "Le Directeur a dit que même si vous aviez arrêté Richard, ça n'aurait rien changé pour elle," ajouta Percy doucement. "Ils devaient mourir ensembles, d'une manière ou d'une autre."

Trevor ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait plus y penser.

"Mais Ginny et les autres auraient pu y rester, si vous n'aviez pas agi comme vous l'avez fait," continua Percy. "Ca vous donne droit à une deuxième chance."

- "Bah!" Trevor était écoeuré. "Une deuxième chance pour quoi? Je suis un paria des deux cotés. Je serais content de ne pas pourrir en prison, mais personne ne voudra avoir à faire avec moi."

Percy le considéra calmement.

- "Je ne suis pas si sûr. Ce qui s'est réellement passé est encore secret, et très peu de gens savent qui était Electra. Bien sûr vous étiez dans le camp de Shrummer, mais ça peut tourner à votre avantage."

Trevor redressa la tête. Le Gryffondor allait lui proposer un marché. Il se demanda ce que ça pourrait être. Il y avait bien un rôle évident qu'il pourrait jouer, mais c'était complètement insensé.

"On a passé la maison de Bouquinar au peigne fin, et celle des autres aussi," continua Percy. "Il faudra des années pour analyser tout. Beaucoup de choses ont été détruites, mais nous en savons un peu plus sur leur organisation. Elle est très ancienne. Il s'appellent la Confrérie du Sang, une référence aux valeurs des 'Sangs Purs' bien sûr. Ils travaillent normalement dans l'ombre, et ils sont dirigés par un conseil exécutoire, avec des pactes de loyauté envers le groupe. On pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle ils se sont suicidés. Pour garder les secrets."

Trevor écoutait attentivement. Electra lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait l'inviter à rejoindre un groupe spécial. Il devait s'agir de celui là.

- "Continuez."

- "Ce qu'il en reste ne doit pas être très heureux de ce que Bones est en train de préparer. Maintenant, c'est elle qui a une majorité de soutien, mais l'opposition compte plusieurs vieilles familles qui professent les mêmes idéaux de cette Confrérie. Certains en font probablement partie. Le professeur Dumbledore ne pense pas qu'il soit possible de les débusquer complètement, et ce ne sont pas tous des criminels bien sûr."

Percy tapota distraitement sur son dossier. Trevor le fixait toujours. Il était presque sûr de ce qui allait venir.

" Le danger c'est surtout de voir ressurgir une autre conspiration, et des pratiques illicites." Percy leva la tête. "Il y a des présomptions fortes que la Confrérie a apporté un soutien indirect à _Voldemort_."

Trevor acquiesça gravement. A ce sujet aussi, Shrummer n'avait pas été franc avec lui.

"Pour le reste, le Directeur est d'avis qu'une diversité d'opinions est plutôt bénéfique, de même qu'un gouvernement fonctionne mieux avec une opposition, hum, _vivace_."

- "Et peut être que les deux pourraient être la même chose," compléta Trevor.

- "Je vois que vous comprenez," répondit Percy. "Voudriez vous vous en occuper?"

Trevor avait beau s'y attendre, il était médusé devant la proposition. Ils ne lui demandaient rien de moins que de retourner dans le giron de la Confrérie et d'oeuvrer pour en faire un parti politique au Magenmagot. Il voyait quelle était la logique, bien sûr. Il vaut mieux garder son ennemi à découvert.

- "Je n'imagine pas un instant que vous allez me laisser partir sans restriction."

Percy hocha la tête.

- "Une seule, en fait."

- "Je ne serais pas un espion ni un traître," affirma Trevor avec force.

- "Rien d'aussi grossier," corrigea Percy en secouant la tête.

Il affichait un sourire content de lui. Il avait fait beaucoup de progrès dans ce genre de discussion. Ces dernières semaines, il avait soigneusement observé Trevor, Shrummer, et d'autres, et il avait beaucoup discuté avec son père. Percy avait décidé qu'il ne voulait pas être une abeille ouvrière. Hier, le Directeur était venu le remercier pour le rôle, mineur mais important, qu'il avait joué. Ils avaient eu une longue et fructueuse conversation, et Percy avait même eu droit à un cours particulier. Avec des gens pour Trevor ou Drago, l'astuce était d'avancer par étape et de toujours garder un atout en réserve. Dès que vous abattiez toutes vos cartes, vous étiez vulnérable.

"Nous voulons simplement définir des règles de base," dit il

Trevor fronça les sourcils. Si les cartes étaient truquées, alors le jeu n'avait aucun d'intérêt.

"Rien que vous ne puissiez accepter," continua Percy. "Pas de meurtre, et pas de manipulation mentale. En pratique, il s'agit simplement de respecter l'esprit de la condamnation des _Impardonnables_."

Trevor réfléchit. Il avait vu assez de morts pour lui suffire jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, mais il ne serait pas tout seul.

- "Il y en aura toujours qui passeront outre," dit il.

- "Bien sûr, mais la Confrérie n'est pas une bande de Mangemorts. Principalement, ce qu'ils veulent, c'est influencer la société. Ce qui est arrivé est une perversion, même pour eux."

Trevor était certainement d'accord avec ça. En fait, il serait assez facile d'argumenter que les méthodes d'Electra avaient été néfastes pour l'organisation. La Confrérie était grandement affaiblie, mais ça rendait les choses d'autant plus intéressantes. Il imaginait déjà plusieurs actions à mener. Tout d'un coup, il commençait à y croire.

- "Nous pourrions gagner, vous avez," dit il en regardant Percy en face.

L'autre sorcier sourit. Ca allait être une belle bataille. Trevor et la Confrérie d'un coté, Dumbledore, Bones et les Six de l'autre.

- "C'est le but. Il est préférable que la Confrérie se batte au Magenmagot sous ses vraies couleurs, plutôt qu'elle cherche à renverser le gouvernement une fois de plus. Vous devez avoir une chance de gagner pour que ça vaille la peine de jouer. Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dites?"

Le Serpentard lui retourna un sourire de défi. La proposition était tordue, vicieuse même, mais elle lui apportait un futur, et il n'était pas prêt de répéter les erreurs d'Electra.

- "J'accepte."

- - -

_Forêt Interdite, Camp des Centaures,_

Ils étaient tous assis en cercle autour du feu de camp. Les Centaures avaient invité tous ceux qui avaient participés au sauvetage du Pèlerinage. Une sorte de banquet avait été organisé. Le menu était varié. Flitz et le trio avaient discuté et goûté à tous les mets proposés, afin de sélectionner ceux qui seraient acceptables par tout le monde. La cuisine des Centaures s'était avérée ... intéressante.

Il n'y avait pas que les humains. Dobby et Winky représentaient les Elfs. Il y avait des Licornes, qui bien sûr ne mangeraient rien. Hermione avait également proposé que des représentants des Gobelins soient de la fête. Cela avait été accepté, et Sakdor était venu avec quelques autres. Les Gobelins et les Centaures s'étaient d'abord regardés avec méfiance, mais Dumbledore avait déployé son charme pour briser la glace. Hermione fut horrifiée lorsqu'il leur suggéra de s'échanger les récits de leurs batailles contre les sorciers. Sakdor et Bane s'étaient regardés, interdits, pendant un moment, et puis le Gobelin avait demandé au Centaure si eux aussi pensaient que les humains étaient fous, et certains plus que d'autres.

Remus et Tonks étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre, à coté de Severus et d'Hélène. Il était question d'un double mariage, et de reconstruire la Cabane Hurlante, mais Tonks n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de quitter la vie londonienne tout de suite. Ron se demandait comment les jumeaux Parker se préparaient à avoir le professeur Rogue comme beau père. Harry lui expliqua que, comme lui, ils avaient plutôt l'impression d'appartenir à une famille étendue et déstructurée. Parents, oncles, et les amis de ceux ci. Tout tendait à se mélanger.

Ils avaient rapporté l'arc de Lyman et la Corne de Laurell. Bane leur avait dit qu'il serait approprié que les humains gardent ces souvenirs, en l'honneur de leurs anciens propriétaires.

Molly et Arthur étaient là aussi. Silena était dans les bras de sa nouvelle maman. Il y avait eu une grande scène de réconciliation lorsque Arthur avait ramené Ginny et Drago au Terrier. Drago avait serré les dents, et il avait assumé les larmes et les embrassades de Molly comme un vrai Weasley.

Ron était sur un nuage. Le contrat avec Sir Comil avait été confirmé. Le week-end prochain, lui et Harry avaient rendez vous avec Silena et les Parker pour choisir les balais de compétitions qui avaient été promis.

Hermione considéra la scène devant elle, et elle se fit la remarque qu'elle ferait une excellente alternative à la fontaine hypocrite qui trônait dans le hall d'entrée du Ministère. La réalité bruyante et vivante, plutôt qu'un rêve faussement idyllique. Il n'y avait personne pour prendre une photo, mais peut être que le professeur Dumbledore pourrait tirer quelque chose d'une mémoire de Pensine, ou bien qu'un artiste pourrait en peindre un tableau enchanté.

En attendant, elle allait l'apprécier avec ses seuls yeux. C'était une fin appropriée et un nouveau commencement.

- FIN -


	36. Des nouvelles de l'auteur

Si vous avez aimé cette fic, écrite il y a déjà un certain temps, une autre de mes histoires vous plaira peut-être.

Elle s'appelle "Les Pousse-Pierres", ce n'est pas une fic mais une histoire originale. Vous pouvez en avoir un aperçu sur mon site (via mon profil).

A bientôt, je l'espère.


End file.
